Crossing Battlefields
by KaitiJo
Summary: (CW TV AU) Against a backdrop of war, Anakin and Analise fight. They fight for their sister as she grows up in battle, they fight for friends old and new, they fight for their family, they fight for the Jedi and the Light. As war rages and Darkness grows, the Sun and Moon must find the power hidden inside themselves. The power that will defeat the Sith.
1. Introduction-The Story So Far

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you zombie-hunt (this is the rewrite of the Clone Wars series), Darth Becky 726, and zade12 for the reviews:)**

 **Here it is...Crossing Battlefields!**

 **This piece is going to be a little bit different than the previous stories in that it will be divided into chapters and interludes. The chapters will be the episodes I have selected to include in this piece. They will be longer while the interludes will be shorter bits focused more on family bonding instead of action.**

 **This will not be a full rewrite of the Clone Wars series. Instead I am going through and picking episodes that were my favorites in terms of story and/or character growth. Those episodes I do not pick stay the same in my universe. Also the episodes will be written in chronological order and not the order in which they aired.**

 **Because of this, I might not be updating as often as I have been. My goal will be to post at least four new chapters/interludes every week if not more.**

 **With that said...Today's post is just a introduction and review of what has happened so far with the official start and prologue coming tomorrow.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Introduction-The Story So Far...**

The Rebellious Grey Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was ready to accept death after the Sith Apprentice Darth Maul dealt him a mortal blow. He charged his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi to fight for and train the former slave boy, Anakin Skywalker believing that this amazing child was the Chosen One. As Qui-Gon began to fade, the Force halted Death and informed the Master that his time had not yet come for the Force still needed him. It needed Qui-Gon to serve not just as a father to Anakin, but also as father and Master to Anakin's twin sister. As the Force returned Qui-Gon to the land of the living, it promised that one day soon its Moon would once again be by the side of the Sun.

Three years later Qui-Gon discovers a prophecy called The Sun and Moon Prophecy which explains that the Moon will be an anchor, the only thing that will keep the Sun from joining the Dark Side. It also hints at changes that will be happen including the Jedi once again embracing attachments, love, family. On Earth, a young girl and Star Wars fan named Analise Letz is preparing to embark on a summer of dance competitions and auditions. Plans that are stopped when a mysterious woman approaches the abused child and hands her a copy of the Jedi Path. After facing off with a strange and evil man, Analise is whisked away to the Jedi Temple. There she is reunited with her twin brother Anakin; the pair having seen each other in dreams. As hints of the twins' power appear, the Council is faced with a choice about training while Qui-Gon is granted permission to break the Code and adopt the twins to make sure they can never be separated. A trip to Tatooine for Shmi's permission reveals that Analise was taken and hidden because of the danger she was in. Danger that still lingers as Count Dooku under the name Tyranus kidnaps Analise and tortures her. Luckly Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin go against the Council and save her, revealing even more of the hidden power that lives in the twins. On their thirteenth birthday, Qui-Gon becomes the twins legal father. Analise becomes Analise Skywalker, Padawan to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

One year later the twins are living in a bubble they have created to keep the outside out and to protect themselves from being separated. The bubble grows to include a Togruta Youngling named Ahsoka Tano who they quickly bond with. When the Council announces its decision to send the twins to Ilum to find their kyber crystals, their bubble is tested when they met Aayla Secura, Padawan to the even more rebellious Quinlan Vos. It is to Aayla that Analise reveals that Tyranus told her who he really was. After facing their fears of separation and being unwanted withing the caves, the twins are shocked to find that they share the same kyber crystal which splits in half. Taking courage and her lessons to heart, Analise approaches Qui-Gon and reveals that Tyranus is really Count Dooku. His former Master.

Time passes quickly at the Jedi Temple. After some Padawans bully Analise and start her questioning her place within the Order again; Anakin decides to throw her a party to celebrate their sixteenth birthday. As the party marches forward, it forces Mace Windu to rethink his stance on the changes that have come and are coming to the Jedi Order. At the party, Analise and Obi-Wan are confronted by their growing feelings for each other in the form of a very special birthday gift.

Feelings grow and blossom as the twins grow stronger in the Force. With the prophecy looming over their heads, Obi-Wan and Analsie are frightened to take the next step in their relationship even as they find any way they can to be together. Chancellor Palpatine aka Darth Sideous is angry over the pair's relationship. When one attempt to take hold of Analise fails, he quickly sets up another. This time Dooku is successful and Analise is snatched away. As her family feels her torture, Qui-Gon and Ahsoka and Plo Koon struggle to keep Anakin from reaching Sun Level, his strongest power while Obi-Wan is heartbroken. After footage of Analise's torture is sent to them along with her necklace, Obi-Wan breaks and races to save her. In the fight that follows when he reaches his love, Analise uses the last of her strength and takes a hit of Force Lightning meant for him. Faced with her death and with help from Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan is able to fully form their Bond as Soul Mates as they become one soul. It isn't long before the pair are engaged.

Wedding plans are forced to take a back seat though after someone makes an attempt on the life of returning Naboo Senator Padme Amidala. The Jedi send Anakin, Analise, and Obi-Wan to her side as protectors. Anakin and Padme are drawn to each other from the moment they meet again while shy Analise quickly becomes a favorite of the Senator. After Padme's life is once again threatened, Obi-Wan and Anakin take off after the bounty hunter Zam Wessel only for her to be killed by dart after they catch her. They are shocked when Analise is shot by a sniper while on the balcony of Padme's apartment by another bounty hunter who is then found dead by the same dart. Fearing for the lives of the Senator and Senior Padawan, Anakin is assigned to take them both to Naboo and protect them. Obi-Wan is sent to find the bounty hunter and discovers instead on the planet Kamino a clone army built under the order of the Jedi and that the template is the bounty hunter he has been searching for. The chase leads him to Geonosis, a meeting of the Separatists with Dooku, and capture. On Naboo, Anakin and Padme fight their growing feelings while Analise struggles at being apart from Obi-Wan. Horrfic nightmares of their mother's death has the twins and Padme racing to Tatooine where they are too late to save her from Tusken Raiders. In rage Anakin slaughters the men of the camp as Sun before Analise as Moon calms him. Still reeling from the loss of their mother, Anakin and Analise are heartbroken to see and hear Obi-Wan's capture. Encouraged by Padme, the twins and her along with R2-D2 and C-3PO go to Geonosis to save the Knight only to be capture themselves. There Padme and Anakin at last admit their feelings for each other. Master Mace Windu leads all the Jedi he can in a battle to save them only to watch as numerous Jedi are slaughtered. Master Yoda arrives with the Clone Army to save the day. Obi-Wan and Anakin face Dooku in duel that leaves them both injured. Master Yoda saves them and grants Anakin and Padme permission to marry so long as they keep the marriage a secret from the general public in order to flush out the Sith. On Naboo before family Anakin marries Padme and Obi-Wan marries Analise in a double wedding even as the Clone Wars begin.

With their numbers lower than ever before, the Council sends Ahsoka with Plo and Master Shaak Ti to Shili so that she can have her Akul Hunt and reach the rank of Padawan. There Ahsoka is confronted for the first time by anti-Jedi sentiment in the form of her two biological siblings who openly hate her. After being yelled at by them, Ahsoka flees and confesses to Plo that she doesn't feel that her biological siblings are her real siblings. She feels that Anakin and Analise are her real siblings. Plo soothes her, reminding Ahsoka that the Force picked Anakin and Analise for her. Angry over Ahsoka, her siblings approch the leader of their group who has been charged by Dooku to kidnap Ahsoka during her hunt. This proves unsuccessful as during their fight, the bounty hunter is killed by the akul that Ahsoka herself then kills, successfully completing her hunt.

As war spreads forces thin across the galaxy, Jabba the Hutt finds himself a victim when his only son Rotta is kidnapped. With no other choice the Jedi assign the newly Knighted Skywalker twins and newly made Master Obi-Wan to the case. With them comes a surprise as Ahsoka is sent to Anakin as his official Padawan. Upset at their baby sister being forced into war, Anakin struggles with the idea. As Obi-Wan negotiates with Jabba, the twins and Ahsoka travel to Teth where they find Rotta and Ventress. As Analise, Obi-Wan, and the clones do battle; Ahsoka, Anakin, Artoo, and Rotta flee Teth for Tatooine not knowing that Dooku has been feeding Jabba lies. On Coruscant Padme and Qui-Gon do their best to help with Padme paying a visit to Ziro the Hutt, Jabba's uncle. She learns that Dooku is behind everything and is caught. Luckily help arrives in the form of Threepo, Qui-Gon, and a small group of clones. On Tatooine Anakin and Ahsoka are forced to separate. Anakin faces Dooku who threatens the Knight with the death or enslavement of his Padawan. Anakin breaks free from the fight to confront Jabba while Ahsoka does battle with Dooku's droids. Ahsoka wins and is able to return Rotta to Jabba before Anakin does anything rash. Still upset, Jabba orders their deaths until a call from Padme saves the day and their lives, revealing that Dooku and Ziro were behind it all. On their way back to Coruscant, Anakin tells Ahsoka the twins story and on her thirteenth birthday surprises her with the return of the G9 Rugged Freighter from Teth and paperwork. Paperwork that makes her legally Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker.

Now the adventures of the Skywalker twins, their family, and friends continue as war rages in the galaxy...


	2. Prologue-The Game

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **(bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond. "aaaa" (bold)-another language.**

 **AN: Thank you to Darth Becky 726 for the review. I thought the intro was a nice way to introduce people to the series if they haven't read any of it yet. Also Jedi Crash is one of the episodes I am planning to rewrite. It is one of my favorite story arcs in the series because of the lessons I think Ahsoka learns.**

 **As for updating, after thinking and praying I have decided that for at least Crossing Battlefields I will only be posting new chapters Monday-Friday. The reason being is because, as I said in the introduction, the amount of time and work I will need to put into the chapters. Add in work, family, and church...So I plan on using Sundays and Saturdays as my off-days to get as much of the writing for the chapters being posted Monday-Friday that I can. After I finish Crossing Battlefields I will more than likely go back to my old schedule of posting Monday-Saturday.**

 **Alright so here's the prologue! Enjoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Prologue-Game**

War was a game.

He was the ultimate player.

He was the puppet-master. The master manipulator.

In his hands he held all the players. He controlled everything. He had been planning this war for years. Had been planning the final outcome for years. Decades almost. This final game that would see him at long last claim total and complete power over the entire galaxy had been planned by him since the moment his Master had taken him under his wing.

For a moment he allowed himself to think on his Master. After all he had to be grateful to Darth Plagueis for all that the old Sith Master had done. It was Plagueis who set his feet upon the political path and Plagueis who had first planted the seeds that would become his dream, his goal, his mission to bring down the Republic and create a mighty Empire in its place.

An Empire with himself at the helm.

Did he feel any ounce of guilt that he had killed the old man in his sleep?

Not at all. As grateful as he was, as was possible for a Sith to be; he felt no guilt at all that he had killed Plagueis in his sleep. It was the Sith way for the Apprentice to kill the Master. Even before the absurd Rule of Two had been created Sith Apprentices had killed their Masters to take their place.

Plagueis knew this and if the old man had fooled himself into thinking that because of all that he had done for his apprentice would save him...Well more the fool he was.

Shaking his head, the Supreme Chancellor returned his thoughts to a happier, darker frame of mind. He took stock of all his successes to date. The start of the war, the way the Senate had mindlessly voted him Emergency Powers and allowed him to become a virtual Emperor without the title...The bodies of Jedi falling to the ground as Geonosians slaughtered them in an arena.

Here his happy thoughts turned angry and a fist clenched tightly on top of his desk. Thankfully no one was in his office. No was there to see his grandfatherly face turn twisted with rage and hatred.

Those Jedi...Those simpering Senators of the FoJ. They alone had thrown wrenches in his plans. They had added measures keeping the clone-filled GAR from being in his full control. He had only a handful of soldiers that he held complete control over. The Jedi Order held the rest.

Change...The Jedi were changing and he did not like it. Did not like it at all. Did not like the change that centered around two young Knights. Knights that had the Order breaking with traditions and rules it had followed for hundreds of years to embrace what they had once forbidden. Attachments, emotions, love, family...

He growled. Such things the Jedi like the Sith had once ignored and pushed away for they had no place. Now though the Jedi were once again allowing them. Allowing them and growing stronger...

All because of a pair of twin Knights.

The blasted Sun and Moon.

He shoved away from his desk and stomped to the window overlooking the busy city-planet below. He needed the Sun. He needed the strong Darkness and hidden power within the Sun if he was too succeed with his plan. However...He could get no where close to tempting and turning the Sun so long as his twin sister the Moon was by his side. So long as their so-called family was all together.

He needed to tear them apart. He needed to have the Moon died at his feet, her blood soaking the ground with the Sun in front of him. The moment the Moon died the Sun would break for they were two halves of a whole and needed each other.

The chime indicating that his first appointment for the day was awaiting him went off and Sheev Palpatine stepped back from the window.

Gone was the rage filled Sith Lord and in his place was the humble and grandfatherly man who lead millions and millions of beings as the Supreme Chancellor of the Grand Republic.

His game wasn't over even if the Jedi had twisted and torn his plans apart a little.

No, the game wasn't over. It was still his to win.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At one time, not that long ago the hangers at the Jedi Temple were used only by the small fleet of transports and fighters that the Order used in the mission to help the galaxy. Even as the Jedi and civilians hired by the Temple hurried about their work, it had still been a place of calm.

Now though it had all changed. The empty spaces around the Temple was now filled with barracks and hangers. Clones in armor, decorations denoting rank and each clone now worked side-by-side with Jedi and civilians. The small fleet of transports and fighters were now squeezed into whatever space could be found as larger ships built for combat came to dock within the peaceful walls.

The hangers were no longer a place of calm and peace. It was a place of preparations for war, for battle.

A walkway served as a perch to a pair of Jedi Masters who couldn't be more different. One was short and green, seated in a hover-chair. His pointy ears often twitched and indicated his mood while his hands rested upon a well-worn and well-kept gimer stick. His companion was taller and human. His hair was long and beard neatly trimmed framing noble features.

The shorter of the two was often called a troll in affectionate and teasing tones. The taller was the Maverick of the Order, the Grey Jedi Master.

"Like this I do not. Army base this Temple has become..."

"Yes Master." Qui-Gon Jinn's eyes had once often sparkled brightly, his mouth always ready to twitch into a smile. That sparkle was rare now and his mouth often frowned. War meant willful killing and murder done in the name governments, both of which were abhorrent to a Master of the Living Force. "But what choice do we have? We created the plan to have almost total control of the any army so that the Sith would have very limited control. We cannot take back what we have done."

"Lecture me about staying in the moment you do not have to Qui-Gon!" The voice was sharper than it might have been, but the Grey Master took no offense. He understood the stress that the small being, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order was feeling. "Darkness in this war there is...Future of the Jedi I worry about."

"Have you had a vision Master Yoda?" Yoda shook his head, his ears falling a little.

"No visions have I...Not yet. Worry though I remain. Pray to the Force, meditate more I feel I must." His eyes went to the human male. His Padawan's Padawan...His Padawan who had scorned the Jedi and left seeking wealth and power.

His Padawan who now lead the enemy and had shown in the past that he was no afraid to torture and kill. The memory of their last meeting still lingered in his head. Qui-Gon smiled a little at Yoda. "If you do not wish for me to lecture you about staying in the moment Grandfather," He teased playfully, "Then I recommend that you do not worry about a lack of Force Visions."

"Impudent Grandson!" Yoda humphed though his somber moon was dispelled a little. "When eight hundred years you reach, impudent then you may be."

"Yes Master." Qui-Gon bowed low.

"Come Qui-Gon...Meeting we now have in the Council. New Padawan we must make and first mission we must give her." The pair turned and walked away from the scene that had distress them moments before.

A scene that would change very little in the years to come.


	3. Chapter One-Friend and Foe

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.**

 **AN: I know! This should have been posted yesterday, but life got in the way and I wasn't able to finish it! I am sorry about that. I will warn you that I might end up skipping a day without warning though I will do my best to warn you ahead of time. It may take me 1 or 2 days to write out some of the episode chapters. Sorry in advance.**

 **Also the episode chapters will tend to be very long. I could divide them up, but I really don't want to since the episodes themselves aren't divided up.**

 **Thank you for the reviews MabelLovet:) I don't think I will be doing anything with characters from Force Awakens simply because it is too far into the future. The Skywalker and Kenobi kids will be in the final story In Sun Filled Gardens, but that will be it. If you're interested in leaning more about the Clone Wars TV show I recommend checking out the Star Wars website or Wikipedia. All six seasons are also out on DVD/Blu-Ray.**

 **Today's's chapter is based on the episode Hidden Enemy which is set before the Clone Wars movie so this takes place before First Fight. It's one of my favorites because it shows that the clones, even though they were suppose to be less independent or free-thinking, were still individuals who could form their own opinions and beliefs.**

 **I'll be back Monday with another installment of Crossing Battlefields:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Truth enlightens the mind, but won't always bring happiness to your heart-**

 **Hidden Enemy, Clone Wars Season One**

 **Chapter One-Friend and Foe**

At one time it had been one of the most beautiful planets in the Republic.

It hung in space. An aqua-blue crystal that shimmered alongside the stars. That color was found on streets, walkways, on the buildings of the planet. Large slabs of stone and crystal in all shades of aqua-blue climbing up the shades of the somber and dreay looking buildings made from durasteel and glass.

All that had changed now. Analise Skywalker-Kenobi could see it all from the place where she sat in the gun-ship that had darted through bits and pieces of the Separatist blockade to pick her up. Separatists had invaded Christophsis which had prompted the planet's leaders to call for help. While she had been safely away setting up medical teams and creating medical space stations, her twin and husband had been knee-deep in fighting.

Some of the buildings were toppled. Crystal and stone broken with jagged pieces sticking out of the ground. Scars left from bombs and blasters would remain for years. Grim reminders of a time when the planet had found itself a battlefield in a war for power.

She had been scared to hear of her Negotiator and Sun fighting on the once elegant planet. Her soul and heart had ached, the pain hard-pressed to be pushed away from being apart from her Soul Mate. It had been made worse by being parted from her twin, her mirror and other half.

"Because of the Generals' mission, I'm afraid we can't land yet Commander." As always the military titles jolted Analise. War was nothing something she had pictured herself doing, fighting in. Yet here she was. A Jedi Commander in the Grand Army of the Republic.

"Thank you Hawk. It just means I might get to see them sooner."

She pressed a hand to the place where her moonstone lay aganist her skin.

Soon...Soon she would be with them again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jedi Master and General Obi-Wan Kenobi pressed a pair of electrobinoculars to his face. It was hard for him to focus, to keep his mind in the present.

It was hard because he knew at that very moment that Analise, his beloved Moonbeam was arriving. Knew that she would be waiting for him back at command when this little mission had been wrapped up.

He reached out through the Force, through their Bond and felt her. Felt her warmth and love, her gentle nature shinning softly like the Moonbeam he had named her as so long ago. They were still too far apart to speak across their Bond, but he flooded it with all his love, all his devotion, all his longing for her.

Obi-Wan chuckled knowing that Analise's cheeks would be turning pink. She always did whenever he expressed his need to be with her and claim her as his. He felt wave after wave of love from her wash over him. He felt better, stronger. Their Bond, their shared Soul and entwined Force Signatures were no longer stretched thin. No longer straining their bodies.

A tug from another Bond. One of annoyance. It was his brother and Obi-Wan sighed. His wife's twin would have felt her, known that at long last the Council had seen fit to place her with them knowing that too much time apart would weakening the trio. He, like Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to end the mission and get back to command.

Shaking his head Obi-Wan pushed reassurance back across to his brother.

They needed to focus. This ambush, this plan that could fail so spectacularly could also succeed so beautifully. With this plan they could change the tide on Christophsis and banish the Separatists from the land once and for all.

At least he hoped...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"How is it going over there Anakin?"**_

"Good...Got a few men who are ready to go Master," Anakin Skywalker chuckled a little over the com and glanced over at Rex and the other clones. They looked relax, but the Jedi Knight and General knew his men of the 501st too well.

They were tense and ready for action. Anakin could guess the reason...Well he could at least guess Rex's reason.

Analise was arriving. He could sense her that moment. He couldn't want to scoop her up and spin her around until she was dizzy. Just as he had done when they were younger. He had always known, always expected that he and Analise would be separated as Jedi. He was a Warrior-Pilot and she a Warrior-Healer. He was Unifying like his former Master and brother. She was Living like her former Master and their Da. Their paths were the same because they were twins, but different.

He was the Sun. She was the Moon.

What he had not expected was for the Council to so willing to separate Obi-Wan and Analise. The pair were Soul Mates and being apart hurt them. The further apart they were, the more they would hurt.

The Council had given them no choice. They needed the Negotiator in the field and the Healer setting up a system of medical teams and stations.

 _ **"Good. Be ready."**_ Obi-Wan's voice at the other end of the com shook Anakin from his thoughts.

Analise would be waiting. Now was the time for focus.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We're back General." There was certain note of affection in the voice of Cody, Obi-Wan's commander as he and another trooper marched into the room of windows Obi-Wan had set his men up in. Some of the men had divided into groups working on the small cannons they had brought with them. They were somewhat old, worn out; but when fixed and working could still pack a good punch.

"Good," Obi-Wan tossed his shoulder with a smirk. "The show is just about to begin." Cody walked further into the room, towards the cannon furthest away.

"How's that cannon coming?"

"We'll having it working in no time Sir." Obi-Wan winced as he scanned the area again. With seemingly no-time to prepare, the old weapons routinely broke down and had to be fixed on the fly. Battles were often, hot and fast. Their weapons broke down quicker in the middle and Obi-Wan often found himself the lone defender as his men scrambled to repair whatever piece of scrap metal had fallen apart.

Movement below caught his eyes. His hands quickly twisted a ring on the electrobinoculars, bringing the image closer in to focus. Droids marched into view on his flicker green screen. "The droids are on the move." He needed to say little else knowing that his men would already be making preparations to welcome what they had termed clankers.

The clankers marched. Their blaster lay in rest, but ready to aim and fire as soon as they even caught sight of a member of the Grand Army of the Republic. A trooper joined Obi-Wan with his own pair of electrobinoculars, scanning what areas that the General couldn't.

"A full battalion as planned and...Tanks! They brought tanks!" A murmur rose among the men and doubtful eyes glanced at the cannons set up in front of the windows. They were good for taking out clankers, but the tanks were another story. The tanks were covered with heavy plating and it would take at least a few shots to stop let along destroy a tank. The clone by Obi-Wan, nicknamed Sharp ignored the murmurs and focused on the droids. He would give the signal for the attack because he had the sharpest eyes out of all his brothers. "Come on...Come on...A little closer...Closer..."

The droids marched closer and closer. Sharp took a breath to give the signal...

Only to exhal that breath in shock when the droid split into three groups. Two rows continued marching straight while the two sides peeled to away to march down side streets. "They're splitting up!"

"What?" Cody barked out as he strode up to Sharp and Obi-Wan. The Jedi General was tense, his eyes a hard steel-grey.

"Something's wrong..." The Force blared at him a warning. One that he hadn't sensed before as he had been focused too much on the sense of Analise's arrival and the battle before him. "Prepare all troops for..." The sentence was never finished as the doors at the far end of the room were blasted open and battle droids stomped their way inside.

There was nothing he could do except watch helplessly as the troopers by the doors were caught off guard and shot dead by the blasted clankers. His lilac-tinged blue lightsaber was in his hand without a though and deflecting bright red lasers back at the droids, away from his men. Obi-Wan reached out and shoved the droids back with the Force. He needed to buy his men time.

"Abort the mission! Abort!" The men began to fall back to second set of doors that lead out into a small back hallway. He was met instantly with heat as blaster bolts blazed too close for comfort.

"Our position's been compromised!" Droid after droid after droid marched their way to the corner men and Obi-Wan prayed to the Force for a miracle.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin did not need electrobinoculars to see that his old Master and brother was in trouble. He could make out a lightsaber, blots flying through the windows as he watched it all unfold in the building across the street. He could feel Obi-Wan's anger at being out-thought, his shock that they had been so completely taken off guard.

 _Obi-Wan...What's going on?_ Even as he reached across their Bond, Anakin blocked off what he could from Analise. This was the last thing she needed after arriving on planet to help them.

 _We've totally cut off Anakin. The droids somehow knew our plan!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The droids kept coming and Obi-Wan wasn't able to keep up. He could the startled cries as men went down, blots cutting through their skin. He could sense bits of life rushing from bodies too far injured to be saved.

Droids went down in a shower of sparks as the men who were pushing through shot true. It wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to save them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Hawk I need an evac at the South Tower!"**_ Analise's grip on her strap tightened at the sound of her twin's voice. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin were blocking her, but she was no fool. Something had gone wrong and they were in trouble.

"One evac at the South Tower coming right up!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"South Tower Sir? We're in North." Anakin smirked a little at Rex's confusion.

"We won't be for long Rex," Anakin explained cheerfully as he took his lightsaber and ignited the blade. He slashed an X, burning bright orange in the window in front of them. Summoning the Force, Anakin pushed at the window...Maybe a little to much as it exploded outward in crash of broken shards. "There Rex...Now fire your cables!" Rex nodded to a trio of troopers who all jumped forward.

They lifted their blasters and took careful aim...Fire! Three sturdy cables launched from ports on their blasters across the street to the South Tower. Working quickly they fastened the cables to North Tower. Anakin and Rex lead the men as they jumped on the cables and slid towards the trapped Obi-Wan and his men.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Look up there! Blast them!" Blasters were hefted, pointed upwards. Triggers were pressed and red bolts flew through the sky.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She felt her heart leap into her throat as the droids fired at the virtually unprotected Jedi Knight and clones. Analise did her best to release her fear into the Force, to blow it away like a fall leaf. It didn't work too well as she saw the horrific sight of a red laser hitting the wrist of one of the men. He lost his grip and fell.

Another scream...Another image added to her nightmares.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin's gaze was hard as he twisted back, doing his best to deflect flying bolts from hitting him or Rex. He had a lightsaber, the men had nothing as they used their blasters as hooks to ride on the cables with. He had his metal hand.

He turned back to find the South Tower looming close and kicked out his legs. The glass broke at the impact and he immediately let go of the cable. Falling through the broke window he stood, lashing out with his lightsaber to slice through one droid and then another.

He could hear the boots as the Rex and his brothers landed behind him, but paid them no mind. He dashed up behind the droids that had yet to notice them and was quick to take them out. He need a clear path.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This way's clear!" Obi-Wan had never been more relived to hear Anakin's voice as the words rang out over the fight.

"How did you get here?"

"I improvised off course! Hawk is one his way!" Obi-Wan gave a sharp nod and what remained of his men rushed through the door even as he and Anakin worked to deflect the bolts. They needed more time though.

Obi-Wan grasped hold of one of the cannons through the Force and pushed it at the incoming droids. A few were caught under it and crushed for though small, the cannons were still heavy. It bought enough time.

The Master and Knight took off through the door behind them. Their men were waiting, crammed into a lift. As soon as Anakin and Obi-Wan were inside, the doors closed and the lift flew up to the roof.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I see them Hawk!"

"Be careful Commander!" Analise leaned a little out the open side of the gunship, watching as the troopers and Jedi dashed to the nearest roof edge where she and Hawk would pick them up. She wanted to breath a sigh of relief, but held back. She was a Jedi after all and when one was a Jedi, the unexpected often happened.

A truth realized as the lift doors the men had just spilled out of once again opened. This time it was droids that pushed their way out, blasters blazing. Anakin and Obi-Wan wasted no time. They turned their back on the approaching ship and jumped at the droids, lightsabers again blazing bright. The troopers lifted the guns, letting blue bolt after blot fly as the Jedi blocked the red of the droids. Sometimes they got close enough to slash through one and destroy it.

"Look out!" She screamed as loud as she could over the sound of blasters and a flying ship as they neared. The lift doors on the far side had opened setting free a tactical droid and more battle droids. This was not a fight that they could win. "Come on men!" She held out her hands, using the Force to stay balanced as she helped them climb on.

One almost made it. One almost lived to fight another day. He didn't. There was a red laser bolt speeding up fast behind him. It struck him and he gave one short cry as he fell to the ground. Analise bit her lip and tried to release her sadness for another lost life into the Force. There would be time to remember and cry later.

Anakin and Obi-Wan backed towards the ship as Sharp jumped back out. He dashed up to the tactical droid and with his hands, using all his strength tore its head from its body before jumping back to the ship.

She ignored him as Sharp passed the head to Rex and reached out for her twin and husband. Anakin didn't take her offered help, knowing that her strength was weakened after being apart from Obi-Wan. Instead he wrapped an arm around her waist to brace her and helped her pull the Master on board.

Obi-Wan forgot all about the men, all about Anakin and wrapped his arms around Analise. He buried his face in her hair. Their Bond sang, their Soul felt whole. The strain, the pain was gone. Anakin smiled at the pair.

"Hey," Rex spoke up. The Jedi and other troopers turned to the 501st Commander who stared at the droid head in his hands. "I bet this could tell us how the clankers got one over on us."

The Knights and Master exchanged glances. It was worth a shot.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rex frowned as he sat the head of the tactical droid in the center of what Analise had nicknamed the Brain. A circular computer console that also had a holo-transmitter built into it for communication purposes and hook-ups for droids. Hook-ups that Rex now attached to ports on the side of the tactical droid.

Cody stood at attention across the table as a flickering blue holo of the towers appeared over the head and a machine voice recited _**"Republic forces are in the North and South Towers, level 46. Jedi Commander Skywalker will be arriving on the air support during attack"**_

"That doesn't make any sense!" Rex exclaimed. His frustration was clear. "How did the Separatists get that intel?" No trooper, none of his brothers would blab and all plans were locked down. Especially any plans concerning Analise.

"It is a worry...Commander Analise's arrival was known, but the exact method was not public knowledge." R2-D2 let out a low whistle at Cody's comment. Everyone in 212th and 501st were insanely protective of Analise, just like her husband and brother. Her movements were kept as quiet as possible because of the danger she was in. Much like Padme, the Separatists had a rather large price on the female Knight's head.

Clone Commander and Captain both leaned on the table. Their hope for more info feel as the head let out a choking sound as gears overheated and smoke escaped. The holo faded as it simply died. "Karabast!"

The door slid open and the three Jedi entered the main command room. Analise in between the men. Obi-Wan had an arm wrapped around her waist, loathe to let go of his young bride so soon after her arrival. The Clones winced. They both knew that General Kenobi had been hoping to spend some time alone with Commander Analise. The failed battle had changed all that. "Looks like we're not the only ones having a bad day," Anakin joked a little as they joined the pair at the Brain. Analise's pink and sliver astromech, R2-KT rolled up next to Artoo. The pair exchanged greetings and intel.

"Generals, Commander Analise..." The sky-blue eyes of the female knight grew worried at Cody's serious turn and she took a step closer to Obi-Wan. "They had all our intel including the fact that Commander Analise was going to be with Hawk on the gunship."

"That explains their ambush." Anakin crossed his arms as Obi-Wan let go of Analise to inspect one of the nearby maps. "I don't understand it. How could we have left ourselves so open to a security breach? How could we have been so careless?"

"I don't think you were Anakin..." The men turned to Analise who was frowning. Her eyes were slightly unfocused as though she was looking past them and into something else. "There's something else...A Darkness in the Living Force. Anger and loathing..." She shook her head and laid a hand on her brother's arm. "As much as I don't want to say this, I think the breach came from inside."

"Inside? You mean someone manged to get past our defenses? They would have to be pretty cunning Moon and that still wouldn't explain how they were able to get any of our intel."

"Not if they had help Sun."

"Analise is right. Someone from inside did do this and they did have help." Cody frowned at his General.

"You're saying we have a spy here Sir...But who would want to hand us over to the Seppies? Who would betray us like that?"

"I'm not sure...But I think it's time for us to pay a visit behind enemy lines. I sense the answers will be there."

"We'll get right on it Sir..."

"No Cody," Obi-Wan held up a hand. "Only Anakin and I will be going. You two will stay here with Analise."

"Obi-Wan..."

"No Love." Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her. "You need to stay here. We might be able to throw off the spy and you do need to help Corric sort out the medical teams and supplies." Analise frowned even as she nodded. She didn't like it, but in the battlefield and on missions, Obi-Wan outranked her. Even if they were married. He turned back to the men. "The spy could be anyone here, so let no one know where Anakin and I have gone."

"Understood Sir!" The Master nodded and pressed a chaste, but loving kiss to Analise's lips before releasing her to Anakin's arms for a tight hug.

"May the Force be with you," She whispered as they turned and left the room. Artoo and Katee both let out soft whistles, rolling over to bump against Analise's legs affectionately. She giggled softly before another beeping caught her attention. The beeping of a comlink. Her eyes drifted over to the small shelf where the spare comlinks were kept and went wide.

One was beeping. It's red light indicating that it was on and someone was listening in. "Cody...Rex..." She walked over to the shelf and picked up the com. "Someone was listening to our entire conversation..." Cody glanced at Rex who was standing by the open door as he took the com from Analise.

Rex glanced out into the hall. A clone was there. A regular trooper. He saw Rex watching and took off. "Hey!" Rex yelled before he too lit off after the trooper.

"You two stay here with the Commander!" Cody order the astromechs before he followed Rex. "Who is it?"

"No clue!" They reached a fork in the corridors and the trooper turned left.

"I'll follow him. You take the west corridor!"

"I'm on it Cody!" They run. Their breathing grew fast, ragged as they gulped for air. Cody lost sight of the trooper while Rex, sensing someone was near drew his blaster. He set it to stun and raised it. He heard the heavy footsteps of running feet...Saw a shadow on the wall. He went to pull the trigger...

And stopped as Cody slid to a halt in front of him. They were confused. Where was the third Clone? Where was the trooper they had been chasing?

It was then that Rex realized where they were and gestured to the doors next to them. He hit the panel and they opened...Unto one of the mess halls filled with their fellow Clones, their brothers taking a moment to eat and catch up with each other. "We've got a problem...A big problem."

"The only people in here are our brothers."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"One of us is the spy?" Analise looked up from she had knelt on the ground cleaning off some grit from the droids. Rex and Cody had returned. They weren't happy.

"What happened?" She stood, brushing her hands off and setting the cleaning tools down. "You don't look."

"We chased someone...Another Clone. We lost him in the mess." Rex leaned on the brain, clearly unhappy. "If we go on what we know, what my gut is saying..."

"Then one of your brothers is the spy." Analise laid a hand on Rex's arm. At first the Clones had been unused to the way Analise physically displayed her affections, but they had quickly gotten use to it. Some even soaked it up and returned it. Analise, like many Jedi didn't view them as mere weapons of war. To her, they members of her large extended family.

"Yes and the question is which one." Rex wrapped an arm around her shoulders, taking in the strength she was freely offering him.

"We'll just have to wait for him to make a move," Cody sighed. "I'll contact the Generals and let them know."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The city had once been a masterpiece. Now it was mostly rubble.

A group of battle droids watched the pair of Jedi speeding past the fallen buildings deep behind enemy lines. "Don't shoot!" One of them commanded the others. "Just keep blocking their communications. We have our orders."

"Roger, roger!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Blast it! I can't reach them."

"If they're too far behind the lines already then their communications are probably being blocked or the spy is blocking them." Analise shivered and Rex squeezed her shoulders.

"Don't worry little Commander," He soothed her, using the nickname the men had given her. "You know Anakin and Obi-Wan. They'll be fine. They always are."

"Got nine lives the pair of them...Like tookas." She giggled a little at Cody's remark before frowning.

"We need to find the spy before he does anything else." She glanced at the droids. "Artoo...Go plug in." She pointed to the data-port by Cody. Whistling Artoo rolled over and extended his arm, plugging and going over the data he was collecting.

"What are you thinking Analise?"

"Whoever our spy is, he has to be getting his messages out someway."

"What? You think he wrote a note or something?"

"It's a start..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin frowned as he and Obi-Wan speed past more battle droids. Battle droids who stood back and simpy watched them. _Looks like we've made some new friends Obi-Wan._

 _Yes...And the number of our friends has been growing._

 _Great! That means they probably know our plans._

 _Yes..._

 _But they haven't tried to stop us._

 _Yes..._

 _They want us to get to their headquarters which makes this a trap!_

 _I am betting on it my brother._

 _Well that's bad news...For them!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I think Artoo has something." Analise held up the data-pad that she had downloaded the information that Artoo had gotten onto. The Commander and Captain looked at her. "I'm not that good with stuff like this, but I was able to figure it out with Artoo and Katee's help."

"What is it?"

"Have you found the traitor?"

"Maybe...I'm not sure...When Artoo plugged in I asked him to look for anything odd. He looked for things like an interference with the wave-lengths and he found this one pattern. It's spotty and irregular. Look..." She handed the data-pad over to Rex and Cody to look at. "It pops up every few days then vanishes. Unless you were actively looking for it, you wouldn't notice it..."

"Analise?"

"This is it! This is the pattern!"

"You're right." Rex's forehead became furrowed as he studied the information. "It's only coming from one terminal in the whole base." He passed it to Cody who frowned as well.

"That terminal is in Slick's barracks...Only his men would have access to that terminal."

"But...None of those men could be the traitor." Even as she spoke the words Analise knew that there were empty words she was using to comfort herself. "I know Slick, all his men." Rex rested a hand on her shoulder.

"We know them too little Commander and we don't want this to be true...To be real. Slick won't be happy either..."

"No he won't," Cody's words were firm. "But if one of his men is giving away information then we need to question him and his men." He turned to Analise. "Stay here with Artoo and Katee Commander. We'll question Slick and his men." Analise nodded while the droids whistled vows of protection.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _No guards...No barricades...Might as well send us an open invitation to come over for a party with how much they protect this place._

 _Maybe Anakin, but this is a trap so it would not help them to keep us out. They want us to come in._ With an elegant wave, Obi-Wan used the Force to open the doors allowing himself and Anakin to step inside.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No way! My guys are the best and absolutely devoted to the Republic and each other. There is no way any of them would even think about doing something like this!"

"Something like what?" Five Clones walked into the room that they shared with each other. The room that provided them with a place to rest and relax. Their guns rested against the wall under where their helmets hung. Pin-up posters were plastered up next to signs of rules and the latest in patriotic propaganda. The last wasn't a favorite decoration of the Clones, but it was free.

"You called them here?" Slick turned on Cody and Rex, his face a mask of shock.

"Of course we did," Rex shot back as the doors closed behind them and each of the men gazed at the three in confusion even as they stood at attention. "We need to get to the bottom of this...Now"

"At least let me talk to them first...Learning that one of them might be traitor will be a shock to them."

"Not necessary Slick." Cody strode forward to the men. "They are tough after all. Take a seat gentlemen." The five Clones shrugged and each sought out a nearby bunk or storage trunk on which to sit. "We have a turncoat in our midst and I wish I didn't have to stay that; but it is true. We traced a odd signal to the terminal here in this barrack so we need to question each of you to figure out who it might be."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It might have been a grand room at one time, but not anymore. "So this is the belly of the beast?" Anakin spoke aloud as he took in the room filled with broken furniture and stripped bare of almost all decoration.

A movement to his left caught his eye. He tapped Obi-Wan's arm as the cloaked figure walked around to stand in front of them. Anger rolled from it, feeding the Darkness that clung to it. Long fingers pushed back the hood to reveal a gray head devoid of hair. "Ventress..." Obi-Wan's eyes became a hard gray and his voice cold even as it sounded flirty. "And here I thought I was going to be board."

"My dear Obi-Wan..." Asajj Ventress purred in a tone that made Anakin want to vomit. "I've missed you." She let the cloak fall from her shoulders, revealing her skin-tight suit. Anakin rolled his eyes. Here they went...Again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't know...I guess I was doing the things I always do after we finish a mission."

"What things?"

"Look...I'm sorry. You're my CO and that's making me a little nervous."

"Tell the truth and you don't have to be nervous."

"Jester is telling the truth Sirs. First thing he does after every mission is to clean his weapon. He's kind of obsessed with doing it."

"Is that true?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Go on the computer while you were in here?"

"No Sir! I didn't even power it up. You can check."

"Show me your weapon!" Jester picked up the gun he had used in battle and passed it to Cody. "Freshly scrubbed."

"Rag's in the corner."

"You're a good man Jester...What about you?"

"I was hungry so I went to the mess."

"Right away?"

"Oh yeah."

"Anyone with you?"

"Sketch Sir."

"That's right," The Clone who spoken up for Jester nodded. "We got our grub at the same time and sat together." Rex circled them.

"Anyone there see the two of you there?"

"Lots of guys...Ask any of them."

"We will."

"Captain give me just a moment with them..."

"No Sarge, it's okay." The fourth Clone grinned a little. "I've gotten nothing to hide. I had to go to the infirmary. One of the clankers banged me up pretty good. Med droid was fixing me up. The doc has all the records if you want to check." Cody took the arm offered to inspect the bandage. "Though I wish I had waited and gone to Commander Analise instead. She's a lot nicer than a med droid." The other four joined in his chuckles. Cody rolled his eyes as he and Rex moved on to the fifth man.

He was almost trying to hide himself. Sitting a little further apart and curled up. "So Chopper, old boy..." Rex knew Chopper was a little troubled, but he wasn't troubled enough to betray them. Was he? "What's your alibi?"

"I was in the mess hall..."

"No you weren't!" Sketch jumped up before seeming to realize how that might look. "I...That is I..."

"If you know something Sketch you need to tell us."

"Umm...Chopper came in later than all of us...A lot later."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ventress drew her blades. She had been looking forward to this. A chance to take Skywalker and Kenobi down a peg or two. They were always looking down on her. Always acting like they were better than her. She smiled as their blades ignited and bounced her way up a staircase. "My loyal informant let me know you were on your way," She taunted them; taking pleasure in the way that Skywalker's frustration grew with each word.

"Well then...I guess we must thank you for your hospitality." As soon as the words had left Obi-Wan's lips, Anakin attacked. Their blades met in a humming clash. She laughed silently to herself.

She could not wait to spill their blood.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where did you go before going to the mess Chopper?"

"No where...I went for a walk. Needed some air."

"Son, we need a better answer then that." Chopper sighed and run a hand over what little hair he had. He had it shaved close to his skin.

"Alright...I was hiding by the south exit. I didn't want anyone to catch me when I was stringing these together." He reached under the bunk and drew forth a chain. A chain upon which hung three fingers.

"Battle droid fingers..." Rex frowned as he took in the forbidden objects. Chopper heaved another sigh, leaning back against the wall like the weight he bore was too much.

"I...I just wanted something back. Those clankers take so much from us in every battle...I just wanted...I guess I thought they owed me..." Rex and Cody exchanged looks. A Clone could only take so much before they broke, even with all their training. Chopper might have hit his limit.

The other four Clones stood, disgust on their faces. "I always knew there was something defective with you!" One of them spat at Chopper. It was unthinkable, with as much as they hated the droids that any one of them would break the rules and scavenge the battlefield to look for broken parts of the clankers to bring back. Chopper winced at their hate-filled faces and turned his back on them. He knew he was finished.

"This doesn't look good for you Chopper," Slick marched to the other side of the bunk, scolding the disgraced man. "Lying about where you were, taking forbidden items from a battlefield."

"I know Sir."

"I put up with your bad attitude because of your skill, but if you broke these rules what other rules might you break?"

"What?" Chopper stood, disbelief all over his face. "I'm no spy!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A lightsaber duel with Ventress was always interesting. Trained by Dooku, she favored Makashi. Her style though was far from the elegant, dancer-like Makashi used by Analise. It was rough and sloppy. Anakin and Obi-Wan were able to easily block most of her blows. Even using the Force to throw at a table at the Master did not slow him down as his easily sliced it in half and calmly returned his attention to her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Look Chopper, we're all brothers...But how can any of us trust anything you say now?"

"What?" Chopper turned to Rex and Cody, pleading in his eyes. "Alright I broke the rule about taking things, but I'm not a..."

"It's okay Chopper," Slick tried to calm him in a oozing voice that caught the attention of Rex and Cody. They had never heard Slick talk like that before. "You'll have a proper investigation. You don't have to say anything else until the Jedi get back." That really caught the Commander and Captain's attention, but before they could speak Chopper had thrown the hand that Slick had laid on his shoulder off.

"Maybe you should talk Sir!" Chopper sneered at Slick. "I was at the south exit and I saw you go in! I saw you..."

"Chopper, I have been patient..."

"Everyone else went right, to the barracks and the mess; but you went left. That's the direction of the command center. So where were you going?" Slick backed away, his eyes seemingly full of concern for the angry Clone before him.

"Looks like Chopper is feeling cornered..."

"Wait Sargent!" Cody stepped forward. "What did you mean by until the Jedi come back?" He rose an eyebrow as Slick's face paled and an eye began to twitch. "How did you know that the Generals were gone?" Slick's eyes narrowed.

"I really wish you hadn't asked that..." Slick lunged, shoving Chopper away while jamming an elbow into Cody's face. The Commander fell back and Rex caught him. Slick grabbed the opportunity, the confusion and darted from the room.

"Slick?" Rex's voice was colored in shock as Cody shook himself around. "Slick is the traitor?" The pair didn't wait a moment longer and took off after the man they had once considered among the most loyal.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ventress lead Anakin and Obi-Wan on a merry chase. She would dart close enough to tease them before darting away, forcing them to run and chase after her. She lead them into a library where holo-books still lined the walls. Grinning she pulled a few of them from the selves and set them hurtling like tiny missiles towards the Master and Knight.

Obi-Wan wasn't just a Master because the Order had been short of them at the time of his naming. He turned off his blade and quickly pulled the Force around him. The books stopped in midair, inches from himself and Anakin before hurtling back towards Ventress. She grunted as they hit their target. Holo-books could hurt.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I've got someone by the gunships!"

"That has to be Slick. Now that he's been exposed, he'll be trying to flee."

"You can't hide now you piece of rankweed!"

Rex and Cody came round one of the gunships...Only to find no Slick. Just his belt on the ground, beeping and flashing red. Fear filled Rex as he realized what he meant and he turned.

"Move! Move Cody!" Cody took his brother's advice and joined him in running as fast as he could from the gunship.

An explosion ripped through the air. It was followed quickly by first one, than two, than three, than many explosions. Cody and Rex dodged them as best they could. Other Clones joined them, watching in shock and horror as gunships, AT-TEs, and even the weapons depot filled with weapons and supplies were blown into jagged bits of metal and ash. The black nigh sky was suddenly bright with orange flames towering high overhead.

"Dammit!" Rex cursed from where he lay on the ground, Cody next to him. "He took out the weapons depot!"

"He's one of us...He knew where we would look."

"Which means he's not trying to escape..."

"And that he knows all our moves before we even make them."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Give up Ventress!" Obi-Wan demanded of the female who sat cross-legged in front of them, her eyes closed.

"I'm all yours Obi-Wan..." The Knight and Master stepped forward...

Ventress lashed out with her sabers, stabbing them into the already rotting floor and sending the men plunging down.

Anakin and Obi-Wan used the Force to protect themselves, to cushion their landings. _I am so telling Analise you fell for Ventress' flirting!_

 _Don't you dare Anakin!_ Ventress stood above them, a smirk on her face.

"You're finished...You've served your purpose and I no longer need you."

"Obi-Wan...We have to get back to Analise and the men now!"

"Too late Anakin...It is so hard to know exactly who to trust these days isnt' it?"

"What's the plan Master?"

"You made a mistake bring us here my pet! You overestimated yourself once again." Ventress laughed and took off. Sharing a look, the Jedi leapt high with the Force for help and chased after her.

Ventress laughed again, using her lit lightsabers to break through a window. Hot on her tail, Anakin and Obi-Wan lit their own. Their worry and fear for Analise feeding them as they ran fast, doing their best to catch the Sith Acolyte.

She jumped from the balcony, landing on a large spider droid. Ventress looked back at them in triumphant. Behind her lay a large droid army. Large enough to wipe them out. "Come and get me boys!" She taunted.

"You didn't tell me you had brought friends to this party!"

"Poor Obi-Wan," She cooed in a sickly-sweet voice. "You've been betrayed. I hoped you kissed that pretty wife of yours goodbye because we're about to take her and this world right out from under you!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How do we get this guy?"

"Sir! We saw Slick run into the command center!"

"Commander Analise! We need to get to her...You guys stay here and seal the perimeter!"  
 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had to get back. The Force was screaming at them to return.

As one Anakin and Obi-Wan leapt onto Ventress' droid. Their lightsabers cutting through its legs and freeing its grip on the building. Growling Ventress jumped at them, attack hard and fast. Anakin fought back, leaving Obi-Wan free to plan their retreat.

There! A pair of droids on mini-speeders flying just close enough. _Anakin!_ He called over the Bond before leaping up and onto one. He kicked the droid off, taking control. He could sense Anakin right behind him.

Ventress glared after them before turning to the droids. "Prepare to march on the city." The massive army turned, beginning the slow, but steady march towards the Republic base. Ventress summoned a tactical droid to her side as she marched to her personal spacecraft. "Have General Lothsom delay the Jedi as long as he possibly can. I will need the time to execute the next phase of my Master's plan."

"Yes Mistress."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Rex? Cody?" Analise's head darted up from the reports about the destruction of the base that had been filtering in. She was shocked to see the pair dart around the door, blasters drawn. "It is really Slick?"

"It is little Commander." Rex lowered his weapon as he stepped towards her. "Is he here?"

"No one's here except for me. I sent Artoo and Katee to help the men with salvaging what they could from the depot." She shivered as the Force whispered a warning and rubbed her arms. Rex and Cody watched her. They recognized those signs. Analise was sensing something. Something that made her uneasy.

"Play along," Cody mouthed to her. "Pretend your Slick," He said aloud as he and Rex proceeded to go over the room. "What's going through your head right now?"

"My cover's blown and I need to get out of here, but I don't want to use a ship." Rex glanced over at Analise .whose hand was on the hilt of her lightsaber though her skin was pale. "It's too obvious, but if I could grab a hostage...One that's worth a lot to the right people..." Rex knelt on the ground.

Analise shivered again. _Look up..._ Her eyes lifted up to the vents at the top of the room. Squinting her eyes she could just make out a head...

Her gasp was soft, but still loud enough for Rex and Cody to hear. When they looked at her, she lifted her chin towards the vent. They looked and saw the top of Slick's head. He was smart, but not that smart.

"The lock-down...He wants to get around the lock-down!"

"With no power he's blinded us so he could do it, especially if he's disabled the entire security system." Analise kept her hand on her saber even as Rex moved closer to her and Cody set his gun down on the Brain.

"I'll go to the south exit with Commander Analise."

"Good, I'll stay here and try to get the power back up." Rex nodded then laid a hand on Analise's arm, leading her to the door. They stopped, just out of Slick's line of sight. Rex hit the panel closing the door. Analise pulled her lightsaber from her belt.

There was a rattle as the vent was removed. The sound of a thud as someone hit the floor. The soft clacking as a blaster was picked up. "Hey there Slick," Cody greeted as Slick held the gun to the back of his head. He raised a hand. "Gun's empty." He held the pack up that he had removed with practiced ease.

Slick froze in shock. Rex pounced, leveling his own gun at Slick's head while Analise ignited her saber just in case he made a move. "You know what's funny traitor?" Rex asked him. "We knew you would never make a move when the exits were blocked." Cody took back his gun, inserting the pack and aiming it at Slick.

"We've got it Commander Analise." She nodded, her heart breaking as she turned off her saber, but didn't return it to her belt.

"I would open them myself first just like you...After taking out the Jedi witch first!" Slick glared at Analise, his eyes brimming with hatred.

"Don't do a job until you've guaranteed the best odds right?" Rex recited one of the mottoes the Clones often tossed around.

"You knew I was here..." Slick accused them.

"Of course we did." Analise dared to step closer. "We always have a plan. Why Slick? Why did you turn traitor?"

"I'm not the traitor...You are!" Slick grabbed Rex's gun, twisting it towards the Captain before ripping it away and shoving Rex to the ground. He then raised his elbow, jamming it hard into Analise's stomach. The Knight fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of her. Cody jumped forward, but Slick twisted his gun from his grip and threw it out. Opting instead for a punch.

Slick turned and ran for the doors. Cody chased after him while Rex tended the still slightly winded Jedi on the floor. Cody fell forwards, wrapping his arms around Slick's legs and forcing him to the ground. The Clone Commander jumped on top of the Sargent and the two threw punches at the other. "All of you are fools...Just blindly following orders and getting killed for it!" Slick kicked at Cody, wrapping his legs around his neck and flipping them so he was on top. "At least I got something out of this deal!"

"I'm okay Rex. Go help Cody!" Analise leaned against the Brain as Rex darted towards the pair on the floor. He caught up Slick in a choke-hold.

"Yeah...I bet you got some nice and shiny-bright coin for selling out your brothers!" Slick reared back with a headbutt, then tangled himself with Rex and brought them both to the ground. He pulled hard on Rex's leg, making it crack as Rex cried out in pain. Slick stood and began to approach Analise, who ignited her lightsaber. Her hand shook though. Slick had been so nice to her...

"Yeah she offered me money, but she offered me something else too. Something more important that none of you would understand! Freedom!" Analise's eyes widened and Slick turned as Cody ran up and punched him directly in the face. A knock-out punch.

She took a deep shuddering breath and turned off her saber before going to help Rex.

'If one of the men feel this way...What about the others?'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Whatever Obi-Wan and Anakin had been expecting upon their return, it certainly wasn't Rex marching a cuffed Slick through the halls followed by Analise and Cody. Analise's face was pale and wet with the tears she was trying desperately to stop shedding.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin..." It was with relief that she went to the arms of her brother and husband.

"Slick?" Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. Slick had been one of the strongest of the men, one of the smartest. One of, he had thought, the most loyal. "You're the traitor?" Not that Obi-Wan needed any confirmation other than the feelings rolling off of Analise into their Bond. He had felt her pain and turmoil as they were returning. Now he took her into his arms, soothing her as best he could.

"He gave us a bit of chase," Rex tried to joke. Anakin glared at the Clone as he took in the form of his sadden twin who was only now just starting to calm down.

"You couldn't be a greater disappointment. How could you do this to your brothers?"

"Only a Jedi would ask that," Slick sneered at Anakin. "My brothers are nothing more than slaves and weapons for you. We mindlessly obey any command and for what? So we can be slaughtered."

"You're not our weapons Slick...You're not our slaves." Calmer now, but still pale Analise turned to face the Clone, the man who had once been a friend. The man who started to teach her slang after she had patched up a blaster wound he had suffered. A man who had been kind to her after her first battle. "You were my friend Slick..."

"Friend? I'm no friend of yours Jedi witch! How can I be when you Jedi keep us enslaved? I wanted something more..."

"Yeah?" Rex questioned, jerking on the arms he held tightly in his grip. "All you did for that bit of something more was put us all in danger and tried to hurt the one person who represents all the goodness in the galaxy to us."

"I...I...I love my brothers. You're too blind to see what is happening. I was striking a blow for all Clones! For all of us!"

"If you loved us, loved your brothers you wouldn't have betrayed us!" Cody gestured to a nearby trooper. "Take him to lock-up." The five watched as Slick was handed over, marched away head bowed.

They knew his future. A Clone who turned traitor was destined for life imprisonment if not death.

"Did you save anything from the weapons depot?" Rex shook his head.

"Slick did a good job. Everything's pretty much gone. I guess that was his main target besides Commander Analise all along. We saved the heavy cannons though."

"We lost great deal of supplies." Analise looked up at the men. "Corric and I will have to make do with what we can, but it's not enough." Obi-Wan's arms encircled his Soul Mate. Her worry was leaking over to him and Anakin. She was a Jedi and knew that dying was simply to join the Force, but she didn't like watching men die under her watch. Not if she could help them.

"Having the heavy cannons is a good thing. A massive droid army is heading our way and we need to be ready."

"I'll send a ship to see if we can get more supplies." Anakin knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but at this point they had little choice.

"Rex...Cody..." The Clones looked towards their little Commander. "I promise that I will do everything I can to help you and your brothers...I don't want any of you to ever feel like Slick."

"Don't worry Analise." Rex gave her a crooked smile. "None of us that know you or the Generals here could ever feel like slaves. You spoil us too much." He was rewarded with a giggle.

"It's time to get you to Corric so you the pair of you can prepare."

"And it's time for us to prepare the troops...The fight goes on gentlemen."


	4. Interlude-Assignment

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.**

 **AN: Thank you for the reviews:) I am going in the official chronological order of the episodes so Clone Cadets is the next one I am covering Darth Becky 726. As I said I won't be covering all the episodes, but next to Rex and Cody Fives and Echo are my favorite Clones. So I have something special planned for them. My Friday the 13th was fine MabelLover...I was at work LOL:)**

 **Here is the first interlude of Crossing Battlefields. It will be short and serve as a sort of link between Friend and Foe to the events in First Fight.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-** **Assignment**

There were only two reasons why an Initiate would be called before the Jedi Council...Well three reasons.

One...The Initiate had broken a rule so badly that the Council themselves had to be called. A Council scolding was the worst and whatever poor Initiate had been the victim of the scolding went around for days under a dark cloud of embarrassment and shame.

Two...The Initiate had broken the rules so badly and so often that the Council had determined that said Initiate was straying too close to the Dark Side. As such they could longer trust that Initiate to uphold the vules and Code any longer. At best the Initiate would simply be sent away to one of the Corps to live out their service within the Order. At worst arrangements would be made, depending on the age of the Initiate who was then expelled from the Order. It all depended on the level of the offense committed.

Three...A request had been made by a Jedi Knight or Master to take the Initiate on as a Padawan. In that case appearing before the Council was not a moment to dread, to shake in one's boots. It was a happy time, a joyful moment as one more step was taken on the road to becoming a Jedi Knight. The goal of all Initiates at the Temple after all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Standing before the doors to the Council Chamber, Ahsoka Tano was mentally running through everything she had done since her return from Shili. None of it seemed particularly bad...Certainly not bad enough to warrant a scolding from the Council. At least not this time.

As for expulsion, if Ahsoka had been older and a Padawan then she might have been worried. Much like the horror stories of what happened to Initiates and Padawans on their quests for kyber crystals, the stories of Initiates being kicked out were nothing more than that. Horror stories told to the little ones still in the Creche by the bigger and older ones who viewed their place within the Order as secure.

The only option that even made sense was the third option. Some Knight or Master wanted to take Ahsoka on as their Padawan, but that option made little sense. It was no secret within the Temple that Ahsoka had already been asked for by her older brother Anakin when he was still a Padawan himself and she had yet to make her own lightsaber. No other Knight or Master had even stopped to look at her in consideration. She was to be Anakin's Padawan and that was that.

It made no sense though. Normally the Knight or Master would be there to make the braid or attach it to their chosen Padawan. Anakin was not there. He was far away on Christophsis with Obi-Wan doing battle aganist the army of the evil Separatists who wanted to overthrow the Republic and destroy the Jedi.

Besides Ahsoka wasn't entirely sure that Anakin would want her with him in a war zone. He could be insanely protective...

The doors opened, her signal to step inside and face whatever fate the Force had waiting for her.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and went forward...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Time it is for you to take your place at the side of your Master." Yoda studied the Youngling before him. Her knees had been shaking and her face pale of a Togruta when she had walked in, taking her place in the middle of the round room. "To Christophsis we are sending you. Anakin Skywalker's Padawan, at last officially you will be."

"I'm going to be with Anakin?" She couldn't help herself. Ahsoka smiled so brightly so big that Plo Koon, Jedi Master and Ahsoka's foster father wouldn't have been surprised if they could have pulled down the shades, turned off the lights, and still be able to see.

Joy, excitement, nervousness...All raced through Ahsoka's body. At long last the dreams she had had since a little girl seeming to be coming true. She would at long last be Anakin's Padawan. She would be fighting side-by-side with her big brother and her big sister for where Anakin was, Analise usually was as well. Obi-Wan too.

Ahsoka could almost see herself in her mind leading the troops onward to victory by Anakin's side, her lightsaber slicing through battle droids with ease. Ahsoka could picture herself making the rounds with Analise helping to care for the wounded.

Ahsoka would a hero.

Ahsoka would be a Jedi Knight.

She would help bring down the Separatists and the Sith ensuring peace through out the galaxy.

Plo frowned as his foster daughter seemed to tune out the Council and become lost in thought, in daydreams of glory that she was maybe too young to have for all that she was nearly thirteen. "This will not be easy Ahsoka." His words broke the Togruta free of her daydreams and she looked to him. "You will be heading straight into danger. Straight into an active war zone. The training you have had here has prepared you somewhat, but it is not enough for what you will face out there." He waved a clawed towards the windows that look out upon a busy Courscant day.

"We are meant to be keepers of the peace, not warriors." Jedi Master Mace Windu sighed as he spoke the saying most often associated with him. A saying that held very little meaning as the Jedi were forced to become more like warriors than peace keepers. It was an easy transition for some Jedi like himself or Anakin to make. There were more inclined to to be warriors after all. That did not make it right though.

"I understand Master Windu. I am ready for this Masters. I will treasure the advice you have given me today and follow it." Her voice was soft, but firm and final. She was ready for this. More than ready for this. The still new headdress make of akul teeth perched upon her head and spoke to her skills. She was the top of her class, ahead of so many her own age.

Ahsoka Tano was ready to be a Padawan.

Ahsoka Tano was ready to save the day.

Her worry that Anakin might be unhappy to see her vanished from her mind. What brother would be unhappy to their baby sister come to fight at their side? After Anakin was nothing like her biological siblings.

Right?

Ahsoka began to count down the time she still had left on Courscant and prayed to the Force that it went by fast.


	5. Chapter Two-Break for School

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.**

 **AN: Thank to the Guests who posted a review:) I promise that I will update as often as I can, but a regular schedule with Crossing Battlefields might be a little bit harder because of what I will be putting into it. For the chapters I am guessing it will take at least two, maybe three days, maybe more since I have to watch the episode while writing the chapter and double-checking references so that I can be as accurate as I can. As well as dealing with work and family and church. The interludes, since they are shorter will come out much faster. I promise that I will do my best to get at least two updates out a week if not three.**

 **Also...Yes Analise and Satine will meet each other:)**

 **Today's chapter is based on the episode Clone Cadets which introduces two of my favorite clones Echo and Fives. This episode also seems to have a very positive message at the root of it about never giving up even when the odds seem stacked against you.**

 **I always found it odd that Shaak Ti seemed to be the only Jedi to have any sort of involvement with the Clones before they were sent out to war and even then her involvement seemed very limited, so I decided to toss in Obi-Wan and Analise. I feel that with the more accepting attitude the majority of the Jedi showed the Clones that the Jedi would have been more involved with them. Especially as it is shown that to the Kaminoans who create and pretty much raise them the Clones had little respect for them.**

 **Hence why Obi-Wan and Analise are popping in. Analise is trying to find a solution to one aspect of the Clones that Obi-Wan found disturbing in Edge of War...Along the way she makes new lifelong friends and protectors:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Brothers in arms are brothers for life-Clone Cadets, Clone Wars Season 3**

 **Chapter Two-Break for School**

"I know it's not exactly the best place for a honeymoon..." Analise turned with a smile as her husband and Soul Mate came up behind her. He had caught her staring out the window at the marbled-blue sphere hanging against an inky-black backdrop strung with glittering lights of all sizes and colors. She could make out the storms swirling on the surface. Billowing clouds of white and gray studded that flashed every so often with lightning.

Arms wrapped around her waist, not caring of the troopers who might be watching from the corner of the eyes, hidden by their helmets. She sighed a little. It still amazed her that the men could be so in awe, so confused by the public displays of affection between her and Ben. There were other couples within the Order now. Other Jedi engaged and married; but then again none of those other couples shared a Soul Mate Bond as she and Obi-Wan did or if they did, the Bond wasn't as strong.

 _What is a honeymoon?_ Analise let the strong arms around her waist pull her back into the firm chest of her husband. She rested her hands lightly on those iron bands that made her a very willing captive. She closed her eyes, surrounding herself with their Bond. The pulse of his love filling her soul and heart, making her Force Signature flare in happiness and joy. The surface behind her rumbled as Obi-Wan gave a rare chuckle and his grip tightened.

 _You know what a honeymoon is my playful Moonbeam and I promise that one day we will have one._ There had been no time to spend together, just the two of them on some romantic planet or another. The two had found themselves racing back to Coruscant with Anakin and Padme. Obi-Wan became a Master, the twins Knights just days after the double-wedding. Obi-Wan and Anakin were named Generals of the Grand Army of the Republic, given loyal men to follow them. Analise grudgingly took the rank of Commander, not all comfortable holding sort of military rank.

 _At least I was able to join you and Anakin on Christophsis._

 _Then Ahsoka joined us..._ She giggled at the mock, dejected tone of her Soul Mate's mental voice.

 _Don't pretend to be upset that Ahsoka was at last officially made Anakin's Padawan. You are just as happy as we are that she will be spending the war with us._

 _I'm just thinking about all the trouble the two of them will get us into._ She lightly smacked his hands.

 _You'll enjoy every bit of time you are with them. They won't make your life boring._

 _How can my life be boring when you are in it Moonbeam my Soul?_ Analise shivered a little as Obi-Wan leaned down over her shoulder and planted a light kiss on her neck.

 _Be good Ben. We don't want to shock the men..._

 _Let them be shocked. I'll have to fight for any time alone with you when we reach the planet._ Analise's soft laughter filled the cockpit of their shuttle. Even the men had to smile at the light it brought to them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Orange and blue laser bolts flew fast and hot across the grey, sliver, and black training field. It was the only place on Kamino that didn't have any sort of clinical feel to it and it was here that Clones were brought to test their skills as soldiers. To see if they had what it took to join their older brothers out in the field. To see if they too could be proper soldiers of the Republic.

"You're clear! You're clear!"

"Cover fire!" One of the five Clones darted out from behind a barricade, lugging a heavy Z-6 rotary blaster. The remaining four let loose a barrage of bolts, laying down cover fire to protect the main gunner. Their opponents were battle, super battle, and commando droids. Scavenged from battlefields at the start of the war and sent to Kamino where their programming was altered, their broken parts fixed. Now they served as the enemy in the training courses.

Training courses that had, with the start of the war, become tougher to pass and more demanding.

 _ **"This is Command. You must break through the enemy lines and take the tower."**_

"Command just came through over the com channel!" One of the young Clones spoke with a rushed eagerness in his voice. Eagerness that was tainted with nerves and a bit of apperhension at what his brothers would say. "New orders just came..."

"We all heard them Echo!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Then stop repeating every order!" Echo wanted to say something biting in return, something that would make this pair of brothers so quick to insult him in the heat of battle wince; but he held his tongue. After all they did have a point. The new orders would have been heard by all of them as it was broadcasted over the com channels, not just his. There was no reason why he needed to repeat them. Echo just did.

Besides they were suppose to be a team. Brothers working together. It wasn't just their combat skills on trial, but also their teamwork. Clones that didn't work well with others, didn't belong out in the field fighting.

"Less yapping! More blasting!" The Clone holding the rotary blaster turned on his brothers, his fellow squad members scolding them. Echo let out a mental sigh. This brother, the oldest and the biggest of them always acted like he had something to prove. That he always needed to be the best, that they needed to be the best. No one was more crushed than he when they failed one training exercise or another.

And Domino Squad failed their training exercises rather often.

"Let's cook this chromedomes and move on to the Citadel!"

"CT-782 don't break formation!" In the field Echo never used their nicknames. After all it wasn't the standard procedure and Echo took comfort in the procedure. In the way things were supposed to be done. CT-782, known as Hevy rolled his eyes, dismissing the younger Clone's concerns.

"Just follow my dang lead Echo will ya?" For anyone else the Z-6 would have a been a tough load to carry, but not for him. Hevy worked hard to be able to lug around and use the heavier weapons used by the army. With ease and steady feet, he marched forward. The Z-6 swung back and forth as he calmly, coolly took aim at the re-purposed droids. If it wasn't for the rest of his squad, they could be clearing exercises with ease.

"Look! He's clearing a path I'm moving!" Echo was suddenly feeling hopeful as he watched one of his brothers dart towards another barricade using the path Hevy had made. Maybe this time they would make it. Maybe this time they would succeed where in the past they had failed.

Echo and the others quickly followed. It was a risky, reckless move to be making since it put them out in the open. Even with Hevy blasting away the hunks of metal and gear, there were still a lot more able to take their pot-shots at the cadets. Echo paused long enough to gesture the others forward. He didn't notice the bolt of electricity heading his way. A bolt that would have surely taken him out and ended the game.

"Ommph!" A strangled and surprised gasp left him as one of the squad members shoved him out of the way and back behind a nearby barricade. Echo allowed himself a small smile when he saw who it was. His best friend. The brother he was closest to. "Thanks for saving my tail CT-27-5555!"

"Fives! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Fives?" Fives rolled his eyes. He didn't get the same comfort Echo did from the regulations his brother and fellow squad member seemed to soak up without a thought. Then again, Fives couldn't get any of the others in Domino Squad to use his nickname during their training exercises. He wondered if they took some sort of pleasure in his awkward, embarrassing birth number. He didn't know any other brother who had the same number four times in a row. Shaking his head Fives rose and began to shoot at the droids.

"Yeah...Like five pieces if you don't keep your head down!" The remaining two came to join them.

"Why can't you follow orders? This is our last practice before the test?" The test they were all dreading. The test that would deem them worthy to be official troopers in the GAR. If they failed, it meant reassignment or worse.

"Oh shut-up!" Fives exploded at them. "You're not in charge so don't tell me what to do!" His eyes went back to Hevy who was marching, all by himself. Gun blazing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Overhead, watching it all from a balcony overlooking the training field, Jedi Master Shaak Ti watched and sighed. On either side of her stood the bounty hunters the Republic had hired to help train the Clones. Not every battle was going to conform to standard regulations. "This particular unit seems to have be having some trouble. What do you recommend?"

"I'm no Jedi, so you'll have to forgive my bluntness." She hid a small smirk at that. Bric, a Siniteen whose gray skin was almost the same shade of his clothes was always blunt. "Watching this, they'll never be ready. Fail the lot of them, then send them down to maintenance with Ninety-Nine and the other rejects. I bet they could use some help."

"No!" From the other side came the voice of Bric's close friend and opposite El-Les. El-Les has been something of a shock to Shaak Ti. She had never met an Arcona who was a bounty hunter before. She wondered how the more mild El-Les handled it. She couldn't picture him mindlessly chasing after some target. "This is only a practice test. We cannot fail them for that."

"Besides how they perform in the field could be vastly different than how they perform here. They might just be nervous having such a powerful Jedi watching them." The three turned slightly as a fourth figure joined them. Shaak Ti smiled and opened her arms to hug the younger human female. "Hello Auntie."

"Hello Analise. It is always good to see you." Shaak-Ti pulled back from Analise, running a critical eye over every inch. Much like her friend and fellow Master Adi Gallia, she had always been a mother hen to Qui-Gon's adopted daughter. She might be a warrior, but she was still a female. "I see Padme is still spoiling you." The Knight sighed and tugged at the pale pink tunic-style dress she was wearing over matching leggings. The Senator was always sending over outfits she had made for her beloved sister-in-law from fabrics ordered from Naboo. At least Padme made certain that the majority were practical and conformed somewhat to traditional Jedi clothing.

"Yes, though I am hoping her attention shifts to Ahsoka now that our sister has become Anakin's offical Padawan."

"I doubt it. Ahsoka is too much like Anakin. Padme won't get her to sit still long enough to take even basic measurements. Gentleman I would like you to met Jedi Knight and Commander Analise Skywalker-Kenobi. She is here to observe some new cadets and gather information relating to medical practices while her husband goes over the combat training and lessons currently employed." Both Siniteen and Arcona bowed while Analise curtsied.

"Always a pleasure to meet another Jedi. Perhaps you might see what we cannot with fresh eyes." El-Les invited Analise up to the railing. Joining them she looked down at the grid-covered arena. At one end rose a tower with a blinking red beacon planted on top, set on a platform and heavily guarded. The flat area before it was studded with barricades to provide cover for both droid and Clone as they worked their way through whatever test had been given them. Laser bolts flashed back and forth. She could make out the faint cries as they left the guns.

Closing her eyes, Analise pulled the Force to her. Wrapping it around her, she focused on the colored threads that belonged to all lifeforms, even Clones. Their threads were always some shade of glittering copper. They were strong, good threads. Analise couldn't make out any fraying or weakening of individual threads indicating some sort of illness, injury, or weakness.

Shifting her focus, she looked at the threads connecting them. Here the threads wrapped tightly, were still frayed to the point of snapping. She frowned and probed at it. Branching off from the main connection were two threads forming a second connection. That connection was stronger and far more healthier than the main connection of the squad.

"The main connection is weak." Her eyes popped back open. "It is as if they cannot all work together, though I did find a secondary connection that was very strong."

"I bet that was Echo and Fives," Shaak Ti explained even as she ignored Bric and El-Les' confused looks. "Do you think that main connection, being as weak as it is could be the reason they are having issues?"

"Most likely. I mean you have to be willing to work together in the field and I'm not getting that sense of togetherness. More a sense of sibling rivalry." She turned hopeful eyes up to Shaak Ti. "But that doesn't mean they can't fight."

"And you must remember Master, we designed the Citadel course to be the hardest one of all. It takes more squads a few times to pass it on test runs."

"You all make good points, but I believe Bric is right." Shaak Ti sighed as both Analise and El-Les seemed to deflate at her words. "I might not agree with his sentiment, but Domino Squad is not ready yet for real battle."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't see anything from here! I'm moving forward!"

"Wait! We have our orders! Arghh!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise winced as one of the Clones took a hit to his chest. The blasts weren't lethal. They just shocked enough to knock the Clones a little silly. "The one they call Echo never adapts to his situation. He follows the rules and regulations to the letter which is often his downfall."

"Perhaps he takes comfort in them Master." Analise was gentle even as she argued with Shaak Ti, defending Clones she had yet to meet. "My understanding is that the Kaminoans are very strict in the education of the men. Echo might see the rules and regulations the same way I view a favorite story or song. They are soothing in stressful circumstances. He just needs to understand that it battle the rules and regulations are better taken as suggestions than anything firm."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hevy grinned as he got closer and closer to the tower. This was really too easy for him. Victory was his. He could taste and it tasted good. Much better than the slop they were given that could barely pass for food. He hoped that in the field they were given better food when they went to the mess. He wasn't expecting much from the rations that would be passed out when they were actually doing some sort of work that took them away from their center.

So focused on his thoughts, Hevy didn't even notice the super battle droids coming up behind him. He did notice the sharp pain racing through his body as he was hit with a harsh shock, falling back onto the ground even as he cursed under his breath.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It appears that CT-287 would rather forge his own path without any help."

Analise frowned. "That can be a problem." She turned to Shaak Ti. "Anakin likes to find unique ways to solve problems, create new paths; but he doesn't do it alone."

"Indeed. CT-287 must learn that while finding a new path to a goal is a good thing, he must not do that at the risk of his fellow men."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You go...I'll cover you."

"No way! I'm the better shot. You go and I'll cover you!"

It was the perfect opportunity for the commando droids creeping close. The two Clones were too caught up in a pointless argument to notice them. They picked their targets and fired.

Another two Clones down.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Look at those two," Bric tisked and shook his head. "Arguing on the battlefield. A sure way to get themselves and others killed." Analise peered at Bic from the corner of her eyes.

Bounty hunters made her uneasy. Even the ones that worked with the Republic and Jedi. She didn't mind El-Les. She could tell the Arcona was a good soul, kind and understanding. He cared for the men he was training.

The Siniteen was different. He seemed harder, colder. He didn't care about the Clones. It was clear to Analise that he cared more about the results.

In a way she couldn't fault Bric. He wouldn't have agreed to do this if he wasn't wholly devoted to the Republic. She knew that Bic, like everyone else wanted the Republic to win the war and that meant getting positive results.

Analise just wished that maybe he showed a little bit more understanding towards the Clones.

"And look at that one." Sighing at Bric's tone, her gaze drifted back to the training course where only one man remained. Slowly he stood, his white and green armor a stark contrast to the gray of the area. Droids surrounded him, blasters at the ready as he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, calling out at the words at the same time. "You see...My point is made."

"I am afraid I must agree gentlemen. If Domino Squad cannot get past their short-sighted selfishness, then they will never come together. Unity is what wins wars." Analise watched as Shaak Ti made her way over to a control panel. "Computer, end training session for Domino Squad." She pressed a finger to the panel and spoke, her voice amplified. "Ninety-Nine, could you please send a cleaning team to the training grounds."

"Of course Mistress...Right Away." Analise stepped up to Shaak Ti, speaking softly so that the bounty hunters could not overhear.

"Auntie...Who is Ninety-Nine?"

"A Clone who was badly deformed during his creation. Because he cannot fight, he was assigned to Maintenance with other Clones who were unable to pass their tests..." She smiled. "Ninety-Nine is a good person Analise. You would like him."

"I hope I get to meet him...Is it possible for me to visit the men in their barracks?"

"Of course, but why?"

"I know I cannot take an active part in their training, but maybe I can give them a little encouragement?" The Master shook her head, her smile growing. A smile that vanished as Bric turned to leave.

"Tell Ninety-Nine not to forget that mess called Domino Squad." Analise frowned, biting her lip and releasing her frustration with Bric into the Force. She glanced at El-Les and saw his downcast face.

"Don't worry El-Les...I'll do my best to encourage them." She smiled shyly at the bounty hunter. "Maybe they just need a few beings cheering for them."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ninety-Nine wanted to be out with his brothers. Out fighting in battles and saving beings from the evil Separatists. He wanted to be fighting on the front lines alongside the Jedi Generals and Commanders. He wanted...He wanted...

He could want all he wanted and wish with all his heart, but there was no way he would be fighting on the front-lines anytime soon. His defective body had seen to that. The humped back that seemed to have permanently hitched his shoulders. His legs so bowed out he always walked with a limp. The lift side of his face sagged down as though it had been half-melted off.

He slowly went backwards, dragging a deactivated battle droid with him. He would sort the droids out by type then move them to the storage areas where they would stay until it was time for them to engage his brothers in mock battle. Ninety-Nine could hear the voices of Domino Squad raised in frustration and anger. He liked his brother in Domino. They treated him as if he was no different from them. The other Clones seemed to take their cue from the Kaminoans who viewed Ninety-Nine as nothing more than a reject, a waste.

"We were so close! We almost had it this time!"

"Oh yeah...We were crushing it."

"Hi Ninety-Nine...Sorry about the mess." The deformed Clone smiled as the squad went past.

"It's alright guys...You did good out there."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For a Clone, there really was no sense of private space. The best example of this was the barracks.

There were no rooms. Just towering row upon row of pull-out beds. Below them, in small tunnels were lockers where each Clone kept what few belongings they had. Mainly their weapons and armor.

There was little in the way of entertainment for them. Their main focus was to be on their training, on proving that they could be the best soldiers. The barracks were the only place they felt they could truly relax. At least a little.

It was here their armor was shed, stored away for the next day, and replaced with the standard red cadet uniforms for the Clones reaching the end of their training. It was a chance to gossip...Well a chance to try and gossip. Females were always the gossip topic of choice. Even though the only females they had seen were the Kaminoans and Shaak-Ti. All of whom they ignored in favor of creating imaginary females to impress their friends with.

They might be Clones, but they were still young men.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise found the barracks to be cold and impersonal. The bright white used most often in Healer Wards blinded her at first under the harsh glare of overhead lights. She might understand the clinical designs, the chilly color schemes in the Kaminoans offices and work spaces, but not here where the men came to sleep and forget about the stresses of the day.

Or try to forget the stresses of the day.

She could hear them before she saw them. Could sense the frustration and anger. It threatened to choke her and she had to stop, taking deep breaths. Anchoring herself in the icy-blue threads of the Force that belonged to her and Obi-Wan.

Instead of barging in, she listened. There was a thunk as something hit the floor. A helmet she was betting, thrown away as the failure of the day sunk in. "You know...You really shouldn't worry." The voice was rougher, older sounding than any voice she had heard before. She wondered if it was Ninety-Nine, the rejected Clone Shaak-Ti had told her about. "Most Clones pass."

"Yeah, but not all of us shorty." Analise peeked around the corner, ignoring the stares of the other Clones around her as one of the members of Domino Squad patted the top of small, deformed being's bald head. Analise knew it was Ninety-Nine. She closed her eyes a little and reached out, even as she heard him sigh and pictured his poor shoulders sagging at was a offhand, hurtful comment.

Ninety-Nine's copper threads shone bright. The color aura around him glowed a snow white. There wasn't a mean bone in his body. Some disappointment that he was not like the others, but a sad acceptance and a willingness to do whatever work was granted to him.

Opening her eyes Analise smiled. Here was an ally she could trust to help turn the Clones around.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on guys! We've got to follow orders out there!" Echo was frustrated as he scolded his brothers and Squad Mates who already changed into their Cadet Reds, all ready to crash for the day. All ready to think about.

"I don't know. I thought it went rather well." CT-4040 grinned as he laid back on his bed. Everything other thing that came out of CT-4040's mouth was almost always some sort of joke with his is poor brothers as the victims a majority of the time. It was rare when he was being serious.

"That's stupid! Stop joking around!"

"How about we stop arguing hmm?"

"How about you stop being droid bait out there Droidbait? You keep getting in my way!" CT-00-2010 glared at Hevy. He, even more than Echo disliked his nickname. Just because the droids in the training sessions and tests seemed to like going after him was no reason to call him Droidbait.

"Our way..."

"Hey if you want to be the best, you've got to think like the best...And I'm thinking like an Arc Trooper!"

"Yeah, but Arc Troopers follow orders."

"What was that? Care to repeat that Echo?" Echo indeed did not care to repeat what he had just said. Echo instead simply wanted to take a walk and leave the situation behind him. At least that was the plan...Until him bumped his shoulder into that of Hevy who took great offense and punched him.

Fist-fights weren't that uncommon between the Clones. The men often engaged in a little light-hearted hand-to-hand combat for fun and extra training. Nothing like the brawl happening at that moment were the stronger Clone was beating on the weakest Clone in his squad while the others cheered the fight on. Fives was the only one cheering for Echo. He alone knew that despite his habit of repeating orders, bring the smallest, and youngest; Echo was one tough Clone.

A tough Clone who was still no match for the taller and better skilled Hevy who didn't pull anything back as he pummeled his younger brother. Echo was certain he would have bruises in the morning. He threw his fists wildly about even as he tried to desperately remember everything he had been taught and told in their hand-to-hand combat classes. At least he had the blocking down.

A pair of hands latched on an arm from each of them and tugged...Hard. Echo and Hevy suddenly found themselves facing the cold and clearly unhappy face of Bric. Clearly unhappy to see brothers and teammates fighting each other and not for fun or training. "That's enough you two! Break it up!" He glared at both of them, his dull-gold toned eyes unflinching as he waved a finger in both their faces. "If you fought the droids with the same focus you use fighting each other, maybe you'd stand a chance out there!"

"Sorry Master-Chief." Echo quickly looked away and down. He hated letting any of their superiors down in any way. Bric nodded in acceptance before turning his gaze to Hevy. The other Clone glared right back. There was no way he was going to apologize.

"Well Master-Chief...Maybe the training we are getting is the problem." He let scorn and contempt fill his voice. "Our training would be much better coming from a Jedi instead of paid thug like you."

"And we wish we could take a more active part in your training." Bric and the Clones turned at the soft and sweet feminine voice. Used to seeing Shaak Ti and Kaminoan females, Domino Squad was not at all prepared for the petite human female who had come up behind them. Her pink clothes were like a beacon against the white with parts of her hair braided and forming a shiny crown upon her head. The strange-shaped lightsaber hanging from her belt gave her away. Before them stood a Jedi. "But we can only spare Shaak Ti. If we were to spare any more, than we would be at a loss on the front lines. However, my husband and the other Masters are trying to find a way in which more Knights and Masters might come to Kamino to host training sessions once in a while."

"Commander," Bric bowed in greeting. "It is an honor to see you again. Men! This here is Jedi Knight and Commander Analise Skywalker-Kenobi."

"It's easier just to call me Analise." She gave the men a smile and they, even the hard Hevy melted a little. "I saw you all on the training grounds and wanted to met you, but I seem to have come at a bad moment." Bric waved a hand.

"It's alright Commander. I just need to pound a lesson into their thick skulls."

"No thicker than mine or my brother's I hope." Even the Siniteen cracked a smile at that. The rest of Domino Squad came climbing down the ladders, forming a ragged line as soon as they hit the ground. Analise went and stood by Ninety-Nine. She could well remember similar scoldings. Scoldings her brother received more often than her of course.

"Now listen here men! When Domino Squad was assigned to me, I had high hopes for all of you. Instead we're nearing the end of your training and none of you have advanced far enough yet!" Letting his frustration at their failure loose, Bric gestured with a careless hand towards Ninety-Nine. "Look at that reject! He's got licks more sense than any of you and he's in maintenance!" Ninety-Nine's shoulders sagged as he held Hevy's discarded helmet more tightly in his hands.

"You don't..." The Clone felt his courage raise a little as a gentle hand rested upon his shoulders, "You don't give them enough credit."

"Whatever...Right now you're all a waste of my time." Analise frowned as Bric turned and stormed away. She watched as Hevy made to go after him only for one of the other men to stop him, shaking his head.

"You're not a waste of time, any of you." They turned to stare at her again. "Your Master-Chief is just frustrated. He has been working with you for a while now, but all of you just seem to let your differences get in the way. Master Shaak Ti says to win war, we need unity and it is true." She gave them a friendly, yet shy smile. "Speaking of Master Shaak Ti, I am must go and meet with her now. Ninety-Nine, could you show me the way? I am afraid I could get hopelessly lost."

"Of course Mistress!"

"No Mistress please Ninety-Nine, just Analise." Lifting a hand she waved a little at Domino Squad. "I can't wait to see you all again."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Of course I understand your concerns Master Jedi, Jedi Commander," The male Kaminoan all but purred to the smaller females standing beside him. "Jango Fett's death means we no longer have fresh samples of his DNA, so we are forced to stretch what we do have so that we are able to produce more Clones." Doors opened, admitting the trio a private office. Analise had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Another room of blinding white.

Obi-Wan, still knee-deep in various combat training plans, had not been happy when his young wife had accepted Shaak Ti's invitation to attend her meeting with Kamino's Prime Ministar. To Obi-Wan's thinking, the Kaminoan was slimier than a Hutt and his true allegiances were carefully hidden. Kaminoans, like the Hutts believed in business. They were loyal to whoever filled their pocketbooks to overflowing.

Analise needed to be there though. She needed to feel out the attitude the Kaminoans had towards their human children. If she was going to help the Clones, help them gain their independence and become true and proper citizens, she needed to know if there were any Kaminoans at all that she could trust.

"As a rule, Jedi should not feel concern for all that happens is the will of the Force Lama Su." Chairs lowered from the ceiling as another Kaminoan appeared bearing a tray of beverages. "However I have noticed that this most recent batch seems..."

"Deficient?" The term was cold and harsh. It made Analise wince, ducking her head to hide it. "The only solution I can offer is a search of the galaxy so that we might find a proper replacement for Jango Fett. That way we can continue manufacturing the Clones without any real delay." While Lama Su had no issue scooping up a glass from the offered tray, Shaak Ti shook her head at the Knight and declined for both of them. One drink from the favorite wine of the Kaminoans and Analise would most likely be flat on her back. It was that strong.

"What of the Clones that have been born so far?" Analise took her seat, folding her hands without a thought on her lap and crossing her ankles. Shaak Ti wasn't fooled by her shy, near whisper-soft tone. Analise was still a Skywalker with a fierce temper and an intense dislike for the needless suffering of other living beings.

'Lama Su best prepare himself for a storm if he keeps this attitude up.'

"Well there are other options when it comes to making Clones." The Prime Minister wore a sickly smile, as though he was finding it a bore to explain things to a lesser life-form. "Sadly these options do not always bare the desired effects..." He waved his free hand a little as though brushing the problem away. "In that case we must find ways to sweep those mistakes aside."

"Are you saying that Domino Squad should simply be cast aside?" Here was the Skywalker temper, flaring to life a little. Analise's cheeks were slowly becoming flushed and her knuckles grew white as she held her hands tighter. "They are living, breathing, thinking beings Prime Minister. We cannot throw them away simply because they do meet the expectations of your manufacturing standards! We are not the Separatists who think life worth so little."

"You Jedi..." Lamu Su sneered. Just because he had to work with them didn't mean he had to like them. "You show too much compassion for those so far beneath you." Shaak Ti was quick to reach over and lay a hand on Analise's arm. It would not do well for the full Skywalker temper to burst forth here. "Besides you are not the General here Knight Skywalker-Kenobi," There was another sneer ever as he sought to smooth ruffled feathers, "The Master Jedi is. It is her call as to what the fate of Domino Squad will be."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan had never thought that he would have broken free from the never-ending datapads with combat training and military regulations all worded in such a way that even he could barely understand it. The Kaminoans were immensely proud, beyond immensely proud of that training and could not understand why there was any need to overhaul it and implement new training standards, new regulations.

Being somewhat newly married helped. As the hours had passed and it became too much, Obi-Wan had been swift to use his sliver-tongue. Citing a need to be near his wife, the Master had escaped to the guest suite assigned to them.

Now he sat waiting. Arfour and Katee had powered down for the night. Waiting for Analise to return from her meeting with Lama Su and Shaak-Ti.

Their Bond rolled with her anger and frustration. It made him blink. He rarely felt such negative emotions from his Soul Mate. When the doors opened, he had to chuckle.

"Of all the...That load of poodoo...That...That...That sleemo!" If she had been able to slam the door, she would have he mused to himself and set aside the datapad with which he been reading news on the HoloNet. He touched their Bond, flooding it with love and light as he pulled the negative emotions from her and flung them to the Force.

 _Rough meeting Moonbeam?_

 _Oh Ben!_ Analise ran into the open arms of her husband, curling up on his lap. _To hear Lama Su...To hear the other Kaminoans speak of the Clones so...Of my men...Like they are nothing more than...Than..._

 _Bits and pieces of merchandise? As slaves?_ Rough, but gentle hands stroked her back, soothing away her pain for the men.

 _Yes! It's no wonder Ventress was able to get to Slick so easily if this is how they have been treated._ She rubbed her face against his chest. _There is no point for me to ask the Kaminoans for their help now. I'll have to take what research I can back to Master Che._

 _Are you sure none of the Kaminoans will help you?_

 _Any time I brought up turning the advance aging off after a Clone reaches full maturity, they thought I was crazy. No...The Kaminoans won't help. Clones that age fast die faster which means more need to be made. More credits for them._ She sat up a little, eyes sparking with a combination of Skywalker and Jinn determination. _I can however do my best to help out Domino Squad._

 _Of course my Soul...Now come!_ Analise squeaked as Obi-Wan stood, lifting in her arms. _We've had far too few nights together without any interruptions...I plan on taking advantage of our time here. To bed Moonbeam!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

With each day that passed, the final test grew closer. Today Domino Squad stood at attention in one of the hangers. Other squads stood with them. Bric and El-Les had summoned them to meet three important guests. Well one very important guest and two important guests. Guests though that men would need to impress if they wanted to reach that level of Trooper that all Clones aspired to.

"How many of you men standing here today want to be an ARC Trooper?" Bric barked out at the men.

"I do Sir!"

Arc Trooper...It was the elite of the elite. All Clones wanted to be an ARC Trooper if they were on the track to becoming troopers. Few were ever chosen to be ARC Troopers and rank had nothing to do with it. It was all based on skills, how quick and fast a Clone was. If just being a Trooper was the end goal for training, than becoming an ARC Trooper was the dream.

"Well before that, you all will have to pass the final test first." Bric stepped back and allowed the center ARC Trooper to step forward. "This is Commander Colt of the Rancor Battalion and he would like to say a few words to you today."

"Listen up Troopers! When we're out on that battlefield we stand shoulder to shoulder as brothers! Now we get into fights now again like all brothers do, but we can't let those petty differences break us apart. We need to stand united! Rule number one, always fight together!" Colt's head turned as he studied the squads standing before him. "Now it's time to see what you've got and we'll start with the group that ran the course in the best time...ARC Trooper time!"

"I think he means us boys!" One of the men in Domino Squad whispered.

"Bravo Squad! Step up!" The squad clad in their white and red training armor spoke not a word as they stepped up before Colt in unison. Hevy rolled his eyes.

"Well bravo for Bravo Squad," He muttered under his breath.

"Show an old ARC Trooper how it's done!"

Echo could see the dejected look on his brothers' faces. The slumped shoulders. "Come on guys...Maybe we can learn something that will help us."

"Shut up Echo!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Start the Citadel Challenge," Colt told El-Les. "Version TH-Check, variant 11-38." The Arcona's fingers flew over the control panel as he put in the requested version. An alarm started to blare, signaling the start of the challenge while the beacon flashed on and off. A taunt to the squad on the ground.

There were no Jedi today standing on the balcony with the ARC Troopers and bounty hunters. Just two Kaminoans who studied the Clones with harden eyes, mentally cataloging everything. Every move the Clones made, every move they didn't.

For the Squads standing spread out on walk-ways stretched over the testing area, it was easy to ignore the Kaminoans. They were use to the tall beings whose interest in them was was only scientific in nature. The concern for them never going past what profit they stood to make from them.

The men of Domino Squad gazed down at Bravo Squad. Echo might have been rudely told to shut-up when pointing out that by observing the far more advanced squad they might learn something, but his words had been taken to heart. After all it was their first time seeing another squad take the course that they, though some would not openly admit to it, had been struggling with. Squads weren't allowed to watch other squads go through their practice tests. Results were never publicly posted.

From the moment the first blaster was fired, Bravo Squad was off. They were making it clear that they were the best of the best and proving why Colt had paid them such a high compliment with his comment about doing the course in "ARC Trooper time" during practice tests.

Bravo Squad moved as one. They communicated without thinking. So in sync, so tight were they that they were crossing the field and talking out droids without blinking. It was cool, calm, and professional. Everything a Trooper was suppose to be. Everything an ARC Trooper was suppose to be.

"We're better than these guys..." Hevy tried to make sure he felt as confident as he sounded. In truth he was nervous. In truth he was terrified. There was no way he and his squad could do anything like Bravo Squad. They bickered too much and that bickering carried over into their practice sessions. In a way Hevy was ashamed of his brothers. They brought him down a level of failure that he should never be at.

Down below the members of Bravo Squad had made it to the base of the platform. After a quick nod, one of the men darted up the front of the platform, his brothers shooting down any of the droids who tried to stop him with ease. The Cadet who had been the first to climb the platform was quick to attach a cable to his gun and shoot it, hooking it on the top of the tower. His nimbly avoided the blasters built into the side of the tower, firing with everything they had at the invading Clones before scurrying to the top. "He's going to make it!"

It was an observation that didn't need to be spoken. The Bravo Squad member took hold of the beacon and raised it high overhead as the light turned from red to green. Domino Squad turned away, lifting helmets onto their heads. They were next...And none were looking forward to it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Impressive," Colt hummed. "Very impressive. A credit to your training. Now which squad is next?" El-Les' shoulders sagged as a sigh escaped his body.

"Domino Squad is next Commander."

"Are they any good?" The only response was a muffled laugh from Bric. A laugh of disdain and low expectations.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We can do this guys!"

"Yeah...All we have to do is follow orders." Echo was far from confident as the lift carried them to the testing grounds. Everything reset and ready for them to make their attempt.

Everything except the squad leaving the floor. Bravo Squad marched towards them, taking off their helmets as one and sneering at their fellow Cadets. "Hey boys! Let's head up and enjoy the show. It's time to watch the dominoes fall!" The seemingly witty response from the leader of Bravo Squad sent his brothers into rough chuckles. Out in the war zone, such hostilities weren't encouraged since squads after a certain point were sometimes broken up as members advanced and moved within the GAR. On Kamino it didn't matter. In a way competition between the squads were encouraged. Even to the point of one squad bullying another.

"They are so much better than us..."

"Hey! Knock that off! We can do this!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Begin the program Master-Chief and let's not take it easy on them."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For once they did not argue about who to follow. Hevy took the lead and the others followed him. His Z-6 never stopped for a moment, letting bolt after bolt fly. He created paths for his brothers to dart down as they provided cover fire for him so that he didn't have to worry about droids he couldn't see taking him out.

He set a steady pace, the others following him. They were raggedy, but with each step they got closer and closer.

They were not arguing, not questioning. Bolts flew past them, some narrowly missing and they did not flinch. Domino Squad had something to prove. Something they wanted very much to prove.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I...I don't believe it!" El-Les couldn't keep the amazement from his voice as he watched Domino Squad slowly, but surely march their way towards the tower. "They're getting further than they ever have before!"

"That maybe, but their work is sloppy."

"Whatever." Bric waved a lazy hand. "I know their not ready and I'll prove it. Give them a new set of orders and watch the chaos."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two of Domino Squad, Fives and CT-4040 were ducked down behind one of the barricades as Hevy marched past. "Look CT-4040...I'll go left and you go right!"

"Just remember I'm your side! Get it? On your side!"

"Cut that out CT-4040, now isn't the time to be practicing your jokes!" Fives took off towards the left, firing away while CT-4040 sighed.

Maybe Fives didn't have a sense of humor.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beneath his helmet, Colt frowned. "That was...Unorthodox." El-Les winced a little. Colt was a Clone who seemed to like a strict following of the rules. Even if the results worked, the Commander might not choose to look at the broken regulations instead of the positive outcome.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A movement caught CT-4040's eyes. It was Droidbait moving up one of the narrow ramps that allowed the Clones to move onto the platform without needing to actually climb over the ledge. Another movement caught the Clone Cadet's eyes. A battle droid that Droidbait hadn't seen yet...And its blaster was aimed at his brother.

"Droidbait watch out! Behind you" CT-4040's warning came too late. The droid fired and hit its moving target. CT-4040 didn't stop to think as he popped up over the barricade and fired, taking out the droid who had taken out Droidbait...Who wasn't moving.

CT-4040 took a gulp of air and called out over the com "Man down!"

"You take care of him!" Hevy yelled over his shoulder, still letting off round after round after round. "I'm making for the Citadel." CT-4040 frowned, but darted forward to the fallen Droidbait while his other brothers ducked behind a barricade. Droidbait still wasn't moving and CT-4040 was getting worried.

"Come on! We've got to get moving!"

"Guys hold up! I think...I think he's really injured!"

"Well just leave him then! Don't you want to pass this thing?" CT-4040 shook his head even as he stood up and wove his way through the blaster bolts from the droids to his brothers.

They weren't suppose to leave anyone behind. They weren't suppose to leave a brother behind. It was a fact, a rule hammered into their heads from the moment they began to form memories. It wasn't something that the Kaminoans had sought out to teach them. After all an injured Clone in their eyes was just profit loss. It was something the older Clones, the first generation of Troopers had come up with. If no one was going to look out for the Clones, then they would look out for each other.

"We're going to do it! We're going to pass this time!" The voice was full of excitement as they got closer and closer. They would do it. They would pass and be one step closer to ARC...The bolts stopped flying. The sounds of blasters going off faded into silence. Droids deactivated where they stood. "Okay I spoke too soon..."

"That would be putting it mildly." They didn't need to see Colt's eyes as they turned around to know that he was glaring at them. "Let's go over the broken rules shall we? Broken formation, disobeying orders, and let's not forget the biggest broken rule; you left a man behind. That's rule number one!"

"I'm sorry Domino Squad...Such broken rules means that this is an automatic failure..." El-Les looked heartbroken, truly sadden by their actions. He had been one of the few rooting for them, only to be let down by their final performance.

None of them could look El-Les in the eyes. Their fates, because of their own actions had been sealed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't one of his required chores, helping take care of the armor for the Cadets and Troopers stationed on Kamino; but Ninety-Nine did it anyway. He liked the feeling he got doing them. The feeling that he was helping his brothers, helping play a part in the war. Even if it was so small no one noticed. He was use to not being noticed. Not even his own brothers took any notice of him.

To Ninety-Nine it made sense though that the vast number of beings ignored him as he scurried around performing his lowly duties. After all he was a failure to the Kaminoans. A failure they didn't like to be reminded of.

"I told you what was going to happen El-Les and you choose to ignore me." Even though he knew he wouldn't be in trouble, Ninety-Nine still pressed himself against the bank of nearby lockers, a helmet held tight in his hands. The two Master-Chiefs were strolling through the dim barracks. "We've wasted enough time on those losers."

"What you are not seeing is that their failure is our failure Bric...I've already submitted a request to Shaak Ti that Domino Squad be allowed to retake the final test."

"Why do you even care about those rejects?"

"Why don't you?"

"Look all I care about is getting paid. That will make me happy." El-Les sighed.

"It is a shame that the bounty hunter in you only sees these men as a job."

"What job? This is an impossible task." Ninety-Nine followed the bounty hunters, thanking the Force he had heard Shaak Ti talk about that they were not noticing him.

"You fail to see the big picture Bric. If these Cadets retake the test and pass, they could be our biggest accomplishment." Bric snorted.

"Whatever...I say send them down to maintenance and cleaning with the other rejects. That's all their good for."

"Well then...The final decision will be up to the General then."

"Indeed." The bounty hunters switched topics, strolling away from the deformed Clone who peered after them, deep in thought.

It was no secret that Domino Squad had failed their final test. It was rare when Clones didn't pass the bar, so the news had spread like fire through the barracks.

"You seem thoughtful Ninety-Nine." Ninety-Nine gave a little hop, his version of a startled jump and whirled around. Standing behind him was Analise, the nice Jedi who had spoken so kindly to him and even taken some of his physical pain from him. "I take it you heard what they said."

"Yes Mistress...I mean Analise," Ninety-Nine quickly corrected himself. "Did you?"

"Yes. I was wondering what you are going to do with that knowledge?"

"I don't understand." Gentle hands took the helmet from his as the human Knight inspected it.

"You know these men Ninety-Nine. You know who they truly are, not what the Kaminoans want them to be." Analise smiled. "Take Hevy for instance. I can sense that he is lot less confident in his abilities than he appears, but you are the only other being who might know that."

"Well yes...But I still don't understand..." The helmet was passed back to him.

"Talk to Hevy if you get the chance Ninety-Nine. You might be the only one who can help him."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise was with Shaak Ti when they came, Echo and Fives. The Master had been showing her how the controls worked for the tests that Cadets were put through in order to see whether or not they were ready to be full Clone Troopers. She could sense their nervousness before the doors even opened. Whatever the two brothers had to say, it was something that they weren't entirely comfortable with.

"General, Commander..." Analise had to hide her smile as she turned around. They had obviously not expected her to be with Shaak Ti nor were they used to talking to a pair of Jedi, let alone one. Echo's voice was steady, but his unease was clear. "May we have a word?"

"You want to talk about your squad correct?" Unlike Analise, Shaak Ti had yet to turn around and face the Clones.

"Wait! How did you know..?"

"Ummm Fives...They're Jedi remember?" Analise giggled.

"We maybe Jedi, but Master Shaak Ti and I don't need the Force to see what is on your mind. Anyone can see the stress and unease plaguing you by how tense you are, the timber of your voices..." Shaak Ti at last turned, laying a hand on Analise's shoulder.

"What do you two wish to talk about?"

"We..." Echo cleared his throat before plunging on. "We would like to request that we be transfered to a different squad."

"Bravo Squad preferably."

"Hmmm..." Shaak Ti looked to Analise. "What do you say to this request?" Fives and Echo blanched a little as Analise studied them, her eyes closing a little. She focused on their Bond, a strong Bond. Unusually strong for Clones, but then Analise could tell Echo and Fives were unusual for Clones. Fives was the stronger and braver of the two while Echo was a little more gentle and his strength lay in his knowledge. They were in a way, almost twins.

The request was rooted in their need to stay close together. To protect each other, even if it meant leaving behind the rest of their squad. "I am a Jedi," Analise opened her eyes. "As a Jedi the individual and the group are one and the same. That is the way it is suppose to be for the Clones."

"Exactly!" Echo latched onto the train of thought. "That's why Fives and I are doing this. We are looking out for each other."

"Ahhh..." Shaak Ti raised a hand. "You are looking out for the individual, not the group as a whole." The brothers became confused. Stepping Analise took a hand from each of them in her's.

"I can see your Bond. The two of you are so very close. Where one goes the other follows...But you are both also part of a larger group with that same idea. Where one goes, so too does all of you." The Clones were blushing at having their hands held, but they stayed still listening. "The key to passing the final test is to solve your differences and work together as a whole group, not just individuals. Trust us, Master Shaak Ti and myself when we say you are were you need to be."

"Which is why I have decided to honor El-Les' request. "Domino Squad will be allowed to retake the final test and the results of that test will be your final results. You will retake it tomorrow."

"Don't give up you two...I know you can do it."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Do you really think we can do it?" Fives looked at his brother. His mind had been lost in thought about the Commander. How had she been able to tell that he and Echo were closer than the others in Domino. She had said that she had seen their Bond, but what did that mean? Was it some kind of Jedi thing?

"Well...The Commander did say that she and the General have faith in us." He scratched his chin a little. "I guess we should do what they told us. Put our differences aside so that the squad can work together instead of apart."

"I guess then we need to talk to the others." Echo suddenly felt hopeful that not all was lost. Not just yet.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was storming.

Then again it was always storming on Kamino. It never changed and CT-4040 sometimes wondered if the storms were the reason the Kaminoans tended to be cold and clinical. Why they had gone into cloning in the first place. The cloning was something that the Kaminoans were able to completely control. The weather was not.

Master-Chief Bric stood, staring out at the storm in the empty hanger that he had summoned CT-4040 to. He wasn't sure why. Before this the Master-Chief had little to do with him, except glaring when CT-4040 let a joke fly free. "You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Look, near as I can tell you're the reason why your entire squad is a failure!" CT-4040 wanted to wince, wanted to say something that Hevy would say; but he couldn't. Instead he buried that hurt feeling deep down inside.

"Well then...I'll just take that as a compliment." Wrong thing to say as Bric's temper quickly began to heat up.

"You think you're real funny don't ya?" Bric turned on the Clone, eyes glaring daggers at the Clone standing before him. "You think this whole thing is just one big joke? Like those stupid nicknames you and your Clone brothers give each other!"

"I could think of a couple for you Sir." He couldn't help it. It was like Hevy was there whispering in his ear, telling CT-4040 that now wasn't the time to be ha-ha funny, but to be brave funny. Using his humor to attack, not to make friends or smiles.

"Funny, real funny." It was clear Bric thought it was anything but funny. "Well I think your bad sense of humor is all cover. Deep down you hate me don't ya?"

"What?" CT-4040 was shocked. He had never hated anyone in his short lift. Disliked some of his instructors yes, but never hated them. "Why...How could I hate you? You just push me, us to do our best Sir."

"Push? Push? That wasn't pushing boy. This is me pushing you!" Without warning Bric stepped close and pushed CT-4040. The Clone Cadet stumbled back a little in shock. Sure Bric had gotten mad at Domino Squad before, but never like this. The Siniteen bounty hunter kept coming after him, kept pushing him hard, never letting up. "Come on! Fight back!" He backed CT-4040 into a wall, his pushed becoming more like slaps. "Hit me you joker! Can't take anything seriously can you? Think you're a real cutup don't ya?" Bric balled his hand into a fist then pulled back and slugged CT-4040 right into the side so hard it stole a little breath from the Clone and forced him to his knees.

He took gulps of air, catching his breath and thinking about what Bric had just called him. He hadn't gotten a nickname yet, but the name Bric had meant as an insult...Well it just felt good. "Thank you Sir."

"For what?"

"My name...Cutup." Slowly Cutup rose, lifting his gaze to that of Bric. "Cutup sounds good and suits me don't you think?" He wished he a way to take a holo of Bric's face. He hadn't known that a Siniteen could change color like that.

"Get out of my sight Cadet! I promise you that one way or another you and your brothers will not be getting anywhere close to the front lines."

Cutup simply saluted Bric then turned and walked away. The bounty hunter was going to be in for a shock...And Cutup couldn't wait to see his face when it happened.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The punishments for going AWOL were harsh. Hevy knew that and he didn't care. He wasn't going to be sticking around when his fate had apparently been sealed. So what if the Jedi General was letting them retake their final test? The result was still going to be the same and Hevy didn't want any part of that.

The others were asleep, tucked in their pods. Hevy took his chance. He crept out of bed and went to his locker, pulling it open to take stock of what he owned.

Not much. A few extra clothes, his spare weapons, maybe enough credits to get him off planet and somewhere new. "Hevy...Going somewhere?" The voice made Hevy jump and turn. Behind him stood Ninety-Nine, the deformed reject who did his best to make sure everything went smoothly. He wasn't sure why, but Ninety-Nine seemed to have taken a liking to Domino Squad.

"Go away...Get out of here!" Ninety-Nine had no intention of listening. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the Clone Cadet had planned.

"You're going AWOL? Aren't you?"

"Just go back to sleep Ninety-Nine! You never get enough...Besides this doesn't concern you."

"Maybe it doesn't concern me, but it does your squad. You just can't leave them like this."

"My squad?" Hevy turned on Ninety-Nine, his temper flaring. Everything pouring out. "You heard Bric. We're nothing but a bad batch. Rejects, mistakes..." He turned to finish his packing. " Failures just like you." Hevy hadn't meant to say the words. Hadn't wanted to hurt Ninety-Nine, but he couldn't stop them.

"Yeah..." Ninety-Nine was wounded by the cruel jab from Hevy, but he pushed it aside. Hevy hadn't actually meant to hurt him. Ninety-Nine chose to believe it was just the Clone's frustration at not passing the final test the first time around. He also remembered what Analise had told him, that if he had the chance to talk to Hevy. So the so-called rejected Clone steadied his nerves and gathered his confidence. "But how can I be a failure? I mean I was never given a chance." He waved his arms toward his body. "You have a chance Hevy...And look...I know you're doing your best to be the anchor, the leader that your squad needs, but you don't have to do it alone. I mean you could embrace that face." It looked like Hevy was ignoring him. "I mean...I never had a squad and even if they had let me join one, no squad would have wanted me." The Clone Cadet slung a pack onto his shoulders before grabbing a spare Z-6. If worse came to worse, he could always sell or trade it. "Your squad are your brothers. You need them and they need you. You don't have to carry such a heavy burden on your own when your brothers are at your side Hevy..."

"Hevy? Stop calling me that Ninety-Nine! Hevy turned having started to walk away. "We're just numbers! That's all we are to them, to the galaxy. Just a bunch a numbers!"

"Not to me...You and the others have never been just numbers to me nor to the Jedi like Shaak Ti and Analise. To me, to us all of you have always had a name. You've always had a name." Hevy seemed to pause, the look of hopelessness that had haunted his eyes seeming to slowly vanish. Ninety-Nine took a deep breath.

Maybe Analise had been right after all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _We return tomorrow before late meal right?_

 _Yes Moonbeam._ Obi-Wan stroked her soft hair let loose for the night. Her head rested on his bare chest over his heart. Its steady thumping the best lullaby Analise could have ever asked for.

 _Good...I'm going to watch the Domino Squad retake their final test. I want to be there for them._

 _Do you really think they can past?_

 _Yes Ben, I do._ She lifted her head to gaze at him even as her fingers came up to tangle carefully in his beard. _I want to be there when they do pass and prove to everyone what they can do._

 _I wish I could be there my Soul, but I need to call the Council with my recommendations._

 _I will show it to you later...No more talking?_

 _No more._ Obi-Wan chuckled as Analise leaned up to catch his lips with her own in a chaste kiss. He gently nipped at her lips so that she would allow him entrance. He fully intended to enjoy what would be their last night for who knew how long without any interruptions.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Four of the five Clone Cadets that made up Domino Squad were hunkered down in the tunnel which housed their lockers. Their green and white armor was donned, weapons in hands. Only one thing was gone.

"Where's CT-782?"

"Yeah...Where is CT-782?" This time none of his brothers choose to comment on his unneeded repeating of the question.

"Dang it all! If he's not here that means we all fail again!"

"We won't fail today brothers. Not today." Hevy's voice was calm confident as he came up behind the others. He was ready to go. "Today we all pass. Not a single one of us will fail...Oh and call me Hevy." He grinned as he marched to the front of the group. "Now let's go show them what we can do!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were nervous, but today they wouldn't show it. Today they wouldn't act it. Today things would be different, were different. Today it finally felt like they were a team.

"Our orders came in loud and clear."

"Nothing to repeat Echo."

"Nope, not this time. How's that shoulder of your's Droidbait."

"Never better, I'm ready to go."

"And we all know what we have to do!"

The light from the grounds hit them as the lift slowly came to a stop. Blasters and Z-6 were raised. The alarm went off and Domino Squad was off.

They moved as one, fast and hard. The droids were no match for the newly confident and unified Domino Squad. Hevy at the front dealing major damage with his Z-6 while the others laid down cover fire in all directions. As one they made it a barricade. Ducking down they took a short moment to catch their breath. "That's it!" Hevy declared, encouraging them. "We do this as one!"

"Fives! Droid on your left!" As soon as the warning had left Cutup's lips, Fives was up and shooting. The super battle droid that had popped up to ambush the Clones didn't have a chance. Two shots and it was down for the count.

"Thanks Cutup!"

"No problem brother!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"They seem to be working as one unit!" El-Les was shocked and happy at the change in Domino Squad. What once had been a group of individuals simply doing the same test at the same time was now a unit working together. Shaak Ti smiled, sneaking a glance towards Analise who simply smiled sweetly.

"I guess they really want to pass."

"I don't belive it." Bric waved a hand, scoffing at the Cadets down below. "It's still early and they will still fall apart."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Things changed. Droids popped up out nowhere. Parts of the floor rose and fell. Domino Squad had to think fast and on their feet as they dove back into battle. They got closer and closer to the platform before diving behind another barricade to regroup.

"Keep it up! We're doing great!"

"We could do it! We could actually pass!"

"Not so fast!" Hevy was quick to point out. "We've still got the Citidal! Forward!" As one Domino Squad plunged back into the rain of blaster bolts. This time they stayed calm and moving as one. They would not fail.

They reached the platform. The Citadel towering high overhead with the red beacon on top. They ducked under the edge of the platform to get cover. Even the guns on the tower couldn't send shots into their hiding place. "Alright...Prep the ascension cables. We'll have to scale this thing."

"Wait..." Hevy patted his equiptment belt. Nothing. "Where are the cables?" There were cries of dismay as each of the Clone Cadets realized that none of them had the cables which would have allowed them to climb the sides of the tower with ease.

"They're not on our belts."

"Stang...Just when things seemed easy."

"We need those cables...If we don't have them we'll fail because we can't scale the Citidal and pass the test!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise's hands gripped the railing of the balcony as it became clear what was happening to the men below. Shaak Ti rested a hand on her back. She knew that everything within Analise was cheering for these men to pass. "What is happening? Where are their ascension cables?"

"Maybe something happened to them. Like they got lost." It wasn't hard to hear the small amount of glee, the challenge in Bric's voice. It was seemingly too much for the Arcona who shoved his friend.

"What did you do?"

"Hey! Didn't you say you had faith in them? Where did that go? You said they would pass no matter what!"

"General please stop this...This isn't fair to the men."

"I cannot." Shaak Ti's answer to El-Les' pleading was simply. "There is always adversity in war, the unexpected. They must learn to deal with it."

"Auntie and Bric are right." Analise's voice was calm. There was no hint of nerves. "They must learn from this and we must have faith in them."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hevy was thinking fast. There was only way to scale the Citadel now.

"This is isn't it?"

"Not all! See those guns? We disarm them we can use them as a ladder to climb up. We'll form a chain and help each other."

"Use the guns? Hevy are you crazy?"

"Trust me I know weapons!"

"Let's do it. I'll draw their fire and you guys blast them!" Echo darted out from the platform, going far back and catching the attention of the gun's sensors. He had to be quick to dodge their shots. His brothers followed his lead, but stuck closer to the platform. They all aimed their guns at the guns. With the right hit, they could deactivate them.

It was only a few moments, but it felt longer until their shots hit home and the guns fell silent. Like the droids scatted on the ground, defeated by Domino Squad. With no words needing to be spoken they ran us one up the narrow ramps and to the Citadel. First one, then another, then another, each in turn grabbed hold of the broken guns and climbed higher and higher. The end was in sight.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't believe it!" Bric was in shock. "They are clever little Clones aren't they?"

"Indeed...We've never had another squad show such ingenuity."

Analise and Shaak Ti simply smiled.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There it was. The beacon, their prize. Shaking, excitied hands grabbed it, pulled it free. The light changed from red to green. Cheers and laughs filled the air.

They had done it.

Domino Squad had passed!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It seems Bric that your actions brought out the best in these men."

"Yes Auntie, they are some of the best soldiers I have ever seen."

"Well..." Bric tried to bluster, stay tough. "Maybe you were right El-Les...Maybe you were all right."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ninety-Nine was bursting with pride as El-Les pinned the last graduation medal onto his brothers. "Congratulations Domino Squad. You have all graduated. At ease."

"By the way you two," Bric jabbed a finger at Fives and Echo. "Commander Analise is getting ready to leave, so if you want to say goodbye..." He let the end of his sentence hang in the air as he El-Les took their leave.

"Let's go say bye to Analise and let her know that we're going to become ARC Troopers!"

"Yeah, yeah...Let's get some combat in first." One by one the members of Domino Squad left leaving behind Hevy and Ninety-Nine.

"You were right you know..." Hevy turned to Ninety-Nine, a smile on his face. Ninety-Nine thought he had never seen Hevy more relaxed and almost free. "You were right about everything."

"I heard that you were a leader out there Hevy."

"There were no leaders Ninety-Nine. Out there we were a team. All of us were a team."

"Yeah...Well the GAR will be lucky to have a Clone like you."

"I'm the lucky one Ninety-Nine. I'm lucky that I have a brother like you."

"Well...I suppose this is goodbye. Hevy will ship out to fight battles and Ninety-Nine will stay here to help other Cadets."

"Don't worry Ninety-Nine, we'll see each other again. I mean how else will I get this back?" Hevy took his graduation medal, the medal he had worked so hard to earn and dropped it into Ninety-Nine's hands. "You deserve this. You're one of us!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Commander!" Analise turned and saw a pair of Clones running up to her. Obi-Wan stayed on the ramp while she went down to greet them.

"Echo, Fives congratulations! You were all amazing."

"It was thanks to you Commander. You believed in us."

"Yeah, so we wanted to give you these." Echo and Fives each took one of Analise's hands, pressing their graduation medals into them. "This way you won't forget us."

"Oh Echo...I will never forget you or Fives or Domino Squad." Her eyes misting, Analise flung her arms around them in a tight hug. "We'll see each other soon...I promise."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Today is your graduation day. Today you will leave Kamino and being sent to all corners of the galaxy. There you will face the Separatists and fight to restore peace to the galaxy. Today you are no longer Cadets. Congratulations for today you are Troopers! May the Force be with you."

"Attention! Helmets on! Forward march!"

Shaak Ti watched as the newly-made Troopers marched past her. This part of their story was over. The next part was beginning.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN added 1/19/2017: So...I am going to be going to the doctor's shortly to get my arm checked out because I slipped and fell on it going to work yesterday. Hopefully it's nothing too major, but if it is I will let you know in case it impacts my writing because of course it's my right arm:P**


	6. Interlude-Sisters

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.**

 **AN: Thank you sydpowell135 for the review. As for Ahsoka meeting a boy...Well she already has.**

 **Thank you also to MabelLover for her review. In anser to your questions; no we will not be going back to Earth although in one of the earlier stories I did mention that a dream of Ahsoka's is to find a way to get to Earth, I'm from the States and my time zone is Eastern so right now as I am typing this it is 5:01pm.**

 **Thanks for those who asked about my arm. Story is I slipped on some ice going to work Wednesday and fell on my right arm. Mom took me to get it checked yesterday cause it hurt really bad and she just wanted to be safe. Turned out to be just a minor strain on my rotator cuff (my shoulder). It won't take time away from my writing. I just need to exercise it carefully, rest it often, take some pain pills, and watch my heavy lifting. As a safety measure, I took the day off today from work and my shoulder is feeling a lot better:)**

 **An Interlude today. Since becoming an official Padawan Ahsoka is faced with separation from Analise while she and Obi-Wan are on Kamino. Anakin comes up with a plan...**

 **If Ahsoka sounds a little young, I'm sorry; but she was sheltered a lot in the Temple. Even in my version, Ahsoka is still pretty sheltered even with the Order starting to allow attachments, marriage, and families among them.**

 **Should be back Monday with the first of a three-part story arch:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Sisters**

This stunk!

Ahsoka flung herself back onto the couch in the front room of Qui-Gon and Anakin's quarters with a huff.

It really stunk!

Analise was away with Obi-Wan. Her sister and brother-in-law had been quick to accept a short, minor mission from the Council which had them speeding through space to Kamino. They would be there for three, maybe four days. Obi-Wan to go over the training the Kaminoans used for the Clones, Analise the medical aspect of it.

She snorted. Ahsoka wasn't fooled. She knew that the pair had really viewed the mission as an excuse for some along time. Cody and his men were staying on Coruscant with the 501st and the Council had promised not to contact them unless it was an absolute emergency. Even Shaak Ti had promised to make sure that the two were completely undisturbed at night.

Rolling over onto her stomach, Ahsoka hummed a little. Maybe it was a good thing that Obi-Wan and Analise hadn't let her tag along. If they were going to get all lovey-dovey, she most certainly did not want to see that. If she had gone with them, they also wouldn't have been getting the alone time she knew they desperately wanted and needed.

But Ahsoka wanted Analise...She wanted girl time. Girl time that was impossible staying with Uncle Qui and her big brother. Uncle Qui might have raised Analise, but he had help from Shaak Ti and Adi. Anakin was her brother. He wouldn't have a clue or any desire to try out make-up or flip through holo-zines to check out the latest fashions.

Fustrated Ahsoka kicked out her leg...Which narrowly missed hitting said big brother.

"Whoa Snips! Save that for combat!"

"Oh...Sorry Skyguy." Ahsoka sat gazed over her shoulder at Anakin who was fixing his hair much to her amusement. "I didn't hear you get back."

"Of course not. You were too busy in thought." _Missing Analise?_

 _How did you know?_

 _I miss her too._ Anakin lifted her legs and sat down, letting her legs go to fall across his lap. _But you've been apart from her before and during war._

 _Yeah...But I wasn't even thinking about it when we had to part on Teth and before that we weren't at war. Now we are and I feel guilty because I want to be with her, but she and Obi are having alone time and I don't want to interrupt that...But I want girl time!_

 _Girl time?_

 _You know...Girl time._ At Anakin's raised eyebrow, she rolled her eyes. _You know...When girls look at new clothes, try out make-up, talk about cute boys..._ She giggled as Anakin gagged when she described girl time to him, especially boys. Apparently he wasn't ready yet for his baby sister to be showing any interests in guys. Not yet and not every if he had his way.

 _Well...I think I might be able to help you with your problem..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Anakin, Ahsoka!" Padme jumped from her couch and grabbed Ahsoka in a tight hug. The Togruta returned it just as tight. She liked the scent Padme wore. It was from a Naboo water lily that Padme had shown her on Naboo when she had been there for the weddings. "What are you two doing here?"

"Ahsoka wanted some...Girl time..." She giggled as he rolled her eyes and tried not to gag again. "I don't fit the bill and I've been requested," Another eye roll, "To help Rex and Cody with some paperwork that I have apparently been neglecting."

"Neglecting for weeks..." Padme giggled as Ahsoka confessed her Master's crime which had Anakin mock glaring at his baby sister.

"I leave her in your hands Padme. I'll be back for late-meal." He stooped to give Padme a kiss that had Ahsoka's skin and lekku darkening in the Togruta version of a blush. She covered her eyes, but peeked out from between her fingers as she watched Anakin seemingly devour Padme's mouth. She wondered what it would be like to kiss someone like that...That thought she quickly brushed away into the Force. She was too young to be kissing boys. That could wait until she was fourteen.

Finally the kiss ended leaving a proud Anakin and a flushed Padme. He bent down and hugged Ahsoka tight. "Have fun Ahsoka and I'll be back soon."

"Bye Anakin!"

"Bye Ani."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the least thing Padme had expected Ahsoka to say.

"You have so much make-up! Analise doesn't have this much."

"Analise, like you is a Jedi. Your make-up needs to be simple, more natural." Padme smiled as she started going through her make-up to find shades suitable for the Togruta Padawan. "I am a Senator and former Naboo Queen. I need make-up not only to look nice, but also to enhance my status. Much like my clothes and wigs." She waved a hand around the large walk-in closet the pair had hidden themselves away in shortly after Anakin had left. "Most of what I wear is a costume, something for show. I far prefer simple clothes, simpler styles like the Jedi."

"You send Analise clothes all the time," Ahsoka pointed out giggling. Analise had the largest wardrobe out of all the female Jedi, Knights or Masters. Female Jedi had always had a little more freedom in their wardrobe choices, but even Analise's was beyond. Her tunic-dresses, leggings, even her shoes were all carefully chosen and designed by Padme. While the colors were pastels, floral, and jewel tones popular on Naboo the design of the clothes were simple.

Except for the one ball gown Analise had hidden away in her closet. Just in case she needed to blend into some formal event.

Padme sighed. "Yes...I must send Analise clothes. If I left her to her own devices she would take whatever hand-me-downs she could get from Anakin or Obi-Wan." She rolled her eyes. "I'm thankful that Adi and Shaak-Ti supported me when I even suggested that I make Analise Jedi robes and normal clothes. After all she is a citizan of Naboo now and Jedi are aloud to wear clothing that reflects where they are from." She eyed Ahsoka's normal outfit. A red-brown tube top and mini-skirt, white leggings and boots a similar shade to her top and skirt. A belt was adorned with a strip of traditional Togruta cloth in pink that hung from the front and of course her lightersaber. Finger-less gloves ran up to near her elbows and the headdress on her head caught the light on her beads.

"Like me?"

"Like you...So I came up with the idea that for Analise to wear Jedi robes in Naboo colors."

"I like them. They're pretty." Ahsoka leaned forward and grabbed some eye-shadow. She recognized it as a shade that Analise liked and dabbed some onto a brush. "I know most people think I'm all tough and a gear-head like Anakin..."

"But you're also a girl who likes pretty things." Padme smiled as Ahsoka carefully brushed the shadow on her lids. "You've done that before?"

"With Analise. She always makes time for the two of us to just be girls...Just like how the Aunties would do it for her." Padme shook her head. It would take her sometime maybe to get use to the casual nicknames her family used for the powerful Jedi Masters they saw as family. "Though she did say I can't wear any in public until I am sixteen like Da told her."

"That's a good rule." Padme dug through her lip color and finding a bright pink one, set it out for Ahsoka to try. Just for fun. "And...You know if you're on Coruscant and Analise isn't, but you need some girl time; you can always com me."

"Really?"

"Really. We're sisters now Ahsoka and I would love to get to know you more. Whenever Anakin comes over, he always has something new to tell me about you."

"He does?"

"Mmmhmm...You know we should set up a girls night once in a while. Just you, me, and Analise."

"That would be wizard!" Ahsoka forgetting her very mature age bounced up and down. "Can we talk about boys now?"

"Boys?" Padme's eyebrows raised as she watched Ahsoka put on the pink lipstick.

"Yes. Boys and kisses...Why was Anakin trying to eat your mouth?" Even as she turned bright red, Padme laughed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Did you have fun Angel?" Anakin kissed his wife's cheek after Threepo had insisted on showing him. Ahsoka waved to him from the couch where she was happily flipping through the latest, gossip-filled holo-zine. Something she was most certainly not allowed to read at the Temple. He had to do a double-take for Ahsoka's lips were a bright shade of pink he had never seen before.

"Of course I did. Ahsoka and I went through my make-up, looked at some clothes." Padme smiled brightly. Yes she had a sister on Naboo that she adored, but now she had the sweetest baby sister in the galaxy.

"We talked about boys too!"

"Boys Snips?" An eyebrow started to twitch.

"Yep...Boys and kissing." She turned and knelt on the couch. Padme was quick to note the impish grin. Whatever Ahsoka was going to say next was going to give Anakin a heart-attack. "I can't wait to try kissing a boy. Maybe I'll steal one from that really cute Nautolan in my Level III Lightsaber class..."

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH OR BE TOUCHED BY A BOY TIL YOU'RE FORTY!"

Yep.

Anakin had a heart-attack.

Padme couldn't wait for the next time her baby sister wanted to spend some time with her. It was fun watching Anakin get grey hairs.


	7. Chapter Three-New Toy

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond, Force vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.**

 **AN: Thank you for the reviews Darth Cody, Aniu16, and gr8ydolphin for the reviews:) Yes Darth Cody Lux will be in Crossing Battlefields though his role might be a little different and while I have seen the 2003 Clone Wars series gr8ydolphin, I am not a big fan of it so I am not using any of it. I agree Aniu16, Anakin does need a good smack once in a while:)**

 **So posting cause I got a late start. My weekend kind of went bye-bye with worry. We thought my Mom was doing better from her surgery, turns out she has a nasty infection so I've been trying to help out a little bit more which is making her feel guilty. However turns out she is really proud of me for doing this and is encouraging me to do an original work once I wrap Anakin and Analise:)**

 **Anyway end result is I didn't get any writing done over the weekend. Also sadly it looks like it will take me an average of three days to write each episode-based chapter.**

 **The three-part Malevolence Arc of Clone Wars season one is one of my favorite. Espcially the first two because of Ahsoka:) I'm always trying out something a little bit different in terms of Artoo...I hope it works.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Belief is not a matter of choice, but of conviction-Rising Malevolence, Clone Wars Season One**

 **Chapter Three-New Toy**

If he frowned anymore as he studied the datapad in his hands and forgetting the food in front of him, the furrow between her Soul Mate's brows would become permanent...And deep enough to plant a bumper crop of tubers or bilaberries. Enough that maybe they could have some fresh food instead of the dried rations they had been living on for weeks. She made a face at what passed for food on her own tray. Maybe she could dole it out to the men at other tables. They were always hungry and she didn't eat much...

"Don't even think about it Commander." She gave a soft squeak which broke her husband out of his deep study. She turned, ponytail snapping to glare at the tall, tan-skinned and dark-haired Clone standing behind her with a smirk on his face. She had been so focused on the Jedi Master and General sitting at the table that she hadn't caught the all-too familiar presence creeping up behind her.

"You did that on purpse Cody!"

"Of course I did. With Anakin on the Resolute, it's up to me to fulfill the duties that come with the Office of Big Brother when the General is too busy." Cody crossed his arms and smirked while Analise tried not to roll her eyes. Cody was a model of the perfect Clone Trooper for the Grand Army of the Republic from the top of his traditional military-regulation buzz-cut to the shine on his boots...But he was also a more annoying brother than her twin.

"Come on...I'm not even hungry..."

"Nope. Not falling for that this time." He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down onto the bench by Obi-Wan who gave a smirk almost identical to to the one worn by the Clone Commander as he watched his wife be scolded by yet another Clone she had been quick to adopt as her brother. Obi-Wan was certain that by the time the war ended, Analise would have collected enough brothers that any children they might have in the future would have dozens and dozens of uncles. "You need to eat Analise, else Obi-Wan and I will have to send you back to Coruscant."

"He's right Love." Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Not one man in the mess hall looked up. Such displays of affection between their Jedi General and Jedi Commander had quickly become the norm. They had even become a symbol of peace to the men for it reminded them often of what they were fighting for. Something more than just the Republic. "You need to eat to stay strong...Even if you don't want to." He held up a hand to still further protest.

"I know," Came the long-suffering sigh as though being told to eat was a punishment. "It's just...This news about some new secret weapon of the Separatists just gives me the shivers...Takes away my appetite too." Picking her fork she toyed with the vegetables that had been plopped on her tray. "It doesn't help that Anakin and Ahsoka are out there..."

"Any new news General?"

"None." Obi-Wan shook his head and shoved the datapad away. "At least nothing on the weapon. The Council has sent Master Plo with his men to last reported location of this secret weapon to see what they can find."

"Uncle Plo? Does Soka know?" Analise's sky-blue eyes became filled with worry. Her husband leaned over to press a loving kiss to her forehead.

"Not yet Moonbeam, but I have a feeling she will soon."

"We'll have to pray Ben." She looked between him and Cody. "We all have to."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The enemy ship has reduced its speed General." Jedi Master and General of the GAR Plo Koon did not turn his gaze from the view beyond the viewports of the bridge. A giant red plant glowed in the black vacuum of space. A large ship, larger than any Plo had seen before slide across the planet, a gray and black cloud. He could just make out numerous turbolasers as well as a large cannon of some sort bulging out from the center.

"They must know we are tracking them." He kept his voice calm, even. Any feelings of worry, fear, or doubt he brushed away with the aid of the Force. Now was not the time to give into his feelings. It would just create doubt among his men, fray their nerves more than they already were. The rumors of what this ship, this weapon could do had spread fast and far. Plo doubted though that they had been exaggerated like rumors often tended to be.

To be fair, Plo knew the men had a right to be scared, to be nervous. If he was not a Jedi Master and had learned long ago to set emotions aside when it was time to do a mission, he knew he would be just as scared and as nervous his men.

The Kel Dor was a Jedi, but he was also a living being.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He could feel Dooku's eyes on him. Watching him and seeming to wait for him to fail. Well Dooku could wait as long as he wanted. He would not fail. He was a Kaleesh warrior, one of the best. He only become better by undergoing painful procedures to replace the vast majority of his body with cybernetic parts. He was a warrior, a Jedi Killer and Dooku, for all that he was the leader of the Separatists would do well to remember that. After all, Grievous himself knew that Dooku was a former Jedi and he would have no problem separating his head from his body.

A red lightsaber might look nice as part of his collection. The Jedi only seemed to favor lightsabers of blue and green.

"Ummm...General Grievous Sir..." It always amazed Grievous that the battle droids that served under him always managed to sound so nervous, so whiny when they were programmed to be little more than cannon fodder and basic desk duty on ships. Maybe it was a little bit his fault. He had a short temper and often took it out on nearby droids. Oh well...They could always be replaced. "I am tracking three Republic ships...Ummm...What should we do?" Grievous growled and cursed again the simple programming of basic battle droids. The answer was an easy one. One that any Kaleesh warrior under his command would have done at once without asking.

"Patience General," Dooku purred. He was forced to disguise his disgust each time he looked at the abomination before him. Grievous was lower than dirt to the more refined Sith Lord. Dooku would like nothing less than to crush Grievous, but he could not. Not until his Master deemed the General's usefulness to them at an end. "Jam their transmissions." The droid nodded and its metal fingers flew as fast as they could. "We don't want our new weapon being revealed too soon after all."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The fleet is holding its postion Sir, but we are ready to move into battle at your command."

"Have them keeping holding for now Commander Wolffe." He turned from the window, his face tightening around his googles as he thought. "They are probably preparing to jam our transmissions...Let's transmit our coordinates now so that the rest of the GAR at least know where we are."

"So the stories are true then Sir?" Wolffe followed close behind Plo as they crossed the bridge to the breifing room.

"I am not certian if they are true or not Commander. And I would rather not focus on that right now." He held up his hand to stall any more of Wolffe's questions. "Who else among our Forces are nearby?"

"General Skywalker Sir. He and his fleet are in the Bith System still."

"Good...They will be here rather quick then if we need help."

"From what I've heard of Skywalker Sir, he's already to jump in and lend a hand during battle." Plo chuckled thinking of the Knight that was like his nephew. His wild, reckless nephew with a hot temper and loving heart. With age had come some taming, but Anakin could still burn hot and bright like a sun.

"That sounds like Anakin." Plo leaned over the holo-transmitter, pressing a few of the buttons, connecting them to the Resolute. A smiled bloomed across his face, behind his anti-ox mask as a pair of flickering holo figures appeared.

 _ **"Koh-to-yah Papa Plo."**_

 _ **"Hello Uncle."**_

"Koh-to-yah little Soka, Anakin."

 _ **"I have a feeling that this isn't a social call is it Master? You've found the mystery weapon I take it."**_

"That is correct Anakin. I am calling to ask for help. We've tracked to the Abregado System and would like some reinforcements."

 _ **"That will be up to the Council Master."**_ Anakin frowned even as Ahsoka jerked her head up to her older brother and Master. Plo didn't need to be there to know that Anakin's response had made his sister unhappy. _**"I was given strict orders to stay here so that we could protect the staging area."**_

The holo began to flicker, the images becoming deformed as they appeared to be sliced in half and the voices becoming filled with static. More static than average for a transmission. Wolffe jumped forward, a frown made deep with concern upon his face as he jammed his fingers into different buttons. Trying to do something, anything to fix the deteriorating connection. _**"Pa..Plo...hat's...happ..."**_ The figures vanished. The connection was dead.

"What happened?"

"It's the Separatists Sir. They are jamming us just like you said they would. With so much interference we've lost them."

"We must hope then that the Council sends help."

"And soon Sir."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You heard Papa Plo Skyguy!" Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker had to skip to keep up with the fast pace her Master and big brother had set. She couldn't wait for growth spurts to start. Then she wouldn't have to run to keep up with him when he was rushing from one battle to another. "He needs our help now!"

"We need to report to the Council Ahsoka. We'll set Unle Plo's request before them and they will decide whether or not we can follow through with it." He kept his pace steady and fast as he marched and Ahsoka jogged across the bridge of the Resolute. Anakin Skywalker's sky-blue eyes, a perfect match to his twin's were tinted with a little pride as they swept across it, taking in every little bit of aspect. While the Resolute wasn't really his own like the tricked out Twilight currently resting in the hanger, the Resolute was still his. He paused before the closed doors of the briefing room and gave Ahsoka the sternest Master look he could muster. Not that it mattered. Ahsoka tended to ignore it anyway. "This is a very important meeting Ahsoka and technically you shouldn't be attending." The Togruta Padawan made a face. She knew that. She didn't have a rank yet and these meetings tended to be for military officers. "But Analise thinks it's time you started being exposed to them. So listen carefully to what is said and be quiet. Speak only when spoken to."

"Don't I always?"

 _Do you really want me to answer that Snips?_ Anakin gave a light glare as her baby-blue eyes darted away. She could play innocent all she wanted. Getting Ahsoka to follow rules most of the time was like Obi-Wan trying to get him to follow the rules when he was her age. Of course, just like him Ahsoka liked to pick and chose what rules she followed. 'Just like me. Is this what Obi-Wan meant when he said he bet my Padawan would be just like me?' He was quick to shake his head as the doors slide open.

 _ **"This mystery weapon has struck in a dozen systems then vanishes without a trace."**_ Jedi Master Mace Windu was going over the basics of what they knew. It wasn't much. With no surviors they had absolutely nothing to go on. Except for rumors.

 _ **"We cannot afford to loose anymore of our ships and men my friend."**_ Anakin suppressed a shudder as Chancellor Palpatine's oily voice slid over him. With a light hand he reached out and grabbed Ahsoka, tugging her a little behind him. A quick glance at the holo-figures present and he breathed a sigh of relief. Analise wasn't there which was fine with Anakin. He didn't want her anywhere near the Chancellor even in hologram form and he loathed the role he had to play. Acting as though he had thawed towards the man who he still believed had helped Dooku kidnap his twin two years before. Shaking his head again, Anakin hit the button that connected them into the ongoing meeting. _**"Ahhh, there you are Master Skywalker,"**_ Chancellor Palpatine greeted the young Knight with what he probably thought could pass for a pleasant smile, but only made Anakin feel sick. _**"I am sure you have had success in finding this mystery weapon of General Grievous."**_

Ahsoka ducked her head, remembering what Anakin said about being quiet and listening. There was something...Something hidden in the Chancellor's tone. Something insulting, like he thought the Masters with him, the other Jedi were wholly incapable of even finding a clue about whatever weapon the Separatists had cooked for Grievous and was now running around the Outer Rim. She let her eyes slide over to Anakin who had pulled up a map to show them. Three Republic ships hung suspended before a slowly turning red planet. "Master Plo did make contact with his. He was here in the Abregado System before we lost all contact. It is possible that the Separatists are jamming them."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the waiting. Always the waiting that was the worst.

It could last days, weeks. Days and weeks where nothing happened. Where neither side would make a move. Just sit and wait. Sit and watch. Games would be played, wagers placed on the silliest of things, entertainment put together on the fly and from whatever was had on hand.

Waiting during wartime was the hardest thing to do. Waiting to see who would fire the first shot. Waiting to see at the end who lived and who died.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sirs! The enemy ship is closing in!"

This time there would be no waiting and Plo was grateful. He had not expected to wait long for Grievous to launch his attack anyway. The cybernetic General was one who loved to attack first and destroy everything in his path.

Plo reached out to the Force and gathered it around himself. He breathed it and let it flow through every inch of his veins. He breathed out and centered himself. Plo could feel Wolffe watching, but the Commander did not speak. He recognized the signs of what his General was doing, knew how it helped.

"Prepare for battle!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dooku had sensed Plo from the moment the fleet had arrived in the system. At one point he had respected the man as he had respected his former Padawan the so-called Grey Jedi. He had disliked their friendship, the way they had called each other brothers.

His disliked his former Padawan of course. Qui-Gon had turned down power and wealth for the life of a pathetic Jedi Master and father. Dooku gritted his teeth. He did not want to hurt Qui-Gon, not too badly; but the man was the adoptive father of the Sun and Moon...And the Moon needed to die. The Sun too if Dooku had his way, but his Master still insisted that he leave Skywalker alone.

"General Grievous," Dooku's voice rang over the bridge as he shook himself back to the present. "This fleet could is an excellent test subject to see again the full power of our weapon." He knew that his smirk was full of dark glee and he didn't care. "You may fire when ready."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wolffe didn't like what the readouts were telling him. He didn't like what was being shown. He certainly didn't like the fact that he was going to have to tell the General.

"Sir! There's a large energy coming from the target that our scanners are picking up!"

"Open fire now!" The command took Wolffe by surprise and the Commander did a quick double-check of their current placement in proximity to the target.

"Sir...We're not in range yet!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"FIRE!" What remained of Grievous' heart quivered with joy as he gave the command. Watching Republic filth and stupid Jedi die, be destroyed was one of the things he still took great pleasure in. He enjoyed it as he enjoyed so few things. It such fun to him to watch the Republic fall and he could not wait to see the rest of it burn.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was bright.

It was hot.

A crackling sliver-purple pulse that raced through the tubing that made up the cannon. It so bright, so hot that even the battle droids tending to the cannon had to shield their optical receptors as it raced past the little platform they had.

This pulse of energy was a ship killer.

A ships killer.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fear raced through Plo before he could stop it. The energy pulse was racing fast. Too fast for the big ships to outrun. Too fast.

He wasn't sure what that blast would do. He wasn't sure if they would survive it, but Plo vowed to do his best. These were his men and he would do everything he could to make sure they lived to fight another day.

"Brace for impact!" The call rang in the ears of the Clones who immediately grabbed onto to whatever panel, shelf, or chair was at hand. They knew what to do. They had spent days training for events like this since they were old enough to begin the training on Kamino.

Yet this new weapon was something they did not know. Something new that their training had not prepared them for something like this.

Plo pushed away his fear and anchored himself with the Force, praying with all his might. Praying that this was the end. He was ready to accept death and join the Force. He didn't want his men to make that sacrifice just yet.

The pulse slammed into the ships, wrapping them with its crackling energy as it raced past and headed for the space beyond.

Plo slowly looked around, realizing that nothing had been destroyed. No fires were racing through the metal and gears.

Instead panels started sparking and Clones cursed as they were shocked. The lights flickered on and off, casting shadows before chasing them away. He joined Wolffe by the transmitter and saw that the normally unflappable Commander was starting to panic. "We're loosing power!" His hands flew over buttons on the side, ignoring the sparks as he pushed power through and read the readouts. Plo could feel the ship starting to tilt beneath his boots. "Our shields are totally down Sir! Without them we are completely defenseless!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grievous chuckled. The blast had gone perfectly. All three ships had been hit and even from there he could see lights going off all over them.

The ion cannon was the perfect weapon. It took out a vast majority of a ship's power. Shields were always the first to go as the computers automatically rerouted any remaining power to vital systems. Defense systems were never vital. Without shields the ships had no protection against the hundreds of turbolasers that dotted the hulking Malevolence.

"Their shields are done," A battle droid dutifully informed the bridge. His metal fingers make a clanking noise it hit buttons, checking readouts.

"Fire the lasers!" He ordered the droids, ignoring the looming presence of Dooku behind him.

This was fun.

His new toy was perfect.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They watched as lasers tore apart the nearest disabled ship. "They're tearing us apart!" Wolffe cried in shock. "One by one, they'll tear us all apart!"

Plo wanted to tell Wolffe not to panic. To stay calm and steady. Yet even he, a Master was struggling to release his fear, his own panic into the Force. He almost thought he could hear Grievous' hacking laugh in his head.

The lasers did their work. One of Plo's ships burst into flames. The lasers didn't stop for one moment. They kept firing and firing until they had torn the ship into pieces. Pieces that went flying into the remaining two.

He had no choice. He had to save as many men as he could. "Quickly! Everyone into the pods!" It had to be enough. It just had to be.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alarms blared through the ship.

Shrill.

Loud.

It was a sound that often haunted their dreams. Joined with screams and blood red as nightmares that kept them from any decent sleep on bad nights.

Outside ships were being torn apart, flames licking and devouring metal, wires, the flesh of those too slow or unable to race away.

Plo stood by an escape pod, but did not go in. He would not until the very lost possible moment. He needed to make sure that as many of his men were in those escape pods. Needed to make sure they were safe and had been given the best chance he could give them to live and fight. "Hurry men! Everyone in!"

At last there were no men. The pods were filled to near overflowing. Plo climbed into his pod. Wolffe was already there with two other Clones. They sat on the benches while Plo maned the controls. Almost as one the pods launched.

Behind them lay the wreckage of a once great fleet.

Behind them lay the mangled remains of lives.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Another successful test of our new ion cannon." An overly-large metal claw rested on the back of a battle droid's chair as Grievous took stock of the destruction, the death that was the end result of playing with his toy.

No flying droid parts this time.

This time Grievous was happy.

"Indeed General, but we not allow any survivors to make it back to the Republic. It is too soon still for our new toy to make its grand entrance. Send out the hunters and order them to destroy all the life pods that were lunched. Kill any being who made it off that ship!"

"Yes Count. Send out the crew!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka's shoulders hunched. Anakin frowned a little as he watched her from the corner of his eyes. He knew what she was doing. She was feeling out the Bond she shared with Plo. She was trying to get a sense of him. A sense that he was alive, that he was well. That her foster father was okay and would be coming back to her, back to them soon.

He reached out with feelings of love and confidence to soothe her. He didn't want the Chancellor to notice his baby sister too much. It was bad enough the old man was after him all the time and hated his twin, he didn't want him to take any notice of Ahsoka's bright light and her immense talent. At best Palpatine would try to wheedle his way into her affections and fill her up so full of pride she would forget her destiny as a Jedi or hate her as much as he hated Analise.

"Since that last transmission Masters, Excellency we haven't any word from General Plo Koon or his fleet." Anakin had to force himself not to wince as he went to report the next item. He knew that this would probably get to Ahsoka the most. "With no communication since then and the absence of a signal from any distress beacon is a possible indication that his..." Ahsoka's head shot up and she stared at him unblinking, waiting to hear what her big brother, hero, and Master would say. Her were up, a trick she had learned from Analise when she was upset about something, but didn't want others to worry. "That his fleet was destroyed like all the others." Ahsoka flinched, head turning away as though she might have already known the truth, but hearing the words made it that much worst. "I was about to have the men start prepping for a rescue mission."

 _ **"I thought the intelligence gathered by CI so far indicated that this weapon leaves no survivors, no witnesses behind."**_ There seemed to be a small amount of glee mixed with dissatisfaction in Palpatine's voice. Anakin gritted his teeth. He could feel Ahsoka shaking next to him and through the Force. Why did the Chancellor have to remind them of that one glaring detail? That one detail that would surely deliver a hard blow to not just him, but his Padawan. Ahsoka was too young to have yet mastered the art of letting go and in all honesty, Anakin who hadn't mastered it wasn't ready for her to master it yet.

 _ **"This time around the Separatists are being careful, making sure to tidy up after themselves..."**_ The look his former Padawan sent him was quick to silence Obi-Wan who then looked over his shoulder. No doubt Analise was there, just outside of the holo pickup.

 _ **"Tragic these losses are. Prevent more we must."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The power grid is completely fried." Wolffe slumped down in his seat. As time passed by the hopes of rescue, of survival seemed smaller and smaller. Outside the small, circular view point drifted the brunt, broken, and jagged remains of what had once been a proud GAR fleet where his brothers had served proudly, strongly. "With no power we have no engines so we can't move the pod, we can't send out communications,and...We have no life support recharge." Wolffe slumped lower. Death was knocking on their door. It would take hold of them in his cold hands before they were even ready to accept it.

"So what then?" The two Troopers across from him removed their helmets, balancing them on their laps. It was Boost who asked. The deep scars on the right side of his face looked odd in the glow of the red emergency lights. A shade of red that nearly matched the two strips of Boost's dyed hair.

"No worries there Boost," Sinker replied running a gloved hand over his hair, dyed a near white blonde. "We can just hold our breath."

"Someone will be coming to rescue us though right? I mean they are looking..." For as tough as Boost was, he was still a man. Still a living being. The fear of death had been a fear that the Kaminoans had been able to erase from the Clones' makeup.

Wolffe for the first time didn't know what to say to put his men at ease. The truth was he didn't believe that the GAR would send anyone to look for them. The Jedi Generals, the other Clone Commanders, and Captains had the reports. They knew that the Separatists were not leaving any being behind this time who would give away their plans before they were ready.

For the first time ever, feeling truly hopeless Wolffe turned his gaze to Plo. The Jedi was a sea of calm and he latched onto that calm with a greedy need that surprised him. "Let's focus on one thing at time," The Jedi General's gravelly voice was soothing. "We'll get the power back on and go from there. After all we will need that if want to be here to be found."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"With that weapon out there tearing our ships apart, we need to protect what ships we do have."**_ Just one look at the faces of his father's face and Anakin knew that the decision had been made and it was a decision his father did not like. A decision that Anakin would not like and for certain Ahsoka would not like. The words Qui-Gon spoke were tight and quiet. The signs that the Grey Jedi Master was struggling to hold his feelings back, release them into the Force.

 _ **"We'll need to focus on protecting the supply ships especially."**_ Thankfully Mace took over for Qui-Gon whose lips even in the holo clearly thinned as he pressed them together. _**"All ships currently available will be reassigned to protect them. That includes your fleet Skywalker. Unfortunately that means your men will not be able to launch any sort of rescue mission."**_ Next to Anakin Ahsoka tensed and it took everything Anakin had not to wrap his arms around her and anchor her to him.

The words raced through Ahsoka. She could hardly believe it. They weren't going to search for Papa Plo? They weren't going to let her find the man who had saved her life when she had been too young to remember? Memories raced through her mind. Memories of the Kel Dor whose arms had seemed to always be the ones to cradle her when nightmares woke her in the Creche. His gaze had been so warm, so loving even though his eyes were always hidden behind goggles. Even when he had scolded her, when he been upset with her Ahsoka never doubted that he loved her.

It hadn't been til after the war had started, til after Anakin and Analise had given her the Skywalker name that Ahsoka had felt brave enough to change Master to Papa. After the first time she had called him that, she learned just how tightly Papa Plo could hug.

"Wait!" The word had left her mouth and Ahsoka wondered for a moment if she had truly spoken. Truly spoken in front of four Masters and the Chancellor. Already she could feel Anakin's steady, stern gaze. She was in for it after being told to stay silent until she was spoken to. "Master Plo needs us...We should be out there looking for him! I mean...Sure there haven't been any reports of survivors doesn't mean that this time will be the same. Master Plo is a Jedi Master! I'm sure he and some of his men are alive and waiting for help!" Even though Ahsoka was breaking pretty much every rule when it came to attending an official meeting, Anakin couldn't help but notice the looks exchanged between Mace, Yoda, and his father. They seemed almost proud of Ahsoka for speaking up. Anakin's eyes darted to Obi-Wan who was covering his mouth with a hand. A sure signal that the still new Master was hiding a smile.

 _ **"You are rather outspoken for one so young...I would have thought you have been better taught as to how act during a meeting of this type."**_ He wanted to growl at the Chancellor's cruel words. He felt Ahsoka across their Bond shrink in on herself, trying to make herself seem smaller and less threatening to the most powerful man in the Republic.

 _ **"To be fair Excellency, she is being trained by Anakin and he has always been outspoken."**_ Leave it to Obi-Wan to defuse the suddenly tense atmosphere with the same skill and ease that had been his hallmark since he had first stepped out onto the field.

"Please excuse my Padawan. I will follow your orders Masters. I will make all the preparations and my fleet will meet up with General Kenobi's at the rendezvous point." He nodded his head respectfully as the transmission ended. His Padawan had turned and was already trying to make her escape. "Ahsoka!"

'At least he didn't say my full name' Ahsoka thought as she halted in place. _If anyone could survive that weapon Papa Plo could! You know it Skyguy! I just don't understand why..._ Her lekku bounced a little as she turned sharply, beads swinging. Her eyes lit up with defiance, ready to fight.

 _What you seem not to understand Ahsoka is Jedi protocol when it comes to high level meetings or your place at them my very young Padawan!_ Anakin let a little of his disappointment leak over the Bond to Ahsoka. He wasn't too mad at her. After all hadn't he done the same thing at her age and still did to some point?

Yet he couldn't risk her making such a mistake again in front of the Chancellor. He didn't want that man targeting his baby sister. Ahsoka slumped, her face darkening as she turned away a little. Anakin only hoped he had reached her.

The doors slid open and Anakin had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling as Admiral Wullf Yularen trailed by a Trooper entered the command hub. He and the Admiral did not get along to put it lightly. Yularen liked to follow the rules right down to the last dot. The wild way Anakin worked, his near consent bending and even flouting of tradition military procedure not only baffled the human male, but sometimes annoyed him.

To be fair though, almost all the Jedi baffled Yularen with their ability to think quickly on the fly and take risks that drove him up the walls. "There you Admiral. We have been given orders to meet up with Obi-Wan's fleet so that we can protect our supply ships. I'll take a small ship and scout ahead. That should allow us to maximize our defense area."

"Are you sure? It sounds risky." Anakin liked to watch Yularen's eyebrows when he said something he knew would put the Admiral on edge just to see how high he could make them go. "With that mystery weapon flying around I don't believe it is safe for you to go off on your own."

"It might not be safe," Anakin allowed. He was a little disappointed. He was sure he had made the Admiral's eyebrows go higher before. "But I know that you at least will follow my orders," He pointedly looked at Ahsoka who the grace to bite her lower lip before looking away. "Come on Snips."

Anakin sighed. He hated having to be the bad guy. How did Obi-Wan and Da manage it when the twins were Padawans?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I think the air is getting a bit stale in here."

"Don't look at me Sir. Must be Boost. After all he only takes a bath when he's on leave."

"Save it Sinker! You're suppose to be working on the pod, not your jokes."

Wolffe choose to ignore the two Troopers trying to find a way to bring power back to the pod. "General...Do you think we can make it? Do you think we have a chance?"

"Chance is like luck Commander. A Jedi does not believe in luck so I do not believe in chances. I know this...That if we work together we will overcome this. We will live and we will be found."

"With all due respect General Plo Sir, it doesn't make much sense, any sense really in terms of strategy to come save us." Sinker focused hared on the panel. None of the Clones liked to remember that in the grand scheme of things, in the eyes of millions of beings in and outside of the Republic, their lives were worthless. "If I was in charge I would have all forces out hunting down that ship. Not looking for a few worthless Clones."

"I value your lives Sinker. You are my men." Plo tried to fill his voice with as much caring and confidence that he could. He wanted to impress upon his men that they were worth more that they thought. That their lives had meaning and value. "Your life is worth more than finding some weapon."

"Sir!" Boost's voice rang with excitement and a small bit of fear as he pressed himself over the controls and against the viewport. "Look! There's another pod out there!" There was indeed another pod. Floating among the wreckage just like they were. Plo took back the Captian's chair as Wulffe, Sinker, and Boost crowded round.

"I wish we had communications...Then we could contact them."

"We could always just wave at them when the viewport comes around," Boost pointed out. The pod was rotating slowly. Plo frowned beneath his mask. Other than the Clones with him, he was not sensing any life through the Force. Something was wrong.

He reached out a hand, wrapping the Force around the pod. Luckily space meant nothing in terms of the Force. It could be used just as easily in the black vacuum as it could in the light warmth of the Temple. He pulled his hand to the side and all watched, holding their breath as the pod turned...

The viewport was broken into jagged pieces. A Trooper hang halfway through it, caught on one of the pieces. Behind him floated a couple helmets, their owners either lost in the wreckage floating beyond or pinned down in the pod by destroyed control panels and plating.

Lives lost. Lives snuffed out like candles. More lives to be added to walls already filled with the names of men who fallen before them.

"They're...They're dead!"

"That pod was busted wide open."

"We are not alone out here..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Set those new coordinates Artoo?" Ahsoka ignored the cheerful beeping of her brother's faithful astromech. Normally she would have been overjoyed, bouncing the co-pilot's chair. She loved it when they used the Twilight, the old G9 Rigger freighter that they had found on Teth. It meant that the mission was one for a small group. Sometimes Rex might come along, a few of the men; but it was normally just her, Anakin, and Artoo.

This time though there was no bouncing. This time she sat hunched in her seat, arms wrapped around herself as though she was cold.

Ahsoka didn't like Anakin being disappointed in her. She didn't like him being mad at her. _Master..._

 _Yes?_ Her voice was quiet and uncertain as it came across their Bond. So unlike the normally loud and brimming with confidence that made Ahsoka so much like him. Anakin glanced at her and wondered if he should say anything about the truth of where they were going. What he was really planning on doing. No...He would let it be a surprise, a lesson.

 _Do you think I should explain to the Chancellor about my reaction the next time I see him? I mean the Masters know, but not the Chancellor..._

 _No!_ Her head jerked back at the sharp cry as it jolted her from her depressed thoughts. _You don't need to explain yourself at all to him Snips._ Ahsoka frowned a little, wondering why Anakin was so upset.

Anakin for his part was silently making a vow as he pulled the hyperdrive switch and sent the Twilight hurtling into the dizzying blue and white hyperspace.

He was going to make sure that Ahsoka wasn't anywhere near the Chancellor more than she needed to be. Not even in holo form.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan rested a hand lightly on the small of of Analise's back. She was tense, though doing her best to release that tension into the Force. Her eyes were unfocused, gazing beyond the stars and ships framed within the viewport into the currents of the Living Force. She was searching out along her Bonds for Anakin, Ahsoka, Plo...

He couldn't blame her as his hand began to gently rub her back. Plo was family. Plo was Ahsoka's foster father. Plo was Qui-Gon's brother through the Force. Obi-Wan himself was feeling tense and worried. The Unifying Force had been screaming a warning about the weapon ever since the news had broken. This weapon, whatever it was had to be stopped.

"General?" Cody sounded unsure as he came up behind the couple. He was quick to note Analise's tense position, her face pale, the glazed look that meant she was sunk deep in the Force. Something he had only seen often when Anakin was with her, but only a few times on her own when she was feeling stressed. Something that made him nervous.

"Yes Cody?"

"The entire fleet is in defensive formation Sir."

"Good..." Obi-Wan pressed his hand more firmly against Analise's back, sending soothing feelings of comfort and love to her through their Bond. Unknowingly he let out a deep sigh of relief as she responded back, letting him know she was fine and would be coming out of her meditative state. It worried him these days, when Anakin or Analise let themselves go deep into the Force without the other twin there to anchor them. Sometimes they took so long coming out of it Obi-Wan worried that one day they might not. "I'll go check in with Anakin to see where he is. Can you stay with Analise? She's starting to come out of her meditative state."

"Of course General." Obi-Wan gave the Clone Commander a grateful smile. Sometimes Analise and Anakin were a little unsteady coming out of their deeper states if they went into them without the other. He always prefered it when he or someone he trusted was nearby to make sure she was alright.

Turning on his heel Obi-Wan walked over to the viewscreen that flicker on as the Communications Officer connected him to the Resolute. The Master liked using the viewscreens far more than the holo transmitters. It was a shame that so far they only be installed for communication purposes on the Cruisers. "Hello there Admiral." He smirked as Yularen seemed almost embarrassed at being caught off-guard. He had to admit that Anakin was right. It was a little fun to tease the straight-laced Admiral. His quick eyes took in Rex standing at attention behind Yularen , but no Anakin and no Ahsoka. "How is escort duty going?"

 _ **"The convoys are proceeding on schedule General. There has been no sign of enemy activity."**_

"Good...And where is General Skywalker?"

 _ **"Well...The General thought a redeployment of the fleet would increase our defensive perimeter in case of attack..."**_

"I see..." Obi-Wan sighed and felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. The Council and Chancellor would not be happy to hear about this. "That will be all then and thank you Admiral, Rex." The viewscreen switched off and Obi-Wan turned, stroking his beard.

"Anakin went after Uncle Plo...Didn't he?" He looked up to his Soul Mate. Cody hovered, trying not to look like he was hovering as his adoptive sister kept her arms wrapped around herself, color slowly returning to her face.

"He told Yularen that he was going to redeploy the fleet to increase their defensive perimeter..."

"But you know better Obi-Wan...Anakin took Ahsoka and went after Uncle Plo." Her voice trembled a little. "You'll have to tell the Council...The Chancellor...The weapon is still out there and they're heading right for it."

"I know my Soul." Obi-Wan let himself forget that for the moment they were on duty and swooped in, wrapping his arms around his tiny wife. He wrapped the Force around them, flooding their Bond with all the assurance he could. "I'll contact them as soon as I can." He used a finger to gently tip her chin up from where she had buried her face against his chest. "This may be our best chance to learn what the mystery weapon is Moonbeam. Don't worry, trust in the Force. They will come back to us. All of them."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Artoo rolled up behind Ahsoka. He was clearly worried about his Young Mistress. Even through he was an astromech, he could tell she was unhappy. That she was worried. **"What can I do?"** He beeped to her, hoping that by helping her he could make her feel a little bit better.

"Set up the scanners Artoo," Was her sighing response. "Try programming them to look for some sort of mystery weapon...Should would be more helpful if we had some sort of idea what we were looking for."

 **"Yes Young Mistress."**

"Hold on Artoo...Set the scanners to search for signs of life instead.. Scan for highest sensitivity."

 **"Yes Master."** Artoo rolled to his socket, plugging in so he could get the computer rolling on his Master's orders.

"Why Master?" With Artoo there Ahsoka spoke aloud having adopted Analise and Obi-Wan's habit of speaking via the Bonds when no one else, droid or living being was around...Or when she didn't want anyone else to overhear. "Why set them to scan for lifeforms when whatever we're looking for is probably run by nothing except..." Her eyes finally took in what lay outside the viewport.

A red planet.

A familiar red planet.

Ahsoka rose from her seat, walking slowly to the co-pilot's chair, leaning on it. "What a minute...This is the Abregado System! This is where Papa Plo was when he called us!" She stared at Anakin in shock, before she frowned and shot him a dark look. "So it's not okay for me to speak out when the Council makes a decision I don't agree with, but it's okay for you to just go ahead and break that decision?"

"It's a fine line Ahsoka between listening to what the Council says and then doing it. They said I couldn't send my men out here to look for any survivors, but they didn't say anything about just you and I looking for them." Anakin turned a little, his gaze stern as he tried to impress this lesson upon Ahsoka that all Jedi learned at one point or another. "It's a fine line you must learn to walk my Padawan, especially during war time."

"So you always meant to come out here? You were always going to look for survivors?"

"Lives are at stack Ahsoka and Uncle Plo is family. We can't afford to loose more than what we have already. Besides I am of the belief that it will take a lot of something to finish of Uncle Plo."

"But's kind of what I said back at the briefing room!" Ahsoka sat down heavily in the co-pilot's chair, a look of confusion on her face.

"I know, but that's another lesson you need to learn. It's one I'm still learning. What you told the Council and the Chancellor was correct, but the way you said it; letting it burst out of you like that was wrong. It's another fine line you will have to walk. One that I haven't fully learned yet...Now let's get those scanners up and running. Turn on the illuminator!"

"Got it Skyguy!" Ahsoka pressed a button on the control panel and the darkness around them was lit up. "We better hurry...The fleet will notice we've gone missing sooner or later!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That's not it Boost! Look...This one goes here and that one goes there."

"Are you sure? The last thing we need is to make it worst Sinker!"

"How Boost? How are we going to make things worst?" Sinker glared at the mess of wires that at the moment were beating him and Boost in their mission to restore power to the pod. If things weren't so dire, Plo would have been chuckling.

"You should be careful what you ask for especially when it comes to trouble. You never know what kind might find you. Don't be surprised when it finds you."

"True Sir, but I think trouble has already found us." Boost held up two wires and frowned.

"Hey I think I found something...I bet if we connect these two wires the power will come back." Sinker bent over his brother as the Trooper plugged the end of one wire into the other, twisting until there was a click and they locked into place...

A couple of the panels threw off sparks, but there was a hum...A hum as lights came back and engines started to fire up. A hum as life support began to recharge itself. Hope began to warm the pad. Hope because now they had power and power meant they could finally call for help...Maybe reach some being out there.

Hope...And fear.

Wolffe frowned as heard a voice. A voice that did not belong to any of them. "I hear something..." He leaned over the communications panel. The voice was soft, static making it even harder to hear. "Something's coming over on the com channels." He jabbed at the volume button until it was loud enough to make out what the voice was saying even with the static interfernece.

 _ **"...Is...Pod 1977...Is any...out...We are under attack!"**_

"It's one of our other pods!" Wolffe didn't know whether to laugh for joy that some more of his brothers survived or cry in frustration at what they were yelling over the com.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Repeat! We...Under attack!" He called into the com over and over again. Pleading for help, any help. The other office with him was frantically going over one of the control panels built into the pod walls. Searching for anything, anything at all that might save them from the danger lurking right outside.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"We are under attack! Repeat under attack!"**_

"That signal is pretty weak." Plo's mind was racing even as his voice stayed calm and steady. "That pod must be nearby."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He and his brother could only stare in horror as the pod hunter locked onto them. It's long arms were prefect for gripping on the rounded front of escape pods and allowing the battle droids nestled in its hull to pop out and tear open the viewport.

The two Clone Officers feared death, but knew one thing. They would rather die in the midst of a fire fight from some mind-numbing, painful injury than from being sucked into the deadly chill of space.

"They've locked onto us!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Go get 'em boys!" Compared to other jobs within the droid army, this one was easy. They weren't risking their circuits facing Jedi and their blasted lightsabers that could cut through almost anything. It and its four teammates simply had to fly around in a pod hunter, find escape pods full of GAR survivors, lock onto the pod, then tear the pod open and watch the bodies fly into the never-ending vastness of space.

Yes...This job was easier. Safer and better too.

The hull doors opened and its teammates made their way to the viewport, aided by the use of small jet-packs.

Simple. Easy. What could go wrong?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Our position is Mark 12, point 2-6!"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A bright blue laser nearly blinded the two officers as the battle droids gathered outside the viewport.

For them, blue lasers had meant protection and help in the form of a lightsaber carefully and expertly used by a Jedi.

This bright blue laser meant their death.

"Alright! Let's cut this tin can open!"

"Roger roger"

"Roger roger"

"Roger roger"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wolffe's eyes grew wide and fear grabbed him a tight choke-hold. There outside the viewport was the other pod held tight in the clawed grip of a pod hunter. "There! I have visual contact" He thrust his arm out, pointing in the direction of the horrific scene playing out right before their eyes.

They could make out the bright lasers of the droids' cutting tools as they ran them against the viewport, beginning the process of weakening the transparisteel. The clear material was strong, hard to break. Weaken it enough though, put enough cracks in it and it would break as easily as glass.

Plo slammed his hand down on the com button. "Pod 1977! Do you copy? Please respond!"

 _ **"They're pod hunters Sir! They've been looking for survivors, destroying the pods and making sure no one makes it! No!...They're cutting throug...AHHHH!"**_

The Clones and Plo watched in horror as the droids broke through the viewport of the pod. Through the jagged pieces came hurtling the pair of Clone Officers who had been fighting so hard to stay alive. So hard to escape.

Now only their screams remained even as Death stole the breath from their lungs and silenced their voices forever. Their screams remained trapped in the memories of those living beings who had witnessed their last moments. Witnessed the pair flying into a harsh environment no living being could last for long in. Could not last without protection.

Plo bowed his head and said a silent prayer to the Force as he watched the two bodies float, drift through what remained of the fleet, twisted beams and jagged panels. He prayed that the souls of these two Clones would be shortly reunited with their fallen brothers. That in death they could have the peace that eluded them in life as created soldiers meant only for war.

Plo prayed that if the Force willed it, he and the Clones with him would make it out alive.

Sinker broke the silence. His tone was heavy, not the lighthearted one of moments earlier when his badly timed jokes were meant to elect a response, any response other than fear and terror. Now Sinker's voice bore the sadness, the acceptance of one who had seen death too many times, had felt it brush across his face even as the remark was almost playful. A response to Plo's earlier comment about being careful about asking for trouble. "Things...Things just got a lot worst."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She ignored the remains of the GAR fleet.

She forced herself to not stare at the twisted beams, the jagged panels, the bridges still somewhat intact as they drifted in a sort of field around the planet. She had to make her stomach stay calm even as she caught glimpses here and there of bodies, torn limbs in what had become a twisted graveyard.

Instead Ahsoka focused all her attention on the scanners. She glared at them, daring them to give her any sort of bad were finding nothing, but knew that was not the way. news even as static sang across them now and then. She wanted to pound her fist on the control panels in frustration that they

Besides Anakin had told her to only hit droids or transmitters when they were acting up. It was the fastest way to get them working again.

"I give up!" Ahsoke glared harder at her readouts, the white markings on her face wrinkling. "The scanner are pretty much useless out here!" Closing her eyes, she released the negativity into the Force and sighed. Turning slightly she looked at Artoo who was still plugged into his socket. "What about you Artooie? Any luck with the emergency channel?"

 **"No young Mistress,"** Artoo whistled sadly in reply. **"Not yet."**

"Ahsoka..." Anakin began before pausing. He waited for Ahsoka to look at him before pushing on. "There is a chance...A big chance that what we find may not be what you are hoping for. It might not be what you want to find."

"I know that Master...But Analise is always saying that we need to have faith and trust in the Force, that we have to keep believing." Her eyes lowered for a moment. "So I have to believe, have trust and faith because if I do there might still be a chance that Papa Plo is alive."

"Analise is usually right isn't she?"

"Yep...How mad do you think she will be about this?"

"Not that mad..."

 **"Katee might shock you..."**

"Not if she can't catch me Artoo," Anakin called over his shoulder to Artoo when an alarm started to go off. The alarm for an incoming transmission. The Knight and Padawan exchanged panicked looks with Ahsoka frantically gesturing for Anakin to answer it.

"I think she noticed we've gone missing Master!" Anakin rolled his eyes and hit the button near his controls. It wasn't Analise who appeared as a small holo between them. It was Obi-Wan. Inside the pair secretly released sighs of relief. They could handle Obi-Wan...A disappointed Analise was another matter.

 _ **"Where are you two now?"**_

"Hi Master...I thought we might make a quick stop in the Abregado System...You know just to make sure it was all clear?" Even in Anakin's mind the excuse was weak and Ahsoka's giggling was not helping matters.

 _ **"I should have known you would have gone ahead with a rescue mission."**_

"It was my idea Obi-Wan! I had to convince Anakin..."

 _ **"But not very hard correct Ahsoka?"**_ Obi-Wan's holo crossed his arms and stared at them so sternly they flinched and mentally began to prepare for the essays that awaited them on the importance of following orders; even though Anakin was now a Knight and he would never make Ahsoka his Padawan write an essay as punishment. _**"Well...Have you found Plo or any of his men?"**_ His voice became lower and the pair wondered if Analise was nearby. Ahsoka winced knowing that her big sister was most likely worried like crazy for them.

"No...You were right Obi-Wan. This time around the Separatists are making absolutely sure that no one escapes them."

 _ **"All the more reason to go back to the fleet! Look you'll miss your rendezvous with the others and Analise has already been going in and out of deep meditation, which you know is dangerous without you here Anakin, trying to keep tabs on you two and look for Plo all while helping Cody and the men and running medical with Corric!"**_ This time the siblings both winced. Analise did have a lot on her plate and they shouldn't have added to it.

"We'll be back as soon as we can...And get Analise to stop doing deep meditation."

 _ **"I'll do my best Anakin. Even I can't get her to listen to me at times like these."**_ Obi-Wan faded away and Anakin looked sadly at Ahsoka.

"I'm sorry Snips...But we have to go back."

"I know...Analise and the fleet need us. I understand..." Anakin wished that Ahsoka would scream and fight. Fight for them to stay and keep looking. Scream at him, reminding him that they couldn't give up.

But this was war...And Ahsoka was learning quickly that when there were two issues with lives on the line, the issue with the most lives won.

Anakin hated war.

He gripped the toggle controls in his hands so tightly he was sure the knuckles on his left hand were white while he worried the right side might crack. He plunged the Twilight deeper into the remains of the fleet, making for the untouched space behind it so he could lunch into hyperspace.

 **"Master! Young Mistress! I've picked up something!"**

"What? What is it?"

"Artooie found something! Something's coming through on the emergency channel!"

"Can you trace it Artoo?"

 **"Of course!"**

"Great! Let's get going then Skyguy!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Not to alarm any of you...But I think the droids see us..." Those were not the words any of them wanted to hear.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Corporal!" One of the battle droids spoke up to their leader. "I found another pod over there." His metal digits pointed to a pod not too far away. The droid Corporal pressed the release button and the empty pod joined the other pods they had destroyed and the bodies of the men they had killed floating in a never-ending dance.

With the arms free of the pod hunter, the four other droids took seats on them instead of retreating back into the hull.

Just one more pod and they could return to the ship. The Corporall hummed to himself. A flaw in his programming that had yet to be caught and corrected. The tune was a catchy one that had begun to make the rounds of the Separatist army. Rumor had it, that the tune would be the new anthem when the Separatists won the war.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They only had once chance. With the Force on his side, Plo was going to take. "Time to go," He remarked as he pushed himself up from his seat and walked across the short cabin to the hatch.

"Wait! What do you mean go Sir? Where are you going?"

"Outside of course Wolffe. Those droids need to be destroyed and with my anti-ox mask I will be able to withstand the pressure for a short amount of time." He turned his gaze to Sinker and Boost. "Put your helmets on. You'll come with me."

"Are you sure about this Sir?"

"This is risky and the odds are stacked against us, but I have faith that someone will find us and we will make it out of this."

"Good enough for me!" Sinker cheered as he cocked his rifle. Encouraged by his brother and General, Boost scooped his rifle up from the floor and cocked it as well. If the General believed they would make it out of this mess, well then he believed it too.

There was a loud bang and the metal of the pod began to whine as the claws of the pod hunter clamped down around it. Sinker and Boost were quick to don their helmets, checking each other to make sure their armor was snapped into place, that nothing was amiss. "Wolffe stay inside and keep calling for help!"

"Yes Sir! I hope there's just someone out there looking and listening for us..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are we still picking up that signal Artoo?" Ahsoka looked back to Artoo who had spun his head around to face them and was projecting a map of the planet with the remains of the fleet clustered about it.

 **"Yes Master."**

"But it doesn't make any sense...We have the signal and it's still coming...Why can't we find anyone?"

"I don't know Ahsoka. We just need to keep looking and trust in the Force."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well...This looks like the last pod. Let's crack it open and head back to the ship!"

"Hey! What's a Jedi doing out here?"

Plo took some small amount of glee in once again befuddling the simple-programmed battle droids. It seemed that whoever put the programming together never bothered to include detailed information about just what Jedi could do, but then again the programmer most likely didn't know a lot about Kel Dor like himself.

Even in space lightsabers gave a snap-hiss when they came to life. His blazed a majestic blue atop the captured pod. At his signal, Boost and Sinker opened fire upon the droids who were slow to respond. Using the Force, Plo floated down to one of the arms, slicing through the unprepared battle droid who had been getting his tools ready to cut into the viewport.

"Take cover!" the pilot of the pod hunter cried in alarm. Only to groan in disbelief when moments later the Jedi Master had, with a wave of his hand sent one of the droids crashing into the closed hull door.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello? Is anyone out there? Come in...This is Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker on the Twilight. Is anyone out there? Come in..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two droids of the five droids were down for the count, but the remaining three must have a little more programming added to them, allowing them to think fast. The two droids that been getting ready to cut into them used their jet-packs to fly backwards and up, ducking down by the pilot.

"Damn! I can't get a clear shot!" The high, rounded top of the pod hunter and the raised metal over the arm slots gave the droids some protection.

"Good thinking!" The pilot cheered on its fellow droids. "Now I'll put the squeeze on them!" The pod began to whine again, began to shriek as the metal was gouged and cut. Sparks flew when wires were hit. Sinker and Boost jumped a little in alarm when the arm on top bit into the roof of the pod so deep, that it was ruptured and air started to leak out.

Inside warning alarms blared, nearly deafening Wolffe who ducked his head and cursed himself that he had no helmet. If he did he could have been out there fighting with his brothers and General instead of...

A com alarm started to go off and Wolffe spun the chair as fast as he could in disbelief. Someone was out there! Someone was calling of them!

 _ **"...Is anyone out there? Come in...This is Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker on the Twilight. Is anyone out there? Come in..."**_

"General! It's Ahsoka! She's out there looking for us!"

"You must keep the signal alive Commander!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Maybe they can't hear us...Can you try boosting the reception Artoo? Maybe then we can break through."

 **"Yes...But it will take time..."** Ahsoka growled in frustration and slammed her back against the seat.

"You need to be patient Ahsoka while we boost the power." Anakin's eyes widened as he realized that he sounded like Obi-Wan. 'How many times did he tell me to be patient again? Next thing you know I'll be pouring over some dusty trade agreement!'

Anakin vowed that he would never do that.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This was not an easy battle though the droids only numbered three and even with their improvised barricade were finding hard to defend themselves against two Troopers and a Jedi who was able to deflect their shots back at them with amazing accuracy, narrowly missing them. The pilot pressed the button controlling the arms again, forcing them further down and into the pod.

Wolffe wanted to cover his ears as the alarms only rang louder. He tried to make himself smaller, but it wasn't working. Already he was beginning to feel dizzy...

The Clone Commander shook his head and forced himself to stay focused. His hands were kept busy as he did everything he good to keep their weak signal going, but it was no use...The arms crushing the pod had damaged their beacons and transmitters. The signal was fading. It was fading fast.

"General I'm loosing the signal! The damage being done is weakening it and the pod can't take much more!" He warned Plo who frowned. He had to end this battle and fast. His eyes darted around, taking in the field of battle and rapidly calculating the lack of gravity.

"Sinker! Get ready for your turn!"

"On it Sir!" Sinker smirked beneath his helmet. He let go of his grip on the pod as the Force wrapped around him in a gentle, but firm hold. "Whoa!" Plo waved his closed hand forward and Sinker found himself, aided by the Force commanded by his General, hurtling through the space and over the droids. He had to admit it was fun. He and his other brothers had seen other Jedi use it in battle with their Clones and it was jokingly called Force Toss.

"What the hel..." Plo opened his hand wide, halting Sinker just behind the droids who turned shocked and unprepared to see a Clone safely floating just behind them in space without the aid of a jet pack. He flipped himself around to face them and raised his blaster.

"EAT LASER YOU FILTHY CLANKERS!" Sinker fired. The pilot droid took advantage of being the pilot by ducking down in its seat as Sinker swung his rifle in arc, shooting away. Its two companions were not so lucky. The first didn't even have to time to prep its blaster. The second started to prep, but didn't even get a chance to cock it.

Plo took advantage of Sinker's shooting to slice through the arms of the pod hunter. The metal glowed bright orange before cooling. The pod hunter began falling away. With a quick gesture Plo pulled Sinker back to them and the Clone happily held tight to the front of the pod. "That was fun," He informed Boost chuckling.

The Jedi Master wasn't done. He shoved the pod hunter away. Shoved it deep into the moving debris. The remaining droid, the pilot who had thought himself lucky gave a wailing "NNNOOO!" as the pod hunter slammed into the remains of a bridge and was destroyed in a fiery explosion that at least gave Plo and his men a little warmth.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No droid in the Separatist Army wanted to be the bringer of bad news. Especially if that droid was serving under Gerneral Grievous who wasn't particularly nice to his droids. "Ummm...Sir we have lost contact with the crew we sent out to hunt down any escape pods."

"Hmmm...It would appear that some worthless survivors are putting up a fight to stay alive."

"Which we cannot allow General."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"There has to be some way to destroy this new mystery weapon. We have to find it."**_

 _ **"In this war, a step ahead of us the Separatists always are. Seem to know what moves we make, Dooku does."**_ Obi-Wan shot a glance towards Analise who stood next to him, her eyes lowered just a little. He would much rather she be helping Corric or resting, but she had insisted that as a Commander she be there. If her Husband and Soul Mate was going to attend this meeting, then so was she. No matter who was there.

 _ **"Please tell me...Has there been any word of Master Plo Koon and his fleet? I would like to know."**_ The Chancellor's voice was oily even in holo form. Analise suppressed a shiver as something cold slid over her. Even when they systems apart, Palpatine's unpleasant aura still seemed to affect her. All she needed to do was hear his voice and something dark raced through her veins and in the Force. It was like death or destruction accompanied the lies, the lines that spouted forth from his lips.

 _ **"No,"**_ Mace admitted. _**"Since we have no word that can only mean..."**_

"That's not actually true..." Obi-Wan grinned sheepishly at his fellow Masters and shot a smirk at the Chancellor. "Anakin has gone to the Abregado system to search for survivors."

 _ **"Oh whose authority?"**_ Palpatine's demand rang, hard and unhappy. Analise fisted her hands within the folds of her tunic so that she didn't reach out for Obi-Wan's hand.

"His own of course."

 _ **"With his fleet out of position, we are weaker in case of attack..."**_

"Anakin's fleet isn't with him Master Windu," Analise spoke up. Her voice steady as Obi-Wan wrapped their merged Force Signatures around her in an invisible hug. "The Resolute and the rest of the fleet are right where they should be. He's taken only the Twilight with Ahsoka and Artoo to help him."

 _ **"More trouble together the two of them are. Reckless this decision in."**_

 _ **"I will try to bring him back. There is no need to loose Anakin to this weapon. We don't want his choice to be costly."**_

 _Yeah...Costly to him._

 _Moonbeam! I wanted to say that._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well General...As always this is another fine mess we've manged to get ourselves into."

"Sounds like your sense of humor is improving Sinker."

"I don't want to say I told you so...But it seems I was right. I didn't believe for a moment that anyone would come looking for us."

Plo sunk a little into the Force feeling along his connection for Ahsoka. She was nearby...He could reach her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Why have you left your post Anakin?"**_

Ahsoka wanted very much to make a face at the Chancellor, but she couldn't risk that he might see. "I didn't think it was right just to give up on Master Plo and his men." Anakin's voice was steady, his answer calm; but Ahsoka knew her big brother was tense. He was not happy that Palpatine had commed them to scold Anakin about going after Plo's fleet.

 _ **"Your decision has upset the Council. It has put lives at risk. Please listen to me as you once did and return to your fleet."**_

"Yes Excellency..." Ahsoka thought she was hearing things, but it sounded like Anakin's answer was sharp. She could sense it along their Bond. He was just as upset as her that the Chancellor had ordered their search called off. Just because he wasn't running the GAR, didn't mean they couldn't not listen to him.

A tug...A sharp tug!

Ahsoka's eyelids lowered a little as she felt the Force pull at her...Showing her...

 _A pod, a lone pod adrift in the sea of debris over the red planet...There were figures...Living beings on top of the pod...Two were clad in armor...A third wore robes and an anti-ox mask that were oh so familiar to her. It was...It was...It was Papa Plo! He was alive! He was alive!_

"Sorry Ahsoka, it's time to go." Anakin's remorse filled voice snapped Ahsoka free from the Force vision. Her eyes were wide as she realized what she had seen.

"No!"

"Ahsoka I want to believe that Uncle Plo is alive just as much as you..."

"I know he's alive Anakin! I can sense him!" Ahsoka grabbed the steering controls in front of her and jerked them to one side as hard as she could. Artoo let out a shrill whistle as he went sliding across the cockpit.

"Ahsoka!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sergeant tell me why you are so worried? Why do you think no one is looking for us?"

"Look at us...We're Clones. We're expendable."

"Not to me or my family."

Suddenly a bright light came from behind them. Plo turned, shielding his eyes as a ship crested over some of the debris. It was a ship he recognized very well. It was the Twilight!

They had been saved!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"There they are!"

"Go the back and open the hanger! Ready the tow cable!" Ahsoka stood and went to Artoo. The droid whistled happily as he opened the hanger doors while Ahsoka loaded the cable and double-checked it.

"The cable is loaded and ready to go!"

"Good!" Anakin pressed the button and the cable went flying...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was a dull clank as the cable attached to the pod and began to tow them into the small hanger of the Twilight. Plo anchored himself, Sinker, and Boost to the pod with the Force.

They were safe and he wasn't going to loose anymore of his men.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka beat him to the hanger. Anakin could feel her nerves humming with the need to go and check on her foster father, but she held herself back. Leaving Artoo in charge of the cockpit, Anakin joined her. He arrived just as the pod entered the hanger all the way and the tow cable let go. It feel to the floor wit a loud metallic bang. Two Clones slide down the sides, coughing as they took in huge gulps of air.

"Let's hurry!" With the pod safely in, Ahsoka jumped off of the platform instead of using the ladder. Anakin rolled his eyes and followed her lead. She knelt on the ground by Plo who was breathing deeply as he too caught his breath. "Are you alright Papa Plo? Wait...Anakin there's someone in the pod!" Using the Force Anakin tore the viewport off and Wolffe stumbled out. Like his brothers coughing hard. Anakin supported him and helped him sit by his brothers.

Metal footsteps alerted Anakin to the arrival of the Twilight's medical droid which Padme had given them. Not that they needed TB-2 often, but the Senator didn't want them taking any chances. "Will they be alright TB?" Anakin asked, eyeing the Clones worriedly.

"Their pressurized suits did offer some protection, but they still require a medical frigate for full treatment. For now I will stabilize them Sir." Anakin nodded as TB began to assess the Clones. He joined Ahsoka who still knelt by Plo, one hand on his shoulder as she attempted to ease his hurt with what little Force Healing she had picked up from Analise.

"Did you hear that Papa Plo? Wolffe, Boost, and Sinker are safe now?"

"Are there others? Tell me...Did you find any others?"

"No Uncle Plo...Just you and the three with you. There were no other surrviors."

"They hunters must have gotten to those who made it off the ships then..."

"I'm sorry Papa Plo!" Ahsoka flung herself into Plo's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as tight as she dared without choking him. Plo returned the hug and relaxed a little into the hand his nephew had placed on his shoulder.

His men...So many had perished...But here was a reminder of what he was fighting for. What they all were fighting for.

In the end, it all came down to love. Family and love.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We were able to track the weapon to this system," Plo followed Anakin and Ahsoka onto the bridge. He did not need the same medical treatment as his men. "Once here we learned it was an ion cannon."

"An ion cannon? I don't think I ever heard of those in my lessons." Ahsoka stood confused by the co-pilot's chair while Anakin slide into the pilot's chair. He wanted to get them out of there and fast.

"Yes Little Soka. If it hits a ship after being fired, it neutralizes the ships power. It makes our ships defenseless against the rest of their weapons. Their turbolasers tore our ships apart." An alarm began blaring as their scanners picked something up. Ahsoka leaned over the screen frowning.

"Looks like there's a massive ship approaching..." Anakin looked to Plo who jumped into action.

"Turn off all the power systems before they can detect us. We might be able to slip away if they can't find us and they give up." Ahsoka quickly began turning systems off while Anakin kept the ship steady with auto-pilot off. Soon they would just be floating amid dangerous debris as the Twilight slide to a stop.

 **"What's happening?"**

"The droid!" Ahsoka leapt from her seat at Anakin's nod and dashed back to Artoo. She always disliked it when they had to turn him off instead of just letting him power down for a rest or recharge. It seemed mean.

"Sorry Artooie...It will just be for a little while..." She hit the power switch on the back of his hand then returned to her seat.

Outside the viewports a ship crept into view. A ship that was bigger than any other ship Anakin or Ahsoka had ever seen. It was so big that Anakin worried that it would hit them even though he had thought they had stopped far enough away.

 _That is one big Cruiser crusher_ Ahsoka in awe and fear told Plo and Anakin over the Bonds. Anakin glanced at his baby sister and wondered if maybe he should send her to join the Clones and TB in the hanger.

If this was the end...He didn't want her to see it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sir we still have no signal from the pod hunters."

"Reduce our speed and continue in that direction! Turn on your scanners! We will find whatever is lurking out there."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the hanger TB continued his duties of stabilizing the Clones when the lights went out.

"Hey! What happened to the lights?"

"I bet it's that ship," Wolffe stood and leaned against the pod. "We should join them on the bridge to help." He staggered forward and nearly fell. Luckily a med droid was there to catch him.

"No," TB protested. "All of you still too weak to move so much. I will go and check for you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sir I am picking up something. It's a signal from a droid, but it's not one of our droids. The signal is coming from behind us."

"Turn this ship around! Move us into attack position!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"They're coming back..." Anakin tried to make it sound like a sort of joke as the giant ship slowly started to turn.

"Did we turn off all the systems?"

"Is something wrong here?" As one the three Jedi turned to see TB, optical receptors glowing white.

"Stang! We forgot to turn off the medical droid!" As one again, they turned back to the control panels and with fast hands began switching the systems back on. If they ship had gotten a ping on TB, than there was no point in keeping the power off when they needed it to get away.

"Hurry! We need to get everything back on!"

"Do you need any of my help?"

"No TB! Go in the back and help the Clones."

"That is my primary function Sir." TB sounded almost huffy as he marched away from the bridge.

"Let's move it Ahsoka!"

"I know! I know!" The engines roared to life and Anakin pushed the Twilight to its max speed. They were leaving and now!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sir it appears that the enemy ship is trying to escape."

"General Grienvous, remember our orders. There can be no witnesses..."

"Yes Count. Energize plasma rotors!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Artoo I need you to program the navi computer! Be ready to get us out of here!"

"You forgot Skyguy...I had to turn him off!" Plo walked back to Artoo and quickly switched the droid back on.

"Koh-to-yah Artoo. Can you please plug in?"

 **"Yep...What's going on?"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We almost have the target range locked in Sir."

"Good...They are not getting away this time!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Artoo program the navi computer now!"

 **"Where to Young Mistress?"**

"Anywhere Artoo! Just hurry or we'll all be space dust!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Enemy ship has been targeted General."

"FIRE!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alarms blared as Anakin pushed the Twilight as much as he could through the maze of debris. It was too much of a risk, even for him to jump them into hyperspace in the middle of the remains of Plo's fleet and nothing programmed into the navi computer just yet. He would have to dodge the pipes, sheets of metal paneling, and jagged cuts of viewport to make it outside the debris field where he could safely make the jump.

He could sense Ahsoka's fear as she glanced at her scanner screen. A bright yellow light had appeared, racing fast towards the Twilight and seeming to get bigger with every moment that past. "Master..." Her voice shook as she glanced at him.

 _Stay calm Ahsoka...I'm getting us out of here!_ He couldn't send her any confidence. He needed to stay focused on flying in and out of chunks that had made up bridges, around sections that had once been ship-board barracks. He could sense Plo though, just a little bit as the Kel Dor Master wrapped his Force Signature around Ahsoka's in the Jedi version of a hug.

It was coming closer...Closer...Closer...

 **"Navi computer set!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So close...Soon...Soon...

Soon that weak little ship and whoever was inside would be no more.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka thought they wouldn't make it...That it would be the end...That she would never see her family again...She would never see Rex again...

At the last possible moment they broke through the debris field and were in the clear emptiness beyond it. "We're clear!"

Anakin grabbed the hyperdrive controls and pulled down. She fell back in her seat a little, Plo balancing himself with a hand on each of their chairs as Anakin launched them into hyperspace.

They had made it!

They were safe!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Nnnnooo!" Grievous roared in anger and shook his metal fist at the spot where once there had been a ship. "They will return and tell the Republic of what they know. The Republic will learn about the Malevolence!" He turned to Dooku who stared back, unflinching at the creature that stood below him.

Not even the droids talked. Dooku's words were law, even more so than the General's.

"You're failure is most unpleasant and a disaster for us General. I fear I will have to speak to my Master to see how we shall proceed next." Those words were cold and hollow. Dooku turned and left the bridge. No longer able to be in the same space as the currently disgraced General.

"Get back to work!" Grievous yelled at the battle droids who shrunk down in the chairs at the large fist he waved at them.

"Roger roger."

"Roger roger."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Thank you General Skywalker for saving us out there." Wolffe thought that the Resolute was wonderful as he walked down the ramp of the Twilight with Anakin. It would be a nice place to rest for a day or two.

"You're welcome Commander, but the being you should be thanking is my Padawan. Turns out she's even more stubbern than me sometimes." Ahsoka stood slowly from where she had been caring for Artoo when she heard her name.

"Well General Plo did say that someone would come for us...I'm glad he was right."

"One thing you will learn quickly about all three of the Skywalker siblings Commander," Plo followed the Knight and Clone, smirking behind his mask, "Is that they are always determined and will never give up. Anakin it is time to make our report to the Council."

"Oh yeah...The Council report..." Anakin started to trail after Plo before realizing that his shadow seemed to be missing. "Come on Snips!"

"Wait...You want me to come with you? But last time I messed up and..."

"But through this whole ordeal you never gave up." Anakin returned to his baby sister's side and laid a hand on her shoulder. _I am so proud of you Ahsoka. You showed the true spirit of not just a Skywalker, but a Jedi...However if I'm going to get in trouble, you need to share some of the blame too._

 _Admit it! You're just afraid to face Analise or Padme on your own without me as a buffer!_

 _Am not! Wait...Padme doesn't know about this..._

 _She will after Analise or I tell her!_

 _Stang! Guess I'll need to find something to bribe you and her with so that the pair of you keep quiet!_ Anakin hugged her before turning. "Come on Snips...We've got a report to give."

"I'm right behind you Skyguy!"


	8. Chapter Four-Just One Hit

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.**

 **AN: Sorry for how long it is taking to put these chapters up! It was another weekend of not being able to write as much as I wanted followed by another trip to the hospital for my mom on Tuesday.**

 **Because of how long it is taking me to put the episode-based chapters together (researched, written, edited, posted) I might only be able to get one up a week. I'm sorry about that, but I really want this chapters to be good and part of that is researching as much as I can to get things right. So far I am averaging 4-5+ hours of writing and editing when I am working on a chapter a day.**

 **Anyway thank you StoryRiver for the review. Yes Analise will part of the Mortis Arc. There will also be Analise and Padme moments as well as Analise, Padme, and Ahsoka moments coming up. One of my favorite episodes is Assassin from season three and I plan on using that to showcase the Senator, the Knight, and the Padawan. Thank you also to MabelLover for the review:) It's a tie between Ahsoka and Princess Leia for my absolute fave character followed by Obi-Wan and Anakin and Rex. Qui-Gon is also a big favorite of mine too:)**

 **So I notice you all have a lot of good questions and I sort of came up with an idea. I have a vlog on YouTube and I was thinking you guys could submit some questions, be them about Star Wars, the series, anything you would want to ask (keep it PG-13) and I would post a video answering them. Let me know what you all think.**

 **I added a little challenge for you all. Check out the names of the battle droids. They're the birth years of people who have appeared in either a Star Wars movie or TV show (Clone Wars or Rebels). Can you figure out who?**

 **Anyway onto part two of Malevolence. The Republic may know what the Separatist's mystery weapon is, but that makes it no less of a challenge to destroy...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Easy is the path to wisdom for those not blinded by ego-Shadow of Malevolence, Clone Wars Season One**

 **Chapter Four-Just One Hit**

"This strike force has been commissioned by the GAR in response to a request from the Senate that we find some way to take down the Malevolence." Yularen's voice rang out over the sound of fighters landing and taking off, Clones exchanging the latest news, and droids getting into everywhere. "Since the majority of our forces are currently deployed on the front lines, we will be on our own. General Skywalker will be in charge of this mission and has prepared our attack strategy and will now go over it with you."

Ahsoka hummed with exicitment as she stoond next to Plo, rocking back and forth onto the tips of her toes. Anakin had already told her that she would be included in the strike force though he hadn't yet told her what role she would play.

Something dark lurked in the corner of her mind though. Thoughts dark and cold, memories of her experience in the war so far. Memories of watching Clones being maimed and killed. The haunting debris field studded with the floating victims of the Malevolence's ion cannon and turbolasers. The Togruta shuddered, catching the attention of the Kel Dor next to her. A concerned wave crested over their Bond, but Ahsoka shook her head. She closed her eyes a little and focused on those blood-soaked memories, waiting to pounce and pushed them further away.

They could be dealt with later. She didn't want to appear the baby when she was getting to ready to go on a strike mission. If Anakin even sensed something out of place he was sure to pull from it and maybe even send her to Analise. A request had come in from the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center for a Jedi trained in the healing arts to assist with some of the tougher cases that the regular Kaminoan and Clone doctors just weren't able to handle.

Of course Obi-Wan and Anakin had been thrilled when Analise had gone. What could be safer than a secret medical station?

"Thank you Admiral." Ahsoka shook herself from her thoughts and instead focused all her attention on her big brother. She wanted to make him proud after all and maybe her performance with the strike force might finally win her an official military rank within the GAR. So she needed to listen to what Anakin had planned. Her brother and Master gestured almost lazily towards Artoo who was projection a holo display of the Malevolence before the two rows of seated Troopers who were more than ready to jump into battle. "Now the main issue lays in our ships. The bigger, capital ships appear to be highly vulnerable to the ship's attack. Their size makes it harder for them to outrace or out-maneuver the blast. The solution I think is smaller, faster bombers that will have an easier time dodging the ion cannon. Therefore I have chosen the bridge to be our target...Where General Grievous will be."

Chatter broke out among the Clones and Anakin went silent, content to let the men discuss the small bomb that had just been dropped in front of them. "He wants to go after the head clanker?" His hearing, sharpened by years of training was able to pick up the comment of one of the men. "Skywalked must be feeling pretty ambitious." It could have been a jab, but Anakin chose it ignore it. So what if at least one of the Clones that he was aiming high? Grievous was a threat to all, Clone and Jedi alike. He was tired of hearing reports that another Jedi had fallen to the freak of nature. That another lightsaber had been added to his ghastly collection.

"We'll take advantage of the bombers' speed to avoid any blast from the cannon," Anakin's voice rose over the chatter as he continued the briefing. Their voices hushed and all eyes trained onto the holo display. Little bombers flew along the top of the Malevolence until the reached the bridge, dropping tiny bombs and flying off. "We'll focus all our firepower on the bridge superstructure here." Anakin jabbed a finger at the display to further illustrate the plan. "If we take out Grievous then the rest of the ship will fall and the threat to our ships will be gone for good." He shifted his feet a little, crossing his arms in front of him. "Any questions?" One of the Clones jumped to his feet.

"Just tell us where that metalhead is Sir!"

"Yeah! We're ready to take him and that whole damn ship on!" As the second Clone rose to join his brother, the others responded with cheers of their own, with a few well placed threats directed towards Grievous tossed in here and there. Ahsoka's eyes darted between the Clones as she felt their nervous anticipation echo through the Force. Plo stood still as a statue next to her, arms folded as he listened to the daring plan, frowning behind his mask. Only the tapping of his clawed digits on his gauntlet betrayed his true feelings about his nephew's plan.

"Alright men settle down!" Anakin had to raise his voice again and even then it took a few minutes for the Clones to quiet back down, the two standing returning at once to their seats. He "I don't think I have to stress just how important this mission is to any of you here. By destroying Grievous we could bring the war to a quicker end." Even as he spoke thought, Anakin knew it was only a little true. Destroying Grievous would weaken the Separatist forces with the loss of a great General, but he doubted the war would be over any quicker. As long as the Sith were around the war would run on. "Alright pilots, prepare your bombers!" The men rose and made their way to the new Y-Wing bombers that had just been sent to them. Anakin was itching to get into his. He had been dying to see how they handled outside of test runs. He knew Artoo was ready too with how quick the little astromech had switched off his holo-display and turned.

"This is an aggressive plan you've come up with Anakin." The Knight turned, smiling at his uncle and baby sister. He could sense the Master's worry. A mixture in part to his rather bold plan and that Ahsoka would be going with him. That second part worried him as well. Ahsoka's first assignment to a strike force and she would be taking part in battle against a ship that had killed hundreds. If it weren't for the promise he had made to Analise that he wouldn't hold Ahsoka back, he would be keeping her back. "Are you sure that your squadron will be able to complete the mission?"

"Well...Let's ask them," Anakin shook the dark thoughts away and favored Plo with his trademark smirk. A smirk that hinted at a reckless, wild nature beneath a Jedi exterior. "Hey Matchstick!" A Clone with a buzz-cut cut off the conversation he was having with his two brothers to turn around and see what his General wanted. "Do you think you boys are up for this?"

"Yes Sir! There's nothing Shadow Squadron hasn't been able to face and nothing we won't be able to face in the future!"

"That's right Sir. We operate on maximum efficiency with minimal casualties." Matchstick sent Ahsoka a playful wink that had the Padawan smiling. It hadn't taken Matchstick long to warm up to the young Togruta who had taken to following the men around when she wasn't with Anakin. He had been more than happy to show her a few tricks like new ways to cheat at Sabaac that her brother didn't know about it.

"I admire your bravery," Plo cheered on the men who nodded and moved on. Ahsoka sighed knowing that she couldn't follow them until she had been released from her lessons by Plo or Anakin and neither seemed to be planning to anytime soon. She really wanted to go see the bombers again. "Still..." The tone of her foster father's voice caught her attention and Ahsoka was suddenly paying close attention. "Minimal casualties are still casualties. This mission could be successful, but at a high cost. There is also the risk that this plan won't work and the loss then could be more than we can afford." She frowned thinking. Grievous was a General, an important one too. Anakin was right that Grievous' capture or death would be a serious blow to the Separatists, but then again...

"Papa Plo is right." Her voice shook just a bit as she agreed with the Master. She was use to arguing with Anakin in private, when they were just brother and sister. Out here in the hanger with men milling about tossing each salutes and exchanging the stories behind their latest scars, Anakin was a General and her Master. She was just a Padawan with no military rank. She peeked up at Anakin, afraid that he would be mad; but instead saw his eyes twinkling with amusement and encouragement. Like he wanted her to agree with Plo. "With Grievous being such an important General, there's bound to double, maybe triple defenses around just the bridge. The Separatists won't want to take any risk when it comes to loosing him."

"Don't worry Soka, we'll find a way. We'll destroy that bridge and Grievous along with it." Anakin nodded to Plo as he turned to confer quietly with Yularen. 'And you'll able to sleep without the threat of that ship or Jedi killer hanging over you.'

"Anakin was always a very confident boy, inspiring confidence in his classmates and friends and family. It seems that quality has now been transfered to his men."

"Well he does lead by example Papa Plo." The traces of hero worship were clear in the Padawan's voice as she watched her Master. "He won't send a Clone to do something he won't do."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It always gave him great pleasure to watch Republic ship after Republic ship fall beneath the crackly purple pulse of his ion cannon. The Malevolence was a masterpiece. An absolute masterpiece and Grievous was proud to call it his. A mighty and powerful warrior used only the best weapons and the Malevolence was the best. "So much for the Jedi escort!" He hacked out between his growling laugh.

The only thing more wonderful than watching Republic ships be destroyed was when there was a chance that Jedi might be among the dead. He wouldn't be able to collect their lightsabers, but he could take great pleasure in knowing he rid the galaxy of a least one more so-called peacekeeper.

"There is one more ship General. It appears that they are tempting to flee."

"They won't get far." Grievous rested a heavy hand on the back of the battle droid's chair. "Charge the plasma rotors and then fire!" Just because the Republic now knew about the Malevolence didn't mean that his order to destroy any and all witnesses had been lifted. Even if it had, Grievous still would have made sure that none were left alive to spread news of his prized vessel.

The floor beneath his clawed metal feet began to tremble and if he had been able to form a sick, twisted grin he would have. The tips of his claws rang dully against the floor as he tapped them in anticipation of seeing what appeared to be a medical frigate get caught by the ion blast before being torn apart by the hundreds of turbolasers dotting the hull of the ship.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were Clones. They had been trained as soldiers, to fight in battles; but they did not serve on the field as their brothers did. Their missions were no less important though. They were tasked with taking injured Clones to the secret medical station in the Outer Rim. Basic medical needs and minor-to-mild injuries could be dealt with at base camps or on board the cruisers, but the worst cases needed more attention and equipment than what could be provided out in the field.

It had been the Jedi who had thought of the medical stations. The Kaminoans and most of the Senate had thought it to be fine if those Clones dealt severe injuries were simply rushed back to Kamino or even to the main barracks on Coruscant for treatment even when travel could take days or weeks depending on the location of the battles. The Jedi had stepped in though, reminding them all that they had primary control over the GAR and they were quick to set up a plan of medical stations and outposts on those planets that seemed to be frequent targets of the Separatists.

The Senate had backed down, but only to a point. They wanted to see the success of one medical station before allowing the Jedi to move ahead with others. There was almost a fierce determination on the part of the Jedi and Clones to prove just how useful and needful such medical stations were and the part they could play in the war effort.

This medical frigate was doing just that. Taking a load of injured Clones and a few civilian members of the GAR to a the medical station for further treatments. Their brothers lay in the back strapped down to bunks or propped against walls. They wore bacta patches, bandages, or slings. Some were lost in the realm of the unconscious while others were forced to use machines to keep breathing; to stay alive.

They were medical officers. Their ship a medical frigate. They had no weapons that could stand up to the metal monster chasing after them. Except for their shields they had no way to defend themselves.

"They're closing in Sir! Moving into attack position!" The Captian of the frigate had not wanted to hear those words. He did not want to hear the panic lacing the voice of his second-in-command nor see it worn naked on the faces of his men. "We've had a chance to lock the coordinates in yet either!"

"Are we at least clear to make the jump to hyperspace?" Coordinates could be fixed later on. They just needed to make the jump to hyperspace. There was no way in hell that they would be able to outrun the death that coming for them. Their best chance was to jump into hyperspace and pray.

The silence that greeted him, heavy and filled with fear was all the answer he needed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to see that medical frigate being blown into little bits of space dust now. "Fire ion weapon!" Grievous roared out the command and felt his own version of joy racing through what remained of his organic components. It felt good watching the battle droid hit the button and watching out the viewports to see the blast racing to the frigate and engulfing it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The frigate shook and the Captain hands latched onto the backs of the pilot and co-pilot chairs. "We're hit! We've lost all power!" There was bang, an explosion that sent the three men jerking forward. Another bang, another explosion as the frigate began to fall.

He had no choice. The Captain hit the internal com button, fighting to keep his voice calm and steady in the face of certain death. "Attention! Attention! All able-bodied men please proceed to the nearest escape pod! This is not a drill! Please proceed to the nearest escape pod!" They at least had enough emergency power for some of the men, whole and injured to make it to the escape pods.

It was a foolish hope. A false hope. He had read the reports. He knew what they said. The Malevolence left no one alive, going after even the escape pods launched in the last few, precious moments of power.

He would not be in one. He would be staying on the ship. Staying behind with his brothers too wounded to make it to the escape pods. The Captain only hoped that most of them were lost to dreams and darkness created by their medicine so that they weren't aware of the death that was coming for them.

He closed his eyes. His last thoughts...He should try to make sure that they were happy ones...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wow!" B1-1962 sounded as gleeful as its programming allowed as he and other battle droids used turbolasers to take pot-shots at the dying frigate. "This is sure a lot more easier when they aren't fighting back! It's great target practice."

"Really?" Its neighbor B1-1981 turned its head, the optical receptors seeming to glare even though they remained blank and dull. "Even with that ship not moving, I still can't seem to hit anything!" The computerized voice took on a slight whining tone as B1-1981 complained about its lack of skill.

A complaint that upset its General standing right behind him...

With a growl Grievous formed his metal fingers into a fist, giving no warning as he lashed out with a vicious punch. B1-1981 had no chance to let out even a short cry of alarm as its head was ripped from its body and sent flying almost to the other side of the bridge. Grievous shoved the useless scrap of metal that had been the body of the chair and angrily gestured for another battle droid to take the place of the not-going-to-missed battle droid.

 _ **"Grievous you should really take more care."**_ Dooku's voice sounded tired and almost board as his holo watched Grievous destroy yet another battle droid that had upset him. _**"Those droids are easy to make, but they do not come cheap. Even the Jedi are not so harsh in the treatment of their Clones when they loose battles."**_

"Ha! Those Jedi are weak fools to show compassion to their troops. Weakness has no place in battle!"

 _ **"That may be, but their tender care of their troops is a weakness that we can use to our advantage."**_ Dooku held up his palm, an image-caster resting in the center. Grievous watched, his eyes narrow behind his metal mask as the image of a space station appeared. _**"See what I have for you? This is the GAR's secret medical station in the Outer Rim. This is your next target General. At last report there were over 60,000 Clones aboard recieving treatment. That does not include those taking care of them or running the station. I also have it on good authority that Kenobi's wife, Skywalker's twin sister is there as well."**_ Skywalker-Kenobi? Grievous let out a low growl. That tidbit excitied him more than the high number of Clones. Not only would the death of the so-called Jedi Princess boost his rank and popularity among the Separatists, but it would cause Kenobi and Skywalker never-ending grief. His growl turned into a harsh chuckle as he pictured the depths of despair he would dive them into with just one shot from his ion cannon.

"It will be a great pleasure to snuff out the lives of not just the Clones, but the Jedi Princess as well."

 _ **"Excellent."**_ Dooku's hand closed the image of the medical station faded away. _**"I have all the confidence in the galaxy that you will not fail me this time General. I live the ship entirely in your hands."**_ Grievous watched Dooku's holo vanish as the connection was terminated.

"Ummmm...General..." B1-1962 slowly turned as Grievous spun around to face it. The memory of B1-1981's fate still rang clear in its memory banks. "They managed to launch some escape pods." Indeed his eyes could make out a handful of pods fleeing as fast as they could from the wreckage still dancing with explosions. "What should we do?"

"Target them! I have a reputation I need to uphold." They would send the pod hunters out after the escape pods and make sure that no being inside them was left alive. Then he would move on to his next target.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you okay Analise?" Analise glanced up into the nervous brown eyes of Cody. The Clone Commander was rarely far from Obi-Wan's side, but he had volunteered to be her escort for this visit to the medical station. As much as she protested, the Council; mainly her husband, father, and great-grandfather all-but ordered her take at least one Clone with her when she was traveling through the war zone on her own.

At least this time it was Cody. It was somewhat easier to get away with doing things when Cody was around...

Realizing that her fellow Commander and adopted brother was still watching her in growing alarm, Analise shook her head. "I'm alright Cody...I just felt a cold chill racing through me...Like I was feeling a lot of lives flashing out of existence for just a brief moment." Cody raised his eyebrows.

"Do you think it was a warning? A vision?"

"I doubt it was a vision..." Analise frowned, a finger tapping on the top of her data pad. "Visions are more the realm of the Unifying Force. That's Obi-Wan and Anakin, not me. My connection is strongest to the Living Force. It is rare that Jedi such as I would get visions. Most likely a warning, but of what I do not know. It could mean anything in a war zone." She sighed and pushed back a loose strand of hair. "You know you don't have to follow me on the rounds of the cases that Nala Se piled on me."

"I know...But someone's got to watch your back where Nala Se is concerned." Analise raised her eyebrows at Cody's less than diplomatic answer. "She's all talk and polish sis, good manners when a Jedi is around like most Kaminoans...But I get the feeling that she doesn't like you."

"Most of the Kaminoans don't."

"That's why I'm here."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka and Artoo raced ahead of Anakin who followed his baby sister and droid at a more sedate pace as they headed toward the far end of the hanger reserved for the new Y-Wings.

Not that Anakin blamed him as he took in the row of the shiny fighter, their white and gold paint still fresh and bright under the lights. Koensayr Manufacturing had certainly delivered on their latest fighter for the Republic. It was steady and versatile. It could be flown by a single pilot aided by an astromech, but for this mission a gunner would also be included to help protect the pilot as he dropped his load of bombs from the defenses of the Malevolence.

They were small and fast. Easy to move and handle. Anakin had no doubt that these new starfighters would be more than able to dodge blasts from the ion cannon and the turbolasers that had ripped bigger Republic ships to shreds.

 **"These will be fun to fly!"** Artoo beeped out, his domed head spinning around as he scanned each fighter for their call signs. He whistled when he found the Y-Wing designated for Gold Leader, speeding off to examine it as only an astromech could and fully prepared to fight with whatever sorry excuse for a computer system had been inserted into it. It would have to learn that after Master Anakin and Young Mistress, Artoo was the boss.

"I know Artoo!" It was taking Ahsoka everything she had in her not to bounce up and down, to clap her hands in excitement. Seeing the ships towering over was only making it real. It was like being among them was solid proof that here she was, at long last. Finally able to go a dangerous mission. A mission that could turn the tide of the war fully for the Republic's favor. She was itching to jump into her own Y-Wing so that they could started. The quicker they left, the quicker they could beat Grievous, get back, and she could be regaling Rex and the other men of the 501st with her tales of daring. "So...which one is mine?"

"You don't get one Ahsoka." Anakin had to smirk. Yes Ahsoka was a good pilot and would only get better the more she flew, but she was far from ready to fly in the heat of battle. He quickly shoved aside the scolding thoughts pointing out that he had been younger than her when he was racing machines known for being just as deadly as they were dangerous through the desert of Tatooine before flying his first starfighter into battle and destroying a droid command ship. He waved away the voice yelling at him that he was being too protective. "You'll be my gunner, so you're flying with me." Ahsoka whipped around so fast, he was surprised her Padawan braid hadn't whacked her in the face. Her eyes stared up him half-accusing him of some unspeakable crime that only a brother would commit against a sister. "What's with the look? I need someone I can trust to watch my back."

"Broadside could do that. You know there is a reason why he is called Broadside." Broadside was one of the better Clone pilots, second only to Anakin in the risks he took while in his starfighter. "What about Artoo?"

 **"Yeah...What about me?"**

"You don't need me with Artoo in the droid slot and Broadside watching your back."

"Yeah...Well I enjoy your company so much my Padawan that I just couldn't bear to share you with anyone else."

"Yeah right Skyguy!" She jabbed her finger into his chest, ignoring the men and droids hustling around them to get the Y-Wings ready for battle. "You just don't like my flying!" Each word was highlighted with a sharp jab to his chest. Anakin threw his hands halfway up in a sign of some surrender.

"No! No, your flying is fine...I just don't think you're...That is I mean to say..."

"Just admit it Anakin!" Where was a rescue when he needed one?

"Anakin!" Thank the Force. Anakin and Ahsoka stopped mid-squabble as Yularen and Plo made their way to the pair. Neither one looked happy. In fact sadness and anger rolled off the pair and into the Force. Anakin frowned feeling the anger from Plo. The Kel Dor had one of the slowest blowing points of any being he had ever met.

"What's wrong?"

"We just had word." Yularen's voice was grim and matched his expression. "We've had reports of another attack by the Malevolence. This time the target was the convoy of medical transports near Ryndellia."

"Medical transports?" Ahsoka's voice was hurt, shocked. "It was Grievous wasn't it?" Her voice shook a little and Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder. None of the men answered her question, because she already knew the answer. "He's the only being in this galaxy who would be cruel as to go after injured Clones who can't fight back."

"If they were near Ryndellia, they must have been on the way to the medical station near Naboo. That could be his next target..." Anakin's voice faulted as he remembered something.

The medical station.

The Kaliida Shoals Medical Center.

Where Analise was currently pitching in.

He didn't need to look at Ahsoka or Plo to know that they both realized the implication. "Does Obi-Wan know?" Ahsoka's voice was soft and she felt Anakin's hand grip onto her shoulder tighter. The argument they had been in the midst of now seemed silly. Even if the plan had been for her to fly her own Y-Wing, there was no chance of that happening now and Anakin wouldn't pull her from the strike force. He would want her close by. One sister was far from him in the path of danger. His other sister he wouldn't let out of his sight.

"Not yet little Soka," Plo soothed though he too was just as worried for his human niece. "There is a little bit of good news. There are too many star clusters between here and the center for Grievous to fly the Malevolence straight there. He'll only be to able to plot a course that is less than ten parsecs."

"We can use that to our advantage then. I happen to know a shortcut that should get us there shortly before Grievous if not beat him there. Admiral, call the medical station and warn them!"

"Right away Sir!"

"This could be dangerous Anakin..." Plo studied his nephew as Yularen walked away, reading the tenseness in his body. The frustration he was pushing off into the Force as dark forces once again tried to rip his beloved twin from them. "There is a chance that you could loose some fighters beforehand..."

"We won't loose anybody!" Anakin's voice was sharp and Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his waist in a soothing hug. He threw more of his anger and frustration out into the Force, returning the loving hug of his baby sister with a clinging one of his own. "We won't loose anybody," He repeated softly.

"Then I will come with you and fly escort." It wasn't a spur of the moment decision. Plo had already been planning on approaching Anakin with his offer of help.

"Sure Uncle Plo...I would appreciate any help I can get." The Knight bent down to press a light kiss to the top of his baby sister's head. "Can you keep an eye on Ahsoka and Artoo for me? They can get the Y-Wing ready to go, I just need to do something really quick."

"Of course I can Anakin."

 _Where are you going?_ Ahsoka's eyes stared up at her big brother as he slowly let go of her.

 _Don't worry Ahsoka...I'm just going to let Obi-Wan knew where the next target is. He can see about getting them some help until we show up. I promise...Analise will be alright and we'll save as many of the Clones as we can._

 _Alright..._ He gave her another quick hug, pouring all the comfort he could into their Bond before stepping away and retreating to a quieter part of the hanger so he could raise Obi-Wan on his com and let him know what was going on. Plo stepped forward, gently pushing her to the ladder placed alongside Anakin's Y-Wing.

 _Go on now little Soka. While you ready your own ship, I must see to mine._

 _Don't worry about it Papa Plo. I had a feeling you might come along so I had the men prepare your starfighter all ready._ Downcast eyes watched as Artoo was lifted into the droid slot and he began an highly animated conversation with the small computer system.

 _Remember what you have been taught Ahsoka. Trust in the Force and all will be well._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Obi-Wan...I have some news you might not like."

 _ **"What is it Anakin?"**_

"Grievous' next target is the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center. That's what we're going on based on the Malevolence's last attack."

 _ **"Are you sure?"**_

"I'm pretty sure. The Force has started screaming at me since I put two and two together...Obi-Wan, Analise is there right now."

 _ **"I know...This is a target that Grievous can't resist...And there's no way Analise will leave the station just because a giant ship is coming to destroy it! Not while there are men there who still need her care."**_

"I'm heading out soon with Ahsoka, Uncle Plo, and Shadow Squadron. I know of a shortcut that should put us just behind or ahead of Grievous and the Malevolence. I promise Obi-Wan we'll get there and Analise will be alright. They all will be!"

 _ **"Good...I'll contact Queen Neeyutnee on Naboo and see if they can spare any transports to get as many of the wounded and staff off as they can."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We don't have the transports and even if we did it won't be enough to evacuate all the wounded." Analise watched Nala Se out of the corner of her eyes. The Kaminoan female appeared to care deeply about the men under her care, but the Knight knew better. Like all Kaminoans Nala Se saw the Clones as property first and living beings second. She cared for the wounded enough to make sure they received the best treatment so that they could experience a speedy recovery and be back out shooting down droids in record time.

Cody shifted his stance behind her and she hid a grin. Even Cody, the perfect example of a Clone Trooper mistrusted the Kaminoan. She had noticed that the Clones who spent most of their time in the GAR under the Jedi seemed to treat the Kaminoans with the same tolerant disrespect that the Jedi themselves showed the creators of the Clones.

"Are you sure Admiral?"

 _ **"It was your brother Commander that made the connection and I must say that after remembering you were paying the center a visit, I agree with him. I urge you yourself to evacuate as soon as possible Commander Skywalker-Kenobi."**_

"I am too much of a tempting target." Analise's shoulders slumped. Cody frowned and rested a gloved hand on one of his fellow Commander's shoulders, feeling the slight trembling beneath it. She took a deep breath, drawing support from brother, releasing all her negativity into the Force. It wasn't easy just then. "In any case Admiral I will not evacuate. It would be wrong for me to flee just because the Separatists had painted a target on my back since the war started and besides I would be breaking my vows as Healer leaving these men to face that horrible ship." She took another deep breath. "And Nala Se is right. We simply don't have enough ships."

 _ **"Please try Commander. General Skywalker and his strike force will be there as soon as they can, but you still need to begin evacuation."**_

 _ **"Analise, Nala Se..."**_ A second holo joined the first. Obi-Wan nodded a little to the Kaminoan even as his eyes sought his wife and loyal Clone Commander. _**"Anakin told me the news and in turn I've reached out to Queen Neeyutnee and the Naboo. They've agreed to send ships to help you move the men. I will be following shortly after Anakin with the fleet."**_

"Thank you Master Jedi, Admiral Yularen." Nala Se's eyes narrowed as the Admiral's holo died away, but the Master's remained. She sighed inside her head. It was almost disgusting in a way the depth of affection between Master and Knight even though the two were married. This was war after all. She gestured to the Clone office who served as her second-in-command. "We will leave you be. Please excuse us." She inclined her head just enough to be barely polite before leaving the room before stepping away from the transever's pick-up range.

She gazed out a viewport that looked over row after row after row of bacta tanks. All of which currently held a Clone in the middle of healing from some sort of devastating injury or a combination of devastating injuries. "Do you think that if they get here in time they will be able to beat that ship?"

"I am not sure." She refused to lie to this man, one of the many men that her people had created. "But we must believe in them for they are our only hope..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You won't leave will you?"

 _ **"You know I won't Ben. Not until I know the men are safe."**_ Her voice was firm, her eyes even in the holo scared and brave all at the same time. It still amazed the Master that he had married this young woman who shined like the brightest of moons in the darkest of nights. That the Force had chosen him, him someone who had once thought he would never be a Jedi, to be the Soul Mate of its precious daughter. Her heart was so big that she loved every being she came across that needed love and had even adopted a few Clones into their patched-together family.

Obi-Wan had to remind himself that she was just a holo right now. He could not reach out and rest his palm on the side of her face, relishing in the soft skin beneath it. The best he could do was flood their Bond with all his love and a surge of confidence, pushing it towards her with their Bond stretched far between them. He could feel her catch and send it back mixed with her own intense love. "I will pray and trust the Force with your safety Moonbeam. Anakin will be leaving soon with his men, Ahsoka, and Plo. I will not be far behind them."

 _ **"I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi to the farthest reaches of the galaxy and back."**_

"I love you Analise Skywalker-Kenobi forever and beyond."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The command had come.

Launch the fighters.

In the hanger the roof parted, opening to the space beyond. The shields raised over the sections where the Y-Wings and Plo's Jedi starfighter rested. One by one they flew free from the hanger into an opening at the front of the fleet. They flew, coming to rest in formation and waiting for final word that it was all clear to go.

 _ **"I don't know why I feel the need to say this with every mission you lead Anakin, but I do hope you know what you are doing."**_

"Well I have the reassurance that if I fail you won't be able to say you told me so Master," The Knight chuckled. Even when things were tense, when all knew just how much was riding on this small squadron of fighters; they could still joke. Could still reassure themselves and each other that life still existed even when in a war zone where death could be just around the corner or down the street.

 _ **"Reassuring indeed...I give in. Take your shortcut and I'll be right behind you with the fleet. You had better beat us there."**_ The tone moved from joking to serious. _**"Analise knows we are on the way."**_

"Don't worry Obi-Wan. There is no way the Force will take her away from us like this. May the Force be with you Master, my brother."

 _ **"May the Force be with you Anakin, my brother. With you as well Ahsoka, my sister."**_

"May the Force be with you Master Obi-Wan, my nicer big brother."

 _Nicer big brother Snips?_ Anakin questioned as he prepared to have the men call in. Ahsoka shrugged.

 _Nicer because he doesn't scold me like you do._ She didn't have to see Anakin to know that he had rolled her eyes at her comment. Instead of pushing it the matter further, he hit one of the com buttons opening the channel for all the fighters in the squadron. Ahsoka started to twist a little in the gunner's chair, watching the stars outside. She had to admit that while she was still excited, she was now nervous and a little scared. They were going up against a ship that had destroyed every Republic ship that had crossed its path. It was only by the Force that she had escaped with Anakin, Papa Plo, Artoo, and the Clones in the smaller, faster Twilight. And even then it had been close.

"Alright Shadow Squadron tighten up the formation and call in!"

 _ **"Shadow Two standing by!"**_

 _ **"Shadow Three standing by!"**_

 _ **"Shadow Four standing by!"**_

 **"This is making me feel nervous. It will be tough."**

"You got that right Artooie and I'm feeling nervous too." Ahsoka gave the astromech a little half-smirk.

"You need to cut that chatter Ahsoka." Anakin's voice was sharp. When she had first joined him in the battlefield his sharp voice had scared her. He didn't sound like the loving big brother who would punish her by tickling or sneak her forbidden sweets when she was sick or in trouble. Now though she took some comfort in that voice. It was his Jedi Knight voice, his General voice. It meant that while they could play around a little bit, it was time to be serious and focus on the task at hand.

 _ **"Shadow Eleven standing by!"**_

 _ **"Shadow Twelve standing by!"**_

 _ **"Fighter escort ready and standing by!"**_

 _ **"This is Admiral Yularen. You are clear for hyperspace jump and good hunting to you all."**_

"Thank you Admiral...Alright boys! Time to go!" Ahsoka slowly turned the gun turret to stare at the fighters behind her. Y-Wing and Jedi. It was hard to keep the excitement going after hearing the men and Papa Plo call in. Their voices held the same steely calm that Anakin's held, that even Analise used sometimes.

 _ **"Hey Broadside! If we make it through this fight then the drinks will be on me!"**_

 _ **"Great! I can already taste them. Be prepared to get paid!"**_

Ahsoka giggled, feeling the fear and nervousness dropped away a little at the Clones' banter after calling in, calm and ready for battle. 'Please Force, let what Anakin said be true. Please don't let us loose a single one.'

The stars and black sky suddenly blurred together turning into a whirling vortex of sliver and blue as they jumped to hyperspace. Ahsoka took a deep breath. Her mission as part of a strike force was starting!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was not, by nature a patient being. Even when he been flawed and the best warrior among his people, patience had not been a skill he had mastered. He had never seen a point to it. Why be patient when he was the best? All his foes fell before him. Today would be no different.

Grievous paced back and forth by the command chair, his eyes glaring at the sea of battle droids that filled the bridge. "We should have been to the station by now! What is taking so long?" His voice growled. Several battle droids looked at each other, then took a few steps back. None of them wanted to be the target of Grievous' anger.

"I'm sorry Sir, but there's a large nebula near the medical station," B1-1962 glanced at the computer screen it sat in front of it. It was good thing it was a droid because its voice would have been shaking with the effort to stay calm and not set the General off. "Because of that the navi-computer has been forced to plot a complex route to take us around it."

"I was told this ship was fast!" He roared, but the roar softened quickly into a growl. Yes the Malevolence was fast, but Grievous wasn't stupid when it came to ships. He knew that the massive machine would not be able to make it through the nebula.

He would have to wait. So he returned to pacing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They dropped out of hyperspace sooner than Ahsoka was expecting. Her eyes were quick to find the nebula right in front of them.

It mesmerized her. The colors shifted, dancing in and around each other. Colors of orange and yellow, hits of blues and greens with bits of red and purple here and there. She had seen pictures of the space anomaly called nebulae in her classes at the Temple, but had never seen one in real life. According to her lessons, these formations of dust and gas were sometimes star nurseries. The place were new stars were born to shine in the night skies over the planets below them.

"There it is!" Anakin called proudly over the com. "My shortcut. We just have to make it through the nebula and we should just beat Grievous to the station." The white markings over Ahsoka's eyes rose as she stared at the nebula. No longer in awe, but in apprehension. None of her teachers in flying or navigation at the Temple thought that even flying along the edge of a nebula was a good idea and that only highly experienced pilots should even try to fly through one.

 _ **"Navigating nebulae are tricky Skywalker. We should proceed carefully."**_

 _ **"Don't worry about us Master Jedi. Shadow Squadron can hold its own. Right men?"**_

 _ **"You got that right!"**_ Other male voices chimed in eager to add in their own assertions that they were more than ready for anything their General threw at them. Even the tricky navigation of a nebula so that the could cut off a deadly metal monster intent on the destruction of a medical station.

"Ummm...Quick question here...Does anyone care what the Padawan thinks?

"Sure we do Snips," Anakin's voice was teasing. "And I'll take your ideas into consideration..." He pretended to think deeply. A smirk etched firmly on his face. "Thought about and we're still going through that nebula!" She groaned.

 **"I don't like it either Young Mistress."**

"Thanks Artooie."

She wasn't that scared. Yet Ahsoka still closed her eyes as the Y-Wings and fighter entered the nebula. Just in case...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Medical frigate after medical frigate, ship after ship baring calls signs from Naboo danced around Kaliida Shoals. Docking just long enough to fill the ships with as many recovering injured that they could before slipping free and transporting them to other planets, to half-finished medical stations far from the reach of the Malevolence.

 _ **"I am afraid to say that the evacuation is proceeding slowly Madame."**_

"We have to move faster if we wish to save as many of the men as we can." Nala Se spoke calmly, as though discussing the weather and not a matter of life or death. "To that end I want the patients in stable condition moved onto the transports first. Those that are more critically injured will have to wait."

 _ **"And the men in the bacta tanks? There are many who can't even be moved yet."**_

"I know...Guide the men in stable condition onto the transports first."

 _ **"At once Madame!"**_

"You disagree I take it?" Cody and Analise stood apart from Nala Se and her second-in-command. The Knight's light pink lips were turned downward in a frown, her eyes sad as she watched Nala Se give her orders. Cody had spoken softly so as not to be overheard.

"Yes...I know it is faster and easier to move the men who are more stable onto the transports first, but..." Analise's eyes narrowed. Cody knew she was reading the colored aura around Nala Se. Reading what her true feelings and intentions were as they leaked out into the Force. "She has no real care for the Clones well-being. Like the aura of most Kaminoans, her's shows that she is cold and hard of heart towards the Clones..." She sighed and shook her head. "I shouldn't be saying such things. She is doing her best and as the Chief of Staff, I must follow her way."

The Clone Commander smiled and was reminded once more just how grateful he was that he had ended up in the 212th Attack Battalion under General Kenobi and Commander Analise. He squeezed her shoulder. "Let's help them Analise. By the way...I feel I should let you know that General Kenobi got a hold of me and told me that if I feel you are in any danger I need to get you aboard one on of the transports."

"You'll have to drag me kicking and screaming Cody..."

"He said that and said that if it came to that I have his permission to do so."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She had to admit...It was pretty cool flying through the nebula. It was like being in the middle of one of those paintings that Padme and Analise liked so much. Even though Ahsoka didn't really see what the big deal was about them.

There was a downside though flying through a nebula even when it was pretty. _**"This stuff is a thick as soup. I can't see anything!"**_

"Just stay calm Shadow Two and keep an eye on my thrusters. I'll lead the way."

"He doesn't have a choice except to keep an eye on the thrusters," Ahsoka grumbled as she whacked the scanner in front of her. It was fizzing in and out, unable to really pick anything up as the gases and space dust played merry havoc with it. "The dang scanners aren't working! I can't tell where we're going."

"Better not let Padme or Analise hear you say dang. You're suppose to be a lady." An inelegant snort was her response to her big brother's comment. "Besides, this is old-fashioned flying Ahsoka. You have to trust the Force and your instincts to guide you through."

 _ **"Skywalker is right Ahsoka. When you clear your mind you will be able to see the path."**_

"That sounds great because right now I can't see anything at all." This time Anakin snorted, joined in by the Clones over the com.

 _ **"Well I don't need any scanner to see my path. I know exactly where I'm going!"**_

 _ **"Where are you going this time Broadside?"**_

 _ **"I'm going to go blow up that damn ship!"**_

 _ **"Well that is a rather clear path,"**_ Plo chuckled. Ahsoka sighed as some of the tension left her body. She was more at ease being somewhat blind in the nebula if the men and even Papa Plo were able to make jokes and wisecracks.

Anakin smiled as he felt the tension leave Ahsoka. She was doing so good. He was so proud of her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"General, the navi-computer is showing that we only have one more parsec to go until we reach out destination."

"Good...By attacking the medical station we will be able to maximize the number of casualties we create."

"There is an incoming transmission from Count Dooku Sir."

 _ **"General Grievous, I bring word from Lord Sideous. The GAR has sent a small strike force to attack the Malevolence."**_

"Let the Republic try and strike us. This ship will crush anything they throw at us."

 _ **"Skywalker is the one leading the strike force, so I would not be so confident if I was you. Remember, do not underestimate him!"**_

"Ha! I am not worried Count. Skywalker is the one who will underestimate this ship and its power!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We should tell a story to pass the time."

"What did you have in mind Snips?"

"Hmmm..." Ahsoka turned in her seat a little to look down better at Anakin. "Tell us how you even found out about this shortcut anyway Skyguy."

"There's no story there Snips. Pilots use to mention this one all the time on Tatooine." Ahsoka smiled. Since returning Rotta to Jabba and then telling her about his past, Anakin had been more open about sharing some of his happier memories about Tatooine with her. "This is an old smuggler's shortcut." Except when he did that.

"A smuggler's shortcut? Wow...That just made me feel tons better." Anakin chuckled.

"They called it Balmorra Run."

 _ **"Wait...Balmorra Run?"**_ Plo's voice broke over the com. It was worried, somewhat panicked.

"Yeah...What's wrong?" Anakin glanced back at Ahsoka as her scanner began to beep, the alarm alerting them to something.

"It's picking up contact with something out there."

 _ **"We need to turn around Anakin!"**_

"We can't...If we turn around now we won't be able to cath Grievous."

"I've got another contact! A bigger contact!"

 _ **"Anakin listen to me! Balmorra is where the giant neebray mantas come to nest!"**_

"Another...Another...Another!" Ahsoka chanted to herself watching the contacts come closer on the screen. Finally she swung the turret around and gasped as she came to face to teeth with a neebray. So many teeth as the large reptile with wings flew too close for comfort. Anakin gritted his teeth and jerked the controls of the ship to one side.

"Beak formation! Take evasive action!" At Anakin's command Shadow Squadron broke apart. The Y-Wings and fighter began a careful dodging dance among the massive beasts which did not seem to view them as a threat yet.

"They're so big!" Ahsoka's voice mixed awe and fear together. The neebrays were a sight to behold, but she knew that if just one of the turned and attacked, they had no chance. They were just too big and the ships too small.

 _ **"Don't fire at them!"**_ Plo cried out over the com. _**"If any of us shoot, it might cause them all to panic."**_

"Make them panic? I'm the one whose going to panic!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Join the GAR and see the wonders of the galaxy!

That had been the tag-line on Kamino to get the Clones excited about taking their places within the GAR. Matchstick had always wondered why they even bothered to stick the word join onto it. Clones didn't have a choice about joining the GAR. They just did. After all it was they had been born to do. What they had been created to do.

But he had seen wonders.

Did see wonders.

Was seeing wonders.

Like these neebrays. He had seen similar creatures from the safety of the Clone bases on Kamino, but never this close. "There's so many of them!" He looked up, through the top of his cockpit as some of the neebrays started to circle overhead.

He didn't watch where he was going. The next thing Matchstick knew, the Y-Wing was being jolted and there was a small bang. Alarms began to go off, getting louder and louder. He had run the wings into the bottom of a neebray. Frantic he checked the controls and realized that a small fire had started on his stabilizer, causing the ship to shake and jerk as he fought to keep control. "I've been hit! It's my stabilizer!"

General Skywalker's ship darted in front him. It was a comfort to Matchstick as his General flew close to encourage him. _**"You can do this Matchstick! Just hold it together!"**_ The Clone smiled beneath his helmet and gripped the controls tighter. He made the Y-Wing stay straight and steady.

The fire died away and the alarms shut off so abruptly that Matchstick was somewhat surprised. "No worries...I've got it!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The neebrays weren't awe-inspiring anymore. They were downright scary. "Those gas glupers are going to chow down on us!" Her voice squeaked at the end as she tried to pull back her panic and fear. She knew that a Jedi did, they did not try; but at this point she was sure that she wouldn't get in trouble. Especially as Artoo whistled his agreement.

She felt bad for the droid. At least she was somewhat safe inside the Y-Wing.

"All wings follow me!"

 _ **"Roger that boss! On your tail!"**_ Plo and the Clones fell in line behind Anakin he used the Force to find a relatively safe path weaving in and out of the neebrays. Sometimes they barely cleared hitting one of them. One of the wings flew too close. Ahsoka could hear the shocked cry and reports that an astromech had lost its head.

 _ **"If we make it out of the nebula they won't follow us!"**_

"Got it Master Plo. I think we're almost to the other side." Anakin pushed his Y-Wing to go faster, coming daringly close to a neebray that opened its mouth, displaying its gleaming rows of sharp pointed teeth.

"That one looks really hungry."

"It's not hungry Snips...It's just smiling at you." Anakin could feel Ahsoka trying desperately now to release her panic into the Force. He was able to shift a little focus to their Bond, helping her get away some of that fear and panic.

"Yeah...Sure Skyguy." Ahsoka spotted black...Black studded with stars and distant planets. "Look! We've made it out!" She had never thought she would have ever been happy to be back flying in a Y-Wing through the never-ending loneliness of space. "I just hope that this shortcut of yours worked big brother."

"Don't worry Ahsoka. We can't be too far behind Grievous and that ship of his now. We might even be a little ahead of them."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Normally Obi-Wan found peace in the vortex of hyperspace. That mix of blue and sliver reminded him of the entwined threads that represented his Soul Mate Bond with Analsie. Blue for him and sliver for her. Black sometimes appeared here and there, but the blue and sliver never changed.

They would never change.

This time though he took no comfort from the hyperspace just outside the viewport. Now he stood, one arm crossed over his chest, the other propped up over it as he stroked his beard. _**"I contacted the medical center and they reported that they have managed to evacuate fifty-percent of the patients and personal so far."**_

"That's simply not good enough Admiral. They are running out of time!" Obi-Wan knew for a fact that among those still on the station was Analise and Cody. His Moonbeam wouldn't leave until she was certain that everyone was safe and loyal Cody wouldn't leave her side. "Have you heard from General Skywalker?"

 _ **"Not yet Sir. There is still a chance that he could catch General Grievous and the Malevolence though."**_

"If he does manage to catch Grievous, it will be immediate battle. Which means we'll have to be ready to attack as soon as we get there."

 _ **"Yes Sir!"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were so close now. There was no longer a need to travel through hyperspace.

Plo had to admit that the shortcut had worked. Even if it had meant that a run-in with neebrays. The shortcut had allowed them to take a more direct route to the medical station and they had lost no men, the ships had taken minimal damage and the only casualty had been an astromech.

A distant yellow glow caught the Kel Dor's eyes. He glanced out of his cockpit. His fighter flew a little bit higher so he looked down on the Y-Wings. One was throwing off sparks. He frowned beneath his mask. The ship wobbled back and forth even as the pilot kept it flying straight, trailing smoke and sparks among the stars. "Shadow Two, just what is the damage to your ship?"

 _ **"Nothing major Sir. It's just a small scratch. I'm still good to go."**_ Plo frowned though he recognized the attitude and accepted it. That never-give-up attitude that was as much a hallmark of the Clones as it was of the Jedi.

"Still we must be careful. To loose every one man might mean the failure of our mission."

 _ **"Understood Master Plo, but..."**_ Anakin wouldn't be Anakin if his nephew didn't have some form of argument ready to go.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We didn't loose any ships so we're still going strong and..."

 _ **"I have another contact with something!"**_ Ahsoka half-turned sharply in her chair to glance at Anakin. Her eyes were ready to accuse.

"I thought those things wouldn't follow us out of the nebula."

 _ **"It's not coming from the nebula Sir."**_ Anakin was very proud that he managed not to roll his eyes when he felt Ahsoka puff up at being called Sir like she had an official military rank already. _**"The contact is coming out of hyperspace...It's a ship!"**_ His pride vanished and Ahsoka deflated. There was only one other ship that could be coming out of hyperspace so close to them.

It had to the Malevolence!

The Malevolence appeared out of nowhere. Sometimes Ahsoka thought jumping into and dropping out of hyperspace was like magic. Vanishing into nothing and then appearing out of nowhere.

She shook her head as she watched the massive cruiser crusher flew head-on to Kaliida Shoals which she could just make out in the distance. A Bond flared to life a little and she knew that Analise was there. Still there.

"Let's go Shadow Squadron!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"General Grievous! A squadron of Republic fighters is coming up behind us!" B1-1962 glanced behind him at the towering metal monster. It was expecting a roar of rage. A cursing shout and droid heads flying as metal fists ripped them from from their bodies.

Instead Grievous only gave one of his hacking laughs. "Skywalker...Just as Dooku said." His yellow eyes, slit-puilped eyes lit with a twisted sort of glee. If it hadn't been so against his nature, he would have been rubbing his hands together in the sweet anticipation of seeing Skywalker fall to his beautiful, powerful ion cannon. "Launch the fighters and bring the ship around."

"Sir, there are several medical ships surrounding the station. What should we do?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A dark wave crested in the Force and crashed into her hard. Analise bent over, gasping a little as she caught her breath. She could feel the Force, hear the Force screaming its warning into her very soul. Alarms had begun to blare and even the normally stoic Nala Se was looking panicked.

"Sis are you alright?"

"Just a warning Cody. Get as many of those ships away from here as you can! We need to get those men to safety!"

"You too Commander."

"No Cody...I'm staying here." She looked to the holo display showing the threat moving closer and closer. "It is too late to flee now."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Target those medical transports first. Make sure every single ship is destroyed. I want no Clone on board left alive!"

"Roger roger!"

Grievous watched with glee as the ion cannon was fired, the pulse moving too fast for the transports to outrun. It was a wonderful sight to behold. The ships dead in space. Turbolasers tearing them apart.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She could feel it. Feel their deaths.

Analise's hands reached up to her head as the frightened cries echoed loud before cutting off so sharply it was like they had never been there.

Her knees shook and for the first time she wished she was not so connected to the Living Force or that she was in the field fighting. When she fought she was so focused on the battle that she barely noticed as lights of life were snuffed out. Here where she been in constant connection with the Living Force as she healed, her focus had shifted onto life signatures and she hadn't shifted it back to a boarder range.

Cody had to wrap his arms around her. It was the only way to keep her standing. He silently cursed his lack of any Force connection. In times like these General Skywalker or General Kenobi were able to connect with her so closely over what they called her Bonds that she was able to regain control. They called it grounding as though Analise would fly away when she was so lost in the Force.

He cursed again.

This war. It was what he been created for, but he hated it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka spotted them first. A wave of vulture droids flying towers them hot and fast. "Heads up guys! We have incoming!" Anakin had felt Analise's lack of control for just a moment before Ahsoka's warning forced him to focus on the battle at hand. Cody was with her and he would be able to help her until he or Obi-Wan got to her.

The Y-Wings were quick to pull away, pilots and gunners not waiting one second before letting blast after blast fly free from their guns to match the red lasers the vulture droids were sending at them non-stop. Plo took an extra moment to drop his hyperspace-ring before joinging in the fray.

"Keep it steady guys! Keep it steady!" Anakin called the encouragement to his men even as he weaved and bobbed among the droids. Ahsoka bit her lip to keep from yelling at him. All his fancy flying was making it difficult for her to aim let alone actually land a hit on a vulture droid. Why oh why did her big brother and Master have to be such a daredevil pilot? Even if he was a good one.

It was odd though. She noticed that even as they flew in and around the droids, they simply flew straight through, straight past. It was like they didn't want to turn around and actually engage them.

Then she remembered.

Grievous had an ion cannon.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Charge the ion cannon and prepare to fire on my command."

"But...But Sir...That will mean our fighters will be caught in the blast!"

"Do I look like I care? Do as I say now!"

"Roger roger..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on Snips! I know you can aim better than this!"

"Yeah...Well your fancy flying isn't making it easy for me!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"FIRE!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Anakin! Ahsoka!" Cody's grip on Analise tightened as they continued to watch the battle. Even Nala Se looked rattled as they watched Grievous turn the Malevolence's ion cannon on the strike force currently defending itself from vulture droids.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Incoming!" Ahsoka cried out, her voice squeaking again with fear. It had been one thing to watch the crackling purple pulse chase after them when they had been in racing to escape it in the Twilight and she had been watching it creep close on the scanners. It was another thing to be watching it face-on in the small turret of a Y-Wing. The bigger ships had no chance when the blast hit them, sucking the power from the systems and leaving them to be torn apart by turbolasers.

There would be nothing left of them or their ships if the blast hit them.

"Everyone head to the edge of the ray now!" Anakin yanked on the controls and the Y-Wing began a steep vertical climb to make it and over the top of the ray. That was the advantage of the small ships. They would be able to climb high enough that the ray could miss them.

If they could keep the speed up.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the Malevolence, Grievous laughed. This plan was working out perfectly.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise breathed deeply, releasing her anxiety and fear into the Force. It wasn't working very well.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Y-Wings and Jedi fighter were being pushed to their limits. The pilots forcing them to go higher, steeper. To go beyond the limits of what they had built into them. They were handling it well. Anakin knew that he would certianly be requesting more.

If they lived through this battle.

"Shadow Two what's wrong? Your speed is dropping?" Ahsoka's voice was tense, ready to break. Anakin knew she was fighting for that famed Jedi calm. She was so young. So young and facing death for yet another time in her short life.

 _ **"Nothing's wrong Sir!"**_ Even over the com Anakin could hear the alarms blaring in Matchstick's Y-Wing. The Clone's voice was just as tense as Ahsoka's, but his fear was coming in sharp and clear. _**"Just holding it together!"**_

"You can do this Matchstick! Just keep calm and hold on!"

 _ **"Aaahhhh!"**_ The horrible male scream broke over the com before an even louder explosion cut it off forever. Ahsoka gave a frightened gasp as she looked behind them. She watched as the Y-Wing blazed with fire and fell fast. Other ships had to move fast to get out of the way.

 _ **"Look out!"**_ Another Clone cried out before the Y-Wing he was in was struck by Matchstick's and joined it in a firey blaze.

 _Don't look Ahsoka...Stay focused!_

 _Anakin..._ They made it, cresting up and over the ray. All except except three of the ships forced to dodge Matchstick's fallen vessel. They joined the droid ships in a silent, slow drifting. Forming a new kind of graveyard in the middle of space.

"Shadow Squadron..." Anakin's voice was low, heavy, and slow. This was the outcome he had not wanted. Had promised would not happen. He had dreaded it happening.

Yet happen it had.

"We lost Matchstick and Tag," Ahsoka's voice was steady now. Only a hint of sadness marred it and Anakin found himself wishing that right now Ahsoka could let herself cry. She was thirteen, but still a child in so many ways. "We lost Shadows Six, Seven, and Ten when they got caught in the ray..." He could feel his eyes harden.

Grievous needed to be taken out and now.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It appears that Skywalker's plan has failed." Nale Se's second leaned over the console on which the battle was being played out. "Over half his ships are gone. There is no way he could win now." He stood and looked at the Kaminoan standing tall with no real expression on her face and the Jedi Knight staring at the display while the Clone Commander that had come with her supported her. "I recommend Madame that both you and Commander Skywalker-Kenobi evacuate now."

"No." Nala Se waved a hand. "I am staying."

"As am I." Analise's voice was soft, but firm as she wiggled free from Cody's tight grip. The Clone frowned and stayed close. "You will learn one thing about the members of my family rather quickly. We never give up on a fight. We just find a new way to attack it."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Stay steady Shadow Squadron!"**_

 _ **"Doing our best Sir, but this flak is heavy!"**_

"Everyone raise your deflectors double-front!" Ahsoka winced as another laser went flying by the viewport and exploded somewhere beyond her view. The ship shook, rocking back and forth as Anakin stayed firm in his plan to take out the bridge.

But that plan was foolish now and anticancer to fail. Even she knew that.

 _Master...We need a new plan!_ She called to him over their Bond, doubtful that any of the men or Plo would want to hear her fighting with him about forming a new plan instead of doggedly following the one he had come up with that was now doomed to failure.

 _Don't worry Ahsoka! We can make it! I just need you to hang in there!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sir..." Ever since Grievous had applied his fist to B1-1981, it had seemingly become B1-1962's job to report unhappy news to the General. "The Republic's fighters are closing in."

"Let them come. The towers will keep them busy." Grievous turned away from the fighters running along the ship and racing to the bridge. "Charge the ion cannon again and target that medical station. We'll take care of Skywalker and his fighters afterwards."

If it had been possible for B1-1962 to heave a sigh and lift pleading optical receptors up to the sky for help, he would have. Instead he simply imputed the commands Grievous had called for. "I have a bad feeling about this."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Watch those towers men!" Anakin tried to keep his tone light as with practiced ease he wove the Y-Wing in and out, up and around the towers whose guns chased after them. Red laser spilled forth, trying to catch the dancing ships. Ahsoka held her breath as for the first time she wondered just how much trouble Anakin's reckless nature had gotten them into.

 _ **"We're too close! We need to loosen up men!"**_ At least this time the ship's destruction had been to quick for the men to cry out in shocked pain. She watched as the Y-Wing that had sounded the warning cry slammed into the side of the Malevolence and burst into fireball, parts of the ship breaking free.

At this rate none of them would make it out alive.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The ion cannon is ready!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"They're getting ready to fire that blasted cannon again! We're running out of time..."

"I'm not going anywhere."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Master!" To heck with appearances. Anakin was so focused on hitting the bridge that she knew there was no way she could reach him even across their Bond. "You and I will make it through this and maybe Master Plo, but not the men! They're all getting shot down!"

 _Anakin please listen to me!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The medical station has been targeted."

"Good, waste no more time! Start the ion cannon acceleration!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Listen to Ahsoka Anakin! If we do enough damage to the ion cannon itself, we may be able to render it unusable for the near future. It could overload if Grievous fires it! That would give us enough time for the fleet to come in and then destroy the ship!"**_ His uncle's voice rang in his ears and he could feel Ahsoka tugging madly at their Bond, trying to get his attention.

The bridge was so close. So very close...

But they were right. As much as Anakin wanted to see the downfall of General Grievous, of the Separatist General that took great delight in killing Jedi; he just couldn't do it with so many lives on the line. "Listen up Shadow Squadron, we have a new target. Hit that starboard ion cannon with everything you've got!" He could Ahsoka's sigh of relief as the plan was changed.

With Anakin in the lead, Shadow Squadron suddenly changed course, twisting around the towering bridge and heading for the starboard side of the ship.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ion cannon is seventy-five percent charged Sir!" Grievous growled low. He cursed that such a powerful, wonderful weapon took such a long time to charge.

"Hurry!" In battle every last, small second counted. He would have to inform Dooku that the weapons designers and builders would need to take that into consideration when building future super-weapons.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was somewhat easier for the remaining members of Shadow Squadron to fly down the starboard side of the Malevolence towards the ion cannon. For whatever reason, there were no turbolasers built close to it. Anakin wasn't sure if that was on purpose or a design flaw that had been caught even after the ship was sent out into the galaxy.

Well it honestly didn't matter to him what the reason was. He was just grateful for that lack of defenses around the ion cannon just as he was grateful that the cannon actually jutted out for the side of the ship. Rather then fly right over it, he was able to lead Plo and the men in a daring duck underneath the cannon.

"Alright men! Torpedoes away and let's get out of here!" Anakin slammed his fingers down onto the firing buttons for the torpedoes, aiming for the base of the cannon. They created a wonderful fire of pinkish-purple.

One after another the other men launched their torpedoes into the base. The fire grew bigger, brighter. The ion cannon started to pop then bang as explosions erupted over it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Malevolence jolted and Grievous stumbled. He growled. The Malevolence had never jolted before. An alarm began to blare and he realized that the Republic was no longer attacking the bridge. They had gone after his precious ion cannon.

Grievous watched as the smaller Republic ships darted up and away from his beautiful Malevolence after firing at the ion cannon. He cursed and shook his fist.

They would come to regret this day.

They would come to regret it now! They couldn't possible had done enough damage to the ion cannon to disable it.

"FIRE!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The explosion rocked the space.

Ahsoka watched, dreading that maybe after everything they had failed. That the torpedoes hadn't done enough damage to the ion cannon to disable it. That they had failed and she was about to watch her big sister and Commander Cody succumb to the deadly ray along with anyone else still at the medical station.

The cannon fired up. It pulsed with the crackling purple energy and she held her breath waiting...

It tried...It really did...

But no ray came screaming out form the cannon. Instead it was if something had forcefully pushed it back into the cannon, creating a massive internal explosions that raced to the other side of the Malevolence. Multiple explosions popped all the ship and streams of fire billowed forth from the now battered and broken ship.

A smile grew upon her face and Ahsoka wanted to cheer. They had done it!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had done it! Grievous howled in rage as the explosions knocked him backwards off his feet. How had they done it? How had they managed to inflict such a blow upon his might ship? This masterpiece of weaponry?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Cody...They did it!" Analise felt almost tired as she slumped a little. Around them Clones broke into excited cheers and even Nala Se's mask cracked just a little bit. For the moment, they were safe.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright men...Head to Kaliida Shoals. We'll dock there to rest and regroup before rejoining the fleet." Anakin lead the Y-Wings and fighter away from the crippled Malevolence and towards the medical station. He could feel Analise reaching towards him and Ahsoka. Desperate to check them over and make sure that they were absolutly fine.

 _ **"Good idea Skywalker and excellent work Shadow Squadron!"**_

"You too Ahsoka." He sent a wave of affection and pride to her, caressing her with unseen fingers. _You did amazing Ahsoka. I'm so proud of you._ The wave of happiness and love washing over him was all the answer he needed. Surprisingly Anakin could still feel the strength of her hero-worship for him.

She was still his hero. Even though he had again shown her just how flawed his was.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Give me a damage report now!"

"Both primary weapons have been destroyed..."

"What!?"

"We currently have no hyperdrive. It's been disabled."

"General Sir, we are picking up three Republic cruisers coming out of hyperspace."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sight that greeted Obi-Wan's eyes when they dropped out of hyperspace filled him with relief. The Malevolence was hobbling away as fast as it could. Kaliida Shoals was still standing. He reached out to lightly brush against their Bond and love warmed him as Analise tugged back.

He could just make out Shadow Squadron and Plo flying towards the station. "Anakin...Do you copy?"

 _ **"Loud and clear Obi-Wan."**_

"I do believe congratulations are in order. It looks like your mission was a success." He allowed some small bit of pride in his younger brother to leak over to the Knight. In return he felt that Anakin's joy in the successful mission was marred by feelings of sadness and guilt.

 _ **"Thanks Obi-Wan...But the cost was high. Grievous is still alive and I lost some of my men. We're going to the medical station to rest."**_

"Alright then. I'll call when we need you again."

 _ **"Thanks Obi-Wan. I'll bring Cody and Analise back with me. We won't be long."**_ The transmission cut off and after one last loving caress along their Bond and the silent promise to be together soon, Obi-Wan focused his attention on the fleeing Separatist ship.

"Alright I want full speed ahead. We need to finish what Anakin started."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Full retreat...NOW!" The battle droids said nothing, only focused on his orders. They thought it best not to say that they had been in full retreat since the ion cannon had been destroyed. "Make for Separatist space!" Grievous growled low. He would admit it silently to himself. This time he had been beaten, but he was not defeated.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You did a great job out there Anakin." Plo and Ahsoka watched the Knight climb down the ladder that had been rolled against the side of his Y-Wing. "You've always been a born leader and out there I saw just how strong those leadership qualities have become."

"Thanks Uncle Plo...You know you didn't do too badly yourself." The pair smirked at each other though one was hidden behind an anti-ox mask. Ahsoka rolled her eyes before planting her hands on her hips and almost glaring at them.

"And what about me? It was my idea to change the plan in the first place!"

"Sure it was Snips..."

"From a certain point of view." The Togruta huffed, glaring even harder at her brother and foster brother before darting ahead of them.

"I'm telling Analise that you two are gaining up on me!"

"No one likes a tattle-tale baby sister!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Their reunion as siblings would have to wait for a little while longer. Now was the time to act as military members of the GAR, though Analise knew that in Nala Se's eyes she was far from a proper Commander.

"Make sure our ships ready to go again. We won't have that long until Obi-Wan calls us back in." She could hear Anakin addressing one of his men before stepping further into the command room. She shook her head when Ahsoka made as if to rush her big sister. Instead she squeezed her Force Signature around her baby sister.

 _Not here Ahsoka. I've missed you though and our brother too._

"General Skywalker," Nala Se's voice was soft, sweet, and near whisper-quiet. Analise glanced at Cody and rolled her eyes. It seemed that not even a Kaminoan was immune to the wild handsomeness of her twin or his daring in battle. "Thank you for your actions. Because of them thousands of men have been saved. I hope you do not take these lives lightly." She frowned. Only Nala Se would say something like that to a Jedi.

"I won't take the lives I've saved lightly." Her twin's eyes were downcast and she feel the guilt, the sadness rolling off of him. "Just as I will not take the lives I have lost this day lightly. If you will excuse me...I need to prepare for the upcoming battle." With a bow Anakin turned sharply and left. Analise knew better. Right now Anakin needed to decompress from the battle he had just fought in even as his mind raced ahead to the next.

"A most unusual Jedi. Much like his twin." Analise narrowed her eyes at Nala Se's comment that had been directed towards her baby sister. She stepped forward and took Ahsoka's hand. The Togruta had been quick to pick up on the hand-holding that was the Skywalker siblings' way to reconnect after being apart.

"He is one of a kind just like all Jedi are. Cody I would like you to go and check on the men in Shadow Squadron. If you will excuse us Nala Se, Ahsoka and I must go and join Anakin."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The quiet after a battle could be worse than the quiet before a battle. The quiet after a battle was where his mind drifted to the mistakes in his plans, the men who had been hurt, the lives that had been lost, the battle not too far away where again he would form a plan filled with mistakes, men would be hurt, and more lives would be lost.

Anakin stared into the space beyond the hanger. Artoo sat quietly at his Master's side. He was a warrior. He would never deny that. He felt alive in battle. But he was a Jedi and he would never be able to get over this feeling that lives were be wasting in this war.

Sometimes he wasn't sure why he was really fighting in the war anymore.

 _Anakin!_

 _Skyguy!_

The voices of his sisters rang through their Bonds even as their arms wrapped around him as tight as they could. Anakin found himself filled with the soft loving warmth of moonlight and the bright hopeful light of a star. He wrapped his arms around them, pressing first one kiss to blonde hair and a second in between a pair of montals.

With them he could let go. He could mourn and they would mourn with him.

Then they would gather their strength. He would form the plans, Analise would smooth out their edges, and Ahsoka would come up with changes to fill the gaps in the middle of their battles.

With his sisters in his arms and thoughts filling his head of his brother engaged in battle, his Da and wife on Coruscant working hard to find the Sith in the Senate; Anakin was reminded once again of the biggest reason he fought.

He fought for his family.


	9. Chapter Five-All Things Break

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and paraenthis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Here it is at last! The final chapter in the Malevolence-arc:) Malevolence was always an interesting arc to me because it was the first time in the Clone Wars we would see either side trying out scary new weapons with dangerous and deadly power, but it would not be the last. We would see the Separatists build and try a few more including new versions of Commando Droids, Battle Tanks, and the Defoliator. We also know that Sideous has the plans for the Death Star. Of course the Republic isn't immune as they use a weapon that destroys droids later in the series and Palpatine orders experimentation on the Zilo Beast, even its death to create new armor for the Clones. This doesn't include the various ships, blasters, etc. that get updated throughout the show.**

 **Thank you sydpowell135 for the review:) I'm sad to to learn about Netflix's decision to take down the Clone Wars, luckily I have them on DVD. I won't be covering every episode in Crossing Battlefields, so I recommend the site KissCartoon. It's where I found Clone Wars to begin with.**

 **Also there is at least a couple moments where Ahsoka will act younger than her age, but again I have my reasoning. The one moment is when Anakin gets visibly upset. While Ahsoka has seen Anakin upset before (Moonbeam), it is still a rare sight for her so she is not yet used to Anakin getting so upset or angry. Because of her somewhat sheltered upbringing where angry outbursts would have been few and far between, she seeks out comfort with the attitude of a child younger than thirteen.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A plan is only as good as those who see it through. Destroy Malevolence, Clone Wars Season One**

 **Chapter Five-All Things Break**

It drifted slowly through space. Drifted as fast as it could. Smoke and fire billowed from the sides of the massive ship as it desperately tried to flee the three Republic Venator-class Star Destroyers behind it.

The turbolasers on the cruisers fired without end. Bolt after bolt of blue let the guns at blazing speed, striking. Landing hit after hit after hit on the already crippled vessel. Adding onto the damage, but not slowing it down at all.

The pursuit had been going on for some time now. Ever since it failed to destroy the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center. The Malevolence's greatest weapon had been destroyed. Its ion cannon disabled for the moment and unable to create the death and destruction it had earlier left in its wake.

Now it was struggling to get back to the safety of Spearatist space. A safety that the Republic could not allow it to reach.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Tell me Commander...What is the damage to the Malevolence?"

"The good news Sir is that she's lost her primary shields and stablizers...The bad news is that because she is so massive, she can take all the firepower our ships can throw at her and still keep going." Obi-Wan sighed and pulled at his beard. The Clone Commander had been right. The news was good and bad. If the Malevolence outran them, it could reach Separatist space and the Separatists could repair it. Than the Malevolence would be back in the field, striking fear into the hearts of any Republic ship that could cross its path.

Plo looked at the younger Master and could see the wheels in his head turning. Like all Jedi, Obi-Wan was a warrior; but he was a negotiator. He was the Force's Negotiator named in prophecy. With a lightsaber in his hand Obi-Wan could cut down many. With his words though he could save thousands. Obi-Wan was a man of thinking first and action later. It was times like these that Plo saw the Master struggle against his true nature and fire first.

"We will need reinforcements."

"I know..."

"Which is why we're here!" The well-known and well-loved voice echoed across the bridge. Bonds that had been strained snapped back to a relaxed level and Obi-Wan's soul sang as the rest of it returned to his side. He turned and gave a smile as his wife, brother, and sister strolled onto the bridge. Analise took her place by Obi-Wan's side, the pair allowing themselves to clasp hands and nothing more in the present situation.

His eyes though...Obi-Wan's eyes darkened and promised a proper reunion to his bride later. Her eyes shinned brightly even as her cheeks flushed and she turned her head slightly away.

Ahsoka tilted her head, probing at the Bonds she shared with Analise and Obi-Wan. Give her a battle with a dozen clankers, a mission to take down a Seppie base and she had absolutely no issue with either. Show her love, romantic relationships and her mind went blank. It was like there was something hidden in the looks and touches, the kisses she saw her siblings exchange with their spouses. Padme had explained to her somewhat, but Ahsoka still only had a vague idea...And Anakin was happy to keep it that way.

Feeling the Togruta's curious prodding, Obi-Wan pulled back and returned to the business at hand. "It is good to see all three of you safe and sound. Anakin, were you able to contact Luminara like you planned?"

"Yes, but she won't be able to help us right now. Master Luminara is busy dealing with her own problem. She found a fleet of Separatist reinforcements nearby. So until she's chased them off, she's not coming."

"That means it will be up to us to find a way to destroy the Malevolence." Ahsoka's eyes darted to her normally soft-spoken and gentle big sister. She hadn't yet grown use to the calmness in Analise's voice, the hardness in her eyes with which the unwilling Commander discussed war and battle tactics. It was a far cry from the Analise who healed her wounds with bandages and kisses and cried over some commercial on the holo-net.

"Destroy it?"

"Yes..." Analise sighed and rubbed her forehead. Her headaches had increased since the war had started. They were fed by the turmoil of emotions, the rage of battle, and the requirement to at times destroy needlessly. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin frowned. Anakin reaching up took the hand rubbing at her forehead and brought it down. He took her pain into him and released it into the Force much like Obi-Wan was doing as the Master rubbed her back.

"If we don't destroy and it gets to Separatist space, they could repair it and maybe make it even more powerful and deadly. You know this Ahsoka."

"Yes...But it just sounded funny hearing Ana say it."

"War forces us to change Ahsoka, even if it is just for the moment, into beings we usually would not be."

"The challenge little Soka," Plo's solemn voice had the Padawan focused on her foster father, "Is to make sure that we do not loose our true selves or let our beliefs fall away." He rested a clawed-hand on her shoulder as she moved to stand next to him. "Even Jedi struggle with this challenge Ahsoka."

Admiral Yularen stood behind them, listening. Sometimes he wondered why the Jedi had been given almost total control of the GAR. Then in these moments, he remembered why and he thanked Force for it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Curse all Jedi who draw breath!'

At least the stupid droids had managed to silence the alarms that had threatened to deafen him with their shrill and never-ending blaring. That didn't stop the explosions from erupting all over the lower portions of the ship or reports from flooding in about new damage and lost droids. He wanted to slam his fist down, crush whatever droid or console or anything except it would only damage something else and anger the Count further.

Plus he was too busy clinging onto the metal bars so that he didn't fall over to hit anything.

"Sir...We've lost our primary weapon...Ummm...And the hyperdrive has been disabled." Grievous rounded on B1-1962 with a snarl.

"I know that your worthless piece of scrap!"

"General! General!" This time is was B1-1969 that found itself the object of glaring yellow eyes farmed by a metal face-plate. "Ummm...Our forward engine is starting to shut down...We could be dead in space soon..."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The roar echoed over the bridge and would have sent droids running if they weren't already afraid of what Grievous might do just because the ship was falling apart.

It really wasn't their fault though, their logic circuits tried to compute. After all they were just battle droids.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At first glance, it was a touching picture. Ahsoka at one of the Resolute's consoles, going over the information coming across the scanners. Analise by her side, helping to interpret the information that Ahsoka was unsure about. Not that there was a lot that Analise needed to help Ahsoka understand. She seemed to be able to pick up anything that had to do with ships or combat at the drop of a hat just like her older brother.

For it was not such a touching picture when looked at a second time, but a sadder one that painted a bleak reality. The scanner was feeding them what information it could about the continuing damage the Malevolence was sustaining under the heavy firepower of the Republic ships. Baby-blue and sky-blue eyes often darted up from the scanner to the scene outside the viewport of the fiery ship limping just in front of them. It was a learning lesson, sisters spending time together against a backdrop of war.

The Admiral and three Jedi Generals stood a few feet away. Their eyes shifted from the Padawan and Knight-Commander to the Malevolence that seemed to slow down with each inhale and exhale of breath. "Admiral, status report please!"

"They are not attempting to jump to hyperspace Sir," Yularen responded. His mouth turned downwards in thought. "Which means that they hyperdrive might be damaged and therefore disabled!"

"This is our chance." Obi-Wan raised his voice so that it could be heard over the Resolute's bridge and picked up by the com to cross over to the other two cruisers. "All ships, target the bridge with maximum fire power!"

Ahsoka's eyes grew wide as the lasers of their ships grew stronger and flew forth from guns at a faster pace. She had flown in battles before, but this was new. This time she wasn't on a gunship being moved to a planet's surface to begin an frontal assault or trying desperately to escape on a run-down freighter. This time she was on a powerful cruiser attempting to tear apart a bigger, at one-time more dangerous ship.

For a moment Ahsoka felt sorry for Grievous and the droids on the Malevolence. But only for a moment.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We have sustained...Extensive damage of the ship," Grievous growled as another burst of rounds from the Republic ships started the Malevolence shaking and threatened to throw him off balance. The holo of Dooku flickered more than usual, but even through that flickering he could feel the Sith Lord's unhappy glare. Grievous detested Dooku for the power over him that the Count held and the fact he was a former Jedi, but even the cybernetic General would admit to at times being scared of the Count. After all, the Separatist leader had been the one to train him in the art of lightsaber combat. "We are facing destruction if we cannot get the Republic dogs to back down."

 _ **"Do not fear General. I have a way that you can make up for your failure and prevent the Republic from destroying the Malevolence."**_ The voice seemed to drip with a combination of low anger and disgust that this most powerful of warriors would fail at a seemingly simple task. _**"Arrangements have been made for trap that will give you an advantage over the Jedi."**_

"I do not need to use such trickery to beat the Jedi or their forces!"

 _ **"Do not be a fool and add even more to your mounting failure General! Need I remind you of that you have control of our prized warship? It shall be upon your head should it fall."**_

"My Lord, I can assure you that neither or nor the Malevolence shall ever fall to the Republic or their Jedi lapdogs!"

 _ **"Then follow my orders! At this moment heading towards you is a very important and very vulable Republic Senator. If you capture her, than they will call off their attack and you should be able to escape. Do not fail General!"**_

"I will do as you say...There will be no failure on my part!" Though it formed a ball of repressed rage in what remained of his vital organs, Greivous bowed low before the Count. 'One day,' He vowed, 'That will be me ruling over all that I see.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seated in the pilot's seat of her yacht, Padme felt a little bit freer than she had for a few weeks. She would never admit it out loud, but there was a part of her that was jealous of her Jedi family members. Those family members that were out in the field, facing down legion after legion after legion of Separatist battle droids and setting one Republic free or another.

She felt left out, seating in her plush Senate office in one of the most recognized buildings in all the galaxy or twiddling her thumbs as one long-winded Senator or Representative held forth for what seemed like entire days on one bill or another. Politics had always been her chosen career even as a little girl swimming in the crystal clear waters of Naboo, but Padme had thought she would be doing more than just drafting speeches or laws that were more often than not quickly shot down.

Maybe that was one of the reasons she had jumped at joining the Friends of the Jedi polictical group. A small, secretive, and invitation-only group found within the inner circle of the Loyalist Committee. Those members who advocated a galatic governement with a smaller role and more protective rights for the newer Jedi Order.

At first it might have been the lure of an adventure, but now her reasons to stay had changed to a near all-consuming desire to protect her family.

Still, adventure did call which was why she was even now hurtling through space to a secret meeting and defending her reasoning to the nervous and talktive protocol droid her husband had given her. "My Lady, are you sure the information Chancellor Palpatine gave you is reliable?" Padme sighed and glanced at C-3PO.

"Not really..." Padme barely believed anything that came out of the Chancellor's mouth these days after she learned that he was behind or backing some of the new legislation that would take away huge chunks of the Jedi Order's autonomy which allowed them to serve the galaxy as peacekeepers for all and force them even further under Senate control. "But he claims it was given to him by the Supreme Executive of the Banking Clan and hinted that they were leading the Separatist Alliance." That right there Padme knew was false. Dooku lead the Separatists controlled by his Sith Master. "Even if they don't, it will still be proof that they are working with the Separatists and could help bring a quicker end to the war." An alarm went off and Padme glanced down at the navigation screen tracking their route. "Look, we're approaching the system now." Padme pulled on the lever, dropping the yacht out of hyperspace.

But it wasn't a secret meeting that awaited them.

Instead it was a massive ship riddled with holes and bleeding flames that greeted the Senator and her droid. "Oh my goodness!" Threepo cried out, his voice filled with fear as he raised his arms up. Perhaps he thought that by blocking his optical receptors, the horror-filled sight would vanish. Padme frowned and cursed to herself, wondering just how much about this outcome the Chancellor had known.

"He was wrong...This is no meeting...This is a battle!" Honestly...She wasn't too surprised that the Chancellor had fed her false information. She had been half-expecting in a way.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sir!" B1-1969's voice was filled some programmed excitement as it read the scanners and then made its report. "Our scanners are picking up a small ship off our brow!"

"Good..." Grievous tried to sound please, but this was Dooku's plan. "The hostage the Count found for us has arrived at last." His eyes watched B1-1969's scanners as sleek, sliver ship flew along the side of the Malevolence, seeking some way to escape the battle it had landed in.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That's strange..." Ahsoka looked on as Analise bent lower over their scanner, a frown on her face. The Togruta bent closer too, the white markings over her eyes rose high as they widened.

"What is it you two?"

"Master...Our scanners show a ship that has just dropped out of hyperspace." Ahsoka half-turned to the men, the markings lowering as her face became confused.

"I bet it's more reinforcements," Anakin stated with a careless shrug and ignoring the look of annoyence sent his way by Obi-Wan who thought shrugs to be inelegant and rude.

"It's not enemy reinforcements Anakin..." Analise had stayed bent low over the scanner having highlighted the new ship. "It looks like a H-type Nubian yacht." Her voice faded for the information coming through matched a Nubian yacht that she knew very well.

"What...Gunners halt all fire!" Obi-Wan let out a frustrated sigh. "What in all the Sith hells are they doing out here?"

"Ahsoka! I want you to contact that ship now!"

"I think I already know who might be on it Anakin..." He caught the tail-end of his sister's thought as her voice trailed off.

"No...She wouldn't be..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Pilot of Naboo cruiser...This is Ahsoka Tano on-board the Resolute...Please identify yourself."**_ Padme leaned over and flipped on the transmitter. She allowed herself to smile a bit at hearing Ahsoka's voice come over the com system. She sounded as though she was doing a very good job of keeping her cool in the tense situation.

"Resolute...This is Senator Padme Amidala of the Galatic Senate..." She touched the wedding ring stung on a chain and hanging beneath her clothes. How she longed to add Skywalker to her name so that all could know that she was proudly married to the Hero with No Fear.

 _ **"Padme? What in all of Tatooine are you doing out here?"**_ Her husband's anxious voice filled her ears. She just knew that Analise and Obi-Wan would be standing right behind him. Obi-Wan with arm wrapped around Analise to give her comfort even as the young woman bit upon her lip and was filled to the brim with worry for the woman who had claimed her twin's heart and who in turn, Padme adored.

"I was sent on a secret mission by the Senate based on information given to the Chancellor." She watched Anakin's lips turn into a sneer. She knew just how much Anakin disliked his part as the Chancellor's favorite Jedi given how much the man seemed to loathe Analise and even played some part in her kidnapping not that long ago. "We were told that the Banking Clan was willing to negotiate a treaty.."

 _ **"There'll be no treaty today Padme. This area is highly dangerous."**_

 _ **"Obi-Wan's right Padme. Get out of here right now!"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sometimes Grievous' chuckles were more frightening than his roars of anger. He slapped a metal hand down onto B1-1962's chair. "Activate the tractor beam!" He ordered with glee. Soon he would have his hostage and the Jedi would have to let him go or risk her safety.

Maybe this plan of Dooku's wasn't so bad after all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sliver yacht gave a shudder. As if it were a fish caught on a line, it began to slow move towards the burning Separatist ship. "I don't understand Mistress...Have we been hit?" The gold droid's voice held a hint of panic. His arms waved stiffly through the air as he head turned turned to one side, then another searching for any signs that they had been hit.

"No Threepo..." Padme shook her head, knowing that the next words out of her mouth would be sure to send Anakin into a fit. "It's much worse. It's a tractor beam!"

 _ **"Padme...What's happening? Talk to me!"**_

"It's the droid cruiser! They have us locked into a tractor beam and are pulling us on-board." Padme's honey-brown eyes widened as she watched the star and cruiser filled space beyond her viewports be replaced by burnt and broken metal. Already static was filling the com channels as the tractor beam brought the yacht to rest somewhat gently in the hanger. Almost like a parent laying their child in a crib. She shook her head and glared fiercely at where she pictured Anakin's eyes to be. "Don't let this stop you! I refuse to be some sort of bargaining chip to let them escape! Don't break off the attack! Destroy this monster of a ship! Don't break off the attack!"

Not wanting to stay on the com any longer, Padme hit it with her palm, killing off the transmission. She knew that in all likelihood Anakin would order the attack off and find someway to save her. If that was indeed going to be the case, then Padme was determined that she would do everything in her power to find some way to sabotage the ship from the inside and ensure its destruction.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even though she was now a Padawan under a Jedi General in the GAR and really far too old to be exhibiting such childish behavior, Ahsoka still wrapped herself around one of Analise's arms. She could feel her big brother's anger, saw it in the fist he clenched tightly as he tried to regain control. The depth of his anger, the way it burned at times like a sun scared her. She was not use to it and could only in fact remember one other time when Anakin had burned in his rage.

It had been when Analise had been kidnapped and a recording of her torture sent to the Temple as a means to lure Anakin to her location. He had nearly lost it then and it had taken everything Ahsoka had to keep her big brother from vanishing like her big sister. She had been scared then and while Anakin's temper blazed nowhere near as bright as it had during that nightmare, it still scared her now. Even though she knew that Anakin needed that Darkness inside him.

Her brother and Jedi Master turned sharply to the Admiral, catching sight of his baby sister clinging to his twin. Anakin forced himself to calm down, to release large chunks of his anger into the Force. Ahsoka had seen him at near Sun Level before. She was not ready to see that again. "Admiral I want you to tell the ships to stop firing on the Malevolence."

 _Isn't that what Grievous wants?_ The voice chimed in Anakin's head as Ahsoka slowly unwrapped herself from Analise and stared up at him with wide eyes. _For us to stop our attack so he can get away?_

 _Yes Snips it is, but Grievous forgot one thing...We are Jedi and we will always find a way to save others...No matter what!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The hanger really wasn't any safer than the outside had been. Chunks from the ceiling fall down, crushing unlucky droids while others dragged out heavy hoses and tapped into the ship's dwindling water supply in an effort to put out just one of the hundreds of fires that warmed the ship.

"Maybe we should stay in here My Lady," Threepo's arms waved in a jerky fashion. If he was able to, he would wringing them in panic. "It doesn't look entirely safe out there."

"It's not entirely safe in here!" Padme shot back as her hands danced over the controls and she thanked the Force that Anakin had given her all those extra flying lessons. "How could I have been so stupid Threepio? This was clearly a trap and I walked right into! The Chancellor should have..." Here the Senator stopped.

She did not trust Palpatine as she once had as a naive Queen and optimistic Senator. Seeing and hearing about his attitude towards Analise, his secret backing of regulations that would target the Jedi had colored her view of him. Padme brushed away any thoughts that perhaps it was Palpatine who had created this trap. Instead he might have simply guessed and still passed the information along.

After all, Palpatine knew that his star no longer shone so brightly in the Senator's eyes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"General!" B1-1969 had though it was misreading the scanner, but the readings were coming in loud and clear. "The Republic ships have stopped firing! They remain close behind us though." It wasn't perfect, but at least the Malevolence no longer had lasers raining down upon it.

"Jedi...Always so predictable," Grievous purred. "Summon a pair of droids to attend me! I will head to the main hanger to greet our guest. Call for a repair team and continue the repairs! He would never admit, but he was grateful that Dooku's plan had worked.

Well as grateful as he could be.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Malevolence's size had created a problem during her construction. It was so massive that even for the droids who would be among the crew, it would take hours to move through it from one spot to another. The builders couldn't just shrink the ship down or else there would be no space for the gigantic ion cannon, but there would be so much wasted space if they crammed all the gears, engines, fuel, and power cells into a small area.

An enterprising Coruscanti had found a solution in the end. One that had sounded far-fetched, but had been the only feasible solution and had surprisingly worked when set into the ship's layout.

Tracks run through the Malevolence upon which rode trains. Trains that carried the troops to various points within the ship.

Grievous would never admit him, but he liked the trains that ran through the ship. The improvements he had undergone made him a better warrior, but there were times when he though he still felt the pain of when his worthless limbs of flesh and blood had been removed then replaced. Sometimes he could push past the bothersome phantom pangs. Other times it was hard, an effort to move.

At those times, he preferred to use the trains.

"We must return this ship to Count Dooku no matter what and intact," He barked at the pair of battle droids trailing him. They had reached one of the stations as they were termed. An opening at which they could get on or off the train that headed for the main hanger. One of the trains stopped and with a swipe of his hand, Grievous ordered his escort to stay behind as he stepped onto it. "There is no room for failure this time!"

"Roger, roger!"

"Roger, roger!"

The cybernetic General growled as the train he rode on begin the journey through the long twising tunnel that cut through ship.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Thank Force Ani showed me how to do this.' Padme's fingers flew over the control. She entered in the special code that Anakin had created and entered into the computer system the moment he had gotten his hands onto his wife's yacht. He hadn't been able to do much, but he added a few things in here and there. Things that he had made certain Padme knew about and could use. "Alright Threepo let's get moving!"

"Moving?"

"I set the ship to overload. Grievous or whoever he sends for us are in for a big surprise!" A small smirk worked it's way onto her face before she could stop it. 'Goodness! I am becoming a little more like Anakin!' She jumped up from her chair and pulled on Threepo's arm in forceful encouragement to get the droid to move.

"We're doomed..." She rolled her eyes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin could no longer take it. The wheels in his mind were turning so fast, Analise could sense it and would not have been surprised to see smoke pouring from her twin's ears as he pushed his brain to the max. Ahsoka remained close by her side, but no longer clinging to her as Anakin's anger had subsided and been replaced by a driven need to save his wife.

To that end, he would need to go to the ship. He would need to board Malvolence.

His course decided Anakin turned his back sharply on the viewport through which he had witnessed his wife's capture. The Twilight was in the hanger. He would take Artoo with him. They could board the Malevolence easily without getting caught since all the ship's energy would be going towards just keeping it running. The shields would be down and with the vast majority of the droids too focused on repairing the ship, it would be nothing to land somewhere and sneak aboard.

"And just where do you think you're going?" There was really no need for Obi-Wan to ask. He knew where his brother and former Padawan was going, what he planned to do. After all if it was Analise, Obi-Wan would be doing the same thing.

"To go get her," Anakin shrugged with a careless air knowing just how much it bugged his very mannerly former Master. "After all someone has to step in and save her skin!" He only paused for a moment to look at Ahsoka. "Stay here Snips with Analise and Master Plo. You can help monitor us from there."

"Us?"

"Yes us...Do you really think I would let Anakin go off on his own into enemy territory?" Obi-Wan gave a sigh of the long-suffering before pressing a quick, sweet kiss to Analise's lips. If anything, he needed to tag along she simply to keep the Knight and the Senator from causing too much chaos. Captain Typho had been right. Padme could be just as much trouble as Anakin.

Plo watched the pair march away. Anakin almost trotting while Obi-Wan followed at a more sedate pace. He shook his head as though mentally scolding Anakin's reckless nature that pushed him to seek out harder, more dangerous challenges; but at the same time he secretly admired his nephew's daring and wondered if that was how the Jedi of the Old Republic were. "There he goes again." He shook his head almost ruefully as he turned to the remaining Skywalker siblings. "Running off after adventure."

"You know how Anakin is Uncle Plo."

"He always has to be the hero. I'm sure you'll get use to it Papa Plo."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on Threepo!" Padme whispered as loud as she dared. Threepo stuck his head out through the emergency exit by one of the landing legs. She fought not to roll her eyes as the scaredy-droid seemed not the least bit interested in jumping free of the overloading ship and finding some way to their freedom. "Hurry!"

"I am coming My Lady!" The protocol droid sounded huffy, almost offended at Padme's hurried whispers. "However I do voice my protests and state again that this seems incredibly dangerous."

"Duly noted...Now move it!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Main hanger bay. Mind the gap. Mind the gap. Mind the gap."**_ He wanted to reach up and throttle the annoying recording that extolled travelers on the train system to mind the gap as they got off.

Instead Grievous locked his arms behind his back and glared at the two new battle droids that awaited him. "Come with me you two!" Hopefully this pair was brighter than the gang of metal-heads that worked in the bridge. They seemed dimmer than most battle droids if that was even possible.

At least this pair seemed quiet which was good. He stalked towards the not very shiny yacht. The droids had already forced the landing ramp down. Grievous supposed that whoever was inside was probably cowering in some hiding spot and hoping that they were not found.

He sneered. Hope was worthless, weak. Hope was nothing.

A stack of cargo containers stood by the exit. Forgotten in the mad rush to put our fires and make repairs. No droid noticed the gold protocol droid or his human companion who had slipped into the gap between the containers and the wall. The pair leaned around the corner, watching as Grievous boarded the ship. The human silently praying that their little surprise went off without a hitch even as she pressed the droid back so that he would not be seen.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The beeping was annoying. Loud and high enough to hurt what remained of ears. Even more annoying was the lack of a living body anywhere on board the yacht. His droids were not picking anything up and with the small size of the ship, Grievous could see that there was no good hiding place for a Senator and whoever might be traveling with the Senator.

Flashing lights caught the General's eyes and he took a closer look at the control panels. Screens were lighting up, blinking in time with the beeps. What was going on? One of the droids went up to a scanner, reading the information that was being screamed out from it. "Hey...Looks like the engines were set to overload..."

Grievous didn't wait to hear anymore. "Out of my way!" He shoved the droids aside, using his long metal legs to flee the soon to be destroyed yacht. The battle droids watched, confusion being fed to them from their programming.

"That was just rude!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A part of Padme was sad to watch as her ship exploded sending flames and fiery debris throughout the already blazing hanger. Thankfully the containers she and Threepo had hidden behind protected them from the blast though she had to brace herself as shock-waves jolted the floor under her feet.

Fire droids grabbed hoses and rushed to this latest blaze in a effort to put it out. If Padme hadn't been so tense, she would have laughed out loud as one droid tried to go further than its water hose was able to and was jerked back onto the floor with a clang. Its neighbor scolded its careless only to go flying through the air, gripping on tight to its own water hose as the pressure lifted him off the ground.

Shaking her head, Padme focused on the wreckage of her ship and prayed under her breath. Prayed that the explosion had been enough to end Grievous' reign of destruction. The droids certainly acted as if no one, living or metal had survived the overloaded engines.

What remained of the ship, bits and pieces of broken and jagged metal shook. Padme wondered if perhaps she had overdone it with the overload and a second explosion had been triggered. The Senator held her breath. Waiting and hoping...

It was not a blast of flames sprinkled with brightly colored sparks that launched into the air. It was a metal fist, punching its way through the debris laying over it. An outraged roar echoed through the hanger and the droids backed away. Even Padme swore that her knees were knocking as General Grievous broke free of the wreckage, not looking as it he had been damaged in anyway.

"Alert the crew! Sound the alarm!" Every word that spewed forth his mouth hidden somewhere beneath his helmet overflowed with his anger as the droids slowly approached him. "There are stowaways on board and I want them found. NOW!"

His yellow eyes seemed to be looking right at their hiding space though Padme knew that there was no possible way he could see them behind the containers and there was no way she was going to let that tin sleemo catch her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Do I even need to ask if you already have a plan formed or not to save Padme?_ The door slide shut behind Obi-Wan as he marched onto the Twilight's small bridge. Anakin was already punching commands and coordinates into the control panel while Artoo's head swiveled back and forth watching the pair. The astromech was well use o the silent conversations his Master had with his Jedi family members and knew that if any information was important, it would be spoken aloud for him to hear.

 _Of course I have plan Master,_ Anakin's voice rang over the Bond with affection as Master had become a nickname for Obi-Wan now just Padawan was Obi-Wan's nickname for his brother. _A brilliant one at that._

 _I don't doubt that Anakin...But do you have a plan B? As a Jedi you know very well that often the first plan does not happen as it was laid out so a back-up is needed._

 _Well...I don't have a plan B...At least not yet!_ He ignored Obi-Wan's raised eyebrows and switched to speaking aloud for Artoo's shake as he went over the parts of the plan he did have. "I do have a plan though to get on that ship."

"Really?" Obi-Wan glanced at Artoo who only rocked back and forth. "And what tell is this brilliant plan?"

"The Malevolence is so heavily damaged that I'm betting their sensors aren't working. I'll be able to take the Twilight around them from behind and dock it at one of the emergency airlocks our scanners picker up. We can get in the ship that way." Anakin's eyes were lit up as he thought of his, as always brilliant plan while Obi-Wan's eyes darkened. His mind was instantly going over all the things that might go wrong, all the holes that weren't filled.

"That's it? That's the plan? Fly in from behind, land at one of the airlocks, walk in the door, and hope they don't see us?"

"Yeah...Pretty much."

"Oh...Sounds brilliant. Well let's get going before Analise finds some way to sneak onto the Twilight to come help us."

"On it Master!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She tried to hurry Threepo along. The dim light of the corridors littered with rubble from the attack made the ship feel eerie...Almost haunted. At any moment she expected some sort of boogy-man to jump out at them, clobbering Threepo to one side before dragging Padme off to whatever hell it had spawned forth from.

In a way it was right. Padme could hear the metal tramping of droids as they marched down the corridor upon hearing Grievous' bellowing command to find the stowaways. While not the Boogeyman, they were his servants. Searching, searching for the prey that had so far stayed free from their overlord's grasp.

Eyes darted first to one wall than another. They needed to escape, but they couldn't do that until she had called for help. If she could find a com unit, she would be able to break in and send a message out to the fleet, to her family, to Anakin. They could form a plan from there, finding a way to destroy the ship and maybe even Grievous.

There! A black box stuck onto the side of one of the walls like it was an afterthought by the builders and there was no time to sink the box all the way into the wall.

All the better for her. She would need to hot-wire it in order to send out her call for help. Luckily a skill she had been well-trained in by her gear-head husband who had mastered it an early age. Her hands latched onto the side of the box. Double luck! The bottom part of the panel was open, exposing the wires inside. It was like the crew had started to repair it, then stopped as repairs far more important caught their attention.

Threepo hovered by her elbow as she knelt down on the ground, shifting her hands to carefully work among the wires. There was no point in getting shocked. The tramping grew louder, closer.

"Please My Lady..." Threepo's voice began to sound whinny and begging. "Those battle droids are getting closer..."

"Hush Threepo! I know that already." She was too far away to turn him and it would take too long to switch him back on if the droids did indeed march around the corner towards them. "But I need to get this com panel working so that I can call the fleet."

The tramping grew closer...Grew closer...

Threepo gathered what courage he had been programmed with and dared a look around wall support that was keeping them hidden from view. Battle droids were coming towards them. In the lead was Grievous himself, his head twitching from side to side as he sought out any odd movements in his corridors. "My Lady...Grievous is coming!"

Padme's hands dropped quickly from the panel as she stood up and hurriedly swept the nearby area. There was no time to run and Grievous would catch them anyway. She had to find a hiding place and quick.

Nearby a pair of panels had been propped against the wall. The droids had most likely simply picked them up and left leaning against the wall as they moved on to other areas that needed more desperate attention. There was just enough space for her and Threepo to hide behind. She shoved the protocol droid as hard as she could, pushing him behind the panels before slipping behind them herself.

There was gap that she could put her face to and she watched as Grievous crept closer...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He had no clue how that rotten little Senator was staying free from his grasp, but it was making the General madder and madder. He wanted to wring her scrawny little neck when he finally did catch her, but that might kill her and cost him a hostage. It would make Dooku madder than he most likely already was.

Instead he stomped his way down the corridor, ignoring the droids marching at his back. Wisely none of them spoke, too afraid of what Grievous would do to them in his bad mood if one of them dared to say a single word.

 _ **"General are you there? Come in General."**_ Grievous growled and swung sharply to face the com panel on the wall that had come to life.

"What?" The droids behind him took a step back.

 _ **"On closer inspection, the damage to the hyperdrive was not as bad as we first thought. We should have it repaired and ready to go in no time."**_

"Excellent...I must inform Count Dooku." Grievous turned around and jabbed a finger at battle droids' Captian. "Take some of your troops and continue the search for the stowaways. Alert me as soon as you have found them."

"Roger, roger!"

Maybe the news that they would be soon returning with both the Malevolence and the hostage. Perhaps the Count would be in a far more forgiving mood.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A panel moved. Shifted as a very brave and daring Senator inched her way out from behind it as the battle droids marched away. Behind her a gold protocol droid lurked and begged for her to stay hidden so that neither of them were caught.

There was no way she was going to hide though. She needed to contact the fleet more than ever. This might be their only chance to at least destroy the massive cruiser crusher.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan tightened his grip on the controls in front of him as Anakin flew them closer and closer to the burning Malevolence. This was wild chance.

A reckless chance.

A chance that could backfire in so many ways. _I must point out once again that if they catch us they will pulverize us Anakin._

 _You worry too much Obi-Wan. They're too busy fixing the ship to notice us...And since when do you learn words like pulverize?_

 _Blame your baby sister and Padawan._ He heaved a mental sigh. _I guess I shouldn't be too worried. I trained you so I know that after all subtly is not a strong point with you._

 _And whose fault would that be Master? After all you taught me everything I know._ The Master snorted.

 _That's not totally true. You seem to forget all the time you spent with Da and Kit and Qunlin and Plo and..._

 _I get it! But it's still mostly your fault._ Smirking Anakin twisted his controls, sending the Twilight into a gentle spin to tease his brother. He knew that Obi-Wan was never a fan of wild flying and he always enjoyed watching the normally cool and calm Negotiator turn pale and clamp his mouth shut just in case his rations rolled a little too much in his stomach.

On this occasion though, the Knight decided to go easy on his Master and only executed a couple of lazy rolls before letting the Twilight lay on side as he pulled it up alongside the Malevolence and latched onto an emergency airlock.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Things were tense on the bridge, so B1-1959 and B1-1961 had slipped away. Droids they might be, but even they could get restless and annoyed. A stroll through the corridors exchanging what passed for gossip among droids was as relaxing as an oil bath which they hardly got anyway.

A thud.

A jolt.

The two battle droids found themselves stumbling. "What was that?"

"Probably another explosion."

"But I heard something...Like a ship docking at one of the emergency airlocks."

"Your gears are twisted. Only someone crazy would do something like."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You're crazy!"

Anakin rolled his eyes as the lift reached the airlock doors that opened onto the Malevolence. It was not the first time Obi-Wan had called him crazy and it would most certainly not be the last. "You spun...Spinning is no flying at all!" Another eye roll.

"Spinning is still a pretty cool trick and it got the job done." He reached out and smacked the button to open the doors while Obi-Wan's eyes lifted to the heavens in a silent plea.

"Well keep the noise down at least. The last thing we want is for anyone to know we're..."

"Ahhh! I knew it! It's them!"

"Oh no..." As one Master and Knight jumped forwards, pulling their lightsabers from the belt and igniting them in the same easy move. A move very nearly identical after years spent training together. Obi-Wan slashed upwards across a metal body while Anakin slashed downwards across it. The droids, with no blasters had no chance and were reduced to nothing more than four pieces of scrap on the floor.

"Well at least they don't know we're here..."

"Yet Anakin. They don't know we're here yet."

"Well, we'll just be more careful. You stay here Artoo and wait for us."

 **"Yes Master."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"You don't have to tell me whose idea this was Master Plo. Such a bold strategy is Anakin's trademark after all."**_

"That's my Master and big brother," Ahsoka chirped with pride as Analise's hands rested on her shoulders. Her big sister shook her head, smiling at how Ahsoka so clearly worshiped their brother and all signs indicating that such hero worship would not be ending anytime soon.

"We trust in Anakin Master." The holo of Jedi Master Luminara Unduli turned slightly to regard the female Skywalker twin. "Obi-Wan is with him. I have every confidence that not only will they rescue Senator Amidala, but they will find some way to further cripple the Malevolence."

"And even if they don't, the ship is still severely damaged. As soon as they are off the ship, we will be able to restart our attack, but we will need reinforcements."

 _ **"Understood Master Plo. We have wrapped up here, so I will give the orders for my fleet to join you. We will be there as quick as we can. May the Force be with you."**_

"And with you." Plo nodded his head and the girls bowed as Luminara's holo faded away.

"Do you think Master Luminara will make it in time?"

"We must have faith Ahsoka. As always have faith."

"Excuse me Sirs," Admiral Yuleran took in the tense figures of the Knight and the Master, the Padawan who for all her bravado was sticking like a baby tooka to her older sister. "But we're receiving a signal from inside the Malevolence."

"Inside?" Analise looked at Plo before closing her eyes and searching along the Bonds for anything she might have missed while talking with Luminara. "I don't think it's Obi-Wan or Anakin. I get the sense they just made it onto the ship."

"Which means it must be Padme!" Yularen nodded.

"I agree that it must be the Senator. I thought that perhaps Padawan Ahsoka might like to take the lead on linking us all in the call so that a plan may be formulated together." Ahsoka's eyes widened. She turned to her sister and foster father who both nodded.

"Go for it Ahsoka!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Running was easy for Jedi. Students often started their day with laps on a course that ran around the Temple and would later run more laps before their afternoon combat lessons. Masters and Knights often employed laps as punishments for Padawans who misbehaved.

Not that Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon used laps to punish either one of the twins. Their favored methods of punishment were groundings, lectures, extra meditation, and essays. Anakin grimaced as he thought of those days not too long ago. He would have preferred to have run laps.

In any case, running was easy for Jedi. Obi-Wan and Anakin weren't even breaking a sweat as they ran down the corridors. They could even hold a casual conversation and sometimes did.

The com at Anakin's wrist began to beep with an incoming message, flashing green on and off. Anakin held up a hand, signaling Obi-Wan to stop as he slowed to a halt, lifting his com up to near his mouth and pressing the button to take the call. "Yes?"

 _ **"Master the Senator's contacted us. I'm patching her in now."**_

"Padme?" He could hardly believe it and could feel along their Bond that Obi-Wan could hardly believe it too. Then again this was his wife who could be just as reckless as him, if not more so at times.

 _ **"I'm here Anakin. Can you hear me?"**_

"Loud and clear. Are you alright? Where are you?"

 _ **"Threepo and I are fine. We're somewhere on the lower levels. We haven't been caught so far, but droids are searching everywhere."**_

"Stay hidden as best you can. Obi-Wan and I are on-board so we should find a place..."

 _ **"What?! What do you mean you're on-board the ship? What were you thinking?"**_

"That we could rescue you..." Obi-Wan chuckled as Padme started to chew out her husband. It was always entertaining to watch the Hero With No Fear cower in near submission before his angry wife.

 _ **"Don't think I didn't hear that Obi-Wan Kenobi!"**_ It was funny until the sharp voice came after him. _**"I'm sure Analise is sick with worry with both of you on-board the ship."**_

"Which is why we need to get out of here fast. Ahsoka pull up the scans of the Malevolence. Is there anyplace we can meet up with Padme and Threepo?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka could feel the pressure as her eyes danced over the scans of the Malevolence. She needed to get this right so that her family could get safely off the ship and back to the fleet. Then they could blast that killer machine into billions of tiny, jagged pieces and Republic ships would be able to travel without fear of a blast from an ion cannon.

Analise, Yuleran, and Plo stood behind her to one side. None of them spoke, indeed letting her take the lead and figure out the best meeting place for those on-board the enemy vessel. 'Come one Ahsoka...You can do this...' A wave of confidence washed her, sent from the gentle and loving heart that was her big sister. Ahsoka absorbed it and took a deep breath, centering herself in the Force.

She let it guide her...

Let it move her eyes and reading the information...

There!

"I found something. According to the scans there's a large open area in the center of the ship. It's pretty much right in the middle of the two locations. Head there and you should all be able to meet up."

 _ **"Got it! Did you hear that Padme?"**_

 _ **"Loud and clear. I'll be there waiting!"**_

There were no goodbyes. There was not time. Instead the transmissions simply ended. The lines went silent.

"You did well little Soka. You stayed calm even under all the pressure."

"Thank you Papa Plo...I guess the rest is up to them now."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It would have surprised beings to know that battle droids could be and often were democratic. Democratic that is when it came time to deliver bad news to a superior. No battle droid wanted that job. No battle droid wanted to deliver the bad news the superior they were delivering it to was Grievous.

Ventress was bad, but Grievous was worse.

B1-1969 fidgeted as much as was possible for a droid as the lift doors to the bridge slide open and Grievous stalked up to the command chair. It kept a safe distance away. Not that it made a difference. If Grievous couldn't reach it from the chair, he would just jump up and come after B1-1969. "Ummm...Excuse me...General Sir?"

"What is it?"

"We...Sir we...An unauthorized communication was picked up coming from within the ship."

"What?!" Grievous whirled about and B1-1969 took another step back. "What was said?" His voice was soft, deadly calm. B1-1969 looked to its fellow droids, silently asking for backup. None was given as they turned to the control panel before them and quickly acted busy.

"Well...That's the thing Sir. It was noticed too late for us to hear what was said." It cowered in fear as Grievous growled and raised his fist in threat.

The General did nothing though. He had destroyed too many battle droids already in fits of rage and Dooku had called him out for it. Had scolded him in fact for wasting money through his careless destruction. "From now on I want all communications monitored and I want that Senator on this bridge!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka's giant open space turned out to be the main transportation station. Rows of rails, layers of rails carried trains heading in one direction or another. They whizzed past at dizzying speeds that had Anakin longing to jump on one and tear it apart to see just what made them go.

Such curiosity though had its place and it was not in the middle of a dying battleship. He and Obi-Wan looked down, eyes scanning the other openings dotting the wall opposite them. A frown was etched onto the Master's face and lines nears his eyes creased in worry. _I don't see Padme Anakin._

 _Give her a chance to get here Obi-Wan. She's not a Jedi like we are..._ The Knight closed his eyes and using the Force searched for the living signature of his wife. Analise had once told him her aura was a mixture of green and blue, like the grassy plains and blue skies of Naboo. He reached for that aura that unlike his sister he could not see. He pictured his beautiful angel in his mind.

There!

 _She is here Obi-Wan...I can sense her a little bit._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Padme sighed as she reached the location Ahsoka had mentioned. Trains raced by, empty and she wondered what exactly was the point of keeping them running if nobody was using them. Her eyes scanned the area, but there was no sign of her secret husband or brother-in-law. "I see Anakin is late again." It was the excuse she gave to keep herself from worrying too much. She pressed a hand to chest, resting it on top of the ring that lay hidden beneath her clothes and she never removed from around her neck.

"But...We are not alone My Lady..." Threepo's voice whined he was worried was normally scared. This time it was real fear though as the droid had slowly turned when his sound receptors had picked up tramping metal feet getting closer and closer. Padme turned and realized just what had her nervous droid scared.

Battle droids. Only three of them and she did have her pistol, but she was no Jedi; able to take out three basic battle droids without breaking a sweat and Threepo would be no help.

"Intruders! Blast them!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sounder of blasters caught the Knight's attention. His eyes went hard as they glanced down to an opening on the opposite side. Padme had pushed Threepo ahead of her, running down a red ramp to the tracks below. She turned, firing over her shoulder at the three battle droids who stood, blasters aimed at her. Thank Force they were missing.

"Found her!" Obi-Wan followed Anakin's gaze, then followed Anakin's lead as his younger brother leapt from the opening in the wall and landed on the ramp with a thud. His lightsaber was in hand, blazing bright without a second thought. The Master said nothing, in this content to follow Anakin's lead in rescuing Padme just as he knew that Anakin would follow his lead if Analise was the one who needed saving.

Which would be a rare event because for a Jedi, Analise was surrounded with an abnormal amount of protection. It came with being the Moon.

The pair leapt onto a moving train that was heading towards Padme. The Force kept them balanced as they sped closer to the fire fight.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Look! Jedi!" Three battle droids had come to catch a train to another section of the ship they had been assigned to. They had not been planning on Jedi being in the transportation center or a small fire fight erupting while they were there.

Two of the battle droids took their blasters up as fast as they could. There was no greater honor for a battle droid than shooting a Jedi dead. The speaker of the group though was horrified. The two with their digits on the triggers were new and untested before Jedi. It was not.

"Fire!"

"Don't shoot!"

Too late. Two blaster shots broke free from rifles and headed straight for the Jedi.

Two blaster shots came flying back after being bounced off of lightsaber blades and took out the droids who had shot them. The speaker shook its head. "I knew that was going to happen."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Padme knew they were running out of space, but the droids kept coming. Threepo had reached the end of the ramp and stalled. The only place to go was onto one of the trains and there was no way the Senator would even think about...

"Jump Threepo!" Padme nudged him hard to get him to jump. Threepo was a protocol droid and not built for jumping onto fast-moving trains. Frustrated by his hesitation Padme gave him a small shove and Threepo fell...

Fell onto one train before sliding right off and onto another one! Padme shook her head before making her own jump. 'Thank goodness for combat training,' The former Queen thought to herself as she was able to land on one of the trains without issue. She had to duck down as it traveled under low-hanging beams, but she kept her balance.

"Padme!" The shout filled her to bursting with joy. Her eyes watched her husband as he leapt from the train he rode with Obi-Wan and landed on one that using the track next to hers.

"Anakin!" Even from here she could feel the warmth of his gaze. The burning love that threatened to consume her every-time they were together leaving her nothing but ash.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"There they are!" Over the tracks a battle droid watched, flanked on either side by a pair of super battle droids. Cannon fodder like it was, but better cannon fodder with much more programming and much better weapons. "Fire!" It ordered one of them, pointing to a bit of bridge track ahead of one of the trains.

The super battle droid said nothing. They usually didn't since they were programmed solely for battle and not for anything else.

It raised its arm which was a blaster and fired. The purple blast looked small, but it hit its target with a bone-shaking explosion and destroyed the bridge.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"They took out the bridge!" Padme called to Anakin. Her voice trembled a little now with fear. Seeing the smoking gap looming closer had her mind racing back to the droid factory on Geonosis where she had been trapped in a giant pot, about to have boiling hot metal poured into it.

Padme had stared Death in the face many times and she was facing it again. No doubt if she made it through this she would face Death many times over in the future. She did not regret her choices.

"You'll need to jump over to me!" Anakin's voice did not tremble. Did not betray for one moment whatever fear he might have about his wife racing closer and closer to injury or death. "I'll use the Force to catch you. Just trust me!"

Padme did trust Anakin. She trusted him with her life. So she jumped. A warmth wrapped around her and suddenly she wasn't falling, but floating. Almost flying as she was gently tugged to Anakin who caught her in his arms. The warmth that had wrapped around her had felt his arms. Strong, warm, loving, protective...How she wished she could just stay in them forever.

"Nice catch Anakin!" Obi-Wan called to them, smirking at the young couple. "I'll go and get Threepo!" Turning on his heel, Obi-Wan began to jog back on the moving train to reach the droid who was struggling to stay balanced on its train.

At that moment, Padme and Anakin didn't care about Threepo, Grievous, or the Malevolence. They were together again. In each other's arms again. "You do know that there are easier ways to be alone with me besides becoming a hostage," Anakin joked as he stroked the side of her face. Padme rolled her eyes.

"Just shut-up and kiss me!" It was a royal command. One not to be denied and Anakin was only too happy to comply. With a soft whoop he covered Padme's lips with his and the kiss seared their very souls. Their minds went almost blank as they pressed together, tasting each other, and taking all that they could get together on board an enemy ship.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan balanced himself and searched the trains below for the gold protocol droid that Anakin had built when only a little boy, a slave on Tatooine. As annoying as the fussy, worrywart droid could be, Obi-Wan knew that Threepo meant a great deal to his brother no matter how often the Knight moaned and debated about fixing his programming.

Threepo was a link to his childhood, to days both good and bad. To his mother who loved him unconditionally, but had willingly let him go to have a better life even when it broke her heat to see him walk away. Threepo was a link to Anakin's past and memories that Obi-Wan wanted to help Anakin treasure and remember.

He spotted the shiny droid, hunkered down in an open, empty container. Threepo's head shifted slightly from side to side as he contemplated his surroundings and current circumstances in all his programmed bewilderment. Nothing in his vast stores of languages or vastly differing planetary protocols were of any use as he hurtled down a train track aboard a Separatist ship.

Closing his eyes Obi-Wan pictured the Force as thick cords. Cords that wrapped slowly, tightly around Threepo. "What's happening?" The droid cried out as he began to rise up out of the container and drift up, sideways towards the train Obi-Wan rode.

There was so much going on. So many distractions that tugged at Obi-Wan, that wanted to pull his attention away from saving Threepo and focus on them. The Master and General clamped his eyes shut and doubled his focus on getting the droid to him.

A horn blared and Obi-Wan's eyes shot open just in time to see an oncoming train slam into Threepo. The speed plastered the droid to the front of it, speeding away with new gold hood ornament deeper into the ship. "Help! Stop me!" Threepo's cries echoed up to Obi-Wan even as the train vanished.

"Blast it all!" Obi-Wan was not a man given to swearing, but in this case he would make an exception. Mentally cursing and making a vow to sternly tell Padme off for bringing Threepo with her instead of someone like Typho. "Anakin, Padme I've run into a slight problem. I've lost Threepo," He called over his com. He knew there was a good chance he was ruining a romantic moment. He also knew if that was the case, there would be payback.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Blasted Threepo! I am so reprogramming him..." Padme giggled as Anakin broke their heated kiss and cursed the droid. She knew he was bluffing. Anakin wouldn't touch one circuit on Threepo's shiny head unless it was a needed repair. He would complain again and again, make threats; but in the end Threepo would always stay the same.

"Poor Threepo." Anakin rolled his eyes and lifted his com to his lips.

"I'll get him Obi-Wan. Padme go back to the Twilight and wait for us there..."

"No! Listen...I overheard Grievous and some droids. The hyperdrive is almost fixed and soon they'll be taking off. We need to disable it or something!"

 _ **"I'm already heading in that direction Padme..."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"I'll see what I can do and take care of that."**_

"Ha ha ha...I'd like to see you try Kenobi. You droids! Come with me...I have an old friend to see."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Be careful brother and may the Force be with you." Anakin switched com channels. "I still need to get you off this ship Padme...Artoo, are you there?"

 _ **("Loud and clear Master!")**_

"Good...I need you to scan the ship for Threepo. He's sort of vanished."

 _ **("Not again! He's always doing silly stuff like that.")**_

"I know...But we still need him. Scan the ship and we'll all meet back at the Twilight."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Why oh why did Threepo have to be such a pain? Artoo whistled and beeped in affectionate irration as he rolled over to nearby dataport and plugged in. The last time he and Threepo had been in a similar situation had been on Geonosis. There the protocol droid had fallen onto a conveyor belt and swapped heads with a battle droid, marching into battle. At least he had been able to fix Threepo.

The protocol droid could be annoying and bossy with the smaller astromech, but it was fun to tease Threepo and he never made life boring.

The computer seemed to agree with Artoo's opinion as he politely asked her to halt the train that had carried his companion off. Since time was of the essence Artoo simply requested that the train be stopped, not how fast that stop had to be.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Someone stop this thing!" Threepo wailed even though there was no one there to hear his pleas. His metal hands slipped a little and he scrabbled, scratching the paint as he fought to keep his upper half from sliding off the train.

It was a long way to fall and it would hurt. Why would the Maker allow droids to feel pain? It made no sense, but then a great deal of things did not make sense to Threepo's perfectly intact and finely tuned logic circuits.

He tried calling out for help again. The only logical step clearly. "Someone stop this crazy thing! Please!" This time the Maker appeared to be listening. The train came round a small curve near a landing platform filled with cargo containers.

It came to a sudden, sharp, and screeching halt. The jolt of the sudden stop had Threepo flying as he metal body continued to move. Thankfully his flight had the proper trajectory and instead of falling through one of the gaps on either side of the track, Threepo crashed onto the landing platform and into the containers. The very prim and proper protocol droid lifted himself free of the containers. It was shocking and rather rude of the train to have stopped so suddenly.

"Well next time I will certainly be more careful in my pleas!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There were only two battle droids at the controls when Obi-Wan arrived at the hyperdrive room. It was there that he would be able to sabotage the hyperdrive so that they could end the Malevolence's reign of terror once and for all.

The lights were dim. Sparks flew off of the walls and panels. He allowed himself a small smirk as the two battle droids turned around and noticed that a Jedi stood behind him.

It was easy...

Almost too easy...

The lights came on, near blinding him. He blinked fast and cursed when he saw droids marching, rolling towards him. Three droidekas rolled to a stop in front of him, uncurling from their balls as their sheilds snapped to life. Super battle droids followed by plain old battle droids flanked him from all sides.

It had been too easy.

A laugh, twisted with a mix of evil and glee rang through the room. Obi-Wan turned as Grievous landed on the floor behind him with a loud, echoing thump. Instead of cursing this time, Obi-Wan smirked. At least Grievous hadn't gone after Anakin or Padme.

"Hello there Kenobi!" Grievous seemed to find it funny that he had used the greeting that Obi-Wan used most often and had become known for. The Separatist General chuckled, seeing it as some sort of sick joke that he had taken the friendly and warm greeting; attempting to twist it into something dark and cold.

"General...Still trying to keep up with me I see." Grievous growled and pulled a blaster before realizing he had no reason to be mad. He had Kenobi outnumbered and soon the pathetic Jedi would be dead at his feet. His lightsaber would be the perfect addition to his growing collection.

"Kenobi...Do you really think I would be so stupid as to leave the hyperdrive unguarded?"

"Well...There was a chance. I mean you normally don't impress me and you certainly haven't impressed me today."

"Ha haha!" Grievous waved an arm. He would very much enjoy what was about to happen. "Kill him!"

"Poor General Grievous...You underestimate the Jedi as always..." Obi-Wan taunted the cybernetic Kaleesh before wrapping himself in the Force. The Force always seemed to enjoy it when Obi-Wan was taunting or teasing.

As the blasters began to fire, Obi-Wan leapt high into the air. He almost brushed against the ceiling as the Force propelled him higher than just a normal leap. He rolled up into a ball, using the Force to narrowly miss being blaster-burned and let gravity bring him back down. The Master rolled along the ground and came to stop, crouching between a pair of droidekas with lighsaber blazing blue in his hand.

Not that he necessarily needed his blade to defeat Grievous' metal army.

Obi-Wan pushed his hand out, sending a heavy wave slamming into the droideka on his right. A shield was no protection against the Force. The destroyer found itself rolling up into its ball form before the Force was pushing down one of the walkways. It slammed into the super battle and battle droids, sending them flying off the walkway, sparks bursting forth as circuits broke before the droideka itself rolled off the walkway.

Since it was such a success the first time, Obi-Wan used it again, shoving the second droideka away and forcing droids off the second walkway. Thankfully Separatist droids weren't' too bright or fast, especially when it came to Jedi. Living beings were able to observe and adjust on the fly. Droids not so much.

Well...Not so much unless they were a trio of feisty and protective astromechs.

Grievous roared in anger and began to rapidly fire his blaster at the Jedi Master. Thankfully he still had one droideka left. Obi-Wan ducked around behind it, taking advantage of the shield for protection. Droidekas didn't move fast when in battle mode. He just needed to find the right timing in between the flying laser bolts and...

With one last push of the Force, Obi-Wan sent the third destroyer rolling towards Grievous who was forced to stop his attack to catch it and not go flying off the walkway. Obi-Wan smirked and gave the General a mocking salute before turning and running. Behind him he could hear another roar of outrage from Grievous and just knew from the sounds of crunching metal that the Kaleesh had thrown the droideka away.

It was a good thing he kept his lightsaber out. As he jogged off the Force blared out a warning. Without looking Obi-Wan casually waved his lightsaber behind his back and heard the tell-tale high-pitched ping as a blaster bolt was deflected away.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If he tightened his grip too much, he would break the blaster in his hand. Grievous forced himself to relax, to loosen his grip even as rage boiled inside him. "Wow!" A battle droid, voice filled with what passed for awe. "That was impressive!"

"I'll show you impressive!" The droid never saw Grievous move his arm. Just a blaster that slammed into him and sent him falling over the edge to join his fallen comrades below. He turned on the remaining droids. "Fix this damn hyperdrive now! I will deal with Kenobi myself!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Things had been going good for Padme and Anakin...Until they had run into a trio of super battle droids who had apparently been programmed to never give up. The pair were running; lightsaber dancing back and forth, pistol not letting bolts fly every few seconds. Anakin cursed. He needed to contact Obi-Wan.

He nudged Padme and the pair ducked around a support pole. "Cover me Padme." His wife said nothing only leaned around him and the pole, taking what shots she could at the droids while Anakin made the call. "Obi-Wan are you there? Come in Obi-Wan!"

 _ **"Reading you loud and clear Anakin."**_

"Good...You do know that Grievous has caught onto us right?"

 _ **"Yes, I did notice that. We need to let the fleet know that they must contin..."**_ Anakin's com let out a burp of static and went silent.

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan!"

"What's the news?"

"Not good. I think they're jamming us now." Anakin grabbed Padme and pulled her to him as bolt hit the pole, sending up a shower of sparks that was too close for comfort. The Knight then set his Senator to one side and leapt out from behind the pole.

It was always a treat for Padme to watch her husband at work. He was an artist with Force and blade. Her eyes watched, trying to keep track of each red bolt that he effortless deflected. Anakin danced before he as sliced first one droid in half before taking out the gun of the second and leaping to slice the third in half before spinning back to take out the last one. "That should buy us some time." His blade faded away and was returned to his belt.

"I hope you have a plan."

"Don't I always? This way!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I do believe I am lost. Oh dear..." Threepo heaved his version of suffering sigh as he walked on. The corridors were dim, almost dark. Small bursts of light were created now and again as broken panels and twisted wires gave birth to short-lived sparks. "Lost and all alone in enemy territory...I'm doomed..."

A bright light from one side overloaded Threepo's optical receptors for just a moment. Panicked the droid threw up his hands. "Don't shoot! I'm harmless!"

 **"That's a matter of opinion,"** Was the snarky reply as the light dimmed. Threepo lowered his hands to see Artoo rolling towards him.

"Oh R2-D2 you are a sight for my sore circuits!" The protocol droid chose to ignore Artoo's biting and rude remark. This time. "What are you doing here?"

 **"Master sent me to find you."**

"Master Anakin did that? Thank the Maker for our kind Master! Now let's be on our way and do remember to thank Master Anakin properly next time we see him."

Threepo hadn't been aware that Artoo had known that particular insult which the droid whistled at him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All was calm on the bridge. "The General is demanding a status report," B1-1969 reported to B1-1962. "How's the hyperdive coming?"

"Good. It's nearly finished."

"Great. I'll let him know and..." One of the lift doors to the bridge slide open as two human figures stepped out of it. The male held a lightsaber, burning bright and approached the droids. "Ahh...Who are..." With one slice B1-1969 was gone. B1-1962 was next as it lifted itself off the floor to try and flee only to be sliced in half.

As the Jedi attacked, one battle droid hit the alert button for the silent pair of super battle droids that were standing at the ready.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Anakin!" The sight of a super battle droid turning on his wife who was armed only with a small pistol did filled the Knight with fear. Anakin threw out both arms, using the Force to shove Padme back into the lift and shut the door. Now all attention was on him.

With Padme safe, Anakin darted forward, letting his fear power his arm as it swung his lightsaber down and across first one droid before spinning sharply and cutting up across the other. As the pair fell to the ground in four pieces, sparks flaring, the lift door opened again and Padme sighed. "From the moment I met you you've been playing with droids and making a mess."

"Analise wishes I would go back to the days of when I would put them together instead of taking them apart."

"I can understand why." Padme looked over the mess of broken droids. "So what do we do now?"

"Well we need to clean up and clear out the droids so that the next bunch that come up won't know we were here." Anakin quickly slipped into one of the seats at a control panel. "I am going to find a way to hot-wire the hyperdrive so that Grievous gets a nice surprise when he goes to fire it up."

"So I guess that means I'm cleaning up the mess."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"All our ships are in attack position. Is there any word from Anakin?" The adults turned as the Togruta Padawan ran up to them. Analise laid an arm over her shoulder as Plo shook his head.

"Not yet Ahsoka. Our transmissions are being jammed by the droids."

"We can't start yet though!" Analise added a hand onto her little sister's shoulder to keep her from jumping forward. "We need to give them more time!"

"Ahsoka is right Uncle Plo. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme need more time."

"I know, but time is the one thing we do not have."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a leap for the record books.

Obi-Wan flew through the air onto a train. Grievous followed close behind. The three battle droids following him were not so lucky. The Master heard their cries as they fell and missed.

A roar rose up from behind him. Turning he could see blades of blue and green racing forwards as Grievous in his blazing rage shoved the containers out of his way or stepped on them, crushing them.

A cargo claw hung overhead. With a massive burst of Force Obi-Wan jumped up into the air and latched one. The momentum swung the claw around and Obi-Wan, timing carefully let go. His lightsaber was in his hand and on before he even landing in a crouch facing Greivous who no longer had a sneaking advantage.

The Separatist growled with rage as Obi-Wan stood and lashed out with his lightsabers. Obi-Wan blocked them, his soul crying out for the Jedi that had once carried them even as the Force and his mind screamed for him to move.

Breaking free, Obi-Wan ran to the front of the train, aided by the Force to make it over the containers and controls. Grievous followed close behind. He got near enough to reach out and kick the Jedi who went stumbling and fell at the very front of the train. Obi-Wan rolled over onto his back, dangerously close to hanging over the side.

Grievous chuckled, almost hacking as he raised his lightsabers to deliver a killing a blow and claim the famed lightsaber for himself.

But Obi-Wan was a Jedi, the husband of the Force's beloved Moon and a great favorite of it besides. It hollered out a suggestion. Twisting his head Obi-Wan saw a train catching up below them. As the green blade Grievous wrongly carried swung down, Obi-Wan rolled out of the way and off the edge of the train!

He used the Force, wrapped it around himself as he reached out with his blade and sliced into the train's engine stopping it. He rolled further, falling. The Force guided his fall and he landed safely on a new train.

On one knee Obi-Wan looked up to see a furious and frustrated Grievous glaring at him. He couldn't help it. Smirking Obi-Wan saluted Grievous again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"And that should do it!" Anakin came close to cheering as he punched one final command into the control panel. He looked to Padme who was tugging one last fallen droid into the lift. "All done with the house cleaning?"

"Yes Sir, but next time you get to do it."

"I give, I give. Let's get out of here before the next shift shows up." He joined Padme in the lift and the door closed.

The door of the lift next to their's opened and three battle droids emerged to a strangely empty bride. "Well," One said, "I guess all the repairs are done. Fire up the hyperdrive!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Artoo are you certain that the ship is this way?" Threepo asked for what had to be the twentieth time. Though Artoo had stopped counting after five.

 **"Of course it is the right way."**

"I'm not sure...This looks like a rather dangerous place."

 **"The whole ship is dangerous!"**

"I know that the whole place is dangerous! My circuits are in perfect working order thank you. We should stay here and wait for Master Anakin..."

"What are you doing Threepo?" A lift door behind the protocol droid slid open revealing a shocked Anakin and Padme. "Don't just stand there! Come on!" For once Threepo said nothing and simply moved as fast as he could.

Anakin slammed on the control that opened the airlock. "Artoo get on-board and start the engines!"

 **"Yes Master!"** Artoo went on ahead. Anakin ushered Padme and Threepo into the airlock, eyes darting around for Obi-Wan as he waited. He wasn't going to leave his brother and former Master behind.

There was rush of blaster fire coming around a corner. Obi-Wan came jogging up, just ahead of some nasty looking droidekas. "Hold the ship!" He called out as he blocked bolts with his lightsaber reaching around his back. Smirking Anakin reached out to some nearby rubble through the Force and shifted it in front of the droidekas allowing Obi-Wan a little bit of breathing room as he made it into the airlock.

"Made some new friends I see Master."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Twilight had never been more welcoming. Obi-Wan slipped into the co-pilot's chair, his hands reaching for the com panel. "I'm going to contact the fleet."

"Artoo I want to release the docking clamps right away." Anakin raced his fingers over the controls as he inputted commands. Padme braced herself by resting a hand on the back of the captain's chair. The Twilight drifted free and then Anakin punched it, racing away from the Malevolence.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They would not escape him. Grievous jumped into his Belbullab-22 starfighter which he lovingly called his Soulless One. He took off, a squadron of vulture droids trailing after him. They would not escape him this time.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Twilight shook as enemy fire hit it. Obi-Wan winced. "This is the perfect time for some of your fancy flying Anakin."

"You got it Obi-Wan!" The Knight's eyes went hard as he focused and sent the Twilight spinning to avoid the blasts.

This time Obi-Wan said nothing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Look! It's the Twilight!"

"And they're being chased! All batteries open fire now!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You do realize we have guns right? You can start shooting back at any time!" The Twilight jerked to one side from a particular strong blast. Padme rolled her eyes. It would be hard for an outsider to see just how close Anakin and Obi-Wan were with as much as they bickered. Especially in the middle of a battle.

"I was just about to..."

"I've got it Obi-Wan!" Padme moved to the middle of the bride and pulled down the scope that allowed the user to aim the guns. She flipped the switch, waking the guns up and slowly spun around to face the back of the bridge.

There was a small bang as shot hit near their engines, but Padme didn't falter. Obi-Wan glanced behind him then smirked at Anakin. "I see Padme certainly knows her way around the ship. Mind telling me exactly how often you two have been sneaking around with the Twilight? I do hope you're being careful..." He had the pleasure of seeing Anakin gulp.

Maybe he and Padme did need to be more careful so that that those who weren't suppose to know about their relationship wouldn't find out.

Padme ignored their banter and began to fire away at the Separatist fighters.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"General Grievous Sir, the hyperdrive has been repaired. Would you like us to retreat to friendly space?"**_

"Engage the hyperdrive and set course for Sector-4. I'll meet you at the secret base there."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright you heard the General! Prepare to make the jump to hyperspace!"

"Yes Sir!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan watched, impressed as Padme easily took out vulture droid after vulture droid. It was amazing to watch the usual calm and dignified Senator take down droids with all the skill and coolness of a Clone Trooper. "Nice shots Padme!"

"Beginner's luck Obi-Wan. Beginner's luck."

 **"The Malevolence's hyperdrive has been activated."**

"Artoo's scans have indicated that the hyperdrive of the enemy ship is operational and is currently in the process of activating." Artoo whistled something that was again rather rude and had the humans smirking. Anakin more so than the others.

"Don't worry about it."

"What?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The coordinates are locked in Sir and hyperdrive is engaging." A flurry of sparks burst across the hyperdrive control panel. "Ummm...It appears we have a problem."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They would not escape from him. The Malevolence would soon be safe in hyperspace and he would shortly be taking down Kenobi and Skywalker. This would surely see him moving above Dooku and taking total power over the Separatists.

 _ **"Ummm...General Sir, it appears that the hyperdrive is not working."**_

"I thought you said the hyperdrive was fixed!"

 _ **"It was...I mean...The coordinates in the navi-computer have has heading right into a moon!"**_

"Fools! Reset the navi-computer at once!"

 _ **"Quick! Reset the navi-computer!"**_ Grievous growled low as the holo of the battle droid was replaced by Dooku.

 _ **"I am glad to have finally reached you General. We await the arrival of the Malevolence with bated breath at the rendezvous point. Have you made your escape yet?"**_ He growled again, lower in an attempt to make sure Grievous did not hear it before darting his gaze to the viewport.

The Malevolence was hurtling with all speed towards the grey, crater-filled rock hung in the sky. There was no way that the ship would avoid being destroyed even if the stupid droids did manage to reset the navi-computer and he doubted that they were even really trying to.

It was over.

The Malevolence was gone.

The master weapon was destroyed.

He slammed his fist down onto the com, cutting Dooku off. He would have to deal with the Count and his anger later. He knew that, but he could also put off their confrontation for as long as he could.

This battle was over.

Jerking the controls of Soulless One, Grievous did the one thing he had always hated to do.

He ran.

As much as he hated it. It was better to run and fight another day.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The transmission was cut off Sir. It appears that the General did it himself." Dooku's eyes narrowed and started to bleed yellow and red.

Grievous' days were numbered.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We're going to die!"

"Abandon ship!"

"There's no time!"

Even battle droids were afraid to die even as they stared Death in the face.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The explosion was in a way magnificent. It was white, tinted with purple and glowed brighter than any star Obi-Wan had ever seen.

He glanced over at Anakin who had been joined by Padme. "So that was your plan?"

"Sure was. Did you like it?"

"It was perfect Anakin."

"Thank you. Now let's make for the fleet. I think we've all earned a little break and some celebration!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For a moment, there was silence on the bridge of the Resolute. They had seen the explosion, but it was hard to take in, to believe.

The Malevolence was gone. A huge weight had been lifted from shoulders already weighed down with the harsh reality and tragic threats that came everyday during a war.

But this one threat was over.

Men began to cheer. To shout and clap. To celebrate the destruction of the Malevolence. The ship that had created nightmares and cost them so many of their brothers.

Analise watched the impromptu celebration with warm eyes. She watched as a couple of the Clones, forgetting just who Ahsoka was, caught her baby sister up in their arms for a dizzying, jumping dance.

Their glee, their happiness, their joy and relief made the Force sing out. The wrongness was gone. Just for a moment, this one moment in time; things were right again.

But wrongness would return. It always did during war.

Plo watched his adoptive niece step back from the celebrations and turn to look out the viewport. Her eyes tracked her twin's ship as it made its way back to the Resolute.

"What is wrong Analsie?" He stood next to her and laid a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"I was just thinking Uncle Plo...The Malevolence was a new weapon born out of the need of the Separatists to win."

"And it is gone now."

"Yes...But how many new weapons will the Separatists and the Republic create so that either side will win?" Downcast sky-blue eyes raised up to look into a pair of googles. "I fear the Malevolence was only the beginning."


	10. Interlude-Nightmares Rise

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and paraenthis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Hi everyone:) I turned twenty-nine on Wednesday! I spent the day writing and playing Old Republic so it was nice:) My best birthday present actually came early. I got hired by a hotel at this beautiful place called Mackinac Island for the summer. It's been a dream of mine to at least work and maybe one day live on the island so I super excitied to be going up there. It looks like I'll be leaving in mid-to-late April and I'll be home in late October or early November.**

 **But never fear! There is internet and I will be taking my computer up with me so Anakin and Analise's adventures will continue!**

 **This chapter will be dark, but nightmares usually are. I'll be back next week with another chapter:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Nightmares Rise**

They were too late.

Too late.

Too too late.

Three bodies floated in space, creating an almost macabre dance. A ballet of death as they floated around busted pipes and metal torn free from rivets.

All three were male. One was clad in the uniform of an office. The other two wore white armor with painted desgins of blue. The officers hair was trimmed close in true military fashion. The hair of the other two were brightly colored and had been cut to form unique designs. Hairstyles was one of the ways that Clone Troopers, for that is what the men were, had to distinguish themselves. It didn't take long for men, fresh off Kamino and in their first deployment to start experimenting with hair colors, cuts, and even facial hair.

Their ballet would have been peaceful, soothing even if it weren't for the men's faces. Their faces were frozen in panic, absolute terror. Their death had not been peaceful, not not been gentle. It had been fast and harsh. Enough to frighten men that for the most part faced Death on a daily basis, only shrugging at it when it reached out for them in a near miss and raging against it when its reach instead took one or more of their brothers.

These men had gone to their deaths not fighting as they were meant to do and did often, but screaming in terror.

She knew these men. Had seen the officer often when the war had started and her foster father had been made a General. The officer had often been by his side when he made rare visits to their home. After she had become a Padawan, she sometimes saw them in passing on battlefields or at mission briefings.

Her heart beat faster as broken, jagged parts of metal became clearer...Familiar. She knew the ship, knew the men.

Knew that he would be there.

As if responding to her fear of seeing his fate and the longing to see just to know, something pulled her past the men she had known. It pulled her past wreckage, past more Clones frozen forever in terror near the remains of escape pods.

She tried to close her eyes, but something was not letting her. Something wanted her to see. Wanted her to witness whatever fate had befallen the man who had raised her. The man who had taught and nurtured her until the time had come for her to go to her brother.

But he was still there...Would always be there...

The space where he should have been was empty, blank. Like he had never been there at all.

A shape came into view. A piece of pipe still attached to to a junk of metal wall. The point of the pipe had been sharpened by whatever had blasted it into a point.

A point that had something impaled upon it.

Bile rose in her throat and she clamped her lips tightly together, but the moan still burst forth from them.

She knew...Just knew that his death had been even more painful than the Clones. His anti-ox would have kept him alive for some time.

He must have been in pain...He must have felt alone...Abandoned.

"Papa Plo..." Her body started to shake with suppressed sobs.

This wasn't right...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sobs halted when she realized that she was no longer traveling somehow through the vacuum of space. Now she was huddled on the floor of a jungle planet.

Teth...The name drifted through her mind. The planet of her first mission. The first time she had truly fought in the war alongside her brother and sister, even though her brother hadn't been too pleased to have his baby sister risking life and limb in warfare. It was bad enough their sister fought as often as she did with her gentle nature.

Screams filled her montrals.

Screams of the injured and dying.

They were so loud.

Standing up she realized that she was alone. Left behind when her siblings and their Troopers had pressed on ahead. She didn't understand why one of the men hadn't grabbed her if she been hit. Neither her brother nor her sister nor even the gruff, but well-meaning Captain of their men would have let her be left behind on the ground if she had been injured, but still alive.

After all, they never left a brother behind. The Captain had told her that. They never left a brother or any member of their legion behind. That strictly followed rule now included her even though she had no official military rank.

The screams grew louder and louder and louder. She wanted to press her hands as tight as she could against her montrals, but she couldn't.

She needed to find them.

Her feet thudded dully against the dirt on the ground, snapping sticks into pieces and kicking up loose rocks and planet life.

The sounds of battle began to reach her. Blaster fire, shouts of rushed orders. She ducked her head down to avoid looking at either side. Bodies in white armor littered the ground, mixed with the mangled parts of battle droids.

Suddenly she slipped, letting out a cry as she fell face down. A root had caught her foot and she wanted to let loose a stream of the curses she had learned from the men.

She reached out a hand to push herself up only to realize that the ground she had touched was wet. Wet and with some sort of dull, coppery smell. A smell that made her stomach roll as she pulled her hand back and pushed herself into a kneeling position.

Red.

Her hand was coated with red. Not the red of a fruit or flower.

It was the red of blood.

Slowly her eyes lifted and she realized she was kneeling at a vast ocean of blood that coated the forest floor. Blood that lazily sprang forth from bodies that were laying in the midst of that ocean.

Bodies she recognized.

The Captain who had seem so cold and hard, but who was really a great guy and was always teaching her something new when it came to figuring out just how exactly battle and the military worked or sweeping her away to join the Clones in some sort of reaction.

She saw more Clones that she knew. Clones that had welcomed her with open arms and others that been annoyed with her at first, but slowly warmed to her.

Something glistened among the red. Something light and almost golden in color. A blond hair slowly soaking up red blood.

She clapped a hand over her mouth as the she followed that one hair to an outstretched hand, a body. Tears ran down her face when she saw the face.

The face of her older sister. So gentle and loving, who had taught her songs and prayers, had told her stories.

If her sister was gone, than she was almost certain that her sister's husband was gone too. They were Soul Mates after all.

An outraged and pained cry tore her gaze from the still body of her sister to the form of her brother. He was wounded from head to toe. His right hand had been sliced away and she could see sparks rising from the severed circuits. His lightsaber was in his left hand, but she knew he wasn't comfortable with it there.

He was in so much pain...So much pain and something was keeping her from reaching him. Something was keeping her from calling out to him.

So focused was her brother on the opponent in front of him, he didn't see the figure behind wielding a lightsaber of the same deep red color as the pool of blood in front of her.

The lightsaber raised high and then plunged into her brother's back!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"NO!" Ahsoka sat up on her bunk with a cry. Instantly she slammed her shields up so that her siblings, Papa Plo, and Obi-Wan wouldn't be aware of the turmoil that was currently racing through her system.

She was grateful that they were on the Resolute where she had her own room next to Anakin's. She was grateful that Anakin had sent her to bed and that he along with the rest of the leaderships were in a meeting about what their next steps would be.

She was too young for a meeting like that and besides, she didn't even hold an official rank.

Shaking hands reached up to wipe at the mixture of tears and sweat running down her face before moving them to free herself from the tangled blanket wrapped around her.

Ahsoka had never had nightmares like the one she had just went through before. They had never been so vivid or painful. So heartbreaking...

She took a deep breath, centering herself in the Force and releasing the turmoil as best she could. Ahsoka knew that if she kept her shields up for too long, Anakin would be pounding on her door and demanding to know if she was alright.

For a man not very opened when it came to talking about his own nightmares, he was very insitent with her about coming cleaning about her own nightmares.

No!

Ahsoka could not tell, would not tell anyone about her nightmares. She was a Jedi. She had to be able to handle these nightmares, no matter how horrific by herself.

Anakin said she didn't have to prove herself, but Ahsoka knew that he was talking about their family. She didn't have to prove herself to them.

She needed to prove herself to the rest of the galaxy and nightmares would only hold her back in that.

No...Ahsoka would never speak of her nightmares. Not to anyone.


	11. Chapter Six-Through the Fire

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you for the reviews and birthday wishes sydpowell135 and Vera Krytan. I promise Vera that I will keep writing as much as I can whenever I can:)**

 **Sorry for getting this out so late:P But I really wanted this to be a good chapter.**

 **Rookies is one of my top ten favorite Clone Wars episodes. Part of that is due to the amazing talents of Dee Bradley Baker who was pretty much talking to himself for almost the entire episode.**

 **Sorry in advance for the swearing.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **The best confidence builder is experience. Rookies, Clone Wars Season One**

 **Chapter Six-Through The Fire**

There wasn't much to do on Rishi Moon.

In fact there wasn't anything to do on Rishi Moon. The moon was barren and filled with craters. Craters rumored to be home to some sort of slimy eel creature, but none of them had ever seen it so the rumors remained rumors. Even though command had put in orders in place to keep them from venturing too far away. Just in case.

Most of the time it was cold. Bone-shocking cold that even their armor had trouble keeping out. They had to depend on whatever fuel sources they could lay hands on to keep warm. Even sources that could be deadly if sparked just the wrong way.

The coldness was such a departure from the moon's planet. Visible in the night sky, Rishi gleamed like a combined sapphire and emerald. It was warmer there. There were other beings, things to do, and much nicer food to eat.

Then again anything was better than the freeze dried rations that tasted like nothing and found on their plate night after night.

The cry of a neebray flying overhead broke the Trooper called Seeker free from his thoughts as it flew over the station. Sighing he shook his head as he made his further out on the lone landing platform. Sometimes he wondered why the Republic station was on the moon and not the planet itself, but he never gave voice to his questions.

After all the Republic had to know best right?

And anyway, better Rishi Moon for a first posting than at one of those outposts that routinely saw action. He wanted to last a good long while as a Trooper.

Even if the moon and the routine were boring.

He pulled his electrobinoculars down over his helmet's viewfinder and scanner the area, looking over the readings. Not that there would be anything new. There never was.

And tonight was no different. The hottest bit of action coming from a pair of neebrays as a male did his best to court the female of his affection. With so little else to do for fun, perhaps he and his brothers could start a betting pool on whether or not the male was successful in his conquest...And quickly dismissed that idea, making note to jump on the Holonet as soon as he was off duty. The boredom was most definitely getting to him.

He triggered his helmet com. The sooner he checked in and made his rounds, the sooner he could get to the Holonet. "This is the deck officer checking in. Nothing unusual to report...As usual."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"You're listening to the Grand Army of the Republic broadcast. We're the voice of the Outer Rim. This next song is going out to all the Mudjumpers in the 224th working hard on Minibomb. Keep your heads down and your seals tight boys."**_

The sultry, seductive voice of the Bettie-Bot VJ was slowly replaced by pulsing techno music that bounced off the walls of the command center. The holo of the VJ wiggled in time to the beat, but her somewhat hopeful gyrations were largely ignored by the men who filled the room.

She was just a droid after all and there were prettier females whose pictures had been tacked upon every open space of wall with more to be found in the barracks and even the mess hall. The men took every chance they got to sneak looks at the pin-ups of all shapes, sizes, colors, and species. If they got caught and teased, they had a standard excuse ready to go. They were studying them because after all, you never knew when you might run into a female of one sort or another who was is desperate need of assistance.

Most of the men were actually making an attempt to their assigned duties. An attempt because they either finished their duties within minutes or tried to drag them out for as long as they could.

The sound of a playful scuffle rose up over the music and Fives looked up from his console, shaking his head.

It would be Hevy of course; the brash, loud, and bossy oldest brother of their batch. He knew more about weapons than any of them and proudly defied authority where he could get away with it...And even when he couldn't often muttered snide remarks under his breath so their leaders couldn't hear.

Hevy did not like being bored and did not take to boredom well. This was not made any easier by Hevy's assigned duty; to watch one of the many scopes that dotted the command center and note anything out of the ordinary that happened.

Not the job for a Clone like Hevy on a moon where nothing every happened.

So Hevy made his own entertainment and egged his brothers on.

Arm wrestling was Hevy's choice for the day. He had marched into command when his shift came on and dared any of his brothers to challenge him in a battle of strength. Only Cutup, the jokester had taken him on...And was loosing. Five's could tell by Cutup's slightly pained grunts and Hevy's happy taunting.

Fives sighed, exchanging glances with his other brothers who sat idle at control panels and shifted his eyes to where Echo stood; a datapad clutched in his hands and gaze shifting back and forth from whatever regulations manual he was currently devouring to Hevy and Cutup's battle of arms. At least Fives didn't have to worry about the youngest and his favorite brother of their batch getting into trouble because he was bored. Just hand Echo something dull, long, and full of never-ending words and the Trooper was entertained for hours.

That still didn't stop Fives from checking on him though. Sometimes Hevy liked to tease and the others would follow his lead.

"Ha! Yes! I win again!" Fives stared at Hevy who had jumped from his seat and was waving his arms over his hand in a jubilant celebration as though he had won a podrace and not an everyday arm wrestling match. Cutup massaged his poor wrist and hand, studying Hevy with a mixture of unhappiness and admiration. "Alright then who's next? What about you Fives? It's been a while."

"What about the scope Hevy?" Echo couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore. He enjoyed letting loose as much as any of his brothers, but he wasn't sure that having arm wrestling contests and listening to the latest Top Forty hit from Coruscant while on duty was the best idea. "I mean it is your responsiblity to be watching it."

"If I check it will you stop being such a Kaminoan?" Away from Kamino, their creators had become a symbol, a code phrase for any killjoys who might frown on even the idea of fun. Hevy rolled his eyes as he dropped into his chair and slapped his hand down on the button of his scope. The screen flared to life showing...Nothing. Not one hint of movement at all. "Well look at that. All clear just like it was the last hundred times!" He leaned back in his chair and would have even dared to prop his boots up on the panel, but it was just a thought. Not even Hevy would dare to use a control panel as a foot rest. "This silence is getting to me! Why can't we be out on the front lines?" The biggest of the Clones in his batch stood up in frustration. Hevy was a Clone of action, not inaction!

"I heard one of the officers say it's because our trainning was rushed. Command wants to give us some time to brush up before sending us out further into the war." The other Clones leaned forward, even Hevy. Echo could be an annoying know-it-all, forever spouting off on regulations at times; but he was a know-it-all. Echo listened and learned. His quirk of repeating almost everything that passed through his ears had an unusual side effect. Echo could remember pretty much anything he had ever heard or read. His curiosity lead him, more often than not, to eavesdrop on their officers and usually the information was relayed back to his brothers. No Clone liked to be unprepared. "Besides you should take advantage of the quiet and go over the reg manuals." Echo tapped the screen of his datapad meaningfully.

"Echo what is wrong with you?" Hevy's voice held a mixture of disgust and affection for the younger Clone. All of them had the goal of becoming ARC Troopers one day, but sometimes Echo said or did something that had Hevy doubting that his brother would make it. Hevy kept pushing him though because he did not want any of his brothers left behind. Not even Echo, the odd-man out. "We're Troopers. We belong on the front lines fighting alongside the Jedi and blasting droids!"

"Awwww...Leave him alone Hevy." Cutup attempted a rescue of the much-teased Echo. "You know he was left in his growth-jar too long." Low chuckles broke out in the center as Cutup's rescue was more of a soft jab at Echo. The smaller Clone glared at his brothers, but said nothing. He closed out of the manual and instead opened up a letter he had downloaded to his datapad before coming on duty. The letters he and Fives were sent always made him feel better.

"Stop picking on Echo so much Hevy. If we do our jobs, than the time goes by faster."

"No it doesn't Fives! They stuck us out here on this piece of rock with nothing and nobody at all. It's pointless! Nothing ever happens!"

"And yet this station is of extreme importance!" The soft voice still seemed to boom as it came from behind Hevy. The Trooper flinched as he saw his brothers' faces pale. Cutup was quick to cut the music and trigger the alarm signaling an officer was in the room.

"Attention! Sergeant on deck!" Echo dropped his pad on a nearby panel and joined the rush as the Troopers circled the central control panel where Hevy and Cutup were now standing straight as they could, staring blankly forward.

"At ease men!" Sergeant O'Niner thankfully did not call Hevy out. He knew all the men were bored. Hevy just spoke the loudest. He studied the men and noted that not a single one of them had relaxed their posture, still standing stiff and tall. Only now their eyes tracked him. The stiff, unrelenting posture was one to tell a new batch of Troopers from those who had done time out in the field. They had yet to be exposed to the highly unorthodox Jedi Commanders and Generals. "Yes the time spent here can go slowly, but that doesn't make the Rishi Moon any less important than another post in a more active area." He stepped away from the main control panel, walking slowly and with purpose. "We help protect this quadrant which is key for the Outer Rim. If those droids get past our station, then they can launch a surprise attack on Kamino where we were born and the closest thing we've got to a home-world." O'Niner let that little speech sink into their minds before letting fall his next bit of news. "Two officers from the main fleet are on their way here to give us a little inspection. Let's not give them anything to complain about. Understood?"

"Sir, yes Sir!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was no real end to space. It went on forever and forever. It had no limits, but they did. They could only travel so far as their ships had been built and their technology programmed for. So much had been discovered and yet so much remained a mystery.

Still with all the space that had been discovered and charted, plotted onto maps and star charts; it meant that hunting something, someone was a puzzle. An exercise in patience and skill. Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he studied the stars and distant planets beyond the viewport. With an army at his back and the grudgingly given support of the majority of a galactic government, he and his men should have been having no issues locating their prey.

The issue was, though that their prey also had an army at his back and the support of a galatic goverenment.

Shaking his head the Jedi Master and High Jedi General turned his back on the, admittedly beautiful view and walked back across the bridge to the briefing room. A frown crossed his face as he noted his former Padawan staring intently at another holo map of some planet far away. His loyal astromech stayed quiet, plugged into the port; but Obi-Wan had been around Artoo long enough to understand the droid's little ticks. The little droid was worried about his Master.

Obi-Wan could feel the exhuastion and fustration rolling off his brother and into their Bond. It was a sign of just how tired Anakin was that such emotions were escaping the Knight's normally tight shields. "You should be in bed Anakin, not here. When was the last time you acutally got any sleep?"

"I'll sleep after we've found Grievous and capture him Obi-Wan." Anakin ran a hand over his face and centered himself in the Force a little bit more to fight off any more tiredness. He still couldn't shake the cries of the men he had lost in Shadow Squadron or the terror he had felt watching the Malevolence inch closer to the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center knowing his twin was there and in harm's way.

"You need to sleep Anakin," Obi-Wan tried to stress to him. There was a sharp tug at shinning threads flowing from his heart and soul. He sighed. _You're worrying Analise. She's up because we're both up._

 _Analise?_ Anakin's head jerked up, focusing on the Bond he shared with his other half. She was up...Nearby when she should have been resting. _Analise go back to bed!_

 _No!_ The reply was sharp and heated as a small figure darted out from her hiding place behind one of the star charts. The man had been so focused on the holo map in front of them that they hadn't even sensed her or seen her at first. "I won't sleep until you do Anakin." The striking sky-blue eyes she shared with her brother shined with the safe fierce fire of a Skywalker at their most stubborn. She wasn't going back to bed and they wouldn't make her.

Behind Analise rolled her own astromech. Katee's red optical receptor seemed to glare at the men, blaming them for her Mistress being up so late. Then again, Katee always seemed to be glaring at them for the simple fact that she didn't like men in general.

Anakin glanced to Obi-Wan for help. After all the man was Analise's Soul Mate and husband. Surely she would listen to him if she would not listen to her twin. The Master though simply held up his hands and shook his head. He wasn't any happier about Analise being up, but he knew better than to argue with her over something so silly as this.

Without Obi-Wan to back him up, Anakin would be alone in this battle and he knew it was a battle he could not win. He never could when it came to fighting against his twin or wife. He could still win a few battles against his baby sister, but those days were running out as Ahsoka quickly learned to use what few weapons that could defeat her brother.

He shook his head. "Fine...You can help, but at the first yawn you are going to bed and Obi-Wan will back me up on that!" Analise smiled in triumph, slipping to stand in her usual place between husband and twin while Katee, whistling unhappily rolled over to Artoo so that the two could exchange complaints about the organics they served who at times lost control of their logic circuits, but still loved.

"What's the latest reports?"

"Not much." Anakin jabbed at a place on the map. "The last rock-solid lead we had from Clone Intelligence was that Grievous was somewhere here, in the Balmorra System..."

"But that report came in weeks ago. Grievous is most likely long-gone by now."

"It's like he just vanished into thin air..."

"Which is impossible. There has to be a trace of him somewhere..."

"We just have to find it!"

Even after so many years, Obi-Wan was still fascinated when he watched the twins work together, finishing each other's sentences and reading each other's ideas. True, he and Analise were Soul Mates. One soul shared between two bodies, but she half of the soul was Anakin's other half. When the Skywalker twins were completely in sync with each other, it was a sight to behold...And downright disturbing or scary to their enemies.

Obi-Wan shook himself free from his thoughts. He tugged at his Bonds with them both, knowing that if he didn't break in they would get too deep in their connection and then neither of them would sleep for days. "Maybe he has disappeared because he is actually resting just like the two of you should be!" The twins stopped, mid-search and looked up sheepishly at Obi-Wan. The Master opened his mouth to order them to bed, but a stern voice created from years of service in the military interrupted him.

"Excuse me Generals, Commander." Analise lifted her eyes up. She had yet to convince Yularen to drop her military title like everyone else did unless they were out in the field. The man was just too rigid, to set in his ways at times. "There is an incoming transmission from Commander Cody. Should I patch it through?"

"Yes Admiral." The map Anakin and Analise had been studying vanished, replaced by a holo of Obi-Wan's most trusted Clone Commander.

 _ **"General Kenobi, General Skywalker, Commander Analise."**_ Analise had to bite back a giggle even as Anakin poked her side when the saw the disgraced face Yularen had made. She and the good Admiral often fought about her rule that when in the field she was to be called Commander Analise and not Commander Skywalker-Kenobi. It was just too long was her argument.

"Hello Cody. How are the inspections going?"

 _ **"Perfectly Sir and on schedule. Our station in Pastil is fully operational and ready to go. Everything checks out, so Captain Rex and I will continue on our way to the station on Rishi Moon."**_

"Rishi Moon...If you get a chance Cody, please tell Domino Squad I said hi. especially Fives and Echo." At the curious looks of the men, Analise blushed. "Echo told me where they were going once they got their deployment assignments."

 _ **"Will do Sir."**_

"Travel safely Cody and report to us when the pair of you have arrived."

 _ **"Yes Sir! Cody out!"**_ Like the planet, Cody vanished. Anakin crossed his arms, his mind retreating to what was starting to become an almost obsessive, never-ending hunt for the cybernetic General of the Separatist Army. Analise studied her brother, catching his thoughts and frowning.

"Cody's one of the best men I've ever met," Obi-Wan declared before turning to his wife and brother. Their faces were shadowed and he knew that Analise was attempting to take away some of the pressure, the need that drove Anakin to hunt drown Grievous. He sighed. "Don't worry you two. If Grievous even attempts to come anywhere near this sector we'll know about it. Now go get some sleep!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alarms began blaring through the command center. It an alarm that seldom went off. All the Clones braced themselves, adrenaline pumping through their bloodstreams and hands ready to reach out and snag helmets that had earlier simply been tossed on one panel or another.

Echo whirled around and smacked his hands down on the control panel behind him. His brown eyes raced over the scanner; taking in and registering the information, the images being shown to him.

Meteors...Just Meteors.

"It's an incoming meteor shower Sir!" He turned back to look at the Sergeant with what might have been some small amount of disappointment in his eyes.

"Raise the shields then!" O'Niner ordered. He watched as Echo swung back to the control panel, sliding into the ,seat and quickly inputting the commands. His eyes narrowed as he watched the others seem to sag, adrenaline coming to a screeching halt and hands falling limply back to their sides. The worst a meteor shower could do was damage the station if the shields weren't raised fast enough.

On Rishi Moon, meteor showers were common enough that after the first few, the men no longer saw them as a break from the everyday. Instead of rushing they now moved slowly to their assigned posts in the event of a meteor shower.

"Well Hevy," Cutup slapped his brother's shoulder. "You wanted excitement and you got it!"

"Yeah...Well I wouldn't call a meteor shower exiting. Would you?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't just a regular meteor shower.

It was an attack.

The Separatists knew that they had to attack the new stations being built by the Republic if they wanted to attack Kamino head on. They also knew that the Republic would be watching and expecting such attacks.

They had to be sneaky to get around the defenses and surprise the men of the GAR.

The meteors rained down upon Rishi Moon and brought with them some visitors that the Clones were not going to be happy to see.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deck Officer was boring it was true, but Seeker enjoyed it the nights he was assigned and meteors lit up the sky. His brothers might view meteor showers as another boring event, a black mark for their posting; but Seeker never grew tired of watching the rocks blaze over his head. The chunks on rock burning as they fell to the surface. The shields kept the station safe, so he was able to stand outside even as meteors broke into the ground nearby or crashed into the shields.

He pulled his electrobinoculars back down. They gave him a better view of the meteors that fall further away from the station...And he needed to do another scan anyway. Seeker turned his head, planning on doing the scan quickly so that he could return to fully enjoying the natural fireworks display when something in the near distance caught his eye.

Turning the knobs brought the object into view and Seeker frowned. It was a ship, half-buried in the ground. It had not been there before the meteor shower for he had scanned that same area not too long ago and there had been nothing. Not even a hint of something.

Seeker's frowned. He didn't want to call it in and raise a fuss if it was nothing more than some old space junk; but he still needed to alert the men inside. Still, he leaned forward to get a better reading, a better look.

"What is tha..."

Out of nowhere a droid Seeker had never seen before sprang into view right in front of him! He jumped a little, but raised his electrobinoculars.

So focused was he on the droid in front in front of him, that Seeker didn't see the ones behind him. It wasn't until jolts of electricity were shooting through him and he found himself falling forward to the ground that Seeker even knew they were there.

One of the droids dragged him. Seeker was no fool as to his fate and surrendered himself to the blackness that was slowly washing over him.

At least Death was warmer than Rishi had ever been.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were the elite.

Twenty times better than any battle droid and ten times better than any super battle droid.

They were BX-series commando droids. They were programmed to be the ultimate when it came to stealth missions. They were quick, efficient, and their logic circuits were finely tuned.

Only one of them had been give the white stripes of paint that signaled it was more than just another underling. The white paint made it a captain. Its optical receptors were hard as it watched the rest of its squad dart up to the station.

The shield had kept out the meteors. It would not keep them out.

The captain brought them to a halt outside the door. "Get this door opened...Now!"

"Roger roger!" One of the BXs bent down and tore a panel free from its mooring. Behind it lay an organized tangle of wires. Carefully applied pressure from metal fingers shortened them out.

The station would be theirs in no time.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"CT-327 report in...Sentry do you copy?" O'Niner glared at his wrist com that only gave him static. "Dang it Seeker, come in!" Echo twisted around his seat.

"Do you think it could be interference from the meteors?"

"Don't think so Echo, Sarge. I don't see him down there at all." O'Niner frowned at Fives' report and lifted his head. Two of his men stood at attention, helmets at the ready. Droidbait and Nub. They were the ones who tended to draw Deck Officer duty the most other than Seeker. O'Niner nodded. They would be able to find the missing man.

"You two! Go out and find him!"

"Yes Sir!" As the Troopers rushed past, sliding their helmets on; the Sergeant growled.

Of course this would happen right before an inspection.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The doors opened.

The droids marched in, blasters at the ready.

Two Clone Troopers came running down the ramp leading from the command center. "Droids!" Droidbait called out and took a giant step back.

The fingers of the BXs pulled back on their blaster triggers.

The Troopers had no blasters.

The droids opened fire.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

O'Niner turned sharply as the tall-tale sounds of blaster fire echoes through the metal hall behind him. Just under it he could a pair of pained cries.

He jammed his helmet onto his head and made for the hall, grabbing a the rifle that lay just next to the door.

Even he had stopped believing that anything would really happen at the station, even though it was such an important part of the Republic's military defense line.

He could hear one of the men running behind him as he pulled up short. Before him stood droids. Too many droids. Enough to easily wipe them all out and take over the station. He darted behind a support column. Even though he was slowly beginning to fill with panic inside, he forced himself to stay calm on the outside. "Sound the alarm!" O'Niner called back to whichever Clone had followed him down the hall as he began to take out what droids he could.

If he thinned the droids out enough, maybe they had a chance.

"I can't Sir! They disabled the alarm!" It was Echo then who had followed him. O'Niner turned to see Echo staring down at him, almost frightened.

"Get back inside and contact the fleet! Tell them to send...Ahhh!" O'Niner went down as Echo watched helplessly.

"Sarge!" The Sergeant looked back to see Fives dragging Echo back into the Command chamber before looking back at the droids towering over him.

He refused to believe that those men wouldn't make it. They would. They would make it and soon the fleet would be there to save them.

O'Niner glared at the droids from behind his helmet. Sneered at them. He wasn't afraid.

There was a flash of bright light.

Something hot burning its way through him.

Then nothing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fives shoved Echo's helmet at his brother. "Stay focused Echo!" His younger brother said nothing as the white mask covered his face. Clad as his brothers, helmet on now they truly looked alike just as they had on Kamino.

Cutup tore open the door control panel after shutting it and tugged on some wires. They broke free, snapping and hissing. "There!" He declared, trying to feel more confident that what he was. "That should slow those hunks of junk down." He turned to see that Echo had pried off a covering for a vent near the floor.

"This way! It leads to the outside!" Fives and Cutup wasted no time in joining Echo. Clones always knew when to fight and when to run...Well most Clones.

"No!" Hevy was flabbergasted that his brothers would even entertain the idea of running away. "Come on! We can still..." His bold sentence was cut short by the sound of something melting and cutting through the metal door. Turning Hevy could see a line of orange as the droids applied heat to get through to the command center and the remaining Clones in side.

"You can't Hevy! There's too many of them! We need to figure out something else!" Echo darted into the vent. Hevy looked over his shoulder to see the line of orange growing. He didn't want to run...

With a burst of speed Hevy dashed to the vent and crawled inside. Echo was waiting for him as Cutup and Fives slowly inched on ahead. Hevy grabbed the covering and snapped it back into place. It wouldn't do for the droids to spot their escape route.

Behind him came a clang as the door gave way.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sir! Four Clones have escaped and their whereabouts are currently unknown."

"Those Clones do not matter for now. Hard wire the all-clear signal then contact General Grievous!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been one of his more brilliant ideas and Grievous could not wait for to succeed so that he could gloat about it and bask in his richly deserved praise safely. Sending in his commandos hidden in a meteor storm had ensured their arrival would go undetected until it was too late.

 _ **"We have the station secured General. The alarms have been turned off and the all-clear signal is broadcasting loud and clear."**_

"Good!" If Grievous had been any other being, his pleased voice might have been described as a near purr. "Make sure you keep that all-clear signal going. I don't want the Republic coming and finding out our plans."

 _ **"Yes Sir!"**_ The BX captain had barely faded away before a battle droid seated below him piped up.

"General Grievous, we have a transmission from our spy on Kamino." A second holo appeared. It was a cloaked female, but Grievous had seen her without her cloak and had admitted that even to him she was a fine-looking specimen.

"What is your report?"

 _ **"Good news General. All the preparations for your invasion of Kamino are in place."**_

"Good news indeed. Our fleet is starting the approach to the system and we are nearly at the rendezvous point."

 _ **"Very good. I will await your arrival My Lord."**_ Grievous let out a hacking laugh.

"Our destruction of Kamino will not only end the production of the Clones for good...It will spell the doom of the Republic!" Everything was going perfectly.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Rishi Outpost this is Commander Cody. Do you copy? Please respond Rishi Outpost."**_ The Captain picked up a helmet plucked from the head of one of the dead Clones before wrapping a hand around his metal throat. He twisted it to one side.

"Open the comlink channel." Gone was the gravelly, dull tone of machine and something closer to human took its place. It placed the helmet on its head.

 _ **"Rishi Outpost do you copy? Rishi Outpost respond!"**_

"I am sorry for the delay in response Commander. We are currently experiencing technical difficulties."

 _ **"We can help you fix those. We're the inspection team, here to check on the outpost."**_

"Inspection team?" The captain searched its memory banks, but found no information related to GAR inspection team. "Negative! Negative Sir...We do no require an inspection team at this time."

 _ **"That's not your call Trooper. It's ours. We'll be down soon."**_

"Roger roger."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Since when do our men say roger roger?" Rex turned back to look up at Cody. "As one of our Jedi would say...I have a bad feeling about this." Cody chuckled.

"Well it's your turn to be in charge this time. So good luck." Rex snorted, turning back around.

"Again as our Jedi say, there's no such thing as luck."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rishi Moon was covered with craters big and small. The result of decades of meteor showers plummling the moon. Over time the craters sank deeper into the planet and created a vast network of tunnels that became home to the creatures of Rishi Moon.

Or, in the case of one narrow tunnel a path for a vent leading out of the station. A vent that now was an escape tunnel.

The clang of the vent covering as it hit the rocky ground echoed through the night. The Clones winced and for a moment held still, worried that somehow the droids had heard it.

Hevy dropped out first. Then came Fives, Echo who had at some point during the escape snagged a pair of electrobinoculars, and Cutup brought up the rear. They stayed in a straight line, close to one another. They didn't mention Seeker or Droidbait or Nub or O'Niner. There would be time to mourn later and Clones learned early on that, in all likelihood they would die rather quickly in the battlefield.

After all, they were just merchandise.

"What do we do now without the Sarge?" Fives gave voice to the question they were all thinking. On Kamino during their tests and sims, Hevy had been in charge; but there had still been someone higher-up in the chain of fictional command.

Hevy glanced back at his younger brothers and swallowed the lump in his throat that seemed to grow bigger with every step. He knew that he was the one in charge now. It was up to him to get his brothers safely through this mess and find someway to call the fleet for help.

It seemed impossible.

Echo's voice brought Hevy back to the present instead of listing all the things that could go wrong in his head. "Well...The reg manuals say that..." Just this once Hevy wished he was like Echo. That he too could find comfort and calm from within the pages of regulation manuals that he only skimmed through and tossed away.

"Wait..." Hevy held up his hand, quieting the youngest of his brothers. At first the others were confused until the heard it. A low hissing sound. It was coming from somewhere, but where? "What is that?"

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't sound like droids."

"Maybe it's one of those giant eels," Hevy tried to joke. "We can't forget about those things." Underneath his helmet, Fives rolled his eyes. The giant Rishi eels were something of a legend that had been started by one of the Troopers and simply grown with time.

"No one's ever seen one of those things Hevy. Those eels aren't..." There was a loud male scream from the end of the line.

A giant, green thing with large red eyes had slithered out from a nearby tunnel and snapped his large jaws around Cutup! The jokester of the group kept crying out as his bones were crushed by the very-real eel.

"Cutup!" Hevy grabbed his blaster and Fives ducked out of the way as Hevy fired shot after shot at the eel. It gave a muffled roar, opting to take what food it had and leave the rest for later. It slithered fast, darting into another tunnel. Hevy didn't stop firing until it had vanished and Cutup's cries had died away.

"What the hall was that thing?" Hevy yelled, taking a hand from his blaster and waving it around.

"Ummm...That was a Rishi eel Hevy." Echo knew that Hevy already knew what it was, but maybe if he pointed out the obvious, it would distract them from yet another loss. "That's why they had the regulation for us not to go outside beyond the station."

"Whatever...Come on! Let's move before that thing comes back!" Hevy kept his blaster out as he began to lead the now smaller line away. Echo glanced over his shoulder.

"Poor Cutup..." They slowly began the trek back to the base. A distant whine came from overhead and Fives looked up.

It was a Nu-class transport! One with markings that Fives recognized from having seen a holo of it.

"Look! It's Commander Cody! I bet it's the inspection team!" Hope began to fill the hearts of the three remaining Domino Squad members. They could just make it out as the transport began to land.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rex looked around the landing platform as he and Cody disembarked from the transport in disgust. "I don't see any sign of the deck officer," Cody voiced his thoughts. "There should always be a man out here! This is bad."

"They're being sloppy." Rex's voice was gruff. "I hate to think what the inside will look like." He was no lover of regulations like General Skywalker, but there certain things he and his brothers absolutely had to do. Certain regulations that no matter what had to be followed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"They're walking into a trap...We have to warn them! Try the comlink."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The doors to the station parted to reveal a Trooper walking towards them. Walking oddly...Almost as if he was drunk. His movements were stiff, his limbs appeared oddly jointed as he moved. Cody and Rex shifted their grips on their blasters. "I have a bad feeling about this." If it were any other time, Rex would have chuckled.

The Jedi saying could be their motto.

"Welcome to Rishi Outpost. As you can see Commander this outpost is operating at max efficiency and everything is fine. Thank you for coming and have a safe trip...Back." Captain and Commander looked at each other. The voice sounded like a Clone, but different...Robotic.

"We still need to inspect the station." Cody and Rex stepped closer to the odd Clone who took a step back. His arms jerked about his waved almost wildly.

"There is no need. The base is fine and fully operational." They were given a thumbs up.

Oh yes...Something was most definitely wrong.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Echo poked at his wrist com, hitting the buttons in various combos and groaning as each time he got nothing but static. "It's no use guys." His shoulders sagged in a disappointment. "I can't raise them on their coms because they're using a different frequency that I'm locked out of."

"Good try Echo." Hevy held up a blaster and cocked it. "We still have this though. I bet if I fire this flare, it will get their attention." He aimed high in the sky and fired.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Take us to the Sergeant on duty!" Rex was fast loosing his temper. Not that his temper wasn't easy to loose to begin with. "Now!"

"Roger roger!" The Trooper's head jerked forward in a sharp nod. Rex and Cody looked at each other.

A shrill whistle ripped through the starry sky and the three beings clad in armor twisted, looking up. A flare, bright red and glittering was racing for the stars. "That's a droid attack flare," Cody exclaimed. Rex turned sharply back around to the Clone who had greeted them. Without warning his raised his blaster and calmly shot the Trooper right in the head. A perfect kill shot. "Rex! What the hell are you doing?!" Cody stood shocked-still as his brother took a knee and setting his blaster to one side.

"Just relax Cody." With a shark jerk of his hands, Rex yanked the helmet of the body to reveal...A droid. A blasted droid. Cody joined him, no longer held captive by shock. "Looks like one of those new BX commando droids General Skywalker heard about it. They can even mimic preset voices." The Captain shook his head in disgust. "They probably caught the station off guard."

"Which means that flare must have come from any survivors trying to warn us and get help!"

Blaster bolts came out of nowhere sending the Captain and Commander rushing to their feet. BXs popped out of nowhere, all aiming at the Clones. "It's an ambush!" The pair began firing back, aiming at what droids they could, but Cody quickly saw that it made little difference. He let off a quick round of three or four shots, dead on; but it made no difference. The BX leaned back from the force of the shots only to pop right back up like some twisted version of a the punching bags they had used on Kamino as children. "Blast it! Watch it Rex! These clankers have tough armor!"

The droids kept pushing and pulling the Clones. Rex and Coody ducked between stacks of containers near the edge of the platform. "Kriff!" Rex swore and was instantly glad that Ahsoka was safely back on Coruscant where she could not hear him. "They've got us boxed in!" It couldn't get any worse.

It did.

The doors opened and out streamed a handful of BXs. The first one darted forward a few steps than threw a metal ball as hard as it could. Under his helmet Rex's eyes widen as he recognized the all too familiar beeping of a thermal detonator. It dropped to the platform with a dull thud and rolled on. More dud thuds followed as more other BXs lobbed their detonators. Thankfully they were aiming for the ship and not the Clones, but it was still dangerous. "Off the platform now!"

"Heard that loud and clear!"

The detonators went off...And an orange fireball ripped across the ship while an explosion nearly deafened the Clones.

The droid Captain waited for the explosion to abate before slowly marching around the platform, scanning for any signs of life or death. "I do not see the Clones. The explosion must have pulverized them." His metal men gave harsh barks of recorded laughter. "Return to your defensive posts at once!"

So much for Clones.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Except the Clones had not been pulverized.

Rex and Cody had leapt from the platform right as the detonators had gone off, turning their ship into scrap. Their quick thinking and training had enabled them to fire off their cables, latching onto the bottom part of the now blazing platform. Slowly they let the cables run and drifted to the ground before disconnecting them.

A piece of flaming wreckage lay before them and Rex gave a sigh. "Well that bloody complicates things Commander." He gave a second look to the remains of their ship. "Well at least it's not any worst than what happened on Tibrin."

"Yeah...But Rex we had our Jedi with us on Tibrin. That did help..." Whatever else Cody had been about to say was forced to wait. There were shadows in the flames, movement. Rex held up a hand to still Cody's comments. Slowly the shadows turned into three Clone Troopers, their white armor showing no color other than some dirt and soot here and there. Rex and Cody raised their blasters. "Stop right there!" Rex barked to the trio who stopped, confused. "Heads over your hands and sunbonnets off now!"

"Sir?" The one with electrobinoculars still attached to his helmet questioned. His hands waved a little as he stood in between the other two. He was smaller, unsure. Rex snorted to himself. That one was the runt. There was always one in every batch.

"Now!" Rex roared at them. Slowly three pairs of arms dropped down, hands undoing the clasp of helmets and pulling them off.

No droids. All clones.

There was a roar, a hiss from behind the Captain and Commander. A large eel lunged out of its den, hissing in pleasure at the new snacks that had landed right outside its front door.

Out of the corner of his eye Rex noticed that the runt had been pushed back by the other two who stood protectively in front of him. The tough Captain of the 501st approved. He didn't doubt that the runt was any weaker than his brothers, in fact he might even be stronger; but it was a natural instinct in Clones to protect their possibly weaker brothers.

The eel lunged again and Rex was ready. He raised his blaster and fired. The eel gave a dying, pain-filled cry as the laser traveled to its brain and it fell over. The nearby ground shook a little and dust rose as it lay in its finally resting place. "Nice shot," One of the Troopers whistled as. Rex knelt down, removing his helmet. and laid a hand on over the bleeding eye.

"My name's Rex," He spoke as he lay a hand over the eel's eye. He lifted his hand and studied the blue blood that had been smeared on his glove. He rubbed his fingers together before standing to face the three Clones. "But you boys can call me Captain or Sir!"

"Sir yes Sir!"

"And I'm Commander Cody," Cody lifted his helmet off his head. "I'm the new boss. Now who are all of you?"

"I am Trooper 27 dash 5555 Sir!" The biggest one of the three rolled his eyes a little.

"Just call him Fives Sirs, we all do. I'm Hevy." He jutted his chin to the runt whose eyes seemed to be devouring every inch of the two new Clones in front of him. "That's Echo."

"Tell me where your Sergeant is." Cody watched as the hopeful faces fell. Echo's eyes wavered back and forth, but seeing that neither of his two older brothers wanted to even think the words let along speak them he did.

"Our Sarge..." Echo choked and shook himself before starting again. "Sergeant O'Niner was killed when the droids took over. We're...We're the only ones left." Rex knew that in all likelihood that some of those Troopers who had been killed were probably from the same batch as the three standing before them. It was common for a batch to be deployed to the same first assignment instead of being split up as they sometimes were later on.

"I guess we know what we have here then." Rex knew he sounded gruff, but he needed to snap the men out of their funk. There would be time to mourn the losses later. "We've got a crop of Shinnies on our hands Commander." He walked up to the trio.

"Shinnies Sir?" Echo was confused and the Captain knew it was because he had never heard the term before.

"Yeah...Us old hands call you Shinnies because your armor is still clean, white and new." He laid the hand covered in blue eel blood on Echo's chest-plate. "Clean, white, and new just like you." He pulled back, removing his hand and leaving behind a perfect blue hand-print.

"Sirs..." Sharps eyes turned to Hevy who stood as tall as he could before them. "My brothers and I may be Shinnies, but we're still well trained and we're ready to take back our base and give those clankers up there a little payback!"

Rex and Cody both smirked. "Well then," Rex pretended to consider Hevy's words when no consideration was needed. "I guess there's hope for the three of you yet."

"Oh and by the way," Cody smiled at the three before him. "Commander Analise says hi."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Commander Cody do you copy? Captian Rex please respond..." Static...Just static.

Yularen looked up to the two Jedi Generals and Commander standing across the table from him. "This isn't good," Analise wrapped her arms around her middle as if to ward off the cold only the briefing room wasn't cold at all. Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Cody and Rex should have called us by now from the Rishi Station."

"Blame Anakin. After all Rex is his Captain and I am certain has picked his disdain of following orders."

"Funny Master! I bet it's Cody's fault. He must have gone on and on about procedures and regulations to the point Rex fell asleep."

"In any case Anakin, you and I need to be working on our procedures and regulations. There has to be some way we can find Grievous."

"I'll stay here with Admiral Yularen." Analise uncurled her arms from her middle a little. "We'll alert you if anything changes." She shifted. "I'm glad Ahsoka is with Padme right now. She'd be chomping at the bit to go find Rex."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rock climbing was fun...But it wasn't easy in full Clone armor. Thankfully the naturally pockmarked surface of Rishi Moon meant they had perfect hand and foot-holds. It was slow going, but at long last the five Clones made it up over the top.

Rex and Cody went first, followed by the three Shinnies. The trio halted, their helmeted gazes staring at what had for a short time been their home. They had good memories of that place, happy memories. Hevy could still feel Cutup's hand wrapped around his own as they met in a contest of strength.

Had it only been a few hours ago that he had crowed in triumphant after slamming Cutup's hand into a console once again? Had it really only been earlier that day that he had teased Echo about his love of reading reg manuals?

"Alright then rookies." Rex and Cody turned to face them after reaching the summit. "It's time to look sharp and chase those heaps of scrap away from here. As long as they hold the base, Kamino's at risk." He took his rifle and pressed into Echo's hands. Cody copied him, passing his rifle to Fives.

"But Sir..." Echo stared at the blaster then looked back up. "But Sir, there's so many of them..."

"Doesn't matter." The Captain poured every ounce of confidence he had into his vond ice. "We need to take back the base so we will. It's that simple." The trio looked at each other than raised rifles and pistol, cocked them. They were ready.

"Good plan Rex old boy...But how do you plan on us even getting past the blast doors and inside the base?"

"Just leave that to me Cody...I have the perfect plans."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cody silently cursed Rex and called him every name he could think off. 'Later...I'll pound him later' he thought. He and Hevy were pressed against a wall on one side of the blast doors. Echo and Fives were on the other.

Rex himself was staggering up to them. Cody recognized the inspiration behind his walk. He had seen many a brother stagger like that after a night of heavy drinking to forget their pain.

He had to admit though. It did look like the walk of a BX droid.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were taking no chances.

Three BXs stood inside by the blast doors. Their job was simple. To monitor any being coming up to the entrance. Letting them if they were a friend and taking them out if they were a foe.

The door alarm went off. One of the units tapped a button, turning on the camera. A figure dressed in Clone armor was making its way awkwardly up to the door. "Unit 2-6, is that you?" Another button was pressed, extending the eyeball-like cam out from the wall so it could get a closer look at the figure.

 _ **"Roger roger."**_ The voice didn't sound right.

"Your vocabulator seems to be suffering a malfunction. Is something wrong."

 _ **"Roger roger."**_

"Remove your helmet. I need to see your face-plate."

 _ **"Roger roger."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quick as a wink, Rex ducked down. His hands flashed out searching. Then Echo kicked over what he needed. The head of a BX droid. Praying to the Force that they wouldn't be looking for any identity-markers, Rex grabbed onto what remained of the neck. Staying down, he held the head up in front of the cam.

"Kriff it all...This will never work." Hevy let himself chuckle just a little as he watched the best Clone Commander in the GAR face-palm himself. Looking across the way, he could guess what Fives and Echo's faces probably looked like. Echo was most likely shocked by this behavior that flew in the face of all the manuals and Fives would be silently observing and tweaking the plan in his own head.

Hevy had to admit that he was with the Commander though. It just seemed like this plan would never work.

Then the blast doors opened and three BXs, blasters in hand slowly made their way to the entrance. They were looking for the droid. Instead they found a very much alive and angry Clone. "Roger roger!" Rex taunted them as he opened fire. He only needed one shot and the leader was gone. Cody and Fives jumped out next to him, each letting off a few shots and each taking down one of the remaining droids. "Good! Now let's move it!"

The Clones dashed through the corridor. Echo slowed for a moment and wondered what the droids had done with the bodies. Where was Droidbait and the Sarge? Knowing the droids they had probably tossed them off the side of the platform or dropped them into the garbage chute.

He just hoped they were at rest and that wherever they were, Cutup had made his way there too.

They reached the ramp leading into the command center. They could just make out droids milling about, doing the same jobs that earlier they had detested doing while cursing their boredom. No complaints came from the droids. They weren't programmed to have emotions.

Hevy stood across from Rex at the bottom of the ramp. "May I take point Sir?" He knew his voice sounded earnest and he didn't care. He wanted to lead the charge and get revenge for his brothers, for his Sarge.

"Not a chance kid," Rex shot him a look that even through visors pierced Hevy. "As long I'm here. I go first." He cocked his gun than ran, full speed up the ramp. The moment a droid came into his line of sight he aimed and fired. "Aim for the heads! It's the weakest point!"

Droids began falling as the others caught up to them. The only cover they had was by pressing themselves against the walls on either side of the doorway. The droids had better cover, using the center console to duck down behind or dodging the bolts by ducking backwards or forwards.

"Argh!"

"Fives!" Echo's arms dropped as he watched his brother and main protector take a shot to his arm.

"He's okay Echo!" Cody yelled at the younger Clone to get his focus back to where it should be. "He's okay and I need you to focus on the battle!" Hidden by his helmet, Echo frowned and blinked hard. Fives needed him. He needed to help Fives.

As if guessing what Echo was thinking, Fives looked up and gave a quick shake of his head while gripping his his left arm. Echo lowered his head, then took a deep breath and lifted his gun back up again. Commander Cody was right. He needed to fight.

Rex had managed to dart into the command center. His back was pressed against the center console as he crouched low to avoid getting blasted. He saw the BX Captain perched on a console from which it was seemingly giving commands. Rex aimed his blaster and fired. The shot hit the droid's arm and sent its blaster flying. The BX let a motorized growl. It pulled free its vibroblade from its back and leapt down from the console it had jumped up on when the battle had started. The droid Captain went after the Clone Captain, slashing the vibroblade wildly.

Rex just barely rolled out of the way as the blade swung down, aimed for his head. It rang aganist the floor and the BX nearly toppled over from the force it had put behind its swing. Thinking quickly Rex jumped up behind the droid. He grabbed its head with both hands and twisted as hard as he could. Sparks flew up and Rex slammed it into the floor to make sure it was good and dead.

The battle was turning. There were only two droids left.

They were winning.

Cody marched further into the command center followed by Hevy and Fives who worked together to corner the final droid as Cody blasted the other one. "I junked it! I junked one!" Echo cheered when the final droid fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Sorry Echo...I junked it." Hevy ripped of his helmet and smirked.

"Like hell you did Hevy." Still Echo didn't push the subject. They had won an impossible battle and that was all that mattered. Helmets were removed. Cody went to the center console to study it while Echos joined Fives, Hevy, and Rex standing over the scrap heap that had been the commando Captain.

"Not tough now are ya clanker?" Hevy taunted the unmoving metal and circuits. His brothers rolled their eyes. Only Hevy would taunt a droid when it was beaten.

"Men..." Cody looked up from the scanners. "I believe we have some company coming our way. To the window!" The Five wasted no time in lining up in front of the window. Echo slipped his helmet back on, adjusted his electrobinoculars and gasped.

"It's a fleet! A Separatist fleet!" He pulled the helmet from his head. He had been nervous when they were taking on the droids. Now he was scared. This was a whole fleet and not just some squadron of droids.

"At least now we know why they wanted control over the outpost. They're planning a full-scaled invasion!"

"We need to alert command at once!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The good news General is that the base is still broadcasting the all-clear signal...The bad news is that none of the commando droids are responding to our transmissions."

"Hmmm...We can't risk the Jedi and Republic learning about our plans. Send down another group of droids to make sure that base is still under our control!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This is not good!" Echo felt his hopelessness growing by the minute. "The droids messed up our entire system." He pointed angrily at the controls. The transmitter's been pretty much busted and they hardwired the all-clear signal so I can't turn it off." He glanced up to the men still standing by the window. "I can fix it, but it will take time and..."

"Time we don't have!" Rex's voice was sharp. Already they could clearly see C-9979 landing craft making their way down to the moon. No doubt they were packed tight with battle droids and maybe even super battle droids with one purpose. To check and make sure that the station was still in Separatist hands.

"Well Hevy," Fives joked as he shifted his wounded arm a little and mentally cheered that he felt little pain, "You've always said you wanted to be on the front lines. Well here ya go!" Hevy said nothing as he eyes watched the ship land, the doors open and the boarding ramp lower. A squadron of battle droids marched down the ramp followed by a handful of super battle droids.

Far too many for them to ward off alone. A though spoken aloud by Cody a moment later. "There are far too many clankers down there for us to take on so that we can keep the station in our hands...But we just can't let them have it."

"Then the answer is simple. We destroy this place." Rex spoke calmly, ignoring the shocked looks thrown his way by a couple of Shinies. It was certianly no plan they would have ever been taught on Kamino.

"But Sir..." Echo's voice piped up from below them. It shook a little, but he pressed on. "Sir our orders are to defend this post at all costs. Not destroy it."

"Think of it this way kid. We need to warn the Republic that those Seppies are planning an invasion. You just said we can't turn off the all-clear signal, well destroying this place destroys the all-clear signal..."

"And then they'll know something's wrong!" Fives snapped his fingers as he quickly put together Rex's plan. "They'll stop getting our signal which means they'll come and investigate and when they do they'll see the enemy fleet!"

"So we'll need every thermal detonator we can scrape up..." Hevy snorted.

"It will take more than some thermal detonators to blow this place."

"What about the LT Hevy?" Echo leaned back in his chair as he gazed up at the officers and his brothers. "Rishi Moon gets so cold for half the year that it pretty much freezes. That's why we have liquid tibanna laying around. We use it to heat this place."

"Liquid tibanna isn't just a good fuel source. It's highly explosive. Set it up, light it up, and this place will be blown sky-high!"

"Good thinking men! Let's get those tanks up here and prime the detonators!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They marched.

Forward and onward.

Marched for the Separatists.

Even though they didn't really understand the Separatist cause. They were just battle droids after all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright men, listen up! We all know the only place of interest in this sector is Kamino. That place is the nearest thing we Clones have to a homeworld. Today I want us all to remember that in this moment we're not just fighting for the Republic. We're fighting for Kamino and all our brothers that are still there! Understood?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" Helmets were donned and work began.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"My favorite place on the entire base," Hevy joked as he opened the doors into the weapons room. "We can use what's in here to even the odds a bit Commander."

"Especially since they don't know we're here." Fives and Cody followed him. Hevy tried not too look at the line of rifles laying against one of the walls, spare helmets stuck on top of them. Waiting for their owners to come and claim them. Instead Hevy grabbed his favorite weapon and the one he was best with.

"This little baby's all mine!" He near about stroked the Z-6 while Cody snorted.

"Just because it's a big gun doesn't make you a big man." Out in the corridor Echo and Rex worked together in coaxing a highly reluctant and somewhat unhappy PLNK droid it's normal, safe resting place.

After all they needed power.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A metal finger jabbed at the com outside the blast doors. "Your reinforcements are here. Open up!" The blast doors slid open...

"How rude! You didn't say please!" Hevy braced himself, lifted the Z-6, and happily began blasting away. Caught off guard, the droids at the doors fell beneath his might gun rather quickly.

"Look!" One of the droids further back cried. "Clones! Get them!" He rolled his eyes as he Fives and Cody joined him. Battle droids were really stupid. Cody joined him in taking pot shots at the oncoming droids while Fives went for a more direct approach. He lobbed a thermal detonator at the marching droids. Hevy thought the resulting explosion was beautiful, but his admiration didn't last long.

The droids kept coming, marching the flames. "Dammit!" Cody swore and began moving back further into the building. Hevy and Fives followed his lead. "I wish we had the Jedi right about now!" They made safely into the corridor, still firing away to keep the droids back as much as they could.

Cody hit the door panel, slamming the blast doors shut.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Commander Cody? Captain Rex? Please respond...Are you there?"

"Still no answer."

"No Obi-Wan and we've been trying for a while now. I've even tried hailing the station itself and gotten no answer."

"Are they still broadcasting the all-clear signal?"

"Loud and clear General."

"Cody and Rex would have alerted us if something was wrong. If the all-clear signal is still being broadcast, we must assume that everything is fine."

 _Maybe that's the point..._

 _Moonbeam?_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What is the status of our occupation of the base?"

"Ummm...It appears Sir we have run into some issues...Some Clones are fighting back aganist our droids."

"Then destroy them! We can't let some weak Clones stand in our way!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cody was guarding the ramp while Fives and Hevy stood guard in the corridor.

A muffled explosion shook the floor and walls before the blast doors sprang apart. Droid after droid after droid marched into the corridor. Red laser blots streaked towards them and the brothers ducked behind wall supports, seeking what cover they could get. "Get back to the officers!" Hevy ordered his brother.

Fives ran for it, darting past Cody while Hevy followed slowly and laid down cover fire. Cody waited for him. He tapped Hevy's shoulder and the two stopped firing, turn and ran back to the command center. The Commander jabbed at his com. "Get ready Rex! We're running out of time!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We're almost ready...Except the handset isn't linking up to the detonator!" He growled in fustration as Echo made a few last minute adjustments to the center console. Fives went for Echo and pulled his brother away from it. Hevy and Cody followed soon after. "Hevy!" The oldest of the trio halted in front of Rex.

"Sir?"

"Something's up with the linking. Can you fix it?"

"I'm on it Sir! Just get out of here!" Already Fives was at the vent, pulling the covering off.

"Just make it fast!" Rex gruffly ordered. "Those droids are getting too close for comfort!" The Captain ducked into the vent first followed by Cody. Echo would have gone last if Fives hadn't been glaring at him through his visor.

Hevy watched his brothers vanish into the vent, shaking his head. He hoped that the GAR kept Echo and Fives together. Even he could see how close the pair were. It would be tough on either one to be separated from the other.

He shook his head again and knelt down by the detonator. He jabbed at the handset for a moment before pressing a button on the detonator. "There...We should be all good to go now." Hevy looked up at the sound of marching metal getting closer and closer and closer. He quickly went to set up the link and...

A flat buzz issued forth from the detonator. Hevy cursed. "Kriff! This is no good." He head darted from side to side, his brain thinking fast. "There has to be another way..." He spotted the vent covering still laying on the floor. Picking his trusty Z-6 Hevy darted to the covering and replaced it. Better the droids find him and not the escape route.

Hevy moved further down the hall and watched, silent and stone-faced as the droids marched into the command center. "The base is ours once more Sir! The Clones are on the run!"

"Of course...Cowards! Search the area now!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They stuck close to the wall of rock, Rex in the lead.

They were far enough away and Rex nodded to Cody. "Alright Hevy...Go ahead and..." They turned when there was no answer. Hevy wasn't there. "Where the hell is Hevy?"

"Relax Cody...I'm on it." Rex raised his com. "Hevy where are you?"

 _ **"The link-up isn't working Sir. I'll have to do it manually."**_

 _ **"Hey! That's a Clone! Blast him!"**_ All four men tensed as the sound of blaster fire and Hevy's battle yells came over the com.

"We have to help him!" Echo cried out, already ready to turn around. Cody nodded.

"Back to the pipe now!"

 _ **"Don't bother Commander...I know what I have to do."**_ The blaster fire grew louder.

"Watch it Rookie! I don't like that tone!" Rex all but yelled into his come before he and the others turned around.

Running back to the place they were planning to blow up.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were coming back. He knew they were.

Hevy gave it all he had. Waving the Z-6 back and forth. Not crying out when a shot met his shoulder. Instead he pushed on. _**"What's going on solider?"**_ He was almost in a trance. That's what it felt like as he pushed forward, watching battle droids fall. He could hear the cries coming from his com, but they were muffled, faint. _**"Answer us Hevy! That's an order!"**_

He made it back to the command center. Outnumbered again, but for some reason it didn't matter to Hevy. He simply kept blasting. It was if by accepting the reality that in all likelihood today would be the day he died, it no longer mattered being outnumbered. Just as long as he could take a ton of clankers with him and blow up the station.

The Z-6 clanked dully the next time he pulled the trigger and he realized that the power pack was empty. He had no more weapons. Hearing battle droids coming behind him, Hevy turned and threw his Z-6 at them. It wasn't an act of desperation. He wasn't desperate. It was an act of distraction.

He made for the detonator when pain flared in his back.

So much pain. Multiple points of pain. Worse than the shot to his shoulder. Hevy fell to the ground and lay still.

But he wasn't gone yet.

Wasn't beaten?

 _ **"Hevy! Hevy? Come in Hevy!"**_ Echo's voice frantically called his name. Slowly Hevy started to push himself up. He was doing this for Echo, for Fives, for all his brothers that had fallen before him and the ones that he hadn't had a chance to met. He did something he had only heard about in lessons about the Jedi, but never done.

'Please Force...If you're real and will listen to a Clone...Please protect Echo and Fives...Please protect all my brothers...'

"So...Do we actually take prisoners?" He snorted at the dumb droid and pushed himself up further. He could hear the cocking of droid blasters and knew they were all aimed at him. He chuckled.

It would take all his strength, but what did that matter now.

Hevy reached up and hit the trigger button on the detonator.

"Not this time..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The explosion shook the moon.

Flames shot higher, higher, higher into the sky as if trying to set the very stars ablaze. The platform was jerked apart from its moorings and sent crashing down the side of the cliff it had once jutted out over. Debris rained down upon the surface much like the meteors had just hours before.

The Clones pressed themselves under an outcropping and watched in mournful silence as debris crashed around them.

"I guess it is fitting..." Echo broke the silence. His voice heavy with sadness. "After all Hevy really hated that place."

"Yeah," Fives agreed. "It's only fitting that he get to blow it up."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Obi-Wan, Anakin!" The Generals turned to Analise who had been watching the all-clear signal.

"What is it?"

"The station on Rishi Moon...The all-clear signal has been stopped!"

"Grievous!" Anakin cried out, anger just starting to bubble.

"Agreed Anakin! Admiral sound the invasion alarm and let's get the fleet moving!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What!?" Grievous roared. "I told them to take over the base, not blow it up!"

"But that should be a good thing right..." The clueless battle droid flinched when a giant metal fist was raised in his direction.

"Useless fool!" Grievous glared out the viewport, jumping when the Republic fleet burst forth from hyperspace. "We're outgunned!" He growled as the ships began to fire at his fleet. "Retreat...We'll need to form a new plan."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Those tinnies are on the run now!" Echo cheered as he watched the Separatists fleet flee through his electrobinoculars. "All thanks to Hevy." Rex's head lifted at the familiar sound of gunships.

"Alright men...Time to get off this crater!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"On behalf of the Republic, we thank you for valiant service as we also honor the sacrifices of your comrades."

"Your new unit is lucky to have you and I am proud to have you as part of the 501st."

It was the second time medals had been placed on their chests. Only this time there was just the two of them. Echo and Fives, the only two members of Domino Squad left alive.

In one day...In one battle they had lost their brothers. Had lost Droidbait and Cutup and Hevy. They had been told on Kamino that it happened all the time, but living through it was different than just learning it.

On auto-pilot the pair saluted the Jedi Generals who both bowed in respect and graitude for their service before leaving.

This was the time for the Clones now. They would get to know Echo and Fives later on.

"Well done both of you." Rex was rare with his praise, only giving it when he truly felt it was due. "You've both earned this."

"Not really Sir..." Echo spoke for himself and Fives. "We didn't earn this. We failed the mission."

"No!" Cody's voice was sharp. "If it wasn't for you, than Kamino would even now be facing attack. The Republic wouldn't have learned of it until it was too late."

"Your actions today have shown to me and proven that you are exactly the kind of men I need in the 501st."

"Sir yes Sir!" The pair saluted, turned sharply, and ended the ceremony by marching between the Clones who had showed up to honor them.

Soon they would be on mission, be facing another battle.

Now though...Now was the time to mourn.


	12. Interlude-Family Found Through Mourning

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and paraenthis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you so much to Rowen for the review:) I am so glad that you and James and Vera are enjoying the stories:) I smiled so big when I read that you act out scenes. It is still hard for me to believe just how many people like you three are enjoying the Anakin and Analise series. I will promise that I will keep writing and will push myself with each chapter to be better for all of you.**

 **The title of today's chapter might seem confusing, but I hope that it makes sense after reading it. This takes place right after through the fire. I also know that the characters will be really OOC, but it just seemed to fit with the mood.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Family Found Through Mourning**

Clones were not the same.

Most beings didn't get that. All they saw was row after row after row of identical faces. Identical faces hidden behind identical masks with only paint or slight armor variations to note rank, legion, type.

They didn't see the hash-marks used to count the clankers destroyed, the paint jobs representing someplace they've been or something they've done or someone they've grown in their short lives to love. They didn't see the different hair styles done sometimes in bright colors and facial hair that pushed the limits of military regulations or flat out ignored. They didn't hear the different voices raised in battle cries or laughing over some silly vid on the Holo-Net that was making the rounds.

Most beings did not see that the Clones were indeed different...

But she did.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Right now, she knew that Fives and Echo would be hiding.

They were racing through hyperspace to their next mission. Their first as members of the highly decorated 501st. Their brothers would be busy. Taking what little precious time they had to relax, to unwind, and let loose before that next battle...What could be their last battle.

Fives and Echo wouldn't be with them. Wouldn't be with the Clones in the mess trying to choke down what passed for food on a GAR ship. They wouldn't be in one of the rec rooms or their bunks, passing around a datapad with the latest news report or gossip mag. They wouldn't be among those with sheets of flimsy showing the very best of the Republic's pin-up girls, trading them like playing cards.

They would be hiding. Hiding because they were mourning the brothers they had lost. The brothers they had been with from the moment they were born, all belonging to the same batch. Five Clones, five brothers going through classes, training, graduation, and their first deployment together.

The other men wouldn't have known Hevy or Droidbait or Cutup. Rex and Cody knew Hevy, but they had only known him for an hour or two. They didn't know the heart, the soul of the man that had lay beneath the shiny white armor and bossy skin. Rex and Cody had mourned the Hevy the hero who had died for the Republic, not Hevy the annoying big brother that she had seen.

For Analise had seen them, had known them for they truly were. She had seen them at their worst, struggling to graduate and seen them at their best when at last they came together. Came together and were stronger than ever.

She reached into her belt pouch. Her fingertips brushed up against cool metal and somewhat scratchy fabric. A pair of identical medals save for the numbers engraved on them. The first medal a Clone was ever given. Maybe even the only medal they were ever given.

Analise had two.

Two because their owners had given them to her. Given to her by Fives and Echo because she believe in them, because they didn't want her to forget them.

She hadn't forgotten them. She could never have forgotten them or Domino Squad...

Only they were probably thinking that Domino Squad was gone now. Swept away by the Separatists in one blow.

Analise was going to prove that it wasn't true.

She closed her eyes and pictured the threads that all beings had that connected them to each other. For the Clones they all threads in some shade of copper tinted with another color. It was another way for Analise to tell the Clones apart.

There they were...Matching threads of pure copper tinted with. One shimmering with a hidden shade of blue and the other white.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There had been few places they could hide. Few places where they could indulge in their grief without notice. Odd on a ship so big that there were so few hiding places.

A small storage hull in corner of the Resolute seemingly forgotten had been their best bet. The pair sat on the floor, dusty crates of what Fives hoped were not rations piled all around them. A wall...Keeping them safe and away from the outside galaxy.

Echo cried. He tried not to, but he did. All Clones tried not to cry, but they did.

Fives cried too. Though he was not gasping, choking back the painful cries of a man brought low by heartbreak as Echo was. His cries were silent, tears running unchecked down his face as he held his brother in his arms. Echo's tears rained upon Fives' armor. Neither one had bothered to change, though their medals for bravery no longer adorned their chests.

The medals had been torn off and tossed away. Medals that every Clone wanted, but not them. Not today. Not when the rest of Domino Squad hadn't stood with them having their own medals proudly pinned to their chests.

They didn't want medals bought with their brothers' blood to honor a failed mission. No matter what Captain Rex had said.

They were all that was left. Domino Squad...Their core family was gone. Droidbait shot by droids, Cuptup eaten by an eel, and Hevy blown sky-high by his own hand to save the Republic.

Fives wanted to curse the Republic. Who could care about the Republic when the war it had gotten into was slowly eating away at their family?

"You shouldn't say things like that," Echo's voice was horse from his weeping.

"I said that aloud."

"You did, but no one would blame you." Both Clones jerked at the voice. The familiar voice that they sometimes thought they heard when reading her letters. Letters she had sent to them so that they would not forget her as she had claimed in her first one.

A blonde head peeked around the corner of a stack of containers taller than she was. 'Then again,' Fives thought to himself, 'Seems like almost everything is taller then she is.'

"May I join you?" There was a sadness in her voice. A sadness they had never heard in their meetings with her on Kamino. There her voice had been gentle, bright and upbeat. Now it was sad, softer. Fives looked into those sky-blue eyes that had danced when he and Echo had bade her good-bye what seemed like years ago on Kamino. Now they sparkled with unshed tears as if she shared their sorrow.

Then it hit Fives...She did share their sorrow. She along out of everyone else on the Resolute knew their brothers. Knew who they were and had encouraged them at their lowest. She had cheered them on during the final test and had been as proud as them when Bric and El-Les had pinned their graduation medals to their chests.

The only medals that Domino Squad would ever recieve together.

There was no more Domino Squad.

"Of course you can Commander." Echo sat up, pulling away from Fives. He scooted a bit away, not bothering to scrub the tears from his face as Fives was doing. It was something Fives envied him. That Echo didn't care who saw him at his lowest.

Fives turned away, scanning nearby containers to find one small enough to be a stool when the Jedi Commander slipped into their hiding space and plopped herself down on the floor right in between them. He turned to her, forgetting his sorrow in the shock at seeing an office, a lady for all that she was a highly-trained warrior seated on the floor. A floor he was certain had not been cleaned in ages. "Commander...Maybe you would like..."

"I'm fine Fives, thank you." Her eyes scanned his face, a little smile breaking out. "A tattoo Fives?" Analise reached up to lighly poke at the small number five that permanently adorned his forehead in black. "I would have though you would have been one of the last ones to get a tattoo."

"Blame Hevy," Fives leaned back against the wall at his back. "He thought that after we all graduated a couple of us should change up our look." Echo gave a short chuckle.

"So Fives got a tattoo to remind everyone to call him Fives and Cutup grew a goatee."

"A goatee? Really?"

"Yep! Said he was the only one handsome enough to get away with it..." Echo's voice faded away as tears came to his eyes once more. Analise brushed them away and leaned lightly on his shoulder.

"He did like to crack jokes didn't he. Bric gave him his name right?"

"Yeah. Cutup was being mouthy to him, that sarcastic humor of his you know. Bric called him a Cutup and he liked it..."

"And Hevy got his because he liked to carry the big guns..." The three curled up closer together. "Droidbait got his because the droids were always targeting him during tests..."

"Seems kind of cruel that the droids got him in the end..." Fives couldn't finish the sentence. The thought that Droidbait had been cursed because of his name raced through.

Droidbait, Cutup, Hevy...Their faces ran through his mind one by one, faster and faster. They were gone...His brothers were gone...He could loose Echo. The brother he was closet to could be taken from him by his death or Echo's.

"No!" Fives gasped out, struggling to breath as panic filled him. He pressed his head into his hands as Echo and Analise tried to calm him. "My brothers...My family all gone...Gone away...No more Domino Squad..."

"No Fives!" The voice was stern. Loving hands gripped his, held tight even as another pair grabbed onto his shoulders. "You still have family...There is still a Domino Squad. There is still you and Echo." The Clone gazed up a the small woman kneeling before him and his brother.

Analise bit her lip. The pair were staring with eyes filled with pain...So much pain. Her idea had worked with Cody and Rex, but they hadn't been hurting and it had happened accidently. This time she would actually be trying to create some sort of bond.

Doubt filled her that now wasn't the best time. Not when the pain was still fresh and the armor still dirty...But on Kamino there had been something...A pull to the pair of them.

They were hurting so much and the Force nudged her to them. Only she could heal their pain. Only she could keep them from breaking further, into millions of pieces as the war pulled them this way and that.

"I know..." She took a deep breath and started again. "I know I'm not a Clone and I'm not a guy, I can't replace the brothers you have lost...But I was hoping that I could be your sister, that we could create a new Domino Squad." Their eyes stared at her in shock, the pain and hurt fading for just a moment.

She was a Jedi Knight. A Commander in the GAR.

She wanted to be their sister.

"You mean it?"

"Well...The Force has a reason for everything, even when it comes to taking those away whom we love." Her eyes fell. Echo and Fives wondered. Who had she loved and lost? What had put the pain there? "And...I need some brothers who will be able to let me be a little reckless in the field when I'm on my own."

"So you just want some brothers to boss around Princess?"

"No! And don't call me Princess Fives!" Echo chuckled.

"I think we should ask the Generals first what they think Commander..."

"But?"

"I think we can make room in Domino Squad for a little sister."

"Big sister!" Fives snorted.

"You're smaller than us so little sister."

"I'm older than you!"

"Still shorter than us Princess!"

"Don't call me that!" Analise couldn't help it. She joined in the laughing.

Somewhere she knew, in the loving embrace of the Force; Hevy, Cutup, and Droidbait were watching and laughing too.

She knew that they would have approved.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In normal times it would have been odd, finding a family through mourning together. Forming a new bond while crying over the loss of old ones.

But this time was not normal. It was a time of war. Families so easily torn apart could also be just as easily created.

So at the next muster no one thought it was odd when Echo and Fives appeared, each with a small painting of a blue crescent moon on their right gauntlets. Nor did Obi-Wan or Anakin find it strange that Analise had changed the design of her own right gauntlet to a blue crescent moon. Obi didn't say anything when two medals for bravery suddenly appeared in their quarters next to a pair of Clone graduation medals.

After all Fives and Echo didn't just gain a sister...They had gained in fact by extension two brothers, another two sisters, and a whole extended family that could never, ever be counted.

Maybe it was odd, to come out of mourning and be part of a family.

But they didn't think it was odd at all.


	13. Chapter Seven-Best Friend Lost

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and paraenthis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you for the review sydpowell135. I like writing the Clones and I think part of that reason is that Dee Bradely Baker did such an amazing job of bringing them to life. Ahsoka is going to met to Lux later in the story.**

 **So I've had to face facts that with Crossing Battlefields I will only on average be getting one chapter posted a week. I guess it doesn't help that with each episode based-chapter I do more and more research. I vow to write as fast as I can! Good news I found dictionaries online for both Huttese and Mando'a so yay! If I use any of them I will translate at end:)**

 **Just one more thing to say about this chapter; Artoo:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Trust in your friends, and they'll have reason to trust in you. Downfall of a Droid, Clone Wars Season One**

 **Chapter Seven-Best Friend Lost**

 _ **"Losses have been heavy. Among the most recent was an entire battle group that had been stationed on Falleen."**_ Ahsoka bit back a sigh as she watched the flickering blue forms of Obi-Wan and Analise. She had once enjoyed transmissions, seeing a being shrunk down to fit in her palm or life size and moving as the transmitter allowed. Those days had quickly vanished as more and more of the transmissions she saw bore little good news. Now mainly they brought only tales of defeat and loss of life for the Republic.

 _ **"Be careful Anakin in protecting Bothawui. The Bothans there have sent us word from their spies. General Grievous knows that you are there and has prepared a Separatist fleet to aid his attempted take-over."**_ Anakin slapped an open palm on a panel of the holoprojector.

"That...Blasted cyborg!" The General could his Clone Captian muffling a chuckle as he quickly switched what word he had been about to use to describe Grievous. Ahsoka was picking up enough bad language to horrify Analise and Padme from the Clones. She didn't need to learn anymore from him. "He always seems to know our moves before we make them!" Standing he ran his right hand through his slightly shaggy mane of hair, growling as he pulled out some strands. Obi-Wan folded his arms.

 _ **"The size of Grievous' fleet means that for now he does outnumber and outpower you. I don't like to say that, but retreat is really the only option availabe at this point."**_

 _ **"They can't retreat Obi-Wan!"**_ Analise turned to look her husband horrified. _**"We can't risk the Bothans being pressed into service of the Separatists. We depend on them as much as we defend on the Clone Intelligence unit."**_

"Analise is right Obi-Wan. This system is far too important for us to loose when we have already lost too much."

 _ **"Once again the pair of you gain up me."**_ Obi-Wan shook his head. _**"Bothawui's importance and the contribution of Bothan intellgence to the Republic does not change the fact that in this case the pair of you are wrong."**_

"I think Master Kenobi is right." Ahsoka fought hard not to flinch as every gaze in the room turned to her. She had been away from the fleet attending required lessons at the Temple and was still learning how things worked in the military. Still struggling to find her place among the Clones and military servicemen. Part of it, she was sure stemmed from her lack of any real military rank. Rex and some of the 501st members like Echo and Fives would listen to her, but others and many of the non-Clone servicemen balked when Anakin told her to take command. She was a Jedi, but just a Padawan in their eyes. "I mean...We could retreat and regroup. We could come up with..."

"Ahsoka!" Her brother's voice wasn't sharp, but it had a warning note. If she wanted a command so badly, she had to be able to take orders without question and she was doing her best...But she was a Skywalker after all.

"We are Jedi Master." Her eyes were hard as stones as she glared at Anakin. "Suicide is not our way."

 _ **"You should listen to your Padawan Anakin."**_ Obi-Wan's voice was teasing. His former Padwan and his wife both rolled their eyes at the same exact time which sent Ahsoka into a fit of disgraceful giggles.

 _ **"Why? You never listened to Anakin or myself when we were Padawans and correct Obi-Wan."**_

"Analise is right Master." Anakin's voice held the same warm teasing tone. "You never did...We're staying and fighting for the Bothans. Anyway there is no need for us to regroup and come up with a plan. Grievous likes to set up the battles like games and with this plan I might just beat him at his own." Anakin punched in a command, pulling up a holo of an AT-TE surrounded by Clones. "We're going to play a little game of hide-and-ambush."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A hacking cough echoed in the corriodor outside the bridge. If droids could shiver in fright, then the battle droids stationed on the bridge of the lead Munificent-class star frigate would have been. They all knew that hacking cough. Knew well who it belonged to and knew even better the rage that came with it.

Grievous marched onto the bridge. His cape of black simmersilk flowing behind him as though the cybernetically-enhanced Kaleesh thought it added to his air of terror and regal bearing. In reality...It just looked silly. His yellow eyes glared out at the planet Bothawui and the asteroid belt that ringed it.

He hated astroid belts. They were tricky to navigate on good days and downright destructive on bad.

"There is some good news General," B1-1999 dared to speak from his seat. "It appears our spies were correct. My scanners are showing a Republic fleet positioned just beyond the planetary rings." The droids fingers tapped the scanner, pointing out the readings for three Venator-class Star Destroyers, the pride of the GAR navy. "What are your orders?"

"Move the fleet into the asteroid belt!" Grievous barked out the command as best he could in between hacking coughs. He hated asteroid belts, but at least today the belt might do them more good than harm. "We'll attack the Republic and Jedi from there."

"You want us to move our ships into and through the belt than attack from there?" B1-2001 took a risk, knowing that if Grievous was in a particularly bad mood, it could very well loose its head.

"Yes!" The cyborg roared at the stupid droid. "If we attack from above, those Republic dogs will have the advantage. We'll go through the rocks!"

Battle droids looked at each other, logic circuits working overtime in a quest to find some sort of reasonable explanation for the unreasonable plan of their General. None was found as to why they were launching such an attack and soon their programming compelled to follow the orders of the General because he was, well their General.

Still the droids were careful to exercise caution at first as they moved the ships into the drifting ring of rocks large and small. Grievous growled an order of "Faster!" which forced the droids to throw their caution to the wind. At close to full speed they plunged deeper into the belt.

"Well that didn't sound good," One of the droids said in a deadpan voice as first one than another asteroid slammed into the sides of the frigate. A metallic ringing sound echoed through the ship and scans indicated no damage aside from a couple of dents which would not impede them. Still Grievous refused to take any chances.

"Divert more power into the forward shields," He commanded, clenching his hands together. The shields would protect them from not just the rocks, but from the shots of Republic ships.

"Ummm...But what it they decide to attack us from behind."

"They can't." Here was the prized brushstroke that revealed the genius of his plan. "They can't because the asteroids will be behind us and they won't be able to launch an attack!" His voice was almost sing-song and filled with glee.

Grievous just knew it.

Today he would at least destroy Anakin Skywalker.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This was the part she always hated. Standing on the bridge and watching Gold Sqaudron taking off in their V-19 Torrent starfighters through the viewports. It just wasn't fair. They were getting to fly into battle in their zippy fighters while she was stuck on the Resolute watching from afar and calling plays from relative safety. 'Jedi are not jealous' Ahsoka mentally scolded herself and attemtped to clear it from herself.

It wasn't easy. She had enjoyed flying in the battle against the Malevolence, as tense as it had been. She had been dreaming, longing of getting back into a fighter and blasting clankers out of the sky. Ahsoka shook her head and brushed the longing, pushed it as far away as she could.

It wasn't any easier when she caught sight of Anakin's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor painted with a special gold design flying out of a hanger to take its place among the men. She had tried asking for one already and Anakin had told her no without stopping to think for a moment.

Ahsoka turned on her heel and marched back to the briefing room. Now wasn't the time to sulk. Now was the time for battle.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Padme had once asked him if he had ever gotten nervous flying. He didn't blame her for wondering. After all he knew what his flying was like. Fast, reckless, dangerous. Even after all these years there were times where he still flew his fighter or speeder as if is were a podracer.

Most of the times he liked to push the limits just to make Obi-Wan squeak.

The calls of his men signaling in brought Anakin's attention back to the present. There was a fleet of Munificent-class star frigates packed with fire power and loaded with vulture droids all ready to tear the his own fleet apart.

Well...That just wasn't going to happen now was it?

"Alright Gold Squadron!" Anakin sent out over the com already battle ready. Maybe it was a little prideful to name this new fighter squadron after one of the colors on his prize-winning podracer, but there was nothing wrong with a little pride. "Keep the formation tight and our approach slow. We want to draw them in and trick them."

 _ **"Yes Sir!"**_

 **"This is one time where I think Master Obi-Wan could be right Master."**

"No worries Artoo. Grievous will fall right into our trap. It will be too easy." The astromech gave a disbelieving beep and wished, not for the first time that Katee was there so he could once again have a listener who understood having a crazy Jedi for a biological friend.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She had been envious moments before. Now she was tense.

Ahsoka crossed her arms so that she wouldn't wrap them around herself instead in a fit of nervous-tension. Her baby-blue eyes stared at one of the status boards, tracking the movements of her brother and his men as well the Separatist fleet knocking at their door.

She felt the floor vibrate beneath her feet as the Resolute's turbolasers twisted towards Grievous and his ships. At least the alarms weren't blaring yet. The only beeping the sound of the tracking system on the boards. "This is Resolute Command calling Gold Leader," Ahsoka didn't bother to raise her voice. During battle all com channels were open to the same frequency and the sound pickup in the briefing room was awesome. "We await your orders and are standing by."

"Sir, the enemy is closing to Zone Six." A Trooper started speaking out loud, naming the zones that the Separatists were passing through as they closed in on the GAR.

 _ **"Patience Padawan."**_

"Zone Four...Zone Three.." The countdown behind Ahsoka continued and her nails started to dig into the skin of her arms.

'We're about to be in the middle of a firefight so I can't throw anything at him...No matter how nervous he's making me.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We are close enough General that we have a clear shot at their cruisers."

"Excellent..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"They're right on top of us Sir! Should we commence firing?"

"Not yet Trooper. We need to wait..."  
 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Aim for the closet Republic cruiser."

"Roger roger!"

"FIRE!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

First one blast hit the Resolute. Then another.

Ahsoka gave a small yelp as she found herself stumbling backwards, her back ramming into the holoprojector behind her. She heard one of the men give a grunt as he ran straight into the edge of one of the boards. Alarms began to blare, echoing dully in Ahsoka's montrals and making her shake her head to try and get free from the ringing.

She pulled herself back to her feet and used the Force to re-balance herself. She glared at the blinking red outlines of Separatist ships on the nearest boards. "Master we're in a little bit of a pinch. They've got so many guns we won't last a mynock minute!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Stay calm Ahsoka. Remember the plan." Anakin reached out across their Bond to soothe his ruffled Padawan as best he could while still focused on the battle. He sent her courage and confidence, breathing a little bit better when he felt Ahsoka accept them. "They're right where we want them."

The guns on his fighter and the others stayed quiet. They just flew in a steady formation right for the heart of the incoming Separatist fleet, only moving to dodge the bright red bolts from the turbolasers. _**"What that stabilizer of yours Gold Six!"**_ One of the men called out over the com.

The blots flew past the quicker, smaller fighters and headed straight for the slower and bigger cruisers. They made the perfect targets sitting there and like the fighters not firing back.

One of the crusiers began to fall away. Small firy brusts broke out along the top. Anakin cursed. There was always a chance. He had been in too many battles to believe that he would get out of one without a single loss of life, but Ahsoka was on the Resolute which was smack dab front and center. What if Ahsoka had been on the ship that had been hitting and was free-falling?

 _ **"It's no good! With all this heavy incoming fire we can't keep up!"**_ The defeated-sound cry was quickly followed by more as one of the fighters, in a effort to dodge a incoming shot lost control and crashed into another fighter. Both erupted into a ball of flame.

Anakin gritted his teeth as it served as yet another reminder of just how dangerous war was and he was dragging his baby sister around all the worst of it. A part of him, a big part of him screamed to send Ahsoka back to the Temple where she could be safe; but a smaller and more realistic part of him scolded him whenever he thought that. Ahsoka was a Jedi Padawan now. In the eyes of the Order she was too old to stay sheltered from the harsher facts of life.

"Take evasive action Gold Squadron now!"

 _ **"Sir yes Sir! Breaking off...NOW!"**_ Anakin didn't need to look back to watch his men as their V-19s peeled away. He was too sending his Delta-7B into quick two rolls which sent Artoo whistling.

 **"Fleeing Master?"**

"Not at all Artoo...It's a good thing you added all that extra power!" With a careless smirk, Anakin pushed the fighter forward into the asteroid ring. He just barely missed skimming the bottom against of a nearby asteroid. Thank goodness he hadn't scratched the paint.

Anakin dove futher into the astroids, aiming for the Separatist fleet, rolling again and again.

They weren't going to get him today. He was just too good to get caught.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I grow tired of this. Finish them off!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Artoo let out a panicked whistle as a Separatist laser bolt hit the Delta-7B near his socket. It bounced off, not causing one bit of a damage. It did however send up a shower of sparks that greatly alarmed the astromech. Oh he wasn't scared of battle. He was scared that something would happen to the ship and therefore his Master inside.

The ship jerked a little and Anakin gripped the controls tighter. The smirk had vanished from his face, his mouth now set in a determined line. Now was the time to unleash his little trick. "Ahsoka, give Rex the signal. It's time for us to give Grievous his special present."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"On it Ana...I mean Master!" Ahsoka chirped. Her eyes darted around to make sure that no one had noticed her slight slip. They were in the middle of a battle. Thankfully the men seemed focused on that and didn't notice her near mistake. She shifted her attention back to the board in front of her, then shifted them from the moving dots that were Gold Squadron to another squadron of dots placed oddly within the astroid belt. "You heard him old man. It's time to join the party Rex!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"With great pleasure Sir!" Rex heralded back over the com and glaring through his visor at his vod that dared to chuckle at Ahsoka calling him an old man. He was younger than her after all chronologically after all.

Shaking his head, Rex refocused his mind and clenching his fist knocked it on the side of the AT-TE he was clinging to. As the massive vehicle slowly began to move, he had to admit that Skywalker had once again come with a brilliant plan.

Anakin had Rex take the AT-TEs, with their clawed feet that could grip onto pretty much any surface out into the asteroid belt. There he and members of the 501st would lay in wait, just behind the Separatist fleet. Rex thanked the Force that their armor included breathing equipment for when they had to take a walk into space.

That over-sized hunk of junk would be too busy, too focused on the Republic fleet in front of him. He would be gloating, thinking that with the asteroids protecting his back, they wouldn't dare try any form of attack that way.

The plan was simple, the plan was reckless; but yes the plan was brilliant.

Not that Rex would tell that to Anakin's face. His General already had a big head. To big sometimes.

Grievous was in for a big surprise.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ummm General...It appears that we have been outflanked." Those were the last words that the cybernetic General had been expecting to hear coming from one of his metal crew. He turned sharply around, his clawed toes screeching against the floor.

How had those stupid Jedi and their cursed creations outflank him?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright all units! Fire at will!" Sharp pushed the controls of his AT-TE forward. As soon as the words left his mouth, the AT-TEs let loose. Bolt after bolt after bolt of blue laser-fire streaked across the asteroids and into the back of frigates.

They didn't have to wait long to see any sorts of results. One of frigates quickly became engulfed in flames, explosions rocking the large ship from side to side violently. Sharp watched as it came down.

One down. This was going to be easy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grievous was cursing himself, cursing the dumb droids, the stupid Jedi, and those damn freaks that followed them.

He had thought he had it this time. That he would at long last crush that womp rat Anakin Skywalker beneath his fist. That he would stomp happily on the Republic fleet. Well he would stomp as happily as he could.

He could feel every hit, every small explosion that jolted his ship. Grievous began to curse himself anew. How could he have pulled such a beginner mistake? Putting all their power into the forward shields and leaving their backs virtually unprotected. "This is impossible!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka wanted to jump up and down in glee as she watched Rex and his men easily take down Greivous' ships. She didn't though. She was thirteen and a Padawan after all. She could no longer give into those childish urges to dance around a room when everything seemed to be going her way.

She would do that later. Now though she had a job to do. "Let's give them a taste of what we can do. Let eat laser forward cannon!" She was going to make a pretty good officer one day.

The forward cannons began to blast away. Ahsoka kept her arms crossed as she watched the Separatist frigates take hit after hit after hit. Explosions blossomed bright against the cold grey metal and her nails dug into her skin.

She did bounce just the smallest bit.

They were going to win.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In his fighter Anakin chuckled as some of Ahsoka's glee leaked across their Bond to him. The Malevolence had been a hard fight and a nerve-wracking one. There had been every possibility that they would have lost and that the Malevolence would continued on its path of death and destruction, maybe even taking them out.

It hadn't been until the ship had crashed into a moon, blowing up and setting the stars awash in red and orange that they had even felt that they could cheer. That they could celebrate.

But this time..."This is too easy," He cheered to himself. It was nice that Ahsoka could start feeling that she was able to celebrate just a little bit.

He pushed his little fighter to the max, ignoring his buddy's whistles and beeps as stars suddenly blazed past them a lot faster than perhaps they ought to be. Anakin darted up to the bridge of one of the frigates and happily blasted out the viewports creating a shower of transparisteel that shimmered in the light of flames.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This had to end.

This had to end now.

"Get us out of here...NOW!" Grievous roared at the helpless droid sitting in the Captain's chair.

"Yes Sir!" The droid paused, looked around. "Where do you want us to go General?" It was working its logic circuits hard, looking for any data about a destination that had been carefully selected prior to the battle as a point for retreat. Only none were coming up.

Grievous growled. Another mistake on his part! He had been so confident in his plan, that he had never selected the retreat point. They were simply going to defeat the Republic and Skywalker, land on Bothawui, take it over, and he would be showered with huge amounts of praise from his Separatist commands.

But he hadn't thought for one moment that the stupid GAR would outsmart him. Cursed Jedi! Oh well he could always blame the droids for any failure.

Turning with yet another growl, Grievous strode out of the room. His cape fluttering out behind him as the droids watched in programmed confusion. "Well..." The droid sitting in the Captain's chair tapped his chin. "I guess that means I'm in charge."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fire blazed in the main hanger by the time Grievous made his way to it. Gathering his cape about himself, he ran to his other pride and joy. Soulless One was fired up and ready to go. He always kept it primed, engines humming during a battle just in case he needed to make a quick escape.

Grievous fought the urge to slam his fist against the side of the Belbullab-22 starfighter. He was being forced to escape so often now it was becoming a second habit. A bad second habit.

Using the extra power in his metal legs, Grievous vaulted into the cockpit and sealed himself in tight. Alarms blaring he shot out of the hanger and didn't look back as it was destroyed in one last ship-shaking explosion.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Only Anakin was crazy enough to fly near a frigate as it was being destroyed, rapidly dying in the vacuum of space. Not even the brave and daring men of his Gold Squadron took the risks he did. They would fly close to an enemy ship to attack, but not when it was already exploding into razor sharp bits of shrapnel. Those were a quick way to death.

There was a reason though why Anakin was daring to find so close. He knew Grievous. He knew that walking hunk of tin would even in that moment be thinking about fleeing if he wasn't already. For all the General's bluster and stomping about the battle field, the once great warrior was now a great coward. He would flee and blame the droids or his defeat.

There! Something darted out from one of the hangers. A Belbullab-22 starfighter that Anakin was all to familiar with. "Grievous!" He pushed his zippy gold starfighter hard, pushing it to go faster and faster as he gave chase. There was no way that he was letting Grievous get away from him this time. That Jedi killer needed to pay for his crimes aganist the Republic and the Order. Anakin intended to see that he paid his heavy price.

'Actually...I would rather see him dead," Anakin admitted darkly to himself before shaking his head. He was a Jedi and it would be as a Jedi that he would take down Grievous.

Hitting the triggers on his controls, he began blasting away at the Separatist fighter that was more of a get-away ship.

Anakin didn't notice as one of his fighter's wings began to spark.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She wanted to cheer as the blips represent the frigates began to blink and then vanish from the board. A sure sign that they were winning. "All batteries open fire!" Ahsoka jabbed a finger at the board. "Give them everything we've got!"

How much she wished she could be on the bridge right now or anyplace there was a viewport. She wanted to watch for herself as the frigates went down in flames...Even if it was a little un-Jedi like to want to.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Debris came flying off the frigate that Anakin chased Grievous around. Flames reached out from busting metal sheets to just touch the Delta-7B. He rolled easily out of the way. This was his type of flying. Dangerous, wild, and fast as all get out.

The type of flying that gave Obi-Wan the gray hairs he moaned about and which Anakin didn't believe in. He doubted Obi-Wan would ever have grey hair. His old Master and brother just liked to exaggerate.

A beeping drew his eyes down to one of the scanners jammed into the panels of his fighter and they danced over the information flying across it. "We gotta step it up Artoo!" He called to the astromech. "He's powering up his hyperdrive!" Anakin refused to allow himself to fail and let Grievous get away again.

It was time to put an end to his march of murder across the galaxy.

 **"I hate to point this out...But a piece of shrapnel is stuck in our wing!"** Artoo beeped out as fast as he could. Anakin simply glanced out the viewport to his right.

"See what you can do with that then. I can't let this man get away!" He pressed his fingers down harder on the trigger. He fired without pausing. There was no way, no way Grievous was getting away today.

Alarms began to blare and the fighter started to rock. He could see the sparks getting bigger and bigger out of the corner of his eye. Artoo's head was nearly spinning a full three-hundred and sixty degrees as he frantically searched for some way to fix the fighter.

The alarms grew louder and there was a sharp bang. Anakin's attention was jolted from the back of Grievous' fighter. "Oops...That's not good!" His response was a flat whistle which he knew by heart as Artoo's no-kidding response. "I've got a bad feeling about this!"

Anakin felt his control on the fighter slipping and he jerked it to the side. There was another bang, then another. Fire poured out from around the edges of the metal that had been embedded into the wing.

Another bang, louder than any of the others. It sent the ship spinning and fire pouring. **"WWWWOOOO!"** Artoo whistled in alarm as they started spinning and sliding to the asteroid belt.

The Knight closed his eyes and refused to panic.

Even as darkness crept at the corners of his eyes and pain began to overwhelm his body.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Systems away Obi-Wan let out a pain-filled gasp as he doubled over. It felt almost like his was burning, that he was loosing air. It wasn't his pain, his breath that he was trying to catch.

It was Anakin's!

With desperate unseen hands, Obi-Wan scrabbled to refocus himself within the Force. His brother wasn't dead, he knew that. He could still sense it. Anakin was alive. Anakin was fine. Anakin was alive.

The Master doubled-over again as another wave of pain and fast breathing washed over him. This time from a far different source. His focus was gone as he felt...

Analise!

Obi-Wan left the briefing room at a run, cursing himself. His Bond with Anakin could bring him down if Anakin was badly hurt, but he was able to go on.

He wasn't Anakin's twin after all.

Analise was.

He skidded into one of the corridors, ignoring the shocked and startled calls and cries of his men. Not one of them stopped him though. Not one of them got in his way.

The mess...Analise had been going to the mess with Cody for late-meal and had been given strict orders to actually eat something since she hadn't eaten anything at mid-meal.

He pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered at the doors. The men grumbled at first until they realized it was their General and they quickly parted.

He would fix it. He would make her better.

At last he made it to the front. Cody was kneeling on the ground, cradling a stirring Analise in his arms. "Moonbeam!" The loving nickname left his lips and he didn't care who among his men heard it or saw him acting in a most unprofessional manner. Cody looked up at the General, relief clear in eyes.

"She called out for General Skywalker Sir before collapsing. She was only out for a moment." Standing carefully, Cody passed his precious burden over to Obi-Wan who gripped her tight enough to bruise. "The Commander's coming around, still a little dazed through."

"I think Anakin's been injured. It was enough to throw me for a loop..."

"And it would be worse for her since they're twins," The Clone Commander's eyes widen as he remembered conversations the pair had engaged in about the Force and Jedi and Bonds. "But she's coming around which means that General Skywalker is alright right?"

"We'll know more after we get a hold of them." Obi-Wan nuzzled Analise.

 _That tickles Ben..._

 _Moonbeam! Thank the Force! Do you remember what happened?_

 _I felt something from Anakin, like pain...ANAKIN!_ Now fully awake she placed her hands flat against Obi-Wan's chest-plate and wiggled til her husband set her down on wobbly legs. _Something's wrong! Something's happened to Anakin!_

 _Relax my Moonbeam._ Obi-Wan cupped her face in his hands, stroking her soft cheeks. _We'll put in a call to the Resolute as soon as I make sure you're not suffering from the echos alright?_ He pressed a kiss to her forehead, his lips lingering. _Have faith my Soul. Anakin is alright._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now he was starting to understand how Analise felt every time she woke up in a medbay.

He heard nothing, but he could feel his baby sister clinging to their Bond. He sensed his Captain following orders given to him long ago that if something happened to him, the Captain wasn't to let his baby sister out of his sight. The Captain was worried too. He knew that.

Soft whirring filled his ears that felt as though something had been stuffed inside and was just now starting to clear from them. He knew that sound too. A medical droid was hovering over him.

Something tugged...Something was pulled from his mechanical arm. An arm that Anakin still felt was a stranger, still made him less of a person. Less of a Jedi.

More flutters now through the Force. Flutters he knew well. His father...His brother...His sister...

With a moan he forced his eyes to open...And closed them again to block the blinding lights. They couldn't stay closed forever though. He had to open them and face facts.

This time Anakin forced his eyes opened and made them stay open. Ahsoka inched closer to his bed and grabbed his hand. "Did you get the number of the sleemo who hit me?" Ahsoka giggled and squeezed his hand. "What happened?"

"Shrapnel Sir, embedded in your wing. It cut through some wires, triggered a reaction that sent you spinning free." Rex's voice was gruffer than normal. A sure sign that the Captain was struggling with his emotions.

"It if wasn't for Rex Skyguy, you would have been fried." Another squeeze, this time through the Bond. Anakin reached up slowly with his left arm, hand resting between her montals. He wrapped his Signature around their Bond and squeezed it tight.

"Just doing my job Sir." It was offhanded, as though Rex was trying to avoid yet another commendation.

"Grievous is MIA, but his fleet is nothing but scrapped now. That should give us a chance to plan and you a chance to heal." Ahsoka started to worry again and Anakin squeezed their Bond tighter.

"The Force isn't going to take me away too soon Snips." He looked around the medbay, looking for his best friend. "Where's Artoo?"

Ahsoka's whole demeanor shifted. Her smile faded, her eyes filled with happiness that he was alright dulled, and even her signature darkened. His senses went on the red-alert. Ahsoka loved Artoo and was counting down the days until she had an astromech of her own.

It was clear. Something bad had happened to Artoo.

"He's...Artoo's gone Master..." Tears filled her eyes and fell on top of Anakin seeking comfort and trying to comfort at the same time. "We weren't able to find him after the battle." He wrapped his arms around her, but his mind and heart and soul refused to believe her words.

There was no way that Artoo was just gone.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"As always Anakin, your plans save the day." Analise could hear the respect and admiration in her husband's voice. Jedi were well-known for their spur of the moment and out-there plans or ideas, but Anakin's were out-there even for a Jedi. It drove some of the old ways hard-liners crazy. Especially since his plans worked about ninety percent of the time. Next to Obi-Wan and his men, Anakin and the 501st had the most successful track record. "Congratulations. It's doubtful that Grievous will attempt another attack on Bothawui anytime soon. The Bothans are extremely grateful."

 _ **"Thank you Obi-Wan..."**_ Analise stood up straighter in her little corner, glancing at Obi-Wan. His head was cocked and his brow furrowed. He had heard the same thing she had heard. Anakin was downcast and reaching out across their Bond she was able to feel a cloud of sadness drifting over him. Something had happened, but what? _**"When Rex went to rescue me, he was unable to find Artoo. I lost him..."**_

"He was destroyed?"

 _ **"There is no evidence to suggest that and we combed the wreckage pretty well,"**_ Ahsoka piped up. _**"No sign of Artoo at all."**_

"Just because you did not find any sign, does not mean that he wasn't destroyed." Obi-Wan waved a hand. "We can replace him." Analise looked at Obi-Wan in shock. Surely those words had not come from her Soul Mate's lips. He knew how much Anakin loved Artoo, how close they were for biological and machine. There was no way some random, new model astromech was going to replace Artoo the hero droid.

 _ **"I don't want another Master with no disrespect. I think he might have been taken by a battle scavenger. Let me take a squad out there and track him down."**_

"Anakin you know you can't. We need you to stay where you are." She did her very best not to go up to her husband and smack him upside the head. Yes they needed Anakin to stay with his fleet and not go off on some crazy search for Artoo, but at the same time Obi-Wan couldn't just expect Anakin to just leave Artoo to the mercy of whoever or whatever found him because...

 _ **"Obi-Wan...I just can't leave Artoo. You see...I...I've never erased his memory. Artoo has never been put through a memory wipe."**_

"What?!" And that was why they just could not abandon Artoo. Anakin looked properly downcast. There was no set rule, but technically they were suppose to wipe a droid's memory every so often just in case that droid were to fall into the wrong hands. Anakin however didn't because he didn't want to risk damaging Artoo in anyway. Analise followed in her brother's footsteps. She had never performed a memory wipe on Katee who was even now charging in their quarters. "You mean to tell me Anakin that there is a chance that Artoo is still out there with every bit of information about our movements and tactical information not to mention Republic strategy plans and base locations?" Her husband's eyes were that special icy blue color that seemed to reserved for Anakin alone. "What in all Sith hells possessed you to do such a thing? If the Separatists ever get their hands on that droid..."

 _ **"But Master Obi-Wan,"**_ Ahsoka broke in and Analise grinned. Rarely did the youngest Skywalker sibling refer to her brother-in-law as Master. She normally did so to talk either herself or Anakin out of strict scolding or harsh punishment. Even Obi-Wan melted under Ahsoka's aak-puppy eyes much as he had done when the twins were her age. _**"Artoo having that extra information is useful. It comes in handy during battles and stuff."**_ The Togruta Padawan shrugged her shoulders. _**"I don't think we should give up on him so quickly."**_

"I see..." Obi-Wan stroked his beard in that sage-like manner that sometimes drove her crazy. "Well in that case you have my permission to take Ahsoka and go over the debris field and debris field only. Maybe a scavenger has picked up Artoo and you'll be able to get him back. Report back to me when you return to the Resolute. Obi-Wan out!" He hit the button on the holoprojector that ended the call before sighing and turning to his wife.

 _You know I've never wiped Katee's memory and she knows just as much as Artoo._

 _But why? Why take such a risk?_ Analise could feel Obi-Wan's unease. He never did like having to scold Anakin, said it felt like he was trying to be Anakin's father. She reached out over their Bond and smoothed it with gentle caresses while wrapping one arm around his waist and stroking his beard with the other. He tended to tangle it when he stroked it.

 _Because a memory wipe might affect their personality. Artoo and Katee are more than just our droids. They're our friends and don't say you aren't the same way with Arfour,'_ She held up a hand to stop him from saying anything. _I've seen the two of you together and you treat him the same way Anakin and I treat out R2's._ The Master sighed and wrapped his arms around his sweet Knight. He nudged her hand so that he could press kiss after kiss to her palm.

 _When you're right you're right Moonbeam and I do admit that I don't wipe Arfour's memory as often as I should...I just worry that Anakin might put too much focus on finding on Artoo. We need his focus here even if it might hurt him._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin shifted the pack on his back and smirked as he pictured Ahsoka's face when she saw the disguse he had for her inside. Just in case they needed it.

He reached the Twilight and pulled himself up the ladder. Each rung brought him memories of times spent with Artoo by his side. Working on the Twilight with Ahsoka, flying in the heat of battle, the little droid wheeling through an enemy hideout and finding a dataport to plug into, chasing after Threepo after the protocol droid once again somehow managed to get himself into some sort of scrape.

"Alright Snips, are you all set to go?" He pulled himself up over the edge of the Twilight's open cargo bay and stopped. Ahsoka was slowly rising up from where she had been kneeling...

In front of a black and gold astromech. It had to be the ugliest color combo Anakin had ever seen on a droid.

However Ahsoka seemed to be fascinated by the latest model if the big smile on her face was anything to go by. "Yes, but check it out Skyguy! They sent you a new astromech. An R3-S6 and its suppose to be far more advance and faster than the old R2 units." Anakin sighed and started making his way into the ship, trying to ignore the chatter. "Plus its gold. You know gold for Gold Leader?" The smile became, strained, hopeful. Anakin fought back the urge to roll his eyes and say something biting about her cheery attitude.

He knew though. Could feel it along their Bond even as she attempted to block it so that he wouldn't feel worse. Ahsoka was missing Artoo too.

"He will never replace Artoo..." Ahsoka's face fell. _But get to know him if you like Ahsoka. Maybe you'll be able to keep him after we get Artoo back._

 _Really Anakin?_

 _Really Ahsoka. R3 will be your responsibility though Snips, understand?_

 _Yes Sir._ He allowed himself a small smile as Ahsoka happily bent down back over the droid. "I think I'll call you Goldie. Don't worry about grumpy old Skyguy Goldie. He's actually a pretty great guy and the best big brother in the whole galaxy." His smile grew more.

He was a pretty great big brother wasn't he?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was like something out of a space-horror holo that some of her Creche mates use to sneak and watch. The massive field of debris, sheets of metal and dismembered droid parts floating in the black of space. Every corner could be hiding some giant monster just waiting to come out and devour the intrepid heroes whole.

Ahsoka had never liked those holos. They always ended up giving her nightmares. Sometimes the nightmares were so bad that she would sneak out of the creche and go in search of her siblings or Plo. Sometimes they would even let her stay with them so that her nightmares would stay away.

This time wasn't so scary though. Not with Anakin at the controls. She watched as he easily dodge the bigger pieces of broken ship. The smaller pieces they couldn't always dodge, but their shields kept them safe. Those smaller pieces only banged against the shields and bounced off.

She swept the field with the search-light, moving it back and forth. They were looking for any sign of Anakin's fighter. They was a chance that Artoo might have made his way back to the ship and was waiting for them.

Ahsoka hoped that was the case. She wanted Artoo to be okay. She wanted Artoo back because he was Anakin's best friend and he was her friend too.

"There it is! There's my ship!" Anakin's eyes had spotted the beaten and broken Delta-7B. The once shiny gold and white paint was now marred by the black soot of battle. It slowly rolled over and Anakin winced as he saw first the gaping hole where the shrapnel had been embedded in the wing and then the cockpit torn open to the vacuum. It must have cracked and Rex might have torn it free to get to him.

Finally his eyes moved to the socket where Artoo was always placed before battle. Always there to help him save the day.

Only Artoo wasn't there. In fact there was no sign of Artoo around the area at all. His hopes started to sag that maybe, just maybe he was wrong about Artoo being okay and that the droid had indeed been destroyed. 'No...Artoo made it! He escaped and is just waiting for help. I'm sure he's here somewhere!'

Ahsoka sighed sadly as she eyed the scanners in front of her that had been programmed to search for Artoo. They weren't picking up a single thing. "The scanners can't find any sign of Artoo Anakin..." Her eyes narrowed, her facial markings wrinkling slightly as a reading raced across them. "But it is picking up another ship...Not a Republic one either."

"Probably a scavenger." Padawan and Knight watched out the viewport as a bit of debris shifted just enough for them to spy the rather raggedy looking GS-100 salvage ship. "Yep," Anakin nodded to confirm his thoughts. "A scavenger. Most likely a Trandoshan."

"But the texts in the Archives say that Trandoshans are hunters, not scavengers."

"You cannot always believe everything in books Ahsoka. Not even Obi-Wan and Analise believe everything they read. Books help, but experience will teach you more." Anakin issued a hailing frequency. Such battlefield scavengers were more than willing to show interested buyers their wares and he was betting that this ship was one of them. "Some Trandoshans can't hack it as hunters so they turn to other lifestyles to support themselves while still fulfilling their need to hunt. Scavenging is one of them." A message came to Anakin's panels and his let out a silent prayer of thanks. "He's accepted our request to dock. Go get get the smaller poncho out of the pack."

Ahsoka's white markings over her eyes lifted, but she obediently stood and went to the pack stashed in a corner of the bridge. She open the flap and dug through the contents until she found a small poncho and unfolded it. _You have got to be kidding me Skyguy!_

 _Nope! Put it on Snips._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Ewwww! What smells?_ It was times like these that Anakin was sharply reminded that his baby sister for all her tomboyish ways was still rather girly. Her face was scrunched up and one hand held her nose while the other waved frantically in a fruitless effort to create a fresh breeze. To Anakin, after a life spent digging through some of the worst pits in quest after quest for cheap parts, the smell was quick to fade. He had smelled worse after all.

 _Don't worry Snips. You'll get use to it after a while._

 _I don't want to_ Came back the whining tone which was quelled by a sharp, scolding look. She dropped her hands, but kept her face scrunched up.

Two eyes popped out of the wall next to the airlock leading into the ship. **"What do you want?"** One of the eyes demanded rudely in crude Huttese. **"What business do you have? Speak now! Fast!"**

"We're just here to buy a droid!" Anakin spread his hands and shrugged. He took his cue from the rude eyes. Whoever ran this thing was probably rude and crude. "Are you selling or am I wasting my time?"

The eyes seem almost offended as they snapped back into the wall and their coverings slammed shut. Anakin grinned and crossed his arms. Seemed like rude was the way to go for this caper.

Gears began to whine and the door slowly spun open, rusting metal squealing in protest and then stopping. The opening was small and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Even the Twilight hadn't been so out of shape when they had gotten it.

A fat, yellowish Trandoshan stuck his hand through the opening. His reptilian eyes scanned the human male, female Togruta, and astromech before giving a nod as if they would do. He turned around and stuck one leg and his rather large bottom into the hole. He wiggled an arm through and wiggled more...

BLAT! Anakin winced and Ahsoka stepped back as gas burst forth from the Trandoshan behind, echoing through the airlock and adding to the earlier stench which Ahsoka was now able to identify. She wasn't too fussy, but even Rotta hadn't smelled this bad. Perhaps hygine wasn't all that important to a Trandoshan scanvenger.

He got both feet on the floor, passing yet another round of gas before turning to look again at his would-be customers. If he was embarrassed about his lack of basic manners, he didn't show it. In fact, Ahsoka bet he was even a little bit proud that he was so off-putting. "Welcome to Vulture's Claw. Name's Gha Nachkt. Now what can I be doing for you find gentles this day?"

"We're looking for an R2 unit." Anakin kept his voice casual. "You got any?"

"An R2 unit?" Gha snorted. "I don't think I've picked up anything from the R-series for a long time. I thought they were being phased out anyway."

"Are you sure?" Anakin slung his arm around a startled Ahsoka and pulled his Padawan towards him until she was squashed up against his side. "My little pookeums here has been begging for a droid of her own and really wants an R-series one. An R2 especially. She lost the last one."

 _Pookeums? And what do you mean I lost the last one? Just you wait Skyguy!_

 _Bring it Snips!_

"What about a trade? I'll give a nice, almost new C-14 for that R3."

"Dream on lizardo!" Ahsoke snapped at the scavenger. Anakin rolled his eyes and dug into the belt pouch hidden by his own poncho.

"Let's see just how much I have..." He opened his palm in a careless gesture, revealing a mix of credits. Anakin didn't need the Force to know that Gha's greedy little eyes would latch on the money. The scavenger would now have them pegged as easy targets. He was probably thinking that he could wring them for every little credit Anakin was currently displaying and come out better than he would if they had taken him up on the trade.

"Tell ya what...I'll let you gentles take a gander through my hold. See if there's something you like and then we can talk more. There might even be an R2 unit. Just be careful...I have some unique items there."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _It's nothing but junk!_ Ahsoka's disappointment rang out over their Bond as her eyes looked over the towering racks stuffed with bits and pieces and a floor covered with old, used rags and boxes barely holding together. Gha had lead them to the hold and left.

It was odd that the scavenger would simply leave them by themselves to pick over his wares, but Anakin shrugged it off and refocused his efforts on looking for Artoo. There was a chance that he might be crammed in the hold somewhere amid all the, as Ahsoka called it junk.

She kept close at first, following Anakin down the dimly lit and narrow aisle. He used a light application of the Force to move boxes out of their path. Her eyes darted from side to side, and she fought the urge to reach out childishly and grab the back of his poncho. She saw the heads of droids staring blankly back at her, dismembered metal arms and legs. On shelf a nearly whole protocol droid that was almost an exact copy of Threepo lay dead up against the wall and she shivered.

Her steps slowed as they passed a pair of boxes stacked on top of each other. On the other side, hidden from view at first was a pair of tall, gangly looking droids sitting on the ground. _Anakin!_ She called out over their Bond. Her brother turned to find her staring at of assassin droids.

 _I bet these are those unique items that Gha was talking about. Be careful Ahsoka. Those are IG-86 sentinel droids and can get pretty unpredictable at times._

 _Really? I don't see it. I mean they're turned off and tied up._ She gestured to the wires that were keeping them charged up even though they were off. The wires went from the back of their metal heads to somewhere up in the rafters. _They don't look that tough._

 _Nothing ever looks tough to Snips. Just take my word for it Ahsoka. When those things are on, they are deadly. Stick close to me._ Ahsoka nodded and they headed deeper into the hold.

Neither of them noticed that R3 stayed behind for a moment. They didn't notice that his optical receptor studied the pair of droids or that he beeped to himself in seeming approval.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Only a few feet from the assassin droids and Anakin at long last spotted something that would be useful to them. At least it would mean that they didn't have to tramp all over the overfilled hold seeking Artoo and just stumbling into more unique finds like the pair of assassin droids.

A data-port.

"R3, come over here and plug in. He can look over the inventory and see if Artoo is really here." He smirked. "Will save us some worn out feet." Ahsoka giggled while R3, whistling almost unhappily rolled over to the data-port and plugged in.

Then...A whistle...A familiar whistle that had Anakin's heart jumping to his throat and his hopes soaring high. "Artoo? That sounded like Artoo!" He raced to the where the whistle had issued from only to be stopped by a door. Ahsoka stayed by R3, but she too found her hopes had risen high to the ceiling.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Ahsoka. R3 change of plans. Get these doors opened!" Instead of doors sliding open, the lights set high in the ceiling blinked on brightly one by one. Anakin's eyes narrowed and he stared down the astromech that was fast becoming a pain in his side. "We don't need the lights!"

"He's right Goldie. Open the hatch please."

"Never mind Ahsoka. I've got something better and faster." Anakin pulled his lightsaber free from his belt and switched it on. The Padawan shrugged and watched. He wasn't lying. Sometimes cutting through a door with their lightsabers was faster than waiting for them to be opened by a droid. Well a droid who wasn't the quick-thinking and fast-acting Artoo.

R3's logic circuits began to hit overdrive. This could not be. His new Master could not find his old R2 unit. He had to stop him. He dug deeper into the computer system until he was able to locate the activation for the assassin droids. Yes those would do. He switched them on.

 _Anakin!_ The Knight turned at the cry from his baby sister. One of the assassin droids had her tight in its grasp. Somehow they had turned on and Anakin was betting on that black and gold menace as the culprit.

Forgetting the hatch he darted forward and lashed out with his blade, slicing off one of the arms that had been clutching Ahsoka. The Togruta was able to wiggle her way out of the other arm, falling to the floor and Anakin applied a good, hard shove through the Force sending the droids backwards into boxes.

"Goldie! Shut them down!" Ahsoka yelled to the astromech who ignored the plea. Instead he sent another command. The assassins reached back and pulled themselves free of the charging cables which meant they were now able to move more freely and attack harder than before.

"I don't think R3 can process commands that quick!" Anakin teased her as a bright yellow-green lightsaber sprang to life and joined his in deflecting back the blaster bolts of the droids.

Knowing that they needed some sort of advantage, the pair used the power lift in their legs and jumped high over the Jedi's heads. Ahsoka's eyes widened as she watched them cling to the higher selves. The droid missing it's arms used it's legs and highly flexible parts to move from shelf to shelf until. 'Got you now you piston head!' Ahsoka cheered as she deflected one of its shots right back into its chest plate. It started to fall to the ground, but flipped around in mid-air, landing on its feet. One leg lashed out in a kick, shoving a box hard into the Padawan. She let out a pained grunt as her back hit the metal selves behind her.

Ahsoka pushed the box, her eyes darting to Anakin to see how he was doing. His focus was on the one-armed droid that had attacked her so he didn't see the second rising up behind him. Using all her strength Ahsoka shoved the box away from herself and Force Dashed up to the second droid. Anakin turned around as he heard the tall-tale sound of laser cutting through metal to see the second droid split down the middle and a very proud Padawan standing tall behind it.

"You were right about getting some experience big brother." Her smirk was an exact copy of his own. "I am learning more than I would from reading a book."

"Good...But you did miss one!" Anakin swung around, cutting off the first droid's blaster hand before slicing off its head. He glared at R3. "After that showing Stubby, you wouldn't even make it as a light-switch!"

"I'm sure he was doing best!"

"His best to get us killed maybe! You know Artoo would never make a mistake like that. Besides...It doesn't even look like R3 can get that door opened!" He hadn't meant to be too harsh, considering how much Ahsoka seemed to like R3; but she had to face the hard facts. A droid like R3 would only be a hindrance, not a help.

As though he was offended by Anakin's words, R3 plugged himself back into the data-port. This time the doors opened. "Too little too late for that Stubby," Anakin growled before catching sight of Gha who had been listening through the door. In a flash his lightsaber was blazing blue again.

"If you didn't have that lightsaber," Gha hissed, "You would be a dead man!"

"Where's my droid?"

"Master!" Ahsoka darted up next to him and just like she had seen Analise do before, reached out and grabbed his arm. "We checked and Artoo isn't here." She tugged at his arm. _Can we go now?_

 _Alright Snips...Alright._ His lightsaber hissed off and he slipped back onto his belt. "We're out of here." One hand rested on Ahsoka's shoulder as he steered her back towards the airlock, both of them ignoring the R3 rolling along behind them.

"I told ya! I told ya there were no R2s here!" Gha yelled after them. "Look at this mess! You owe me Jedi! You owe me big for this!"

 _Do we owe him Anakin?_

 _Don't listen to him Ahsoka. Beings like talk big, but they do nothing. We don't owe him a single thing._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in the cockpit of Vulture's Claw, Gha glared at the G9 Rigger freighter as it flew off and headed in the direction of the Republic fleet that was showing up on his old scanners. He should have known that dumb human and slip of a Togruta for Jedi, but then again his senses as a hunter had never been too finely tuned. It was why he was nothing more than a scavenger instead of a proud Trandoshan hunter like his ancestors.

But that didn't make him any less successful. He made rather good credits hunting for scrap among the battlefields and had even entered into a rather profitable arrangement. 'I'll make you sorry you ever saw Vulture's Claw Jedi scum let alone come on-board.' His fat fingers slapped on his com and holo-transmitter. A cybernetic Kaleesh appeared in flickering blue over the console.

 _ **"What is it scavenger scum?"**_

"It is me General. I will be on my way soon to the rendezvous point with a bit of merchandise I think you will like." Gha leaned back so that Grievous could see the small hold built into the bridge. A blue and white R2 unit had been stashed there. He started to whistle after catching sight of the Separatist General. "The Jedi seemed to very much want this thing back." Grievous laughed. "Such it seems so important, I think it is worth more than the price you quoted to me for my work before."

 _ **"Don't push your luck slime! Just get that droid to me as fast as you can and in one piece!"**_

"Yes...Of course I will General...I was just joking ya know?"

In his little cell, Artoo let out a mournful beep.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This time Analise stood by Obi-Wan when Anakin called to let them know that his search for Artoo had ended in failure. "We'll put out the news that Artoo was destroyed by the explosion that claimed your ship during battle. That should keep any Separatists of his tail until you can know for sure his fate."

 _ **"Yes Obi-Wan."**_

"Don't give up Anakin. I don't believe Artoo is destroyed anymore than you do. Maybe I should send Katee to help out."

 _ **"Don't bother Analise. Command sent me an R3 unit. I'll make do with him for now. Once I have Artoo back I'll give the stubby thing to Ahsoka. She'll need a good astromech at her back and R3 will do for that."**_ Ahsoka beamed brightly next to Anakin.

"You'll have to put your search for Artoo on hold for now."

 _ **"What's wrong Obi-Wan?"**_

"The Bothans and CI have confirmed that Grievous has been receiving word somehow about our movements in the area."

 _ **"I bet it's a secret listening post,"**_ Ahsoka piped up. _**"Something that's been well-hidden or that we wouldn't even notice."**_

 _ **"It would explain how he's been one step ahead of us and able to ambush our troops."**_

"The order has come down for you and the 501st to search for the listening post Anakin. Divide up your squadrons and cover over the surrounding areas. If you find the listening post, destroy it."

 _ **"Yes Master."**_

"Keep us informed of your progress and may the Force be with you Anakin, Ahsoka." Anakin and Ahsoka faded away. _You do realize that your brother will be putting himself at risk to find both the listening post and Artoo right?_

 _I know Ben. I expect nothing less from him. Anakin will find Artoo. He won't give up._

 _Because he is your twin?_

 _Yes and I would do the same if Katee had been taken from me._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright Rex, I'll do a sweep of the outer corridor. I want the rest of the ships to focus on the center."

"Are you sure you want to do this alone Anakin? You'll be in big trouble if you come across Grievous and his fleet."

"Yeah Skyguy. Someone should go with you." Anakin held up his hand.

"I'm sure you two. Anything more than a fighter will draw too much attention which means that Grievous will most likely show up. Better I go it alone."

"Alright," Rex sighed. "I'll go let the men know. Don't worry...I'll keep an eye on little one." Rex walked away, giving Ahsoka a friendly tap on her head. She shot the Clone Captain a dark look before giggling. She did enjoy spending time with Rex and his brothers when Anakin was busy.

Remembering that her big brother was about to go off on his sobered the Padawan. _I know you won't like this idea Master, but I think you should take R3 with you._

 _Stubby? No way Ahsoka!_

 _Come on Anakin! You'll need a droid to at least help you run the navigation and he's the only one we've got right now._

 _After what happened on that scavenger ship Snips, I doubt he could be of any help to me. In fact I'm starting to doubt whether he would be a good fit for you._

 _Just give Goldie another chance. Please!_ Her baby-blue eyes became impossibly wide and filled with pleading. Anakin wanted to bang his head on the nearest wall. He knew that teaching her that trick would come back to haunt him.

"Alright Snips, you win. Stubby you're coming with me. Get ready!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This time Anakin wasn't flying with his squadron. Ahsoka watched the status board as Anakin flew his spare Delta-7B with the same gold paint scheme as his old one into an hyperspace transport ring.

So he wasn't completely alone. Goldie was with him and Ahsoka still believed that the little R3 unit was a good droid. He was just nervous and unused to dealing with an organic like Anakin. Ahsoka truly believed that once the pair got used to each other, they would be a good fit until Artoo came home.

Still she wished she was going with Anakin. She wished she had a fighter of her own and was flying with her big brother to search for a sign, any sign of a Separatist listening post.

Ahsoka watched the blip that was her Master, her big brother as it flew away. "May the Force be with you," She murmured as Rex came up behind her.

"Don't worry Ahsoka. Your brother is a Skywalker. You have more lives than tookas."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The bridge was silent.

Except for the sounds Gha was making in his sleep. The fat Trandoshan was snoring, passing gas, and scratching himself as he tried to dream of something on the narrow cot he had crammed into the bridge as they raced through hyperspace.

Artoo didn't want to know what the scavenger was dreaming off. He just wanted to get back to Master Anakin and Mistress Ahsoka. He missed them and they needed him.

First thing first. He had to get the restraining bolt off.

Artoo waddled sideways on his struts until the bolt was resting by the edge of one of the doors. Rocking back and forth, he slammed the bolt up against the door again and again and again. It sparked and fell off. The astromech would have whistled happily if it weren't for the fact that it might have woken up Gha.

That step done, Artoo rolled carefully out into the corridor. He had to find a way to let Master Anakin know he was alright and where they were headed. Master Anakin and Mistress Ahsoka could meet them there. His circuits churned as he composed the message he would send, thankful that all the organics he knew and trusts were able to understand the binary beeps and whistles he used to communicate.

From behind came the sound of metal feet running. He was being followed! Well that would most certianly not do.

Not a Threepo to panic and cry "We're doomed!", Artoo continued to roll along the corridors until he was able to sharply turn down a side one. Peeking around he watched the assassin droid that had been tailing him step into the airlock, blaster in hand and scan the area.

 **"Gotcha ya!"** The droid cheered as the assassin droid spun around. It was too late. Artoo plugged himself into the data-port under the control panel and quickly shut the doors. Another coaxing command later and the airlock opened, sucking the assassin into space.

"Well, well..." Gha popped out from around the corner and Artoo went still. "I see you removed that restraining bolt. What have ya been up to?"

 **"Nothing..."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright R3, have you verified those corrdinates on the search grid?"

 **"Yes Master."**

"Good. Dropping out of hyperspace now!" The Delta-7B burst forth the blue, sliver, and black swirling tunnel of hyperpace into normal space. It was calm, black, studded with stars, and seemingly empty. Anakin sighed, wishing not for the first time that it was Artoo in the socket. "I guess it's time to see what we can find. R3 activate the scanners."

 **"Yes Master."** R3 went to work, but it wasn't the scanners the droid switched on.

Anakin was alarmed when a shrill beeping filled his cockpit and one of his scanners started blinking red. R3 had turned on his tracking beacon and it was like waving a bright neon light to any being in the nearby area. "I said the scanners R3! Shut down the tracking beacon! Shut it down!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka was alarmed when a yellow blip lit up bright on the status board. It was Anakin's ship and his tracking beacon was blaring. She turned to Rex worried. "Anakin's switched on his tracking beacon!" She nibbled on her lip thinking. She wasn't a Commander yet, but she was a Jedi Padawan. The final decision was Rex's, but he would listen to her. Right? "Rex I think we should get what men we can and jump into the Twilight. We'll go after Master Skywalker!"

"Yes Sir!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ahhhh...There is what we've been waiting for. A Jedi tracking beacon and look, it belongs to Skywalker. All alone without any backup. Looks like it's your turn Skywalker to fall into my trap!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Do I have to do everything myself,' Anakin thought in irritation as he jabbed the button on his controls for the tracking beacon. As soon as he pressed it, the beeping cut itself off and the scanner returned to a peaceful blue. 'Now I just hope that Grievous didn't catch wind of it...'

His silent prayer went unanswered as a pair of Munificent-class star frigates appeared out of nowhere. 'Stang! He heard it!' Now he wished he had brought help.

R3 whistled and Anakin wanted to knock some sense into the astromech. He didn't seem too concerned that because of his mistake, they were now facing down two massive ships with more guns and power behind them.

The frigates opened fire on the small fighter. "Alright R3 time to go!" Anakin pushed the ship past the frigates and made a wide turn, heading away from them. "I want you to power up the hyperdrives and plot a course back to the fleet!"

 **"Yes Master."** Anakin let out a slow breath. Surely now R3 would do something right. There was no way the droid would risk...

Suddenly the fighter had broken free from the hyperspace transport ring and was shooting away from it. "What the kark are you doing?" Anakin yelled. "I told you to power up the hyperdrives, not drop them!" Anakin jerked the controls, bringing the fighter back around so that he could pick up the ring. He didn't make it. One of the frigates blasted the ring into pieces. "Damn it!" Anakin swore again and banged his head against the back of his seat. Now they had no way to get back to the fleet. 'Where's Artoo when I need him?'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We have him now! Launch everything we have at him! I want him blown into tiny bits!"

"But General...It's just one little fighter. He won't be able to escape even we only use half of what we have."

"I said everything! Now!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If Analise or Padme were with him, Anakin knew his head would sore. Both like to smack him upside the head if he swore too much for their liking which seemed to be often.

He grimaced as he saw the vulture droids chasing after them and then let loose another string of the most vile curses he had ever heard in Huttese when every single one of those vulture droids launched missiles at him. **"Master they have launched missiles."**

"Yes R3 I can see," Anakin gritted his teeth and longed to smack the droid. 'Missiles...Why did it have to be missiles?' He punched some of the controls and pushed the fighter to the max. "Alright I'm going to put us on the offensive. When I give the word R3, I want you to cut the engines."

 **"I don't think that's a good idea Master..."**

"Just do what I tell you for once!" He had never fought with Artoo like this before. Anakin jerked the controls, leading the missiles on a merry chase before swinging the fighter around to face them. "Now R3 and hit the stabilizers!" For once the droid listened. The engines cut out, but the stabilizers kept the fighter level. Hitting a button, Anakin let loose a couple lasers that drew the missiles in to them...And exploded!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wow! That was pretty cool and clever!"

"Idiot!" Grievous raised a hand to threaten the droid. "Alert the crew! I want the cruisers moved into attack position now!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Not bad R3. Now we need to get this thing move around before those vultures catch up with us. Hit the engines!" Nothing happened. Where as before R3 had followed Anakin's orders which proved that there was nothing wrong with the astromech's hearing or comprehending abilities; this time R3 once again opted to ignore the orders.

The vulture droids burst forth from the smoke created by the exploding missiles and once again bore down on the Delta-7B. Anakin let loose bolt after bolt of his own lasers, thanking the Force with each shot that the vultures hadn't hit him yet. He glared at R3. "You do realize that if this fighter goes down I won't be the only thing going down with it right? You'll be going down too!"

 **"Oh dear Master...There seems to a problem with the laser guns. They don't appear to be functioning anymore."** Indeed for when Anakin pressed the buttons for the guns again, nothing happened.

"Damnit R3! What did you do?" His glaring eyes shifted between R3 and the incoming vultures.

They were getting closer...Closer...Closer...

Then they were gone! Blown away by the lasers of a newly arrived ship that Anakin recongized immdately.

It was the Twilight! He could sense Ahsoka and sighed deeply. Finally some real help.

 _ **"Hi there Master!"**_ Ahsoka's voice crackled cheerfully over the com. _**"I've got the cargo bay doors opened, so how you about you come on in and we get out of here quick?"**_

"Sounds great and I would love to Ahsoka, but R3 is claiming to have trouble with the egines."

 **"Not anymore Master!"** Before Anakin's disbelieving eyes, the engines jolted back to full power and the fighter took off like a shot.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No! Fire everything at those ships! Don't let them get away again!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Fire the guns Rex. We're going to need to give them so cover until they're on board."

"Got it Sir! Come on men! Time for target practice!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin felt a whole lot better now that Ahsoka and Rex were there. With practiced ease he dodged the bolts from Grievous' frigates even as he pushed the fighter as fast as he could towards the Twilight's open cargo bay. "Steady R3...Steady..."

With a jerk and one final push, Anakin reached the Twilight. The bottom of the fighter scraped aganist the floor of the cargo bay as it slide inside, but be he didn't care. All that mattered was that they had made it.

Behind him the cargo bay doors closed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Alright Ahsoka, Rex; I'm inside. Now let's get back to the fleet!"**_

"On it Skyguy! Rex power up the hyperdrive and get ready. I'm gonna take us right between those hulks of metal." Beneath his helmet, Rex raised an eyebrow even as he began to power up the hyperdrive. He thought Ahsoka was joking...Only she wasn't.

Ahsoka pushed the Twilight hard and fast, sending it into a carefully controlled spin as she did indeed head right between the pair of frigates. Their laser guns turned to follow the G9 only to fire upon their own allies. The ship scrapped against one of the frigates, but there was no lasting damage and as they flew into open space, he saw on the scanners that the frigates had taken heavy damage. Explosions breaking out all over the one.

It was a move the General would have approved of and liked.

Ahsoka looked over at the Captian, smiled and winked. "Alright Rex...Hit it!"

"Yes Sir!" Rex chuckled and sent them hurtling through hyperspace.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ummm...I hate to say this General, but...They got away again Sir..." Those were the last words the poor battle droid ever said. His head was sent flying by Grievous' angry fist.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When R3 at last made his appearance on the bridge, they were no longer hurtling through hyperspace. **"Hello Mistress!"** The astromech didn't even greet the Knight standing behind the Togruta who had defended him earlier.

Anakin glared at the droid while Ahsoka smiled a little and forgot about the navigation lesson Anakin had set for that would also serve as a way to locate the listening post. "Hi Goldie. So...What did you think of your first adventure?" Anakin snorted.

"I'll tell you what I think about Goldie's first adventure...I think I'm lucky that I'm even alive. His little stunts out there could have ended it all!" R3 gave an offending whistle and quickly rolled off the bridge. He knew where he wasn't welcome. Though that had to change if he was to succeed in his mission. Maybe the Togruta was the way to go.

Ahsoka turned on Anakin, a scowl on her face. _Don't you think that was a little harsh Skyguy? I think you might have hurt his feelings._

 _Don't worry about his feelings Snips. I know you like Goldie, but don't get too attached. We need to get Artoo back._ Anakin stepped away from Ahsoka and instead went to stand between Rex and another Clone, staring out the viewport.

 _Do you really think Artoo is still out there Anakin?_

 _I do Ahsoka. I have faith in the Force. I know Artoo is out there somewhere and I will find him. I will bring Artoo home!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

vod-brother


	14. Chapter Eight-Best Friend Found

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you to SpiritFighter208 and Hope reigns on for the reviews! I always love hearing when readers are enjoying the story.**

 **Sorry for another late posting. My good health deiceded to take a day off:p**

 **Artoo is back again:) I love Artoo so much that one of the beads on my Star Wars charm bracelet is Artoo:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-You hold onto friends by keeping your heart a little softer than your head- Duel of the Droids, Clone Wars Season One**

 **Chapter Eight-Best Friend Found**

Analise stared at the holo of her twin projected by the holocaster she was cradling in the plam of her hands. "You're not going to give up on Artoo are you?"

 _ **"Of course not, but maybe this time is Obi-Wan is right."**_ Sky-blue eyes watched the flickering blue figure run a hand through his hair. _**"Maybe this time I need to let Artoo go and focus on the mission. Maybe Artoo really was destroyed."**_

"I don't believe that and I know for sure that you don't believe it."

 _ **"What do you want me to do Moon? Risk the mission and go after a droid?"**_

"Yes!" She ducked her head and looked around even though she was alone in the quarters given to her and Obi-Wan on board the Negoatitor. Obi-Wan would and did let her get away with a lot, but he was still a Jedi Master and High Jedi General in the GAR. It wouldn't do for him to overhear what she, a Knight and Commander was about to say. "We need Artoo...You need Artoo. Find him Anakin, find him and you'll find the listening post."

 _ **"Getting visions now are we little sister?"**_ Analise rolled her eyes.

"Nope, but I don't have to be a Sage to know that Grievous would do anything to get his hands on any one of our droids...And I bet he spread the word." She glanced over her shoulder again, just to make sure. "And whatever you do, in this case don't listen to Ben."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"General Grievous? I am right now entering your orbit. I shall be at your station shortly. There is just one thing General. It's about my reward."

 _ **"What is it scavenger?"**_

"The reward should be in cash."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It just wasn't the same without Artoo.

The Twilight raced through space. Her crew; made up of a Knight, Padawan, an R3-S6, and a handful of Clones were on the search of a listening post. A spying hub for the manic and murderous Separatist General Grievous.

Normally such a mission would have their blood racing through their veins, their pluses beating out a tempo to match the pounding of their hearts, but not this time. This time Artoo was not there and in his place was an astromech who only seemed to create more problems than what he fixed.

Sighing, Ahsoka adjusted the volume of the small speaker she held in her hands. Goldie, as she had dubbed the black-and-gold astromech had seemed cool at first and she still was giving him the benefit of the doubt despite her Master's dislike of the droid; but Ahsoka had to admit that R3 just wasn't Artoo. Artoo never needed to be given an order twice and a vast majority of the time was already on the move before the order had been given. R3 just couldn't seem to understand any orders that were given him. Especially when those orders came from Anakin.

Her baby-blue eyes moved from the speaker in her hands to her Jedi Master and older brother. The General of the 501st was leaning over the chair occupied by his most trusted Captain and Ahsoka's tutor in the ways of the military. A lesser-knowing being might have looked at their calm faces, heard the casual tone of their words and think that nothing was wrong.

But Ahsoka knew better. Things were tense aboard the Twilight. Tense because this listening post was keeping Grievous one step ahead of them at a huge cost to the Republic. Tense because Artoo wasn't with them and Anakin was clearly missing his best friend. "I've searched every inch of their supply grid Sir." Rex pulled ups his readings for Anakin to look over as well. "There is absolutely nothing that indicates any sort of Separatist installation. Not a listening post, not a way-station."

"We need to keep looking Rex." Anakin ran a hand over his face. "Finding and destroying the post would be a huge win to the Republic." He glanced over at Ahsoka. _Lost there Snips?_ He nodded towards the speaker in her hand that she had been adjusting.

 _No...Just another thing I wish we had Artoo for._ The Togurta Padawan smiled wistfully before pressing the speaker up against one of her montrals. _Who knows what sort of pitch any frequency I pick up could be._

 _Just do your best and if they get too bad, you can step away and I'll get one of the others to do it._

 _Thanks, but I'm good Skyguy...Hey Anakin..._

 _Yes Ahsoka?_

 _I really miss Artoo._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gha was busy at the controls, guiding the Vulture's Claw towards Grievous' base. His mind was happily thinking about all those credits that would soon be in his greedy, smelly claws. Maybe enough that he could give up scavenging for a while. It was just getting to be too dangerous at times.

In his small holding cell, Artoo was busy. The little blue and white astromech was carefully an opening into the wall. He wouldn't be able to escape through it, but there were wires there. Wires that could allow him to tap into the ship's systems, including communication and send out a signal of some kind.

Time was running out and he needed to contact his Master now before it was too late. Who knew what Grievous had planned for him? He didn't want to compute the different ways that Grievous might be able to use the vast information stored inside his memory.

Maybe organics were right when it came to memory wipes, though no droid enjoyed them and Artoo loathed them.

Yet...If his Master followed recommended procedure and wiped his memory from time to time, then there wouldn't be this giant risk now that Artoo could be used against his Master.

Still just his Master never wiped his memory so that Artoo would never change, Artoo never wanted his Master to change. He whistled softly, angrily and banished that very logical idea of why memory wipes were important to the far corners of his logic circuits before continuing on with his task.

With a metallic pop, the section of the wall Artoo had been sawing through broke free from the wall and fell to the ground. The droid held still for a moment, scanners at high alert for any sign that Gha might have heard the piece of metal as it clanged on the ground.

Nothing. Gha must be too focused on getting to Grievous to get his reward.

Still Artoo didn't even let himself rock in glee as his buzz-saw retracted into his body and his splicing arm came out. He gingerly placed it among the wires and began the delicate work of tapping into the communications. As soon as he was in, Artoo quickly began to send out his message.

On the bridge Gha paused in his work as a little red light began to blink and the quietest of all the ship's alarms blared. Counting his credits took a back seat as he realized, something was not right.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka fiddled with the buttons as she switched between frequencies. This was far too important to let R3 be the one working them. Maybe he was better suited to simpler tasks like unlocking doors. Maybe Anakin would let them dump R3 at the Temple once he had Artoo again. R3 would be a good droid for the Younglings to play with maybe.

Sighing as her hope sagged, Ahsoka reached out to twist the knob and switch frequencies for what had to be the hundredth time when something made her stop. Inside she turned up the volume...

There!

A series of beeps and whistles that sounded rather familiar, but she couldn't be sure. "Master?" The situation was serious and if it was serious than she would be the proper Padawan. Anakin turned, cocking his head to one side in a similar manner to Analise which made Ahsoka want to giggle. "I've picked up something on one of the channels, but I'm not sure what it is..." She lowered the the handheld speaker as she pressed the button to pipe what she was hearing over the regular speakers. It was garbled and hard to make out. "I think we need to adjust it..."

 **"Me got this!"** R3 whistled. He had plugged into the dataport as soon as he had returned to the bridge after Anakin had originally lost his temper with the droid. Now his arm and the socket in the dataport turned...

Only for the signal to grow fainter and more garbled. Anakin growled. "You're loosing it Stubby! Out of the way!" Offended R3 halted his progress as Anakin darted forward. Ahsoka flinched out of the way a little as he slammed a hand onto one of the buttons and the signal instantly became clear and loud.

 **"Here I am!"**

"That's Artoo!"

"Really? I mean it didn't exactly sound like Artoo..."

"Of course. I'd know that whistle anywhere. He always uses it when I'm looking for him." With his cocky grin, Anakin turned to Rex.

"Trace it Rex!"

"On it Sir!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gha glared at the still blinking panel, the alarm still blaring almost at the various buttons weren't helping and slamming a fist on the panel in frustration only made that hand hurt.

"What the kark is going on?" The Trandoshan growled. He slammed his hands down again, this time on the arms of the Captain's chair as he pushed his large body up and out of the chair. His heavy feet thudded upon the floor as he stormed towards the holding cell. He had a pretty good idea of who was to blame for the annoying alert.

The metal around the control panel rang dully as he slammed his hand down on it. Gha's other hand reached into one of his jumpsuit's many pockets, drawing out a taser.

The droid turned as if he was startled. Gha could almost see the surprise and fear at being caught glowing brightly in the black optical receptor which was just stupid.

The Trandoshan's anger boiled over. The dumb little droid had cut a hole in the wall and spliced his way into the wires, hacking into the systems of the Vulture's Claw. No doubt he was in the process of sending out some form of alert to get help.

"You worthless piece of scrap!" Faster than his bulk would have suggested, the arm holding the taser was thrust forward, slamming into Artoo hard. Gha pressed the button and volts of electricity jolted the astromech who let out a pained whistle as his systems went haywire.

Artoo's head spun around again and again. The doors to various compartments popped open and his arms with their tools tagged on at the end swung out. It hurt! It hurt so much...Then it went dark as his systems did a partial shutdown to halt the damage. He watched, uncaring as Artoo's systems finally calmed down and the droid, off balanced by the shock fell forward onto the floor. "You had better be worth all this trouble," Gha growled then chuckled.

All he needed to focus on was those credits that were soon to be in his claws.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I know you want to go after Artoo Master," Ahsoka's eyes were pleading as she tried to get her brother to understand and think things through for once. "I want to go after him too, but we have our orders. We're suppose to be looking for the listening post."

"I know...But maybe Artoo is at the listening post. Did you ever stop to consider that possiblity?" The white markings over her eyes rose as if she couldn't believe that he had even thought of such a crazy idea.

A crazy, absolutely insane...And totally possible idea. Anakin smirked and crossed his eyes as the markings dropped back down and she started to think about it.

It actually did make sense. If Gha had figured out by their visit just how important Artoo was, he had probably seen credit signs and the Separatists would pay big for any droid that would provide information about the movements of the GAR. Probably even more if that droid belonged to one of the most powerful and high-profile Jedi Generals.

Ahsoka's shoulders sagged. Anakin rested a hand on one of them, squeezing it. _Sometimes we focus too much on the narrow view, we miss the bigger picture Snips. Much like how as Jedi we need to focus on the present, we also can't forget to look at the bigger picture. It will show and tells us more than then narrow view._

 _Yes Master...Analise told you to break the rules didn't she?_

 _Of course,_ Anakin smirked and Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"General!" Anakin left Ahsoka's side and moved to Rex. The Clone Captian had quickly started scanning as soon as the kid had piped up and said that something was coming through the channels. "It's good news Sir. I was able to get a lock on the droid. We have the coordinates."

"Good job Captain!" Anakin clapped a hand down onto Rex's shoulder. "Upload those coordinates into the navi-computer and make the jump!"

"Yes Sir!" The Clone pilot's hands raced over the buttons as Rex passed the string of numbers and letters to him so that he could enter them into the system. Ahsoka rested her hands on hips, lips pursed in a fair imitation of Padme. Even knowing that Analise had said it was okay, she still wanted to run the idea by Obi-Wan before they hurtled off into hyperspace to some unknown destination.

And yet...She couldn't be too upset when she saw and sensed the hope in her brother. Ahsoka knew just how much Artoo meant to him, meant to their patchwork family. No, Ahsoka couldn't be too upset if it meant that they were going to find Artoo. Finding the listening post would be great too.

'Hang on Artoo,' Anakin grimly held tight to the Captian's seat. 'We're coming for you buddy.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It hung among the dense, thick almost orange-colored clouds of Ruusan 2. Skytop Station, Grievous' listening post was the only place around for who knew how far. The rolling, storming, unstable atmosphere of the Ruusan moon made it a very unpopular place.

Which meant it was perfect for a Separatist listening post within Republic-held space.

Lighting flashed outside the walls of Vulture's Claw, but Gha didn't care. Nor was he flinching under the angry glare of the holo-Grievous perched upon his control panel. It pleased the greedy Trandoshan to pretend that he could crush the cybernetic-Kaleesh with the palm of his hand if only for pretend. _**"What is Gha Nachkt? I do have more important matters to deal with."**_ The slimy scavenger pretended to let the offense roll of his shoulders.

Grievous was willing to pay him. He could put up with a few insults.

"More important than a droid who seems to be worth something to the Jedi?" Gha leaned back in his chair, resting his hands on his ample belly. Grievous growled which only pleased him. After all he had scored a hit against the Separatist General. "I have arrived and would like to dock at your station so lower the shields." Gha knew that next time he was at a cantina he would most certainly be bragging about how he had made the great General Grievous growl twice and forced him to play by Gha's rules.

 _ **"The sheilds are lowered scavenger. You are cleared to board."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Skytop Station was large, but cold and grey. Not that Gha had expected anything else as the ramp to Vulture's Claw lowered and the doors opened. Grievous had long since shed most of his flesh and blood for the far more superior metal and circuits that he believed made him a better warrior. With very few organic beings working on the station, the General saw no point in decorations.

In fact Gha and Artoo, being forced along by the taser Gha kept clenched in his fists, were passing through the only area of the station that the scavenger had ever seen organic beings like himself. The station control area.

Artoo's domed head swiveled back and forth as he observed the hunched over Quara Grievous had been forced to bring with him to take care of those few things his battle droids were unable to do and he as a General and proud Kaleesh warrior would not bring himself to do. Lit dimly by green lights, the Quara spent their days monitoring the station's systems and weeding through never-ending reports sent to them by Separatist spies. The more juicy bits were then sent on to Grievous who pass them onto other higher-ups.

"Keep moving you hunk of junk!" Gha banged the taser against Artoo's back when the droid didn't move fast enough for his liking.

One of the Quara glared at the droid as he passed when he saw the optical receptor pointed in his direction. He growled threateningly in his mother-tongue at the astromech as he used one hand to cover up the flickering screen he had, up til then been staring blankly at. Artoo was still able to make out what he had been looking at though. They were blueprints of Republic cruisers.

Artoo felt almost sorry for the Quara. He wondered how many were there against their will before banishing the illogical. thought from his systems. These Quara were probably most like his fat and smelly Trandoshan captor. They were being paid by the Separatists and money spoke more to them than any real sense of loyalty.

He rolled forward again, only to stop and whistle in alarm at the large cybernetic-being that now loomed in front of him, over his head. His clawed hands clicked and he stared greedily down at poor Artoo who whistled again. "Is this the droid?"

"Yes," Gha's voice went oily smooth. "This is the droid that the Jedi came onto my ship looking forward. Even I could tell he wanted it back pretty bad."

"Ahh..." If possible the greedy look in the General's eyes became even greedier. "I wonder what secrets lay inside you that the Jedi don't want me to know my little friend."

 **"Don't ask me, I won't tell!"** Artoo spat out in a furious flurry of beeps. Grievous only laughed.

"Don't be so certain my little friend." A metal claw landed on top of his dome and stroked the smooth metal. "After all we're all droids here. Rip this runt apart scavenger and find out everything he knows!" The hand dropped from Artoo's head.

"Of course General. Right away...OUCH!" Gha hopped back in pain and glared at the astromech who had started to roll backward only to roll right onto the Trandoshan's foot. Angry, Gha jabbed Artoo with the taser, forcing him forward as doors to the room opened.

Bravely the little droid rolled forward.

His friends would be there soon. They would save him.

Still Artoo shook when he entered the room and saw a metal table with straps and some sort of device hanging overhead. He let out a pained whistle as Gha jabbed him with the taser, harder this time.

His friends there soon. They would save him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin leaned over Rex's chair as both Jedi and Clone stared at the scanner. "I managed to pin-point a last known location Sir in the upper atmosphere of Ruusan 2. Right about here..." Rex tapped the screen and enlarged the image of what the scanners had picked up. Anakin's brows drew together and he frowned deeply as he studied it.

"That's a Separatist battle sphere," He murmered.

"Ummm...Skyguy?" The pair turned to look at Ahsoka who still pressed the handheld speaker up to the side of one of her montrals. "I'm actually picking up a lot of chatter now, but it's all encrypted.

"It's time to contact Obi-Wan then." Anakin stared sternly down at R3, still dutifully plugged into the data-port even though he had made it abundantly clear that he did so for the Padawan's sake and not the Knight. Anakin guessed that he could give him another chance. Maybe Ahsoka was right and the droid just wasn't meant for fast-paced mission, but those were the ones they went on the most. "I need to scramble it Subby. Use the secret code set one-four-seven-seven. I don't want that station to pick this up and know we're here."

 **"Yes Sir!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan stared at the holo-Anakin. "Anakin...What is it?"

 _ **"Do I need a reason to call you?"**_ Obi-Wan glanced at his wife who had slipped into the briefing room just in time to hear her twin's cheeky response. He rolled his eyes at her soft giggle opting not to respond as he glared as his brother and former Padawan. _**"I know, I know...Time to be serious."**_ The smirk was dropped from his face. _**"Master, I think we found that Separatist listing post that's had us all on edge."**_

"That's excellent news Anakin. Now I want you to hold off and wait." Analise grimaced as she listened to Obi-Wan roll off his well-meaning, but incorrect instructions. "I'll round up a few men and come meet you there." A second figure joined Anakin. Ahsoka's eyes looked almost sad as she gazed up at Anakin.

 _ **"What about Artoo?"**_ Her voice was soft. Obviously she had not meant for her question to be heard, but it was. Obi-Wan frowned. _**"We only found it because of him."**_

 _ **"That's right Master. If we hadn't been looking for Artoo, we wouldn't have found the station."**_ Analise tilted her head and studied the holo-form of her brother. There was certain look to his face. A look that said he was carefully playing his cards in such a way that the outcome would be in his favor in the end. She had to look down to the ground to hide her own Skywalker smirk. _**"In fact the last sign we had of Artoo was a pickup of his signature from the station."**_

Obi-Wan was a smart man, but sometimes he didn't realize when he was being played. "Well...That does complicate things. Change of plans Anakin, I want you to sneak aboard that station. You need to destroy it before they access Artoo's memory banks. Look," Obi-Wan held up a hand as he thought he saw Anakin's face harden, "I know how fond you are of Artoo and I'm fond of him too, but we can't take that risk."

 _ **"I could always rescue Artoo and then bring the station down."**_

"Don't even think about it Anakin, this is not a rescue mission!" Analise slipped into range of the transmitter. Anakin's gaze shifted just a little to see his twin who nodded at him before stepping away. If Obi-Wan noticed he said nothing.

 _ **"Very well Master."**_ The transmission cut off and Obi-Wan's already deep frown, deepened further. He turned to gaze as his wife who stood calmly, an almost blank look on her face. Almost if it wasn't for a certain twinkle in those sky-blue eyes he adored and prayed to the Force would one day sparkle upon the faces of their children.

 _Is is just me or did that go too well?_

 _You wanted a fight._

 _No...I just thought that Anakin would have been more upset at my orders to destroy the base even if it means loosing Artoo._ The Master sighed and ran a hand over his face. His wife stepped forward and begin to tug gently as his beard which had become slightly unkempt.

 _I know how much those orders bothered you and Anakin does too. Have no worries my Soul. That post will be destroyed and Artoo will be saved._

 _Do you know something I don't Moonbeam?_

 _I will tell you after Anakin calls to let us know the post is destroyed...If you have been good._ She smiled up at him. _Though I do prefer it when you are naughty my Ben._ She walked away, laughing to herself and leaving behind a rather red-faced Jedi General. It wasn't often the shy and gentle Knight shocked her husband.

At least now his focus wouldn't entirely be on Anakin and the mission.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a little cramped in the Twilight's cargo bay with Anakin's back-up Delta-7B Aethersprite taking up most of the space. The last one had been destroyed in the battle against Grievous and his fleet by Bothawui. Ahsoka glanced at it from the corner of her eyes as she prepped R3 for his next mission with the crew. She hoped this one lasted longer. After all Skyguy put a ton of work into each of his fighters so that they would go faster and shoot better than any other Jedi starfighters.

'Almost like a contest,' She thought to herself and ignored the Clones that would make up the landing party bustling around her. A contest between Jedi pilots like Anakin and Plo and even Mace Windu himself to see who had the better fighter. Ahsoka couldn't wait until she could take part, even though she knew deep down she would never be as great of a pilot as her big brother.

"We're taking the droid with us?" Rex's gruff voice did not sound please as he stared down at the Togruta Padawan and astromech. Much like Anakin, the Captian hadn't taken to the replacement for Artoo, but then again it had taken a while for him to warm up to Artoo and Katee though Katee had yet to warm up to Rex. It seemed a general rule for Clones to look at all droids with a certain mistrust.

"Of course we are." She peeked up at him before sighing. She knew Anakin was somewhere, listening to them. She knew that he was living it up to her to convince his Captain that it was good idea to bring the still, very much disliked droid. "Artoo is usually the one to open up the secure hatches and access information through dataports on missions like this. This time it will be Goldie's job to do all that." She stood, resting a hand on the droid's domed hand as she smiled a challenge up to the man. "And since you seem to like him so much Rex, you get to be the one to carry him."

Smirking just like her brother, Ahsoka sauntered away, making sure her back was turned before dissolving into muffled giggles at the look on Rex's face when she had given him the duty of droid carrier.

Rex glared at the droid. If it had been anyone other than Ahsoka who had asked... **"I am happy to be working with you Sir,"** R3 whistled.

"Yeah...Just my luck." And he didn't care what Jedi said about there being no such thing as luck.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Twilight rocked back and forth as currents of unstable air hit it from all sides. Still the Clone left in charge of piloting the old, tricked-out freighter kept her as steady as the could.

The door to the cargo bay and make-shift hanger opened. Seven people waited at the doors. They eyes scanned the skies and watched as lighting jumped from cloud to cloud or raced to whatever ground lay far, far below. It was into this mess that they would be jumping.

Four Clone Troopers, one Clone Captain, one Jedi Knight and General, one Jedi Padawan, and one rather unwanted R3 unit.

That was it of those who would be braving the Separatist base. Braving whatever nasty surprises lay inside. Braving it all so that they could destroy the listening post and hopeful rescue a beloved astromech.

Ahsoka looked to her left and then to her right. Anakin had ruled that in order to avoid any sort of detection, they would jump from the Twilight and pretty much free-fall to a the base. Yet none of the men, including her Master looked ready or willing to be the first ones to jump.

Not that Ahsoka blamed Rex for staying further back from the edge than the others. After all he had R3 strapped to the front of him which make his free-fall all the more difficult.

She tiptoed a little bit closer to the edge, choosing to ignore the prodding and probing of her Bond with her brother. She already knew that he wouldn't be thrilled with her idea so it was better not to broadcast it too loudly.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She smiled brightly at the men. "Let's go boys!"

"Wait! Ahsoka!" She giggled to herself as she ignored Anakin's cries. Running to the edge of the ramp she happily threw herself off it and face first into the swirling clouds.

Anakin and the Clones walked to the edge and looked over. Her body was quickly shrinking as she fell fast through the atmosphere. "She does take after you Sir," One of the Clones spoke up and all could hear the chuckle in his voice.

"That's not necessarily a good thing," Anakin muttered back before sighing. "You heard her boys...Let's go."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The wind whistle in her montrals, whipped at her clothes. For the first time Ahsoka felt a little jealous of the Clones for their armor which offered some protection from the elements.

But the Clones weren't able to move like her in their armor. Other Jedi within the GAR also refused to don more than basic armor, preferring the freedom and ease of movement required for lightsaber forms that came from their regular robes.

She shook her head to focus on the hear and now, clamping her mouth shut so that the wind didn't steal her breath. _Don't scare me like that Ahsoka!_ The voice that came over their Bond was scolding. Looking to her side she saw that her Master and big brother had caught up to her. The frown on his face spoke volumes about the scolding she would have been getting if not for their present circumstances.

 _Well none of you were going to be the first so I was!_

 _Just next time warn me before you pull a stunt like that!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I want you to take this upstairs and make sure you don't drop it!" The voice was rather arrogant and bossy for a plain old battle droid, but B1-1980 was a rather arrogant and bossy battle droid. It liked to lord its lofty position as the Captain in charge of supplies over its other droid companions.

The droid carrying the package that B1-1980 had shoved into its hands nodded, turned...And promptly fell as it tripped over its own two feet. The package slide free from its grasp and B1-1980 sighed. "What could you expect? After all the 631s were never programmed to be the brightest lights on a ship."

Not a single one of the droids gathered turned to look out at the viewport at the falling lifeforms outside.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The others landed gracefully. The Jedi using the Force and his brothers using their jet-packs.

Rex did not land gracefully.

Rex stumbled.

He muttered curses under his breath as the weight of R3 threw him off just enough to offset his normally flawless landing. He glared at the men who were chuckling, enjoying the fact that their Captain had been stuck with droid duty. None of them had wanted to be the one with a droid strapped to their chest.

"Next time we do this, one of you gets to be droid-sitter!" Rex growled at them, but from the louder laughs he knew that they weren't taking his fury to heart. They often didn't.

The laughter died though as Anakin knelt on once-smooth metal. Ahsoka hovered nearby, her eyes watching his every move as he produced his lightsaber, turned it on, and then very carefully cut a hole into the roof of the station. This hole was to be their entrance.

The metal made a crackling sound as the lightsaber burned through it, peeling it away. After a few passes, a large chunk fell through to the inside.

Putting his lightsaber away, Anakin slide down it first. The Clones went next and Ahsoka went last.

Rex couldn't wait to get R3 off his chest.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I wish we had a different posting," B1-1929 complained to its companion. "All this moisture is horrible. My servos are so corroded I can't even think straight."

"Why don't you head on over to Level 8?" B1-1900 asked. "I've been there to get my head adjusted and it feels great afterwards."

"Level 8? Sounds gre...AAAHHH!" B1-1900 turned at its companions shrill screams of pain only to see a Clone graspng B1-1929's head in his hands while the body toppled to the ground.

"What the..." The question was never finished as a well-placed shoot tore through the droid and it was silenced forever.

Anakin nodded to Rex and the group charged down the corridors, looking for a dataport. It seemed to take forever until the found one. Pausing, Anakin jabbed at the dataport with his thumb. "There you go Stubby. Plug in and let us know what you find."

 **"Yes Sir."** The astromech rolled over and plugged in. Just as with scrambling the call to Obi-Wan, this time the droid made no mistakes. R3 quickly scanned the station's computer system then pulled up the blueprints. Turning his head, R3 projected a holo of the plans for the group to see.

"Alright...So we're here," Rex gestured at a place on the plans. With his intense training it only took him scant moments to study the plans turned map and figure out where they were and where exactly they needed to go. "The recactor's are here. They're thirty levels below us."

"Here's the plan," Anakin removed the pack with the charges from his back and passed them to Ahsoka. "Rex, you and the men are going with Ahsoka. Set these charges Snips once you reach the reactors. Blow them and we'll let gravity do the rest. Once it's all said and done, we'll meet back in the landing bay and I'll have the Twilight come pick us up."

 _If I'm taking the men to play demolition with the reactors, where are you going to be Skyguy?_

 _Just for a look around Snips. I need to report back anything I find that could be useful for the Republic._

 _Oh...I hope you find Artoo in one piece._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Artoo was in so much pain.

He hadn't known it was possible for a droid to be in this much pain even though he did know that all droids had some sort of pain-receptor built into their systems.

But Artoo had never known that he could register this much pain. Much of it was because he felt that he was failing.

Failing because Gha had pretty much torn him apart to get to the wires and circuits inside that connected his memory. A memory that had never been wiped and as full of sensitive Republic information. Artoo let out yet another painful whistle as at last Gho broke into his memory banks and forced the droid to project what information was stored inside.

"I don't believe it," Gha muttered to himself as slowly realization dawned on him. "It's...It should be...General Grievous!" His greedy little heart began to dance. This would make him a very rich scavenger. If he had believed in any sort of deity other than greed, Gha would have been on his knees offering flowery thanks for the stupidity of Jedi.

"What is it Gha? This had better be good?" The General was clearly not happy as he stalked over to the Trandoshan and his captive.

"This droid...I don't his memory has ever been wiped! Every formation, every strategy that has been used in past missions and could be used again are contained inside!" An odd light entered Grievous' eyes. One could have called it joy, but it was the sick and twisted joy that came with knowing that in your hands lay the key to the utter death and destruction of your foe.

"Well...At least this time you don't screw up." Grievous was careful not to let on how pleased he was at this new development. "And you have certainly earned that high payment you demanded of me."

"That was under the old deal. Now you owe me twice as must."

"What?!" Gha shrugged.

"I see it this way. The droid ended up having more than we thought it ever would. So you owe me more. This droid belongs to the Republic, to a Jedi and contains more than enough information to keep the Separatists ahead of the GAR for many battles to come. Now I suggest..." Whatever suggestion Gha had was drowned out in the hum of a lightsaber and the gurgle of blood entering his lungs as Grievous pressed a lightsaber against his back and switched it on.

The green blade passed through Gha, his eyes wide in pain and fright. A strangled cry managed to pass through his lips as Grievous drew the lightsaber back, breaking it free from the Trandoshan. Gha stumbled forward, grabbing onto anything he could as he grabbed at the hole left from the piercing.

Life drained quickly from the scavenger. Light dimmed, turned black, and he fell to the ground. Dead and shortly to be forgotten.

Grievous cackled happily. "There you go scavenger. Your payment in full with bonus!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't the first time Ahsoka had darted down corridors without Anakin by her side since entering the war. Nor was it the first with Clone Troopers are her back.

It was the first time however that she was for all intents and purposes in charge.

In charge of a minor part of the mission true, but in charge all the same and she was not going to fail.

So focused was Ahsoka on leading Rex and his brothers to the reactors that she didn't notice R3 slowing down before coming to a halt behind them. The black and gold astromech watched the organics get far ahead before rolling away and finding a small side-corridor.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ahh...I have been waiting for your call Agent R3. What do you have to report?"

 _ **("Yes Master. The Jedi and the Clones are on Skytop Station.")**_

"What?! How did those blasted Jedi manage to get on here? Never mind! Delay the Jedi until I get there Agent R3!"

 _ **("Yes Master.")**_

"Sound the alarm at once!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Goldie?" Ahsoka had ordered Rex and the men to wait while she went looking for the wayward droid. They were already missing Artoo, she didn't want another Republic droid to go missing on their watch. "Come on Goldie where are you?" From a side corridor she head beeping. Soon after R3 rolled her way. "What were you doing back there?"

 **"So sorry Mistress. I thought I heard something and got turned around."**

"It's alright Goldie, but you really need to keep up. Next time something like that happens, let us know. Now come on! We need to catch up to the others."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It still hurt, but not as much now that Gha was digging around to get at his memory.

A metal claw landed on his head and stroked it. "Now I just need to transfer every last bit of information stored in your memory to my computers." Artoo let out a flurry of weak and nearly muted beeps. "Don't worry my little friend. No harm will come to you. I won't let it." The quiet, but drawn-out whistle was Artoo's go too for whenever he doubted what he was being told.

The doors to what Artoo had termed the torture chamber opened admitting a squad of four IG-100 MagnaGuard. They were Grievous' elite, personal guard and only took orders from him. "The Republic and their Jedi pets have infiltrated the base. I want you to guard this droid and make sure that no one takes it."

 **"And the Jedi General?"**

"I will deal with the Jedi. It is high time I add some new lightsabers to my collection!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At last they made it to the Reactors.

But what greeted them wasn't what they wanted.

They had heard the intruder alarm go off, but they had seen no sign of increased droid activity. Ahsoka thanked the Force for that. However when they reached the reactors not only were the blast doors down...

"We're at the reactors General, but it won't be as simple as we thought. That second alarm triggered a ray shield to cover the doors."

"It could take us a while to break through Master," Ahsoka spoke into her com as she glared darkly at the flickering red barrier that spelled certain death for anyone who tried to cross it.

 _ **"Good luck with that. I'm busy playing hide-and-seek with battle droids."**_ Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she and Rex ended the call. Sliding the pack from her shoulders, she tried to smile as confidently as she could as she turned to R3. So far the droid hadn't messed up and she still wanted to believe that R3 could be an asset to them, but maybe Anakin's attitude about the droid had rubbed off more on her than she had thought. A little bit of doubt was starting to filter through her when it came to whether or not R3 would be able to handle it.

Still..."Come on Goldie. Time to show off what you got!" Without the whistles or beeps that Artoo would have been spouting off to help keep the team's spirits up, R3 rolled up to the dataport and plugged in.

"Well this should be good," Rex crossed his arms. The Jaig Eyes on his helmet seemed to be glaring at the droid. Ahsoka shot the Captain a dirty look even though she too was worried about whether or not R3 would actually succeed in his task. As the droid slowly began the task of getting the ray shield down, the sound of stomping metal feet filled the corridor.

"Those clankers are getting close."

"Do you think R3 will get the door open anytime soon little one?"

"Of course! He's working on it. We just have to be patient!" Ahsoka's voice was sharp as she watched R3 and listened to the droids that were getting ever closer. Some of the men moved to where the corridors met so they could watch and be ready.

"You know," One of the men spoke up, shifting his rifle a little, "I could just always hot-wire it." Ahsoka winced. She was the one who had said they needed to bring Goldie for moments like this. That the droid could handle it.

"Please hurry up Goldie," She pleaded. R3 only turned his head to look at the Jedi Padawan before turning it back to focus on his work. Rex cocked his head as he saw the first of the battle droids come into view.

"Hate to say this Ahsoka, but looks like we ran out of time."

"Blast them!" Ahsoka heaved a long-suffering sigh as she darted out to the front of the men. They and the droids were already exchanging shots. She needed to protect them and Artoo.

Her green lightsaber blazed to life. Ahsoka had drew it from her belt, automatically fixing her grip so that it was the reverse style that she favored and had picked up from lessons with Plo. It bugged Anakin to see her use the reverse grip, but even he had admitted that even with the wrong grip, she was still rather good when it came to using Shien.

While the Clones ducked for cover, Ahsoka stayed out in the open, drawing the majority of the droids' fire to her and sending a good deal of it back at them. She mentally counted the number of droids she was able to take out simply be deflecting their blaster bolts back at them.

A heavy, dull slam echoed over the sound of laser fire and Ahsoka took a moment to glance back towards R3 and Rex who had tasked himself with the job of guarding the droid. Rather than bringing the ray shield down, R3 had instead triggered the blast doors.

For the first time since meeting R3, Ahsoka glared at him. Her lightsaber could still cut through the blast doors and regular doors once the ray shield was shut down, but that would take time. Time she wasn't all too sure they had.

A warning in the Force rang across her senses and Ahsoka found herself leaning to avoid a droid's shot...That had come from behind her.

Chancing another glance, the Togruta followed the gaze of the Clone Captain to see a squadron of super battle droids marching up the corridor behind them. She wanted to groan and pout. This was so not her day!

She could feel Rex watching her even through his helmet and knew he was worried. Ahsoka was out in the open between two groups of Separatist droids, protecting them when every fiber of Rex's being screamed at him to drag Ahsoka back behind some sort of protection.

"Rex! Droid poppers now!"

"Yes Sir! Men droid poppers!" Rex wanted to hit himself upside the head even as he and the men pulled out the round metal balls that would give out enough charge to short circuit a droid. Grabbing one he threw it at the super battle droids and watched as they attempted to shoot it. The popper went off, sparking and short circuiting the super battle droids.

He tossed the second droid popper at the battle droids and watched in slight amusement as one, rather than shooting it, picked the popper up. Its companions gathered round to see the strange thing that had been picked up only to collapse onto the ground like the super battle droids after their circuits were shorted.

For the moment, all was peaceful and they could focus on getting to those reactors.

So long as R3 didn't make anything worse.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grievous was ready to howl in rage when he got the word that the Jedi and Clones outside the reactors had managed defeat a few of his droids.

Not that Grievous actually cared about the droids. They could easily be replaced for all that Dooku grumbled about how expensive it was. No Grievous was upset that once again the Jedi were meddling with his plans and currently spelling their disaster. He slammed a hand onto his com, triggering a call.

"Take that R2 unit back to my ship!" He ordered on his loyal and unquestioning MagnaGuard.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Whatever was happening Artoo was sure was bad for Grievous and good for him.

After all the MagnaGuards were putting him back together. Not totally together, but enough that he would be able to mover under his own speed.

That had to mean that his friends were there and getting closer.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are the Jedi that low on warriors that they must send a child to challenge me?" Ahsoka turned at the strange sounding voice to come face-to-face with a creature from a bad dream. "Do you honestly think you can destroy my station and all my work?"

She shuddered when she saw the Kaleesh and what he had done to himself. Ahsoka understood people like Anakin or the Clones replacing limbs with mechanical bobs and ends because it made sense and helped them lead normal lives.

Grievous was just doing it for power.

Her lightsaber was once more blazing bright green in her hand while Ahsoka fought not to wince at the blue lightsaber the General clutched in his metal hands.

That lightsaber had, at some point belonged to a Jedi. A Jedi that Grievous had killed.

She glared at him, eyes hard as stone. "So you must be General Grievous. It's nice to finally meet you." Analise had told her to always be polite. Even when facing down an enemy. The Separatist General seemed to care little for the Padawan's manners for he began to laugh and laugh...Until the laughs became a near hacking cough. She wondered if Grievous ever stopped to think about the high price he was paying to become more machine than organic being. "Come on boys," She called forth to the men. "He's just some lame tinny like all the others. Let's turn him into scrap!"

Ahsoka darted forward, saber humming as she attacked the General. She growled low in her throat and her eyes were hard as stone. She would defeat Grievous and bring him down for all the Jedi he had attacked and killed. She would take their lightsabers back to the Temple where they would be honored.

Rex watched in horror as the little spitfire of the group went after the cybernetic Kaleesh like it was nothing. The Captain might have only known the basics of Jedi training, their years spent learning the fine art of lightsaber combat; but even he knew the young teen was no match for metal General who despite his lack of Force Sensitivity was no slacker when it came to blades.

Blue and green met in a buzzing crash. Ahsoka found herself trying to dig her heels down into the metal floor to keep Grievous from overpowering her.

The General sighed as though her efforts and their duel were boring. Jerking the hand holding his lightsaber to one side, he sent Ahsoka into a spin. The Padawan quickly recovered, but her guard was down. With a cruel laugh, Grievous struck. Not with sword, but with fist. He slammed the metal hand holding his stolen saber into the small Togruta. Ahsoka cried out and went flying, her lightsaber deactivating quickly.

The men could only watch in shock as their Youngling was knocked into the realms of darkness. A fury raced through their bloodstreams and they wasted no time after the shock in raising blasters and firing. Ahsoka was their Youngling, their Padawan and every last one of them would defend her to their deaths.

Like Ahsoka though, they were really no match for the metal monster. One Clone fell from his shot being deflected right back at him. Rex only looked away from Grievous for a second to see where his brother had gone. When he looked back up again Grievous had rushed them. Metal arms and legs spun out from the droid body, cruelly hitting and kicking his brothers. Some went flying and never got back up again.

Rex himself went through the air and slammed hard up against a wall. The wind was knocked from his body and much like Ahsoka, he surrendered to the cradling embrace of darkness.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sounds of firing blasters, of a humming lightsaber woke her. The cries of men in pain and dying, the hacking laugh of someone drunk on blood-lust shot the needed jolt through her system to get her up on her feet.

Standing, a little shaky Ahsoka's eyes scanned the corridor and nearly teared up when she saw the men, her men laying on the ground.

Grievous himself stood over one prone body that she knew all too well. It was Rex. Her first friend among the Clones, her tutor in warfare, and one of her great protectors. She saw Grievous raise his blade to deliver the killing blow.

This time it was her turn to protect him.

Ahsoka darted out, her lightsaber ablaze like in all the stories she had heard in the creche. Grievous roared in triumph only to cry out in defeat as a green laser blocked his own blue from finishing the Clone. Togruta teeth were bared at him in a snarl and her eyes burned hot.

"I just hate to interrupt your playtime grumpy," Ahsoka growled at him. "But wouldn't you much rather play with someone who can challenge you?" Grievous snorted. The very idea that she could be any sort of challenge to him was laughable.

"Of course, but you don't present any challenge to me!" His other hand unclipped another lightsaber hanging from around his waist and the blade flared up. It was nearly as green as Ahsoka's own. She wondered what Jedi had held that blade until Grievous had murdered them in cold blood.

She had to quickly shake the thought from her head as the General attacked. With two blades he could easily overpower her, but Ahsoka was smaller. Ahsoka was quicker. She could dodge him.

The Padawan began to jump back and back again. She barely missed the blue and green blades slashing down at her. Barley brought up her own in time to block them when they got to close. Ahsoka's aim was simple. Get him away from the men. If she could lure him away then the Clones could finish the job and blow the station sky-high.

A humming and warning screamed at her through the Force and Ahsoka raised her lightsaber high. Grievous growled as once again the Youngling blocked his blows and stood her ground. She should have been easy to defeat.

It was at that moment that R3 rolled up to the dueling pair and past them. **"Follow me!"** Ahsoka glanced up at Grievous. This was her chance! She slid her lightsaber away and rolled to one side, too fast for Grievous to strike. As soon as she was out of range from the Kaleesh she was up and running, following close behind R3 as the droid took her through a pair of doors.

Grievous watched them go. His anger was not burning so hotly as most would have expected with his prey gone away. He would find her and she would die by his hands. Instead he let her think she had won this round and grabbed his 'caster. Thumbing in a call he barked his orders to the droid unlucky enough to have picked it up. "I want all units on alert! Tell them to look for another Jedi within the station!"

That Togruta whelp was far too young a Jedi to be here by herself. Her Master was here as well. He was sure of it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin raced through the corridors, thanking the Force that he seemed to have avoided the bigger droid patrols. Maybe it was his location. Maybe they hadn't expecting him to reach this point.

There were flutters across the Bond that he shared with Ahsoka. Flutters that made him uneasy. Flutters that made him second-guess his choice to leave her with Rex and the men while he hunted through the station for Artoo. Those flutters meant that she was in action, that she was fighting.

Hopefully she would be okay until he made it back to her.

He reached a set of doors and slammed his fist down on the control panels. Like all the other doors in this part of the station, they opened at his command and Anakin had to wonder at Grievous' mentality that he had kept so many doors unlocked in a place meant to collect the secrets of the Republic military.

A whistle!

A very familiar, much missed and longed for whistle!

 **"Master!"** His eyes widened when he saw that yes it was Artoo! The little droid was being carried by two MagnaGuards while another walked in front and the other behind. **"Master hurry! They are taking me to a ship!"**

"Don't worry Artoo! I've got you, just hang on!" Doors opened at the other end of the corridor, guarded by a pair of super battle droids. They let Artoo and his guards pass, but there was no way they would be letting the organic through.

They had heard the alert. Here was the second Jedi that their General had warned them about. They had their orders.

The MagnaGuards were too busy carrying Artoo so it was the super battle droids that opened fire upon him. Anakin scoffed and gave himself an extra boost from the Force. One was easily sent backwards with a deflecting shot which allowed him to dart up to the second and slash it deep to pieces. The first one didn't have time to respond. The moment it was back up it was down again. A slash mark deep and sparking ran across the front as a match to the one on the second.

Anakin didn't stop. He whirled around...And slammed into closed doors.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why have you run away Youngling? I want that fight you promised me!"

So now Ahsoka was scared. She peeked around the corner of the shelves she had hidden herself behind. The room was dark. The lights overhead flickered and were just enough for her to make out the room that was crammed with more shelves upon which were piled with odds and ends.

Trust her to find the station's junk room.

Grievous marched closer and closer to her hiding place. Ahsoka knew she had to get out of there and fast. Looking up she spotted a box perched halfway off a top shelf. She reached out to it, wrapping the Force around it. She made a sharp gesture, quickly moving a hand to the side. The box went flying, landing somewhere away from her. The General's head turned and he began to stalk towards the box.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Cursing Ahsoka covered She covered her wrist-com with a hand and ducked back down.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ahsoka are you there? Are you okay? It's Rex"

 _ **"I'm fine Rex. Just playing a little hide-and-seek of my own. What's the status?"**_ Rex breathed a small sigh of relief at hearing her voice. He had come to from his enforced nap to find both her and Grievous gone and almost all his brothers dead.

"Grievous wiped the floor with us. There's only myself and one other still alive. Should we abort the mission?"

 _ **"No! Carry out the mission. Set those charges to blow the reactors then get yourselves to the rendezvous point and wait for us."**_

"Are you crazy Ahsoka? We can't leave without you!"

 _ **"That's an order Rex!"**_ The Clone Captain immediately began to mentally curse while his lone surviving brother Turk stared at him. _**"You need me to keep Grievous busy. Now get going and I promise that I will meet up with you at the landing bay. Ahsoka out!"**_ Rex wanted to slam the com into the wall then chase down the Padawan to shake some sense into her.

He had no idea how he was going to explain to Anakin that Ahsoka was following in his footsteps more than he probably wanted.

"Come on Turk!" Rex jumped to his feet, Turk close behind. "Ahsoka will keep Grievous off our tail so we can finish this job." They ran up to the doors, Rex snagging the pack full of charges and praying to the Force.

Praying that by choosing the mission over helping Ahsoka he hadn't just made a big mistake.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come out come out wherever you are child." Grievous' voice echoed through the room. "I must say that you have yet to impress me..." Ahsoka did her best to ignore the taunts as she crept down the rows between shelves. If she could just sneak out of the room, maybe Grievous would stay inside and wonder where she was. That way she could get back to Rex and Turk and then Anakin would be none-the-wiser about her little battle with Grievous.

Her hunter eyes made out a shape rolling down an aisle in front of her. Narrowing them she let out a sigh of relief. It was R3. "Hey Goldie!" She whispered-shouted to him as loud as she dared. "Over here! Come here!" The droid paused, turned to face her...

Suddenly a bright light shone brightly in Ahsoka's face and she cried out in shock. "Goldie! What are you doing...?" A roar like that of predator came at her from the side and a blue blade was suddenly passing dangerously close in front of her, cutting through metal shelves and the junk they contained.

Something came flying off her wrist as she dodged the blade. Her wrist-com. Ahsoka gulped and began to lunge to it as she was able to just hear Rex's voice alerting her to the fact that they had made it to the reactors, but the soothing voice was cut off as Greivous stomped upon it and broke the com.

Ahsoka glared up at him as he laughed. "Well now...Looks like it's just you and me! No friends to help you huh?"

"Don't bet on it!" Ahsoka snarled at him before letting her body drop to the ground. Holding onto her lightsaber as tightly as she could, she rolled under one of the shelves, thanking the Force that she was still small enough to do so.

Safely on the other side she jumped up and raced around the far end. She just needed to stay out of Grievous' sight and she should be fine.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A thud came from behind the MagnaGuards as someone fell out of a vent. A Jedi Knight, sky-blue eyes hard with just the smallest flecks of sun-gold. He was mad and glared at them as though he could rip them limb from limb with just his stare. His blue blade hummed as though shaking in anticipation for action. "You have something that belongs to me!"

Artoo let out an indignant whistle as his captors dropped him carelessly to the ground. Perhaps Grievous' orders were just to keep in one piece, not treat him like a flower.

The droids went after Anakin, their staffs crackling with electricity that all but demand to scorch the Jedi's skin. He only glared at them, meeting the first one blow for blow before slashing out and cutting it in half with a vicious sai tok strike.

At first Artoo watched, but he needed to get up off the floor. With a whistling sigh, the astromech sent out his little arms to help make sure his struts were on tight and everything was connected to the point where nothing would fall off. They sent him flying and Artoo's whistle was happy as he was once again back on his struts.

Just in time to see Anakin behead one guard before taking out the last two that tried to jump him. It was very hard for a droid or another life-form to get the job on his Master. With a well practice swing Anakin sliced through one droid than another.

Yet one of the MagnaGuards wasn't down for the count. As Artoo watched, the one Anakin had cut in half was still pulling himself towards the Knight, a hand reaching out to claw at the Knight.

Anakin looked down and saw the last droid being shocked into submission by his brave and slightly rumpled astromech. "Thanks Artoo."

 **"Anytime Master. I missed you."**

"I missed you too, but you're looking a little beat up." Anakin switched his blade off and returned it to his belt before kneeling before his friend. "Let me see if I can fix this." Artoo's domed head was still slightly off balanced which made his whistling and beeping sound rather strange. With a gentle shove, a little twist and Artoo's head was back in place.

Beep-beep! Beep! Beep!

Frowning the Knight-General stared at his blinking wrist-come and switched it on. "Rex? Rex are you there?" Nothing was coming through except static which only made him frown. "R3 is that you? Listen R3 if it is you, I've got Artoo. We'll head to the landing bay and meet you there." He switched off the com and stood, patting Artoo as they began the walk back to the landing bay.

 **"Whose R3?"**

"Ummm...He's just this astromech that's been filling in for you..." Even to Anakin the excuse sounded weak. "They made me take a replacement droid...I'm sorry."

 **"Don't believe you!"**

"Hey it was Obi-Wan's idea! Blame him! Look...We'll just have to talk about this later." Suddenly Anakin had a very good idea of what Analise felt like when Katee went off on her. Shaking his head, Anakin entered a command into his com. "Twilight this is Skywalker."

 _ **"Read you loud and clear General!"**_

"Head to the south landing bay for immediate evacuation!"

 _ **"Yes Sir! I am on the way!"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She didn't want to believe what she was seeing, what she was hearing.

Yet it was true.

Ahsoka had climbed to the top of one of the shelving units, laying herself out flat so that she couldn't be seen. Now though she peered over the edge to find Grievous towering over R3. Not yelling at him and threatening the droid. Talking to the droid as if they were old friends.

"What do you have to report R3?"

 **"Skywalker has gotten his droid back Master. He has ordered his ship to meet him in the south landing bay so they can leave."**

'What? That stubby little junk pile is a backstabber!' So this was the spy that had been sent into the midst. It suddenly made sense why R3 seemed to be horrible at doing things that most astromechs did with ease.

"So Skywalker has retrieved his R2 unit. Well no matter. That information will still be ours. Join them in the landing bay and make certain they do not escape!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He watched the Twilight come into land and frowned. He seemed to be doing a lot of that, but he had good reason. So far only he and Artoo were in the landing bay. 'So there's the Twilight, but where is everybody?'

R3 speed past them and Anakin glared at the black and gold droid. "Where's Ahsoka Stubby? You're suppose to be with her!" R3 gave no answer. Instead the doors to the landing bay opened. Rex slipped in, guns drawn followed by Turk. Anakin started to feel the beginnings of a headache as Ahsoka wasn't with them.

"General Skywalker! The charges are set and ready to go. We have completed the objective."

"That's great Rex...But where is Ahsoka?" If possible the Clone Captian seemed to shrink under the Jedi's gaze and quickly began to make plans to get back at the Youngling.

"She...Well...You see Sir...Ahsoka decided to engage General Grievous..."

"By herself?!"

"She did it to distract him from us," Rex attempted to defend the Padawan. He knew it wouldn't do any good and that Ahsoka was due for some big time lectures or punishment most likely. "She did give us orders Sir which we followed..." Anakin wanted to curse. The Clones would follow orders given to them by a Padawan with no military rank simply because that Padawan was still a Jedi. "Don't worry Anakin. I can take you to her."

"Good! We need to get her and blast out of here." Suddenly those flutters he had pushed to the aside made sense. She had been fighting Grievous...On her own...Without him...She was in for it now.

The Jedi, Clones, and Artoo were quick to turn around to go back the way Rex came; but the doors slammed shut and locked tight. Anakin slammed his hands against them then turned to see who had shut and locked them inside the landing bay.

R3 had plugged into a dataport. He watched them as he now slammed shut the outside door to the landing bay. "What is karfing wrong with you?" Anakin yelled at the droid. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

 **"Not all of you,"** was R3's cool reply as he next turned his attention the vulture droids hanging from the ceiling. One-by-one he woke them up and they dropped to the ground.

"To steal your line once more Sir...I've got a bad feeling about this."

"A very bad feeling Rex! That pile of scrap is dirty, double-crossing spy!" The doors they had been trying to get through opened. This time they admitted entrance to a squadron of super battle droids who wasted no time in opening fire.

Anakin and the Clones were quick to fight back. Anakin blocked the shots to keep the men safe while they dived for whatever cover they could find.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the light of her lightsaber, Ahsoka had been creeping through the room. Her eyes moved swiftly from one side to the other. Scanning for any sign of the Separatist General. She peeked around a corner, then let out a sigh of relife when she could not see him and turned off her lightsaber.

"Gotcha ya!" The voice was filled with triumph and suddenly it was hard for Ahsoka to breath. A metal hand picked her by her throat while another knocked her lightsaber away. As she clawed at the hand wrapped around her airway, Ahsoka cursed herself. She had forgotten to look up.

Satisfied that Ahsoka would not be going anywhere, Grievous reached down and picked up her lightsaber with his free hand. He studied it, his eyes gleaming with something mad. "Another fine lightsaber to add to my collection and one I will use to torment your Master with. Right now he and those worthless Clones have been trapped by my perfect little spy R3. I can't wait to drive this blade into him."

"Dream on sleemo! My Master would never risk a mission. I bet he's long gone by now and pretty soon your precious little spy station will be blown to bits!"

"I doubt it!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin stood brave in front of his men, blocking as many blasts from the droids that he could.

He could feel Ahsoka though. Feel what she was trying to block from their Bond. Her fear and pain. His baby sister was in trouble and he couldn't be there to protect her.

The Knight snarled at the droids. This needed to end and fast. "Rex!" He yelled over his shoulder. "Blow the charges!"

"What?! We're still on board in case you haven't noticed!"

"I know that! Just let me worry about the details!"

"Yes Sir!" Rex grabbed the detonator and jammed his thumb down on top of it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

First there was one explosion. Then another.

Lights flickered and died all over the ship.

It shook a little, tilting just the smallest bit.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka head the muffled thud of explosions. She watched Grievous stumble for his footing as the station shook.

She took her chance.

Dropping her hands from the fist clenched around her throat, Ahsoka grabbed the hand holding her lightsaber instead. Saying a quick, silent prayer to the Force she made his hand move. Grievous howled in pain and surprise as the blade cut through his right wrist and severed the hand from his body.

Freed from the choking grip, Ahsoka fell to the floor and landed in a crouch, watching Grievous rear back in pain and drop her lightsaber.

She didn't waste a moment.

Wrapping the Force around her Ahsoka launched herself onto the nearest shelving unit and clambered to the top. She raced over them and darted into an open vent. Behind her she could hear Grievous' shouts of rage and the shelves crashing into each other as they tipped over. The cybernetic-Kaleesh climbed after her as best he could missing one hand and with the other holding tight to a lightsaber

She hurried into the vent, pausing only long enough to turn and command her saber to slap into her hand with the aid of the Force. When her blade was safely in her hand again, she quickly headed deeper into the vent.

A vent too small for Greivous to enter.

She heard the thundering cries of his rage and then gasped as he drove his lightsaber up into the vent as a last ditch-attempt to cut her to bits.

Ahsoka bit her lips and raced as fast as she could through the vents. She was over this party.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin dove behind a stack of boxes and containers. Artoo was already there, awaiting his orders. "Alright Artoo I need you to get those hanger doors opened so we can get out of here."

 **"But I can't get to the dataport. It's across the room."**

"There should be another one somewhere...Try outside! There's an outer platform, there could be some controls there!"

 **"Yes Master!"** Artoo hurried off. He was always at his best when he was saving his friends.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was tired of loosing.

And he lost all the time.

It was like he was an expert when it came to knowing just the right moment to turn tail and run.

Grievous jumped into the cockpit of Soulless One and took off. He only glanced back at Skytop Station once as it began to fall.

This plan was yet another failure. He was sure that they had learned of his droid spy hidden in plain sight. The fools in the GAR wouldn't be so foolish as to fall for such a ploy a second time.

He was getting tired of loosing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

His Master had been right.

At the end of a long, narrow walkway was another control panel with dataport. Artoo quickly plugged in. He had to save his friends.

 **"Oh no you don't!"** Something came up behind Artoo hard and fast, slamming into the droid. He turned to see R3, his so-called replacement and Grievous' spy.

 **"Traitor!"** Artoo squealed at the other droid.

Normally Artoo wasn't a violent droid, but R3 had crossed a line.

R3 had put his friends in deadly danger.

So Artoo embraced violence this time and slammed himself into R3.

R3 was going down.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The battle in the landing bay was raging full blast when Ahsoka made her way to it through the vents. Igniting her lightsaber she cut an opening for herself than leapt out and landed on one of the vulture droids.

She hung for dear life as it turned to allow another vulture droid to shoot her off. Only Ahsoka wasn't there. Instead the shots hit the first droid, disabling it while Ahsoka jumped onto the second without even stopping for breath.

She drew back her saber, then lashed out. The vulture droid's head clattered upon the floor.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Artoo and R3 ran at each other, tasers out and crackling in full force. Sparks raced across their metal plating and smoke rose as they tried to shock the other into submission. Artoo gave it everything he had and was surprised when R3 submitted, his systems appearing to shut down.

He whistled happily to himself and hustled back to the dataport. He still had a job to do.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Hi Skyguy. What did I miss?_ Anakin didn't know which he wanted to do more. Hug Ahsoka and plaster her face in kisses while giving thanks to the Force, or shake and scold her until she was tearfully apologizing while he gave thanks to the Force. He was unable to do either of those things at that moment so instead he settled for wrapping his Force Signature around hers and their Bond, then squeezing it.

 _Not too much Snips. I found Artoo and the men blew the reactors._ They worked as one, deflecting blaster bolts and taking out droids that just seemed to keep coming. _Why did you take on Grievous by yourself? That was an incredibly foolish thing to do my young Padawan._

 _But...It seemed like a good idea and the right thing to do at the time. Plus you had put me in charge of the mission and I knew that for the men to get the charges set Grievous couldn't be there._

 _While the two of you were playing, did he tell you that your little stubby-gold friend was a spy and a traitor? That he was playing us the whole time._

 _Maybe he mentioned it...Okay so Grievous made to fool all of us._

 _All of us Snips?_ This time Ahsoka wisely choose to keep quiet.

"Hey General!" Rex's shout just barely reached the two Jedi who were in the middle between Clones and droids. "There are some fuel cells over here..."

"Good idea Captain! Get ready..." Rex gestured with a pistol to one of the boxes with fuel cells stuffed inside. Nodding Anakin wrapped the Force round the box and threw it up in the air.

Rex watched and waited...The box flew over the Jedi's heads and started to fall in the middle of the droids. Rex aimed. Rex fired!

The box burst into flames, blowing up and taking the droids with it. Anakin and Ahsoka turned off their blades, both panting a little bit.

For the moment, there was calm.

Then came a very welcome sound. The hanger doors groaning as they opened. Ahsoka bounced on her heels. "Yes! Artoo did it!"

"Was there every any doubt," Her brother and Master asked with raised eyebrows. "Now let's get out of here!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yes! He had done! The hanger doors were open and his friends would be able to escape.

So happy was he that Artoo didn't notice R3 racing up behind him until the astromech had slammed into him again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was time to go.

Ahsoka and the men didn't even stop to think and dashed up the Twilight's ramp. Anakin stood at the bottom, com raised to his lips as he called for Artoo.

There were two sets of beeps and he knew that his buddy was in trouble. Anakin climbed into the Twilight, but didn't make his way to the bridge where he knew that Ahsoka would be flying the ship to safety as they left the fast imploding and free-falling station.

Instead he head to the cargo bay and his fighter.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Artoo had to think fast.

One of the panels on his body opened and a spray attachment popped out. Aiming the opening at R3, the droid that dared to replace him and was a spy to boot; Artoo fired. Oil, slick and black soon covered the front of the bad droid.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What? Ahsoka General Skywalker's in his fighter? Where is he going? Do you know?"

"Umm...Well Rex he's going after Artoo...We can't just leave him here."

 _ **"Don't worry about me Captain! I'll catch up with you after I've gotten Artoo."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Artoo rammed into R3 as hard as he could, trying to force the other astromech off the walkway. The station was tilting and it was hard for either droid to keep their grip.

R3 did roll backwards, but if he was going to go down he wasn't going to go alone. He shot out a cable, the end attaching itself to Artoo. As R3 rolled even further back and towards the edge of the walkway, Artoo was dragged with him.

But Artoo knew something that R3 didn't. The spy had left behind a thick trail of oil. Triggering one of his rocker boosters, Artoo used the blue flame and set the oil alight. As the fire raced towards R3 and distracted him, Artoo called upon his trusty saw.

 **"No!"** R3 wailed as Artoo cooly cut through the cable. With a loud, shrill squeal of shock and outrage R3 fell off the walkway. A chunk of the station that had broken away slammed into the traitor and broke him into pieces.

A fitting end, Artoo believe for R3-S6.

But now he himself was inching closer to a similar fate. His grip slipping as the walkway tilted further.

 _ **"Not today buddy!"**_ Artoo's circuits lifted as he spotted his Master's fighter. Anakin flew as close as he could. _**"Hop in Artoo!"**_ The droid was fast to comply. He lifted off from the walkway with his rocket-boosters and happily settled into the droid socket that seemed as if it was made just for him.

Later he would have to go over the computer system and fix whatever R3 had messed up. **"Let's get out of here Master!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Let me see I can get this straight brother of mine."**_ The Clones were rested and Anakin was at the controls. Ahsoka knelt on the ground carefully going over every little bit of Artoo. She wanted to make doubly sure that the little droid was in tip-top shape. _**"You risked everything; the success of the mission, Ahsoka's safety just to rescue a droid."**_

 **"Know-it-all!"** Ahsoka quickly covered her mouth so that she wouldn't giggle too loudly as Artoo soundly insulted the Jedi Master. Anakin sent them both a look, telling them to behave before turning back to Obi-Wan.

"If we hadn't gone after Artoo Obi-Wan, we wouldn't have found the listening post at all and would have lost a lot more. Artoo saved us and I wasn't just going to leave him behind."

 _ **"I understand Anakin...But one day you might not have a choice."**_ His face softened. _**"Analise sends her love to both of you. We'll meet you back on Courscant. We're all due for a little break. May the Force be with you."**_ The holo faded away and Ahsoka perched herself in the seat by Anakin.

 _Hey Anakin...I'm glad we got Artoo back and all, but Obi-Wan is right. One day you won't be able to save Artoo or Rex or me._

 _I knew you would be able to carry on the mission while I looked for Artoo Ahsoka...Though I think we need to talk about going off on your own._ Anakin refused to even think about a day when he wouldn't be able to save his baby sister. _Besides you know Artoo is more than just a droid._

 _He's one of us crazy Skywalkers._


	15. Interlude-Too Precious To Loose

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and paraenthis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you to Guest for the review:) I'm really glad you're enjoying this so far.**

 **I understand your concern with Analise being protected for a Jedi during war, but there is a reason for that. If you go back to Analise of Earth, it is revealed that if Analise dies (perferbly at the hands of the Sith), then nothing will hold the Sith back from seducing Anakin successfully to their side. Throughout the series Analise has always been overprotective because of that reason, but this is sort of in overdrive during war time and Analise doesn't like it.**

 **So Analise will not be totally safe. There's still her Bonds with Anakin and Obi-Wan. When one of them is severely injured, it will also affect her and she will be thrown into life-threatening situations in the future.**

 **The episode-based chapters I am posting now I want to focus in a little more on Ahsoka as she goes through her first few adventures as a Padawan during wartime and most of Crossing Battlefields will be focused on Ahsoka; but the other Skywalkers including Analise will get some time in the spotlight:)**

 **I'm not sure I like how this chapter turned out, but the interludes are free-writing to help break up the longer, sometimes more intense episode-based chapters. I hope it isn't too bad.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Too Precious to Loose**

They had come too close.

He had come too close.

Too close to loosing her. To loosing their precious baby sister. His little shadow who looked at him not just as her big brother, but also her hero. Everything she saw him do, she was more than ready to do as well.

Her eyes followed his every move. Tracking him as he chased after Separatist scum, recklessly jumping off of buildings into the middle of fire-fight, pushing his fighter to the max as he went up against one or two enemy cruisers.

She mimicked him. She copied his every action, even his attitude. Often he had heard her say that she wanted nothing more than to be a warrior like him one day. A hero whose adventures were often widely reported. She wanted to be leading men of her own to certain victory.

Yet all that came with a heavy price. A price he did not want her to pay in a million years.

A price she had come close to playing not that long ago when she had taken it upon herself to distract Grievous, to fight him. By herself.

Alone.

Without him there.

It had taken everything he had not to go after Rex when the Clone Captain had informed him of Ahsoka's orders. Orders! As though she truly did have a rank of something other than just Padawan.

Then again it had been his fault. He had been the one to place his baby sister and not one of the more experienced men in charge of the mission while he went after Artoo. He could have put Rex in charge or even better had taken her with him.

Then for sure she wouldn't have gone up against Grievous. Wouldn't have returned to him slightly battered with a ring of bruises around her neck.

Bruises that she seemed rather proud of.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin had not slept well since their return from Skytop Station.

The downtime was not helping. The 501st and 212th had been so long in the battlefields that the Council had called them back for a much needed rest. A rest that was only making it harder for Anakin to find the peace he so often found on the battlefield with lightsaber in hand.

He couldn't sleep. His dreams were nightmares of what-ifs. What if Grievous had been too much for his men? What if he hadn't found Artoo? What if Grievous had managed to hurt Ahsoka more? What if Grievous had killed Ahsoka?

Voices rang across the salle where he had come to fetch Ahsoka after a lightsaber class and broke his dark thoughts. He could hear Ahsoka's voice ringing loudest above them all.

Other Younglings her age and Padawans close to it had encircled her. Few Padawans were with their Masters, stationed in war-zones and leading men into battle. No Padawan had a Jedi like Anakin Skywalker for a Master who followed the rules loosely and walked sometimes as though the edge of viroblade.

Stepping closer he could make out what story Ahsoka was weaving for her classmates. What tale of bold daring held them ensnared and he shuddered. Ahsoka wasn't describing some random battle she had taken part in with himself and the 501st. Ahsoka was telling them about her battle with General Grievous.

Her eyes sparked and flashed as she described Grievous' metal appearance as he stood threatening over Rex, lightsaber raised until she roused herself from darkness and darted forth to protect the Captain. Her hands danced through the air as she sketched the way their blades had moved and met in battle. Ahsoka's voice grew louder, higher and now even younger Knights were be drawn to her as she described the close calls in a supply room as she did her best to hide from Grievous, learned of the droid spy he had placed in their midst, and gotten caught in the end.

Anakin had to avert his eyes as he saw Ahsoka's hand wrap lightly around her own throat in an imitation of the General's. "When the station shook from the blasts, I took my chance," She crowed. "I grabbed the hand with my lightsaber and managed to force it around to slice through the other. He fell to the ground. I darted up to vent, summoned my lightsaber and ran. He tried to slice and dice me through the vent, but I was too fast." While her listeners drew in shocked and awe breathes, Ahsoka shrugged carelessly. Then she lifted her chin up so that those gathered around could clearly see the ring of fading bruises.

It was then that broke his temper.

It was the shrug he gave at the age when he was bragging about some feat of daring to his age-mates right before showing off what remained of his latest wounds. Wounds left over from a feat of daring that normally involved the breaking of many, many rules and a near-heart attack for Obi-Wan.

The careless shrug and showing off of someone who didn't seem to care they had come unbearably close to loosing their life. To throwing it away and devastating those nearest to them.

Anakin marched up to the group, broke through the circle and took hold of Ahsoka's hand. "Master?" Her head turned up to him, eyes wide and confused. She could feel his anger crossing their Bond. Anger at her and she wasn't sure why.

"You must excuse my Padawan. I am sure you all have studies to do?" The crowd broke up, Padawans and Younglings mumbling under their breath about how once wild Padawan of legend was suddenly a stiff. Even the Knights took the hint, breaking off to attend sparing match-ups and lightsaber reviews of their own. Anakin might be a new Knight like them, but he was a Skywalker and from the Line of Yoda. His father and brother sat on the Council. His father was the Council Head when Master Mace and Master Yoda were away. He was a powerful warrior. When Anakin spoke stern and hard, others listened.

Others besides his baby sister and Padawan. Something he was going to fix.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Anakin what's wrong?_ Ahsoka nearly stumbled as she struggled to keep up with her big brother. She had never seen him this mad at her before. Have never felt this much anger directed at her before. It was almost choking. She didn't understand why he was mad. What had she done wrong?

 _I don't ever want to see that again!_ His mental voice was almost shouting.

 _See what?_

 _That un-Jedi like display that I just saw in the salle. It is rude and beneath you to stand there and brag about disobeying orders._

 _But you do it all the time!_ Ahsoka dragged her feet to a stop, ignoring the stares of the Jedi around them. She was getting frustrated by his anger with no explanation. He had no right to be mad at her for going against his orders. She knew for a fact that he did all the time and had bragged about them often when he had been her age.

Ahsoka could still remember standing by her big brother as he waxed on and on about his last adventure, even showing off the newest scars and bruises. Why couldn't she do that too?

Anakin tugged hard on her hand when she stopped in an attempt to get her moving again, but Ahsoka didn't budge at all. She wasn't going anywhere. Not until she had some answers. _Drop this attitude Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker! It isn't winning you any points._

 _No! I want to know what I did that was so bad._

 _Fine! You went after Grievous after I very clearly told you to stay with Rex and the men._

 _But if I hadn't gone after Grievous he could have killed them all! I needed to distract that sleemo and you even said I did a good job._

 _Good job?_ Anakin was outraged and forced Ahsoka's chin up. _Do you call that ring around your neck the sign of a good job?_

 _Yes I do!_ She pulled back eyes blazing. _They're a sign that I did something great and was able to save the day while you were off doing something else!_

 _No! They're a sign of your reckless disobedience that could get you killed!_ Anakin stood to his full height and glared down at the small Togruta. _And until you understand that you are grounded!_

 _What?_

 _You heard me Ahsoka. You are grounded until you can get over your reckless disobedience!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _There's a storm coming..._

 _Isn't that why you came to have tea with me Da?_ Analise set a pair of simple, wooden tea cups on the coffee. The pair belonged to a set given to Obi-Wan and Analise by Yoda once they were married. The natural scent of sepair tea rose from the Master's cup while the more wild scent of muja fruit tea rose from the Knight's. _You have been told that you don't need to read all the reports that come through while you are in charge. That's why you keep getting headaches._

 _I wasn't talking about war and politics my beautiful daughter. I was talking about that storm that is coming hard and fast..._ The doors to the Skywalker-Kenobi quarters opened and Analise was glad that they slid because she was sure if they didn't they would be slamming open.

"Sleemo! Jerk! Creep! Bully! Sleemo!"

 _Oh you meant that storm._ She picked her tea up and took a sip. _I was trying to ignore that one._

 _Doesn't look like you can anymore my dear,_ Qui-Gon chuckled as Ahsoka tossed her school bag to one side then flung herself on the floor by Analise's feet. Her face was marked with angry tear stains and it was clear she was trying to be at her most pitiful to elect any sympathy from her big sister.

"Ana, Anakin is the biggest bully on the planet!" She threw her arms and head dramatically upon the Knight's lap like she was a Youngling again wanting a bedtime story and not a battle-tested Padawan. "He's grounded me forever!"

"Surely not forever."

"Well...Maybe not forever, but for a very long time so it might as well be forever Uncle Qui." The Togruta sniffed as the Grey Master simply sipped his tea, seeming to care very little for her present sufferings. "Do you think the Council will let me switch Masters?"

"Why on all...What did you and Anakin fight about this time Ahsoka?" Sensing very little sympathy from her always caring elder sibling, Ahsoka sat back on her heels with a huff and crossed her arms. Her face was pure Skywalker in her frustration and stubbornness.

"He's made because I was showing off my bruises from where Grievous grabbed me in a choke-hold and telling people all about my fight with him after my lightsaber lesson." Her scowl grew deeper. "He says I need to learn my lesson about reckless disobedience. Which is just...Just...So stupid!" Analise and Qui-Gon were quick to pick their teacups off the table as it shook a little from Ahsoka's anger leaking into the Force. "He never follows orders, never! And...And...He use to brag all the time to his friends and stuff...Why can't I? He never got in trouble! Why am I?"

"Oh he got into trouble little Soka." Qui-Gon breathed in the scent of his tea before taking another sip. "You just never saw it."

"Huh?"

"Obi-Wan has never been one to openly display his feelings in front of the general public..."

"That's a lie!" Ahsoka glared at the Master from the corner of her eyes. "He kisses and cuddles Analise all the time in front of the men."

"But that's with me Ahsoka. You know that like yourself, Anakin and I like physical contact and it helps with the Bonds. It soothes us, especially me. The men even hug me or put an arm around me. And have you forgotten your manners?" Analise reached over and gently whacked her baby sister on the shoulder. "A Youngling never interrupts her elders."

"I'm not a Youngling!"

"Well you certainly acting like one!"

"She's acting like Anakin whenever he scared Obi-Wan."

"Scared..."

"Yes Ahsoka...Scared." Qui-Gon's ice-blue eyes were unflinching as he watched the Padawan. "Anakin would tell the tales of his daring, show off his latest battle wounds and feel proud that in his disobedience he had saved the day. But each of those wounds scared Obi-Wan and myself."

"Skyguy's scared...He's never scared!"

"Yes he, it's just that like Obi-Wan Anakin tends to hide his fear behind anger." Ahsoka stopped scowling and confusion settled over her features. She leaned against Analise's legs, tilting her head just like her sister.

"Why would Anakin be mad if he is scared? Why would he ground me?"

"Because he's hoping that next time you might think twice before doing something so reckless when you don't have the training. Even I know you're not ready to go up against Grievous on your own, but you did."

"So he's grounding me because he's worried?"

"Because you re very precious to him Soka and he's not ready just yet to be faced with the possibility of loosing you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Skyguy?_ Ahsoka hadn't needed to hunt too hard for her big brother. She knew that he would be in the Temple hanger, working on whatever he could get his hands on. All she could make out was his leggings sticking out from under a yellow speeder that for some odd reason turned Obi-Wan green whenever he saw it.

 _Yeah?_

 _I just wanted to say I was sorry for how I acted. I promise to do better..._

 _Maybe I was too harsh._ Anakin pulled himself out from under the speeder and sat up. _When Rex told me what you were doing, I just got so scared and to see you showing off...I just wondered if you knew just close we...I came to loosing you._

 _Analise and Uncle Qui explained it to me...Are you still mad?_ Anakin let out a deep breath. His anger was gone, his fear more manageable after reciting Analise's prayer and some meditation. He knew that just like with Analise, he couldn't hold Ahsoka back. She needed to be able to grow, make mistakes, even get hurt. As much as everything screamed at him to keep her locked away somewhere...He knew he couldn't.

They were Jedi after all and Skywalkers. Trouble always seemed to find them.

 _I'm not mad at you anymore and you're no longer grounded...This time around._ He jerked his head back at the speeder. _Now help me tune up this hunk of junk. I think it could go faster...Careful Snips!_ Ahsoka had flung herself at her brother for a hug, wrapping her arms around him and not caring about the oil stains on his robes.

The Knight gave a mocking sigh and hugged his baby sister back. They squeezed their Force Signatures around each other, flooding their Bond with love and happiness.

They weren't foolish enough to believe that this would be their last blow-up ever. There had been many in the past and there would be many, many more in the future.

They were Skyguy and Snips after all.


	16. Chapter Nine-Teaching of Another Kind

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you again to Guest and pinkupinky for the reivew:) I'm glad I was able to clear things up and I'm very glad you enjoyed the last interlude:) I like Anakin and Ahsoka's dynamic too:)**

 **I choose to do a chapter based on Season One's Cloak of Darkness because of how Kanan describes Luminara in the first season of Rebels. He tells Ezra that she was brave, compassionate and disciplined right before saying that Luminara would be a perfect teacher for Ezra. Going back after that and watching Cloak of Darkness I saw Luminara's bravery, but not much of the other two and I found it hard to see her as a teacher at first because of how she reacted to Ahsoka giving her advice about facing Ventress which Ahsoka has experience in that Luminara does not.**

 **Then again when you look at Luminara and Anakin as Masters with Barris and Ahsoka as the Padawans, it's easy to see that Luminara and Barris are a little bit more formal and traditional which might make if hard for a Padawan used to a little more freedom and leeway with the rules.**

 **In the end though Luminara learns a important lesson which is why I love Cloak of Darkness. No matter how old someone is, there are still important life lessons to learn, even for teachers.**

 **This one ended up being longer and taking longer because I opted not to rewrite the episode before this one, so I needed to add a couple scenes in to explain the basics of Bombad Jedi.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Ignore your instincts at your peril- Cloak of Darkness, Clone Wars Season One**

 **Chapter Nine-Teaching of Another Kind**

In the privacy of his carefully warded hideout in Coruscant's grimy industral power distract, Sideous raged.

Ancient Sith artifacts went flying across the room. Weak bursts of lightning crept forth from his fingers and burned marks into the floor. His eyes were sick yellow and rimmed with red.

Normally he would have held back his rage until he was safely off-planet and secure within his much more warded stronghold, but this time his rage could not be denied and he doubted those foolish Jedi would even be paying attention to any of his Signature that might leak into the Force.

They would be too busy celebrating and slapping themselves on the back.

Celebrating because that weak, worthless, puking worm that called himself Vicroy of the Trade Federation had not only failed in what should have been the easy task of eliminating that meddlesome Naboo Senator, but had allowed himself to fooled into believing that her clumsy, bumbling, brainless Gungen sidekick was a Jedi and had gotten himself captured.

A stronger burst of lightning raced out from his fingers and scorched a deep, black burn mark into the walls. Sideous was no fool. He knew that for all his puffing and strutting about, Nute Gunray was no martyr to the Separatist cause. That slimy green toad would never lay down his life for the glorious future Sideous had Dooku weave and promise with every spoken word.

No...At the first chance that his life might be lost, to save his own skin; Gunray would talk and Gunray knew a lot. Gunray would able to tell the Republic dogs that the Sith were pulling the strings, playing both sides of the war like an expensive keyboard in a gambling hall band.

Breathing deep, Sideous forced his rage down from overheating to barely simmering. Killing Gunray would solve a lot of their problems and yet they could not just kill the Neimoidian for all that he truly loathed the creature. They still needed Gunray. The Trade Federation would rally and rage, call Gunray a turncoat; but secretly support his efforts for during war they made a tidy profit.

The more corruption, the better after all.

No they could not kill Gunray and they could not leave him in Republic hands. With a sweep of his dull black robes, Sideous stalked forth from the room.

It was time for his student's assassin to once again prove that she had some worth to him...Again!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So Jar-Jar really caught Gunray?" Analise smiled down at the thirteen-year-old Togruta almost bouncing beside her. Ahsoka's Padawan braid swung merrily from it's place on her headdress. Her lekku darkened a little in the Togruta version of an embarrassed blush. She kept forgetting that as a Padawan she ought to maintain a certain level of decorum, but it was just so hard sometimes. "I mean I still can't believe it."

"Believe it baby sister." The gentle female Knight giggled. "Padme told me herself before the official report came in. By total accident Jar-Jar had Gunray and the forces with him believing that he was a Jedi..." _And all because Anakin left a spare cloak on Padme's ship._ The last part was spoken over the Bond the pair shared and had Ahsoka quietly joining in her sister's giggles. It was a secret very few knew that the Naboo Senator was married to their older brother.

 _If he keeps doing stuff like that, it won't stay secret for long,_ Ahsoka pointed out as she turned around to walk backwards. "So what's happening next?"

"Gunray will be brought back to Coruscant under guard where he will stand trial for his crimes against the Republic." Ahsoka made a face. "I know, I know...We can't bring the whole Federation under trial, but they keep saying that Gunray and his cronies are acting without their knowledge..."

"So whose the Jedi going with them?" Of course there would a be a Jedi or two going to help with Gunray's transfer. Unless the Separatists decided to cut their looses and run, they would try to bring the Viceroy back to them.

Analise smiled at the hope shinning in Ahsoka's eyes. Anakin was away on some high-octane, almost top-secret mission and Ahsoka had been stuck at the Temple with her sister and brother-in-law. Sure she was Anakin's Padawan, but this was war and Ahsoka just wasn't ready for some of the more dangerous missions yet. "Don't worry Ahsoka. I talked to Da and Obi-Wan, they talked to the Council and they agreed that you could go with Master Luminara."

"Wait...Master Luminara? You mean you wouldn't be coming?" Ahsoka quickly began to nibble on her lower lip, a habit picked up from Analise. She wasn't too sure about working with the Mirialan Master whom she had had very little contact with. Ahsoka thought her calm, serene; but maybe stricter than even Obi-Wan who was still playful.

"Not this time Snips," Analise shook her head. "During this trip Gunray will be questioned so that we can have as much information as we can to begin the trial process. My very limited experience doing interrogation would not be helpful, so I'm staying here on Coruscant."

"What about Obi-Wan or Uncle Qui?"

"The Council has a backlog of reports they need to shift through..."

"And they drew the short straw." She sighed, body slumping down as it slowly became clear that she would be working with a Master she had never worked with before and she would be pretty much on her own with part of her family still on Coruscant while her Master was halfway across the galaxy.

Suddenly going over reports seemed a lot more fun than guarding a high-profile prisoner.

 _Keep your mind open little sister. You might be surprised at what you learn._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jedi Master Luminara Unduli was tall and pale-green. The tattoos she sported on her fingers and beneath her lower lip fascinated the Padawan who knew just the basics of Mirialan culture. Like some of the female Knights and Masters, Luminara wrapped herself in the garments of her people. Her robes were black, a dark belt around her waist and her headdress looked heavy. Ahsoka wondered how she could wear it and not get a headache.

She looked stately, Ahsoka would admit; but she much perfered the robes worn by Analise in softer and brighter colors.

Ahsoka watched from the corner of her eye as Luminara seemed to march up behind the Clones piloting the Consular-class cruiser. She and the rest of the Clones stood bunched around Gunray who had been ushered onto the ship with the utmost speed upon their landing on Rodia.

"Have we made contact with the Tranquility Captain?"

"Yes Sir. I will patch you through now." The screen over head flared to life and Ahsoka tilted her head. Three humans in the bright blue armor of Senate Commandos filled the screen. She had rarely seen Senate Commandos, long considered the elite of the elite fighting forces within the Republic, any other place besides the grounds of the Senate. These men and woman were charged with protecting the Senate and the very elite of those protected the Chancellor.

Ahsoka slide her gaze back to Gunray for just a moment. 'Surely we don't need Senate Commandos to help us guard this sleemo. He doesn't look that tough or dangerous.'

"Jedi Cruiser Tranquility, this is Jedi Master and General Luminara Unduli. We have the prisoner Nute Gunray and are requesting permission to come aboard." Ahsoka tried very hard not to roll her eyes. Even Obi-Wan never bothered with such stiff formalities and he was the Negotiator of legend.

 _ **"Of course General Unduli. You are all cleared and we look forward to meeting your prisoner**_ _."_

"As I look forward to delivering him to you Captain Argyus. Thank you."

"You know I am a very rich man..." No longer interested in the transmission between the two ships, Ahsoka tuned back into Gunray who seemed to never stop talking. Now the Viceroy's attention had turned to scruffy looking Clone whose dyed red hair had been shaved into two strips. He had gruffly introduced himself to the Padawan as Commander Gree before pretty much opting to ignore her. Ahsoka wasn't sure that Gree liked her. He always seemed to be glaring at her whenever he did decide to honor her with his gaze. "And I like to be very generous to my friends and allies." Ahsoka couldn't believe it. That sleemo was trying to bribe a Clone!

"That sounds like a very tempting offer Vicroy," Gree purred as one hand reached behind his back, the green paint on his armor catching in the dull light. For a moment, Ahsoka thought that he was going to take it right there in front of her. "But I have a little something for you." With a smirk Gree held up the hand he had slipped behind his back in which he now clutched a pair cuffs which he jangled a little bit. "Aren't they pretty?"

The Togruta heaved a sigh of relief and pushed herself off the door frame she had been leaning on. She turned her back on the Clones as they happily slapped the cuffs on Gunray and instead stood next to Luminara. "At least we made it finally. This has been one boring trip."

If she had been with her family, they would have teased Ahsoka about her longing for adventure since as Jedi they did not seek or crave such a thing.

Instead Luminara spoke not a word. She simply raised one eyebrow as though that was all the comment she needed to make.

Ahsoka was starting to think that Luminara like the Clone didn't like her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How dare you?" Ahsoka very much wanted to reach back and knock Gunray upside the head as she had seen Obi-Wan do to Anakin on occasion. He had not stopped complaining and crying abuse of authority since they had stepped onto the Tranquility.

'At least he's given up on the bribes,' Ahsoka thought to herself. It took a lot for a Clone to betray their brothers, the Republic. As far as she know there had only been one Clone to turn traitor and that was in some false sense of freeing himself and his brothers from what he believed to be Republic enslavement. To Ahsoka that logic made no sense.

"This is a gross abuse of the justice system and my personal liberty!" She silently groaned as Gunray's voice rose in volume and almost in pitch. "I demand to speak to my litigator at once! Now!"

"Shut up and keep moving!" Ahsoka turned her head just enough and just in time to see Gree use the butt of his rifle to lightly shove the babbling Neimoidian forward when he would have stopped. She wanted to laugh at the shocked expression on Gunray's face. Clearly he had yet to experience such rough treatment. Luminara shot her a stern look and Gree's glare seemed to harden if that was even possible.

'They're both worst than Obi-Wan and Master Windu. They at least have a little fun.' She curbed her impulse to kick at the floor as tramping feet brought her head up. Coming to met them was the squad of Senate Commandos she had seen earlier on the viewscreen. One of them had removed his helmet, the discreet markings painting him as the Captain and Ahsoka stared.

Nothing about the blonde, pale, almost shallow-skinned man screamed solider to the Togruata. From the shine on his boots which bore no signs of scuff marks to the hair teased and waxed into the height of fashion for wealthy human males; the Captain was more like a Senator than a warrior.

"Greetings General Unduli." Even his voice had Ahsoka wanting to tilt her head. In had none of the gruffness, somewhat scratchy tone she was most used to hearing as she either tore across a battlefield or lingered at the barracks until she was caught. It was polished and even. It was the voice of a wealthy citizen and not a solider combat-ready. But Ahsoka knew he had to be a solider. You didn't get to be a Senate Commando by looking pretty. "The brig has been prepared for our special guest and everything else stands readied." The Captain's gaze shifted to Ahsoka for a moment and she fought hard to stay still.

"Very good Captain." If Luminara saw what Ahsoka saw, the wealthy undertones of a man beneath the armor she said nothing about it. "Commander Gree it is time we were getting underway."

"Sir, yes Sir! Move it Gunray!" This time Gree's voice was enough to get the Vicroy moving. She would have giggled at his wince at the memory of the last time he hadn't moved fast enough. The Commandos parted to let the pair past. The Captain gave a respectful nod to the Master before he and his men followed the Clone and Gunray.

"You seem confused about something Padawan." Luminara's voice startled Ahsoka from her thoughts. Ever since being formally introduced, she had noted that the Master seemed to only want to call her Padawan. It felt strange to Ahsoka coming from a family where Padawan was used more as a term of endearment than an actually title. Whenever Anakin or Analise or Obi-Wan called her Padawan, Ahsoka felt warmed and loved. Luminara turned it into something cold and hard, formal.

"One thing is confusing me," Ahsoka responded and shook herself free from her wandering thoughts. "Why are the Senate Commandos here? I mean Gunray's just some slimy, double-dealing worm out to make a quick credit. I mean honestly he doesn't seem that dangerous so why all the extra security?"

"You're being overconfident Ahsoka." Even her name sounded cold and formal when spoken by Luminara. "That could give Gunray an advantage. He might not be dangerous, but his powerful friends are. Even now they might be looking for some way to get Gunray back into their hands."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"For all that Gunray is a weak link in our chain, his capture puts us at a disadvantage and could destroy us my friend. He is too weak to last for long under interrogation by Jedi."**_

"There is nothing to fear my Lord. I have already put a plan into action. Even as I speak my best agent, Asajj Ventress in on her way to the Republic ship. Once there she will sneak aboard and either return with Gunray alive or dead if he does speak."

 _ **"I worry that you are placing too much trust in your pet assassin. She has failed us so many times in the past."**_

"There is no reason to be worried my Lord. Asajj is a gifted assassin, the best I have ever seen. She will not fail to carry out the plan down to the last little letter. She will not fail."

 _ **"Well then...If you have placed that much trust and confidence in her my apprentice then I will stand back. Allow the plan to move forward and contact me at once should it succeed or fail."**_

Dooku slowly stood as the hologram faded and the doors to the bridge slide open with a quiet whoosh of air. Light feet made barely any sounds on the metal floor as a familiar Force Signature brushed up against his. "Master?" The voice was soft, breathy.

"This will be a challenge for you. This time around there can be absolutely no mistakes, no failure if you want to prove yourself worthy of the title of apprentice."

"But I am worthy!" This time her voice was sharp like a blade and loud. "You've told me that and I've proven myself over and..."

"Darth Sideous calls for another test to prove yourself so after your more recent shortcomings. Prove yourself to him and to me."

"As you wish Master." Ventress' voice was again whisper soft even as her eyes glared at the spot beyond Dooku where Sideous in holo-form had stood. "I will prove my worth to both of you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Tranquility was slowing moving away. None of the Clones or Senate Commandos said it, but they were happy to be leaving Rodia behind to return to the relative safety of Courscant. They weren't particularly comfortable with staying a on a planet that had come dangerously close to siding with the enemy.

Not that they could exactly blame the government of Rodia in way. It would have been hard to stay with the Republic, doing nothing as the planet's people began to suffer from a lack of supplies. Still there should have been more trust in the Republic, in the Chancellor. They were at war after all and certain things had to be pushed to the side. Even if it meant the planets worth less from a military point of view had to go without much needed supplies.

Faro Argyus wasn't among those who glared at Rodia and loudly stated about how they, if they were in charge of the planet's government would never even think about going to the side of the Separatists. It was the Commandos making the biggest noise of course. The Clones seemed only to nod, offer a few murmured agreements and Argyus wondered if they viewed the war from his point of view.

Oh Argyus had been loyal to the Republic. One had to be after all to reach such a high rank like that of Captain within the Senate Commandos, but years spent guarding those who led plush and well-funded lives had changed him from an idealistic child willing to devote himself body and soul to Republic into a knowledgeable man who saw that real power came from rank and wealth.

In his mind, the Republic could have Rodia to the Separatists and nothing would have changed. There wouldn't have been a blip. The planet was truly worthless, it's government strongly against escalating the war. As far as Argyus was concerned, Rodia should have gone ahead and joined the Separatists if they were promising more than what the Republic could deliver. Even if it meant handing over some silly Senator.

After all, at this point it looked the Separatists were winning and it was always better to be on the winning side after all.

Almost lazily, Argyus left the command post in the brig. His underlings could handle the busy-work. He would much rather watch the Jedi at work. Jedi interrogation was an art form he had heard. They didn't even need to apply their famed mind control to get a being to crack. He was pretty certain that Gunray would be cracking fast and cracking hard.

"How goes the interrogation?" He offered the Clone called Gree what he hoped was a friendly smile to put the men at ease. Senate Commandos came into contact with the Clones so rarely, that Argyus felt ill at ease with men who under their helmets all looked the same with few differences. "I hope I have missed seeing the Viceroy crack."

"Not yet." Gree's grin was almost wolfish as he studied the older man in his fancy blue armor. It certainly didn't look like armor that could take a hit or two or three and keep on going. Those Senate Commandos looked fancy and could at least aim and fire a decent shot, but they weren't real soldiers to the Clones. Real soldiers were battle-tested and hardened. As far as Gree knew, there was no battle on Courscant. Unless a pair of Senators opted to duke it over who had first dibs on a taxi outside the building. "But don't worry Captain. Neimoidians may be a slippery lot, but their no real match for the Jedi. We'll have answers from that worm sooner or later."

Argyus nodded, making a face at the lack of respect in the Clone's voice. He could say nothing though, make no move to discipline the manufactured being. The Grand Army of the Republic and Senate Commandos were two completely separate entities. The GAR was running the war and the Commandos for the most part stayed safe and sound among Senatorial luxury. Except for times like these when they were requested as back-up.

As Argyus moved as close as he dared to the bright orange ray shield, he longed to wipe the smile from Gree's face, but held his peace. After all, he had least had been born to parents.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Your thoughts betray you Viceroy. I can sense your concern even though you are doing your best to hide it." Ahsoka watched from her place, leaning against the wall by the shield as Luminara calmly questioned the Viceroy. The Master's voice was steady, almost soothing and hypnotic in its tone. "You worry, you fear that all the wealth and power that has been dropped into your lap because of the war will vanish if you let even one small detail free."

"I don't know what you're talking about Jedi..." Gunray's voice wasn't confident as it had been before. It now shook a little, was unsteady. Ahsoka wanted to roll her eyes, but thought better of it. Of course that sleemo would be worried about loosing all his wealth and power. She didn't need the Force to tell her that. She just needed to look at Gunray in his plush, couple-hundred credits robes to know that he was a man who lived on the wealth and power he took from the lives of others.

He was probably more afraid to loose his life. Riches and power couldn't follow you into death after all.

"You know many things...Have many things hidden deep within your mind." Luminara had closed her eyes, wrapping herself in the power of the Force. "The names of your allies, their hidden bases and outposts...I need you to tell me their names, their locations."

"Have you been sniffing dust Jedi?" The Neimoidian would have spread his hands in a gesture of seeming innocence if they hadn't still be cuffed. "I am just a pawn in all of this...I have not the rank to know such things."

"Who are you trying to protect? Who has you so scared?"

"No one! There is no one!"

"Lair!" Ahsoka slammed her hand down on the table, startling the Master who eyed her in amazement and displeasure. This was not the calm, well-manner Padawan she had been expecting. Someone so similar to her own who was patiently awaiting her Master's return on Courscant. This was a wild rebel who had no idea of discipline. "All the words from your lips have been lies! You're a lair and I'm tired of all this lying!"

Bright green light lip up the cell and showed off baby-blue eyes stone hard and glittering with frustrated anger. In a swift move, no doubt picked up from her Master Ahsoka lashed out. Lunging past the table she growled at Gunray and shoved her lightsaber dangerously close to his suddenly blocked throat. "Tell us or I'll cut like a freshly caught dirt-fish!" Gunray gulped for air and leaned back as far he could from the suddenly blood-thirsty Togruta. She hadn't looked so scary or fierce standing in the corridors behind or next to Luminara. Shoving himself back again, Gunray fell right out of his chair and Ahsoka's glare softened just barely into a dark smirk.

"Padawan!" A surprisingly strong hand latched itself around her left upper arm and Ahsoka found herself being dragged away from the prisoner. Switching off her lightsaber and turning around, it was Ahsoka's turn to gulp for some air as she stared into the glaring electric-blue eyes that belonged to Master Luminara. It was clear that she was not pleased at all. "I would have thought that you knew better! Terror is not the way Jedi get answers! It is not a weapon for us!" Her voice was no longer hypnotic calm as she whispered-yelled at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka pulled herself free from Luminara's stern grip and blinked up at her with confused eyes. She had seen Anakin use a similar method with their tougher prisoners and it had worked at least eighty-percent of the time. "But Master Luminara...I wasn't being serious." Anakin only made the threats, he never followed through, even if the prisoners did not break. She tried to stand straight and not nervous. "But I had to make him scared because if he's not scared he won't talk to us." And Viceroy Gunray was a being that could be easily scared into talking. Ahsoka could tell. Anakin had taught her the tricks, but Analise had taught her to how to read beings and what gave away their emotions or personalities.

Luminara wanted to take off her headdress so that she could properly rub her forehead. She had the very firm beginnings of a massive headache. She touched the Force lightly to soothe it for the moment as her mind raced. This has to be Anakin's teaching. She knew Obi-Wan too well to know that the man would have used terror in front of the Padawan to interrogate a prisoner.

She liked Anakin, she did and she liked the changes the Skywalker twins had brought to the Order...But she simply felt that Anakin and by extension Analise were too young to have a Padawan. Even if the Force had blessed the match, she would ruled that Ahsoka be Obi-Wan's Padawan or even Plo Koon's.

The rustling of heavy, wealthy fabric caught her ears and she turned to see Gunray. The Vicroy was trembling as his hands gripped the side of the table and pulled himself up for his head to see over it. His eyes stared almost fearfully not at the Master, but at the Padawan. "You know...Maybe I was too hasty in my refusal to talk. There's no reason why we can't negotiate for the information..."

Ahsoka tried very hard not to smirk as she turned to face Luminara who was dismayed to find her headache returning full-force in the face of Ahsoka's success. She opened her mouth to speak...

And the ship shook!

Luminara kept her balance, moving swiftly to the ray shield while Ahsoka stumbled. There was no need for her to give orders. The Clones knew their Jedi well. Gree already had his com up to his mouth, barking into it. "Status report Captain...What's going on up there?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Droid fighters...A lot of them coming in fast!" Captain Fisher glared at the droid fighters racing towards the Tranquility. Mentally he cursed the decision to hold off on entering hyperspace until they were further away from the planet. There was no doubt that the Separatists knew about Gunray's capture. It was huge news and was racing around the net faster than even a podracer.

Behind the fighters Fisher saw the pointed, sharp ends of ships that no one wanted to see. "They've brought boarding ships!" Alarms began to blare through the ship as gun turrets twisted on their axis to target and hit the enemy ships.

The Separatists had come calling to collect Gunray.

They weren't going to let him go without a fight.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as the alarms had begun, they had been ready. _**"Green Company prepare to repel the enemy! Battle stations now!"**_ Gree's order came through loud and clear. Their name might not be as powerful, inspire awe in allies and fear in their enemies like Torrent, Ghost, or even the 501st; but Green Company was just as tough. Just as fierce and battle-ready.

Rifles were grabbed from their racks and boots banged loudly on the metal floor as they raced to where the boarding ships were sure to land. The hanger.

The ship shook again then a second time then a third time. Green Company made it to the hanger, slipping into battle formation without a thought.

Metal prongs dug through the roof of the hanger, hooking the boarding ships onto the Tranquility and not letting go. The door in the middle of the prongs opened and B2 super battle droids dropped free from the stowaway ships.

One after another after another dropped down into the hanger, twisting their arms and popping up built in guns. They opened fire on Green Company who had been quick enough to duck down behind some boxes waiting to be put away.

Shot for shot Green Company matched the droids. No words were spoken, no more orders given. When one of the men was shot, taken out another of his vod was quick to step into his place. They would not be letting the droids make it any further into their cruiser.

But Green Company had thought they were only facing B2s which while tough were still easily dealt with. When no more dropped from the boarding ships, the men had exchanged glances and felt more confidence build. The Separatists had to be getting sloppy if they were sending such a small number to fight them and take back Gunray.

They hadn't been expecting B2-HAs. Those were the bane of the GAR more so than even droidekas. The slightly upgraded B2s were in possession of not a normal left droid arm. Instead it had been replaced with a cannon. A cannon that could blast out a homing torpedo instead of normal blaster fire.

One of the B2-HA's fired a torpedo that screamed through the air then hit the ground. The explosion it created rocked the area and painted with multi-colored sparks. The remaining members of Green Company could only look on sadly from beneath their helmets at the remains of their brothers' bodies before resuming fire as quickly as they could.

They would have time to mourn later if they had time at all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They couldn't hear the explosion standing at the detention level. They could barely feel it. It was bad though. They knew it was bad. Luminara and Ahsoka could feel the lives of Clones flickering and going out like flames on a candle. Gree's com went off and the Commander winced before setting his face like stone. _**"This is Green Leader calling Commander Gree...I'm sorry Sir...Super battle droids have breached the hanger!"**_ There was static, silence as whoever had the other com didn't or couldn't continue.

 _ **"Sir...They're heading for the detention level..."**_ That voice was new, different. His words were hushed and he spoke fast as though he was racing against the clock just to get them out. Ahsoka's shoulders hunched up as the all too-familiar sounds of blaster fire broke through the Clone's rushed, hushed voice over the com and silenced him forever.

"Well then it looks we have guests heading our way. Commander I will require your assistance." Luminara strode towards the corridor that the droids would come down. Her head was held high, her posture regal in a way that Ahsoka could only dream of having one day. She spoke as though super battle droids blasting their way to a dention level was an everyday occurance.

"I'm ready to go!" Ahsoka quickly raced up on Luminara's heels, the eagerness in her voice was all too clear. The Master winced. She understood that Ahsoka was a huntress, a warrior, the sister and Padawan of a warrior; but Luminara just thought it wasn't right for Jedi Padawan to be that eager for a battle. Any battle.

"No!" Luminara's voice was sharp as he half-turned and stared sternly at the Togruta who stopped short and blinked her eyes in confusion. "You will stay here with Captain Arygus and guard the Viceroy." Ahsoka blinked her eyes again even more confused. She was rarely kept away from the front lines and when she was, Anakin always explained to her why. It didn't make her any less upset about being kept back, but she at least understood why.

"But I can help..." Ahsoka's half-protest, half-plea died away as Luminara narrowed her eyes. Not at all impressed by the can-go, go-get-it attitude. Not even when her own Padawan went though a thankfully short-lived rebellious phase had questioned her as much as Skywalker's Padawan was doing. She watched the young teen's shoulders slump. The fight for the moment draining out of her. "I understand Master...I will stay here."

With a curt nod Luminara swept away down the corridor to the command area. Commander Gree trailed after her and Ahsoka thought she saw a small gleam of satisfaction in the Clone's eyes at her scolding of Luminara. Sighing she stepped back towards the cell and glared at the floor as Gunray chuckled.

"Well little Padawan, I can see that you are in position to negotiate now." The Neimoidian stood as close to the ray shield as he dared. Just because his rescue was at hand was no excuse to maim or kill himself. Once again his green hands spread wide in a placating gesture, his voice slimy. "Maybe after I rescued we can reopen the negotiations in my favor this time."

"Rescue?" Ahsoka scoffed as she turned to look at the worm in his cage. "Are you sure it's a rescue? Maybe they're really hear to make sure you can't talk?" Her smirk, so similar to her brother's had the Viceroy gulping in fear.

After all there was a chance she could be right.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All had been almost silent for a few moments. Only the sound of sparking wires broke the dead weight in the air. Ventress peered out through the opening of the boarding ship and grinned at the destruction that was laid before her almost like a gift.

Wiggling free from the space where she had wedged herself for the trip, she swung her legs over the opening then let herself drop to the floor of the Republic hanger. She slowly rose from her crouch and unhooked her blades from her belt.

Movement...Slow and slight movement caught her eyes. It was a lone Clone Trooper. Slowly, painfully using a stack of nearby boxes to pull himself up. Ventress grinned. She grin was twisted and her steel-blue eyes glittered in delight as her blood red blades snapped to life.

The Clone panicked and grabbed his blaster. Frantically he let off shot after shot, his aim sloppy as she was able to dodge them without breaking a sweat as she raced towards him. Realizing that death was banging down upon him and that this time his blaster would not save him he turned his attention to his com. "Alert! Alert! There's a bald..."

Almost humming in delight, one of Ventress' twin blades sliced easily through the Clones neck and sent his head rolling. She grinned in pure triumphant. _**"Trooper come in! Repeat finding! Trooper come in now! Do you copy?"**_ There was nothing Ventress enjoyed more than sowing a little panic.

Well maybe her lightsaber cutting through Clone flesh or watching them struggle in her choke-hold.

"I'll just take that." Reaching down she stripped the arm guard with the com from the Trooper's body. "It may be vain, but I simply love it when a man gives me something." She blew a kiss towards the head where it lay feet away before using the Force to climb onto the boxes.

Her lasers cut just as easily through the metal of the vents as it had through the flesh of the Clone's neck. She could make out the edges glowing hot as she pulled the cut-out circle down, but she had not time for it to cool. In one move the blades were off and back on her belt as she jumped into the vents.

The vent system was the best way she had learned long ago to sneak through a ship undetected.

 _ **"We're outnumbered! They are super battle droids everywhere! Fall back to the detention level! We must keep them from the prisoner!"**_

Ventress just loved it when she was basically handed directions from her foes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They took cover as best they could. Ducking down behind the supports that curved along the walls and up to the roof. All of the Clones knew that they were staring Death in its metal face.

Blast doors behind them slammed shut in an effort to keep the droids from making it any closer to the Viceroy. It also made them better targets for the single-programmed droids whose only goal was to reach Gunray and take out any non-Separatist aligned being who got in their way.

One of the men let out a strangled, cut-off cry as a red laser blast found it's mark, passing through his armor and into his heart. His vod were only able to take their eyes from the advancing droids for just a second to gaze mournfully at the fallen body and knew that they too might shortly share his fate.

They could do nothing though. This was their lives. They were warriors. They were soldiers. They would lay down their lives for the Jedi and by extension the Republic the Jedi represented to so many of them. Death was with them on every single mission, on every square foot of battlefield. It was with them now in a narrow corridor as they tried to keep the droids from reaching a prisoner whose actions might have lead to the deaths of so many of their brothers. Death was always with them.

That fact didn't make it any easier when they lost another vod, but it at least help them accept that in all likelihood their too-short lives would end in a blaster bolt or bone-breaking explosion.

Another Trooper cried out short and sharp as his life ended with one blaster bolt. His body had barely hit the ground when another followed. His cry just as short, just as sharp. The droids drew closer and closer. The posts no longer offered any safety and the men could only loose themselves in firing off as many rounds as they could.

Suddenly one of the droids was hit. It spun a little as it tumbled to the ground. The three remaining men risked glances at each other confused. That shot had not come from any of them from it had come from one side, not the front where they were.

A snap-hiss was their answer and the men's spirits were raised as a familiar green-lightsaber was suddenly slicing the droids and shrinking them down in size. Master Luminara spun with all the grace of a dancer and attacked with the fierceness of a true Mando'ad. Well as true a Mando'ad as they had ever heard about in their few lessons about Mandalorian culture.

As the Jedi Master darted in front of the remaining men to protect them from the marching droids, Gree knelt down in the side corridor they had used to surprise the droids. His blaster was drawn and as Luminara deflected bolts and sliced apart any droid who got near, he used his blaster to take down those she missed or were too far away for her blade.

This battle would be ended and no more Clones would die.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The vent system would have been a maze to a weaker being. One who had been lazy and not bothered to study every inch of the ship's blueprints.

The vent system was not a maze to Ventress. She knew every single inch, every cramped nook and and body-squashing cranny. She knew where the junctions were and where each one went.

So it had bo no hard task for her to locate and follow the right passage that would take her straight to the engine room where only a lone WED-15 Treadwell made his rounds, going up and down the walkways; his optical receptors taking in every little detail and scanning for any sort of trouble.

Not that it mattered where Ventress was concerned. He had no defense systems. He was just a repair droid...

Still if he did catch sight of her, then Ventress' big plans were over before they began. He could raise the alarm after all and bring Troopers running and if the Troopers came running then it was a safe bet that they would alert the Jedi and the Jedi would come running.

Carefully Ventress removed the vent covering and slide down to the walkway. She used the Force to very, very carefully replace the covering before pressing herself against the wall and using the Darkness of the Force fueled by her anger to wrap herself in shadows. She waited...Waited...The doors behind the Tredwell slid shut, casting the room in darkness. The droid switched on the lights inside his optical receptors to help him as he scanned the room. His head tilted up and Ventress was glad she had remembered to replace the vent covering.

Using the Force, Ventress jumped behind the droid as his head was turned away. She barred her teeth at him in a silent hiss, her eyes glaring like lasers before jumping up to the top of the engine core. Just in time too as the doors slide open, this time admitting a pair of Troopers. "Hey there!" One of the greeted the Treadwell. "Seen anything out of place in here?"

 **"Nope."** He didn't particularly care for the strange white beings that often invaded his space. They made messes and broke things, important things. Things he needed to make sure that everything ran smoothly. Thinking that their business was finished and that the beings would leave quickly as the normally did, the droid turned his head on the men.

"I guess that's that then," The Clone that had spoken to the droid remarked. Not at all offended by the rude attitude the droid had shown them. He switched on his com as he raised it up towards his face. "Just checked on the engine room. Everything seems clear so we're going to lock it down."

 _ **"Good job Captain. Report back to us. The enemy's advancing towards the detention level and we could use the help."**_

"We're on our way Sir!"

"We'll need you keep watch here 327!"

 **"How dare you? My name is 327-T!"**

"Okay, okay! Sorry 327-T."

"You should know better by now. Droids never like being called by their nicknames." Beneath their helmets both Clones rolled their eyes and walked away.

Ventress smirked from the hiding place she had wedged herself into. Those idiots hadn't caught her yet. She tossed down a charge, using the Force to make it stick before deciding to indulge in a little fun.

As Ventress set the remaining charges, she danced around 327-T. The poor droid could sense the air rushing around around him and even make out the whistles of the charges flying through the air and setting once they were stuck on the metal. His head turned at an almost frantic pace 327-T tried to find whatever the source of the breeze was.

But Ventress was too good to be caught by some mere maintance droid.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Next to Analise, Luminara was the most graceful when it came to using her lightsaber in battle. Mace had once questioned the Mirialan if she had decided to copy the dancer-like moves and acrobatic feats that Analise sometimes mixed in the Makashi Analise employed after she had dueled the human female and to her shock had lost.

Luminara never gave Mace an answer though the loss had been a blow to the small bit of pride that all the Jedi had when it came to their lightsaber skills. All she would admit to him was that she had been paying closer attention to the girl when she saw her in combat classes.

After all a Jedi could never tweak their fighting style too often.

Now if she noticed that she added a flaring spin here turning her blade into a whirl of green and slicing the droids that surrounded her in half or threw herself into front flip over the head of one and flipping her lightsaber around stabbed into the metal giant behind her; Luminara gave no thought to the matter. All that mattered in that moment was cutting down the droids and protecting the Viceroy. He was a living, thinking being after all that deserved the same protection as every other living, thinking being in the galaxy.

Though Luminara wasn't exactly sure that with the size of Gunray's brain he could be counted as a thinking being.

Turning sharply, Luminara's lightsaber was jerked up into a guard position as she watched Gree's blaster fire fell the very last droid in the corridor. "Well that's it General." Luminara envied Gree just the smallest bit in that moment. The Clone didn't sound the least bit winded while she was using the Force to help her catch her breath. She would admit it. She was not use to such fighting. She was a Jedi General yes, but so far she and her men were more used to battles aganist ships and not actual droids. "That was the last of them."

"Indeed Commander." Her breath finally caught, Luminara switched off her blade and allowed her eyes to stray to the dead men whose surviving brothers now knelt over them to morn for just a second. "But this battle is not over I fear..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I guess your help isn't coming after all sleemo." Ahsoka smirked in glee as she stared Gunray down. "I can't hear them now...Can you?" She casually gripped her lightsaber in one hand while resting the other on her hip cocked to one side. The Neimoidian's eyes drifted to the ground as he, once again opted for defeat. He could always bargain a decent deal for himself that might keep him from the Republic's harsher penalties for traitors and double-dealers.

"It seems I must agree..." Even behind the ray shield Gunray could tell that the Jedi and her Clones had triumphed over whatever forces the Separatists had mustered to bring him back. He hoped that they were to bring him back alive and not make sure he kept his silence in the grave.

"Padawan Tano I was wondering if I could have a word with you. If I can steal you away from the Viceroy that is." Ahsoka tilted her head a little. The Commando Captain hadn't really bothered talking to her since their introduction, but unlike Gree and Luminara he didn't seem to dislike her.

"Sure thing Captain." She returned to smirking at the once-again cowering Viceroy. "I'm sure this guest won't be going anywhere for the moment."

"Ahahaha...You are rather witty aren't you?" Ahsoka only shrugged and turned her back on Gunray, moving towards Arygus. She was surprised to find that he was in fact smiling a little.

"You seemed to have put the Viceroy in his place. I have good news Padawan Tano. Our forces were able to stop the droids that had boarded."

"And that means that their attempt to save Gunray has failed..." Arygus watched as the Togruta's eyes shifted to focus over his shoulder. Sounds had caught her attention. Sounds that the human male might not have heard yet, but she did. It sounded like something or someone was moving through the vents...Like a laser was cutting through metal...

There was bang as a circle fell from the ceiling and a figrue followed it, landing on the control panels. A pair of the commandos immediately went on the attack. No being besides those that were approved were suppose to be in the area.

A kick caught the first trooper and he fell to the floor. The other leg lashed out, catching the second trooper in his chest. He stumbled back and smashed his head on the other side of the control panel. Darkness wrapped him in a soothing numbness.

Slowly the figure raised, giving Ahsoka and Arygus the chance to study her. The Padawan rolled her eyes as Ventress struck her signature sultry pose that she always used when a male was around. Surely Ventress didn't believe that wearing a skin-tight bodysuit and eyeing them with sleepy eyes would throw any of the men she knew off their game. It made Ahsoka's stomach roll and she knew for sure that it drove Analise crazy. Ventress' favorite target was Obi-Wan.

Lightsaber flaring to life in her hand, Ahsoka made her way unafraid to Ventress. Her baby-blue eyes were sharp and fierce. "It's the hairless harpy! Has your head gotten shiner since our last meeting?" Ventress barred her teeth in a snarl. She was proud of her looks and no weakling Jedi baby was going to insult her.

"Skywalker's filthy pet monster...Still not leashed or house trained I see! Has Skywalker left you behind?"

"Awww...Aren't you being so nice today?" In move straight out of the holo-vids she had watched on her rare visits to Padme's, Ahsoka rested a hand against her heart as though Ventress' words had been loving and kind, words that had truly moved her very heart and soul. "Well since you remembered your courtly manners today, how about I grant you a merciful death? So much better than any of your Master's punishments after you fail right?"

The Dathomirian hissed in outrage. How dare this little brat think that she was any match for her, trained by Dooku himself. Blood red lasers flared to life and she flung herself at the smaller Togruta.

Ventress looked forward to spilling the blood of Skywalker's Padawan.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lightsabers crashing together can be loud and the sound echo throughout a nearby area. Even if that hadn't been the case, Luminara would have known that something was wrong. That something was happen. The Force was yelling in her ear. Calls from the light with tendrils of Dark trying to choke them.

Her head turned towards the detention level and even though she didn't want to, she suddenly felt nervous.

Ahsoka was alone with only a few Senate Commandos and they were facing a Dark Side user. 'Padawan!' Luminara thought as without a word she turned and began to run as fast as she could back to the cells. Vaguely she could hear Gree calling for the men to follow after her.

The Clones were well-trained and didn't need to ask. When Jedi began to act off, then something was off.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For what it was worth, Arygus was impressed. He hadn't been able to picture the Padawan as a capable fighter in his mind. She was simply too young, too inexperienced and he doubted that any combat training she had received so far at the Temple would have prepared her for any sort of war.

How wrong he was.

As he and his two remaining commandos raced to the command center, he admired the way that while the bald grey-skinned woman used brute power to attack her smaller opponent; the Padawan called Ahsoka didn't flinch. Instead the girl gritted her teeth and took the pounding, grabbing any chance she could get to lash back at the woman.

He and his men raised their blasters, began to fire at the strange woman. Arygus wasn't shocked to hear her growling across the room as she shoved the Padawan away, taking precious seconds to deflect the blasts back to his men and knocking them out. Learning from their mistakes, he turned so that the armor on his shoulder took the blast.

Angry, Ventress reached out with the Force and wrapped it around the Captain. She pulled on it like a leash and Arygus went flying, smacking into a wall and laying still. She turned her attention back to the Padawan, baring both lighstabers down on the flickering green one. "Skywalker isn't here to save you now bratling!"

"Well then it's a good thing I don't need saving," Ahsoka ground out from between her clenched teeth. She couldn't take much more of Ventress' full strength or weight. She thought back to a trick she had seen Analise use once in a duel and wondered if it might work here. She lashed out with her right leg and Ventress started to pull back thinking the girl meant to kick her when in reality Ahsoka slid into a split. The move caught the assassin off-guard and she stumbled as she tried to regain her footing.

"Hey! Over here!" Gunry waved and called to Ventress. "Get these doors open and I'll buy you a planet!" Greed was a great motivator. Ventress forgot about Ahsoka and switching off her lightsabers raced to the cell where she quickly slammed her hand on the open button. Ahsoka chased after her, snarling fiercely and lightsaber raised...

The shield fell and Gunray danced out of the way as Ventress smoothly stepped back then planted a kick square on Ahsoka's back. The Padawan went sprawling, her lightsaber shutting off automatically. Cheerfully Gunray danced out of the cell and turned the shield back on. "Such wonderful irony!" He cheered and taunted. "How do you like your new role now Youngling?" In rage Ahsoka leapt up and turned her lightsaber back to slice at the shield, but nothing happened. When Gunray realized that the lightsaber could not cut through it, he grinned. This was a good day.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Halt assassin!" Luminara had hoped that the scene before her when the doors opened would have been vastly different, but it wasn't. Gunray stood before his cell, free with his rescuer next to him. Grabbing onto the Force, she added to her speed and then tossed it out, bringing down the shield even as she struck out at Ventress.

The woman sneered at the Jedi Master, igniting her blood-red blades. One meet the Master and the other swung back to block a strike from the newly freed Padawan. Gree and his men rushed in, blasters raised. Ventress was outnumbered. "Now surrender and we'll show mercy."

Outnumbered, but not out-planned.

Ventress turned off her blades, returning them to her belt and raising them high even as Gunray watched is disbelief.

As the assassin slowly raised her arms, a beeping could be heard coming from a brace around her left wrist. Something small was blinking red...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

327-T was going about his rounds when it happened. Explosions ripped through his engine room. Bright fireballs of red, yellow, and orange tore apart metal and made the ship shake. It was enough damage that the Tranquility would be slightly crippled, but not destroyed.

It was time for him to go to work.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The violent shaking threw the combatants off balance. Ahsoka like the men fell to the floor and Ventress helped Luminara get there by shoving her down with the Force. Grabbing her blades she swiftly ignited them and leapt over the fallen Master, digging one blade into the ground by her head. The Clones gathered their wits enough to begin firing back, but Ventress was quicker. She ran up the side of the wall, rolling her wrists and blocking their shots, taking some of the out without a second thought and flipping over them.

Leaping over the command center she forced the lift doors opened with the Force. The lift wasn't there, but it made little difference. She dug her blades into the back wall and slide down the shaft. "Well what are we waiting for?" Ahsoka was slightly out of breath after chasing Luminara who had chased Ventress. The Padawan stepped to the edge and get ready to leap...

Only to be pulled back roughly by Luminara as a lift car barely missed hitting her. "Ahsoka!"

"Umm...Thanks."

"The lifts are only part of the problems." Arygus leaned over the conrtol panel, taking in what readouts he could. "That woman's crippled the ship. Everything's going haywire. Doors, lifts, and we've got no communications or propulsion."

"She is very cunning indeed and she is here for Gunray. I want you to stay here and guard him Arygus. I will take her on myself."

"But Master..." Ahsoka gulped when Luminara's eyes were on here again. "You'll need help. Even if you're a Master, Ventress could still be too much for just yourself."

"Silence Padawan." The voice was hard as stone and the girl flinched. "I am more than able to take on some being who is wild and undisciplined."

"But..."

"You will stay here and keep a clear head." Satisfied that all had been said that needed to be said. Luminara leapt down the shaft, using the Force to control her fall and rolling out at the next pair of open lift doors.

She would find this Ventress and she would stop her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pacing back and forth in front of Gunray's cell, Ahsoka was deep in thought. She had only thought of Anakin as being a Jedi filled with overconfidence, but now she wondered if more Jedi had similar problems. Certianly Luminara seemed confident in her skills and felt more than able to take on Ventress alone, but she had never faced Ventress. Even Obi-Wan and Anakin could struggle aganist Ventress when they faced her alone. It was much better to face her with another Jedi at one's side.

But Luminara might be different...She brushed the thought aside. Luminara was a great duelist, but she wasn't good enough to face Ventress on her own. "I know Luminara Unduli is a Jedi Master and I should listen to her, but she's wrong." The Padawan turned to the men. Maybe they could tell her what to do. "She doesn't know just what that bog-witch can do!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Luminara was in pain.

She had trailed Ventress to the engine room when the assassin had lept from above, lightsaber aflame. She had managed to block one strike, but then Ventress had sliced through a metal covering and burning hot steam had been blasted right into the Master's left eye.

She cried out in shock and pain. Covering her eye, she wrapped herself in the Force leaping up and away from the steam. Landing on one knee she brought her lightsaber back up as Ventress rushed to her, a sick and twisted grin on her face.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I just can't let her face Ventress on her own. I mean we would have a better chance of stopping that low-life if I helped...Right?"

"Sometimes being a good solider doesn't mean following orders. It means doing what you think is right. It's why we're superior to droids."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her eyes still hurt and she kept rubbing at it, but the Force helped Luminara as she and Ventress engaged in a fiery, dancing duel. They spun in circles again and again. Ventress trying her best to lash at Luminara from the left where the Master was weaker now that her one eye had been temporarily blinded. "Tell me Jedi scum!" Ventress hissed. "Do you still think the Force will answer your prayers after I've severed your head from your body."

"You might have clouded my vision," Luminara gestured to the red and swollen eye that she fought to keep open. "But I am still able to recognize Count Dooku's favored fighting style in your moves...But your version has none of the refinement. It is weak, sloppy, the work of a amateur." Ventress howled in fury and lashed out in her rage.

Her strikes became less focused, less controlled.

Luminara was able to block every single one.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Even if being a good solider means doing what's right...I still can't leave my post. It was a direct order, so I can't leave...Can I?"

"I wouldn't."

"If you're worried, don't be. We have everything under control. Our friend won't be going anywhere."

"All I know is that I don't risk my own skin when I don't have to...What? It's good business."

"Watch him closely Captain.

"Of course future Commander."

"Yes Sir and don't forget to call us if you need help!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ventress was getting tired of this dance. She thrust out a hand, intending to blast Luminara with a Force Wave only to be met in kind. The two waves built and built until bother women went flying back. Luminara flew over Ventress' head, but was slow in turning around. The assassin came at her and before Luminara could see her moves, she kicked out and sent the Master falling to a walkway below.

Leaping up high, Ventress lightsaber sliced through metal pipes running across the ceiling. Luminara had just enough time to shield herself somewhat with the Force as metal rain and ringed around her. She became trapped, pinned under one fo the pipes and unable to push it off. At least her leg weren't broken.

"As it should be. Now you will fall like all Jedi must do!" Luminara was ready to accept death, even as she fought to free herself. Ventress jumped high into the air, her blades pointed down for the killing blow...

And with a strangled cry she was suddenly flying backwards into one of the broken pipes!

Startled Luminara turned to see Ahsoka, whom she had told to stay with the Viceroy running up to her. She watched as the Padawan scooped up her lightsaber and quickly found the switch. Turning it on she applied the blade to the metal pipe, creating an opening that freed Luminara's leg. As she stood Ahsoka handed back her blade. "I know you told me to stay..."

"Well you are here and I could use some help..." The Master admitted sheepishly.

Ventress howled again in outrage as she flew forth from the pipe and attacked. Only this time she no longer had the upper-hand. Ahsoka had fought Ventress before, knew a little about her weak points. She gently nudged Luminara along with her, the two working in sync against the assassin.

Snarling Ventress used the Force to leap up, high overhead, and vanishing. "We can't let her get to Gunray Ahsoka!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arygus had been waiting and waiting. Now at long last his com was going off. It was his signal. "What's that Captain? New orders?"

"Oh...Nothing you need to worry about." As though he had done it a thousand times before, the Senate Commando Captain stepped out, swung around, and then calmly shot the other two Commandos.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gree cried out before Arygus turned his rife on him. The Clone Commander ducked for cover. Arygus kept shooting even as he jabbed the cell panel with his elbow. The sheild fell and he reached back, grabbing the Viceroy.

"No! Not me!" Gunray failed as Arygus wrapped an arm around his throat and used him as a living shield. Gree would risk aiming too sharply and hitting the prisoner.

"Do shut-up please. Dooku is willing to pay me a fortune if I bring back your rather worthless carcass so long as it's still breathing. So try to stay alive please." He forced the Neimoidian forward.

All those wonderful credits would soon be his.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Luminara rushed up to the pieces of moving rubble, lightsaber drawn and Ahsoka close behind. She pulled the biggest piece clear with the Force and brought her saber up to bare in a threat towards...

Helpless 327-T who simply could not understand why he was the one in trouble. Ahsoka stifled her giggles as the Master righted the offended droid who rather quickly went his way before they too continued their prowl of the engine rooms. "Ahsoka..." Luminara wasn't exactly sure what to say..

"Why aren't you calling me Padawan anymore?"

"I must admit that you were right. I've never faced anyone like this assassin before. I should have listened to the advice you gave instead of ignoring it."

"Master I never meant to go against you and overstep my boundaries..."

 _ **"General Unduli! Arygus had freed Gunray and is taking him somewhere! We've been betrayed!"**_

"I've been a fool!" Luminara gazed down at her com in shock.

"It's not late! Come on, let's get back there!" The pair ran down the walkway, lightsabers ablaze in their hands. Luminara, sensing something let Ahsoka run ahead then stopped and turned, slicing a metal pipe hurtling towards them in half. Ahsoka stopped and saw Ventress, racing for them. "Don't worry Master! We'll do this together!"

As Ventress slammed her blades into theirs, she laughed. High and crackling she laughed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Don't shoot...Please don't shoot...I'm innocent pawn in all of this."

"Oh stop your blubbering. He won't shoot. He won't hurt his prize." Arygus was wrong. Gree did shoot. He shot Arygus' wrist. The one belonging to his right hand in which he held his blaster. It went flying as he let go in pain.

"Stand down Captain!"

"Come and get me Clone!" The Captain pushed Gunray into Gree, hard as the Clone rushed to meet him. Gree shoved the Viceroy to the side and would have fired his blaster. Arygus was quick, lashing out with a kick that disarmed the Clone and sent his helmet flying.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Master and Padawan were working better than ever before. Luminara knew it was because she had let go of that overconfidence, that pride. That she had realized her mistakes in not listening to the wisdom that Ahsoka carried with her. She had let the Togruta's age, rank, and even the fact that she was reckless Skywalker blind her much in the way Ventress had blinded her with steam.

Her vision was clear again. She fought and Ahsoka fought. They took it in turns who was in front facing Ventress. Their different styles forcing the assassin to constantly be on the watch. To always be switching up her own style for a better defense.

When Ventress sent rubble flying towards them, it was Luminara who stood in front of Ahsoka and cut the rubble to shreds with her blade and waved the rest away.

Ventress grew angrier and angrier. Her rage built and built. She leapt over a piece of rubble that Luminara threw back at her. Landing she jammed her blades into the walkway and ran towards the Jedi snarling.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Explain it to me Arygus. Explain to me why you would even think about doing something like this."

"You're a bloody Clone!" Arygus snorted as though that logic explained everything. "You wouldn't understand. I want a life that is filled with more than empty, thankless servitude with either a medal and retirement at the end or death."

"And for that something more you would betray the Republic?"

"Hey it's like I told that stupid Padawan. Sometimes being a good solider means doing what you think is right instead of following orders." Arygus' eyes glanced to the ground where a rifle lay. Gree followed his gaze. Both of them needed that gun, but only one of them could have it.

Taking the risk the Captain bent down to grab it, but a white booted foot came down on it before a fist slammed into his face. Arygus grunted as he hit the ground and Gree stood over him, rifle in hand. "I guess that means that we disagree on what exactly makes a good soli...Arghhh!" The Clone pitched forward, knocked into unconsciousness by a hit from a rifle.

"I guess you should have taken that offer when I first made it Clone," Gunray sneered at the unmoving body. Standing Arygus shook his head before pressing one of the buttons on his wrist com sending out an alert.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ventress smirked when her wrist com lit up. At long last she could end this waste of a fight. She took a giant leap back, launching herself off a wall and flying into the vent. Ahsoka growled, not ready to let Ventress escape and gave chase. Without a thought, the assassin tossed out her last charge, already counting down as it stuck to the side of wall.

Ahsoka's feet had just touched it when it exploded and sent the Padawan flying through the air. The explosion was so big that Ventress was able to use it to propel her through the vents.

Through a quick application of the Force Ahsoka was able to grab onto the edge of the walkway and not plummet to her death. Luminara feel to her knees at the edge and began to pull at the small Togruta. Her arms shook, her legs shook, as Luminara strained to pull up the Padawan that had reminded her of an important lesson.

With a grunt, the Master fell backwards and Ahsoka collapsed next to her on the warm metal walkway. "Maybe..." Luminara panted slightly. "Maybe we shouldn't tell your sister about this."

"Yeah...Obi-Wan and Anakin should!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Lucky day!" Arygus cheered as he and Gunray settled into the seats of the cruiser that had brought the Vicroy to the Tranquility. "The shields are still down and the entire ship is in turmoil. We're home free Viceroy!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She left nothing but bodies in her wake.

And she was proud of it. With ease Ventress took the lives of two more worthless Clones and again marveled at the stupidity of their minds that allowed them to be so willing to follow the Jedi with no questions even unto to their death.

With a satisfied smirk, Ventress walked right into an escape pod and punched in a set of coordinates. She could sense the Jedi coming and hit the launch button.

They were too late. This mission was a success.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well that went as well as we could have hoped for." Arygus leaned back in the Captain's chair, resting his feet on the control panel. "I will be a legend for pulling this rescue off."

"Off course Captain. I always had a good feeling about you." The door behind them slide open admitting Ventress. She glared at Arygus who only smirked and dropped his legs from the panel.

"Were you watching that assassin? Our plan went off perfectly. Not a single hitch."

"Our plan?"

"Yes...And when I file my report with Count Dooku I will mention your contributions of course. You did help a little..."

Whatever else Arygus might have wanted to say was cut off as a red laser suddenly pierced his chest and ended his life, cut short his shallow dreams.

Letting out a pleased sigh, Ventress leaned forward. "Don't worry...I'll mention you when I tell him myself." She used the Force to shove the body from the chair before turning to Gunray who stood in shock. "Greeting Vicroy. I hope you are well."

"Of course, of course." Gunray was no dummy and quickly pushed past the shock of seeing the Captain being stabbed like it was nothing. "You know I always had a good feeling about you...Assassin."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm sorry I let that despicable sleemo got away Master." Ahsoka stared at the ground as she and Luminara stood before the holoprojector giving their report to Anakin and Yoda.

 _ **"It's alright Snips,"**_ Anakin soothed his baby sister. _**"You did your best and that's all that matters."**_ Ahsoka wanted to cry. Here she had messed up big time and she knew Anakin was upset because they could have learned a lot from Gunray. Yet her big brother was comforting her and telling her it didn't matter.

"But Master, I..."

 _ **"Troubles me it does, the betrayal of the Senate guard. Proves that all around us our enemies are."**_

"There is some good news and it might gives us a chance to salvage what was lost. Gunray, Arygus, and Ventress took a Republic ship..."

 _ **"Which means we can track it!"**_

"Indeed Skywalker."

 _ **"A coward this Viceroy Gunray is, but powerful friends he has. Act swiftly we must if capture him again we."**_

"I'll contact Master Fisto's fleet. They are the nearest to Gunray's last postion and can easily pick up the signal."

 _ **"Good. Ahsoka it's time for you to come back to my side. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point. I love you and see you soon."**_

"Love you too Skyguy." Ahsoka turned to Luminara. Since their meeting for the first time, the Padawan saw that the Master was smiling warmly at her and her eyes were no longer as hard stones. "I guess this is goodbye then Master Luminara."

"For now Ahsoka, just for now. I owe you my life now." The pair turned away from the projector as Luminara showed Ahsoka to the doors.

"That's alright Master. After all watching a Master's back is the job of a Padawan."

"Yes, but teaching is the job of the Master and not normally the job of the Padawan." She halted the young girl. "Your brother has taught you well Ahsoka and he should be proud...Is proud of you. Today you taught me an old lesson I had forgotten. I should listen to the experience of others, no matter who they are." She smiled. "Thank you for that and I look forward to seeing you again."

"Thank you Master Luminara for letting me come with you." Master Luminara Unduli watched Ahsoka walk away and just knew that soon they would be tossed back together again in the field of battle. For now it was time to go.

"Commander, let us be on our way."

"Yes Sir! Ahead full!"

It was time she returned to her own Padawan with new lessons to teach her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **Mando'ad-Mandalorian; literally Son/Daughter of Mandalore**

 **vod-brother**


	17. Interlude-Death of Self

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you The Real Bane and JLB (Analise will be getting out in the field soon, so don't worry; coming up she'll be heading out on mission with Obi-Wan and Anakin followed by a trip to Naboo with Padme with more to follow, stay tuned!)**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I am slowly getting ready to make a maor move for the summer. I hope all you Obi-Wan and Analise fans like it:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Death of Self**

He couldn't sleep.

Obi-Wan stared up through the darkness to the ceiling of their quarters on the Negotiator and beyond. He was looking beyond the space outside, beyond the stars to Courscant. He was looking beyond it all to a man he had longed considered his best friend, almost an older brother. A man he knew was hurting.

Hurting because his former Padawan has chosen the path of violence, of anger and it had cost him. He had heard the story, read the reports, and now the Master felt a war within himself. A war that he was sure that many Master, Knights, and even Padawans were facing as they faced real war for the first time in thousands of years.

Being confronted for the first time in generations that beneath their outward polish of peacekeepers, healers, and diplomats; they were warriors trained in the fine art of maiming and killing when nesscary.

Only now, unlike days past it was becoming harder and harder for Jedi to turn off their warrior training. It was becoming harder and harder for the newer Knights, the newer Masters to stay true to the core of the Jedi Code even as other parts had changed or were changing.

Was Obi-Wan worried? Of course he was worried. He had only to look to his younger brother to see what Kit might have witnessed in his own former Padawan. That anger, that sadness at seeing Grievous cut down his men. The Clones that had become his friends, more than friends. He didn't need to pretend that he knew how the new Knight felt as he watched his men die, as he held the one he was nearest to in his arms as he died. Obi-Wan knew it all too well.

But he did not let that sadness and rage overtake him and turn his back on who they were as Jedi.

 _You should be asleep Ben._ The blonde head resting on his chest over his heart shifted. Looking down his grey eyes were held captive by a pair of concerned sky-blue ones.

 _I didn't mean to wake you my Soul._ Obi-Wan shifted a little, sitting up in bed as Analise raised herself up. _Just the latest report I received from the Council today has my mind racing in circles._

 _You are worrying my love. You are brooding._ Analise herself wiggled around until she was once again curled up and cuddling close to her husband. _Are you allowed to tell me or is this Council business I am not suppose to know?_ Obi-Wan snorted at that as he stroked her hair, let loose for the night. There was very little that happened behind the Council's doors that Analise did not know. Between him, Qui-Gon, Yoda, Mace, and Plo; she ended up learning about everything that was going on.

Using the Force, Obi-Wan waved a hand in the direction of the light controls, turning them so that they dimly glowed. _It is not private my Moonbeam...It is about Kit..._

 _What happened? Is he okay?_ Analise set up all the way at that, her eyes wide in the dark. She and Anakin had always adored the Nautolan Jedi Master. It was he who had taught the twins how to swim and along with Quinlan spoiled them with forbidden sweets. The gentle Master and the gentle Padawan truly enjoyed each other's company and when Analise had been younger, Kit had been one of the few able to coax a full smile from the then shy Earthling.

Obi-Wan cupped one side of his bride's face with a hand, stroking her cheek. She pressed a kiss to his palm. _Kit is fine Moonbeam. It is something that happened with his Padawan._

 _Nahdar?_ Her eyes narrowed a little as she tried to remember Nahdar Vebb. She and Anakin had hung very little with Padawans and Younglings around their age at the Temple. Their pasts, their powers, and the fact that they were closely Bonded twins made them different from all the others. It didn't help that since their arrival, the Order had slowly been changing in some ways. She could vaguely make out the reddish-brown Mon Calamari, but she had never known him very well. _I don't remember him very well, but I always thought he was a little like Kit._

 _He was..._

 _Was...No...He didn't...Obi-Wan is Nahdar...?_

 _Yes my Soul. Nahdar is one with the Force now. Grievous shot him when he and Kit had been tricked into entering his lair._

 _What happened?_ Analise grabbed hold of the hand cupping her face and dragged it down to their laps, squeezing them togther. Her heart broke for Nahdar who had been Knighted in the latest rush of Jedi Padawans without Kit by his side because of the war. _You wouldn't be this worked up over Grievous just shooting Nahdar._

 _It's what happened to Nahdar that has me up worrying._ Obi-Wan gently freed a hand and ran it over his beard. _Nahdar was shot confronting Grievous head-on even after Kit told him not to. That lair was a maze, a deathtrap and Nahdar had to watch as his men were killed one by one. Kit thinks it broke Nahdar, espcially after the Clone he had become best friends with, Fil died in his arms. Fil was the last of his men to be killed._

 _He was consumed by anger and sadness wasn't he? Like when Anakin and I lost our mother?_ A lone tear fell from her eyes, sparking as it caught the dim light. Reaching out with his free hand, Obi-Wan wiped it away. His sweet and pure hearted Moonbeam, crying for their friend for she felt his loss. Anakin had been brought back from the edge, but it had been close.

 _In a way...Nahdar does not the powers you and Anakin do nor was Kit able to serve as his anchor as you do for Anakin in similar situations._ He leaned forward and lightly kissed another tear away. _Nahdar was in so much pain from Fil's death, that when he and Kit reached the private chambers of Grievous; Nahdar wanted to confront him head-on._ He sighed, resting his forehead aganist hers and taking strength from beautiful soul entwined with his. _Kit was already worried because Nahdar had been acting more aggressive, more angry than he had remembered. After Fil's death, Kit tried to remind him that revenge is not our way, even during war._

 _But Nahdar disagreed didn't he?_ Analise flung herself aganist Obi-Wan's chest, tucking her head under his chin as best she could. She always knew when he needed to hold her in his arms, to be soothed by just her presence.

 _He did. He seemed to loose it. He told Kit that in war it was whoever held the most strength that won the day. He told him the rules have changed._

 _The rules haven't changed. Nahdar changed. Just because we are at war, that we fight with the GAR doesn't mean we can abandon our beliefs. Who we are at the core as Jedi._

 _I agree Moonbeam, but it is a very real thing that might happen. Yoda said that because of this war, many Jedi might forget the core of our beliefs. The Dark Side is using this war to find our cracks. I just know!_

 _Let it! We'll find those cracks and we'll fix them. Some things may have changed within the Order, but who we are at heart will never change._

 _And not all those changes are bad Moonbeam..._ Feeling better and wanting to forget all at the same time, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Analise and rolled her back onto their narrow bed so that he rose over her. He didn't need to see the blush on her face to know it was there just as Obi-Wan knew his eyes were shifting into that dark aquamarine color that was just for her in these moments alone with him. _There are a couple changes in particular that I like very much._

The Force sang as their lips met in a deep kiss that set their Bond on fire and drew them even closer into a tighter embrace. Into becoming one again and pretending that no danger seen and unseen, physical and spiritually lurked outside their door.

The danger was real that many Jedi could fall and loose themselves, their identity as Jedi. More casualties of war.


	18. Chapter Ten-Letting Go

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you to JLB and MabelLover for the reviews and questions. I'll answer them to the best of my abilities:)**

 **1)Analise's first foray into the field will be coming up after the next few entries of Crossing Battlefields:)**

 **2)The reason I know the order of the episodes so well is that I actually went to the Star Wars website. Since the episodes of Clone Wars were aired out of order, they actually list on the site the chronological order of the episodes. I copied the list down and that's how I keep track.**

 **3)When I started writing Anakin and Analise I did sit down and write down a summary of each story. Then I do a chapter outline for each story so that I know what happens and when. So I have a pretty good idea of what will happen in them.**

 **4)Analise's middle name is Joy and that is something that she was given on Earth. I don't think middle names are something that has been done in the Star Wars universe so that's why Anakin doesn't have one.**

 **5)I am going to cover more of Analise's past on Earth in Edge of Peace including the reason behind her mother's treatment of her.**

 **6)Just like God, the Force works in mysterious ways. Knowing its daughter was in danger, it sent a special messenger (think like Bendu only human and more aligned with the Light) to take her through time and space to Earth.**

 **7)The messengers that visit Analise on Earth are extensions of the Force itself. The woman represents those who use the Force for good and the man those who use the Force for bad. Because they are extensions of the Force, they both know who Analise truly is.**

 **8)I post videos on YouTube under the name of Kaitlin Jo. Try searching Michigan Girl-Star Wars. I haven't been posting as much because of focusing on the stories and getting ready to move for the summer.**

 **I hope that answers your questions for this round:)**

 **Quick notes; I didn't realize when I began writing that in Legends Aayla is actually younger than Anakin because I was going by their ages in the new Cannon and a birth year for Aayla wasn't given. That's why I made her a little bit older than the twins. I always thought that she and Anakin would have been close in age with Aayla a little bit older anyway.**

 **Also I got the new Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia by DK and it is awesome because it has been totally updated to include Rouge One (which I got Monday by pre-ordering through the Disney Store) and season 3 of Rebels! So I have plenty of research material:)**

 **Now on to what I am guessing is a favorite pair of Clone Wars episodes for a few people. Today is Jedi Crash and we get to see again just how strong the Bond between the Sun and Moon truly is.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Greed and fear of loss are the roots that lead to the tree of evil- Jedi Crash, Clone Wars Season One**

 **Chapter Ten-Letting Go**

She thought that if she looked far enough, reached out far enough in the Living Force she would be able to see them. She would be able to touch them. She would be able to help them. She would be able to keep her friends, her brothers, and her sister safe.

Never had she wanted more to forget about following orders, and grab a fighter though she wasn't the best pilot in the GAR...Well she was no pilot really...But she still wanted to grab a fighter and take off after them.

Doing that though would only give her husband a heart attack. Her husband that was coming towards her, concern washing over their Bond in crashing waves. She knew that she was worrying him, standing there in front of a viewport and staring out at the stars.

Large arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders, pulling her back against a solid chest that was protection and safety for her. A head lowered itself beside her own. A beard slightly tickled her skin as lips were pressed to her cheek. _Trust in the Force Moonbeam and all will be well._ She could feel him wrapping them in their Force Signature that was all but entwined. Nearly one as their Souls were one.

 _I still wish I could be there Ben. Aayla is my best friend apart from Anakin and she's in danger. I should be there..._

 _You should be here with me and here is where you will stay._

 _Doesn't mean I have to like it...Please Force protect our loved ones and bring them back to us safe and sound._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Our shields are gone! Repeat our shields are gone!" Jedi Knight Aayla Secura let free with a string of curses that would have had her former Master grinning with pride. She knew Bly was looking at her with concern. It was very rare when Aayla swore though her men of the 327th Star Corps loved to brag to their other brothers that their Jedi General had the best vocabulary of curses this side of Mandalore and in several different languages to boot.

"I'm fine Bly." She used a hand to wave away his concern. The Clone Commander tilted his head and smirked beneath his helmet even as another round of explosions sent their cruiser rocking back and forth. They were so in tune that he didn't even need to ask a question to get an answer from her. As though she knew what he was thinking about, she turned her head and smiled at him before her attention snapped back to the battle outside their viewports. "I just hope Anakin gets here soon!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin heard the alarms signaling their exit from hyperspace dimly in his ears. His mind was racing ahead to his plan of action that would need to be implemented as soon as they left the blue and black and sliver hyperspace route.

He needed to save Aayla and not just because she was his friend. Aayla was Analise's best friend. Anakin could still remember seeing the pair leaning against each other in the lounge of the run-down ship the Council had assigned for their trip to Illum. The Twi'lek Padawan had been the first, really the only Padawan their age the pair had accepted into their little bubble. It was Aayla who helped him plan the twins' sixteenth birthday party at Dex's that was his gift for his beloved twin.

Aayla was more Analise's friend than his, but she was one of the very few that Anakin could count on to stand by Analise no matter what. His fists clenched at his sides. That was why he needed to save Aayla. He needed to save their friend as a way to say thank you. Thank you for being there and never backing away like their year-mates who after learning just who the twins were had backed away and replaced offers of friendship with distant respect.

No Aayla hadn't backed away. She had gotten closer and closer. They weren't Sun and Moon to her. They were so much more because they were her friends.

"Have our gunships ready and waiting Admiral," Anakin all but growled out to Yularen who stood at his side. "We need to make our move as soon as possible. Aayla is counting on us!" They had at long last left hyperspace behind.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

T-1592 was proud.

Well as proud as any T-series tactical droid could be programmed to be. His optical receptors took in the blazing Venator-class star Destroyers. Two had lost pretty much all power and were slowly falling into nose-dives that would leave what didn't burn crashing hard into the planet below and creating what could be a wonderful pair of explosions.

It was too bad that the central Destroyer was still holding on even with all the fire-power T-1592 had pounding the ship from his own massive Munificent-class star frigate.

Not that it matter. These Republic ships were doomed and he knew it. They knew it. "We have them now!" He raised a metal fist as one of the lowly battle droids stared at him. "Send in the rocket droids to finish them off!" He swept the fist down and to the side, opening it as he gave his order.

It didn't matter if a few of those droids were lost in the cross-fire. He would send more than enough to make sure that there were no survivors in the end.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If Aayla had hair, she might have begun to pull it out. Now it wasn't just lasers that the Separatists were sending their way, but droids too. Super droids that would be harder to take down than just plain old battle droids. She closed her eyes, knowing the plan. Those hunks of scrap would find their ways into the ship through holes already blasted through and cooling or by creating new holes that might destabilize the ship further.

"Commander Bly! Take some men, get out there, and stop those droids!"

"Yes Sir!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka clambered onto one of the gunships behind Anakin and Rex. There was no way she was going to be left out of this caper. She wanted to help save Aayla too, for all that she barely knew the Knight and had only seen her in passing. She knew Aayla was Analise's best friend outside of the family.

Rex frowned and tried to gently push Ahsoka to stand near the center of the ship instead of by a door like she wanted. It was a habit of his by now that most of the men had adopted if Ahsoka was riding a gunship into battle. She was tiny compared to them after all and Rex well remembered what had happened to Analise and Padme during that first battle on Geonosis. He wasn't going to let that happen to Ahsoka. When the Padawan refused to move, Rex simply grabbed the strap next to her and made sure that vod he trusted were nearby...Just in case.

"Alright Admiral! We're ready to go!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"General! Skywalker and his men are here!"

"And none too soon!" Aayla let out all the tension she had been collecting with one breath into the Force. She had to stay focused. Her men needed her to be focused, though she knew she would loose far too many this day and most of those would die before letting her life go up in flames. Bly needed her to be focused and if she hadn't ordered him away, he would be stuck to her side like glue. "We're entering the upper atmosphere!"

It was a race now. A race to see what would destroy them first. Droids storming the ship and attacking anything that looked Republic. The never-ending barrage of lasers from the Separatist frigates. The fiery crash that awaited them on the planet below as the cruiser dropped from the sky.

Aayla closed her eyes and released new tension into the Force. There was still hope. If Anakin and his men made it, they could still make it to safety with some of her men.

Some, but not all.

In war though Aayla had quickly learned...Some was better than nothing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka held tight to the strap over her head, nearly on tip-toe. She knew Anakin was mad, upset, and nervous. She could feel their Bond shaking as his feelings leaked over onto it. If she looked back she could read it in the lines of his body. Ahsoka didn't need to see his eyes to know that they would hard stones, glaring the the Seppie ships that would hell-bent on destroying Aayla's fleet.

Wanting to see better and blocked by bodies feet taller than her, Ahsoka leaned as far as she dared and ignored the daggers Rex was sending her way from beneath his helmet. The doors on either side of the gunship were wide-open since they were low enough in the atmosphere that they were still able to breath without help.

Baby-blue eyes widened as she the ship so damaged it was dead if not dying. It was putting up a valiant effort, determined to keep breathing until as many of her passengers as could be were safely rescued and on their way far from the battle. It was an effort that was nothing but in vain.

Black shapes began to take off from Aayla's ship, the only one remaining in her fleet. They raced towards the three LAAT/is that were racing fast to the rescue. _**"Rocket droids incoming!"**_ The Clone pilot blurted out over the com and Ahsoka was hard-pressed not to roll her eyes, just managing it because the situation was far too serious for her snippy attitude at the moment.

"Kriff! Those clankers are boarding Aayla's ship!"

'Not all of them **,** ' Ahsoka thought though she opted not to point that out to her Master. Some of those rocket droids were coming after them. The men in the gun turrets were quick to begin firing. Green lasers flew through the sky and though they did their best, not all the shots hit the droids. They couldn't risk using bigger guns. Those could miss the droids all-together and hit the cruiser instead.

Explosions painted the blue sky with bursts of orange fire and black smoke. Ahsoka just knew that the rust-orange skin on her knuckles would be lightening in color as she gripped the strap as tight as she could. She felt a gentle probe from Anakin over their Bond and knew that her own uncertain feelings were leaking into it. Turning to look at her older brother, Ahsoka gave him a small smiled and nudged back to let him know she was okay, before a distressed cry filled the air.

Anakin heard the gasp and followed Ahsoka's gaze, his eyes narrowing as he saw a rocket droid tearing apart the cockpit of their gunship that had already been cracked from the fighting. It's metal arms were reaching inside and looked for any hold it could get on the struggling pilot so that it could toss the Clone to the ground far, far below.

"Take care of that clanker Rex!" Anakin yelled to be heard over everything. His loyal Captain turned, dropping his hold on the strap over his head in favor of gripping the doorway so that he could more easily access his blaster. "I'll be on board Aayla's ship!"

 _Master are you sure that's...Never mind..._ Ahsoka could only shake her head as she watched her Master take a flying leap from the open doorway and land on top of one of the rocket droids that was racing to the cruiser. Using his strength, boosted by the Force, Anakin forced his unwilling ride to turn around and blasted the droids attacking the gunships as both machine and man fell fast.

He could just make out the Clone pilot opting to go the safer route and rolled out of the cockpit. There was no need to worry. Hands stretched out from the ship, catching and pulling the man to safety.

There was no time to think about the gunships now. He trusted Ahsoka to Rex and the Force. He knew the Force would take care of them. He just had to have that same strong faith Analise did.

Flipping the droid back over, Anakin carefully stood and balanced on it. He rode it to the ship where they fell through a gaping hole. He winced at the jagged pieces of metal and pipes. Anakin drew his lightsaber and sliced off the rocket droid's arm as it crashed to the ground.

He didn't crash. Instead Anakin's eyes grew hard and cold as he drew lightly upon the golden energy that lived deep within him. It was dangerous to draw upon it too much without Analise there, but just a little wouldn't hurt.

His boots thumped loudly on the floor and he forced himself to ignore the bodies that littered it. Instead Anakin raced towards the marching rocket droids, their march slow even as they rained fast destruction through the corridor. he lashed out with his blade, stabbing one of the droids through the waist before reaching up hard to slice another droid's torso in a neat diagonal.

These droids would not take his friend away. They would not take his sister's friend away.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sometimes Rex wished he could smack his Jedi General upside the head as he would one of his vod. Espcially when the General did something incredibly stupid and reckless in front of his Padawan and baby sister. Everything Anakin did, Rex knew Ahsoka would want to try later and she was one atin ad'ika.

A atin ad'ika that was now clinging to both strap and door edge just as he was. "Hey kid..."

"I already know Rex! I'm hanging on!" He could the chuckles of his vod even as their gunship was heading for a crash-landing.

"I was going to say wait until we've at least come to a stop before you try and copy the General!" He smirked at the eye roll, but saw the nod. Sometimes it seemed she listen to him better than Anakin. Not that he would rub it in or anything. Well...Not too much and he would get Analise to help him.

It had to be the Force in Rex's mind that guided their broken gunship to crash into the gaping hole already created by the Separatists' guns. He let go of the strap and grabbed hold of Ahsoka, pulling her back to avoid the small fireballs that were created by their creative entrance.

Ahsoka did follow his order though. She did wait until the ship came to a shuddering stop before breaking free from Rex's hold and leaping from the gunship. Rex and the men were fast on her tail. They pulled their blasters and followed through the smoking destruction, the bright green of her lightsaber a beacon for their eyes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Where once he had been full of pride T-1592 was now becoming as upset and as fustrated as his programming allowed.

This fight should have been over by now. The fact that they had yet to fully destroy all the Republic ships and that one lone cruiser seemed determined to ruin an otherwise perfectly carried-out plan was confonding to his logic circuits. There was simply no reasonable explanation for it. Even with the addition of Republic reinforcements, which he had included in his calculations, they should have been leaving the remains of GAR ships in victory.

"This is taking too long!" Somehow the programmed voice that never sounded anything other than calm became a growl of annoyance. The battle droid seated at a console nearest to T-1592 turned his head to stare at their commanding officer. The tactical droid had begun to pace a little bit before throwing one arm up in the air as though he was biological and not machine. "I want that cruiser destroyed now! Use all the fire power we have!"

"But...But Sir!" The battle droid at the console dared enough to protest. If it had been Grieivous or Dooku or some other biological being in command, the battle droid would have never dared to speak. But T-1592 was just as metal as he was even with more advanced programming. "That ship still has hundreds of our troops on board. Are you sure you want to destroy it now?"

"Yes now!" T-1592 flung one of his arms wide in an attempt to threaten the battle droid that had dared to question his orders. "Do it and don't ever question me again!"

"Roger, roger..." The battle droid turned back to his console and began to tap out the command.

Maybe he should have stayed quiet after all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A power-surge crested in the Force around her and Aayla let out a soft sigh of relief that Bly still heard. The Twi'lek Knight would recognize that power-surge anyway. Would recognize the golden heat that could bring comfort as well as destruction.

She turned, lekku gently slapping against her skin just in time to see one of the droids that had been chasing after them being pulled backwards on invisible cables. A blue laser pierced it before the droid was pushed off and crumbled to the ground.

It was Anakin and right behind him was Ahsoka and their men. "Good to see you Skywalker." Anakin smirked at the greeting. Together the two Knights, Padawan, and Clones began racing through the corridors. Lightsabers blazed, casting green and blue glows while their men kept their blasters out and firing a shot or two every so often to keep the droids off their backs. "I trust you have a plan that will get us out of there."

"Of course I do Aayla!" His fellow Knight rolled her eyes at the confidence that poured forth from him even as the were running through what most other beings would think of as certian death. "If we can make it to the lower hanger which I think we will, there will be a ship which is docking right now as we talk!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The two Clones piloting the Consular-class space cruiser ignored the explosions that rocked the ship from side to side. Instead they focused on keeping it steady. They ignored the flames and heat reaching out from the slowly dying Destroyer to lick at the smaller rescue vessel.

Instead they directed the cruiser into the lower hanger. "Activate docking port!"

"On it!"

This had to work.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

B1-1992 was feeling all the dejectedness that his programming allowed him to feel. Instead of being part of the bigger battles being played out all over the destroyed, he was stuck guarding some stupid doorway that only idiots would try to get through.

That's when his speakers picked up the sound. The sound of booted feet repeatedly smacking hard into metal flooring as the beings who wore those boots ran. Ran and turned right into the area B1-1992 had been told to guard. "Hold it!" The battle droid did his best to project the bravery of his programming, but his knees would have been quaking if they could.

He was a lone battle droid up against not one, not two, but three Jedi and their Clones. One Jedi could easily take out a full squadron of plain old B1 battle droids like himself and not even break a sweat. He didn't stand a chance against one and with three...Well he only prayed that his sensors didn't register too much pain before his systems went offline for good.

B1-1992 slowly began to back towards the doors behind him when they gave a hiss and opened. More B1s and even some B2s emerged from the corridor beyond, guns raised and all set to fire. "Alright!" The no-longer lone battle droid cheered and turned his gun on the Republic dogs.

They turned and ran, the Jedi using their fancy laser swords to block shots from B1-1992 and his comrades.

B1-1992 was happy. His systems were fine to fight another day.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We made it!" Ahsoka cheered. She ran down the corridor and happily slammed her hand down on the button for the gateway. She could faintly make out the sounds of the gateway reaching out from Aayla's ship and latching onto the cruiser that her Skyguy had called for.

The doors opened and Aayla gently nudged the Padawan to go first. Everything seemed so sure now. They would make it aboard and be out of there safe and sound. Nothing would go wrong.

It was Anakin who felt the warning first. Anakin who heard the Force screaming in his ear to hurry as he stood at the back to make sure everyone else made it on safely before him. It was Anakin who heard the first tall-tale signs of fast approaching danger. The echoing booms of an explosion, the pained cries of men too slow to outrace it.

"It's too late!" He yelled in fear and turned as the first flames came around the corner on their deadly hunt. Sinking fast and deep into the Force he threw out his hands and shoved Ahsoka, Aayla, and their men onto the cruiser.

"Master!" _Anakin!_ The Knight ignored the panicked cries of his baby sister both spoken and mental. Instead he used the Force to slam the cruiser doors shut before rapidly turning and forcing the gateway doors to close.

He would be their shield. He and the Force would make sure that they at least got out of this alive.

Anakin focused, applying the Force as best he could to keep Death's flames from them. He would protect them. He would keep them safe.

There was too much pressure...The doors began to whine and buckle...Too much pressure.

Suddenly Anakin found himself flying, cloths smoking from fire that just managed to touch him. He wrapped himself in the comforting embrace of the Force and prayed that he would be able to see his loved ones when it was all over.

Then his head slammed into the doors of the cruiser and Anakin Skywalker was still.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Anakin!_ Obi-Wan bent over, grabbing his head and feeling as though his skin was burning. He gasped for air. It was like smoke was filling his lungs and leaving unable to breath clearly.

Reaching out, the Master clung to the Force. He clung to it and let it wrap him in a soothing embrace. He let it ease the pain that was not his own...It was Anakin's!

Thoughts raced through his mind. What-ifs that seemed to focus on the worse possibilities when another Bond erupted in pain and turmoil. Pain and turmoil he had not noticed because it had been blocked. Blocked by..."Analise!" Without a word to the men on the bridge, Obi-Wan turned sharply on his heel and ran.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have forgotten? How could he have not run to his Moonbeam as soon as he realized that it was Anakin's pain that he felt? He was Anakin's brother, his former Master. Analise was Anakin's twin and the pair had the strongest, Twin Bond that the Jedi Order had ever seen. It was nearly as strong as their Bond as Soul Mates.

The pain he had felt from his Bond with Anakin was nothing to what Analise was feeling.

Their Bond, their shared souls served as a trail that even if he had been blind Obi-Wan could have followed, but he knew where Analise was. Cody had taken her to mess for a quick meal. She had skipped again.

Clones had gathered at the entrance to the mess and more had crowded inside. Every single one was focused on a figure in white armor with yellow-orange paint kneeling on the floor, helmet on the table. Cradled in his arms under the watch of many concerned and frightened eyes was their Jedi Commander.

Obi-Wan's heart wept for his wife, his Soul Mate. She was paler than pale and lay trembling in the strong protective arms of his Clone Commander. Cody had kept watch and waited for his General. His General would know what had happened.

"Cody..."

"She collapsed Sir. Commander Analise was sitting here and then she went stiff, turned pale. She cried out for General Skywalker and said that he was burning, that his head hurt. She said she was loosing her Sun before she collapsed and fell from the table." Standing Cody was careful of his burden. Without any hesitation he pressed his little Commander into the General's arms, tucking her lolling head against his chest and folding her arms across her lap.

Obi-Wan pressed his lips to her forehead and winced. He could feel the pain across their Bond. He knew that she would be, even now, trying to siphon off the pain Anakin was feeling. Would be doing everything she could to keep her twin alive even though they were systems apart. "Something's happened to General Skywalker Cody." Obi-Wan sank lightly into the Force, connecting his body to her's to keep her somewhat stable.

"Will she be okay?" A newer Clone stepped forward, fear written on his face. Obi-Wan did his best to smile.

"She will be fine. Since she and General Skywalker are twins, they are connected through the Force by a very strong Bond. It might take a while, but she will be back up as soon as she knows that her brother will be fine." He glanced at Cody. "I am taking Analise to our quarters and then I will contact the Temple. As soon as you can, contact Admiral Yularen and find out what happened. I'll stay with her unless I am needed urgently."

"Yes General!" Cody snapped a smart salute echoed by the men. He could feel their eyes watching as he swept from the room with Analise who stirred only a little. Eyes fluttered opened, sky-blue glazed and confused.

 _Ben...I can't...Something's wrong...Anakin..._

 _Hush my Soul. Everything will be fine. Rest now._ 'Please Force...Don't take my Soul or her brother away from me.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Don't move the ship! We can't leave yet!"

 _ **"Is everyone alright? What's going on down there guys?"**_ Ahsoka muted her wrist-com. She didn't have time to answer questions about what had happened. Anakin needed her. Almost gasping for air, Ahsoka slammed her fist down on the panel that controlled the door before running down the gateway to the other door and repeating her actions with the panel there. She slammed it down again and again. It barely opened. It was just enough that Ahsoka standing on her tiptoes was able to see her Master, her big brother, her hero laying on the ground.

He didn't look like he was breathing and she could barely sense his presence over their Bond. When she tried to give a hug through the Force, there was no answer back.

'No! He's not gone! He's not going to leave us yet!' She could sense Aayla coming up behind her. She could not see the worried look in the Knight's eyes as she looked at the Padawan, the sister of her best friend. Ahsoka had not noticed that her body was shaking even as the ghost of Anakin's pain faded away, but the strain on their Bond remained.

"Ahsoka...We need to go! Hurry!" She needed no other words. Ahsoka's lightsaber flashed to life with an almost violent hiss and she was slicing an opening in the doors before Aayal could see another word.

The metal edges had yet to cool before Ahsoka darted through and grabbed Anakin's droid arm. Other Jedi seemed to shy away from the limb made of metal and circuits that he kept covered by a black glove, but not Ahsoka. That limb was proof of just how brave and heroic her big brother was.

Now it served as a way for the tiny Togruta to pull her Master back to safety. Even with the Force adding to her strength, it was a struggle. Aayla darted forward and grabbed Anakin's other arm. Together the Knight and Padawan dragged the human to the safety of the cruiser. Anakin's toes had barely cleared the doorway before Bly had shut the doors. "I'll go turn on the deflector shield and tell the guys to get going!"

Aayla let Ahsoka rest, Anakin's head in her lap for just a moment. She remembered all too well what it could be like to feel your Master's pain. To feel his life fading away.

"General..." The gruff voice belong to Anakin's Clone Captain. Aayla studied him, his gaze fixed on the fallen Knight and mourning Padawan. It might have been a trick of the flickering lights, but his focus seemed almost entierly on the Padawan. Perhaps Anakin had put him in charge of Ahsoka's safety when he was not there.

"I need to go the bridge." Aayla, swiftly yet carefully stood. "Captain take Ahsoka and Skywalker to the med-bay. She can stay there with him...For now."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you mad?" Yularen wanted to shout at the viewscreen and the Jedi General whose image filled up a good chunk of it. Oh he admired the Jedi. They were the Keepers of the Peace and they were amazing warriors. He had nothing but respect and admiration for them. He was proud to fight alongside them...And yet it was times like these that had him wondering if all Jedi were not the smallest bit insane. "You won't be able to dock with the Resolute in the middle of this battle!" He waved a hand as though she needed a reminder of what was happening just outside.

 _ **"We don't have a choice Admiral!"**_ General Secura's voice was for the most part calm and level. It if wasn't for a certain nervous tone, a bit of anxiety coloring her pitch and making her accent thicker; Yularen would have thought that nothing was wrong. _**"General Skywalker has been badly wounded. We need to dock in order to get him stabilized properly!"**_

"What you plan on doing is insane...Are all Jedi always this reckless in battle?" He hadn't been expecting an answer. He had certainly not been expecting General Secura to smirk as though the Admiral had just told a somewhat funny joke and she was fighting not to laugh.

 _ **"Not all the Jedi Admiral...Just the good ones."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were so close now, but they had been so close once before.

Still Aayla refused to give up hope. Refused to stop believing that they would come out on top.

Yes there were vulture droids blazing after them and the battle was waging as hot and as fiery as had it been when it first started; but they were going to make it. They were going to make it.

She stood behind the Captain's chair, hands gripping tight to it. All faces on the bridge were riveted towards the Resolute. To the open hanger where safety lay as the cruiser slowly rose to take it's place inside the loading bay.

It wasn't until the Force screamed out a warning that was dull to Aayla's senses that she cursed herself for bing a fool. An explosion rocked the bridge as a vulture droid was blown-up to close for confront. One of the Clones was jolted forward. His head hit the console with a sicking thud.

An alarm began to blare and Aayla's heart sank when she saw the red and yellow flashing lights that only meant one thing. "The hyperdrive's been activated!" Bly's yelled explanation was unneeded, but it seemed to fit.

"Turn it off Bly! Turn it off now!" Even as Aayla issued the command she could hear the dim clacking as the cruiser began to attach itself to the Resolute.

"I can't Aayla!" Bly only called her Aayla during battle when things looked dire. "It's been shabla!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even if Yularen hadn't picked up a few words of Mando'a from the Clones, he still would have known that things had taken a turn just by the tone of Commander Bly's voice. "General Secura what's going on? Is everything alright?"

 _ **"The hyperdrive's been activated and we can't turn it off. We're detaching!"**_

"We need to get clear Sir or they'll take us with them!"

"Then perform evasive maneuvers now!" Yularen's voice carried across the bridge and the connection with the cruiser died. The pilots on the Resolute were able to jerk the large Destroyer away from the smaller ship as it suddenly blasted away into thin air. "We need to get clear of this battle! I want every possible location plotted using their last known trajectory! We need to find them!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The battle was the last thing on Ahsoka's mind. She was vaguely aware of what was happening, that they hadn't docked with the Resolute as planned for some reason; but she just didn't care. She didn't even care that the cruiser's 2-1B surgical droid hovered just behind her as though worried that her very presence would in someway endanger his patient further.

The very idea made her want to laugh. She wouldn't put Anakin further in danger. If anything she was helping keep him stable just like the life-support systems the droid had hooked him up to as soon as Rex had laid him on the bed. The breathing made her shiver. It sounded almost wrong even though she knew it was helping keep him alive.

Ahsoka picked up Anakin's droid hand and squeezed, wishing he could squeeze back. She hadn't learned how to use the Bond to share energy yet. Analise wanted to teach her, but Anakin worried that Ahsoka was yet too young and that when it came to saving lives; she was far too similar to his twin. Ahsoka would push herself beyond her limits and wind up in the bed next to the person she had been trying to save.

"Ahsoka..." The door hissed shut behind Aayla. With a muffled grumble, 2-1B moved back. There really wasn't enough room for some biologicals to be in his med-bay. The Twi'lek Knight eyed the Padawan who clung with desperation to her Master's hand. The fact that they were brother and sister made it worse. "Ahsoka I need you up on the Bridge with Commander Bly right now." She tried to be gentle.

"No!" Ahsoka was angry. How could Aayla ask her to leave? How could she ask her to leave her Master alone with only a droid to make sure he pulled through? "I need to stay here. Anakin needs my help right now. Commander Bly doesn't!" Aayla gazed at Ahsoka almost in shock. She had heard it said that if Ahsoka was human instead of Togruta, she could easily be mistaken for the twin's biological sibling. She had brushed off such remarks, but was now hammered with proof.

She had only ever heard Anakin and very rarely Analise snap like that when given a command that they didn't like and had no real intention of following. It was...Eerie in a way and had Aayla almost feeling sorry for the Separatist forces with the three stubborn and reckless Skywalker siblings on the battlefield. "Ahsoka," Aayla talked in a soft voice hoping to soothe the Padawan's troubled feelings. "You can do a better job helping get Anakin better by helping Bly pilot the cruiser. I know Anakin's been teaching you..."

"General Secura!" Bly's voice was sharp and the door had barely opened to admit him before he barked out for Aayla. He marched in and only Aayla could see the fear and worry hidden in those golden brown eyes that had charmed her from their first meeting. "We have a big problem. Since we were in such a hurry to escape, we didn't input any real coordinates into the navi-computer." Walking over to a nearby console, Bly punched in some commands and Anakin's vitals vanished from the viewscreen over it for a few moments to be replaced by a terrifying image. Their ship heading straight for a bright orange and yellow ball. "We're heading straight into a sun."

"See Ahsoka," Aayla turned to the young Togruta. "We need up on the bridge." Shoulders slumped and Ahsoka nodded. Discussion over, Aayla and Bly were the first to leave.

Ahsoka slowly followed, but she stopped and turned just a little. _Don't worry Master...I'll keep you safe._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"General..." Cody had thought that Obi-Wan wouldn't want to be disturbed while tending to Analise so he had been shocked when at his knock the door to their quarters had opened.

The General didn't look his best though. He was paler than normal, shadows had deepened under his eyes which were hard and grey. "Come on in Cody. Have you heard anything?" The Clone Commander followed the Jedi Master into their cramped quarters.

"I got through to Admiral Yularen. They're going over the cruiser's last known trajectory and looking at every possible point along that route where they could end up." His helmet hooked to his belt, Cody watched his General return to his post on the bed he shared with his wife.

The few times Cody had seen Analise laid up, he hadn't liked it and he still didn't like it. There was just something so wrong with seeing his little Commander, always so bright and full of life confined to a bacta tank or bed. She was always shinning so brightly that it almost hurt himself and his vod to see her light dimmed.

"Good...That's good..." Obi-Wan had seated himself on the edge of the bed and taken up a small hand in his. A hand that had so recently held her lightsaber in practice with an ease that was so second-nature that he had joked that she must sleep with it.

"How's our little Commander?"

"She woke up for just a moment so it's progress...But I pushed her back to sleep. She's working too hard to syphon off what pain she can through their Bond, but it's not working because they are too far apart." Cody bent his head and it was then he spotted the small nightlight on the shelf nearest the bed. All the lights in the room had been turned off except for the nightlight which gave off a soft golden glow. "Anakin made it for her..."

"Obi-Wan?"

"The nightlight...Anakin made it for her shortly after she came to the Temple. She was scared of the dark. When you tap it the color of the light changes. Silver for her, green for their father, blue for me, and gold for Anakin." Cody turned back to studied his General as the cultured voice faltered.

Head bent as he watched over his wife, mind and soul systems away as he watched the Bond he shared with his brother and former Padawan. It wasn't just Analise struggling with Anakin so far away and seemingly suffering from traumatic injuries. Obi-Wan was suffering too.

Cody rested a hand on his General's shoulder. He was a Clone and a Commander, there wasn't much he could do to take away the Jedi's silent pain.

But at least he could be there for him...For both of them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rex was missing with some panels when Aayla, Bly, and Ahsoka ran past him at top speed. He watched them and then without a thought, tossed the tool he had been using to the side. That particular panel was a lost cause and it wasn't really that vital, but Rex had just needed something to do while his General was in the med-bay with Ahsoka to watch over him.

Now though Ahsoka needed him to watch her. After all he had promised the General that if he wasn't there, he would take care of her.

Ahsoka slide into the Captain's chair with some hesitation. Aayla hadn't just been spinning tales about how Anakin had been teaching her how to fly; it was just that she wasn't sure she was ready to be flying a crusier that was racing fast into a sun. Out of the corner of her eyes she could actually see flames and smoke spinning outwards from where pieces of vulture droid had hit them and sent the ship whirling into hyperspace.

She was dimly aware of Bly sliding into the co-pilot's chair and his mutters as he scanned all the read-outs. Ahsoka ignored whatever he was saying mixed in with curses that Rex still refused to teach or let the other men teach her. Instead she poked at various buttons, flipped a toggle, and bit her lower lip when nothing seemed to be working. A fact that was echoed by Bly as the Commander slammed his hand down onto the control console.

"Dammit!" His face was fear and frustration mixed together. They had escaped from battle only to be flying to their deaths because of a stupid mistake. Easily explained away due to the heat of said battle, but still a stupid mistake. "We can't do anything because the navi-computer's been totally fried!"

"There's only one thing we can do. Shut down all the power and it will reset the coordinates!" Ahsoka turned and stared at Aayla in absolute horror as just what turning off the power meant sank in fast and hard.

"But...But if we turn off the power that will turn off the life support...Anakin's life support." The wheels in her head turned as she struggled to come to grips with what Aayla was suggesting. 'Skyguy could die!'

"I don't like this idea anymore than you do Ahsoka," Aayla spoke as though she had read Ahsoka's mind and maybe in a way she had. "But at this point it's the only choice we have!" Ahsoka turned sharply, facing the front again.

She knew that Aayla was right. Even Anakin had told her once that if the navi-computer was down, the best way to reset it was to turn off the power than switch it back on after so long. She knew that. She really did.

But Ahsoka fought with the part of her that was screaming to accept the logic being shoved at her face. She didn't want to take the risk. She wanted there to be another way. She wanted...She wanted...

'Not what I want...What the Force wants.' She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Ana's prayer...Serenity to accept the things I can't change, courage to change the things I can, and wisdom to know the difference...I don't like it, but it is the only way...' Ahsoka squashed down the voice screaming at her to find another way even as the moments flew by cutting their lives down with each one. She would have to listen to logic instead of her heart...Though she didn't like it.

"Alight..." Ahsoka took a deep breath, her body shaking as the realization of what she was about to do started to weigh her down. It would probably keep her in her seat when the gravity went away. "Alright...I'm going to shut down primary power..."

"We'll be cutting it really close..." Bly's voice was tense as he watched their progress. The viewscreen flickered and died away as Ahsoka quickly pressed the buttons that cut off the ships primary power. Aayla had moved swiftly and grabbed hold of the switch that controlled auxilary power.

"I'm ready to switch off the auxilary power Ahsoka."

"On three...One...Two...Three!" As soon as Ahsoka said three, Aayla pulled the switch down as hard as she could and the power in the ship died away.

There was a bright flash as they dropped out of hyperspace. Rex clung to the back of the chairs and Aayle held tight to the auxilary power switch. Bly gripped the console in front of him and Ahsoka prayed that her hands did not break free from the controls as gravity was no longer there.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the lights went out and the viewscreens snapped off, 2-1B looked around. On the bed before the injured Knight gave a shuddering, shaky breath...But he was breathing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sun looked a whole lot meaner up close than it had on the viewscreens. It's harsh yellow and organge glow filled the bridge. The ship whined in alarm as it drifted far too fast and got far too close to the sun. Ahsoka even thought she could feel the cabin getting hotter and hotter. "We're out of hyperspace! Resume all power now!"

There was a metallic snap and Rex was suddenly flying towards the back. Aayla let out a gasp as the Force barely gave her warning and the heavy armored Clone slammed into her, knocking her from the power switch and a little silly. Ahsoka struggled to keep the ship under control while Bly shouted "What are you waiting for? Get the power back on! Hurry!" Shaking her head once more, Aayla reached out through the Force, wrapping it around the power switch and flipping it back on.

It was getting hotter and hotter. Ahsoka's hand tightened on the throttle. She could make out a pair of thuds as gravity came back on, pulling Rex and Aayle quickly to the ground.

It felt as though it took ages when it took just mere seconds for all power to be restored, for the brige to flare back to life. Wasting no time, Ahsoka threw the throttle and pushed the ship to it's max away from the burning heat and light of the sun. "Well..." She tried to sound cheerful as she realized that while the sun was no longer a threat, there was still danger. "We're not going to hit the sun...Now we're going to hit the planet!"

Jumping to their feet, Aayla and Rex ran to see what Ahsoka had meant.

Looming before them was a planet, a mix of browns and greens and blues. There was no way to safely prepare a landing. All they could was brash for impact as alarms went off and threatened to deafen them.

The ship tore through the atmosphere, flames licking at it's side. A engine came flying off, rocking the ship and creating a small explosion. All those inside could do was hold on tight for the ride.

Dirt and grass and rocks flew high into the sky as the cruiser came crashing down. The occupants of the bridge were forced to duck and cover their faces as the viewports were busted open and sharp transparasteel shards filled the bridge. At first the cruiser hit the ground and just kept going and going.

At last with a metallic shriek it came to a stop.

Rex and Bly ran to the back, shivering when they saw the few vod that had survived the crash. Without a thought, Rex kicked out a weakened door. "That's it! Everybody out!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The cruiser was on fire.

It might explode.

But Ahsoka had something else to grab before she could leave and Aayla came with her. They had to get to the med-bay.

Thank the Force Anakin had been strapped to the bed. Aayla winced when she saw the poor medical droid smashed and broken on the floor as wires sparked in threats. Ahsoka ignored the door, tearing at the straps in her need to free her Master, her brother. Turning her back on the metal remains, Aayal helped her.

Together Knight and Padawan supported the Hero With No Fear between them. Then they ran. They ran from the ship, from the fire and heat. Ahsoka could hear Anakin's boots scraping the ground and shifted under his heavy weight.

When fresh air hit her face, she sighed in reliefe. They had made it. They were alive. Anakin was alive. The Force screamed out one last warning as the ship roared with flames, as thought not wanting them to make it out unmarked.

The three Jedi fell to the ground. Ahsoka panted for breath and Aayla sought to find her center. "Well...We are safe and Anakin is alive Ahsoka." She looked at the Padawn who knelt on hands and knees, still trying to wrap her mind around what had happened. "You kept calm and saved us. Anakin will be so proud of you and how you've learned his lessons."

"Are you sure about that?" Ahsoka slowly stood and dusted herself off. "I keep demolishing ships and getting my Master nearly killed...I don't think those are the lessons I'm suppose to be good at."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The ship was gone, wrecked.

It had taken ages for the flames to die down enough that the Clones were able to shift through the debris and find what little had not be destroyed. Rations, a few medpacks, extra guns, scraps of this, and bits of that. Rex had refused to allow Ahsoka to scamper through the wreckage and Aayla had agreed. Instead the Twi'lek and Togruta had built a small tent for Anakin to lay under.

He still showed no signs of waking up.

The sun began to slowly sink in the sky and the men built a fire to warm the cooling air. Aayla had shooed the Padawan away as she tended to Anakin as best she could. Jedi Ahsoka might be, but still a child she was and some things Aayla thought she just didn't need to deal with just yet.

Yet stay away from her Master and brother Ahsoka could not. Aayla was tugging up Anakin's make-shift blanket when she felt the Padawan hovering over her shoulder. "He's alive, but he doesn't have much time." Aayla wouldn't hide the truth from Ahsoka. Death was always there and in war it danced even closer to them from the shadows. "We need to find someway to get help and call the fleet."

"Alright..." Ahsoka scanned the area, her eyes narrow and Aayla knew that she was looking at the hunter that lurked beneath the surface. "You and Bly can go south, see what you can find. I'll stay here with Rex. We'll take care of Anakin." There was the child yearning to be an adult hidden as the hunter returned to its hiding place.

"No Ahsoka..." Aayla looked beyond Ahsoka to Rex. She and the Captain had already discussed it. Even though he had promised to look after Ahsoka should anything happen to his General, he knew that in this case it was best for the Padawan of the 501st to go with Aayla and her men. There was a lesson she needed to learn. "You will be coming with us. We need to stick together. Rex will stay here and watch over Anakin."

"No!" Ahsoka's eyes were wide with fear. "I can't...I can't leave him...Master Secura if it was me laying in that tent I know for a fact that Anakin wouldn't leave my side." Rex snorted. The kid wasn't lying. Anakin wouldn't leave her side. Instead he would carry Ahsoka on his back until they had found her help.

"Ahsoka!" Aayla's voice was sharp and scolding. "You can't do anything to help Anakin that you've already done. To get him help, to get all of us help you need to come with us and he needs to stay here." Ahsoka's entire body seem to shrink and wilt before the harden eyes. Bly shifted nervously and Aayla knew he worried that she was being too harsh with the Togruta that had shown off her brother's recklessness and her sister's giant heart. "I don't like it either, but once again we have no choice. We need to get off this planet" She softened her tone, her gaze. "You are a Jedi Ahsoka and as a Jedi you need to do what is best for the group." She rested light hands on thin, small shoulders, sending pluses of warmth through the Force.

It seemed to work a little and Ahsoka no longer looked as if she was wilting. "Yes Master..." It was clear though that she was not thrilled about this plan.

The Togruta pulled away, turning her back on them and focusing instead on the setting sun. She took a deep breath and released it. She tried to release all her feelings; the fear, the nervousness, the longing to stay into the Force. Lifting a hand she shaded her eyes. This was the only the way...Right.

'Force I sure could use some of that serenity, courage, and wisdom right about now.'

"General Secura." Ahsoka left her watch as the sky grew darker. Bly was all business now, helmet firmly returned to his head as he passed some sort of wood carving to his General. Aayla held it out for Ahsoka to see. There was a beast terrorizing some being underneath a giant tree. "The men found this...I guess it's proof that something or someone is on this hunk of rock." From the grasses around them came sharp snarls and low growls. Snapping to attention the Clones turned on their helmet lights, only standing down when nothing appeared. "So where are going General?" Bly turned off his lights and the other men followed suit. "I mean what is the plan here?"

"The plan Commander is to find whoever or whatever calls this place home." Ahsoka tilted her head listening and allowed Rex to slide a pack onto her back as Aayla passed the carving to her.

"Great...But where do we start?"

"The trees..." Ahsoka faltered a bit under Bly's sudden gaze, but pointed to the carving. "If we go by this, then I bet that the people who live here make their homes by giant trees."

"A very perceptive observation Padawan." Ahsoka smiled only a little at the praise, slipping the carving into her pack before going to Anakin's tent and kneeling down.

 _Stay strong big brother...I'll be back as soon as I can with help._ Ahsoka reached for their Bond and pushed some energy down it. She squeezed her Force Signature around his and drooped when nothing happen.

"Don't worry kid. I'll take good care of the General." Rex gave her a smile, one that Ahsoka tried to return, but couldn't.

"Come Ahsoka...It's time to go." The Padawan slowly stood, turned as though it pained her. "Keep your locator on Captain Rex. Once we find whoever lives on this planet, we should be back by daybreak."

"Yes General." Aayla nodded and moved to join the men, Ahsoka on her heels. Rex reached out and stopped the Padawan who gazed up at the Clone Captain with brave eyes that still did not mask how upset she was that she was not staying with him. Rex wished too that Ahsoka was staying behind, but he knew better. "Don't worry little one. The Force is with us, everything will be okay." His response was a small smile.

"Alright!" Aayla's voice echoed through the air. "Let's move out!" Rex watched the Knight, Padawan, and four Clones start a brisk jog into the grasses, following a trail beaten there by someone.

Sighing he turned to stare at Anakin. 'I have a feeling you might have someone clinging to you for a while after that...Maybe a few someones.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can sense and see how attached you are to Anakin young one. You care very deeply for him."

"Of course I do." Ahsoka was almost offended that anyone would doubt how much she loved her big brother, her hero and idol. "I mean it's not against the Code anymore to form attachments right?" Aayla could sense the rolling confusion and understood it. When she had been Ahsoka's age, attachment had still been forbidden. Yet she and her Master had formed a Natural Bond that he had kept from the Council. There will still Jedi in the Order who frowned upon the loosing of the rules. Attachments were allowed, but duty still came first.

"That is correct Ahsoka. Attachments can be a strength, but also a weakness if you allow them to come before your duty as a Jedi." Baby-blue eyes turned to stare solemnly at the blue-skinned Twi'lek, soaking in the words. "You have to be able to let go of your attachments when the time comes. Bly and I are...We are very close, yet we both know that when it comes to it our duty to the Jedi and the Republic must come first. Do not risk the lives of thousands to save the one." It was an old Jedi saying and Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"I can still do my best to save that one life though." Aayal laughed softly. It had been Analise who had started that new saying to go with the old.

"True, but there is also another reason we need to find help for Anakin quickly." Ahsoka tilted her head. "Analise."

"Analise?"

"Have you forgotten your older siblings are twins? I am sure that Analise is feeling Anakin's pain right now and is hurting." The white markings over Ahsoka's eyes raised high as her eyes went wide. She had forgotten all about Analise. Had forgotten all about the Bond her older siblings shared. She couldn't believe it. She still had nightmares are the events two years earlier and would never forget seeing Anakin brought down by just feeling Analise's pain.

"We better hurry then Master Secura!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All was quiet. Nothing louder than the snap and crackle of sticks being eaten by the fire. The click as Rex inspected the blaster he had selected for himself from the ones that had been found in the remains of the ship.

Yet Rex couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

He thought he heard a growl and turned to the grasses, switching on his helmet lights. Except for a breeze though, nothing was moving the grasses. Shaking his head Rex turned off his lights. Still the feeling of being watched did not go away. He glanced at his Jedi General who lay so still. Only his chest moved, up and down as he breathed.

Rex stood. Something was out there. Something was watching and it was setting his teeth on edge.

He marched towards the grasses.

He would keep his General safe.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The trees were tall.

Ahsoka had to tilt her head all the way back until it bumped into the top of her pack and she still couldn't see all the way to the top. The childish part of her wondered if it kept going all the way to the stars.

Even the men seemed fascinated by the tree. They spread out on guard, but kept looking towards it. Only Aayla and Bly seemed not to find the tree that awe-inspiring. They circled it, hands pressed against the massive trunk and searching...Searching...

"I think it's a lost cause Aayla," Bly shook his head. "I'm not seeing any signs of life here..."

"Look out!" Ahsoka's shout startled the men and even before the words had left her mouth Aayla had darted backwards from the tree, pulling Bly with her. The Clones followed them, suddenly realizing that the pretty tree came with claws.

Gigantic seed pods dropped like bombs from the branches high overhead. They hit the ground with loud bangs and shook it. The attack of the pods was short though and they were able to reach the last few fall from a short distance away. Ahsoka stared at them in shock. "That explains why there's no signs of life. You would have to be beyond crazy to live here and have to dodge those everyday!"

"Maybe..." Aayla's attention had been stolen by worn tracks in the grass. "But look here...Those pods might be the clue we need. Someone's been dragging them away so if we follow the tracks we find our lifeforms. Let's go!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin didn't want to wake up.

It hurt to wake up.

Yet he had to wake up.

With a groan he forced his eyes opened and with a louder moan forced himself to sit up. It was night, dark and cold. He knew Rex was out there, but he couldn't see him.

The Force was pushing him now. He had to get out of the tent and find Rex. He had to warn him. Danger was coming. Using all his energy, Anakin shoved himself to his feet and stumbled outside where he startled his Clone Captain. Grabbing at his side, Anakin grunted and fell to the ground.

"General? Anakin?" Rex's voice was gruff and tinged with worried panic. "You should be resting...You've been badly injured."

"Behind you..."

"What?"

"Look..Out, behind...you!" Frowning beneath his helmet, Rex turned...

And yelped in pain as a mastiff phalone attacked, his sharp beak clamping down on the Clone's arm. It swung it's head, jerking the trapped Captain before tossing him high and aside like a new chew toy.

Rex scrabbled to escape, but was too slow as the mastiff phalone pounced. The beak began to chomp and chomp in a frantic attempt to tear out the Clone's throat. Rex, thinking fast got his hands up, batting the beak away away.

He had to end this and fast. Wiggling Rex grabbed for his side arm. As though it knew what he was planning, it planted a heavy paw on his right arm. Rex didn't care, all he needed to do was scare it.

He glared at the beast through his t-visor and then lifted his blaster just enough...

A blue laser shot through paw and the beast squealed in pain. It lifted it's claws and reared back off Rex who set up part-way and watched. With an outraged roar, the mastiff phalone leapt away. Rex kept firing until he could not see it anymore.

Both men slumped to the ground. They needed help and now!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were running now.

The Force was telling them to hurry. They were loosing time.

That's when they heard it. Screams of animals. Predators on the hunt. Ahsoka crouched low, growling. She was the ace Predators here, not whatever lurked in the grasses where they could not see.

The warning in the Force screamed. "Ahsoka!" Aayla called out and in response the Padawan's lightsaber flared to life. Bright green in the night to Aayla's soft blue.

The first mastiff phalone struck and took a Clone down fast and hard. His scream was cut off quick and sharp. Its friends were fast on its four heels, smacking into the center of the group and scattering them high. The Jedi lost the grip on their lightsabers and the bright beams vanished with a hiss.

Ahsoka coughed on dirt and gasped from breath as she landed hard and the wind left her body. Aayla reached out for her, then paused as a Clone fell to the ground right next to them. Trapped beneath a mastiff phalone and struggling for it's life.

As one Aayla and Ahsoka turned their backs on the horrific sign and summoned their sabers back to their hands. Bly pulled out his blaster and fired off a round as fast as he could even as the air was filled with pained cries of dying men which shortly faded on the wind.

The flashing laser swords, the flying laser bolts though frightened the mastiff phalones who all roared their anger. This prey was putting up too tough of a fight for them to waste their time. One flung back the limp, too still body of a Trooper and joined its comrades as they ran away. Aayla and Ahsoka gave chase, but their hearts were not in it.

Bly knelt on the ground, pushing the body of one of his vod, trying to wake him. It did not work. They were gone. "Cameron's dead Aayla." The Twi'lek heard the words even though she did not want to. "Lucky and Flash too. Poor fools didn't have a chance..." Ahsoka watched Aayla bend over one of the bodies, tense and sad. She bent too and studied one of the men who had come with them.

Aayla stood, her sad eyes staring at Bly. He shook his head to her silent question. He could never hate her, hate the Jedi. They all knew the risks. They all accepted them. Later, when they were safe and alone Bly would be able to hold Aayla and let her know that all was well. That his feelings for her would never change.

"We have to keep moving..." Ahsoka stood with Bly. They followed Aayla as she took off running down the track, never once looking back. The mourning would come later. It always did.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rex's arm hurt, but the pain could wait.

He was tired, but sleep could come later.

That thing was still out there. Still stalking, still hungry.

He would flip his lights out and peer into the grasses then flip them off and check on Anakin who hadn't moved since Rex had returned him to the tent.

Pain and sleep could wait. His General needed him now.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pink streaked the sky as the sun rose on a new day. Ahsoka running fast only hoped that it was better than the day before. That everything would be fixed and that Anakin would be okay. The pack dangled from her hands as they topped the last rise...

And saw an entire village made up of those same seed-pods they had had to dodge the night before. "Look!" Her voice, tired as it was still rang with excitement. "We found it! Pod central!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The fuzzy Lurmen were not used to visitors. They were peaceful and hated violence of all kinds no matter what logical arguments were presented that the violence was meant to help, not hurt. When they war had started, this group had packed everything up and moved to the furthest planet they could find. There they hoped they might live untouched by war and the never-ending violence it brought with it.

It seemed though that all their hopes were for naught. The war had found them. Though it came small in the form of two Jedi and a Clone. Slowly, the trio walked into their village and watched as nervous Lurmen drew away from them. They eyed the lightabers and blaster as though they were deadly snakes that would strike out at anytime and for no reason.

"Hello? We only wish to talk..." Ahsoka's voice become quiet as an elderly Lurman aided by a cane marched up to them. His eyes were hard, even cold as they glared are the taller beings who dared step one foot inside his village.

"Talk? Tell the truth. What have ye really come here for?" Ahsoka looked to Aayla and the Twi'lek fought not to roll her eyes. Apparently Ahsoka was not ready to play diplomat.

"Only to ask for help. We are Jedi Peacekeepers, part of the Grand Army of the Republic. Our ship was damaged in battle and crashed a few miles away. A friend of ours," She gestured to Ahsoka, "Her Master and brother was badly injured and needs help right away." The elderly Lurman scoffed and his glare went even harder.

"Why call yourselves Peacekeepers? Jedi don't bring peace. They bring violence!" He jammed his cane into the dirt as if to hammer his point home.

"But we're fighting for freedom!"

"Really young one? Should fighting for peace require the creation then of fear and death?" Ahsoka shrank back a little towards Aayla who frowned a little at his comments. "You must leave, all of ye. We came here to live in peace, away from the war and all the violence it created. With ye being here, it will only bring destruction to our homes."

"I ask that you look beyond our titles and our roles in the Clone Wars. We still need help and we ask that you give it to us."

"No!" The answer was strong, almost final. "I will do what is best for my people. We cannot help ye."

"But my brother..." Ahsoka's voice held her unshed tears and fears. "My brother is dying...If you won't help us, then please help him...Please give us some medical supplies..." The elder stopped. He could hear the breaking heart, the pleading of a child. Pleading for her family brought low by war.

Sighing he nodded and gestured. A younger Lurmen who looked similar to him stepped forward in the odd side-ways gait that marked them. "Alright...I will help ye save your brother. I will send my son and our Healer Wag Too. He will help your brother and bring him back to the village. But to make sure that nothing happens to him or our village, one of the Jedi must stay here."

"Thank you," Aayla smiled at the elderly Lurmen who only grunted. "Ahsoka, take Wag Too while Bly and I stay and..."

"The Clone goes as well." The elder's voice was sharp. "I cannot let him stay with his blaster in the village! Send him with the Youngling."

"I can handle this on my own..."

"Ahsoka, take Bly with you."

"But Master..."

"No Padawan. Those creatures are still out there. You will need help in case they attack again. Take Bly and be mindful."

"Yes Master Secura." Ahsoka turned and began jogging off. "Don't worry! We'll be back soon!" Wag Too smiled. He liked this strange visitor and after running a few feet leapt into the air. Turning himself into a little ball, he rolled fast along the ground with Bly following.

Aayla watched, praying to the Force that all would be well when she felt a furry hand on her arm. "Come Jedi, you look tired. We shall go to my home and ye will find rest."

"Thank you...I am Aayla Secura."

"I am Tee Watt Kaa, village elder."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Hold on Skyguy...Just a little longer...I am coming with help!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Drink this Jedi. It will restore your strength and energy." Aayla took the offered tea.

"Thank you...You know...We Jedi did not start this war. We only wish to see it end." Tee Watt Kaa sighed as though the weight of the world rested on his shoulders and maybe it did to him.

"Does it matter who started the war or who is ending it? Both sides are at fault. After all it takes two to fight."

"But we are fighting for liberty, for freedom. Isn't that worth anything?"

"Is it worth killing for though? We don't believe that in order to get that freedom ye speak of ye need to destroy everything to get it." He sighed again. "When the Jedi lay down their weapons and live a life of non-violence as we do, then I will truly believe that Jedi are peacekeepers."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Anakin woke again, the sun was up and Rex stood guard. Yet he knew they were not safe. That thing was outside with a friend and ready to strike again. Painful, Anakin forced himself to set up. "Anakin!" Rex turned at the moans and gently forced Anakin back down. "You're suppose to be resting. The others should be back soon."

"I can't Rex..." Anakin shoved the Captain's hand away and stood, but allowed himself to lean on the Clone. "It's coming...They're coming...You need me to fight..." Even as he choked out those words a pair of mastiff phalones appeared. Anakin shoved himself off of Rex and though his legs were shaking so much he could barely stand, he pulled his lightsaber from his belt.

They clawed at the ground, shrill battle cries falling from their beaks. Anakin's lightsaber snapped to life and Rex raised his blaster. The creatures charged!

Rex was quick, his aim true. One mastiff phalone dropped dead in its tracks after a laser bolt struck its head, but the other charged on. Rex and Anakin dove to separate sides as it crashed into the tent. Anakin crashed to the ground and lay still...

"Master!" Ahsoka cried out as she, Bly, and Wag Too ran up the path. She halted, fearful that Anakin would indeed move no more. Bly halted next to her, blaster at the ready. Wag Too didn't stop.

The Lurmen Healer grabbed a rope that had hung from his belt and rolled up the snarling creature. He uncurled himself from his ball position and ran around it, lashing the rope around the legs as the mastiff phalone tried to snap up the little mouthful and failed.

When Wag Too tripped, Ahsoka snapped out of her daze. She jumped forward, green blade humming in her hand ready to end the life of the creature who threatened her brother and friends. Wag Too threw up a hand in panic. "No! Don't hurt him!" Wag Too flipped himself back away from the creature, pulling at the rope.

"Alright...We'll do it your way!" Ahsoka switched her lightsaber off and returned it to her belt. She grabbed the rope, standing in front of Wag Too and began to pull. Rex frowned, not liking the thought of the two small beings trying to topple the massive beast. He grabbed the end of the rope, keeping his injured arm cradled close to his body.

Together the three tugged and tugged and tugged...

And the mastiff phalone at last fell to the ground. Wag Too grabbed the extra rope and dashed over to the creature, wrapping it around it's legs and tugging hard. It wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. Ahsoka smiled. "That was cool. I wanna learn how to do that...Master!" All thoughts of the cool trick left her as she ran over to Anakin who was struggling to get up and coughing.

Bly rolled him over onto his back and the Padawan fell to her knees next to him. Anakin smiled as he saw a tear fall from her eyes. "Why are you so sad Snips? I'm going to be okay."

"Yes you will." Wag Too came to stand next to her. "This is Wag Too. He's a Healer and he'll fix you all up."

"For sure!" Wag Too's eyes were bright. He really did like these visitors.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tee Watt Kaa wasn't sure what to think as he stood in the doorway and watched his son place sap covered cloths on the male Jedi's body. He had been surprised to see the Youngling return with the first Clone carrying the male between them and another holding an injured arm.

His heart had felt a little lighter when the man had awaken after the his cot had been set down and the villages gathered to stare at the new visitor. The man had woken and called for his Snips who was at his side in an instant. The pair were close and it was only when the female Jedi had dragged the Youngling away had she left her Master's side.

No...She had called him her brother as well as her Master.

Maybe the Jedi were really...

Tee Watt Kaa shook his head. His thoughts could not be allowed to drift in their direction. No matter how the Jedi treated each other, they still used violence and violence was wrong. It was their way and always would be their way.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You were right Master Secura."

"I was?" The Twi'lek Knight looked at the Togruta Padawan who wasn't meditating at all, but staring at the village below. "And you can call me Aayla Padawan."

"Yes...If I hand't come with you then we wouldn't have found this village and we wouldn't have gotten help and Anakin might have died and then Analise would have been hurt. Obi-Wan too." She picked up a stone and used the Force to levitate it. "At least it's all over now."

"Not yet Ahsoka. We still have to find a way back to the fleet."

"Well I bet you anything that Admiral Yularen and Obi-Wan and Analise are looking for us. They'll be here soon." She dropped the stone and looked at Aayla smirking. "So how long have you and Bly been together?"

"Not too long...Ahsoka!" Aayla's lekku twitched as Ahsoka giggled. Oh yes...Ahsoka was most certainly very much like her older brother.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The hand beneath his twitched and a sigh escaped parted lips. Obi-Wan lifted his head and watched as his wife slowly woke-up. _Moonbeam?_

 _He's okay...Anakin's okay...They're all okay._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **vod-brother, sister, comrade**

 **atin-stubborn or persistent**

 **ad'ika-kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling, son, daughter, child**

 **shabla-screwed up**


	19. Chapter Eleven-Caught in War

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and paraenthis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you for the reviews:) Why is it a good thing MabelLover that you sister didn't notice you? I liked your response Guest1 to the moral for Jedi Crash, but I think the key is to not let ourselves become greedy or fear loss. I am so happy that you like my OC Analise and the other characters Guest2 and I promise that I will not stop writing. Thanks JBL for the review and yes Ahsoka will be staying. I am also want to include Maul because I think he provided good character development for Obi-Wan in the series, I just need to figure out in what way I can get Maul in.**

 **So on a personal front, I am at the moment not working. I ended my employment at Staples after one year so that I would have time to prepare for my summer job which I should be starting in May! I'll be working full time at a hotel on Mackinac Island for six months! If this affects my writing I will let you know, but I have no plans to stop working on the Anakin and Analise series.**

 **Not only is it Holy Week, but it's also Star Wars Celebration this week! I am going to live stream as many of the panels as I can and I cannot wait to see what is in the works!**

 **This week on Crossing Battlefields the Separatists arrive on the scene to test out a new weapon and it's up to our small band of Jedi and Clones to save the day. I will warn you that I don't feel that this is my best work and my only excuse is that this week I am running around like a chicken with my head cut off getting things done. So this was written in between live-streaming Celebration and getting ready for Easter.**

 **Happy Easter everybody:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-When surrounded by war, one must eventually choose a side-Defernders of the Peace, Clone Wars Season One**

 **Chapter Eleven-Caught In War**

She didn't need the Force to know that the two men standing before her in the corridor as she stepped onto the Resolute were not at all happy to see her. It was written all over their identical faces with only a black tattooed five on one of their heads and a blue hand-print on the armor of the other to tell them apart. She didn't need it though. These were just two of her slowly growing band of brothers and she would know them anywhere and always had been.

"Are you di'kutla?," The Clone with the tattooed five growled out. He had always been the more outspoken of the pair called the Clone Twins and their little band. He waved a hand to the female Jedi, still a little pale and unsteady. "You're still, very clearly not okay!"

"Fives..." Analise rolled her eyes and elbowed her way between him and his brother. "I am fine ori'vod. If I wasn't, Obi-Wan wouldn't have let me come." The Clone snorted.

"He should have least come with you, that Bond and all that."

"Obi-Wan has his own missions to run and besides, I'm the best bet the 501st and Admiral Yularen have of actually narrowing down where Anakin is!" She jabbed a finger into the hard plastoid alloy chest-plate of Fives blue and white armor to make a point. The second Clone stepped forward, rolling his eyes at the pair. It was always fifty-fifty when their sister came whether she and Fives would clash or play nice depending on what mess she had gotten herself into.

"Don't be like that Analise. You know how Fives can be. He's just worried that our little mesh'la Jetii might be taking on more than she can handle."

"Echo you need your eyes examined," Analise pushed at the quieter, gentler Clone twin before letting him sling an arm around around her shoulder. The nickname was annoying, but they refused to call her ori'vod because she was shorter than them and therefore not their big sister. Analise had quickly put a stop to the pair calling her Jedi Princess by trouncing them both at the same time in sparing match. "Padme is more beautiful than me."

"The Senator is indeed the most lovely of all the human females that are part of the Senate." Fives made a face as Echo attempted to imitate what they called General Kenobi's high-brow accent. "But her beauty is all for show. You are by far more beautiful because your beauty is real."

"Oh please let me be in the room if you ever say that to her face." Echo glared at Fives and reached around to slug him as Analise giggled. "Of if you ever say that to the General." The smaller Clone's tanned face paled.

"You'll defend me right Analise? I mean us Domino Squad members have got to stick together right?"

"That depends? Are you both going to stop being so overprotective of me? I already got a brother and a father and a sister and grandfather and uncles and aunties and two more adoptive brothers and..."

"We get it! We get it!" Fives threw his hands in the air as both Echo and Analsie broke down laughing. The Clone Twins were under no illusions as to what their roles were in Analise's life. They were her protectors when the trio were together, but without being overprotective. It was a hard balance to find. "How about you let us know if you started feeling shaky or weak?"

"Deal." She sighed. Analise knew that she wasn't going to get them to stop worrying about her altogether, but at least they wouldn't be hovering every second while she used the Force to search along the map Yularen had put togher.

 _Just a little bit longer Anakin and help will arrive!_

An angry whistle broke Analise from her thoughts. A pink and sliver astromech came rolling full-speed behind her. The domed head turned back and forth in frustration. The optical receptor glared at the two men who dared to put their hands on her Mistress. An arm shot out form the body and a taser at the end sparked madly.

"Awww heck mesh'la Jetii! Did you have to bring crazy droid?" Fives let out a yelp as Katee cheerifuly made him her first target.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If it hadn't been for Anakin's injuries which were still keeping him laid up and the fact that they had crashed on the planet instead of landing there by the choice; they could have been on a vacaction.

A werid vacation with two Jedi Knights, a Jedi Padawan, a Clone Commander, and a Clone Captain. But a vacation none-the-less.

Bly pushed back the cloth covering that served as the door of the hut used by the Lurmen healer Wag Too. Bly didn't need to be a Jedi to know that the village Elder hadn't been thrilled when his own son had welcomed the Jedi and Clones into the hut to stay while Anakin healed and then upset Tee Watt Kaa even further by treating Rex's injured arm.

The Commander sighed shaking his head. Even the little adiik with her loud and wild nature had failed to win over the stern and unbending Elder.

He was the only one. The other Lurmen, especially those that seemed to be Wag Too's closest friends had taken to the Padawan rather quickly. Wag Too seemed to find her stories, told in between being a eager pair of helping hands, to be fascinating. The Healer didn't flinch or cry out in shock whenever Ahsoka told a story about a particular bloody battle or gave detailed instructions about just how went about cutting a battle droid into pieces. Instead Wag Too seemed to soak in everything she said.

Perhaps not all the Lurmen were as able to believe as Tee Watt Kaa was, that even in war they could still remain true to the path of non-violence.

A pair of Lurman passed in front of Bly carrying a basket between them. The basket had been filled to the brim with large jogan fruits that appeared to be a staple in their diet if the tower of baskets nearby was anything to go by. He watched as the pair struggled to add their heavy basket to the tower. It wasn't easy for creatures smaller than the small Togruta.

'I must be getting soft,' Bly mused to himself as he stepped forward and used one hand to push the basket more firmly onto the top of the basket tower.

"Thank you." His eyes widened a little as a long-fingered hand plucked a fruit from one of the baskets and offered it to him.

Reaching out a hand, Bly grabbed the fruit and took a bite. A sweet juice exploded in his mouth and he smiled. "You know...I'm kind of at odds and ends here. Alright if I help you out a little more?"

Yeah...He was going soft. Then again, who really cared?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rex heaved a sigh and rubbed at a spot on his armor which against all odds, the blue paint had chipped off. 'Probably that kriffing monster,' Rex cursed the creature who had though to make an easy meal out of him and his General.

Well that thing had learned the hard way that no member of the 510st or the Jedi General were going down without a fight.

His arm was all better and Anakin was getting there too. It was slow going with no bacta and Ahsoka not having the training in Force Healing that Commander Analise had, but he was getting there. Now all they had to do was wait until they were able to get a message out to the fleet or for the fleet to come to them.

Rex poked at the chipped paint and sighed again. As a solider, there was nothing worse than waiting. He wanted to be out there. Wanted to have something to do even if it was just repainting his armor, but he had no paint. Instead he was stuck sitting on the outskirts of a village filled with non-violence loving furballs keeping watch for any sign of a ship when in all likelihood there would be no ship. It was something to do and yet at the same time nothing to do.

A dull roar filled his ears. It was faint, but after years of training and time spent in the GAR, easily recognizable the battle-tested Clone Captain.

It was a ship...Maybe...

Quick as he could and ignoring the slight twinge of pain in his left arm that remained from being chomped on, Rex slammed his electrobinoculars in front of his eyes.

Well...It had been getting rather boring.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bly had enjoyed himself. It had felt nice to do work that something other than blasting the heads off of droids and filling out the paperwork that came afterwards. It had felt almost rewarding knowing that without using his blaster he was helping the little village take a step in ensuring their future. If at least for another harvest.

Then his comlink went off and Bly knew that this peaceful time was over...For them at least.

 _ **"Commander Bly?"**_

"Bly here...Go ahead Captain. What's going on?"

 _ **"I've got a ship coming in Sir. From the looks of it's going land pretty close to the village."**_

"Does it look friendly?"

 _ **"That would be a no...It's a droid carrier straight from the Separatists. I thought this planet wasn't on any radar. You know the whole neutral space thing."**_

"It's not which is why I think the Lurmen choose it in the first place. Anyway good work...Meet me at Wag Too's hut. We'll form a plan from there."

Vacation was over. Bly shoved his helmet onto his head, nodded to the Lurmen he had been helping, and stalked off to Wag Too's hut.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka hadn't wanted to cut her fun short. She knew that it made Anakin happy to see her messing around like a normal kid instead of the Jedi Padawan and future Commander that she was. She saw how happy it made her big brother, how it took his mind off his still recovering wounds whenever she burst into the hut and had some new story to tell him or was slightly flushed after her latest round of rough-housing.

No she hadn't wanted to cut her play short, but the Force had been nudging her. There was something...Something not right coming and she needed to be with her Skyguy.

Making excuses, Ahsoka had darted through the village to Wag Too's hut and clearly interrupting Aayla and Anakin. The two Knights had been softly talking, their faces stern. Wag Too had crouched nearby, tail twitching. Without any need to explain, Ahsoka flung herself onto the floor by Anakin's mat. "You felt it too?"

"Yeah Snips...We did. We just don't know what it means." Anakin's face was still a little pale and he still winced when he moved. Even his careful application of the Force wasn't speeding things along.

"I think I can answer that General." Bly ducked his head, as he entered the hut. With a soft grunt, Anakin pushed himself up a little, Wag Too and Ahsoka on either side to support him. "Captain Rex commed me and we've a Separatist ship incoming. It looks like it will be landing near the village."

"They shouldn't be here!" Wag Too's tail twitched more and he stared confused between the village's surprise visitors. "This is neutral space. I mean you came by accident at least..."

"But they're here on purpose. Neutral space doesn't mean anything to Separatists. They'll take hold of this place and bring hell to it." Anakin looked around the room, his eyes dimming at the thought of the Lurmen facing a war they hadn't wanted to be a part of it. "Help me up...We need to get going..." Anakin gasped for breath as he tried to get up and failed.

"None of that," Wag Too scolded. "I know you want to go, but you're still too injured to even think about it." The Knight ignored the gentle hands and even his own Padawan's alarm, pushing himself to get up...To get going...To move!

"What have ye brought down around us now Jedi?" Tee Watt Kaa stood in the doorway, scowling at the three Jedi and Clone. Gone was the stern, but somewhat kind elder who had seemed to soften to their presence as the days had passed. This was the Tee Watt Kaa of their first meeting. Hardened by watching years of violence in the galaxy and scorning any who carried a weapon even in the name of keeping the peace. "What meance has followed ye that you have brought to our door?"

"Father!" Wag Too obviously did not share his father's thoughts. Instead he looked horrified that his father was even blaming the visitors, his new friends for the darkness that now crept towards them. "You're being unfair! Don't blame the Jedi!"

"He's right..." Ahsoka stood. "Those Separatists don't even know we're here. They just happen to be here when we're here. It's not our fault!"

"The Padawan is right." Aayla's voice called for calm, the Force leaking with her words to spread calm to the Lurmen elder who seemed to push away the Force's influence. "They don't know we're here and they can't no. Please we need somewhere to hide."

"No!" Tee Watt Kaa jammed his cane onto the dirt floor of the hut. "I will offer ye no more help save in aiding you to leave. You're very presence here is endangering the lives of my people! Leave so that we are given some mercy from the hands of your enemies."

"Leave? You want us to run away?" Ahsoka stood to her full height, which wasn't a lot, but it was still taller than Tee Watt Kaa. She couldn't believe that he was asking them to run and leave the village in the hands of the Separatists. That was...It was wrong. She was a Jedi and she couldn't leave them to face whatever nasty surprise the Seppies had dragged along. "They'll hurt you if we leave...Look you're gonna need our help to fight and..."

"We will not fight them young one." The Lurmen elder glared at the Togruta Padawan. "I will simply tell them we offer them no violence or resistance. Death to us would be better than raising our hands in violence!"

"So you're just going to let them walk all over..."

"Ahsoka!" Anakin grunted in slight pain as he set up. "That's enough Ahsoka. We are visitors here and must respect their beliefs. If they don't want to take part in the war and remain neutral, then we won't force them to pick a side. We'll go." He glared sternly at his Padawan and baby sister who bit her lip to keep from another unseemly outburst. It just didn't seem right.

"Thank you. Now see that they leave at once Wag Too. I will go and see what our new visitors want from us."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All Tee Watt Kaa wanted was for himself and his people to live in peace. To be able to practice their non-violent way of life without the threat of being dragging into war. His people had believed in the path of peace for generations and had tried to live among other beings with a wildly different mindset.

But in the end something happened. Civil war, a military coup, gang warfare; and the peaceful Lurmen would caught in the middle. Unable and unwilling to to give up their ways, choose sides, and pick up arms.

Things would be different, Tee Watt Kaa had promised when he became the Elder, when it became his job to care for his people. When the first words of war began to be whispered, Tee Watt Kaa was ready.

He had gritted his teeth and done his research. He had approached other beings for advice and help, had made requests and filed paperwork. He had made all the arrangements before packing up his people and moving them to the remote planet of Maridun, smack in the middle of neutral space and a planet that he was certain no side would want to claim.

Now though, watching a slightly overweight Neimoidian descend from the ship flanked by a Quara and armed battle droids, Tee Watt Kaa could see it all happening again.

Could see the slow destruction of his people starting all over again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wag Too didn't want to see his new friend and her companions leave. He didn't think it was far to be sending them off into the wilds with nothing more than a couple of packs crammed with as much supplies as they could fit into it. When Ahsoka hadn't been looking, he had wrapped a few jogans and placed them in one of the packs. He was certain they could use a little bit more than just dried out ration bars that left a great deal to be desired when it came to taste.

His long fingers wrapped around what Ahsoka had told him was a thermal detonator. He handed it to his friend who settled it into the pack. It made Wag Too feel a little better that they had at least had the means and training to protect themselves in case anything should happen to them.

But he still felt that he and his people should be doing more. Especially since the one Jedi was still badly wounded. Wag Too could hear the soft grunts of repressed pain and the murmured words of the Clones as they supported the Jedi Knight on their escape.

Wag Too wasn't very happy about letting his patient move so soon and in such a hasty manner. He wished he had stood up to his father, had been bold like Ahsoka who had shown no fear in arguing with either of the Knights. He had noticed two how the Knights listened to her arguments, even if they didn't agree and in the end ignored her. But they still listened. That was something his father never seemed to do and if Wag Too did try to make his point, was quickly shut down by his father's instance of following the old ways to the letter.

As he helped his friends sneak out of the tent and to the village edge where the tall grasses would provide some cover, Wag Too just knew that his father was spelling doom for their home and their people.

Tee Watt Kaa had said that they would rather die before dirting their hands with violence, but Wag Too was so certian that he was as devoted to non-violence as his father was.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well at least we made it here and it is not completely ugly." The Quara aid nodded as Lok Durd pulled a handkerchief from the sleeve of his over-robe with a grand flourishing gesture and dabbed at his face.

There were times when Durd moaned about his, at times rash decision to throw in his hat into the ring when Gunray and Count Dooku called for members of the Trade Federation willing to step into military roles. Durd had no more military experience than the next Federation Member, but that did not matter. It was only a foolish Neimoidian who was content to when upon reaching a title and wealth felt no need to add to that title with more titles or that wealth with more wealth.

A military title might bring little wealth, but it brought power and more power with every rank or new posting. The only reason Durd was even on a backwater planet like Maridun was because he was still a low General in the grand scheme of things and he needed a testing ground.

Because what he and his workers carried with them was his guarantee to a much better posting and a higher place among the Separatist Generals. If he got this right, he could have his pick of planets and he could finish out the war in the comfort he so richly deserved and very much wanted.

He was not a man built for the battlefields.

Durd's eyes narrowed and he waved his battle droids forward when he caught sight of the ugly, furry creature making its way towards them in a sideways shuffle. 'Pathetic thing,' Durid thought to himself when he caught sight of the graying fur and cane. Clearly the creature was some sort of leader and had come to make some threat or another.

Well he was not concerned. He was the one with the droids after all...Still that was no reason not to be polite at first. "I am Lok Durd," His voice boomed as he proclaimed it. "I am a General in the army that serves the great Confederacy of Separatist Planets."

"I am Tee Watt Kaa General, leader and Elder of this village and your presence is not welcomed..."

"I have the great pleasure to announce that the our wonderful Confederacy has voted to make you part of the Separatists. You are now under their protection of our great Confederacy. Congratulations on the wonderful fortune that has shined down upon you."

"Thank ye, but my people had fortune shinning down upon us before your arrival." Durd simply waved a hand and bemoaned the lack of rings that normally decorated his most lovely hands. He had left them behind, not wanting to loose them or get them dirty. Still he missed them. The annoying creature was forced to move as fast as his old and clearly worn-out body permitted him. "We simply wish to live in peace General. I cannot allow you to remain and disrupt our way..."

"Oh stand aside creature!" Good manners be damned! He was tired of listening to the creature's headache-inducing voice for a moment longer. "Being under Separatist protection means that this colony now belongs to them and therefore myself." He stood and sneered at the crudely made huts crammed together in an area cleared of grass. "Search this dung heap! Ransack it if need be!"

Already the cries of the villagers filled Durd's ears and he hummed to himself as he watched his droids tear through the village. It didn't matter to him that their homes were destroyed, belongings dragged through the dirt, or foodstuffs ruined.

The sooner these base lifeforms learned who their superiors were the better. Besides they wouldn't be around for too much longer...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They hadn't left yet. Instead they were hiding behind a hut, Ahsoka peering around the edge with Wag Too to see what the Separatists would do. Not that she hadn't already guessed. She had seen their operating methods already, had heard the countless stories of Republic planets suddenly facing oocupation by emotionless, metal, gun-toting machines.

She felt sorry for Wag Too. Clearly the Lurmen Healer had never been exposed to such violence. Now his yellow eyes were wide with horror as he watched the homes of his family and friends be torn apart, everything they had scattered to the winds. "Why...Why are they doing this to us? We haven't done anything!" Ahsoka rested a hand on her friend's back.

"This is their way. They create fear and when beings are scared, the majority won't do anything against the one creating the fear because they don't want more of it. Violence is all those droid are programmed to do." She was silently thanking the Force that the droids weren't unloading their blasters into the helpless Lurmen. She turned to look at Anakin and Aayla, her eyes pleading with them. "Are you sure we can't do anything? I mean it just doesn't seem right?"

"Our hands are tied Padawan." Aayla tried to be gentle, but a tense undercurrent hardened her voice. "We must leave else the Lurmen will be killed if they find us." Anakin shifted a little in his place between Rex and Bly.

"We'll head for the tall grasses." He nodded to the plains beyond the village. "We should be safe there. I doubt that Seppie will send his clankers through that." As the adults moved off, Ahsoka stayed behind for just a moment, laying a hand on Wag Too's slumped shoulder.

"Will you be okay?"

"I don't know...I just don't know anymore..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tee Watt Kaa stood.

Stood and watch the ransacking of the village he had fought so hard to create. Stood and watched as his people ran and cried or huddled together too fearful to move. He stood and watched, not raising his voice to object or plead or soothe. He just stood and watched.

At long last it seemed that Durd had grown tired of wrecking the Lurmen village for he and his super battle droids rounded up the droids that torn apart what had taken long to build. He nodded for the squad leader to give his report. "We found no illegal items including weapons or Republic contraband. We also found nothing that connects them to the Republic or that shows Republic sympathies."

"Good...Very good." Eyes glared down while the face smiled oily at the Lurmen elder. "We will continue to conduct these random searches at various times in the future. All in the interest of protecting you of course."

"Funny version of protection ye have," Tee Watt Kaa scoffed before bowing his head. "In the future as we have shown now, we will show no resistance."

"Hmmm...Well it appears you creatures are smarter than most. At the very least you clearly know your place." With a wave of his hand Durd commanded the droids and marched back to the ship.

Tee Watt Kaa stood and watched them leave to go where-ever their base was and only hoped it was far from the village that Durd might even forget them. He stood and watched just as he had stood and watched the ransacking.

"Father? Father!" A voice broke through his morbid thoughts as Wag Too rushed to his side. "Are you alright?" A nod. Just a nod to let his son know that he was fine as he turned his back on the Separatists. There was much work to be done to return their lives to normal.

Wag Too frowned as he stared at his father's back. Now that the threat was gone from sight, it appeared that his father no longer wanted to think about it. To talk about it or even acknowledge what had happened. "Well...I saw the Jedi and their men off. They made it safely to the tall grasses so the Separatists shouldn't find them."

"Better for us if they had!" Tee Watt Kaa snapped. "Look at what those Jedi had brought to our village! Look at what they have done!"

"Father!" Wag Too couldn't believe it. His father was blaming the Jedi for something they had no control over and if asked would have gladly defended even the village Elder who looked upon them with scorn. He knew that much about the Jedi. They would help and protect even those who hated them. He looked at his father and for the first time, felt ashamed that he was Tee Watt Kaa's son. Instead of protecting their village, Tee Watt Kaa had sealed their fate. "The Jedi have done nothing wrong! But you have! Because you have bowed before that General now any being will be able to come in here and march over us because they will know that we do not fight back."

"Listen to ye!" Tee Watt Kaa thundered at his son. "I bowed my head and our village will live in peace!"

"But not forever! You head that General. He and his droids will be back and maybe next time they won't be just out to wreack our homes. Think of the Jedi! Think of what might happen if those droids get a hold of them. Aren't you worried about them at all?" Wag Too pleaded with his father. Pleaded with whatever small speck of kindness and concern for other beings might remain deep in his heart and soul.

"I have no quarrel with the Jedi." Wag Too sniffed. His father sure sounded like he had something against the Jedi. "But I will not help them and I will not permit others to help them. They will drag us into the war and destroy us!" He banged his cane on the ground and shuffled away. In Tee Watt Kaa's mind, the discussion was over and they would quickly return to their way of life.

For Wag Too though, it wasn't over. It wasn't over by a long shot.

During the argument, three of his friends had crept close. "Tub..." The Lurman standing nearest to him stepped forward. His wasn't the village Elder, but there were some Lurmen that listened to him before his father. They were young and saw the signs. Saw that a peaceful life of non-violence was hard to maintain and harder still during war. "Tub follow the Jedi, track them. Make sure they get off-world safely. If something happens, send word."

Tub nodded and took off in the direction Wag Too pointed out to him.

This much more, the Healer could and would do for his brave new friends.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ahsoka you should eat something." Anakin smirked even as he suppressed a grunt of pain as he was lowered to the ground by Bly and Rex. Aayla with her hands on her hips was scowling at his Padawan who only pouted back at the Twi'lek Knight and threw herself onto the ground by Anakin. His baby sister had not only picked up Analise's whole-hearted loving nature, she had also picked up on Analise's picky appetite. She always avoided food when she was worried or nervous.

He carefully nudged the Togruta. "She's not wrong Snips. I know for a fact that you haven't had a real bite to eat since before we went to help Aayla."

"I'm just not hungry..."

"Ahsoka..." The warning was there in his voice and Ahsoka knew that no pleading would get her out of eating one of the nasty ration bars that would make up the bulk of their meals until the Republic found them or they made it back. Rex had already opened his pack and fished out a ration bar for the snippy Padawan.

"Well...Eat your ration bar and you can have one of these..." He held up one of the wrapped jogans and waved it around like a bribe. "But only if you eat all your ration bar."

"Mean!" Bly choked out a laugh as he flopped onto the ground. Ahsoka was shooting the Clone Catain a look that would have killed a lesser man as she snatched the bar from the gloved hand.

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you!" He teased her. Aayla rolled her eyes, but gazed lovingly at the Commander who had claimed her heart.

"Bly...Be nice..."

"That was nice! If you don't think so I'll just have to prove it." He tilted his head and even hidden beneath his t-visor Aayla could feel his hot gaze full of promises for later. She had wondered just how Obi-Wan could make Analise's knees shake and weak from just a gaze. Now Aayla understood all it too well and was still finding a strange, scary, and wonderful sensation.

"There's something eating at me." Rex returned his jogan to his pack and sat it on the ground, close enough to his feet that a sneaky little Togruta Padawan wouldn't try to snatch it even with the Force. "The Lurmen...I mean even if they don't want to fight in the war, wouldn't they want to fight to defend their homes? Don't they have any pride in their aliit?"

"It's not pride," Ahsoka snorted having still not taken one bite from her bar. "They're all hut'uunla. They aren't brave at all except for Wag Too." She ignored the eyes that were upon her. Rex quickly made a mental reminder to again let the men know to be careful just what they said around Ahsoka.

"That does not sound like a Jedi Padawan." Ahsoka pulled the bar back from her mouth and stared up at the scolding Knight. "Sometimes it take more bravery to stick to your beliefs than to fight."

"Aayla's right Snips." Anakin studied his sister. "Violence is never a good answer. Do you know that before she joined the Jedi, Analise believed in non-violence and followed a similar path as the Lurmen?" Ahsoka's head shot up and she stared in shock at Anakin.

"You're making that up...Analise is a warrior."

"She is now, but when she was very young, she was raised to believe by a caretaker that all violence, no matter the reason was wrong just like what the Lurmen believe. It was only after her foster father told her about the Jedi that she came to the Templethat she accepted fighting when there was no other way." His eyes held Ahsoka's gaze. "The way of the Jedi and the beliefs of the Lurmen are not too far apart as Analsie can tell you. If you disrespect the Lurmen then in a way you disrespect the Jedi and Analise." Ahsoka bowed her head and chomped on the end of her bar, snapping it off. Anakin looked at Aayla and nodded. There would be no more need to scold Ahsoka on her innocent disrespect.

"Now we just need to come up with a plan about how we're going to get help Sirs." Bly pulled them back to the biggest issue at hand. Getting back to the Republic.

"Well...We'll need a way to call the fleet and get off the planet so we clearly need a ship." Anakin rubbed at his aching rib-cage. "There's only one place to get a ship and that will be the Separatist base. We saw their landing ship so I'm willing to beat they've got a spare shuttle or two we can use."

"Are you saying we should steal a ship from the Seppies?" If Ahsoka hadn't known Rex any better, she would have truly believed that Anakin's idea shocked him to the very core.

"Of course. You don't have a problem with that do ya Rex?" The human Knight smirked and the Clone Captain chuckled.

"Not at all Sir!" Ahsoka giggled as Rex snapped to mock attention. Aayla smiled, but sighed.

"It's a good plan Anakin, but there is one problem...We need to find the Separatists first." Ahsoka chomped down again on her bar, making a face at the taste. She only needed to finish a little bit more and than she could have of the jogans in Rex's pack. That would make up for the yucky ration bar.

She was the only one who saw it. She had the eyes of a hunter after all. A movement, slight in the grasses beyond. Than her montrals picked up beeping, humming, quiet chatter in binary. Ahsoka narrowed her baby-blue eyes and stared out into the grasses. There was something black, spherical, a lone black optical receptor jutting out from the metal surface...

"I think they found us!" She jumped to her feet and dropped the ration bar to the dirt. She jabbed with her finger to the spot between Aayla and Rex. Clones and Knights turned...

A Separatist probe droid flew up from its hiding place, beeping in alarm at having been caught. Anakin pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the pain shooting through his body. "Quick! Blast it!" Rex and Bly had their guns up and aimed before the first word had even left his mouth. They fired, but like all probe droids, this one was small and quick. More than capable of dodging laser bolts from even some of the finest riflemen in the GAR.

"Jam the signal!" Bly reacted first and jabbing a button on his wrist com that would prevent the probe droid from sending out any information it had gathered. Before Aayla or Anakin could say another word, Ahsoka had dashed forward.

"Come on men! After it!" Bly stopped just long enough to scoop up Rex's pack and slip it on before joining in the chase. Aayla rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Just like Anakin...Anakin!' She turned feeling a slight flare in the Force. Anakin had started to run, only to stop and bend over in pain. His left hand was pressed against his bandaged ribs. His face was pale beneath the dirt. Aayla didn't move. She wanted to be with Ahsoka, but Bly and Rex could take care of her. Anakin shouldn't be left on his own. Not when he was so much pain.

"I'm fine Aayla..." Anakin grunted out and lifted his head to look at his friend. "Go on...Get going!"

"I should stay with you..."

"I'll catch up...Now go!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The probe droid was fast and even with Ahsoka and the Clones running after it as fast as they could, they still lost it. Aayla followed more slowly. Her walk calm and steady even though her mind inside was churning.

"Which way did that blasted metal hunk go?"

"Ummm...This way!" Ahsoka pointed down one worn path through the grasses and the Clones followed. Aayla took the other, trusting the Force to guide her steps and her hand...She just needed to clear her mind first.

That task was proving difficult. Tee Watt Kaa's rebuke about how freedom might not be worth fighting for had stung her hard. She was a Twi'lek and the history of her people was a hard one. It was marked with slavery and prejudice. Twi'lek females were the slaves of choice for those who still practiced the illegal trade and lifestyle. Togruta females were a close second with human females. Even as a Jedi Aayla had possessed a strong sense of moral outrage about how her people were treated and truly believed that freedom was a just cause. Being a Jedi allowed her to fight for the freedom of all.

Now one small creature had thrown her for a loop by simply expressing that in his view, the Jedi were no better than the very forces they were fighting against. Forces that would very happily enslave or wipe out his race without a second thought and yet Tee Watt Kaa vowed that he and his village would never fight back. That he would rather they die than commit acts of violence. Even in the name of freedom.

Taking a deep breath, Aayla chased away the thoughts of the Lurmen elder and the swirling mix of dislike and shock his comments and attitude had created inside her. If she began to look at his lifestyle with disgust, than she was no better than Ahsoka had been earlier when the Padawan had called them cowards.

Aayla took another deep breath and wrapped up the guilt she felt at leaving Anakin behind in the Force. This too had to to go. Anakin was her friend, the sister of her best friend and yet when he had told her to go, she had gone. She had left him behind with his injuries in the grasses so she could help chase down a probe droid.

'Do not risk the lives of thousands to save the life of one...' Even Analise would have left to help in the chase, trusting Anakin to the Force's care and believing that her twin would be alright.

Sometimes the depth of Analise's faith and trust in the Force awed and humbled Aayla.

She blew her guilt away. She was a Jedi and right now she needed a clear head.

Aayla reached out with the Force. She listened. She looked. Her feet thumped upon the hard packed dirt.

The grasses rustled in the breeze. Small animals chattered. The path started to curve. The breeze brought voices now. Ahsoka and the men frantic to try and catch the probe before it made it to open ground and take off, unhindered by the tall grass.

A few more steps and now Aayla saw them. The probe droid racing ahead.

It emitted a shrill beep in alarm as a blazing blue lightsaber sprang to life and sliced through it. The beep died away, fading even as the black metal cooled and it lay still on the ground. Aayla returned her lightsaber to her belt as the other three joined her.

"It was heading somewhere in a hurry...But where?" Even with her keen sight, Ahsoka couldn't see anything that might indicate as to what exactly the probe's final destination was. Aayla waved a hand to one of the tall trees that dotted the plains.

"How about a climb? I bet we'll be able to see from there."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was hours later and Anakin felt like every muscle and bone in his body was screaming at him. They were quieter screams, but still screams as he forced his body to move in ways it wasn't ready for.

His body was most certainly unhappy when he had begun to climb the tree Ahsoka had shouted to him about over their Bond. Anakin pushed the pain away with the Force as he edged out onto the large branch where they had set up a camp of sorts.

"You made it." He could hear the relief coloring Aayla's tone and chuckled.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"When it comes to you Skywalker, I am starting to believe that you can do anything."

"So you're feeling better Master?"

"You bet I am Snips. I keep getting stronger all the time."

"Good...Because I think we found the place where we can get our ship." She turned around a little and handed him the pair of electrobinoculars she had probably dug out from one of the packs.

Frowning Anakin took them and held them to his eyes. In shades of black and green he saw before a Separatist base, armed to the teeth with droids and cannons. The large carrier ship sat smack in the middle, it's wings almost forming a sort of roof. "On second thought...I might not be totally ready yet...Wait there's a shuttle!" It was hidden almost, but still there. "There's our ride off this rock!"

"Maybe...But getting to it won't be easy Sir." Bly the voice of reason shook his head. "Their security is tight. I can't find any flaws."

Well...He had always liked a challenge. Movement caught Anakin's eyes and he refocused his attention. He could see the Separatist General standing on walkway over the base gate, watching as tanks rolled and droids marched out.

One of the tanks sported something Anakin had never seen before and the Quara aid was standing close by with a datapad. Some more battle droids were carrying some sort of shell and Anakin's frown deepened. "Well how about that? Looks like the Separatists have a shiny new toy." He could feel Ahsoka shudder a little next to him and he didn't blame her.

The last time the Separatists had a new toy, it had cost them. Hundreds of men, nearly themselves, Plo, and their sister. "Bly see if you can get a closer look."

"I'm coming too!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This was it. This was his shiny moment. "Is the capsule ready?"

 **"Yes General!"**

"Excellent! Most excellent!" Durd rubbed his hands together in greedy anticipation. Pitching his voice so that echoed over the battle droids assembled below and knowing that he needn't bother. His perfect voice was more than able to boom out over a crowd without any extra effort, Durd flung his arms wide and smiled broadly. "Today is a grand day for the Separatists and brings us one step closer to victory over the Republic! Today we will test a weapon that I have personally designed. A weapon capable of destruction on a cataclysmic level. This defoliator will destroy everything in its path that has even a hint of biological substance, but will leave the brave droids in its path completely unharmed!"

"Roger roger!" The cry was started, bounced back and forth by the simple-programmed battle droids who waved their arms and blasters in the air. They didn't really understand a word that had come out of his mouth, but it didn't matter. At least not to Durd.

"But as with every new weapon, a test must first be conducted. Therefore I need two willing volunteers." The cheering halted. Down below all but two of the battle droids stepped back and Durd's grin grew. "Thank you to our two volunteers!"

"Me?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you two. Now go to that ridge and wait for further instructions." Durd waved a hand to a ridge some distance away.

"Roger roger."

"Roger roger."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Damnit! Ahsoka you didn't hear that!"

"Sure I didn't...What's up Skyguy?"

"Battle droids...Stay down boys...Stay down!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The imagecaster in B1-1982's hand crackled to life and a miniature Count Dooku stared stonily at Durd. The Neimoidian plastered the most giant smile he could muster onto his face. Let others less worthy of their posts quake in terror, their fear of the Count written all over their faces. Durd would not be among them. The Count might respect him more if Durd showed just how not afraid of the man he was. "Count Dooku...It is an honor to have you witness this test of my...I mean our newest weapon. The world I have chosen is the perfect place to conduct these tests though I feel such tests are not needed."

 _ **"If had as much faith in this weapon I might agree, but I have been burned before by the promise of weapons that will not fail only to see them break in the middle of a battle. I hope for your sake everything goes the way it should or you will feel my displeasure. After all this has been a most expensive project. Proceed with the tests when ready!"**_

"Yes my Lord. Ready? Aim...FIRE!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The two battle droids had barely made it to the ridge and turned around when the sky was filled with boom so loud that they would have covered their ears...If they had had any that was.

The capsule flew through the sky. Appearing to their optical receptors as bright yellow meteor with a rather long tail streaking across the slowly darkening sky. "Are you sure we're safe?" One of the droids took a step back as it watched the capsule-meteor that after forming a high arch had started to free fall back to the ground. "I mean what if it hits us?" The worried droid took a step back.

"You idiot!" Its partner scoffed as best it could at the other droid's worry. Jabbing its metal hand into the air, it waved at the projectile that was now falling rapidly. "We're safe! That thing won't land anywhere near us..."

The capsule landed, creating a indentation in the ground that was twice it's size. This time the resounding boom was enough to deafen a living being while the ground shook. Shook hard enough that the droids nearly lost their footing.

The more scared of the two droids let out a metallic yelp as fire burst forth from the indentation. Fire burning hot and bright. It raced towards the pair of battle droids, eating the grass and searing to death any living organism it its path.

The droids braced themselves as the hot flames washed over them and waited for their systems to start a shutdown because they were melting away.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

High in the tree, the Jedi watched in horror. Ahsoka could feel her skin going pale beneath her smudges of dirt. Not even the ion cannon of the Malevolence had seemed so horrific to her. Here she watched as fire consumed the living.

She and Aayla ran out onto a branch over the burning land. Aayla's heart caught in her throat. Rex and Bly were running...Running as fast as they could to outpace the deadly flames. They had their rifles up, their launch cables loaded. They took aim at the branch the Togruta and Twi'lek stood on, praying as hard as they could.

Rex's cable shot forth from his rifle and landed true.

Bly's cable shot forth from his rifle and landed short.

Rex was already flying up to safety even as he reached back, despartely trying to reach for his friend, his brother. Their fingers brushed, but didn't latch on and Rex moaned as he seemingly left his brother to his death.

Aayla wasn't going to let that happen. She might have lectured Ahsoka about letting go, but Aayla would be the first to admit that she was struggling with letting go. She was not ready to let Bly go.

Bly...The Clone who had opened her heart and showed her those feelings Analise had always talked about in the holo-calls during her engagement with Obi-Wan. The heart beating fast, sweaty hands, flushed skin. It was Bly who made her feel those things and Bly who confessed that he followed Aayla the Jedi, but he loved Aayla the being.

She couldn't loose him...Couldn't let him go just yet.

Snapping on her lightsaber, Aayla cut through one of the thick vines twisted around the tree branch. Surrounding herself with the Force, the Jedi Knight leapt from the tree and swung down to the ground.

Bly saw her coming and reached up. Closer...Closer...Closer...She felt that strong hand wrap around hers. With the extra boost the Force had granted her, Aayla swung them both back up onto the branch where Anakin and Ahsoka and Rex huddled together worried.

Worried for their friend and worried for the flames that crept closer still.

Then the flames stopped as if they had hit a wall. They waved and licked, seemingly angry that the power behind them was gone and they could go no further.

Ahsoka gazed horrified at what had once been plains, a sea of waving grasses dotted here and there with clumps of tall trees. Now the land was burnt brown and black. Not a single blade of grass remained and reaching out with the Force, she sensed no living being. "I...I don't believe it..." She look helplessly to the adults. "That weapon it took out anything that was alive..."

"Yes...That sure is a deadly new toy..."

'And I'm glad that Analise and Da aren't here to see this.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If hadn't been for Dooku watching the test with all the enthusiasm of a man attending a funeral, Durd would have been patting himself on the back. The droids he had sent out to the ridge were jumping up and down. No doubt maxing out their emotion circuits with their feelings of relief and joy. "As you can see Count Dooku, the weapon delivers as promise. This part of the landscape been destroyed, but the droids have suffered no damage at all."

 _ **"I admit I am pleased, but not yet impressed. Destroying a landscape is one thing, but how well will this new weapon work on living creatures?"**_

"You make an excellent point Count," Durd bowed his head the smallest bit. "This plant is home to a small group of colonists. No one will miss them and as such they will make the perfect test subjects. It is why I choose this backwater after all."

 _ **"Very well. Proceed with the test at once and contact me with the results as soon as you have them. This weapon could become a key to winning the war for us."**_ The Count gave a cool smile though Durd thought he saw the holographic eyes light with what could have been joy before it faded away.

Durd clapped his hands together again and rubbed them. "Make the preparations to move out!" He would start his troops moving now, but was in no big hurry.

The test on the Lurmen would be tomorrow.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day. A very big day.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aayla frowned as she watched the flurry of activity though the electrobinoculars Anakin had passed to her while they had kept watch. "They're moving on...But to where?"

"My best bet? Probably the Lurmen village. If that's a new weapon, then it's going through a test run and living beings would be the next test." He felt Aayla tense next to him.

"Anakin...You know that against that thing, the villagers don't stand a chance." The human Knight nodded and stood, the pain not as bad. He turned his back on the base.

"We'll help them. But first we're going to break into the base and grab that ship we came for. Once we have that shuttle, we'll go back to the Lurmen village and give them our aid."

"But..." Ahsoka pushed herself off the branch she had been leaning on, eyes swimming with confusion. "How are we going to do that? Tee Watt Kaa said he would rather die then have his people fight and I bet that goes for us too. I mean after all he did reject our help the last time."

"This is a lesson you have to learn Snips. The difference between stepping away because of someone's beliefs and stepping in to step that innocent being from being wiped out." Ahsoka frowned as Aayla and Anakin watched her mind absorb this.

It was a hard lesson and one that Ahsoka had to learn. Just as all Jedi had to.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tub watched from a tall tree as what appeared to be to his naive eyes a thousand battle droids march forth from the base. His body shook, fur standing on end when he realized that the path they were taking lead right back to the village.

He had seen the weapon. Had watched in horror at the destruction it had created and knew that its next target was his home.

An inner struggle began. One that he knew his friends were fighting too. The way of non-violence was all that they had known and yet with war gobbling up one planet after another, it seemed silly to Tub to follow blindly along the path. He knew others felt the same including the Healer.

Tub held out a finger gently and his carrier butterfly fluttered down onto it. "Fly back to the village my small friend and alert Wag Too. The Separatists are coming back."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This was the part of the plan that Anakin hated. Crouching in the grass with Bly and Rex, he watched as Ahsoka and Aayla dodged circling spotlights to creep up to the base and press themselves against the outer wall. It was the part that he hated because neither he nor Rex were with Ahsoka. Rex might stand out too much in his armor, bright white against the dark metal of the walls and Anakin was still too injured to be creeping fast through the night.

Instead he had to trust Aayla to keep Ahsoka safe. Trust her and the Force to keep his baby sister plunging headfirst recklessly into danger. 'Just like me...' Anakin thought ruefully. No matter how many times he tried to point out the folly of following exactly in his footsteps, Ahsoka would just nod and then go right on her merry way.

There were droids standing by the doors that they would need to pass through. Anakin let the Force flow through him, guiding his hand. There was a rock laying by the droids. Pulling back his hand Anakin rolled the rock and it clattered against the ground to the confusion of the droids. "What is that?" One of them questioned. It followed the rock. Anakin had to admit it was a little fun having the droid chase the rock like a tooka chasing a toy.

'Closer...Closer...Just a little bit...' Blue light up the grasses and the droid didn't even have a chance to cry out before Anakin had finishing cutting through it diagonally. Nodding to the Clones, he lowered his blade and dashed quick through the grass.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aayla was nice, but Ahsoka missed Anakin. She missed having the comfort of her brother's warmth, the strength of his presence, and the knowledge that he was there protecting her...Though he called it guarding her back and Ahsoka pretended like Analise not to know any better.

Ahsoka would admit though that it was kind of nice having Aayla when the Knight found an indentation in the wall with parts of it bumping out. She watched as Aayla wrapped herself in the Force and jumped, bouncing back and forth between the bumps as she traveled up and over the wall.

Grinning, Ahsoka followed quickly. Not even Anakin could do that trick.

Once over the wall, Aayla gestured for Ahsoka to duck down before peering over the edge. The Padawan crouched next to the Knight and giggled, muffling it when Aayla nudged her. They were suppose to be quiet, but it was too funny watching Skyguy lured the droids outside to him and the men with just the Force and a simple rock. It still shocked Ahsoka, used to spending time with Artoo and Katee that most droids were dumb. Espcially the battle droids.

She missed Artoo was safely on the Resolute and Katee was probably with Analise and using the men as target practice.

Aayla gently pinched Ahsoka's arms even as the men took down what remained of the battle droids outside the base. "Ahsoka this no time to daydream...Go get those doors opened. I will take care of the droids."

"Can't I...Never mind. Doors it is." The Padawan let out a little huff of unhappiness. Aayla couldn't help it. That little huff was pure Analise.

"Don't worry about being left out Ahsoka. I am sure that there are a few droids you can take care of, no?" The sullen look vanished to be replaced by a smirk.

With no fear at all, Ahsoka jumped down from the walkway that run around the walls of the base. Looking up she could see Aayla already using the Force to muffle her approach and swinging her blade to take out the droids on patrol.

Sneaking in and out of the shadows, Ahsoka made her way to the doors. She squeaked as she came up rather quickly on a pair of gossiping battle droids and ducked behind a rather large crate.

Unclipping her lightsaber from her belt, she darted up behind the droids and in one move, still a little shaky dispatched them. Without stopping to think, Ahsoka switched off her saber lest the green glow give her away and punched at the buttons on the control panel for the doors. They slid opened with little noise and the Togruta let go of a breath she hadn't even known she was holding.

Anakin and the Clones vaulted between the doors before they had even opened all the way. Rex and Bly held back, letting Anakin dart ahead and ducked down behind a crate.

His eyes scanned the darkened base. He stretched out with the Force. Seeing and sensing no danger, no threats other then the droids that remained; he raised his hand and gestured, forming a fist and letting it fall back to his side. With footsteps that had become as familiar a sound to him as his own lightsaber snapping and humming, Rex and Bly quick-marched to the crates next to his own. They waited in silence for a pair of battle droids to pass by before ducking low and running to the main control panel where a trio of battle droids kept close watch.

"Make sure you check the exterior. I want there to be no surprises for the General," One of the droids solmenly intoned to his lesser counterpart on his right. Smirking beneath his helmet Bly snuck up behind the droid on the left, wrapped his arms around it and pulled it to the ground, swiftly twisting the head off with just his hands. "Report in 4724. Did you perform your check of the west end...Hey!" Rex had popped up and was making quick work of the droid on the right much to the horror of the central droid. "What do you think your...?"

A bright blue blade quickly and with practiced ease sliced the central droid into pieces. Ahsoka smiled almost wolfishly to see it. Then she too made quick work of her own droids. Overhead Aayla cut down the droids on watch.

They would not leave anything to chance on this night.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The Separatists are marching back to us, to our village!" No Lurmen except for the very young were sleeping. Not after the news Wag Too had received from Tub's carrier butterfly which even now was perched on his hand as though it had become the very proof of Wag Too's earlier statements. A fire was still burning and it created shadows that had even the bravest of Lurmen reaching for comfort.

Tee Watt Kaa shook his head at his son. He was ashamed that his son was spreading fear and doubts. He blamed the Jedi for setting his son on this path. "They did not attack us before so they will not attack us again. Ye are spreading fear for no reasons Wag Too."

"Are you blind Father? This is not a time of peace. This is war! When will you see it? When will you accept it?"

"This war is not our war so leave it be! If we do nothing to provoke them, then they will have no reason to attack us."

"You say that now Father, but do you not remember what they did on their first visit? What if this time they mean to slaughter us all?" He lifted his hand a little and the carrier butterfly flew away to its home. "Look...I'm not saying we should fight in this war, but should we not at least fight to protect our homes?"

"No!" Tee Watt Kaa's voice was sharp and hard. He glared at his son. "Defending ourselves even for protection is an act of violence and would make us no better then them that march this way. Not even to protect our lives should we give up our morals. Those morals have protected us for generations before you were born and they will protect us generations after you are gone!"

Wag Too shook his head sadly as his father marched away. Those morals may have protected his people in the past, but he had a feeling that his father did not give his black and white view of the galaxy; then those same morals might in few hours time send his entire village to their deaths.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sir look! There are shield generators!"

"Grab a couple men and load them into the ship! We'll take them with us to help protect the village."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the Lurmen saw the Separatist ship flying overhead then landing in their village, many returned to their huts to hide in the early morning hours. It was not droids though that marched off the ship. It was the Jedi and Clones. "Listen to us please," Aayla spoke first. She lifted her hands in a gesture of peace, of halting so that she could be given a chance to speak. "The Separatists are making their way here and we have only moments before they can hit here?"

"Ye should not be here!" Tee Watt Kaa growled, glaring at the figures before him. "I told you to leave and never return!" Wag Too tried to grab hold of his father, but the older Lurmen shrugged off the hand.

"I am sorry to say that the plan of the Separatists have forced us to ignore that order. They don't care about your wish to stay out of the war. We're here to get you all to safety before they can get here."

"We will not do any such thing. We will not leave our village, our homes!"

"But..." Ahsoka started forward than stopped. There was a gentle loving nudge along her Bond with Anakin, a wave of confidence in her abilities that made the Padawan feel better. "The Separatists have a new weapon. We saw what it did. If they use it, it will burn everyone and everything to a crisp. Is that really what you want for yourselves?"

"Ha!" the village Elder scoffed at the Padawan who shrank back a little. "If we die, we die and that will be nothing more than our destiny in your war."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We've got droids incoming!"

"How long Rex?"

"Eight minutes at least!" The Clone Captain slide down the side of the side pod he had climbed up on with his electrobinoculars to scan the horizon for signs of the marching Separatists. Anakin nodded.

"Alright...We need to hurry then." He gestured to the pair of shield generators that they had unloaded from the ship. "Let's get this generators up and running."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I cannot wait for Count Dooku to see the results of this new weapon. I am sure that such a wonderful success will grant me a posting that matches my high standing." Durd held forth at length as though he were a politician and not a General. He was a Neimoidian after all from the Trade Federation and to be a good person of business, a being also at times needed to be a politician.

B1-1973 had for the most part been ignoring the General. It was easy to do. He simply focused on what he was suppose to be doing instead and tuned out the never-ending stream of talk. The General didn't seem to notice. He just apparently liked to hear himself speak, brag about all his success.

But then B1-1973 saw something through his electrobinoculars that forced him to interrupt the still flowing conversation. "That sounds good Sir...But we appear to have a situation. The village has now been surrounded by a wall of pods."

"You mean those silly seed pods they use as homes? How sweet." Durd laughed. That silly wall would not stop him. Still...He lifted his own pair of electrobinoculars to his eyes and frowned when he saw not Lurmen, but Jedi pushing and pulling the pods into place. "What in all the blazes are Jedi doing way out here? Halt at once!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Stop building this wall at once!" Anakin had been watching Aayla help Ahsoka with her assigned task of pulling the giant seed pods into place with the Force. He already knew that Ahsoka was skilled with Force Manipulation, but it never hurt to practice and even in the middle of a war she still needed to have lessons.

He uncrossed his arms and turned a little to face the outraged Lurmen Elder followed closely by the Healer who seemed more apologetic and saddened by his father's attitude. "We understand your beliefs Tee Watt Kaa and we respect them, but as we respect them we also ask that you respect our own. We cannot leave you undefended to the Separatists." The Elder huffed and stalked away.

The Knight turned back to the preparations, but stopped when he saw that Ahsoka had come to stand by Wag Too. The younger Lurmen sighed. "I do thank ye for what you're doing, but you must understand our lives had been ruled for generations by this strict code and we are not to take one step outside the rules that code have set down. Even if I wanted to help, I cannot. My father refuses to even think about bending the rules this once."

"Believe me...I know what it's like." Anakin suppressed his grin. It seemed that Ahsoka found the few rules that had been set down for her by family and Council were too strict for the oft-times wild Togruta. "And even if you don't agree with it you have to respect it."

Wag Too nodded and Ahsoka patted his shoulder.

It left Anakin amazed in a way at how easy Ahsoka seemed to make friends. Even right before a battle.

"General, they're holding their positions!" Rex broke the moment. Shaking his head Anakin quickly began calculating plans.

"They'll hold off on a frontal attack if they think that can get us by launching a long-range one instead. We can use that to our advantage. We'll draw them into us."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Arm the defoliator and prepare to fire!" Those Jedi and creatures wouldn't know what hit them. If they even had time to register what had happened. The capsule was loaded, the weapon powered up. "Bye-bye Jedi...FIRE!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Incoming Sir!"

"This is it...Turn on the generators!" As the capsule flew towards them, a shimmering dome tinged blue spread out and covered the entire village.

The capsule landed, hitting the ground and shaking it. The flames raced along, burning and killing every living thing in the way. Everyone held their breaths, Jedi and Clones sending up prayer after prayer to the Force that the shield would work. That it would keep the flames at bay until they had died away.

The flames reached the shields and stopped. They licked up the sides. Reaching, searching for any opening that would allow them inside to eat away the beings watching and waiting in terror. But they could reach them.

In the end, the flames gave up and fading away. The landscape beyond the dome was gone, destroyed. But the village and those who called it home had survived.

Anakin planted his hands on hips, a triumphant smile on his face. "Now they'll have to come and meet us head-on. They'll have to get down and dirty!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Move out at once squad one!" Durd roared in outrage that his wonderful, powerful, new weapon had failed. He had been outsmarted and nobody had ever outsmarted him before. He needed to fix this and fast. His new posting was at risk.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka stared at the marching columen of droids. "That's a lot of clankers Master..." She was starting to feel a little nervous.

"It will be okay Ahsoka. Just focus on keeping them from getting to the village. I'll go after Durd and the weapon." As one the Jedi and Clones stepped out from under the shield, rising her weapons. Anakin tried not to roll his eyes as Ahsoka pulled her lightsaber and held it in her reverse grip. He really needed to work on that.

The droids opened fire and battle began. Two Jedi Knights, a Jedi Padawan, a Clone Commander and a Clone Captian up aganist an army.

Rex and Bly stayed back, laying down cover fire as the Jedi ran right up the middle. Ahsoka flew high, jumping over multiple droids before landing and spinning in a circle, her blade slicing through metal bodies. Aayla kept her feet on the ground, adding little spinning jumps here and there as she attacked the droids in front. Anakin marched methodically forward, his lightsaber moving right and left, back and forth as he moved forward always forward and leaving a trail of busted battle droids in his wake.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wag Too climbed to the top a seed pod, a friend at his side. He watched the Jedi and Clones fight. Fight to keep them safe.

Something sparked inside him. Something told him that he needed to forget the rules.

He needed to be out there to help protect his village, his home.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One...Zero...General Durd the first squad has been totally destroyed."

"Attack! Move out squads two and three!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka panted softly. "Well...That was easy." Anakin and Aayla exchanged looks.

"Don't get so confident Snips. That was only wave one. Here comes the rest." Ahsoka sighed than ran to catch up as Aayla and Anakin ran right back into the middle of battle. "Aayla, take Ahsoka and fall back to the village now!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The droids pressed closer and closer to the village, forcing Rex and Bly back behind the shields. "Retreat! We need to retreat!" The pair scrambled up over the seedpods. The droids didn't stop. They chased after the men, blasting away at the seed pods to clear a path. "Take cover! They've made it past the shields!"

A loud explosion rocked the village as the droids finally broke the wall of seed pods. A super battle droid marched up to a shield generator and fired. "This isn't good!" Rex called to Bly. "They're taking out the shields!"

Wag Too peered around a corner. This was just too much. 'I need to do something...I need to help!' Then he saw Ahsoka, his new friend with the older Jedi Aayla. Their lightsabers were nothing more to his than a blur of light as they raced through the droids, taking them out as they ran to the defense of his village.

A shot by a battle droid took out the second shield generator and the shield died. Now if Durd was given the chance, he could use the defoliator to wipe them out. The Lurmen scattered, but Wag Too stayed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Durd felt better when the shield vanished. "The shield is gone! Load another shell and fire!" The droids rushed to get another shell loaded into the defoliator.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Things were getting hard in the village as battle raged. Wag Too could see the Jedi struggling. He could wait no longer. He began to gather his friends and tools.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ummm...General Durd there is a Jedi coming right for us..."

"Well then you hunk of junk blast him!"

"Roger roger." First Durd's tank and then B1-1973 let loose rounds from their tanks. The lasers burned red and hot as they flew towards the coming Jedi.

But they did not touch him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wag Too!" Tee Watt Kaa could not believe what he was seeing. His son and his friends marching out to battle, weapons in hands. "Where did ya think you are going?"

"We are going to fight for our homes Father!"

"No! This act is forbidden so I forbid you from stepping foot out there!"

"Do you not see what is happening? The Jedi and Clones are risking their lives to defend our homes which we should be doing! So we are going out there to help them and you cannot stop us!" With that Wag Too turned his back on his father. With his friends he walked away. Walked into his first ever battle.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Lurmen were fast.

Much faster than the clunky droids.

The droids found themselves spinning. Spinning in circles and firing their blasters to no effect. The Lurmen rolled and ran around them. Wrapping ropes around metal legs and pulling.

The droids were no match for Lurmen.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Durd and his droids were no match for Anakin.

He destroyed them without a thought before jumping onto the tank where the defoliator had been mounted. He sliced through the bottom of the tank before reaching up and slicing through the end of the defoliator. The capsule fell out and the weapon was no more.

One last nightmare weapon out in the galaxy.

"Help!" Durd squealed in fright and sought for any way to escape. "I am going to be defoliated!" As terror racked his body, Durd watch as Anakin took hold of B1-1973 without touching him and threw him far, far away. The cry of the droid sent even more terror racing through him.

Durd fell from his tank and began to run. Then he noticed that he was not going anywhere. He was in the air, not moving. "Blast it...There goes my posting..."

"Rex...I have Durd and the weapon has been destroyed!"

This was not how he had thought the day would be.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Copy that General!" Rex dove out from behind a hut, firing away at the droids. The Lurmen were certianly capable fighters when they put their minds to it.

He watched bemused as Wag Too and his friends roped a group of remaining droids together. They hooked the rope around a pitchfork and one of the Lurmen tossed it into the air. It anchored to the ground and together the Lurmen pulled, bringing the droids down.

Then Rex laughed beneath his helmet as Ahsoka darted forward. She stuck her lightsaber down into the ground through one droid's neck then ran in a circle, her saber beheading the fallen droids. She ended with a flourish, jumping with a little spin as the villagers erupted in cheers.

Only that little one would have fun in the middle of war...But at least the Lurmen were safe.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the Resolute, a pair of sky-blue eyes sprang open. "I know where Anakin is...And he's fine!" Then the call came in.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The fleet was coming and Durd had been loaded onto the shuttle.

It was time to go home.

"Thank you Master Skywalker."

"We should be thanking you Wag Too." Anakin smiled at the Lurmen Healer. It was a rare smile for those he truly felt he could respect. "Without your help, we might not have won the day."

"We had to do it and now our village is safe." A hand waved to show the villagers cleaning up. "Now we will rebuild...Father!" Tee Watt Kaa moved slowly as he approached the shuttle. "I was just saying thank you to the Jedi."

"I add my thanks as well to my son's, but I fear just what this great victory will cost my people..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Analise!" Ahsoka ran off the shuttle into the hanger of the Resolute, not caring that it wasn't military protocol to hug her sister in the middle of a bustling military ship. She felt better now as Analise's loving arms wrapped around her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Soka. How was the mission?"

"It was fun and I'm sorry...Hey Rex!" The Padawan broke away from her sister to see Rex carrying away the pack that she just knew had the jogens inside. One of which was her's. "Come back here with that pack!"

"Gotta catch me little one!" With a squeal Ahsoka gave chase as the Captain teased her. Confused Analise turned to her brother and friend.

"What did she mean she was sorry?" She gave a hug to Aayla who gladly returned it. Anakin shrugged.

"She just learned a lesson about respecting different beliefs." His eyes narrowed and his arms crossed. "Now just why are you here exactly? I know for a fact that if I was knocked out, you were too."

"Ummm..." Analise looked to Aayla for help and cursing that she had left Fives and Echo with Katee on the bridge. The Twi'lek shook her head and raised her hands.

"Don't look at me Analise. You're on your own."

"Traitor!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **adiik-child aged 3 to 13**

 **aliit - family, clan, tribe**

 **di'kutla-foolish, idiotic**

 **hut'uunla - cowardly**

 **Jetii-Jedi**

 **mesh'la-beautiful**

 **ori'vod-big brother/sister, special friend**


	20. Interlude-Sick Is Not Fun

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you to JLB and MabelLover for your reviews. Sounds like you had a nice Easter MabelLover. I am thinking about ways I can get Aayla into Crossing Battlefields JLB. She might pop up more in the Interlude instead of the episode based chapters. As for the chips, that issue will be resolved near the end of Crossing Battlefields and leading into Edge of Peace. Thank you also to Jillian Olson for the review. You aren't the first person to say that they could see Analise being an actual Star Wars character and when I hear that I get floored. Sometimes to fit her into a chapter, I'll have to cut out another character to make room for her though (see next chapter). Thank you legoryan4579 for the homemade brownies. I ate them all:)**

 **In fact thank you everyone for all the get-well wishes. I am now on the mend and it appears that I might have had a viral infection. It wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't had to go in to get my ears cleaned and the doctor hadn't irritated my one ear (which he totally did and when I told my Mom she said I should have kicked him:P Love my mom)**

 **I know it's late...Who here spent all of Celebration freaking out?! I watched the livestream all four days and it was nuts. The 40th Anniversary panel was so amazing. I couldn't stop jumping up during The Last Jedi or Rebels season 4 panel. Though I did cry during both the announcement that season 4 is the final season of Rebels and the trailer. This is a busy time for Star Wars fans. May the 4th is in like a couple weeks and then the official 40th anniversary of Star Wars. I am loving it. Oh hey...Check out the Rebels panel and take a closer look at Dave Filoni's shirt before and after the trailer;)**

 **Anyway, since I'm still not totally better, I opted for a shorter interlude this week and will post a new episode based chapter hopefully next week. If you can't tell by the title...This interlude has been inspired by my recent bout of sickness and the fact that I don't think we've ever seen a character in Star Wars cannon get laid up...By a common cold:)**

 **Posting might start getting tricky as I am expecting to hear any day now from my summer job on Mackinac Island when I can move up there. So expect a period of adjustment as I move and then work out posting chapters with a full-time job.**

 **I'm thinking of it as my own sort of Jedi Trial. This will be my first time leaving without my Mom or Dad or their support! Hopefully I don't totally mess up.**

 **Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Sick Is Not Fun**

Being sick was the pits!

Ahsoka glared down at the blankets covering her lap and kicked in an attempt to get them off her. It didn't work. Analise had tucked her in much too well.

Huffing, the small Togruta instead turned her gaze onto her small room. She had been busy hopping around the galaxy from one mission to military conflict to another, so she hadn't really had a chance to decorate it like she wanted to. A few posters here and there had been plastered on her walls. One of her packs lay half-tipped out in a corner with extra datapads, some spare tools, random bits of metal and circuits that Anakin swore would come in handy spilling onto the floor. The only thing showing any sort of organization was her bookcase which was already jammed with all sorts.

Her favorites were stacked on her bedside table where they teetered dangerously on the edge. Placed thoughtful there by Papa Plo who knew that being sick was no fun and reading could help the time pass by...Except that right now Ahsoka was not in the mood to read.

Crossing her arms Ahsoka kicked at her covers again before sniffing nearly knocking a datapad full of games to the floor. When she had gotten sick and Che had taken her off the mission roster until she was better, Anakin had been quick to go out and grab the latest games for his baby sister. Ahsoka wasn't much in the mood to play games either, though she quickly rescued the datapad and set it on her table.

Maybe when she was all better, she could bring it with her so that she and the men could have something to do in their downtime. Games were more fun when there were others to play with after all.

Ahsoka found herself suddenly having to catch her breath a little bit when it became too hard to breath through her nose. She hated sniffing...Hated being so congested that she had to make those disgusting sniffing sounds or breath through her mouth. She hated coughing so hard that she either coughed out wads of gross stuff or fleet like she was going to hack up a lung. She hated the pressure in her head. She hated feeling first hot then cold. She hated...She hated...

 _Soka?_ The room to her door opened and the Padawan slumped down as her beloved big sister entered. A tray in her hands held both a glass of muja juice and her latest round of medication.

Most of all Ahsoka felt bad knowing that instead of going with Anakin and Obi-Wan on the missions, Analise had put in for leave while her baby sister was sick so she could take care of her...And Ahsoka had been acting like a brat. She had been snippy that morning, fighting when Analise brought her medicine. She had been grumpy and rude. Ahsoka knew she had been rude. Uncle Qui-Gon had been there too and looking in had glared at Ahsoka when the Togruta had refused to eat the food for first-meal and mid-meal Analise had bought...And it was hard to make Uncle Qui-Gon glare.

The Padawan slumped down against her pillows. They needed every Jedi they could get out in the field and here her sister was taking care of her and she was being such a brat. In fact Analise was acting like her little stunt that morning hadn't even happened. _Is everything okay Soka?_ A cool hand rested on her slightly warm forehead. _Your fever hasn't gone up any? Well here's your next round of medicine. Take it and then I'll make us some food for late-meal. How about afterwards I put in a call to Dex for some blue milkshakes? Da offered to pick them up and..._

She couldn't take it.

Ahsoka burst into hot, angry, and sad tears. They poured down her slightly feverish face and dripped onto her blankets. Her nose began to run and any other time, Ahsoka would have been disgusted with herself; but this time she just didn't pay attention to it. Analise sat the tray on the floor and perched on the edge of the bed. A wave of her hand and the Force carried a box of tissues to her. Settling them on her lap, Analise reached forward to clean up her sister's face, but the girl who had forgotten that she was a Padawan and all of thirteen pulled back.

"Why are being so nice to me?" Ahsoka wailed, her hands clenching into fists. "I've been nothing but a brat!"

"Of course you've been a brat." Analise's voice was no-nonsense as she clamped down a hand on one of Ahsoka's arms and tugged her forward. Gentle hands wiped away the tears and dabbed the running nose until the Togruta could breath a little bit easier. "But you're sick and always so well-behaved most of the time that I figured you got a free pass this time." A careful application of the Force and the messy tissues were sent flying into Ahsoka's rubbish bin.

 _I HATE being sick!_

 _Everyone hates being sick Soka. You're not along._ If Analise was surprised or shocked by Ahsoke's un-Jedi like outburst she gave no sign of it. Instead she held open her arms and the Padawan flung herself into them, cuddling close. _But cuddles make you feel better I bet._

 _A little..._ Ahsoka nuzzled her sister. Jedi rarely got sick. The Force, their ally helping them keep at bay the more common colds and aliments that plagued other beings. Sometimes though, a nasty little infection or bug was able to creep past the Force and play a merry game with a being's system. _But I still hate being sick._

Analise smiled down at the cuddly Togruta and was suddenly flashing back to when Ahsoka had still been just a Youngling in her creche who wanted nothing more at times than just to curl up with her siblings. _Thank the Force you don't have my immune system Soka._ Baby-blue eyes blinked up her. _Don't you remember? I use to be sick a lot when I was your age and I hated it. I could be a brat myself._

 _No way!_ Ahsoka sat up a little, eyeing her sister as all her misery about being sick was forgotten. There was no way her Analise, the Jedi Princess, the Force's Moon was ever bratty. The Knight smirked at the Padawan.

 _Oh yes I was...But the thing I disliked the most when I was younger and still don't like are my ears._

 _Your ears?_ Ahsoka tilted her head, studing the pink shell-shaped things stuck on the side of her sister's head.

 _Yes...My ears._ Analise giggled. _Sometimes there will just be a ton of pressure in my ears, so much that my eardrums hurt._

 _Why?_

 _Because of this thing in my ears called wax. It's yucky and gross, but it keeps ears clean._ Analise sighed. _Sadly my ears produce too much so sometimes it gets hard and impacted which means there is pressure on my eardrums which hurts and can lead to ear infections. That's when Che or another Healer has to clean out my ears by squirting water into one ear at a time and then cleaning them out with a pick. Sometimes the pick hits my eardrum or scratches the ear canal and it makes my ears hurt worse. Poor Da..._ Analise shook her head. _I am sure that a lot of his grey hairs are my fault. I use to think of any excuse I could think of to get out of an ear cleaning appointment and when I finally did go, Da would have to hold my hands and hold my feet with his so I didn't kick._

 _Don't worry Analise._ Ahsoka patted her sister's shoulder. _At least we're not like Anakin. He tries to escape from the Healers._

 _Wel..._

 _No way! You tried?_

 _It was after I arrived and Che was keeping me in the Healer's Wing because I had been hurt. I tried to climb through the vents._

 _Really? Did you make it?_

 _I'll tell you the whole story...After you take your meds and come out of your room. You can sit at the table while I make panna cakes for late-meal._

 _First meal for late-meal? Blue milkshakes too?_

 _Blue milkshakes too. I'll can Da and he can pick them up...Feeling better now?_

 _A little bit...Analise?_

 _Yes?_

 _I'm glad you'rs my big sister._

 _I'm glad you're my baby sister...Even when you're being a brat._

 _Yeah...But Skyguy's a bigger brat._

 _Especially_ _when he is sick._

 _Really? I gotta hear this!_


	21. Chapter Twelve-Weapons All Men Fear

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: I know this is late getting out again. I had a slight relapse of my illness as the weather can't seem to make up it's mind about whether to stay cool or warm up. I hope everyone had a nice Star Wars Day:)**

 **Thank you to legoryan4579,JLB, and MabelLover for the reviews. There were a few questions from JLB and MabelLover this week, so I'll do my best to answer them:)**

 **1) This first one is from JBL wondering if Analise will replace Ahsoka in the episodes Padawan Lost and Wookiee Hunt. The answer is no. It's not because of how protected Analise is, I just don't want to change those episodes too much because I think they present great growth opportunities for Ahsoka. I actually said a good chunk of Crossing Battlefields will actually focus on Ahsoka and how she is growing up during this time of war.**

 **2)These next few are from MabelLover. As far as I know May 4th is the un-offical offical Star Wars day. I do May the Fourth Be With You and for fun tack on May 5th as Revenge of the Fifth. More time to binge watch Star Wars;)**

 **3) With Analise being able to read and write aurebesh, the written form of Basic I am going with this idea that the Force wouldn't just drop Analise into the Star Wars universe unprepared. It may seemed far-fetched, but in my mind the Force was able to give her some basic knowledge like being able to read and write aurebesh.**

 **4)Holobooks are the most common form of reading in the Star Wars universe. However in both Legends and the new cannon (as seen in copies of The Jedi Path for Legends and the teaser trailer for The Last Jedi), hard copy books are still around, they are just very old. If you go back to Analise of Earth and take a closer look, I even mention hard copies of The Jedi Path that have been passed down from Master to Padawan like the copy Anakin has that he got from Obi-Wan who got it from Qui-Gon who got it from Dooku who got it from Yoda, but because of the ease of use for holobooks, those copies are rarely used or seen and are very old.**

 **5) Analise does still remember some things about Earth, like governments and world events as well as happier memories. They aren't that clear or strong because of course she was still just a kid when she left Earth. What she does remember will help her as she moves forward.**

 **6) Earth was not created by the Force just for Analise. When working on how Earth was going to fit into this, I was inspired by Obi-Wan in Overlords when he commented upon arrival on Mortis that he wasn't even sure that they were in their own galaxy. Taking that idea, I ran with the idea that Earth was in a different galaxy and a different dimension (I know far-fetched again). Yes there are no Force Sensitives on Earth which is why the Force sent Analise there. After Analise was taken back to her true home, life on Earth proceeded as normal.**

 **Alright, I hope that answers all the questions this week and it's great to hear that you did well on your test MabelLover:)**

 **How cool would it be to work with the Lucasfilm Story Group to come up with new stories and characters? Also it looks like I will be heading up to Mackinac Island on May 14th so my posting schedule might be disrupted for a little bit.**

 **Onto this week's episode; the Separatists decide to play with biological warfare which leads to Anakin, Analise, and their family getting caught in the middle.**

 **This two-chapter arch will serve as a sort of experiment for me as I see whether or not I can replace a character with Analise and still somewhat maintain the original feeling of the episode or episodes. Also apologies for both Peppi and Vindi. I think I did okay translating Peppi's accent into writing, but for Vindi I struggled and ended up writing it normal with references to his accent.**

 **Don't forget to vote in the poll! I will be closing it Sunday, May 7th!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Fear is a disease; hope is its only cure- Blue Shadow Virus, Clone Wars Season One**

 **Chapter Twelve-Weapons All Men Fear**

Queen Neeyutnee stared out one of the many windows that lined the walls of the elegant throne room. Almost all of Theed lay spread out below her. It was a picture of peace, of calm and beauty that she knew other planets were hard-pressed to find during the turbulent times. Other planets, but not Naboo.

The Queen heaved a sigh and her black dress ruffled as her shoulders lifted than dropped. She missed the soft pastels, the pretty pinks and clear blues of her clothes in years past. Now as Queen her robes were heavy and often times colored in dark jewel tones. Most of the time her gowns were black.

The black suited her mood today. Naboo had carved out peace for itself and had no need of Republic troops marching down the streets of Theed or running patrols here and there. It had been hoped that those members of the Trade Federation which backed the Separatists had learned their lessons long ago and the Separatists would stay far away from Naboo.

Now though it seemed that peace would be shattered. That the Separatists would hungry to wrap their greedy little fingers around her beautiful planet, stealing its resources and crushing the people.

Had it really been just an hour ago that Captain Typho had barged into the throne room and made the startling announcement that he and his men had overtaken a small droid scouting group? Neeyutnee had been shaken and so had her Council. How could they have not known that the Separatists had set foot on their planet? How could they have missed the signs?

She sighed again. There had been no choice, no other option. Neeyutnee was Queen and she had worked hard to earn her post, but she was not a warrior Queen. She had not the head for military strategies and had only the most basic knowledge of command. She had never had to deal with the bleak realization that invasion or worse might be standing right outside the palace doors and she had very little idea of what to do.

So she had made the call.

Neeyutnee had called the one person she trusted above anyone else on Naboo to come and help them. The one person she knew that had been a true warrior Queen of Naboo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What has you so worried Padme?" The Senator from Naboo looked up from the message on her datapad and stood as one of her favorite people in the entire galaxy walked in through her office doors. Long blonde hair streamed down her back and was crowned with a braid running over her head and threaded through with a blue ribbon. Sky-blue eyes sparkled and light reflected off the sliver chain round her neck. The young human woman stopped in front of the large desk, her smile turning down into a worried frown. "What is it?"

"Just some news from Naboo that has me worried little sister." Padme moved round the desk and wrapped her arms around the smaller frame of Analise in a hug. "Queen Neeyutnee is asking me to take a leave from the Senate and return to Naboo. Captain Typho and his men came across a droid scouting group during a patrol on the plains."

"A droid scouting group...But there hasn't been any information or signs that the Separatists are seeking to attack Naboo."

"I know and that is why the Queen is worried." Padme rubbed her forehead as she let go of the Jedi Knight. "I know she will want me to contact the Senate and the Jedi for help, but I can't do that without proof...And I don't really want to leave Coruscant with Anakin due back any day now." She looked at her sister then. Anakin was with Obi-Wan and Analise had been left behind with Ahsoka. The separation from both husband and twin was slowly taking its toll, but Padme knew too well that Analise was also chafing at the bit and wanted to be out in the field. "But I don't have a choice. I guess I'll grab Jar-Jar and..."

"I'll go."

"Analise?"

"I'll go Padme. Jar Jar should stay here so that at least Naboo still has some voice in the Senate." The two women shared a rueful smile and a shaking of heads. Jar-Jar meant well, but he was just..."Da can keep an eye on him, Bail too."

"Will the Council be okay with this?" Padme didn't want Analise to get in trouble. The Knight named the Jedi Princess by the media shrugged.

"I've been feeling chained lately to the Temple...I just need to do something..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Analise is doing what?"**_

"Please do not shout Obi-Wan. I am not yet deaf I will have you know."

 _ **"I'm sorry Father..."**_ The hologram of Obi-Wan bowed his head in apology to his father-in-law. Qui-Gon shook his head. His former Padawan was a master of his emotions...Except when it came to two people. His wife and her twin brother.

Not that Qui-Gon could blame him. The three shared such strong Natural Bonds that even now through the flickering blue he could see the strain of separation on Obi-Wan. No doubt Anakin was in a similar state, though with less strain.

The Grey Jedi Master cursed the war in his head. The original plan had been to keep the three and Ahsoka together as much as possible. Especially Analise and Obi-Wan. Being apart was actually painful at times for the Soul Mates and they had been apart for a while now. Analise grounded at the Temple to help Che and Qui-Gon while her husband, twin, and baby sister with the help of her adopted brothers bounced around the galaxy from one battle to another.

"What would you have me do Obi-Wan? Analise is a Jedi Knight and Jedi Commander. Our own fear has kept her locked away here in the Temple and I am sure you know as well as I that she does not like it when we become too protective of her."

 _ **"I know...I know..."**_ The younger Master's head lowered as he stared at ground that Qui-Gon could not see. _**"I just wish I was there."**_

"I understand your longing my Obi-Wan, but do not forget that you are a Jedi and when in the middle of a mission, must not let that longing control you lest you forget your purpose." Qui-Gon spread his hands. "Besides, she and Padme are only going to Naboo to see the Queen. I am sure that they will be fine. Now hurry back to the Templa and come get Ahsoka. Now that her cold is gone, she's driving everyone bonkers!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In days past a trip home might have been greeted with some small and internal celebration. It certainly would not have had Padme holding her breath and trying hard not to think about all the horrible things that could be happening even at the very moment she was running down the ramp of her ship, Analise and Threepo following close behind.

For once the fussy protocol droid, a gift from her husband was quiet. Any other time the gold-plated droid was a nervous mess. Today though he stayed quiet and she wondered if being in the presence of planetary royalty had him muting his fussiness.

It was a comfort to have Analise there. Part of her felt guilty that she had left Jar Jar behind, but she would rather have her Jedi sister-in-law at her side instead of the bumbling Gungen who meant well...Well he meant well and sometimes he did come through in a pinch even if it was in an unorthodox. Still in this instance it might be better to have a Jedi at her side just in case this turned out to be more than just some random droids who had gotten lost on their way to where they were actually suppose to be.

Of course the odds were against them that this would just be a simple case of lost droids.

Queen Neeyutnee awaited them. Loyal Captian Typho at her side. Padme didn't need to have Analise's ability to read the colors of beings to know that things were tense. Typho's gaze was hard, his face unhappy as he crossed his arms. Neeyutnee's worried eyes had calmed slightly when she had spotted Analise behind her in her Jedi robes and cloak. Padme winced. Maybe getting approval to bring Analise along hadn't been such a good idea. "We came as fast as we could My Lady. Jar Jar is keeping an eye on things in the Senate for us."

"Carefully watched I hoped."

"My father, Master Jinn and Senator Organa are keeping an eye on him Captain." Typho smirked at the almost offended tone of the Jedi Knight. Analise was one of the few who didn't really mind Jar Jar all that much so long as he wasn't in the field or fumbling his way through some Senate function that was.

"Have you found anymore droids?" Padme quickly turned the topic back to the pressing issue. The Queen shook her head, the paint on her face wrinkling and even cracking a little as she frowned, clearly unhappy.

"We have just the three and no more. No more have been spotted either. I can tell you right now those three we did find weren't tourists here for a quick vacation." She eyed Analise. "Since you are Commander, I can only guess that the Senator was successful in pleading her case to the Senate and Council. We need more Republic aid if the Separatists are making a move on Naboo."

"Your Highness, I am not here in any official capacity other than as a bodyguard to Senator Amidala." Analise bowed her head. "The threats against her have grown as of late so it was thought wise that I travel with her."

"So we are to have no help?" The Queen nearly growled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Both the Senate and the Jedi Council will need more proof that there is any sort of Separatist movement on Naboo or an actual threat to the planet." Padme held out her hands in a placating manner that worked fairly well in heated Senate debates. "The Jedi and Republic forces are spread thin My Lady. They need to be absolutely sure that something is happening if they are to send even the smallest of troops."

As soon as the words left Padme's lips, the com on Typho's wrist went off. The Captain uncrossed his arms and pressed the answer button. _**"Captain Typho, Sir! We have completed the necessary work-ups and the battle droids are ready for further analysis."**_

"Good...We'll be there shortly." Typho switched off the com before turning to the women and droid. "If it's proof you need, we'll get that proof."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Well this is something like out of horror holo.' Analise winced as a 2-1B medical droid casually dropped the head of a B1 battle droid on the medical table by its body. She shuddered a little. Even though she had seen them torn into bits of pieces of metal, gears, and circuits on different battlefields; there was still something so sinister and almost horrific to see them cut into pieces on purpose to get information from them.

She could hear Threepo behind her muttering in terror. For once Analise couldn't blame him. She didn't doubt that she would terrified if she walked into a room where they were cutting up living beings.

"Were you able to get any information from the battle droids themselves?" Padme's voice brought Analise back to the present. Shaking her head, she joined the others crowed round a table upon which a T-series tactical droid had been laid out. It was almost like some sort of bizarre wake, only the body was metal and still very much operational.

"None at all," Neeyutnee shook her head. "Since this war started, Naboo Security has adopted a very strict policy should they come across Separatist droids. A policy of shoot first and retrieve the data later."

"Sounds like Anakin..." Padme ducked her head so that none could see the small smirk on her face from Analise's whispered comment. As she lifted her head back up, Padme noticed that the droid was dotted here and there with mud. She tilted her head before turning to look at the dismembered battle droids. They too were dotted with mud.

"They're cover in mud," She gestured to the droids. "If they were found in the grasslands, then they shouldn't be covered in mud and yet they are. Why?"

"That's already on our very long list of questions we want answered Senator." Typho grunted before nodding to the 2-1B. The medical droid picked a small circular saw which instantly began to rotate and buzz. As it marched around them to the head of the table, Threepo backed up in fear. "We blinded this one so there's no chance of him knowing where he is..."

"But we'll need to trick him." Analise winced as the saw began to cut into the top of the tactical droid's head, sparks flying and metal whining. Threepo took a few more steps back as 2-1B cut through the head and a chunk of metal dropped to the floor.

"Oh my...If you will excuse me My Lady, I think I will take this opportunity to shut down and recharge my power cells..." Glowing yellow optical receptors watched as the long metal digits of 2-1B began to mess about with the wires and circuits inside the prone droid.

"Permission denied Threepo."

"What? Denied?" The droid halted, already marching his way out of the room.

"Analise is right. We need to trick this droid into thinking he's safe with some Separatists. He won't easily fall for it if one of us," Padme gestured to the humans, "Were to attempt it. He'll respond better to a droid."

"So tag Threepo!" Analise smirked a little. "You're it!"

"Analise...You shouldn't tease Threepo." Padme smiled a little. Sometimes she just couldn't understand why Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon would sometimes bemoan about just how similar the Skywalker twins were...And then Analise would open her mouth and say something that Padme just knew would fit just as well coming out of Anakin's mouth.

But at least such comments helped to ease the tension if just for a moment.

Without warning the tactical droid sat up, head shaking from side to side in confusion. The optical receptors inside his head were dim, not allowing him to see. "Where...Where am I? Cannot see...Where am I?" The confusion was clear even if the programmed voice did not allow it to sound confused. Analise jabbed Threepo with one hand while holding a finger to her lips so that the others would be as quiet as possible.

"Umm...There is no need for alarm..." Threepo rocked back and forth in a fit of nerves. "You are safe aboard a Separatist ship." Padme walked around behind the protocol droid and gave him a slight push. With slow, hesitant steps Threepo stepped closer to the tactical droid. "Why Count Dooku himself is aboard and would like to see you, to congratulate you on your bravery."

"What do you mean by bravery?"

"Why for your assignment on Naboo of course. You showed such a wonderful example of bravery. Please do access your memory banks. We would all like to hear of your amazing adventures and the way you kept the Naboo forces at bay."

"Vir...Accessing...Virus...Virus..."

"See that? You do remember about the virus. Please continue." There was a faint buzzing sound. Analise turned her head. None of the others had seemed to notice it. They were too engrossed in making sure that Threepo extracted as much information as he could from the tactical droid.

Movement caught her eyes. A small fluttering. Like tiny wings that were prepping to fly. Turning fully now, Analsie faced the beheaded battle droid and saw a small blue bag resting on the mud-coated chest plate.

Padme watched Analise move away from the group, shrugging slightly to herself. She had long since given up trying to wholly understand the ways of the Jedi, accepting that even though she was married to and part of a Jedi family, there were just some things that she was not meant to understand. Even though it did bother her sometimes when those things she was not meant to understand got her loved ones hurt.

"A small...Small amount of the virus...Small amount leaked out..." Padme forget quickly about Analise moving away as her eyes widened, shock racing through her body. "Must not alert Naboo...About virus...Could reveal location...Cannot reveal secret lab..."

"A secret lab?" Threepo's voice was suddenly filled with what passed for excitement. He was always somewhat proud, but now he felt even more proud of himself for it seemed that he was succeeding in getting the much-needed information from the, in his most humble opinion, low-level tactical droid. "A secret lab here on Naboo? You must tell us where..." A flesh hand was suddenly pressed hard against the thin-rectangular slot through which his voice issued forth. The gesture was too late though.

"The location...Location of the lab...Is secret...This is not a Separatist ship...Where am I?"

"Unless you want to be another pile of parts destined for the scrap pile," Typho pulled out his blaster and aimed it at the tactical droid's head. Even if the droid couldn't see the threat, he would know it was there. "I suggest you start talking...Starting with the location of that lab!" The tactical droid swung back in panic, his heavy arm hitting Threepo with an echoing thud.

Threepo stumbled backwards and rammed into a shelving rack covered with droid parts. The rack wasn't exactly screwed down tight to the floor. The rack tilted back away from the gold-plated protocol droid, falling and knocking the rack behind it and the rack behind it and...

Analise heard the sound of droid parts falling and hitting the floor with clangs. She could feel the Force yelling out a warning as she felt something falling towards her. She turned around...And threw up her hands, slamming up a protective barrier through the Force as hard as and as fast as she could! She bent backward fro a moment before pushing forward with the Force. Pushing and pushing and pushing the racks so that she and the bug were no longer in danger of being crushed. Closing her eyes, Analise gave one hard shove through the Force...

"Location...Location of lab is..."

"Look out!" Padme grabbed the Queen, yanking her out of the way as Typho jumped backwards as far he could. 2-1B retreated a safe distance away. They watched as shelving racks tumbled down and down...Slamming on top of the tactical droid and crushing his body. Crushing his main operating circuits.

As the dust settled, the regrouped. Typho knelt on the ground, almost punching his hand onto the hard floor. The droid was in a sorry state. "It's useless," He moaned as he stood and shook his head. "There's no way we'll get any good information out of him."

"I'm sorry about that Captain." Analise emerged through a screen of dust. Strands of blonde hair had fallen loose from her tight braid and her pale blue robes had been smudged with grease and oil. Her hands were cupped around something, preventing an escape. "It was my fault. I shoved the racks a little too hard...But I think I still might have a found a clue." Opening her hands, Analise showed them the little blue bug, a slug-beetle she had spotted. "I caught this guy on one of the battle droids. I bet he hitched a ride with them."

"Do you know anything about it?" Typho crossed his arms again, eyebrow raised. He still wasn't happy that Analise had cost them their best chance at finding a supposed Separatist lab on Naboo.

"Not really..." Analise closed her eyes a little, probing her memory. "All I know is what Jar Jar told me."

"Jar Jar?"

"Yeah...Last time Obi-Wan and I came with Jar Jar to visit the Gungens. He offered us each a slug-beetle like this one." As though it was a pet and not a clue, Analise tickled the top of the beetle's small head. "He told us they were very good tongue-grabbing, his favorite treat and that he caught them fresh from the mud under..." She closed her eyes, searching her memory. "From the mud under the perlote trees..." She opened her eyes sighing. "But I don't know where on Naboo you can perlote trees."

"I do." Padme smiled at her sister. "The Eastern Swamps...I think I know where the lab might be!" She turned to the Queen and Typho. "Now I can put in a formal request to the Jedi Council."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come through again it seems Representative Binks has." Yoda would have chuckled had the situation not been so serious. The flickering blue holos of the beings berfore him, Mace, and Qui-Gon had delivered chilling news. That there was supposedly a secret Separatist lab on Naboo and that this lab had accidentally released a small amount of some sort of virus.

That was news no being ever wanted to hear and even though the only proof they had were the last words of a tactical droid and a location from a beetle, they would still investigate. The worst weapons that any military force could employ were biological weapons.

 _ **"I'm just happy I remembered it Masters."**_

 _ **"And it does help us Sirs."**_ Typho gestured urgently. _**"With the information we managed to get, we can safely say it appears that they are planning an attack on Naboo and soon."**_

"A delicate situation this is." Wise eyes looked up, back and forth between the two tall Masters standing at his sides. "To Naboo, send two Jedi we will." Padme stepped forward a little. Even in the holo form her eyes sparkled with mischief and Qui-Gon had to hide his smirk. He knew exactly what was coming next.

 _ **"I recommend Generals Kenobi and Skywalker...The Gungens had always respected General Kenobi and treat him like one of their own. That could help us if we require Gungen aid. Things have been tense lately."**_

'And it's not because both she and Analise have been missing their husband,' Qui-Gon thought to himself. Mace looked at him and nodded. "They can be sent right away. I know they weren't too pleased to hear Analise went off away without them." The holo-Knight before them shrunk back a little sheepishly. "Also I know that Padawan Tano will be happy to return the field."

 _ **"We await them in Theed then Masters. May the Force be with you."**_ The holograms faded away. Mace turned from the transmitter and stared at Yoda and Qui-Gon. As had become his habit since the war started, he rubbed at his forehead, cursing his newest headache to the seven pits of hell.

"Do any of us honestly think that Padme and Analise are going to be in Theed when Anakin and Obi-Wan get there?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I thought you said you would wait for the Generals here in Theed." Padme looked at Analise, rolling her eyes.

"Even if the Jedi are coming, we still need more information. The more we have, the easier it will be for them to fully form a plan."

"Padme is right Captain." Analise smiled a little at Typho to try and ease his tension. "We'll go see if we can locate any sign of the lab. We would like you to stay here with Threepo and dig a little bit deeper into the battle droids' memory banks. See if you can find anything else that might help us."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Life was good for Peppi Bow. The purple Gungen sat atop her lead shaak, herding her animals to the river for a drink. She eyed her herd with pride. Peppi was certain that no other shaak herd was as good, as healthy as her herd was. Even the Naboo of Theed would often look to her to purchase a shaak for meat or just the highly prized fluff.

There was the slight regret that with her successful herd, Peppi did not visit her family or home as much. It would be hard if she wanted to stay in one of the underwater cities populated by the Gungens. She would have to find someplace to secure her herd when she returned to the city beneath the water surface and it would take time to travel back and forth between city and surface; even with the fast swim speed that came with her being a Gungen.

Under the bright sun, the river sparkled like a blue gem. The first of the shaak lined up at the river's edge and bent their snouts to drink. Peppi felt rather thirsty herself. With practiced ease that would have had many green with jelousy, Peppi jumped off the back of her lead shaak. She found a space by the river's edge and knelt down. Laying her staff on the ground by her side, Peppi bent down. She cupped her hands and lowered them into the cool, life-giving liquid. She lifted them back up, up to her lips. Around the shaak grunted, content in their simple life...

Until she heard a pained bellow. Shocked Peppi turned...And watched in horror as three of the shaak to her right all fell off dead, their hides quickly turning a grayish color.

How? Her shaak were all healthy. She was sure of that. They were healthy and had been fine up until...Peppi's horrified eyes looked to the water still cupped in her palms. She heard the shaak to her left begin to let out pained bellows before they too fell down dead.

With a gasp Peppi tossed the water from her hands and grabbed her staff. "Back! Get back!" She whacked at the sides of the shaak that had yet to drink, pushing and forcing them back from the water. She ignored their unhappy cries as they were denied their chance at a cool drink. "Back! Water goen poodoo!" She turned back around "This muie bad..."

Suddenly Peppi didn't feel like her life was that great.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure these suits are necessary?" Padme could hear the slight whine in Analise's voice and smiled. That whine sounded so similar to Anakin's when he didn't get his way. Turning as she pressed the button to release the ramp for the S-130 Shelter speeder that they had gotten from the Naboo Security Forces.

The younger woman looked absolutely miserable. She was covered, like Padme, head-to-toe in a bright yellow EVA suit. "Yes I am." Their voices were muffled as they were pushed out through the air filtration system. "We don't know what this virus could be, so there's no point in taking crazy risks." She raised an eyebrow as the ramp locked into place. "Why I am telling you this? You're a Jedi Healer!"

"Not officially Padme," Analise sighed as she gave up the fight. "I went through the training, but I don't have the title. I didn't want it. Being an actual Jedi Healer would have kept me lock-downed at the Temple. I am able to travel and help others far more easily as just a regular old Knight."

"And Commander," Padme pointed out. She couldn't help but tease Analise sometimes about her military rank. Jedi Knights were made Generals in the GAR with Masters as High Generals and Padawans as Commanders. Analise had nearly pitched a fit though when the rank of General had been offered to her. She would have refused any military rank like Qui-Gon, except it would have kept her out of the field. Instead she had taken Commander, refusing to outrank any of the Clones she might be serving with since they were the better soldiers in her mind. "Anyway, let's keep sharp." The Senator swiftly changed the topic as they moved off the ship. Grass replaced the metal beneath their booted-feet.

Analise stopped, the Force starting to weep around her as she took in the sight of dead Shaak. Their bodies graying beneath the bright Naboo sun. She lifted her hands to cover her mouth, only to succeed in hitting her helmet. "This is bad Padme...Very bad..."

Padme knelt by the shaak, her honey-brown eyes dim. "It's some of plague. It has to be." She shook her head. "I didn't think it would be this..."

"Padme! Down!" Analise pushed Padme out of the way as something, someone came up from behind them and attacked. Padme rolled to the ground and watched as Analise bent low to avoid a wicked blow from the staff of Gungen herder. The purple, female Gungen was growling. Her unhappiness clear as she brought her staff down again and again. Analise, feeling no real ill-will from the Gungen refused to draw her saber. Instead she used the hand-to-hand combat she had been taught at the Temple and that her Clone-brothers had been adding to.

The Gungen forced to the ground. The blows began to be aimed at her helmet and the suit's life-support systems. Reaching up Analise grabbed the staff as it was swung down again and wrapped her fingers tight around it. She swung the staff back and forth until the Gungen's grip had loosened. With another, powerful swing; Analise sent the Gungen flying away where she was met by Padme. The Senator stood firm, blaster in hand and glaring at the strange Gungen. "Don't move! I don't want to hurt you, but I will shoot if need be!" She glanced over at Analise. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Analise stood, catching her breath since it had been knocked from her a little bit. She still had the staff which she offered back to the Gungen, much to Padme's shimmering disapproval. "We don't mean you any harm. We heard that there was a virus and we've come to investigate. There were your shaak, weren't they?"

"Yesa, they weresa...Why yousa weara thosa suits? It'sa not in da air." The Gungen waved a hand towards the river. "It'sa being in da water." Looking at each other, Analise nodded. She could read no lie on the Gungen. The women removed the helmets, a slight hiss issuing forth as the airlocks were broken.

"I am Padme and this is Analise. We are here to look into this virus."

"Mesa Peppi Bow...Mesa shaak drinka da water...Then theysa all died..." Peppi's head bowed as Analise stepped between shaak bodies to exmine the water. Padme watched as she held her hands out over it and went still. She knew her sister-in-law was reading it through the Force. "Thisa be bombad news," Peppi shook her head. "Many Gungens use dis water."

"That is bad news and she's right." Analise returned to them, skin pale. "The water has been poisoned by the virus. It will take time, but it can be cleaned up." Her eyes followed the shimmering line of deceptively calm blue as it journeyed out of sight. "We think the virus that killed your animals came from the Eastern Swamps near some perlote trees."

"Thosa are easa to find. Justa follow da river. Yousa find da trees...Mesa can show yous!"

"No!" Analise held up her hands. "No Peppi...We're not sure what we're dealing with yet."

"Analise is right Peppi. I'll call in some help to move you and your remaining animals back to Theed. I think you'll be of more help there."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He watched them. The two human females as they crept about the swamp. Their bright yellow suits were a glaring beacon against the deep browns and greens. His eyes, already narrow in shape, narrowed even further. The only reason that those females would even be wearing EVA suits was if they suspected something was off.

A scowl deepened his face. So one of the droids in that scouting group must have gotten caught and confessed to at least the leak of the virus. That wasn't good because he had wanted to keep the virus under wraps until the perfect moment.

Well at least it appeared that while they guessed the virus had come from the swamps, they didn't know exactly where. He could keep the full details of his great work secret by snatching this humans.

They were beautiful for human females though. They could prove useful in future experiments. "After all," He chuckled, "One can never have too many rats in the lab. Please my metal friends, fetch those two lovely creatures and bring them here with all haste."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Anything yet?"

"Just a general unease. Something is off here...But the Force isn't sure what exactly..."

"Is this the part where you tell me to be patient because the Force works in mysterious ways?" Analise chuckled, turning to look back at Padme.

"If you were anyone else, yes. The Force won't always just toss something in front of a Jedi for them to run int...Ouch!" In the midst of their conversation, Analise failed to notice a rather large and thick tree root sticking high out of the ground. Her foot caught and the normally graceful Jedi was sent sprawling onto...

Lifting herself up in shock, Analise stared. She had not landed in a the swampy mixture of dirt, mud, and grasses that covered the area. Instead her hands were stinging because they had hit hard against a metal hatch. "Well...Looks like this time the Force used a tree root." Analise made a face and began clearing the mud from the hatch to see just how big it was and if there was any way to open it. Padme chuckled before pulling out a comlink and thumbing it on. "Captain Typho...I think we might have found something. Looks like a hatch of some sort. Do a Geo-scan of coordinates SP127. That should give us some information." She thumbed the com off and bent down to join Analise, in clearing off the hatch. "There's no way we can open this without help."

Neither female noticed a camera that had popped up from the ground from beneath a rock. They didn't notice it watching, taking in their every move before slowly falling back into the ground.

"I could use the Force, see if that cracks this egg..." Analise sounded uneasy. She suddenly felt as though the unease in the Force had grown, pulsing in warning. Padme saw this. Saw the hesitance on Analise's face.

"Good idea, but I think we should wait for..."

"Padme! Get down!" Analise didn't even draw her lightsaber. Not that she easily could for it was on her belt beneath the suit and she could not reach it. She just lurched forward and pushed Padme out of the way as the Force screamed a warning. Padme fell, confused as to why Analise had so violently shoved her until the younger woman went limp as blue ripples raced over her body.

"Analise?" Padme crawled through the mud and grabbed hold of the Knight.

"Freeze!" Angry eyes looked up and saw battle droids forming a tight circle around them. "You're coming with us!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Obi-Wan..._

 _Yes...I've felt it too Anakin...Something has happened..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you feeling alright Ana?" Padme kept worried eyes on the Knight even as they were marched into a circular room and shoved up against a wall. The pair fought against the tight bonds, wrapped around them. Their EVA suits had been stripped away.

"Just feeling stupid Padme...Just feeling stupid." She eyed her lightsaber where it had been tossed carelessly onto a counter. If there was any bright spot it was that whoever was in charge clearly wasn't used to dealing with Jedi or just didn't care. "I can't believe I let them get us like that..."

"Don't think about that now Analise...Let's just focus on..."

"Vell done...Vell done indeed." The women turned their gazes to a gray-skinned Faust who was eyeing them like a pair of highly prized things and not the living beings they were. "They are vonderful specimens indeed...Vonderful!" He bent close to the women, holding a pair of old-fashioned spectacles to his face. His eyes peered at them greedily. "They will do vell indeed...Now vhat are two lifeforms like you doing in this swamp like this?"

"Really? You need to work on your pickup lines!" Analise rolled her eyes. "So not impressed.

"Besides her husband will shoot you if you flirt with her. Now why is a life-form like you in a swamp like this?" Padme smirked when the Faust sent her a dirty look. He stuffed the spectacles back into his bright white lab coat.

"I am sure that your minds vill be unable to process the exact nature of my vork here, but I am creating life vithin this very lab!" Analise couldn't believe it.

"Life! How are you creating life? We saw the shaak bodies that littered the bank of the river." The Faust chuckled and, with hands clasped behind his back walked over to one of the shield-protected storage units that dotted the walls of the room.

"I am always so glad to answer that question. Allow me to show you a small demonstration." The shield of one of the units vanished and he reached in, pulling out a small vial. "Allow me to introduce you to the vonderful Blue Shadow Virus!" He turned to face them, vial in hand as the shield locked back around the unit.

Analise watched as Padme frowned. The words Blue Shadow Virus meant something to the Senator, but the Knight could not figure them out. "Padme...Do you know what he is talking about?"

"Yes...I do. It was a deadly disease that was eradicated before I was even born."

"Yes young lady, you are correct. This poor virus was viped from the face of the galaxy many generations ago. But as you can see I have given it life once again!"

"That's not life!" Analise was outraged. Her mind was working fast. That virus had to been what had leaked into the water supply of the Gungens. She struggled at her bonds. "You've taken life with that virus and you could take more. That virus has leaked and poisoned the water that many Gungens use!" To her shock, the Faust began to laugh. Madly laugh.

"Yes...Yes! But that version of the virus is the veak original form." He turned his back on the prisoners. "In it's true, original form the Blue Shadow Virus needs vater to surrvie." His accent grew thicker as he grew more excitied. He placed the vial with the virus onto a pedestal then stepped up to a bank of control systems. The Faust pulled a lever and electricity coursed towards the vial, striking it. Padme and Analise turned their heads as the electricity flashed bright and hot. They could hear his laughter as the light died away and they saw not a liquid, but a gas. "As you can see, I have improved the virus. I have created a perfect airborne strain of the Blue Shadow Virus!" His accent had grown so thick that Analise and Padme struggled to understand it.

An LEP servant droid approached the Faust. In its metal hands was to the women's horror, a bomb. "This is the last of the bombs that have been made Doctor."

"I know that!" The Faust snapped at the droid, snatching the bomb from it. "Do ya tink I am stupid? I don't keep count!" The droid whimpered, backing away as the doctor fitted the vial into an empty slot on the top of the bomb. Red lights on the front light up. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself. "By adding the virus in it's gaseous form to this bombs, I have created a far more potent version of the virus!"

"Are you insane?" Padme blurted out, no longer able to keep quiet. "There was a reason that deadly virus was wiped out! There's not a single life-form in the galaxy that was immune to it!" Analise gasped, realization dawning on her. The Blue Shadow Virus killed all life-forms. The Force started to blare a warning softly.

The Faust turned on Padme, eyes burning with rage. "It vas murdered!" He turned back to the LEP droid and handed it the bomb. "Take this away please and put it with the others."

"Yes Doctor." The little droid carefully hurried off while the doctor turned and stalked towards his prisoners.

"Vhile that virus was murder, thousands and thousands of life-forms that are considered intelligent, higher life-forms are spreading their horrible disease of var across the galaxy." He leaned close, breathing hotly on their faces. "They should be the ones to be eradicated! Take them away!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka frowned when she stepped of the LAAT/i behind Obi-Wan and Anakin. She had thought that Analise and Padme would be there to greet them. It was clear her brothers, Artoo, and Katee had thought so too. Instead only the man she vaguely recognized as Captain Typho was there with a Gungen.

Along with Threepo, her pick for the galaxy's most annoying droid.

"Anakin, General Kenobi...I'm so glad you got here..."

"Where's Senator Amidala and Analise?" For a moment Ahsoka was thrown for a loop when Anakin called Padme Senator Amidala. Then she remembered that not everyone knew that her brother had married the Senator and it was clear that Typho wasn't one of them.

"She and Analise went to the Eastern Swamps to look for the lab. That was hours ago and we haven't heard from them since." Typho spread his hands, giving no indication whether he was offended or not by the male Knight's rude interruption.

"You just let them go?" Anakin's displeasure was clear. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan could it feel it vibrating within the Force.

"Ummm...You must know Master Anakin that with Mistress Padme and Mistress Analise...It is very hard to talk them out of doing something once they have set their minds to it..." Anakin sighed.

"I guess it was a foolish hope that they would stay put and wait for help this time."

 _Indeed my former Padawan._ "Is there anything that could help us find them?"

"Yes, Peppi Bow." Typho introduced them to the female Gungen that had been waiting quietly behind them. "She was the last one to see them."

"Theysa looking for da sick maker...I sent them to da swamp." Artoo and Katee exchanged sad, worried whistles. Anakin bit his lip before whirling and looking at Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka...Go with Peppi and have her take you to where Analise and Padme were heading." _Keep out of sight and keep your head down! Understood?_

"Yes Master _._ " Ahsoka stepped out from behind the men, giving the astromechs each a friendly pat, and smiling at Peppi. "Come on Peppi. Let's go!" The men and droids watched the odd pair, Togruta and Gungen make their way out of the hanger. With them safely gone, Anakin whirled on Typho.

He knew Obi-Wan wouldn't say anything. Obi-Wan would remain calm and in control unless it was clear that Analise was in deadly danger. "Why didn't you send someone after them if they've been gone so long?" Typho didn't flinch under the hard gazes.

"We performed a robolobotomy on one of the droids that we caught and managed to get some new information. Information we decided that you should hear first."

"What information?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The head of a battle droid sat in the center of a holoprojector. Typho pressed a button and a hologram of a lab coat wearing Faust appeared. "This is the new information. It's a memory we were able to find." Obi-Wan stroked his beard.

"Who exactly is that?"

"We were able to do an information retrieval on the hologram. It is Doctor Nuvo Vindi. He vanished ten years ago, but before that was a senior medic for the Perma families. Nobody knows why he disappeared and after a while the Perma families just stopped looking and took on a new medic."

"But now he's back and clearly with the Separatists. They must have offered him something that not even the Perma families could have given him."

 _ **"I have vonderful new my automaton friends."**_ Vindi's holo clutched a bomb to his chest gleefully as he made his announcement. _**"Ve have enough of the Blue Shadow Virus my souless friends that ve can start filling the bombs!"**_

"Bombs? He said bombs!" Artoo and Katee both beeped at Threepo, annoyed at him for pointing out what they had all clearly heard.

 _ **"This virus is so powerful that only one bomb need be delivered to each key star system in the Republic. Now vork quickly. The bombs must be ready by..."**_ The holo cut out, but a heavy tension tinted with fear remained.

"This could be a disaster!" Obi-Wan's body trembled just the slightest bit. The effects of being too far for too long from his Soul Mate. He forced the shaking to stop and focused on the news that threatened to shatter everything. "If even one of those bombs gets detonated in a key system, it could and probably will trigger an galaxy-wide epidemic and then the war will be the least of our worries."

"I have some good news though," Typho broke in and keyed some instructions into the projector. A map of a multi-leveled bunker suddenly appeared, floating and slowly rotating. "Before Analise and Senator Amidala vanished, the Senator sent me the coordinates of the bunker. It's underground. This is the map we pulled together using the data from our Geo-scan."

"It's massive!" Obi-Wan gazed at the maze of corridors and large chambers. "Where do we start? We can't afford to go into this blind."

"We were able to pinpoint three entrances." Three sections of the map flashed red. "We also think that this is the main lab." Another section flashed red.

"And the bombs? Where are they?"

"Well...The scan picked up a large amount of radiation coming from this area here." A fourth section flashed red. "With those levels of radiation, it's safe to say that the bombs are being built there." The map faded away.

"If Padme or Analise have alerted them to our presence here in anyway..."

"And what if we go in there guns blazing?" Anakin hotly questioned his former Master and brother. "Then Vindi could have them killed."

"It..." Obi-Wan took a breath. He had to say the words though they broke his heart. "It's a risk we have to take Anakin. Those bombs could destroy the galaxy. We can't risk Vindi getting them off Naboo."

"And what if they or even us set off a bomb during the attack?" Anakin watched as Obi-Wan's eyes turned that hard grey that meant he was deeply upset.

"It is better Anakin to have one planet infected than an entire galaxy."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had found the ship Padme and Analise had taken. It was set down at the edge of the Eastern Swamps.

But her sisters had not been there.

They had ridden further into the swamp on one of Peppi's shaak. Even from high up, their sharp eyes could make out the tracks of two humans heading into the swamp before simply stopping and disappearing.

Peppi and Ahsoka leapt down from the shaak and stared confused. "I don't understand it...Their tracks are just gone..." A whirring sound filled Ahsoka's montrals and she turned...To see Peppi slowly rising above her, balanced precariously on a slowly rotating scope. Ahsoka crouched down, darting so that she stayed behind. "Careful Peppi! We can't let them see us." With the skill that came with her hunter ancestry, Ahsoka watched the scope, she timed it...

At the right moment she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Peppi using the forward momentum with some Force application to send them flying over the scope and behind the large roots of a nearby tree.

The scope failed to see them and upon registering that they only life form in the immediate area was one shaak, it retreated back into the ground.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Where are they? Ahsoka should have been back by now...We should go after them...She just go better..._

 _Have patience Anakin. Ahsoka is fine, so is Padme and Analise. We'll hear from your Snips soon and then we can make our move._

 _Excuse me for being worried, but in case you haven't noticed we're dealing with a madman who has a virus at his fingertips so deadly that it could wipe out all life on this planet. How come you're not worried?_

 _I'm better at hiding it? Years of practice._ Anakin turned and shot Obi-Wan a disbelieving look. The Master's eyes were gray, hard and cold. He might be joking, but Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was as ready as he was to just take off and go after the girls. It was only his practice of following the rules that was keeping Obi-Wan grounded...At least for now.

 _ **"Master Anakin? Master Obi-Wan? Are you there?"**_ The relief at hearing Ahsoka's voice over Anakin's wrist com spread fast over their faces. Anakin held his left wrist up.

"Good news Snips? Did you find them?"

 _ **"Sorry Master, but that's a negative. I bet anything that they are inside the bunker. It will be tricky work getting in. The ground is littered with pressure sensors that when triggered activate scopes. I think I can find a way to do it though..."**_

"Don't even think about it!" Obi-Wan stood and pressed the button on Anakin's wrist com that would alert Ahsoka to switch to her 'caster. He sent through the map of the bunker, highlighting one of the entrances in red. "What we need you to do Ahsoka is take one of your thermal detonators at the south entrance to the bunker. By doing that it should provide us a nice distraction and seal off the bomb area so that they can't easily access it. We'll slip in through the hatches."

 _ **"Don't worry Master Obi-Wan. I've got this."**_

"Rex and his men will be there to back up Snips. Just stay safe and may the Force be with you." Anakin ended the call. "Come on Obi-Wan, we've better get going." Already members of the 501st were scrambling on LAAT/is as orders were being called out.

 _Anakin...You and I both must be prepared in case the worst..._

 _I know Obi-Wan...I know. I'll take care of the doctor and you worry about the bombs._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Night had fallen when Ahsoka put the plan into action. While Peppi soothed the nervous shaak that had at last joined them in their hiding place, the Padwan reached into a satchel she had slung on the animal and pulled out a small bomb. Just powerful enough to blow a hole in the bunker.

She cupped it one hand, closing her eyes and focusing through the Force. Peppi watched as the bomb lifted free from the small orange hand and floated in shifted her hand as though to push the bomb and it flew away from her.

It traveled past trees and bushes, over the mud and rocks. A scope popped up and Ahsoka jerked her hand back. The bomb turned tail, dropping back behind a bush until the scope retracted back beneath the ground.

Everything clear for the moment, Ahsoka again pushed the bomb with the Force out into the swamp, letting it hover over the south entrance.

She waited...Waited...

A circle of scoops lifted up and..."Now!" Ahsoka let go of the Force.

The bomb dropped and the air turned hot and loud.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Padme and Analise could feel the lab as it shook beneath them. Panicked, Vindi flew to computer panel and frantically brought up information as to why there had been an echoing explosion, why the lab had shaken so violently, and why now the alarms blared shrill and long as lights flashed in fast warnings.

"Vell, vell...It appears your friends have arrived." He picked up a bio-hazard hood. "There has been a breach at hatch number three. Take care of it once!" He jammed the hood onto his head, air hissing out as it sealed. "Vell they got here quicker than I thought they vould."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka felt her spirit lift as she first heard then saw the LAAT/is as they flew overhead. The explosion had been their signal to move in.

Blood pumped through her veins and she bounced. After time spent in the Temple recovering from a cold, she was ready to go. This was where she belonged. On the front lines, in the middle of all the action. Helping her family save the day, keep the Republic safe, and be one step closer to stopping the war.

Ahsoka started to leap forward only to be jerked to a stop when a cool, long fingered hand grabbed onto her elbow. "Waits for mesa! Mesa comma too!" Peppi was gripping so tightly that Ahsoka was sure she could feel the circulation in her arm being cut off.

"Thanks Peppi, but it's too risky for you to go into the bunker." Trying to be as gentle as she could, Ahsoka pried off the fingers digging into her skin. "We'll need to stay here...And stop anyone that comes out trying to escape!" Ahsoka doubted that between the Jedi, Clones, and even the Senator that anyone would escape; but it would at least make the Gungen feel involved without putting her in danger.

Peppi pouted. She had wanted to be in the middle of all the action. Taking part in such a battle was sure to happen only once in her lifetime and would be a wonderful story to pass down to her children and grandchildren as the years passed by. Her shoulders slumped and her disappointment flared, but died away. "Oky-Day...Mesa stayy here." At least she could tell her children and grandchildren about playing witness to a great battle.

The Padawan sighed in relief and took off. A green laser blazed to life in her hand as she raced towards the opening her bomb had created. Rex and his men were already repaling down from the gunship by heavy cables.

Ahsoka switched her lightsaber off for the few seconds it took for her to free-fall down the entrance. As soon as her feet touched down on the bunker floor, her lightsaber hummed to life once again and blaster bolts whizzed past her from either side.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _We're here Moonbeam!_ Instead of a response, Obi-Wan felt a gentle, loving caress and a flood of energy that warmed his soul and body. He took a deep breath, pushing aside the tiredness from himself and released it into the Force.

His ears heard the whistles as more thermal detonators dropped from the gunships onto the other two entrances of the bunker. More explosions rang through the night.

Obi-Wan did not wait for the smoke to clear. He needed to get to those bombs. He leaped from the gunship, using the Force to keep his body upright as he fell down, down into the bunker below. His lightsaber cast a blue glow on the walls, ready for battle.

Only the distraction seemed to have worked.

Was working maybe too well...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Like Obi-Wan, Anakin did not wait for the smoke to clear. Unlike Obi-Wan though, he was not forcing his mind to focus on his part of the mission.

Yes, Anakin was going to go after the doctor; but that wasn't going to stop him from rescuing his twin and Padme. He knew that Obi-Wan wouldn't risk both of them compromising the mission just to save their wives and Anakin was already known far and wide as a bender, breaker of rules.

Obi-Wan trusted Anakin to save Padme and Analise and to bring down the doctor.

Landing hard on the bunker floor, he stood and ignited his lightsaber. He heard the booted footsteps of men, calm and slow instead of the hurried tramping that usual came with battle. "Sir," A Trooper spoke. "All seems to be quiet and clear here."

"Good...That means Ahsoka's distraction is working." Which also meant that Ahsoka and the men with her were the ones upon which the heavy hand of the security was pressing down.

'Please Force, keep them all safe.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It felt good having the little ad'ika back with them where she belonged. Rex knew he would never admit it and neither would his brothers, but there was something that was just off when Ahsoka wasn't with them. Something was missing. Her recent short-term absence from the group had been even harder. Poor kid had been on medical lock-down, recovering from a cold back at the Temple while they had been off fighting the good fight.

The door to her cabin on the Resolute had been absolutely covered with get-well wishes from him and the men. She had been almost coddled from the minute they had gotten her back, still under restrictions until they had reached Naboo.

Now there was no sign that Rex could see that Ahsoka had ever been sick. She was racing ahead, teeth barred in her hunting smile as her lightsaber sliced easily through a super battle droid. She twisted her body, rolling to one side then the other before reaching up and with more twisting took out a pair of battle droids. He and his vod kept laying down cover. "Move it forward men!"

Ahsoka may be a crazy Jetii just like her Master, but just like her Master she was their crazy Jetii and they would die keeping her safe. A fact that was hammered home when one of the vod took a blaster bolt, cried out, and fell still.

They would mourn later.

A pair of droidekas rolled into the corridor, guns blazing and blue shields flickering around them. Battle droids and super battle droids were one thing, but Ahsoka knew that she stood little chance against droidekas and do her best to keep the men safe. "Rex! Fall back! We need to fall back!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

LEP-86C8 had been given very important instructions. He was to take the bomb the Doctor had given him to the room with all the other bombs.

LEP-86C8 would never disobey an order.

Still when he saw battle droids taken down by Clones, the small amount of fear that had been programmed into him kicked in.

LEP-86C8 turned and ran.

He needed to find a safe place to hide.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had reached a dead-end.

A dead-end with a door.

Without waiting to think things through Anakin thrust his lightsaber through the door and began to melt his way through. His men watched his back. Anakin knew that Padme and Analise were in that room. He could sense them.

 _Anakin?_

 _Yeah...It's me Analise. Obi-Wan went to find the bombs._

 _Anakin, there's this Faust in here and he..._

 _His name is Vindi Analise and we already know about the virus. Just hang on and I'll get the two of you free. Just play along._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Padme," Analise nudged her sister-in-law and whispered so that they wouldn't alert the doctor anymore than he already was. "Anakin's breaking through." She nodded to the door.

The doctor glared at the door as though waiting for the droids in the room to jump up and begin fighting, even though he had ordered them to hold off for the moment. Instead he had wander over to another computer panel set into the wall.

Padme watched as the door began to break. "Does he have a plan?"

"Kind of..."

"Padme! Analise!" The door had been broken and Anakin burst into the room. A wave of Troopers followed on his heels. He started to move forward, but Vindi's hand lashed through the air.

"Don't even think about it Jedi!" The mad doctor hissed. "Take even just another step and I vill make sure your friends die a slow and painful death!" Vindi pulled down a switch and the pillar that the women had been tied to jumped to life.

Electircity raced down in jagged bolts of manufactured lighting biting Padme and Analise. Their cries of pain were sharp jolts through Anakin's system. He could feel echos of Analise's pain and could barely take it. She had been tortured so many times already by electricity that he wasn't sure how much more her body could take. "What do you want sleemo?" Anakin managed to get the words out through gritted teeth.

"Simple...Throw down your veapons and let me pass." Vindi shrugged. "Truly an easy choice even for one with such limited brain power." The men tensed. Not one of them liked to hear their General insulted.

Anakin gritted his teeth further, but he knew the choice was out of his hands. Vindi was right in that respect at least. It was an easy choice for him to make, though such a choice tore at his Jedi training. "Fine Vindi...Lay down your weapons."

"Sir?"

"Lay them down!" It was then he felt tugging and looked at Analise. He could sense his men's disbelief as they laid down their weapons. He was General Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear. Why was he giving up so easily? His twin's eyes were clenched shut in pain. _What is it Analise?_

 _My lightsaber...On counter...Vindi doesn't seem to care..._ Anakin pointed his gaze and saw indeed the rectangular hilt of Analise's lightsaber resting on a counter. He also saw that while the battle droids were collecting his lightsaber and the Troopers' guns, they weren't paying any attention to Analise's lightsaber. Dropping his head, he smirked. It seemed that they weren't even aware that they had removed a weapon from Analise, let along a lightsaber.

 _Got it!_ Already his brain was moving fast. The droids had his lightsaber sure, but they weren't paying attention to the other lightsaber in the room. He watched as his lightsaber joined his twin's and he planned.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The situation was far from Rex's liking. While he and his brothers had grabbed what safety they could by trying ducking down behind curving metal supports and making themselves small; Ahsoka was out in the middle with no protection and doing her best to take down the droidekas. Rex did not like how far out Ahsoka was from them.

Those blasted shields! They were what made taking down droidekas a challenge, even for the Jedi. Their shields kept them from getting hit by any blaster bolts her lightsaber bounced back at them. Ahsoka growled. "This isn't working!" She needed to end this and soon!

She gritted her teeth and started to prepare herself to dart up for the droids, taking the increased risk of getting hit when she heard a large cracking sound. Her eyes lifted up to the ceiling over the droids from which chunks had begun to fall...

Suddenly the whole ceiling came tumbling down with a loud crash, scattering debris and dust. Ahsoka coughed, clearing her throat and lungs. Unlike the Clones she had no helmet with a small filtration system built into it to keep the air she was breathing somewhat clean. Blinking dust from her eyes, Ahsoka wasn't too surprised to see Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, lightsaber in hand and striking a rather heroic pose atop the chunks of fallen ceiling. A few Clones jumped down and stood behind him, only adding to the holo-perfect moment.

"I thought you could use a little help."

"You got that right!" Ahsoka smirked. "I can't wait to tell Analise and Anakin and Padme that you pulled an Anakin!"

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh yes I would...In fact I should go find him!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Now I realize that I cannot keep you here forever Jedi. Sooner or later you vill break free. So instead I will give you a choice." Analise's eyes watched Vindi as he placed a vial of the virus in a secure container, snapping it close. Her twin and the men stood with hands over their hands. Anakin's eyes were sparking and she could feel the anger boiling in him.

"I hope one of those choices is killing you!" He snapped out. She winced and reached out through their Bond. Vindi wasn't worth Anakin going too deep. Instead she filled their Bond with love, urging him to stay calm, and drawing anger from him to release into the Force. She had done it so often it was rather second nature. Anakin's eyes jumped to hers.

Vindi laughed. "Vish for that all you vant Jedi. But vhat about your friends?" Analise could feel Padme tense next to her as Vindi reached for the lever that switched the electric feed. Both women cried out in sudden pain, straining to break free. "If you go after me, your friends vill pay!" Cackling, Vindi made for the exit, the case in his hand.

There was never a choice for Anakin. As Vindi ran, he moved. Ducking down, he rolled along the floor. The men knew it was a sign. They jumped on the droids, taking them on hand to metal. Anakin meanwhile focused and reached out. A pair of lightsabers went flying across the room and smacked into the palms of his hands.

Without a second thought, he flipped both of them on. Lasers the same exact shade of sky-blue came to life and danced. His sister's blade, though of a different design felt no less comfortable to him. The pair often trained with the other's saber.

Anakin spun around the room, slicing apart those droids that his men were unable to get to. Reaching out with the Force again, Anakin picked up a super battle droid and flung it across the room, smashing it into the panel for the electric current. There was small explosion and the current died, the mini-bolts of lighting fading away.

The droids were gone. Anakin powered down his saber, returning it to his belt, and used his sister's to cut through the cables that had held his wife and twin captive. He pumped energy and relief across the Bond to Analise as he lightly stroked Padme's face. "Are both of you okay?"

"We'll be fine...But Ani next time wait to kill the battle droids until after you rescue us."

"Where would the fun..." Anakin started.

"Be in that Padme?" Analise finished for her twin as one of the men helped her stand. Taking a deep breath the female Knight released what remained of her pain into the Force. Anakin chuckled as he helped Padme and passed her sister back her lightsaber. "Ahsoka?"

"She's here..." Anakin closed his eyes. "She's with Obi-Wan at the moment. Come on! We can't let Vindi escape!" Anakin took off with Analise hot on his heels. Padme sighed and joined the men as they raced to keep up the Knights.

'Those Skywalker twins! Sometimes I wonder why I love them...Well I guess life would be pretty boring without them.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well so far things seem to be going our way!" Obi-Wan and Ahsoka jogged together side by side, the Clones tailing them. "Anakin's probably gotten to the women by now, we're close to the bombs, and we've got this place secure as can be!"

"Spoke too soon Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka chirped as the pair skidded to a stop. They had entered another corridor only to be greeted by a super battle droid flanked on each side by regular battle droids. Rolling her eyes, Ahsoka shot a mock-dirty look up to the Master. "You just had to say something didn't you?" Lightsaber in hand, she was quick in deflecting the shots heading their way.

"A bad habit young one, my apologies." He sketched a slight bow. "If you will excuse me, I must be off to find the bombs with the bomb squad." Gesturing Obi-Wan took off in the opposite direction with the named Troops racing with him. Ahsoka huffed and focused harder on her own battle.

"Guess I'll take care of the droids...Like always!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was hard, but Obi-Wan did his best to suppress the horror that raced through his veins when he and the men reached the bomb room. There were...There were too many for him to count right then, but every single one of them he knew contained a vial of the newly made air-borne version of the Blue Shadow Virus. A version that was even more deadly than the original version that had devastated the galaxy generations before Obi-Wan had even been born. All that had remained were the horror stories.

Now the Separatists seemed determined to bring those horror stories back to life. Even though the release of such a deadly virus could and most likely would spell doom for even the Separatists as well as the Republic.

Bombs and blasters, ships fast and deadly were one thing. There were ways to break them, defeat them in the end. Battling a virus was something different. It took time, years and decades maybe to find a way to stamp it out, to cure it. In the meantime it would run rampant, killing without care and taking perhaps more lives than those taken by regular weapons.

"Well..." Even Big-Bang, the head of the bomb squad seemed in shock at the number of virus carrying bombs they were now confronted with. "I guess we found the bombs..."

"Yes Big-Bang and at least they aren't turned on." Obi-Wan spoke and it seemed to be a cue. All the bombs lit up, their timers blinking red and starting to count down. "Sith spit! Alright men I spoke too soon. Get these bombs deactivated now!" Obi-Wan lifted his wrist up and jabbed at the button on his com to send out to Anakin. 'Next time I keep my mouth shut!'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"So I'm guessing you haven't gotten the doctor yet Anakin?"**_ The Knight in question rolled his eyes as they came to a halt at a crossroads in the corridors.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it. What about you? Have you got the bombs?" He looked both ways, before picking a direction and darting down it, the others following his lead. Even as he ran, he hit the com button for Ahsoka to clue her in.

 _ **"I'm working on them, but it's a little difficult at the moment. Vindi's switched them on and we seem to be missing one."**_

"That's great I guess. Ahsoka did you catch all that? I want you and the Clones to search the..."

"Master?" Anakin stopped short and found himself face to face with his Padawan. The pair stared at each other in shock before Anakin shook himself. "Look I want you to go with Padme and the Clones to find that missing bomb. Analise and I will go after the doctor."

"Wait...A missing bomb?" Analise frowned. "Padme and I saw Vindi give a bomb to a little droid. Remember?"

"That's right he did. Looked like one of those LEP droids too." Anakin nodded.

"Alright. Let's split. You guys find that droid!"

"You heard him! Let's move!" Padme chuckled as she watched the Skywalker siblings take off. Then she collected herself and followed after Ahsoka.

After all...Someone had to keep an eye on Ahsoka to make sure she didn't do something that was too Anakin.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

LEP-86C8 was not happy. His metal digits clutched tightly at the bomb. For all he knew it was the last bomb and the others had been deactivated.

He had to make sure that Doctor Vindi's research was not for nothing. He had to make sure that the plan was success.

Turning LEP-86C8 darted into the small greenhouse. He bet not a single one of those bad biologicals from the Republic would find him there.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jedi!" The cry from one of the battle droids had Vindi turning in shock and fear. Racing towards him, eyes seeming to glow was the male Jedi from earlier followed closely by the blonde female he had captured. Both were carrying lightsabers that hummed through the air.

Anakin raced ahead, plunging headlong into the danger. His blade moved left and right to cut down droids that got too close. A metal arm went flying before a super battle droid was sliding into two pieces from a diagonal slice through its torso. Analise blocked the shots, deflecting them back with ease at the droids who shot them. The droids her brother missed fell beneath her narrow blade and what droids he hadn't killed she granted a mercy stroke. A slice at the neck to take off a head or a jab in the midsection to fry the circuits.

In no time at all the twins had made it to Vindi. The doctor stood, shaking at the edge of the landing platform as the realization struck him just who he was dealing with. These weren't just Jedi...These were the Skywalker twins! If Vindi had known that in the end it would be the Skywalker twins racing to take him, he probably would have demanded his payment be triple what it currently was; if he had even agreed to do the experiment in the first place.

"Give it up Vindi!" Anakin thrust his saber out at the mad doctor. He just knew his eyes would be tinted a slight gold color. He knew because a glance at Analise's eyes showed sliver in the sky-blue. They were reaching deeper than normal. The Force as mad as they were that a creature had taken it upon themselves to recreate something that stole so many lives.

"It's over Vindi." Analise, even now the calmer of the two stood just behind Anakin. "If you surrender now and confess all, the Republic might be willing to show leniency." That wasn't completely true, but Vindi didn't need to know that. The only lenacy that might be shown to the mad Faust was a life-sentence in a maximum-security facility for the criminally insane instead of a normal super-max prison.

"I think not Jedi...After all you're running out of time!" He gestured to the detonator on his wrist which was counting down and down. With a grin he opened up the case, pulled the vial free and threw it hard. "Catch Jedi!"

 _I've got it Moon! Get Vindi!_ Anakin ran back and with the help of the Force caught the vial just before it smashed onto the floor. Analise watched and realized that catching the vial had forced Anakin back out into the corridor. The doors slammed shut just as Anakin began to stand. Sharply Analise turned and saw Vindi had triggered the landing platform, slowly rising to the surface.

 _Let Obi-Wan know Sun!_ She already knew her brother was breaking through the door. She could hear his lightsaber melting through the door. Gripping her own saber, switching it off so she wouldn't accidentally hurt herself; Analise ran. She ran faster and faster, gaining speed before wrapping the Force around and seemingly flying to land on the platform. "Bet you didn't see that coming huh Vindi?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was tense. Obi-Wan stood watching as Big-Bang and his squad moved slowly through the bombs one by one, cutting through wires and deactivating them. He wished he could help, but bomb deactivation had never been his strong point.

 _ **"Obi-Wan come in!"**_

"What is it Anakin?" The Master held his com out. He hadn't been focusing on the Bonds, waiting to make sure that the bombs were handled.

 _ **"Vindi's making his escape! I'm working on getting back into the hanger room, but Analise is already with him. She's trying to get him, but we could use some help."**_

"On my way!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Padme had kept Ahsoka with her as the pair raced through never-ending corridors. The Clones had taken another set of corridors. There had been no sign of the missing droid.

"Hey check this out!" Ahsoka had stopped running. Turning Padme noticed that the Togruta's attention had been captured by a little green room. "Why would Vindi need something like this?"

"For experiments Ahsoka." Padme followed her in, taking stock of the various planets. "Some of these plants he would use as test subjects while others might provide ingredients."

"Oh...Hey do you hear that?" Padme cocked her head to the side. She could indeed hear a faint beeping. She followed the sound and found a blinking red light...A blinking red light on a bomb being held by a little droid beneath a table.

"I think I found our missing bomb..." Crouching down, Padme smiled softly at the small droid. She didn't want to scare him. "Hi there little guy...Say can you give that to me?" LEP-86C8 seemed to think. It looked at the bomb, was still...

And then launched itself at the Senator letting loose with a horrific growl. Padme yelped as she fell backwards. LEP-86C8 took the chance and bolted for the exit. "Oh no you don't!" Instead of reaching for her lightsaber, Ahsoka lunged and grabbed the droid's stubby legs, tripping it up.

Small orange hands grabbed for the bomb and a dangerous tug-of-war began. Padme could only watch as Padawn and droid rolled on the floor, each wrestling for control of the bomb without trying to damage it.

Ahsoka gave one last hard yank! The bomb was pulled from the droid and the force of her yank sent Ahsoka's arms flying up and back, her grip on the bomb letting go and the bomb flying through the air...

Straight to Padme who jumped up and caught it! Her back hit the wall and she bent down to regain her breath, lost from nerves. "Alright Ahsoka...Call the bomb squad and tell them we've got the last bomb!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise was finding this battle hard. Vindi had grabbed a blaster and was firing off shot of shot, forcing the Knight to go on the defense. She was fighting to keep up, deflecting the shots without sinking too far into the Force. She couldn't. She couldn't take the risk that by sinking into the Force she might hit Vindi or worse the remaining vials of virus.

Vindi knew this. He knew that the Jedi wouldn't take the risk of actually hitting him. With a sick grin Vindi took aim at Analise's hands, wrapped tightly around her blade and fired.

The Force screamed a warning and Analise jerked away in time to miss a direct hit, but the blaster bolt grazed her left wrist and it burned. She let out a hiss, switching her saber to her right hand. A hand she was not comfortable with when fighting. She tried to push the pain away, tried to make it just an uncomfortable burning.

Vindi laughed the Force screamed again as another shot raced towards the Knight. She threw herself onto the still rising platform and cried out when she landed on her wrist.

 _Moonbeam!_

 _Moon!_

"Commander!"

The horrified voices filled the air and she could feel the mixture of anger and fear racing through her twin and Soul Mate. She could feel it as Obi-Wan ran the distance and launched himself into the air, clinging to the edge of the platform. She could hear Anakin as he commended the men not to shoot, just in case Vindi let loose a vial.

"You're coming with us Vindi!" The accented voice was a soothing balm to Analise as she pushed herself up.

"Are you sure about that Jedi?" Vindi palmed three vials of the virus, a twisted gleam in his eyes.

"Obi-Wan! The vials!" The Master's eyes went wide as Vindi threw the vials away as though they were nothing but trash. She could feel the decision her Soul Mate made as it tore him apart. She was clearly in pain, in danger; but he couldn't just give up the mission to save her. Using the Force Obi-Wan fell fast to the ground, catching vials and hitting the ground.

A shadow fell across her. Vindi stood over her, blaster aimed at her head. "Now ve finish this."

"I don't think so Vindi!" Anakin had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. His lighsaber was a blue fire aimed at the doctor's heart as he forced Vindi to step away. "You're under arrest for your crimes and you will pay." The doctor threw his blaster down and drew forth a vial, rasing his hand...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nothing was happening and Peppi was bored. It was no longer night. The sun was shinning brightly. Normally at this time Peppi would be with her herd, but she was determined to stay and help until the end. Even though nothing was...

The ground beneath her feet split, sending her shaak running while she hopped to one side and watched as a landing platform with a ship lifted up out of the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw Analise on the ground, hurt while a man with the same sky-blue eyes glared fiercely at a strange looking creature.

That had to be the sick maker!

Enraged that this being had taken the lives of her shaak, Peppi snuck up behind him and struck. She lashed out with her staff, striking the back of his suit. Vindi yelped, letting go of the vial.

Anakin pushed himself into a Force Dash, just managing to grab the vial before it fell onto the ground. Though he too found himself on the ground. Standing he saw Analise watching as a Gungen proceeded to nearly beat the tar out of Vindi. With a dark chuckle Anakin strode forward, lightsaber on and pointed at Vindi's neck as the Faust lay on the ground. "Thanks for the help Peppi. Check on Analise for me would you?" The Gungen nodded and went to help the female Knight as she stood, handing her back her lightsaber.

"You fail Jedi! Fail!" Vindi laughed, his sanity close to breaking it appeared. "The bombs...The bombs vill go and ve vill all die! Take by the Blue Shadow's embrace!" He laughed and laughed as he watched the countdown on his wrist...

Only to choke off as the lights stopped blinking and the beeping died. "Vhat? Vhat happened? Vhat is going on?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Padme thought she could faint when Big-Bang proudly declared the last of the bombs deactivated...At the last minute. She turned when Ahsoka's com went off. _**"Everything good there Snips?"**_

"Yep! All the bombs have been deactivated. Did you get that crazy doctor?"

 _ **"Of course, deactivated as well. Was there ever any doubt? Is Padme with you?"**_

"Yes and she's fine." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "I'm fine too by the way. It was so nice of you to ask."

"Play nice you two!" Padme teased and watched as Rex chuckled. For now they could relax. For now they could take a break.

A short break. There was still work to be done after all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **ad'ika - kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling, son, daughter, child**

 **Jetii-Jedi**

 **vod - brother, sister, comrade**


	22. Chapter Thirteen-In Sickness and Health

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you JBL and MabelLover for the reviews:) I am still a little worried about how this chapter will read with Analise in place of Jar Jar. Anyway onto the questions!**

 **1)I actually don't mind Jar Jar, but I will admit that he isn't one of my favorite characters. However after I watch, read, or write him I end up talking like him.**

 **2)Analise will not be pregnant until the very end of Edge of Peace and her children won't make an appearance until In Sun Filled Gardens, the very last story in the series which will be set about five to ten years after Edge of Peace.**

 **3)In terms of this story yes I see George Lucas as a kind of seer and that is because of a wonderful story called The Vampire Stalker by Allison van Diepen. In that book a girl is shocked when her crush from a book comes into our world. The pair, during their hunt for a crazed vampire learn that the author of the book series writes the stories based on dreams she has. It is actually one of my favorite books and I am not a big fan of vampire novels.**

 **4)The way I view and write the Force is based on my faith as a Christian and I view the Force like God. God feels for us, so in my mind when I write the Force I write it like a God.**

 **Thank you to Hope reigns on for the review too:) I was actually so nervous when I created Analise and paired her up with Obi-Wan because I just love the idea of Obi-Wan and Satine being together and I know of lot of people like that relationship as well.**

 **I am feeling a whole lot better and also nervous. It is so hard to believe that next time I post, I'll be on Mackinac Island (where cars are forbidden)! My posting schedule may be affected a little by the move and new job. I will let you know if the schedule will be changed and to what if it needs to be.**

 **The votes are in and looks like Crossing Battlefields will be staying as one book. I'll just do interludes or something to mark year changes. I still haven't figured that out yet:P**

 **On today's episode; the Blue Shadow Virus lingers on when an accident triggers a disaster for those in the bunker.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-A single chance is a galaxy of hope- Mystery of a Thousand Moons, Clone Wars Season One**

 **Chapter Thriteen-In Sickness and In Health**

"Are you sure you should be down here?" Analise took a deep breath, counting to ten in her head before releasing it. She loved her sister-in-law, she truly did; but Padme just didn't understand what it was like to feel chained to a stone wall.

Then again Analise knew why. Unlike her family and men, Padme just didn't spend a lot of time with her. The war had made it rather difficult for the two to continue to form their sisterly bond which was already tight to begin with.

Time...They just needed to spend time together. Then Padme would know when it was time to step in and stop Analise. For even Analise readily admitted to herself that even when she reached her limit she would push herself far past it. "I'm fine Padme." The Knight held up her left wrist which had a bandage wrapped around it. "It was just a graze, a light burn. Just a little bacta and a bandage. I'll be fine in no time. I don't even need to use any Force Healing."

Padme sighed. She could see in the set of Analise's shoulders that the young Knight really wanted the Senator to stop questioning her, to stop fussing over her. A part of Padme knew better. She knew that Analise was a strong and capable Jedi. She had seen the younger woman in action, brave and unflinching as she took down foes nearly twice her size.

Yet another part of Padme refused to accept that Analise was just as much a warrior as she was a Healer, a diplomat. That part saw only the small and thin body. The big sky-blue eyes, pale skin, and bright sandy-blonde hair. That part saw only the Princess and not the Jedi.

As Ahsoka ran up to them, Rex close behind and shaking his helmeted head; Padme drew a deep breath of her own and released it. She needed to see the Jedi, not the Princess. It would be a struggle, but she would do it.

Besides all they were doing now was cleaning up Vindi's mess. Trying to find some clue as whether there was something more in the mix than just plans to let loose virus bombs on key Republic systems.

Padme very much hoped that the Blue Shadow Virus was the only thing that Vindi had been cooking up on behalf of the Separatists.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All Anakin really wanted to do was kick Vindi right in the seat of his pants.

But Obi-Wan was standing right there and a Jedi Knight applying a booted foot to the rear of a captured Separatist would not go over well on the HoloNet. He was a Jedi after all and Jedi were suppose to have slightly more tact than the rest of the galaxy.

Anakin just had to pretend he had some.

 _You have to admit Obi-Wan...Today was just too close of a call._ The Knight forced Vindi into the small ship. The doctor sniffed, clearly not at all pleased. _What could the Separatists have been thinking? The virus could have easily spread to their forces as well. I mean not every being in the Seppie army is made of metal._

 _Don't focus on the what-ifs Anakin. You know better._ In his mind, Obi-Wan could hear the chuckles of Qui-Gon. How often had his former Master scolded him about dwelling on the what-ifs? The maybes? The Grey Master liked to joke about the curse of the Unifying Force; the never-ending headache that came from thinking about too many various possibilities for one single event. Now here he was, scolding his own former Padawan for the same thing he had once done and admittedly still did. _Let's just chalk this up to another boring day in the office and get Vindi into Republic custody._

 _Yeah...I'm sure the girls could use a hand cleaning up that mess of his._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Big-Bang had stayed with the Senator and Commander Skywalker-Kenobi in the greenhouse. In the bunker men moved back and forth, up and down the corridors. The little Commander Ahsoka was off running with her faithful pack of men from the 501st at her side. Rex would keep her out of trouble.

Well as best he could that is.

Beneath his helmet Big-Bang smiled to himself. The clean-up was going rather smoothly which was a relief...And odd. He had been working with Jedi for far too long to know that things would be this calm for long.

It was then he noticed the bomb.

The bomb laying on the table behind him.

The bomb he had disarmed earlier.

The bomb that had been holding a vial of virus.

The bomb that was now empty.

He frowned and picked up the bomb. "Haran," Big-Bang cursed to himself as he picked up the bomb. "Ladies, I believe we have a problem." Jedi and Senator turned and stared at the empty bomb in his hand.

"The container for the virus, it's empty," Padme stepped back a little from the bomb, thinking. "The little droid...I bet he took it." Analise sighed and rubbed her forehead, a headache coming on and adding to the slight pain that lingered in her wrist.

"We'll have to sound the alert. I'll let Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka know." Big-Bang tilted his head when he noticed that the Knight did not raise her wrist up to use her com. When she caught the Clone looking, she smirked a little and tapped the side of her head. "Jedi remember?"

As she sank into the Force to touch the Bonds, alarms began to blare.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I just don't get it. How would a droid get a hold of the virus? Why would they even want it?"

"It's a Seppie clanker. Do you really want or need to know? Come on. I sure as hell don't want to be around here if that droid sets it off."

LEP-86C8 stared at the pair of Clones as they marched down the bunker like they owned it. They didn't. The bunker was the doctor's. The doctor's work was here. His life's mission.

The little servant droid could not fully understand the great work that had resulted in the small vial that even now he clutched in a metal hand. He wasn't sure what the virus would do to him when it was released.

He followed the Clones into the bomb room where row upon row of empty bombs hung from hooks. "I doubt the droid would come back here."

If LEP-86C8 had been programmed to pray to a deity, he would have been thanking them for the Clones being dumber than he thought.

The droid crept behind them, going slow towards the nearest bombs.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yes...Yes..." Vindi cackled as the muffled sound of blaring alarms reached them on the landing pad. Anakin was tense as he stared at Obi-Wan. The Master's eyes were half-closed, almost glazed and he knew that he was talking to Analise. The Force was screaming at him in warning. Icy fingers crawled his back and reached for his neck, his heart. "My virus has been liberated...It is free!" Vindi cackled again. "Your efforts are all gone now Jedi," He spat at them. "This planet, everyone on it is doomed!"

The ground shook, the landing platform rocking back and forth. An echo shot through the Force as two souls departed the living and rejoined it in the sweet embrace the Force reserved for those bravest of warriors who went out without a lightsaber at their side.

Obi-Wan's eyes shot open as he was pulled from the deeper connection he had been using to talk to Analise. The icy fingers now scratched and clawed at him. The Force's scream was so loud that it now drowned out the warnings from man. "I sure hope that wasn't what I think it was Master..." Yet Anakin knew what it was.

It was their worst fears come to life.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the alarms had begun to blare, Ahsoka hadn't been too worried. After all her big brother had the doctor in custody, bound in cuffs. There wasn't anything the mad doctor could do and in the rare chance that anything did happen; well she was a Jedi Padawan and Rex was by her side. Her Captain wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

But then the alarms had grown louder. Lights had begun to flash and Rex had paused. His body had gone tense, his stance almost rigid. Ahsoka saw his head tilt and knew he was getting information from his HUD.

Information that chilled the Captain.

He gazed at his men through his visor. At little Ahsoka who stared back at him. "It's a virus leak!" Already he could hear the distant echos of doors being slammed shut in some last-ditch attempt to contain the fast-moving and deadly illness. "We need to get to a safe room now!" The command was barked, sharpened by fear.

Ahsoka found herself shoved into the middle of the men as they run down the corridor, doors slamming all around them as the bunker went into lock-down. Rex and the others gently pushing her to run faster and harder than they were.

After all Rex had a promise to keep and he was damn sure going to keep it and he didn't care how he had to keep it. He just had to.

"Look!" One of the men eagerly pointed to a small, circular room. "It's the safe room... Stang! We aren't going to make it!" The good cheer in his voice died when it was noted that those doors too were quickly slamming shut. Rex and a couple of the others bolted ahead, grabbing onto the edges of the door and doing their best to keep it open.

Then the doors stopped moving, as if something had been jammed in between to keep them open. Turning Rex looked for Ahsoka and his battle-hardened heart stopping when he saw the small Togruta Padawan standing still in the middle of the corridor. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands thrust out, sure signs that she was using the Force. "Don't worry about me!" Rex glared at her through his visor. How dare she order him not to worry about her? "Get inside Captain! I'll be right there! Go and that's an order!"

Rex growled as his training took over and tugged him through the gap into the safe room. The others quickly followed and he could tell by the set of their arms, their legs that they were not happy either. They all peered out through the gap to see their little Padawan, the 501st's Padawan standing brave and bold, a wall of thick blue cloud at her back as it reached out with deadly grip for the young girl.

"Ahsoka!" Rex choked out through his growl. "Hurry up and get in here!" All the men were safely inside, now it was her turn to get to safety.

Like she would with a heavy blanket on a cold night, Ahsoka wrapped the Force around herself and dashed as fast as she could to the doors. Pushing hard, she leapt through the rapidly closing gap, rolling as she hit the floor. The doors had slammed shut, just barely missing her feet. Gasping for breath, Ahsoka smiled up at the men. She could feel their glares and anger at her for taking such a risk, but she didn't care. "See Rexster? Nothing to worry about?"

"Next time you give me a heart attack kid...You're washing the LAAT/is!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Ahsoka...What happened? Are you okay? What's going on?_ Behind him Anakin could hear Obi-Wan as the Master wrestled Vindi into a seat. He didn't need to see his eyes to know that they would be hard and gray. The only real outward sign of his anger other than a tightening face and clenched fists.

 _I'm fine Skyguy. We're all fine. Some droid just decided to let loose the virus, but the men and I made it to a safe room and we sealed the bunker. Though Rex did say that if I ever scare him like that again I'm on laaty cleaning duty!_

 _He's got that right...Have you heard from Padme or Analise?_

 _I'm right here Anakin and Padme's with me._ The Knight let go of the deep breath he had been unknowingly holding. _We were in the greenhouse and it doubles as safety chamber. Padme still made me put on my EVA suit again._ Anakin shook his head. Leave it to both his sisters to try and lift his mood when things seemed so dark and hopeless.

 _Ahsoka's sealed off the bunker, so that should help in keeping the virus contained..._

 _Except for Vindi's remaining droids Sun._ The use of his special name sent shivers down his spine. He and Analise rarely called each other by those names. Neither liked to think about the reason why they were born, their special destiny even if it had brought them a family. _They'll do everything they can to get out. We can't let that happen. Padme and I are going to hunt them down before they can escape. We'll grab Ahsoka, Rex, and the men as well. We'll need all the help we can get._

 _Just...Just be careful Moon._

 _The Force is with us Sun...Don't be worried...Tell Obi-Wan I love him..._ The connection faded and their Bonds returned to the shiny twisted threads that kept to a small corner of his heart, his mind, his soul.

Obi-Wan could sense the rage building in Anakin. A rage that, while most unbecoming of a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan felt was justified on some small level. After all he was angry at Vindi himself. The Faust was playing with a virus that Obi-Wan didn't believe that Vindi competaly understood himself. A virus that was deadly to all lifeforms and was now running free with only metal walls and doors to keep it from breaking out and destroying not just a planet, but perhaps the galaxy.

So Obi-Wan said nothing as Anakin lashed out with his blade. The bright blue laser hummed as the point hovered in unspoken threat in front of Vindi's throat. If the mad doctor was scared, he didnt' say it or speak it. "Give us the antidote Vindi...Now!" Vindi just laughed as he raised his head. A spark of madness danced in his eyes as he stared down the Jedi.

"Vhat antidote do you speak of Jedi? I vas hired by the Separatist Alliance to create beautiful life...Not destroy it!"

"Remember Anakin...We need to have patience. After all he is nothing more than just a womp rat and there is more than one way to skin those..."

"Where Vindi? We don't have time to play your games!" He thrust the lightsaber at Vindi and the doctor just grinned.

"Yes! Yes! Kill me! Kill me and keep me from the embrace of the Blue Shadow! Kill me now! When just one droid breaks out of the bunker...All Naboo vill die!" He cackled louder, rocking back and forth. Anakin's grip on the lightsaber tightened, his hand started to shake as he fought to keep his rage repressed. Even then Obi-Wan could make out a very faint tinge of gold in his eyes. He had to stop Anakin before he pushed it too far.

 _No Anakin!_ He reached out a hand and rested it on Anakin's right wist. At the same time Obi-Wan reached out through the Bond, pouring calm as he wrapped his Force Signature around that of his brother's. _This isn't the way to win this battle my brother and you know it. Right now our best option to save our family and the men is to get back to Theed and start the search for some type of antidote._

He waited, holding his breath. Anakin was at that point where he could jump, would jump in either direction. Obi-Wan prayed to the Force that Anakin would be calm, that he would remember he was a Jedi and Jedi must put their duty first.

Even though it was painful at times like these, when the lives of loved ones were on the lines.

It felt like hours, even days before Anakin stepped away from Vindi and lowered his blade. The bright blue vanished back into its hilt and the gold appeared to fade from the matching eyes.

'Thank the Force!' Obi-Wan drew Anakin away from Vindi to the cockpit.

It was better not to let Anakin be alone with the doctor at just that moment.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Damnit!" Ahsoka looked up as one of the men called Fetch slammed his fist down on a computer panel. Rex came to stand next to her as Fetch's shoulders slumped as he turned to face them. "We didn't get the doors shut in time Sir. A small amount of that blasted virus leaked in..."

"But even a small amount is enough." Rex stared down at the Padawan standing next to him and cursed the war. The war that had been responsible for his creation, for his very life; that same war would now be responsible for killing his men. For killing her. "We're pretty much just walking dead men now Ahsoka, but we still need to stop the remaining droids..."

But he should have known better. The Togruta shook her head as her baby-blue eyes blazed with hope. "We can't give up now men! We can't give up hope! Anakin and Obi-Wan will find a cure, a way out of this. Everything is going to be okay!"

Not for the first time, Rex stared at her in awe. He didn't know where that fire that blazed within her came from. He didn't know where that wellspring of hope came from that bubbled up within her. Rex didn't know and in all honesty he didn't care. He looked around at his vod and saw them standing. He saw them taking strength from the small Padawan that none of them, including him had ever really wanted among the ranks of the 501st to begin with.

Now though, Rex knew that every single one of them would fight to lay down their lives to save hers. To save that blazing fire of hope that had come to mean so much to them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise and Padme ran through the corridors. Their bright yellow suits were a beacon against the deadly yellow cloud that still lingered. It's fingers reaching for those unlucky lifeforms without protection.

Sky-blue eyes took in the men that ran along with them. She knew...Just knew that their lungs were filling with the virus, that even if it was slow it was still now moving through their body. They did not have the protection that she had and Analise would have gladly given her suit to one of them.

But it would have been a lost cause. None of the men would accepted it even it meant their lives would have been saved.

"Ahsoka...Ahsoka are there? Can you hear me? Can anyone hear me?" Analise waited with baited breath as Padme called into her com. She can hear the tremors in her sister-in-law's voice that gave anyone sign that the Senator was close to panic even as she held it all together. If Analise closed her eyes and looked at Padme through the Force, she didn't doubt that the pale yellow that meant fear would be wrapped around the Senator's body. "Please is anyone there?"

 _ **"I'm hear Padme...I mean Senator."**_ Relief rushed through both women as Ahsoka's voice filtered over the com. _**"The men and I made it a safe room at the end of complex B. We're trapped."**_

"Okay. Analise and I will be there as soon as we can with some help. Analise watched as Padme fought not to loose what grip she had on her control as she asked the question that they both needed to hear the answer for even as they dreaded it. "Did any of the virus get in? Have you been contaminated?" There was silence over the com and for a moment Analise felt fear try to choke her as she thought that maybe something had gone wrong with the com. That Ahsoka wasn't as safe as she had said she was. Then she heard her baby sister's voice, quiet and a little scared.

 _ **"Yes...The virus got to us..."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they had left the palace to go after Vindi, to help the women and Ahsoka things had been tense. Yet even then they had been hopeful, confident. Sure in their belief that the Force would guide them and that everything would work out. That they would stop Vindi and put an end to the dangerous Separatist plot.

They had too. After Vindi was currently being marched out of the ship in front of the glaring eyes of Captain Typho and his men. The mad doctor would face Republic justice and no doubt be locked away, never meant to see the light of day of again, no longer creating deadly viruses to wipe life from the galaxy.

But things were bleaker now. Obi-Wan and Anakin had been forced to leave behind their wives and sisters. Their men who had been trained in the finer points of combat, but were untried against a foe that tore a being apart from the inside.

"Dr. Vindi..." Typho growled and was somewhat pleased to see the Faust take a step back. Between his growl and the patch over his left eye, Typho knew he could be a sight when he was upset. "You're caught doctor and now you will answer for the crimes you have committed and the lives that your virus would have taken." 'And will take,' Typho thought to himself. Word had made it back that there had been a leak and he knew that by the end of the day many of those trapped in the bunker would not be alive. "Take him away!"

"With Vindi behind bars, now all we need to do is find an antidote and get it down into the bunker." Obi-Wan rubbed at his face. Analise had dimmed down the connection of her Bonds with both him and Anakin. It was just in case something happened she had assured them. They need to be focused on finding the cure and they couldn't do that if they were focused on them.

It was not a comfortable feeling, having the Bond dimmed down. It made them feel edgy and out of place. Obi-Wan more so than Anakin to a certain extent. No Jedi liked to dim a Bond, Natural or Created; but after Anakin's life-threatening injuries had taken out Analise just from her feeling them over the Twin Bond, well dimming the Bonds had started again.

"With that I think we can help you." Obi-Wan and Anakin's heads jerked up and they stared at the Captain, not sure if they had heard him correctly. The man offered a small smile. "I think we might have found something."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So there's a cure?"

" Maybe...We dug through what records and information we could find about the virus." The men stood around the holoprojector. Typho's fingers moved fast as he inputted some information. A holo appeared of a root, flickering and turning. "We were able to find reports from the planet Iego that lead us to believe that the locals found a cure before the virus was wiped out." Typho gestured to the root. "They used an extract from Reeksa roots which can only be found on Iego." Typho's hopeful expression died a little and he sighed. "That bad news is only made worse because as of right now, Iego is deep within Separatist controlled space."

"That doesn't matter!" Anakin pushed himself away from the projector. "We'll leave now!"

 _Anakin..._

 _We need to go Obi-Wan. We can't loose them...I can't loose them..._ The Master placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, but the tension in the younger man did not ease.

"You are brave Anakin, but you must think this through." Typho crossed his arms and rested a hip on the projector. Only a slight paling of his skin and an edge to his voice hinted at the feelings of helplessness and hopelessness that boiled within. "It would be smarter to contain the virus first and than gather up some troops to go to Iego and get the root."

"We don't have that much time!" Anakin turned to glare at the Captain who stepped back a little. The venom in the Knight's voice stung him. "This is one time where careful planning won't save lives!" Anakin carefully pushed past Obi-Wan and started sprinting for the hanger. Obi-Wan shook his head and turned to Typho. The man seemed to plead silently for Obi-Wan to stop Anakin, but he shook his head.

"This time Captain Anakin is right. We can't afford to wait."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _They will be fine my brother. We will return and all will be well._

 _They will be fine only if we succeed Obi-Wan and you know why we must..._ Anakin pulled hard on the lever and sent the Twilight flying hyperspace leaving Naboo far behind.

Twilight...He gripped the steering controls as he remembered. Twilight was the name Ahsoka had chosen for the run-down ship. Twilight for the time when her siblings had been born.

He refused to let this virus bring about the twilight of his sisters and wife's lives. They were going to make it. He would make sure of it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Some of the men had started to cough, their lungs trying to expel whatever it was the virus attacked them with. Rex had given them a crash course in the Blue Shadow Virus using information he had collected from the computer terminal in the safe room as they waited. They would cough, grow weak, their skin would get pale and the virus would leave vein-like markings that were blue. Most of them were likely to die within the next few hours to days, but Ahsoka knew with all her heart that they would make it. She tried not to focus on the bad, the impending deaths. It wasn't a pleasant way to spend the time waiting for rescue.

Though Ahsoka wasn't sure that they could call it a rescue. They weren't being rescued after all. Once those doors opened they would be facing the virus head on, not that it could hurt them now. Not when they were already sick.

 _Soka is everything alright?_

 _For now Analise...Where are you?_

 _Padme and I are right outside...Big-Bang is opening the doors now._ There was a protesting screech of metal as the doors of the safe room where forced opened. Air rushed in. Poisoned air that was stale and hung heavy. Still Ahsoka was glad for it as she saw Padme and Analise standing there in their bright yellow suits.

The women didn't care about the men and rushed to the Padawan, wrapping their arms around her. "Thank the Force! You're okay!" Ahsoka gently patted Padme on her back and wiggled free from their tight grips.

"Keep hugging me like that and you might kill before the virus does!" Immediately Ahsoka regretted the joke as faces all around her grew grim and tragic. "We're okay and we've got a job to do right?"

"Yes we do..." Analise's eyes were sad as she stared at Ahsoka. "They aren't a lot of droids left and those that remain are starting to make a move to the south exit." Men stood at attention and Ahsoka pulled her lightsaber from her belt. Analise smiled a little. "Padme, myself, and some of the men will take the north corridor. Ahsoka you take the rest down the south corridor."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Listen...I can hear them." Padme watched as Analise closed her eyes and focused on sounds that the Senator could barely hear herself. "They're making their move! Cutting through the walls." Heads peered around the corner to see a small group of battle droids armed with saws and blasters doing their best to break free of the bunker. Analise exchanged a look with Padme and stepped back. Padme raised the blaster she had been given by one of the men. Big-Bang and the others followed suit.

The corridor erupted with blaster fire! Some of the droids were too shocked to do anything. They hadn't been expecting there to be lifeforms in the bunker to fight back. Those droids that waited were the first to fall beneath Republic blasters.

Analise's lightsaber blazed to life and she stepped in to deflect wild shots from the droids. From the other end came more blaster fire and the cries of battle droids as they went down beneath a bright green blade. Ahsoka lead the way, Rex and Fetch close behind.

One of the battle droids made a mad scramble up the ladder to the door set in the ceiling. They all gathered around the bottom. Padme glared daggers at the droid. "Don't you dare think about opening that door!"

"Don't even think about it clanker!" Rex growled.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm outta here!" The droid shot back. It aimed it's blaster at the locked door, pulled the trigger, and...

The shot it fired bounced around the small circular door-frame. The shocked droid cried out and they all ducked. Lucky for them the shot missed them. The battle droid...Not so lucky.

The shot from its own gun tore the droid to pieces. The circuits fried, grip lost; it was just scrap metal that fell to the floor.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A long time ago a little boy worked hard as a slave in a junk shop on a planet that baked beneath two burning suns. Then one day a strange group of beings came into the shop. Among them a young girl so beautiful that the boy had asked if she was an angel like those he heard about that lived on the moons of Iego.

That was years ago...A lifetime ago to him now. Sometimes Anakin winced when he remembered that silly question. Then again he had been just a child. No wonder in his memories Padme had smiled even as she had been shocked.

Still his wife was just as beautiful if not more so than the angels were suppose to be. So was his twin and so was his Snips. So had his mother. All the women in his life were as beautiful as the angels were rumored to be.

"Well we've made it to Iego..." Obi-Wan didn't sound particularly enthused even though this mean they were one step closer to saving their family. That could do with the pain of being so far from his Soul Mate...Or the hunks of metal and gray bodies that danced in and round the moons of Iego.

"What do you think this is all about?"

"I don't know...Looks like kind of graveyard. We better be careful. There are no signs of Separatists, but that doesn't mean anything."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin had navigated the graveyard without a thought. They needed to land, get the root, and leave. There was no time for anything else.

So when he saw the battle droids lined up and waiting, he was ready. He ignored the odd designs that had been painted on them and their lack of weapons. He ignored Obi-Wan's plea to wait and form a plan. Instead Anakin marched down the landing ramp and glared at the clankers in front of him. "This isn't good..." Anakin was quick to rip his lightsaber from his belt and ignite it.

"Welcome to Iego...Roger, roger!"

"Anakin! Don't...Wait!"

Anakin didn't wait.

He launched himself forward, running straight up the middle. His laser sword flashed left then right then left again. Obi-Wan sighed, following the trail of needless destruction until Anakin stopped and finally realized that the droids weren't fighting back. In fact the ones he had sliced down hadn't even cried out like the battle droids he normally fought.

Instead the droids just stood there and repeated the same message over and over again. Behind him Obi-Wan clapped his hands lightly. "I am very impressed Anakin. You managed to kill seventeen defenseless battle droids."

"Hey! I didn't know they were defenseless!" A battle droid in front of Anakin halted in mid-welcome spiel and fell to the ground in pieces. "And actually it's 18."

"One of these days Anakin..."

"Excuse me Sirs..." A battle droid with a wide, toothy grin and bright yellow head approached them. "The Honorable Jaybo Hood would like an audience with you."

"Who's..."

"Jaybo?"

That's me!" Knight and Master scanned over the battle droid heads only to get a shock when they realized that the Honorable Jaybo Hood was no more than a male Human Youngling perhaps Ahsoka's age, maybe a little younger. In one hand he clutched the head of a battle droid and glared at the Jedi. "Do you know how long it took me to fix up and reprogram those droids? Well do ya?"

"Ummm..." Anakin was not sure how to proceed. "I'm guessing you're Jaybo..."

"I do apologize," Obi-Wan stepped in with all the smoothness of a seasoned politician. "My friend here is just jumpy and..."

"Nine months!" Jaybo in disgust flung the head away from him. "It took me nine months to get those droids to where I wanted them to be!" He marched away from the men and flung himself onto a hammock that had been strung between a pair of vulture droids. As it started to rock he clapped his hands.

"Oh...That's the cue!" A droid holding a fan blustered and began to fan the boy. Another stepped forward and held out a plate of snacks while a third with its head facing backwards twisted an knob on it's chest and music filtered through a speaker on it.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with a grimace. _Jaybo is kind of like you when you were that young._ Anakin snorted.

 _Please...I built a useful protocol droid. I didn't turn battle droids into servants!_ The two Jedi moved closer to the boy. Anakin though turned his attention to the droids. He had to admit, what Jaybo had done was impressive. "So how exactly was a kid like you able to get their hands on all these droids? I thought the Separatists like to keep their extra locked down tight."

"They did when they were around," Jaybo snorted. "As soon as they were done with Iego, they just upped and left. They left all sorts of junk laying around including the droids. There's a warehouse full of them that I claimed." He jerked an thumb over his shoulder.

"So you decided to reprogram them to serve your every need or whim?"

"Sure. Why not?" Jaybo didn't seem to care that this had earned slight disapproval on the part of Obi-Wan. "They were sitting there, perfectly good droids. Why let them rust?"

"Actually it is pretty impressive." Anakin smirked when he saw Obi-Wan's mouth frown and felt the slight whack across their Bond. "He used a macro-protocol to wipe them all at once before reprogramming them. That's a somewhat advanced technique to be using on droids."

"Huh..." Jaybo sat up in hammock, his brown eyes no longer glaring at the Knight. "You seem to know a lot about droids." Those eyes darted down to the lightsabers on their belts. "You're Jedi, I bet you could use that skill. I can show you how I did it..."

"Another time if you please," Obi-Wan held up a hand and ignored the slight, very slight pleading in his mind from Anakin. "We are in need of something else, Reeksa root. Would you happen to know where we can find any?"

"Oh sure..." Jaybo flung himself back on his hammock. "It's here, there...Heck it's pretty much everywhere." Anakin bristled. Any admiration he felt for Jaybo quickly replaced by anger at the flippant attitude.

"Drop the attitude kid! Where's the root?"

 _Tact Anakin...Tact..._ "What my brother means to say is that we need to get the root right away. We are in a little bit of a hurry."

"You're not in a hurry anymore!"

"What?" Anakin snapped. Jaybo rolled his eyes, not at all scared.

"Iego just happens to be haunted or cursed, take your pick. Anyway no one ever leaves because if you try to Drol will kill you. So it doesn't matter whether your're Jedi or in a rush, Drol won't let you go."

"Drol?" One of the droids squeaked and others began to shake, their heads darting around as fast as they could.

"Drol?"

"Yep, Drol." It occurred to the Jedi that Jaybo was taking at least a little pleasure in their discomfort. "He's the Phantom Ruler of Iego. Anyone who tries to leave dies. We've had fifty of the best star pilots on Iego make attempts to leave and all fifty died."

 _Well then that explains the graveyard outside the planet._

 _That doesn't matter right now Obi-Wan. We need to get that root. We'll just have to deal with Drol later._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka was starting to feel the effects of the virus, but as droidekas uncurled from their ball and began to fire at them; she pushed it away. Sick or not she was still a Jedi and she still had a job to do. She wrapped the Force around herself and flew at one of the droidekas with Analise by her side.

The pair moved as one. Analise carefully slide along the floor, moving through the droid's shield and stabbing upward with her saber. As the droid collapsed, she watched with pride as Ahsoka jumped onto the other droideka's back and slipped her saber beneath the shield before igniting it.

As the green blade began to emerge, Analise heard one of the men be overcome with a coughing fit. His fingers were on the trigger of his gun and let loose a round of shots. One of which bounced off the still active shield of the droideka and headed straight for him. "Fetch!"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Padme. She watched as Analise made a leap impossible for anyone but a Jedi. She watched as Analise pushed Fetch out the way just moments before the bounced-back bolt struck and hit the tube on the bright yellow EVA suit, nicking it.

The droideka was destroyed.

Everything was silent except for the hissing of filtered air as it escaped. Ahsoka ran over, her face devastated as she looked at her older sister. "Commander Analise..." Fetch's voice was low and rough. "I'm sorry...You're EVA suit..." Analise shrugged and reached up, pulling off the hood and shaking out her hair a little.

"It's alright vod. This is a war zone after all and such things will happen." She smiled and handed Ahsoka her lightsaber before she began pulling off the rest of the suit. "At least it just nicked the tube and I never did like this thing after all."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Anakin rolled his eyes. Only Obi-Wan would ask that question when they were already heading down the side of a cliff. And off course the Reeksa root that could be found anywhere on Iego would only be at the bottom of the cliffs. Jaybo snorted.

"Not on your life. I'm not that stupid to go down there."

"Is there something you're not telling us kid?"

"You're fine...As long as you follow the vines to the bottom, but don't touch them."

"Why?"

"Well the plant doesn't like it and it happens to have really big, really sharp teeth!"

 _Teeth...Obi-Wan I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this..._

"Oh and don't forget to keep an eye out for the flying xandu! They can really ruin your day!"

 _Probably should have asked this earlier...But what's a flying Xandu? And why do we need to watch out for it?_ Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as his feet touched down on a small ledge jutting out from the cliff face and took the welcome opportunity for a short rest as Anakin continued his mad scramble down.

 _Perhaps it is like the plants and has really big teeth...Anakin look out!_ A giant shape, all Obi-Wan could make out was huge claws and four wings, burst up out of nowhere and flew at the two men clinging with almost desperation to the side of the cliff face.

Well not Anakin...

As soon as the Knight who lived for going fast saw what could only be a faster way to the bottom, he was sold without actually being sold anything. Obi-Wan watched in a sort of resigned disbelief as Anakin leapt widely from the cliff face and latched his hands around the xandu's ankles.

The creature was clearly not pleased and let it being knowing with a wild shriek as it fought against the weight hanging from it's one ankle, attempting to drag it down. "Master!" Anakin skipped the Bond and simply bellowed for Obi-Wan as he and the xandu flew back down towards the Negotiator. "Grab on! Hurry!"

With a resigned sigh and a reminder that he could no longer ground his former Padwan and brother, Obi-Wan jumped from the cliff and latched onto the xandu's other ankle. Up close Obi-Wan was startled to see six eyes almost crowded together and glaring at the humans who dared to use it as a makeshift lift. _Anakin this idea will never work!_

 _Where's you sense of adventure Obi-Wan?_

 _At the top of the cliff...Have I ever told you I hate when you pull stunts like this?_

 _Only a million times Master._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So how's it going B1-2003? Are we through yet?"

"Almost...Give me a few more minutes B1-2888 and I'll have us out."

"Don't bet on it clanker!" Even though Ahsoka thought she could see her very life-force draining from her body with every step she took, she ran full speed towards the droids. She could faintly hear the calls from the others for her to wait, but there was no way she was going to stop and wait when those droids were poised to break through the doors and breach the surface.

She sliced the droid hanging to the bottom of the ladder one way and then a second time for good measure. Then she reached up and yanked the one in the process of cutting through the door down with the Force and neatly impaled him on her lightsaber, frying its circuits.

That was it. That was all she had. As her green blade returned to the hilt, Ahsoka felt herself falling forward with an almost pained groan. The ladder felt like a soft bed and cool to her slightly fevered skin. "Are you alright Ahsoka?" Even though Ahsoka knew that the EVA suit was the only thing protecting Padme from the virus, Ahsoka wished her Senator sister wasn't wearing it.

"I'm fine...I'm okay..." Ahsoka knew that Padme didn't believe her and she didn't really believe herself.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Poodoo!"

As far as landings went it wasn't the worst one Anakin had experienced, but it wasn't the best. Of course he always perferred to be the one at the controls and not flying according to the whim of a xandu. The only control he had over the massive creature was using his weight to drag the xandu down to the ground.

Anakin and Obi-Wan rolled as they let go, ignoring the jarring jolts that ran through their bodies and the cuts rocks were making in their skin. "Well at least we found the Reeksa," Obi-Wan made the obvious statement as he sat up, brushing off his armor. Ankin was going to open his mouth to respond when he stepped on one of the vines popping up from the ground...And woke the sleeping plant!

Just as Jayboo said, it did indeed have rather large teeth.

"Double poodoo!" He cursed, rather happy in that moment as he often was when he swore that Ahsoka was on Naboo and not in hearing range. As far as Analise and Padme were concerned, if Ahsoka picked up another curse word then it was curtains for the Hero With No Fear...And he certainly feared the women in his life even more than a Sith Master.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Anakin rolled his eyes as Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber free and ignited the bright blue blade. Anakin reached into the pack on his back and pulled out a collapsible shovel.

"You should have listened to me earlier...Take care of Toothy here. I'll get the root!"

"Gladly...Just don't take too long!" Obi-Wan stood guard and Anakin rolled his eyes again as he jammed the shovel down into the ground, loosing a rock and pushing it away.

"I'll go as fast as I can!" The rock wasn't making for easy digging. He felt a spike in Obi-Wan's unease and dared to lift his head. Instead of just one huge green planet with a maw full of big, razor sharp teeth; there was now four heads. Shuddering Anakin began to dig faster.

 _Anakin..._

 _Give me a moment!_

 _Now Anakin!_

 _Okay! Okay! I've almost got it!_

 _They don't look happy!_

 _Got it!_ With a triumphant grunt, Anakin yanked the much needed root from the ground and jumped up. He stuffed the shovel back in his pack before setting the root inside Obi-Wan's. After all he couldn't do all the work. He pulled the top down and gave it a good thump to let Obi-Wan know that they could get going.

It was a race. A race to see whether the Jedi could get to the cliffs before the plants got them for lunch. The pair wrapped themselves in the Force, dashing hard and jumping high. Two of the plants stretched out their long necks, just needing one bite to bring the men tumbling into their all too eager mouths.

They weren't Jedi for nothing though. A sky-blue blade and azure blade blazed to life. As one they moved, each slicing off one head they heard the screams of the others. The heads were all seemingly connected. The others had withdrawn, still crying in pain.

Exhausted, battle weary the Master and Knight slowly pulled themselves up the cliff. Meter by meter until the fingers were grabbing on the edge and they were using what remained of their strength to pull themselves up and over.

One person awaited them. Jaybo stood by the edge, a smirk on his face. He rushed forward to help Anakin. "I can't believe you made it back...I mean I knew you would!" Obi-Wan, laying on the ground sighed and shook his head.

"Somehow I don't believe that Jaybo..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even though time was short, Jaybo had pulled them along on a little tour of his home. There were few beings, few supplies. "Why did the Separatists just leave?" It made little sense to Obi-Wan why the Separatists would just dump a planet that was so deep in the space they controlled and yet the proof was all around him. All that remained on Iego were the poor citizens like Jaybo taking what the Separatists had left behind and creating some kind of life.

"It all boils down to the spice trade I guess," The boy gave a careless shrug. "That was the only reason most people were even interested in Iego. The Separatists came though and dried that up pretty quickly. When we weren't worth anything to them anymore, they turned tail and left. Pretty much everyone did. We're just one of those backwater planets now that no one cares about or remembers until something happens." He lead through a winding main street. "Most of us want to leave, but we can't. The curse of Drol has put a stop to that."

"The Youngling is right. Cursed...We are cursed!" An older Quarren pushed himself free from a stack of boxes. His body shook and his voice seemed to waver in its strength, but the Jedi could see the inner strength past a body marked by a hard life.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan this is Amit Noloff. He's a leader of Iego and I guess you could say he looks out for me."

"Why do you say your planet is cursed my twitchy friend?"

"Because it is!" Noloff leaned forward on the boxes. "Drol is a ghost...He was once our protector and now he is our destroyer. He kills those who try to fly away. If we leave...We die!" His eyes seem to get glassy.

Anakin snorted. "What a load of..."

"Superstition..." Obi-Wan cut in before Anakin could once again say something that would for sure get the younger man in trouble.

"You can say that, but I was thinking of a few other choice words."

Noloff glared at the pair and slammed a small image caster down on one of the boxes. "Do you call this superstition?" He thumbed the caster on and a holorecording played for them. A Rodian sat in a Captain's chair, his face alive with horror.

 _ **"Drol is after me...I can't hold for much longer...Loosing...Won't make it...DROL!"**_ With a sharp crackle, the recording vanished. Stopped leaving the Jedi with very little information. Jaybo, for the first time since they had met him looked sad and lonely.

"His name was Taquito. He was one of my best friends. He said if he made it, he was going to come back for me."

"If you even try to leave, your fate will the same as Taquito and the forty-nine others who have attempted to leave!" Jaybo's shoulders slumped.

"He's right...You'll never be able to make it past Drol."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"He's right...You'll never be able to make it past Drol."**_

To Anakin that had sounded like a challenge and one he was all ready to accept. Needed to accept. They had the root and it was time to get back to Naboo. He sat at the controls, Artoo plugged in and happily chatting away with the Twilight's computer. Obi-Wan sat the pack with the root on the floor as he slipped into the co-pilot's chair.

"Just because the ghost of Drol is a superstition doesn't mean we should take those deaths lightly. Something did kill those pilots and it is very likely that we will be facing whatever it was ourselves."

"Something we can handle. It's real and we'll be able to find a solution Master."

 _ **"Good luck with that...You know what I think I am really going to miss you guys."**_ Anakin smirked at Jaybo as the boy's voice crackled over the com.

"Well if it wasn't for your help, we would be leaving empty handed so thanks for everything Jaybo." The Knight masterfully steered the Twilight around the maze of moons, debris, and bodies that surrounded Iego.

 _ **"So have you run into old Drol yet?"**_

"Don't worry Jaybo. There's no sign of Drol yet." Obi-Wan chuckled a little at a child curiosity in a child who acted far older than he was. The Master wondered if Jaybo was in fact the only child that remained on Iego or if he was just an orphan running wild with very few to care for him.

Suddenly Artoo unplugged himself from the port. He rolled up to the men fast, beeping loud and fearfully. Something was out there. Something bad. "What's wrong Buddy? Afraid of a ghost?"

"Leave Artoo alone. There's no such thing as..." Grey and sky-blue eyes widened as flicking yellow lines suddenly appeared outside the viewport. They bounced off the moons forming a web that not even Anakin would be able to get the Twilight through.

"Lasers!" Anakin couldn't believe as he jerked the controls to one side, just narrowly missing one of the bright yellow lasers.

"It's an energy field!" Obi-Wan slumped down in his seat. "You'll have to turn back Anakin." When the pair look at each other, Anakin winced. His old Master did indeed look old. It was times like these that Anakin was actually glad that he and Padme did not the Soul Mate Bond that Analise and Obi-Wan did. He was upset and uncomfortable at being apart from his sisters and wife, he could just barely feel what Obi-Wan was over their own Bond. "That must have been a parting gift from the Separatists to keep anyone on Iego from leaving and telling what they did."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Returning to Iego was far harder than arriving there the first time had been. The men, brothers were quiet as they went through the motions of shutting the Twilight down. Even Artoo did not chatter as he normally did. Things were far too sad for that.

A soft beep alerted the men just before a holo popped up on the small projector that was built into the console. Anakin felt Obi-Wan's heart breaking like his own when he realized that the holo was of their girls...And that Analise was no longer clad in an EVA suit.

Padme and Analise were propping up Ahsoka between them. It was clear the small Togruta had seen better days. Her skin was pale, marked by the virus, and her body shook with racking coughs. Analise looked a little better. Her cough did not yet rack her body and her skin was just showing the first marks of the Blue Shadow Virus.

 _ **"We managed to stop all the droids from breaking out. Naboo is safe from further contamination..."**_

 _ **"And it must stay that way!"**_ Even weakened by the deadly virus spreading fast through her veins, Analise still stood strong and spoke as clearly as she could. _**"This bunker must never be opened. We've all agreed and you must promise to never open this bunker...We..."**_ The holo cut out, the transmission died.

And two broken-hearted men slumped in their seats while vowing to do all they could to fight and save their family.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A crowd awaited their return.

Anakin did not see them as he stamped down the Twilight's ramp. His eyes blazed and Obi-Wan worried that he could see the faint tinge of gold returning as Anakin's anger and fear tapped into a deeper power within his younger brother.

 _Anakin! Please, you need to slow down!_ The Knight turned on the Master, almost growling.

 _Slow down! You want me to slow down? Didn't you see the same holo I did? Analise and Ahsoka are dying Master! Can't you feel it?_

 _I can!_ Obi-Wan glared sternly and Anakin backed down a little. _Look, we can't just rush into this. If we're going to take such a great leap forward we first should take two steps back._

 _But if all we need to do is jump?_

 _Not this time Anakin. Hear my idea...We need to talk to leaders of Iego. Believe me when I say we will not be loosing our family today._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Listen to me!" Obi-Wan didn't need any help to project his voice around the chamber. Anakin found himself in awe again at just how well his former Master held the gathered citizens in the palm of his hand. "The ghost of Drol is not the responsible party for the fifty pilots you have lost. Rather it is the Separatists! They created an energy field that surrounds the planet and is keeping you hostage here!"

"Lies!" Noloff stood and pounded a fist on the table. "You mock our ways and you will pay. You were lucky that Drol allowed you to escape his wrath the first time around."

"Oh really?" Anakin leaned back in his chair and smiled mockingly at the leader. "We're Jedi. Who's to say we didn't just make our luck?" He wouldn't bother to explain to Noloff that Jedi didn't actually believe in luck. The Quarren pounded his fist on the table again.

"Only the ghost of Drol creates luck Jedi!" He glared at Anakin as Obi-Wan held up his hands for calm.

"Look...Was there any other beings that called the moons of Iego home before the Separatists came?"

"Of course. The Angels were here first."

"Angels?" Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in almost disbelief as Noloff gestured to a being. The heavily cloaked being approached them before pulling back its hood and loosing it's cloak. Their eyes widened.

The figure was female and she glowed with a inner light. As her cloak fell, they noted six wings that sparkled and fluttered. Obi-Wan studied the bright eyes and noted with some shock that they were almost the exact same shade of blue that graced the face of his former Padawan and wife. "We lived in peace before the Separatists came." The Angel's voice was almost musical in its tone. Soft and strong. "We were a peaceful people and as such were unable to fight back when they drove us from our home."

"Which moon did you call home?" The Angel held up her right hand, a image caster resting on the palm. She pressed a button and a map of Iego appeared. The largest of the moons flashed red.

"Millius Prime was our home."

"I bet that's where the Separatists put the primary node for the field!" Anakin slapped his palm down on the table. Obi-Wan nodded, even as he stroked his beard in thought. They need to break that field...

Glancing up he peered through an open doorway and saw vulture droids lined inside. He grinned and turned to the young boy seated as though he was a leader of the Iego and not just a scruffy boy. "Jaybo, those vulture droids...Are you able to reprogram them?"

"Of course I can. I've even got a way to fly them by remote."

"Perfect...We can turn the remote control over to Artoo who can fly the vultures into the field as a distraction..."

"Which means that since we know what we're up against we can actually destroy the laser emitter..."

"And cut a path right through to Millius Prime."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Padme felt tired, though she was safe from the virus. Her EVA suit was still doing its job, but she wondered just for how much longer.

The largest room they had found now served as a hospice. A pipe had been busted for water and the ill were scattered about the room. The Senator bent down to wipe away beads of sweat from the Knight's face. "Padme...You should be resting..."

"Not on your life Ana." Padme wiped again, then look sadly around the room. She saw Rex with a sheet he had found somewhere and her heart dropped as it became a shroud for Big-Bang. The daring bomb squad member who had stayed behind to help with clean-up was now among the first victims of the plague. "It seems like such a waste..." She mourned.

Rex shook his head. "It's not a waste Senator. Not to us...This is what we born for. To serve the Republic even onto our deaths."

"Then I can only hope it won't be in vain..."

"It won't be Padme..." The voice that spoke was choking, gasping for air. Ahsoka was suppose to be resting, but she pushed herself up to stand. Her legs shook too much. The virus was draining the life from her much faster as though her youth was giving it power. Rex stood slowly, his morbid duty completed and his sharp eyes focused on the stumbling Padawan. "We...We can't give up hope...We will make it...We will!" Ahsoka gasped for breath as her eyes rolled back into her head as her body went deathly limp and fell to the ground.

"Ahsoka!" Padme cried in terror and watched as Rex gathered what strength he had to catch the shaking body.

"She's alive...Barely..." The Senator reached out to trace one of the white markings on the little face.

"It will crush Anakin to loose her. She's his little warrior..."

"She will make it." Rex and Padme were startled. Neither had noticed the Knight standing on shaky legs of her own. They had not noticed as she feel to the ground next to her sister cradled in the Clone Captain's arms. "I will make sure of it!" Her hands clasped one little hand tightly. Her eyes closed as she sank deep into the healing river of the Living Force. "Che taught this to me. I will use my body to keep Ahsoka stable until Anakin and Obi-Wan return with the cure..."

"Analise no!" It was a testament Padme knew to how serious things had to be. Rex rarely called Analise by her name if they were in the middle of a mission. "That takes your own life energy, not just the Force. You're own body..."

"Will be able to handle this." The Senator and Captain watched. They thought they could see a silver glow wrapped around the joined hands. "Besides it will be worth it. I will give up my life for my sister to live..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"I'm all set down here General Kenobi, General Skywalker."**_

"Alright Jaybo...Go ahead and activate the droids." Anakin was calmer now, steady. He had every confidence that their plan would work and that they would in no time be on the way back to Naboo. "Go ahead Artoo." With a hopeful whistle, the little astromech rolled back and plugged into his port. "Artoo's all ready Jaybo...Transfer droid control now!"

With a roar of engines, the Twilight lifted off from the platform and flew high into the skies, vulture droids on her tail. Anakin pushed the ship fast, wanting to leave it behind.

They hadn't even in been in the space around Iego for a click when the energy field snapped on and its web began to twist and turn around the moons and graveyard. Obi-Wan smirked. This time they were ready. "It's time Artoo!" Anakin in this instance was content to fly and let Obi-Wan take the lead. It was his Master's plan after all. "Intercept the lasers and fly those vultures right into the generator!"

 **"Yes Master Kenobi!"** In the space around them the vulture droids flew full speed into the lasers and generator. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed as he waited. He needed to time it just right. He needed to wait until the path was clear, he couldn't risk his shots hitting the lasers...

There!

Obi-Wan pressed as hard as he could on the buttons that controlled the Twilight's lasers. His aim was true. The lasers hit their target. He watched as the primary node on Millius Prime burst into flames and shattered metal. The explosion raced along the lines of yellow lasers. More explosions rocked the Twilight, but Anakin didn't falter. He kept a tight grip on the controls and flew through the flames.

They were going to Naboo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Down below on Iego's surface Jaybo stared at the com unit clutched tightly in his hands. His friends and neighbors stared at up the sky, the light show holding their attention. There had been light shows in the past as lines crissed-crossed the sky and stole lives. This one was different as the lines fell apart and booms echoed dimly overhead. "Are you guys alright? Are you there? Come on...Please answer me..." He held his breath, he waited.

 _ **"Don't tell me you were worried about us!"**_ The boy nearly dropped the unit. He couldn't believe it! They had made it! They had actually made it! _**"We're fine, but the vultures you leant us didn't make it. I guess you'll just have to get some new droids to boss around."**_

 _ **"Don't tease him Anakin...The good news Jaybo is that you and everyone else are now free to leave Iego whenever you want. I hope I'll see you again someday..."**_

As the connection faded and died, Jaybo looked up at last to the sky. It was hard to believe, even as everyone around cheered.

But they were free!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin loved Naboo, but he was honest with himself and admitted that he would gladly never step foot in the Eastern Swamps again.

The cure had been made and vacuum tubes brought out. Medical droids used them to pump a gas version of the cure into the bunker to clear out the virus before going to administer another dose as a vaccination. All biological members of the rescue team had also been given a shot just in case.

"Anakin!" Cleared by the droids, Padme had shed her suit. His eyes feasted upon the lovely form he had thought never to see again even as her eyes devoured him. There could be no other form of joyous reunion. Instead he joined her, standing on one side of Ahsoka's cot as the Padawan stirred. "She never gave up the hope that you would come. Neither did Analise."

"Good...Because there were a few times that I doubted that we would make it."

"Oh Ani..." Padme shook her head then turned her attention to Analise. The female Knight's cot had been the first loaded onto the evac ship. Obi-Wan hovered at her side and Padme doubted that he would be leaving anytime soon.

"Padme...Skyguy..." Glazed baby-blue eyes fluttered open then closed against the bright light.

"Hi there Snips. The good news is that you and Rex and everyone else who made it are going to make full recoveries with just a little down time..Padme tells me you were very brave."

"All because of what you taught me...What's the but?"

"Huh?" Anakin tilted his head and Padme giggled a little.

"You said there was good news, but where there's good news there's also bad news." Ahsoka tried to sit up, but was forced back down gently by Padme. "What's the bad news?" Her mind slowly began to work and her eyes flew opened in fear. "What about Analise? Will she make it?"

"She's fine Ahsoka." Anakin placed a hand on his baby sister's forehead. "Analise will just take a little longer to recover. She'll need some help from Obi-Wan and myself at first to regain that energy she spent to keep you from leaving us."

"Then it's my fault..." Anakin looked at Padme with worried eyes before shaking his head.

"It's not your fault Ahsoka." He reached across their Bond and began to urge her body back to sleep. "Rest now and when you wake, we will be back in Theed."

Ahsoka fought the suggestion, but her body was too weak and Anakin too strong. She felt the gentle darkness of slumber pulling her under and yet the thought remained.

'Analise...It's my fault.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN: What Analise does for Ahsoka was inspired by the Sailor Moon Super arc when Mamoru keeps Chibi-Usa alive after her heart is stolen. I do not own Sailor Moon.**

 **Mando Words Used**

 **haran - hell; Literally: destruction, cosmic annihilation**

 **vod - brother, sister, comrade**


	23. Interlude-Recovery From Guilt

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Made it to Mackinac and now that I'm here, I'm not sure that I made the right choice for me. But I will give it a go (at least until July) and see what happens. Thank you to MabelLove and sydpowell135 and TMITIDObsessed2275 for the reviews and questions! Time for the answers:**

 **1)The Council tries to keep the twins together as much as possible as well as keep Analise and Obi-Wan together. With Ahsoka in the mix, they make a very powerful team. Plus separation can be uncomfortable (twins) and sometimes painful (Obi-Wan/Analise). However this is war and so sometimes by their own choice or based on the need of the GAR they will be separated.**

 **2)I will be doing the Season Five finale and all I will say is that it will be different. Take from that what you will.**

 **3)Because of real life (church, family, work, ect.) I will probably not be getting to my Revenge of the Sith rewrite, Edge of Peace until late this year or sometime next year. Crossing Battlefields, my Clone Wars rewrite is going to cover a good chunk of the episodes as well as interludes to tie moments together. Because of this Crossing Battlefields could in all possibility be close to or over 100 chapters (including both episode based chapters and interludes). I hope you will be patient as I work on the continuing adventures of your favorite Jedi and their family:)**

 **I don't know what my hours will be yet at my new job, so I will still do my best to post once a week and at worst once every other week. If time passes without a post from me, don't worry it just means I'm busy.**

 **On to this week's interlude. After the Blue Shadow Virus, Ahsoka is left feeling guilty about Analise's actions.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Recovery From Guilt**

Even though she had never attended one like this before, she knew what it was. All those raised in the Temple would recognize the carefully selected and piled wood set upon a pedestal. Even though such manner was no longer followed at the Jedi Temple. Now the dead were placed in a sealed coffin with close friends gathered on all sides. Sadden ears would hear the traditional words about how there is death, just the Force and some remarks about the bravery, the true Jedi soul of that being who laid inside the coffin. Tear filled eyes would watch the floor open and the coffin be eaten by darkness as the floor closed again and a bright red beam shoot from the ground as it burns.

For when Jedi died, Jedi were burned.

When she had been younger, Ahsoka had been afraid of the fire. What if the Jedi were really alive? What if they felt the fire burning them? Papa Plo had set her down many times and explained until she at last understood that the fire did not hurt the Jedi for they no longer had flesh and were truly one with the Force. Ahsoka had stopped being afraid after that.

Now though the fear was back and guilt too. For on that bed of wood soon to be light by lightsabers of green and blue was her older sister. Her Analise.

It was a cruel trick that in death Analise was even more beautiful than she had been alive. There were no marks left on her skin by the virus. In the end it hadn't been Vindi who had killed her.

It had been Ahsoka herself.

The antidote had worked as Analise as it had worked on all them, but but the doctors and healers said she was too weak. Her body just didn't have the energy it needed to make a recovery and she faded away.

Her body had no energy, no strength because it was in Ahsoka.

No one would come out and blame her, that was not the Jedi way. But she just knew that they did. She saw written all over Obi-Wan's face in flashes between the painful grimace that he never seemed to shed. It was a fight right now to keep him alive. All the Master wanted to do was join Analise in the Force, but suicide was not the Jedi way. He would get his wish though, Ahsoka knew. Obi-Wan was already laying claim to the most dangerous missions he could find so that he could be with his Soul Mate in death just as in life.

She saw it in Anakin's eyes. The unspoken anger that bubbled up and at times tinted his eyes with not gold. Not the gold she remembered seeing that meant that while his anger burned he remained anchored in the light. No sometimes his eyes were tinted with a sicking yellow that spoke of, that hinted at something far more darker and lurking just in the shadows of her brother's soul. Loosing Analise; his twin, his other half, his mirror, his Moon had broken something inside him. Obi-Wan would in all likelhood follow her soon, then Anakin would be broken more and maybe even break apart.

She saw it in Padme's eyes. In the furor with which the formerly peace-loving Senator was now starting to openly advocate for war. Even when her people had been captured when she was Queen, even when an assassin had taken the life of a close friend and bodyguard; Padme had remained true to the path of peaceful diplomacy over violent and bloody warfare. Now though her own sister-in-law was a victim and Padme no longer cared what means were used. She wanted this war to end.

She saw it in the ends of Qui-Gon. The aged Grey Jedi Master had aged even further. Analise had been his adored Daddy's Girl, his princess before the public called her as such. She had been his daughter, his Padawan, and with Anakin and Obi-Wan; she had been a key part to living. Qui-Gon would not seek to end his own life though by letting a mission get too much and steal it away. No Qui-Gon would work endlessly within the limits of the Jedi Order to promote peaceful resolutions, to push through the changes Analise had started. It would kill him in the end when the heartbreak grew too much for his weak heart.

She saw it in the eyes of the Clones, the men of the 501st and 212th. Rex and Cody, Echo and Fives; the men chosen by Analise herself to become more than just soldiers following her orders. The men she had chosen to be her brothers. Even those who had not been granted such an honor had adored and almost worshiped the sweet Knight who had refused to outrank men with more knowledge and experience than her. A woman who had tended to their wounds, physical and emotional and mental with the most loving of hands.

Most of all she saw it in her eyes when they were reflected back at her. In her too-thin frame because her guilt gnawed at her and she could bring herself to eat. She heard it in her head, their voices never-ending and always accusing. Accusing, accusing. Yelling, yelling.

Her fault...It was her fault!

She closed her eyes. She could not bear to see herself anymore. She was guilty.

Guilty.

Guilty!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Ahsoka opened her eyes, the lights were dimmed. Still she could make out faint details and knew that she was no longer on Naboo, but she was not yet back in the Temple.

She was on the Resolute, speeding full blast back to Coruscant. All the virus victims had been stable enough to be moved and the doctors at the palace had thought it best they return them to the Jedi.

Rolling onto her side, Ahsoka looked to the chair where Anakin had been sitting, keeping watch when he hadn't switched with Padme and gone to check on Analise and by extension Obi-Wan. The chair was empty. Closing her eyes, Ahsoka searched along their Bond. A little difficult as her body was still regaining the strength she had lost fighting off the virus...Even with Analise's help.

She winced and refocused.

Anakin was still in the palace. Their Bond was quiet and peaceful on his end. He was asleep and Ahsoka knew that Padme had most likely snuck down to his room for the night.

Not that anyone would care on the Resolute. Anakin and Padme were suppose to be keeping their relationship, the fact that they were married a secret, but it was somewhat of an open secret on the Resolute. Everyone seemed to know that General Skywalker had some sort of thing going with Senator Amidala.

Not that they would gossip about such things if they knew Ahsoka was listening or let it slip it out in the presence of others. They respected their General too much to betray his trust and she was far too young in their eyes to be sullied by such things in their minds. The Padawan wanted to snort. As it was she had been learning a whole new vocabulary since starting her time with the 501st. A vocabulary that made Analise and Padme cringe.

Thinking of Analise made Ahsoka's soul do flip-flops, her heart twist and turn. It had been a dream...Analise's too still body on top of a pyre meant to burn her body as her soul was already gone.

It was a dream...

It was a dream right?

Shaky legs were swung over the side of her bed and the cool metal of the floor felt too cold to her bare feet. Ahsoka didn't care...She needed to see...She needed to know that Analise was there...That Analise was still alive.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Force seemed to agree with Ahsoka's decision to sneak out of her room and make the short trip to what was Obi-Wan and Analise's quarters when the pair were on the Resolute. Like Anakin's, they were larger with more space and a bed that wasn't just a bunk set into the wall with another over top.

She always liked going to her siblings' quarters. They felt like home, like the Temple even when traveling through hyperpsace to yet another battle or diplomatic crisis. The scent of incense and tea filled Analise's quarters while Anakin's always smelled like oil and old metals. No matter what Analise always kept whatever quarters she and Obi-Wan happen to have that week neat and tidy. Anakin's were really only cleaned when Padme was on-board.

She ducked around the corner as the doors to her goal whooshed open. A Trooper, regular military down to the shine on his boots was almost dragging a Jedi General out the door. "Come on Obi-Wan!" The Master kept looking back into the room. "Our mesh'la Jetii will be fine. She just needs rest." Commander Cody held up a hand before Obi-Wan could speak a word. "And Corric already checked with Healer Che at the Temple, you do not need to be sharing energy with her anymore. Her body needs to depend on its own resources and not outside help."

"I know...But it's just..." The Master had stopped struggling and was now running fingers through his beard. "It was too close Cody...You know that it was too close of a call for us."

"But she is alive now and just needs rest." Cody slapped a hand on Obi-Wan's back, the slightly shorter man nearly being knocked over because he was unprepared for the force Cody had put behind it. "Come let's go get you something that passes for food and tea on this thing. You'll have a good sit-down and gossip with the other men, trounce us all in a few rounds of Sabbac." He rested a hand on his cocked hip. "And only then will you be permitted to return to Analise."

Ahsoka thought that Obi-Wan was going to fight more. That he would refuse to leave Analise's side no matter what Corric had said or how much Cody threatened.

Instead she saw the great Negotiator throw up his hands in surrender as with a gleeful grin, his most trusted and loyal Clone Commander dragged him away to what Ahsoka already knew would be a most unappetizing meal of whatever rations they had left in the store rooms. It would be tasteless, the tea weak, and Obi-Wan would come back grumpy.

The mismatched and yet perfectly matched pair marched away from the quarters. Ahsoka thanked the Force. She was in the clear.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was like looking at a doll.

Analise was so still. The blankets had been pulled up to her chest and her hands lay over them. Her hair, normally pulled back someway from her face had been brushed and let loose to run over the sheets and pillows.

She was so pale...So still. For a moment Ahsoka hadn't thought she was breathing.

The Padawan's lips began to tremble with unshed guilt. She moved to the bed and reached out to touch on of those hands that had been so gentle as it had stroked the top of her head. She reached out to touch those arms that one moment would be holding tight to Ahsoka and the next be dancing as she sliced battle droids to bits.

Ashoka took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She opened them and was no longer standing in Analise and Obi-Wan's quarters. She was on Theed and standing before her sister's funeral pyre. At any minute she would be expecting to light her lightsaber as Obi-Wan and Anakin would do. Then together they would ignite the wood that had been oh so carefully collected, specially chosen and Analise would be awash in flames.

In just moments any trace of her beloved big sister would be gone and all that would be left would be memories...And memories could be oh so fleeting.

And Ahsoka knew that her memories would tainted forever by the knowledge that and she alone was responsible for her sister's death.

With a heartbreaking sob, the Padawan choking on it as she tried to stay quiet; Ahsoka flung herself to her knees at her sister's side and frantically prayed for Analise, for their family, for the Force to forgive her for she knew that she could not.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Cody had put out the call for volunteers to sit with Analise while he forced Obi-Wan to take a break, Echo and Fives had pulled rank on the rest of their vod to get the job. It had been easy to do. After all Analise was the Commander and a part of new Domino Squad, therefore it was their duty to look after their adopted sister. They, and they alone of all the men sported the same design on their armor that she did.

Therefore they, and they would be the ones to sit and stand guard over their fallen sister and leader.

What they hadn't expected was a sobbing Togruta kneeling by the bedside. In between desperate gasps of breath and sobs they could hear calling out for forgiveness and for Analise to not leave her. What worried them most was the way one hand kept straying to the saber at her side before jerking away. It was like...

Like she was fighting the urge to light a pyre!

Echo moved first, dropping to the ground beside her and grasping hold of her face in one of his hands. The skin was flushed and her eyes glazed as though she was still lost in a dream. The quiet and studious Clone realized she was. Without a blink he turned to Fives who hands clenched in and out of fists. "We're not going to be able to get through to her..."

Fives stared at his brother. Echo's face was a mask of apprehension. The pair might be able to break Analise free of the nightmares that could reach out and trap someone, not just Jedi or soliders; but they didn't have that Bond yet with Analise.

General Kenobi was out of the question. Cody had made it perfectly clear that no one, no one at all was to disturb the General until Cody had properly stuffed him full of food and pushed him to take a nap in Cody's small room.

That left one other person...Maybe two if that one person was not alone.

And Fives was betting that he wouldn't be alone. With a sigh he lifted his wrist. Everyone could see that Skywalker and the Senator were head-over-heels with each other, so he didn't know why they just didn't jump instead of the sneaking that they regularly did...But who was he to question a Jedi?

A broken whimper made him refocus. Echo had wrapped his arms tightly around the Padawan who was struggling weakly, but still struggling against the grip that was preventing her from doing what she needed to do...What she didn't want to do.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin was awaken to find himself with arms full of warm Senator, his Bond with Ahsoka flaring with pent-up pain and guilt, and his com blasting in his ear from the table he had set it on. He groaned as Padme stirred and buried her face further into his chest.

The Knight did chuckle at Padme doing her best Analise imitation. With a wave of his hand Anakin summoned his com to him with the Force. At least this time the only witness was Padme and he knew that she wouldn't rat him out for his silly use of the force. "This is General Skywalker."

 _ **"This is Fives Sir. We have a bit of a situation..."**_

"What kind of situation?" Anakin gently eased Padme from his chest. His secret wife stirred and propped herself up on her elbows. Her keen ears, self-taught to listen to what was not being said as well as what was being said were now tuned to what was being discussed between her husband and one of his men.

 _ **"It is Ahsoka Sir. We found her in Commander Analise and General Kenobi's quarters. She's...She's not in a good way Sir...It's like she's trapped and while we're friends with her sir, we don't think we can break her out of it like you can. She needs you..."**_

"I'll be there as soon as I can..." He switched off his com and tossed it aside. He carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached for his shirt from where it had landed on the floor when he had thrown it there just hours earlier. "Sorry Padme, but I need to go get Ahsoka."

"Did something happen?" She sat up fully, eyes wide with worry. Ahsoka was her sister just as much as that small Togruta was Anakin and Analise's sister. She adored the Padawan and saw so much of her husband in the flashing eyes and headstrong spirit. Seeing Ahsoka slowly weaken, to see and hold her body as the virus ate away at her life had been devastating to Padme.

Anakin shook his head. "I have an idea about what it could be. You heard Fives say it was like she was trapped and I think he is right. I've seen it in both the men and some Jedi. They have a nightmare and they just can't seem to break free from it."

"Is there anything we can do?" Padme stood and went for her outer robe which had been hung on a hook and would hide her nightgown. "Oh don't give me that look Anakin." Indeed he had been looking at her strange, but how could she had known that when she was facing the other way. "Ahsoka is my family too and...I want to keep her safe just as much you and all the 501st do."

The Knight sighed. He had been hoping that few would notice just how overprotective he was of his baby sister, but if Padme had seen it than others must have too. Which meant the Separatists would be bound to notice too, that is if they hadn't already.

As he and Padme headed for the door, he sighed and wondered just how much of a target had been painted on Ahsoka's back.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka was shaking in Echo's arms by the secret couple got to them. Fives hovered like the nervous big brother he was when something happened to Analise or Echo. The younger of the Twin Clones' eyes were wide with worry and fear. For safety they had removed the lightsaber from her belt just in case.

"My fault...My fault...Don't hate me...Please...No Analise...Don't burn...I don't wanna...Don't make me! Don't make me light it!" Anakin jumped, his eyes wide at those final yelping pleas. Closing his eyes, he sank deep into the Force, into their Bond.

At once he was floored by an overwhelming mix of sadness and guilt as Ahsoka's shields were broken into bits from whatever nightmare she was trapped in. Images bombarded his head, his very soul.

Images of Analise pale and still on top of funeral pyre. Images of eyes seeming to glare at the small Togruta. Images of a small hand shaking as they ignited a lightsaber and held the glowing green blade to the wood of the pyre.

Gasping for breath, a pale Anakin jerked himself out of their Bond and the Force. Three pairs of worried eyes stared at him as a young Padawan shook in the arms of her Clone protector. Shaking his head to banish the thoughts from his head, the Knight stepped forward and took her from Echo's arms. "I've got her. Please wait in the hall."

"Yes Sir!" The pair snapped salutes as one before slipping out of the room. As soon as the door had closed behind them, Padme was there laying a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"What's wrong Ani?"

"Exactly what I feared...Ahsoka had a nightmare and now she can't get herself out of it on her own. She needs help..."

"Can you help her?"

"Yes...I just need to reach her..." Padme watched as Anakin dove back into the Bond, only this time he reached out and touched Ahsoka.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Sorry...My fault...Sorry...Don't want to burn...Don't hate me...Sorry...Sorry..._

 _Snips!_

 _My fault...All my fault...Anakin hates me...Not his Snips..._

 _Ahsoka! I'm here! I'm right here..._

 _Anakin? No it can't be. Anakin is mad at me._

 _No I'm not._

 _Yes he is...I killed Analise...I killed my sister. I don't want to burn her!_

 _You won't because she isn't dead. You didn't kill her Ahsoka. She's alive and just resting. You have to come back. If you don't she'll get worried and wake-up which she can't do...She needs her rest._

 _Analise...Analise is okay? She's not dead?_

 _She's not Snips. Come back with me and see for yourself._

 _I'm scared..._

 _I know Ahsoka, but I promise that you have nothing to be afraid of. Now...Take my hand and come with me._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For Padme it felt like hours had gone by as she watched Anakin holding a shaking Ahsoka in his arms. Slowly she watched as the Togruta stopped shaking in her brother's arms and her breaths became calmer and smoother. Slowly one pair of sky-blue eyes and another pair of baby-blue opened.

"There we go Soka...Nice and easy." Anakin stroked her back and lekku, sending waves of calm and love to her. "Breath then look." He turned a little so that she was facing the bed. Squeaking Ahsoka turned her head, not wanting to see what she feared. Anakin quickly increased the calm he was sending her. "If you can't look yet, then reach out and touch the Bond. It is still there..."

Curling up Ahsoka reached out and felt...The Bond! The Bond she shared with Analise was still there and was still strong! Stronger in fact like it had gone through a trial and been made better because of it. Their Bond glowed and she could feel Analise in her Healing Trance. She could feel the worry that Analise had for her until another Signature brushed up and the worry faded with a push of steady reassurance.

"She's okay...I thought...I thought I killed her."

"Why would you think that?" Padme moved with a grace that Ahsoka sighed over and joined Anakin in soothing the still somewhat shaken Padawan.

"Because she used her energy to keep me alive and she was sick too."

"Ahsoka..." Padme joined Anakin in hugging her. "It wasn't your fault. You have nothing to feel guilty over. Analise choose to do it, to keep you alive. That's just who she is." Padme tilted Ahsoka's chin up. "Analise is a Jedi just like you which means she is ready to lay down her life to save others. You being her sister just makes Analise that much more willing to do that." She tilts her head. "You know I felt guilty when Analise got shot protecting me."

"And I felt guilty when she got kidnapped when we were kids."

"But neither of those things were your faults!"

"And this is not your fault!" Anakin hugged Ahsoka tight. "Analise will be in the mood to scold you over this misplaced guilt." He pulled back and studied her. "She'll scold you for not sleeping either." Sinking into the Force, he pushes a gentle, but strong sleep suggestion across their Bond.

She fought for a little, but Anakin was stronger and slowly she fell into a deep, almost dreamless sleep.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You know," Anakin commented later as he and Padme settled into their bed, Ahsoka nestled in the middle because both were loathe to let her return to her room by herself. "All this taking care of Ahsoka is giving us great practice for the day we get to be parents." Padme chuckled at the brightness that had lit up her husband's face. It was clear he very much liked the idea of having a child.

"Well not until the war ends and it better end soon."

"Why?"

"I want at least four children."

"Four? Padme!"

"Good night Anakin."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Mando Translations**

 **jetii-Jedi**

 **mesh'la- beautiful**

 **vod-brother**


	24. Chapter Fourteen-The Weight of Command

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you to legoryan4579 for the review:)**

 **I also want to say thank you to everyone for your support over the past few weeks. For those who didn't know, I left on May 14th for what I thought would be my summer dream job only for it to quickly end up becoming a summer nightmare job. The negativity around me got to the point where I found it difficult to focus on my writing. My father and brother came up to get me last Friday and I am now safely back home. That means I will do my best to get back to posting once a week.**

 **I am so sorry that this chapter is super late.**

 **This week on Crossing Battlefields Ahsoka is all set to take command, but she might not be ready for it.**

 **For reference, I used some scenes from the director's cut as I felt that they added something to the interaction of the characters...And I did not realize that the episode versions I was using were actually different from my DVD ones:P**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-It is a rough road that leads to the heights of greatness-Storm Over Ryloth, Clone Wars Season One**

 **Chapter Fourteen-The Weight of Command**

If Anakin had been a more proper Jedi, a by-the-books General he would be stamping down hard on the pride that was puffing out his chest and making his eyes glow...But he just couldn't help it.

At long last...After months of red-tape and endless debate among the more experienced military men who still balked at the idea of Jedi leading the Grand Army of the Republic, the official promotion had come. His little sister was no longer just Padawan Skywalker-Tano. She was, at long last, Jedi Commander Skywalker-Tano.

Not that she hadn't already been fulfilling the duties of a Commander. The men listened to her and followed her orders when he wasn't around. Anakin would never forget that odd mixture of pride and choking fear when Rex had told him that they had left Ahsoka to take on Grievous by herself was because she had ordered them to. He had known of course that Rex would never leave Ahsoka...Not unless it was a direct order.

It was just himself on the bridge with Yularen. The two men, a maverick Jedi just like his father and the strict military admiral had their heads bent over the latest battle plans. They needed to blast a hole in the blockade around Ryloth or Obi-Wan and Mace were never going to get through for the second and third parts of the plan.

Ahsoka wasn't there, but that didn't matter. Anakin knew right where his Padawan was.

After the news of Ahsoka officially becoming a Commander had broke, the men had quickly swept away their precious ad'ika to celebrate. Under Rex's watchful eye of course.

Anakin paused a moment to stop and think about the way the Clone Captain had taken his baby sister under his wing. At first Anakin was sure that Rex's strong devotion had stemmed from the fact that Ahsoka was his General's baby sister, his Padawan which in turn made her the Padawan of the 501st. All the men taught her something...Though some of things they had taught her Anakin rather wished she would forget about.

Now though Rex seemed just as devoted to Ahsoka as he was to Anakin. The man was always the first to jump up and wave his hand in the air so to speak when Anakin divided up the men between himself and Ahsoka. His Padawan for that matter seemed to stick like glue to Rex's side when she was unsure and Anakin wasn't there.

If he didn't know any better, Anakin would have thought the pair liked each other...

The Knight-General shook his head and refocused. Ahsoka was still too young and Rex was a man. There would be time enough to worry about protecting his baby sister from the dangers of men when she was older.

Right now he had to worry about getting Ahsoka through this coming battle.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"You must be prepared beyond any doubt Captain. Are you sure you are already to face the Republic Forces that are heading your way?"**_ It was taking everything inside him to keep from snapping back.

Mar Tuuk could at the very least glare darkly at the holographic figure before him and he did. His eyes were hidden safely from view behind his state-of-the-art data goggles which meant that simpering, whimpering, stupid Skakoan wouldn't be able to see. In his Captain's chair, Tuuk simmered in anger.

He should be the one leading the fight and ruling over Ryloth, not that Wat Tambor. So what if the male was the Foreman of the Techno Union? All that blasted Union did was provide the droids that died quick deaths under the blades of the Jedi and guns of the Republic Clones.

No...In Tuuk's mind, Tambor was not fit to lead. The Skakoan was far more interested in plundering what treasures he could from the planet below, which Tuuk could not understand why. The Twi'leks had nothing of cultural or historical value and were nothing more than slaves for beings like himself and Tambor.

Still it was Tambor that Dooku had put in charge of the Ryloth occupation. The anger died to just a very slight burn as Tuuk did admit that it was really all about who you knew that could grease your wheels. Even in a galactic government where such methods were suppose to be forbidden in that unspoken way as a means to further set themselves apart from the Republic. Tuuk had never meet the Count and Tambor was a part of the council that ran the Separatist agenda.

For now though...For now it was best to pay lip service to Emir Tambour until he could climb out of this rut and prove that he was by far the better military and overall leader.

"You have no reason to worry," The Neimoidian did his best to create a soothing purr as he spoke, but Tuuk was no Gunray able to talk his way out of the Count's displeasure and wrath. "I have ensured that our blockade is impenetrable, impossible to break. When those Republic ships get here, they will be surprised to find that they have lost before the the battle has even started." Tuuk waved a hand carelessly as the scope on his data goggles turned back and forth.

 _ **"I hope so Captain for your sake. That blockade is the only thing standing between us and them. This planet cannot fall into the hands of the Republic!"**_

"Do not worry...Ryloth will be staying right here in our grasp."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka had been three when Plo had brought her to the Temple. It was her home. The place she always told people she lived in with a bright and proud smile.

Yet now Ahsoka had found a second place to call home. One that lacked the cool calmness of the Temple. The restful gardens and thoughtfully placed meditative nooks tucked into even the corners of the salles where shadows and the glow of lightsabers danced on the walls.

Her second home was the Resolute, her brother's flagship. The Venator-class Star Destroyer was never as quiet, as calm as the halls of the Temple. There were no gardens and the only meditative nooks were the ones she and Anakin had created in their quarters. Instead of a salle filled with other Jedi working through Katas, she and Anakin danced with their weapons in the same large hall in which the men worked on their combat skills. The hum of the blades mingled with the shriek of a blaster as the Troopers took part in target practice.

Anakin and Rex still weren't letting her take up a blaster yet. For now, they kept saying, a lightsaber was enough for her. It made the Padawan huff. They let her handle thermal detonators all the time. What was so dangerous about a blaster then?

Shaking the thoughts about and longing for a blaster from her head, Ahsoka found herself almost skipping to catch up with her Master and brother. Anakin was striding on ahead through one of the Resolute's hangers. She could tell by the distant look in his eyes and the way he had clasped his hands behind his back that his mind was focused on the upcoming battle.

Beneath her feet she could feel the ship shudder as they left hyperspace behind. 'Guess we're here then...' Her eyes lit up when they fell upon the starfighter almost hidden among the others. She pushed past Anakin and dashed ahead, climbing into the ladder with all the grace of an aak-puppy.

This fighter was all her's.

All long last!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jedi do not get nervous.

Jedi do not get nervous.

Jedi do not get nervous.

Anakin was sure if he repeated that to himself, then sooner or later it would be true. He watched as Ahsoka darted up to the Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor that he had personally selected. He had gone over every single inch of metal, circuits, gears, parts as soon as it had arrived on the Resolute. There was no way his baby sister would be flying out in a crummy fighter. No way. The red and white fighter was in a way his gift to her. A way to show that he was proud of her finally becoming a commander.

He could Yularen's voice booming over the com system and knew that anything he was going to say to Ahsoka needed to be said now before she was launching off into space without him by his side.

Maybe he could break the rules and join her anyway. He was always breaking the rules after all.

But another part of him, the Force it felt like, tugged at him. It was time for his baby sister to grow up a little bit. That meant he couldn't be beside her for this battle.

Ahsoka was settling herself into the cockpit while a green, red, and white astromech was lowered into the socket. "Hi there R7!" Anakin heard Ahsoka greet the droid which he hoped would be just as good as Artoo. "So...This is my first command. Let's make a good impression." He chuckled to himself as as R7 came back with a questioning beep and watched Ahsoka's lekku darken as she grew flustered. "Nervous? I'm not nervous? Who said I was nervous?"

"Well you are looking a little nervous there Snips." Anakin braced himself on the fighter. Leaning forward, his hands and foot supporting him, sky-blue eyes studied every inch of his Padawan's face. He was ready to pull the plug on Ahsoka's first official command, even though she might not be too pleased...'No. I have to let her go and grow...' He tried to soften his gaze. "I mean it is your first command and all that. Are you feeling sure that you're ready for this?"

"I just wish everyone would stop asking me that!" The words burst out of Ahsoka's mouth and had Anakin arching an eyebrow. For a moment Ahsoka floundered before centering herself and looking sheepishly at Anakin. With a sigh the man forced himself to think like a Master and a General, not a protective older brother.

"I need to make sure Ahsoka." Her demeanor changed as she watched her brother changed. "This isn't like the casual command you took before. This time you are really, truly in charge. Those men flying out there with you are entrusting you with their lives." Anakin knew his tone was stern, maybe even harsh; but Ahsoka needed to know that this was serious. That this time more was riding on her. Under his eyes, her body grew tight and Anakin knew that the message had reached her. Lifting up a hand, he reached over and rubbed the top of her head between her montrals. "I know you're ready for this Snips. I wouldn't have recommended you for it to Yularen if I didn't think so."

"Thanks Master." The man smiled and pushed himself off the ship, walking away. He stopped and turned back. These days they always said the same thing before separating to do battle. "May the Force be with you baby sister."

"May the Force be with you big brother." Ahsoka watched Anakin smile and brush her Signature with his before walking away. 'I hope I don't let you down.' With a push of a button, the engines of her starfighter began to purr and her cockpit sealed shut around her as oxygen was pumped in.

Another button, a fiddle of the knobs and the ship slowly rose from the ground, hovering. Her eyes watched the Clones waving their brightly-lit batons as they stood near the flickering blue shields that kept the hanger enclosed even as the top parted to the space beyond.

Suddenly it felt too real...Too soon. A part of Ahsoka was screaming at her that this was all wrong. That she was the one meant to stay behind on the Resolute with Rex and the Admiral while Anakin flew into battle as he always did and saved the day.

The Togruta quickly shook her head. With each shake she took a deep breath, gathering up her emotions and releasing them into the Force. She couldn't focus on the negative right now. She had a mission to do. A squadron to lead.

"Alright boys! Call it in!"

 _ **"Blue Two Axe here Skipper. Ready when you are."**_ Ahsoka couldn't help but smile when Axe called out with the nickname he taken to calling her ever since the mission had come down. She also couldn't help but smile knowing that Rex would be frowning if he had heard it. Then again it was Rex she had overheard sternly telling Axe to stay close to Ahsoka's side. Just minutes after Anakin had given him the exact same order.

 _ **"Slammer here on three and ready to go. Over"**_

 _ **"Kickback here on four."**_

 _ **"Swoop is here Blue Leader with Group Two ready and waiting. Over"**_

 _ **"Tucker on five is just waiting on mother-bird. Over."**_

"Alright boys, let's blast out of here!" Ahsoka pushed forward on the controls and her quick little Jedi starfighter broke free of the hanger followed by a squadron of V-19 Torrent fighters.

A rush went through her and Ahsoka felt tingly.

So this was what Anakin felt like when he was leading a squad into battle.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He rubbed his chin, the battle droid at his side being quiet. Odd for a battle droid, but then all his battle droids were odd. Unlike the failure General Greivous, Tuuk would not tolerate battle droids with such high levels of autonomy that they would chatter about stupid things and fumble just doing the easiest of tasks.

No...Tuuk had made sure that all of his battle droids were as simple-minded in their programming as possible. Not that they didn't fumble from time to time, but at least his ears were safe from their annoying chatter.

Behind his data-goggles his eyes narrowed as they took in the Republic fighters speeding towards them full blast. Well this was a small matter and one easily handled. "Launch all our fighters at once!"

"Roger, roger!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was not a sight that Anakin was used to seeing from this position. Normally he was the one leading the fighters into battle while Ahsoka stayed with Rex on the ship. It would be her eyes watching as he and the men dodged the fighters, try to outsmart them, and then blow them into hundreds of bits to float around space.

This time though it was Anakin who was being left behind with Rex on the bridge of the Resolute as Ahsoka flew with the men. And Anakin didn't like it one bit.

Before him he could see what was fast becoming a battlefield. A never-ending sea of vulture droids had been launched from the blockade and were racing fast towards his little Snips and the men that would fight with her. Anakin clenched his fist.

Ahsoka was ready for this. He had to believe that. He had to let her learn and grow. "Admiral..." If Yularen thought that his General's voice sounded tight or off, he kept quiet. Anakin's fast-and-loose way with the military rule book was off-putting to the straight-laced admiral, but he still liked and respected the younger man. He knew that it had been to killing Anakin to let Ahsoka out there flying right into battle and without her Master. Without himself and Rex as well which Yularen admitted did make him nervous. Ahsoka was good, but he wasn't sure she was fully ready for such a task that had been put before her. "Tell Ahsoka that the fleet..." Anakin took a deep breath. "Tell Ahsoka that the fleet is ready..."

"Yes General." Yularen gave Anakin a quick once-over to make sure that the Jedi was still calm. "Commander Ahsoka, you're all clear."

 _ **"Thank you Admiral. Alright boys! Here we go!"**_ Yularen winced a little before sighing.

Well for all that she was a Togruat, she was a Skywalker and none of them liked to play by the rules.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bright red bolts flew past the transparisteel of her cockpit canopy as she raced full-speed into battle. Ahsoka pushed her new fighter like it had yet to be pushed. She really wanted to see what the zippy little machine could do.

It was a rush.

A thrill.

She dove into the middle of the vulture droids, weaving her way around them and leading them on a merry and confusing chase. He finger kept pushing down on the trigger button, letting forth with bolt after bolt of her own metal melting laser fire.

Ahsoka could hear her men as they called back and forth over the com channels while her own voice stayed quiet. Anakin had taught her that even though she was the leader, she didn't need to call out over the com unless she absolutely needed or wanted to. So she sat back, more than happy to let the boys toss back and forth with calls as she swung easily through the battle.

Another vulture droid fell to her fighter.

Maybe this whole command thing was easier than she thought.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin stood on the bridge, arms crossed as he and Yularen watched the battle. So far it seemed like it would be another easily won Republic victory from Separatists who weren't able to keep up. The Knight-Genral and Admiral could hear as the men yelled back and forth to each other. Their voices rang over the bridge as they called out incoming vultures and clear space for one maneuver or another.

He didn't hear Ahsoka's voice though, but he maneuver wasn't worried. He had opened their Bond enough to keep close tabs on her. Her confidence was growing and adrenaline was pumping through her system. She was trusting the Force.

Anakin knew better than to be filled with relief. After all the victories that seemed the easiest turned out to be the hardest in the end.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tuuk studied the slowly rotating hologram in front of him. The scope on his goggles clicked as it twisted back and forth. Information ran across the goggles and his mind moved fast to configure it into something that he could understand.

When people told Tuuk he computed like a droid, he took it as a compliment.

Realization made his eyes widen and his hands gripped tightly at the arms of the Captain's chair. "That's..." Tuuk nearly gulped for air so that he could finish saying out loud the sharp realization that had a small amount of fear and worry shooting through his system. "That's the Resolute! General Skywalker's flagship! That means..." His eyes left the hologram and focused on the battle that was being played out beyond the command ship.

A fast and slippery Jedi starfighter was at that very moment leading his vulture droids on a merry, deadly chase. The ship didn't look Skywalker's normal Jedi starfighter, but the way the ship flew was certainly very similar to Skywalker's style. So..."That is Skywalker out there leading the attack."

"Umm...Sir..." Even though Tuuk had had his battle droids programmed to be as simple minded as possible, there was nothing that could be done about the nerves that every single one of them seemed to be built with. "Their fighters are getting really close."

"Have patience," Tuuk attempted to purr once again. "Let us see just what exactly this Jedi has in mind before we unlesh our surprise." He leaned back in his chair.

Skywalker might be known as the Hero-With-No-Fear, but he was just man after all and men could so easily be defeated.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If Ahsoka had been something else other than a Jedi and fighting in a war, she probably would have been cheering with each shot that turned the vulture droids into scrap metal.

This was different from the countless sims Anakin had made her run as soon as the idea of her flying into battle had come up. This was more real, more of a rush.

Of course she didn't forget the risks, the reason why she was hurtling through the middle of deadly droid fighters with a small squadron shadowing her every move.

Still deep inside she let out a small cheer as yet another vulture fell to the power of her lasers and she realized that they had a clear path right to the battleship itself. "Alright boys! These clankers are occupied. It's time to make our run at the battleship Axe!"

 _ **"On it Commander! Alright you whiners! You heard our Commander...Time to get down and dirty!"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ummm Captain..." The battle droid did not want to be the one to deliver the bad news to Tuuk. Though not as deadly to droids as Greivous, the Neimoidian's punishments for droids that crossed him was still harsh. This battle droid had no wish to be banished far down into the bowels of the command ship and set to cleaning or even worse...Set to the surface of Ryloth and join those battle droids engaged in a struggle against Twi'lek rebels. "That small squadron of Republic fighters...They now have a clear path to us."

"Well then," Tuuk smirked. "Now is the time to unveil out little surprise. Call on our reinforcements!"

"Roger, roger! Battle cruiser eighteen and battle cruiser 19, prepare for battle!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Admiral, General!" Navigation Officer Lee's eyes were wide as he looked upon the two commanding officers whose eyes stared down at him. "Four more Munificent-class star frigates have joined the blockade."

"We'll have to call back the squadron and regroup." It was taking all Yularen had not to rub his forehead as a massive headache threatened to build behind his temples. "This was a trap and there's no way they'll be able to handle it." Anakin nodded and the Admiral called out, knowing his voice would be picked up and carried over the com channels to the squadron beyond. "Blue Squadron, this is the Resolute. Break off your attack and return! You are flying into a trap!"

 _ **"Relax Admiral...You sound paranoid."**_ Anakin winced. He would recognize that cocky, devil-may-care tone and attitude anywhere. It was the one he sported more often than not as he was plunging into battle. It was one he had hoped his baby sister would not start sporting until she was at least eighteen or not at all. The attitude had gotten him into trouble just as many times as it had saved the day. _**"Don't worry. I will get us through! Blue Squadron, stay the course guys!"**_

 _ **"All set Blue Leader!"**_ Axe chimed in. Yularen started to turn an interesting shade of pink and Anakin winced. Normally it was him making the Admiral turn that shade of suppressed outrage, not his normally level-headed Padawan.

And it made tottaly sense to him that even Axe, who had the most battle experience would choose to follow Ahsoka and not because he had been programmed to. To all the Clones of the 501st, even the newer ones who came in seemingly everyday; Ahsoka was more than just his Padawan. She was their ad'ika, their little one. It didn't matter that technically she was older than them. Anakin had a feeling that she would always be their ad'ika.

"Commander..." It sounds as though Yularen was grinding his teeth together in an attempt not to reach through the com and drag the rebellious girl back to the Resolute by...Well not her ear and he wouldn't dare touch her lekku unless granted permission. "I am ordering you and your men back here right now! We'll need your help over here more."

"Do what he says Ahsoka!" Anakin chimed in even as he could feel the wild disbelief from Ahsoka across their Bond that her Master, her big brother and hero who rarely did what he was told was now ordering her to obey the Admiral. The same Admiral who when he complained about Anakin being loose and free with the rules, Anakin would simply smile and suggest that the rules were just suggestions. Guidelines and not set in stone.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Captian Tuuk, we have their fighters surrounded."

"Good...Then our little trap is working."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"General Sir..." Anakin turned to look at the Clone next to him. Though he couldn't see the man's face through the helmet, he could sense the sharp fear and worry that was racing through his system.

"Yes?"

"It will be hard for them to turn around." A hand tapped the screen he had been using to monitor the movements of the Separatist ships. "They have them surrounded." Later the Clone would tell his vod that he couldn't recall the General's face ever turning that pale before.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ummm...Axe?" Ahsoka suddenly felt alone. "You're still there right?"

It was a silly feeling, she knew the other men were out there and he had tried to project the same cocky confidence Anakin would display in battle, but now it was gone. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but Yularen and Anakin were right. Things were getting too risky.

 _ **"I'm right here ad'ika!"**_ The Padawan let out a soft breath of relief only to hold her breath again when Axe's voice filtered back over the com. _**"But I've got two of those dang vultures on my tail and I can't shake them!"**_

 _ **"Help if I could Axe...But I've got my own problems."**_ Ahsoka winced when she heard none of the other vod chiming in to say that they were on their way to help Axe get the vultures off his tail. Instead they said nothing or called out that they too were being hotly pursued by droids as they darted back to the fleet in search of some sort of cover.

Out of the corner of her eyes, orange blossomed to life against the black and sliver of space. Ahsoka felt the flicker of life that belonged to one of the men disappear from existence as though he had never really, truly been there and fighting with her at all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the bridge of the Resolute, Anakin felt the Clone's life fade and vanish just as Ahsoka had. He had barely bowed his head to silently whisper a prayer to the Force for the lost man when Yularen's grasp dragged him back to the battle just outside the viewports. "Damnit! They're breaking through our line General!"

"Ahsoka..." Anakin ground out, his voice tight with worry and frustration. Worry that Ahsoka was out there in the middle of everything and frustration that she was so far ignoring everything that she was being ordered to do. "This is trouble and big trouble too Ahsoka! I am order you back here!" _As your Master and big brother Snips. Now get back here at once!_ He pushed enough of his frustration with her across the Bond to make sure that the message sunk in.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The frustration piled onto the Togruta's shoulders and they slumped. She just didn't understand. Anakin very rarely if ever went along with orders preferring to treat them as a very basic outline and make things up as he went. Analise was very similar and even Obi-Wan, a strict follower of the rules if there ever was one in their family; even he would toss orders out the window and went with the flow. That was all that she was doing.

With a defeated sigh she gave in. "Okay! Okay...Come on squad. Fall back to the command ship."

 _ **"I don't get it Commander...Why are we retreating?"**_

"It's not actually a retreat Axe...At least I don't think it is." She gave a very frustrated Skywalker sigh as she yanked at the controls to turn her star fighter around. "It's orders...We're just following orders." The words were sour in her mouth as she spoke them. She was a Skywalker after all and no Skywalker liked to follow orders.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

From the bridge Yularen watched and waited.

A part of him now regretted the glowing and final recommendation he had sent so that Ahsoka could get her official military rank and be at long last a true part of the GAR. He had been unsure about this youngest Skywalker sibling. After all the two he knew, while polar opposites in so many ways shared the same loving disrespect for rules and orders and regulations.

Ahsoka had been different. More quiet and shyer than her sister. At least around him. When she was with the men he had seen her playful and loud like any other young girl. Her age had bothered him at first, but she was a Jedi and she routinely displayed abilities that were well beyond his own at times. He had thought she was ready...

Now as he watched the destroyers take pounding after pounding from the enemy and waited for the squad to get back, he wondered if maybe she was truly ready after all. "Raise those deflector shields!" He barked out. "Push them and keep them there!"

"Sir they are already being pushed to the max and beyond!" Lee was watching the readings on his screen with brow furrowed and worried eyes. "As it is Sir there are so many fighters, we can't shoot them all down!"

Yularen cursed. "Fighter Squadron, where are you? We need you now!"

 _ **"We're almost there Admiral. Just a little bit more..."**_ Yularen tuned out Ahsoka's voice as his eyes saw something...Something big and dangerous flying straight for them.

A vulture droid, knocked off course and heading straight for the bridge. "It's too late!" He cried out. Anakin turned sharply away and waved his hands as the Force blared a warning that would not be ignored.

"Run for it everyone!"

There was a thundering explosion and fire racing as the vulture droid crashed into the ship and sent men flying.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka had felt the warning too as the Force had pushed it across the Bond she shared with Anakin. It sent shivers down her spin and she looked up to see explosions and flames, sparks dancing over the destroyers. Her eyes widened as she looked back to her squadron and took a mental count of the remaining men flying with her.

She pushed her fighter, begging it to go fast as she forgot about the battle and raced desperately for the Resolute.

So this was how her first command would end. In a blazing inferno and death.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They could only be grateful that the fighter had missed the viewports and crashed somewhere low on the bridge. Not that it really mattered. Anakin knew that a couple of the men were now dead, more lay on the floor with a range of injuries.

His own arms were supporting that of Yularen. The stern Admiral was coughing as he gasped for breath, too weak to really do anything else beyond that. With a shaking hand he motioned for Anakin to bend his head down so that he could tell him "Get us out of here...We need to regroup..."

"Rest Admiral," Anakin did his best to soothe the man before turning and sharp orders. "Get that fighter squadron on this ship now and then get us the hell out of here!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Baby-blue eyes grew wide as she watched one of the three star destroyers that had come with them get torn apart by vultures. A small part of her was grateful was that it wasn't the Resolute while a larger part of her sobbed inside at all those flickers of life gone forever.

 _ **"All fighters return to the ships! We are preparing the jump to hyperspace!"**_

"Roger that!" Ahsoka glanced out her cockpit and saw that only three fighters remained and one was close at her side. Axe...The vod that had been chosen out of all the others in the squadron to act as her bodyguard during the fight and keep her safe. The one Clone who had been trusted with her protection and like all the others would die before letting her fall. It was that simple fact that now had Ahsoka chewing on her lip. That Axe would die so that she could escape. "Hey Axe...Stay close on my tail kay? It's going to get tight, but we can make it!"

 _ **"You don't need to worry about me Skipper!"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tuuk watched and as he watched, he was dancing inside with glee. It wasn't every Separatist Captain that could boost that they had sent the great Republic General and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker running.

"Ummm Sir..." One of the battle droids approached. Perhaps the smile on his face was off-putting to them, but the Captain waved away the idea. "Since the Republic fleet is retreating, shouldn't we go after them?"

"No! That would only break our formation and maybe even weaken the blockade. We shall let the cowards flee. We have won this battle and there is nothing more we need to do. Let them run away and lick their wounds. With some many of their forces destroyed, they shall be hard pressed to free the planet now."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Bad news Commander...My power converters are failing!"**_

"Don't think about that Axe! Just stay with me and we'll get out of this mess!" 'Please let us get out of this mess and I promise to always do as I am told again.' Ahsoka thought the Force seemed to roll its eyes at her wild promise. Like it knew that there was no way she would be able to keep it.

She gripped her controls tighter and tried to wrap the Force around Axe's fighter, but it was like it was pulling away from her...Like it needed something bad to happen to Axe so that Ahsoka could learn something for the Force was always trying to teach them, at least according to Papa Plo and Uncle Qui.

Still Ahsoka couldn't help but wish if the Force did have a lesson to teach her, it would push the lesson away for a later time. She had a feeling that whatever it wanted her to learn, she wasn't going to like it.

She kept jerking the controls back and froth, left and right. This time it was she and her three men on the run, not the vultures. There was no time to waste on twisting around and firing back. Ahsoka threw her new fighter into a tight series of corckscrew spins even as she heard Obi-Wan's voice in her head scolding Anakin and once again informing her older brother that spinning was not actually flying. 'But it is a pretty good trick just like he says.'

 _ **"Commander...I can't hold it...I'm..."**_ Ahsoka's eyes darted to the com as a burst of static ripped through Axe's voice. It wasn't calm. It was frantic, nervous, scared. Taking a chance she peeked out the transparisteel panels of her cockpit. The white markings on her face pulled back and up, tightened as her eyes grew wide in horror. Axe's power converters had failed him to the point where he was easy pickings for the Seppies on his tail.

She watched them fire. Watched as Axe tried desperately to jerk his fighter out of their line. It was no good. She shut her eyes tightly as Axe's death yell rose above the static over the com. She felt the flame that was his life flicker and die in the Force.

Her knuckles tightened on the controls. Her orange skin paling. She could hear R7, read the script scrolling across the screen as his concerned chatter was unnecessarily translated for her. Ahsoka had to force herself to stay focused as she and her two remaining men flew to the Resolute. "Attention Resolute...Close the hanger...There are no more fighters..."

Even over her fighter Ahsoka heard the doors of the hanger closing with an almost blaming bang. Then she felt it as the ships entered hyperspace and left the battle far behind.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright you two...Gather the rest of your squad and do a head count. We need to know how many of the vod we lost today." Anakin always hated it when they had to do head counts. Especially after a battle like they one they had just had. A battle that could have and should have been better than what it was. Even if they had still retreated in the end, they still could have made it without the high loss life...Or with the Admiral laying senseless in the med-bay.

He turned to Ahsoka. His baby sister sat dejectedly, shoulders slumped on the wing of her fighter. Anakin could feel the sadness, the despair, the sheer hopelessness, and the guilt rolling off her in crashing waves. She was so depressed, so lost, so unfocused that she couldn't, wasn't allowing the Force to carry away her emotions as she had been taught.

He hated what he was about to do. Hated it when he had to scold her and play the part of the stern Jedi Master and ignore the big brother inside that was screaming at him to comfort his baby sister. To wrap her up in a blanket and hide her away from the cold and cruel world.

But he couldn't. Anakin couldn't.

He wondered if this was how Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan felt when he or Analise had made a mistake. He wondered if they had struggled with the stern aspect of being Masters with Padawans that were family.

Anakin reached out across their Bond as he marched towards her. He wanted her to feel his love even as he hardened his heart. _Ahsoka..._ His voice was not the devil-may-care voice that was full of rule-bending plans and new adventures for them. Nor was it the softer, loving voice that few had ever heard from him. It was the voice of the Knight, the Master scolding his Padawan. A tone of voice she rarely heard from him. _Ahsoka I am very disappointed in you. Both the Admiral and myself gave you direct orders and you refused to follow them until it was too late!_

 _It's just...I thought that if I could get to those battleships then I could knock them out so that Obi-Wan and Analise could get through._ It was a weak excuse and Ahsoka knew it. She dared to peek at him for just a moment before ducking her head back down. Ahsoka was grateful at least that instead of chewing a piece of her out loud, he was confining his lecture to their Bond. She would be dying if the others could hear. As it was, Ahsoka was sure they all hated her for what her stunt had cost them.

 _I know that you meant well my little Snips._ She perked up just a little bit. If he was calling her Snips than it couldn't be all that bad. _But you're a Commander now which means that you have to keep an eye on the bigger picture._ Her shoulders slumped again as she realized that this time, nickname or not he was still going on in fine form. _Look baby sister, we've allowed you to get away with so far; but now you've got official rank which means you have to start following the rules. Especially rule number one which is to follow orders._

 _But you don't!_ Ahsoka jumped to her feet and her baby-blue eyes glittered as she stared almost accusingly up at Anakin. _You hardly if ever follow the rules big brother so I don't know why you're scolding me for just being like you!_ Anakin's eyes seemed to turn to stone before he sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy dark sandy-blonde hair.

 _But that means I know what you just went through._ He rested his right hand on her shoulder. _I know what thoughts were racing through your mind, what you wanted to do. Yeah sometimes I break the rules and sometimes it works out, but there a lot more times where it doesn't work._

 _Well this time my rule-breaking sure burned me._ She slumped again and tilted her head to the side so she could rub it against Anakin's hand. The Knight lifted it and held it against her cheek. Just like the twins, Ahsoka drew comfort from the touch of her loved ones.

 _Don't blame yourself my Snips..._ Anakin bent low and pressed his forehead against her's. He poured every little bit of love he had for her in that moment across their Bond. He couldn't stand to hear Ahsoka blaming herself for something that hadn't been in her control. _Those damn Seppies had a trap in the works and you just got caught in it._

 _But my men...I lost so many vod today...I can..._

 _My poor Ahsoka._ Anakin didn't care that there were men in the hanger. That Rex had come up behind them. He wrapped his arms around Ahsoka and almost lifted her up from the floor. The need to hide her away from everything burned even hotter within him, but Anakin knew he couldn't. Ahsoka was a Commander now which meant that she had to take more responsibility. Even the responsibility of leading men into battle and their deaths. _I do not like it when the men I am leading die, but that is the price we must pay for being commanding officers._

"General Skywalker?" Anakin knew without turning that Rex's eyes weren't on him, but on the small figure he could barely see huddling away from the galaxy in the safety provided by the arms of her beloved big brother.

"What is it Rex?"

"We have approached the staging grounds..."

"And what else Rex?"

"Well Sir...General Windu would like a report on our progress." Heaving a sigh, Anakin let Ahsoka go and turned to finally face the Captain.

"We haven't actually made any progress." Ahsoka saw the tightness of Anakin's back and cursed herself silently with all the curse words that would make Analise and Padme sputter in shock if she dared to say them aloud in their hearing.

"I will just let the General Know that Sir..."

"No! No Rex...Let me tell General Windu. After all with Yularen out for now, I have sole command of the fleet. Just let our men know that for now they are on stand-by. Hopefully we can form a new plan and maybe even get a little more help..."

This was her fault. It was all her fault that the fleet hadn't made any progress and they were no closer to freeing Ryloth from the control of the Seppies. Now Anakin would take the blame because he hated having the other Masters besides Obi-Wan, Papa Plo, and Uncle Qui scold her. 'All my fault...' Knowing that Anakin was so focused on Rex, Ahsoka wrapped her arms herself and slipped away.

She heard that Admiral Yularen had been hurt badly. That he was still under sedation. Even if he was still asleep, she could still talk to him.

"Now Snips, I'm going to need you to..." Anakin turned back around.

Ahsoka was gone.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tuuk was getting pretty tired of seeing Tambor's ugly face. The dumb, credit-grubbing Skakoan clearly had no real idea of what had just happened in the space above Ryloth. In fact Tuuk was really to bet his last credit that the Emir had spent the time since their last meeting further plundering the planet of what little valuable and luxury items the people possessed. He would, but he was not a betting Neimoidian. _**"I was informed that the enemy staged an attack against the blockade Captain. What is the status of the attack? Have they been pushed back?"**_

'Would I be here if they hadn't been?' Behind the safety of his googles Tuuk rolled his eyes before plastering a simpering and agreeable smile onto his green face. "You have nothing to worry about Emir. The Jedi turned into cowards when I sprang my trap and fled the system." He spread his hands. "Their ships have been heavily damaged. It will take time for them to rebuild if they decide the planet is worth it. For now our blockade remains strong and entirely intact."

 _ **"Then it seems congratulations are in order Captain...For now."**_ Tuuk clenched his fists as he glared from behind his googles at Tambor who seemed to think little of the victory that he was sure to take credit for, leaving Tuuk out in the cold. _**"My tactical droid informed me that it was General Skywalker's fleet that lead the attack. I advise you not to underestimate him. He has a habit of cutting down our forces when we least expect it."**_

As the holo died away, Tuuk sneered. Tambor was a fool, an idiot. The Techno Union might be behind the droid army, but Tuuk knew that Tambor himself had never seen even the administrative side of war let alone a battlefield until getting the plush title of Emir. The lazy fool probably could tell one battle maneuver from another or how to properly set up a trap like the one he had sprung and won the day with.

Still...He knew enough from listening to the stories of Nute Gunray's seeming victories that only melted into crushing defeats that Tambor might be onto something. Turning with a sudden jerk he barked at the battle droid standing behind his chair. "Commander! Find everything you can about General Skywalker and his dealings with us in the archives. I want every scrap of data you can find on him."

"Yes Sir!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"I wish I could have better news for you Masters, Analise..."**_ She had never liked to hear those words and she liked them even less now as they fought in war. _ **"The Separatist Captain was well prepared. He planned a trap and it worked. We were caught totally by surprise."**_ Analise studied the slightly slumped forms of her twin and Rex. Closing her eyes a little she reached out over the tight threads of their Bond. Anakin was upset, felt guilty, and worried. Opening her eyes and gazing at the figures she realized that someone was missing.

 _What is it my Moonbeam?_

 _Ahsoka...Ahsoka isn't here when she should be...She's not hurt..._ Closing her eyes again, Analise reached for the threads that connected her to her baby sister. _At least not physically..._ Obi-Wan frowned at his wife before turning his full attention back to the meeting.

"How many vod did you loose Anakin?"

 _ **"We lost the Redeemer..."**_ Flickering eyes darted up to Analise and she smiled sadly, softly. There had been plans to make the Redeemer her personal flagship for those times when she was required to break away from the 501st and 212th. For those times she was to be sent away from her twin and Soul Mate. She had been vocal about making such a huge move and had stated numerous times that she was very fine without a flagship.

Still the loss of the ship, the vod who had been on-board would be hard to bear. _**"We also lost almost all of Blue Squadron."**_ Analise couldn't help it. She gasped and covered her mouth. Obi-Wan was quick to rest his hand on her back while Mace watch her skin turn paler than normal.

"Anakin...Is Ahsoka...I didn't think she was hurt..."

 _ **"She wasn't Analise...But you know she was in command of the squadron."**_ Anakin crossed his arms, shifting from side to side. _**"Ahsoka thought that she could go against orders like I do and break through the blockade for you. Unfortunately it didn't work out like she thought it would. She lost most of her men, including Axe and Admiral Yularen was badly injured during the attack. I'm...I'm worried. Ahsoka is taking it pretty hard and for now I would like to avoid sending her back out there."**_

"Talk to her Anakin." Obi-Wan rubbed Analise's back as she sent soothing comfort across their Bond. "You will need her."

"Unfortunately you won't be able to keep her out of battle." Mace's face had returned to the holo and his brow was deeply furrowed. "We can't send you anymore men or ships so you will have to make with what you have. Which includes Ahsoka." Mace sighed. "All we have is you and your fleet. If you can't break that blockade soon, we will have to postpone any invasion plans to free the planet."

 _ **"And we can't hold it off. The Twi'leks need our help now. If we pull back the Techno Union will just dig their greedy claws in deeper and it will be that much harder to break Ryloth free!"**_

"Anakin is right Masters..." The words sounded as though they were torn from her throat and Obi-Wan knew, could sense that Analise was struggling to not bolt from the bridge and hop the first transport she could find to the Resolute to be with Ahsoka. "We don't have much time. The Twi'leks don't have much time. We need to make our move now."

 _ **"May the Force be with us."**_ As the holo faded away Analise turned to Obi-Wan and buried herself in his arms.

"Does Ahsoka really have to go back out there?" Her voice was muffled against the coarse robes of her husband. "She is so young and has already seen so much."

"There really is no choice Moonbeam. Father was right." Obi-Wan looked up at Mace. "All those years ago when he said that the children of the Jedi would soon no longer be children. He was right."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She could feel the eyes of the 2-1B droid staring down at her. Almost like it was glaring at her and wanted nothing more to boot her from the room. Then again all 2-1B droids always seemed that way to her. Much like the rest of her family, Ahsoka didn't like paying visits to the med-bay. Unlike the rest of her family, she was the youngest and had little choice in the matter.

"He is resting comfortable and you will do nothing to change that." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and had to bite her tongue to keep from spitting out that the droid didn't need to tell her that. Analise worked sometimes as a Healer and she knew how to act when visiting someone in a med-bay. 2-1B gave what could only have been the droid version of a sniff and marched away, his metal feet clomping on the floor.

Shaking her head, Ahsoka leaned forward on her seat and grabbed hold of Yularen's hand. She had lost count of the number of times someone she had known had been laying in a bed hooked up to machines. Her mind flashed back to Anakin, dying as she crashed them onto strange planet and even before that to the time she had seen him after the war had started and his right arm had ended in a stump and been wrapped in bandages.

Tears filled her eyes as the guilt became too much and she simply couldn't find it within her to release it into the Force. Ahsoka bowed her head and choked back the sobs that threatened to rip from her throat and soul. "I'm so sorry...This is all my fault. I should have listened to you and Anakin...And I didn't and you had to pay for it...Axe...The others...They're all gone because of me!"

The last word was nearly a wail and her shoulders began to shake as she did her best to hold the sobs in. She could cry later in her room. So lost was she in her guilt, in her drowing sorrow that she never even heard the door slide open.

It was Rex who had come to find her at Anakin's request. It was Rex who walked through those doors, helmet tucked under his arm. It was Rex who found the normally strong-willed and sunny Padawan hunched over and clinging to the limp hand of the Admiral as she fought back choking sobs.

At that moment Rex wanted to hang the mission. He wanted to forgot that Anakin had sent him to bring Ahsoka back to the hanger. All the Clone Captain wanted to do right then was wrap his arms around the small Togruta and spirit her away to the rec room where most of the vod were waiting, killing time. None of them blamed her for what had happened and Rex knew that every single one of the 501st would smother her in love and warmth until she forgot her guilt.

But he had orders and time was short. They needed to break the blockade and they needed Ahsoka's help. "Commander..." Rex wanted to wince as his voice sounded horse and harsh. Far too horse and harsh to provide any sort of confidence or soothing balm to the wounded spirit before him. "Commander, General Skywalker wants to see you."

Ahsoka's breath was ragged as she drew it in and let go of Yularen's hand. "Of course Rex...Do you know where he is?"

"The hanger Sir. Said he would get a head start on getting that fighter of yours a proper mod." That comment was enough to get an almost watery smile as the girl stood unsteadily and made her way to the door. As she drew closer her head lowered as though she dare not meet his eyes. As though she was afraid to see the blame and hate she was sure would be there.

The best Rex could do in that moment was place his hand on her shoulder and guide her through the corridors. Inside cursing the war and what it had to be stealing from her and the other Padawans who were already forced to grow up too fast.

They didn't turn as the door closed behind them.

They didn't see eyes that fluttered open as a brain processed everything that it had just heard.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Are you sure you want to be moding that ship for me Master?_ Ahsoka's voice was dripping with hurt as she stepped up next to Artoo and rested a small hand on Artoo's domed head. The astromech whistled, his own version of a purr as she rubbed the shiny curved metal. _I mean it's not like I'll be flying it again._

 _Don't be so sure about that Snips._ "Hey can you give me that socket plug Artoo's got stashed?" Artoo let out an undignified burst of beeps as though Anakin was suggesting that he was hiding the socket plug before letting it pop out from the top of his head. With a sigh the Padawan grabbed it and handed it to her Master. "Thanks Snips." _So how are you feeling?_

 _I'm fine Master...You know me and how I always bounce back._ Anakin did know her and he knew that right now his baby sister was fibbing. She was far from fine, but he wouldn't call her on it. At least not this time.

 _That's good. Anyway I wanted to tell you that I talked to Master Windu and Obi-Wan. The invasion of Ryloth is still set for now, so we're going to have to make another run at that blockade and bust it wide open._

 _What?!_ Over the Bond Ahsoka's mental voice sputtered as she tried to fathom the information Anakin had just thrown at her. He pushed himself out from under the fighter and stood, staring at her. _That's nonsense Master!_

 _Ahsoka stop that._ Sky-blue eyes stared sternly down at her. _We need to break the blockade so we can invade and set Ryloth free. The Twi'leks down there are starving and they need the relief we can give them now. We can't hold back just because of one failed attempt._

 _I know that Skyguy, but there aren't enough of us to take on the blockade unless we got more men and ships._ Anakin crushed her hopes by shaking his head and turning to face away from her.

 _It's the same old story Snips. Our forces are spread too thin as it is and there's no extra men or ships around right now to give us a bit of a boost. We have to make do with the means we have which means I better start coming up with a plan._

 _You don't even have a plan yet?!_ Anakin gave a careless shrug and smirked a little. She had to have picked up that particular tone from Obi-Wan.

 _Fear not little Snips. I'll come up with a good one._

 _No!_ Anakin was shocked at the anger that crashed over their Bond and he turned to stare in shock at the flashing baby-blue eyes and shaking finger pointing right at him. _Last time you said the plan was a good one and now all the vod I flew with are gone! I lost them! I killed them..._

 _Ahsoka!_

 _No Anakin! We need to do more than just smash through the blockade and hope we make it out in one piece!_ The siblings mental war of words was cut short when Anakin's com began to beep shrilly. Staring, almost glaring at his Padawan Anakin jabbed his finger onto the button.

"This is Skywalker, go ahead."

 _ **"It's Rex Sir...We're being contacted by the Defender. Sounds like they have a problem."**_

"Alright Rex. I'll be there in a moment." With a another jab he switched the com off. _Ahsoka I want you to to your quarters and stay there until you have cooled off. I suggest some meditation until you have released all this negativity and can think calmly._ Ahsoka huffed, then turned on her heel and stamped away. Acting not at all like a Jedi Padawan.

With a heavy sigh and a burden Anakin was not all too sure he should be feeling at this point on his shoulders, the Knight dropped down onto the fighter wing. 'By the Force I hope mine and Padme's children aren't that bad.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hmmm..." Nuuk's slim green fingers stroked his chin as he studied the datapad he held in his other hand. The droid Commander had indeed come through and the contents of the datapad was everything the archives had to offer on the Jedi Knight and GAR General known as Anakin Skywalker. He knew many a leader in the Separatist forces who spoke the name Skywalker and a curse in the same breath.

He had not understood this need to curse Skywalker, but as Nuuk read again and again of the battles the Jedi had fought in, the methods he had used to break through their forces and loosen their grip on planets or entire systems; he was beginning to get the picture. This was not a Jedi or General who played by the rules laid down in wars past. This was a man who created the rules.

"In that case we need to be prepared," Tuuk muttered to himself as he set the datapad down on his lap and turned to face the droid Commander, B1-6820. "Commander I want you to give the order for all our cannons to be at the ready and for all droids to take up their battle stations."

"Right away Sir...Ummm Sir..." B1-6820 had begun the march to his own battle station before what the Captain had said made it through his processors. As far as the droid was aware, there was no real need to be preparing for a battle when there were no signs of one. "Are you sure? I mean according to my sensors we're not under attack."

"No...Not at the moments." Tuuk tapped his fingers together, a knowing smirk on his face. "But I've read Skywalker's records and if he sticks to his normal actions he will be be back and once again we will be ready for him."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'What in he...' Ahsoka stood, a little stiff from her lotus position and arched her back to get the kinks out. The meditation had proved helpful with Analise's prayer to get her refocused and back on track. She had been able to purge a great deal of her negative emotions into the Force and felt a little lighter. Though the guilt and doubt about her abilities still remained.

The alarms though, loud and shrill had broken her from her meditation. Shaking her head and trying to get it to stop echoing around in her montrals, Ahsoka went to her door and slammed her hand down on the panel to open it.

If something was going down then she needed to be there. After all Anakin had only sent her to her quarters until she had cooled down and she was perfectly cool downed now.

In the corridors the men in their glaring white armor, a good chunk of them Shinies who had yet to add the painted markings that would set them apart and show what acolytes they had earned in battle. She could barely make out their voices over the alarms. Reaching out she grabbed the arm of one of the men racing by her. "Hey Mac!" The man stopped and saluted. "What's going on? What's up with the alarms? Did we get chased?"

"No attack ad'ika," Mac quicky assured her. "General Skywalker's order the evacuation of the Defender."

"Evacuation? Do you know why?"

"Not too much. I'm guessing the damage they took was just too much to keep it going. Most of us on our way now to help the General get the men and supplies sorted out and situated once they get here." Mac shook his head. "Sometimes I think that General Skywlker goes through more destroyers in his fleet than any of the other Generals or Commanders." His comment got a surprised giggle from the Padawan.

"I'll tag along with you to the hanger Mac...I'm betting there is more to this than a simply evacuation."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That's it men! Let's get those extra supplies stacked in whatever space we can get. We'll find bed space later for everyone. Right now let's get our focus on getting everyone to their new battle stations." Anakin waved his hands almost wildly in the air like one of the men in charge of directing the ships as they took off or landed. He had jumped onto one of the bigger crates so he could be seen over the crowd in the hanger. Rex stood next to the crate, arms crossed and nearly glaring in a way through his visor just in case any of the others got too close to his General while he was giving directions.

 _Master?_ Ahsoka's Force Signature bumped up against his, brushing in apology for her outburst earlier even as confusion wiggled its way over their Bond. Anakin smirked as she took a place next to Rex, her eyes darting around the hanger as she watched Clones pushing and pulling crates this way and that or saluting officers who checked their datapads and directed them where to report for new assignments. _I'm almost afraid to ask..._ She nibbled on her lower lip, one of the habits she had picked up from her siblings. _What exactly is going on here?_

 _I'll explain it to you. I've given orders for the Defender to be evacuated and all the remaining men and supplies brought over here._ Ahsoka rolled here eyes.

 _Mac told me that when I grabbed him in the corridor. The question I want to know is why the Defender is being evacuated._ Anakin had to chuckle at the suspicious eyes leveled his way.

 _You gave me the idea Snips._

 _I did? What are you talking about Skyguy?_

With a wide grin Anakin jumped off the crate and jerked his head at Rex. "Hey Rex, take over for me. I need to clue your ad'ika in to my plan." The Clone Captain rolled his eyes, but climbed up the crate and raised his voice to what Ahsoka called his roar. The Jedi-General reached out and snared Ahsoka's hand in his and gently dragged her over to one of the transport ships. _So baby sister when we were having our discussion earlier, you pointed out that we simply can't just bust through the blockade and you also mentioned how many of the vod we lost during the first run. Both are valid points so I've come up with a plan that will limit both the number of ships and men that we could possibly lose._

 _And just how do you plan on doing that big brother?_

 _Simply...I'm going to go to the Defender and fly it right into their stupid blockade and take out the Commander!_

 _What?! Skyguy that's crazy!_

 _No it's not. I'll have Artoo with me and we'll be the only ones taking any sort of risk and we're not technically loosing a perfectly good ship. The Defender is so damaged that it would have been scrapped anyway when we got back home if it had even made it back home._

 _Anakin this has to be a joke...I mean you could die trying to bust that blockade._

 _Oh ye of little faith Ahsoka_ Anakin teased over their Bond. _I'm not going to die because of you._

 _Come again?_ Ahsoka's markings over her eyes rose high at his silently spoken words.

 _Artoo and I will put the Defender on auto-pilot then wait until the last possible moment when we'll jump into an escape pod and get off the ship before it blows._

 _Are you kidding me?_ Anakin tried hard not to smirk as Ahsoka burst forth with a Earthen saying she had picked up from Analise when he had pulled something crazy over his twin which wasn't too often. _You do know that there will be an entire fleet of Separatist ships right outside that pod right? They will notice you and they will come after you!_

 _I know that Snips. I know that Artoo and I will be totally helpless which means that we will have to depend on you to get out there and rescue us. After all I'm leaving you in charge while I'm out there._

 _Master..._ The battle drained out of her and her body seemed to shrink as she drew herself in. Frowning Anakin reached out with his Force Signature and latched it onto her Signature before she could draw that in too. _Anakin please don't make me do this. I can't..._ Her shoulders seemed to shake a little and she began to almost gasp for breath as the guilt she had thought was small enough for her to deal with came surging back. _I just can't be responsible in case something happens to you...I don't want to loose you too._

 _That's enough Ahsoka!_ Anakin's voice was stern even as he filled their Bond with love and confidence. _You are more responsible than you think you are. Myself and all the vod have confidence in you and we know that you are able to do this._

 _But Anakin...I..._

"Attention everyone!" Anakin raised his voice to a shout and thrust his arms up into the air. The men stopped everything to turn and stare at their General who stood on the ramp of a small transport ship, his eyes roaming over all of them. When he sensed and saw that he had all attention on him, Anakin clapped his hands. "Alright men, so here's the plan. I'm going to take the Defender first to break through the blockade. While I'm gone, Commander Tano-Skywalker will be in charge. She'll form the battle plan to deal with what remains of the blockade when the rest of you follow after me. Now Commander Tano-Skywalker will fill you in on the rest of the plan."

"Master..." Ahsoka grounded out from between her teeth. He only winked before turning. "This isn't funny..."

"Good luck and good hunting." Anakin gave a cocky wave over his shoulder as he marched and Artoo rolled up the ramp into the ship.

Rex watched Ahsoka's shoulders slump as the ramp slide into the ship and the door closed. He could tell that her confidence was low and that she wasn't, in her mind ready to accept the heavy weight of command again.

Everything in Rex at that moment wanted, once again to wrap his arms around her and pull into the shelter of vod that wipe away her tears and soothe her fears. But he knew that in this moment she needed to be able to stand on her own two feet and be that Commander he knew her to be, that she could be. "What are your orders Commander Tano-Skywalker?" He used the title even though the formality of it bothered him. Rex knew though that Ahsoka would have to get use to it sooner or later.

The Padawan turned slowly, the weight unseen and heavy on her shoulders. "I'll..." She gulped and tried again. "I'll be on the bridge..." Her shoulders slumped forward and her feet seemed to drag as she walked away. The vod watched her and a few began to murmur back and forth. Rex glared at them from beneath his visor.

"You heard the Commander," He growled low at the men. "Now get back to work! We don't have much time men! Move it!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She had been on the bridge of the Resolute lots of time. After all her Master was the General and she was often at his side. She knew the layout of the bridge as well as she knew the Temple. She knew where all the controls were and what they did. It was in the little command room when you first stepped onto the bridge where she had watched Anakin fly out with squadrons of his own and called battle movements. She had stood at the holoprojector to watch the battles beyond unfold or receive communications or even form plans.

"Attention! Commander on the bridge!" Rex had seen her walk in and suddenly he was straight and stiff as a board. So was Lee, though his eyes lacked the same confidence in her that Rex's shone with. Men in white armor stretched behind them on either side. As she walked forward she could feel their eyes on her, judging her. Were they blaming her in their minds? Were they cursing the fact that she was the Commander now?

No...It wasn't the bridge of the Resolute that was suddenly different. It was her. For the first time, she would have command over the fleet. That's why the bridge felt different. This time, she alone was in charge. "At ease men..." Even though she was sure her voice was barely louder than a whisper, the men had heard and relaxed their stances. When Rex smiled at her, she could barely return it.

"We've got a call coming in from General Skywalker Sir." Rex hit one of the buttons on the projector and a holo of her big brother popped up across from her. His arms were crossed and the flickering blue could not hide the confidence written all over his face.

 _ **"Alright Ahsoka, men...This is it. Everything is ready to get underway."**_

"Are you absolutely sure about this Master?" Ahsoka spread her hands wide and her eyes pleaded with him at least one more time. "I mean won't you at least reconsider this one last time?" Anakin shook his head.

 _ **"Sorry Snips, but no. This is the only plan that has any chance of working."**_ He smiled. _**"Remember Ahsoka. I have confidence in you and trust in the Force."**_ The holo died away and Ahsoka could just barely make out the Defender leaping into hyperspace through the viewport of the bridge.

The Captain watched as shoulders slumped lower than he ever thought possible. "So what's the plan Commander?"

"Right...The plan..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"There is no need for your forces to be on such high alert Captain. I have talked with Count Dooku himself and he personally assured me that the Republic's forces are stretched far too thin for them to think about launching another attack. To do so would only be suicide on their parts."**_

"I think you worry too little Emir and the Count as well. I am more than certain Skywalker will return and when he does his defeat will be my greatest victory!" Tambor sniffed in the way that meant he was surprised.

 _ **"You sound as if you almost admire that Jedi scum Captain."**_

"But I do," Tuuk said with a smirk as he leaned forward in his chair. "He is a General who thinks on his feet and not always by those rules that have been handed down through the ages. Skywalker's records of his victories are impressive. He is an worthy opponent and to defeat him would be a great honor." He could already see the headlines from the Holonet in his mind. Headlines blaring out that he, a Captain for the Separatists brought down the great General and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I will say this Commander..." Rex leaned on the projector and stared at Ahsoka. "This plan is questionable...Even for the General."

"I know that!" Ahsoka sighed and braced herself much like Rex against the projector. Lee looked back and forth between the two, arching an eyebrow. It appeared as though the pair had spent a lot of time together if they mirrored each other's stance during a battle planning session. "But he's also right. If he can take out the main battleship and the commanding officer, then the droid commanders will be lost and confused. That will make it easier for us to take them down."

"You're missing a big point though!" Lee burst out and nearly slammed his hand down on the projector. "We only have this ship and the fighters we managed to save. In the first battle we had three, fully functional destroyers to take on the blockade!"

"Lee does have a point ad'ika..." Rex sighed. "I know we're in a rush, but the General should have taken more time to fully flesh out this plan with us. I mean look at our odds. They aren't that great."

"Are our odds ever that great going into battle Rexster?"

"Maybe the odds are always against us, but last General Skywalker was here and we..." Lee's words were cut off by a growl from a certain Captain and fist coming down near his hand. The Navigation Officer looked up startled into a pair of glaring eyes and gulped. It was clear he had crossed a line, at least with Rex. "I mean...I'm sorry Commander. I let my words run away and I meant no offense."

"It's fine...There was no offense taken."

'Maybe no offense was taken dral ad'ika, but your spirit has fallen even further and I wish I could raise it up again. We will need that spirit to lead us into battle.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

B1-6820 walked on unsure feet towards Captian Tuuk. Unsure, but with all the surprise his programming could muster. The droid had been with the Emir in thinking that there was no way the Republic would stage a second attack so soon after a failed one, but the Captain had been positive in saying that they would be back. "Captain...A Republic ship has just exited hyperspace." It appeared that the Captain had been right after all.

"Ahhh..." Tuuk stood, a pleased grin on his face. "Just as I thought. Skywalker is indeed the same as the data on him suggests."

"Right...Well he is sending us an incoming transmission."

"Well then put it through at once!" Tuuk barked at the droid as he moved to the viewscreen. He was no Grievous, but he could still make his droids hop to it when it was called for. The viewscreen shifted before swirling into a close-up of a male, handsome for a human. The man had an impish smile, his eyes sparking as though with some hidden secret.

 _ **"Captian Tuuk I am guessing. It is an honor to meet you. I am..."**_

"Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and General in the Grand Army of the Republic." Tuuk raised a hand and waved it as though to brush away those titles of Anakin as if they were nothing to him. "I know who you are."

 _ **"Well then my reputation has proceeded me as it normally does. Let's not waste any time then, shall we? I have received orders stating that I am to surrender this ship, the Defender and everything, everyone on board including myself. The only thing we want in exchange is to be safely deliver food and medical supplies to those citizens of Ryloth who have none."**_

"As expected of the Jedi, surrender to help others. A noble gesture." Tuuk rubbed his chin. In truth he truly cared nothing for the people who called Ryloth home. "You seem not to care that my capture of you would lift my name high in the ranks of the Separatist fleet."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We still have a slight problem Commander," Lee sighed trying to keep Rex from growling at him again. "Say the General does succeed in his plan, we still have to deal with all that firepower when they start to fight back." Ahsoka shifted a little as she started at the projector which currently displayed the various ships in the game.

"I have thought about that and I think I might have something..."

"What is it Commander? Go ahead." Rex's voice held that gentle tone so similar to the one he used with Analise, but was just for Ahsoka. The Padawan pulled up a holo of the Resolute and punched in some commands. Slowly the Resolute tilted so that it lay on one side, the hull facing the blockade.

"My idea is to tip the ship so that Seppies are firing at the hull of the Resolute. That way the bridge and hanger will be mostly protected from the fire and we could draw their ships in. Then we launch the bombers which will be too fast for them to catch and we take them out." Rex watched as Ahsoka's shoulders lifted. She was proud of this plan and in his mind she had every right to be. It was a good plan. Certainly a plan that had never been thought of before.

"I'm not so sure Commander..." Leave it to Lee though to start finding holes he could poke and expand. "This plan doesn't seem solid..."

"But I think it's our best option and..." Ahsoka's shoulders began to slump again and Rex jumped in.

"If the shields hold, which I am sure they will then there is no problem is there Lee?"

"But that's just it. We don't know if the shields will hold. We need to put this plan away and take the time to come up with a better one..."

"No!" Something inside the Togruta broke. They didn't have the time to debate plans like the Senate debated the smallest part of a bill. She slammed her hands down on the projector. Lee looked shocked while Rex just smirked. He had been waiting for that temper of hers to snap. "Look Lee, I understand your worries, but we don't have time to waste to come up a perfect plan. General Skywalker needs me, needs all of us out there right now to back him up!"

"Well said Command and correct as well." Ahsoka and the men near stood up straight. They swung around, almost as one to stare in shock as Admiral Yularen strode onto the bridge. Only a bandage round his head gave any indication that before them stood a man who had until just recently been laying on a bed in the med-bay. He marched up to the projector and stood next to Ahsoka, lending her his strength and confidence. "This strategy is bold I admit and new, something we're not use to. But in this war I have noticed that it is this new, bold plans and ideas that seem to win the day. Working with the Jedi has shown me that sometimes we need to look beyond those military regulations to find something even better."

"So this plan..." Lee stumbled over his words for a moment before finding his place. "So the Commander's plan will work?" Yularen paused to consider Lee's question before turning to stare down at Ahsoka.

"Well Commander...Will this plan work?" Ahsoka stared back up at the man. She wondered if this was how Yularen felt at his first command. Unsure and stepping on ice that was breaking apart.

She could see it though. See the confidence this man had in her. Confidence Anakin had in her. Confidence Rex had in her. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, speaking just one word.

"Yes!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tuuk watched the burning ship through the viewport as it got closer and closer. He could understand the Republic wanted to strike a deal surrender in this case to save the lives of those worthless Twi'leks below. But why would they offer a damaged ship instead of better one? Did they think that the offer of all those men and the Jedi General on-board more than made up for a ship that had seen far better days? He stroked his chin, his mind racing to find a reason for the Republic's choice while loyal B1-6820 ran a scan to check on the ship's condition.

"Captain, I have finished the scan of the approaching Republic ship."

"And your findings Commander?"

"It is heavily damaged Sir. All power is being diverted into the forward shields. Our scans also picked up one single life-form on-board. No others were detected." Tuuk whirled in surprise, shock written all over his face.

"What...What did you just say?" B1-6820's processors worked backwards to compile the information he had just given the Captain into a short and quick summary.

"I said Captain that the ship is heavily damaged and that there is only one life-form on-board." Anger replaced shock and Tuuk turned sharply to the viewscreen where Skywalker's face still smirked at him.

"You foolish Jedi!" Tuuk jabbed a finger at him. "You have nothing to bargain with and yet you dare to offer terms? What trick do you have up your sleeve?" The Jedi General just chuckled.

"Well if you put it like that, I guess our negotiations are over. I'll just be going then, but Captain...You keep my ship." The image on the viewscreen faded away as Anakin turned and ran from the pickup. Tuuk clenched his fists and longed to pound them into the nearest thing. He longed to. His military training was too ingrained for him to do much more than that.

"Ummm Sir..." This time B1-6820 shuffled up to Tuuk. "Ummm...A second Republic ship has just entered the system." Suddenly Tuuk's day wasn't looking so great.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'That's my girl!' Anakin cheered silently as he watched the screen and saw the red blip that marked the Resolute heading into battle. He grinned and clapped his hands. "Alright Artoo our part in this is all over. It's up to our Snips now. So boost the engine and let's blow this joint." Artoo whistled cheerfully and did just that before unplugging from the port.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All eyes were glued on the projected outcome that Ahsoka had running on the projector. "This will be the easiest part of the whole plan. When the Defender crashes into the main ship, there will be total chaos on the part of the droids. With no real leader, they won't be too sure about which way to move. That will gives us more than enough time to get a ship out there to pick up General Skywalker's pod."

"Got it Commander." Rex couldn't help the smile full of pride that blossomed across his face. 'That's our dral ad'ika. A leader through and through just like her siblings.' He wanted to stand there and clap, but that could wait. Already he was plotting a time when he and the other vod would steal her away for a little 501st and 212th bonding time.

Ahsoka's shoulders rose higher and higher as she took strength in the confidence they had in her. With a nod she turned to head off the bridge. "In that case I will go command the fighters. I want to wait for my signal and when I give it, start the attack."

Rex was sure he was going to burst when he responded with "Yes Sir!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tuuk's normally calm and orderly battleship had plunged into chaos. The alarms wouldn't stop ringing and all the Captain wanted to do was find a blaster to shoot down the blasted things. His battle droids were running back and forth, some shrieking in terror even though nothing had even happened yet.

"Stop running you scrap piles!" Tuuk shook his fists in the air. "I want all cannons firing now! Fire!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright Artoo that's our cue to go!" Anakin turned from the viewport, tapping the astromech on top of his domed head. Man and droid raced down the corridors of the damaged Defender before hopping into an escape pod and launching it. Anakin was looking forward to seeing just what his baby sister would do next.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm sorry Captain, but we just can't stop it!" B1-6820 would flung his arms up in the air if he had been programmed with the ability to express his frustration those times when he wasn't understood. There is nothing we can do." Tuuk groaned before pushing himself up out of his seat.

He was not a coward, but there was nothing wrong about running away so that he could live to fight another day for the glory of the Separatist cause. Well that and the credits he got under the table from the Trade Federation. "Well in that case I want you all to stay right here. I need to go take care of something, but I'll be right back."

Tuuk made it off and got clear just before what remained of the Defender crashed into the battleship and colored the black blanket of space with flames of yellow, red, and orange.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yes!" In the almost cramped pod, Anakin cheered and Artoo beeped his happiness. "I knew that it would work. Now we just need..."

 _ **"Anakin this is Ahsoka. We're here and are approaching your location for pick-up."**_ Anakin's happy smirk grew as he hit the com button.

"Your timing couldn't be any better Ahsoka." Through the pod's viewport Anakin watched as the Resolute slowly tilted onto its side. His eyes scanned the movement quickly and memorized it. Maybe it was something they could use in another battle if it worked.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka raced through the pre-flight checks for her fighter. Her mind barely took notice of an upgrade here, adjustment there. Touches she just knew came from Anakin. When she went to adjust her shields, she had to bite back a small grin. No doubt those were the first things he had improved. Even though she was a Commander now and had been taking part in the war for a few months now, he was still her overprotective big brother.

 _ **"Commander, this is the bridge."**_

"Go ahead Admiral."

 _ **"We're watching the battle and whole the Defender has successfully crashed into the battleship, but so far that's been the only thing to stay on track. I am sorry to say that the plan now doesn't seem to be working. Maybe we should call it off."**_

 _ **"I think the Admiral might be right Commander..."**_

"No! I mean we can't give up now." Ahsoka shook her head trying to put things together. "Wait...I bet that the command of the battleship has been given over to the droids and we all know droids can be slow. Let's give them a little bit. They'll catch on sooner or later."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"So...The Captain is gone?"**_

 _ **"Well then which one of us in charge. I know it's not me."**_

 _ **"It's not me either."**_

"Ummm Commander B1-6820 what should we do."

"I guess I'm in charge then...Begin attack!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The droids are attacking Admiral, just like she said!" Lee had never been so happy to have been wrong in his entire life. As short as it had been. Rex looked over at the Navigation Officer and suppressed the urge within him to rub his face in the holos displayed on the projector.

"Well I also thought the Commander was more like her brother the General than her sister," Yularen chuckled. He triggered the com. "Alright Commander. On your order begin the flanking maneuver."

 _ **"Thank you Admiral. Alright boys let's take out some tinnies!"**_ Rex hadn't thought his pride-filled smile could get bigger. Turns out he was wrong.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"We've been outflanked...We don't stand a chance...Aaahhhh!"**_ B1-6820 was glad that unlike biologicals, his face did not express his emotions. He did not want his fellow droids to see that his processors were currently saying that there was no way they could win this battle.

Though at this point after watching one of the holos of another droid Commander die as his ship was taken out, his fellow battle droids already knew that they were pretty much doomed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin watched from the pod, his smile of pride growing bigger and bigger. He watched as his highly talented baby sister lead a merry dance. He could make out her fighter at the head of Y-Wings and V-19s. She wove in and out of them and the vulture droids with a grace that could, maybe one day surpass his own.

Then again Ahsoka's battle style had always been more graceful than him just Analise, but the brute power behind that grace was all his.

'That's my Snips.' He crossed his arms. 'That's my baby sister.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"What in seven hells is going on up there?"**_ Tambor roared at the helpless B1-battle droid commander. _**"Where is Captain Tuuk? I demand to speak with him at once!"**_

"That would be hard Sir...He's currently in an escape pod."

 _ **"An escape pod? That fool! Our blockade has been broken!"**_

"Speaking of escape pods..." One of the droids approached B1-6820. "Maybe we should find some of those for ourselves. I mean another Republic fleet just showed up..."

At that moment the ship tilted, rocking as explosions broke out all over it. The last thing B1-6820's optical receptors registered was more Republic ships flooding into the system.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Ahsoka saw the invasion fleet, when she felt Obi-Wan and Analise's presences; she wanted to dance in her cockpit. _**"Ahsoka this is Obi-Wan. I take it that we are clear to begin the invasion as planned?"**_ If she had been able to, Ahsoka would have reached through the com to hug the man. Well maybe not Obi-Wan, but she would certainly hug Analise if she could.

"Yes Obi-Wan. You're all cleared to go ahead."

 _ **"Ahsoka...Do I even want to know why you're the one leading the battle without the rest of Anakin's fleet? Or why exactly our big brother in an escape pod?"**_ Ahsoka giggled uneasily. Anakin wasn't her only protective sibling, though Analise and Padme tended not to show it too often. She already had a feeling that Anakin was going to be in for a double-does of Skywalker women scolding. She couldn't wait to watch.

"I'll tell you when all this is all over Analise. That does remind me...Hey Rex could you get Anakin picked up?"

 _ **"I'm on it Commander."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Are you still alive there General Skywalker?"**_

"You know it Rex. I've just been sitting here watching the show. Our Ahsoka sure is something isn't she?"

 _ **"She sure is General...She sure is."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **ad'ika-little one, son, daughter, of any age**

 **dral-bright, glowing**

 **vod-brother, sister, comrade, mate**


	25. Chapter Fifteen-Children of War

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you to MabelLover for the review. I promise to always let you all know if I am going to be taking a break and I never plan on taking more than a week off so I can refocus and recharge if need be:) I keep forgetting to thank you all so much! Crossing Battlefields has over 11,000 views! I never thought any of my stories would break 2,000 views so my mind has been beyond blown. I can't thank everyone enough for embracing my story and allowing me to mess with Star Wars:)**

 **Again another late posting. Real life just seems to want to kick me:P**

 **Onto this week's episode which stands as one of my all-time favorite Clone Wars episodes. I think Innocents of Ryloth does a great job capturing a little of the true impact of war on the youngest of those civilians who get caught in the middle when their homes become a war-zone.**

 **Warning; this chapter will be somewhat dark especially the start.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-The costs of war can never be truly accounted for- Innocents of Ryloth, Clone Wars Season One**

 **Chapter Fifteen-Children of War**

This time is was not her stomach that woke her up.

Normally it was her stomach that would wake her up from dreams of her short life before the metal men had come and taken over. She had vague memories of days spent laughing and playing, of visits to family and friends, of food. There always seemed to be lots of food in her memories. More than she could ever hope to eat, but that was okay. There was always more.

But that's all they were. Vague memories that were fading fast. For some odd reason the way she and the other children had adjusted seemed to have upset the adults. She had caught her mother crying, the wince on her father's face whenever they talked about the days before and she looked at them in confusion and wonderment for to her those days were fast becoming stories for her and the other children.

Not that there were very many children left in Nabat, her home village where they lived on the outskirts. That was something she had heard her parents talking about, yelling about with her uncle. The children, her friends had been sent under the cover of darkness somewhere where they could be hidden and safe.

Her Daddy and Uncle wanted to send her away too, but her Mommy didn't want her to go. After all she was their only child that they universe had seen fit to give them. No word was ever said about her baby brother who had come and gone in the early days of what the adults called the occupation. All she knew was that he had been too small, too weak, and that she never even got to see him.

She rubbed sleep from her eyes as she moved out of her tiny bedroom. The yelling was louder now. That was what had woken her in the first place and she had thought her parents were fighting again. Now though her small ears could tell that it wasn't her parents who were yelling though she could make out the frightened wails of her Mommy and angry cries of her Daddy.

Outside she could hear the people of her village yelling in pain and fear. She could hear blasters, a sound that like the feeling of hunger had quickly become common to her. Strange shadows began to dance across the walls and she could hear the tramping of metal feet getting closer.

She must have made some sound, but she wasn't aware of it. The next thing she knew was that her mommy's arms were wrapped around her and holding tight in an almost choking grip. Her daddy was shouting. Her eyes watched as he jerked back a rug to reveal a door set in the floor. She knew where that door lead. It lead to the tunnels that had been hammered into her as a place to hide.

Whatever was happening had to be bad for when her daddy got it the door open, her mother was shoving her down into the tunnels with nothing by a light to keep the dark away. **"Stay here my precious one. Stay and don't come out until it is quiet then make your way out."** There was no way her daughter would be able to lift the door up.

 **"Mommy..."** Too thin fingers reached for her mommy as the door closed. She head more blasters. Her mommy screaming before it was cut off too soon. She heard her daddy crying and the sounds of something being dragged.

Huddled in the tunnel, alone with a light she did not know how much time had passed. It could have been minutes, hours, days. All she knew was that it seemed liked forever.

And then she smelled meat being burned.

What could have been an eternity passed before the noise died away and the smell of burning meat became but a faint note amidst the dampness of the tunnels. Slowly on tiptoe she made her way out of the tunnels.

Maybe Mommy and Daddy and her uncle were still alive. Maybe the metal men that filled her nightmares were gone. Maybe there was food...

Her legs, weak from hunger moved fast and her feet made soft thuds as they slammed against the dusty ground again and again. When she reached one of the plazas, a central gathering place she stopped.

Something was not right. It was too quiet and the smell of burning meat was strong once again.

Slowly the little girl turned in a circle and stopped when she saw a sight that had been burned recently into her memory.

It looked like a pyre upon which dead bodies might be burned, but it was too big for just one person and it hadn't been stacked neatly into a somber tower. The remains hadn't been removed and given to the morning family members to be scattered into the wind...No there were still remains on top of the strange pyre. In face she could make out clear body parts; hands, legs, even faces gaping in horror and pain that had not be completely burned.

Her empty stomach rolled and she covered her mouth with her hands. Tears rolled down her face as she saw a scrap of fabric that she recognized all too well.

In that moment she knew that her parents now with her baby brother. Her uncle wasn't with them. She didn't know where he was.

She was alone...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I still think you should stay here on the ship."

"Sorry Master Windu, but there is no way I am staying back here. It's pretty much certain at this point that any Twi'leks we come across are going to need medical aid. It will be too much for just the medics to handle." Behind the mismatched Master and Knight, Obi-Wan chuckled. It was always entertaining to watch Mace go up against one or both of the Skywalker twins. Anakin especially gave the older man no quarter and had no problem at all with calling Mace out on a mistake.

He saw Mace's barely-there eyebrows begin to draw together and just knew that the man was about to say something that only later he would regret. Apologies and even change for that matter came hard to the Master who the few remaining hard-liners still seated at the Temple saw as their voice on the Council. Yet even Mace could not stay a rock as time moved forward forced the Jedi Order to bend so that they would not break.

"Right now you two," Obi-Wan spoke before Mace could open his mouth, "We just need to focus on getting the larger part of our troops down there. It will not be easy..." He stroked his beard as the trio joined a crush of men, carefully selected by Cody climbing into a LAAT/i. "If breaking through the blockade was difficult, I can only imagine how much harder it will be to land the full army."

"That's why, against my better judgement I am sending both of you down." The look Mace sent Analise made it clear that she was the only one being sent down against his better judgement. Mace, much like Qui-Gon believed a great deal in the prophecies that had been set before them and since Analise was a child of prophecy upon which hinged her brother's fate and thereby the fate of the galaxy; well Mace much like her other family members would only be too happy to see her locked away for her safety. Luckily, he was the only one who would willing give into that urge. "Just clear the Separatists from the village of Nabat. We'll use that as the landing zone." Analise nodded.

"We can set up the main refugee and medical outpost there. I can stay there and hold the city just in case the Separatists try to take it back."

"Well then..." Obi-Wan helped Analise onto the LAAT/i, "I guess it is time for us to go and meet the natives my dear."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

TX-20 was as proud of himself as a tactical droid commander could be. The Emir of all Ryloth had left him in charge of a small, but not entirely unimportant village. One that was large enough to serve as a landing zone for the Republic fleet knocking on their front door.

 _ **"Now remember Commander,"**_ the holographic form of Wat Tambor shook a glove-covered finger at the droid, _**"The clone army must not be allowed to step foot on the planet's surface at all."**_

"Have no fears Emir. The proton cannons I have here will be enough to force back or even stop any sort of full-scale landing of invasion troops."

 _ **"Do not underestimate the Jedi TX-20. They could very well focus their attack on the cannons you are so proud of."**_

"Again have no fears Emir. My droids have captured the surviving members of the village and they are currently being used as a living shield for the cannons. My records on the Jedi indicate that they will not want to shed innocent blood."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While the might Star Destroyers and Acclamator-class assault ships of the GAR have awe-inspiring names based on the Jedi who commanded them like the Resolute for Anakin and the Negotiator for Obi-Wan, the clones were a little more silly when it came to naming the little gunships that still carted them and the Jedi around with ease.

Today it was the Crumb Bomber that was loaded, packed almost to full capacity as were the other LAAT/is following in its wake. Sky-blue eyes studied the men. Few had ever seen a Twi'lek outside of the pin-ups that were widely circulated around the men with some of the women forever being immortalized as nose art on the gunships. She also knew that some of the men had picked up on the less-than-friendly attitudes that some in the GAR displayed towards a species that for decades had been little more than slaves before being transferred to the 212th.

"Alright men, listen up!" Obi-Wan clapped his hands and the chatter died down. "I want to make this loud and clear right from the start; we are here to free Ryloth from Separatist occupation. We are not here to destroy their homes, businesses, or take their lives."

"That means," Analise picked up where her husband left off, "The use of weapons will be limited, especially in areas where there might be pockets of civilians." Her eyes once again roamed over the men. Cody and Obi-Wan stood behind her, offering silent support. It was rare when she addressed the men, giving orders before a combat situation. "That means we're only using blasters and droid poppers." She stared hard at Boil. The gruff Clone had seemed to grab every weapon he could carry before climbing on-board the gunship. "It will be harder, but we want to limit the destruction as much as possible. No rockets and no detonators."

"Commander Analise is correct. Make sure to check your aim and keep civilains out of the firing range as much as possible. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" Boil rolled his eyes and gave Waxer a long-suffering sigh.

"Stupid tail-heads," he muttered to his vod as he stared longingly at the guns he had been forced to set down. "If we have to save, can't they stay out of the way so we can play with the big toys?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sir, we have incoming Republic ships!"

"What are you waiting for? Open fire!"

At once the proton cannons began to go off, deafening the helpless Twi'leks still being pushed into the main plaza of Nabat. One of them, a male clapped his hands over his ears and inside mourned for his people, his family. He only hoped that his niece had made it somehow though he knew, she was most likely dead.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mace stumbled and grabbed for the edge of the holoprojector as the assault ship listed sharply to one side. He could make out muted bangs of explosions pounding into the side of his ship. Alarms began to blare and he glared darkly out the nearest viewport.

Not even Anakin had made him glare as much as he did now since the war had started.

"General! It's not good news!" One of the deck officers glanced up at him from the computer console he was seated in front of. "That enemy fire is hitting our ships and hitting them hard. Our shields might not be able to last long." Mace ground his teeth together, but refused to give into that little urge that wanted him to snarl.

"Get me Kenobi at once!" He did slam his hand down on the holoprojector. It wasn't snarling, but it would do even as a part of him scolded for not simply releasing his anger into the Force. He was finding that war was making it more and more difficult for him to release his anger, his fear and worry into the Force.

A flickering blue hologroam bloomed on the projector. _**"You called Mace?"**_ Just over the bearded Master's shoulder, the smaller Knight was peeping.

 _ **"Are you alright Master Windu? We can just hear the explosions hitting the cruisers. We're getting nailed pretty badly too."**_

"That's why I'm calling Analise. Those guns are making it impossible for us to land with the larger cruisers. We'll need them to be taken out or this invasion is over before it's started."

 _ **"Fall back Mace! We'll clear out those guns."**_ As the hologram faded, Mace could barely hear a loud explosion and his heart started to beat faster, louder. He knew what that explosion was.

That explosion was LAAT/i going up in flames.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She knew that smirk on Obi-Wan's face. That reckless, devil-may-care smirk that her husband refused to admit that he even possessed. It was Anakin who was the reckless one, rushing headlong into danger, not him. Not Obi-Wan Kenobi the deep-thinker and great debater of the Jedi Council.

Now though Analise rolled her eyes as the smirk he claimed not to have sneaked onto his face and his eyes hardened into stone gray. His battle eyes. His reckless smirk. She would be feeling sorry for the Separatist forces if she wasn't so upset that they were starving the Twi'leks while plundering their planet. "Alright then...Whose up for a challenge? We need to take those guns out and take them out fast!"

None of the men responded. Not at first. Too many of them were shinnies and new to Torrent Company. At long last, Waxer spoke. The good-natured Clone rolled his eyes just like Analise had moments before and shrugged his shoulders. "Here we go again...Sure General, we're all ready."

'He is right...Here we go again...' Outside she she could the teeth-shaking explosions as a couple more gunships were shot down. As more lives flickered and went out.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Commander, there is some good news and some bad news. The good news is that the larger Republic cruisers have turned away and are falling back. The bad news is that the smaller Republic gunships are still heading this way."

"Do not worry B1-6152. I had been expecting such a tatic. We will still win the day."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A pair of small gutkurrs feasting on the corpse of a can-cell growled in a mix of fear and anger as the LAAT/is landed nearby. With more growls they left their meal behind and fled into what once might have been a lovely, small grove. Now though...

 _It is like there is no life..._ Obi-Wan paused to see Analise standing in the doorway of the ship. Her eyes had that slightly glazed look that all Jedi had when they were reaching out into the Force. She was aware, but not aware all at the same time. He knew what she was looking for. Some sign of life, of hope. _It's as if the Separatists stripped it bare._

 _They probably did Moonbeam._ Obi-Wan reached out and wrapped his fingers around her wrist even as he reached along their Bond. He gave a gentle and sharp tug, breaking her free of her trance. _Whatever damage there is, we can attempt to fix it later. Right now though we need to take out those guns._ Around them armor-clad soldiers were running up and down slightly sloping hills, between trees that would offer just the smallest bit of cover.

 _Right Obi-Wan._ Analise gave herself a small shake, then pulled from her belt a easily recongiable and oddly shapped object when compared to the metal clynder her husband had pulled from his. As one they ran together, racing to the front of the pack and to whatever awaited them beyond the leafless trees.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was hopeless...So hopeless.

The male Twi'lek huddled against a wall, trying to make himself seem smaller than what he was. Battle droids and tanks roamed the area. He could hear the muffled and heartbreak cries of his fellow prisoners, survivors as the memory of their capture raced through their minds.

The Republic was here. They all knew it...But what chance did the Republic have against proton cannons and a tactical droid that could seemingly predict every move before they made it?

He shrunk down more when he heard the tactical droid's voice ringing out over the mass of metal and biologicals. Calling his forces to prep for the battle that was coming.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They hadn't even cleared the trees when the fight began.

The battle droids for once had been quick on their feet, spotting their movement through the grove and responding with rapid rounds of red laser bolts.

Cody slammed his back against a trunk just before the line as his brothers dropped to the ground all around him. The Clone Commander gritted his teeth and gestured with his blaster. "Come on men move it! Go! Go!" In response some of the men ducked behind trees, peering around the rounded trunks to lay down cover fire for those who rushed closer to the edge of Nabat.

Over the cries of men and guns, Cody could make out the hums. One loud buzzing hum, another softer. Turning his head to the side aloud him to see dancing blades of sky-blue and blue-tinted lilac dancing back and forth. In way those blades could be waving hello to their enemies as the Jedi swept them from one side to the other, deflecting deadly shots away from the men and hopefully away from themselves.

With a thud, Obi-Wan slammed up against the tree next to Cody. He wasn't even breathing that hard though his face shone lightly with sweat. Analise raced past them with a wink as she darted to the front. "Go ahead and have a gossip you two!" She teased as she slipped rather easily into Djem So rather than her more traditional Makashi. Obi-Wan allowed his grim mask to slip for a moment.

Analise could turn any lightsaber form she learned into a dance, into art. A deadly dance, a deadly art and performed by one of the most loving and sweetest people he had ever met. Her long braid snapped one way than another as she turned and jumped. She was an angel of light and love, but on the battlefield she became a protecting angel, a warring angel.

Later she would heal. Later she would wrap the men's wounds, treat the ills of the locals. Later she would be the Healer. Later she might break. Later there might be tears shed for the men she could not save whose lives she felt vanishing as they were blown out with one careless gesture.

For now though she was a Warrior, the Force's Moon and bringer of hope to those men who suddenly frought again with renewed spirit.

Obi-Wan shook his head and brought his attention back to Cody who was now flanked by Waxer and Boil. "We're not going to get anywhere General if we stay pinned down by those damn droids!" Cody's assessment was grim, but then again things were grim at the moment.

"You stay here with Commander Analise Commander," Obi-Wan did his best not to chuckle when he used Commander twice. "I'll take a couple of the men and hit the bunker..." His hard grey eyes moved to Waxer and Boil. Boil had been vocal about his lust for more excitement after they had laid down the law limiting the use of weapons. Waxer was only less quiet about his own need to get out there and shake things up. "I'll take Waxer and Boil." Both men started a little bit and Obi-Wan arched a brow. "Didn't you say you wanted more excitement men?"

 _Don't you dare do anything stupid Obi-Wan Kenobi or so help me Force I will be handcuffing you to our bed for the next two weeks!_

 _Don't make promises you can't keep dear!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was a certain something about working so closely with a Jedi. Some of their vode didn't like it. They said that when the Jedi used the Force, acted a certain way or said something it made them itch. They liked serving with the Jedi, there was no doubt about that. The Jedi were a hundred times better to them than even the Kaminoans had been or most Republic leaders they served under; but they didn't want to be close just in case.

Waxer and Boil didn't mind though. The Force didn't make them itch from nerves or fear. To them and the other men of the 212th and 501st, the Force was something special. They learned that while only a few beings could touch the Force, access it as it was; all beings could know the Force on a less personal level. It was always there. Always watching over them and keeping them safe. It brought both good and bad, gave and took.

So for Waxer and Boil, crouching down behind boulders and staring up the bunkers from which droids were currently shooting down at their vode and Commander Analise, it was a wonderful feeling to be there with General Kenobi. They felt strong, powerful. They proudly lay down shot after shot of cover fire as the General studied the towers and thought about to take them out.

"Alright you two, time to take those bunkers down. Droid poppers now!" Without hesitation Boil grabbed a popper and reached up over the boulder, lobbing it hard at the droids...And groaning as it fell back down to the ground below.

"Stang it all! The tower's too high General...We can't reach it."

"Throw another one and I'll give it a boost." As Boil tossed another popper towards one of the towers, Obi-Wan casually held out a hand. He could see it in his mind, the popper arching high and up into the tower. The Jedi General wrapped the popper in the Force, changing it's course as it flew through the air and landed in the middle of a confused pack of battle droids. They could just see the blueish sparks that trapped the droids, frying their circuits.

"My turn!" Waxer couldn't help but smile under his helmet. He loved seeing the Jedi use the Force. The General gave the Clone a smirk before rising his hand to once again guide the popper thrown by Waxer through the air to the other tower. "You know," the trooper said as once again they could just make out the popper taking the droids out, "I still can't believe that the droids haven't figured out just what the poppers are yet."

"Don't look a gift bantha in the mouth Waxer," Obi-Wan teased the Clone. "Just thank the Force the Separatist aren't interested in making them smarter." Beneath his helmet, Boil grinned wolfishly.

"Cannon fodder is never suppose to be that smart Sir."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright Commander Cody, they got the bunkers!"

"Understood Commander Analise! Ghost Company, let's move it!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Commander," B1-6152 approached TX-20 with some slowness to his step. All battle droids were nervous when delivering bad news to their commanding officers. Even if that officer was a droid too. "We have lost all contact with the company sent to guard the city wall. Shall I send in backup."

"No...I should have expected the Jedi to be successful in their first encounter with our troops." TX-20 seemed to stop and ponder things for a moment. "Send out probe droids. We need to know what they are planning so we are not caught off guard."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Keep stroking your beard like that and it will take me forever to untangle it later._ Obi-Wan turned, some of the grey fading from his eyes when he saw Analise. She looked a bit worse for wear. Dirt was smudged on her face, loose strands of hair were working their way free from her tight braid, and strips of her tunic had already been cut off to be used as makeshift bandages. Cody followed her, his eyes fastened on a plume of smoke rising in the distant.

 _Am I to be your captive then?_

 _Not this time Ben._ She stood on tiptoe and gave him a quick kiss. "But then we haven't tried for the guns yet, so the day is still young." Cody tilted his head before thinking that he was better off not knowing about what his Jedi General and Commander were talking about.

"So are we heading for the guns then Sir? The wall is currently under our control and we can find no traces of Separatists nearby."

"Not yet," Obi-Wan would have stroked his beard again if Analise hadn't reached up and yanked his hand away from it. "We can't move ahead if we can't see the path..."

"Ummm..." Boil raised his hand. "In non-Jedi Basic please." Analise rolled her eyes and gently punched her husband's arm.

"What Obi-Wan means is that we need to figure out what plan the Separatist have if any. We can't move ahead with a plan of our own until we at least know the basics of their plan." When Boil nodded, Analise shot the Master a superior look. Obi-Wan simply raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and backed off a little. "We need the best scouts...Commander Cody I want you to take Wooly, Waxer, and Boil. Scout ahead a little ways and then report back here with anything you find that might be able to help us."

"Yes Sir! Alright men you heard Commander Analise, let's move out."

"Wait a minute...We're the best?"

"Oh shut it Waxer!"

 _Are you sure about Boil my Moonbeam?_ With things calm for the moment, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Analise and pulled her back against his chest. _I'm not questioning his abilities as a scout, but he's not exactly the most open-minded when it comes to non-humans._

 _That's why I sent him. Boil can't see the toll the war is taking on non-humans like the Twi'leks. For all the Separatists boost about the equal rights they offer for humans and non, it is non-humans like the Twi'leks who are suffering the most under Separatist rule. Waxer will help him. Waxer will show him the way..._

 _If you say so. Have I told you lately how beautiful you are in battle? How lovely you look when you take command?_ Turning in his arms Analise peered up into eyes no longer grey, but that deep shade of aquamarine that was just for her.

 _You haven't today, but when this is all over and we have a bed-space of our own you can tell me all over again my handsome warrior._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

TX-20 watched from his high seat. Watched as a pair of probe droids were released and flew out into the village. They would find the Jedi, the soldiers. He would win in the end.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

None of the Clones got scared. At least none would admit to being scared.

The four scouts crept through the streets of the village. Just another village where the heavy hand of the Separatists had come down and created destruction as it was crushed. The stone homes were marked with burns, some had roofs that had caved in. Personal belongings were mixed in with rubble, littering the street. They could smell faintly what seemed to remain of burning meat.

There was no one.

Not a single village.

Not one Twi'lek.

"These are just buildings," Cody told the trio as they marched through what he was starting to think of as a graveyard without the bodies. "Commander Analise told me that the only time buildings become more is when people move into them. It is the people who call them home that give buildings life."

"So then...Where is everybody?" Cody ignored Boil and stopped, holding up his right fist. The sound of boots hitting dirt died away as the trio stopped and waited for his orders.

The smell of meat was stronger here...

Before the four Clones rose the remains of a bonfire. The burning meat smell that lingered came from bodies that had been dumped onto it at some point, some not even burning all the way. Waxer's grip on his gun tightened. Now he understood a little why they had not run into another living soul. "Is that...Is that everyone?" Cody shook his head.

"No...Not even Separatists would kill an entire village. My guess is that there were unlucky ones who got caught up in some attack and the clankers just built a fire to burn the bodies." The Commander's head turned one way, then another. "Villages like these usually have a large, central plaza. A courtyard as it were. Wooly and I will check there. You two check out the south end. We'll meet back up with the rest of the troops at 0620."

"Yes Sir!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The village was a lot creepier when it was just the two of them. Waxer's grip on his blaster hadn't loosened since seeing the remains of the slaughtered villagers. Boil wouldn't admit it, but seeing that bonfire had put him on edge to.

Sure, he had known the Seppies were bad; but he hadn't thought that they could be that bad. "Are you sure..." Boil took a deep breath before plunging on, "Are you sure that the clankers didn't just kill all of them?"

"Those bodies are the only ones we saw and Commander Cody said that wouldn't have been all the villagers. My bet is the Seppies drove them from their homes and simply shot anyone that got in their way. Those are the villagers that were burned. They probably didn't have a..." Boil heard a sound. Like footsteps breaking sticks, walking on leaves. He darted around sharply, gun up.

"They didn't have a what Waxer?"

"A choice Boil." When nothing else happened, the Clones lowered their guns. "Those villagers probably didn't have a choice."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well this won't be easy," Wooly confided in Cody as the pair watched from their hiding place. The courtyard was overrun with battle droids and tanks. "Those guns have got a lot of protection. There's no way we'll be able to get to them."

"You've been around Jedi and you still haven't learned the next important lesson after trust in the Force? There is always a way Wooly, you just have to find it." Movement in the center of the courtyard caught his attention. Quick as a wink Cody slammed his electrobinoculars up against his visor and scanned the area.

Right in front of the tactical droid's command post, battle droids were herding skinny, dirty, and clearly distressed Twi'leks into a small depression. "Those bloody clankers!" Cody growled low in his throat. "Those are the survivors from the village and that piece of scrap is using them as a shield!" Without anymore hesitation, but careful that he didn't get caught; Cody backed away from the hiding place. "Come on Wooly. We've got to book it back to command."

"General Kenobi and Commander Analise aren't going to like this."

"No, no they will not!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mace didn't like this. He did not like it all. _**"The guns are set up here Sirs,"**_ Cody gestured to the map that had made with the information he and Wooly had gotten during their scouting. _**"The main problem is that the droids are using the Twi'leks that weren't killed when they were rounded up to form a living shield."**_

 _ **"Which means we can't use any sort of direct attack."**_ Analise's braid was draped over her shoulder and she played with the end of it. _**"A direct attack puts the Twi'leks at risk. They could end up hurt or killed in the fighting. Nor can we ask or expect them to take part in the fighting."**_ Another holo appeared in place of the map. A shot of the Twi'lek villagers huddled together under guns aimed at their heads. _**"They're starving and weak. With their health already suffering from the lack of food and water during Separatist Occupation, they don't have a lot of strength left to fight with."**_

 _ **"Apart from that we didn't bring any spare weapons to hand out and I doubt this people were trained for any sort of combat."**_ Mace said nothing when Obi-Wan slung his arm across Analise's shoulders. _**"This will be difficult, but not impossible. I have a plan that will protect the villagers and destroy those guns."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Just remember General Kenobi, getting the Twi'leks out of harm's way will be the most important thing. After that you can go after the guns. I have faith in both of you and Ghost Company. The Force is with us."**_

"The Force may not be with you General Windu, but I certainly am." The slightest note of glee made it's way over TX-20s vocabulator as his glowing optical sensors watched the live feed that one of his probe droids was sending him.

 _ **"We'll go in with everything we've got. Cody, Analise; I want you two to clear those villagers first and get them to safety. Then we'll hit those guns."**_

"So General Kenobi will be leading the assualt and Commander Skywalker-Kenobi will be helping him. They are an interesting pair and are known for their deceptive manuvers. Give me all information we have on them, particularly General Kenobi."

"Roger roger!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Waxer and Boil marched on quiet boots to an alley. Something had fallen or been knocked over. Something was there. They each picked a side, leaning their backs against them. There were no more sounds. Boil nodded and Waxer swung around, gun ready and finger on the trigger...

To find he was aiming straight into the face of a small and painfully skinny Twi'lek girl. She ducked around a pile of rusty crates. The deep green skin of her skin seemed to glow bright against her worn olive green dress and brown head-covering even as her golden eyes watched them with something like fear. "It's just a little girl!" Waxer exclaimed as he quickly pointed his gun at the ground and crouched to her height.

"So what?" Boil stepped forward into the alley. The little girl stepped back, her eyes now glaring at the second Clone. It was clear that she at least understood his tone. "It's a brat. Let's move it. We've got a mission after all."

"We can't move it Boil!" Waxer wanted to explode at his brother. "She's just a little girl, pretty much a baby. We need to do something for her."

"Why? Why should we do anything for her?" When the little girl whimpered and petted one of her still growing lekku with her hands, Boil refused to acknowledge that his heart thumped just a little in pain.

"We could take her with us!" Waxer exclaimed, the idea clearly one he liked. "Commander Analise I bet would be more than willing to keep an eye on her or one of the Shinies. Just until we find her family."

"Be realistic for once won't you Waxer? We can't take her with us, she'll just slow us down." 'Even if I do kind of want to take her with us.' The little girl whimpered again and ducked back behind the crates. "See that? She's scared of us. Problem solved." Waxer went to shake his head when he spotted something. Something that the little girl had seen too.

"It's not us she's scared of Boil. Probe droid. We need to hide!" The two Clones wedged themselves into whatever hiding spot they could get in the cramped alley as the little girl watched. Waxer could see she was holding her breath and tense. He wondered how many of those she had hidden herself from.

After what seemed like hours, the droid floated away and the unlikely trio emerged from their hiding places. "We need to move it now Waxer."

"Well we just can't leave her behind!"

"Fine!" Boil huffed as he shoved Waxer to the side and bent down in front of the girl. He jabbed a finger out at her and she shrank back a little.

"Be careful Boil! We don't want to scare her more!"

"What's she going to do, attack me?" Boil scoffed. "She's totally unarmed...OUCH!" The cocky Clone quickly jerked his finger free from a set of somewhat sharp little teeth. The little girl's fight response had kicked in and biting was always a good attack plan. Waxer chuckled.

"What was that about her being unarmed?" Boil glared at his vod from beneath his helmet before turning his glare on the little girl.

"Blasted tail-head bit me!" The girl ducked back into her hiding space, eyes glaring and scared. Waxer pushed Boil out of the way, taking a guess as to why she acting afraid of them.

"Stop yelling at her Boil." Reaching up he unclasped the sides of his helmet and pulled it off exposing his shaven head and small patch of facial hair kept carefully trimmed below his lip. "I bet she's scared cause she thinks we're droids." He knelt on the ground, setting the helmet at his feet and making sure she could clearly see his face. "See sweetie? I'm not a mean metal-man. I'm flesh and blood just like you." When he reached out to touch her, she moved away.

The light caught her better, blue showing up on her tails and her bones jutting up against skin. Boil stepped forward, his eyes no longer glaring at the tiny Twi'lek who looked as though she shouldn't have had the strength to stand, let alone bite. "She's...She looks pretty starved there..." He reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a ration bar. It wasn't the best, but it was food. "Give her this."

He passed the bar to Waxer who took it and held it out. The little girl stared at it. Stared at it like might be some sort of weapon. Then her nose wiggled, just a little bit then some more. She bent forward to smell it. Light entered her eyes. A light that showed that she knew it now that what they were offering was food. Quick as a flash she snatched it from Waxer's hand and took a bite then proceed to eat the rest of it as fast as she could.

Waxer watched with a soft smile, not wanting her to choke as Boil took off his own helmet. His hair was dark and while he sported a regulation buzz-cut, he also sported what Analise had once jokingly called Holo-Star worthy beard and mustache.

The little girl finished the ration, then stared up at the men. She tilted her head and for the first time seemed to smile a little bit. With one finger she pointed at them. **"Nerra..."** She tilted her head the other way before nodding. **"Nerra!"** Waxer chuckled.

"Close Sweetie. I'm Waxer." He thumped his chest before jabbing a thumb at his brother. "And this grumpy man is here is Boil." He slipped her another ration bar which she happily chomped upon as she shook her head.

 **"Nerra, nerra."** Boil slammed his helmet back on his head. Waxer copied him without the slamming.

"It's great you made a cute friend, but we've got to move out."

"Yeah, yeah...Come on sweetie." The little girl stared up at him. She made no move to take his hand, content it seemed to munch away on the ration.

"Look Waxer she doesn't want to come with us. I'm sure she'll be fine. Now let's go!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She finished the ration as the men left her.

Left her alone in the cold and dark alley.

She whimpered in fear. Her mommy and daddy had told her a lot since the metal men had arrived that if something bad happened, she needed to stay hidden until one of her family members or friends came for her.

But hunger had driven her from the safety of the tunnels. Only there hadn't been a scrap of food until the nerra had given it to her. She felt bad now about biting the grumpy one.

They started to fade from her sight and she whimpered again. She didn't want to be alone anymore and maybe they could help her.

Stamping her feet nervously she made her choice and darted out from the alley.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

TX-20 was a droid and as a droid, the suffering of biologicals did not move him. It did not make him feel gleeful nor did he feel sorrow as he marched through the captured Twi'leks. The most he got was satisfaction that the captives were serving their purpose as he observed one battle droid kicking a Twi'lek male into the ground.

Once he had beaten the Jedi he would send any that remained alive to the slave markets. Those that did not...Well there was still plenty of wood around.

He descended into a cool tunnel beneath the surface. Here a key part of his plan lay in cages, drooling and growling in rage at being first captured then starved. "Sergeant, are these creatures ready?"

"Sure are, we straved them just like you said." At that moment one of the creatures clamped its massive jaws around a bar in the cage. "Are you sure these things don't eat metal and circuits Sir?"

"Not entirely. I need to run one last test." TX-20 jabbed a button and there was a slight clanking noise.

"What do you mean one last..." The Sergeant backing up bumped into something moving, something wet. He had just enough time to let out an "Oh" before he was being swallowed whole by a hungry monster. "Not my motivator!" The monster shook the droid before spitting it out in disgust.

"Yes my theory is correct. They need organic meat in order to sate their appetite."

"That's a relife I guess..."

"They will go now and feast on the Jedi and Clones."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They knew she was following them. After all she was just a little girl, not a Clone trooper. She wasn't that good at being hidden. "Her family," Waxer kept his voice low so that she wouldn't overhear, "Do you think they got captured?"

"Doubt it. If they had been they probably would have taken her along. No...I'm betting her family is on that bonfire and they had her hidden away when it happened." Boil looked back over his shoulder at the speck of green peeking out from behind a pillar. "I just hope she survives this whole mess."

"If she does make it through the occupation, what happens to her after we leave? If she really is all alone I mean...She shouldn't be..." Boil eyed Waxer with worry.

"Don't even think about it vod. We can't go taking in every stray we see." Waxer ignored Boil and turned around.

"Why not? Master Jinn did and still does to a certain extent if the rumors are...Hey she's gone!"

"Don't worry Waxer. I'm sure that little biter will turn up...Oh!" The pair turned around only to find a little Twi'lek girl staring up at them as if to say "What took you so long?" Waxer chuckled and bent down.

"There you are sweetie. You know you might be getting better at the sneaking around part." He reached out to gently tap a little snub-nose. She smiled and giggled, a sweet chime of a giggle that had Waxer smiling broadly beneath his helmet and Boil a little under his.

A smile that was still quickly shaken away as he scanned the area. "Now how in all get-out did she get in front of us?" The little girl offered no answer. Instead she tugged hard on Waxer's gun as he stood back up and waved her hand towards one of the many empty, rubble filled streets.

 **"Nerra! Nerra!"** With they gave no sign, she rolled her eyes and took off running, stumbling down the street. She stopped and turned around once to see if they were following her before she kept running.

"Wait!" Waxer panicked as she took off slipping and catching herself on jagged bits of stone. "The probe droid went that way! Come back sweetie!"

"Waxer let her go." Boil tried to sound firm, but his voice seemed to catch a little seeing that impossible small figure running off somewhere, seemingly knowing and not caring about the danger that could be lurking around the corner. Though he was doing his best to ignore it, a part of him was agreeing with Waxer. It pushed him to catch that little biter and haul her back to command where she could be fussed over until, if they found her family.

"I am not just going to let those droids get her!" Waxer took off, gun at the ready just in case. Boil sighed and kicked at the ground.

"I'm just trying to keep you alive vod...Though damned if I know why!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was having fun again as she lead the nerras on a merry chase. She could hear them straining to keep up with her as she ducked beneath stones and darted around corners where she would stay hidden until they got just close enough before darting back out again.

The nice one would yell for her to slow down and ask where she went when she vanished from their view. The grumpy one kept grumbling and rumbling. He acted like he didn't care, but she bet that deep down he did at least a little bit.

Finally she skidded to a stop and all the mirth left her. Her wide eyes stared at the remains of the building, the house in front of them. She hadn't been back since that nightmare night, since they had put her in the tunnels and told her to hide.

It was too dangrous.

The nerras caught up to her and she felt the nice one, she knew it was the nice one gently lay a hand on top of her head. It felt nice, even though it wasn't Mommy or Daddy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"There you are sweetie. You know you shouldn't run away like that."

"I do have binders..." Boil's remaining words were cut off as Waxer's head jerked towards him sharply. "What? It's just an idea..." His words were cut off again as the little girl took one slow step, then another towards a building that looked just as destroyed as the others. The doors were wide open, so she just walked right into the remains.

It was dark, shadowy. She walked towards the middle where sunlight poured in through a huge hole in the roof. She just stood there and stared up. Looking, looking...

Boil lowered himself onto a pile of stone as he and Waxer removed their helmets. "I'm guessing this is it..."

"What is?" Boil shrugged.

"This was her home...Where she came from." Boil's eyes traveled along the walls and floor, stopping when he spied dark colored spots splatted on the floor by the door and along the walls. Some of the splatters looked like hand-prints. He nodded in their direction to Waxer. "Guess her parents or whatever family she had didn't make it when they captured the villagers."

"Poor ad'ika." Waxer glanced at his brother whose cold eyes seem to soften and warm the longer they looked back and forth between the blood stains and the little girl standing alone in the sun. "She's lost everything and probably saw it too somewhat. No wonder she was so scared." Bright colors caught his eyes. Looking down Waker saw a purple and yellow tooka doll. It was simple, plain; but to a lost little girl with no one seemingly left alive to care for her, it would be the greatest treasure.

He reached down and picked it up. It was dirty from the floor, but he brushed it away. He could feel Boil's eyes on him as he walked to the child and held out to the toy. She stared at it, as if doubting it was real before latching onto it. Her grip tightened as the doll let out a squeak and she burst into tears. Waxer wondered how often she had cried in the days past.

Her little fist rubbed at her eyes and he could see her trying to hold them back, but she was still a little girl who had seen her entire village crushed and her family destroyed. He walked slowly around and knelt in front of her, wiping away tears from her face. "It's going to be okay ad'ika, we're here for you now. You're not alone anymore." The little girl flung herself at Waxer's chest, doing her best to bury her face against his armor and not caring that it was hard and not at all comfortable.

The Clone slowly, unsure of what exactly to do but responding to instinct wrapped his arms around her, one hand lightly stroking the top of her lekku in a soothing motion that he had one time spotted Commander Analise doing with her adopted Togruta sister.

Boil watched and something inside him broke. He knew of men, leaders in the Republic and the GAR who had wanted to ignore Ryloth for all that it was sworn to the Republic. He had heard them complain about the Twi'leks. Had heard the man called lazy, the women seductresses. He had heard them called tail-heads and slaves. He had landed on Ryloth expecting to see his vode getting swindled by the women and ordered about by the men, the Twi'leks getting in the way as they tried to save them.

But this was different and it was breaking him. This was a little girl, a child who had no part yet in the adult world. Who even if she was an adult, should have no part in the war. In all his lessons on Kamino, they had never shown war like this. They had never shown a Twi'lek child crying in the arms of a Clone because that Clone had given her back a small piece of life before death and destruction came to her door.

He stood slowly. Those same men and women who had complained about the Twi'leks, well sometimes they complained about the Clones too. Calling him and his vode freaks, unnatural. Wasn't he human like them? Didn't he count? Since he had been created in a test tube and not born, he supposed it made all the difference to them. So why had he always been bothered by that and not by how others were being treated? If they had not come to Ryloth then that little girl being cradled by his brother would not have made it.

She wasn't a tail-head anymore. She was his biter and there was no way they were going to leave her behind to face whatever was out there on her own.

Waxer watched as Boil knelt down and patted the little girl's shoulder. She turned to stare at him. "Don't worry biter, it's like Waxer said. You're not alone anymore and I promise we'll keep you safe." She flung herself into his arms and more slowly than Waxer, Boil hugged her.

Yes...She was going to be their little biter.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright the men are all set...What's wrong you two?" Obi-Wan had come upon his two Commanders. Analise was nibbling on her lower lip while Cody frowned at his the chrono on his wrist. "What's going on?"

"Waxer and Boil...We haven't heard from them yet and they should have reported back by now. I'm starting to worry a little bit."

"Yes..." Obi-Wan rested a hand on Analise's shoulder. "Waxer and Boil normally aren't late like this. They might have run into trouble and weren't able to get a call out at that moment. Cody?"

"On it Sir! Sergeant use the high-powered transmitter and see if you can get those two on a call."

"Yes Sir!" Obi-Wan nodded to Analise.

"Then the rest of us will move onward to the guns. The rest of the men can catch up later."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"As expected..." TX-20 hit the com button on his control console. "Sergeant the Jedi's attack is coming. It is time to put my plan into action. You may release the beasts at will."

 _ **"Roger roger!"**_ With his superior sound receptors, TX-20 could just make out the sound of cage doors being opened and the angry roars of starving monsters.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Boil groaned when the coms on his and Waxer's wrists began to blink red and make those annoying beeps that meant not only did they have an incoming call, but that incoming call meant that they might be a bit of trouble. "Come on Waxer...We gotta go. We're beyond late."

"Okay..." He looked down at their little biter who stood by them silently. Tears still dripped down her face, slowly now as she was calmer. Her other hand clung tightly to her tooka doll. "What are we going to tell them about our ad'ika?"

"You're asking me?" Boil rolled his eyes at Waxer as he stooped to pick up his helmet. "Now you're worried that we're going to get caught."

"Ummm...I guess we could tell them we ran into a little bit of trouble." Boil rolled his eyes again as both Clones slipped their helmets on and Waxer wiggled his fingers at their biter. The little girl quickly hopped to his side. She at least knew that now she wouldn't be alone and the men were taking her somewhere safe.

"A little trouble is right." Beneath his helmet, Boil cracked a small smile. "Still...I've got this funny feeling that things won't end well." The mismatched trio stepped slowly from the building.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Something was off...She could feel it. Like she had felt the wrongness of the night her family had been taken away. It was then she began to make out the hissing, the growls of creatures that had belonged to horror stories. The stories Mommy and Daddy told her so that she would be good. Real monsters, not fake ones.

The monsters served the metal men now. They were the ones who hunted down the few Twi'leks who managed to escape them. She had heard them in the tunnels. Heard the screams as the monsters ate.

She darted up and behind the nice nerra and wrapped an arm around his leg. "Gutkarr!" Her voice squeaked. "Gutkarr!" Both nerras stared at her and then the gutkarrs rounded the corner.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gutkarrs turned out to be giant bugs with curved blade-like claws and razor-sharp teeth. They marched almost hunched over, balancing their bulk on two legs. They narrowed their rage-filled eyes and snapped their jaws in threats as they neared the Clones and little girl.

"Well...Maybe here is one reason why the girl stayed away for so long," Boil theorized as he raised his gun. Waxer behind him pushed their little biter back until she took the hint and darted inside. "Now see Waxer, this is what happens when we don't follow orders!"

"Whatever Boil! Come on let's go!" Their guns were having no effect it seemed on the massive creatures so the vode darted back inside the house, slamming the doors shut. The gutkarrs took offense, butting at the doors with their heads to weaken and knock them down.

"This dang suckers aren't holding anything back!"

"Grab the gun Boil and I'll hold them back!" The pair worked as a team. Boil grabbed one of the guns and nodded at Waxer who let the doors fly open just enough for Boil to shoot the gutkarrs and push them back. Waxer slammed the doors shut.

It was a plan, but it wouldn't last.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were in trouble. She squeezed her tooka doll. Were they going to make it out of this?

Her eyes roamed around before she spotted the trap-door in the floor. Her parents hadn't covered it up. Just stuck on rock on top after placing her inside.

She could feel their eyes on her as she darted to the door, dropping her tooka doll and shoving the rock aside before her shaking arms manged to lift the door up. When they saw it, they moved.

The nice nerra reached her first, holding up the door and making sure she grabbed her precious toy. She slipped inside and he followed while the grumpy nerra kept shooting at the gutkarrs. He was able to force them back just enough to jump in and slam the door shut over them.

At least gutkarrs didn't have hands.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Something was off...Obi-Wan could feel it and looking over at Analise, he knew she felt it too along the currents of the Living Force. They walked near the front of the men who kept their blasters up and ready even as they held their lightsabers in tight grips.

Then she stopped, the men and Obi-Wan stopped as her eyes glazed over for a moment. Her free hand went up as though reaching for the wind, reading it. Her brow furrowed the smallest bit before her eyes snapped open at the same moment a warning began to blare at Obi-Wan.

There was hissing, growls, roars, and the thunder of feet tramping the ground beneath them. Suddenly the pained cries of men added to the deadly symphony as raging gutkarrs, driven almost mad by starvation rounded the corner and went after those Clones who had been assigned to the point.

They were just men and the gutkarrs struck fear in their hearts. They shot wildly at the creatures and the panic only grew when the creatures seem to take no damage. One man cried out in desperation to "Shoot for the eyes! Blind them!" But even good soliders find aim hard in blind panic.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You have no need to worry Emir. We are routing the Republic ground forces even as you and I speak."

 _ **"Then why do I hear explosions over the pickup? What do they mean?"**_

"I am sure it is just a desperate attempt by the Clones and Jedi at some sort of defense and push forward. Do not worry Emir. They have only a 742 to 1 chance of defeating us."

 _ **"You had better be right you overpriced hunk of junk!"**_

"Of course I am right. I am a droid and droids are always right."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She had to do something.

Analise watched as her husband flipped over one of the gutkurrs as others headbutted the men before ripping them apart. The ground was being splatter with blood, littered with limbs and armor.

The cries of a shiny caught her ears. He was pressed up aganist a wall, his gun lost somewhere and surronded by mad gutkurrs. His first battle, maybe his second, and he was crying in fear as Death looked at him and judged him perfect for a meal.

Something inside Analise snapped and her eyes took on a sliver cast as her lightsaber dropped to the ground, deactivating as it hit. Narrowing her eyes, she threw up her hands and cast ropes of silver, chains that only she could see around the necks of the attacking gutkurrs. Analise pulled on them hard and the creatures growled as their focus shifted from the terrified Clone to the cool and calm human woman standing in the middle of a feeding frenzy.

Obi-Wan could feel it. He could feel his Soul Mate as she summoned the power the Force had granted her and whose strength remained a mystery. She walked backwards and with each step she pulled more of the gutkurrs with her. They fell under her control. Control that was shaky for Obi-Wan knew that it was rare that she went so deep.

Tossing his lightsaber and pretending that he didn't see Cody shaking his head as the Clone Commander scooped up the dropped lightsabers before stopping a shiny from taking a pot-shot, Obi-Wan rushed to her side.

He didn't speak. No words were needed. Instead he wrapped an arm around her waist and added the power from his deep place within the Force to her own. Blue joined silver and the chains that only they could see turned an icy blue.

Obi-Wan lead them, never loosing his grip into a narrow alley between the cliffs. Overhead a bridge made passage between the two possible. He knew the plan. He knew she knew what would happen. Obi-Wan's grip tightened on Analise. She was connected to them now. "Cody!" He could sense the Clone Commander straightening and the awe of the newer men. "Shoot the bridge now!"

The command was given and Obi-Wan watched as the bridge was weakened by shots of hot blue laser. It fell. It crushed a handful of the gutkurrs. Underneath his arm he felt Analise tremble as her connection to the creatures was severed abuptly. Three gutkarrs still remained alive and they were angry again.

Wrapping both arms around her now and the Force about the pair, Obi-Wan gave a jump, sailing over a charging gutkarr before leaping onto the backs of the other two. He added more power and soared with the Force up and over the rubble of the bridge.

Cody was waiting on the other side as the pair slowly stood. Analise was pale, but with Obi-Wan still sending her energy it was going away. "Impressed a few shinnies there you two," Cody's voice was teasing as he held out their lightsabers. "But next time please don't drop your sabers. These weapons are you life you know and I just don't know how to use them." Analise giggled, pulling apart from Obi-Wan as the Master and Knight took back their weapons.

"You spend too much time with my husband Cody. You're even starting to sound like him."

"That would be a nightmare Commander'ika." The Knight made a face at the Clone who only shrugged. Obi-Wan chuckled at the pair then stopped when a metal grate in the ground began to rattle. His lightsaber blazed to life and the men brought their guns up.

"Wait! Don't shoot you guys!" Analise darted to the front, glaring at them. "It's not the Seppies." Obi-Wan frowned and lowered Cody's blaster and turned off his saber. The grate lifted, was tossed aside...

And out popped the missing Waxer and Boil. The two leapt quickly from the opening and snapped to attention, saluting hard. "Waxer! Boil!" Cody barked at them. "Just where have you two slackers been?"

"Well you see...Umm Sir...That is..."

"What Waxer is trying to say is that we got a little sidetracked..." The pair glanced to Boil's left where a little Twi'lek girl clutching a toy was peeking around the men and staring at them.

Cody shook his head and Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "Well we can clearly see that," the Master had to cover his mouth to hide a smirk.

Analise went a whole different direction. She darted to Boil's side and scooped up the little girl. Immdately she began to rock the child back and forth, cuddling and cooing to her in the Twi'lek language that she had learned from Aayla. The men just stared.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She had been right about the nerras. She rested her head on the nice lady's shoulder. The nice lady was a Jedi and so was the man with beard. Her Mommy and Daddy had told her about Jedi. About how they did their best to help everyone, that they carried lightsabers, and were so nice.

In the lady's arms, soaking up the warmth and affection she knew that it was the truth and that she had been right. The nerras had brought her somewhere safe.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Commander...The Jedi and Clones were able to defeat the creatures. What is our next move?"

"Then we must prepare for the final attack. Make sure all in their proper place."

"Roger, roger!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello there little one...You are a cutie." Analise giggled as the little girl in her arms shyly buried her face in her neck. "How about we give Analise's arms a break? I think you're a little bit too heavy for her to be holding for too long" Gentle hands lifted the child free and Analise gave a longing sigh as she let the girl go.

 _You didn't have to do that Ben. I could have held onto her._

 _Not after tapping into the Force like you just did Analise...Besides we're fine._ "Aren't we?" He tickled the little girl under her chin and she giggled.

"You know Sir, General...She's pretty smart." Waxer and Boil relaxed a little. "I mean she lead us here through the tunnels."

"Tunnels?"

"Yes Sir. I guess this whole place has tunnels running everywhere below the ground." Boil jabbed a finger towards the hole they had popped out of it. "My best bet is that she was hiding herself down there. Knows her way around pretty good. Only..." He scuffed at the ground. "We can't speak Twi'lek so..." Analise shook her head and stroked the girl's lekku as she opened her mouth.

 **"Have you been staying in the tunnels dear one?"** The little girl's head jerked up at the familiar language and her eyes brightened.

 **"Yes! I stay in tunnels like Mommy and Daddy said too. Then nerras come and bring me here!"**

 **"Then you have been a very good girl. Can you show us the way to the courtyard where your friends are being kept? We'll keep you safe from the metal men."**

 **"You'll make them go away?"**

 **"Yes. We'll make the bad metal men go away."**

 **"I can show you. It's not far."** She dropped a kiss on the little forehead.

"She can lead us to the prisoners." She straightened, the Skywalker smirk on her face. "Commander Cody, are you up for a diversion?"

"Always Commander Analise."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise was with Cody and the men leading the diversion. Obi-Wan wasn't happy about that, but with a arm full of Twi'lek child he didn't really have a choice. Waxer and Boil followed after them claiming that next to the Jedi, they were the ones the biter trusted the most.

They crept through the tunnels, quickly silencing any droids they found. They came across one, kneeling in a cage and scrubbing gutkarr drool from the floor. He was loud in his complaints about having the worst job in the droid army...Until he turned and saw the Jedi standing behind him and the cage door slamming shut. He snorted when the droid said overtime. As far as he knew, droids didn't get paid.

The little girl tugged gently on a strand of his hair and pointed at the nearby stairs. **"They're up there."** He nodded then turned to the Clones behind them.

"Here Waxer, take the little one." The Clone shifted his gun to one hand and took her with his free arm. "I want the pair of you to me on my signal and help the villagers once we get them free. It will be up to you two to keep them safe." With a last nod Obi-Wan carefully crept up the stairs. Waxer sent the little biter back on the ground and held a finger up to where his mouth was under his helmet. She mimicked him.

At the top of the stairs Obi-Wan stopped and watched as the droids bullied the Twi'leks. They would kick them, whack them with the butt of their guns. He waved a hand, sensed Waxer and Boil coming up behind him. Together the three stole quietly across the courtyard, ducking behind crates and planters, the large bases of statues. _Alright Analise...We're in place._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Got it Obi-Wan._ "Cody they're in place."

"Yes Sir...Alright men, move it!" Analise and the Clones burst out from around a rock. Guns blazing and lightsaber dancing. The diversion was working. More droids and tanks were racing to them away from the villagers.

"Keep it up men! We need to give them time!" She winced when a shot from a tank exploded the ground near her and a rock cut her face. She pushed the pain away and kept fighting.

Everything else could wait.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the sounds of battle reached their ears, the trio jumped into action. Waxer and Boil took out the few battle droids that had lingered while Obi-Wan raced forward with his lightsaber and sliced through the chains that were holding the Twi'leks captive.

It was then he felt Analise...Pain echoing over their Bond. He gritted her teeth. She wasn't hurt bad, but... **"Come on everyone! This way!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

TX-20 was having a good day. He watched the Republic Forces fall back. The Clone Commander was helping along a Jedi whose body had been cut by pieces of rock from the shot he had sent her way. He was upset that he hadn't hit her, but at least he had wounded her.

 _ **"Ummm...Commander I hate to report this, but the captives have been freed and are escaping!"**_ At once TX-20 turned his tank around.

Well it could still be a good day in the end.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He couldn't believe it.

He had given up all hope of ever being free, of finding his niece and taking her somewhere safe. Then the Jedi had come! The Jedi had set them free!

Now he ran with the others down into the tunnels. The crowd seemed to part near the bottom. Stoping he saw them running around a little girl, her eyes searching the faces desperatly.

His heart stopped...He couldn't believe it.

 **"Numa! My little Numa!"** At the sound of his voice, Numa turned then squealed and ran to him, jumping into his arms.

 **"Uncle Nilim! They did it! The nerras and the Jedi helped me find you!"**

 **"They did my little Numa...They did!"**

Nilim Bril just couldn't believe it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Waxer, Boil it's time to move. We've got to destroyed those cannons! Follow me!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" The men danced through the battle droids to the cannons. Using the Force, Obi-Wan pulled a droid from the seat of one and tossed him to the side before taking his place. Waxer and Boil dropped their guns and began loading the rounds into the cannon. "Ready Sir! You may fire at will!" Obi-wan chuckled a little before calling on the Force to aid his focus, to guide his aim.

One by one by one by one the other proton cannons came under his fire. Even over the explosions, the resounding boom of the rounds being shot, Obi-Wan could still hear the battle droids as they panicked and tried to find anything that would put a halt to the Jedi and his men.

That halt came with a screaming warning after Obi-Wan destroyed the fourth cannon. "Move men!" After shouting the warning to Waxer and Boil, Obi-Wan flung himself from the seat of the cannon just before it became a ball of flame and smoke. Shaking his head, clearing his eyes the Master looked up into the face of a tank and tactical droid with no mercy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Numa stamped her feet in anger when she saw the nerras go flying. They didn't move at first, but slowly their arms twitched and their legs shifted. They were being too slow.

Shrugging off Uncle Nilim's hands, she darted out as fast as her little legs could carry her. **"Numa! Don't...Where are you going?"**

 **"The nerras need help!"** She made it to their side and tugged on their arms. **"Get up nerras!"** When they began to move, she darted to the Jedi. Ducking under his arm she slowly began to help him stand even as he shifted to block her from the tank.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hahahahah...You loose this day General Kenobi!"

She was brave, Obi-Wan would give her that. Brave and foolish like the two Clones that had found her. He shielded her as best he could, but he knew there was no way. If that tactical droid fired, both their lives would be gone in an instant.

And then he heard it. The roar of angry voices and the stamping of running feet. Turning his head Obi-Wan's eyes widened as the very same Twi'leks they had just freed came storming full speed out of the tunnels.

They ran past him and the Clones. They ran to the tank and began to swarm over it like a pack of wild animals in their rage. The tactical droid spun around, frantically trying to find some logical reason why the slaves were attacking him. He tried to cover her eyes as the villagers ripped the droid from the tank and flung him to the ground. Like any self-respecting child though, she pushed his fingers apart to peek.

TX-20's good day came to an end as overhead Mace Windu's ships came in to land.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was a bandage on her face and her clothes were torn and dirty, but Analise did not care. Nabat was free and Numa had found her uncle. It wasn't a lot, but she was sure that together Nilim and Numa would heal each other.

She left Obi-Wan and Mace doing the Jedi version of patting each other's back in celebration of the small victory before planning their march to Lessu, the capital. That would be the victory that would free the planet and Analise would not be there. She would stay at Nabat to monitor the creation of refugee camps and aid stations. Things the planet needed and would need until things had calmed down.

The Knight smiled when she saw a dejected mismatched trio. Waxer and Boil had been all fire to fight in the big battle, but now they were moping and Numa with them. Despite the language barrier, the three had bonded and were not looking forward to leaving at all. She bent down and gave Numa a hug. **"Your uncle is looking for you sweetie. He has some stuff he needs to talk to you about."**

 **"Alright..."** The dejected little girl kicked at the ground before darting up to the Clones and wrapping her arms around each of their legs. **"Bye bye nice nerra. Bye bye grumpy nerra."** Analise giggled a little as the two blushed and smiled sheepishly. As the little girl faded from view, their smiles faded and they began to look just as dejected as Numa had been.

"Don't look so sad you two. I put in a request for you both to stay and help me set up things here. You'll see plenty of Numa as I'm sure her uncle would like some help keeping her from underfoot. In fact..." Analise couldn't hide her glee about her announcement. "Master Windu has offered Nilim a job with the GAR to teach other troopers Twi'lek and work on the fighters and stuff. He's an amazing tech." Slowly the Clones perked up. "So he and Numa will be moving to Coruscant for at least the duration of the war. I'm sure you will be seeing your friend a lot." She chucked when both smiled brightly and started to bounce. "In fact I am sure Nilim has told Numa and she will probably be looking for her nerras." Waving a hand she started to move away.

"Ummm...Commander Analise," Waxer was a little nervous. "We were wondering...Just what does nerra mean?" Turning the Knight smiled at them.

"Nerra means brother."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **ad'ika: little one, son, daughter, of any age - also used informally to adults much like *lads* or *guys***

 **ika: diminutive suffix written as 'ika-also added to names as a very familiar or childhood form, e.g' Ord'ika-Little Ordo; Commander'ika-Little Commander**

 **nerra-brother**

 **vod: brother, sister, comrade, mate**

 **vode: brothers, sisters, comrades, mates**


	26. Interlude-Trust and Screams

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank Rohirrim Girl 2187 (for both this week and last week) and MabelLover for the reviews:) I really hope that I didn't upset anyone with last week's entry. Onto this week's questions of which there are two from MabelLover**

 **1) When I started to picture Analise as adult, the first thing I did was her height. She's 5'3'', 5'4'' just like me. Her body shape is more like Leia's while her hair comes down to just a couple inches above her waist.**

 **2)The time it takes me to put together varies. An interlude I usually have written within a couple of days. An episode based chapter can take me between thee-five days to write, but I average four days. Interludes take less time because they are free-writes which gives me a break from the more intense and time consuming episode based chapters.**

 **Onto this week's interlude. After freeing Ryloth, two Jedi are facing some hard times. One is struggling with what seems to be a lack of trust while another sees death and blame in dreams.**

 **This was suppose to be two separate interludes, but I combined them together. Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Trust and Screams**

"How long would it be until I am fighting you?"

The celebration was still in full swing. Clones and Twi'leks were mingling together as if they had always done so. He had already seen some of the shiny and not so shiny Clones being lured down darkened streets and open rooms by the more willing Twi'lek women who wanted to show their appreciation for their heroes in a more private setting.

Obi-Wan was talking to Senator Orn Free Taa. For the moment the Senator was putting on a show about being happy to be back on Ryloth. He went around, his meaty hands gamely slapping the back of the freedom fighters and thanking them for never giving up Ryloth. For fighting until the Republic had been able to send help. Over the Force he could sense the other Master's slight distaste for the showy and greedy Senator. Free Taa was the type who might sell his own daughters if he thought it might get him ahead.

Skywalker was busy keeping an eye on his Padawan as she ran around like a wild animal. Rex, his Captain at his side. He had noted on his rare run-ins with the 501st that if Ahsoka wasn't with Anakin, then most of the time she was Rex. He frowned. Bonds were all good among the Jedi and he could even accept Anakin's marriage to Senator Amidala to a certain point because of the prophecy, but he was not sure he liked the idea of letting Jedi become attached to beings that did not belong to the Order.

Yoda thought it was fine. Yoda enjoyed seeing the Bonds forming between Jedi and Clones, between Jedi and non-Jedi. He saw it as the change the Skywalker twins had spoken of seventeen years ago shortly after Analise's arrival at the Jedi Temple.

He could see Cham Syndulla, Free Taa's main rival for the affections of Ryloth. Unlike the Senator he wasn't going around shaking hands and kissing babies. He had stuck close to other members of his movement. The show of friendship he had put on earlier with Free Taa was just that, a show. Even now he saw Syndulla shooting glares at the fat Senator and more than once staring at the Clones as if wishing them into the furthest depths of space.

"How long would it be until I am fighting you?"

"Uncle Mace?" Mace's head jerked up at the quietly spoken words. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't sensed the gently glow, heard the soft footsteps on the ground.

Before him stood Analise. She looked slightly worse for wear. Burns and dirt marked her clothes, a small bandage remained on her face. The only thing somewhat neat and tidy about her appearance was her hair, carefully braided and pinned up. The Master shook his head. "I'm sorry Analise. I was lost in thought."

"You mean you were brooding?"

"I do not brood," Mace glared at her. "That's your father who broods young lady. I do not." The glare did not faze the Knight who simply rolled her eyes and plopped herself down onto the ground next to the most feared Jedi Master in the Order. Well most feared next to Yoda.

"You were brooding, don't try to hide it." She narrowed her eyes at him and Mace felt as though something was tickling him. He knew what she was doing though he had never felt it done before. Analise was reading his aura, checking to see the color in it that only she could see. "You are a very cloudy grey Uncle Mace." Slowly sky-blue eyes fully opened and she tilted her head. "Something has shaken you, has you questioning..." She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and waiting for his answer.

For a moment Mace was tossed back in time to when he had truly began to spend time with the female Skywalker. The week after the their sixteenth birthday party she had sought him out. She had wanted to learn from him, had wanted to learn the stories of the Jedi from him. She wanted to hear his stories about being a Jedi. She would sit on the floor at his feet, knees pulled up to her chest and legs wrapped around them. She would sit and listen for hours, absorbing everything he would tell her.

Even when he had been frustrated, upset about something she would be there. She would just sit and wait. She didn't say a word, make a sound. She would just wait and wait and wait until he broke and opened his mouth. Without thinking Mace would be spilling all about whatever was lurking in the shadows of his soul and cutting him off from the light.

Mace knew he wasn't the only one. That other Jedi on the Council, among the Order would be found at some point by the young Knight who simply sit there and wait until they opened their mouths and let go of the shadows that hunted them.

She wasn't going away. He could growl and glare. He was known for his glare after all, but it would make no difference. After their talk when she was sixteen, his glare no longer seemed to have any effect on her. His growl did not send her knees knocking as it did other young Jedi. Analise was not afraid of him or in awe of him. On that day that seemed so long ago now, Analise had seen through the mask and protective shell that the strict Jedi Master had built for himself. She had seen past it all and discovered the being inside.

With a sigh Mace looked up towards the sky which was now being painted with bright flashes of color. There must have been fireworks amongst the supplies. Not the fancy kind favored by both Republic and Separatist elite, but the simple and cheap kind that the everyday man could use. "It is just something Syndulla said...He wasn't going to help us. He didn't want anything to do with Free Taa and his government."

"Can you blame him?" Analise dropped her chin unto her knees. "I mean for all that the Chancellor crows about how corruption doesn't exist in the Republic it does and Free Taa is the perfect representation of that corruption." She shrugged. "Having met General Syndulla, I'm kind of surprised that he even agreed to help in the end. Knowing what I know about him, he's not a big fan of galactic governments, even the Republic."

"And you seem to hit the nail on the head as it was Analise." Mace eyed her. "If I hadn't known that you were busy at Nabat with the refugees and rear command, I would have thought you had been with myself and Syndulla." A hand ran over his bare skull. "He doubted me when I offered help. He said it sounded like his people would simply be trading one occupying force for another. He asked me...He asked me how long it would be until he and his people were fighting the Republic, fighting me and the other Jedi."

"You mean he didn't trust you and that hurt." Analise's eyes took on that odd sheen. It hinted at wisdow, at knowledge that she had of a wider world and galaxy than most Jedi her age. "For so many years the Jedi have always been the most trusted, the ones everyone could always trust and depend on right?" He nodded slowly. "Now things have changed, were changing before I even got here." She tapped her fingers a little. "My view of the Jedi was somewhat similar to General Syndulla's. When I came here the Order was still blind in many ways to the darkness that was coming, to how the Senate and Chancellor had more control over where the Order went and what beings it helped than you realized. That is what his view was and perhaps still is." She reached out a foot and gently nudged Mace's leg. "He isn't totally wrong you know."

"What?" Mace stared at her in shock and she shrugged again.

"It is written down in history. Sometimes the heroes become the villains. The soldiers that freed a place could just as easily become it's occupiers. Generally Syndulla isn't saying he wants Ryloth to step away from the Republic and be like say Mandalore. They don't have the resources or funds to be able to do something like that. Just that he wants Ryloth to be able to operate a little more independently and without the Republic feeling the need to send more men here to take the place of the Separatists." She nudged him again. "If the Republic does that, then just maybe it and the Jedi will win back his trust."

"I don't like it..."

"I'm not saying you have to Uncle Mace." She stood and dusted off her robes. "But we are at risk of losing so much because of this war. We can't afford to lose what little trust the Order has left and we can't risk not building that trust when we are able."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He sighed as he tucked the covers in around Ahsoka. It had been another night where she had fought going to bed. Those had come more and more often as the war went on and on. Tonight was another Sleep Suggestion as she begged and pleaded to stay up until he and the others were going to bed. Heck she wanted to stay up with the Clones and he knew more than a few of them would up all night as the party wouldn't die until the sun had rose.

"Sweet dreams Snips." He pressed a kiss to her forehead then went outside.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were there again.

They were always there at night. The bodies of the men that she had led. The men who died as their bodies were torn about by blasts from droids or sent spinning into space when their ships exploded.

They eyes, if they had eyes stared at her. With missing limbs, blood pouring out of holes that riddled their bodies they reached for her. They yelled at her without opening their mouths. She could hear the voices in her head. Screaming and yelling at her. Accusing her.

How could she let them did?

How could she have killed them?

Didn't she care that because of her they were no longer among the living?

Didn't she miss them?

Then Rex would join them. Cody and Anakin, Analise and Obi-Wan too. They would join in the shouting, join in the accusations

Why was she so stupid?

Why was she a bad Jedi?

Hadn't she learned anything in her lessons?

Why was her fighting so bad?

Why didn't she take better care of the men?

The Darkness would come next. It always did. Rising up from the ground and wrapping it's cold and clammy tentacles around her. Wrapping around her throat and beginning to slowly choke her, steal her life from her.

She reached out as best she could, but her family and friends just shook their heads and turned their back on her. They walked away and left her gasping for air as the Darkness laughed and fed off her despair.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin had been waiting for the screams. Waiting to hear his baby sister crying out into the night as whatever haunted her dreams took over and trapped her.

With ease of practice he went back into the tent where Ahsoka was widely thrashing, tears running down her face and choked cries escaping her. Anakin went to her, catching her thrashing body and holding her tight.

He eased open their Bond, wrapping her in his Force Signature. He poured calmness, peace, love, warmth. Even in her nightmare haze she reached for it, grasped it, and held on tight. Stroking her rear lekku as she snuggled into his chest, Anakin eased her from the nightmare into a memory of playing with her family. Of happier days. The Knight took his Padawans' nightmare and released it into the Force. His body shudder at the images he saw and vowed then and there to keep her away from any horror holos. War was already horrific enough.

Anakin was her shield again that night, keeping the nightmares at bay. He had been told to wait until Ahsoka came to him, until she choose to let them in.

Anakin wasn't sure if he could wait. Not while her screams echoed through the night.


	27. Interlude-Her Dance

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Normally I will not be posting two interludes in a row, but this has been another rough week (between weather and still no job) and I just can't focus on the episode-based chapter that was going to be posted this week. Never fear, it will be posted next week.**

 **I am posting this warning though that I might at some point be adapting my posting schedule where I will be posting episode-based chapters ever other week to give me a better time frame in case I am unable to focus on them in the future.**

 **I am totally aware that this will be a weak offering since it is short and rushed, but I thought that it would also be a sweet moment to break up all the seriousness of the past few chapters and interludes.**

 **Plus I am just in some serious need of Obi-Wan and Analise cuddling:)**

 **Next week it is back to Coruscant as a new bounty hunter enters the scene to take Fett's place and the very future of the Jedi Order is put into jeopardy. Stay tuned for Crossing Battlefields: Theif in the Temple coming next week:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Her Dance**

She was meant to be resting.

Meant to be was the keywords. Obi-Wan knew his wife all too well and knew that as soon as she could, she would have begged and pleaded to be set free from the medbay. Just as Obi-Wan knew that whatever poor Clone medic was on duty would let her slip free. None of the men could say no to their mesh'la Jetii.

So Obi-Wan had sprung her free early under the strictest of orders to stay within their quarters and rest. She had suffered a concussion after all which was only slightly more serious than the cut on her head from Grievous backhanding her and sending her sliding into a stone wall.

The mild-mannered Negotiator's hands clenched into fists before he breathed his anger out into the Force. Yes, Grievous was a monster and could have killed her, but his Moonbeam was alive and anger was not the Jedi way.

He was passing by one of the training rooms meant to give the Jedi and men a place to work on their combat skills when he heard it.

Music. Sweet music, light and soft like a feather. It was Analise's music. Twinkling music as Anakin and Ahsoka called it. The music that she sometimes used when she wanted to do one very specific style of dance that she had learned as a young girl and still worked on every once in a while, along with a few others she had been taught.

"They are what make me a better fighter! To fight with a lightsaber is to dance in a way." That had been her excuse when Mace would have scolded her for practicing dancing when she could have been working on lightsaber forms.

She wasn't wrong...When Analise used her blade she danced even in battle. Those skills learned as a child had transformed her into a fighter without equal. Her version of Makashi had none of the sharpness to it that Luminara's, the brutal cruelty of Dooku's, or the reckless edge of Ventress'.

Analise was all grace. She was soft with a warrior's point. She lured in her opponents with spins and leaps that kept her just out of reach before lunging forward with a well-placed strike or flying up over their hands and kicking their legs out from under them.

Obi-Wan tapped the panel and the door opened silently to admit him to the room where his Soul Mate was apart from the galaxy.

She had no lightsaber in her hand now. There was no training droid alive with which she was fighting with. There was just her. Just his Moonbeam shining brightly in the Force as she danced in the center of the room, high up on her toes. She spun around so fast, her head seemed to snap back around as she looked for what she called her spot. A fixed place for her to stare at so that she didn't travel too far from her spot on the floor.

Obi-Wan leaned against the wall and watched. He had seen this dance before. It was a ballet she vaguely remembered. She had said it was called Romeo and Juliet, that it was a love story with a tragic ending. The lovers who couldn't be together in life each killed themselves so that they could be together in death and it was then the family feud that had kept them apart came to an end.

Analise had told him that this dance was Juliet's longing. Her longing to be with her love, a love she was meant to hate with everything that was in her; but she couldn't. Romeo was her world.

'As Analise is mine.' He crossed his arms as he watched her dance. Her Force Signature reached for his and he let it wrap around her's. Opening their Bond wide he let his vision of her flow to her. The grace with which she moved, the sweetness of her smile, and hints of longing for what was kept hidden behind closed doors.

Obi-Wan saw the faint blush on her cheeks as her dance neared it's end for she didn't know all of it as her memories of Earth had faded as the years had passed. She brought her hands up and pressed one of her chest while the fingers of her other touched her lips lightly before drifting out towards her husband as if to call him to her.

The music faded away. Sky-blue eyes meet eyes a deep blue-green. A shade that was just for her.

With a smirk, Obi-Wan pushed himself off the wall and strode towards his wife, his Soul Mate. He took the still outstretched hand in his and pressed a kiss first to the top and then to the lovely slim wrist before pulling her towards him. He spun her as he did so, wrapping his arms around her as Analise's back was pressed against his chest. _Caught you my Moonbeam_.

 _Because I let you catch me my Ben._ She twisted around his arms so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He smirked and pulled out the pins that had kept most of her hair pinned up. When it was just them he liked it to be free, flowing like sunbeams through a window.

He also knew that it would help her head and pressed his lips to the bandage on her forehead. _Why are you not resting Moonbeam?_

 _I am fine Ben...I just needed to dance. It's been so long..._

 _It has. It has been so long since I have watched you dance just for me._

 _Ben..._ She blushed as her husband's longing flowed across their Bond and hit her full force. The arms around her tightened and the lips that had been on her forehead were suddenly on her lips, coaxing her mouth to open for him so he could taste the sweetness the belonged to him and him alone. Her fingers played with the tips of his hair as he bent her back and. He tasted of the slightly bitter tea he drank to clear his head.

To Analise it was the best flavor in the world.

Slowly, reluctantly the pair broke apart. Both slightly panting as Obi-Wan bent his head to kiss her neck with feather-light kisses to calm the desire racing through him. It wasn't working. _Let us go rest a little Moonbeam. We'll get none here when there is a chance those vode could walk in._ Wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling as close as he could, he used the Force to switch off the music player.

Analise thanked the Force by the time they reached their quarters that none of the men had stopped them. They had taken one look at the determined look in the General's eyes and the glazed one in the Jedi Commander's, had seen the love shining through and stayed out of the way.

Cody watched them enter the quarters, the door sliding shut and locking behind them. He rolled his eyes then chuckled. With a smart turn, he made his way to spread the word that the pair would be busy for the rest of the day.

Not that it would surprise the men too much. The pair were always like this after Obi-Wan watched Analise dance.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **Jetii-Jedi**

 **mesh'la-beautiful**

 **vod-brother, sister, comrade**


	28. Chapter Sixteen-Thief in the Temple

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: I hope everyone had a fun and safe 4th of July for those who celebrated it. I spent the day honoring my country's independence by playing Old Republic, watching the newest Forces of Destiny, and then a couple fireworks shows. All in all a great day:)**

 **I have to make some adjustments to my chapter outline as I try to place in a time-marker to indicate that a year has passed for our favorite patch-work family in the story. The first two time-markers may seem uneven as I am playing it by year.**

 **Anyway on to this week's exciting adventure! Our favorite Padawan and baby sister finds herself in hot water after not following orders and costing the GAR. But her punishment guarding the Archives might not be as boring as she thinks...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-A lesson learned is a lesson earned- Holocron Heist, Clone Wars Season Two**

 **Chapter Sixteen-Thief in the Temple**

He found her in what had become one of the Jedi war rooms even though it was still called the communications center. Masters and Knights to meet, to study the holos of planets and cities and wild areas where they were being sent on missions. Younglings and Padawans had come to these smaller rooms too that were in each of the towers. They had come to learn more about the galaxy that stretched beyond the Temple and the sprawling city-planet where every little detail was highly regulated.

Like everything else, those too had been forced to change. The map rooms had been transformed overnight into war rooms. No longer were Younglings or Padawans shepherded into the rooms to stare wide-eyed at worlds they might, might one day visit. No longer did Knights or Masters use the massive computer on one wall to search out local customs, to find those that might help or hinder a mission.

Now these little rooms were seats of the war. Here and there the Masters now High Generals and Knights now Generals or Commanders in the case of her came together to plot not missions, but military campaigns. Padawans still came, but the wide-eyed awe was quickly fading away from most as realities that all children and teens learned from war stole away what innocence remained. Their young minds quickly grew dark as they watched men and women being murder on some planets. On watching the bodies of soldiers being trampled under metal feet.

'Thank Force for Ahsoka,' the thought stole through his head before he had even realized it; but he was thankful the Force had sent her to them. That she was a part of their patched-together family. For all the battles she had been in, the men she had heard cry as they died sometimes in her arms and then had to scrub the blood from herself, the bodies she marched past of innocents who found themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time; she was still Ahsoka. She was still snippy, still bright, still smiling, and still hopeful.

She was their hope and he prayed everyday to the Force that since brightness would't be lost to them.

 _They will be alright sweet Ana._ Even though they were in a war room and it went against all the protocol, he slung an arm around her thin shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of a blonde braid, avoiding the white bandage still stuck on her head. _They have their orders and they will make it._

 _I know that Da...They will always make it and come back to me._

 _Then why are you worried?_ His blue eyes lifted to gaze at the Clone twins standing near the back of the room. Her bodyguards, two more vode who had stayed behind while the others were off fighting yet another bloody and violent battle. They shook their heads, a black tattoo of the number five catching in the light.

 _Because I know how important Felucia is for this new offensive the Chancellor wants to try for all that it is insane._ Her hands were flat on the holoprotector as sky-blue eyes stared unblinking at the slowly rotating planet. It flashed here and there, indicating the different positions of the GAR and the Separatists. _If we loose Felucia then the offensive could become a suicide mission._

Away from their Bond, the Master growled in his mind. Here was more proof that his daughter, the most gentlest of all Jedi and the most reluctant of fighters was slowly turning into a Commander, a leader in the military.

Qui-Gon glared now at Felucia and cursed the destiny that seemed to force one twin to act against their nature and the other into more darkening skies.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Plo Koon was the first to admit that he was not a flyer. In fact he had flown fighters less than even Obi-Wan and there was not a more reluctant flyer among the current crop of Knights and Masters than Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Kel-Dor like his niece and nephew found Obi-Wan's dislike of flying hilarious as they did his harsh distaste of blasters. In both aspects, the Master was insanely talented even if he wasn't the flyer his brother was.

Yes, Plo was not a flyer; but he more than made up for it now as he raced towards the Separatist blockade of Felucia. It helped that Anakin had given them all pointers though Analise refused to step foot in a fighter and Obi-Wan simply ignored him. 'Still,' Plo thought to himself as he barrel-rolled sharply to avoid one vulture droid and with a light touch on his controls blasted another into ball of silently exploding flames, 'He was right about the spinning. It is a neat trick.'

Torrants and LAAT/is flew close on his tail. They were not hear to tear the blockade into many pieces that would scatter far and wide. They were there to rescue and regroup. Down below on the planet's surface fought his daughter, her brothers, and their loyal men. They were doing their best, even daring to send Ahsoka on her own with some of the 501st in a two-prong attack, but it just wasn't working. There were far too many droids for even three Jedi and a couple hundred Clones to take on.

"Alright Warthog," even as the name left his mouth, Plo tried hard not to smirk. It was Analise who had named the Clone after seeing his eating habits and remarking in jest that he seemed very much like the warthogs she vaguely remembered seeing on shows and rooting around in the dirt. The Clone, then still fresh and new with no true name to call his name had quickly scooped up the name much to the young woman's horror. He wore it like a badge of honor that his name had come from such a person as the Jedi Princess. "I want you and your vode to stay close to the gunships. Keep them safe first and foremost after yourselves! Leave the fighters to me!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yes!" Wolffee hissed to himself, pumping his clenched fist a little, but keeping it held low. It wouldn't due to celebrate too soon even as he watched General Plo take out with ease the vulture droids that chased after him and those that made up the 104th's flying squadron. Like his Jedi General, he was anxious about the little Togruta that was down on Felucia. True she was with her Master and his brother, two outstanding Generals and yes both the 501st and 212th were there as well...

But she was General Plo's fosterling. His General's daughter. As much as Wolffee knew that training under her brother, the great Anakin Skywalker was the best thing for her, a small part of him wished that the Council had placed her with them. It wasn't that he thought he and his vode in the 104th could do better than the others...It just made sense to the man.

A burst of flames caught his eyes and Wolffee shook his head. Here he was complaining about the fact that Ahsoka was General Skywalker's Padawan and not General Plo's when they were still in the middle of a desperate battle to get them off world and back to Coruscant to regroup. "Alright men!" Without thinking Wolffee pitched his voice loud to be heard over the chattering and buzzing bridge officers. "General Plo and his bros have made it through the first wave of fighters. Let's give them an edge. Focus all fire on Separatist cruiser to the left!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At times like these, all Anakin wanted to do was go up to the Chancellor at one of their frequent and private meetings the slimy man insisted on having and he refused to attend, then shake the living daylights out of him and replace it with some sort of sense. Palpatine might not have held the GAR in the palm of his hand as he held the Senate, but he still had enough influence that he could voice suggestions that pushed and pulled Republic Forces into the most dangerous of situations on the basis of Separatists using what position they held to slip into the Senate and ruin the good works that he kept saying they were doing.

This made Anakin snort as he easily deflected another bright red laser bolt back at the droid that had fired it. As a boy, before his sister's arrival Anakin would have happily and blindly agree with the Chancellor. He had no doubts in his mind that even as he fought battles and faced doom every day, he would have defended the Chancellor and his viewpoints with his dying breath. He probably would have even adopted them.

He would have been a puppet, a Jedi who was controlled by a corrupt politican. Thank Force for his twin, for his family, for the clearity they had given him.

He heard the cries as another of his men fell and he gritted his teeth. It was Palpatine who had almost gleefully handed over information about new Separatist troop movements gleaned from a most credible source that had forced Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and their men into the deadly position they were in down in some strange and brightly colored forest with a never-ending parade of Separatist droids marching towards them without ceasing.

Anakin swung his blade wildly back and forth as he glanced at Obi-Wan standing next to him. The older man was pale and dark circles ran deep beneath his eyes. His movements with his blade were still sharp, still crisp; but they were also slow as though Obi-Wan was running a fuel pack that was draining more and more.

In a way, he was.

Obi-Wan was suffering from the strain of a Bond pulled too tight, of being too far for too long from his Soul Mate. Analise had been called back to Coruscant, summoned and then forced into a meditative rest after a short stay in the med bay on the Negotiator. He smirked a little as he remembered the fuss she had kicked up even as Obi-Wan put his foot down. Only his twin would refuse to take even a day off after suffering cutting her head and suffering a mild concussion.

Then again he would keep fighting too if he had been the one hurt.

Anakin shook himself back to the present, cursing himself for forgetting the family motto as more droids joined in the fray, walking past the towering trees and plants to take pot-shots at the army hiding behind their walkers and still fighting...Still going...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Dammit!"**_ Warthog's curse came through loud and clear almost startling Plo from the near trance he had sunk himself into it. _ **"I've got two flying clankers on my tail and I can't shake them!"**_ Something close to panic was creeping into the Clone's voice though Warthog was doing his best to hide it.

Looking out the cockpit of his fighter, Plo could indeed see a pair of vultures swinging from side to side behind the still somewhat new pilot and forcing him to keep speeding away from them. The zigs and zags of the metal ships were preventing Warthog from sharply turning and switching directions so that he could come up behind them. "Keep steady Warthog! I'm going to come around and get them off your tail!"

His clawed hands tugged sharply at the controls and his Delta-7B turned hard, taking off after the helpless V-19 Torrant. From its socket, his astromech whistled and chirped at him, a flurry of binary translated into basic that rolled across a screen set near his controls. Plo choose to ignore the scolding and mused as he shot through the battle in the air, narrowly missing being shot down if his astromech was spending a little too much time with Anakin's.

After all he knew the curses that had just been used to insult his wisdom had not been ones the droid could have picked up from him.

Pushing forward on the controls, Plo shot over and past Warthog. _**"General..."**_ The Clone's uneasy voice filtered through the com, but Plo ignored it in favor of sinking back into the Force even as he swung his fighter around to face the incoming ships. He could barely hear Warthog's faint yelp as the Clone's fighter dove beneath his, freeing the Jedi Genral up to fire at the vultures behind him.

Behind his goggles his eyes narrowed and one digit pressed down rapidly on the gun button on his toggle. Green lasers sliced through the sky and dug deep into the droids. One was sent hurtling towards the ground, spinning fast on it's way to the battle...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Look out!" Anakin felt the warning alarm in the Force just moments before Obi-Wan yelled at him. The older man grabbed the younger's arm and ran, pulling Anakin after him. The pair just missed being set on fire as a flaming vulture droid plummeted from the sky, skidded for a few a feet along the hard-packed ground, before coming to a blazing stop up against a battered AT-TE and exploding with men dodging shrapnel now as well as lasers.

 _Well that was close!_ Anakin turned his back on the wreckage. He narrowed his eyes as blaster bolts came at Obi-Wan who kept his back to the battle. He lashed out with his sky-blue blade, deflecting the bolts away from his former Master and brother.

 _True, but it is a sign._ Obi-Wan in one move swung back around and his own blade blazed to life. _If that droid made it through, it means our ships have made it past the blockade and that help is on the way._ "Alert the men!" Obi-Wan switched from mental to vocal communication so that the others could hear. "It's time to prepare for evacuation!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the time the LAAT/is were landing, doors opened all the way so the men could flood on, the 501st and 212th had been pushed back to the far edge of the clearing that they had been pinned down in. Rex wanted to breath a sigh of relief, but he couldn't and he knew that the Generals wouldn't be either. There was still some men missing...As well as a certain Padawan Commander.

He winced a little recalling it had been his idea to split them up, to send Ahsoka with her own small squadron of troops on a patrol to see if they could in anyway cut down the droids and ease the pressure on the main branch. It had been hammered into their heads by the Chancellor that Felucia could not be lost as it was the best place to jump off from. Rex thought the Chancellor needed a few more lessons in military tactics and strategy. There were far better planets in the system from which they could launch attacks on the Separatists from.

He cursed as he watched a vod give a startled, pained cry as he took a blaster shot straight to the head. The droids were so close now that not even the massive AT-TEs were able to fully protect them from the red hot shots from the droids' blasters. "That's it grunts!" He yelled over the chaos even as he laid down cover fire. "We are leaving now! Get those butts on the ships!"

The men slowly began to fall back and climb onto the waiting ships. Rex kept laying down cover fire and watching his General and General Kenobi. They would be last on. They always were.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They would be last on. They always were. Anakin just didn't feel it was right for him to be one of the first to leap on-board the evac ships when he and Obi-Wan were better able to provide cover for the fleeing soldiers. He glared down at the metal bits of cannon fodder as he sharply realized that Ahsoka wasn't back yet.

 _Stang it all! Where's Snips? She should have gotten back by now!_ Obi-Wan eyed the younger man and saw the slight hint of gold in his eyes and knew that Anakin was drawing on deeper power that Obi-Wan could not reach. Such occurrences had been happening more and more as the twins were forced into battles that tested and pushed them to the limits.

He clasped his blade in one hand and reached to clamp on hand down on Anakin's shoulder. Obi-Wan flooded their Bond with calm, clear-thinking. The last thing they needed was for Anakin's true power to show up even the smallest bit. _Focus on the droids Anakin. I'll call our baby sister and see where in the galaxy she is!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For Ahsoka, the battle was so far going great.

She and the men had been able to sneak up behind a bunch of droids, probably a jungle patrol just like them and with a few well timed blasts from the tanks and AT-TEs had sent those tin-heads running. She stood perched on top of one of the HAVw A6 Juggernauts, happily swinging her lightsaber back and forth without a thought or care as she deflected Seppie shots back at them. She could hear the fearful cry of the B1 battle droids as they were vastly overwhelmed and turned tail to flee.

So her comlink just had to go off of course. Rolling her eyes she lifted her wrist com up, using the Force to hit the answer button so that she wouldn't have to stop her lighting fast movements. "This is Ahsoka."

 _ **"Ahsoka! Where in all seven Sith hells are you?"**_ The Togruta winced. Of course it would be Obi-Wan and not her brother. Anakin she could work around since he himself tended to almost always be late. Obi-Wan not so much.

"Ummm...I'm about six clicks east of you Master. In fact my men and I have engaged some droids and have them on the run. I've broken through!" Surely that would soften Obi-Wan's anger.

 _ **"You'll have to chase them some other time. The ships are here for evac Ahsoka!"**_

"What?!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Move it trooper! Come on, let's hoof it double time!" Obi-Wan rubbed lightly at his ear as Anakin called out to the last bit of stragglers, not that there was many. None of the men wanted to stay and fight a fight they knew they could not win even if everything in them screamed to stay and fight.

His eyes glared at the com on his wrist as Ahsoka's sputtered protests filtered over it. Rex stood next to him, helmeted-head cocked to one side and Obi-Wan was betting there was some sort of smirk on the Captain's face. _**"The droids are retreating!"**_

"It doesn't matter Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan wondered, not for the first time if it was possible to feel hair turning gray. "The droids have us outnumbered and we must evacuate...And that is an order!" He added the last bit as an afterthought. Ahsoka would never go aganist an order for all that she had picked up on Anakin's loose playing of the rules.

 _ **"Anakin told me that I should never let up when I have the enemy on the run!"**_ Rex's chuckle turned into a cough as a still clueless Anakin at least made it onto the ship and Obi-Wan refused to give into the urge to bang his head against the now closed doors of the gunship as it lifted into the air. Of course his brother would tell Ahsoka a thing like that then neglect to point out that such a plan only worked when your enemy's forces numbered yours or was less.

"They are running right back here to regroup with the main force and when they do they will be back after you!" The Master closed his eyes and prayed to the Force as he attempted to release his anger and frustration into the Force. Ahsoka had soaked in all the best of her siblings and also the bad...Like the blasted Skywalker stubbornness. "You are putting not just the lives of your men in danger, but your own life as well. You will be getting on this ship when we reach you Ahsoka!"

"Way to sound like Da Obi-Wan," Anakin teased as he caught his breath a little. "So where is my little Snips?"

"Following your teachings of course and refusing to retreat."

"Is she winning?" Obi-Wan shot Anakin a dark look and the Knight shrank back a little much to Rex's amusement.

"For now she is, but we both know that will change if we don't get her out of there."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seeing Ahsoka standing tall on the tank and deflecting blaster bolts with ease gave Anakin a sense of pride for just a moment. Then the pride turned to a little bit of anger at both himself and Ahsoka. "She's not stopping!" Obi-Wan turned to glare at the Knight who winced.

'Blast it Ahsoka! Why do you have to do everything I do?' When they had been younger he had found such hero worship cute and even funny. Now they were older and fighting in a war. A war that could get her killed if she didn't find the right balance between regulations and free-style and if she didn't pay attention to orders. "Swing the ship around and land in front of her!" He hated being the bad guy, the one who had to dole out the discipline in the short term.

The LAAT/is swung around in front and landed in front of the men and Padawan. Those already on-board rushed to the doors when they opened and began to rapidly lay down cover fire as their brothers rushed to jump on-board. _What are you doing?_ Ahsoka's mental voice shouted over their Bond and made Anakin wince as he darted off the gunship.

 _We're leaving! Get on the ship now!_

 _Are you blind Anakin? They're retreating! We can beat them!_

 _No we can't! They're going to regroup and when they do, they'll be back here to overrun you. Now get on this ship Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker!_ She huffed before switching off her blade and leaping down from the tank. With a pout on her face she darted onto the gunship which lifted away from the ground now that everyone was safely on-board.

Ahsoka's anger at being yanked from what she thought was a sure victory melted away as she watched the droids, more of them now return to try and take some final shots at the retreating ships. Her shoulders slumped as she turned to face Anakin and Obi-Wan, ready to say the sorry that was already written on her face.

Only to see her brother's eyes hard as they took her in for just a moment before sliding away in a sign that he was disappointed in her.

To Ahsoka, that hurt more than the punishment she knew she would be issued as soon as they got back home.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka had always been fascinated at watching night fall on Coruscant. The city-planet never really slept, but still the sun went down and the lights came on. The towering structures which seemed to grey and forbidden when they gleamed under the sun became softer and glittered with hidden gems. The ships of all shapes, sizes, and colors turned the barely marked lanes into sliver rivers that raced without end.

Such a view had calmed her and sparked her dreams. Not tonight. Tonight she couldn't even look at what lay beyond the windows of the Council Chamber.

"Padawan Tano-Skywalker, do you agree that the reports presented by both Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker tell the truth about the events that took place?" Her baby-blue eyes stared at the floor in deep shame as she wrapped her right hand around her left arm. She could feel the stern, dark gaze of Mace on her. Watching and waiting to pounce on anything no matter how little that did not speak of the proper Jedi remorse when being scolded by the Jedi Council.

"Yes Master Windu...All of it is true..." She could feel Analise reaching out from where she stood near the doors over their Bond to offer a whisper of comfort that for the moment neither Anakin nor Papa Plo could give her. Anakin needed to play the proper Knight and Papa Plo the proper Master. She could feel his gaze though. It held the same mixture of disappointment and yet soft love that she could feel drifting towards her from Uncle Qui and Obi-Wan.

The aged Grand Master of the Order tilted his head. Yoda had caught something, something that the others might have missed. He had not though. Years of teaching and listening with and without the Force had taught Yoda the different signs, the different tells when someone was holding back and wanted to tell more. "Ahsoka, more to say do you have? More to add?" The Padawan hitched her shoulders up a little, a move learned long ago from her sister.

"It's my fault Masters and I accept responsibility for my actions..." Anakin quickly schooled his face into a neutral expression as Ahsoka took the blame. "I was just so caught up in the fight that I and the men were winning, that I forget to look at the larger battle as Master Skywalker taught me. I just got so caught up in everything...I forgot..." Anakin wanted to smack his forehead. Analise would do the same thing when they were younger and it looked like Ahsoka would follow in her footsteps. They would shift the focus, the blame to them so that his mistakes, his shortfalls wouldn't be commented on or noticed.

Well Ahsoka wasn't going to take the blame this time. "Masters I have to say at this point that the fault in what happens lies with me, not Ahsoka." Now the stern eyes were watching him and Anakin suddenly felt small, like a clumsy and untried Padawan all over again. He took a deep breath knowing that Ahsoka was staring up at him in confusion. "Because she is my sister, I know that her abilities with the Force, her combat skills are highly advanced for a Padawan of her age or rank. Because of that I allowed her more freedom than was wise. I forgot that despite her skills, she is still young and needs more time to learn."

"That might be true Skywalker," Mace leaned back in his seat. He allowed a spark to enter his eyes, for Anakin to feel that he was impressed with the maturity of the young man before him. The young man with whom he often butted heads as he was a man devoted to regulations and Anakin was the rebel who blew regulations away. "But it still stands that Padawan Tano-Skywalker refused to follow a direct order from not just you, but Master Kenobi."

"But I think Masters that all that should required of her is a break from the front-lines and the action," Qui-Gon spoke for the first time as he gazed at his adopted niece. "She is so much like her siblings that a period of grounding here at the Temple should not only help her teachers evaluate her coursework, but also serve as a fitting punishment."

"To guard duty in the Archives assigned she should be."

"The Archives?" Ahsoka's shoulders slumped. She loved to read, but she wouldn't be getting lost in the latest adventure of some fictional hero. Guard duty in the Archives meant wandering around as Temple-bound Jedi dozed in study cubicles and shelving returned holobooks if the librarian was busy. "For how long?" She hoped she didn't sound too pitiful, but the attempt was failed when Mace pinned her with a look that sent chills down every Padawan's spine.

"For longer now..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I'm sorry..._ The words were whisper soft as they drifted over their Bond. Anakin wrapped his arm around the shoulder of his baby sister, smiling when she snuggled closer to him as they walked into the Archives. _I didn't mean to disobey, I just wanted..._

 _To prove yourself, I know that Snips and I understand. Remember I wasn't always a Knight. I was a Padawan up until just a few months ago, Analise too. We got into our fair share of scraps and sat through many a Council lecture._ He rolled his eyes and Ahsoka giggled. _Trust me Snips, you aren't the first Skywalker to have to serve guard duty..._

 _And you would be the one to know all about that Anakin Skywalker!_

 _Analise?_ Anakin came to an abrupt halt when they reached the main desk of the Archives. Standing beside Jocasta Nu, the caretaker and Head Liberian who was highly possessive of all the holobooks in her care and every bit of data within the walls of knowledge, was his twin. Analise had propped her hands on her hips and was smirking at Anakin with a secret sort of glee lighting up her eyes. The gray-haired human woman next to her was also smirking.

"So you've missed me that much young Skywalker?" She cackled a little, Ahsoka looking back and forth between the two. Analise giggled as Anakin stood there, staring at his twin as though he had never seen her before.

"What on all Coruscant are you doing here Analise?"

"Serving my time for scaring Healer Che...Again!" She tapped the side of her skull. "She's still freaked out over the fact that I kept fighting with a cut head and a concussion and she was most upset that I watched the fight on Felucia when she put me on strict rest." Analise and Anakin rolled their eyes at the same time. Only Healer Che would think that watching a battle take place systems away would be too taxing on a healing body. "As punishment I have been sent to help Madame Jocasta sort through some holobooks that some Padawan found when cleaning out some of the older storage vaults."

Ahsoka winced and was suddenly glad that she had gotten guard duty. Overnight desk duty or cleaning were far worse than marching all over the Archives and trying to be of some sort of help. The older Jedi glanced sharply at the Padawan. "And this must be the youngest Skywalker. Following in your siblings footsteps I see..."

"Madam Jocasta, you are correct. This is our sister Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker. She has been temporarily assigned guard duty."

"And I am sure she will be many times in the future just you were Anakin." The Knight blushed, ducking his head as Jocasta clucked like a little old hen. "Well you have a meeting to attend Anakin and I have some students to assist. Analise, I trust you to show your sister the libaray. Force knows that you will know this place just as well as I..." Almost huffing the Head Librarian of the Jedi Archives stormed off, muttering under her breath a little about the stupidity of teachers setting their students such work that the required her help even few minutes.

 _Don't worry Soka,_ Anakin bent down to give Ahsoka a hug before going to join in the meeting in the communications center. _Jocasta's bark is worse than her bite when you first meet her._

 _I hope so..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Is Madame Jocasta always so stern?_ Analise chuckled at her sister's question and took her hand, swinging it back and forth as they walked among the towering stacks of glowing holobooks.

 _No she's not sweetie. She's only like that when she gets frustrated with Younglings, Padawans, Knights, or even Masters who can't seem to find the answer they're looking for and keep calling for help. She even scolded Obi-Wan because he offended her by saying he thought the Archives were incomplete because Kamino was missing._ Ahsoka giggled. She remembered Obi-Wan coming to Yoda seeking help only for to point out the answer that in her mind anyone should have guessed. It was the only one that had made sense.

 _There are so many books and I've been here before, but never this deep into the stacks._ Baby-blue eyes darted around, scanning nearby titles and saving them in her mind to remember later. _Obi even said there are books here that are forbidden for most Jedi to read._

 _He isn't wrong Ahsoka. This is the greatest gathering of knowledge in the entire galaxy. Beings from all over come to the Archives seeking permission to browse our offerings. There are some sections that require certain permissions for their use and some that are only open to Knights and Masters or just Masters._ It had seemed impossible, but they had reached one of the back walls of the Archives. It was a solid wally of grey with no shelves. Instead there was a circular door. _That's the door to the holocron vault._

 _Holocron...You mean those things you and Anakin have._

 _A little. Those holocrons are common among the Order. They hold lessons, maps, basic information to be passed down. The holocrons inside the vault hold the deepest, most important information about the Jedi Order. They hold our secrets and information that none save a Jedi should know. They are our legacy._ "Good morning Kit!" Analise called happily upon spotting one of her husband's dearest friends approaching the vault door. The Nautolan gave her his trademark grin.

"Good morning Analise, little Ahsoka. Doing some rounds of the Archives?"

"Yes we are. Early morning studying?"

"Yes, I need information from one of the holocrons. I shouldn't be too long."

"Thanks for letting us know. Here Ahsoka, watch Kit unlock the vault. You'll need to know this for when you're older. We have Force-locks all over the Temple and city, but you need to be a Knight or higher to open them." The Jedi Master rolled his eyes, still smiling broadly.

"I see I am just a puppet now for Analise to use in her lessons." He waved his hand in a smooth, elegant motion over a odd looking lock embedded in the wall. Ahsoka watched, felt the Force tingling from Kit's use. The front part of the lock turned slowly before sinking back into an opening surrounded by lit panels. The vault door opened with a dull thud to reveal a short tube-like hallway and another door at the end. Kit waved at the sisters before marching into the hall.

 _Can we go inside?_ Ahsoka stood on tiptoe to see if she could catch a peek into the actual vault, but the door was starting to close and Analise was turning her around.

 _No we cannot Ahsoka. To get inside the vault you have to be a member of the Jedi Council. Not even Madame Jocasta has been inside._ Analise halted and turned to face her sister. _There is so much knowledge here; in the holocrons, in the books that guarding the Archives is one of the most important duties a Jedi of any rank can be given. You might think this is a punishment Ahsoka and the Council does want you to learn from this, but at the same time you should view this a job of honor. Do you think you will be able to handle being a guard here?_

 _No worries Analise!_ Ahsoka's reply had all of the Skywalker confidence and her own spunk. _I'm sure this will be my easiest mission ever!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't the greatest apartment on Coruscant, and he certainly could afford better; but it suited him. He was no Jango Fett to show off the wealth he had fetched even in some low-key way. He didn't need some fancy, over-the-top apartment earned not through the shedding of blood and collecting of bounties, but by rolling over and doing some above-the-law work.

He bit down hard on the toothpick in his mouth as he glared out the window, between the openings in the blinds at the traffic outside his window. Fett had been a fool, taking the job on Kamino then using the profits to set up a bounty hunting empire. He well remembered those days when there had barely been any scraps left for true bounty hunters like himself. All the good jobs were snapped up by Fett then farmed out to those bounty hunters that had groveled at his feet.

Well Fett was gone now. Only his so-called son remained, being passed around between those who had once worked with the Mandalorian. He had no doubt that the boy would be learning the ways of the bounty hunter and he wondered if the boy would be any good of one. Knowing who he father was, he doubted it.

Red eyes gazed over the room. It was small, dingy. There was barely room for the few pieces of furniture that had been crammed into it. The sheets on his bed smelled like cigs. The smell stronger now as his own cigs became a part of that mixture that would linger long after he left.

Graffitt dotted the walls. Tags for different gangs, calling signs for fellow law breaking artists. Some portrayed various Senators, even the Chancellor in less than flattering views. He only snorted at them. Politics had no interest in whatever war was going on beyond the seeming safety of Coruscant. As long as it don't hinder him in his hunts, he could care less.

Fading light caught on something dusty and white, drawing his eyes down. It was a chalk outline, left over from ham-handed crime unit of a Gungen's body spread on the floor. It was why the apartment had been so cheap. Some poor Gungen had caught the attention of the wrong person and ended up dead.

The murder had only happened a few days ago, but the building owner hadn't bothered to clean up the outline. Murders were normal in this part of Coruscant and his building had seen a few. The owner wasn't stupid. He knew what type of beings were interested in renting from him.

And he could care less that a chalk outline remained in his room. He doubted he would be there for long and it was just useless Gungen. He had no time for Gungens. They were fools, the whole lot of them.

 _ **"I am so sorry about the interruption bounty hunter.**_ " The caster on the desk covered with stains that he could guess at flared to life. The reception was bad, but the voice of the hooded figure came through loud and firm. For a minute he thought the voice sounded familiar, but he waved it away. All that mattered to him was the job. _**"Now as to what I had been saying, I have need of the services that you provide."**_

"I'm listening old man," he sneered as he tossed the toothpick aside. So what if he was insulting a possible client? He didn't care and the man obviously didn't care either for he didn't huff or make any sign that he was offended by the careless remark. After all the man was old and he needed him or he wouldn't have bothered to calling the most successful bounty hunter in the galaxy now that Fett was gone.

 _ **"I would require you to procure for me a Jedi holocron. One from the vaults that are within the hallowed halls of their pathetic Archives."**_

"You must be mad as well as old...Getting a holocron means breaking into the Jedi Temple." He slowly began to move towards the desk. "I don't got any love for them self-righteous preachers, but breaking into the Temple is impossible not to mention deadly if the Jedi are in a bad mood."

 _ **"I see...Then perhaps your reputation has been greatly exaggerated..."**_

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it, those Jedi bums had cost me a few jobs; but it will cost you." With a smirk he flung himself down into the desk chair and rested his boot covered feet on the desk, leaning back as though he had no cares at all. "I'll want a Rouge-class star fighter with the most elite weapons out there including a cloaking device and all the works...Plus triple my usual payment. After all I'm risking a lot here for a men too scared to come out of the shadows." He smirked. The gauntlet had been thrown and it was time to see just how badly the old man wanted the a holocron.

 _ **"I don't care about your price!"**_ the old man snapped and the bounty hunter's smirked grew. He had hit a nerve then, calling the man a coward. _**"I am more than able to pay it! To make sure you succeed, I will provide you the means to break into the Temple. Whether you get caught or not will rest on your talents."**_

"It's deal then old man...You just hired yourself a bounty hunter." Leaning forward, his red eyes gleaming in the light given off by the holo, Cad Bane jammed a finger down on the caster and cut the connection.

This would be interesting...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yoda wanted to chuckle as he watched Obi-Wan and Anakin stare at the sector map and tried to puzzle out their next move. Their brooding poses were almost identical. Only Anakin lacked a beard to stroke and showed no interest in every growing one. "I hate to say it, but the loss at Felucia has set back everything in the entire sector. We need to figure out some way..."

A wave of the Force crusted over Yoda and the old Jedi gave a soft groan. The soft wave was cold and stank of the Darkness. He shook his head, his mind still quick as it digested just what the message had been. "Grandda? Are you alright?" Yoda could tell that whatever it had been, Anakin had sensed a little of it too.

"Fine I am Anakin. Disturbance in the Force you and I felt. A message it was. Intruders soon there will be here in the Temple."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. Intruders in the Temple had to be impossible...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You know Bane if you just told me what you were doing, I could probably help..." Bane rolled his eyes and glared at the small droid he was kneeling behind. It's name was Todo 360 and it was the fussiest techno-service droid that Bane had ever seen. He snorted a little. In fact, Todo was as fussy as some protocol droids he had come across and destroyed.

"Relax Todo, I'm just doing some maintenance. You've been having a problem with memory crashes and I want to get that taken care off." He popped off the hatch that covered Todo's access panel.

"Crashes? What crashes? I don't have any memories of crashes." Bane waited a moment and wasn't disappointed. "Oh...I have no memory of the crashes! Oh no!" As Todo proceeded to panic, Bane lifted from his pocket a chip. Not one to help Todo's memory, but one with a nasty little surprise that only he could trigger. He quickly slipped into the access panel and attached it to the first set of wires he reached. It didn't matter what they were. "I'm doomed Bane! Doomed!" He rolled his eyes at the droid's performance and slammed the hatch back on.

"I'm done Todo you drama queen."

"Oh...Thank you." The door alarm started buzzing as it was pressed unhappily by someone outside.

"Get the door Todo!"

"Bane! I am not a butler, I am a techno-..."

"You are whatever I say you are you hunk of metal!" Bane slammed himself down into the desk chair and booted up the computer. "Now get the door or your scrap!"

"Well I never!" Todo huffed as his little legs carried him to the door. Outside stood a Clawdite female in the obvious garb of a bounty hunter and with a large rifle resting against her shoulder. Todo wasn't too surprised. After all Bane was a bounty hunter and a good number of Clawdites opted to become bounty hunters to make the best use out of their shifting skills.

"Who are you?" the Clawdite stared at the little droid.

"My name is Todo 360...Who are you?"

"None of your business junk heap!" The bounty hunter kicked at Todo as she slunk into the room. The droid planted his hands on what was his hips, hanging his head.

"No one's in a good mood today," he moaned. Both bounty hunters ignored him as the female set her rifle by the wall, then pushed her helmet up and went over to Bane; leaned on the desk to study the computer screen.

"Whose the Rodian ?"

"A Jedi Master named Bolla Ropal whose stationed someone where on the Mid Rim Cato."

"So then that's our target?"

"Not our first one. We'll go after him as soon as we get this." Bane pressed a button on the caster and an image of holocron appeared slowly spinning. "A holocron." Cato Parasitti was used to working with Bane on crazy jobs, but this one nearly made her fall over.

"Are you crazy Bane? The Jedi keep their personal holocrons too close to steal them and the others are in the..."

"Main vaults in the Archives of the Temple. I know all that Cato." He pulled up another image, this one of the Temple. "Our client this time just happens to be a Sith Lord and he was able to hand over information we need to get in. Like this layout of the Temple and a security chip that's been place in Todo here."

"Yes I have knowledge about all the security systems in place at the Jedi Temple."

"Now the Jedi have planted all sorts of traps and have a state-of-the-art security system in the vents and vault itself to protect the Temple and their secrets. While Todo can take all those out, I'll need someone on the inside to guide us through the vents from the library...That's where your ability to change will come into play Cato."

Bane lazily waved his hand towards the corpse of a Skrilling wearing Jedi robes laying on a chair. Cato stood up. If she was shocked, it didn't show on her face and honestly she wasn't shocked to see a dead body in Bane's room. They were bounty hunters after all. "He at least looks like he was a Jedi."

"He was," Bane chuckled. "He was a Knight named Ord Enisence. Lucky for us no one's bothered to report him missing. With his shape you should be able to walk right into the Temple and the Archives then monitor us without any problems." Slowly Cato went over to the body, her eyes glancing back for a moment as the caster on her the back of her hand took a reading of the clothes.

Lightly, like a lover she laid her fingers on top of the cold hand and focused. It wasn't the Force that Clawdites were using when they changed their appearance to another. Scientists had study Clawdite biology for years and had yet to discover just what it was that allowed them to make such vast changes to their body. Cato's form shifted and the Clawdite was gone, replaced by Skrilling Knight. The caster on her hand kicked on, projecting a holo of his clothes over her. "Now that I am a Jedi Knight...I will be able to do that." Her voice shifted, became male and deeper before the sentence had finished.

"Good...Now take these ear coms." Bane threw them at Cato and she caught them. "We'll use them to talk."

"Bane, the vault is in the library and that backs on to the Jedi communications center. There's be a lot of Jedi swarming around there..."

"Which we can use to our advantage Cato."

"And there's still the safe," Cato went on as though she hadn't heard Bane. "Even if you get in the vault you'll have to open the safe. Do you know..."

"Let me worry about that Cato! For now, let's just get into the Temple."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Anakin! Ben! Wait up!_ The two men turned as a smaller blur caught up and wedged her way in between the pair. Obi-Wan's arm automatically wrapped itself around his wife's waist as her twin reached for her hand.

 _Have you run away from the dragon lady Ana?_ A sharp elbow jammed itself gently into his ribs.

 _Behave Ani and no. She made me take a break so I was heading to the mess, but what has the pair of you so worried?_

 _Yoda Moonbeam...He and Anakin felt a disturbance in the Force. He says that soon there will be intruders here in the Temple._

 _But we don't even know where to start looking or what they could be after._

 _Not starfighters,_ Obi-Wan nodded to Luminara as she passed the trio. _Those can be found anywhere._

 _So what can they get here that they can't get anywhere else in the galaxy?_

 _Information..._ Analise stopped short and the men stopped with her as she looked back and forth at them. _It's like what I told Ahsoka. There is information here in the Temple that you can't find anywhere else in the galaxy like our Jedi transmitter codes..._

 _All the information about the troops kept conveniently in one place._ Obi-Wan wanted to smack his forehead.

 _The East Tower communications center._

 _Anakin, you take Analise and go there now. I'll monitor the Temple from the central security office. Hopefully we'll be able to stop whoever it is before they cause too much damage._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bane needed no cable to scale the walls of the Jedi Temple. His boots had small rockets embedded in the heels that allowed him to fly and reach high places more easily.

At his side flew Todo. They landed on a ledge outside one of the service vents that raced through the Temple. So far everything was going as planned...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Archives were cool, dim, and quiet. Ahsoka had been wondering them for hours and admitted that there was peace there. Peace among the stacks of glowing holoboooks and whispering Jedi. She could easily understand how Jeid like Analise and Obi-Wan could spend so much time within the walls crammed with knowledge.

But she still hadn't helped anyone and Ahsoka was board.

Then a hulking creature of green dressed in drab brown appeared and she smiled. It was Knight Enisence. He was a skilled Knight, but Temple gossips held it that he wasn't the brightest star in the system. Ahsoka thought he was just smart and enjoyed those rare moments when before the war he had taught a combat class or two. His footsteps were muffled on the red carpet of the entrance. "Good afternoon Master Enisence." She smiled brightly.

"Oh...Good afternoon Youngling." She frowned a little at the title and wondered if perhaps he hadn't heard the news that she wasn't a Youngling anymore and hadn't been for a while. Shaking her head she made her smile brighter.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No!" The answer was sharp, making Ahsoka take a step back. She could never remember Enisence ever being that sharp before. "I mean no thank you my dear...After all I wouldn't want to be a bother." Ahsoka's white markings over her eyes had raised as the man passed her and called her dear, but she shook away and bounced up the steps after all.

"You know it wouldn't be a bother Master Enisence, not at all. I mean things are slow and all...I could use something to do."

"Well...I see...Um..."

 _ **"Cato are you there? Cato come in?"**_ Cato was grateful that the Jedi brat didn't hear Bane's angry voice calling for her through the ear com. _"_ _ **Cato blast it all!"**_

"No thank you..."

"Are you sure? I mean I know where a lot of the books are and..."

"Look here Youngling!" Cato swung around and glared at the Togruta. "I said no and I mean no. Now let me be!" With that she stamped away as Ahsoka's shoulders slumped before she shrugged.

'I guess today I can't do anything right.' She wandered off, wondering if the harsh punishment for sneaking off was really worth it.

Neither pair knew that everything had been witnessed by one very serious and keen-eyed librarian. One who was very worried about the Knight's behavior.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"I'm here Bane. Finally made it to a computer station in the Archives."**_

"So there you are. I was starting to wonder. Now get us in!"

 _ **"Alright, alright...Okay, I've found a weak point in those shields that Todo should be able to break through. I'm sending the coordinates for it now."**_ The little silver droid's optical receptors lit up a bright yellow color as Cato's ill-gotten coordinates finally reached him.

"Alright I've got them...That weak point should be somewhere over here."

 _ **"While Todo breaks through the shield, I'll start jamming the Temple scanners so that they can't get a read on you."**_ Bane grunted his agreement while watching Todo fly up to one of the flickering blue shields. The little droid muttered to himself and Bane wondered if maybe he should have shelled out a little more for a better droid, but then thought better of it. Beings ignored droids and smaller or older droids like Todo never drew any notice at all. Better to have a fussy, panicky older model droid than some bright and shiny and totally competent top-of-the-line droid.

Besides it wasn't like he had spent any money on Todo anyway.

"Alright...It should be right here..." Todo reached out and just tapped one point in the shield with his metal finger. At his touch, a perfect circle opened up and widened. Bane wasted no time and flew right into the opening, settling on the floor as he turned off the jets in his boots.

"Alright Cato, I'm in."

"And you're welcome," Todo muttered behind him and Bane chose to ignore him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was quiet in the Temple's central security office. In days past Jedi Padawans, Knights, and even the occasional Master had worked alongside the analysis droids charged with monitoring the security systems and spotting the trouble that the Temple Guards weren't able to catch from their positions guarding the doors and maintaining peace and order within the Temple itself.

Working in the security office had been one way for those Jedi who were Temple bound or on some of leave could still aid the Order given their limitations; but as with everything else that had changed in the Jedi Order because of the war, work in the security office too had changed.

Now every decently able-bodied Jedi was needed out on the front, leading men into battle as he and Anakin did, or bouncing between planets like Yoda to smooth ruffled feelings and make clear the way for the GAR. Only the truly young or the truly old or infirm like Qui-Gon stayed at the Temple these days and even the old and infirm had been drifted into war service. Qui-Gon was one of the leaders of the FOJ and sat as head of the Council in place of Mace or Yoda when the pair were gone. Even Master Tera Sinube, a Master nearly as old as Yoda had come out of his semi-retirement to once again take over the Underworld Watch so that those Jedi were freed up for the front.

That meant that very few Jedi haunted the security office and the analysis droids had come to like the relative freedom their programming allowed now that they alone watched the systems. The one Obi-Wan was working with seemed almost offended that the Master had even bothered to show up and it was clear to Obi-Wan at least, that the droid would be entirely too pleased to have the Jedi out of his way.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully and wished that he had more to go on than just a vague disturbance. One seemingly so vague that only Yoda and Anakin had apparently noticed it. He pulled at the neatly trimmed facial hair again and mused that if it wasn't so serious, he might be tempted to laugh at one so foolish as to attempt to break into one of the most heavily guarded buildings on Coruscant.

It was then the lights and screens flicked for a moment, dying away before coming right back on. The hum of machinery and computers barely faded, but it was enough to give Obi-Wan pause and he turned to the little droid next to him. "Now was what that?"

"That," the droid said and sounded truly shocked that a Jedi Master could possible be so stupid, "Was just the system recycling itself Sir. It does that every once in a while." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and released the urge to shut the droid off into the Force.

 _ **"Master?"**_ A small holo flickered to life showing the twins. Anakin had his arms crossed as usual and the look on his face was set in a stubberon glare. Analise's eyes were focused somewhere beyond and Obi-Wan knew by reaching for their Bond that his wife was searching out the threads of those that called the Temple home, looking for one that didn't belong. _**"Analise and I are here, but there aren't any signs of intruders. Something odd just happened. All the monitors, the lights and stuff just kind of flickered and went out for a moment."**_

"That same thing just happened here and for it to happen in both places is more than just a coincidence."

"Coincidence it is not. Here the intruders are."

"But if they're not here in the tower, then what could they be after?"

 _ **"I think the communications center."**_ Analise shook her head as she snapped back from her trance. _**"I found two threads that do not belong here at the Temple and are colored muddy brown with ill intent. I'm still trying to get a read on one of the threads, but the other I think is in the central ventilation shaft."**_ She rubbed her forehead, a sign of a headache starting. It was always a little bit harder for her to access the shifting waves of the Living Force on Coruscant unless she was in one of the gardens and Qui-Gon had once stated that he thought it was a combination of the darkness that crept from the Senate and the lack of any real nature.

"I'll check." Obi-Wan pulled up a map of the Temple. An alarm began to go off softly as a bright red circle appeared on the map. "You're right. There was a breach of the vents near the top of the south tower."

 _ **"Anakin will meet you up there Obi-Wan. I'm going to follow the second thread and see where it goes."**_

 _ **"Don't forget to check in with Ahsoka and let her know what's going on."**_

"On high alert place the Temple will I."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

With the aid of the jets in the bottom of their boots and feet, Bane and Toda were slowly making their way through the vents in the Temple. The dark gray and dimly lit passageway made Bane smirk. It suited the Jedi, the self-righteous prigs. He couldn't stand them, the way they acted as if they He that only they could touch the Force and they along could know its well.

He sneered to himself as they approached a large spinning fan. Even if his client was a Sith Lord and he had seen Jedi do things that no other being could do; Bane didn't believe in the Force. He knew it was there, he just didn't believe in it. All Bane needed to believe in was himself and his blaster and the creds he could earn.

Yep, that was all he needed.

 _ **"Alright...The control panel for the fan should be on your left..."**_ Todo's optical receptors were still glowing as his head and body turned around the shaft until they found the little panel indeed to their left. He smacked the button, turning it off and allowing them to proceed safely past the razor sharp blades. They proceeded down. _**"Be careful...There's a security switch on the second fan that will turn the first one back on."**_

"Security switch?" Todo scoffed. "What security switch? There isn't one around here." As the words were spoken they pair passed through a ring that was, unnoticed by them studded with motion sensors.

There was a whoosh of air as it suddenly starting rushing past. Bane gritted his teeth as he lost control and was rapidly being pulled back up to the first fan where it waited to dice him to pieces. "Todo! You hunk of junk! Shut it down before I get sucked in!"

"I don't know how!" The droid wailed as he too was being sucked back up to the fan's unkind mercy.

 _ **"Don't worry Bane. I can turn it off from here."**_ What felt like hours were really seconds and Bane hated them. Finally the air stopped rushing past and pulling him alone as Cato did her job and turned off both fans.

"At least someone can do their job right," the Duros muttered and glared at Todo as the pair got back on their way.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cato was counting her lucky stars that so far no one had caught onto them. Her eyes tracked Bane and Todo on the screen. Her skin itched and she couldn't wait to shed Enisence's appearance and return to her natural lovely one. "Alright Bane, this next part will get a little tricky. You'll need to keep going down the shaft until..."

"Excuse me..." The voice was old and even sounded a little creaky. With a silent huff, Cato pushed back her chair and stood to her full borrow height. Behind her stood an old Jedi female. Her hair as white as the snow Cato had rarely seen and wearing a dress version of traditional Jedi robes. Her hands were clasped together at her waist and she looked as though she could easily be broken in two. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you, but I wanted to pass on the news that the Temple is on high alert."

Cato narrowed her eyes. The old female could sense that something was off, that she was an actor wearing a borrowed, stolen body. Something had gone wrong. The Temple wouldn't be under alert if they didn't know that she and Bane had broken in. Had they realized that Enisence was missing at last? Had his body somehow been found in the filthy alley where they had dropped it on their way to the Temple? Bane had told her that the pathetic beings hired to pick up the nameless corpses wouldn't look to see if the body was Jedi or not. They would just chuck into the speeder with the others to be burned at the end of their shift.

Her mind moved fast. Perhaps this librarian already knew who she was, what she was. Maybe she was the only one to have guessed who Cato was since except for that stupid child, Cato hadn't seen anyone else. "Thank you very much..." Faster than the bulk of a Skrilling would suggest, Cato lashed out. She slammed hand down on the librarian's neck, squeezing the pressure point she found there hard until the old woman had passed out onto the floor.

It wouldn't do to have a dead body in the Temple. Cato laid her hands lightly on the human female's. The change was quick as it always was and there was no pain, just more itching. The caster on her hand whined a little as it raced to read the information about the sleeping woman's outfit and recreate it over Cato's own clothes. Spying the woman's lightsaber, Cato grabbed it and attached it to her own belt.

Standing she smirked and returned to the computer. Bane still needed her help. They still had a job to do.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

With a soft gasp, Analise broke free from her trance and deeper connection to the Living Force. The slight, sliver tint to her eyes vanished. Qui-Gon standing nearby broke off his conversation with Kit and Mace to go to her. "Are you alright Analise?" Out of respect for the other Jedi, he spoke aloud.

"Just a small headache Da..." The young woman rubbed her forehead. The Grey Jedi Master nodded and began to send soothing energy, easing away the headache, taking some of the pain for himself and sending it away into the Force. As the headache eased, her eyes widened and she gave another soft gasp. "Da I need to go!"

"Why? What is wrong Analise?" Mace and Kit now joined them. The Master's eyebrows were furrowed and light glinted of his bald head. Analise would have giggled had the situation not been so serious.

"The second thread...They're in the library with Ahsoka and Madame Jocasta. I think...!" The young Knight turned sharply on her heel, fleeing the room as the Masters watched. Each one taking deep breaths and releasing their worry like leaves into the Force.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bane ignored the aching in his back as he was forced to bend low so that he didn't beam his head on the ceiling of the vents. He cursed the Jedi who went out of their way to plant traps in the vents themselves, but hadn't been bothered to make them bigger for the daring and bold like himself.

He peered down a short drop into a narrow hallway below. It was lit up red. Lasers he could barely make out through the grating criss-crossed the room. It was the most visible trap yet and one that would have made even the great Jango Fett think twice before attempting to get through. "Well this is Todo."

"At last...I mean great! Let's get going." The bounty hunter threw an arm out, whacking the chest plate of the droid.

"Not yet you pile of parts!" The Duros sneered as he brought his wrist com up. "Cato come in! Todo and I over the vaults, but they've got one of those fancy laser grids."

 _ **"Alright Bane. Let me get it switched off..."**_ Bane frowned at the comm, his red eyes narrowing. Cato's voice didn't sound like the deep, almost booming voice she had been using at the start of the mission. It sounded older, female.

"What the kark is wrong with your voice?"

 _ **"There's been a slight change in our plans thanks to that high alert the Temple's been placed under. I'm the librarian right now. Should make things easier..."**_

"Well hurry it up then!" Bane barked into the comm. "That alert means that Todo and I aren't going to go uncaught for long if you don't do your job!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The hole that Todo had created in the shield had long since closed up by the time Master and Knight made it to the weak point. Anakin stared at the shield and cursed that it was one of the few items he hadn't tinkered with in his time at the Temple. Possibly because the shields were too important to tinker with as no one wanted them down for too long.

After all, the Temple was more than just the home base for the galaxy's peacekeepers. It was a holder of secrets and treasure.

He braced his foot against the slanting wall and turned to stare at Obi-Wan. "There's a weak point here and as you can see, they clearly broke in here." He jerked his thumb to the large, circular vent covering that had been pried open and then just left sitting. No effort had been made to cover their tracks. "Whatever they want, they're in a hurry."

"Well at least we know we'll have an easier time getting in." Obi-Wan smirked and waved his hand over a Force-activated lock panel that had been set into the wall by the shield. The flickering blue screen fell and allowed the Jedi pair to make their way into the vent.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Alright I found it...This isn't good Bane. The vault is protected by a laser grid system with the lasers bouncing in every direction possible. Impossible to sneak through, but I can try and turn it off...**_

"Well then do it and be fast! I can hear Jedi in the vent system. They'll find us soon!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As they made their way through the trap-strewn vents, Obi-Wan had to wonder. He wondered just how the intruders were able to not only get into the Temple's vent systems, but also past all the traps. He and Anakin had been ready to turn off the fans only to find them already off and the secondary system disabled. While it allowed them to safely use their cables to drop through, it made him pause.

Where could they have gotten their information from? Few beings outside the Order and even in the Order itself knew just how many traps had been put in place and just what those traps were.

Their booted feet made soft thuds as they reached the first landing, carefully balancing on the edge of vent falling deeper into the Temple's depths. Anakin was quick to break his cable off, then stared at the three openings. They had come to a crossroads and it was time to choose.

Unlike the traps, the intruders had left no sign of their chosen path.

 _Stang it!_ Anakin glared at the different vents. _I wish Snips and Analise were with us now or even Da. Their connection to the Living Force would be really helpful right about now._

 _Maybe, but we already have a guess and that gives us something._ The Master gestured to the vent leading off to their left. _The communications center is through there. Let's hurry!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Those Jedi freaks are getting closer," Bane cursed and glared at his com even as his eyes kept careful watch on the laser grid below him. What was taking Cato so long? If she was disguised as the librarian, then she shouldn't have been having trouble hiding what she was doing. There had been some doubt that using Enisence would have gotten her caught. After all from what Bane had been able to gather, the dead green creature had just been a basic Knight and he doubted that the Knight would have been given access to the security systems. Even during war.

Of course Bane also felt that his belief in that had been proven right if Cato had been forced to switch forms. The alert had gone out and that old witch had probably gotten it then spotted Cato as the dead Knight putting two and two together.

But now Cato was the librarian and he was sure that the librarian would have access to the security systems if just to look something up. _**"There!"**_ Cato's voice held a faint note of triumphant that she tried to suppress. _**"The grid is down. You can go ahead and get inside."**_

As he and Todo watched, the majority of the red lasers vanished, turning off with a just a slight whine. Smirking he wretched the grate off and jumped down into the heavily protected tunnel with Todo on his heels. At one end a laser grid remained on, covering a circular door behind which was his prize.

He was so close. So very close...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin growled as he reached the end of a vent and looked both ways.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Not one single sign of their intruder. All they were finding were more traps that had been disabled somehow, allowing the intruder safe passage. He slammed his fist against the curving metal wall before taking a deep breath and releasing it into the Force. Now wasn't the time to loose his temper. _I can't find any sign of them...Are we sure they even came this way?_ He ran his metal hand through his hair, wincing when he pulled some hair free from his head as it got caught in the metal bits on his glove that kept his metal limb hidden from view.

 _I'm not sure...Let me talk with Yoda and Father..._ Obi-Wan leaned against the wall as Anakin returned to his side, thumbing on his com. "Master Yoda, Master Qui-Gon; Anakin and I can't seem to find any sign of the intruder on our end other than the traps being disabled. Have you found anything on your end?"

 _ **"Deeper into the Temple gone the intruder has."**_

"But that should be impossible! I mean we have all these security measures..." Anakin paused, looking back behind him and slumping his shoulders. "I mean we had them."

 _ **"I think Analise might have discovered the answer. She traced the second odd thread to the Archives and ran out of here quick. I think she may have found our second intruder guiding the first one..."**_

"Well isn't that great news Father?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Todo get those lasers shut off!" Bane ignored the web of red lasers in front of the vault door in favor of staring at the Force-activated lock with narrowed eyes. Another smirk grew upon his blue-skinned face. The Jedi thought they were so smart creating locks that only so-called Force Sensitives would be able to use. They never stopped to think about the technology that actually controlled the lock.

Thanks to the Sith Lord who had hired him, Bane knew exactly how to break down the door.

He closed his fist and held it in front of the panel. His fingers hit a small button near his com and crackling blue lines of electricity raced from his gloved hand and into the lock. The electricity would short out the circuits, unlocking the door, allowing anyone inside. Whether or not they had that stupid Force.

Bane spat on the floor to show the Force exactly what he thought of it before glancing back at his annoying droid. "Haven't you finished with those lasers yet?"

"I just finished them now!" Todo huffed as the lasers faded away leaving the vault door defenseless.

"Good! Then you can start cutting a hole into that wall next to you!" Bane gestured with a jerk of his head.

"What? Cut a..." The droid released a long-suffering sigh before moving over and going over the inventory of his tools to choose the best one. "This job just keeps getting weirder and weirder..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Things were quiet in the Archives, not that Ahsoka had expected anything different. Classes were still in session for the Younglings and Padawans left behind by Masters on the front. Masters and Knights who might have chosen to wander the stacks were now knee-deep in meetings about battle tactics and strategies, running back and forth between the Temple and the Senate, between the Temple and GAR barracks.

Ahsoka hummed, rocking back on her heels as she realized that she hadn't even seen Madame Jocasta in a while. Shrugging her shoulders she moved past the books on Senate Procedures, keeping her distance. The Head Librarian had probably returned to sorting through those old books that had been found.

 _Ahsoka!_

 _Analise?_ The Togruta paused and tilted her head. _What's up?_

 _Listen to me very carefully Ahsoka..._ At once her hunting blood kicked in and her body stiffened as though like an animal she had caught the scent of something she did not like. _The Temple has been placed on high alert because of intruders, one of which I traced to the Archives. They're probably disguised as a Jedi. I want you to keep an eye out and find Madame Jocasta. I'll be there as soon as I can!_

Ahsoka didn't bother to respond. Instead she turned sharply on her heel and ran back to the main back of computer desks. The last time she had saw Madame Jocasta, she had been nearby.

She raced through the Archives, glad they were empty for even though the Order had changed hardliners remained. Hardliners who liked to glare and sqwak about Padawans running through the Temple like wild creatures or talking loudly or bragging or...Well they didn't like a lot of the new ideas that her siblings had brought about.

Ahsoka ignored them. Analise had told her once it was better to do that and remember that it took all sorts of beings to make a galaxy.

She turned sharply down one of the aisles and heard the Force tugging at her. She skidded to a stop, tilting her head as voice reached her ears. "Bane watch it! Those nosy Jedi have turned around and are heading your way!" It sounded like Madame Jocasta and when she peeked around the corner it even looked Madame Jocasta. But when Ahsoka reached out with her Force Signature to touch the older Jedi's, it wasn't there!

Her eyes widened. Whoever was looked and sounded like Madame Jocasta, but it wasn't her. Ashoka darted around the corner, coming up behind the stranger and glaring hard, using her brother for inspiration. "Who are you? What have you done to Madame Jocasta intruder?"

Cato slowly straightened; Bane all but forgotten as the voice of the stupid slaver bait that had confronted her earlier was back and grated even harder upon her. The Clawdite stood and reached for the lightsaber hanging from her waist. "That weak librarian right darling? Why I did to her what I am going to do to you!"

Ahsoka bounced back, lightsaber coming to life as Cato lashed out with Madame Jocasta's own blue blade. Their lightsaber met with a buzzing clash and Ahsoka found herself locked beneath the two blades before ducking down and sweeping forward only to hit nothing. Cato had turned tail and ran down between the computer stations and long tables meant for quiet studies.

The Padawan gave chase. She needed to subdue this intruder and find Madame Jocasta. She needed to do this. She had already let everyone down by allowing herself to get too caught up in battle and cost them a prime position. She couldn't let this thief and her partner get away with whatever it was they were there to steal.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She could hear lightsaber clashing and her heart speed up. That was her baby sister fighting, she could feel it. The second lightsaber meant that Ahsoka was fighting Madame Jocasta which did not make any sense at all.

Steeling herself for whatever lay ahead, Analise began to race through the empty stacks when she felt a tug through the Force which brought her to a halt. It tugged again and she changed the direction of her feet to chase after what the Force was calling her to.

She almost tripped on the body laying in her path. Covering her mouth to muffle her gasp, Analise fell to her knees and gently picked up the head full of grey hair to lay in her lap. There was a bruise on her neck barely covered by the high neck of her robes.

The buzzing hum of lightsabers clashing again and again reached her ears, but Analise shrugged it away. Ahsoka could take care of herself. Madame Jocasta needed her.

Closing her eyes, Analise drew upon the Living Force, the healing energies it provided and there among the stacks of her beloved holobooks healed the Head Librarian.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka let out a grunt as Cato kicked her hard in the stomach. She could feel the bruiser forming as her back hit the study table behind her. She gasped for breath, just managing to spin out of the way as the fake Jocasta brought her lightsaber down in a wide arch, slicing through the table and not the Padawan.

The fake lashed out again wildly and Ahsoka had to duck quick to keep from losing her head or the tip of a montral. She watched her opponent carefully, tracking her moves. Whoever this Jocasta was, they were trained for combat, but for not using a lightsaber.

She flipped herself back up onto the table, using it to giver her a little advantage over whoever the intruder was.

Cato chased after the annoying little brat before turning tail and running the other way. She cartwheeled over the table and ran down an aisle. But that dumb little Padawan just didn't quit. The Clawdite acted fast, bringing the stolen blade up again and again as the little Togruta pounded away at her. The green blade falling again and again. She stabbed forward for the brat to flip over her, forcing Cato to twist around and block a strike before grunting and fall back as the little wretch kicked her in the stomach much as Cato had down earlier to her.

Cato lifted the blue blade down and swung...Only to miss as the brat spun around and rolled over Cato's own back. With a curse she kicked at the Togruta again, hearing a yelp as she caught the ribs with her foot. Grinning madly she turned and ran.

Ahsoka snarled at the fleeing figure and lifted a hand. For all that the fake was able to somewhat use a lightsaber, there was one thing she knew for sure that the being couldn't use. The Force. Reaching out, Ahsoka called to the Force for help and then wrapped it around a chair and pulling it hard enough that tipped back...

And fell right into Cato's path. The distracted Clawdite didn't even notice until her shins had rammed into it and she was flying up and over. With a pained moan she landed hard on the floor, the lightsaber flying from her hands as it automatically switched off and landing somewhere out of reach.

Rolling over, she felt something that had to have been fear but shouldn't have been rush through her as her eyes met a green blade pointed at her throat and the predatory gaze of a young Togruta glaring down at her. "I win for even though you may look like Madame Jocasta sleemo, you don't have her skills!"

Cato growled as she lost control and slipped back into her normal form.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you done yet you floating junk heap?"

"Be patient Bane! Things like this take time..."

"Some butler droid you turned out to be...A waste of creds too!" Todo paused in cutting his way through the vent wall and glared at the Duros.

"For the hundredth time Bane...I am a techno-service droid and..."

"Not a butler droid. I get it! I get it!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin rolled his eyes as they crouched by another pulled grating. He could make out bickering and the sound of metal being burned. He turned to Obi-Wan. The man had a knowing smirk on his face and he couldn't wait to get into a salle so he could mop the floor with his brother and former Master. _Alright...You were right. You can tell me I told you so after this is all over._ The Master's smirk grew and he pulled at his beard.

 _ **"Anakin, Obi-Wan please come in."**_ Sky-blue eyes stared down at his com before hitting the answer button.

"Go ahead Ahsoka."

 _ **"I've caught one of the intruders. It's a Clawdite posing as Madame Jocasta. Anyway she told me that the second intruder is in the holocron vault."**_

"Thanks Snips. Hold that intruder until help gets there." Anakin thumbed the com off and stared at Obi-Wan.

 _Why would they want to break into the holocron vaults? I mean a holocron can't be used by someone unless they have the Force to open it._

 _What if they aren't after the holocrons, but are using the vault as a back entrance to the communications center._

 _We better get moving then!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He growled low in his throat and abruptly pulled back from the lock. "It'd be a lot easier to do this if I had a diagram." He jabbed at a button on his com. "Cato come in! Cato!...Cato are you there?" Todo turned, hearing for the first time some small, very small amount of nervousness in his Master's voice. Bane was quick to jam his fist back towards the lock, once again filling it with electricity.

"What does that mean Bane? Why isn't Cato answering?"

"It means something has gone wrong and we're all stanged...Is that hole of yours finished yet Todo?" The droid turned to his hole and nodded.

"Yes it is, but..."

"Then get to the communications center!"

"What?" For a moment Todo had though his sound sensors need a tune-up. He could have sworn Bane had just told him to go to the communications center. "Are you sure Bane? It will be crawling with Jedi..."

"Just go you hunk of junk!" Bane swore at the droid. Waving his arms, Todo back down and banged on the metal he had cut though til it broke from the wall and the hole was opened up.

"Okay, okay...I'm going!" Bane turned off the electricity running from his gauntlet and watched Todo go. With the droid a safe distance away, he pulled a small charge from his belt and stuck it on the side of the lock. It began to count down as Bane ducked around a corner to hide and avoid the blast.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin and Obi-Wan staggered and each hit a wall of the vent as the system shook and smoke billowed up to them. The Master and Knight exchanged a glance before they jumped down to the small hallway of the Holocron Vault.

As Anakin waved smoke face his face and looked behind them to see any sign of an intruder, Obi-Wan was already scanning, searching for anything out of place.

That's what he spotted the large hole in the wall just big enough for someone to get through. It lead right to the...

 _Communications center! They blasted a hole to reach it. Come on before we're too late!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jedi were stupid.

Bane chuckled to himself as he stepped without hurry now towards the vault door. Those dumb Jedi had automatically assumed that any intruder who broke in would want their information relating to the war. The movements of those fake men and junk. He chuckled again. Jedi were truly, deeply stupid.

With almost a swagger in his step he marched up to the door, blown partially open by the blast. He shoved at it until it gave way more and he was able to enter what was suppose to be a highly secured room.

There were rows upon rows of holocrons, staked high into the ceiling, and glowing bright blue against the dark copper color of the blocks that held them and the dim light of the vault. Thankfully he did not have to carefully search them of a particular one. Any one of those silly blue and gold cubes would make his Sith client happy.

Stepping forward Bane jerked a holocron free from it's block, the blue light dimming a little. He stared at it. It looked like a worthless piece of junk to him. He didn't understand the fuss. With a careless shrug, he shoved it deep into his bag before turning around. It was time make his escape.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Todo's timing was horrible. He pushed the grate into the communications center down only to come to a complete halt. In front him stood a collection of beings that even his memory banks recognized as being among the strongest and most powerful Jedi Masters in the Order.

As one they turned to stare at him, their eyes curious and accusing. Slowly the little droid began to back up, waving his hands as he babbled some feeble excuse. "So sorry Masters...Was just testing the systems..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan held up his hand to silently halt Anakin as they at long last drew near the communications center. "Well since it's all working great, I'll just be heading back..." The shadow of a little droid moved on the wall near them and they heard a nervous voice almost Threepo's ramble away.

Then they heard it...A high pitch beeping noise. "Bomb!" Mace's voice exploded from the room and the little droid panicked.

"Bomb? What bomb? Where? What's going to blow up?" There was wind-like movement through the Force and the droid was sent flying back into the vent. Obi-Wan tugged on Anakin in urgency.

 _Bomb!_ The Master and Knight fled, ducking down around a corner to avoid the firey death that was waiting for those who got too close.

Todo didn't even notice them. His hands were reaching back and scrabbling at his access hatch in some final, desperate attempt to pry it open and remove the bomb that had been placed inside him.

"No! Bane no! No, no, no!" Todo's body came apart, smoke and fire bellowing forth to fill the vent and even creeping into the communications center.

And there was no one to morn poor Todo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ahsoka! What a fine catch you've made!" Ahsoka smiled brightly as she held tight to the cuffed Clawdite who glared at the two human females. Analise had a gentle arm wrapped around Jocasta who still had a little bit of a headache.

"Thanks Analise...Is Madame Jocasta okay?"

"Oh I am fine child, thank you." She waved a hand, dismissing Ahsoka's concerns. "I shall go and call the Temple Guards to take this one away yes." Here the librarian lowered a steely gaze upon the would-be intruder. It was the gaze of Jocasta at her most displeased become someone had disturbed the peacefulness of the Archives.

Analise giggled and was glad Ahsoka was hanging tight to the intruder. Though a part of her wanted to see the tight-laced librarian hand out her version of a punishment to the Clawdite. "Just be careful Madam Jocasta. Ahsoka and I will go to the holocron vaults." At her sister's confused look, she explained. "Yoda wants to meet us there."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Covered in a heavy brown cloak like what most of the Jedi wore, Bane waited for the females to go on their way. The old one wouldn't give him much trouble and the younger two looked like they would bow down in a fight. He fixed their faces in his memory. They might bring a good price if he was to ever catch them.

The way clear, the bounty hunter walked with purpose. His hands cupped around a softly glowing blue and gold cube.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eyes stared grimly at the empty box. Analise leaned lightly against Obi-Wan, his arm around her waist and Anakin standing close to Ahsoka behind them. Yoda shook his head and his shoulders seemed to slump as Qui-Gon and Mace watched. "About the war this never was."With a nod, they turned to leave the vault.

"I guess it's time to go to your new home Changeling. Jedi cells are very nice...What?" Ahsoka clamped her mouth shut at Anakin's slightly scolding look. Behind them, the conversation remained on the missing holocron.

"But why this holocron?" Qui-Gon gestured. "I know what this holocron contains and it is mostly history, old rules long since forgotten. Why take it?" With a nod, they turned to leave the valut.

"I guess it's time to go to your new home Changeling. Jedi cells are very nice...What?" Ahsoka clamped her mouth shut at Anakin's slightly scolding look. Behind them

"And they aren't Force Sensitive," Analise lifted her head a little. "Whoever took it won't be able to open it. Why go through all this trouble for something they can't use? Bragging rights?"

"Bolla Ropal." Everyone stopped and stared at Cato who shrugged. "Bane left me here and that client of his isn't going to spring me, so my loyalty to them is gone." She narrowed her eyes, hissing lightly. "That Sith that hired Bane told him to go after Bolla Ropal, some random Jedi. I wasn't told why."

The twins looked at each other, sensing the suddenly heighten feelings in the Force before turning to look at the Masters. "Who is..."

"Bolla Ropal?" Analise finished the question Anakin started. Mace sighed and rubbed his head.

"Master Ropal is the current Keeper of the Kyber Crystal. The one upon which is stored the names of all the known Force Sensitive children and possible Temple Younglings."

"The crystal is encrypted in such a way that the information can only be accessed by use of a holocron."

"And now one is missing and Master Ropal the next target which means the Sith is going after children if he can get the holocron open." Ahsoka looked up at the adults, her eyes widening after her sister's words.

"Can't we warn him that Bane is coming?" Mace shook his head.

"We haven't been in contact with him. The last known place he was at was the Devaron system in the Outer Rim."

"This threat to our Order, stopped it must be." Anakin nodded.

"I'll take Ahsoka and go to Master Ropal."

"Then Analise and I will stay here and see if we can flush this Bane out if he is still on Coruscant." Obi-Wan took Cato from Ahsoka.

Anakin took Ahsoka's hand, pulling her away from the others. It was then she remembered what happened during her Akul Hunt. How a bounty hunter had come after her. The same bounty hunter who had come after her when Ahsoka had been just a little girl and who had killed her parents, destroyed almost all the village...

Ahsoka clung tighter to her brother's hand and shook in the comfort he was sending her over their Bond. A bounty hunter was bad enough. A Sith would be worse.

 _One thing at a time Ahsoka...First we need to find Master Ropal._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **vod-brother, sister, comrade**

 **vode-brothers, sisters, comrades**


	29. Interlude-In The Dark

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and paraenthis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you sydpowell135 for the review and it is nice to hear that you all think my writing is getting better:) I am also glad that you like the direction I have gone in with Ahsoka. I thought it would show how war can change people, especially young people through Ahsoka. As for Ahsoka being the twins' baby sister, the Separatists don't know it because Padme kept it quiet when they filed the paperwork. Sidious has some vague idea, but nothing concrete. They will learn about it however and during my rewrite of Clone Wars Season 6: The Lost Missions, Dooku and Grievous will use it to try and break them. Thanks to Guest H for the review too. Analise will be joining the others on the Mortis. I have a few ideas of how she will fit in, but most likely nothing will be for sure until I start writing:)**

 **It's been a while since Dooku and Sidious reared their heads so I thought I would try my hand at a little interlude. As I said I am mixing ideas and aspects from both the new canon and Legends into this story. I'm a huge fan of Old Republic, so don't be surprised if you see a couple references to it here and there:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-In The Dark**

He leaned back in his chair, eyes glinting; hinting at something dark and evil that lurked within his very soul. The room, the entire building in fact was smaller than either his office within the Senate or the exclusive flat dripping with luxury that was just for the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.

He hated both places. Though after his election he had gone through both rather quickly and removed the trappings of Chancellors past who opted for calm and soothing decorations to put visitors at ease. A sneer crossed his face. Those fools! They got the power they so obviously and desperately wanted, only to turn around and cater to ever low-life in the galaxy with enough credits in their pocket and worry about offending the wrong person.

It was a delicate game, this Republic version of politics and not one he liked to play. He far preferred the game he played in the shadows as he twisted and turned each step of the war. As he pulled the Jedi further and further into battle and pushed them against mirrors again and again to show their failings. He was taking great pleasure in watching the cracks appear, far too many and far too quickly for the stupid Order to patch and fix.

Nails dug into the rare wood that had been inlaid into the arm rests of the throne-like chair he now sat before he remember and forced himself to let go. He sensed, saw a tremor of fear and loathing washing over his apprentice who knelt on one knee and kept his head lowered just enough to appear the smallest bit respectful.

The Sith Master lifted his head and ignored the human male below. Let Dooku sit there and stew, wondering if he was to be punished yet again for the most recent failings of both him and the droid General Grievous. Once again they had failed to kill the pathetic Jedi Princess and drive her twin brother a step closer into the madness of the Dark Side.

Not that he had expected them to succeed. In all likelihood it would be his own hands that would drive a blade into her still beating heart and watched the blood pour from her body. No lightsaber for her. No it would be the special knife he was keeping locked away, not to be used until it was time to watch her die and see the Republic crumble as the Moon was destroyed.

Instead his eyes danced around the room, proudly taking in the decor that seeped evil from every bit of metal, wood, and stone. The blood red that always looked fresh to his eyes went so nicely with the black and grey. It seemed brighter against the darker colors. He hummed for a moment and wondered if Togruta blood was the same rich red as humans. He wondered if his future student's baby sister would sound like everyone else as he choked the very breath from her body or if because of her youth she would sound somehow different.

Not that he needed to kill her, but it could drive the Sun more deeply into the insanity of intense anger. He need only kill the elder. For a moment he wondered. He had heard that the Sun's sorry excuse of a Padawan had a very similar temperament to him. Maybe instead he would keep her alive, turn her even as a reward for the Sun's loyalty.

"Master?" The deep voice, normally so full of confidence was now quiet and hesitant as Dooku spoke and looked up. "What is your bidding?" He leaned forward and glared at the man, taking great pleasure as he shrank back. Good...Dooku was even now longing to challenge him and strike him down to take his place as the Sith Master, but he was far from ready or able to take him, the most powerful Sith since Darth Bane down.

And Sidious had no plans to even allow Dooku the chance. The man would be dead and replaced with the perfect apprentice, the perfect puppet that would allow Sidious to at long last focus his efforts on defeating death and become a seemingly immortal Sith Emperor just like the one from thousands of years ago whose story had been told in numerous Sith holocrons that he now kept under lock and key.

"I am sending you back to toils of battle my Apprentice. The bounty hunter Cad Bane is even now on his way to the Keeper of the Kyber Crystal with a holocron in hand. I want you to keep track of his doings so that I will very soon have that which I desire in my hands." He let go of the chair and clenched his fists. He leaned further forward, allowing Dooku to see the full effect of his sick grin. "I will have a list of all the known Force Sensitive children in the galaxy."

"I do not understand Master..." Dooku dared to lift his head up enough to stare at his Master's face hidden within the shadows of his hood.

"The Jedi collect Force Sensitive children then so should we." Sidious at least leaned back and unclenching his fists, tapped his fingers on the arms of his chair. He loathed explaining his plans, especially when Dooku was suppose to be so smart. "I will have this children stolen away and see if I can twist that very pure light of the Force until is black and dark. If my experiments work I could send them to the Temple and watch the destruction they create as they grown and turn. Perhaps I will even be able to do away with the Rule of Two Darth Bane started." His grin grew. "Just picture it Lord Tyranus...The rise of the Sith Empire! A new order and a galaxy where all Force Sensitives are mine to do with as a I please!" He cackled, throwing his head back.

"And if the children die?"

"Their deaths matter little. After all, one must expect a few failures on the path to success." Sidious waved a hand, not caring at all. Their lives were worthless, more-so if they were aliens.

He had nothing against aliens. He just thought them base, lower although a few had their uses. Rising, he walked down the stairs of his chair, his throne to the floor and motioned for the kneeling former Jedi to stand. "Go and watch Bane closely and tell him..." He frowned, tapping his chin. "Tell him to watch for the little Padawan. I want to see where she will fit into our plans..."


	30. Chapter Seventeen: Taking Back

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you to Guest and Guest H for the reviews:) On to the questions!**

 **1)The reason my episode chapters might seem off is because I am actually writing them in chronological order. Seasons 1-4 of the Clone Wars were actually aired out of order. Following the original order could make writing Crossing Battlefields a little hard. Luckily you can go to and find the episode list with them in chronological order. This means that some episodes are going to be covered later and others earlier.**

 **2)Ahsoka's growth might seem slow because I am going with the same concept I went with for Padme, only more in-depth. Because Ahsoka is a Jedi, she will be more mature in some areas, but at the same time she will seem very immature because she lacks experience in other areas that kids her age might have.**

 **Sorry about posting this late. But I just got a new job to see me through until I get a regular one (which I just did the second step in the process for a job at a local bank)! Wish me luck:) I also wanted to take my time because of just how almost complex the battle in the hanger is between the two sides.**

 **Onto this week's big adventure! Anakin and Ahsoka race to save the Keeper of the Kyber Crystal. Sorry if the opening doesn't fit in with the story, but I kind of want to set it up that with Jango Fett gone there's this spot open up and a bounty hunter like Bane would want that spot.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Overconfidence is the most dangerous form of carelessness- Cargo of Doom, Clone Wars Season Two**

 **Chapter Seventeen-Taking Back What is Ours**

"Karabast!"

A head covered with light sandy-blonde hair jerked up from where it had been lowered over a datapad. Sky-blue eyes watched as the man with red-blonde hair marched into the living room, his eyes a dull stormy-grey. Large hands were running through his hair, pulling at it in bursts of frustration. If he had been able to slam the door shut, he probably would have.

Sighing, Analise set her datapad down and stood. Obi-Wan had begun to pace back and forth. His worn brown cloak lay neglected and forgotten on the floor where he had dropped it. With a wave of her hand, gentle and graceful she wrapped the Force around it and the long fabric rose from the floor, shook out its wrinkles, and drifted through the air to hang on its hook where it belonged and not on the floor.

Obi-Wan was startled a little bit at his wife's light and gentle tug on their Bond. Then he felt the light and gentle hands that belonged to her resting on his back. Obi-Wan could feel, could almost see her pulling the frustration from him and releasing it into the Force. With each pull he felt lighter, his head felt clearer, and he scolded himself for not having released what was weighing him down sooner. Turning he wrapped his arms around the smaller frame of his wife and held her tight.

 _I am sorry for that Moonbeam._

 _You have done nothing to be sorry for Ben. Now will you tell me what this is all about?_

 _It's..._ Stepping away Obi-Wan moved over to the couch and fell upon it. His hands rubbed at his eyes which were just starting to show hints of blue and green. _That blasted bounty hunter!_

 _Cad Bane?_

 _Yes...Moonbeam he's left Coruscant. I managed to hunt down some of the others who worked with him and they say he cleared out. He's gone._

 _He's already after Master Ropal then._ Analise's shoulders lowered. Obi-Wan reached out, grabbing a hand, and gently tugged her onto his lap. _Ben I've been looking into what little there is about him and he's...He's worse than Jango Fett in a way. Bane doesn't have any sort of honor code liked Fett had and he doesn't care what the job needs him to do so long as he gets paid. Kidnapping, murder, theft...He just doesn't care. He's become pretty popular and is already gathering a following of lower-level bounty hunters like the Changling who helped him break in. He's dangerous and now he's out there, stepping into the gap left by Fett and working on becoming the bounty hunter of choice for the Separatists..._ Analise gulped for air before burning her face in Obi-Wan's neck. _Anakin, Ahsoka..._

 _We'll get a message to them and let them know._ His hands smoothed down the stray hairs that had broken free from her braids. _Trust in the Force. Everything will be alright._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka stood next to Anakin. Her eyes darting back and forth between her brother who stood stiffly next to her and what lay in the frame of the viewports of the Resolute. She knew without looking that her Skyguy's eyes would be hard and unflinching as another Munificent-class star frigate went down under the laser power of the Venator-class Star Destroyer.

Anakin had been stiff, tense since Obi-Wan's call. The call to let him know that Cad Bane was gone from Coruscant and more than likely already on his way to the Devaron system ahead of them. Her brother had cursed then and Rex had clapped his hands over her montrals where her Togruta version of ears were to muffle the sharp sounds that blew forth from his mouth. The men were already getting into enough trouble for the swear words Ahsoka picked up from them. They saw no need for Anakin to get in trouble again because Ahsoka's vocabulary had grown and not in a good way.

By the time they had reached the Devaron system, it was too late. A small Separatist fleet had blocked the planet that was the last known location of Jedi Master Bolla Ropal. If there was any doubts that Bane had been working for the enemy, those doubts were gone.

Ahsoka pursed her lips and planted her hands on her hips as she thought. She was wondering what tale Dooku was spinning to explain to his brainwashed followers to get them to send out a three-ship fleet to help a bounty hunter...If he had told them at all.

"General Skywalker?" As always Admiral Yularen was tempted to take a step back when two pairs of eyes, one sky-blue and the other baby-blue swung around to look at him. They were different shades of blue on different faces that belonged to different species; but the light that shown in them during battle was so nearly identical that it still gave him pause. Shaking his head, he clasped his hands behind his back. "General Skywalker, Commander Tano-Skywalker we are receiving an urgent transmission from the planet."

"Alright Admiral. Come on Snips, let's go hear the news." Only Ahsoka heard him mutter, "It can only be bad..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the reached the com station where the call had been caught, Anakin wished he had told Ahsoka to stay on the bridge. The flickering blue holo displayed a Clone trooper glancing at the pick-up on his end while desperately trying to keep the oncoming forces at bay. Looking closely Anakin could see fingers that were griping the trigger on his blaster tight enough that the covered knuckles were probably white.

 _ **"General Skywalker...Sir! Ahh!"**_ The man could barely talk as he struggled to shoot and breath. Something pushed him off his feet for just a moment. Anakin heard Ahsoka's soft gasp and a flutter of shocked fear as all present could just barely make out the body of a second trooper flying limp in the background. _**"Those damn clankers have overrun the base Sir! Don't plan on an evac Sir. There's no way it can be done...Ahh!"**_ Anakin reached out and pulled Ahsoka to him as the holo flicker for a moment. He didn't care that they were in the middle of a battle or that there were faces watching him or that Ahsoka was nearing fourteen and had been in even worse battles where bodies had fallen and lay still all around her; she still didn't need to see this, to feel this sort of helplessness. The sort you felt watching someone die far enough away that there was nothing in your power that you could do to even try and save them.

Her arms wrapped around him, he could feel her trembling, and yet she refused to look away. Anakin's pride poured into their Bond even as the holo came back on. _**"The worst of it Sir is that they got General Ropal and that memory crystal!"**_

"Do you know where he was taken? Where is Master Ropal?" Anakin knew he was barking, that he tongue was sharp.

 _ **"No Sir! I'm sorry..."**_ A battle droid bounced into the shot, grabbing for the Clone's blaster. The outnumbered man was able to blast point-blank and force it back. _**"We went to stop them Sir, but that bounty hunter had too many...Aahh!"**_ It was then Ahsoka flinched as a battle droid came up behind the Clone and wrapped a metal arm around his throat and forcing his head back. Anakin's grip on her tightened as he watched what he just knew would be the trooper's final moments until the transmission just died.

"I'm sorry General. Looks like some interference..." Tech's fingers flew over some buttons. His shoulders slumped as he read the display. "Not interference Sir. The transmission was destroyed at the source..." A wave crested through the Force as the Clones in the area heard that declaration and just knew that their vode down below were gone. Heads were lowered, fists clenched, and vows of revenge silently made before the moment of grief passed.

A moment was all they could have.

"Alright then men!" Anakin paused to wipe the tears from Ahsoka's face before turning to the Admiral. "The first thing we need to do is find out which ship Master Ropal is on and fast!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It didn't hurt.

Well it didn't hurt anymore.

Jedi Master and Keeper of the Kyber Crystal Bolla Ropal could feel the cool and unforgiving metal. Metal that belonged to the hands of the super battle droids dragging him like he was some useless package. Metal that belonged to the floor as it rubbed up against his front.

At least it wasn't his face that rubbing up against the floor...'Too late,' the Rodian's head fell limply to the floor as one of his captors let go since the doorway was not wide enough for both of the super battle droids to get through. So one let go and his head hit the ground with a bang.

It didn't hurt and for that Bolla thanked the Force for dulling his pain. His pain in body and soul.

He could still hear the cries of his loyal men as the droids cut them down without mercy as others overpowered him and dragged him away. He knew his men had fought to get him back. He knew that all his men, all the vode were most likely dead.

Suddenly there was no metal hands gripping and digging into his arm. Instead now there was a sensation of floating in place, arms and legs spread wide with the containment field. Eyes that much like Kit Fisto's fascinated the younglings at the Temple gazed around the cell, dulled with pain.

A B1-battle droid stood at the control console which Bolla knew would not just be controlling the containment field, but also be keeping track of his bodily functions and control the torture he knew was to come. Whoever had taken him wouldn't want him to die too soon after all. A pair of IG-100 MagnaGuard, those elite droids of Count Dooku's that he often gifted his most trusted and valued allies flanked either side of the doorway. One raised up its electrostaff and marched towards him, malice seeming in every step.

Bolla didn't have the energy to jerk away if the field had even allowed him to move and the staff with its ends crackling was stabbed right into his chest.

He could feel pain after all, he realized as he cried out. The haze he had been in seem to lift and thankfully the electrocution was short. Bolla was ready to rest again, to reach for the Force when the B1's metal hand latched onto his face jerking it from side.

"Oh no you don't Master Jedi. The bounty hunter," the droid seemed to spit out the title as best his programming would allow, "Wants to speak with you. You shall remain awake." The hand dropped and he could hear the droid issue forth a string of orders. "I want mind limiters and pain plusers attached to him at once. Also give him a full dose of X-C33."

Bolla moaned.

He didn't even know what X-C33 was.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bane watched the battle from the Captain's seat on the bridge, but his mind wasn't on it. He was not one for the massive and epic battles waged between warring parties that were sung and talked about in decades to come. He was a bounty hunter, not a mindless solider. After this job was done with the Sith Lord, he hoped never to set foot anywhere near this war again.

Let those fools with more credits than brains fight over some trivial issue. With their focus on that, he could play...

"Ummm Sir?" Bane rolled his eyes and tapped the brim of his hat up higher. The droids that Dooku had handed to him at the orders of Sidious seemed unsure and even downright hostile in some cases. Not that Bane could totally blame them, but he wished they would hide it better. "That Republic destroyer...Well it's destroyed our escort and it is currently blocking our escape. What should we do?"

"Hmmm..." Bane lazily scratched his chin. He was no military man, but even he could recognize a true combat genius when he saw one. "They've got a bold one in command, whoever it is...Move the ship out of the battlefield then begin making the calculations for the jump to hyperspace. I have to ask our Jedi guest a few questions."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"General!" Admiral Yularan looked up from the scoop as Anakin turned from the viewport. Ahsoka darted up to the pair, not wanting to be left out of anything that she deemed important. "The Separatist flag ship is leaving the battle. According to the readouts they are prepping for a jump to hyperspace."

"It's leaving? Maybe they have Master Ropal on board!" Both men turned to face the Padawan, eyebrows raised. Anakin smirked at the look of almost disbelief on Yularen's face that a child, for all that she was a Jedi had been able to catch something that most more battle-tested men might not grasp for a few minutes. At which point the ship would be more than likely gone and any chance of rescue with it.

"There's no doubt of that in my mind Snips or the Admiral's," Anakin bowed his head to Yularen. The two might not always get along, but there was a healthy respect. "Block off its escape route Admiral. We can't have it jumping off into hyperspace and loosing the trail for Force knows how long." Yularen nodded and began to input orders into the system when he heard "Meanwhile, Ahsoka and I will prepare a boarding party."

"A boarding party?" The Admiral sputtered, much to Ahsoka's amusement. The Togruta muffled her giggles until the heavy hand of her brother landed on her shoulder to remind her to control herself. It was just so funny. She for sure thought the Admiral would be used to her brother's crazy ideas by now. "We...General we don't have craft that's suitable for a boarding party. When this mission was being formed it was thought for sure we would be landing on the planet, not another ship!" Sometimes Anakin just made him want to tear his hair out. "Surely you cannot be serious?"

The Jedi General smirked at the Admiral, his sky-blue eyes a mixture of dancing mischief and hard stone. "I am aware of our lack of boarding craft Admiral and I am dead serious. Thank you for your opinion, but we are still going through with the new plan." Anakin gave a sharp nod as if to say the discussion was over and for him it very much was. "Now target their hyperdrive Admiral! If we get that, then they can't get away."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bane cursed as his body slammed into a wall, knocking his hat off. Those blasted Jedi! Growling low in his throat, he bent down and snatched the wide-brimmed hat from the floor, dusting it off before resettling it neatly on his head.

He continued his march down the corridor, unconcerned for the moment as the lights turned to a worrying shade of red and an alarm somewhere blared, it's din muffled by many metal walls and floors. Bane wasn't worried. The ship was the responsibility of the droids, not him. The nearly run-down frigate was a loaner like the droids. Bane had put his foot down about using the state-of-the-art ship that was part of his payment from Sidious. No way was he going to risk that pretty piece of technology.

"Sir! Mr. Bane sir...I mean Captain Sir!" Bane heaved a heavy sigh and slowed his march to allow the panicking battle droid to catch up to him. "That last hit from the Republic ship took out our power converters. We can't go into hyperspace now."

"Hmmm...I wonder just what the Jedi are planning..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"General, Commander Ahsoka," Rex greeted the pair as they made their way through the hanger. "I've managed to scrape up three brigades." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She doubted Rex had to work very hard to drum up men for her brother's latest near-suicide mission. It was more likely he had turned men away so that there wasn't too many. "We await your orders...So where are we going?"

"We, Captain are going to climb aboard a Separatist frigate to rescue Master Ropal and get back the missing holocron."

"What?" If he hadn't been wearing his helmet, Rex would have been scratching his head as he did a quick mental inventory of every mode of transportation they had at their disposal. "But we...We didn't bring any assault craft for boarding with us this time. Just a handful of fighters and the Twilight." Anakin's eyes narrowed, his body going tense. After Yularen, he really didn't want to be reminded that they hadn't planed for any possibility other than landing on the planet. Under the glare of General, Rex went stiff, standing at full attention though he knew that Anakin really wasn't angry at him, but himself. "I mean we wait for your orders Sir. We can go at any time."

"That's nice, but what's the plan exactly?" Ahsoka planted her hands on her hips and stared up at Anakin in a fair imitation of their sister or Padme when the women were somewhat upset at their husband's sometimes stupid antics. Anakin turned his glare on her, but all Ahsoka did was roll her eyes. She could sense he wasn't angry, just irritated and that would pass as soon as some wild and killer idea popped into his head. "What? I was just asking. Someone has to."

Anakin sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment. He pictured his irritation, his frustration as pebbles and the Force was a lake on Naboo. With each steady breath he threw a pebble into the pond. One by one until they were gone. He felt lighter, re-centered.

Opening his eyes, Anakin scanned the hanger. He already knew what they had and it was what they had they would have to use. The Force tugged at him a little and he pointed his gaze to a distant and lonely part of the hanger. He smirked. Those would do nicely.

"I just came down to see what I could to help." Anakin's smirk grew as he turned to face Yularen. He knew his response would make the Admiral squeak...Well maybe not squeak. Admiral Yularen was far too dignified a man and military leader to squeak. He would probably sputter again.

"Perfect timing Admiral. I need you to have get those walkers activated for us." With a sweep of his arm, Anakin revealed a trio of AT-TEs that had been brought onto the Resolute as part of the plan to land on the planet and launch an attack from there.

Yularen's response didn't disappoint Anakin. "Tell me you are not even thinking about using the AT-TEs to transport the Clones, yourself, and the Commander to the frigate," he sputtered even as his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"It could work..." Ahsoka tapped her chin. "I mean they are pressurized. Anakin and I could go get our deep-space walking gear, and the Clones are already wearing their's..."

"Plus they've got magnetic feet which means they'll stick to the side of that frigate hard. Excellent choice Sir."

"Rex is right Master. At times like these you are a genius."

"Really Commander!" Yularen felt the beginnings of a rather massive headache building behind his eyes. "This is pointless. The walkers are meant to be used in situations with terrain, not space!"

"Has that every stopped us? Let's go get ready Snips. Rex load them up!"

"Yes Sir! Execute Battalion take ATAT300 and Carnivore Battalion you guys get Walker 773. Let's move it vode!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bane wasn't one of those bounty hunters or beings who took pleasure in causing and/or watching the pain of others. He much preferred a simple twist to break a neck as it left no visible mark, but that could take time. A single shot or two from one of his pistols were equally as useful. He didn't see the need for torture if the scug was going to die in the end anyway.

But when there was information needed or some task that only the mark could do, torture was needed. He never went for fancy though. No knives or flames, no drugs that when injected seemed to make the mark burn from the inside or see creatures that stalked only the realm of nightmares. No, Bane did nothing fancy. Just some light gear, a drug to break down his free will, and lots and lots of high voltage being sent through the body.

He wanted to spit on the floor as he watched Ropal's body jerk back and forth within the confines of the field. The Jedi was crying out real sounds of pain which mean that the shocks were working, but his mental will wasn't breaking down at all...And this was the second time he had order the droid at the control to up the power. Waving a hand the droid at the console shut down the power.

"Look I really don't want to hurt you..." Bane sauntered forward, the blue and gold holocron in his grasp. "All you need to do is agree to open up this pretty little trinket for me and I'll let you go." Bane was lying of course and he didn't care if the Jedi knew he was lying. As soon as that holocron was open, the whimpering slime was space-dust. "I just need some information after all..."

"Keep dreaming...Bounty hunter." Bolla rocked back and forth, his head hanging down. His eyes were so glazed over with pain that he didn't really see the Duros standing in front of him. "I will never...Never tell you anything...Will never open the holocron..." Bane glared in disgust.

"Well I don't have time to discuss this with you. I want him hit again. Full power!" He heard the familiar hum as the battle droid pushed the power up and then the electricity was coursing through the Jedi's body. Bolla had gone tense. His head was no longer down, but thrown back in pain. So much pain...

"Ummm Sir?" The battle droid left its post. "I don't think he can take much more of this."

"What are you? A medical droid?"

"Well...No. I am B1-0101."

"Exactly! Now get back there, shut up, and crank the power up all the way!" Bane scowled at the droid and wondered why the Separatists had even bothered putting in any sort of moral programming. They were just hunks of junk after all. Cannon fodder.

The humming grew louder. Bolla's body jerked back and forth sharply and the pain grew so much that he couldn't even scream or moan. His hands spasmed, clenching into fists before releasing and clenching again. He felt so weak...So unable to touch the Force.

As if responding to his whispered pleas, the Force reached out to him. It wrapped him in a loving hug, warm and safe. The cell he was in disappeared, replaced with a gentle glow. A voice beckoning to him _Come, let go. It is fine now._ The pain faded from his body and he felt free, as if the containment field no longer held him captive.

Instead Bolla Ropal felt freed from his mortal shell and rocked without fear deeper in the light. Into the loving embrace of the Force.

Bane's scowl deepened as he watched the Jedi give one last pained cry before falling completely limp, his eyes closing forever. His chest was no longer rising and falling. Not even the scum's fingers twitched as the current was switched off and the humming was replaced by a flat and toneless beep. "We've lost all his vital signs."

"Check to make sure," Bane ordered and waved a hand impatiently for a MagnaGuard to step forward. One did and almost angrily jabbed its staff into the softness of the Jedi's stomach.

Nothing...Nothing happened.

"He is no longer functioning..." Bane growled and wanted to rip the hat off his hand in frustration. The damn Jedi couldn't' be dead. Not yet.

"Drop him!" He barked out the order. Perhaps the fall might jolt him back to life and give Bane what he needed. There was a dull thump as the body hit the floor. B1-0101 stepped forward, datapad in hand as he scanned the body one last time.

"He is dead."

"Well then...I guess I need a new Jedi to open this stupid holocron. I think I will try a different method." He ran a hand along the edge of his hat before giving the droids a sharp nod and left the cell. They followed close behind.

The door slid shut behind them. Leaving behind the body of Bolla Ropal who had given everything he had and more to protect the Jedi and the Republic.

To Bane, the body was trash. Nothing more.

After all the Separatists weren't paying for dead Jedi.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had drawn the short-stick.

The pair of B1s grumbled to each other about their rotten luck as they worked on the outside of the frigate. None of them wanted to be working outside in the middle of a battle, but the repairs had to be done if they were to have any chance of getting away. It wouldn't be scratch-free, but at least it would be some sort of get-away.

Space was dark. The stars were dim candles and they had switched on their optical receptors to light up up the area, but suddenly the area seemed to get darker. The droids exchanged glances then looked over their shoulders and up...

A Republic ship hovered overhead, it's hull doors open to reveal a dangling AT-TE. No...Three AT-TEs. All dangling over the frigate. As they watched, without bated breath for droids did not breath, the hooks holding them in place let go and the three came flying down to the frigate. Their metal feet latching onto the ship and blasters firing without noise towards the turrets.

They did not wait. Both droids turned and ran.

In this case at least they were smart enough to realize that they were outnumbered.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"If Darth Sidious had told me that you were going to war when he asked me to loan the fleet, I would have said no!"**_ Bane stared down at the small holo of Nute Gunray. The Neimoidian was pitching a fit and it was giving Bane a headache. He hated dealing with beings like the Viceroy even if he accepted a job from them. They were whining, pathetic, lazy creatures who were concerned more with the amount in their pocketbooks than anything else. _**"Four of my ships have been destroyed under your command. Four! I hope you have some way to compensate me for these losses!"**_

"You have no worry on that account," Bane rolled his eyes as he held up the holocron and crystal. "Once I get the information on this crystal back to my patron, I will have more than enough credits to pay for the loss of a few ships." In that moment he dearly wished that the holo had color because he would have love to see what color Gunray's face was turning at his careless remark about the lost ships. Bane truly didn't care. The ships meant nothing to him and from the little had he had been able to get from the very rare communications he had with Sidious, the Sith could care less about the ships too.

The ship gave a sudden jerking movement as it listed too far to one side before righting itself. A muffled explosion echoed through the bridge and the bounty hunter smiled. "Well then...Sounds like the Jedi want these back pretty badly."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'It's funny how you can't hear the sounds of battle.' Ahsoka knew that the fighting was happening. She could see the lasers flying back and forth between the two sides. Feel the ship rock beneath her feet as explosions blossomed across it from where those lasers had hit. Yet there was no clear sound. Only what echoed over their communicators as orders and words were shouted back and forth.

She shook her head carefully, wincing a little as her lekku gently hit the curving sides of her clear helmet. They hadn't one on hand that had been for Togruta, but luckily her lekku and montrals were still small enough that she could cram them into a human helmet. It was just uncomfortable.

Part of the frigate slid open and vulture droids popped up one by one. They switched from flying to march modes, their wings becoming wobbly legs for them to stand on.

 _Jump Ahsoka!_ Her brother's order rang over their Bond and she watched as he used the Force to launch him and then anchor him to the ship. Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka reached for the Force that was always there and always ready to help her willingly. She jumped up high into the air, picturing the Force as wings that kept her aloft before they became an ancho tied loosely around her ankles and pulling her back to the ground.

Green and blue danced across black and grey as red was bounced back to the droids or bounced away. _Hurry! Hurry!_ The Force seemed to whisper to her as she pushed back the clankers.

Something was not right...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Excuse me Captain Sir, but the Jedi and their men are overrunning us." If he had been able to, B1-0101 would have been wringing his hands. He was holding a blaster in one hand though and the wringing of hands was not a part of programming. "They are soundly defeating the vulture droids. Should we go ahead and send out reinforcements?"

"No!"

 _ **"Wait! What do you mean no? What are you playing at Bane?"**_

"Did you say no Sir?"

"Did I stutter? I said no and I mean it!"

"Roger roger..." B1-0101 walked away, his processors working to try and figure out what sort of plan this most odd Captain was planning in his head.

Gunray was not ready to sit back though like the droids. He had a brain after all. _**"You're doomed Bane! The Jedi are going to do everything they can to get the holocron and crystal back! Send the data to me and I'll see that it gets to Sidious."**_ Bane glared at the purring politician and tightened his grip on the mystical objects.

"Even if I was willing to let you take credit I wouldn't be able to hand over the data!" Bane snapped at the holo. "To get the data I need to combine the crystal with the holocron and this blasted things can only be opened by a Jedi!" Bane wondered just how it was that Gunray had risen so fast. The man was rather stupid of a Neimoidian. He looked up at the viewscreen and smirked. He saw two lightsabers dancing. "Looks like I've have two Jedi from which to pick from."

 _ **"Bane..."**_ Gunray cursed and ground his teeth together. _**"You better live through this! I want my money back from those ships!"**_

"Don't loose your head Gunray! You'll get your money!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The battle seemed to have shifted. The flow of vulture and B1 droids that had been sent out to face them slowed, then stopped. The only lasers that glowed were coming from the lightsabers and even they no longer waved in a controlled, yet wild pattern. Instead they were held still. In guard positions of course, but still. "Artoo!" Anakin's voice not even husky as it sometimes was after barking out commands during battle summoned the loyal astromech.

Whistling comments, some very rude about the B1s who lacked any real courage and the vultures who were only good fighters when flying through the skies, Artoo used his jet-packs to carry himself over to two of his favorite biologicals. Ahsoka smiled and freed a hand from her lightsaber to pat his head as he plugged into the port they had found.

He needed to find time to let Master Anakin and Mistress Analise know that he might have found the perfect astromech of Mistress Ahsoka for when she might need one; but duty first.

The gears turned and twisted. Slowly an airlock slide open to allow the invaders to slip carefully inside, dropping to the floor below.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bane stormed through the bridge, the wheels in his head turning. The droids watched him, their metal digits pausing over the controls or coming to a stop. "I want all the memory data erased at once! I don't want them finding out anything about the job. Make it all vanish!" He swung around and shoved a B1 with the yellow paint markings of a command droid into a chair. "You! Transfer all control of the ship to my wrist com!" He jabbed at the large metal com wrapped and locked around his right wrist. "I want to be able to control the gravity wells, the doors, communications, everything!"

"Roger, roger..." The command droid slowly stood. Bane growled and refrained from shoving the droid down again.

"When that's finished you can start the self-destruct sequence!" He spun sharply and with hurried, thumping steps fairly ran from the bridge. "The rest of ya can just stay here and defend the bridge!"

"Wait!" He heard one droid call out, preprogrammed panic in its voice. He ignored it as he forced a chute to open and slide down it. "We're going to defend the bridge? Against Jedi? Alone?"

"I really, really hate this job..." Not one of the other droids remarked that it didn't really matter whether or not he hated the job. It wouldn't be long until they were scrap metal floating in space. If the Jedi didn't get them, the ship blowing up would.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The chute door behind Bane had barely closed when the bridge doors blew open with a terrific bang!

The battle droids left behind all backed-up. Not one of them wanted to be first in line as blue and green broke through the grey and stinking smoke. The laser swords flashed left then right, forward then back. A volley of blue bolts from guns flanked them and took out as many droids as the sabers.

Slowly it dawned on Anakin as they cut the droids down that not a single one of them was fighting back. None of them had weapons. It wasn't that unusual since the droids were on the bridge, but there was normally a weapon somewhere or B2s to make up for the lack of combat skill in the B1s.

"Wait! Please don't shoot!" The command droid threw up its hands and gestured wildly to the unmarked droid standing next to it. "He's the Commander!" A trooper stepped up to next to Anakin and took a couple shots, shooting the unmarked droid down. The command droid sighed, metal frame sagging. "Okay...I'm the Commander now." It didn't even cry out when it two fell beneath the Clone's fire.

"Artoo plug in and see if you can find Master Ropal." _Ahsoka you leave that suit alone!_ The Padawan jumped a little and the free hand she had been using to tug at the collar of her body suit dropped. Smiling sheepishly at Anakin, she thumbed her lightsaber off as he did.

 _Sorry Skyguy...It's just tight!_

 _Leave it alone. You can change back when we get to the Resolute._ Artoo chirped, catching their attention as he shot a holo into the air. It was Bane, a smaller version, but still Bane.

 _ **"I've got one authentic holocron and that memory crystal I was after. So far this has been a success."**_

"No..." Ahsoka breathed the word as she looked up to Anakina and Rex who had joined them after making sure the men were cleaning up. "That means he has both pieces now."

"But we still don't know if he's opened it or not. We need to find Master Ropal." Something bleak and dark in the Force was tugging at Anakin, but he choose to ignore it for the moment. "Rex take a squad. Lock down the hanger and destroy all the escape pods!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Artooie we need you to find Master Ropal and fast..."

The ship jerked, sending all on the bridge except for Artoo sliding a little to one side. Anakin wrapped an arm around Ahsoka's elbow to keep her from falling as bang echoed through the metal walls.

"What in all haran was that?" the Clone Captain demanded as his men frantically turned their heads around, trying to find the source and figure out just what it was. It couldn't have been the Resolute. Not when Yularen knew they were on the frigate.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the last thing Yularen had been expecting to see as he watched the frigate from the Resolute, awaiting the signal that all had gone as plan and they were making their way back. It was safe to say that he hadn't been expecting to see fires spring to life across the ship as an explosion ripped through one of the engines tearing it nearly to shreds!

He jammed a fist down onto the button that would patch him through to the retrieval team's coms. "General Skywalker this is Admiral Yularen. One of the frigate's engines has blown up and caused considerable damage. Avoid the aft section if you can."

 _ **"I hear you Admiral. Just how much damage was there?"**_

"As I said Sir, there is considerable damage. Enough that I highly recommend immediate evacuation of you and your team."

 _ **"We can't Admiral. Not until we get what we came for."**_ There was the sharp beep that signaled the cut-off by Anakin and Yularen sighed. He didn't mind working with the Jedi. In fact he found it nice and even enjoyable at times...When he wasn't working with Anakin that was and he was always working with Anakin.

'Why didn't I retire after our first run together?'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright you hunks of junk! I want you all to spread out and go after those blasted Clones. Leave the Jedi to me so I can lure one away!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The detention level had been the first place Anakin had ruled that they should check. Like any Separatist frigate, the detention level was a long, corridor lined with doors on either side. The warning lights were still lit up, still glowing red. Blood red to Ahsoka's eyes. She had raced ahead, hoping that Master Ropal wasn't behind one of those doors and that they could quickly leave the area. She had never liked detention levels, not even Republic ones. For some reason they had been haunted her nightmares, ones she dimly remembered and that seemed even more scary than the ones that plagued her after watching men she knew be sliced apart by droids.

She could hear the men and Anakin behind her, checking those cells that she had skipped over in her haste to get to the other end. Rex and the vode were using their HUDs, Anakin was using Artoo. He gave her a look and she knew what he wanted her to use. Ahsoka had shown to be equally strong in both the Unifying and Living aspects of the Force, only she didn't like to practice something from one aspect over the other. She would much rather be practicing her katas or lifting things.

Sighing, Ahsoka closed her eyes and gave herself over to the pulls of the Living Force, that part of the Force that twined it's way through living organisms, that danced on a breeze and sang during a storm. That aspect of the Force that allowed her older sister to see colors of Bonds and auras, to heal and touch nature. Now Ahsoka needed to reach for it and use it to find Master Ropal.

She could feel the Force hugging her, gently pulling her towards one of the cell doors. Opening up her eyes, she held a hand up towards the door. She could feel currents of life, muted and faded as though whatever being had been in there had long since gone. Frowning Ahsoka pressed the button on the control panel. The door hissed open and she slowly stepped into the doorway, her huntress senses scanning the room as the Force seemed to weep with sadness.

There was something on the floor. Fabrics and flesh...Green flesh. A Rodian body sprawled on the floor where he been dumped.

"Anakin! I found Master Ropal..." Anakin, Rex, and the men jumped at the trembling call from their normally tough Padawan. Her skin and lekku were paling as Anakin made it to her side and saw what she saw. Master Ropal's body discarded like trash, left behind in a cold and dark cell. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing away the chill as he whisked the sadness and light fear drifting from her to him out into the Force.

"Rex, pick some men to take Master Ropal back to the Resolute. We need to take him back to the Temple so that he can be put to rest properly."

"Yes Sir."

 _Skyguy?_

 _Yeah Snips?_

 _It's just I realized that with the ship coming apart, we might not find the holocron before we have to leave. Wouldn't it better for it to be destroyed that why Gunray and the Seppies or whoever don't get either?_

 _That might be a good idea in theory, but the holocron and crystal are a part of the Jedi. Wouldn't you rather we do everything we can to get them both back so we can take them back to the Temple?_

 _I guess..._ The ship shook again and this time the lights went out making the corridor as cold and dark as the cell. Ahsoka rested a hand on Artoo's dome, ready to move on. "Let's go Artoo. I'll follow you."

 **"Yes Mistress! I'll protect you!"** Anakin chuckled as Artoo lit up his search light and made a vow of protection before rolling forward, Ahsoka by his side. Looking back he saw Rex nodding to a pair of troopers, Shinnies from the look of things before he and the rest of the Clones followed them.

Before they turned the corner, Anakin looked back one last time to watch the Shinnies carefully carrying the body of the Jedi Master between them. He prayed to the Force that in its embrace, Master Bolla Ropal was at peace.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a little like navigating an obstacle course, making their way through the black corridors. Pipes jutted out from the walls, debris littered the ground, clanking dully if one of them happened to kick it. Even with Artoo's light, Anakin and Ahsoka had still switched on their lightsabers. Rex wondered if that was one of the reasons why the Jedi had picked lightsabers as their weapons of choice. They had laser swords that could cut through almost anything and could double as lights when it got dark.

"Alright everyone, I want all of us to stay sharp. We need our eyes to be wide open..." No sooner had Anakin spoke those words than a dull and metallic clang echoed through the corridor. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Artoo turned to see Rex hitting his head. The poor Clone Captain had walked face-first into a pipe sticking out from the wall. The men behind were chuckling at their normally composed Captain's clumsy moment.

"Shut up vode!" Rex hissed at them. "Switch to night-vision!" He watched as the men pulled down down their attached macrobinoculars that would allow them to see clearly in the dark before tugging down his smaller rangefinder. He could hear a couple of the men grumbling about his smaller rangefinder, a perk of being an ARC Trooper and not needing to screw a bulky one macrobinocular onto his helmet on the off-chance he might need it.

Rex allowed himself a small smirk at the mutterings of his vode and for once didn't point out that even the great Jedi Generals used macrobinoculars. They were in the middle of something after all. He could tease and scold them later about being so fussy.

They marched forward. Going further and further down the dimly-lit corridors. The only sound their feet against the floor and Artoo's turning gears.

Then Artoo let out an alarmed whistle as something, something darted in front of them. A blur of brown, black, and hints of blown running hard as though starving nexus were on his tail. "There! After him!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bane chuckled as he raced towards the hanger. 'Stupid Jedi...So predictable.' He could hear them and their pet freaks chasing after him. He chuckled again, louder and punched in a command on his wrist com. The hanger doors parted to admit him into the pitch black. The Jedi didn't have a clue about what awaited them, Bane was sure of that.

After all, the Force wasn't anything that special.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They ran straight into the hanger and all nearly slide to a stop.

It was dark, quiet. Artoo's light and the glow of the lightsabers did little to break the heavy blackness that lay around them. Rex's rangefinder, the men's macrobinoculars were useless as they tried to peer into the back, the very back of where-ever it was they were.

Anakin took slow, steady breaths and pushed Ahsoka along their Bond to do the same. Slow, steady breaths so that the pair could be ready for whatever it was that was coming their way. And he knew something was coming. He could feel it...

As if waiting for him to reach that realization, the light banks overhead suddenly snapped on one by one. The sound rang through the silence. With each new light, the darkness faded and a chilling picture took it's place. Before them stood row after row of battle droids and super battle droids. At the head of it all, staring at them; glaring at them as though they were little more than bugs was the bounty hunter. Cad Bane, the Duros who had broken into the Temple. Their target.

"Well hello there Jedi, welcome. We've been expecting you." Red eyes roamed over the Clones, Jedi, and astromech. Anakin gritted his teeth when those greedy eyes narrowed and rested on his baby sister. The grip on his lightsaber tightened and he felt Ahsoka tense at his sudden swell of anger before he forced it down, blew it away. He could feel Ahsoka's probing and gently brushed it away, reminding her to focus. He knew what Bane was thinking, what calculations that scum of the galaxy was making inside his head when he saw the Togruta girl.

There was no way that filthy bounty hunter would be getting his hands on Ahsoka.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The bounty hunter growled when the big Jedi refused to raise to his bait. He had thought that if he had eyed the brat by his side like the bit of merchandise she was and he just knew a few who would be chomping at the bit to pay any price for her, that big idiot would come charging at him. Instead that male Jedi just glared at him with those eyes that matched his fancy laser sword. Bane growled again and jerked up one of his pistols, taking aim. "Get them!" he roared as all hell broke loose in the hanger bay.

The droids Bane had carefully selected by looking through the B1s and picking out those that seemed to have the least amount of fear, cowardice programmed in them. Alongside the B2s, they marched steadily towards the Jedi and Clones, not a single word of compliment streaming forth from faces with no mouths.

Instead they marched and fired. Shot after shot after shot. Bane had started out smirking as he watched the human and Togruta dart forward towards him. They run right up the middle, unafraid of the lasers flying around them. Their faces were hard, matching expressions of stern bravado and determination warring for the larger portion as they stared him down.

He had thought that with the Jedi leaping into the fray, their freaks would be shortly cut down, left open and weak to his higher number of droids. Droids that weren't burden with emotions like honor or sympathy, concern for their fellow fighters.

Bane's smirk quickly died away as the Clones not only managed to dodge the fire from his droids, but even began to push them back a little. It seems the Jedi were not only good warriors and he gave them that much begrudgingly, but also inspirations to lesser lifeforms. "Well then..." Bane pressed down hard on one of the buttons that dotted his heavy wrist com. "Let's make this a little more fun. Lock it down metal heads!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

One moment their feet had been planted firmly on the metal floor of the hanger, running headlong into the worse of the battle. Lightsabers weaving right and left, deflecting as many of the laser bolts as they could back towards the droids and bounty hunter. It was second nature, third nature to them at this point.

Then their feet weren't on the ground anymore. Ahsoka flung her arms and legs wildly in alarm when she realized that they were floating in the air. All of them which meant that Anakin hadn't just opted for some random Force Lifts which she would never put past him.

No...The gravity had been turned off and by that bounty hunter! He looked at her smugly as he and the droids remained firmly attached to the ground while the rest of them floated like idiots in the air.

Well...Almost like idiots. Her brother seemed to have barely notice the change in gravity at all. Instead of floating, he was almost flying as his lightsaber flashed in the patterns she had long been able to recognize as Form V, the Djem So version. It was her favorite combat form too. However she used Shien which made her brother cringe. He disliked the reverse grip the more ancient version called for. Ahsoka liked making her brother cringe.

She shook the thoughts from her head, lekku wiggling a little as Anakin used the Force to tap her. _Focus Ahsoka. Use the Force to move just like when we trained with the men._

 _Yes Skyguy._ Ahsoka wrapped herself in the Force, picturing a set of graceful wings, angel wings like she did when she was using it to jump high and slow a landing. She watched the men around her flounder for a bit.

"Switch on the magnetics guys!" The call was repeated down the line. "Just like in training!" She could just make out over the noise of battle the soft hum as each Clone switched on the built-in mags in their boots that allowed them to stick to metal. She giggled a little seeing Rex sticking out almost sideways from the leg of a walker until Anakin tapped on their Bond again. If she didn't focus, she was sure going to be in for a scolding later.

"Artoo go turn on the gravity generators again and fast!" Floating around in zero-g was fun, when there were blasters going off around her. The little astromech sped off, expertly dodging the droids and men around him as his little boosters hissed and burned.

As Ahsoka batted away whatever bolts came her way, her eyes drifted to watch the men. BT, their heavy gunner had latched himself to the ceiling, upside-down and was happily blasting away at the droids.

Anakin, propelled by the Force raced over Bane's head, the bounty hunter snarling as Anakin came to a sharp stop behind him, slashing back and ending a B1's short lifespan. Bane snarled and turned back. His red eyes quickly spotting one of the few Clones who had yet to turn on his mags.

Ahsoka didn't have time to cry out a warning as Bane fired two shots, each one hitting the man to perfection. The first shot ended his life, the second was just for Bane. Ahsoka could sense almost joy from him at taking out a Clone.

"Hey! Check your aim BT!" Ahsoka glanced towards Rex who was scolding the heavy gunner. "Hit one of those blasted shells and it's game over for all of us." At Rex's words Ahsoka looked towards the battle and the white markings over her eyes raised in alarm. A shell had broken free from it's mooring and was drifting through the air.

No! She couldn't focus on that right now as Bane and his tin-heads took out more of the vode. Using the invisible wings she had crafted for herself through the Force, Ahsoka bounced and flew from droid to droid. Slicing one in half from left shoulder to right hip, stabbing a super battle droid through it's chest before flipping away off it's shoulders.

That bounty hunter wasn't going to get away.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin stayed cool and calm as he fought and flew through the hanger. He knew Artoo was somewhere working away at getting the gravity back on. The men were still yelling back and forth. One had even shot a cable to the floor and tied himself to it allowing him to fight.

Bodies drifted through the air though. Bodies clad in white armor with blue markings and red macrobinoculars danced some twisted ballet of the dead with the mangled remains of droids. A shell danced with them, taunting them with the knowledge that one wrong hit and one fiery blast could end everything.

He sliced through a pair of B2s and flipping over, sliced them again for good measure. Then his eyes spotted Bane. The bounty hunter had barely moved from his place where his boots had stuck him to the floor. Pushing the Force though him, Anakin flew fast like a bird of prey to the unsuspecting Duros. The only warning Bane had was when he turned and met with a boot firmly planted on his chest.

With all the strength he had in zero-g, Anakin shoved Bane away and watched the bounty hunter flip over and over. The grip Bane had on the holocron was lost and Jedi relic floated free. Anakin stretched out, sure he was going to be able to get the holocron...

And fell face first onto the unforgiving metal floor as gravity was suddenly switched back on. The others fell, hitting the floor was terrific bangs and thumps. All were stunned, the wind knocked out of them for just a moment.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A moment that was all Bane needed.

He was the first to shake off the feeling of being stunned. The first to see the holocron laying on the floor. He saw the Jedi shaking his head as he rolled over and sat up. He heard the guns still going of those Clones and droids that hadn't been playing merry up in the air.

With a smug grin, Bane launched himself forward and snatched the holocron up from the ground. He grinned at the Jedi and snatching up his blaster fired at him. He only shrugged when the bolt was deflected. He was so close to the prize now.

Bane ran from the Jedi. Movement overhead caught his eye as he did show. Taking aim, he shot at the Clone standing on the ceiling, shot at the ceiling around him, and brought the Clone down falling fast. He knew that dumb Jedi wouldn't take off if a life was at risk.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Without a second thought Anakin thrust out his hands to keep BT from hitting the floor, instead floating him slowly down.

Well that had been his plan until Ahsoka darted past him running at her full Force-enhanced speed. "Don't worry Skyguy! I've got this!" Anakin's mind refused to work for a minute as he fully realized that his baby sister was taking off after a bounty hunter that wouldn't be afraid to kill her.

"Wait Snips!" He let BT fall the last foot or so to the floor before using the Force to enhance his own speed and go after her. "We'll take him down together!" He was so close...So close...

The hanger doors slide suddenly shut, cutting him off from Ahsoka and Bane. Anakin pounded at the doors, the control panels and yelled when he realized that they weren't opening for him. "Ahsoka!" Impatient and worried, he slammed his lightsaber through the door and began the slow work of melting a hole big enough for him to get through.

He was so focused on the door that he didn't see the B1 battle droid marching. He didn't see it step on the head of a fallen comrade and slip. He didn't see it pull the trigger on its gun or see the blot slam into the floating shell.

Anakin felt the warning in the Force. Heard the explosion and felt the rush of burning heat. He heard the cries of men and felt some of their deaths. He felt the floor shake as metal ran down from over his head and the rush of some debris rushing towards him.

He thumbed his lightsaber off and threw his hands out, forming a shield with the Force. He blacked out as he prayed to the Force to keep Ahsoka safe until he was there.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bane stopped at a door and listened as the brat caught up with him. Her heard her boots stop pounding on the floor and the hum of her lightsaber as it sung in her hand. "I can't believe you thought you could get away!" He snorted at her weak taunt.

"Why would I waste time running from you youngling? You're not much of a challenge. You walked right into my trap" Bane quickly raised his blaster and let loose a round. As he expected, the brat was able to bounce the shot back at him.

What he hadn't expected was for her to his left wrist. He yelped in surprise grabbed at the wounded limb. A quick inspection showed that it was just a passing blow. The pain was fleeting and would pass. It was, in fact almost gone.

Ahsoka snarled at the bounty hunter, her buzzing blade clutched tightly in her right hand as she dropped it back, ready to swing again. Her entire body was tense, like the hunter she was and ready to leap into action.

Leap she did. Ahsoka threw herself at Bane, but the older Duros had been waiting. He flung himself into a wild, spinning kick that landed on the hand holding her saber. Ahsoka bit back a cry as the saber was sent flying from her hand, the green blade vanishing with the traditional snap-hiss as the power automatically shut off.

She heard a click and turned to find Bane's blaster pointed right between her eyes. She didn't stop to think, she just reacted like she had been taught. She grabbed the wrist holding the gun with one hand then jammed hard with the other. She forced his arm to bend at an unusual angle and the bounty hunter lost the grip on his weapon.

Without giving Bane a chance to regroup, Ahsoka kept one hand tight on his arm and turned into Bane. She jabbed his ribs as hard as she could with her elbow before stamping down with all her weight on his foot. She had never thought a bounty hunter could make sounds like that before as she used his weight and flung him over her hip, slamming him onto the floor.

Dusting off her hands, Ahsoka stared down at the prone figure and sighed. "I was expecting something more from the bounty hunter gunning for number one. I'm so not impressed." Rolling her eyes Ahsoka reached out a hand to summon her lightsaber and listened to it smack back into her grip.

All of a sudden a hand latched itself around her ankle! her concentration broken, Ahsoka stared down in shock as Bane hit a button on his wrist com.

Her body burned. Electricty jolted her and she couldn't keep the cry muffled inside. It kept pouring into her and she just couldn't take it. _Anakin!_ The blackness closed in and she felt her body tumbling as at last the electricity freed her from its grip. With a soft sigh, Ahsoka fell.

Bane smirked as he stood over the brat's body. Togruta females weren't his first choice, but even he admitted that the brat was set to become one of those rare beauties of her people was she was older with those pretty markings and big eyes. Bane hummed to himself as he began to follow through with the rest of his plan.

The Separatists permitted slavery within their boarders and a pretty Togruta who was also Jedi trained could make him a nice pile of credits. Maybe even Dooku himself would take her. After all Sidious had never said what to do with any Jedi Padawan he came across...

Yes...He would get double payout. A payout for getting the information on that silly crystal and then a second payout when he sold the brat at the first Separatist planet he came across.

That is if he wasn't forced to kill her. Though if he was, it made little difference. With what Sidious was paying him, Bane could make due with that.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Anakin!_

The Jedi Knight's eyes flew open as he felt the pain of his Padawan, his baby sister before her end of the Bond went silent and still. He could still feel her. He knew that she was still alive. But he could also feel the taint of Darkness, hear the whispered warning of the Force that his Padawan, his baby sister was in danger. That her life might be hanging in the balance.

Anakin went to lift himself up, only to feel like a giant metal monster was laying on top of him. Slowly it came back to him. Chasing after Ahsoka who was chasing Bane, cutting through the doors, the explosion, the rain of debris, and his attempt to shield himself from the worst of it.

It had worked. He wasn't injured and with a clench of his fist, a thought; the debris lifted off of him and was deposited by the Force off to his side. "General Skywalker? Anakin?" Shaking his head and the rage off for a moment, Anakin noticed that wall of debris now separated him from his men. Rex was calling to him and Anakin could feel his frayed nerves. "Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine." Anakin jumped up to the wall and pried a piece away to see Rex, Artoo, and the men. "I'm going to go get our Snips back. The rest of you find a transport, get on it, and wait for us as long as you can." What was left unsaid still rang through the ruined hanger. Rex was to take Artoo and his vode and flee even if they Jedi hadn't made it back to them.

"Yes Sir!" Rex snapped back, clearly unhappy with the plan. "We're on it." Anakin nodded and thumbed on his com, glad to see that it was still working.

"Snips? Snips? Ahsoka! Are there? Ahsoka come in!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yularen was getting a little bit nervous and an admiral was not suppose to be nervous. Well openly nervous that is. More and more fireballs seemed to bursting out from the frigate, explosions racing through it. His eyes narrowed as telling bursts of flaring lights and searing flames began a march.

He was an Admiral. He needed to remain calm. He tapped the button on the panel before him, patching through to Anakin's com. "General there is a power surge heading towards the bridge. If any of you are there get out now. You need to abandon your mission. It is getting far too dangerous."

 _ **"Ummm...There's a slight issue,"**_ Anakin's voice only sounded sorry. Yularen knew he really wasn't. _**"We still don't have the holocron or even the crystal. On top of that, I seem to have misplaced my Padawan."**_ Yularen immediately wished he was somewhere alone where he could smack his head into a wall or against a desk. Damn foolish Jedi.

"The ship is tearing itself apart General! You need to get out of there!"

 _ **"Don't worry about us Admiral. Just move the Resolute a safe distance away and everything will be fine."**_ The com went silent and Yularen started to feel the headache that he always associated with Anakin blazing to life behind his eyes.

'Why or why did I get stuck with Skywalker out of all the Jedi in the Order?' Even Obi-Wan would have been better. At least he pretended to follow the rules.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She had never seen cuffs like them before.

They looked like normal binders, but when Ahsoka pulled her wrists apart, trying to break free from them she was zapped with a sharp current that felt like it raced right to her head and made her montrals ring. "Now, now you pretty thing I wouldn't try so hard." She turned her head away in disgust as Bane stroked her rear lekku. It made her skin crawl. "Those binders were made just for keeping Jedi restrained. Not only do they zap you, but they get tighter as you keep struggling. Impressed now?" Ahsoka's head jerked back and she heard a snap as Bane yanked on the back of her headdress. She tugged again, biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood as the painful tingle raced through her body and the binders tightened to the point she thought she could feel the blood-flow being cut off.

Her baby-blue eyes glared at him though, defiant as she watched his hands snap her Padawan braid made out of carefully selected silka beads onto his belt. He smirked at her and she growled. "Will take a lot more than that to impress me." Explosions, distant and popping had her turning her head to see...Well she couldn't see as there wasn't really a view, but she knew what was happening. The ship was falling apart...And she knew there were still shells in the hanger. "I hope you enjoy this while you still can," she taunted the bounty hunter. "We'll both be dead when this fiery boat finally goes down sleemo."

"Maybe, but we still have plenty of time. I've heard rumors about the Bonds you Jedi have." Bane sneered at her. "I've heard that the Bonds between Master and Padawan are particularly strong."

"My Bond with Anakin is stronger than you think. He is more than my Master and if you know the rumors then you know my Master is coming for me." Bane tilted his head.

"I would like to see proof of it. Let's see how fast we can get him here." Bane cranked up the power to the cuffs and jammed his finger against the trigger butter. His smile was sick and twisted as he watched the little Togruta fall onto the ground. Her screams echoing in the small area.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He heard her screams.

He felt her pain.

It was taking Anakin every single ounce of control not to give into the power of the Sun. The power that lay deep inside and was now churning with every minute Ahsoka stayed in the hands of the bounty hunter.

If Analise was with him, he would be brushing the surface. He would be reaching for that power so that he could deal harshly with that being who dared not only to steal his baby sister, but cause her pain.

He stalked the corridor, pushing down the Sun and releasing as much of his anger as he could into the Force. This wasn't the time nor the place. Ahsoka wasn't ready to see him at Sun level. The last time he had come close, he frightened her. He didn't want to scare her again.

Three B1 droids and a door...That was all that stood between him and his baby sister. One of the droids jumped as he marched towards them, eyes hard as stone. "You said we would be safe back here!" the startled droid yelped as it turned and fled to the door.

"What are you so scared of? There's only one of him!" The center one waved it's free hand even as Anakin's sky-blue lightsaber buzzed to life.

"Yeah...Well it doesn't matter that's there one of him..." The third droid hang its head and arms, accepting the end of its mechanical life.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bane's smirk returned and he tapped the button on his wrist com to answer the call that was beeping for his attention. He had stopped his torturing of the brat. She needed to be in good shape just in case he was going to sell her after all. _**"Ummm Captain Sir...There's a Jedi here and he's not looking happy. He looks downright...Ahhhh!"**_ The conversation was cut short by the humming buzz of a lightsaber and popping of circuits. Reaching over, he turned on a shield that would keep her contained while he made his deal.

"Well...I guess your Master got the message anyway." With a snarl Ahsoka lifted herself off the floor and threw herself at the shield. She bounced back onto the floor hard and with a cry.

A cry that had just barely ended when the door opened and there stood Anakin.

Anakin looking every inch the avenging warrior which made no sense since he was a Jedi after all. Bane turned and it was then the pair of super battle droids Ahsoka had noted, but thought were turned off sprung to life turning with him. "You have no where left to run or hide bounty hunter!" Anakin threatened the man.

"Why don't you let me worry about that Jedi?" Bane lifted his wrist; finger on another of the many buttons that was set upon his com, but not pressing down. "Push me too far and I'll activate this control. That outside airlock behind her will open and she'll get sucked out into space. Even with that fancy Force do you think you would be able to kill me and then get to her? Not a very pretty way to die and it would be a shame to kill something so very pretty like her."

Anakin's skin paled at Bane's comments. Ahsoka couldn't die! She was his hope. The reminder that he, they all were fighting for a future where younglings like Ahsoka could grow in peace. Where her children, if he let any man near her long enough for her to have children, could grow in peace and love. His skin crawled when Bane called her pretty and doubled-down on his vow to keep her away from any male he couldn't trust.

His eyes softened as he gazed at Ahsoka. There was fear on her face, but also the quiet acceptance of a Jedi. He shook his head. She was far too young to be ready to accept death and it was clear that on a deeper level death still scared her. "Besides aren't you Jedi all about negotiations anyway?" The super battle droids lifted their arms, aiming their blasters at Anakin.

No...Anakin wasn't going to risk his baby sister's life. "What do you want?" Anakin's lightsaber vanished and was returned to his side. He could feel Ahsoka's shock and knew that her eyes would be full of disbelief that her hero would be so willing to give up just to save her.

"There's some information I need to get from this holocron. Sadly I'm no Jedi which means I can't open it, but you can." The droids stalked closer. "I had one Jedi, but he couldn't be talked around. I'm hoping you won't make the same mistake." His eyes found Ahsoka. Her fear and worry dancing their way to him as she watched, almost holding her breath. "Choose now! Else out the airlock she goes!"

She saw his shoulders slump, could sense his mind turning to making the deal. "No!" she shouted. _No Anakin! Don't do it! Please don't do it!_

 _Quiet Ahsoka! Your life is more important to me, to all of us than the holocron._ He shook his head and spoke aloud. "I'm not going to let you die baby sister."

"No!" Ahsoka watched in shock as Anakin sat his lightsaber on the ground and pushed it a little away from him.

"We'll find a way to deal with the holocron after all this." He narrowed his eyes at Ahsoka, silently telling her to keep still.

"Well...That was touching." Bane had shaken himself back to awareness after the pair's heated exchange. It had been interesting, but now he needed to finish the job.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It hadn't been easy, but they had made it to a smaller hanger that was still intact. One lone transport ship sat in the middle with B1s and DSD1s blocked the otherwise clear path to it. Rex shuddered. Out of all the droids in the Seppie ranks, the DSD1s were the ones he hated the most with their spider shap and long gun sticking out from their face like a twisted version of a nose.

"Alright vode and Artoo," he quickly added at the droid's unhappy whistle. "I want you all to make for that ship! That's going to be our ride out of here!"

Cries of "Yes Sir!" drifted through his helmet as he and the men took whatever cover they could get. They ducked behind crates and pillars. Blue and red lasers streaked across the hanger at dizzying speeds. Slowly they began to push the droids down, metal bodies littering the floor.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Oil leaked from a busted pipe, spilling onto the floor. It traced a tilted path, weaving between piles of debris to the shells that slept. Hungry flames eyed the oil, reaching out greedily to lick it up and feed the destructive power within.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Before the war no news had been good news. No news meant that things were alright, the galaxy still woke up and stumbled through the day. There was no stress, no anxiety, no growing pile of bodies displayed on a datapad as numbers with little meaning for the men they were meant to be.

His eyes widened when he spotted something he just knew that he wasn't suppose to see. Hitting the call button he called for Rex knowing that Anakin would probably ignore his frantic call. "Captain! The ship's main reactor has been exposed. It's going to blow at any moment!"

 _ **"Yes Admiral...We're trying to get on-board a shuttle at the moment."**_

"Just get out of there now!"

 _ **"Sir, yes Sir!"**_ Before the communication died, Yularen managed to hear Rex ordering some of the men to find the General and Commander before the ship blew all over the system and took them with it.

Turning on his heel, his voice bellowed forth with command across the bridge. "Bring us around! I want distance between us and that frigate."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka watched her brother as he knelt on the floor, focusing on the blue and gold holocron. She could feel the Force flowing around him. It always flowed so easy for him and for Analise, the blood children of the Force itself. Sometimes it flowed just as easily for her, a sign Analise told her that Ahsoka was truly one of them.

Anakin seemed not to notice the super battle droids standing over him guns drawn or the way Bane hovered. His hands tapping at the sides of his coat as he watched the glowing cube float slowly into the air. Pieces from the outer shell broke away, the pieces twisting in some sort of ballet.

Reaching into his pocket, Bane eagerly pulled out the crystal and stepped towards the open holocron. "With it open, I can add the memory crystal I got from that dead Jedi." He dropped the crystal into the center and cupped his hands. The pieces attached back to the holocron, twisting so that it was kept opening. "I must thank you. My employers will be very pleased with these results."

It was then that Anakin lashed out. He whipped the Force around the lightsabers Ban had stuck into a holder on his boot. The bounty hunter actually looked shocked as they flew into the Knight's hands, igniting blue and green.

The B2s fired as fast as they could while Bane backed up to the shield. Anakin spun and managed to slash though one as Bane opened the airlock and the air began to howl. _Anakin!_ Slashing through the last droid, Anakin sent it flying into the wall, smacking into the control panel for the shield and shutting it down as he saw Ahsoka gripping onto the door frame for dear life.

Laughing Bane used the rockets in his boots and blasted from the room, using the power to escape without being trapped like the Jedi. He sighed only a little. Well, it wasn't like he needed the extra profit that selling the brat would give him.

Anakin let the howling air pull him towards the airlock, latching onto the side by the control panel. He thanked the Force that he had caught the edge with his mech-hand and not his real one. Even with the added strength he felt like his should was still straining not to be popped from its socket. He could Ahsoka whimpering in slight pain as her smaller body was battered by the escaping air as the cuffs, though no longer zapping her still remained tight.

Using all his strength, Anakin pulled himself forward and peered around the edge of the door at the control panel. Locating the button for the airlock, he quickly hit it was a free finger. In that same moment he heard a pained, terrified cry. His head whipped around in time to see Ahsoka loose her grip and get yanked by the air. He thrust his left arm out towards her; wrapping the Force, his Force Signature around her as her hands latched onto his wrist as best they could and held her there.

It felt like an hour, not a minute as they waited for the airlock to close. It did and the air died in its rush. Ahsoka, letting go of Anakin fell to the floor. A moan escaped her, she was in so much pain. Slowly she pushed herself up and began to block as much of the pain as she could, releasing some into the Force. She didn't want Anakin's worry on her when they still needed to get the holocron.

The Knight studied her body, taking a catalog of any injuries he thought she would need to get checked out. Only when he was satisfied that she appeared fine did he flip her lightsaber so that was pointed down and powered it on enough to slice through her binders. As soon as the metal binders had fallen to the ground and her lightsaber was back in her hands, Anakin wrapped himself around her and thanked the Force.

His baby sister was alright and in that moment, that was all that matter.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The fire was feeding fast. The oil spreading further and further. A panel had broken free from storage compartment where shells had been kept. They clanged together, the sound lost in the crackle of feasting flames as the piled on the floor and the oil crept closer.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bane did not appear as one who was upset to have his ship falling down around his ears or what passed for ears anyway. Gunray stared down at the holo of the bounty hunter who seemed to stand carelessly, without a worry in the galaxy. "Well? Did this new Jedi give in?" The Viceroy leaned closer to the holo pickup, trying to glare down the Duros who only snorted.

 _ **"I made him a deal he just couldn't turn down. He got the holocron open which means I now have access to it and to everything the memory crystal has stored on it. Now I just need to get off this junk heap you call a ship."**_ Gunray narrowed his eyes, his hands clenching with greed.

Sidious and Dooku would surely care little if Bane were to met some sad end, trapped on board the doomed vessel. In fact he doubt they would remember his name so long as they had the information they wanted. Narrowing his eyes more, Gunray pictured the praise and rewards the Sith were sure to heap upon him if he was the one to hand over the information to them. His success would grant him a place so high within their ranks that no one would be able to pull him down. "We don't want to risk loosing that data. You should transmit it to me now and I'll send a ship for you."

The bounty hunter snorted. _**"No thanks Viceroy. I already have a way off the ship with the data. Don't you worry about that."**_ Gunray yelled out a curse as the holo faded away. Turning away from the transmitter, he stamped and sent droids running.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bane snorted and stuffed the caster back into a pocket of his coat. That stupid Viceroy. Bane had his number and wouldn't think twice about shooting the man dead if they met.

Then again shooting Gunray would probably make the Sith mad and even Bane knew better than to cross them. Even if he did think the Force was the biggest load of poodoo that have ever been sold to the galaxy.

He held his blaster at the ready and peered over the railing of the walkway he was on. Down below were Clones and droids fighting one last battle on the failing ship. The Clones were clearly winning which would make at least part of his plan easy. The other part, the bigger part would be a little more difficult...

"Hold it right there bounty hunter!" Or maybe it wouldn't be so difficult. Raising his arms slowly, Bane turned and smirked. A pair of troopers stood behind him, blasters raised and pointed at him. "You're not going anywhere," one threatened.

He choked back a horse laugh.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka chased after Anakin. Every step sent bullets of pain through her, but she just bit down and bore them. She had set up her strongest shield to keep most of the pain from leaking out. She didn't want to worry Anakin. He seemed worried enough.

Her brother was fast as though something was chasing them. Their speed was aided by the Force as the walls of the corridor blurred. Not that Ahsoka was paying much attention to where they were going. She was worried about her brother. Guilt and shame, even a little bit of fear drifted over their Bond from him and she knew that there was something more at play. Something that Anakin wouldn't be so quick or willing to talk about.

"Rex! I hope that you found some way to get us off this thing!"

 _ **"Yes Sir! But you're going have to get here now! Yularen got a hold of us about the main reactor. That baby is going to blow at any minute!"**_

"We can hold on for a little bit more. I'm going after that bounty hunter!" Ahsoka shook her head as though to trying to full process what her brother had said when she realized that they had reached the crossroads of the corridors and not turned right for the smaller hanger. She slid to a stop and yelled across their Bond.

 _Wait Skyguy! Where are you going?_ She threw an arm out and pointed down the hallway to the hanger. _We need to go this way. You heard Rex. We must get off the ship and we must get off now!_ Anakin came to a sliding halt and turned to see his baby sister scared and worried. He knew she was blocking her pain, but didn't say anything. He would scold her later.

 _I can't leave yet Snips. I can't let Bane get away!_

 _And you think I do?_ Her voice was sharp and Anakin jolted a bit at the guilt that was laced through it. _Bane nabbed the holocron when I was on guard duty. I want to nab him too, but we have to be patient. Isn't that what you're always telling me?_ Her body seemed to shake and Anakin took a deep breath. Slowly he walked up and hugged her.

 _You're right baby sister, you're right. What would I do without you?_

 _Go crazy or die from boredom?_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Flames reached hungrily for the piled cells. It's appetizer was over. Now it was time for the main course.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A small fight was still ongoing between droids and Clones when the Jedi pair made it to the smaller hanger. Anakin had kept a tight grip on Ahsoka's hand the whole way. His eyes scanned the scene. Rex was standing on the open ramp, gesturing and yelling words of encouragment to those few stragglers which they were.

They darted for the ship, ducking low to avoid the stray bolt when a scuffle on the walkway overhead caught their attention.

There was a trooper, grappling with someone who looked like Bane so it had to be Bane. The man had the bounty hunter pressed up against the bar before he finally managed to get a shot at point blank through the chest. Bane toppled over the railing and smacked onto the floor below.

Anakin and Ahsoka stayed still for a moment. They weren't really sure if they had just seen what they thought they had.

"Come on you two!" Rex's bellow shook them to action and they sprinted for the ramp and into the ship. They stood there in opening, braced against the edges as the ship lifted up and hovered at the walkway. Anakin reached out to help the last trooper onto the ship, his touch almost gentle when it became clear the man was hurt.

"Did you get the holocron trooper?"

"No Sir. It didn't look like he had it one him when I met him." Ahsoka headed for the ramp and bent down, ready to jump for the floor.

"I'll double check Master and get it."

"Don't even think about it Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker! We don't the time. Rex blast us out of here!" Anakin reached out and grabbed Ahsoka's hand, pulling her into his side where he firmly planned to keep her until they were back on the Resolute. The ramp closed up and the lights dimmed as they raced from the smaller hanger.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The flames reached their target, fanned bigger by snacking on the oil trail. The shells were their meal and with that first bite, the frigate burst into flames and the reactor cried in pain as it ended its life in a massive and almost beautiful explosion.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On board the small ship flying straight for the Resolute, all was quiet. There was almost a sense of failure, of defeat. They were not carrying with them the holocron or crystal. Master Ropal's body was being preserved on the Resolute for his return to the Temple for one last ceremony to honor his life as his body burned. It was not, on the whole a success except for the death of the bounty hunter.

But Anakin wasn't so sure that the bounty hunter was actually dead. He knew what Bane felt like, what his life felt like the Force. It was a skill all Jedi learned whether they tended to the Living or not. Anakin could swear that he was still feeling Bane's life and not in the lingering way that would slowly vanish, but in the way that meant Bane still lived.

 _Well at least the holorcron was destroyed so the Seppies didn't get it._

 _Yes...But Ahsoka I can still feel Bane..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a subdued group that filed off the small shuttle. There were no jokes or cheers. No boasting or tales being told that had already left the realm of possibility. _Master...I'm sorry I let Bane get the upper hand. I really thought I had him._

 _Don't worry Snips. It wasn't your fault...It was mine._ She pursed her lips a little, confused as Anakin up to Yularen. The Admiral was watching them with what could be called pity. He had failed his share of missions and understood all too well the pain and shame that came with them.

"So were you able to in the end get the holocron and capture the bounty hunter?"

"No and umm...No."

"I see then. So in that case the mission was a success or rather you version of a success?"

"Well yes since I won after all." Ahsoka laughed as Yularen grumbled and stomped off.

 _He is so telling on you!_

 _Awww Ahsoka!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No one seemed to notice the trooper that had been the first one off after the Jedi and their droid. He walked hunched over, holding a wounded arm to himself. Beneath his helmet, his face wore a twisted smile.

He was going to have a huge payday.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **haran-hell; Literally: destruction, cosmic annihilation**

 **vod-brother, sister, comrade**

 **vode-brothers, sisters, comrades**


	31. Chapter Eighteen: Saving the Future

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you to Guest H and SpiritFighter208 for the reviews and questions. So here are the answers:**

 **1) When I say that Ahsoka is equally powerful in both aspects OF the Force what I mean is that she has some talents that come from the Living and some that are from the Unifying. Like Anakin, Ahsoka has visions, but hers are not as clear or easily understandable like Anakin's are. Like Analise Ahsoka is able to use the Force to heal others and even see auras and control the elements. However she is able to only heal minor to mild injuries and cannot see auras as clearly or has strong control over the elements as Analise does. She is strong, just not as strong as her siblings. I am doing my best to show that Ahsoka truly is a mix of Anakin and Analise, though she takes after Anakin a little bit more in personality.**

 **2)Ahsoka will be getting a title and it is actually on of my favorite nicknames from the Star Wars universe. Rex will also be giving her a special nickname of her own from him. Both won't come up just yet though so please be patient:)**

 **You guys have amazing questions and I have again been playing around with the idea of doing a Q &A on my YouTube channel for all of you. You can ask any questions you want be it about the story, series, the writing process, me, what have you as long as it's rated PG-13 and below:) Let me know what you guys think and maybe I'll be able to do something like it:)**

 **I officially started my new job this week with Lawrence Merchandising! The good news I can pick when I work, the bad news is that it's not steady. So I am still going to be job hunting. Wish me happy hunting:)I also attended Star Wars night at my local baseball diamond and it was amazing. I had so much fun.**

 **Onto this week's exciting adventure! The Jedi are forced to split as they make one last attempt to find the holocron and stop whoever is going after their children...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-The first step to correcting a mistake is patience- Children of the Force, Clone Wars Season Two**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Saving the Future**

"How many of us made it back?"

"Just us, but hey that's better than we normally come back with. Say it was a victory right there huh?"

It wasn't his victory. Well it didn't exactly feel like a victory.

Oh Bane was apparently dead and that was great. It would leave a gaping hole at the top of the bounty hunter rankings that would have all that scum clawing at each other to reach. Better they claw at each other than claw away at bounties and giving the GAR a hard time.

Rex guessed it could be seen as a victory in that any of them actually made it back to the Resolute alive. It still didn't make him feel better, knowing a few of his vode had been left to the flames.

Rex watched the men leave, saw them pat the shoulder of Denal in congrats for giving to that blaster bounty hunter. He could hear the voices of Admiral Yularen and General Skywalker. Yularen was most unhappy about the outcome though Skywalker keep insisting that it had been a victory. For Skywalker a victory meant coming back alive.

Little Ahsoka stood next to her brother, hand held so tightly in his Rex worried that the blood circulation was being cut off. He hadn't said anything though. He knew the Skywalker siblings and knew that Anakin was clinging so tightly to the family baby because he needed that assurance that she was alright, still alive.

Alive, but not unmarked. Rex could see the slight tremor now and then, faint burns on face and cut fabric at her wrists. Anakin would be hauling her off to Kix soon and more than likely the hyperactive Padawan would be tucked in tight in her big brother's bed...If Rex and the vode didn't get to her first so that Anakin could focus on his meetings.

"We're going to get some grub. You coming BT?"

"In a minute..." Rex frowned. Even when the food was so horrible they could barely stomach it, BT was always one of the first in line at the mess. He always had the same lame excuse. He was still a growing boy, that's what he always said when one of their vode teased him.

BT was crouching down, helmet tucked under his arm. His were studying a green, thick, and sticky looking liquid. It wasn't a lot. Maybe a drop or two, but enough to show up against the grey metal floor of the gun ship.

Rex looked at BT as the Clone stood, a thoughtful look on his face before turning to the opened ramp.

This was not good.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was his victory! A great victory!

Bane shifted a little inside the armor that he had pried from the cooling body of one of the Clones he had been quick to dispatch before they had taken him in. Dressing one in his clothes had been a risk and he was sorry to have lost his hat, but he could always pick up a new one and the risk had been worth it.

The freaks had been so happy to see another one of them alive, they had all but clawed at him to get onto the shuttle and escape the massive fireball that the frigate had become. He doubted that they had even looked close at the body that had fallen over the railing and Bane marveled at the stupidity of the Jedi and the men they lead.

Now all he needed to do was grab a ship. Preferably one of those zippy Jedi starfighters. He had learned from his employer that they were never kept on lock-down unless it was an emergency. The Jedi would need them at a moment's notice and there was always a few to spare.

Seeing as how Anakin Skywalker was the General of this ship, Bane was betting on there being more than a few extras. Even he knew Skywalker's track record for loosing ships in battle.

He was so close now...Hitching the pack up higher on his shoulders, he turned his head a little to stare at the young Togruta, her hand still firmly held by Skywalker's. His eyes narrowed as he study her slim figure that promised great beauty sooner rather than later. Bane wanted her. She could be useful and if not there was always the slave markets.

Plus there was a little detail he had picked up on during Skywalker's almost frantic rescue of the brat. Something he wondered if the Sith knew about...

Something that might help the Sith and get him a bonus.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _So what do we do know?_ Ahsoka gazed up between Yularen and Anakin. She could feel the weight of all they had lost on her shoulders, on Anakin's shoulders, on all their shoulders. She knew that it probably didn't matter. The list of the Force Sensitive children could always be redone, a new memory crystal created.

But it was still a loss. The holocron was gone and with it some of the Order's knowledge. Master Ropal was dead, another name to be added to the never-ending list of Jedi that had been eaten by a monster called war. Bane was dead and had they captured him, they might have learned something about who had hired him, maybe even the location of the Sith Master.

She shivered and felt Anakin's grip on her hand tightened. There had been something calculating in the bounty hunter's eyes when he had stared at her. Something greedy and the feelings she had gotten from were different, dark. Thinking about them made her stomach roll.

 _First things first Snips. We'll take the injured to the medical bay and get them checked out...That includes you._ Anakin held up a hand when Ahsoka opened her mouth to protest yet another visit to the med-bay. Like all Skywalkers, even their near Healer sister, Ahsoka detested the med-bay. Especially if there was a chance that she was going to be taken out of the fight for a while. _Don't bother trying to get out it Ahsoka. I know what electrocution can do to you._ The Togruta's shoulders slumped and she kicked at the ground.

"Hey General! Can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure Rex!" Anakin called back to his Captain, dropping Ahsoka's hand. _Stay here Ahsoka until either myself or Rex comes to take you to medical._

 _Yes Anakin..._ She kicked at the ground again. If Fives or Echo were there, she might have been able to talk them into forgetting about the med-bay. Well Fives, not Echo. Echo was the more responsible one of the Clone twins as they pair had been dubbed by their vode and Analise.

The chatter of male voices echoed in the hanger and she glanced around. That's when she saw Denal. He was one of her favorites in the 501st. Like BT and Fives he was her tutor in all things pranks and mischief-making. Tilting her head, Ahsoka reached out with the Force. Denal was in pain, his arm clutched tightly against his chest. There was something off about his aura in the Force. Ahsoka couldn't see the colors of people like Analise could, but she could still read them better than most Jedi.

She peeked back over at the shuttle where Anakin huddled in quiet conference with Rex and BT. Holding her head up, Ahsoka followed Denal. Anakin had only meant for her to stay in the hanger she was sure. He wouldn't mind her checking on an wounded vod. "Hey Trooper! Denal!" She yelled to be heard over the regular post battle commotion in the hanger. "Are you okay Denal?" The trooper didn't answer her and Ahsoka frowned. 'Maybe he was hit in the head.'

Speeding up Ahsoka darted up next to and then in front of the rushing Clone bringing him up short. "I know you probably don't want to go the med-bay...Heck I don't even like it, but you're injured and you should get checked out." She reached for the wounded arm. "I could try and take away some of the pain. Analise has been teaching me a little." Her fingers brushed against the armor and her stomach rolled...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ankn knelt down to the green drops. He heard Rex crouch down behind him. "We know it's blood Sir. There's no doubt about that." He swept a pair of fingers through the blood, smearing it across the floor. Lifting his hand away, he rubbed the blood on his glove thinking.

"Bane did make it then..." He rose, his face hard as stone. "Duros bleed green. He must have switched places with one of the men and is injured." The frown on Anakin's face deepened.

"Denal Sir," Rex piped up. "He was injured, holding his arm pretty close too. Wasn't very talkative either like he can be. He rushed off pretty quick. Bet that's Bane..." He hadn't really finished when Anakin was running off the shuttle.

He had seen Denal passing them out of the corner of his eye. Had seen him go right past Ahsoka who, just like Analise would chase after a man who was hurt and heading in the opposite direction of where they needed to go.

The fear coursing through his body jumped as he remembered the greedy, somewhat lustful feelings Bane had projected when he had been around Ahsoka.

Ahsoka who was probably with disgused bounty hunter at that moment.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was so close.

Bane could taste the heady mixture of freedom, accomplishment, and credits. Then that stupid brat had rushed up, all worried for the Clone whose armor he wore.

A part of him wanted to snatch her. In fact he was looking around the hanger, using the HUD to try and pinpoint locations so that he could in fact knock her and haul her away.

But the only ships not on lockdown would be the fighters and their rings and he doubted there would be room for both himself and the Togruta no matter how small she was. Plus there was always the chance that someone would notice.

No...Better to leave the brat here. He could come back later and steal her away.

The female's body tensed, her hands suddenly no longer touching lightly with care as they had been. Her baby-blue eyes had widened and she was staring in a mix of fear and anger at the wound she had exposed. "You're not Denal...You're not a Clone!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ahsoka!" Anakin's heart was pounding so hard, so fast as he ran down the ramp and turned. He tugged on the Bond until the Force pulled his head to the left where his Padawan was studying the arm of the Clone she thought was Denal.

But Anakin knew it wasn't Denal. "Ahsoka get away from him!" He saw her eyes lift up to him.

 _Skyguy! He's not a..._ Anakin watched as the fake Clone lifted a knee and jammed it into Ahsoka hard enough that the Padawan dropped to the floor clutching her side and gasping for breath. It had to have been hard enough to bruise, if not crack or break a rib. _I'll...I'll be fine Master. Get him!_ The sleemo had taken off on the run.

"Rex!" Anakin roared for the Captain who came running and knelt by Ahsoka, carefully scooping her up into his arms as Anakin raced past her. His keen eyes watched as Bane shook the pack from his shoulders, using it to knock out a pair of hanger crew members before vaulting into a free fighter.

The engines hummed as they were powered up. Aided by the Force, Anakin hopped onto the top of the fighter and saw the startled look of the Duros who had removed his helmet. The red eyes narrowed as it quickly fled. Instead Bane simply sped up as they flew through the hanger until Anakin, even with the Force had to let go as he flew for the center and out into space.

Anakin raced along the shields that kept the hanger safe when the center of the ship was open to allow the smaller vessels to take off and land. His eyes stayed hooked on the stolen fighter until he was pulled up short. "Admiral!" Anakin shouted into his com as Rex, carrying a protesting Ahsoka came up behind him. "Lock down all hyperspace rings! Now!"

 _ **"General? What in all the galaxy could have possible happened since I just spoke with you?"**_ This was one of the few times where Anakin wanted to yell, scream at the Admiral for wasting time with his cool and calm military attitude. He watched as one of the rings was ejected from its berth, floating up into open space as Bane turned the fighter towards it.

"Bane's alive and he snuck over with us. He's escaping so I need you to lock those rings down now!" Anakin heard Yularen's now frantic orders over the com, but he knew it was too late.

Anakin, Rex, and Ahsoka watched as Bane blasted into hyperspace just as the rings shut down.

Ahsoka watched her brother's shoulders slump. The tightness in which he clasped his hands behind his back. Slowly he turned and walked away. "We need to return to Coruscant and report this to the Council. Rex, please take Ahsoka to medical for me." He paused just long enough to unclasp a hand and run it soothingly over Ahsoka's head. _Don't worry Snips. I'll be fine. Stay with Rex and I'll come get you in a little bit._

 _Yes Master._ With a nod the Jedi General headed for the bridge. His Padawan and Captain watching in silence, both praying to the Force that he wouldn't be too hard on himself.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Normally the view beyond the Council windows would have made Ahsoka's day. In the highest room in the highest tower, she could look out and see the vast city-planet laid out before like a sprawling model. A toy that was always moving. She liked the view from Padme's apartment too, but it was hard to see it when her brother and sister-in-law were often hogging the space, devouring each other with kisses.

Today though, Ahsoka could care less about the view. She stood next to Anakin before the Council. Analise stood behind them. Even though her sister had not been with them, she had stayed behind on Coruscant and sent them information; she still stood with them in the shadow of a failed mission.

It was an unspoken rule between the siblings. Whether or not they were all together, a failure or victory for one of them was a failure or victory for all. Analise stood by them in their failure just as they would stand by her when if she would stumble and fail.

Not that Ahsoka ever thought such a thing would be possible. Analise was an amazing Jedi Knight just like Anakin and the Togruta teen doubted that her big sister would fail at anything. Just like Anakin. Ahsoka didn't think Anakin had failed in their mission. They just now had extra steps they needed to take instead of just a handful.

A tap, both mental and physically brought Ahsoka back to the presence and her eyes quickly scanned the Council to see if anyone had noticed her drifting. So many of the chairs were empty of flesh and blood beings. Instead blue holograms hovered in them, flickering now and again depending on just where the Jedi Master who claimed that chair was located. Even Papa Plo was nothing more than a life-size image long since deployed on some mission or another, the details of which Ahsoka knew almost nothing about.

She missed Papa Plo. Two more taps and Ahsoka felt the eyes of Uncle Qui upon her as she hitched up her shoulders. She knew that if she looked at him, the man would be smiling seeing in her Anakin at that age. "It is a shame," he was saying in his warm voice with an accent only slightly different from Obi-Wan's. "It is a shame that Bane managed to escape from us again."

"But you cannot blame Anakin or Ahsoka or their men Da." Only Analise, gentle Analise would have spoken such. Ahsoka could feel her sister standing taller even as Mace winced. The Master had long since grown use to the family units springing up in the Temple, his adoption by the Skywalker siblings; but to hear such casual ways in a formal meeting still tore at the man. He opened his mouth to speak, but Analise plowed on. "No Uncle Mace and do not try to lecture me. If there is blame, then blame me. I was the one who did the research into Bane and I knew what he was capable of, but I did not give them enough warning."

Anakin's left hand reached back and grabbed Analise's wrist. His Force Signature wrapped around hers and squeezed with his hand. It was their warning. A warning for her to be quiet and not take the blame. This small gesture did not go unnoticed by Yoda.

"Change between you things have not. Still the same you are." He tapped his stick against his chair. "Still, right Analise is and wrong is she too." His eyes that Ahsoka thought could see everything studied the trio in front of him. "To blame for this none of you are. The Force wills this yes."

"We must prove past Bane onto the bigger issue." Mace waved a hand, sweeping away the matter of blame. "That bounty hunter now has a list of the most Force Sensitive children in the galaxy. Those we have marked for acceptance to the Order."

"Terrible consequences for the galaxy this might have. Damage the image of the Jedi Order we have created it could."

"There is at least some good news," Anakin pointed out. "Bane had command of a small Separatist fleet which means that's working with the Separatists which means for sure that he is working with the Sith. He could be our link."

"But Bane won't surface until he has too." Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Which means our only chance will be through that list of children. The Sith will want those children and they'll send Bane to get them instead of risking their own capture." Qui-Gon frowned.

"It may be our best chance, but there are literally thousands of names on that list my Obi-Wan. We don't even know which children are the most likely ones that Bane would go after."

"Forget the Force you do Qui-Gon. Through the Force we detect them."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"I got what you wanted Sith. You overestimated how much of a problem the Jedi actually were."**_ If Bane had been standing before him in person, Sidious would have reached out and wrapped the Force around the bounty hunter's neck or electrocuted him to the point of near death. The cocky tone, the sly insult to him, the greatest Sith Master in history made everything within the twisted politician long to kill him. He watched as Bane ran a hand over his smooth and hairless head. _**"Anything else I can do for you?"**_ Bane's voice now held a hint of greed and hidden in the shadows of his hood, Sidious sneered.

Bane was no Jango Fett whom he had held the smallest bit of respect for. If Fett had been able to touch the Force, Sidious felt that that particular bounty hunter could have made a good acolyte. Like a Sith, Fett had a code of honor, one ingrained in him because of his Mandalorian blood.

This bounty hunter held no such code. All the Duros carried about was getting more and more. Sidious had no doubt that he counted his credits as soon as he got them, invested in more weapons and gear than he could possibly use. Like Fett, Bane wanted to create a circle of bounty hunters. Unlike Fett, Bane searched out his circle among those weaker ones who could be easily bought and paid. Loyalty was a word that Bane knew nothing of.

"As a matter of fact I do." The words tasted sour in his mouth as he spoke them. As much as Bane made his skin crawl and he wanted nothing more than to squash the pest, he did indeed need Bane. "For my plan to work, I need test subjects. I want you to pick two small children from the list, kidnap them and bring them to me on the planet Mustafar." His sneer became a sick and twisted smile. "I will make sure they are well taken care of once they are there." 'And turned into proper Sith.'

 _ **"Kidnapping young, innocent children? That sounds small time. Almost small time for someone like you."**_

"They are not innocent!" Sidious snapped at the bounty hunter who dared to question him. "They have been marked by the Jedi as future members of the Order and that makes them Jedi and Jedi are no innocents!" The furniture in the room trembled, holobooks on their shelves shook and Sididous forced himself to calm down.

 _ **"Whatever, don't get your robes in a twist,"**_ Bane sneered at Sidious as he jammed his over-sized hat back onto his head. _**"Just pay me and I'll do whatever job you want."**_

"You'll have your credits when I have both children." With an angry wave of his hand, Sidious turned off the holoprojector. He took a deep breath, cleared his mind.

Soon...Very soon his plans would be carried out. He would steal the children the Jedi had greedily marked for themselves. He would twist them, turn them, break them, rip apart their little minds. In those empty spaces he created with pain he would fill lovingly with hate.

Sidious would create new Children of the Emperor though that title was not yet his. Soon though...Soon he would be Emperor.

Cheered by his thoughts, Sidious shed the heavy and dark cloak transforming back into the loving and kind Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. His mask firmly in place, he stepped out to run a the Republic.

A Republic that would be his.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka sat on a bench across the hall from Yoda's meditation room. The doors were shut tight and try as she might, her eyes were unable to burn holes into the metal so that she could see they mystery of what was happening inside them.

She had been told by Anakin that she wasn't ready for what they were going to do. That she was still too young to even try to reach out into the swirling currents of the Force that were always changing, always shifting. It was a maze that one could get lost in if they went in without care or proper training and Anakin wasn't willing to let her risk it.

 _The doors aren't going to open just because you want them too._ The pads on the bench shifted a little as Analise joined Ahsoka. Obi-Wan was behind those doors too working with Anakin, Mace, and Yoda to read the currents of the future and find which children would be the targets. _Waiting isn't fun is it?_

 _No...How come I can't help? The Masters all say I'm strong in the Unifying Force._

 _You're also strong in the Living Force too Ahsoka, that means you hold a balance between the two like Grandda._

 _But Grandda is in there!_ Ahsoka knelt on the bench and pointed at the doors. _If he's like me, why is he in there?_

 _Because he has years and years of training, of working on his balance within the Force._ Analise caught Ahsoka's hand. _One day you'll be able to do things like searching the currents or healing, I am sure of it; but right now you can't._ She tapped the chin of the dejected Padawan so that she would look at her. _That's not a bad thing Ahsoka. Anakin and I don't want you to be in a hurry to grow-up too fast._ She looked at the door. _You'll be shouldering more power and burdens sooner than you think._

Ahsoka stared at her sister's lovely face, still unmarked by time or stress. Her eyes though looked beyond and Ahsoka wondered what Analise read in the dancing eddies of the Living Force, what was happening in that moment that pushed her sister who was all sweetness into the edges of light where it met darkness.

What did Analise see these days when she looked at the auras of the beings around her? When she sought out the threads of their Bonds to see who they were tied to?

Suddenly Ahsoka was glad that she was still too young to do most of what her siblings could do. She already saw enough to mark her nightmares.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sounds and sights of the outside world did not reach them in the circular room. The lives of the millions did not ring loudly as they normally did. The men sat in a circle, perched upon large cushions sat high from the ground. They all sat the same way. Legs crossed, hands resting lightly on their knees, eyes closed, and heads slightly bowed.

They breathed the same. Deep breaths in and out, slow and calm. Even Anakin, the wild one sat still as a stone for that is what they were in that moment. Stones in the rapids of the Force. They had waded deep, minds and Signatures joined together as they reached for possible futures, outcomes that could change even in that moment by their searching.

"Jungle city I see." Yoda spoke first, not leaving the Force as the images raced to him. "Domed cities...Rodia Bane's target is."

"Yes...I see a residence in Kay-Tap square. Senatorial I think."

"Rodia?" Mace's voice was confused. "I am seeing an planet of oceans...Glee Anselm, home of the Nautolans."

"Glee Anselm you see? Yes...See it now I do..." Anakin shifted, tilting his head a little. This was the first time he had been set such a task, to stare into the shifting future. The images were coming fast, jumbling together and near impossible for Anakin to interpret as the others did. A waterfall came to him and he latched onto it. It felt so familiar...

"I've been here before. I've seen this waterfall..."

"Breath Skywalker, help you I will."

"It's Naboo Grandda...A Gungen home?"

"Yes...Jan-gwa City called it is."

Suddenly the Force gave a cry, a scream in the voice of a very young Gungen child. Anakin threw himself out of the stream backwards just as the door slide open and two females rushed into the room, throwing themselves on the panting man. "I'm okay...I'm okay..." Anakin ran his mech hand through his hair even as his sisters cuddle close, soothing away the shock and fear in his Signature. He had spent too much reaching so deep. "It's just that Gungen child was screaming and screaming."

"Future you have seen Skywalker..."

"But Anakin's always seen the future Grandda." Analise was tucked into Anakin's side while Ahsoka claimed his lap, forgetting her age and rank.

"This time he was actively trying to see it." Mace uncrossed his legs and flexed his fingers. He had no idea how long they had been sitting and shifting, but his limbs felt numb. "Now the question is what our move will be."

"To Naboo Skywalker go. Ahsoka and Analise you shall take with you. Find Cad Bane there you will. Master Windu stay on the Resolute you will while on the planet Skywalker and his Padawn go."

"What about Glee Anselm and Rodia? What about the children there?"

"Child of Glee Anselm in shadow hidden. Taken he has been and lost he will be. More younglings though we must save." Obi-Wan stood and nodded to Analise who was released from Anakin to stand beside her husband.

"That means the child on Rodia might still be safe. I will go there and make sure." Looking over at his wife, Obi-Wan cupped her face in his hands. Turning Analise nuzzled his palm and kissed it.

"Go all of you. May the Force be with you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The ball floated across the room. Bane's red eyes watched it as it bobbed and weaved through the air towards the waiting hands of the little Rodian boy who was controlling it. His control was lacking as the ball would drop suddenly before continuing on its way. "Your son is strong in the Force," Bane said purring as he watched the boy drop the ball on his head.

"That's what Master Ropal told us." Mahtee Dunn reached down from her seat and stroked the top of her son Wee's head. "He already had plans in place for Wee to join the Order when he was bigger..." She sniffed a little.

"But not even Master Ropal could have foreseen the danger that would by lying in wait for you sweet child." The kinds words threatened to choke him. Bane didn't mind playing with flattery, but words like he was now being forced to speak made him want to gag. "Jedi imposters are even now roaming the galaxy and snatching away those children that are strong in the Force for who knows what purpose." He tugged at the Jedi cloak and smirked to himself. "For that reason the Temple has come to collect those younglings who show strong promise." Rising from his seat, Bane reached out for the boy whom Mahtee had scooped up.

"No!" She pulled away from Bane, turning her back on him to protect Wee. "He is my only child and I am not ready for him to be given to the Jedi just yet." The bounty hunter rolled his eyes and pulled out a small device. He switched it on, careful to keep the spinning lights pointed away from his face.

"Just look into this Mistress Dunn and you will be relaxed and calm." Mahtee's eyes widened, went blank, and her grip on Wee became loose. The little boy started to whimper. Something was not right at all with Mommy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan had pushed his Delta-7B to the max as he rushed through hyperspace to reach Rodia. His reckless flying, though more common since the war had started, alarmed poor Arfour who questioned Master Obi-Wan many times during the flight as to whether his circuits were operating as normal. Maybe a slight adjustment was needed. **"Did we make it in time Master?"** The question rolled across the small screen.

The Master sighed a little as he let the hyperspace rings drop. "I can only hope so Arfour." He rocketed towards the city, slowing down enough so that he didn't crash into the dome protecting it. He had scared Arfour and would be forced to make up for it.

A place on the landing pad had been cleared for him and Obi-Wan took care to set the ship down gently. Anakin was the only one in the family that needed to be in charge of the crash landings that often destroyed whatever little shuttle they had been given. As soon as he could fit through the raised viewport, Obi-Wan was vaulting over the side of the fighter and dodging droids as he raced to the small, but well-appointed house that they had seen.

He pressed a hand on the button that alerted the owners to a visitor and soon found himself pounding on the door. Politely pounding, but still pounding. It seemed ages before the door slide open just enough for him to see a Rodian female.

Her eyes widened then narrowed with hate when she saw the Jedi on her doorstep. "If you are here for my little Wee you can just forget it Jedi!" The words were filled with anger, but anger that tasted tainted. As though it was forced. "He's not here!"

"Where is he?" The woman snarled at Obi-Wan before shutting the door hard enough that if it could have, it would have slammed. Obi-Wan growled and banged on the door again.

"Let me in! Open the door!" A faint crying drifted through the metal and Obi-Wan felt a spike of fear. It was the child!

No longer content to just pound on the door and hope it that it bothered the mother enough to open it again, Obi-Wan shoved it open with the Force and ran inside. There he was greeted by the mother, brandishing a blaster aimed at his chest. "You will never get Wee!"

Obi-Wan lifted a hand and waved it, using the Force to coax her mind to listen to him, obey him. He never liked using Mind Tricks, very few Jedi did in fact. "Tell where the bounty hunter is." The woman lowered the blaster, blinking her eyes as through she had just woken up from a nap.

"What bounty hunter? He said...He told me he was a Jedi..." She let out a gasp as the blaster flew into the Jedi's hand and was tossed aside.

"No Jedi carries a blaster madam." The Rodian eyes shut and she moaned. It was heartbreaking, beyond sad, and filled with grief.

"What have I done? I let Wee be taken!" There was a low chuckle and Obi-Wan turned around so fast he was shocked that he didn't get whiplash.

Clad in a worn Jedi cloak, Cad Bane stood behind him smirking with a child crying in his arms. Gleefully smirking at Obi-Wan, he turned and ran before blasting into the sky with the aid of his boots. Obi-Wan watched and saw that Bane was heading for a smaller landing pad located on a roof.

Running out the door Obi-Wan shot a cable, using the Force to guide it and make it stick. He pushed himself hard, running and climbing up the side of the wall. He needed to get to the child, needed to save the child...

Bane's cockpit had been sealed shut as Obi-Wan made to the pad. The baby was still crying, his little hands reaching out to the Master as the ship lifted off from the ground and sped off into the sky.

Obi-Wan clenched his fist before forcing himself to take a deep breath, to release his anger and frustration.

This was not over yet. They would get Bane and get the youngling back.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'It's like coming home,' Ahsoka thought to herself as the gunship landed in the Theed palace hanger. Even now, even though they were here on a mission her heart and spirit felt lighter and warm. In a way Naboo was her home, had become the home of the Skywalkers. It was the place where her siblings had married their loves, where their home outside of the Temple was since Padme's parents had given both couples the lake house as a wedding present.

Not that they had been able to get back there since the war had started. Ahsoka sighed a little. She really liked the lake house. It was so big and there was the lake and the plains.

She shook her head as the LAAT/i's engines died away and the doors opened. She followed Anakin as the pair stepped off and were greeted by Captain Typho. "General Skywalker, Ahsoka." The stern male nodded at them and Ahsoka just had to wonder if he ever smiled. She doubted it. "This is Captain Lunker." The Gungen beside Typho nodded as well, seemingly just as stern as his human counterpart. "He's been placed in charge of this operation." He didn't bother to introduce the Naboo standing on his other side. Ahsoke guessed it was just some low-ranking solider that had been made an aid for that day.

"Has the Page family been made aware of the situation?"

"Yes and they have agreed to full corporation in whatever we plan to do." Anakin nodded. All the knew was that Bane had yet to reach Naboo. They didn't have a clear plan on how to keep him from getting the child.

"Let me be the lead." Anakin, Lunker, Typho, and the solider turned to stare down at the little Togruta. Ahsoka gulped, taking a deep breath as she spoke again. "Let me take the lead. Bane and I have a score to settle." Without thinking her hand reached up and back, searching for the Padawan braid that no longer dangled to the right of her rear lekku. "I also have a plan that might work. It's really simple and basic, but Bane isn't so it just might work."

Anakin frowned, his thoughts racing. Was Ahsoka ready? Was she ready to be the lead on such a high-stakes mission? The Force felt its son's confusion and gently nudged him. Ahsoka was ready.

"Alright Ahsoka, you take the lead. Go with Captain Lunker to Jan-gwa city and begin the prep for your plan. I'll follow in a little bit." He watched with not a small amount of pride as Ahsoka squared her shoulders and lifted her chin.

She was so very ready.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Bane's Rouge-class starfighter slipped out of hyperspace above Naboo, the hardened bounty hunter silently admitted that the blue and green planet with dancing clouds of white was a beautiful sight to behold. A beautiful sight that made him sick.

He had no love for the Naboo or the slimy underwater-dwelling Gungens. They were a sick, sad bunch with warriors that were highly skilled and trained only to preach about using peaceful methods instead of action. A whole planet where even the soldiers were supposedly just as highly trained in the fine art of diplomacy as they were in how to shoot a blaster. If he hadn't been in his fighter, Bane would have spit.

Diplomacy was dead. It was all just a bunch of hot air and Bane had little use for hot air unless it was created by his small, but powerful flame thrower. Bane was a man of action, of credits. They were the real deal. The only real thing Bane ever needed in his life. Give a man a credit and he could do something with himself. What that something was, well that was entirely up to him and his luck; but he could do something.

Look at himself. He had earned creds and was now looking to take the top spot among the bounty hunters. And he didn't even have some fancy ring around him like that joke Jango Fett. If he needed help, he could hire some fellow thugs and well if those thugs died or were caught doing the job that just meant he got their share and the credits he paid them back to boot.

Glancing at his navi-computer, Bane located a small clearing near Jan-gwa. It wasn't like the vast majority of Gungen cities, built underwater where they were hidden from the prying eyes of the Naboo. No, Jan-gwa was a new city for the Gungen, built after the two declared a lasting peace in those hazy days after the Trade Federation failed in their blockade and were hustled back to Coruscant, tails between their legs for trial. This city was built on the water, near a waterfall that crashed onto rocks providing an almost soothing background for the residents who lived there.

Leaving his precious Xanadu Blood behind, Bane crept into the city. A Duros in a city like Theed would certainly be noticed. Here in Jan-gwa, he would most likely be clapped in binders if the Gungens didn't push him to start blasting away at them because of their questions.

The child here lived in a central dwelling. Her father was some sort of official or what passed for a Gungen official. Bane really couldn't see how they were even smart enough to have any officials or sort of leadership, but he was not being paid to think. He was being paid to take.

Slowly, slowly he crept through the quiet city streets and found his way into the child's dwelling where he scaled a wall and forced a skylight open, peering inside. The mother was just putting her to bed, rocking her to sleep in her arms, setting her down in a cradle in the very middle of the room. The blanket had to be a favorite. With one last glance, the mother hurried from the room and Bane idly wondered if she had other children she needed to see too before shaking himself back to the present.

It was perfect. Bane jumped to the ground.

Almost too perfect, but Bane didn't care. He just wanted this job to be over and done with. He wanted those creds in his hands, enough to buy a big freighter ship or a nicer place to crash between jobs.

Bane snorted as he slunk up to the child. Look at him. Starting to act and sound like some snot-nose little bounty hunter that wanted to take it easy and not get his hands too dirty.

Well tonight at least, Bane was ready and willing to get his hands dirty.

One large hand reached into the crib and pulled back the blanket...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bane didn't howl, but she felt his rage as he pulled back the blanket and saw not a Gungen child, but the stuffed tooka that Roo-Roo loved. It had taken some major pleading and even a little bribing to get Roo-Roo to let go of the toy just long to bait the trap for Bane.

A trap that Ahsoka had carefully planned and one that she knew would make all the vode proud of her for being so sneaky.

Ahsoka shoved the doors of the closet she had been hiding open as wide as they could go and burst out of the clothes. As soon as she was clear, her lightsaber hissed to life, a brilliant and bright green in the dimly light room. "Give it up you hut'uunla sleemo!" Over their Bond she could almost see Anakin slapping a palm to his forehead at his baby sister insulting the bounty hunter with a mix of Mando'a picked up from the Clones and Huttese picked up from him. She would have thought he would have proud. After all even if they were just insults, she was still learning other languages.

"Well...You weren't the child I was expecting to find brat." Bane didn't bother to turn and face her, setting Ahsoka to growling. "A bit too old for my boss."

"I'm glad about that," the Togruta spat at him. "Sounds like your boss is a real perv!" She lowered the blade to him, walking slowly closer as he held up his hands with an almost sad sigh.

"It seems that you learned a little from our last meeting clever brat, but you are still so naive!" Bane turned sharply, thrusting out his right arm as cords shot from the gauntlet on his wrist and wrapped around the hilt of her lightsaber. Ahsoka growled again as she fought to keep her grip, but the stronger bounty hunter ripped it from her hands.

Flinging the lightsaber to one side, Bane pulled his pistol and began taking his anger out on the brat. He fired shot after shot as Ahsoka threw herself into a series of rolls and dove for cover behind a rocking chair. Glaring at her, Bane activated the boosters on his boots and made for the still open skylight. He could always make a grab for her later if he still wanted to.

Ahsoka watched him leave as she summoned her saber to her hand. She knew Bane wouldn't get far. Not when her big brother was right outside where he could keep a close eye on her just in case.

She felt it when Anakin launched himself at the bounty hunter, then heard the thumps as the pair landed hard on the roof and went rolling down the side. Calling the Force and asking it's aid, Ahsoka dashed outside and darted around to get behind Bane. The bounty hunter like Anakin was slightly stunned from his tumble, slow getting up.

Without any hesitation Ahsoka stood firm, lighting her saber and pointed it at his throat. Red eyes lifted from the ground to gaze at her, glare at her. Ahsoka gulped and pretended that she was a warrior woman like in the stories of the female Knights and Masters she had grown up with at the Temple or the ones the Clones now told her to keep her spirits high.

Bane couldn't grab for his blaster. It was too far away and he didn't have the Force. The brat smirked at him, taking to him what seemed far too much pleasure in his capture. "What do you know? Looks like I won after all!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There would be paperwork of course. Gungens to interview who witnessed the attack or just had questions after standing on the sidelines and gawking as the Jedi took down the bounty hunter.

She would leave all that to Anakin of course and knew in the end that Obi-Wan or Rex would most likely have to deal with the ever increasing pile since neither she nor Anakin liked it.

Ahsoka felt a certain amount of satisfaction as she placed the binders on Bane's wrists and heard the click as they locked into place. Looking down she spotted her braid of silka beads handing from Bane's belt. Glaring at the Duros she pulled the beads carefully from his belt. "Well I can safely say I've earned this back." She shoved Bane lightly towards Anakin who lead the bounty hunter off as she clipped the braid back onto her headdress.

Turning around she spotted Roo-Roo whose pink skin glowed brightly under the lights. The little Gungen chirped when she saw Ahsoka and waved her hands excitedly. Making a silly face, the Padawan strolled over to Roo-Roo and her mother, tickling the little girl under her chin just as Papa Plo and Uncle Qui had done to her when she had been very little. "Don't worry Madame Page," Ahsoka soothed the mother who still projected a nervous energy into the Force. "Roo-Roo is safe now and always will be."

"Do you really think that?" Bane yelled at the trio over his shoulder. "Do you really believe that she is safe? That you are safe brat?" Anakin growled and shoved Bane.

"Shut-up sleemo and get moving!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We've know you've taken at least two children Bane. Where are they?"

"They're far beyond your reach Jedi! Have no fear there."

"If you can't tell us where the children are, then tell us who are you working for."

"You really think I work for anybody Jedi. I work alone."

"Keep on blowing that hot air Bane. Sooner or later you will give us what we need. You will tell us what we want to know and we will find the holocron."

"What are you going to do Jedi? I didn't know you lot went in for torture."

"We don't need to torture you Bane. The fear of whoever you work for will be enough to get you to speak. You fear them more than you fear us."

"Nice try Jedi. Now this conversation is over."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise let out a deep breath she had been holding as the shield for the interrogation room turned off to allow Obi-Wan and Mace to exit. Their faces were drawn, tired, and Obi-Wan's eyes were grey and hard with that mixture of guilt and determination that only appeared when he seemed to be brooding or upset.

Like a wraith she slipped to his side, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug. Closing her eyes she sought out their Bond and began to send pluses of warmth, love, confidence. She sought out the pockets of tiredness and doubt and guilt, chasing them away into the Force. Obi-Wan's body loosened, became less rigid as just her touch had the power to relax him. He pressed a kiss to her head crowned by braids and wrapped an arm around her.

Mace held up a hand when he felt Analise's Force Signature start to brush up aganist his. "No thank you Analise. I'm fine." Obi-Wan chuckled when his Moonbeam frowned. She clearly didn't believe the man.

"Not to add more bad news, but bad news Masters." The trio turned as Anakin and Ahsoka approached. The pair had been giving Xanadu Blood a quick once-over, just to see if there was anything that could help them. Both sets of shoulders were sagging and Anakin's hair was messy from running his hand through it again and again. "We looked that ship over from top to bottom. There were no signs of the children or the holocron. Most likely he dropper them off somewhere before heading to Naboo."

"What about its navigation records?" Mace asked. "There had to be something there."

"One of the first places we looked over Master Windu. Bane isn't a di'kut. He wiped the records clean when he got to Naboo."

"Probably as soon as he dropped out of hyperspace." Analise let go of Obi-Wan as the man began to pace in front of the cell. "That means we have nothing to go on right now." At Ahsoka and Anakin's curious wondering across their Bonds, she gave them a sad shake of her head. "Bane's not talking. He's not even scared of us or his employer. His aura is the dirty-gray of a thief and a liar, but there is no fear. He's..." She frowned and closed her eyes, picturing Bane's aura, his colors and intentions in her mind. "He's more confident...It's like he truly believes that we will not be able to find the children or holocron, to discover who is behind this." Analise shook her head again. "He's not going to tell us anything like this."

"I guess that means we just use the Force," her twin smirked as he casually leaned against the wall. Mace eyed the young man.

"A good idea, but think about what Analise just said and what we know about Bane. Do you really think he's that weak-minded? He's probably got some of the strongest natural shielding for a non-Force Sensitive." Mace crossed his arms, glowering a little as Obi-Wan stroked his beard and pointed out the flaw in Anakin's plan. "He won't break just because you use the Force to pressure him."

"Not if we do it all together..." All eyes turned to Ahsoka whose skin paled while her lekku darkened lightly. "Well we're all pretty strong in the Force right? We could all focus really hard on his mind and that pressure could get past his shields and get the answers we want."

"It's risky Ahsoka. There's always a risk when using the Force to compel a mind, but there's extra risk when using it on a very strong mind." Mace nodded.

"If we press too hard, we could actually destroy his mind..."

"But we don't have a choice..." The soft voice was Analise, the gentle one of the group. "We need to find the children and holocron." She rubbed her forehead. "Anakin's right. Even with the risks this could be our only chance." Obi-Wan frowned, then sighed.

"Yes...This is our only chance. Mace, myself, and Anakin will perform the compulsion. Analise..."

"I can help give you a boost."

"What about me?" Anakin stared down at Ahsoka. She had yet to learn how to perform a Jedi Mind Trick. Much like doing a Shatterpoint, there could be black-lash that could hurt her.

"Snips I want you to stay with Analise. You can help boost us, but I want you to watch and learn." _There's too much risk for you to take part this time Ahsoka._ Her shoulders slumped a little, but she nodded and Anakin breathed a sigh of relief.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bane tapped his meaty fingers together and waited. He waited to see what move the Jedi would try next in this game of dejarik that they simply could not win.

But those were the Jedi. Suicidal idiots who would keep going until they were dead. They didn't know when to stop, when to keep their hands from reaching out and pushing buttons that they shouldn't. They were really to nosy for their own good.

Bane wouldn't miss them when they were gone.

He heard the shields going out and looked up from the table. The Kenobi and Windu were back, Skywalker was with them. He snorted, red eyes catching two others who stayed close to the door. The brat and a female human whose hands rested on the brat's shoulders. He leered at the pair. The human was lovely for one of her species and like the brat could fetch a good price at the Separatist slave markets.

His leer grew and Analise pulled Ahsoka back against her. Her brother and husband both glared at the Duros as they took places on either side of Windu. She squeezed Ahsoka's shoulders lightly and closed her eyes. She reached out along the Bonds, through the Force. She pictured her Force Signature, bright and sliver as it twined itself around the men and gave them power. She saw when Ahsoka joined her, a small wave of rose gold. Analise knew Ahsoka would be watching the men.

She opened her eyes a little and watched as her brother lifted his hand, calling on the Force, and held it out at Bane. "You will take us to the holocron." The air in the room grew a little heavy as Bane snorted.

"A Jedi Mind Trick?" He shook his head as through it was too much for words. "That's weak Jedi. They don't work on me ya know?"

"You will take us to the holocron." This time Obi-Wan spoke with Anakin and the room grew even heavier. Narrowing her eyes, Analise saw the gold and blue, tinted with silver creeping up and over the table onto Bane. It seemed to form chains, wrapping around his head and growing tighter.

The bounty hunter seemed to feel them. He shook his head, eyes narrowing in what seemed to be pain. "Forget it scum!" Mace joined them, the three letting Bane feel every ounce of their combined power. She saw his wave of purple, so dark it was nearly black joining her brother's gold and her husband's blue.

"You will take us to the holocron."

"No...I won't...Get out of my head..."

"And you will take us NOW!"

"I will take you...NO! I won't!" Bane could barely breath, jerking his head back and forth to ease the pressure. He wanted to shake the echoing voices from his head, to free himself from the weight resting on him. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Ahsoka watched, a little scared as the men increased the pressure and Bane began to swear, to plead. He rocked back and forth, head jerking from side to side so hard that Ahsoka was sure that at any moment she would hear something inside his neck crack or snap. She pressed back, closer to Analise who tightened her grip on Ahsoka's shoulders.

At least the pressure eased. The men backed down, lowering their arms. Bane slumped forward, head hitting the table and gasping for as much air as he could get. When nothing came forth, Anakin glared. "I think maybe we should do that again and add a little bit more pressure..."

"NO!" Bane's head was no longer using the table as a pillow, though his body remained bent in the chair. "I want no more of that. I'll...I'll take you to the holocron and the children..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I just got a message from the Chancellor." Mace looked less then pleased as they trailed the Clones leading Bane to the T-16 shuttle that Obi-Wan and Mace would use as they went after the holocron and children. "He demands a report on our progress."

"No," Obi-Wan shook his head sharply. "This isn't a matter of the war or Republic politics. This is an internal matter for the Jedi Order alone."

"Which I did tell him, but he said that in this time of war, if we are operating as the Republic's military arm as Chancellor he needs to know everything we are doing."

"Which means he's ordered you to send me back to Coruscant to update him." Anakin crossed his arms as Ahsoka and the droids came to a stop next to him. Analise reached out for her brother's hand even as Obi-Wan kept her tucked under his arm.

"He wants you Anakin. Ever since the war began, he's been making more and more plays to get you back to where the two of you were before the war began..."

"And I could be arrested on charges of treason if I don't play nice." Anakin kicked at the ground. He hated playing nice with the Chancellor. He didn't need to be able to read auras like Analise to know that the man harbored some sort of deep, dark secret. Palpatine craved power and control. He wanted Anakin and the power the Knight would bring with him. Ahsoka wiggled her way under his right arm and he released all his negative emotions into the Force like leaves on the winds.

"But I thought the Chancellor didn't have any control over the army except for that small group that flesh out the Senate Commandos."

"He doesn't Ahsoka, but he has control over the Senate to a certain extant and other organizations. The Order is suppose to be neutral, but the Chancellor still has some control." Anakin stroked the top of Ahsoka's head. "The Order remains a legal organization only at his whim..."

"And he can use that to pull Anakin or any other powerful Jedi to him." Mace crossed his arms. If there was one change he had been most vocal about within the Order, it was finding some way to cut down the power Palpatine had over them.

"Which mean we'll be going back to Coruscant Snips."

"And I'll be going with you." Analise smiled as Obi-Wan's relief was clearly felt by all. "Palpatine won't be able to push as hard for you if I am there." Anakin sighed and looked at the Masters.

"Are you sure there's no way I can go with you Masters? I mean this could be a trap." Mace snorted as Obi-Wan hugged Analise.

"Of course it's a trap Skywalker. Bane's too slippery for it to be anything else." Obi-Wan gave Analise a sweet kiss before reaching out to clasp Anakin's forearm.

"Get back here from Coruscant as soon as you can and keep looking over Bane's fighter, just in case. Mace and I will contact you as soon as we have the holocron and children." Obi-Wan patted Ahsoka's head, the Padawan playfully snapping her teeth at him before following Mace to the T-16.

 _What happens if they fail? What happens if they don't find the kids?_

 _Don't think like that Snips. This is Obi-Wan and Master Windu. They won't fail._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright Bane...What are the coordinates?"

"The coordinates are 673117cross7RB71 Jedi." Obi-Wan punched in the coordinates then turned to look at Mace with a frown.

"That means we'll be going into the far Outer Rim. The area that's been declared neutral in the war." Bane snorted and glared at the pair.

"Look Jedi, do you want that stupid holocron or your kids back? Those are the coordinates so you'll just have to deal with it." The Masters looked at each other, searching before Mace finally sighed and pulled down on a lever. The T-16 vanished from view as they blew into hyperspace.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin kept a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder as he and his sisters crossed the dark foyer to Palpatine's office. He could feel his twin's deep distaste for the richly decorated rooms with walls that felt as though they had been painted in blood.

The Chancellor himself stood in the doorway of the office in a robe of blood red the same shade as the walls and a pink colored overcoat. His mouth was twisted, turned up in what Anakin guessed was meant to be a fatherly grin and he shuddered. He already had a father, a wonderful father and it wasn't the Supreme Chancellor.

Besides, Anakin couldn't bring himself to trust the man even if hadn't vowed never to met with him outside of offical Jedi business.

After all, it was from Palpatine's office that Analise had been taken from by Dooku just two years before the war began while Palpatine had been left alone. When questioned Palpatine had simply said that Dooku had approached him about getting to know his former Padawan's daughter and Padawan. He hadn't known that Dooku would kidnap Analise and torture her which is why he left the office. As to why Analise's lightsaber had been in one of his desk drawers...Well she had dropped it and Palpatine had put it there to keep it safe. He had even intention of returning either to her or the Temple.

To Anakin the story was a load of poodoo. But with no solid proof, they couldn't do anything.

"Ahhh Anakin!" The smile grew and Palpatine threw his arms out as though he was going to hug the younger man. "It is so good to see you home again safe and sound." As though the Chancellor's office was his home and not the Temple or Padme's apartment. "I do wish you would think about becoming my bodyguard. I do so worry about you marching off into battle."

"My place is with my man Excellency. This is my Padawan Ahsoka." The seemingly colorless eyes ran themselves up and down the Togruta who suddenly felt as though the room had gone cold. Still she mustered up a small smile though she pressed herself closer to the twins.

"Of course, of course...I had heard the rumors. She is fine example and must be a credit to you and her people. After all there are so few Togruta in the Order." Anakin felt Analise bristle at what could have been a veiled suggestion that since Ahsoka was a Togruta, she wasn't really meant to be a Jedi.

"Ahsoka is a wonderful student Excellency. She learns fast and does very well. She has earned a place among the men and is fast racking up daring feats that will one day surely put mine and Anakin's to shame." Analise's eyes flashed at the Chancellor who seemed to get the message and back down, for the moment.

"I look forward to hearing about them. Please excuse us. I must talk to Anakin alone girls." This time it was Anakin who bristled a little at Palpatine's careless remark as the Chancellor wrapped an arm around Anakin, pulling the man into the office and letting the doors shut behind them.

 _Ana?_

 _Yes Soka..._

 _I don't think the Chancellor likes me._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I've heard the news about the arrest you made today in the plot against the Order." Palpatine very carefully probed at Anakin's shields trying to find some crack that would allow his power to slip through and begin its corruption. "I still find it hard to believe that this entire scheme seems to be the work of one bounty hunter. He must be the ambitious person to take on such a daunting task."

"But he is a bounty hunter Excellency." His hackles went up at Anakin's tone, as though suggesting that he, the great Sith Lord Sidious did have full comprehension. "Bounty hunters may be ambitious, but they are not so ambitious to take down the Order despite the ones that hate the Jedi." They halted in front of a window where even as the sun set, Coruscant did not slow down. "He wasn't doing this for himself. He was hired and all fingers are pointing to, at the very least the Separatists or even the Sith."

"Oh?" In his head he cursed. Had Bane let something slip? Had the Jedi found enough clues to point their fingers at him? "Do you have any idea for sure who might have hired him." Anakin shook his head.

"No, none at all."

"Well then you must have patience Anakin my boy." He patted the Knight's shoulder and didn't notice the young man flinching away from his touch as though it was poison to his very soul.

At least he was still in the shadows. His experiments could be safely started.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wee was unhappy. He was cold and hot at the same time. The crib he was in had none of his soft blankets or toys. He didn't feel any love or warmth. Just cold and hatred though he was too young to understand what hatred was. There was another child his age there too and he was just as scared as Wee.

The little Rodian baby began to wail. He wanted his mommy! He wanted to go home! _**"There there my sweet child..."**_ Over his crib a flickering blue form appeared. A man in hooded cloak who hovered over his crib and scared Wee all the more. _**"There is no reason for you to cry. Indeed this will be the best day of your life."**_ Wee wished he had his ball so he could throw it in the man's face if the man had a face.

"Master..." A nanny droid rolled up to the hologram. "I must remind you of the risks. When slave conditioning is used on subjects this young, they very rarely survive and those survivors often don't have their minds intact."

 _ **"I must take that risk. I can't let these powerful children fall into the hands of the Jedi Order."**_ The hologram passed through Wee's crib to look at the sleeping Zinn Toa. The Nautolan boy rubbed his eyes, so lost in his dreams that he did not know the evil hovering over him. _**"If this works these will be the first of my children. The first of my army of Sith warriors who will serve as my spies and obey my every command. They will be my eyes and ears, seeing into every corner of the galaxy and setting my enemies ablaze. They will be a foreshadowing of what is to come! If they die and the surgery fails, well I will have lost nothing but time. It matters not."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We'll be fine Cody." Obi-Wan did his best to ignore Mace's snort at the worrying of the Clone Commander. They stood in the airlock that connected the T-16 to Black Stall Station. It was a defunct station, left to dance with the asteroids after it's builders and owners had pulled up stakes for brighter star fields. Mace shoved the bounty hunter through the door into the station. "Look we need someone to stay with the ship and it will be better for both Jedi to look through the station. So you stay here and be ready for us to leave."

"Alright Sir, but permission to tattle to Commander Analise should something happen?"

"Permission granted." Cody snapped the Master a salute before Obi-Wan chased after Mace and Bane.

The bounty hunter lead them through a maze of corridors to a lift that rose them up fast through a shaft. Obi-Wan frowned, reaching out through the Force. Except for them, he felt no one else living on the station. Certainly no children.

Narrowing his eyes as the lift continued to race upwards he turned to Bane. "Where are the children? I don't sense them." The bounty hunter only smirked as the lift came to a stop on the station's bridge. It was cluttered with boxes and junk. "Well where are they Bane?"

"They are safe Jedi, have no worries there. Anyway there's something else you want right?" With his hands still bound, Bane managed to gesture. "That damn holocron of yours is right over there." The Masters turned and saw the holocron glowing blue in the dark, sat upon a crate as though it was nothing more than some fancy lamp. "I'll go and get it for you." Mace shoved Bane back when the Duros stepped forward.

"I don't think so Bane! We're not falling for anymore of your tricks." Mace glared at the bounty hunter who only shrugged as the Master stepped down from the lift...

Instantly alarms began to blare and red lights flashed on and off all over the bridge. Mace stared at the ground before lifting his head, snapping it around as he quickly went on edge. "Blast it!"

"Well you certainly stepped in it this time Mace!" Obi-Wan called out the man as laser guns dropped down from the ceiling and red bolts raced from the nozzles towards Mace. "I can't wait to hear what the others have to say..."

"Say one word and I'll shave your beard!" Mace snapped as he black-flipped onto a stack of crates, purple lightsaber ablaze. The blade waved back and forth as he blocked first laser bolts and then the beams from a rotating laser field that kept getting closer and closer. "Now quiet that sliver tongue of yours and help!" Shaking his head, Obi-Wan powered up his lightsaber just in time to block some of the rotating lasers that would have left him in chunks which would have made Analise very upset.

He never liked dealing with an upset Analise. He could deal with laser beams though while Mace dealt with the bolts.

Bane would have patted himself on the back had he been able to. The Jedi had walked right into his trap. He rolled to the side, ducking the laser beams and bolts as he made for the rotating door that was built into a section of the wall. He cackled as Obi-Wan made to give chase only to be stopped short by the laser beams. "Bye bye Jedi scum!" He cheered as the wall door rotated and he found himself in the hallway leading to the escape pods.

With little thought Bane had himself free from the binders, tossing them to the side as he climbed into one of the pods. It was time to cut his looses and run. The Sith could go hang himself for all he cared.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So what's the plan now Negotiator?" Mace hissed through his teeth as Obi-Wan back-flipped out of the laser field and landed next to him.

"Why ask me? I thought aggressive negotiations were your specialty?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin wanted to pound his fist against the control console of Bane's fighter, but instead settled for a long-drawn out sigh. They had gone over Bane's fighter a couple times and noting. He glared at the readouts. _Well the piloting systems are clean, not that I thought that there would be anything. Did you check the landing gear Snips?_

 _Doubled and triple-checked Skyguy._ Ahsoka rolled herself out from under the fighter. _It's all clean...I wish we were with Obi-Wan and Master Windu. I bet they could have used our help._

 _I don't like sitting on the sidelines either Ahsoka, but there are always going to be jobs like this and someone has to do them._

 _But why does that someone always have to be us?_ Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she prepared to return to digging around for a fourth time in the landing gear, but stopped. The edges of the fighter felt gritty, dirty. Lifting her hand from the metal frame she held it up to her face, rubbing her fingers together. She recognized the substance from one of her recent classes at the Temple about clues and tracking. _There sure is a lot of volcanic ash on this fighter. Where was he that picked up so much of it?_

 _No luck guys?_ Analise stepped up to the fighter, arms crossed as she watched her siblings climb all over the ship. Katee rolled up to Artoo, beeping at him madly. The blue and white astromech answered back meekly as he was plugging into the fighter's dataport.

 _No luck yet..._ Ahsoka gave up on the landing gear and clambered up the side of the fighter to sit by the open cockpit. "What's got you two so excitied?" The astromechs were beeping back and forth, Katee even rocking a little on her struts.

"Well Artoo found Bane's navigation records and his fuel computer. The navigation records have been erased, but not his fuel computer."

"So...What does that mean?" Analise giggled as Anakin looked at their baby sister in horror before pulling up an holo that displayed various planets.

"It means Ahsoka that Anakin can trace where Bane's been. All Anakin needs to do is cross reference the list of places he visited with the distance he traveled..."

"And we might be able to find out where else Bane has been!" Ahsoka almost clapped her hands in delight. "How come I've never heard about this before? None of my teachers mentioned it."

"It's an old Jedi trick Obi-Wan and Da taught me. It's how the Order use to track down smugglers back in the day." He held up a hand. _Do not say one word about me being old Ahsoka._

 _Yes Sir._ The Togruta rolled her eyes as she leaned over the edge of the cockpit as Anakin went over the planets in the fuel computer.

 _There's Glee Anselm, Rodia, Mustafar, Naboo..._

 _Wait Anakin!_ Ahsoka and Anakin turned to stare at their sister who was now climbing up on the other side of the cockpit despite her overprotective droid whistling shrilly in alarm. _Did you say Mustafar?_

 _Yeah, why?_

 _There weren't any children on Mustafar. In fact Mustafar wasn't even mentioned anywhere on the list._

 _So what? Bane probably stopped there to fuel. It's not like Mustafar is a big stop for travelers. It's just some remote mining world_

 _Maybe...But Wee wasn't with him when he got to Naboo._ Anakin and Ahsoka snapped to attention at that comment silently spoken. _Besides why refuel at Mustafar when it was six systems out of his way?_ Her sky-blue eyes narrowed as she worked through her thoughts. _I'm betting Mustafar wasn't a place to fuel up. I'm betting it's where he met his boss and handed off the children._

 _It would be a good place Skyguy to hide out. Except for the mining stuff and a small native population; there's nothing and no one on Mustafar. I mean we can at least go and look right?_ Rolling his eyes Anakin switched off the fighter and hopped out of the cockpit, helping Analise slide off as Ahsoka just jumped to the ground and dashed over to them.

 _It would beat sitting around here. Analise?_

 _You two go play. I'll stay here and play cover._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I've got the holocron Mace!" Obi-Wan yelled to be heard over the lasers and flying bolts. He was the smaller of the pair so Mace had quickly picked him to be the one to dodge the maze of traps and grab the Jedi relic. His grip was tight and he turned. Grey eyes widened when they saw the door, the only door starting to close. "Let's move it!" Summoning the Force, asking for its aid, Obi-Wan dashed to the door. He wove in and out of laser beams, flipping through narrow spaces where they overlapped.

Slipping through the door, Obi-Wan turned to check on Mace who had followed him without the flashy jumping as the older Master often called it. Instead he had run and run fast. Still when he got to the door Mace was forced to drop and roll beneath it, popping back up on the other side and without his lightsaber.

Mace sighed and dropped to the floor, stretching his hand through the narrow opening, and sending the Force out like a lasso to catch his saber. He let out another sigh, one of relief as the familiar metal cylinder thumped into his hand and he pulled back just seconds before the door shut all the way. "Not one word!" Obi-Wan shrugged, projecting an air of innocence that did not have Mace fooled for one minute. He had no doubt that the story of him nearly loosing his lightsaber would be making the rounds of the Temple in no time at all.

As if the door closing had been a signal, explosions began to break out all over the station and Obi-Wan could feel Cody's worry that they weren't going to make it off. He and Mace ran hard, ran fast with liberal application of the Force just barely making it to the airlock and onto the T-16. Cody turned to stare at them, the engines already purring, and coordinates already in place in the navi computer.

Even though his faithful Clone Commander was wearing a helmet, Obi-Wan could just feel the knowing gaze upon and just knew that one eyebrow would be raised as though Cody was the elder and not Obi-Wan. "You can get us out of here any time Cody!" The T-16's airlock door slide and locked shut.

"With pleasure Sirs!" Cody quickly disengaged them from the side of the station and blasted off into hyperspace, leaving behind a fireball among the asteroids.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Master, I regret to say that a starship is approaching and it is not the bounty hunter."

 _ **"This is not the news I was hoping for. Evacuate the children immediately and move them to my secondary facility. This one is a loss. Destroy all the evidence, every little thing about what we were doing here. Turn off the gravity supports. Letting this place sink into the lava will take care of that."**_

"I beg your pardon, but are you certain Master? We will loose so much data..."

 _ **"Just do it!"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If it was possible, Mustafar looked far scarier than it had in her lessons.

Ahsoka had gratefully let Anakin and Artoo handle the landing. Normally she would have been begging for a chance. After all she couldn't learn if she didn't practice and the Twilight was partially her ship too. After all it belonged to all three of the Skywalker siblings, though Anakin flew it the most.

This time though, Ahsoka didn't want to land the Twilight. In fact she didn't want to be on Mustafar at all even though it had really been her idea to check the planet out. Even from space it had seemed evil, foreboding. She didn't understand why anyone would want to be on Mustafar, the planet of fire and lava, volcanoes almost everywhere. It was to her young eyes the very picture of hell, haran as the vode said.

She stood on the landing ramp. Far from the main mining platforms they had picked up a smaller platform. This was a fortress perched over a lava field, no mining station. It floated almost serenely over the certain death below should the structure ever give out.

It was boiling hot, but Ahsoka was feeling cold. She wanted to shiver, but it was too hot to be shivering. "Are we sure this is the right place Anakin?" She wanted to stick like a burr to her big brother, but she was almost fourteen and should be acting more like an adult than a child.

"We're about to find out Snips." He tried to give her an encouraging smile as she trailed after him and Artoo. Her brother's astromech gave her a little whistle as he rolled up into the port by the door and plugged in as Anakin stood in front of it. His eyes were hard as he stared at the door, stared beyond the door.

It seemed to take forever for Artoo to get the door to open, but it slowly opened. A long, dark hallway stretched before them. The cold seemed to grow stronger and Ahsoka stepped back, unsure and not really wanting to step further inside to see what monster was lurking in the shadows. "I don't like this Anakin. It's so cold and dark..."

"That's what the Dark Side feels like Ahsoka." His eyes took on a light golden cast as his desire to keep his baby sister safe became stronger. "They take the warmth of the Force and turn it cold because of their own darkness and twisted ways. That's what the Sith do Ahsoka. They twist the natural light of the Force into something horrible."

"I don't like it."

"Neither do I Ahsoka, but this is the right place. Come on." Anakin took off down the hall, half hoping that Ahsoka wouldn't follow. But she did and he felt so proud of her for putting her unease aside to do her duty. Just like a proper Jedi should.

Their run slowly came to a walk, lightsabers in hand, ready for anything. They had come to a crossroads. A central hall with so many corridors branching off it would take hours to search them all. Ahsoka came to a stop as a wail filled her montrals. The wail of a child, scared and unsure of what was going on around them. _Did you hear that Anakin?_ Her brother stood behind her.

 _I heard it Ahsoka. Can you figure out where they are?_

 _Maybe..._

 _Just focus Ahsoka. Use the connection of the Living, your hunter blood. Take a deep breath..._ Ahsoka closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and focusing. She pictured Wee in her head, the cute little Rodian baby she had seen a holo of after Obi-Wan had met them on the Resolute. He was so cute and small and sweet...

She reached for the Living Force, asking it to help her senses, her hearing. She reached along its currents like Analise had taught her. She reached for Wee's Signature, small though it was. On the currents of the Force she raced, hunted through the corridors...

 _This way!_ She flung up an arm and pointed down the corridor in front of them before she took off. Anakin and Artoo hot on her heels.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The nanny droid's main programming was focused on the care of the children and seeing them safely through the experimental surgery. Her metal fingers tapped on the controls of the facility. She only expressed concern about turning off the gravitational supports because it might put the children at risk. They should have enough time though...

"Supports are off," she reported to her fellow nanny droid before images on a screen caught her attention. "We must hurry and hide. The Jedi are coming." She took Wee from her fellow droid who held tight to Zinn. They rolled along on their wheels seeking out someplace to hide.

They heard the sound of metal melting. Their optical receptors saw blades of green and blue cutting through the door. "Turn off the lights," Zinn's caretaker suggested as she moved to hide by one of the wall supports. "Hurry, hurry!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The room was dark with bars of garish orange light falling on the floor. There were two rows of cribs lined up and going down the center of the room and lit with errie red lights. Anakin didn't bother to count them as Ahsoka ran up and peered inside one of them. They were empty and it hurt to think about how many children the Sith wanted to steal. _They're gone Anakin...We're too late._

 _No we're not, they are still here. Reach and you can sense them._ With a quick twitch of a thumb, Ahsoka's lightsaber hummed to life in melody with Anakin's. Their eyes scanning the shadowy corners...

And two nanny droids rolled froth from the shadows on either side. One with a metal arm wrapped tight around a wailing, wigging toddler and the other had lashed the child to their chest plating. Both were brandishing sharp metal tools. These they waved wildly as they attacked, using the the children as shields, and forcing the Jedi to dance around to avoid being sliced of slicing the children.

 _Watch out for the younglings!_

 _I already know that Skyguy!_ Ahsoka squealed as the floor beneath her feet suddenly began to tilt and slide, causing her to stumble and nearly get cut by a nasty looking scalpel. She leapt to one side as the floor began to split and the lava below seemed to glow brighter and bubble hotter. Like it knew there was a chance that it was going to have a very good supper.

She darter around one of the cribs, taking a chance to spot her brother. He was doing better, keeping his balance and seemingly not noticing the cracks in the floor or the alarms that blared louder and louder.

She focused back on the droid. Backing up and backing up. Suddenly a chunk of the ceiling fall, smashing into the floor. Cribs and equipment went sliding into the waiting lava. The nanny droid she was fighting was slipping fast, but was determined to take the Padawan with her. Snarling Ahsoka lashed out with her blade, taking off the droid's arms. With the Force she snatched the baby to her and backed away to the door where the ground was level and watched the droid roll back into the fiery ocean.

Glancing around she saw Anakin again, doing his best to fight the remaining droid and get Wee to safety. They were on the other side of the room and her worry grew.

Suddenly the floor beneath them gave way and Anakin was forced to grab onto the leg of a crib that was stuck fast to the floor. A giant pipe flew down and crashed into the droid, nearly sending it flying. The nanny droid was using her arms to cling desperately to the edge where the floor had once met the wall. Little Wee was screaming in fear, legs and arms wrapped tight around the droid.

Ahsoka bit her lower lip, but Anakin was apparently not nervous at all. He only glared at the droid before holding out a hand and gently pulling Wee through the air to him and cradling the little Rodian against his chest. Wee stopped crying for the moment, settling for sniffing instead as Anakin wrapped the Force around them and let go of the leg.

He slide down the floor and pushed himself up off the nanny droid up to the what remained of the wall. Aided by his unseen parent, Anakin ran along the wall to the door where Ahsoka had pressed herself into a corner. With her brother and Wee safe, she had been pounding away at the door panel with no luck. "The panel's totally fried!"

"Where's Artoo when you...?" The door slide open to reveal a white and blue astromech.

 **"Did you need me Master Skywalker?"** Ahsoka giggled as Anakin sighed and pushed through the door.

"Let's blow this place!" The Knight and Padawan juggled the toddlers in their arms as they raced with the Force to the Twilight. They were forced to dodge falling beams and pipes, cracking floors. Anakin was afraid Ahsoka would stumble as the building shook and collapsed.

He thanked the Force as they made it to the Twilight and shoved Wee into Ahsoka's arms before slamming himself into the pilot's chair and started the ship. The Padawan bounced the babies to soothe their cries as she settled into the co-pilot's chair and watched the explosions rock the structure they and the younglings had just been in.

'I never want to come back to Mustafar again!' At the last moment Anakin pulled the Twilight up and away from the building, blasting off for the Resolute.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'It is ending as it started,' Analise thought to herself as she stood with her siblings in the middle of the room. A meeting of the Council, Ahsoka and Anakin going over their mission report as she stood near the door and listened.

Had it only been a week or two ago that Ahsoka had stood there and been scolded? Punished for not listening to orders and sent to guard the Archives where Bane broke in?

"Unfortunately the base was destroyed. My belief is that the Sith ordered the droids to destroy the base so that we wouldn't be able to get any information from it." She shook her head and focused on her brother's report.

There was no need to linger. It was over and done; the children safely returned to their parents for the meantime. She understood why the parents of Wee, Zinn, and Roo-Roo now hesitated to send their children to the Temple.

Still they would come. As part of a new program that Yoda wanted to put into a trial run to see if it would work. They would come when they were older.

Yoda shook his head, ears drooping. "Most unfortunate indeed this news is. Learn much from the information we could have."

"But we still have Bane..." Ahsoka's eyes widened as she looked at sheepish and embarrassed faces of Obi-Wan and Mace. "He got away again? Didn't he?"

"Bane isn't the most important factor to take away from this." Analise stepped forward, calm and light. "The children have been found and they will remain safe with their families until they are brought here in a few years for training. We also have the holocron again and we found no evidence that a copy of the younglings list was made."

"Still be cautious we must. Future of our Order still unclear."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why should I be talking to you when you failed me?"

 _ **"Because I have a little bit of information that you might find interesting..."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **di'kut-fool, idiot, useless individual; context-dependent: can mean jerk, moron, etc**

 **haran-hell; Literally: destruction, cosmic annihilation**

 **hut'uunla-cowardly**

 **sleemo-slimeball**

 **vod-brother, sister, comrade**

 **vode-brothers, sisters, comrades**


	32. Interlude-Missing

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you to sydpowell135, SpiritFighter208, and Guest H for the reviews. Got a couple questions this week so here are some answers:**

 **1)The fact that Ahsoka is the twins' sister isn't known among the Separatists or Sith or even the general public. The reason for that is Anakin and Analise with Padme's help filed for closed guardianship/adoption of Ahsoka on Naboo. It's legal through the whole Republic, but the files are sealed in the Naboo Archives. This was done to protect Ahsoka and try to keep her low on the radar of the Order's foes. That means that only a few people know. The clues are all there though and it won't be too long before the bad guys realize that there is more to Ahsoka than just her being Anakin's Padawan.**

 **2)My new job won't affect my update schedule, though I have changed it to better accomadate the research I put into the episode-based chapters. Episode-based chapters will come out every other week for sure. Interlude chapters are easier to write so they will generally come out a week after the last chapter or interlude. The next chapter which is episode-based will come out sometime during the week of August 27th.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Missing**

She was at Padme's flat...Again!

Ahsoka flung her datapad onto Padme's coffee table then flung herself face first onto the couch. She seized hold of one of the decorative pillows that sent Threepo into a tizzy whenever he saw Ahsoka being less than gentle with it. After all those pillows were all designer and very expensive. "Mistress Ahsoka! Those are not meant to treated like that!" She could hear the droid's over-the-top and fussy voice in her head. "Surely you don't want to destroy Mistress Padme's belongings!"

No she didn't want to tear apart Padme's flat that screamed elegance and power from every square inch of space. Even though Padme could care less about power and she brushed aside anything that even remotely hinted at elegance in regards with her.

Ahsoka was just so frustrated! Everyone in her family were just so busy and for some reason, though she was just weeks away from turning fourteen; her family didn't want her to be spending hours at the Temple so most nights Anakin would pack her up in whatever speeder he managed to talk out of the speeder pool and hauled her off to Padme's for a couple hours. "To keep you out of trouble" was always his standard response when she asked why she needed to go to Padme's.

Sitting up and clutching the pillow to herself, she nibbled on her lip. Anakin and Obi-Wan were once again tonight locked in some sort of private war council that Ahsoka was too young still to attend. Uncle Qui and Papa Plo were there too without a doubt for all that Uncle Qui abhorred war and Che would bust a gut to know that he was putting himself through the stress. Analise would be with Che, locked in some back office in the Healer's Ward and going over the latest information she had had gleaned from the data files that the Kaminoans had grudgingly handed over. She told Ahsoka she was just weeks away from creating a key that would halt the vode's rapid aging, maybe even halt it until their actual age matched their physical appearance.

Besides it wasn't like Padme was there or at least in the same room as Ahsoka. The Togruta tilted her head as she heard the soft whirring as the door to Padme's office slid open and the Senator emerged after two hours spent shifting through the never-ending pile of petitions and measures and bills. Sometimes Ahsoka wasn't sure how her sister-in-law made it through all of it without exploding. "Hi Padme."

"Hi sweetie." Padme and Analise were the only ones allowed to call Ahsoka sweetie. The one time Fives had done it he had found himself flat on his back with Echo laughing at him and Rex glaring daggers. Fives never called her that again. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, but my diplomacy classes are kicking my butt." The teen groaned dramatically and flung herself again against the couch, this time backwards. "Right now we're on diplomatic immunity and how it varies from planet to planet and how it doesn't even really exist and..." Padme chuckled at the Padawan, scooping the datapad back up and bemoaning what was suppose to be an easy class for most Jedi and in reality was often one of the hardest. Unless that Jedi was Obi-Wan Kenobi with his silver tongue and honey words or his wife Analise with her sweet nature who got information with just a blink. "And the only reason we are even studying it is because Jedi have their own blanket version of diplomatic immunity on Republic planets, but it's not like a complete coverage and..." Ahsoka sat back up, rubbing the top of her head between her montrals. "I wish Analise was here...Or Anakin..."

The former Queen raised a delicate eyebrow. She had thought something had been up with Ahsoka lately. At first the teen had been thrilled to be spending more time with Padme under whatever thin guise Anakin was able to come up with. After those first few visits though, Padme watched as slow understanding began to dawn on the Padawan that the visits were more than just time for to spend with Padme. The visits were more like babysitting duty while her Jedi family members were busy elsewhere.

She didn't need to be a Jedi to know what Ahsoka was feeling. She was feeling left out, alone. The war that Ahsoka couldn't wait to get involved with had turned from a chance to be a hero and have adventures into a nightmare of death and long hours spent apart from her beloved siblings and foster father. War wasn't that shiny toy that Ahsoka had thought it would be.

"I think," she lifted her arms over her head, stretching, "I think that we might have some cake leftover from the anniversary party. How about we dig into it?" She stood and made her way to the kitchen. A dull thump let her know that Ahsoka had all too eagerly dumped her datapad back on the table and was even now following after her for the promise of a sugary treat that she would not even be allowed near until after a properly healthy dinner which also seem to include far too many veggies.

"Is there something I can help you with Mistress Padme?" Threepo looked confused as the Senator and Padawan ventured into the kitchen. Ahsoka pulled herself up onto one of the bar stools at the island while Padme pulled open the door to cold-box and pulled out the promised leftover cake. With one hand she waved Threepo away as set the platter on the island.

"We're good Threepo. Go shut down for the night. I'll turn you back on if we need help."

"Yes Mistress." Ahsoka swore that the droid shot her a stern look, as though she was the reason for Padme's odd behavior that went against his logic circuits. She rolled her eyes as Padme set out a pair of plates and forks before cutting into the cake. Padme could find trouble all on her own. She certainly didn't need any help from her thirteen-year old sister-in-law.

Ahsoka happily dug into the cake with sweet muja and meiloorun filling. It was Analise's favorite and was why Padme had ordered it. Humming happily just like her big sister when she was eating a favorite food, Ahsoka thought back to the small party they had for the twins' wedding anniversaries.

It was small because Padme and Anakin couldn't openly celebrate a marriage that was kept so secret only a very, trusted few knew about it. There would be no big parties or fancy outings. Padme's flat hadn't been filled to the brim with family and friends wishing each couple congratulations for making it through their first year of marriage.

Ahsoka hadn't cared that it was small. She had loved it. For one night, for a couple hours her entire family had been all together. Her brother and sister, their spouse, her foster father and uncle, her grandfather who had egged her on in playing pranks on each couple claiming tradition. Even some of the vode had come; Rex and Cody and the Clone Twins, Echo and Fives. Echo and Fives had been more than willing to join Yoda and Ahsoka in playing their pranks. Even though they both knew that Analise would get them back later.

It had been nice. A break from the war, from the violence and death. She had been able to spend time with her twins, basking in their warmth and affection. Even though her fourteenth birthday was fast approaching and she had rolled her eyes, Ahsoka had only been too happy to snuggle between Analise and Obi-Wan or throw herself upon Anakin's lap where her brother had imprisoned her within his strong arms which always made her feel safe.

Twenty-one. Her brother and sister were twenty-one. Their birthday had been passed in battle. Barely a moment snatched for traditional wishes and small gifts. There was no cake because there never was cake among the rations that Republic handed out to the troops. There were no decorations, no music. Still it had been nice because they had been together...Well Padme had been on Coruscant debating some new bill, but the siblings had been together.

Even in the blood and dust of a war-zone, they had been together. Now they were on Coruscant, for a moment living in relative safe with no battle and they weren't together. her siblings weren't with her and Ahsoka was alone.

Suddenly the cake didn't taste as sweet and Ahsoka sat her fork down with a clang on the plate. Padme looked up from where she had been thoroughly enjoying her own piece to see the sullen look on Ahsoka's face, the way her eyes now seemed watery. She sat her own fork down and pushed her plate away. She knew what was coming sooner rather than later.

And come it did. Tears fell from Ahsoka's eyes. She began to sniff then take deep, almost shaking gulps of air in a type of effort to calm herself. Padme knew that she was trying her best to be a Jedi, a Padawan. She was trying so hard to hold her emotions back, to not cry. After all, as she had told Padme many times, she wasn't just a Jedi anymore. She was a solider and soldiers didn't cry.

Padme knew that was false bravado. That Ahsoka was still trying to prove herself to the men when Padme knew that she didn't need to anymore. Standing Padme walked around the island and stooped down enough to first push away Ahsoka's own plate before wrapping her arms around the sobbing Togruta.

Not caring that she was too old, too big to be crying like a baby in the creche; Ahsoka snuggled into the loving warmth of Padme's embrace. The same love and warmth that came from Anakin and Analise, but different. Different because Padme didn't smell like them or feel like them in Force. Anakin felt like strength and power, he smelled like oil and old metal. Analise felt like sunshine and power, she smelled liked fresh-cut flowers and fruit. Padme felt like cool water and deep knowledge, she smelled like rich spices and soft fabrics.

She snuggled deeper into the Senator's arms, hiding her face in her neck. Soft hands, so much like Analise's stroked her rear lekku. It was still short and Padme found it hard to believe that one day Ahsoka's lekku could be as long as Shaak Ti's and her montrals just as tall.

It made Padme hug Ahsoka tighter. She didn't want her Ani's baby sister, her baby sister to grow up so fast. Not after getting to know her, all of Ahsoka's sides. The daring warrior, the playful imp, and snuggly cuddle-bug. Padme was always against the war, even though she and the FOJ were actively supporting the Clone army and trying to find ways to help them; but seeing how it was making Ahsoka so much wiser in the ways of combat and the seemingly many different sounds a being could make as they died or how they could be killed.

Life as a Jedi was not a life without risks. Padme knew this, but she also knew that in this time of war Ahsoka was missing out on so much that even as a Jedi youngling she would have had. 'In some ways, Ahsoka could be like me. Only I choose to give up parts of my childhood, Ahsoka doesn't have much of a choice.'

"I miss them..." Ahsoka peeked up into Padme's warm honey-brown eyes. "Anakin and Analise and Obi-Wan and Papa Plo and Uncle Qui." Sitting up in Padme's arms, she wiped harshly at her eyes until her sister-in-law made her stop. "I know we can be separated on missions, but we're here on Coruscant! We haven't spent anytime together since the party. They're always busy! Always in war meetings I can't attend or with Healer Che or the FOJ or..." Ahsoka took a deep shaking breath as her words became choked.

"You want to know a secret Ahsoka?" Padme leaned forward and nuzzled her baby sister. "I miss them too. I miss all of you so much and that makes me hate this war so much." She let go just long enough to grab a napkin and dab at Ahsoka's eyes to dry them. "Dab darling, not rub. Rub like that and you'll get wrinkles," she gently teased her and felt lighter at Ahsoka's soft giggles.

"I'm too young to get wrinkles silly Padme!" The sparkle in her eyes dimmed. "Padme, do you think other families are like ours? I mean that they are separated because of the war."

"I wish I could tell you no Ahsoka, but the truth is yes. We're aren't the only families that are being separated. There are probably hundreds or thousands of families that are being forced apart because of duties to the Republic or even as they have to flee one planet for another."

"It's not fun...Missing loved ones is it? I mean I missed Anakin and Analise and Papa Plo when I was younger and they were go away on missions..."

"But it's harder now and hurts more." Ahsoka nodded and Padme hugged her again, tighter. "I wish I could lie and say that it will get better. You'll get use it and it won't hurt as much, but it will still hurt and you'll still miss them." Pulling back she smiled at Ahsoka. "But that will make all those times we are together during this war that much more sweeter and wonderful."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **vod-brother, sister, comrade**

 **vode-brothers, sisters, comrades**


	33. Chapter Nineteen: Unlikely Friends

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Internet came back sooner than I thought:) I am posting the thank you and answers from the posting notice so that I can delete the posting notice from the story so it flows better more**

 **Thank you brandonack96, SpiritFighter208, StoryRive, and sydpowell135 for the reviews. You four asked some good questions and I have answers:)**

 **1)Yes the Clones do still have the inhibitor chips. They won't be discovered just yet though.**

 **2)Ahsoka does have traits of Padme and Obi-Wan, even Qui-Gon and Master Plo. A good chunk of her is very much Anakin and Analise, but there might be moments that she says something that is per Padme, want to bring a home a stray like Qui-Gon, charm someone's pants off like Obi-Wan, and her smarts are pretty much Plo.**

 **3)Yes Rex and Cody and Echo and Fives do know about Anakin and Padme's marriage. It is kind of hard for me to watch Star Wars and think that no one ever figured out the pair were married, it is a little bit obvious a few times. Those four Clones have become a big part of their family and they are so highly trusted so I thought it would be smart to let them in on the secret.**

 **4)Anakin's protective nature shifts. For most of Crossing Battlefields he will tend to be more overprotective of Ahsoka. Analise has Obi-Wan to keep her safe and she is as tough a warrior as he is. Ahsoka is still young and doesn't yet have a lover to watch her back so Anakin will feel that presure and need to be more protective of Ahsoka in most cases than Analise.**

 **5)I was looking for a color that was a mix of gold and silver because she is a combination of the twins. Rose gold was the closest I could find, but it did work really well.**

 **On this week's adventure, we take a break from the war to follow our favorite siblings and Obi-Wan as they crash (again)!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Courage makes heroes, but trust builds friendship- Bounty Hunters, Clone Wars Season Two**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Unlikely Friends**

Her husband and Soul Mate stared out one of the viewports of the T16. One arm was crossed against his chest and the other stroked his beard. They had left the spinning, dancing confusion of hyperspace behind. Now they flew close to planet that seemed to Analise to be colored only in various shades of yellow. Even the white clouds in the air and the blue of the seas were tinted with some shade of the bright color.

It had a named, like most large planetary bodies capable of supporting some life or with some commercial interest. In face her husband and siblings had been afoot on the planet not that long ago. That campaign had been a disaster for the GAR and a hard lesson for her siblings to take.

Yet the Separatists had not stayed long on Felucia. The strategic planet for the Republic had in all possibilities not been the strategic location the Separatists had needed. There was very little Felucia had to offer that they were not already able to provide for themselves. From all the reports Analise had read, the next Republic attack had been more than enough to drive the Separatists from the planet.

Like the Separatists though, the Republic did not stay for long. Just long enough to make sure the threat was gone and to set up a medical station floating alongside the planet.

A medical station that had now gone quiet.

Obi-Wan was still, except for the motion of stroking his beard. His eyes were the light blue-grey shade that meant his was brooding. They were focused on someplace distant that even she, the Force's daughter and its Moon could not see. Her love rode on the currents of the Unifying Force, seeking out the answers as to why their medical station had stopped responding.

Analise knew what he feared, what he and Anakin had vaguely sensed the closer they got to the planet. That maybe, just maybe, the Separatists had returned in some sort of vengeful act and destroyed this one shred of the Republic that had been left behind. There were certainly no military bases or overly large cities that needed to be defended. Just one medical station operating under the idea that doctors and Healers, no matter their allegiance operated under the same oath and that even the most depraved of enemies would surely spare the injured man.

She shook her head a little. The authors of that last idea had certainly never met the sinister County Dooku or his right-hand butcher General Grievous. The pair cared nothing for the dead and dying vode. Grievous lived to spill Republic and Jedi blood. Dooku just cut down anyone in the way.

"Well..." her brother spoke, breaking the heavy silence within the T16. "That's Felucia dead ahead." Analise rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the update big brother." Even that failed to get the small smile and long-suffering sigh that it usually did from Obi-Wan. He wasn't a big of fan of those times when his wife and brother reverted to their childhood ways of teasing and goading each other on. Well not goading really. Analise was simply too nice and Anakin would never treat his sisters in such a way.

"But...I don't see any sign of the medical station." Ahsoka's lekku twitched, the movements rather jerky and tentative. A sign that she was uneasy about something. Her eyes were narrow at they read the scanners and her hands gripped the controls a little bit tighter. "I mean there is absolutely zero sign of it on my scanners or out there." She released a hand to wave it in some vague direction when one of her scanners began to flash red and ring shrilly in the enclosed space. "Never mind! Something just popped up!"

Ahsoka's announcement shook Obi-Wan from his brooding even as Analise reached out and frowned. There was no life, nor even the echo of life lost. Instead there was something metallic, unnatural...

"Vulture droids..." Ahsoka growled out as Anakin took full control of the T16 back from where he had been sharing it with Ahsoka so that she could gain more flying experience. Eyes becoming hard and glaring at the fast-moving metal foes outside, Anakin growled.

"Hang on!" The curt command had not even fully left the Knight's mouth before he was throwing the T16 into full speed, putting every ounce of power the small shuttle had into avoiding the vultures. T16s weren't meant for battle. They had no weapons at all.

Lasers raced passed the viewports and Analise was quick to first lean over and check that Ahsoka was strapped in before strapping herself tightly into her seat. "I wish we had brought the Twilight," Analise commented to no one. Their focus like hers was on the enemy fighters chasing them down and the stark reality of having nothing with which to fight back.

Alas the old freighter, her brother and sister's pet was back in dock on Coruscant. The ship was becoming run-down again and required extensive work to ensure that it would keep running. Anakin was even joking about retiring the ship and giving it a place of honor somewhere until he had kids old enough to fly.

Analise thought he was joking at least.

Obi-Wan gripped the sides of his seat. The only sign that he was even remotely worried. Not about the vultures on their tail, but about Anakin's flying that was more like being a podrace than an actual space battle. No matter how many years it had been, he still seemed to think that every-time he flew something he was back on Tatooine racing through the desert course that stole limbs and claimed lives. "Well I think it is safe to say what happened to the medical station."

"We needed that station here!" Her head snapped forward and she could have sworn she heard something inside cracking or popping just the smallest bit. At the controls, Anakin fought to keep the shuttle steady as alarms of all tones, but all shrill blared. Lights flashed on and off as Ahsoka hit a panel where some of the scanners had stopped working.

"Well that's not good at all..." Analise longed to reach over and pinch Obi-Wan. Sometimes her husband's sense of humor was just too much for whatever life or death situation they found themselves in.

"Well hang on tight." Ahsoka's voice was grim as she finally got a readout from one of the broken scanners. "That hit took out our plasma conduit." Okay this time she would let Obi-Wan be. Analise didn't know a lot about ships, but she did know that loosing a plasma conduit was indeed not good at all.

Felucia suddenly seemed a lot closer than had been just moments ago and Analise swore that no matter what she would keep whatever food was currently rolling her stomach down. Besides Anakin was their pilot. He would see them safely, well somewhat safely down. "So everyone's thinking what I'm thinking right?"

"Certianly not!"

"Yes...Ahsoka put your mask on." Analise had already pulled the breathing mask free from it's slot in her chair and was fixing it in its proper position on her face. She watched Ahsoka to make sure before snapping her eyes to Obi-Wan who was sighing as he too gave into the crowd and slipped his own mask onto his face.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way. Everyone set?" Anakin's voice was muffled as it came through his mask. He didn't really need to ask. He knew they were ready. "Alright! Starting ejection sequence." Analise reached down on the other side of her seat and grabbed hold of hand handle that had been painted with yellow strips.

 _Try not to think about the bouncing_ she teased Obi-Wan over their Bond and the Master glared at her.

"How come everytime you fly, the ship crashes?"

"Hey! Don't blame me Snips! It's the ship's fault!" Obi-Wan was too busy trying to center himself in the Force to pay attention to the bickerings of Knight and Padawan as the T-16 hurtled alarming close to a very tall and very hard-looking mountain.

"I'm ready to eject."

"Wait Snips..." Analise knew at once her brother's plan. Wait until they were close enough to the mountain that it would be too late for the vultures to pull up, but still far enough away that they would be able to eject safely. It was a dangerous stunt, one that even the most talented of pilots would be hesitant to pull off...But none of those pilots were Anakin Skywalker. "Now! Go Ahsoka and we'll follow!"

The cockpit lifted free and Ahsoka jerked up hard on her own ejection lever, her seat flying into the air. Analise had time to say a swift prayer asking the Force to watch over their baby sister before she and the men were themselves flying free from the T-16.

As the material that protected the riders from injury as they bounced along like balls began to warp around her, Analise was able to just make out the shuttle crashing into the mountain and the vulture droids meeting their own death in fiery blazes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'He always, always blames the ship!' Ahsoka clung tightly to the arms of her chair as she was bounced and rolled towards the surface.

At first it had been funny, something to joke about with the vode. Anakin crashed another ship. His wild flying had saved the day and fried the engines. Behind her big brother's back she and the men told wild stories, made up what was for sure the best jokes about Anakin's flying. His talented, but dangerous flying. Her classmates at the Temple seldom believed her though. Surely no Jedi, pilot or not was so reckless that nearly every ship they used ended up in the scrap heap.

Yes, watching Anakin crash at least two or three ships a standard month had been funny at first. Now it was just annoying...

But she couldn't wait for Anakin to sit her down for another flying lesson.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan thought he had never been so grateful to be touching down on solid ground before in his entire life. If he wasn't so dizzy, if his stomach wasn't rolling and threatening to wiggle up his throat; Obi-Wan was sure he would kneeling down and kissing the dirty ground of Felucia.

"You're looking a little bit up Master? You okay there?" Anakin chuckled at the older man who was looking even paler than his twin who was slowly climbing free from her own seat. Ahsoka had been the first to break free and now stood like a sentinel. Fists planted firmly on her hips as she took in their surroundings. There was no doubt in Anakin's mind that she was thinking more like a hunter. "Even Analise held up better than you." He ignored his sister's sharp elbow jab to his ribs as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine Anakin. Maybe you need to go back to the sims." The Master's voice was colored with annoyance that broke Ahsoka free from her hunter pose and sent the Padawan into a quiet giggling fit. Watching Anakin and Obi-Wan verbally jab at each other was more fun than playing bar games with the men.

"At least I can fly!"

"Crashing is not flying Anakin."

"No it's...It's falling with style and I took out those vulture droids. Not bad for a ship with no defenses! Wasn't it your idea to take a T-16?"

"My idea?!" Obi-Wan sputtered a little. Sighing Analise stepped forward.

"Now is not the time for a petty squabble boys." That one statement was enough to have both Knight and Master staring at the ground for a moment, kicking at the dirt as well in Anakin's case. "We need to figure out just where on Felucia we are. Obi-Wan?" The Master shook his head.

"I can't say for sure Analise. I don't recognize the landscape, so I am pretty sure that we aren't near where the original battle zone was." Ahsoka sighed.

"So we're lost?"

"Not lost...We just don't know where we are." Something cried out among the trees. Something loud and shrill. The four Jedi's heads jerked up to the sky, snapping around to see any sign of the source. "Well I didn't like the sound of that."

The ground beneath their feet began to tremble slightly and dull thuds echoed. Anakin glancing behind them would have squeaked, if he had been made of lesser stuff as he pointed. "Yeah? Well I don't like the look of the that!" Turning they saw a line of massive jungle rancor making their way to...Well they didn't know where. "Now let's just stay still. We don't want to scare them..." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Doubt that they'll be scared of us Skyguy."

"In any case we need a plan." Obi-Wan inched closer to the worn path the rancor were using and turned his head in either direction. "We need to find help so we can call the Temple or get a ride off of here and to the nearest base." He turned his eyes in the direction the rancor had come from and nodded. "We should go that way."

"Oh yeah?" Anakin eyed his brother. "Well my gut is telling me we should go that way." He pointed down another worn path that ran past the remains of their ejected chairs. "You always tell me to follow my instincts and they are saying go that way."

"What? Now...No, that doesn't seem right Anakin. This path should take us back to the original battlefield."

"Come on Obi-Wan!" Analise rolled her eyes and slipped away from the men, grabbing Ahsoka as she did so. The Padawan had caught a glimpse of something and had been staring at it hard even as the men commenced to arguing again like children.

 _What do you see Soka?_

 _Smoke...I see smoke and that usually means people right?_

 _Right. In any case we can walk over and see. If there are people, they could be our way back to the Temple or a base._

 _What about them?_

 _What about them? They'll catch up...At some point._

"You never listen to me Obi-Wan. Why bother asking my opinon when you don't plan on doing things my way?"

"What do you mean? We crashed...I mean landed the ship your way."

"Haha...That's no funny Obi-Wan. At least your sense of humor made it through the landing safe and sound!"

"That's pretty much the only thing left intact."

Well then next time you can...Hey!" The argument stopped as both Analise and Ahsoka slipped right between the Generals, arms linked and smiling as they ignored the petty debate. "Where are you going?"

"To find the people who are making that smoke." Analise pointed to the black-gray plume rising high in the sky. "Now would you boys like to come along? Or would you prefer to keep squabbling like a pair of younglings over a toy?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Looks like we're here!_ From her place on Anakin's back, Ahsoka pointed to a small village with a wooded fence offering scant protection from the beasts of the jungle. She wrapped her arm back around her brother's back as she studied the domed dwellings built behind small fields. There was no gate to keep visitors out and the air was still, with only the song of birds and rustling leaves to fill it.

 _Maybe they will have a ship we can use,_ Anakin chuckled and bounced Ahsoka a little. The Padawan squeaked and tightened her hold on her Master and big brother. He could still remember carting Ahsoka around the Temple on his back. She would cling to him like some sort of lizard, squealing so high and loud in his ears he thought he was lucky to still have hearing. She was really too old for him to be giving her a lift, but he didn't care and she didn't see to mind.

As they passed by the fields, Analise knelt down on the ground. She closed her eyes and pressed a hand into the soil. The Master, Knight, and Padawan wanted as she sank down into the embrace of the Living Force. _What is it Moonbeam?_

 _These herbs...I thought I recognized them._ Breaking free from the Force she stood, wiping her hands on tunic dress and not caring about the dark smear left behind on the, for once tan fabric. _It's nysillin, a healing herb._ Sky-blue eyes studied the village. _These farmers must have a lot tied up in this crop. Growing nysillin is hard and costs a lot. The farmers won't be making much of a profit off of this. The big pharma companies will though._

 _But no one's here._ Ahsoka slide off of Anakin's back as they hiked further into the village. _I mean what if they just left everything behind._

 _I doubt it Soka. That crop is ready to be harvested._

 _Analise is right and look at the ground. There are tools everywhere. Everything you would need in fact to finish the harvest._

 _But the farmers aren't here._ Ahsoka frowned. _Just because their stuff is hear doesn't mean that they are here too._

 _We'll check the barn._ Anakin jerked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the biggest structure in the entire village set on the highest point. _I might have grown-up in a city, but I dealt with plenty of farmers and I learned a lot. One thing was that if you ever wanted to know what a farmer was up to, you checked out their barn. That's where all the secrets are kept._ He jogged ahead and hit the button near the doors.

The doors protested, squeaking as they opened causing the Jedi to wince. Even then though, no beings streamed forth from the smaller dwellings in protest. His siblings joined him and they stared.

Stared at the ship that had somehow been squeezed into the barn and leave enough space for the crop when it was harvested. They stood and stared at the SS-54 assault ship. _Well that's an odd ship for farmers to have_ Obi-Wan mused over the Bonds and Anakin snorted.

 _That's because farmers don't have any need for an assault ship unless they are going to war with other farmers._ Anakin slammed the button again and doors closed.

 _That's all good to know, but where is everyone?_

 _I'm with Soka on these guys. I can sense other beings, but where are they?_ Obi-Wan stroked his hand and studied the dwellings.

 _We'll have to split up and look through a couple of the houses. We might find something there._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even Analise had been forced to stoop as she and Obi-Wan gingerly entered one of the houses. Ahsoka had watched them as she waited for Anakin to enter their own house first. The people who called the village home had to be short. Shorter than herself or Analise as she too bent down low. She didn't want to accidentally beam her montrals on the frame. It always hurt a lot when she hit her montrals or leeku on something.

At least they didn't have to stay bent when they got inside. The main room wasn't very big, but the ceiling was high. There was a small food prep area, a fireplace. A circular table with with chairs set low to the ground. Storage here and there, a ladder to the upper floor. _My bedroom at home is bigger than this..._

 _And your bedroom at the Lake House is bigger than your one at the Temple_ Anakin teased as they went over the main room, lightsabers in hand. Just because this was a farming village didn't mean that they shouldn't be prepared. They were Jedi and unexpected things did tend to happen during war.

Something metal fell to the ground beneath the floor they were standing on. Anakin's eyes darted to a metal hatch snuck into the floor. He glanced up to Ahsoka, pressing a finger to his lip as her body tensed before wrapping the Force around the hatch's handle and throwing it open! "Mystery solved!"

Inside a family of green-skinned Felucians. A father, a mother, and child wrapped tightly in his mother's arms. Their clothes were worn, gray and brown. The father stood in front of his wife and child, arms spread wide to protect them even as his shook. "Oh...They're scared of us." Ahsoka crouched down by the hatch her eyes wide. Other than battle droids, she had never been the object of fear to others before. In her experience Jedi were always a welcome sight.

There was a slight warning, a quick whisper before Ahsoka felt the end of a blaster just kissing the back of her head. "Look what the took dragged in." The speaker was a female Zabrak whose own blaster was aimed rather casually at Anakin. "Now then, kindly drop those lightsabers Jedi and we won't have any issues."

Anakin eyed her and three companions; some sort of metal warrior, a female Frenk, and a male Kyuzo. Bounty hunters, all four of them. Anakin could recognize a bounty hunter from miles away. "Take it easy Snips," he cautioned his sister as the Padawan rose, lightsaber clenched tightly in her fist. "Look guys, we're not here for trouble."

 **"There will be no trouble for we have the higher number."** Anakin scoffed at the Kyuzo.

"Numbers aren't everything when it comes to a fight."

"Still there are four of us and only one of you. That's hardly a fair fight, even for a Jedi." The Frenk's gun never moved, even though it was a heavier model.

Ahsoka's eyes flashed as she took in what was said. "What do you mean four on one?" The words snapped and her gaze narrowed, the markings are her face seeming to bunch together. "It's more like four on two. You seem to be forgetting me."

"We didn't forget you." The metal warrior spoke. "We just don't count you knee-high. You're too small." Ahsoka sputtered in anger. She really didn't like being called small.

"If height comes into play, then you might not count me."

"But would you count me?"

The bounty hunters swung around as Analise and Obi-Wan strode up the steps to them. A saw popped out from the metal warrior's arm plating as lightsabers snapped and hissed to life. Eyes glared, bodies tensed, and all waited for something to break. For someone to make the first move.

"Wait! Wait you fools!" Another Felucian ran into the room, panting as he broke through into the middle of the near fight. "Have you gone mad? These are Jedi! That means we are saved?"

"Saved?" the Zabrak scoffed even as she lowered her blaster just the smallest fraction. "I don't think I need to remain you Casiss that you've already paid me and my gang to help you."

"I'm sorry," Analise broke in as her lighsaber vanished into its hilt. "I'm afraid we're a little lost sir. What could you need help with that you have been driven to hire bounty hunters?"

"Pirates! That's what we need help with."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Everything was going fine until those pirates showed up." The food wasn't much and Ahsoka felt guilty as she sat between Obi-Wan and Analise, munching on of the farmers' fruit. Casiss, it turned out was the village headman and the family they had found was his son's family, hiding in Casiss's house because it had the bigger cellar space. "Now we up against a wall. If we don't hand over the portion of our crop that the pirates demand, they will destroy our dwellings after locking us inside them first. On the other hand..."

"Though nysillin is an important component in many medical procedures and medicine, you barely get enough to get by." At the headman and bounty hunters' startled looks, Analise blushed just the smallest bit. "I have some training in the healing arts so I know about some of the more powerful and important ingredients in modern medicine."

"And you are right," Casiss rubbed the back of his neck. "For us farmers, sillum farming is a meager trade." He used the market slang for the plant. "We need every single one of those planet out there if we want to be able to buy food, fuel, tools, and seeds for next year." He sighed. "Both the Republic and Separatists left villages like ours alone so we never stopped to think that pirates might find us."

"All they would have needed to do was look into public sales records for pharma companies or kept their ears to the ground." Obi-Wan drummed his fingers on the table. The Negotiator's mind was hard at work. Ahsoka giggled as she picture the wheels she was sure existed turning inside Obi-Wan's head, trying to figure out their next step. "But if you can't afford to loose your crop, how were you able to pay bounty hunters to help you?" Sugi, the Zabrak bared her teeth at Obi-Wan in a mock snarl as Casiss shrugged.

"Expensive these mercenaries may be, but their price is far better than the price of either loss or blood the pirates demand from us. We are not warriors like you Jedi. We are just farmers."

"You know," Anakin raised the cup in his hand as he leanded against a counter, "You could just fight the pirates off on your own."

The Felucian sighed, resting his hands on his knees. "Easy for you to say as a Jedi. You've been trained to fight. What are we? We are farmers and we have no training to fight. Even after hiring Sugi and her gang I worried that we might not be able to force the pirates back. Now though...Now there are seven of you!" Casiss shrugged, a grin on his face.

"Well that only leaves one question doesn't it?" Sugi, the Zabrak eyed Obi-Wan. It was calculating, almost cold. Analise closed her eyes a little, sinking only slightly into the Living Force as she took in Sugi's aura. The woman like to play the unfeeling bounty hunter, only out for a quick profit; but her aura said different. "What do you want here Jedi?" The challenge was clear and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Look, all we want want now is a ship to carry us off Felucia. The shuttle we arrived in has been damaged beyond repair."

"Like that ship in the barn...That would do nicely." Sugi giggled and didn't bother to turn towards Anakin even though the human female was certainly giving him a look.

"That's my ship Jedi and it doesn't go anywhere without me and it won't until we're done with this job."

"What job?" Obi-Wan leaned a little towards Sugi. "The job of taking what little money these farmers have for some thin form of protection?" Now Analise was sending daggers towards Obi-Wan, not at all happy with either her twin or Soul Mate's attitude towards the bounty hunters.

"Well it's not like I hear you offering to help out the farmers." Obi-Wan sat back, defeat on his face. It just wasn't the Jedi way to leave behind those who needed help, but this was war time and sometimes the war effort had to come first.

"I'm afraid that's not an option. We can't help the village even if we wanted to..."

"What?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I don't understand! Why can't we help?_ Ahsoka turned sharply to look at the Master and Knights behind her. The small dinner was over and the farmers were slowly edging into their nightly routines. Morning came early for them, just as the sun rose over the distant horizon and the jungles woke to greet a new day. _They're in trouble so why can't we help them._

 _Because we need to report the loss of the medical station Soka._ Analise knelt on the ground in front of Ahsoka, the confused Padawan letting her sister take her hands and spread warmth across their Bond. _That medical station was rather important because of its location and the loss will be a deep cut to the men who need medical services. Now they will have to travel further to receive their care._

 _Plus Snips the longer we stay here the greater the chance will be that the Separatists find us. That will be the farmers in even more danger._

 _But..._

 _Look Ahsoka..._ It was still strange to Ahsoka to hear Obi-Wan's voice in her mind. Their Bond was now just strong enough to allow them to communicate with thought. _I want to stay and help too, but we simply can't. We need to get back to the fleet and fast. We need to..._

"Pirates! The pirates are back!" Cassis' grandson came running up to Analise and buried his face in the Knight's tunic. "They've come back!" This brought a flurry of feet stomping down the stairs of the dwelling, Felucian and bounty hunter alike as the dull roar of speeder bikes came closer.

The pirates rode into the village, pulling up hard and spraying dirt. Sugi marched up to the bonfire, the green flames casting dancing shadows on her face as she glared down the pirate at the head of the pack. "I will speak for this village. Now state your name and be fast."

"My name is my own and no upstart little Zabrak tart will get it out of me," the Weequay pirate scoffed even as the bounty hunters, Felucians, and Jedi tensed. "Just hand over what's ours and we'll be on our way."

"Yours?" Now it was Sugi who scoffed before she waved a hand dismissively. "There is nothing in this village that belongs to you pirate...Unless you've got the creds to buy it!"

"Buy it? That's a good one." Analise and Ahsoka exchanged looks as at the new voice, Anakin and Obi-Wan went tense, stiff. Rising up from the ground her eyes went to a new pirate who wore clothes that looked elegant and rich, but were in reality cheap. He wore goggles and a hat though she knew he wasn't one of the pilots. A blue and yellow Kowakian monkey-lizard jumped up onto the pilot's left shoulder, chattering angrily. Analise wanted to giggle. He very much looked like a pirate from one of her childhood stories. "Skywalker! Kenobi!" The pirate smiled cheerfully and she looked between the men who went even more stiff. "I simply cannot believe you came all the way out to Felucia just to see me."

"Hondo!" The two human men sighed and their shoulders slumped. So much for hoping that Hondo Ohnaka wouldn't recognize them. Guess he was smarter than they thought.

"Wait...You Jedi know this sleemo?" Sugi's tone was shocked. She had known of course that Jedi rubbed elbows with all sorts of beings from all different walks of life, but she had never thought that it was possible for Jedi to even be on speaking terms with a pirate like Hondo.

"But of course they do. Tell them Kenobi just how far back we go!" Chuckling Hondo left his men and moved closer to the group, suddenly very willing to talk instead of blast now that his Jedi were there.

"Too far..."

"Wait a minute..." Analise tilted her head. "Wasn't Hondo the name of the pirate leader that caught Dooku and then captured both of you after drugging your drinks? The same pirate captain whose base Jar Jar attacked with troopers and saved your skins?" Ahsoka's eyes widened for she knew just how clumsy the well-meaning Gungan could be so it was somewhat unfathomable to her that her big brothers had been saved by the Representative from Naboo who couldn't be trusted with a blaster. Both men now looked rather sheepish while Hondo roared with laughter.

"She's a sharp one...Pretty too," the pirate purred as he looked the woman up and down. Analise, ever the lady ignored his leering gaze and silent invitation. Eventually Hando shrugged and slung an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Well I thought that we were friends Kenobi. I feel wounded."

"I doubt that." Obi-Wan pushed the somewhat smelly pirate arm off his shoulder. "Besides if you were really interested in any sort of friendship you would leave these farmers alone and stop threatening them. Just a suggestion of course."

"What?" Hondo wheeled back as though he had been hit. "Me? Me threatening farmers? Surely you have not been listening to what these bounty hunting scum have been saying about me?"

"Scum?" Sugi planted her fists on her hips. "The only scum I see here is you. My gang and I are only here to help!"

"Help?" The pirate leader chuckled. "I doubt that. Come, come and tell me my dear how much they are paying...No, never mind. Cost is not matter. Whatever the farmers are paying I will double it and all you need to do is step aside."

"Forget it! We don't break deals like you pirate!" Sugi lightly shoved Hondo. Suddenly the area was filled with clicks as blasters were cocked and aim taken. Ahsoka suddenly found herself staring at the backs of her brother and sister as Obi-Wan waded into the conflict, getting right between Sugi and Hondo.

"Look, there is no need for things to get violent." He ran a hand through his hair. Hondo's greedy eyes snapped to Obi-Wan and he shifted a little.

"Just what stake do you Jedi have in this Kenobi?"

"We haven't got one Hondo. Look...We just need a ride to the nearest Republic base or outpost and we are more than willing to pay handsomely for the lift. You'll get more from helping us out than you could for this crop."

"Well that all depends on just how you will be paying for the ride."

"A funds transfer of course as soon as we arrive."

"Oh Kenobi..." Hondo sighed and shook his head. "We've been through this before yes? My men and I have no use for Republic credits, only spice." Bending down he scooped up a handful of soil and held it to his pet who pecked at it.

"Don't be a fool Hondo!" Obi-Wan rebuked the pirate sharply. "This deal will benefit all of us standing here and there will be no reason to commit violence." Hondo tipped his hand and let the soil return to the ground as he looked back at the Jedi Master.

"I like you Kenobi, I truly do...But not one single person is leaving this place until I get my sillum."

"Well then get use to it parasite!" Sugi's eyes were sparking as she snapped at Hondo. "Cause you're going to be here for a very long time." Hondo turned to regard her before shifting his attention to Casiss, the Felucian trembling as the pirate's eyes stared at him.

"You know, I just realize something..." Hondo stalked towards Casiss. Gone was the almost friendly, over-the-top pirate and instead was a pirate all cool and deadly calm. This was the Hondo who made a fortune and trampled on others in his path when it suited him. "This crop has yet to be harvested. Sure would be a shame if things started to die off before that." The monkey-lizard chuckled and drew a finger across his throat. "Take my suggestion old man...You better get busy." The threat issued, Hondo spun around and nodded towards the Jedi as she returned to his men.

Their speeder bikes raced into the darkness beyond the fire. Obi-Wan looked at Sugi and nodded.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't a war room like on the Resolute or within the hollowed halls of the Jedi Temple, but for the villagers it was all the had. Sugi's holo-map of the village took up the entire table around which everyone had huddled around. Except for Analise who was busy help Casiss' daughter-in-law tidy up and who kept sending looks towards Ahsoka who should really be in bed; but both Anakin and Obi-Wan had thought that helping the bounty hunters and villagers lay out a plan of attack would be a good lesson. So Ahsoka was still up and listening to every single word.

"When Hondo's attack is launched, it will come at you on two fronts. Those fronts will be the forest here to your south and the ridge to the north." Obi-Wan pointed out the locations on the map. "Both will have to be defended in order to keep those pirates back."

"But how?" The question came from Casiss' second-in-command. A rather depressing and anxious Felucian named Dilanni. Dilanni, Casiss told them always found the downside to every single situation and never stopped worrying. His voice took on a whiny tone. "How can they defend both areas when there are only four of them?" Dilanni waved a hand at the bounty hunters.

 **"As the Jedi told us earlier, sometimes the numbers aren't everything,"** the Kyuzo, Embo spoke harshly. He very rarely spoke, but when he did his words tended to carry a lot of weight. Dilanni opened his mouth to refute it, but Casiss shook his head.

"I don't want to say this Master, but Dilanni is right. There's no way they will be able to take on Hondo by themselves."

"We've been over this already a couple times Anakin. We can't get involved."

 _Maybe we should Ben...I mean the Force does everything for a reason. Maybe it brought us here to help._

"Do you not have confidence is us Jedi?" Sugi lazily asked Anakin, a teasing and challenging glint in her eyes. "In our skills?"

"Of course we have confidence in your skills Sugi!" Analise was always quick to play peacekeeper, turning around even as she wiped one of the dishes they had used for their small meal. "Anakin's just worried that..."

"You're in over your heads. That you've gone in too deep." Anakin crossed his arms as he stood behind Obi-Wan. "This might be a battle you can't win."

"Oh? I guess you would know about that seeing as how you are a peacekeeper, but you can't keep the peace."

"This rift in the galaxy is not the fault of the Jedi." Analise quickly reached out over their Bond and soothed her Soul Mate's ruffled feathers at even the hint that the Jedi hadn't been able to do their jobs and because of it had started a war. "If many of the planets the Separatists had taken over had only learned to stand up for themselves, then this war could have ended long ago."

"That's it!" Anakin snapped his fingers as everyone, minus Analise stared at him in confusion.

"What's it?"

"We teach them." Analise lay the cloth she had been using to wipe dishes down as she caught onto her brother's idea. "We teach the villagers how to fight. It's how the country I was raised in started it's war for freedom. The ordinary citizens formed militias to stand up against the more heavily trained soldiers."

"But we are farmers," Dilanni whined again. "We are farmers, not warriors. Simple farmers. Why should we pay these bounty hunters to protect us if we are just going to do it ourselves?"

"Hush Dilanni. We would still have the bounty hunters to help us, only now there will be more to defend the village."

"Trust us. With our help you will be more than ready." Analise stepped up to Anakin and all saw how those matching sets of sky-blue eyes glowed in the dim room. Glowed with a inner light that not even the Jedi could fully understand.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Their daily lives were vastly different, farmers and Jedi. The farmers lived by seasons. Planting and harvesting, selling their crops then planning the planting as the fields rested. The Jedi lived by missions. Bouncing from one planet to another, solving a trade dispute here and overseeing an election there. No one group worked harder than the other and Jedi in the Agri-Corps commonly crossed paths with farmers, but in the end their lives were still vastly different.

There was one thing though.

One thing that both farmers and Jedi did everyday. One idetical thing.

They rose early. They awoke with the sun or in some cases before the sun. Jedi and farmer rose early and ate for the days were long and often filled to the brim. After the first meal of the day though their paths never crossed again in their daily lives for farmers and Jedi lead vastly different lives.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan had thought that the bounty hunters would stay in their bunks on Sugi's ship which she and Anakin had jawed happily about once plans had been made for the village's defense. The ship was called Halo and after discovering a Jedi could be a gear-head, Sugi had been more than happy to show off her pride and joy to Anakin and by extension to Ahsoka who having never met bounty hunters before had been peppering the gang with questions...Until Analise had made her go to bed.

The Master politely covered a yawn and marveled that here he was a Jedi and the bounty hunter was more wide awake than he was. Sugi and Obi-Wan stood side-by-side, watching the women and older men bring in the healing spice. Riding tee-muss and pulling carts they hauled load after load of nysillin up the beaten path. "Put all the harvest into the barn. Don't leave out a single bushel."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They weren't the 501st or 212th, but they would do. Analise stood to one side with Embo as the villagers pulled from the harvest gathered in the square. In their hands they held tightly to long poles, rakes and hoes that they used in their fields and were the closet things to weapons that the village had. Anakin paced up and down as the men gathered, hands clasped behind his back.

"Alright then men...Form up!" Anakin's voice bellowed in the early morning and the gathered farmers looked at each other confused. They rubbed their heads, shifted from foot to foot. What was it that this Jedi fellow wanted them to do.

"What he means," Analise stepped forward clapping her hands lightly, "Is for you to split into some neat rows of five. Please." The farmers nodded their heads a little. Oh, that made sense. Chattering softly to each other, the formed up...Into scraggly rows of five. Analise smiled back at Anakin who only sighed and shook his head.

"See? I told you so!" For all the fuss Dilanni had made the night before, he had still shown up for the training. "We are not farmers. Look at us! What weapons do we have? How are tools going to defend us?" Anakin eyed his sister who nodded.

"May I borrow this?" he asked a farmer near him holding a rather long pole. The Felucian backed away, unsure. What he held in his hand was his means, his livelihood. It was how he played his role in the harvests. Still...The Jedi were here to help. With a small nod he handed it to Anakin who bounced it in his hands a little, testing the weight. "Yep, this will do. Catch Moon!" He tossed the pole to his twin who caught it easily. "Blasters, viroblades, lightsabers...The list of actual weapons is endless, but sometimes weapons don't look like weapons."

Analise began twirling the pole, spinning it so fast that to the watching farmers it became a blur. With a soft huff she whipped the pole out to the side, lunging forward and stabbing forward. She quickly spun her body around, adjusting her grip on the pole as she lunged and stabbed again. She reversed the stab, jabbing the pole backwards into some unseen foe and kicking out sharply with her leg. She spun again, bringing the pole up over her head before slamming into the ground, her body bent a little. Slowly she stood, brushing loose strands of hair from her face. "Sometime as ordinary as these farming tools can be turned into weapons if you know how to use them. That is what my brother and I will teach you. How to take these tools that help you and your families survive and turn them into weapons to defend you and your families."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure that storing all the sillum in the barn is the right thing to do?" Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he and Sugi watched the farmers carrying giant green and pink cubes of harvested nysillin into the barn and fitting it into spaces left empty by the Halo. "I mean with the ship and herb, there will hardly be any space for the farmers in case you need to fall back to the barn."

"You worry too much Jedi...There is room for all."

"Look..." Obi-Wan frowned as he tried to find a nice, diplomatic way to phrase his next idea. "I am just afraid that you care more for whatever profit you stand to make from this venture than the actual lives of the farmers and their families." Sugi turned, her eyes narrow as she glared down the Negotiator.

"So you think I care more about credits than the lives of other beings?" The Master sighed. So much for manners.

"I was trying not to be rude, but that thought had crossed my mind."

"So in your eyes, in your mind I am just like that pirate who calls you his friend." The woman rolled her eyes and returned to watching the farmers.

"Are you telling me that I am wrong?"

"You're not entirely wrong Jedi, but you must admit that it will be easier and even safer to keep both the sillum and the villagers in the same place. That way we won't be spread thin trying to protect different locations."

"Ahh...That does make sense. In that case might I recommend..."

"No!" Sugi turned back to face Obi-Wan, snapping at him harshly. "You may not suggest anything. You might be a Jedi Master and a General Kenobi, but we are going to keep these people safe my way."

As Sugi marched off, Obi-Wan wondered when the last time someone had taken him on and walked off had been. It had to have been long before his marriage.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even though Jedi first began training with lightsabers at a young age with training blades placed in their hands as soon as they began formal Republic schooling; it would have surprised the outside to know that for many younglings in the Temple, the lightsaber wasn't their first weapon. It hadn't been Ahsoka's first weapon.

Her first weapon, the first weapon of many youngings in the Temple was actually the slingshot.

No one knew exactly why or when younglings were first handed the slingshots in the first place. Just that they were and ever since a handful could always be found in the creche and sometimes a lucky youngling might have one among their small stash of personal belongings. Many a Jedi Master though had formed the opinion that the slingshots were handed out to prepare those younglings for the days when they would receive training in blasters. The opinion was just that, an opinion as some younglings who were good with slingshots might never be good with blasters so no one knew why slingshots were part of a youngling's life at the Temple.

The farmers had slingshots too. Though unlike Ahsoka they had never seen them as anything other than tools for scaring away animals. So she had gathered up those farmers who had slingshots and marched them out into the jungle near the village where Seripas, the bounty hunter who wore a suit of metal armor had gone.

Seripas was by far the nicest of the bounty hunters though she never saw him with his suit on. He had even waved at them when they had arrived. As Ahsoka gently coaxed the farmers into learning just how slingshots could be used a weapons when aimed properly and given enough power, Seripas was busy sawing down some of the towering fungus plants that grew everywhere. They would make nice barriers during the battle.

They were also very heavy.

Ahsoka's montrals heard the moaning, the groaning of the gears in the suit as the fungus fell not forwards, but backwards onto the bounty hunter. "Seripas!" The Padawan left behind her students, who only stood and watched as she ran over to the bounty hunter struggling to keep the plant from toppling any further onto him. "Seripas stop! It's too heavy!" Gathering the Force, adding it to her strength Ahsoka leapt towards Seripas and pushed him out of the way.

The fungus fell to the ground and it shook a little beneath their feet as it just missed them. Ahsoka knelt, her montrals still buzzing as the suit at first stayed still before with more groaning the suit's torso began to open. "Seripas?"

"Don't look!" A green male being, a species Ahsoka had never seen before stuck his head out before ducking back down. "Just not this moment please...The suit is having a minor malfunction..." His hands grabbed hold of one control and pulled while his other jabbed at some buttons before the suit finally pushed itself up in a sitting position. Seripas looked at Ahsoka sheepishly. "Well...My secret's out I guess...Don't look so tough now do I?"

"So?" Ahsoka giggled before leaning forward. "Analise is my sister and she's one of the toughest beings I know, but a lot of beings we met don't see her as being tough. They just see some pretty girl who looks like she can't even pick a pistol. She's the one who told me that you don't have to look tough to be tough."

The small and even slightly cute bounty hunter smiled as his armor stood up all the way. The helmet snapped back down and the torso closed up. "I thank you for your help Ahsoka...And the advice." Seripas turned and returned to his chore. Shrugging the Padawan returned to her students.

Sometimes it took a while for a lesson to be learned.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sometimes it took a while for a leasson to be learned and other times it needed to be learned fast.

Anakin strode up and down the rows of the farmers as they went through a beginner kata, going over the basics of self defense. They paused every so often. Corrected a grip here, fixed the legs there, adjusted the angle of the stab as the farmers lunged forward as they copied Analise's movements. On the sidelines a small group of younglings watched and cheered for the farmers as one lunged forward a little too eagerly.

His grip had loosened and the pole went flying. Without a second thought Analise spun out of the way and Embo, reaching out caught the pole. In shock another farmer took a step, get his feet tangled up, and fell face first onto the dirt. Embo chuckled and tossed the pole back to its farmer who caught it...Barely. **"Why waste what time we have teaching them to fight? They will never catch on."**

"That bounty hunter is right," Dilanni wailed as he threw his pole into the dirt. He didn't even notice Obi-Wan and Sugi joining them, eyebrows raised as the stressed farmer began to whine again, his normal dirge. "You are wasting time teaching us to spin this stupid poles. You could be taking care of the pirates yourselves right now and our worries would be gone!"

"We could take care of the pirates for you, but it wouldn't do you any good in the long run." Analise jabbed her pole into the ground and rested a fist on her hip. Obi-Wan and Anakin chuckled a little, recognizing the sign that the famed Skywalker temper was about to blow up...At least a little. "We push these pirates back and maybe these ones leave, but others will come. They will come and they will know that they can take advantage of you because you cannot defend yourselves and must ask for help. What happens when that help does not come to you?" Analise strode right up to Dilanni, nearly getting in his face as her eyes snapped. "I'll tell you what will happen. You'll be giving away most of your crop every season and then where will you be?"

The Felucian shoved lightly at the female Knight. "What do you know Jedi? Teach us to defend ourselves and there won't be a harvest season!" Dilanni pushed again at Analise before turning and running away. To their credit, not a single other farmer followed him. Instead they tightened their grips on the poles and shifted back into ready stances. Anakin looked at them with pride.

"Alright then...Let's keep going."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He couldn't believe it. He pressed the electrobinoculars harder against his face as he watched the farmers belong him train. He watched as Kenobi and Skywalker walked among the rows, correcting mistakes and guiding the stupid farmers through their actions. Another Jedi stood with the bounty hunters, watching. He could vaguely hear her calling out suggestions to the students.

He couldn't believe. Those stupid farmers. 'Looks like they're gettin' ready ta fight.' He lowed the electrobinoculars and spat. Well let them fight. They would crush them anyway.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise paused in her conversation with Sugi and Embo. She tilted her head. She could feel something...Someone...She could feel their anger, hate, their dark intentions. They were leaking into the environment, the Living Force and tainting the purity of the village that had been slightly tinged with fear and worry for the future. Closing her eyes she stretched out and reached for the dark aura...

"Someone's here...Near the hills...The ridge..." Sugi's eyes narrowed and she turned to look at the ridge that rose up over the village on one side. They raced along the edge...And there! The sun caught something. It glinted off of metal. Someone was there and someone was watching. Sugi bet that it wasn't a farmer.

"I see them...Pirate scout!" The famers and Jedi halted the lesson as Sugi jabbed her finger to the ledge. "Embo get him!"

 **"On it!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pirate ran.

He was fast.

Embo was faster.

The bounty hunter was quick to race up the ridge, not even breathing hard as every thudding step brought him closer to the spy. To one of the pirates that was threatening the lives of not just men, but women and children.

It was a story playing out on a larger scale throughout the galaxy in this production called war, but there was little Embo could do about that.

There was something he could do about this.

As if knowing there was no chance that he would be able to outrun the highly-trained Kyuzo on foot, the pirate took to his speeder bike.

But Embo was faster.

Lifting his bowcaster, still running Embo fired off a quick round of shots. The first couple hit the ground, but the rest hit the speeder bike that the pirate was trying to start. The fiend had just enough time to throw himself off the bike to safety before it exploded; sending metal, smoke, and flames high into the sky.

Scrambling to get up, the pirate grabbed his blaster even as his ribs seemed to scream in protest. He ignored the pain and began to fire shot after shot after shot at the charging bounty hunter.

Embo didn't slow down. He just shifted slightly to one side then bent his head down and let the bolts bounce off of his war shield. It was more than just a hat after all. He kept his head down and launched himself into the air, flipping so that his body was upside down as he spun and landed on the other side of the pirate. He charged full speed.

The pirate gasped as Embo reached him, looked up, and wretched the blaster free from his hands. He grabbed the pirate and twisted around, holding him in a tight choke-hold.

The pirate stuggled, fought for every choking gasp of air. Would have pleaded if he had been able to speak, but Embo wasn't going to give him the chance.

Embo didn't like the idea of just murdering the scout, especially not since there were Jedi and he could already hear boots hitting the ground as the others ran to join him; but this pirate scout had seen and maybe even heard what they were doing.

With only a little bit of regret, Embo applied harder pressure, jerked his arms, and snapped the pirate's neck. Released from his arms, the body fell limply to the ground as Sugi and the Jedi finally caught up. Just in time to see the end of the pirate.

"Well that was quick and neat."

 **"But of course Jedi."**

"Anakin!"

"He is right Analise. This scout couldn't have been allowed to get back to Hondo, but now there is a problem."

"What problem?"

"When Hondo realizes that his scout isn't coming back Ahsoka, he will be bringing the fight to us."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey boss...The scout you sent out hasn't come back from the village yet."

"Hmmm...That can only mean one thing. The Jedi are getting involved and that means I can no longer just take the farmers for granted. Oh well...As my dear mama use to say; you can do anything you want as long as you walk softly and drive a big tank."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They met at the center. The Master, the Knights, Sugi and Embo. Farmers were scattering. Some mounting upon their tee-muss while others scattered around the fields, the village edge with poles in hand. "They're all ready Master...Well the ones that stuck around at least."

"The ones who are unable to fight in the barn with the sillum Ben."

"Alright...Then it is time. Anakin turn on the fence." Anakin hit a button on the remote and flickering green bars wrapped spread out from poles placed around the dwellings. If the pirates really wanted to, they could breach the weak barrier. Obi-Wan hoped though, prayed that it would deter them from trying.

There was a roar, dust in the distance.

"This is it...Battle postions now!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pirates came on speeder bikes.

The pirates brought a tank.

They rode into the village like they owned it, but Hando and his tank stayed back.

They rode along the fence, seeking some sort of entrance to the village itself when Embo came charging up. He kicked a pirate off of a speeder bike, grabbing the driver in a choke-hold with one hand while firing shots off from his bowcaster with the other. **"Ahhh!"** he cried out in shock and pain when a well-timed shot from a pirate hit his hand and sent his bowcaster flying.

Biting down, he jerked the head of the pirate still held tight in his grasp. They were not going to win.

When he saw some of the pirates meeting the farmers on tee-muss and saw their bodies fly from the speeder bikes, Embo let himself grin just the smallest bit.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka wasn't actually in the village, but at least she was close to it.

She and her band of slingshot wielding farmers had been sent into the forest with Seripas. They were charged with defending the path the farmers had made over the years from pirates who saw it as an easy path to getting to the villagers. Hidden behind two of the taller fungus plants were crop harvesters, the Felucians running them just waiting for the signal, the right moment to make their move.

"They're coming!" One of the kids, high up in a towering fungus plant called down to them. Ahsoka closed her eyes and reached out, taking strength from her sister and brothers who were on the front lines. She wrapped herself in the love and confidence she could feel, knew they had in her.

The pirates roared closer and Ahsoka's green lightsaber blazed to life in her hand as they opened fired.

She was the bait.

Turning she ran away towards Seripas, looking over her shoulder as she deflected as many bolts back to them as she could. The Togruta darted between a pair of fungus plants and shouted out "Now!" The crop harvesters came to life, groaning and pushing hard at the fungus plants.

Too late the pirates realized their mistake as, unable to slow down the plants fell on top them. The speeder bikes exploded into yellow and black. The ground shook and clods of dirt were ripping free from the ground.

Seripas took it all in. He, like his fellow bounty hunters had had his doubts about whether or not the Jedi could help the farmers defend their village. Now though he wondered why he ever doubted it. The small Padawan flew past him as though her feet had wings when he heard it. Another speeder bike racing closer and closer.

He opened fire...But his bulky armor suit was really no match for the lighter and faster speeder bike. Alarms blared as the pirate shot the suit again and again, sending his systems into a total free-fall. 'You don't have to look tough to be tough.'

The Padawan's words danced through Seripas' head as he hit the emergency lock and scrambled out of the suit which slowly becoming engulfed in flames as circuits shorted out and caught fire. He launched himself into the air, relishing his short flight as he landed on the shoulders of the pirate.

He yanked the blaster away from his foe and began to pound the Weequey about the head with fist and gun. The pirate fought back and reaching up, took hold of the small and annoying creature. Fully intending to throw him off to his death. Instead, as soon as the pirate had forced him down and brought him near the handlebars, Seripas pressed the brake button and it was the pirate who went flying over the handlebars. He smacked headfirst into a fungus plant then lay still.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'I must be giving Ben a heartattack.' Analise clung with one hand to the edge of the speeder bike she had hopped onto while lightsaber buzzed in her other hand. Embo was the one steering them and he was perhaps even more of a crazier driver than her twin.

 **"Take the controls little Jedi!"** She rolled her eyes, but didn't say a word as he stood up on the bike. Analise began to slide to the front as Embo jumped straight up into the air. Grabbing the controls, Analise watched almost wide-eyed as Embo spun around and pulled his war shield from his head.

He seemed to float in mid-air as he, rather casually flung the shield at the pirates chasing after them and knocked them from their speeder. As Embo dropped back to the ground, the shield returned to his hand and he settled it back on his head.

Analise pulled the bike up next to him and grinned. "Alright Embo...That was impressive. Sure you aren't even the tinniest bit Force Sensitive?" The bounty hunter only chuckled.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hondo cackled wildly.

Normally he would not be having such a good time stealing from defenseless farmers, but these farmers were putting up a rather good fight.

Plus it was nice to match wits again with the Jedi. Just because they were often, well always on different sides didn't mean that they couldn't be friends. Besides a Jedi could always use a good pirate or two in their corner during the war.

Cheerfully he kept blasting away at the village.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had come from nowhere.

The screaming in the Force before real screams echoed across the field.

The Jedi and bounty hunters came together to regroup. They were just feet away from Embo and Analise when Hondo blasted at them again.

Embo grabbed the Jedi Knight as the ground beneath their feet rippled and exploded sending them backwards. Embo took the brunt of it, crying out as his arm and shoulder were burned and cut open. The pain caused his grip to tighten on Analise who whimpered as her ribs protested and cracked.

"Embo!"

"Moonbeam!"

Ahsoka stood nervous as Sugi and Obi-Wan knelt on the ground, their hands tender as they checked over the fallen warriors. "Don't worry, either of you. We're going to get you back to the barn and you'll be safe." Unsteadily Sugi rose as Embo weak slung an arm around her shoulders for support.

Obi-Wan scooped Analise up into his arms. The Knight bite her lips to keep the whimpers from breaking free again and buried her head against his chest. "Ben...The tank...Take it out..."

"She's right," Sugi winced as Hondo kept on blasting away. Not caring who he hit. "That tank will tear the village, the villagers apart."

"Then this is no time for the villagers to play hero. Everyone fall back to the barn!" As one bounty hunters and Felucians headed the call of the General even as three farmers on their tee-muss were brought down by the tank. "We'll hold them off there for as long as we can!"

Ahsoka stood like a stone in a river as the other rushed by her back to the barn. The others, but not Anakin.

Her big brother's fist had clenched tight when he had seen Embo and Analise flying. She knew that he felt their sister's pain for she felt it too. She knew he was feeling the worry of Obi-Wan for she was feeling it too just the smallest bit.

Anakin did not fall back to the barn. Anakin raced towards Hondo, wrapping himself in the Force and jumping high to meet the pirate.

Ahsoka stood like a stone in a river and watched. She just knew that Anakin would need her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Die you Jedi scum!"

"Not on your life pirate scum!" Hondo reached back and pulled out an electostaff just in time to block a downward strike from Anakin that might have sliced him right in half. Hondo had no desire that day to be chopped up by laser.

As the saber and staff met again and again, the tank slowly began to move. As it rumbled beneath his feet, Anakin watched the gun move and aim...Aim at the barn where everyone was suppose to be!

The entire tank shook and Anakin stabbed his lightsaber through the viewport where he could just make out Hondo's moneky-lizard who had taken a shot at the refugee. How dare they try to harm his family! How dare they try to take their, his Moon away! The pirate would pay.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No! Rumi no!" Sugi's eyes were wide, a tear dripping down as she saw the body of her friend and fellow bounty hunter still on the ground. Rumi had been on the barn, watching and protecting. Now Rumi was gone. Her friend was gone...

"Focus Sugi! Watch your flank!" Obi-Wan's command shook Sugi back to the present. The pirates were still coming, still shooting at them. With a commanding wave Obi-Wan sent a speeder bike flying into the fence.

Cool and collected on the outside, Sugi walked up to the pirates that had fallen off of it and fired, ending their worthless lives.

Funny...She didn't feel any better for it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka ignored the raging battle, ignored everything as she watched Anakin and Hondo fight on the tank. As she watched the tank move back and forth almost out of control. She watched her brother stumble, watched Hondo kick him and bring his staff high.

Ahsoka could feel her brother's anger at the pirate for hurting their sister, for hurting their new unlikely friends. She watched and wondered. Just how far would Anakin go?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin flipped himself to the front of the tank. He started taking deep, calming breaths. He couldn't get mad, he couldn't. He could feel Ahsoka. His baby sister was still there, still watching to make sure he was okay...

"Dammit!" Anakin swore and kicked his leg out, sending the blue and yellow monkey lizard flying back to Hondo. The grubby creature had taken a bite out of his foot. The pirate growled and swing out with his staff. Anakin jumped backwards, landing on the ground as Hondo glared at him.

"Just give up Skywalker. You'll never win...Tell you what surrender and I'll let all of you Jedi go including the girls!"

He opened his mouth to reply and the monkey-lizard attacked again, clawing at his face.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dilanni was scared.

He had been born scared according to his mother. Dilanni never planned anything without looking at every possible thing that could go wrong. Farming was a good choice for someone who was always scared, always worried.

Dilanni was a farmer and now he stood in his village, stood in a battlefield. He watched the Jedi Kenobi and Sugi the bounty hunter as they fought. He heard the weapons sing, heard the calls of his fellow villagers raised every so often in triumphant.

Dilanni was scared, but he would fight.

Thrusting his arm out, he threw his pole at a pirate riding up on the battle-ready pair. His aim was true, the pole met the heart and the Weequey tumbled from his bike to lay dead at the Jedi's feet.

"Dilanni! Welcome back!"

"Ha! It's good to be back Jedi!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin finally got the monkey-lizard off of him and tossed the creature high into the air before rapidly bringing his lightsaber up to block Hondo's crackling staff. The pair pressed their weapons hard against the other.

Then Anakin ducked down, turning sharply and tripping the pirate who rolled over and had to grab onto the edge of the ledge. There Hondo clung tightly for life as Anakin stood over him. Looking every inch the avenging warrior.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That Captain's in trouble! Let's get out of here!" They watched as the pirates on their speeder bikes turned tale and ran. They left as quickly as they had come.

"The day has been won."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on Skywalker, save me! Jedi don't let innocents...Well almost innocents just die right? I'll call off my men..." Anakin turned off his lightsaber. It was against his better judgement, but Hondo was right. He was a Jedi. Grabbing Hondo's hand, Anakin pulled the pirate up. Hondo smiled...

Then shoved Anakin into the path of the tank as the Force screamed in warning!

Anakin saw the laser flying towards him as though it was moving so slowly he could just blow it out. Instead the Knight leapt high into the air, flying backwards and using the Force to land on the ground below the ridge. Ahsoka ran up to him and he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I give up!" Hondo yelled down to them. "This business venture is no longer profitable! Goodbye!" They stood in silence and watched his ship arrive to pick him up.

Then the flying saucer flew away.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The battle is over and we are safe. Now life must go on. We have crops to harvest, fields that need to be tilled, and homes to be built anew. It is time to get to work." Smoke still rose from the destroyed dwellings as the assembled farmers broke away to begin those chores that the Jedi had seen already, far too many times on their missions across the galaxy. Beings putting their lives back together. They saw it more now during the war. Cassis turned to face the bounty hunters and Jedi. "You have done so much for us. You have saved us. How can we ever begin to repay you?"

"We didn't do anything Cassis," Anakin smiled at the old farmer. "You and your people, you were the ones who did all the work."

"Still...This is the first time in all my memory that I can remember my people being able to live without being afraid. Thank you." The headman bowed to the group who bowed in return before he too went to work, putting the village back together.

Sugi turned to Obi-Wan, arms crossed as she looked the Jedi up and down. Almost as if she was appraising his worth. "So...I found that I have some extra room in Halo. Are you still looking for a ride back to a Republic outpost?" Obi-Wan grinned and Analise rolled her eyes at the slight flirting that lined it. Anakin chuckled and elbowed his siter, watching her wrapped ribs.

"A ride would be more welcome Sugi...If you're sure that we won't put you out."

"Are you kidding?" the bounty hunter snorted. "It would be a honor and I would love to exchange stories with you...Maybe talk about some work I can do for the Jedi?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright!" Ahsoka cheered and grinned. "Come on Seripas! You can show me how to use that blaster on the way!"

"Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker! Don't even think about it!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **sleemo-slimeball**

 **vod-brother, sister, comrade**

 **vode-brothers, sisters, comrades**


	34. Time Marker-Birthday by Clones

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: We've made it! This is the first time marker! I am using Ahsoka's birthday because that is where First Fight ended and it seemed like the perfect way to mark the passage of time. That means we are moving onto the second year of the war!**

 **Thank you to nonnenmachergirls and brandonack96 for the reviews:) I was worried about Unlikely Friends because it just seemed so weak when I finished with it. Onto the question:**

 **1)Yes, I will be covering the Mortis arc in Crossing Battlefields. I feel like in Mortis we learned a lot about the Force and Anakin's place in it. So when we reach Mortis in Crossing Battlefields, more information about the Force and our friends' place in it will be a little bit more fleshed out.**

 **2)I answered this in the last chapter, but yes the Clones do still have their inhibitor chips. However they will not be discovered until closer to the end of Crossing Battlefields.**

 **After this I will be pushing myself into overdrive as I redo the Second Battle of Geonosis arc. That means I will be doing four episode-based chapters in a row! Those might take more time to get put out, but I will do my best to stick to my current posting schedule.**

 **On today's little adventure; Ahsoka is turning fourteen! When the Jedi find themselves unable to actually plan even a small party to mark the baby's birthday, Rex and the Clones take it upon themselves to plan the perfect party for the Padawan...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Time Marker-Birthday by Clones**

Rex was bored.

He would never openly complain about it though. It was nice after all to get away from the war. To get away from the constant battles, the dead and dying vode, the never-ending planet hopping, the lack of supplies, and the worst food Rex could ever remember eating of course.

Yawing, the blonde-haired Clone lifted his arms over his head and stretched. No, he wouldn't complain whenever they were bounced back to Coruscant. It was just that this time it seemed like the 501st and 212th had been stuck on the city-planet for ages. The Generals and Commanders had been hustled off to go look into a missing medical station while the vode had been stuck back on Coruscant doing paperwork, looking over the newest batch of shinies to be divided up among the units, and catching up on repairs.

Well that was what he was doing. Cody and Wolff too. Kix and Corric were busy at the Temple doing whatever it was that medics needed to do and it was nothing that Rex wanted to know about. He might be a tough Clone Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic, but blood made him just the slightest bit queasy.

Not that he would ever admit it.

The other vode were seemingly happy for the extended break. It meant more time for them to stock up on those supplies that could be easily traded among each other. Sweets like fruit leather, the latest and greatest in Republic pin-ups, dyes for hair and paints for LAAT/is. When they weren't stocking up or challenging each other to darts and sabbac, many of his vode made their way to the few, very few bars and restaurants and businesses that welcomed Clones when they were off-duty or on shore leave.

Here Rex lowered his hands and shook his head. He had noted that the only Clones that frequented those places were those Clones who liked him served with the Jedi. He had very rarely saw those vode who had been assigned to the Senate, to the serve under the command of Palpatine himself so that the Chancellor wouldn't bristle too much whenever he was reminded that he did not have absolute control over the GAR.

He frowned, debating whether or not to voice his worries to one of the Jedi. Those Senate Clones always stuck together. They stayed at barracks on the Senate grounds and barely interacted with the vode like Rex. He also wondered if the Jedi had noticed that it seemed the number of Senate Clones were growing as Palpatine claimed close to a hundred each time new batches were ready for placement and he always picked the brightest and best to serve under him.

"You know if you think any harder steam will pout out your ears and I'll gladly take a holo." Caught the Captian turned and grinned the female Jedi Knight that had come behind him.

"Not all of us can have the Force that allow us to sneak up on our older vode." The petite blonde and human female rolled her sky-blue eyes.

"You are so not older than me Rex and being taller doesn't count." It was a bittersweet jest. Rex looked nearly as old as Analise's husband and soulmate but was in fact far younger than her. Younger even than the Skywalker baby.

"Counts in my book," the Clone said gruffly before staring at one of his Jedi Commanders and adopted sister. She was carrying several bags, all of which looked heave and stuffed to bursting. This made the Captain of the 501st frown. He knew for a fact that Analise was still recovering from her latest in a long string of injuries. This time one broken and a couple cracked ribs. Last he heard which was yesterday when Ahsoka had bounced into the barracks and thrown herself at his feet to complain better about her classes; Analise's ribs were still wrapped and she wasn't suppose to be doing too much work.

Under his gaze the Knight shifted guiltly. "So...Enjoying the time off?"

"Mmmhmm...Don't think about pulling an Obi on me Analise." Rex crossed his arms. "I know for a fact that you're not suppose to be lifting all that with your ribs still mending."

"How...Ahsoka?"

"Got it." He eyed the bags, the sun tilting his eyes a golden brown. "So what's in those bags?" Reaching down he snagged a couple of the heavier looking bags and peeked inside. Those eyes widened when he saw that it was mostly party supplies. Streamers and party poppers and letters that could flash every color of the rainbow if so programmed. "Planning something mesh'la Jetii?" Rex choose to ignore the death glare Analise sit his way.

Mesh'la Jetii suited her way better than what they had used to call her, little Commander. After all there were two little commanders now between the 212th and 501st and to Rex only Ahsoka could be the little one.

Well...She was really his little one, but he was never going to admit that to anyone.

Analise ran a hand over her long braid and sighed sadly. "I am...A party for Ahsoka?"

"Ahsoka?"

"Yep. Her birthday is in a couple days." If he had been less trained, Rex would have dropped the bags in shock. "Rex?"

"You're telling me that little one's birthday is in a couple days." The Knight nodded, her eyes downcast. "Wow...I guess I forgot. I mean I knew her birthday is a few months after yours and Anakin's, but I guess I lost track."

"You're not the only one." The Knight's shoulders dropped. "We've been so busy with this war and everything that goes along with it." She shook her head. "Last year we were able to throw her that party and I know that made her feel good, feel better after going through those first few battles, that first mission with us." She lifted the lighter bags that Rex had left for her. "I always planned to throw her another one. To have at least one day for her where she can be a kid, act her age. One day where she doesn't have to think about the war or being a Jedi or anything else...But I waited too long and now..." She rubbed her forehead. A sure sign that a headache was starting. "Since we've been back Obi-Wan and Anakin are always doing paperwork or some such, I'm bouncing back and forth between the FoJ and the Healer's. Suddenly I can't give Ahsoka the party I want to give her. The party she deserves."

Rex winced. He knew that he and his vode were part of the reason Analise was so busy. She and Healer Che had set themselves to what seemed the impossible task of finding someway to slow or even stop the rapid aging of the Clones if they choose to do so. He knew some of the Clones would opt out. They didn't see the problem with the rapid aging as it meant higher ranks and positions for them if they were good enough.

Rex was first in line as soon as they had a solution, even a temporary one...Still he didn't like the idea that Analise was making herself tired, stretching herself too thin.

"Give me those!" he curtly demanded before grabbing hold of the rest of the bags. "Now you don't worry about the party. Me and the boys will take care of everything...And yes I mean that," Rex replied when her eyebrows shot up in shock. "You need to rest those ribs and running all over means you're not resting. Me and the vode will take care of this. We've got noting but time and it does getting boring after a while, getting kicked out of every catina on Coruscant."

"Why do I only half-believe you?" She shook her head and turned to go into the Temple before stopping as though remembering something. "Rex?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you do...Don't let Da and Uncle Plo bake the cake."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Attention men!"

"You do realize there's only three of us here right Cap?" Fives leaned back, tipping the chair he was on so it was balanced on it's back two legs with his feet propped up on the table and scattering the sabaac cards of what was clearing an abandoned game. He ignored the dirty looks being cast his way by his twin as Echo gathered up the cards. Cody rolled his eyes before focusing his attention back on the datapad in his hands that Rex was just sure had some boring report or another.

Miffed that his vode had for some reason decided to ignore him, Rex let the bags fall from his arms to the floor. They each made a very pleasing and loud thump. Cody and Echo jerked their heads up to stare at the bags while Fives' arms waved for balance before all four legs of the chair returned to the floor. "What junk did you drag home this Rex?"

"Not junk Cody. Items...Mission items for a very important mission."

"What sort of mission requires streamers Sir?" Echo, curious as always had pried open a bag and pulled out a hot pink streamer. Scowling Rex grabbed the streamer, carefully though so it wouldn't rip and crammed it back into the bag. "Please tell me our mission isn't to decorate the barracks with hot pink streamers."

"Of course not!" the Captain snapped and glared at the younger Clone. "This mission is by far the most important mission we will ever have...We are to throw a birthday party!"

"A party Rex?"

"Yes Cody, a birthday party for our little Commander." Rex planted his fists on his hips. "She's turning fourteen and this year we will be throwing the party as a favor to our mesh'la Jetii." He eyed the three men who suddenly all sat or stood straighter. "She wants Ahsoka to have one day where she can be a kid without having to look over her shoulder, but she's running herself ragged. So us four will plan the party." He jabbed his thumb at himself and each of them in turn. "This will be our most important mission so I want all of you at attention!"

Fives and Echo each tossed Cody a rueful look as they fell into line at Rex's bellow that echoed around the empty common room. The Clone Commander shrugged and joined the twins. He knew better than to mess with Rex when it was anything to do with Ahsoka. If Cody didn't know his vod so well, he would have thought that...Nah. There was no way Rex would be falling for Ahsoka. She was still just a kid. The pair were just really close, what with Rex pretty much playing bodyguard to the Padawan and all.

Clasping his hands behind his back, Rex marched up and down the line of three. His eyes were hard as stone and yet still something glowed within them. Something had lit them up as bright as the night sky. "So this is how it is going to go down. I will take care of the food. Dex's is her favorite place to eat. You twins will be in charge in decorating the common room." Rex nudged the bags of decorations with his feet as he passed them even as Echo and Fives rolled their eyes at the nickname that Analise had accidentally given them. Rarely were their names used when someone was addressing both of them.

Although if rumors were to be believed, they were why Mace Windu wasn't a big fan of working with the 501st. One set of crazy twins was bad enough. The Jedi Master didn't think he could handle a second pair. Even if that second pair weren't Jedi.

"Cody, you'll take charge of the music. I know that we have a pretty decent collection spread out among us men. Just make sure that it's alright for her age and that goe double for you Fives!" Rex turned back sharply to stare at the Clone with the black five on his head. "I don't want to see any of those pin-ups or naughty images in here during the party."

"Why are you picking on me? Why aren't you picking on Echo?" Fives jabbed a finger at his younger brother who only smirked smugly.

"Because Echo doesn't go for stuff like that and you know it Fives!" Fives glared at his twin.

Echo sure seemed to get away with a lot more. It had to be that uber-innocent act he put on and that face with wide eyes that stood out in a sea of identical faces. Fives knew better though. He knew the truth.

He wondered if others would be quick to think that Echo was so innocent if they only knew what was on his personal datapad. If they only knew who it was that was getting the naughty stuff for the vode in the first place.

As Rex proceeded with his lecture on how they were to make this the best birthday party ever, Fives shook his head. Nah...If he told on Echo that would not only make him a bad twin, it would bring down the wrath of all the other vode.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise watched as Che stared at the datapad the human had handed her. The information it contained was amazing, wonderful. It was information that had taken ages it seemed to gather. It was information that could save the Clones. "Lama Su just had this sent to you? I mean..." For once the Twi'lek seemed lost for words and her eyes remained fixed on the datapad that contained so much. "They've been so protective of their process, of the Clones' mental and physical health records that I thought we were never going to get anything even remotely close to this." The Knight shrugged as the Master Healer finally looked up.

"I didn't think it would happen either, but Senator Amidala and Senator Organa used pressure from the FoJ to convince Lama Su." She fiddled with the end of her braid. "It helps that Kaminoans are like all big business beings. They think with credits. All they had to do was point out that the Republic wasn't lowering or stopping its order for more Clones or even thinking of it, just that Clones which lived longer were of far more worth to the Kaminoans in the long run. When this war is over after all, there could be this massive surplus of Clones and that would just mean lost profits and then there are the fates of the men." Analise nibbled on her lip. "Even if they do age rapidly, they are still beings that require care and housing as they age like all beings."

"So they finally see reason and send us this." Che dropped the datapad on her desk, disgust written on her face at the thought of those to whom other living beings were simply a means to credits. "Well it's fairly straightforward. A shot twice a standard year that will slow the aging process down. It's easy enough to produce and we can supply it to the medics and med-stations."

"And since it's a shot, the men can choose if they want to participate in it or not." Analise stood from the chair and went to the window. "I want them to know that. The choice of this shot is up to them. They've already been forced to do so much, I want them to have this be their decision. I don't want them..." Che watched the smaller female as she stared out the window at the never-ending, always bustling skyline of Coruscant.

"Analise what is it?"

"Sorry...I was thinking about Slick. The words he said about him and his vode being slaves still echo inside my head at night and I can't forget them." The Knight rested her forehead on the surprisingly cool window pane. Che stood and came up behind her, resting her hands on the thin shoulders. "What if the other men think like that?"

"You think of your brother and mother, of the fate the Force saved you from." A nod, barely there. "It is a fear unfounded. Slick was easily swayed by the promise of a better future that would not be his. The men who serve us, who spend time with us know how we feel. They know they are not slaves." She sighed and shook her head. "Besides look at those Clones you adopted. I have never seen a pair as more loyal or devoted to a Jedi as your twins."

Analise giggled softly. "They have entered a new stage. Trying to get me to pick one of them as my favorite." The giggles died away. "Thank you for making me feel better Master Vokara...But I still can't shake this feeling that there is more that the Kaminoans are hiding from us."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"She likes me the most!"

"No she likes me the most!"

"I'm starting to think you really were left in the growth jar too long. I'm Analise's favorite!"

"Dream on Fives!"

"You dream on Echo!"

Cody ducked down his head, trying to focus on the lyrics of the latest techno-funk-jazz top forty hit. It was in some language he didn't quite understand, but he was certain that it wasn't what General Skywalker and Commander Analise would think of as appropriate for their baby sister. For sure the vid that went along with it wasn't appropriate.

Though they could use it later maybe for a lesson in biology and reproduction. Hitting a button the small holo-projector sat in one corner of the common area, he enjected the music disc and rubbed his forehead. "K'uur! The both of ya!" Cody finally snapped at the arguing twins and turned to glare at them. The pair were not only taking turns yelling at each other, but Fives had nearly wrapped Echo head to toe in hot pink and purple streamers while Echo was brandishing piece of plastoid that Cody was certain was some part of standing display or something. "Now we can't afford to shabiir this mission up! Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" the pair chorused together before chuckling as Echo set the plastoid down and Fives proceeded to unwind the streamers from his brother.

"So what are you..."

"Going to get...

"Ahsoka for..."

"Her birthday?" Cody was ready to scream as Echo and Fives took turns to ask a simple question that only one of them needed to ask.

It was a good question though.

"What are you two going to get her?"

"A book about the history of warfare between the Jedi and Mandalorians," Echo shrugged while Fives look horrified.

"Are you nuts Echo? I'm going to go out and put together the biggest bag of candies that anyone has ever seen on Coruscant!"

"Aye...And you'll be black and blue at our next training session with the Jetii," Cody pointed out. "You know Ahsoka isn't suppose to have too many sweets."

"So? It's her birthday." The Clone Commander rolled his eyes as the twins once against began to debate the merits of their gifts. Each one hotly proclaiming that their own gift was the better option for the Padawan.

Personally Cody knew that he would have the best gift. A manual on the care and keeping of blasters.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Well this certianly threw a wrench in his plan.

"Captain Rex! How are you?" General Plo and Master Jinn were both in Dex's, seated right at the bar as the large and slightly unkempt Besalisk owner leaned on the counter. Apparently the three had been swapping news or stories. Rex wasn't sure which or if there were really was a difference when it came to the older Jedi Masters.

"General Plo, Master Jinn." He saluted in greeting, felling odd at not calling a Jedi Master General. Rumor had it that the Grey Jedi Master had been denied a more active role because of his health and his strong anti-war view even as his twins, son-in-law, and the twins' baby sister all fought on the front lines.

Not that it was keeping Master Jinn down. His work with the FoJ had apparently made him a looming menace to more of the openly corrupt Senators. Looking at the man who was taller than Rex, the Captain could believe it.

Judging by the twinkle in the man's eyes and the small smirk on his face, Master Jinn probably knew what he was thinking about. It was also rumored that stubbornness of the Skywalker twins and their readiness to argue with the Council, go against rules and regulations were learned at Master Jinn's knee.

Suddenly Rex was glad that the overly tall Jetii Master was not in the battle field. "At ease Captain," the Grey Jedi chuckled. "I am well aware you are on leave at the moment." The chuckle faded and a frown appeared. "Unless something has happened."

"What? Oh...No! Nothing like that Sir...Though my mission is top priority." Rex turned to Dex, suddenly unsure. They were at war. The Jedi and their Clone army marched almost daily into bloody conflict, often walking and running away with torn limbs and dragging bodies. Suddenly he wished very much that the Masters weren't there for they could pull the plug on something that seemed so silly and pointless when they were at war. "Ummmm...Commander Analise gave me a mission and part of that mission requires me to ask Dex something."

"Oh? And just what mission that isn't dangerous requires me?" The cook leaned on the counter and Rex was bemused to see that it did not even crack under Dex's bluk.

"A party Dex...A birthday part for Commander Ahsoka..." A clawed hand slammed down unto the counter and the Kel Dor Jedi let out a moan.

"Sith spit! And I call myself her father...I forgot it is her birthday."

"At least tell me you remember how old she is going to be," Qui-Gon teased his best friend and almost-brother. Plo reached out to swat the man.

"Of course I do. She's going to be fourteen."

"Grow up you two or I'll call Yoda and tell him ya need to be put back with the babies. Now what do ya need there Captain?"

"I know it's short notice, but I was wondering if you could maybe supply some food?" The Besalisk roared in laughter.

"Of course I can. I would be offended if you asked someone else." Dex reached out with one meaty hand and patted Rex's shoulder. Only Dex's pat was more like a hard slap and the Captain just knew he was going to bruise because of it. Even if he was wearing his armor it would have bruised. "I'll close up early and head over to the barracks. I'll give you Clones a proper meal for once." If he hadn't been in his restaurant, Rex was sure Dex would have spat on the floor to show just how he truly felt about the rations that the GAR was given. "It will be my gift to that little imp."

"Thanks Dex."

"You...Plo and I could bake a cake. We've done it before."

"Ummm...Thanks but no thanks Master Jinn." Then because a good solider should always explain why he was refusing an offer Rex added, "Analise told me not to let the two of you bake a cake."

"What?!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka stood in a corner, smiling brightly as she watched her party race around her in a blur of color and sound. The common room of the barracks had been draped in brightly colored streamers, flashing lights, and signs everywhere that blared it was her birthday.

Her fourteenth birthday.

One year had passed already since the war had started for her.

For a moment Ahsoka just stared blankly. She stared blankly at the table heaped high with presents. At the one that held the remains of the feast Dex had made and the cake that Papa Plo and Uncle Qui had most certainly not made. She stared blankly at Clones and Jedi and friends as they happily played games, danced widely to the music pumping from the holoprojector or talked and laughed.

It felt normal.

Regular.

It felt like they weren't at war. That it was over or had never happened. That everything was normal again. That tomorrow it wouldn't be back to death and destruction.

She shook her head. No...She wouldn't think about that. She wouldn't think about tomorrow or the future. She would leave in the hear and now.

"Having fun little one?" Her Clone Captain had snuck up behind her, leaning on the wall next to her. He wasn't watching the party like she was. No Rex was watching her.

"You bet Rexster." She smiled brightly, eyes lit up with that pure happiness that meant the world to everyone who knew and loved her. "I still can't believe that you and the others did all this for me."

"Well..." The confident Captain suddenly became sheepish. "It was really Analise who wanted you to have this day for yourself, to forget about everything going out there."

"And it worked. Thank you." Rex pushed himself off the wall and reached into the pack of his off-duty pants.

"Well...I got something here for you." He held out a rock, a crystal. It was green and sparkled, but it wasn't a kyber crystal. "I picked it up that day you arrived on Christophsis. Don't know why...It's just some rock..."

Ahsoka took the crystal and turned it in her hands. On some level Rex was right, it was just a rock. One of the many, many green crystals that had once made up the towering and gleaming structures of the city. A city that was still mainly just rubble a year later. Ahsoka cupped the crystal rock in her hand. "It's perfect Rexster." She hugged him tightly before setting the crystal on the table with her other gifts and grabbing hold of his arm. "Now let's see if I can beat you at darts!"

"I doubt that little one."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He couldn't sleep. He didn't know why. A hand rubbed over his chest. Over the spot where a head had rested over his heart. It still felt warm.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her presents had been put away, except for the rock. Gentle hands placed it on her bedside table in a spot that had once been covered with datapads about the military. It looked pretty sitting there and shinning in the night's light.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **Jetii-Jedi**

 **k'uur-hush**

 **mesh'la-beautiful**

 **shabiir-screw up**

 **vod-brother, sister, comrade**

 **vode-brothers, sisters, comrades**


	35. Chapter Twenty: Trial of Trust

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you to brandonack96 for your question. Thank you to Guest H and SpiritFighter208 for the reviews:) On to Q &A:**

 **1)Pulling a Dave here, but I will not confirm or deny that there will be an Order 66 event within the series. That's just something you will have to read and find out.**

 **2)I love Rex/Ahsoka too:) I always found that they have a very strong bond, something that is reinforced in both the Ahsoka novel and Star Wars:Rebels (seriously would Rex have come back for anyone other than Ahsoka?)**

 **3)What will the Jedi think of Rex and Ahsoka? Well you'll just have to wait and see;)**

 **4)If you go back and read the start of Ani and Ana's Force Sixteen, both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan forgot the twins were turning sixteen. If they can sort of forget a birthday during peace time, I thought it would make sense that Plo would forget it during war. I also wanted to highlight how much of normal, regular life can be pushed aside when dealing with things like war.**

 **I know you guys are probably tired of hearing this, but I've got a new job! I've left the merchandiser job I had and will now be working at a Halloween pop-up store for about eight weeks! My writing schedule shouldn't be affected too much because I will be working opening shift (10:00am-4:00pm for now) which means I'll still have time to write and off course there are my days off too:)**

 **So here it is...The first of the five part Geonosis arc! Originally I wasn't going to cover Senate Spy, but I thought if I was going to go for it I should go all the way! This will be a big test to see just how far I can push myself as this will be five episodes in a row. Am I crazy? Maybe a little.**

 **This arc is one of my favorite arcs in the entire Clone Wars series because of just how large and complex and emotional it is. In just five episodes you have characters dealing with issues like trust, loss, control, the possibility of and/or being forced to kill a friend and ally, and facing one's own death. Which means it will also be a challenge to write.**

 **That being said Senate Spy is probably the least dark of the arc.**

 **So let's get to it! On this week's episode of Crossing Battlefields; Anakin and Padme find themselves at odds when Padme takes on a mission for the Republic and an old friend pops into the picture...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-A true heart should never be doubted- Senate Spy, Clone Wars Season Two**

 **Chapter Twenty: Trial of Trust**

"She said no didn't she?" Qui-Gon looked up as a cup of fresh brewed sapir tea was placed in front of him by gentle hands. His daughter smiled as he lifted the cup, breathing in the deep fragrance of his and her husband's favorite tea. "So Padme said no to the mission."

"I won't ask how you know because I know very well that Obi-Wan told you." The Grey Jedi Master stared sternly at Analise who only smiled serenely and drank from her own cup of cool mooja tea which made Qui-Gon wince. It was far too sweet for him and tea should not be drunk cold. "But yes Padme did refuse the request for her to spy on Clovis." He sipped then sat his cup down, his brow furrowing. "If we could do an open Jedi investigation into the Scipio Senator then I wouldn't have had to ask..."

"But our moves are being watched all too closely by Palpatine and his supporters who would love to see us fall." Analise drummed her fingers on the table. "The measures passed by the FoJ have gone far in keeping the army from corrupt hands, but those in the Senate who eye the Order with disdain could still wretch control away from us." Qui-Gon stared wide-eyed at his daughter who, much like the others in her family had an intense distaste for politics. The Knight giggled and raised her cup to him as in a toast. "Ben has surprisingly found a good friend in Senator Organa. With his wife ruling Alderaan, the poor man is lonely so we invite him here to eat rather often. Plus he is a key member of the FoJ...He worries about the war and the direction Palpatine seems to be favoring. Alderaan is a peaceful planet after all."

"One with a great dislike of war...But that still does not solve the problem we have now. We need a Senator to spy on Clovis and Padme is our best option."

"Then we talk to Anakin. He should be home soon. Maybe he will succeed where we have failed."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Coruscant hadn't changed, barely changed since the war had begun.

Padme stared without seeing at the buidling stretching their metal fingers up into the sky, the never-ending waves of speeders and ships passing by in their carefully desginated lanes that were never marked. Her arms rested on the cool stone of the balcony that sat lower than the main room of her expensive flat.

She missed her old flat. The flat that been her home before the war had started had been smaller and plainer. However Palpatine and the Queen had insisted that she take this flat in the newer apartment building that been opened for Coruscant's wealthy and elite. The cream of the Senatorial crop as it were.

Something flashed on a viewscreen dangling over one of the lanes. The all-too familiar face of the Chancellor flashed upon it and though Padme could not hear what the recording was saying, she could guess.

This was the only way Coruscant had changed. Between the ads blaring the latest in fashion from Chandrila and the newest melodrama from Corellia were now repeated calls of patriotism and appeals from the Chancellor himself for every able-bodied being to do their part to help the Republic by joining the GAR.

Not that very many beings who called Coruscant or even some of the other Core Worlds home would be rushing to add their name to the list of those willing to live and die for the Republic. The war to them was more amusement than anything else. Something to debate over dinner and to cheer for at rallies and parades.

Padme's eyes drifted to the small landing pad. That landing pad more than anything had broken Padme's refusal to move to a newer and fancier place. The landing pad was just the right size for Jedi starfighter to perch on. She could see the fighter painted with gold settling down upon it. She could see it in her mind.

Only in her mind for that gold painted fighter had never landed there in reality.

Closing her eyes she sighed and felt her heart crack just a little. Oh she missed him! She missed him so very much! She hated the chains of secrecy that required their marriage to be kept a secret from all but a very trusted few. She hated that while her sister-in-law could openly enjoy the affections of her husband, spend time with him almost everyday; Padme could not have the same luxury with her own Jedi husband.

As soon as the bitter hate, the petty jealous entered her heart Padme tried to shoo it away. There was no reason for her to be jealous of Analise and Obi-Wan. The pair were often separated too and for them the pain was physical and very real.

Still she missed him so very much...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin would admit it, if only to himself. When it came to romance he honestly didn't have a clue about where to start.

Still he could at least plan a surprise.

He had used the key-card Padme had given him to gain entry into the flat. Reaching out he found his wife, hiding on the porch area on the floor below. Chuckling Anakin headed for the stairs, excitied to see the look on her face.

This last mission hadn't been long or far, but it had been unexpected. The Council had planned for him to take a meditative retreat, during which he and Padme had planned to return to the lake-house which Padme's parents had given the couples on their wedding day rightly guessing that even after marriage Anakin and Analise wouldn't want to live apart. But Palpatine had demanded the Council loan Anakin to him and the Knight's retreat had gone out the window as he was forced to run some Seppies back into their own territory to please the pompous and whiny Mas Amedda.

When he finally could bear it no longer, Anakin had bummed a ride from a frieghter on it's way to Coruscant with a load of fresh fruit and veggies for the high end restruants.

It helped that the military transport that they had brought with them had met an untimely end.

Anakin ignored the beeping of his com. He ignored the pressure on his mental shields from his twin and brother and father. It had been weeks since he and Padme had had a moment alone, just the two of them and he wanted nothing to ruin it.

"Why Master Ani!" Threepo could always be counted on to be happy to see him. After all he had built the protocol droid when he was just a boy and to Threepo this was a debt that he could never repay. The droid certainly did his best. Serving Mistress Padme in whatever way he could and participating in any and all craziness that he was sooner rather than later dragged into. Though he did so with a good deal of complaining. "Thank the Maker who are still functioning Sir. I will tell Mistress Padme..."

"Anakin!" Padme's joyful shout rang through the patio and she happily left behind her lonely spot to race for her husband's arms. "Thank you Threepo, but that will be all for now. You can go and recharge if you like."

"Are you sure about that my Lady?" The droid sounded doubtful, worried. As if that by taking Padme's offer and recharging he might be lowering her status. Even if he was being dismissed simply because she wanted some alone time with Master Ani, she was still a being of high rank.

"I am sure." Padme made a face as Anakin rolled his eyes at Threepo's fussing, as if to remind him it was his fault that the droid was like this. "Now go or I'll send you to Analise to see if Katee needs help with something."

"Understood Mistress Padme!" As soon as Threepo's mutterings had died away Anakin burst into laughter. The only thing the gold droid seemed to fear was his twin's grumpy astromech.

His laughter came to a quick end as he found himself with a Senator wrapped around him. Anakin closed his eyes and breathed in the floral scent of his wife. It brought him a peace that not even Analise could invoke in him and sudden longing rose up to whisk Padme away from the open air so that he could brand her as his again and again and again. ."

Their time was limited though and Anakin knew that such sport would have to wait. Instead he swung Padme around before presenting her with the box grasped by his right hand. "What a welcome! I'm really glad now that I brought dinner." Honey-brown eyes stared at the blue and white box before staring up at him.

"And just how did you manage that? It certainly doesn't look like military rations."

"Fear not fair maid, it's not. I picked this up from the freighter I hitched a ride on so I could make it back to see you."

"Wait...You came back on freighter...Anakin what happened to the military transport that you had with you?" Padme crossed her arms as her Jedi husband strolled over the couch.

"Oh that...That blew up." The Senator shook her head. "He was heading back to Coruscant with some stuff for those fancy restaurants you're always getting dragged to so I begged him for ride back home and..." Anakin halted as Padme had gone still. "Padme what is it?"

"It's just...Anakin you called this place home."

"Well yeah, you're here. What else would I call it?" Chuckling Anakin pressed his lips to Padme's for a quick kiss before grabbing her hand and pulling her with him to the couch.

"Well since you brought home the sushi, I think I have something here that the Naboo ambassador gave me."

"It must be something good then." Anakin dropped the box onto the arm of the couch before falling onto it himself. The never-ending duties of a General catching up to him even as he playfully flirted with his wife.

"Of course it is!" Padme poked him. "It's five-blossom bread, my specialty and it will go perfect with dinner."

"You have a speciality?"

"Hey!" Padme pretended to glare at her husband whose sky-blue eyes twinkled as he teased. "I can do lots of things that don't have to do with politics. I mean I use to cook everyday when I was little. Five-blossom bread is something I would do on special occasions."

Anakin reached out and gently drew Padme down to rest her head on his chest, to curl up in the warmth of his arms. "Well I can't think of a more special occasion than just one uninterrupted night here with you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No doubt do I have that involved with the Separatist the Banking Clan. The truth discover we must."

"We are in all agreement with you Master Yoda." Analise stood next to Obi-Wan's chair as the smaller Council met. She was really not surprised when rumors began to spring up that the powerful Banking Clan was not only handing over credits in the form of massive loans to the Republic, but was also funneling just as much credits to the Separatists. Nearly all the guilds were loudly proclaiming undying loyalty to the Republic while their limbs reached out behind their backs to offer friendship to the Separatists. It was so often done in war that she wondered why the Council seemed so shock about it. It was after all the businesses that churned out the tools of war made such giant profits, by playing and selling to both sides. "But if Father was unable to convince Padme to spy for us, than how are we to find such proof."

"That is why I told you to contact Anakin Ben." Mace nodded.

"Analise is right. For this plan to even have a chance of happening, we need to speak to Skywalker." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I've been trying to get a call through to him for most of the day, since Analise sensed his return. But he's not answering..."

"Because he's with Padme." Analise eyed each member of the Council in turn. "He will answer Masters, I know it." Her gaze drifted to the windows where in the distance she could just make out the building that was Padme's new home on Coruscant.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The couple stood, arms wrapped around each other, the remains of dinner cleared away. They stood and watched as night fell and Coruscant dressed herself in flashing lights that changed color. The city-planet never truly slept. There was far too much to see and do and far too few hours in which to do it all.

Padme nuzzled Anakin. It had been too long since Anakin had shared her bed and tonight she wanted to fall asleep in his arms. Not holding tight to a pillow that smelled faintly of him and wearing one of his old tunics that he had left behind and forgotten, but in his arms. "I wish...I wish it could always be like this. That we could always be together like this."

"Me too Padme...Me too." Anakin bent down as Padme rose up, their lips seeking each other. Seeking that taste that only they knew...

BEEP-BEEP! BEEEP! BEEP-BEEP!

"Stang it all!" Anakin cursed as he pulled back from Padme and glared at the blinking and beeping wrist com. "I should have known..." He raked a hand through his hair. "Look I'm sorry Padme, but I need to go. I was suppose to report to the Council."

"Right now?"

"Well actually...I was suppose to report in when I got back." The Knight smiled sheepishly. "But when I commed Analise she told me to just head over here and that she would smooth it over."

"Sounds like she didn't."

"She did her best." Even if it was his own wife, Anakin would not let anyone suggest that his twin was any sort of failure. "But even Analise can't hold the Council off forever. I've been ducking Obi-Wan's signals for the past few hours and if I don't answer soon, he'll send a Clone squad out to find me and that's the last thing we need."

"I understand..." Padme moved away from the warmth of her Jedi husband's arms and instantly felt the chill in the air around her.

"You're upset. I can sense that..."

"Just because you're a Jedi doesn't mean that you can read my mind!" Padme snapped and Anakin stepped back in shock. Raising his arms, he dropped them and shook his head.

"Padme...You can't take this personally. Remember? You were the one who talked about how our duties had to come first, especially during wartime." He shook his head. "You were the one who told me this would be tough with our lives as a Jedi and a Senator, but we can make this work." Bending down he pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead. "Never forget Padme...I love you."

"I love you too Ani."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was quiet at the Temple. Not the quiet that it was during the day. The quiet of beings laughing and playing, of studying and talking. It was the quiet of beings fast asleep as the Force hummed the lullaby that only few could hear as it soothed them to sleep.

"Sorry I'm late!" Anakin jogged into one of the war rooms. It was a small salle that had found new life for those missions where knowledge was limited to a select few. Analise perched on the risers that had someone remained behind even as Mace, Yoda, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan crowded around the projector glowing blue it its dim light. "So what's the news? Something life-shaking right?"

"In a way..." Mace frowned, but said nothing about Anakin's tardiness. The Knight was always late anyway. "We have information about Senator Clovis of Scipio. We believe that he, and by extension some members of the Banking Guild are in league with the Separatists. We need to find out if they truly are and if so what are they planning."

"So do you want me to interrogate him?" Behind him Analise snorted and Anakin poked her through the Force.

"Interrogate him you must not Anakin. Senator Clovis is, treat him as a criminal we must not."

"We can't risk on full-on and official Jedi investigation." Analise leaned forward, arms resting on her knees. "Those measures that the Chancellor pushed through have made it so all our official investigations as they relate to members of the Senate have to be published and approved. Clovis would learn about our investigation and he if did," the female Knight shrugged, "Well we would loose any chance to find out the truth."

"So how do we can about proving he's no good?" Anakin frowned as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged the look. The look that meant whatever the plan was, Anakin was not going to like it. "I mean if we can't use a Jedi..."

"We can use a Senator." Qui-Gon spread his hands wide. "Clovis would never think that a fellow Senator would be spying on him, especially if that Senator happened to be an old and close friend."

"Selected Padme to fulfill that role we have."

"What? No offense Grandda, but you've got to be kidding...I mean there has to be someone else that will be a better fit than Padme."

"We picked Padme because she is the right fit Skywalker," Mace snapped. "She and Clovis both joined the Senate in the same year and both have or are serving on the same committees." Mace glanced at Qui-Gon who nodded. "Padme and Clovis also happened to have been very close when they first joined." The hint was there, it lingered and Anakin's eyes narrowed.

"Oh...I didn't know that. She never told me..."

"Tell you everything Padme must? Hmmm? Told everything have you to her?"

"No...It's just...I don't understand...I mean it's just odd that Padme would have a friend in the Banking Clan."

"Putting that aside for a moment, we've run into a wall." Qui-Gon shook his head and looked down at the projector. "I already asked Padme if she would spy on Clovis and she declined."

"Ask her you must Anakin. Bond the two of you share. Listen to you she might."

"I understand Grandda...I just don't like it."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Do you really think this will work Analise?_ The pair were returning to the quarters where Obi-Wan was sure they would find Ahsoka wide awake and watching vid on the net that she wasn't suppose to. One that had been making the rounds of the men and that Ahsoka, not wanting to feel left out would have looked up herself. _I mean Padme said no when Father asked. Why would she say yes to Anakin?_

 _Because Anakin won't ask her to take the mission. In fact he will tell her not to._ Aquamarine eyes stared down at his wife who smiled sweetly up at him. _You forget that I am as nearly connected to Anakin as I am with you. When Mace mentioned the closeness Padme and Anakin once shared, he got just the smallest bit jealous. So now he won't want her anywhere near Clovis with as unsure as he is feeling about their relationship._

 _Unsure?_

 _They are not like you and Ben. We share the same calling as Jedi. We go on missions together pretty much all the time. If we are separated, it is rarely for very long. Padme and Anakin don't have that closeness, that shared soul that we do because she is not a Jedi, not Force Sensitive. They have been called to two different paths that will often force them to be apart for weeks and months._ She shrugged. _My brother feels threatened by this man who seeming has more in common with his wife than himself. He fears he might loose her._

 _And will he Moonbeam?_

 _I am not a seer or sage Ben. The Force does give me visions. This is something they will have to figure out on their own._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin could walk the path to Naboo's pod in the Senate blindfolded, he had been there so often. In fact he was pretty sure he could walk the whole of the Senate blindfolded. In fact it could be rather funny. Though he wouldn't be able to see the shocked or amused expressions on the faces of the Senators since he would be blindfolded.

Shaking his head Anakin spotted Padme leaving the pod and jogged to meet up with her. Her body was tense, shoulders rigid. All clear signs that the session that had just ended had been a tough one and that in all possibility she had been forced to give into others more than she wanted to. Mentally Anakin cursed his timing. He should have waited longer or gone to her earlier. She was very rarely in a good mood after a bad session and those happened almost everyday.

Anakin knew she had seen him. Knew she had noticed his tall form jogging up to her. She knew he was there and she turned her back on him. He frowned. So it was going to be one of those days was it? "Senator Amidala, I am so glad that I was able to catch you."

"Oh? Sorry I didn't see you there at first General Skywalker." Her tone was icy, hard. "Can your appearance here mean that you have finally cleared some time for me?"

"What?" Anakin pitched his voice to just above a whisper. "Padme are you still angry about me running off last night?"

"I'm not mad at all. What could have possibly given you that silly idea?" Oh she was mad alright, but years of living and spending time with a twin sister and her Twi'lek friend had taught Anakin well. That and he still remembered the lessons imparted to him by his Da. The last thing any male could do was question a female about when she wasn't mad when she so clearly was.

"Well that's good to know. Anyway I need some information about Senator Rush Clovis. That guy from Scipio."

"So you really are just here on Jedi business." Any thought that Padme had had of Anakin showing up to beg her forgiveness then spend an evening just pleasing her flew out the window. He wasn't here for them. He was here for the Jedi. "Look Father Jinn was here a few days ago and already asked me to help the Order by spying on Clovis. I turned him down. It just doesn't seem right to spy on a fellow Senator and an old friend."

"Yeah...That's the part that gets me. Old friend and Mace says the pair of you were very close. So I am just wondering how close the pair of you were exactly."

"Really Anakin?" Padme rolled her eyes. "Look what was between Clovis and myself shouldn't matter. It was long before you and I were even together." Anakin frowned and placed his machine hand on Padme's back, guiding her into a empty pod. He could feel her gaze as she turned on the pod's controls, sending them floating adrift into the center of the Senate floor. It was an excellent way to foil eavesdroppers.

"Look Padme, I don't really care about your relationship with Clovis. I just need as much information as I can get on the guy so that I can pass that along to whoever the Council gets to spy on him."

"What?" Her eyebrows raised and she tilted her head. "So you're not here to convince to take the Council's mission?"

"Not at all. Look I don't think serving as the Council's spy is a job for you." Anakin crossed his arms. "It would be too dangerous for you if Clovis is in fact involved with the Separatists."

"Separatists and Clovis? Father Jinn never told me that Clovis might be working with the Separatists...I don't believe it. When we first came here, he was so pro-Republic. He came up with the idea for the Loyalist committee." Padme shook her head trying to deny the truth that just seemed to know. Finally she stared up at Anakin, her eyes glowing with determination. "We need to find out the truth at all costs. If Clovis is dealing with the Separatists we have to let the Senate know."

"And someone will find out, just not you." Jabbing his finger against the pod's controls again brought it a halt right in the dead center of the floor. Padme glared at her husband.

"And why can't I take the mission?"

"It's far too dangerous for you Padme and I would say the same thing to Analise. This mission means putting your life on the line."

"So? I done that plenty of times before and it never seemed to bother you. In fact you're putting you life on the line every week. I never know when or if you'll be back."

"That's different," Anakin declared hotly and failing to heed the warning ringing in Padme's voice. "I have the training to be doing dangerous missions like spying and you don't."

"Oh...So you're saying I can't handle this mission?"

"No! Look...What I'm saying is that I'm not going to let you take the mission."

"You're not going to let me?" Padme just stared at him, unable to believe the words that had just passed from Anakin's lips. "Look Anakin...The decision about taking this mission or not is not yours. It's mine!"

"Well then I don't have to worry then because you already turned the Council down." He dropped his arms to his side, signaling that for him the conversation was over. Only Padme wasn't done and was dropping her bomb.

"Actually I'm not going to!" she snapped at him. "I'm going to contact the Council and tell them I accept the mission. It is vital to discover just what Clovis is doing and you're the one who convinced me of that."

"So you're just going to do it? Even though I told you no?"

"Anakin...Don't take it personally. After all this is wartime and our duties must come first."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"In order for this mission to even happen, I have to get back in touch with Clovis." She could feel Anakin's eyes on her as she stood before Yoda, Mace, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon. She wished they had turned him away from the meeting. That he was waiting outside, but Yoda had allowed him to stay. "I haven't talked to or seen Clovis for a while, maybe a few years."

"Surprises me that does," the Grand Master of the Order remarked as he tapped his can against his chair. "Close the two of you once were yes?"

"What? What is Grandda talking about Padme?" The Senator winced.

"Clovis and I...We were more than friends when we first started at the Senate. After all we were both new and far from our homes with high expectations." She ducked her head. Anakin she knew had never even looked at another woman and here she was admitting that she had looked, even though her thoughts were often filled with the blonde boy who had called her an angel. "But I ended things with us on a personal level. He wanted more than I was willing to give at the time. We stopped being in contact as we once were when we turned to a strictly professional relationship."

"Hmmm that could be a problem. Will you be able to reconnect with him and convince him that you went a lee professional relationship with him now?"

"Master Windu..." There was a warning in Anakin's voice that Mace ignored. This mission was far too important. "Senator Clovis could be working with some dangerous beings or be very dangerous himself. I'm sure that the Senator..."

"Can take of herself." Padme shot Anakin a look over her shoulder. "Both Father Jinn and Anakin have me well aware of the risks." She shook her head a little. "I can regain Clovis' trust, I know I can. Now that I know about your fears, I don't want to loose this opportunity."

"Good...Then make contact Padme. We'll need everything that you can get that proves that Clovis might be working with the Separatists."

"Of course Obi-Wan." 'I'll do my best not to let any of you down.'

'I'll do my best not to let anything happen to her.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't tell you how grateful I am that you agreed to see me Rush...I guess I never realized just how lonely I was until recently." It was the one part of her political training that Padme had never been a fan of, but it was a part she had been quick to learn and put to use. The art of the lie. The most used weapon of the politician, twisting and turning words to win hearts and votes. "Just forgot I'm a person with feelings and needs." She attempted a sheepish smile, a shy and seductive one that quickly had the man across from her puffing up like some proud bird.

Oh Rush Clovis was handsome and the man knew it. Not even Padme, married to the man she felt was the best-looking man into the entire galaxy was not blind to the fact that across from her sat a man that many a female would give up much to be with. The legends about his romances ran wild about the Senate and the Holonet ever since she had ended things with him. Clovis always told those who asked that he was simply looking to regain that feeling he had had with his first love.

Padme was grateful that the restaurant was high-end enough that the press weren't allowed inside and it was still early enough that a gaggle of them wouldn't be haunting the front door. The last thing she wanted was for Anakin to see images of her and Clovis being spread far and wide across the galaxy.

Already her assignment, accepted in the heat of the moment really to prove to Anakin that she could do this, that he had no control over here was fast loosing its gleam, its charm.

"Even as Senators we must never forgot that we can get lonely too." She shook herself back to awareness as Clovis sipped from his drink. His green eyes that sparkled with the help of the yellow tattoos on his face stared at her hotly. Padme forced herself not to shudder at the blank need and want on his face. It made her feel almost dirty and everything within her longed to run out of there and find Anakin. "I wish I could do more to ease your loneliness, but I am leaving soon. A trip to Cato Neimoidia that simply cannot be put off I'm afraid. Perhaps when I return I can help you find ways to feel less lonely."

She shuddered again at his leering, purring voice that had wooed many a female into his arms and bed even as alarm bells rang in her head. "I didn't realize you were going to Cato Neimoidia. It is a pleasure trip?" Cato Neimoidia, the home seat of the Trade Federation. The Trade Federation which had nearly cost her Naboo when she had been a young Queen and even now sat in the Senate while its members danced with Dooku and the Separatists.

They kept their place though claiming that it was only Gunray and his misguided followers that backed the Separatists. They loudly and often proclaimed their loyalty to the Senate even as the worm kept his title of Viceroy and openly continued his work with the Trade Federation.

"No, not pleasure I'm afraid though I wish it was. Cato Neimoidia can be a pretty place." Clovis sighed. "My trip will be far more serious. The Trade Federation is one of the top borrows from the Banking Clan. They love it when we lend them credits, but they hate to pay them back when it comes time. I am visiting the planet to put the fear of Scipio into those Trade Federation, Separatist loving scum."

"You sound like me. It seems like almost everyday I am on the Holonet asking and begging for the Trade Federation to make any sort of trade concession for Naboo. They hardly listen and when they do, they shoot me down before the question has left my lips." She peeked up at Clovis, playing one of her cards. "Maybe...Maybe you could speak to them on my behalf? I mean you'll be there and meeting them face to face."

"I could...But I have a better idea!" Clovis gently thumped their table as his eyes lit up. "You could come with me and meet with them yourself." He happily poured more wine into his glass. "We could make a great team. I've got the Banking Clan in my pocket and you've got some rather great ties to very influence beings in the world of diplomacy."

"I see...So would this trip be for professional or personal reasons?" Padme wanted to gag at Clovis. This was one reason why she had pushed him away. He wanted her more for the power she held and the powerful people she knew than for herself. "I wonder if you want me to come because you want us to be friends again."

"Both of course, though I will confess it is your friendship I am most interesting in having again. Your political power is just a bonus." His smile was slimy and Padme had to bite her tongue as the words left her mouth.

"Well then I must accept your offer mustn't I? It will be just like when we use to be together."

"Oh Padme...It will be far better than that."

Anakin wasn't going to be happy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin was angry.

Anakin was in motion.

Anakin was destroying droids.

Analise sat on the bleachers of the salle, one that had yet to be turned into a war room and watched her twin. His face was snarling as his lightsaber swing controlled, but wild in his hands. The super battle droids he fought were old, salvaged from battles that felt like they had happened long ago and repaired so that Jedi at the Temple could practice with them.

She used prayer and meditation, dance when she wanted to forget during her early days in the Temple when she had been picked on and bullied. They had been so upset with her when they had caught onto her dancing until her feet were raw because she didn't want them to know just how much she was hurting.

Her brother, her mirror was different. He enjoyed prayer, but there were times when it just wasn't enough. Meditation had never helped. Anakin was simply too full of the Force to sit still for very long unless someone was with him and even that was hard.

No when Anakin was upset he fought. He went after the training droids with his saber thankfully set on low power until they were in piles and he fell to the floor too exhausted to move. He would lay there and stare at nothing until something in him snapped and his anger was gone, burnt out. Then and only then would he move, placing his lightsaber on his belt and heading for the fresher.

He would return to the salle though. He always did. Not to take on the training droids again, but to fix them. He would repair them and make them better, stronger, tougher.

Anakin would fight to burn his temper out and fix to heal the guilt at giving into his temper.

Closing her eyes Analise pictured their threads, their Bond of gold and sliver. She saw the anger, red and hot burning inside Anakin. It was as fire. Inside her mind she conjured a cool mist, light water drops and blew them down the Bond. They coated the flames; dimming them and cooling them. She drew the anger from him, letting it vanish into the empty air around them.

Anakin's body felt looser, his spirit lighter. With a wave of his hand he deactivated the droids and turned off his lightsaber. Panting he turned to see his sister. See her slowly opening her eyes and smile at him. _You and Padme walk a hard path Sun. This trial of trust...It will be one of the hardest trials you will ever have to face._

 _What do you know about Moon?_ He winced as his tone came out sharper than he had wanted it to. _You and Obi-Wan are always together. This is never any being that will come between you._

 _Ben and I already went through our trial before our Bond was formed. We had to trust each other enough to break through the chains that were holding us back. You and Padme will get through this. I know it._ Her head hung down. _It wasn't suppose to be Padme Anakin...I was the one who was going to spy on Clovis._

 _What?_

 _When this plan was put together, I was suppose to spy on Clovis. The Council thought that even though I was a Jedi, Clovis would be so enchanted by me that he would let me close._

 _Bet Obi-Wan didn't like that idea._ Analise giggled.

 _He didn't, but he was going to let me do it if the plan had gone through because he trusts me. I met with Clovis, but he made it clear I wasn't his type and really only wanted to talk about Padme when it became clear that I knew her. It...It was my idea to have the Council ask Padme. Are you mad at me?_

 _No..._ Anakin ran one hand through his hair as the other returned his lightsaber to his belt. _I'm not mad about it anymore...I just don't like that sleemo being all over her._

 _You don't have to like Anakin. You just have to trust Padme...And no hitting the sleemo!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It kind of reminded her of the day not so long ago when she had been forced to flee to Naboo, her safety and the safety of her future sister-in-law on Coruscant a question after bounty hunters tried to kill each of them in the same night.

The city-planet's day had been sunny too, warm and bright. If they hadn't been on their way into hiding, Padme had thought that if felt almost like a festival, a vacation. Which was how she tried to view her exile, as a forced vacation.

Only on that day they had all been in disguise as refugees, three of many who found themselves fleeing the ever increasing violence as Separatists pushed the Republic further and further, closer to war. They had taken a run-down cargo ship, had left under assumed names, taken only a few bags and Artoo.

There was no cargo ship today. Analise would be not traveling with them and only Anakin was in disguise. Her new pilot of course dressed head to toe in the uniform. She had been worried that Clovis might recognize her husband, but the brim of his hat kept most of his face in shadow and Clovis wasn't the type to pay attention to employees anyway. He had confessed to her that he simply felt that they were a waste of time.

"Are we all set then Padme?"

'Speak of the devil and he will appear.' She shook her head before plastering a bright and slightly flirty smile on her face as she turned. "Hello Rush. I was starting to think that you would forget."

"Now that is nonsense. How could I forget our little trip?" The overly handsome Senator bent down and bestowed Padme with two kisses, thankfully one on each cheek before happily hugging her. Glancing over Clovis' shoulders she could seek Anakin. She could tell by his posture, the tense set of his body, and the way his eyes seemed to glow from beneath his hat that he was not happy at all by Clovis' more than friendly greeting.

This was not going to be easy, but then again life rarely was easy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Can't hit Clovis. Can't hit Clovis. Can't hit Clovis.' Anakin stalked onto the J-type Naboo star skiff after Clovis and Padme. He wondered if Clovis could feel the mental daggers he was plunging into the pompous Senator's back one-by-one with just his eyes. 'Please Force...I could really use some of that serenity right now.'

"You know Padme, if you happen to get tired on our way to Cato Neimoidia you can just lay your head on my shoulder and get some sleep. I've been told it's very comfortable."

Well so much for serenity...

Anakin darted in front of the pair as they entered the passenger area, running up to one of the seats. "Let me get this one set for you Sir." He unlocked the harness on the end seat. "That should do it. As for you my lady, you'll have to use that third one there because this one..." Anakin pressed hard on the harness of the seat next to the end knowing right where it's weakness was. He smirked when he heard the metallic pop and thud. "This one is broken I'm afraid. I haven't had a chance to fix it." He bowed slightly as he turned before grinning impishly at Padme who glowered at him.

The grin vanished and Anakin returned to sulking. Turning on his heel, her marched off to the cockpit where Captain Typho sat waiting. The man wore an almost knowing grin. Though Anakin knew the good Captain did not know the full extent of his and Padme's relationship.

"There you are Anakin." Typho never called Anakin Skywalker or General. To the Naboo Captian, Anakin was always Anakin no matter what he was doing. He liked the younger man, though the Knight could brash and reckless, had a temper that burned hot under his skin. But Anakin was a good man and he made Padme happy. "I've run all the checks and everything is green. We are good to fly."

"Thanks Captian." Anakin switched on the engines and began the take-off procedures. "And all I have to do is fly the ship..." Typho chuckled silently at the Jedi's muttered comments. He had to agree though with Anakin's dislike of Clovis. Typho wasn't a big fan himself.

As they rose into the sky and headed for the designated flight path that would take them off Coruscant, Anakin glanced down at the viewscreen that broadcasted a live-feed from the passengers' area. Padme was sitting in her seat and Clovis was leaning over her, his eyes closed and lips pursed. He probably thought he was going to get lucky.

Padme had her eyes shut tight, was turning her face away...

'There is no way in haran that man's lips are touching my wife!' Anakin jerked the steering controls sharply to his left and smiled happily, ignoring Typho's shocked cry.

Analise had said that he couldn't beat Clovis up. She never said anything about making sure that he had a comfortable ride.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

One minute Clovis was there and her jaw was clenched, head turned to the side. She very much did not want Clovis lips on her own and would have been very, very happy to not have him even kiss her cheek again. Padme's heart and soul and even her body revolted about Clovis touching her, but her mind argued that she needed to keep her act up. That she was on a mission after all.

The next minute Clovis was yelping as the shuttled jerked sharply to the side without warning and the would-be lover went sliding across the floor, smacking into the wall opposite. Padme watched as he pulled himself to his feet, brushing off his rich and, in Padme's opinion way too fancy clothes.

He plastered a smirk on his face, doing his best to smoothly move past the unlucky incident...When the shuttle jerked again to the other side and Clovis stumbled right into the end seat. As soon as his bottom touched the chair, their harnesses snapped down over them and locked into place. Padme giggled softly at the upset look on Clovis' face. 'Thank you Ani.'

She shivered though just a little when he turned that angry gaze to her. All she could do was smile shyly and shrug. That seemed to placate him...For now.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Under any other circumstances, Cato Neimoidia would have been an interesting place to visit and explore. The planet was an ocean out of which rose towering rocks. Some of which formed arches. Upon the top of the rocks flourished forests and grasslands. From Anakin had heard, they were rather beautiful despite the fog that always seemed to linger.

What guides to the planet seemed to love was how the Neimoidians solved the problem of where to build their cities when they had taken hold of the world as a colony. They had crafted lovely bridge cites between the rock arches. The bridge cities served as homes to the wealthy Neimoidians and there sites on the Holonet that just seemed to gush forth with praise about the beauty of the palaces in the bridge cities and encouraged those reading to spend nearly a small fortune to come and visit what had become almost the home base of the Trade Federation operations.

Anakin stood next to Artoo, pulling of his helmet as he watched Padme, Clovis, and Threepo descend the ramp. He would admit it. The bridge cities were lovely, but he knew that loveliness was only skin deep. The city, the entire planet almost stank of something rotting in the Force. It was an open secret how the Trade Federation like the Banking Clan was playing both sides of the war.

That took the beauty of the place away and he glared at Clovis' back, at the dim figures of Neimoidians in the mist.

Maybe at one time he would have wanted, been happy to visit Cato Neimoidia. Now all Anakin wanted to do was grab Padme and leave.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why Senator Amidala! If only I had been informed that you were coming I could have made some better perpetrations my dear." Flanked on either side by a pair BD-3000s done in shades of gold, Lott Dodd smiled sickly at Padme. There was a shaking in his voice, just slight enough to notice. It was clear that just by being there she had set him on edge.

"For that I must apologize Senator Dodd. When Rush told me he was coming, I just knew I had to come with him." Seeing Dodd's green face darkening she quickly pushed on. "I have only a small matter of business to do with the Trade Federation, after that I plan to fully take my ease and relax. After all I have always wanted to visit Cato Neimoidia and see its beauty."

Dodd waved a hand in the air. "No apologies needed Senator." the green returned to its normal shade and Padme, her head ducked shyly smiled. "In fact I am happy to see you here. I have been hoping for some time that the two of us can have a fresh start."

"Yes...I firmly believe in second chances." Padme peeked up at Clovis from beneath her eyelashes. It was a trick she had seen Analise use to disarm Obi-Wan many a time. "The past belongs in the past. As I have often heard, the focus should be in the moment."

"Wise advice Senator to take." Dodd bowed his head as he ushered them into his richly decorated palace. "I have had some of my best quarters prepared for you Senator Amidala. You must want to freshen up yes?" He nodded to his droids. "My own personal droids will show you and your protocol droid the way." He rested a friendly hand on Clovis' arm. "Sadly I must steal my old friend Clovis away from you for a little bit. There is one thing relating to our business that I absolutely must discuss with him now."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her quarters were just like the rest of Dodd's palace. The best of the best, luxury oozing from every single piece of furniture or decor. Gold had to be Dodd's favorite color. Not the nice gold of a sun, but the gold of wealth. His droids were plated in it and Padme's room shone with it. Gold fabric pillows, gold pillars, gold frames.

"Senator Dodd trusts that you will be most comfortable here." The Naboo Senator shook her head when the BD-3000 that had spoken turned to set her bags down. Of course Dodd would have their voices set to a sultry level.

"Tell him that I am thankful and that my accommodations are the finest that I have ever been given." A lie, but she was a Senator and lying was what she did. As much as she hated it.

The room haled a balcony that looked over the foggy planet. Padme could make out the rocks and city bridges. Home to palaces just like the one she was staying at. Each one ruled over by a Trade Federation lackey that was just a little more slimy, a little more greedy than his neighbors. "Is everything alright my Lady?"

"I'm find Threepo...It's just that my legs feel cramped from the flight over. I think I will take this time to stretch them out."

"Of course my Lady. A walk would by just what they need and it would be interesting to see more of the palace."

"Right...The palace..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

To some it was ugly, scary.

To Clovis it was a thing of beauty, of possiblites.

"This will be wonderful. We shall see a sharp increase in the war profits as soon as the largest droid factory ever built goes online." He grinned at Dodd who grunted inelegantly.

They stood before the holoprojector in Dodd's library. Clovis wasn't sure why the Neimoidian even had a library as Clovis doubted he barely cracked read anything but the latest reports on his many ventures.

Steady, without the slightest flicker was a massive and blood red structure. One that was being built and by the time it was operational would be churning out credits and dumping them into the hands of beings like him and Dodd. Clovis' fists clenched at the thought of all that wealth pouring into his pockets, into the pockets of the Banking Clan who would surely be so grateful for the windfall that they would give a trickle to him.

He would be rich and surely Padme would come to him then. Clovis hummed to himself just thinking about it. He was tired of the easy conquests and wanted a challenge. It was why he had gone after her in the first place. Besides they would make an amazing team and he was sure he could put up with her numerous aid efforts that bore little fruit.

He did love her after all.

"It will only turn out those profits if the Republic doesn't find out." Dodd jabbed a finger into Clovis' chest. "You should never have brought that Senator with you Clovis! She could ruin everything for us."

 **"Perhaps if we were given me a little more financial backing, we can forget his lapse in judgement."** He emerged from the shadows, Poggle the Lesser and ruler of Geonosis. His stick tapped on the floor and Clovis clasped his hands behind his back. The Geonosians were ugly and Poggle more so since he was the only one Clovis ever really saw. **"Look at the risk I am taking coming here."**

"Indeed my friend, indeed." Dodd nodded vigorously and looked up towards Clovis, his red and yellow eyes narrowing with greed. "For the risks we are taking we should get the bigger cut of any profits this venture gives us." The human male nodded and began to pace back and forth.

"So out of concern for your safety you would redraw the terms of our agreement? Do you look to count out the Banking Clan altogether?" His voice was calm, smooth as though he was simply discussing the weather. "I think you are fools!" He turned sharply towards Dodd, face twisted in near rage. He already knew that Dodd was the creator of the plot. Poggle on his own would never sally forth with new terms. "You forget how much you owe the Banking Clan already Dodd!" He slammed his hands down on the edge of the holoprojector. "A deal is a deal and once it has been signed it cannot be broken without severe penalties." His voice became deadly, whisper soft. "And I am sure you do not want the penalties the Banking Clan will heap upon your head Dodd."

"How dare you?" Clovis' eyes narrow and he took small pleasure in watching the green worm shake before him. "You dare to threaten me on my own planet? You forget yourself Clovis."

"You forget yourself Dodd." Clovis smirked. "This isn't your planet anymore and hasn't been for a while. You signed over your holdings to the Banking Clan remember? You wanted a stake in Poggle's factory, but didn't have the means. Cato Neimoidia belongs to the Banking Clan now just so you could have a few extra credits jingling in your pockets." Behind him Clovis could hear Poggle's wings as they fluttered. Good, let the old and ugly bug be nervous. Let him hear the warning and respect the Banking Clan.

Dodd's eyes shifted back and forth. The old double-dealer had been caught, entangled in a web of his own making. The Trade Federation knew only that Dodd had given something to the Banking Clan to get a foot in with Poggle's factory. They just didn't know that thing had been Cato Neimoidia.

There was a flutter, a brush of fabric against the wall and the distant sound of female footsteps edging closer. His eyes narrowed, this time seeking out and finding a shape in the shadows of the library entryway. "We are not alone!" he hissed through his teeth. "Hide Poggle and Clovis, the hologram!"

Poggle slipped behind a corner and Clovis jammed his thumb on a button, killing the red hologram and turning around. "Padme!" His voice echoed with surprise. "Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No...Well...Yes actually." Padme certainly wasn't going to tell the pair that she had heard their raised voices. That she had heard Clovis angrily remind Dodd that the planet was no longer his, but the Banking Clan's. That she had glimpsed something on the holoprojector, but wasn't sure what other than it made them nervous for her to see even that small glimpse. "I just realized that I felt so lonely, alone in my quarters so I came to find you Clovis." She bit her lip, ducking her head like Analise when she was embarrassed. She peeked up at the males, hoping that all they would see was the sheepish embarrassment of a woman in love. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything vital Rush."

"I am so sorry Padme." Clovis took her hands in his and squeezed them. Padme had to force herself not to pull away. "Do not worry my dear, my business is settled and I promise I will give you the grand tour later, but now it is nearly dinner. I shall take you back to your quarters so you may dress for it." He turned to Dodd and his body tense. "I know you will excuse me Dodd. We shall see you at dinner of course."

Without waiting for an answer, Clovis gently pushed Padme with him out of the library. She forced herself not to shudder, not to show any sign of the disgust crawling over his skin as his hand touched the small of her back.

Only Anakin's hand should be there.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"It makes me sick! Taking orders from that grub!"**

"And you think I feel any better? Clovis holds all the cards and can do what he likes...For now..."

 **"What are you thinking Dodd? What plan are you cooking? Tell me!"**

"Clovis has made an error in bringing Amidala here. An error that will hurt not us, but him. He is so wrapped in her that I am willing to stake that he will do anything to save her from if she were to fall deathly ill, be poisoned. Only I would have the antidote of course so if he would want to save her..."

 **"He would have to agree to the new deal and we will be all the richer for it! Do it!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The ship didn't need repairs. It was serviced often and all systems and engines were triple-checked before it was ever used. Still...It gave Anakin something to do.

He couldn't be like Typho. The Captian sat calmly inside eating his share of their rations and scanning the latest reports his uncle had sent him from Naboo.

No...Anakin would only go crazy if he was doing that. As soon as the ship was secure in its berth, he had grabbed the tool box and ventured outside. Artoo followed, beeping worriedly as his biological opened a panel on the side of the shuttle and systematically went over each wire one by one.

"This ship isn't nearly as up to speed as I like." That was his excuse when he took out the tools and began the quick modifications. Modifications that for him too minutes and that he could do in his sleep, so often had he done them.

Still his eyes looked to the palace. Up and up to where he knew Padme's quarters had to be. **"Master, please eat!"** His eyes moved to Artoo. One arm was out, a ration bar clutched in his claw.

"Thanks Artoo, but not right now. I'm not hungry and and I need to be ready for Padme." He pulled out his com and stared at it. "As soon as she has what she needs she will signal me and we can blast off this hunk of rock."

He didn't say if.

He wouldn't even think it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was ugly.

Really Dodd did not understand why Clovis drooled over the blasted Naboo Senator or why the news outlets always mentioned her rare beauty. She and that equally blaster Jedi Princess were always bring praised. They were kind and sweet and loyal and beautiful and smart and brave.

And they made him sick.

Which is why Dodd did not care if Clovis gave into their demands or not. Amidala had been a thorn in the Trade Federation's side since she had been a stupid little Queen. If Clovis didn't give in, Dodd would not weep when Padme would die from the poison that even now coated one of his digits. It was not harmful to his kind.

"Senator Amidala, a vision of beauty as always." He lifted the glass of wine from the BD-3000's tray and lifted it aloft. "As this is a fresh start I beg that you will share a drink with me from this cup." He sipped the wine, savoring the taste before wiping the poison coated digit along the rim where he had put his own lips. Let her think he was cleaning off for her.

"I would be honored Senator Dodd." He watched as she placed those ugly lips to the cup's rim where the poison waited for her lips.

If Clovis failed to play his role, Dodd would not moron. There was always another way to skin a womp rat. There was always another way to get what he wanted.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She could hear them. Clovis joking about stealing Dodd's droid for the meal had been the most excellent meal he could ever remember having. Dodd's reply that Clovis didn't need to steal the droid, he would have a newer model sent to the Scipio Senator as a gift. A gesture of goodwill. Then chairs were pulling away from the table. Goodbyes and good-nights were being exchanged.

Padme had thought the meal was excellent. At least she thought she did. Actually Padme couldn't remember what dishes had been served, only that she hadn't eaten very much of them even though she had been terribly hungry coming down the stairs.

Shaking her head a little Padme rose from her chair...And stumbled as a wave of dizziness crested over her and made her head spin. "Padme! My dear Padme are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine Rush..." A raspy cough broke free, but Padme choked back others that might come and shook her head again to clear the dizziness. "I just stood up too fast, that's all." She looked between her would-be seducer and her loyal droid. "Both of you really, I am fine."

"But perhaps my Lady you would like to retire for the night? After all it has been a long and exciting day."

"No! I mean...I haven't given you that tour yet that I promised you. We could go now. I don't want you to leave before seeing all the beauty it holds though you are far more beautiful."

"When you put it that way Rush...I doubt I can refuse. Yes, I would like a tour." Clovis grinned trumphent before glaring at the protocol droid who seemed to follow her everywhere.

"You are dismissed for the night droid. We do not need an escort."

"What?" Threepo turned to Padme. "Are you sure you do not need me tonight my Lady?" There was a hopeful, pleading tone to his voice and Padme winced. Anakin must have gotten to him again.

"It will be alright Threepo. Go and recharge. I'll be back shortly."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin had been waiting and waiting for the door to Padme's quarters to open. For his wife to stroll in with the information the Council wanted.

"Well I simply cannot believe that they do not need me. Honestly that Senator does not know my true value."

"I'm starting to doubt it myself." Threepo jumped as Anakin left his shadowy hiding place and glared at the droid. "Now where is Padme and why aren't you with her?"

"Well she has taken Senator Clovis up on his offer to show her Senator Dodd's palace. They have dismissed me for the night."

"Threepo..." Anakin felt a headache forming behind his eyes. "You let her go alone with that scum. He could be working for the Separatist and you know they want her dead!"

"I understand that Master Ani and I did try my best to warn her, but you know Senator Padme. She always goes her way."

"I know...I know..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Now I just have to wait for those new business venture I have invested heavily in to start." The doors to the library swung open, the lights glowing brightly and chasing away lingering shadows. "This venture is one I had to take part in. I am guaranteed to have large returns. I will perhaps triple my initial investment."

'Can't yawn...Can't yawn...' Padme still felt ill, her body slowing and making her feel tired. Clovis' prattle about his latest business venture wasn't helping. Especially since she was getting the feeling that it was something relating to the war and she could think of nothing more disgusting then those who took pleasure in profits earned from the death and pain of others.

She felt hot, sweaty. Like she had a high fever that just refused to go away. Her head had started to pound and didn't seem ready to stop anytime soon. Her throat...Her throat felt like it was burning. Like it was tight. "Rush..." At her weak voice the Senator had his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them. His touch only made her feel worse. "I think I need something to drink. My throat hurts and my head won't stop pounding...Please Rush." One hand drifted from her head to her throat and back to her head.

Rush had always had a thing for ladies in distress.

"Oh my poor darling, of course you are feeling ill. The climate here often has newcomers feeling ill for a day or two. You stay right here and I'll find you some nice, cool water. Surely they will have that on this planet."

Padme didn't move. She waited and waited until Clovis' footsteps had faded away. Her hand lowered and Padme pushed away the feelings of illness, of being weighed down. She didn't have long.

There! The holoprojector sitting so innocently. She went to, laying her purse on the edge as she turned it on. "Display holgram."

 _ **"Passcode please."**_

"Stang it!" She couldn't believe it. Now Clovis choose to protect his information with a passcode. He hadn't when they had first met. Padme tapped her fingers on the holoprojector, thinking. Clovis was a simple mind once a being looked past his intense knowledge of commerce, banking, and politics. The password would be something easy, something that anyone could guess by just knowing the man. "Scipio."

 _ **"Incorrect."**_

"Banking Clan."

 _ **"Incorrect."**_

"Senator Clovis."

 _ **"Incorrect."**_

"Baron Rush Clovis."

 _ **"Incorrect."**_

"Rush."

 _ **"Incorrect."**_

"Padme..."

 _ **"Correct. Passcode accepted."**_

'Wow...Guess I really made an impression...Not good!' The red hologram spun around. 'These are the tactical plans for a new droid factory for Count Dooku on Geonosis!' Her eyes scanned the information the screen on the control panel was running for her. Her eyes saw a marking. A secret marking. One she only knew because Clovis had shown it to her. 'That's Rush's official mark when he is doing secret business for the Banking Clan...They are working with the Separatists!' A part of her didn't want to believe it, hadn't wanted to believe it. Rush was her friend...Or had been her friend. 'I must remember why I am here...I need to get this information to the Jedi Council.'

Reaching into her purse, Padme pulled out her comlink and pressed the call button that would alert Anakin that she was ready. She had the information. It was time for them to go.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Finally! Gotta go Threepo. Get everything ready to be taken down to the ship."

"Yes Master Ani...I wish someone would want my company tonight."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Padme turned off the hologram. She had seen enough. A push of a button and Clovis' datacard popped out. She grabbed it. Now all she needed to do was make it to Anakin and hand over the datacard before Clovis came back...

But she felt so dizzy...So weak...So sick and tired. She just wanted to sleep.

No! She was fine. She would succeed. She would...

"This should help my dear." Padme turned, her braid lightly hitting her back and nearly tripping on the hem of her purple dress. She hid the fist with the datacard behind her back, moving to met Clovis and taking the offered drink. "You'll be feeling better in no time," he assured her as she took a sip.

"Yes...I do feel better, thank you. Guess all I needed was a drink."

"See? Now come Padme, give me your hand. I've been longing to hold it all evening as I use to."

She still felt ill, but her mind went quick. One hand held the empty cup and the other the datacard that he couldn't let her see. He couldn't know that she knew, that she was a spy. He couldn't' know that she had been sent to spy on him.

Padme forced away the nausea at her idea and jumped at Clovis, flinging her arms around his neck in a near stranglehold and hoped he would read it as a sign of her lingering affection. "Oh Clovis," she sighed sweetly even as she wanted to curse him and his damn greed. "Oh Clovis, I don't know what I would do without you. You're just so good to me, for me. I don't deserve you or your kindness."

"I've waited to hear you say that. It is so nice."

Movement in the hall...Anakin! He was there and his eyes were hard and unflinching as he looked at his wife in another man's arms. A man that he knew wanted her to be his. Slowly, almost painfully Padme lifted up the hand and opened her fingers so that Anakin could see the datacard. "I know...I know. To be honest I've been waiting to do this all night." She waved the datacard then let it slip from her fingers.

It never hit the floor.

Anakin reached out and the datacard flew quietly into his hand. But he didn't leave. He stood and watched, waited.

"Padme my dear, I can feel your heart racing. Is everything alright?"  
"Of course everything is fine Rush. My heart is beating so fast because I am here in your arms where I should always be." It was then her Ani turned and ran. She knew where he was going. To the ship. She hoped he would come back for her. The room was starting to spin. "I wanted...Wanted to tell you earlier...Wanted to let you know..." It was getting harder to breath, for her eyes to stay open and the room spun faster. "We...Our duties...Duty must always come first...No matter what..."

"Padme! Padme my darling what's wrong?"

Clovis' panicked questions were the last that Padme heard as she gave into the cool and calm darkness.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Artoo! Take this datacard and keep it safe. It has the information Padme had to get."

 **"Yes Master. You can trust me."**

"I know that old buddy. Look I need to go back for Padme so go to Captain Typho and get the ship ready to take off."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'These symptoms...I know them...' "Droid! I am ordering you to stay here and care for Senator Amidala. See that she has everything she needs while I find a medical droid for her."

"Of course Senator Clovis. A medical droid would be most helpful at this stage. I simply don't have the capacity that is needed."

'You can wish that droid. You can wish that.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Master...Are you sure you want me to prep the ship?"**

"I'm sure Artoo and what's more, if I'm not back in five minutes I want you and Typho to blast off this rock. That information needs to get to the Jedi Council as soon as possible."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Look Dodd I know her symptoms. I've seen them before. Padme has been poisoned!"

"Poisoned here? Surely you are overthinking things."

"I'm not overthinking anything! She needs help now or she will die!"

"For once Clovis use that brain of yours and think. That female is a back-stabbing Republic spy!"

"No! Padme's not a spy..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The halls were empty by Padme's quarters. Still Anakin wrapped the Force around him as he snuk through the halls as fast as he could.

Something was wrong with Padme. He didn't need a Soul Mate Bond like Analise had with Obi-Wan to know that. He just knew. Just knew that something was wrong with his wife and he needed to get her away from the palace and away from Cato Neimoidia right now!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He hadn't thought about her purse. Her purse the exact same shade of purple as her dress. He didn't want to believe Dodd as he turned on the holoprojector and picked her purse from where it lay on the edge. "Passcode Padme," he spoke crisp and clear as he went through her purse. It was empty, nothing there. He started to breath a sigh of relief. She wasn't a spy and when he told Dodd he would take great pleasure in...

 _ **"No hologram is available at this time."**_ Clovis' eyes narrowed as he looked into the datacard slot and found...

Nothing!

'She did take it! She is a spy!' Cursing he flung the bag away from him as hard as he could.

So much for sparking an old flame.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Leave us droids!" Her eyes fluttered open and Padme moaned as pain, the feeling of illness filled her body. The voice she recognized. Clovis and he was not happy. "I went to the library Padme and my datacard with the hologram is gone. I know you took it, but why? Why would you steal from me? Is that why you sought me out? Why you wanted to renew our friendship? So you could spy on me!"

"I did it to save the Republic Rush. I did so that this war can end soon and peace be restored to the galaxy." She shook her head a little. "I didn't want it to be you." She lifted a shaking hand and Clovis grabbed hold of it. "I didn't want it to be true that you were working with the Separatists, but it is...You who were my friend is a traitor!"

"Where is the datacard you stole Padme?"

"You'll never get it back Rush. It's already on it's way to the Jedi Council and the Senate. Soon they will all know of your plans and this investment venture of yours will fail. You will fail."

Disgusted he threw her hand away and stood. His clenched his fists and glared at her. "Get away from her now sleemo and I might let you live!"

'Ani...'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He could have run Clovis right then and there with his lightsaber, but Padme needed him. So Anakin stomped down the murderous urge running through his veins and shoved Clovis aside, taking his place at Padme's side. It was Anakin's place and his place alone. "Padme? Padme are you alright?"

"You dare to speak to me like that you stupid pilot. I am a powerful Senator and you do not belong here!"

"Oh blow it out your exhaust and tell me what is wrong with her!" That seemed to break the man. His face fell, his shoulders sagged, and everything pompous drained leaving a shell behind. If he wasn't a traitor, Anakin would have felt sorry for him.

"Dodd, the Senator. He poisoned her and now she is dying." Anakin's heart started to break.

"I'll get her back to Coruscant. The doctors there will be able to help her." Clovis laughed almost madly.

"We don't have time for that your idiot!" The Senator placed his hand on the Jedi's should and Anakin stood rapidly to his full height and shoved the hand off his shoulder roughly. Clovis did nothing but shrug. "Look I know Dodd and I know that he will have the antidote." He ran a hand over his face. "I'll level with you pilot since you care about her. Padme took a very important datacard from me and I need it back. If you hand it over, I'll get her that antidote."

"Dream on," Anakin snorted. "If Lot Dodd has the antidote, then I'll deal with him face to face and not through you."

"You can't!" Clovis had started to panic. "If you do that he'll know...Know that..."

"That you lost the datacard and now it's in Republic hands." Anakin smirked. "Well I'm sure he won't be happy to hear that at all now would he."

"No...He'll probably kill me for loosing it..." The Senator looked at Padme's rapidly paling form and gritted his teeth. "It doesn't matter. What matters right now is Padme. I love her and her life is more important than anything else."

"I can see that." Anakin leaned down and scooped up Padme's limp body. "Well if all that is true then I guess you better come with us back to the ship before Dodd finds out about you little accident."

"You're right...Come with me and be quick!" Anakin gestured for Threepo to follow him as he followed Clovis. The Senator lead them quickly down the halls to the grand staircase where just hours earlier Padme had descended and taken a fatal sip from an offered cup of friendship. "We need to be fast. Dodd has eyes..."

Clovis stopped short on the stairs. Dodd stood at the bottom, two cronies on either side. "Why Clovis what are you doing? It is late."

"I am taking Senator Amidala back to her ship so that she can be returned to Coruscant. As you can see she is deathly ill."

"In that case," Dodd purred. "She should not be moved at all."

"You have no worries there Senator. I have been in contact with the authorities on Naboo and they have ruled that it is best to move her to Coruscant where the doctors will be better equipped to handle this."

"No! You cannot leave!" Dodd shouted. Growling Clovis whipped out a deactivator hold-out pistol that Anakin hadn't even know the man had been packing. Clovis jabbed it at Dodd's chest and snarled.

"I know the truth you green windbag. You poisoned her! Well now you'll hand over the antidote." Dodd glared, but he knew that he was beaten.

"One day Clovis you will pay for this." He jerked his head at one of his aids. "Give the droid the antidote." Threepo was passed the antidote and Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. Padme would be fine.

"I can't tell you how much your kindness is appreciated Senator. Pilot, take her to the ship now!" Anakin nodded and walked away, listening with a sort of glee as Dodd questioned Clovis' very sanity.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wait!" Clovis had to run to catch up to the pilot. He had already carried Padme onto the ship, the droid by his side. "I got you the antidote for her, now give me back the datacard like we agreed."

"Sorry Clovis, that's a no-can do." The ramp begin to raise up. "I am happy to know that somewhere inside you there is a heart that is capable of basic emotions." The pilot smirked at him. "Don't worry Clovis. I have every confidence and trust in your survival skills. After all, politicians do have many lives."

The ramp closed and sealed. The engines started to roar to life and Clovis found himself being forced to step back that he wasn't blown away.

Slowly, than quickly the ship rose higher and higher into the air. Clovis could only watch as it began to race away, vanishing until he could not even see the glow of its engines.

"Clovis!" He didn't want to turn around. Dodd would be there and the green worm would be smiling happily. Now Clovis would have to give into his demands. "We need to talk about a new deal."

"Of course Senator...Of course."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin had wasted little time as Typho got the ship up and going. He grabbed the antidote from Threepo and injected it into Padme's arm. He stroked loose strands of hair away and waited, praying.

Slowly her fever went down. Her skin became less pale and her breathing started to ease. "Ani...I'm sorry." Those were her first words to him and he smiled a little.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about Padme. You got that hologram and now the Jedi Council will be able to find out what exactly the Separatists next move is. We'll be able to destroy Dooku's new foundry. I think that counts as a success."

"Even though it means you might be going back to Geonosis?" Padme smiled, a weak and small smile. "I was apologizing for the mission, but how I made you feel. I made you doubt me Anakin, doubt us and our love."

"Never Padme...I never doubted you or us or our love." He pressed kisses to her hands. "I will always, always trust you Padme no matter what."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **haran-hell; Literally: destruction, cosmic annihilation**

 **sleemo-slimeball**


	36. Chapter Twenty-One: Return to the Sands

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Hi there everyone:) So my first two weeks at my new job went great. It has a very casual atmosphere because it is seasonal. Even though I work at Halloween Store I am also thinking about Christmas because MY BRONNER'S CATALOG CAME! And breath:)**

 **Thank you to Koda237 for the review:) I was worried about how Trial of Trust was going to work out so I am happy to hear how much you enjoyed it.**

 **Thank you to MabelLover, Rohirrim Girl 2187, and legoryan4579 for your reviews to Why?-An Anakin and Analise side-story. I was worried about how it would turn out and be received. One of the reasons I wrote it was because every-time such an event takes place there are questions about motive and at some point the children have to be told why this happened, why someone did such a horrible thing.**

 **So onto this week's episode. This will be the second time and the first of two episodes within this arc where I will be replacing a character with Analise. It worked well in the Blue Shadow Virus arc when I replaced Jar Jar with her so I hope it works well here.**

 **Just over a year later the Skywalker twins and Obi-Wan find themselves returning to the planet where the Clone Wars started. Along for the ride are their vod'e and little sister.**

 **Before they can reach the new droid factory though, they have to actually land on Geonosis and that might prove more dangerous than the upcoming attack.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Believe in yourself or no one else will- Landing at Point Rain, Clone Wars Season Two**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Return to the Red Sands**

"Worried you are Qui-Gon."

The tall Grey Jedi Master didn't turn from the window that he stood in front of. His blue eyes didn't waver from the point just beyond the horizon that he had been staring at for minutes, maybe hours.

For if he looked away something bad might happen to them where they were. Back on the planet where just over a year ago the sands of an arena had turned red with the blood of Jedi. They had come so close to the Jedi Order being all but destroyed that day. He had come so close to loosing all four of his precious children.

They were on their way back to that planet. Back to where the war had began. This time they had an army at their side, a fleet of star destroyers to cover them from the skies, and a baby sister still eagar too prove to the galaxy that she was just as brave and strong as her older siblings.

"Is this where you tell me to trust in the Force Master Yoda?"

"Why tell something you know already?" The Grand Master of the Order leaned heavily on his cane. He too was worried. It was his grandchild and great-grandchildren hurtling toward a battle. "Doubt the Force you do not I know."

"Of course I don't doubt the Force." Qui-Gon at long last turned away from the window, almost shocked at what Yoda had said. "I trust the Force with everything I have."

"Then why worry do you?"

"Because I am a father, not just a Jedi and worry is what fathers will do until their children are safe by their side again." He grinned a little. "Surely you remember that. All that I put you through is why what little hair you have left is white." He yelped as Yoda's cane swung out and whacked his legs.

"White and gone hair was long before you came." Yoda came up to Qui-Gon's side and stared at the window as the man had been. "Too do I worry. Geonosis colored by lost Jedi still is. Fight with them we cannot. One thing though do we can."

"We can pray."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She found her husband, her Soul Mate staring out one of the viewports on the Resolute's bridge. His eyes were grey, hard like the durasteel that made up the star destroyer in which they rode. They never wavered from their watch of the planet that spun before them. The red-brown planet with a ring round it hardly looked like a planet that would send her beloved into a tail-spin, brooding and glaring at it. It hardly looked a planet where a being would expect a galaxy wide war to begin.

And yet on Geonosis it had and to Geonosis they were being forced to return.

Lightly Analise laid a hand on Obi-Wan's back. She didn't need to. He knew she was there. Knew she was watching him and using their Bond to gently pull the dark memories that haunted him and kept him up at night away from his spirit and blowing them like dust into the Force. It helped only a little. _Did you ever think that we would return to this planet again Moonbeam?_

 _No, not when the war started. Recently though..._ Obi-Wan stopped looking at the viewport in favor of gazing at Analise. The grey in his eyes shifted, softened just a little now that the cursed planet was no longer the focus of his attention. Still it was there, taunting him with memories he much rather forget. She shook her head. Her braids for once pinned to the top of her head instead of falling loose down her back. _We are stretched so thin, chasing after Grievous and his fleet that I knew that there was a chance. So much of the focus is on him that we didn't stop to secure the holds we had on Separatist planets that we had managed to take._ She waved a hand towards the viewport. _Geonosis would have been one of the first to break free. They are the builders and designers. The Trade Federation, Techno Union; they can only do so much. Dooku needs Poggle. With the Geonosians, he has a massive and well-controlled work force. The drones are wholly loyal to Poggle._

 _And Poggle is wholly loyal to Dooku._ Obi-Wan stroked his beard and seemingly took no notice of the soft hiss of air escaping as the doors to the bridge slid open to admit new arrivals then shut back up tight. _We overlooked, misjudged indeed just how loyal he would be and now we are paying the price._ "You're late...Again."

"Guess I'll just have to say sorry Master...Again." Analise rolled her eyes as Anakin shrugged. He wasn't really sorry, not that much. Ahsoka smiled brightly in greeting, pride and excitement rolling off of her in dizzying waves before she locked it away behind shields. "But I do have a good excuse," Anakin pushed on as he jerked a thumb towards their baby sister. "Ahsoka and I were busy pushing the Seppies out of Dorrin. It was a nice little battle."

"And my squadron raked in a total of fifty-five kills," the Togruta Padawan fairly chirped as she announced just how many Seppies had fallen to her blade and the blasters of the vod'e that made up her squadron. Anakin crossed his arms.

"Brag all you want Ahsoka, but my squadron's seventy-six beats that fifty-five so in the end I win." He smirked at Ahsoka and the teen just rolled her eyes. A habit, Obi-Wan just knew that she had picked up from Anakin.

"Whatever Skyguy. You were just showing off."

"Well in any case it sounds like the pair of you had fun. Maybe too much fun." Obi-Wan glowered darkly and Analise just knew that he was gearing up for yet another lecture about Anakin and Ahsoka having too much fun, enjoying far too much the battles they were pushed and pulled into. A lecture was the last thing they needed and Analise knew the truth behind the game.

 _It's just a silly game Obi-Wan._ She tapped into both her Bonds with the men, opening them wide so that the three might talk without Ahsoka overhearing. _It is something for Ahsoka to do that won't let her think about the death, the pain of the fallen warriors around her._

 _She's right Obi-Wan. Ahsoka is still having nightmares though she refuses to talk about them and I'm doing everything I can to lessen their blow._ "You have nothing to worry about Master," Anakin with ease switched to speaking out loud. He could feel Ahsoka tapping on their Bond and demanding to know what was being discussed without her.

"I'm not worried about the game." Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's how long this war has dragged on for that I am worried about. There just doesn't seem to be an end in sight, even when I look into the Force."

"Which you shouldn't be doing." She smacked her husband's arms lightly. "You should know better than anyone Obi-Wan Kenobi that you cannot force visions from the Force. They will come on their own time and their own terms." She nodded back towards the planet. "Taking out that weapons and droid factory down there will help. It won't be the battle to end the war, but it will pull a rug out from under them."

"Which means we need to go over the plans one last time. Ahsoka, contact the other members of the Outer Rim Command. We need to hold a briefing."

"Already done Skyguy. They're waiting for us."

 _Rug out from under them? Really Moon?_

 _Oh shut-up Sun!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It still bothered Anakin, seeing Palpatine's holo standing on top of the projector in between Yoda and Mace. The Outer Rim Command had been put together in the early days of the war when it had been made clear that the bulk of it would spread out in the Outer Rim.

Palpatine wasn't a Jedi or a military leader. In fact he technically had no real command over the GAR thanks to an addition the FoJ had managed to cram into the official declaration creating the GAR. Technically the Supreme Chancellor didn't even need to be at the briefing, but he was. Because somehow, some way in those early days Palpatine how wormed his way into a seat on the Outer Rim Command.

"As you can see all our ships are position and we are ready to launch the first wave of attacks at any moment." Anakin shook thoughts of Palpatine from his head and crossed his arms as Ahsoka shifted next to him. Analise stood on his other side next to Obi-Wan and Luminara stood a silent figure in blue. She would be there for the second wave. Before them on the projector in flickering blue spun Geonosis. Red triangles noted key locations. Where the ground troops would land, where the fleet and fighters would engage the Geonosians in deadly dances high in the sky.

 _ **"Has there been any news on Poggle? We'll need to capture him if we want any chance of keeping Geonosis in our control."**_

"It's not for sure, but I do think I know where's he hiding." Analise leaned over the projector. The planet vanished and was replaced with a map of the planet's surface. "Poggle, for the moment appears to have opted to take cover in the main droid foundry," she gestured. "It would be a simple march if it weren't for this." Another tap of a button and a red dome stretched out and around the factory. "They've got that place shielded and the generators as inside." She pointed to a yellow addition on the map just inside the shield. "We'll have to take out the shields just to get close to the factory." She blushed lightly even though Anakin was pouring pride across their Bond and he knew Obi-Wan was doing the same. "That's why I've come with a three-prong attack. I will take a group of the men, Obi-Wan another, and a third will go with Anakin and Ahsoka. We'll land at different points then march through the defenses and met up at a staging area just outside the shield."

"Once we're together we'll be able to knock out the shield generator. For this first wave, the shield generator will be our primary target."

 _ **"I am worried about this plan..."**_ Anakin gritted his teeth and felt his baby sister tense as anger lightly rolled off of him. _**"I just feel that we are risking too much in having two of our most powerful and well-known Generals both on the ground focusing on the attack. I would far prefer Anakin to command the fighters. Perhaps this plan should be scrapped altogether."**_ The Chancellor smiled slickly at Analise. _**"Commander Skywalker-Kenobi is talented of course, but I fear her talent might not lay in strategic battle plans. Must I beg you once more to think of your family? I am sure the Temple Healers will..."**_

Even through a holo the sound of Yoda's cane being slammed onto the floor had all the Jedi jumping. It was one of the very few signs of displeasure that the Master allowed himself to indulge in. Well that and applying his cane to the shins or legs of those that displeased him. _**"Not just a healer Analise is. Warrior like her siblings and brother she is as well."**_

"Thank you Master Yoda." Analise peeked up at the Chancellor almost shyly, but Anakin knew better. He knew his twin. He knew well when she was taunting and she was taunting now. "I understand your worries Chancellor since it is not widely known that I am often the creator of many attack strategies for the 501st and 212th alongside Anakin and Obi-Wan." She waved a hand over the plan before them. "This plan is risky yes, but that risk is needed. We need to capture Poggle here and now so that he isn't able to lift the Geosians up against the Republic for a third time. That would be even more dangerous than loosing a General."

 _ **"Or a highly gifted Commander,"**_ Mace broke in nodded at Analise.

 _ **"Well I know when I am outvoted and I will admit to a lack of knowledge in the fine art of warfare."**_ Ahsoka made a face and Anakin reaching over pinched her arm. _**"As ever I will leave the planning our battles to you and the other leaders within the GAR."**_

 _ **"Then the only thing left to say is may the Force be with you all."**_

The holograms faded as the door to the briefing room opened.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"There you are." Ahsoka rolled back and forth on the heels of her feet as Obi-Wan greeted the four vod'e. She hadn't attended a briefing like that before. For a moment she had thought the the men were going to explode and call the Chancellor all sorts of mean names. She just couldn't believe that the Supreme Chancellor had been almost mean to Analise. He couldn't be that nasty...

Well Ahsoka wasn't sure if the Chancellor was nasty or not. Anakin refused to allow her to be too close to the human male for too long even though it seemed like he was always getting called to meet with Palpatine. When that happened she stayed at the Temple or Anakin left her with Padme.

"These are for you and the men Cody." Analise enhanced the map and red dashes marched across the landscape. "They are the coordinates for the rendezvous point."

"Yes Sir." Cody studied the map. "We'll form a perimeter there as soon as we hit the ground..." The Clone Commander paused and pointed at two spots on the map. "But getting past these defenses will be tricky."

"That's we are splitting up." Analise nodded towards Fives and Echo. "My bodyguards and myself will be cutting through the defenses on the north. Cody you and Obi-Wan will be going right through the middle while Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex lead the men through the south defenses."

"If everything goes as plan we'll all meet back at the rendezvous point at exactly o-seven-hundred," Cody nodded. No one bothered to laugh at Cody's absent-minded remark about everything going as planned. They were Jedi. This was war. Things rarely went as planned.

"If we do meet with heavy resistance which is more than just a possibility, but a likelihood; I want us all to hold up and wait until we together before going after that shield generator," Obi-Wan ordered them quietly. "It will take all of us after all to hit it."

Ahsoka was listening, she was. But something on the map had caught her eyes. Something that no one had mentioned...

It was a wall built in the space between two towering rock walls. Her eyes traced over it, taking in the guns placed on it and the heavy, thick metal door. "Was is it Snip?" Anakin asked when he finally noticed that the youngest Skywalker wasn't bouncing anymore and felt slightly muted.

"It's just that...Looking at this map I realized just how strongly fortified the Geosian defenses are going to be. I mean look at that wall," she gestured to the image. "There's a lot of gunning placements on that wall. It will make it difficult, maybe almost impossible for anyone to make it over."

"Well it's a good thing we're not going over the wall. In fact we won't be going anywhere near it."

"Anakin's right Ahsoka." Obi-Wan gently teased the teen who frowned. "You were ready to go not that long ago. Where did all that enthusiasm vanish to?" Reaching around Analise, Anakin gently slugged Obi-Wan in the arm.

"She's still got plenty of that Master and so do I. So no need to worry about us. Just make sure you get to the staging area in one piece."

"I will and I will be there waiting for you to finally arrive, late as usual."

 _ **"Gentlemen this is not the time or the place."**_ The very proper Luminara had been silent. This wave was not a concern of hers. She and her Padawan were still cleaning up another battle's mess. They would be there shortly though and ready to play their roles. _**"I suggest you continue your scuffle later. We do have a battle to get on with after all."**_

"Yes...We shall see you soon Master. Cody I want you to meet me in the hanger shortly. We'll go over the last minute details and then begin the attack."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They walked silently down the corridor of the Resolute. His arm wrapped around her waist. Their lips did not move, but those who saw them knew it meant nothing. The pair were so close, so in love that they did not need to speak aloud.

 _A part of you is wishing that I would be content to stay at the Temple._

 _I said nothing._

 _You don't need to say it Ben. Your soul is my soul. We can hide very little from each other._ Obi-Wan chuckled and pressed a kiss to the side of Analise's head. It was true. As Soul Mates they had no reason to hide the vast majority of their feelings, their thoughts from each other.

 _If I thought it would make a difference I would order you to stay behind, but it wouldn't. You're a Skywalker. A warrior._

 _But..._ She nuzzled his neck and brought them to a halt. A hand rested on his heart. _You do not like that my plan calls for us to separate._

 _No...I don't Moonbeam. I understand that each group needs a Jedi for the best chance, but I wish that..._ The hand on his heart covered his lips though no words had parted them.

 _This is just another battle. One of many that will take us from each other, but no matter what Ben...I will always come back to you and you will always find me._ He pressed his lip against her fingertips before gently pulling the hand down and pressing his lips urgently to hers.

It felt like it was the last time that they would ever tast the other, ever feel the press of their bodies aganist each other.

It felt like it was the last time because it just might be.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Rex!" The Captain turned hearing his name as a Knight ran up to him.

"Did you need something Anakin?"

"Yes...I need your promise." Rex raised his eyebrows. Visible because he had yet to put his helmet on. He knew what promise the General wanted him to make. It had become a habit for him to see out Rex before some major battle which meant a lot of lives would be lost. "I need you to promise that no matter what that you will protect Ahsoka. If something happens to me, if I die I only trust you to get Ahsoka to safety. If things start looking bad, I want you to get Ahsoka away from it. Promise me that."

He hated making that promise. He hated the thought of something, Force forbid, happening to Anakin. To Rex it seemed like a impossibility and something that would only happen if the war took a drastic change in direction and the Republic started being crushed by those damn Seppies.

Laughter caught their ears and their heads turned. Knight and Clone, General and Captain found themselves watching her. Ahsoka was joking around with some of the men. She was gesturing wildly to nose art on a LAAT/i of a busty, scantly clad Twi'lek. Because of the art the men had taken to calling the latty the Lucky Lekku. Rex doubted that Ahsoka really understood the draw to it or the pin-ups she routinely stole from the vod'e to tease them whenever she visited their barracks. She just liked to tease the men.

He knew for a fact Anakin wasn't looking forward to the day when Ahsoka started looking a woman and not like a child. Not with all the men around. If he was totally honest, Rex wasn't looking forward to the men maybe eyeing her like they did the pin-ups either.

Rex hated promising Anakin that he would take his place as Ahsoka's protector should something happen. That if the battle took a sudden turn he would grab the Padawan and take off. He hated doing it, but he would promise. He would promise every single time Anakin asked him.

"Of course General. Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on the little one and keep her safe."

Rex would always promise because Ahsoka was their hope and their promise that one day the war would be over.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You weren't at the first Battle of Geonosis were you Cody?" Even as the hanger hummed with activity; hanger workers running here and there, soldiers loading onto the lattys and exchanging jokes and taunts, fighters dully roaring to life as they sailed out the hanger doors and into position; five figures walked calmly. They dodged the obstacles in front of them with easing, pitching their voices to be heard over the symphony of battle preparations.

"Nope," Cody shook his head and dodged a droid that had gotten turned around at some point. "I was shipped directly to Coruscant when Master Yoda came to get us. Rex was there though."

"I know. He helped find Senator Amidala and Analise after they fell out of the gunship we had been riding in."

"You three didn't miss much." Analise turned around, walking backwards without another though to study the Clones. "Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme were captured and chained up in one of those big Geosian arenas. Poggle was going to let some creatures eat them."

"Sounds like fun," Fives chuckled and ignored the jabbing finger of his twin that had found a way into the the gaps of his armor. "I wish we had gotten to come, but we were too green." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"It was only fun for the Geosians and I think we were lucky. Analise was going to be stabbed by Dooku." His face turned dark and his wife latched onto his arm as they stopped in front of Obi-Wan's gunship.

"That was in the past. This is the now." She raised herself up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "This time I have my bodyguards with me. The twins will keep me safe."

"We'll see you on the ground Sir."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Last time they hadn't been ready for the massive army that the Republic had someone thrown together at the last minute. Last time they had been forced to flee into the catacombs, going lower and lower to avoid the Jedi and those freaky Clones.

This time they were ready.

As the Republic gunships flew overhead carrying men, supplies, and tanks; the Geosian warriors were ready. Their own starfighters launched themselves high into the sky to take on the Star Destroyers and Y-Wings as they shot at the LAAT/is. On the ground anti-aircraft cannons spat green lasers at the gunships to take down as many as they could, doing their part to help the drones in the sky.

This time they were ready.

This time their nests would be safe from Republic corruption and slavery.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan had a bad feeling, but he didn't speak the words out loud.

It seemed wrong to speak them in the middle of a heated battle. A silly superstition, but this was war and beings could be forgive for suddenly have a superstition. Something that they knew wasn't really true or real, but if they followed it would keep them safe.

He could already feel lights flaring than being blown out in a single breath. Men, new and seasoned who were gone. Their bodies blown to bits with only vod'e to remember their names. Only a few to mourn the ones that fell from the sky.

At least they would have gone quick. They wouldn't have been alive to feel the pain as their bodies hit the uncaring ground.

Obi-Wan bit back a yelp as he was slammed into the side of the gunship. Just as quickly he slammed up his mental shields, cutting off as much as he could of the Bonds he shared with his brother and wife. He couldn't block everything from them, but he could certainly block as much as his could. This battle was far too important, far too dangerous for them to be brought down by echos of pain and fear.

Oh yes he most certianly had a bad feeling about this.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He felt Obi-Wan's shields as they rose up and blocked all but a small part of their Bond. He paused before the latty and looked back over his shoulder. His twin, his other half and his Master's Soul Mate stared back. He could see her body shaking just a bit and knew that Obi-Wan had blocked what he could of their Bond as well.

It wasn't easy. They were one soul in two bodies which meant it took Obi-Wan more energy and effort to put up a block and protect her. Protect them.

It was needed. He knew it was needed. They were heading into the most dangerous battle on a planet where he was sure the blood of Jedi still stained the sands. They couldn't afford to have one of them be taken out and for the other two to be brought low or even unable to fight as the pain from the third coursed through their Bond and body as though the pain was their own.

There was a brush, one last gentle caress shared between the twins, between Analise and Ahsoka before the Knight raisied her own sheilds and Anakin raised his in turn.

Ahsoka was still learning and blocking natural Bonds was something that would take a while to learn.

Anakin turned his back on Analise and ushered Ahsoka onto the latty with a gentle hand. Beneath the feet the floor rocked back and forth as the small gunship lifted off from the hanger. "I take we're all ready to go Rex?"

"Yes Sir...General Kenobi has a rather decent head-start on us though."

"Then we'll just have to catch up. I don't need another lecture about being on time again."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was surrounded by Troopers dressed in dark brown and yellow. Only Echo and Fives were wearing their normal blue and white painted armor. They alone of all the men that had been issued to her temporary squadron were not those Clones who specialized in the use of those burning hot weapons known as flamethrowers.

In her hands Analise held extraordinary strength in the Living Force. After years of training she could bend elements, bring them to attack, and create from them protection from the wild and untamed. Fire was the most dangerous element and one she rarely touched, but today was different.

Today fire might be the only thing that could keep them alive.

"I wish you good luck Commander Skywalker-Kenobi." Analise turned and reached up for a strap in the latty as she looked down at Yularen. He was ready to play his part with the calm and poise of a military man that had sat long in the saddle. Perhaps only she could see the strain in his aura, what it cost him to send men out to die everyday.

"You should know the Jedi by now Admiral," she smirked at him. The same cocky, self-assured smirk her twin brother and often the Admiral's bane wore when he was marching into a battle with the odds stacked against him. "There is no such thing as luck."

"Ahh...Of course." The doors on the latty slide shut and the third prong was racing towards the planet.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Their boots weren't even on the ground yet and they were already knee-deep in battle. In a fight to the death.

Most of them on this gunship were new. Troopers rushed through training and shipped out from Kamino just a couple standard weeks before. For the vast majority it was their first battle.

All were fired up. It was a real treat to be fighting their first battle on the planet where the whole blasted war had started. It had been Geonosis where at long last they were allowed to step forth from the shadows and prove just what they been created for. What they had spent their lives training for.

They were soldiers, warriors. They were meant to fight.

Explosions rocked their gunship back and forth. Sometimes they were slammed into walls or stumbled, loosing their grips on the straps and falling hard to their knees.

"Well this isn't too bad," one of the new guys joked to lift the spirits of his vod'e. "I mean look at those bugs. They couldn't hit the board side of a sandcrawler!"

He hadn't even finished talking when one of those bugs got a lucky shot and suddenly for the new Clones their first battle was over before their boots had hit the ground.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Something slammed into the side of the latty and Ahsoka got scared. She couldn't really remember the last time she had gotten scared going into battle. No, she could actually. It was on Teth. Her very first all-out battle in the Clone Wars where she had seen men be blown up as they stood just feet away from her.

Anakin stood close to her. Her big brother always there and always protecting even as he let her go to run free and learn what the galaxy had to show her. Even if he didn't like it when she ran too far ahead too soon.

Suddenly something slammed into the side of the latty and exploded. The carefully controlled, but quick descent of the gunship vanished as the pilot fought to keep control and they rocketed down towards the unforgiving planet surface.

Shrill alarms blared and Ahsoka wanted to clap her hands over her montrals as they hurt her. She felt Anakin wrap one arm, his mech arm around her and gripped her so tightly that she knew she would have bruises later.

They were hurtling down, faster and faster. They rammed into other lattys that had been blown from the sky, took out Geonosian fighters that weren't quick enough to get out of the way.

Her stomach rolled and even though she was too old, Ahsoka whimpered. Rex pushed past the other men and grabbed onto a strap near her and Anakin. She didn't have to ask. If Anakin wasn't able to keep hanging on, Rex would be there to catch her.

Ahsoka had shut her eyes tightly and wordlessly started to pray when when the gunship slammed into the ground, buring the front of it and killing the poor pilot instantly.

Not that Ahsoka knew that. For her the world had gone brown and black.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We can't keep this up!" Analise shouted to be heard over the sea of rage outside the small ship. Echo and Fives stood closet to her while the other troopers stood as still as they could. These men were not new to the bloody battles. They were harden veterans for whom death was always only a step behind them. "This flak is just too much!" Already it was costing them dearly.

Two faint bursts of pain and fear jolted through her and Analise paled. She knew who that pain belonged to. She looked helplessly to the Clone called Heatwave. His attention was on his com as a frantic voice of a vod broke through static.

"We're hit! We're down! Please send help! We're at location 5..." The pleas were cut short and Heatwave shook his head.

"That was General Skywalker's team Commander...We just lost contact with them."

That was the last thing that Analise had wanted to hear.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin was the first to awaken from his daze. Dust and dirt filtered through the narrowing openings on the side on the doors of the latty which he quickly saw would not open through regular means.

A quick scan of the Force told him he was not hurt beyond a few minor cuts, some bruises he would feel later. Nothing that would stop him from moving forward with the mission, from their plan. He could already sense that some of the men weren't so lucky.

A worry, a fear suddenly engulfed him and Anakin jerked his head around, desperately searching for a pair of montrals that were still growing. Eyes widened when he saw her held tightly in the grip of the Captian and not moving. He brushed their Bond and let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding when she moved, shaking her own head.

They couldn't stay where they were. They were sitting ducks. "Get up guys!" Anakin pushed hard on the stuck door with all his might and the Force. The metal gave a sicking groan as he forced it open and the door flew a feet away. "Come on! We have to keep moving!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Here they come!"

For a moment Ahsoka thought she was back on Teth, fighting in her first real battle and watching the Clones around her fall as they pushed forward.

Only there were no trees, no large swaths of green and brightly colored plants. There was nothing but dirt, sand, and rocks.

Ignoring muscles that cried in protest she pushed herself up and out of the latty after her brother. As always, Anakin dove headfirst into battle. Rolling and jumping, spinning. His lightsaber a mere streak of blue laser as it spun. Slashing one way than another as he blocked the Geonosian shots and made it look effortless.

She only wished she could look that good.

Shaking her head and clearing her mind, Ahsoka forced herself to focus on the battle. On the incoming enemy fire. Ahsoka forced herself to ignore the ground as it exploded next to her and showered her with dirt and rocks. She forced herself to ignore the blaster bolts whizzing by her head, around her body. She forced herself to ignore the cries of injured and dying men.

It wasn't easy.

Sweat poured down her face, dusting stinging her hunter eyes. Her body started to protest as muscles burned hotter and hotter. Ahsoka didn't stop though. Her lightsaber kept weaving through the air; up, down, and over, up, down, and over. Wide, sweeping patterns catching as many shots as she could and bouncing them back to the Geonosians.

Through the haze shapes appeared. Shapes that got further and further away. "They're falling back!" She waited until she felt Anakin's signal across their Bond before she jumped up from behind the rocks she was using as cover. It felt odd, bad even for their Bond to even be blocked off a little bit. Anakin was still there, but it felt off and different. Uncomfortable. Ahsoka shook her head and gestured hurriedly to the men who were sticking close to her. All hand-picked by Rex and Anakin to be her mini-squad. "Let's move it men!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If this was how the battle was going in the air, Analise didn't want to know what it was like on the ground. Even though in a matter of minutes she was going to be setting her boots on the ground.

As a rule, Analise loved the entire galaxy and all the beings who called it home. She had been hoping though that she would never have to return to Geonosis until well after the war had ended. It wasn't a nice place to visit during times of peace, but during war it was a blood bath.

Another explosion rocked the latty and she was slammed against the door. Analise bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood as she stamped on the pain before it could leak over the small openings along her Bonds. They couldn't be distracted. They couldn't afford to be distracted.

"Fives call Cody and tell him to get those tanks on the ground now!" The Geonosians would be aiming hard for the lattys carrying their tanks. They would want those tanks gone first before anything else.

The latty rocked again as flames ripped through the doors. Analise wrapped the Force around herself and the men to protect them from the worst of the blaze even as the gunship hurtled to the surface of Geonosis.

"Cody? Come in Cody!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Commander Analise says to get those tanks dropped on the ground now Cody!"**_ That was all the Commander of the 212th heard from Fives before the com went into static-silence. Cody didn't want to dwell on what that might mean, the sudden cut-off of Fives' loud and hurried voice.

"Got it Fives." He didn't expect to hear a reply. "Alright! Start the landing sequence!" Cody called to the pilot who, along with the other carriers would drop the tanks and men before turning around and returning through the gauntlet to the star destroyers. If they were lucky they would make it back and remain in the hanger by the lattys until they were called. Called to bring down more men, called to bring men back, called to carry back bodies and wounded.

"Hear you loud and clear Commander! Have fun down there!" Cody wanted to snort, but didn't as the latty settled on the ground and the doors opened. He wouldn't take the pilot to task for his somewhat tasteless comment. It wasn't that bad really and it was a common farewell from the latty pilots and gunners who only saw any action when they were flying to or from a battle. They always, down to a man claimed that they were missing out on all the fun.

"This is it men! Move it, move it!"

The sounds of the battle had been somewhat muffled on the gunship like how a storm is somewhat muffled in a building. On the ground, out of the shipping the noise jolted through Cody, pounded inside his head. Two of the men dashed forward, before turning swiftly on their heels and just as quickly ran back to the gunship still emptying itself of soldiers. "They're incoming Commander! Coming in very hot!"

"At the landing zone Sir!"

"Man down! Repeat man down!"

"General Kenobi! Obi-Wan!" Cody had with ease switched channels on his com, putting himself through to Obi-Wan. "Sir don't land! The zone is hot! Repeat the zone is hot!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Repeat the zone is hot!"**_

"Everywhere is hot Cody which means there's no place else to land!" There was no way he was going to turn tail and run back to the gunship. They needed all four Jedi, the two Generals and two Commanders on the ground if their plan was going to have any chance of success.

They would only get this one shot to reclaim Geonosis and prevent the Seppies from taking root there for a third time.

He could feel Analise's faint, very faint pain before pushing it away. This was not the time to...

The LAAT/i jolted sharply and he could hear the explosion as they lost a wing or a thruster. He couldn't tell and it didn't matter. All that mattered was the alarms blaring through the small ship and the heat working its way through the metal to him and the men.

They had been hit and were now set on a deadly course.

 _ **"General?"**_

"We've been hit Cody! We're going down!" Now was not the time for him to be cool and collected as if he was attending a large state dinner. Now was the time to be rough and tough.

Obi-Wan thumbed off his com and tightened his grip on the strap over his head, anchoring himself to the floor of the gunship with a little use of the Force. It wouldn't keep him up, but it might keep him from bouncing around too much. "Brace yourself! Brace! Brace for impact!" At his cry the men grabbed onto straps, leaned against the wall, braced each other. The older Clones grabbing onto a younger one, determined that they would make it.

The gunship dove into the ground nose-first. It screamed across the sand, flames flaring from it like the train of an expensive dress. It rolled. It rocked. It smashed against rocks, jammed itself into rocks. The sand it left behind was black and burnt.

Obi-Wan hung on, stayed awake for as long as he could until he felt the latty come to a dead stop, tilting almost onto one side. His body, battered and bruise slide along the wall as he let go of the strap.

He could sense only one other being still alive besides him.

The othere were gone.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Echo helped her from the remains of the gunship. Her right arm was warpped around her stomach, the hand pressing lightly aganist her ribcage. She had bruside them badly, maybe cracked them. It was good thing she was left-handed.

She felt Echo eye her. She knew she was shaking, trembling as the echo of Obi-Wan's pain rolled over her. Even with their Bond blocked to keep the pain from bringing her down, she still felt it.

Her husband, her Soul Mate was somewhat out there...And he was terribly hurt. Hurt enough that it was leaking past his block and over to her, making her body shake, making her feel weak. Making her stumble.

"Commander Analise!" Echo was by her side in an instead, supporting her as best he could. "Maybe we should rest here...I mean..." She shook her head and pushed the pain further away.

"No...We need to keep moving Echo." Fives growled low his throat as he approached his brother and near-sister. That protective urge bubbling up inside him. It had always been strong when it had come to Echo, but now it liked to rage thanks to the influence of Jedi like Anakin and Obi-Wan who were often highly protective of their loved ones. Analise smiled at him a little before it transformed into a slightly pained grimace. "You know I'm right Fives...What news...What news is there? How many did we loose in the crash?"

"We lost a lot Commander." Fives crossed his arms. The Geonosians meant business when it came to taking us down for the count." He sighed a little and shook his head. "From what little we heard from General Kenobi it sounds like his team was the only team to make it through to the landing zone. The flak was just too much."

"And Anakin?"

"I got through to Captian Rex for a hot minute. They went down, but their losses weren't that heavy. The men were just mainly shaken up, but all their tanks are gone. They're fine, but they're taking heat. Got dropped into the middle of a fire fight and they are having to push through it." Fives sighed. "They had been trying to contact General Kenobi for backup, but now they are just going to push forward to the rendezvous point."

"Which is what we will do." Analise slowly raised a hand. "I want no objections Fives. We need to get this stage wrapped up so we can hit the next stage and bring that droid factory to the ground." Her eyes darted around, taking in the men laying on the ground. Too hurt to move, but doing their best to stay silent and ignore the pain. "Load the injuried onto our tanks. We can't leave them behind." She narrowed her eyes, calling the Force to aid her. It whispered, cleared her vision, and she nodded. "There's a ridge out there. If we make for it I bet we will met up with Anakin."

"Yes Commander." 'You crazy mesh'la Jetii.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"I'm sorry Rex old man, but that's all I can tell you right now."**_

"Got it Cody. I'll let the General know. Over and out." Anakin frowned over his shoulder at the Clone Captain crouching down behind the small pile of rocks that he and Ahsoka were fighting to stay balanced on as they swung their lightsabers around and around. Dirt and rocks were spewed up by the Geonosians' lasers, stinging and cutting.

"What's the word Rex?" Anakin shouted to be head over the nose of battle. "Can Obi-Wan sends us some more help or what?" The Knight nodded to his Padawan and the pair jumped down from their dangerous, deadly perches to hunker down with Rex in a very small, small bit of safety.

"That's a negative Anakin...Cody says that right now it doesn't even look like General Kenobi made it to the landing zone. From what he could tell, the General's gunship got hit hard and crashed."

"Damn it!" Anakin wanted to punch the ground, but held himself back. He reached for the Bond he shared with his brother and winced. There was pain and it was bad. "Damn it! The one time I need Obi-Wan's help and he gets shot down!" His anger was loud and fake. Neither Clone nor Togruta bristled, but Ahsoka's eyes grew wide with worry.

"Did something happen? Is Obi-Wan injured?" Ahsoka's questions raced from her mouth and Anakin winced. Ahsoka's Bond with Obi-Wan was not so deep so that when Obi-Wan blocked his end, the opening was so very small that in the heat of battle Anakin doubted that Ahsoka felt anything. "What if he is..."

"Don't talk like that! Don't even think that!" Anakin is his fear, his worry snapped at the teen who shrank back a little. He took a deep breath, but his voice was still hard though he was calmer. "Look Obi-Wan is still alive and he'll be okay. Rex!" The Captain snapped to attention. "Get the men around. We're going to rush that line and break through!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Ahsoka," Anakin focused solely on his baby sister as Rex ran off to gather up some men. "I want you to stick my by side. We're going to play cover for Rex and the vod'e. Got it? This is no time for you to be playing hero."

"Yes Anakin...But what about..."

"Look Snips, I'm worried about Obi-Wan too and I'm worried about Analise. But we need to stay focused in the here and now. As soon as we break through this line we'll go find Obi-Wan and Analise alright?"

"Alright..."

"The men are all set General Skywalker."

"Good...Now get ready...And...Go! Go! Go!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a race.

A deadly race.

Ahsoka sprinted after Anakin, doing her best not to wince as she heard the death cries of men as they were picked off by the Geonsian snipers. She failed. Even though it had been over a year since she had entered the war as raw, green Padwan; she still felt in many ways like a shiny.

She didn't think she would ever get to use to hearing the men she served with give sharp, almost shrill cries that vanished into silence as blood poured from their bodies and stained their armor. A part of Ahsoka hoped that she would never become numb to it, get use to it. If that ever happened, she worried about what type of person she would be.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cody was worried and Cody was very rarely worried.

He gazed out into the distant, peering through dust and debris and flying lasers to make out the gunship that lay destroyed and in danger.

"It's not any good news Sir." Laddy lowered the electrobinoculars from in front of his visors and shook his head. "It looks like the kriffing bugs are splitting up!" Cody clenched his fist. He just knew who was on the latty.

"Waxer reporting for duty Sir!"

"Boil reporting for duty Sir!"

"Where have you two been?" Cody snapped at the Clones who after Ryloth had risen through the ranks. The pair looked almost identical in their desert camo armor except for the little smiling face Boil had added to his helmet. It was Numa, their Numa. The little Twi'lek girl that he and Waxer spent as much time with as they could whenever the were on Coruscant. "Look we've got a down gunship out there about five clicks east and I'm betting all my creds that it's General Kenobi's!" Both men went tense. They owed General Kenobi a lot. They owed his wife a lot too.

"Sir...If the General is hurt does that mean..."

"She might be Waxer, but she and General Kenobi and General Skywalker know how to block their Bonds during battle so that they don't loose focus. Still...I need the two of you hightail it out there and check for survivors. Now move it!"

"Sir yes Sir!"

"Sir yes Sir!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was like that game Analise had taught them to play with Numa and her friends. That came called dodge-ball. Only a deadly form of dodge-ball. The balls were really lasers and if you got hit with one you weren't out. You were dead.

Boil took the lead. Boil always took the lead when they were in battle with droids marching towards them and lasers watering the ground. He twisted and turned, moves learned from watching the Jedi while Waxer hopped and skipped like some overgrown and demented tooka.

"This is stupid!" Waxer half-yelled as he slammed into the side of the downed gunship just knowing that he had created a few new bruises. "Why do we always get stuck doing the fun stuff?"

"You think this is fun?" Boil joined Waxer, keeping cover and chuckling. "I hate to tell you this vod, but the fun part will actually be getting back to the square!"

Waxer shook his head as he and Boil grabbed hold of the gunship doors and pulled...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Through his haze of pain Obi-Wan heard the creaking, protesting groan of metal being forced open. The light nearly blinded him for a moment and he envied Trapper his helmet.

Trapper...Only Trapper managed to survive the crash. All the others were dead.

"General?" Wincing Obi-Wan raised his hand to block some of the light and smiled. Next to him Trapper lifted his head, just barely stirring.

"Waxer, Boil there you two are." The open cuts on his face pulled and dripped fresh blood as he talked. He ignored it though, pushing forward. Always pushing forward. "I had thought that we might have been forgotten. That crash took everyone except Trapper and myself."

"Well if you can make jokes you aren't feeling too bad then." With ease Boil hoisted Obi-Wan up as Waxer rushed to make help Trapper. "Commander Cody has taken command and everything has been set up. Only problem is that the bugs are everywhere, trying to surround us. We're going to have to move fast."

"That I think I can do with your help of course."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cody waited with bated breath as Laddy watched through his electrobinoculars. "I can see them...Yes! They have the General and one other man!"

"HT-6-36 we have the General on his way! Lay down cover fire at point 3-5!" Cody barked into his com even as he released his held breath. They were going to make it. General Kenobi was going to make it. They always did even when the odds seemed far beyond their reach.

From beneath his visor Cody glared at the damn bugs that were doing their hardest to take out his General.

Well they could try all they wanted. Obi-Wan Kenobi was not going to die this day and Cody was going to make sure of that.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He barely heard the shouts of "Take 'em down! Take 'em down!" as he and the four Clones staggered behind Republic lines. The whole way back the Master and General had simply let Boil direct his movements. He had been deep inside his head, reciting the names of all the men that had died in the crash and praying for the men still alive as their vod'e became one with the Force.

Later, when they were done taking Geonosis back he would call the men together. They would gather and mourn in the silent way that Jedi and Clones did. The men lost would become legends among the ranks. Their names turned into stories of heroics and passed around the GAR until they became bedtime stories for children on far distant worlds.

"General Kenobi? Obi-Wan!" Cody's anxious call jerked Obi-Wan from that hidden place inside his mind where the men would rest until they could be properly remembered. He gazed at his Clone Commander and smirked even though it hurt. Cody looked rather offended that he had once again run off and gotten hurt without Cody at his side. If they hadn't been in the middle of a battle, Obi-Wan was sure Cody's arms would have been crossed and his right foot tapping in irritation. "That was some crash. How badly are you injured?" Cody didn't bother to ask whether or not Obi-Wan was injured. He could tell just by looking at him that he was.

"I'm fine Cody. It's nothing too serious." He could faintly hear the multiple snorts from Cody and Boil and Waxer and Trapper even as Boil sat him on the ground with a crate supporting his back so that he didn't flop over onto the sand. Not a single one believed that his wounds were't serious. At least they weren't life-threatening. "What's the situation then?"

"General Skywalker, Commander Ahsoka, and Commander Analise are all the ground. However they're somewhere beyond us." Cody waved his hand and summoned one of the medics. "The bugs are everywhere and they are pushing us to the brink. They knew we were coming Sir and more than that..." Cody paused, thinking how best to word what would pass through his lips next. "They knew almost every single move we were going to make and I don't think it was just random luck because of predicting Sir. I would swear that someone told them what we were going to do."

Obi-Wan winced only slightly as a hypospray full of numbing medication was injected into his neck. "Well no worries there Cody. You know Anakin and Analise and Ahsoka. They're the Skywalkers and they have enough determination and stubbornness that I have no doubt they'll make it to us." He smiled and ignore the glares from both Commander and medic as fresh blood trickled down his cheek. "All we have to do is make sure that we are still here when they do finally reach us."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was slow going with the tanks. Slow going made slower because the Geonosians in some made streak of brilliance had planted huge metal x's all over.

Analise swung out with her lightsaber, hand twitching only slightly in pain as she cut through another x as if it was butter. Her right arm stayed wrapped around her midsection, hand on her ribs.

Fives had already scolded twice then flat out yelled at her until he remembered she was the Commander when she refused to get some rest or have her ribs bound up. At least until they reached real medics. She could feel the glares of both him and Echo. They were still upset that she had opted to simply use the Force to numb the pain.

But Analise knew that she would need her strength. The Force was nudging her, telling her that soon she would need to do what many would think impossible or unreal.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

From his post on the Resolute, staring out the viewports of the bridge Yularen watched the battle for the skies. He watched as Geonosian starfighters tangled with his Y-Wings. They danced across the sky, dodging explosions and falling ships. The moves were perfect, on point for both sides. This was no rehearsal. This was the opening night performance.

 _ **"Will you be able to send any help?"**_

"The answer is no Trooper Echo," he sighed as he turned in the direction of where the call was coming from. "The vast majority of our ships are engaged in heavy battle at the moment."

 _ **"We get that Sir we do...It's just that three of us command groups were sent down to the planet, but only General Kenobi's made it to the actual landing zone and contact down here is spotty at best. We could really use that air support."**_

"Surely you remember your lessons." Even though he couldn't actually see Echo, Yularen sternly gazed at him through the com. "What we are doing here is a planetary-wide invasion. That means if I give you the air support you are requesting than I will be loosing a good number of fighters which in turn could hinder us up here."

 _ **"Understood Sir...Are you able to at least send just one or two ships out to find General Skywalker? Commander Analise is doing her best to keep going, but General Kenobi was injured and even with their Bond blocked, she's still getting some of his pain as well as her own."**_

Yularen opened his mouth to again say no, but he found he couldn't. As much as Anakin Skywalker's nature and reckless disregard for the rules made him thinking about diving for the nearest bottle of top-shelf Corellian brandy which was next to impossible when he was on duty; Analise was the total opposite. Anakin ruffled feathers and Analise smoothed back into place. She was the gentle breeze to Anakin's tropical storm.

Yularen had seen twins before. He knew how close, how deep that relationship could run. If Analise wasn't able to reach her husband, than she would need to be with her twin and vice versa.

He didn't take another moment to think. "That I can do Echo and for now it is all I can do."

 _ **"That will be more than enough Admiral. I'll let Commander Analise know. Echo out."**_ Nodding Yularen turned sharply on his heel.

"I want as many fighters that we can scrap up put on alert at once," he barked out as he made his way to the projector where Lee hovered. The Clone's eyes were rapidly darting all over the map trying to keep track of all the movements on the ground. "Lee, have you been able to pinpoint General Skywalker's position?"

"I think so..." The tone of Lee's voice had Yularen on alert. "From me and the other vod'e were able to pull together, we think General Skywalker's team is making their way along the eastern barrier here." Lee pointed...Pointed at the same fortified wall that young Ahsoka had pointed out earlier and expressed concern about.

"That's not a barrier Lee...That's a fortress..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They hadn't even stepped into the shadow of the wall when the battle droids stationed on top pointed their guns down towards them and opened fire. Lightsabers wrote paths in the air, erasing some of the bolts, but even they knew it was too much. "Take cover!" Rex suggested and they all made flying leaps to huddled behind some rocks.

All except two shinnies that had been too slow to react. They had still been too new, too unsure, and too willing to prove themselves.

Ahsoka wasn't even sure if they had picked out their names yet. Some Clones waited until they were away from Kamino's choking and sterile environment before giving up their numbers and taking names that were all their own.

"Well..." Ahsoka glanced at her brother out of the corner of her eye. "Next time I should get to come up with the plan. Look at the mess you got us into!" She waved her lightsaber around carefully to make her point before hooking it back onto her belt.

"What do you mean me?" Rex watched the siblings and rolled his eyes affectionately. Only the Skywalker siblings and Obi-Wan would pick on each other in the middle of a deadly fire-fight just to distract themselves and each other from the battle and what it cost. "Look it wasn't my job to study the holo-maps. It was yours!"

"Yeah and I did my job!" She snapped back at him. "Don't you remember the breifing where I was the one who pointed out this giant wall with all the guns? You were the one who clearly said that there was nothing to worry about because we aren't going anywhere near it Snips." Rex smothered a chuckle as a quick flash of defeat appeared than vanished from Anakin's face. At least the General knew when the little Commander had beaten him.

"Look...I...Just get ready to climb Ahsoka!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Analise..." The Knight half-turned as she walked to listen to Fives who had come bounding up to her. "I did what you asked and left a small squad of what men we could spare to watch the tanks and wounded." He eyed the dark, gaping maw that Analise was leading the men into. "Are you absolutely sure that this will the be the quickest way to the others?"

"No...I'm not." She gave Fives a little smile. "But all I can do is trust in the Force, trust in my own gut...So into the cavern we go." She pulled out her lightsaber and switched it on, the blade's hum slightly different from other lightsabers. "Think of it as just another learning experience in your dealings with Jedi." Echo snorted.

"Maybe after this war I'll write a guide so that everyone will know just how to handle Jedi when they get some crazy idea stuck in their head." Giggling Analise spun so that she was walking backwards.

"What advice will you give? Tie up the Jedi and throw in a secure, lockable room until..." The Force flared in warning and she spun around so quick that both Clone twins wondered if she were give herself whiplash. She held up her hand and closed her fist. The signal to the men to halt. Fives frown and tapped his helmet as his HUD suddenly began to spit information into his face. He growled low.

"My HUD is picking up wing vibrations Commander Analise...They're just up ahead." While Analise stood straight, twisting and reaching out to feel just exactly where the Geonosians were, most of the men behind her crouched down. Only a few moved their eyes along the walls than up into the shadows of the cavern ceiling.

It came from out of nowhere. A Geonosian warrior barreling down from the ceiling and hurling itself at one of the newer Clones. The men went down with a frantic cry as the bug tore at his armor. A second bug joined him, stomping down on the man's wrist with all his weight and managing to break it. The cries of the man became louder and more pain-filled as the bugs cruelly jerked him into the air, pulling his shoulders from their sockets.

It must have been the signal for three more bugs attacked. They went for the men, not the Jedi. They still remembered that the Jedi were too much for them on a certain level and were better left to the droids.

"Kriff!" Fives yelled as he watched a bug tackle one of the vod'e to the ground. Even in his helmet, the Clone's head made a sicking thud as it bashed against the rocky floor. Blasters began to go off as the others took shot after shot, hoping to bring down the bugs. Fives made for the vod on the floor, shooting the bug to death and kicking it away.

"Thanks Fives..." The Clone rose, shaking his head. The back of his helmet looked dented.

"Will you be fine to go on?"

and body of a bug pressed against his back, around his neck. Fives started a desperate bucking to get the bug to let go...

A buzzing hum brushed by his ear and the bug on his brick cried shrilly as Analise coolly dispatched it with a burning hot slash across it's back from shoulder to ribs. Echo quickly dropped the body to the ground and turned, scanning the feed in his HUD. For the moment all seemed to be quiet. "Orders Commander?" He already knew what they were going to be.

"We keep moving. We can't let ourselves be stopped here because of the bugs." She swung her blade around in a circle before pointing it further down the cavern. "Forward men! Forward!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rex stood back and watched as backpacks full of explosives were brought to the front. He didn't like this. He didn't like it one bit. "So that's it? That's the plan General?"

"It's the best and only plan that will work." Anakin passed one of the backpacks filled to the brim with explosives to Ahsoka who gleefully slipped it onto her back while he took the second one. The little bit was always too excited when she was getting the chance to blow something up in Rex's mind. "Look," Anakin sighed as he slipped on his own backpack. "There are way too many of you guys to all make the climb and bring down that wall. It will be better for a smaller team to do it. Snips and I have the best chance of getting up and dropping in the bombs. You need to stay here and help the men lay down cover fire for us."

"Yes Sir." Rex would follow orders, but he as not happy about them at all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It never mattered what they were doing. If they were in the Temple's hanger adding the newest upgrade to the Twilight, being bored to death as they gave reports to the Council, playing some highly twisted and demented version of a child's game with the men, or even running for their lives dodging explosions with bags of bombs on their backs. It never mattered to Ahsoka what they were doing because she was spending time with her big brother, with her hero.

Ahsoka knew that Anakin was far from the Hero With No Fear that the media liked to paint him as. She knew he had fears, lots of fears. She knew he wasn't perfect. Than again no one was perfect as Analise would always remind her. Anakin had many faults, he failed, he fell, he got back up. She knew of the ghosts in his past. She knew the shadows that crossed his face.

She didn't care. Those faults, flaws, mistakes just made him a stronger person in her eyes as he fought to move past them.

As they ran she felt Anakin reach out and grab onto her hand as few explosions reached out their burning fingers and brushed at her skin. Too close for Anakin's comfort.

She had to use to the Force to keep up with his longer legs. She didn't want to fall and pull him down. Though if she fell, Anakin would probably just pick her up and haul her around just like he had done when they were younger and leaving the scene of a prank. Especially the pranks that had involved Master Windu. He didn't really have a sense of humor.

Ahsoka didn't know when it happened, but by the time they had reached the cliff wall that they would need to scale to make it up to the wall, they were moving and breathing as one. In sync they pulled the cable launchers from their belts aimed and fired. Matching clangs of metal against rock let them know that they hooks had latched. Tugs made sure that they stayed latched. Anakin doubled checked her cable of course as soon as she had hooked it onto her belt.

She didn't say anything even though she felt she was far too old and experienced at this point for Anakin to be fussing over her cable. At this point she understood that for Anakin it was one of the very few things he could control in the middle of a battle.

"Alright Snips, let's go."

"On it Skyguy!" Ahsoka started hopping up the side of the cliff. Her body acted on instinct allowing the Togruta's mind to wander. 'Is it strange that I can be so happy about spending time with Anakin even when we are in the middle of a war?'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Geonosians were everywhere. Analise's lightsaber wove a simple and complicated pattern through the air, sweat running down her face and tracing tracks through the dirt that had been smeared there by the crash. She was doing all she could to keep the bugs shots from hitting her men, but it was getting tougher and tougher.

She could hear the cries of men as Geonosians jumped on them, clawing them to bits until the screams lived on only in dying echos that were drowned out by the noise of battle. Her ears, her head rang with the shrill and dizzying Geonosian chattering language. A headache was building and building behind her temples.

She needed to end this standoff and fast or they would never make it out of the cavern.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The good news was that the droids on top of the wall weren't firing down at the men. The bad news was that now they were firing at him and Ahsoka.

Not that Anakin was worried. If it had been Geonosians taking shots at them, then he might have been worried, but it was just droids and droids were easy to deal with. Easy to take apart.

"So Snips what's you total so far?" Plus it made for a fun game to keep Ahsoka's focus on the here and now.

"I've got 25 droid kills so far Skyguy!" The kills were only counted if they were droids, not living beings. Anakin didn't want Ahsoka to get used to, to get numb to killing living beings. Droids were one thing, beings were not. Anakin knew that during war one could become far too use to killing, to seeing and feeling the life of a being ebb away into nothing and being numb to it all.

He didn't want that for Ahsoka.

The Knight smirked. He might have come with the game to help Ahsoka, but that didn't mean that he had to let her win. "You'll need to catch up a lot if you want to beat me. Let's go!"

Wrapping the Force around themselves, the siblings run to the edge of the cliff and jumped down. Their landings jarred their ankles, but they didn't stumble. They never did not when the Force was there to control their landing.

The droids marched towards them, guns firing shot after shot.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The droids marched towards them, guns firing shot after shot.

Rex glared at the machines from his position on the ground where he and the other men were shooting droids, shooting out the automatic guns embedded into the wall.

Those blasted, overconfident, reckless Jetii! They were outnumbered and they knew it. Even with all their skills there was no way they would be able to push back all the droids long enough for them to properly set up the bombs. "You men take care of the droids on top of the wall," Rex barked out to the men around him. "I'll be joining the Jedi!"

Next time Rex wasn't giving them a choice. They would be taking him with them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was haran.

As the bugs pressed closer, Cody had dragged Obi-Wan and forced him to sit on the ground with the crates blocking him from the Geonosians pressing forward. He had ordered Obi-Wan to stay there and stay down! Obi-Wan had simply sat in the dust in shock. Cody rarely told him what to do. In fact Obi-Wan could never remember when Cody had given him an order before.

The Commander hadn't given him time to fight back. He simply grabbed a nearby Trooper, curtly ordered the Trooper to make sure that the General followed his orders, than stalked away to command their defenses until help arrived.

"Man down!" The cry broke through Obi-Wan's thoughts. The cry that he kept hearing over and over and over again. The cry that he was sure he would hear in his sleep for nights to come.

His grey eyes scanned. They took in the dead bodies, the injured being pulled or carried desperately to the what little safety there was in the middle of the circle. He watched as canons they had brought were blown to bits and pieces. The gunners manning them not even having enough time to scream before their lives ended.

He punched the ground and then punched it again, punched it a third time. Angry tears welled up in his eyes. He hated this! He hated being so weak, so unable to fight while his men died around him. It felt like the first battle all over again. Watching as his fellow Jedi were gunned down and the blood pooling in the sands.

The anger left as fast as it had come and it left Obi-Wan feeling even more drained than before.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had taken time, maybe hours; but at long last all the droids on the wall had fallen into scraps at their feet. Lightsabers hissed back into blades of sliver and black. "Alright Ahsoka, look for a hatch. We can drop the bombs down there so that when they go off this wall will get blown sky-high!"

"Got it!" Ahsoka dropped her to knees, hands running over the surface beneath her. They felt for any unusual depressions, any rough cuts or markings that indicated that some sort of hatch had been placed there.

A circle had been cut into it and Ahsoka smirked as her hands passed over it and it opened. Turning to look at her brother she shouted "Hey Skyguy I found it..." An angry series of beeps interrupted her and Ahsoka found herself suddenly crawling backwards as a droideka popped out of the hatch, it's shield flickering on. "I found a destroyer too!"

Anakin's lightsaber blazed back to life as he ran to Ahsoka. He ignored the hatch opening behind him and the second droideka popping out, but Ahsoka didn't. The Padawan pushed herself up and by using Anakin's knees as a lift, flung herself up and over the Knight.

They fought back-to-back just like in all the great stories about Jedi that crossed the galaxy for generations.

Except those stories never mentioned droidekas, the bane of the Jedi for those blasted shield generators. Ahsoka's energy began to wane, her moves became slightly sloppy when her eyes widened. Something was coming...A presence she knew all too well...

Rex snuck up behind the droideka, passing through the shield. Slowly, slowly so that the clanker wouldn't notice he pressed the barrel of one of his blasters against its head and fired!

The head exploded in a fury of sparks, but not before shooting off one last shot. It went wide and hit the ground near the feet of Anakin's foe. The remaining droideka stumbled, the chipping rocks knocking it off balance.

Anakin switched off his saber then threw himself down to the ground in a roll, sliding through the shield and laying flat on his back. The droid's processors didn't have the time to really compute what was happening as blue sliced through it and it fell to the ground in pieces.

"So did you guys get them or what?" Jedi and Clone ran up to the first hatch which had reopened to reveal a confused battle droid sent for an update.

"Perfect...We need to hold onto these!" Anakin tossed his backpack to the droid who dropped his blaster to catch the explosive package. Smirking Anakin used the Force to shove the droid back down and turn on the bombs as Ahsoka happily threw her pack down the hatch and helped him shut it. "Alright Rex time to get off this wall."

"Wait...What1?"

"Time to go up, up and away!" As one the siblings used the Force to toss the loudly protesting Clone Captain high into the air. With him safely out of the explosion's range, Anakin pressed a hand to Ahsoka's back and the two leapt for it themselves.

As the wall burst into a blazing inferno that stretched so high into the sky and nearly deafened those nearby, Ahsoka and Anakin fell to the ground, using the Force to make sure they landed safely before quickly turning to reach out and catch Rex. Just as quickly they reached up and pushed the debris back and to the sides, not wanting to be crushed to death by falling rocks the size of fighters.

"You know..." the Captain sent the pair dirty looks through his visor as he stood up, "A simple hey Rex, jump would have done just as well."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have been as fun." Ahsoka lightly clapped her hands, a twinkle of teasing in her eyes. "Hey Rex did you know that you scream like a girl?"

"Little one..." The men all laughed and Rex just knew it would be a while before he wasn't the butt of jokes.

"The fun is over men. Let's move out! Obi-Wan needs our help and he needs it now!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were so close to the end now. Analise could make out the yellow glow of Geonosian sunlight. They just needed to smash through those damn bugs.

One lightsaber and a couple dozen blasters through weren't going to help. "Bring in the flamethrowers, we're close!" Closing her eyes, Analise sank deep into the Force. She reached along the rock, the small amount of water that dripped somewhere in the cave. She reached for the fuel in the tanks of the men, for the flames that would come racing out of the specially made guns. "Now men!"

"But Commander..." She knew why they hesitated. She was standing in front of them. The flames could burn her, but they wouldn't.

"Let them have it men!"

They obeyed and Analise felt the rush of heat and power as she wove the Force through the flamed and they wrapped around her to form into towering funnel, brushing the rock overhead. Lighsaber held out to the side, Analise lifted a hand and directed the flames on a dance, splitting the one funnel into thee, the three into six. Behind her eyelids she saw the path they would take, the Geonosians who would not be able to flee from their deaths.

She could hear the gasps of the men, sense their awe at the power that their Commander had hidden at the tips of their fingers. Fives and Echo had known. They weren't surprised.

Their sister was the daughter of the Force, it's Moon and the Living Force would always heed her call.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Anakin is that...?" They were running hard when the sky above them was suddenly filled with sounds of dying bugs and the smell of their burning flesh. They stopped to stare as a cavern spewed out Geonosians whose bodies blazed with flame, at the six tornadoes made of fire that danced on the edge. A familiar figure stood behind them and Anakin felt the power of his twin, knew just how far she reached to tap into it so that she could control the uncontrollable.

"Yep Snips...That's Analise." He waited until the death cries of the bugs had faded, until Analise had vanished the fire into the wind and Force with a wave of her hand. Only when it was calm did he bring his com up and call to her. "Glad you could join the party Moon."

 _ **"Yes...Well our crash landing forced us to take a slight detour that kept us out of contact for a while."**_

"So that's what we've been taking today, detours?"

 _ **"Yes...Sun I can see the landing zone, I can feel Obi-Wan. It's not looking good..."**_

"Don't worry. Now that we're together it will be better. I promise." He turned to Rex. "Rex try and get Admiral Yularen. We're going to need his help now."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Admiral I know what I am asking will be next to impossible, but things have reached the breaking point and we need air support down here."**_

"It's not so impossible General. I just happen to have one squadron up and waiting for the call. Sending them in now!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It hurt to move...But he had to get up.

The Geonosians were just too much. They were breaching the safety of their circle, pressing in closer and closer. The calls for retreat rang out all around him, but there was no where to retreat to.

Staggering to his feet Obi-Wan clung tightly to his lightsaber with a slightly shaky hand while the other rested on a crate.

Cody was by his side like he always was when things got rough. Cody bound and determined that nothing would happen to his General. The other men surrounded him. All ready to give their last breath for their Jedi General.

Breath...Breathing...He could barely breath. His gasps were rough tearing at his raw throat as he weakly swung his lightsaber up and turned it on.

His men weren't going to give up and neither was he...He would fight until...Until...

"Reinforcements!" The cry was filled with hope and disbelief even as Y-wings and V-19s flew overhead in graceful, deadly displays. Suddenly it was the Geonosians who were feeling the pressure, who finding themselves being forced back. "The reinforcements are here!" The tired men all cheered while Cody bowed his head and Obi-Wan knew the man was praying and thanking the Force that help had come at last.

Filled with new energy the men rushed forward, eager to really give it to the bugs with air support at last easing their way. Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and sank back to the ground, his back pressed against the crates. His legs no longer able to support him. Help had come...Help was here!

From the dust came more forces, new forces lead by a trio of lightsabers in green and sky-blue. Their men in white and blue, desert camo rushed past him to join their vod'e in battle. But the Jedi didn't. The Jedi stopped when they reached him.

"Oh my Ben..." He welcomed the soft hands that fluttered to his face after she had fallen to the knees in the dirt beside him. Dirt was smeared across her face, on her clothes. They were ripped and torn, her lovely hair was falling from her braided crown. He could smell smoke, see the light sliver tint to her eyes; but she was still the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

He felt engery, love, warmth, healing as she poured her very essance, their shared essance into him.

"Are you alright?" A voice that still held some small innocence of childhood filtered through his ears as Ahsoka fell to her knees by Analise. It was clear that the teen wanted to hug him, but was scared to even touch the clearly wounded man. Obi-Wan chuckled and raised a hand to Ahsoka's lekku, lightly stroking them.

"So what exactly happened to you Master?"

"That's the question I should be asking you Anakin."

His family was by his side again. The Geonosians were in trouble.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"With our forces combined once again, we should have more than enough strength and power to take down those generators. Anakin I want you to take Ahsoka and group of men up through the shield and get as close as you possible can to the gunning placements. That will get you close enough to jam their scanners just long enough for us to get our tanks up to the generator without the Geonosians targeting them. Once those shields are down, Analise can bring in the rest of the forces with the gunships."

"I don't know...Maybe I should stay with you Ben."

"No Analise, this is the best plan and Obi-Wan knows it. Don't worry Master, we'll get this done and have you pickled in bacta before you can say it."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"All the units are in position Commander Analise."

"Thank you Fives. Echo go ahead and tell Anakin that we are ready for him to start the attack."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We're all clear Sir. Begin the attack!"

They were off, running through the gantlet of Geonosian warriors. Ahsoka, still tired pushed herself as she ran hard and fast. She was determined to keep up with Anakin and the other men. They needed to win this battle.

He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her down behind a rock where they could see the scanners. The guns didn't let up, firing round after round after round. "Alright Ahsoka, time to jam the scanners. Toss a droid popper..." He handed her a couple of the EMP grenades and waited..."Now!"

With perfect aim, almost casual they tossed the poppers at the scanners which suddnely sparked and shorted out. Next to Anakin, Ahsoka cheered. "Hey it worked!"

"Yeah, but that window won't stay opened for long. Bring in those tanks and take out the shield!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise watched, high on a gunship as the shield generator tumbled to the ground in flame, black smoke, and rocks. The flickering pink and red barrier slowly began to peel away, to open. "Alright men! We're going in!" The doors opened and Analise bolted from the ship, running straight for Anakin and Ahsoka who were engaged with the remains of the Geonosian defense line.

This was no blazing gun-battle. No last ditch attempt to come from behind and reclaim what had been at first a certain victory.

No...The remaining Geonosian fighters had only looked at her and the men pouring from the gunships. Then they dropped their blasters.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan clung to Anakin and the younger man didn't mind. His Master, his brother was hurt and Anakin had been quick to order the man back to the Resolute for healing. Obi-Wan had protested of course...Until he learned that Anakin was also sending Analise back to get her ribs looked at.

If anyone would keep his Master in the med-bay until he was cleared, it was his twin.

"So Skyguy..." Ahsoka left the conversation she had been engaged in with Analise and the Clone twins to dart up to her big brother. "Do you have your final total?" Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Now's not a good time Ahsoka."

"Oh come on...Are you scared you're going to loose?

"What? No!"

"Then what is it?"

"Fifty-five alright! I got fifty-five. What's your total then hot-shot?"

"I got sixty," Ahsoka loudly stated and smugly crossed her arms across her chest. "Looks like this time I win."

"Yeah...Well...I..." Anakin's mind was working fast even as Obi-Wan eyed him in near disbelief. They had halted right by the open doors of the gunship. He couldn't let Ahsoka win. "Well I was the one who called in the airstrike that saved the day so I say we tie." His baby sister rolled her eyes.

"Whatever sore loser." She waved at hand dismissively at him and left them. Anakin had a feeling she was going to look for Rex. The two of them always seemed to be together.

"Let's get you onto that ship Master. I need you and Analise to take care of yourselves so that I can have you both back here to see me destroy the main factory." Obi-Wan sighed.

"We'll do our best, but I'll never understand Anakin how or why you turn these battles into some kind of game." The Master limped onto the ship where Fives became his support even as Analise wiggled under the arm on his open side.

"It's for Ahsoka. If she's thinking about the game, she's not focused on the lives that are being lost." Sky-blue eyes gazed far too sweetly at her brother. "And sixty-five Anakin."

"Huh?"

"That's my total for today. I got sixty-five which means I beat both you and Ahsoka. So what's my prize?" Obi-Wan wished he had a holo so he could capture Anakin's expression. The Knight was gaping like a fish out of water.

"Will my ever lasting respect do?"

"Hmmm..."

"Take it Analise...Besides he can treat us and Padme to dinner when we get back."

"Hey!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **haran-hell; Literally: destruction, cosmic annihilation**

 **Jetii-Jedi**

 **mesh'la-beautiful**

 **vod-brother, sister, comrade**

 **vod'e-brothers, sisters, comrades**


	37. Chapter Twenty-Two:The Greatest Scarfice

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: I'm back:) LOL**

 **Thank you to StoryCreek for the review on Why?-An Anakin and Analise Side-Story. Why? is truly just a one shot. I post shorter chapters called interludes within Crossing Battlefields and those serve as my breaks from the more intense writings. I might use your idea in the future towards the end of Crossing Battlefields (I think I already know where I will put it). As for using Analise in your own story, feel free. Just remember to give credit where credit is due please. Thanks for asking:)**

 **Thank you to Darth Becky 726 and Guest for the reviews. I promise more Obi-Wan and Anakin moments are coming, but I can't give too much away about the future Guest:)**

 **Things might be a little tricky with posting it is now getting into the home stretch at the Halloween Store. We are heading into our busiest days which means I will be working more days during the week 10am-4pm which will cut into my writing. I will do my best, but the next two or three chapters might be late getting posted.**

 **Plus...OMGosh! Rebels!**

 **Last time we saw our heroes they were faced with the task of breaking through Geonosian defenses to launch an attack on the droid factory. On this week's episode with Analise and Obi-Wan on the Resolute for healing, Anakin and Ahsoka must team up with Luminara and her Padawan. Separated to complete the mission, Anakin and Ahsoka each finding themselves confronting a possibility that could spell the end for one of the pairs...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-No gift is more precious than trust- Weapons Factory, Clone Wars Season Two**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: The Greatest** **Sacrifice**

"Captain land us south of General Skywalker's postion. It is the only place safe enough to make such a landing."

"Yes General Unduli." Hidden almost in the shadows behind her Master, Barriss Offee tilted her head. Those who might not know the Mirialan Master might read her as being cool, calm, collected. Everything a proper Jedi should be even as they raced towards a dangerous battlefield that had been proven to be more than deadly.

Barriss was different. Barriss could read her Master's emotions nearly as easily as she could read a holobook.

Beneath the calm and cool exterior; Luminara was for lack of a better word, excitied. It was as if the Master was actually looking forward to something or someone down on the planet's rough surface. She didn't know who or what though had gotten her Master's attention.

This was odd for her Master. Luminara had been a strict, proper teacher. Caring towards Barriss and open to the changes within the Order, but still deferring to the old ways when it came to training her Padawan. Carefully chosen since Luminara had wanted a Mirialan like herself to pass down the traditions their people kept even within the Order and even then the Master had spent hours in meditation to be sure Barriss was the one.

Barriss soaked in everything Luminara had to teach her, transforming herself into the very image of a traditional, old-way Jedi Padawan. She had even turned down the Council's offer to be Knighted after the Clone Wars had started. Barriss had claimed that she wasn't ready, but she was ready. It was just that eighteen wasn't a proper age to become a Knight.

"Barriss?" At long last, well it felt like long last to the Padawan, Luminara called her name. Barriss wiggled her way through the men, making a face hidden by the hood of her short cloak. These men...These Clones were simply not proper and Barriss preferred to keep them at arms length when not on-duty. Luminara on the other hand had started to befriend the men. Something else that confused her student. "I know I needn't worry, but I will ask. Have you made all the perpetrations needed for our mission on the planet."

"Of course Master Luminara." Had she been a lesser being, Barriss might have been offended, but she understood. This was war and even a Jedi might loose track of a thing or two in the middle of all the chaos. "I took care of them just as you instructed me to." She curtsied to her Master who glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"Good...I can't wait for you to meet Ahsoka, Anakin's Padawan." The Master chuckled to herself. "She's a little spitfire and very friendly. You would do well to get to know her Barriss." Luminara could sense her Padawan's confusion and understood. She had once been devoted to the old ways even as she nodded her head towards the changes brought by the Skywalker twins.

Working with Ahsoka though, meeting her siblings and seeing first hand the good things the twins had started within the Order; well Luminara just couldn't stay the same. She was still the same poised Jedi that she had always been, but now she could see the galaxy with eyes wide open and clear.

She wanted the same for Barriss who seemed to only embrace the old and not the new.

"Alright men!" The voice of Luminara's Captain rang through the gunship. "Check yourselves and buckle up those belts. We're heading in for a bumpy ride!"

The gunships raced fast and low over the planet. Kicking up dust to cover the bodies of dead bugs, fallen men, and destroyed ships.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Don't be nervous Ahsoka...Don't be nervous...'

That was proving to be somewhat hard. Eyes all the same shade of brown stared at her from matching tan faces with only vastly different and sometimes wild hair or tattoos or markings on armor to tell them apart. Behind her Anakin hovered, watching her every move as she stood before Artoo who was serving as their portable holoprojector. She had done briefings before, but always someone else had been there in charge and leading it. Ahsoka had never done one where she was in charge.

"Alright men, this bridge is going to be our first way-point." She glanced up as the holo of the factory and the area around it flickered. Her fingers pointed out the long bridge that would be the only way to cross the small canyon to the factory without massive amounts of climbing. The men held no judgement in their faces. Their eyes were glued to the holo, the information clearly making it into their brains. Ahsoka relaxed a little, finding her groove. "So that means we need to focus our guns on these two gunning placements." The gunning placements lit up a bright red. "Focus most of the fire at these two locations because..."

"Because until we take out the guns, we won't be able to make a direct attack on the factory itself."

"Hey! I was just going to say that..."

Well...Anakin was suppose to stay quiet. He ignored his Padawan's sputtered outrage at his interruption as he stepped up next to her.

It wasn't that Anakin didn't think Ahsoka could do the briefing...He just wasn't ready to see his baby sister taking on more and more responsibility as both a Commander and a Jedi. If the Order show just how much mature Ahsoka was becoming as a Jedi and Commander, he doubted that they would think twice about her age and promote her as quickly as they dared.

It had happened when the Clone Wars had broken out. Anakin, Analise, and Obi-Wan had found themselves young and suddenly promoted to ranks that should have been a few years off. It was still happening. Knights became Masters, Senior Padawans became Knights, Padawans became Senior Padawans, and younglings became Padawans. The slow growth the Order had been experiencing had now halted, stalled by the war and the desperate need for Jedi across the galaxy.

That would not happen to his Snips.

The Padawan in question growled low in her throat as the men began to chuckle and make soft jokes about Anakin butting in and taking charge. "General Skywalker is right..." The words slipped out from between clenched teeth. She knew that her anger at him were leaking across their Bond. She could see the way his body tensed as the sour emotion hit him. Good...She wanted him to know how she was feeling because he interrupted her. "We can make a push for the factory, but that doesn't mean it will be easy. Except the droids and bugs to put up some stiff resistance..."

"And don't forget to top off your supplies. That includes stocking up on ration packs and energy cells. Once we leave here to start the attack, we won't be stop to resupply." He nodded towards the men before glancing over his shoulder at the fuming Togruta behind him. Her checks puffed out and lips pursed in clear anger that her briefing had been taken over. "Anything else to end Snips?"

"No..." She did her best not to glare him down. Not only had he taken over her briefing, he had called her Snips and not Commander! "You covered everything I was going to cover in my briefing." Ahsoka stressed the last two words, ending with a small hiss as Artoo switched off the holo.

"Okay...Well men you're dismissed. Get ready for the long haul." He and Ahsoka choose to ignore the men as they went away chuckling, some of them not so softly debating about what nearby positions would be best to watch the upcoming sibling war without it being too obvious that's what they were doing. "What's next on the agenda Ahsoka?" He began to march away from the holoprojector, Ahsoka stomping alone behind him.

"Oh...I don't know...How about making sure my briefings run better by you not interrupting them? I mean you do it every sing..."

"I wasn't interrupting Snips." Anakin turned, still walking a little. "I was just helping you get the message across."

"Well maybe it would be better if you didn't interrupt me to help. I sure would appreciate that." Ahsoka rolled her eyes when she said help making it clear, even though Anakin couldn't see the gesture, that she didn't believe at all that he was trying to help. "You know what? It's trust...You don't trust me to do the briefings."

Anakin stopped and half-turned sharply. "It's not about trust Ahsoka. I do trust you to give briefings." How could she doubt his trust in her? He trusted her to the very ends of the galaxy and back. This wasn't about trust. This was about keeping her remarkable talents as a military leader under the radar so that she wouldn't be promoted too far too soon. He had been regretting for ages even suggesting that she be an official Commander so soon after she became his Padawan. "This is about the ability to get the job done right."

"Ahha!" Ahsoka marched up to him and jabbed a finger into his chest. "See! There's my proof! You don't trust me to get the job done right!"

 _Ahsoka..._

 _No! No I get it...Really I do. You're the Master and the big brother. I'm just the lowly baby sister and Padawan..._ Behind her Anakin winced as she started to stride away.

'Force I'm starting to understand the whole may your Padawan be just like you thing...Was I ever like this? Something tells me that I owe Obi-Wan a lot of apologies.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Greetins General Unduli."

"Greetings Captain are you and your vod'e doing? I heard that the landing was rough" Barriss stepped alongside her Master as the woman exchanged pleasant greetings with the Clone Barriss had yet to met so she tuned out her Master and the Captian.

Not that it really mattered to Barriss. She clung tightly to those teachings of Master Windu from when she was younger. She was a Jedi. She kept the peace, she was not a warrior. To Barriss, that's what the Clones were. Warriors and since they had chosen to live such violent lives, she really didn't see a point in getting to know them. Sure there were a few Clones she was close to, could even call friends. But Barriss didn't see the point in reaching out her hand to all of them when a good chunk of the men would be killed during the next battle or two and replaced by more men who would die just as quickly.

If Master Luminara knew what thoughts raced through her Padawan's mind...Well Barriss knew that she would be lectured and scolded for her lack of Jedi compassion or understanding or acceptance. Barriss didn't see it as a lack of any of that, just reality and reality was harsh.

"General Skywalker is waiting for you with Commander Tano-Skywalker." Barriss broke herself free from her thoughts as Luminara nodded and strode forward up a sandy hill where a tall figure and a short figure were going toe-to-toe. But Barriss could hear no sounds. No voices raised in anger. Luminara shook her head and chuckled.

"Poor Anakin...Ahsoka must be giving him a run for his credits."

"Master?" Barriss glanced at her Master from the corner of her eye. Ever since Luminara had been assigned to the failed mission of escorting Nute Gunray to Coruscant, she had been different. The Padawan's eyes shifted to the smaller figure, a Togruta female whose stance with arms crossed was sending a clear signal of being unhappy. This was the Padawan Luminara had been paired up with and it was this Padawan whom Luminara claimed had not only saved her life, but had taught her a valuable lesson.

Barriss didn't see it.

The Master shook her head. "You will know Padawan that Ahsoka is not just Master Skywalker's Padawan, but also his younger sister. This means they share a unique Bond and some of the same habits." She chuckled again as the silent argument stopped and the pair resumed verbal sparring. "Master Skywalker plays fast and loose with rules and regulations. Ahsoka does the same and it drives him crazy." She studied Barriss. Since the war started she had become worried for her Padawan. "Watch them carefully Barriss you might learn something."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well if you don't think I can handle myself as a Commander, why don't you send me back to the Temple?" Ahsoka, forgetting her age stomped her foot. "I'm sure I can't mess up working with the babies."

"Don't tempt me Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker or I will send you back to the Temple until you mature a little bit!"

"Has peace been declared then?" The familiar voice rang out when it became clear that Ahsoka had nothing to say in the face of Anakin's threat. They turned as Luminara and Barriss joined them. The Master wore a smirk and the Padawan a confused face. "If it has, than maybe we can refocus our attention. There is a factory we need to destroy...Oh before I forget." An elegant and tattooed hand waved at Barriss. "Barriss introduce yourself."

"Yes Master...I am Barriss Offee, Senior Padawan at your service Padawan Tano-Skywalker." Ahsoka gazed at the curtsying and older Padawan before casting a helpless look between the two Masters who were now both smirking. In the face of a traditional and formal greeting, she was at a loss.

 _Just be yourself Snips._

 _Ummm...Okay..._ She bent forward, clasping her hands around Barriss' elbows and tugging the other Padawan up until she was standing again. "You don't have to do that. I mean I don't when we're just out here." She waved around at the bustling Clones and dusty planet. "You don't have to call me Padawan Tano-Skywalker either. Only Uncle Mace or Grandda call me that and they don't even do it that much. You can call me Ahsoka and I'll call you Barriss." Ahsoka smiled, sure that she had found a fellow victim with whom she could bound over with about their strict Masters. "I'm sure we'll be friends." She turned to Luminara with a bright smile and Barriss was shocked to see her Master return it.

Did Luminara actually like or even care about this Padawan to a reckless Master?

"It is good to see you both again." Anakin nodded to include Barriss. She was only a couple years younger than he was. She and Luminara had replaced Analise on the mission to Anison just before the war had started. He hadn't been shocked when Barriss had requested more time before becoming a Knight. There was just something about her...Something that he couldn't put his finger on...

"It is Anakin, it is...I just wish it was under better circumstances. How is Analise and Obi-Wan?"

"Well and hopefully resting though if what Analise is beaming to me when I check on them is any indication, Obi-Wan is probably driving the droids in the med-bay mad." He tapped the side of his head and Barriss cocked her head to one side confused.

There was just so much she didn't understand.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"A frontal assault Anakin?" Luminara's fingers stroked her tattooed chin as she studied the image of their upcoming battlefield. "That's an awful big risk, near suicidal." She shook her head, the fabric of her headdress snapping softly. "We could be looking at more men that won't be coming home with us."

'Losses,' Barriss muttered to herself in her head. The Clones were living, thinking, feeling beings yes; but they weren't born. They were created in test tubes, bought and sold by the Kaminoans to the Republic. They didn't even have any real standing as Republic citizens, though she knew many in the Order and Senate were trying to change that. Until that changed, to Barriss the men who died were just losses, numbers to be added to some official list and never thought of again.

"We will loose a lot of men yes Master Luminara." Barriss' face twitched as Anakin casually addressed her Master, though Luminara took no notice of it. The Padawan just couldn't understand why Luminara, who sat on the Council and ranked higher than Anakin was even allowing the Knight to argue with her. Clearly Liminara had the better knowledge. "But think of the vod'e we will loose if we don't take that factory down. It won't be a hundred, it will be thousands." Though Barriss did admit that his argument bore a good point.

"I think there is a way to bring the factory down and avoid the high number of men lost to the droids. We need to fight this on two fronts." Luminara nodded to Artoo who added what looked like a tangle mess of giant roots to the image under the factory. "These here could be out secret to victory. Scans of the planet have shown that every building built here on Geonosis also have catacombs built underneath them for the Geonosians that run deep under ground." She nodded to Barriss and she squared her shoulders back as she pointed out two longer roots that touched the cliff wall under the factory.

"These paths here touch the cliff so we could simply create a hole to get into the catacombs." A red dot appeared and began to trace a path through the twisting maze.

"That would allow us to use the catacombs to our advantage by traveling through them to the factory's main reactor. We plant explosive devices and set them off. The resulting explosion would be enough to bring down the main factory." A part of Barriss bristled when Luminara interrupted her, but she simply stepped back and looked hard at the hologram.

She knew how good she was. She didn't need her Master's praise to assure her of that.

Anakin chuckled a little to hide his unease. "That's a massive maze Master Luminara. It's a good plan, but also a good way to get lost."

"For those who aren't prepared yes, but as soon I got the scans of the factory I had Barriss memorize the layout. She knows all two hundred junctions."

"As always I am impressed Master Luminara," Anakin bowed his head to the Master. "You were always very thorough even when I was just a young man on Ansion." The Master smiled and nodded at the offhanded compliment.

"It pays to be prepared Anakin, something I hope you took away from our short partnership. Barriss certianly has picked up on it."

"Yes I have," she quickly chirped. "Master Unduli says you must always be prepared, espcially when other beings have their lives depending on your successful actions."

"I have a question?" As though they were in class at the Temple, Ahsoka raised one, thin arm into the air before lowering. "I don't think the Geonosians will simply overlook us blowing a hole into the catacombs and climbing through them. Do we have a plan to keep them busy while the bombs are getting set up?"

"That's a good point Snips, just like Analise." The Togruta seemed to beam as Anakin praised her for her simple question and Luminara smiled at her. Barriss shook her head a little in awe. Why were they so proud of her? She was only a young Padawan, barely a year into her service even if she was a Commander. Really Ahsoka should only be speaking when told to and her question was a rather silly one. Yet Ahsoka was being praised for being smart like Analise. Barris clenched her fists a little and quickly released the negativity into the Force. "We need to keep the focus away from the person planting the bombs."

"Exactly, which is why you and I Anakin will follow your plan for a frontal assualt on the factory. Ahsoka and Barriss will be more than able to plant the bombs."

"Hold on a mynock minute!" Barriss jumped a little as the Knight nearly roared in shock. "Who came up with the plan? Going into the catacombs, sneaking into the reactor; that's even more suicidal than a frontal assualt." He sounded...He sounded almost afraid for the Padawan at his side.

Which Barriss guessed made a little sense. After all they were recognized as brother and sister even though they were two completely different species. Rumors ran rampant at the Temple that a fast way to cross either of the Skywalker twins was to pick on their baby sister or put her in some sort of danger.

"Master..." Ahsoka hissed between her teeth and Barriss watched in fascination as the markings on her face wrinkled and her eyes narrowed as she glared at the human male. "I want to do this...You need to let me do this." She planted her hands on hips. "You know kriffing well that I've had a lot more tougher and dangerous missions than just sneaking past some bugs!"

"Then maybe, but you were prepared then," the Knight pushed back through gritted teeth. "Barriss is prepared for this, you're not."

'And that is that,' Barriss thought both relieved and regretful. She truly wanted to know this Padawan and try to figure out just what made her so special that her rebellious nature was overlooked and was seemingly praised for it. However she was far too young to be an actual Padawan and her rebellious nature would no doubt slow her down in the catacombs...

"You have nothing to fear Anakin." Barriss' eyes jerked to the back of her Master's head in shock. Surely her Master wasn't going push for Ahsoka to join her in the catacombs. She knew Ahsoka had worked with Luminara before, but surely the younger Padawan's amazing and almost unbelievable actions were the results of extreme circumstances. "I have every confidence in Barriss' dependability. They will both be fine." The last word was stressed and Barriss quickly nodded her head.

"Yes...Master Unduli is right. Ahsoka and I will be in and out as quickly as possible and without alerting the enemy."

"See Skyguy?" Ahsoka cocked one hip to the side and smirked up at her Master and brother. "Barriss will protect me so nothing bad will happen to me." She crossed her arms. "I think we both know by now that when it comes down to it, I can follow orders." The response was a loaded blaster, one Barriss noted that Anakin wasn't touching.

"Alright then. It is decided."

"Yes...I guess it is decided." Barriss could see Anakin's jaw was clenched and he held himself stiff as he stared blankly at the holoprojector. Luminara ignored him as she handed Ahsoka a pack full of explosives then handed the girls each a chronometer. Ones that matched what Anakin and Luminara both wore on their wrists next to their coms. "Here, we'll monitor your progress and the time with these. Sync them to my mark." The Master, Knight, and Padawan lifted their wrists, fingers hovering over the chronos as Luminara counted down. "3...2...1...Mark!"

The chronos beeped and flashed green, the time already counting down.

Ahsoka gave Anakin a grin as she hugged him. "Don't worry Skyguy. I'll be back soon! Come on Barriss. I'll follow your lead!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Love ya big brother!_

 _Love ya too little sister..._ Anakin watched the Padawans race through the camp, dodging crates, vehicles, and men on their way to bust into catacombs that in Anakin's mind were filled with Geonosians. Bugs that would be deadly mad if they caught his baby sister and Luminara's Padawan.

Something felt off about the whole thing, but when Anakin tried to chase after it...It just slipped through his fingers. "What's wrong?" He could feel Luminara's eyes on him, sense her gentle prodding of his heavy shields. Anakin thanked the Force that she couldn't read auras like Analise or she would know just how close he was to ruining everything by chasing after Ahsoka and dragging her back to the small safety of their camp. "I doubt you're worried that Ahsoka isn't ready for this no matter what you say. I know you know just what she can do."

"You're right, that's not why I'm worried."

"Then what is it?"

"A feeling...Something..." He shook his head and turned to the Master, giving her a half-smile before returning to Artoo who beeped softly as he continued to project the map of the battlefield into the air. "It's nothing to dwell on now Master. We need to get the men ready for the battle." Her eyes still studied him before he sensed more than heard her sigh.

"Whatever we do, it will have to be bold." Luminara worried for her Padawan. Barriss was good, eager to learn, loyal and obident to the old ways. But that obedience and loyalty had turned her Padawan into a being who had trouble bending and seeing new ways, new ideas. Luminara had been like Barriss until meeting the Skywalker siblings and their family poked holes into her bubble of comfort. She hoped that Ahsoka would show Barriss that the new ways weren't something to take with a gain of salt. They were something to embrace. "We need their attention on us, not Ahsoka and Barriss."

"And my plan will make sure of it." Artoo added Clones and tanks to the projection, marching across the bridge. "It may be near suicidal and cost us a lot, but the best way to keep all eyes on us is by marching right across their bridge parade style. There's no way the bugs will want to miss out on an easy target."

"We'll have no cover..."

"I know, but we need to be tempting to get them out of the factory."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beady black eyes glared at the flickering red holo of the droid foundry and the land around it. The cane in his long-digited hand served more as a symbol of his rank than as an actual aid to help him walk. The tapping it made on the stone floors sounded eerily like the clicks used in his native tounge. A tounge that not even droids could seem to replicate. He thanked the Great Queen for that. The Geonosian language was not something to be butchered by non-native speakers.

"My Lord, I have good news." Poggle the Lesser eyed the imported T-series tactical droid, TX-21. This was not a droid put together in their factories to be shiped out all over the Confedercy. No, TX-21 had been sent to Geonosis as a gift from Count Dooku when Poggle had been forced to report that the Republic knew of their newest and grandest droid factory. Poggle didn't like TX-21, but for the sake of winning, he would deal with the overly fancy and programmed droid. "The factory is already operating at fifty percent capacity and that is rising. As such we have ten droid garrisons that are ready to be deployed..."

 **"The Jedi cut down droids like trees! Those ten garrisons are worthless. What about the super tanks? Are any of those ready to be deployed?"** Poggle felt some satsifaction in watching TX-21's head bow, the droid's silent signal of apology.

"No my Lord...The super tanks have not yet been completed to satisfaction and remain off-line...But they will be ready soon and when they are we will bring the Republic forces to their knees." Holding up a metal hand, TX-21 clenched his fist. "That heavy armor is key my Lord. Nothing the Republic has will be able to put a dent in it."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Parade formation.

The name meant just what it sounded like. It was the formation the GAR took when they marched through Republic worlds where they war hadn't even fired a blaster. The men would be in armor polished that when they hit the bright light, the white hurt the eyes of those watching. The AT-TEs would move smoothly with no hisses, squeaks, or popping. Their guns would be at rest against their shoulders and they would stare at the back of the vod's head in front of them, ignoring the wild cheers of beings who would only hear about the war and see the family-friendly polished images on the holonet.

This was no parade though. Their guns were cocked and ready, their hands grasping around the barrels as their fingers twitched close to the triggers. Very few of the men wore armor that had not been stained with the dirt of Geonosis, some had the faint red stains left behind from vod'e they had held in their arms. The AT-TEs plodded along, their feet heavy and slamming into the ground with each slow and steady step even as wires popped in and out of place.

At the front of the parade, Anakin and Luminara's faces were grimly set as the doors of the factory opened and droids marched out in their own parade, their own weapons at the ready and the army in their sights. "Alright, here come the droids...Everyone keep steady...Steady..."

Luminara's gaze stole to the edge of the bridge where she could almost see over the edge and her frown deepened. Worry ate at her even as she tried to release it into the Force, knowing that when the battle started she could not divide her focus. "Ahsoka and Barriss should have made it to the other side by now." The canyon had never looked bigger to her eyes. "I hope they've made it by now."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka felt the gentle prodding at her shields and she lowered them. A soft caress ran over the Bond she had with her brother and for a moment she closed her eyes, savoring it. She felt all his love, drinking it up as thirsty plant would drink water. There was a quiet apology and a vow that he would be better and that she better come back safe and sound.

Everything Anakin sent to her as she clung to the side of the canyon wall, climbing down inch by inch she sent back to him. She wrapped her Force Signature as tight as she could in that moment around his. She didn't want to let go. Something felt off and Ahsoka just knew that Anakin could feel it too.

Slowly, slowly they unwrapped themselves from their hug and slowly, slowly pulled their shields back up.

Both their objectives were dangrous.

They could afford no distractions.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That sure looks like a lot of droids..." Luminara arched one delicately plucked eyebrow as her electric blue eyes gazed out their corner at Anakin. Apparently he was determined to take Obi-Wan's place as the King of Dry Wit.

"Of course there are a lot of droids Anakin. This is a droid factory after all." The calmness of her voice, the warmth of tone would have been more at home attending a formal tea or dinner event among the highest of elite.

That was a Jedi though. Even at the start of a battle that would erupt in blaster fire, hissing lightsabers, shouted commands, muttered curses, and yelping cries of pain; a Jedi acted as though they were at a party.

"It doesn't matter Master as long we can keep taking them apart faster than they can build them." Luminara laughed softly and shook her head.

"As always Anakin, your simple logic makes me happy. I love it."

"Anytime Master. Heads up...It's time!" Blue and green blazed to life in their hands as the droids across from them began to fire.

Lightsabers waving in the air, the Master and Knight charged forward with their men surging at their back.

Their roles were still being played and they would play them with every ounce of strength.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Do not waste your energy in trying to push them back. Let them move forward and fall into the trap we have set."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As always, Rex was impressed as he watched the Jedi fight. They made every move seem so effortless, so seamless even as they took the droids head-on and left them in pieces.

In between firing he would watch them, could just make them out as he trailed closely behind. Anakin reached out and wrapped the Force around a droid, pulling it towards him and impaling it on his blade. General Unduli seemed to like the idea as she too started to pull droids to her on unseen ropes, slicing through one before dicing through the two or three who rushed forward in what had to be some suicidal flight of fancy to save the caught tin-can.

There was just one person missing...Suddenly fear and worry rose in the Clone Captain and he tightened his grip on his blaster.

No! He couldn't think about her. Not in the middle of a battle. She would want him to stay focused on the task at hand.

Later...Later he would worry over her, join in with the other vod'e in fussing over her which she would protest before sitting and taking it like a good solider because she knew it would do no good. She knew...Ahsoka knew that after all the deaths they would see he and his brothers needed to fuss over her.

Gritting his teeth Rex started blasting and blasting and blasting away droids. Ahsoka meant something to him. She meant something to all the men, though what she meant to them was starting to differ from what she meant to him.

Rex shoved the fear and worry aside. She needed him to do his job so that she could do hers.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"They have come far enough...Begin the attack!"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They came with very little warning.

The bugs came from overhead, from towering structures of sand and rock behind them. With their cone-shaped sonic blasters they came and they began a rampage against the army.

They were, for lack of any better term, surronded and slowly becoming outmatched.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Padawans could just make the battle overhead. Could just faintly hear the pounding of AT-TEs and the hum of blaster bolts as they sliced through the air.

Barriss saw the way Ahsoka's body tensed, the way her head tilted up to gaze with steely eyes up at the bridge. The way the junior of the pair acted made Barriss wonder just how strong the Bond between her and Master Skywalker was. She had heard the rumors that they shared not a Training Bond, but a Natural Bond...

For a moment as they darted across the canyon, and Barriss was pleased to see that Ahsoka after a moment refocused her attention, the Senior Padawan wondered what a Natural Bond would be like. If perhaps it would be a better option to foster so that she could be better...

As they reached the other side, Barriss banished the thought from her head. Training Bonds had been used by the Jedi for generations and if they were good enough for some of the most legendary of their Order, then they were good enough for her. Some of the newer ways were better Barriss would admit, but that didn't mean changing everything.

She placed her hands on the rock wall as Ahsoka stood guard. Closing her eyes slightly, Barriss reached out with the Living Force searching for the perfect place to slice into the catacombs. She took her time, though they had no time. She wanted to be sure.

A part of her, a small part of her wanted this to be perfect. Wanted to take charge and lead the way so that she could be given credit. So that praise would ring in her ears. She wanted it...And it was not the Jedi way.

"Here...We need to cut here..." Without waiting Barriss powered up her lightsaber which shimmered a deep ocean blue and plunged into the cliff face. With one hurried, but smooth and deep stroke she cut a rectangle into the side. She didn't give Ahsoka a chance to help as she yanked out the heavy rock with a hard tug on the Force and let it fall to the ground.

"Wow!" Barriss switched of her lightsaber and dusted off her hands as some small amount of pride filled her at Ahsoka's hushed admiration. It was only proper since she was older than the Togruta. "That was really cool." Together the pair peered into the shadowy passage that had been revealed. It smelled damp, of bugs and even a little blood. Cool air rushed at them and Barriss was grateful that there was some light to allow them to see. "Well..." Ahsoka seemed to hesitate for just a moment before squaring her shoulders and rising a foot, "Here goes nothing."

"Wait!" Barriss nearly slapped her hand down on Ahsoka's shoulder and nearly yanked the younger girl back as she had the rock she had cut. Startled baby-blue eyes stared at the older girl who had the grace to blush lightly and quickly drop her hand. "I mean...Let me go first. After all I have the map in my head." She tapped the side of her skull.

Ahsoka's sighed, but nodded. She stood back and gestured for Barriss to go in first. "Alright then. I'll follow your lead."

The Senior Padawan gave a curt nod and slipped into the catacomb.

She had to take the lead. After all she was the oldest. Ahsoka still had a lot to learn.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was just something about Barriss that felt a little off to Ahsoka. Not that the best time to be pondering that was as they slunk through the catacombs that maybe hundreds of Geonosians called home when they weren't churning out droids and weapons for the Seppies. Ahsoka thought she could even hear the bugs stirring in the tunnels that split from the path they followed.

'Maybe...' Ahsoka's mind kept thinking even as Barriss flung out a hand then lightly shoved her against a wall. Two Geonosian guards waited ahead. Ahsoka pressed herself to the wall like Barriss, staying in the shadows and thanking the Froce that the bugs had no hunter eyes or senses like she did. 'Maybe Barriss is nervous...'

Yes, that was it Ahsoka was sure of. She had heard some of the men not-gossiping about Luminara and her Padawan before the pair had arrived. Gree was a big talker it turned out when with his vod'e and word had flitered down the line that unlike her Master, Barriss Offee was no seasoned warrior ready to step up into the army. In fact the Padawan had rejected a purposed Knighting by saying she wasn't ready and Luminara had even agreed when her Padawan had suggested that she stay at the Temple a vast majority of the time to study the healing arts.

Knowing that, Ahsoka was willing to bet that this was the first high risk, special ops missing that Barriss had even been on. No wonder she felt something off about the Senior Padawan. Barriss was pretty much a shiny.

The pair didn't speak as they slowly moved forward deeper into the catacombs. Not a sound passed their lips until Barriss gave a sharp, soft gasp and came to a sudden halt.

Sticking out from the walls, dangling slightly over the heads were bugs. Arms, legs, faces, even wings in some places jutted out from their beds and into the girls' path. "At least they are sleeping..." Ahsoka looked at Barriss in disbelief as the Mirialan slowly began to move forward.

"Are you crazy?" Ahsoka whispered-hissed to her. "What if they wake-up? The whole mission will be blown. We have to find another way Barriss!"

"No!" There it was again. The sharp no that proved to Ahsoka just how nervous Barriss was. How bossy she was too. "Look we don't have to time to find another way so we'll just take this one. This is the fastest way. We'll just go quietly and slow."

"What if you're wrong? What if there is a faster way? We could be wasting time..."

"We'll waste time by even looking for a new way. Now trust me and we'll get to the main reactor before you know it." Ahoska huffed to herself. She would trust Barriss, no matter how bossy the girl was. That was what Analise would want her to do.

As for Barriss, she was fuming a little at Ahsoka's questioning. Hadn't she heard her when she informed them that she had the map of the catacombs completely memorized? That she and she alone out of the four Jedi knew the quickest way through them? She shook her head and banished the thoughts from her mind. No, she wasn't to think like that. It wasn't becoming of a Jedi.

Crouched down, nearly on all fours as Barriss was, Ahsoka slipped past the older girl. Her smaller size gave her the advantage sneaking past the sleeping Geonosians. It was easier for her to duck under or slip around their outreached and limp bodies. Older Barriss was forced to go flow, sucking in her body to avoid even brushing aganist their bones.

It was a bug she hadn't looked at. His body nestled in a niche to her side and half-hanging out. Barriss didn't notice until a long, bony hand suddenly dropped onto her head. "Ahsoka...Ahsoka help!" Ahsoka hadn't realized just how far ahead she had gotten until she heard Barriss' whispered yelps for help.

If they hadn't been in the middle of something so life or death, Ahsoka would have laughed. She would laughed and taken an holo to pass around the Padawans at the Temple. It would have been fun to tease Barriss about being so scared of a bug's hand on her head.

But there were in the middle of life or death. This wasn't the time for laughing or a holo. Instead Ahsoka crept back to Barriss, keeping as low as she could before using the lightest of touch from her hands to very, very slowly and carefully lift the hand and free Barriss.

Her fellow Padawan gave her only a nod, not a word of thanks. Ahsoka understood her silent thanks though. They were in a hurry and a spoken word of thanks could waste time.

The pair scurried away, deeper into the catacombs with Barriss leading the way. Neither looked back at the sleeping bug so neither saw the dark yellowish-brown eyes that watched their every move.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The numbers against them had been high. Droids marching steadily towards them. Bugs coming at them from the back and sides. It would have been a hopeless fight. A battle over just as it had started as the enemies outnumbered the heroes. It would have been a battle used in later years to demonstrate poor planning and the folly of reckless bravery or one of crushing foes beneath metal and bony feet...Depending on who was telling the story.

But they were Jedi and they were men of the Grand Army of the Republic. Fighting and wining battles when all seemed near or totally lost was what they did best. It was why their exploits were sung across the holonet and the Clones granted some small measure of respect even from their nay-sayers.

Anakin's mind remained on the battle even as a small part drifted down below the planet's surface, far below his feet that danced and slide and stepped out as weaved his lightsaber around and through metal bodies leaving behind smoking remains. Next to him Luminara danced her own deadly dance. In her movements he saw hints of his sister and smirked a little. After working with Ahsoka, Luminara had sought out Analise and trained with her. Now he saw echos of Analise in Luminara's already graceful steps.

The Master panted lightly as she paused in her fight for a moment. Her eyes glanced around, taking stock of the men, the weapons, everything they could reach. The only thing they couldn't see was a pair of Jedi Padawans who were on their own. "Barriss and Ahsoka...They should be deep within the catacombs by now." She glanced at the chrono on her wrist like it was some sort of physical link to Barriss.

To her, maybe it was.

"Yes...I hope that they haven't gotten themselves loss down there." He meant it to be a joke, having full trust in Barriss to lead them safely through.

Neither Knight or Master smiled.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We make a left at the next junction."

Barriss was starting to feel lost as she and Ahsoka moved deeper and deeper into the catacombs. It had been one thing to memorize all the junctions, all the twisting turns and winding paths from staring at a holo and reading reports. It was another to be following them in the dimly lit catacombs where a bug or two or more could be lurking around every corner.

When they came to the next junction, the pair were brought up short. There was no path leading off the left. Instead there was a wall. "It's a dead end!" Barriss exclaimed softly as she stared at the wall that had apparently come out of nowhere to nix any hope of success that she had been nurturing in her breast. Next to her Ahsoka huffed silently and scuffed her feet along the ground.

"Barriss think!" she hissed at her. "Look if we make a wrong turn we won't only not make it to the reactor, but we won't find our way out. You do remember your way around here don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Barriss snapped at the younger Padawan. Ahsoka's questions were really starting to drive her mad and not for the first time she questioned the reason behind her Master's choice to pair the two up. If Barriss had be with Master Luminara or even Master Anakin, well she had no doubt that they would have made it to the reactor and blown it up by now.

Instead she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her mind raced through the memorized layout. She had missed something, forgotten something. This was the way, but what had she forgotten...

Barriss gasped. "Wait...It's not left...It's up!" She jerked her head around to a nearby open space where in the ceiling was a large circular opening that let in dusty ways of light. "See I know where we are going. Come on...If you can." Suddenly in a good mood, Barriss teased Ahsoka. She was a rare tease, but when everything was going right she did like to indulge a little.

Besides Ahsoka's doubting hadn't been that wrong and it had helped her snap out of her funk and remember what she had forgotten.

Maybe working with Ahsoka really wasn't that bad.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He followed the smelly, ugly females. They were young and stupid, poorly trained to not have noticed him trailing their steps.

They were up to no good, it was true. They had to be stopped.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Damnit!" Normally Luminara would have shot any Jedi, be they youngling or Padawan or Knight or Master her sternest look should the let loose with a curse word. Especially where pitchers with big ears might hear. This time though as droidekas rolled up on them, she let the curse slide. After all it was Anakin. "Rex get that toy up here!"

"On it!" The Clone Captain had been waiting for the call as he snatched RPS-6 rocket launcher from a nearby Clone who helpfully had it primed and read to go. Now Rex didn't really like the bigger, heavier guns. He liked his smaller pistols just fine and they got the job done.

But they were dealing with droidekas now and his pistols weren't going to be much help unless he could get them inside their personal shields and blast their heads off. Something he did not see happening.

Instead the Captain shouldered the rocket launcher and with one press of the trigger sent the droidekas flying in a blaze of fire and smoke. From behind came the loud clicks and then echoing booms as the cannons on the AT-TEs let loose with their own volley of shots to take out the slowly increasing number of droidekas.

Seppies only liked to use droids like that if the odds were seemed to be suddenly stacked against them. They and magna-guards which reserved only for the elite were the only droids that could give even the Jedi pause.

Rex grinned wolfishly beneath his helmet. Bigger guns always came out in the end and this time they had the big guns.

Though he wished again, longed for their biggest gun to be at his side, at her Master's side where she belonged.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Poggle slammed his fist down on the holoprojector. This was not how the battle was suppose to go! **"Useless droids! We send out the best, our newest and most advanced only for them to be cut down like scrap!"** He slammed his fist down onto the table again.

"Please my Lord, you haven't sent out everything yet." TX-21 nearly stumbled over his large metal feet in his hurry to get to Poggle and appease the Geonosian Duke's anger. The bug turned on him in rage. He waved his cane in the air wildly, not caring that he nearly hit the tactical droid again and again.

 **"What are you talking about you junk heap? Are your optical receptors broken? Do you not see what is happening?"**

"But my Lord we still have the new super tanks." TX-21 clasped his metal hands together. "They are our secret weapon. Let us use them."

 **"Yes...They could even the playing field or level it for our favor. Do we have any ready?"**

"Yes my Lord. Twenty units are completed and online with dozens more just needing a last minute adjustment or two." Poggle stoked his chin, the beads in his leathery beard clacking together before he nodded.

 **"Do it! Get those tanks out there now!"**

"Yes my Lord...Thank you my Lord." TX-21 wasted no time in turning to a nearby control panel specially built for droids and pressing down on a glowing button. "Lord Poggle has given his approval. Deploy the super tanks in attack formation now."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the doors to the factory opened, they had thought it was more droids. After all they had at last run out of droids and bugs to toss around.

It wasn't droids. Instead two rows of massive and ugly tanks rolled out of the factory. Anakin frowned as he squinted at them. They looked like some sort of curled slug, a bug with a shell on it's back. They were rust brown and inched forward slowly. They didn't hover over the ground, but looked like the rolled along. Their heavy bodies forced them to move forward slowly.

Luminara switched off her lightsaber when Anakin did, taking in the massive tanks heading their way. "Looks like the Separatists put together a new toy on the fly." Anakin snorted.

"Don't they always...Rex let the men know that I want them to use caution. Pick your target. We don't know what we are dealing with just yet."

"Yes General Skywalker!" The Captain waved his hands at the men seated on the AV-7 anti-vehicle cannons. "Alright elevation, move it forward 2-7!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a sight and sound that Ahsoka was actually glad to see. Peering up through a shaft for too narrow for Barriss at least to get through, she stared at droids flying overhead her head as they dangled from chains. "Wow...Those are a lot of clankers..." She didn't mean to sound impressed, but she had though Anakin and Padme had slightly exaggerated what little they had seen of the factory they had been captured in during the first Battle of Geonosis.

Seeing it for herself...Well she no longer doubted the stories they had told her were true.

Barriss reached back and tugged gently on the Togruta's arm. "Come on...If we go this way we'll hit the control room."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So the ugly pair were heading to the control room.

He stayed back in the shadows and watched them dart away. He buzzed a little. He needed to let the Archduke know.

Let them have this moment. Let them feel their false success.

Soon he would watch their bones being crushed, their bodies torn apart. It had been a long time since an execution had been held in the arena or that he had just seen a good death in general.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Steady...Steady...Now! Fire!" Rex watched through his electrobinoculars as blazing blue bolts of searing hot and explosive energy from the AV-7s rammed into the new Seppie tanks.

Explosion after explosion rocked the ground beneath his feet as with each shot the AV-7s jerked back. There so much smoke, so much fire, so much dust blown high into the air that Rex couldn't see. So he waited. He waited and he held his breath that they had been successful and that those tanks were just piles of scrap.

Only they weren't piles of scrap.

Pushing through the heavy smoke, the lingering flames the tanks plodded slowly on. They face the men. From what he could see, there wasn't a single dent or a single scratch on those blasted junk heaps. Rex silently cursed to himself as he turned to the Jedi. "Nothing should have been able to take those hits and keep going General."

"Unless they were ray-shielded," Anakin pointed out. "In which case we need to form a new plan."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As one the two girls pushed open the top of the hatch and poked their heads out. Barriss scanned the room and Ahsoka wriggled her nose at the smell. She was used to the smell of metal and gears and oil. After all her Master was a gear-head, but there was a sinister note underneath what were normally soothing scents. The humming buzz in her ears, the orange glow in her eyes didn't help.

"This is it!" Barriss declared, for once smiling as she pulled herself up and out of the hatch. Ahsoka followed and realized the humming buss was the reactor as it crackled and snapped. Barriss waved a hand. "Set the charges and I'll keep watch."

"On it!" Ahsoka, far too gleefully in Barriss' mind snapped open the pack and pulled out the charges, slapping them onto the sides of the reactor. Each one chirped to life, ready to do their duty.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Archduke! Archduke! Two Jedi have entered the control room!"**

"What? How is that even possible? The security down there is the best I could find. How could they have gotten past it."

 **"Does it matter you worthless piece of scrap? Get a tank and go down there! This time I will be coming to make sure you do not mess it up!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"And with that we're all done here!" Ahsoka hit the button her chrono, marking their progress and activating the bombs before grabbing the now nearly empty pack. "Come on Barriss! This is the point we get ourselves gone."

They had only made it halfway back to the hatch when the Force blared a warning that had Barriss switiching on her saber without a second thought. Ahsoka slipped up to her side, her own lightsaber burning green as a door at one end of the room slide up and revealed...

A massive tank being lead into the control room by none other than Poggle, a tactical droid that looked to have seen better days, and a handful of Geonosian warriors.

Ahsoka sighed and slipped into her fighting stance. Well as Analise always said, they wouldn't be Jedi if things always went according to plan.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The chrono on his wrist began to flash green. It beeped, alerting him and he stared at it, thinking...

"The bombs!" Anakin turned to Luminara a bright look on his face. "They got the bombs activated!"

"Then they did it...The Padawans did it!" Luminara's chest heaved in relief at the knowledge that not only had Barriss and Ahsoka made it through the catacombs, they had indeed gotten the bombs set and ready to blow.

"Yep and just in time too!" The pair, ducked down behind some rocks, watched as the metal shells of the tanks rolled away revealing their own cannons mounted on top. Peering Anakin watched the cannons begging to bounce back and the ends glow bright yellow..."Everyone get down now!"

The men scattered as the droids took their shots. They aimed not for the men scurrying to find even the smallest place to take cover, but the AV-7s. Anakin cursed as their strongest guns were destroyed and the men nearby killed or wounded. Some, he knew, would be wounded so badly that the Kaminoans would push for the men to be decommissioned and offer to purchase them back. For what purpose he didn't want to know.

Anakin always said no. Instead he turned the men too wounded for combat over to the Temple where they were found jobs they could do even if they weren't always in the fight anymore. The Jedi at the Temple were always looking for extra hands these days with so many of the Jedi spread thin across the reaches of the galaxy.

Over the roar of the tanks and their cannons came the roar of men as they surged forward.

It just wasn't in them to quit.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Take care of this TX-21. I have bigger things to worry about."**

"Yes my Lord. Collect their silly little bombs and then kill them painfully!"

It should have been an easy fight. After she had fought aganist massive droid armys on days where winning seemed impossible. So fighting aganist a droid, a tank, and about six bugs really should have been so easy she could have taken a nap and still beaten them all.

But it wasn't an easy fight.

They had beaten back the first little wave of warriors which Ahsoka was betting was what made Poggle leave, but there was still a second wave and the tank to deal with. Panting a little she looked over at Barriss. Part of the problem was Barriss. She had never fought with the older girl before so neither of them knew about the other's strengths or weaknesses. Instead of fighting as one, there were fighting as two.

The bugs had darted forward, plucking their bombs from the reactor as the tank fired at the girls and pressed closed to them. Ahsoka switched off her lightsaber and dug through the pack in her hands. Her hands scraped along the bottom before grasping hold of the last bomb. Ahsoka pulled it out and dropped the pack. She thumbed it and tossed it at the tank, guiding it with the Force as it stuck to the side. "There! Let's see who your tank handles that!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Stupid slave. Your little bomb cannot hurt the..." TX-21 never got to finish his sentence. The bomb didn't stop the tank much to Ahsoka's shock...But it did shut up the tactical droid by tearing his body apart.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Men were laying broken, dead all over as other vod'e risked life and limb to dig through the blood-soaked sand to find the lucky ones as their hands brushed over the ones they would mourn later. All but one or two of their AT-TEs remained intact. The rest were piles of melted metal, disjointed sockets, leaking fuel.

Anakin gently shoved Luminara down behind a rock formation as they struggled to keep moving. The tanks were slow, their weapons were not and they moved a far distance. "Rex!" Anakin yelled to be shouted over the echoing death bells that grew closer and closer with each passing minute. "Rex gather up the vod'e and have them fall back!"

"What?" Both Gree and Rex stared at the Knight as he began digging through the packs on the ground, he eyes roaming over their contents. "Are you telling us to run General?"

"No, not run." Anakin stood, a charge rolling around in the palm of his left hand before he set it back in the pack and hefted it onto his shoulders. "I just want you and the men to fall back enough to stay out of range of their guns. That way we can draw them out onto the bridge."

Luminara's eyes widened as she caught onto the plan. It was bold. It was reckless. It was crazy enough that it just might work. It was pure Skywalker. "I get it now, what you're going for," she nodded and shoved the second pack onto her own back. Anakin smirked.

"I always come prepared with a few backup plans Master. Let's go!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The bombs!" Ahsoka darted forward and Barriss followed her. The bugs had indeed collected all the bombs from the reactor and now they were flying out of reach. Barriss knew that their plan had failed. That they needed to cut their losses and just focus on getting out...

But apparently Ahsoka didn't feel the same way. As Barriss deflected the laser bolts from the tank, she watched in amazement as the Togruta leapt as high as she could into the air and grab hold of the ankles of two Geonosian warriors. Their wings batted harder in the air and they hissed at the young Padawan who refused to let go.

Barriss turned as the hatch behind her popped open and bug stuck his head out, waving a long arm hurridly through the air. **"Come on! Time to go!"** At his call the bugs started heading for the hatch.

"Drop those bombs you damn dirty grub buggers!" Ahsoka let loose with a stream of most impressive curse words that Barriss was certain no Jedi would ever need as she insulted everything about the bugs from their looks to the mothers. Her eyes followed the progress until the pair decided to slam Ahsoka into the top of the reactor. The younger girl let out a loud, painful yelp as she slammed again and dropped. Her body landing limp and unmoving on the unforgiving floor.

Barriss paled. Ahsoka was so still, so quiet...Was she?

A quick check with the Force and the slight movement of a chest made Barriss sigh in relife. Her partner lived still and she would keep that way.

Rushing to Ahsoka, Barriss stood over the small body and fought back the bugs intent on doing their job until the one in the hatch called for them again. She chased after them, but she was too slow. The top of the hatch was slammed shut and locked.

Turning around Barriss' eyes narrowed as she watched the tank inch closer and closer to, she dared to say it in her head, her new friend. Her only friend. Ahsoka was moving, but Barriss just knew that she wouldn't be able to face it.

Her glare hardened and the grip on her lightsaber tightened as something welled within her. Something that maybe she was suppose to be afraid of.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As younglings it had been a game. Swinging from one bar to another or one tree branch to another. It had been fun to swing through the air with the ground seemingly so far below. A rush for the youngest of members. A game that taught them, that tested them; but still just a game.

Now that game was his battle plan.

Wrapped in the Force and using it to find the perfect place for their hands to grab, Anakin and Luminara swung from rock to rock underneath the bridge. It shook as the tanks marched across it. The noise was dimmed, but still loud enough to make his ears ring.

Every so often he and Luminara would dip a hand into their packs and pull out a little bomb, sticking them to the underside of the bridge and turning them on.

They moved as fast as they dared with the bottom dropped down so low that even with the Force Anakin knew they would in a all likelihood not make it if they lost their grip and fell.

Luminara nodded as he placed the last bomb and they moved to the edges of the bridge. Gripping the edge as tightly as they could they swung themselves back up and over, their feet solidly on the ground again. Anakin pulled the trigger from his pack and slammed the red button down.

His plan worked. The bombs went off one by one, destroying the bridge and sending the tanks plummiting down to the floor of the canyon where they burned and burned.

He could faintly hear the cheers of the men. He could see their fists pumping in the air victoriously. He and Luminara only waved back. This wasn't a victory, not yet.

The Master and Knight turned their backs on the men and stared at the droid factory. The doors were closed. Growling Anakin stared down at the blinking chrono. "Where are Ahsoka and Barriss? Those bombs are going to blow at any time." He switched to his com. "Rex is there any sign of the girls on your side of the canyon."

 _ **"None at all Sir."**_ There was a worry in Rex's voice. Worry that only those who had been with him for a long time would have heard. _**"But evac ships are on the way since this thing is getting ready to blow sky-high. I suggest that you and General Unduli board one and get to safety."**_ Anakin noted that the Captain made no mention of himself boarding a ship for safety.

"Don't worry Anakin...Barriss will not fail." Anakin wondered just who Luminara was trying to convince. Himself or her.

It didn't matter. All that mattered was this was not going to be the day he lost his baby sister.

Anakin frantically began to yell into his com, calling for Ahsoka.

The doors to the facotry opened and droids began to march out. Anakin glared at them.

He wasn't in the mood to play nice.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't a sight Ahsoka wanted to see as she came to. The tank inching closer and closer to her. She groaned. Her mind was still hazy...Still foggy...

Barriss bared her teeth in a snarl and leapt to the top of the tank, slicing through the top. "Hey! Where did the other girl go...Aaaahhh!" The droids were easy to dispatch and she felt whatever had welled up inside her die away. She pushed open the small circular hatch in front.

Ahsoka smirked when the tank stop and she saw Barriss peeking her head out. Ahsoka jumped up, diving inside and the hatch closed behind her with a clang as she settled into the driver's seat.

"Ahsoka...The bugs took the bombs."

"Okay. So what should we do now?" Barriss paused, her skin pale as suddenly she felt everything. She had only ever done things by the books. Her plans were always airtight, there was no room for wiggling around. There was no place for making things up, for adjustments if one part or many parts went wrong.

The Senior Padawan stared hopelessly at the younger Padawan. "I...I don't know. Without the bombs I don't know."

"Well..." Ahsoka eyes studied the tank, the controls, the power read-outs, everything. "We could use this tank to destroy the power generator, but we would probably be destroyed too." The girls looked at each other. They were Jedi and they had always been told that death wasn't the end. Barriss even felt that there was a certain honor in a death sacrifice. It was the greatest sacrifice a Jedi could give and their names were honored through the halls of the Temple.

All the same though they didn't want to die.

But they didn't have a choice.

"If it is all we can do, then we must do it."

Ahsoka sadly turned on her com and spoke into it, the sounds of battle ringing in her ears.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Master can you hear me? Are you there?"**_

"Ahsoka? Thank the Force! Now set off those bombs! We're getting run over out here!"

 _ **"I'm sorry Anakin...Barriss and I aren't going to make it..."**_ _I love you big brother with all my heart. Name a baby for me one day._

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka! What are you talking about?" _Damnit Snips! Answer me!_

 _ **"Firing now Barriss."**_

 _Ahsoka!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Get down! Get down now!"

Rex heard the calls, but he could barely move as the factory was blown into large chunks of metal and stone. Flames shot into the sky so high he couldn't see the tops. Smoke and dust billowed, rushing like waves over the men and nearly blinding them.

His heart thudded so loudly that he thought all the men could see it beating beneath his chest plate.

Ahsoka hadn't made it out...

A part of him wanted to fall to his knees and scream his rage to the skies. Why? Why had the Force taken her away already? Didn't the Force know how much he and the rest of the 501st needed her?

"Get those tank-lifters in here now!" he barked at the nearest shiny who stumbled away on shaking legs to relay the order.

No...No! Ahsoka was not dead. That little one would be fine and fighting. He just knew it.

He forced his feet forward as the dust settled, marched towards a latty.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Jedi Generals were at the front. Anakin calling into his com, General Unduli kneeling on the ground when the gunship landed. Slowly Rex climbed off. Ahsoka was alive...Ahsoka was alive...

"Don't worry Master Luminara. Barriss and Ahsoka...They're fine."

"I'm not worried. Be at ease Anakin."

"What?" Rex could hear the layer of anger in his General's voice. One did not tell Anakin Skywalker to give up. "You want me to be at ease? Our Padawans are still alive down there and are waiting to be rescued."

"For now maybe, but they are slipping away...I can feel it." Rex scoffed inside his head. He doubted that Luminara could really feel Ahsoka or even her own Padawan that much. He doubted that the formal Master had even attempted to nurture a Bond like the one his Jedi had.

"No!" Anakin stood and turned his back on Luminara. "No they are alive and will stay that way."

"General, I've got the tank-lifters here." Anakin's eyebrow raised. He hadn't ordered the tank-lifters, but that didn't matter now. His eyes moved to the ground. "We'll get that debris out of the way." Only Anakin could hear the catch in Rex's voice. Only Anakin could sense the dark look Rex had sent to Luminara having clearly overheard the woman's willingness to give up.

"Let's get them going then Rex..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lightsabers, when not being used in battle had a few other uses. The most excellent of these non-combat uses was that of flashlight. Blue and green mixed with shadows as the girls were cramped together. Ahsoka knew that something in her knee had twisted, that her back was probably bruised all along her spine.

She didn't care though. The factory was gone.

"So...Do you have any ideas as to how far under we've been buried?" Ahsoka stared at Barriss in shock and wondered why she could sense little...No...Not little...There was pretty much no hope in Barriss. No real hope that they would be found and make it out of here alive.

"We probably shouldn't think about it." Keen hunter eyes spotted something and her spirit cheered. "Hand me that power cell please." Barriss followed her pointing finger and tapped the power cell in question, pulling it free and passing it to Ahsoka. "Thank you. Mind holding my light?" She passed Barriss her lightsaber.

"Whatever you're planning Ahsoka I hope it works. I would much rather have died fighting or in the explosion instead of starving to death trapped in here." When they had been in the tank and made the decision, Barriss had thought about the glory and respect their deaths would have brought them. After all it meant millions of lives saved. Now trapped in the dark, battered and bruised the sacrifice didn't seem so wonderful.

"No worries there," Ahsoka chuckled as she turned a com over and over in her hands and ignoring the blood running down her face from a cut somewhere. "We'll be out of air long before we starve."

"Well that's a comforting thought thank you." Ahsoka giggled again and began to take the com apart.

"Anakin...I mean Master Skywalker is always worried about something happening and me getting separated from him or Analise or Obi-Wan or the men. He's hammered a few tricks into my head just in case which means...I think I can get this old thing working enough that I can send out a pulse."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We cannot and will not abandon our Padawans...I will not leave my sister behind."

"You are quick to judge me Anakin. I care deeply for Barriss, but if this is the time for them..."

"No! Ahsoka will not die because it is not her time. It is far from her time. My baby sister is smart and will find a way out of this."

"If Barriss is gone, I will mourn her. But I will also celebrate the life she lead and the memory of her that I will carry with me."

"You can do that Master, but I plan on celebrating this victory with Ahsoka in person."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You do know that what happens to us now doesn't matter," Barriss commented as Ahsoka worked away. "All that does matter is the millions of lives we have saved by destroying this factory."

Ahsoka smiled as though she found Barriss' idea charming, but childish. "Well how about I add two more lives saved?" She began to gently tap the power cell against the exposed wiring of the comlink, making it spark and hiss. _Anakin...I know you're there...I need you to find us..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Anakin...I know you're there...I need you to find us..._

 _Ahsoka!_ Anakin's eyes darted to his com which had begun to blink and beep. It was a pulse...Ahsoka's pulse. The trick he had taught her not so long ago. "Rex, Master I've got a pulse on Ahsoka's com channel." His eyes left the com and scanned the massive debris field. "It's over there!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Please Skyguy find me...I'm so tired..._ Ahsoka's arms slowed and fell to her sides. Her head was going fuzzy again, darkness blurring at the corners of her eyes.

There was a hiss as a lightsaber was turned off and then an unfamiliar hand was holding tight to her own. She rolled her head to look at Barriss.

The older Padawan squeezed tightly to the small hand in her grip. Ahsoka might be annoying at times, wild and reckless; but Barriss had grown to like her. Maybe they really could be friends...

If they made it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'll get those lifters over here on the double!"

"We don't have the time for that Rex. Master?" Luminara nodded and Anakin darkly thought that now they knew where the Padawans were and that they were most certainly still alive, she wasn't going to give up and just walk away.

He kept his mouth shut though and closed his eyes Together they reached out through the Force, wrapping it around the debris and moving the rocks, chucks of building embedded with droids off to the sides.

Slowly, bit by bit they uncovered a battered, but still held together tank...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Listen Barriss! Listen!" Ahsoka tugged gently on her new friend's hand. "They're digging! They heard us!" Barriss smiled as dusty light, but still light began to pour into the tank.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Barriss!"

"Ahsoka!" _Thank the Force my Snips is okay!_

The girls had emerged from the tank, coughing in the fresh air. They were bruised, had been tossed around. Barriss had helped Ahsoka out and it was clear that she had taken a few hits in the explosion. Anakin could see the nasty cut on her head, the darker colors on her skin even beneath the thin layer of dirt and grime that coated her skin. "I knew it!" He turned to Luminara. "I knew they were still alive and you were ready to give up on them."

"It's not that I was going to give up on them. It's that I was ready to let Barriss go if it was her time." She eyeed the younger male. "Are you ready to let Ahsoka go if the Force calls her from this life?"

"The Force won't do that...Not yet." Luminara huffed worriedly, but Anakin was no longer paying attention to her. All his attention was on Ahsoka. Rex had been the first down into the crater, scooping up the Togruta and carrying her to her Master, her brother.

Normally Ahsoka would be complaining about being carried like a baby. That she was fine and that she could walk.

Not this time though. She let her big brother hold her tight as he had when she had been a little youngling, rocking her back and forth. _I knew it...I just knew that you would come looking for me._

 _And I always will Snips. Just as I will always know that you will get the mission done._

 _I love you._

 _I love you more baby sister._

"Barriss..." She turned to her Master and bobbed a curtsy. A part of her wished that she and Master Luminara had a relationship like Ahsoka and her Master. She wished that Master Luminara would hold her, hug her. But that was not their relationship and as much as Barriss wished, she knew it would never be. She was a Jedi Padawan and such a closeness was not for her. "Barriss you did well."

"Thank you Master Luminara...But it was really Ahsoka." They turned to the Padawan cuddled happily in Anakin's arms. "If she hadn't used the trick Master Skywalker had taught her, we would have still been down there and we might have died."

"Then I owe Ahsoka my thanks once again." She smiled at the pair. "Your Master wasn't ready to give you up yet and he never lost faith in you either."

"And I never will Master Luminara. I will never loose faith in Ahsoka."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **vod-brother, sister, comrade**

 **vod'e-brothers, sisters, comrades**


	38. Chapter Twenty-Three:Beneath the Surface

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Hi! Sorry for the lateness in getting this out. I am almost done with the Geonosis arc. Yay for me! I'm finding it both fun and challenging to work through this amazing arc.**

 **Thank you to Guest H and SpiritFighter208 for your reviews on the Greatest Sacrifice. Guest H totally got what I was going for with Barriss. Watching her in the show and seeing her interactions with Ahsoka then how sad she seems at the funeral for her friend and other bombing victims in season five makes it hard to believe that near the end of the war she goes from being like a perfect Padawan/Knight to a young woman so upset about war that she is willing to have one friend killed in an attack and then frame another, knowing that if her second friend is found guilty she too will die. So I wanted to suggest that something was broken in Barriss long before she turned, maybe even before the war started; but she was so good at hiding it even from herself no one ever noticed. As for whether or not I will be changing her fate SpiritFighter208, that's just something you have to wait and see.**

 **It's hard to believe that Halloween has come and gone! I ended up manning the trick-or-treat station at work which means I had to dress up a little (I was a butterfly). My Mom wasn't too happy since we don't celebrate Halloween, but she loved what I was because it was so cute.**

 **Also it means that soon I will be (hopefully) starting a new job and that I will be changing my schedule slightly as we get closer to Thanksgiving and Christmas and New Year's. I have posted the temporary schedule on my profile page and I will also post it here:**

 **There will be no chapters/interludes posted during the week of November 19th or between December 24th and January 1st.**

 **The chapters/interludes that might be posted during those times will instead be posted one to two weeks later.**

 **The regular posting schedule will resume January 2nd, 2018.**

 **Enough babble! Onto this week's exciting episode!**

 **The droid factory is gone, but Poggle is on the loose and clean-up remains to be done. While Ahsoka is on bed rest the twins, Obi-Wan, and Luminara launch a search for Poggle which leads them to a terrifying discovery...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Sometimes, accepting help is harder than offering it- Legacy of Terror, Clone Wars Season Two**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Beneath the Surface**

Rex didn't like it.

He understood it, but he didn't like it.

Heaving a sigh he shifted and frowned beneath his helmet at how light his burden weighed. 'Is she not eating? She should weigh more right?' As though sensing what her guardian was thinking, Ahsoka lightly patted his chest plating and the Captain sighed again. She knew he wasn't happy, but at least she would be with Echo and Fives and Barriss.

Though Rex wasn't sure that he totally trusted the older Padawan. She was being nice to Ahsoka, friendly even; but Rex's gut just told him that there was something wrong...

Ahsoka liked her though and if Ahsoka wanted Barriss to be her friend, he wouldn't stand in the way. She needed more normal friends instead of just the vod'e.

"I'm sorry..." His head tilted down as they reached the latty that would be whisking the Padawans away to the Resolute for a stay in the med-bay. "I'm sorry that I won't be able to help with the mess...And you can put me down. I just have a concussion." Rex chuckled as Fives stepped forward, arms ready for Ahsoka.

"Nice try little one, but not a chance." He handed her over with ease. "I don't want to be on the end of Commander Analise's lashing tongue." Ahsoka giggled. It had been a sight to see and hear. The little Commander going after not just her twin, but General Unduli as well. She was spitting mad that Luminara had come up with such a dangerous plan that stank of the old ways and nearly cost her the life of her baby sister and that her twin brother had gone along with it.

Both the General and Anakin had beat a hasty retreat to the Acclamator ship they were using as home base. Better to run and hide than face the wrath of Analise Skywalker-Kenobi, Jedi Knight and first Commander of both the 501st and 212th. "Besides," Echo broke in, "Both and Padawan Offee had done enough, blowing that factory sky-high. You both need a break."

"And there will be plenty to do when you get back."

"And we'll be back as soon as we can Rex." Barriss smile seemed tight to Rex, but he ignored it and stepped back as the last wounded Clone was shuffled on-board and the doors closed.

Rex didn't like it, but at least she had Fives and Echo with her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise frowned out over the dusty planet, hands planted on her hips and a Clone called Buzz hovering nearby. They had Geonosis under their control and the droid factory was gone, but they didn't have one key piece. They didn't have Poggle. Somehow the Archduke had gotten away, making it out before the factory had gone up in smoke and flames.

Closing her eyes, Analise took in a deep breath of the air. It tasted of dirt mixed with blood and oil and death. The planet would remain forever tainted a little, forever marked by the battles that had been fought on its surface and the lives lost.

The ground beneath her feet shook a little and she heard the tall-tale sounds of a latty as it landed. Her Bond with her Soul Mate flared to life, but she stayed still. She had broken free first from the med-bay, catching the first latty she could to the surface after the battle had ended. She had felt Ahsoka weakening, the Bond straining. She had felt Anakin's anger, the Sun within him near waking.

Arms wrapped around and held her captive against a chest with arms of armor. _A victory. A hard-fought victory, but still a victory._

 _A tragic victory Ben, a costly victory._ She turned in his arms and Obi-Wan bent his head down to nuzzle his wife's hair which even during war smelled like the sweetest honey. _We lost so many men. We nearly lost Ahsoka and her new friend Barriss._

 _But we didn't Moonbeam..._

 _With each battle I fear we are loosing more men!_ She pulled back a little to stare at him and he cursed. Her gifts meant that she felt the death of those close to her, of those she formed a Bond with Jedi or not. _We are loosing too many and we can't afford to loose more._

 _And it seems like we are fighting battles more and more._ Obi-Wan shook his head as Analise smoothed out his robes and tugged his armor to lay straight over them.

 _So there is still no sign of Poggle then?_

 _No...None. Us Generals have sent out some of our best Clone Squadrons all over the area, but they haven't found any sign of him yet._

 _Then I'll go._

 _What? Analise don't..._

 _Why? Because I'm too fragile?_ Analise's sky-blue eyes flashed and crackled with a hidden fire. Obi-Wan mentally cursed himself. They had one of the deepest, strongest, most powerful Bonds the Jedi Order had ever seen...And yet he always forgot how his sweet wife viewed herself. The early years of bullying, of trips to the Healers, and the realization that her health and body would never be as strong as it might have been had created a lack of confidence. Even now when she had nothing to prove, needed to prove nothing; Analise still operated under an idea of keep up or die trying. _I'm going Obi-Wan and that's final. Buzz will come with me._ She wiggled free from her husband's arms and nodded to Buzz as she moved to a speeder bike and climbed onto.

 _Are you sure about this?_ Obi-Wan followed her, arms crossed and still unsure about letting his wife take off on a hunt for one of the most powerful Separatist leaders. One that was close to Dooku and had the Count often whispering in his ear.

The Force whispered of danger in his ears, but it also whispered that she needed to do this. That this was her path to take and right now it was her path alone to take. Neither he nor Anakin nor even Cody could take this path with her. Only Buzz would go with her. Peering into the Unifying Force as it waved around Buzz, Obi-Wan shuddered. He could see nothing about Buzz's future in the twisting path. Only shadows.

 _There is no other choice Ben. Poggle is sure to have all sorts of important information that the Republic will need moving forward. We can't just let him go._ Leaning up she pressed her lips against his a kiss, pouring love and reassurance across their Bond. _I'll keep the Bonds open so that you and Anakin can use them to track me if things get rough. I'll check in by com too._

 _Very well._ Obi-Wan kissed her again, this time harder and more urgently, as if that just by his kiss he could protect her and bring her back to him faster. _May the Force be with you and I love you so much my fierce Moonbeam._

 _I love you too. Just remember to save something for me to plan Ben._ Sky-blue eyes that had blazed with a warrior's fire now sparkled with the laughter of an imp. _You do know how I hate to be left out of something._

Despite his worry and fear for his wife and Soul Mate, Obi-Wan smiled as she and Buzz gunned the engines of their bikes and took off in billowing clouds of dust.

She always seemed to have the last word...At least with him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It made for an odd sight.

An odd sight, but one that no was there to see.

Poggle's eyes darted to every corner of the landscape as they passed, his wings buzzing now and then as he perched in the open cockpit of the tank. Two of his finest warriors flew ahead the tank that moved as fast as its droid drivers dared to push it. It had been damaged in the attack and there was no time for repairs.

The few droids that had made it out lounged on the lip of the tank, leaning metal against metal and watching the cargo containers that had been lashed to the back of the tank with a couple resting besides them on the lip as well.

Those containers were the key to starting over. They held the means to rebuilding, something that would begin as soon as they reached their destination and he knelt before her, begging her forgiveness.

"Umm...Sir?" One of the droids spoke after something thumped onto the ground. Poggle glared at the droid who interupted his planning, his thoughts. If the battle droid could have gluped, Poggle was sure that he would have. "We lost of the containers Sir."

 **"What of it? Let it lay where it fell. We must keep moving!"**

"Lord Poggle says we don't have time to stop for it," another of the droids spoke up. "We need to keep moving in case the Republic is chasing us."

It wasn't a matter of if in the Republic was chasing them. It was a matter of if the Republic would catch them. Poggle knew that with his capture, the Republic would have a key in their grubby, ugly hands and Poggle knew that with time he would fold beneath their questions, beneath their threats. He would fold and spill everything he knew to save himself first and his people second.

One lost container mattered not. Not when his life was on the line.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You are the last person I thought would be up and about. I would have thought that both and Analise would still be in your bed...I mean beds resting." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Luminara's teasing. The female Master had been staring at a holo-map, her eyes dancing with mischief and concern.

"Well you know me Master," Obi-Wan shrugged as he strolled casually past her to stare out of the ship's viewports at the glaring, setting sun. "I get restless after staying in a bacta tank too long and Analise was ready for an adventure too. After all she is a Skywalker."

"Not to mention a Jinn and a Kenobi. I guess it will hardly be surprising if Ahsoka slips past Barriss and joins us." Obi-Wan bowed, chuckling. It was a joke in the Order, widely shared with every ounce of truth. The only way to keep any of the members in his patchwork family in the med-bay was to chain them to the beds and even then they would still escape. None of them liked to be tied down and all of them viewed Healers and medics with a respectful disrespect. Even Analise who had trained under the Master Healer Vokara Che. "At least you look better." Electric blue eyes gazed up and down his body, searching for the smallest hint that something might be wrong. "It appears your wounds have all healed."

"They have and I have been cleared for duty...But it is the wounds of the men I worry about." The teasing was gone now, the air somber and stern. "The first battle here took from us some of the best and brightest within the Order, this second battle stole the lives of hundreds of our men." His eyes blazed grey as he turned from the window. "A third battle here might bring us to the brink of loosing the war. We cannot afford to fight here on Geonosis for third time!"

Luminara saw the pain that Obi-Wan fought to keep hidden in those durasteel eyes. She had been there. She had fought in the first Battle of Geonosis, the battle that had nearly wiped clean from the Order every well trained and highly skilled Master, Knight, and Padawan. But she had not been the one captured and sentenced without trail by their Master's Master. She had not been the one to watch with a resigned air as his Padawan and brother was hauled into the arena with one of his charges to be mauled to death. She had not felt the horror of realizing that her Soul Mate was chained to a pole, limp and nearly unmoving.

For Obi-Wan and the twins had been there. The war had truly started the moment Dooku had raised his hand and allowed Poggle to unleash hell upon them and Senator Amidala.

Every live lost that day, ever Clone and Jedi lost since was another hatch-mark. Every man that served under them that died in battle was another life that they mourned behind closed doors.

Luminara saw, she understood; but she doubted that she would ever feel the weight of the war, the unending lose of life as Obi-Wan and the Skywalker siblings did. She, like many Jedi struggled to fully embrace the idea of being leaders in a war, of standing shoulder to shoulder with cookie-cutter men; but they never had.

Ahsoka had reminded her that she was never too old to learn a new lesson even when the teacher was younger than her. Now, the Master realized, she was being forced to relearn another lesson. One about being open and accepting.

Luminara shook her head a little as Obi-Wan turned his back on the bleak landscape and all but stomped over to the holo-map of the planet. "Then Poggle could very well be the key." She followed behind him as Obi-Wan tapped in a command and a part of the map glowed brighter.

"It is very likely that Poggle will retreat to where the main part of his forces are camped. I doubt he would have kept them all at the fact." He nodded towards the glowing section. "During the battle I noted that a good portion of his forces came from this section. Geonosis' northern hemisphere."

"And was Analise's last check-in from that area?"

"Actually no..." The human Master's brow furrowed and he tugged at his beard. "When we followed the signal it actually came from around this location here which is further west." He shook his head. "We do have some scans and information about the area. They say there is nothing there so I don't know why Analise would be way out there..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She ignored the slight pain as she pressed her electrobinoculars harder against her face. Obi-Wan and Anakin wouldn't scold her because by the time she returned to them the red marks would be too faint to see and they would be too busy anyway with the care of Poggle.

The care wouldn't be gentle.

The electrobinoculars beeped and buzzed as she adjusted the scan, blowing up the fuzzy images that were being fed to her. She thought she had seen..."There!" Analise threw up an arm and pointed in the general direction of a container. It sat alone in the dirt.

"What Commander? Where?" Buzz turned his head left and right, frantically adjusting his own pair of electrobinoculars.

"There's a container on the ground about 150 clicks southeast." She lowered her electrobinoculars. "I think we might have found a smoking blaster Buzz."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Buzz is checking over the markings on the container right now, but I'm guessing that it's full of munitions for whatever forces are waiting for Poggle. Probably what he could get out of the factory before it went sky high."**_

"Are you sure Analise?" Luminara ignored the dark look Obi-Wan was sending her way. He was always like that when it came to Analise. He just couldn't seem to understand why somebody would choose to think that Analise wasn't telling the truth. Luminara would admit privately that even she couldn't understand why she was asking such a pointless question, just that she knew that someone had to play the devil's advocate and it wasn't going to be the two Jedi males. "What if it just some debris?"

The hologram-Analise shook her head. _**"I'm for sure it's debris Master Luminara. This container is too, barely battered. There aren't any scratches or holes or any damage to indicate that's been kicked around. Besides there wasn't any sort of battle anywhere near this area. No...This is a sign that Poggle's passed through here.**_

 _ **"Commander,"**_ a voice called to Analise away from the portable caster. _**"I found some tracks in the sand. By checking them over it appears that Poggle is on a direct course, heading 11.72 that way."**_

 _ **"If that is his course, then that means Poggle is heading straight for that Prograte Temple we learned about."**_

"But that doesn't make any sense." Luminara looked back and forth between the holo and Obi-Wan. "We used so many explosive munitions during our first wave of attacks that the Progate Temple was all but destroyed. There's nothing that could possibly be of any use to him there, so why would he risk being spotted in the open just to head for some ruined temple?"

 _ **"Maybe he doesn't know how much we cleared the area during the first wave of our attack,"**_ Analise shrugged. _**"As far as we know, Poggle stayed at the factory and we never did catch onto any transmissions that were being sent to and from it during battle. If Poggle doesn't know, he might view the temple as a safe haven and one we wouldn't think of."**_ She tilted her head. _**"Buzz and I can press on and..."**_

"And ignore the fact that's there a sandstorm heading for you?" Anakin marched up to the projector as Analise turned to face her brother. "I've been tracking it Analise and I know that you are sensing it too."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"A sandstorm doesn't matter Anakin. Buzz and I need to press on. We need to get Poggle into Republic custody at last." Anakin was right. Analise could felt the slight and gritty pressure in the Force, but she had been ignoring it. "He could hold a key, however small that could shorten the war or end it altogether. I...We can't give him this chance to escape off world just because of a sandstorm!"

 _ **"But sandstorms are dangerous, killer even. I know Anakin has taught you that much."**_ Luminara shook her head. _**"Analise it is too risky for the pair of you to keep searching..."**_

 _ **"You and Buzz could get lost in the storm and even with our Bonds it would take some time to find the pair of you before we would go looking for Poggle."**_

"Maybe..." Analise winced sensing the outrage from her husband and brother as with that one word they quickly realized that she was going to ignore their warnings and push on anyway. "Maybe, but it's a risk I'll have to take. The Force will protect me, but I'm not going to let Poggle slip through our fingers." From the holo, Obi-Wan heaved a heavy sigh.

 _ **"Very well then...But please, please be careful Moonbeam. You carry a part of myself and Anakin with you."**_

"As the pair of you carry a part of me as well. I love you both." Analise turned off the caster and com. She ignored the pounding in her head. The gentle pounding of a warning as she took the safety googles Buzz held out in his hand. The Knight made a face, but slipped them on over her eyes. "Alright Buzz..." She swung a leg up and over the bike, settling down. "Let's go catch us a bug!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"OM-5? Hey are you still there?"

"Yes...I think I am walking right next to you OM-6."

"That's good to know. Where do you think Lord Poggle wants to go? Where are we being lead to? OM-5...OM-5!"

 **"What are you doing back there? Stupid droid...Keep up! We must reach the temple."**

"Yes Lord Poggle...Sorry Lord Poggle..."

OM-6 marched on. Silent now as his metal brother lay in the sand. Lost and forgotten as the wind blew a gritty blanket up over OM-5's body and Geonosis poked angrily at the bloodless victim.

Still...OM-6 thought he still heard OM-5's voice dancing unsteadily upon the raging wind. "OM-6...Don't leave...Don't leave me..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was like driving through a tunnel. A tunnel that was a sickly brown-yellow with wind blowing small rocks and sand into her face and body. Even with her goggles on, Analise squinted her eyes to make out shapes blurred and turned vague in the shifting sand.

"Stang it all!" Buzz yelled to be heard over the storm. "Commander I can't see anything in this blasted storm."

"It will be alright Buzz." Analise did her best to sound confident, to sound calm. "We're almost at the Progate Temple. Even if Poggle isn't there, we can still use it as a place to shelter until the storm lets up or stops."

Though she did really, really hope that Poggle was at the ruined temple. It would make things so much easier. They could get out of the sandstorm and take Poggle down in one swoop.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin was no stranger to sandstorms. They had happened often when he had been nothing more than a child on Tatooine. To this day he was still haunted by the faint images of bodies who had been stripped of their skin by the unforgiving sand and wind.

He stood before a viewport staring at nothing but a wall of sand, dust, and even chunks of rock. Anakin wasn't worried about the storm breaking through the viewport or even damaging the ship. It was tough. It could take it.

It wasn't a what that Anakin was worried about. It was a who.

Analise was out there. She was out there in the storm with very little protection. Out there with a Clone trooper chasing down Poggle. Poggle who could very well have gathered his remining forces and be laying in wait for the first being baring the mark of the Jedi Order or the Republic to come marching through.

She was out there without Obi-Wan. Without him...

Anakin shook his head and turned his back on the howling wing. Analise was the Force's daughter, its other child. She had been formed in their mother's womb and gifted with a great command of the Living Force. Elements could bend at her will. A sandstorm would be nothing...Still Anakin worried.

"What could be taking Analise so long?" He walked steadily to the projector where Luminara and Obi-Wan stared nearly without blinking at the blue planet-map. "I'm sure something has happened. Maybe..."

"Anakin you must have patience." Anakin opened his mouth to rebuke his former Master until he saw his brother's face. The paleness to it and the hard grey of his eyes. Obi-Wan was like him. Worried and scared. He could feel it over their Bond. Obi-Wan's front was just that. A front and Anakin felt ashamed that in his own fear, he had forgotten his brother whose heart beat for his twin and his twin alone.

Luminara shook her head at both of them. "You both need patience. This whole operation is delicate and we can't take any risks that could cost us this opportunity that Analise has provided for us..." At her pause the men stared at her. Sighing Luminara rubbed her forehead. "But I will admit that this silence of her's is worrisome. She hasn't tried the Bonds?"

"If Analise and Buzz are riding through this storm, then most of her focus will be on creating a bubble of protection for them or a somewhat clear path. She wouldn't think to use the Bonds until they were safe and she really wouldn't think to use them with you here." At Luminara's question look, Anakin shrugged. "You aren't connected to us and Analise thinks it's rude to use the Bonds when others can't. She would, she will use the com."

"I see...In any case I want us to avoid worrying for now. From the time I've spent with her I've seen that Analise isn't the type to take unnecessary risks."

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged looks. Did Luminara not realize that Analise was a Skywalker, Jinn, and Kenobi? Taking unneccssary risks was in her very DNA.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The remains of battle coated the ground and were slowly being buried under the merciless sands. Analise ignored the remains of tanks and AT-TEs. She pushed past droids and only thanked the Force that they were traveling too fast for the stench of decaying bodies to burn her nose too much. Still she offered a prayer that the dead had found some measure of peace with the Force.

The storm still howled and raged as they pulled up to the temple. It stood tall and unbending in the face of storms both natural and made by living beings. Glimmering metal and rocks dinging against something metallic had Analise frowning and turning her head to stare at the droid tank. It's outside plating was unmarred by battle and damaged only by the storm.

Something dark and shadowy burst into her view, blurred by the storm. Analise used the Force to clear it and growled softly.

It was Poggle and he had just entered the temple!

Buzz cocked his blaster a little as the pair climber off their bikes. She could his eyes staring at her in awe. "You were right Commander. Poggle is here."

She shook her head as they entered the temple, just as much to get sand out of her hair as to push aside Buzz's worshiping comment. "It was never about being right Buzz. It was the Force that guided me here." Her sky-blue eyes took in the temple hall.

Her home on Coruscant was a gleaming, calming sliver beacon in the middle of a chaotic, non-stop city-planet. The floors were carpeted, the windows floor to ceiling. Gardens were tended to by many, many loving hands and so many beings called it home.

The Progate Temple had been carved from rock and sand. Only carvings remained to decorate the barren hall as bombs and heavy guns had ripped through or near the temple, destroying had once hung from the ceiling or rested on the floor.

No...Not all the decorations had been destroyed. Slipping her googles off and into a pouch resting on her belt, Analise noted statues that had made it past their first wave. Statues of a Geonosian. A female Geonosian. Her eyes were large and looked like they were popping out of her head while her mouth in every single one was opened in a scream.

A shiver ran through her and closing her eyes, Analise reached out with the living Force. Here, away from the storm something felt...Unnatural, rotting. The Living Force was in turbalence, through off by something that lingered.

And Poggle wasn't anywhere to be seen. In fact, aside from the tank outside and the fact that they had seen him scampering inside there wasn't a single thing to actually put Poggle at the temple.

Shaking her head again, Analise pulling out her caster and flipped it on along with her com. She couldn't help the sigh of relief as her husband's form appeared standing next to Luminara. "Obi-Wan, Master Luminara...Buzz and I have tracked Poggle to the Progate Temple, but there's no sign of him here other than a tank. It's like he's vanished into thin air."

 _ **"That may be, but do not go further in your search for him Analise."**_ Obi-Wan crossed his arms, sending a stern and loving order down their Bond. _**"Wait until we are able to send support to back you up. We can't right now because this storm is making this too difficult. Your transmission in fact is barely getting through."**_

The Jedi weren't paying attention to Buzz, but the Clone didn't mind too much. He and his vod'e knew how Jedi could be when they got going. They could spend hours talking about which foot to step out with first. At least that was the loving joke that made the rounds. Buzz had heard both Commander Cody and Captain Rex jokingly and lovingly bemoan all that their Jedi put them though. Apparently Jedi would forget how to eat when they got too lost in something.

For now though Buzz ignored being ignored and moved further into the temple. Beneath his helmet he glared at the ugly bugs decorating the walls and lowered his eyes.

It was then that he saw it.

A circular opening that had been left open just the smallest bit. The door that covered it hadn't been replaced all the way and he could hear, very faintly the sound of wind. Buzz nudged the door further back with his foot. It made a screeching noise that thankfully didn't disturb the Jedi.

Now Buzz could swear that he heard buzzing. The buzzing of wings...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This time Obi-Wan didn't shoot Luminara a dark look when she questioned Analise. "Are you sure that Poggle is there Analise? He could have left the tank behind to throw you and Buzz off track." A part of him was hoping that was the case. That Analise hadn't just walked into the Progate Temple where a crazed member of the Separatist council sat and waited for some sort of trap to be sprung. His mind was crazy with all the different ideas about what could happen, what could take his Moonbeam away from him.

The holo of Analise frowned, her eyes narrowed as she thought. _**"No...He's here. Both Buzz and I were able to see him rushing into the temple. It's...It's possible that he might have gone below the temple, entered the catacombs. Master Luminara did say that they ran pretty much everywhere on Geonosis."**_

"In that case we might have lost him already. Those catacombs can go for miles. Now I want you and Buzz to get out of there and..." Obi-Wan wasn't able to finish his thought. A male scream echoed from out of view and Analise turned, her lightsaber a blazing flash of light as the hologram died away. "Analise? Analise! Analise do you hear me?" Obi-Wan's cries were desperate as he pain rocketed through his body and he fell to his knees, gripping the edge of the projector.

Luminara felt helpless as she watched Anakin and Obi-Wan. "We've lost the connection I'm afraid."

Hands helped him stand. Hands that were shaking and belonged to a young man whose lightly tanned face was pale now, his eyes masking pain even as it flowed into the Force. "She's still there...Analise is still alive..." Once he could see that Obi-Wan was standing on his own, Anakin turned sharply on his heel in a manner similar to Ananlise, only less graceful.

"Where...Where do you think you are going Anakin?" It was only because of his age, his training that Obi-Wan was able to push past the pain, the bleakness that had come with his Soul Mate in danger and far from his reach.

"Where else do you think I would go?" Anakin's question was sharper than intended, his tone biting.

"We can't go Anakin...We can't go after her..."

"What are you saying? Analise is out there and she needs our help now! She needs us Obi-Wan..."

"And you think I don't know that?" Obi-Wan's tone was just as sharp and biting as Anakin's. "That's my Soul Mate out there and everything in me is yelling at me to go. It's taking everything I have to just stay here. Look at this storm!" He waved his hand to the viewports. "Our gunships won't last very long in this storm and none of us have Analise's gift with the Living Force. We have to stay here."

"Obi-Wan is right Skywalker. We have no choice, but to wait out the storm."

"As soon as it is over," Obi-Wan choked out as Anakin returned to his side. "As soon as it is over we will be gathering as many men that can be spared and we will be going after her." His eyes took on an icy-blue cast. "And we will be getting her back."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The storm had lasted all through the night and had lingered well into the dull morning light. It had been all that Luminara could do to keep both men come and by the time it was safe enough to launch the gunships and go after Analise, well Luminara was more than happy to be the Jedi left behind to run the base.

She needed and had earned her break from the worrying Knight and Master.

Slowly, almost holding their breath in hope, Anakin and Obi-Wan passed through the gaping doorway of the Temple. Cody and his hand-selected vod'e trailed in two lines behind them. "Stay alert." It was an order that Obi-Wan really didn't need to give. The men would automatically be on alert. Though they had the planet pretty much under their control, the bugs would still fight back.

And the Progate Temple was very much deep in bug territory.

The boots echoed throughout the ruined chamber and Anakin waved a hand, slicing through the air. "Alright men spread out and search every inch." Next to him, Anakin could feel Obi-Wan pulling the Force in tight around him before sending out waves to trace the trail of his Soul Mate. Anakin simply wrapped the Force around him. One of them needed to stay fully alert and he was worried. Worried that if he touch his and Analise's Bond too deeply that he would break.

He had felt what power he commanded, had felt it burn through him and bring death. He wasn't ready to feel that again.

It was Cody who found the first sign. Cody who was tense because Obi-Wan was tense. There always seemed to be one or two Clones in every batch. Clones that while not able to touch the Force still managed to connect on some level with their Jedi Generals and Commanders, forming Bonds of their own. Anakin had once mused that it was almost like his Bond with Padme. There, but not really there since Padme like the Clones couldn't touch the Force.

Cody had taken a knee, his blaster tucked up aganist his side with his right hand as he used his left to shift through rocks. Rocks that had half-covered poor Buzz. The Clone Commander sighed, bowing his head for a moment. Poor Buzz had been egar and ready. No matter the danger he was always the first to volunteer. The first to lay his life on the line and the first to help a vod in need.

Buzz was gone now. His body broken and painfully still. He had fought though. Cody could see that. Boy, he had fought. "I found Buzz...He's dead." He knew the Jedi were behind him, the the vod'e that had spread out to search had bunched back together as close as they dared like tooka kits seeking comfort. Not that any of them would say that or that it would last long. They were soldiers after all.

Anakin leaned a little over his shoulder and though he didn't show it, Cody just knew that the Knight was in his own way upset about Buzz's death. That's just how this Jetii and his family were. They cared about the men, even the ones they didn't know and pulled a few of them into their family. "Is there any sign of Analise Commander?"

Cody had to speak the words, though he knew they might snap whatever fine control the Generals still had on their emotions. Cody knew that he was close to snapping himself as he shook his head and slowly stood. "No General. No sign of her at all."

"There...There was a struggle through..." Anakin and Cody glanced at each other as Obi-Wan's voice was soft and dreamy. The Force was still pulled tight around him, the waves singing in Analise's soft voice. One that sang the loudest pulled his head towards an opening in the floor. A shaft that had to lead into the catacombs and a part of him moaned inside. Analise didn't like the dark.

Another wave tugged at him, pulling him desperatly to look its way. There was something he just had to see. Something that was important. Light caught sliver. Sliver trimed with gold. A sliver hilt, a recatangle left dirty on the hard ground.

Obi-Wan reached out a hand and summoned it to him. The lightsaber slapped hard into his palm, but Obi-Wan ignored the pain as he turned it his hand. Analise hadn't need to rebuild her lightsaber after the first battle of Geonosis as Anakin had. To this day both twins thanked the Force that Jango had simply kept their lightsabers with him and Anakin hadn't had to return to Illum for a new crystal.

Still while Anakin rebuilt his lightsaber, Analise had added to her's. She added gold trim, gold for her brother the Sun. She had used the Force and etched in a simple design of flowers and leaves into the metal of the hand guard. It was simple, elegant, beautiful, deadly. It was her life and it was not with her. Turning back to Anakin he held the lightsaber out to his brother. "If Analise's lightsaber is here without her...Well I hardly need to tell you it's not good."

"Which means that Poggle isn't behind whatever happened to her." The Knight clipped his sister's saber to his belt across from his own. He could sense that while Obi-Wan longed to hold tight to his Soul Mate's saber, he would only be distracted. Anakin would be distracted too, but Anakin would be able to funnel that distraction where Obi-Wan's would consume him with a single purpose. To find Analise. "He never would have been able to get the drop on Analise." A carving resting over an archway caught his eye and he nodded towards it. Towards the hunched-down bug with eyes popping out and snarling grimace adoring the face. "Maybe whatever that is got her."

"Damn." Cody shivered as he looked at the carving and was unable to hide his slight disgust, his fear. "That is one kriffing ugly bug!"

"Yes...It is. It actually looks like the descriptions of the a Geonosian Queen."

"Queen? Since when do the damn bugs have a queen?" Anakin ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the smearing of sand and dirt he was leaving behind. Obi-Wan nodded his head before shaking it slightly.

"Yes and no..." He sighed at Anakin's demanding look. "When I was doing research about Geonosis, Analise and I found some references to a Geonosian Queen, but there was never any real proof about her existence. Just rumors."

"No proof until now," Anakin pointed to the archway and the darkness that sucked in everything beyond the light of the main room.

"Alright then men, this way." Anakin and Obi-Wan took their lightsabers from their belts and held them high, sky-blue and lilac-tinged blue lighting a dim path.

"Alright men you heard the General. Move out!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was easy to loose track of time in the catacombs.

The air was damp and heavy. The darkness chased away by lightsabers and head-lamps. No one spoke a word that was not absolutely needed. The silence broken only by boots on dirt and the beeping of Cody's wrist com as he used it to guide them through the maze.

"Can't go any further straight on," Cody's voice fell like a viroblade and sliced through the silence as they came to a halt. "All that's there is a dead end." He glanced at the blinking red screen before turning to peer down a tunnel so low and cramped that they would have to crawl through it on their hands and knees. "Looks like this will be the best way to go deeper down Generals."

"Alright then," Obi-Wan nodded curtly and gently edged his way past his Commander. "I'll go first then." He only shot a look at Anakin to see if his brother and former Padawan would insist that it was too dangerous for Obi-Wan to go first, but Anakin only held up his free hand in a small gesture of surrender. There was no way he would was going to be between his brother and sister when she was in trouble and Obi-Wan was there. He would follow behind.

The tunnel was as cramped as it seemed, but thankfully it only went on for a few feet before they were able to exit into a larger corridor and they could stand straight again. Anakin couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of his overly tall-adopted father grumbling about having to crawl through the tunnel.

The smiled faded though as he gazed at Obi-Wan's back.

Anakin knew, just knew that Obi-Wan was hanging on by a thread.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'How do I keep getting into this position? Maybe Uncle Mace is right and us Skywalkers are just cursed.'

Analise could feel herself being dragged along rocky ground. She could feel cold, clawed digits digging into her arms, the painful burn of shoulders stretched too much. Inwardly she cursed and tried to twist free, but the grips were far too strong.

Heaving a heavy sigh at her bad luck, though she really didn't believe in luck; Analise forced her eyes opened and nearly gagged. The sickly sweet smell of rot filled her nose and her eyes widened at the sight of a Geonosian that should have long since been buried or whatever it was that the bugs did with their dead. His body jerked awkwardly as he walked, his eyes nothing but a narrow slit of white and unseeing. Even the very noises he and his similar looking companions made were far from the normal clacking and buzzing of an average Geonosian.

The Force around them sang out of tune and she realized that this was the wrongness she had felt. Analise swallowed and forced her stomach not to churn. These warriors were dead, but what they really were she was going to stick around to see.

Gathering the Force, using all her strength; Analise wrenched herself free from her captors and flipped herself up onto her feet. Her hands scrabbled at her belt and something like fear flooded through her when she realized that her lightsaber was gone. That it wasn't hanging neatly against her right side like it should. There was also the small problem of the cuffs round her wrists.

She shook her head and spun to one side, than another as the dead Geonosians flung themselves at her. She ducked under another one then shoved both her fists into the gut of another.

The skin broke and her hands made disgusting squishy sounds as they buried themselves within the bugs rotting body. Analise's eyes grew wide as instead of falling back, the Geonosian roared in anger. Swallowing down rising bile she pulled free of the bug only to find another at her side. She lashed out with sidekicks. One after another, trying to gain some room to run. The bugs pushed in closer and closer as Poggle, resting on his cane glared at her with beady eyes.

She kicked, she punched, she backed up against a wall and dug into her belt pouch. Pulling out her caster Analise hummed softly before thumbing it on and calling frantically "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan can you hear me? Anakin are you there?" The blue holo field flickered and took shape. She had never been so relieved to see her husband. Nor had she ever been so worried. "Obi-Wan I know your following me, but you need to fall back now. There are..."

Analise never got to finish telling Obi-Wan about the monsters that lurked in the catacombs that had found her. A bug grabbed her arm, nearly wrenching her elbow out of place as he yanked back into the fray and with his fellow bugs began to beat her into near unconsciousness.

The caster fell to the ground. Silent and broken.

At least she remembered to block her pain.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was hurting, but he couldn't feel it.

She was alive, but no longer awake.

Obi-Wan's fingers curled tightly around the caster. So tight the smooth metal started to cut into his skin and he thought he could it hear it crack.

"Obi-Wan..." A large hand, covered by a thick black glove was on his and gently pried the caster free from the grasping fingers. "Obi-Wan if Analise was able to send us that message then it means that she is nearby."

Yes...Anakin was right. For Analise's message to get through so deep underground had to mean that she was near, that she was close.

Obi-Wan looked at his wife's twin then. He knew, just knew the younger man was holding himself together for his former Master. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was on a thread thinner than his, but he was holding onto to it so tightly so it would not snap. So that Obi-Wan would not be floundering alone without his Soul Mate by his side.

The Master nodded and took a deep breath. "Anakin's right. This way men!" The boots hitting the grew louder and Cody gave up on trying to keep track of their location as Obi-Wan pulled them further and further into the catacombs. He didn't need to ask General Skywalker how the Master knew where they were going. He was following the Bond with Analise. Simple as that.

Not everything the Jedi did needed to be amazing and over the top.

Obi-Wan came to a sliding halt as the Force screamed a warning and the sound of dull, slow buzzing filled his ears. His eyes narrowed as Anakin pulled up behind him and swore softly as the stench of something rotting filled the air. Even the men swore, their fliters not able to keep out the smell.

In the light of the his saber they came.

Limping Geonosians, grey with white eyes. Their cries were like nails scrapping against something metal. "Are you going to say it Master or should I?" Anakin asked as he brought his lightsaber up to guard and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"The only thing I will say is that I certainly do not like the look of this."

"Awww come on General Kenobi," Cody's voice was joking and the grip on his blaster firm. "You know that's not what we were talking about." Obi-Wan only grunted before they swing around as more of the strange Geonosians marched up behind them. "Look out!" The joke was over as Cody and Anakin attacked the bugs behind them.

Soon the tunnel was filled with flying laser bolts, clashing blue with the lightsabers that stood poised and ready. The Clones never liked it when their Jedi jumped in if they were there.

It was Cody who saw it first. Cody who with practiced ease lined up the perfect head shot and fired. Cody who was already searching for his next target when he realized that the Geonosian he had shot was not dead. The head that jerked back had jerked forward, the white eyes glaring and the mouth issuing a gurgling growl. A hole marked the spot where his bolt had entered, the edges slowly cooling from orange to black.

"What the...?" The Clone Commander noticed with little interest a yellowish colored worm that darted out from one nostril of the bug and wiggled up the other. "General Skywalker I can't get this thing to stop...And I shot it through the head!"

Anakin leaped into action then. His lightsaber flashed as he mover quickly, taking an arm from the bug before lunging forward and slicing it's head off with one clean sweep. Then and only then did the bug lay still.

Obi-Wan himself was slicing through the bugs, his mind already turning with the possiblities of what these bugs could be with the wrongness oozing from them into the Force. A man cried out, a Clone still too new that he did not yet have a nickname. Obi-Wan chased after the man, screaming as the bugs clawed and dragged him into a tunnel too small for the humans to get through.

The scream slowly died away.

Obi-Wan shook his head and walked backwards. "Back men! Back!" His eyes took in those who remained and felt guilty at the relief that shot through him that they had lost only the one man. "Shoot out those supports!" He yelled to be heard over the popping of blasters and the roar of bugs.

As one they moved, two Clones shooting out the supports until the roof collopsed. He and Anakin all but hered the men through the another they were forced to crawl through before it was blocked by rocks and dust choked the Jedi who had no helmets with fliters.

"Obi-Wan what were those things?" Anakin asked between coughs. "I only managed to kill one after cutting it's head off and that was after Cody shot it through the head! It should have been dead then!"

"A story..." Obi-Wan leaned tiredly against a pillar, his thoughts racing and fear taking root at the thought of Analise in the hands of those bugs. "Another story that Analise and I found during my research. It told of a Geonosian hive mind that held so much power that even after the warriors connected to it had died, it was still able to control them." Anakin stared at Obi-Wan as he joined the older man.

"So you're saying that's why we couldn't kill them? Why it took me chopping the head off of one and collapsing the tunnel to kill the others? They couldn't be killed easily because they are..."

"Already dead, yes."

"Come on Obi-Wan, you're pulling my leg. There's no way that story is true."

"And yet..." Obi-Wan tugged his beard, leaving tangles behind. Anakin wondered if he did because he just knew that they were going to get Analise back and she would untangle them later. "And yet you saw them. You saw how they kept moving even after we took a limb or they had been riddled with blaster bolts." Shaking his head, Obi-Wan reignited his lightsaber and turned back to head further into the catacombs. "We're going to need more help. Call for reinforcements."

Nodding Anakin hit his com and glared at it as it flashed red and beeped, unable to get a signal out. He pushed down the urge to give the thing a good thump because a good thump wasn't going to do him any good. "Sorry Obi-Wan...There's no signal."

"Hmmm...We must be deeper underground than I thought." His grey eyes roamed over Anakin and the men before settling on two men at the back. "Range, you and Malcolm head back to the surface. Once you get there raise General Unduli on the com and tell we need more reinforcements."

"Yes Sir!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This is one time I'm glad I won't be part of the action," Malcolm swept his blaster from side to side as they made their way up through the catacombs as quickly as they could. "I can't wait to be out from under all this dirt."

"You and me both vod."

It was even more silent now that they weren't with their vod'e and the Jetii. It was creepier and Range cursed being so quick to agree to be part of the pair to rush to the surface. There could be a bug lurking behind every corner.

Then they heard it. The sound of buzzing wings. Malcolm swung around, blaster shaking in his hands. "That had to be the wind. Right?"

"Maybe...Keep your eyes open and look around. You'll never..."

That's what they struck. Gray, stinking, white-eyed bugs shrieking and screeching their rage as they reached out with claws to strike at the pain.

The men cried out. Battle cries in voices that rang with terror. Range felt tears, tears that he shouldn't have been shedding as their blaster bolts hit the bugs again and again, but they kept coming. Kept moving.

Malcolm let out a strangled cry and Range dropped his blaster, arms and hands reaching for his brother as the bug grasping his head in its hands squeezed and squeezed. Range reached and reached, but it was no use as he was pulled under and claws scratched at his armor and ripped skin from his body where it lay bare.

Their screams echoed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The screams echoed and the Force cried.

Without a word, Anakin and Obi-Wan spun on their heels and raced back to the screams, the crying. They could hear Cody barking orders and then shouting questions at them, but the pair ignored it. Something had happened. Blood had been shed.

It didn't take them as long as they had thought to reach the twisted and mangled bodies of the men that had gone back to the surface. Their lightsaber retreated into their hilts and Anakin growled at the bodies on the ground.

"Those things are more powerful than we thought they would be. That's it!" he snapped as he turned on his hell. "I'm going to the surface and I'll contact Master Luminara myself. At least we know a lightsaber slice to the neck will kill them."

"And that move is unwise." Obi-Wan grabbed hold of Anakin's arm and held tight when the younger man tried to jerk free. "Look we can't afford to divide our troops again and double-backing to the surface will only cost us time." _Time that Analise might not have._

 _Analise doesn't need me right now. She has you Master._

 _That's where you're wrong Anakin. In this case Analise will need us both and she needs us both know!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise heaved another sigh as she woke up again. She was getting really, really tired of being knocked unconscious only to wake-up in the medical bay or restrained by some being or other that waxed dark in the Living Force.

Shaking her head, Analise gazed around with hazy eyes. Her foggy mind taking stock of the sights and she felt bile raise in her throat again as she forced it down.

She was chained like some sort of sacrifice in front of towering throne upon which rested an ugly Geonosian female. The Queen, her mind supplied. The Queen roared and screeched at Poggle, at the drones who surrounded the pit cut deep around the throne. Their hands reached for the long tube that swept down from her body and were pushing, pushing eggs forth. Caught in the hands of the drones, the eggs were planted in the pit to grow and hatch.

'I sure hope the boys get here soon.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Can you feel that?" Obi-Wan questioned Anakin as they and the men emerged from yet another narrow tunnel they had been forced to crawl through into a larger corridor littered with bones. "The air is warmer here than it was in the rest of the catacombs. I think we're getting close."

"Really? Because all I am picking up is the smell." Anakin gagged before covering his mouth and nose. "It smells like death."

"Would you please lower your voice?"

"What? I'm just saying that this whole planet stinks. It's rotten from the inside out and I'm betting Analise would say the..." Anakin's tirade halted as they came to a large archway and peered through. One massive bug sat high over all upon a stone throne, the lower part of her body moving in a rhythm, almost pulsing. "Well you didn't say it Master so I will. I've got a bad feeling about this. Cody do you see any sign of Analise?"

"Let me check..." Cody flipped down his rangefinder and scanned the throne room before nodding. "Yes...Yes I see her! Those blasted bugs have our Commander Analise suspended in the throne." Anakin felt the anger rolling through the Clones. He smirked. Those bugs were in for it now.

"Well that's just great. Do you see Poggle?"

"Oh he's there too, but he's speaking to the Queen."

"That's even better. Okay so here's our plan, Obi-Wan you and the men go after Poggle and free Analise. I'll take on the Queen."

"Really Anakin?" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Do you really need to rush into things simply so that you can play the hero?" Anakin wanted to smack Obi-Wan upside the head as he often did to him.

"You've got to be kidding me Obi-Wan! Do you really want to talk to that massive thing?"

"Actually yes. This could be a great opportunity to learn more. Especially as to why they would just capture Analise instead of killing her."

"Are you really saying that?" Anakin looked at his former Master in disbelief. "Look I can tell you why they didn't kill Analise and that was leverage. She's worth more to Poggle and the bugs as a hostage than as a corpse." He felt an all-too familiar hand rest at his shoulder.

They didn't want to even talk about Analise and death. They knew what was at stack. If Analise died, if she was was killed than the galaxy was lost for there would be nothing that could hold back Anakin's power and in his rage he could destroy the Order and maybe even the Republic. "There's more to this than an abduction Anakin. The bugs want Analise for some reason and I am going to find out what. Just maybe what they want her for is also connected to those zombies that we fought."

"Fine, fine...We'll do it your way Master." Anakin shot Obi-Wan a look. "But if it doesn't work I get to say I told you so."

"I'm so glad you have such confidence in me. Cody, I want you and the vod'e to set up a premiter. I'm guessing that these bugs aren't use to light or we would have seen them on the surface. When I give the signal, switch on your lamps and that should blind the bugs enough to give us a chance to get away."

"But what happens when they start to chase us?" Cody questioned, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "You saw those things, what they can do. Only you and General Skywalker are able to kill them dead and there are too many for just the pair of you plus Commander Analise."

"We'll bury them then," Anakin declared quietly. "I bet if we bring down the support pillars then this whole place will collapse and they won't be able to come after us."

"Then that's what we'll do. Alright...It's time to meet the Queen."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin had thought for sure that as soon as he and Obi-Wan began their march towards the throne, the zombie bugs would have attacked.

They didn't. Instead they hissed and backed way, their wings buzzing and their eyes narrowed. The Queen screamed and their hissing died down though the glares remained. _Alright...How did you know the bugs weren't going to even attempt to attack us?_

 _You think with your lightsaber first little brother. I make observations than use my lightsaber._

 _Yeah...But that quick-thinking lightsaber that gets us out of the trouble your observations get us into!_

 _Anakin please think for a moment. The Queen took Analise alive because she clearly wanted a Jedi. Well now she has three of them and I am determined to learn what she wants us for._

 _That's fine. I'll just set on the sidelines, ready to jump in when this plan fails which it will._

 _Again I am so happy to see that you have such confidence in my abilities._

"Obi-Wan..." Analise sighed, but welcomed the soft and loving caresses through the Force from her husband and brother, sending them back in kind. "I thought I told you and Anakin to stay away where it was safe."

"Yes well after getting your message I thought it would best to think like the pair of you and disobey my orders."

"Hey!" Obi-Wan chuckled at the mock outrage both Skywalker twins threw at him. Analise was even scolding him over the Bond that it wasn't just a Skywalker thing. Da had told her plenty of stories about Obi-Wan's early disregard for rules many times.

"You!" The Queen screamed, her body rolling in rage as she glared down at the human males. "You are the leaders of the ones who attacked my beloved Geonosa! You are the ones who raped and burned her, who killed my warriors and painted the sands with their blood! Why have you come before me?"

"I must say that it is a pleasure to finally meet you at long last Your Majesty," Obi-Wan very nearly bowed and ignored the eye-rolling, the mock gagging the twins were happily doing. Even Analise in this case would be quick to drop the art of diplomacy in favor of just getting the hell out of there. "I am Jedi Master and High General in the Grand Army of the Republic, Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is Jedi Knight and General Anakin Skywalker. You of course seem to know his fellow Jedi Knight and Commander Analise Skywalker-Kenobi." Even in this moment, Obi-Wan felt a wave of pride rushing through him with his name on Analise. "It is my duty, that I do with a heavy heart, to inform you that your rule of Geonosis has come to an end."

"How dare you! How dare you order me, Queen Karina the Great!" she roared, her voice echoing horribly through the chamber. "You think you have destroyed my army Jedi? You are wrong! My army lives one forever!" The three Jedi exchanged looks as the thought jolted through them. The zombies! But that still didn't explain why Karina wanted a Jedi.

"You may protest all you want Your Grace, but the facts still stand. To that end you must realse Knight-Commander Analise and ready yourself to at once submit to Republic law."

 _Don't see that happening._

 _Not in a million years._

Karina screamed and screamed and screamed! Her whole body shook as she let loose her rage in a verbal assault before suddenly calming down. Her face glowed with satisfaction like a player in Sabbac who just knew that they held the winning hand. "I will never submit to you or the Republic. I will never submit to anyone!"

Before Obi-Wan knew it, Anakin's lightsaber was in his hand and aglow as a pair of living Geonosians stepped forward. _No Anakin! Not yet..._ Anakin glared, but remained silent as their lightsabers were taken and the bugs backed away. "Queen Karina you will not be saving yourself if you destroy us. Instead the full wrath of the Republic will fall upon your head."

"No..." she laughed and it grated on them. "No Jedi...I won't destroy you...I will devour you instead. Your mind will be mine to control, to hold." Her eyes looked down to Analise and Poggle. "Young Poggle brought me one Jedi, but now with the pair of you I will have three..." Her voice hissed and her hands clenched then unclenched with greedy glee. The Jedi watched as a zombie approached Poggle and handed him an egg. A egg that had hatched and contained a wriggling worm. "Watch Jedi...Watch and see as my child enters your friend. Watch and see how once inside her thoughts will become my thoughts and her mind will be mine forever!"

 _So that's how it works then,_ Obi-Wan sent to Anakin and Analise over the open Bonds. _That worm is nothing more than an organic mind-control device. It's a hive-mind that Karina thinks will allow her to take us over._

 _That's great and all Obi-Wan, but have you learned what you wanted to?_

 _No...Not yet. I want to see exactly how this thing works._

 _Really? Because I don't think Analise wants to become an expirment even for her husband._

 _Anakin's right Ben. I don't want to know how it works._

 _Well I am feeling rather curious right now. Besides the more information we gather, the better it will be for future efforts._ Analise would have glared at her husband if she hadn't been too busy looking down at the approaching worm in Poggle's hand with terror and disgust. She did not want that thing inside her.

 _This time love, I think less information is better._

 _And I agree. That's my sister!_

 _Where's your sense of science? Where do you think the worm will enter? The nose or the ear?_ The men watched as Poggle finally placed the worm on Analise where it slithered to the top of her head. Anakin sighed.

 _I'll bite and say...Nose..._

 _Seriously Ani? I hope this all just part of some amazing plan the pair of you cooked up._

 _Isn't it always my soul?_ "Cody now!"

Suddenly Clones jumped out from behind the pillars they had been hiding behind. The lamps on their helmets glowed brightly in the dark chamber. The bugs hissed and screamed, Karina's echoing loudest of all as they ducked away from the light fearful of burns.

With outstretched hands Anakin and Obi-Wan took back their lightsabers, igniting them as soon as they slapped into their palms. With another summoning wave of the Force, Obi-Wan pulled the worm from Luminara while slicing through a nearby Geonosian.

Anakin spun, using both his and his twin's blade to cut down the bugs between him and her. Poggle ducked back, knowing just what a lightsaber could do in the hands of highly trained Jedi. Reaching up with his blade, Anaklin sliced through the cuffs holding Analise captive and caught her as she fell, wrapping an arm around her waist and handing over her own sky-blue blade. The Force sang as the Sun and Moon touched, Analise's blade humming to life as she pointed it at Poggle's through. Anakin smirked as he let go of his twin and grabbing the pair of cuffs he had stuck in his belt pouch, slapped them around Poggle's wrists. "At long last Poggle, you're going to come with us!"

The twins marched forward into the fight. The zombies realizing that while painful, the light wasn't burning them. The Clones were holding their own. Shot after shot was buried deep into the bugs and while they didn't kill the zombies, it pushed them back and allowed the Jedi to slice through them.

It was then that Anakin saw that Obi-Wan still had that kriffing worm clenched in his hand. "Look out!" Anakin yelled as he darted forward, ignoring the Geonosian Obi-Wan cut through in favor of grabbing the worm.

"What on...Anakin!" The male Knight threw the worm to the ground and stomped on it until it was good and squished. Analise giggled at her husband's forlorn look. "Anakin...I was going to study that **..."**

"Well now you can study the bottom of his boot Ben!" she called over her shoulder as she and Anakin pushed past him with Poggle, leading the men back into the catacombs.

"Take out the supports now!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'I am never watching a horror-holo again no matter what Anakin says,' Analise promised herself as they raced through the catacombs. The whole system was collapsing and yet zombies still chased them, desperate for...Well the only thing Analise could think that the zombies could badly want was their deaths. She halted, trying to catch her breath and realized that warm, gritty sunlight was falling over them. Looking up she wanted to laugh with relief. They were under the opening of the floor in the main room of the Progate Temple. "Guys! This is our way out!"

"Got it! Alright men time to climb!" Anakin and Analise leapt up first, grabbing onto the wall. Obi-Wan threw Poggle up, forcing him into the climb before following. The Clones followed. The zombies, screeching without end began to claw their way up the sides, needing to kill the intruders.

The whole place was shaking as the catacombs collapsed. Rocks were falling and Obi-Wan fought for his next grip.

A flash.

A warning.

"Ben look out!" He moved just in time to avoid head-on contact with a rock. Instead it just grazed him. His eyes narrowed as he saw the rain of rocks crashing down on them.

"Quick everyone...Flatten!" At his command everyone, even Poggle pressed themselves against the sides of the walls that they were clinging too. The rocks still hit them. Still dented and scratched armor, tore through robes. But they were were fine. Obi-Wan risked a glance down to see the zombies chasing them, their cries now mixed with pain and rage as the tumbling rocks crushed them and sent falling down, down, down. He thought he could hear Karina's screams.

Suddenly there was a massive amount of pressure. Dirt rose up and Obi-Wan covered his mouth.

The pressure built and built and built...

The Jedi and Clones cried with shock as they were all suddenly sent flying upwards. The lid covering the opening blasting off and they went flying high into the air. Using the Force, Master and Knights cushioned their landings and the landings of their men.

They were dazed for a moment. Then Obi-Wan grabbed Poggle and run, the others following. It wasn't just the catacombs falling apart now. It was the entire Progate Temple! They ran and ran and ran until the reached where the gunship had landed before turning around.

The temple and its secrets were gone.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin coughed as they all sat on the ground and waited for Luminara to send a gunship that would take them and their captive back to the base. The dust had settled and he knew he wasn't the only one looking forward to a nice shower even if it was a sonic one. "Well that went as well as it could have gone." He rolled his neck. "Considering everything we had to deal with."

"Yes..." Obi-Wan had his arms wrapped around Analise, her head tucked under his chin. Her right hand was stretched out and clasping tightly to Anakin's left. She was back. His Moonbeam was back where they belonged. "I do wish you hadn't killed that worm though. We could have learned a lot from it and the hive mind of the Geonosian Queen. It might even explain how they were able to retake control of Geonosis."

"That maybe, but I'm just glad that the worms are gone and buried with the Queen." Analise shuddered before glancing up at her husband, an impish look in her beautiful eyes. "You did have me worried there for a moment Ben. I was starting to think you wouldn't come through for the sake of research."

As Obi-Wan sputtered in protest, the twins and Clones laughed as Analise began to untangle his beard.

If she never saw another worm again it would be too soon.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **Jetii-Jedi**

 **vod-brother, sister, comrade**

 **vod'e-brothers, sisters, comrades**


	39. Chapter Twenty-Four-Night of the Worms

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: It's here! At least the final episode in the Geonosian arc! I am so looking forward to taking a break. I might adjust my holiday scheduling slightly so I can get the interlude that will totally wrap the Geonosian arc out before Thanksgiving break so you might get two posts this time:)**

 **Thank you Guest for the review. Much like Dave Filoni, I don't want to give too much away about where the stories are going to go. You'll just have to keep reading to see what happens;)**

 **Onto this week's episode! The Republic has at long last caught Poggle and hopefully created a chink in the Separatists defenses. While her siblings, Obi-Wan, and Luminara escort Poggle to Courscant; Ahsoka finds herself and Barriss sent on a supply run to a medical station with a small group of Clones. It should be an easy mission...Right?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Attachment is not compassion- Brain Invaders, Clone Wars Season Two**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Night of the Living Worms**

They needed new bodies.

They needed new hosts.

The slimy worms wiggled their way through gaps in the rocks, seeking the fresh air they could feel rushing to them, over them.

They were the lucky ones. Not all their brethren had survived when their mother's home had been destroyed by the ones who felt different. The ones who simmered with a power the warriors they normally lived in did not. Their mother had wanted only the best for them, her most precious of children and those simmering beings were the best.

Now their mother lay dead, buried and gone. They were the lucky ones. They had made it through the destruction of their temple where the others had not. They and one clutch of eggs. One last precious clutch of eggs.

The words of their mother echoed through them. The will of the hive mind still held true.

There was nothing left for them on Geonosis.

They needed to leave.

They needed to create a new order out among the stars.

This is what the hive mind, what their mother wanted.

This is why they had been the lucky ones.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka had never felt better.

She lifted her arms high over her head and stretched her arms as the ramp to their shuttle lowered. Behind her she could sense Barriss' amused gaze and even hear the soft giggles the older girl thought she was hiding.

Barriss turned out to be nice in the end. It was a nice change from the other Padawans and Initiates back at the Temple. They had always found her strange, different. Even as the rules changed the Togruta girl had stood out in her creche. Stood out because she alone had a father, she alone had siblings, uncles, and aunts. Ahsoka could still feel the gazes of her creche-mates. The judging, sometimes mean and jealous gazes as she was taking out of the creche, sometimes for days, maybe a week or two to spend time with her family.

Jealous because she had family that loved and spoiled her, wanted her. Judging because she had never really conformed to the Code even before the changes. Mean when their teachers praised her quickness, her strong and natural ablities after spending time with her family. Family who taught her and showed her the way.

Lowering her arms Ahsoka shook her head, rear lekku hitting her back lightly. Well Barriss wasn't like her old creche-mates that Ahsoka had left far behind when she had become first a Padawan and then an official Skywalker. Barriss was older and understood. Barriss didn't care if Ahsoka was as good or as strong as she was and she didn't care that Ahsoka had a family. Barriss just didn't care.

Which was why Ahsoka wasn't worried when the ramp finally touched the ground and she could see her siblings waiting a safe distance away.

She knew Barriss wouldn't care if Ahsoka flew down the ramp and flung herself into Analise's waiting arms.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Analise!" The female Knight smiled as she heard her baby sister's voice ring shrilly out over the ground. Turning around she opened her arms just in time to catch the speeding and living thermal detonator that was Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker. From the corner of her eye she saw the dark-robed form of Barriss halt and stare at the over-the-top greeting. Analise only giggled softly. She had been expecting nothing less.

"I take it you are all healed now?"

"Yep! Never better," the Padawan chirped before untangling from her sister to fling herself at her big brother, a mocking pout on his face since she had chosen to hug Analise first. It was then that Ahsoka saw the lanky form and her baby-blue eyes widened when she recognized the Geonosian Archduke, Poggle the Lesser. Pulling back slightly she glanced between the twins, awe and slight hero-worship coloring her voice. "You guys actually caught him? You actually got Poggle?"

"Sure did Snips." He loosened the hug in favor of slinging an almost possessive arm around Ahsoka's shoulders. "With him in our hands, we might just get information that can have this war wrapping up before the year is out. We just need to get a better base set up here and then head back to Coruscant..."

"And we have a slight problem there." Luminara's hands were planted on her fists as she and Obi-Wan joined the Knights and Padawans. They had been busy overseeing the loading of the medical frigate that had touched down when the landing area had been cleared. Anakin rolled his eyes as Barriss seamlessly took her place behind and to the right of Luminara.

"I knew that this was going too good."

"We're Jedi Anakin. There's always a complication." The twins shared a smile only they could understand as Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Too well-trained in the old ways, Luminara ignored the pair and pressed on.

"Master Windu has been involved in some heavy fighting on Dantooine. The good news is that his defenses have held. The bad news is that his men have been badly hurt or worse..."

"And they are running low on medical supplies," Analise reached out for Obi-Wan's hand. "I keep telling the Chancellor we need more approved funds so that we can better supply the medics out in the field and the base hospitals, but he says there are bigger things for him to worry about since we have the GAR." Her head bowed. "But the Jedi can't supply everything and the Kaminoans at the medical stations don't like to hand out supplies for men that are planet-side."

"But this time you won't have to deal with the Kaminoans." Obi-Wan used a gentle finger to tip up her chin. "We have a medical station near Ord Cestus. Kit's there running it for now while the Kaminoan Healers are on leave. There's only a jr Kaminoan medic on-board and they're under orders to listen to Kit. He'll give us the medical supplies with no questions asked."

"But Ord Cestus isn't anywhere near Courscant. We'ld be going out of our way to pick up the supplies."

"Plus we need to start questioning Poggle," Luminara shifted her stance a little bit. "The sooner we get started, the better chance we have at stopping some of the Separatists plans."

It was then Anakin glanced at his twin. Her eyes were on Barriss and Ahsoka. At some point their baby sister had wiggled from his grip and joined Barriss where she was even now whispering in the Senior Padawan's ear. From the look on Barriss' face, it was clear she wasn't overly happy with Ahsoka's attentions. She held herself stiff, her face stone and blank. Yet she didn't push Ahsoka away, wasn't glaring at her. Instead she simply stood, sometimes even whispering something back.

 _What gears are turning in your head Moon?_

 _Just a little plotting Sun...Since we need to get Poggle to Coruscant, I think that Barriss and Ahsoka, along with some Clones could make the supply run. I was thinking that it is high-time that Ahsoka make a friend outside of the vod'e. Force knows they are good for her and she for them, but she needs more friends._

 _Are you sure about this? I mean...Ahsoka's never mentioned wanting a best friend before._

 _And neither did we Sun, but then we found Aayla. I want the same for Ahsoka. We can't keep her in this bubble that we've created. She needs someone outside of the family..._

 _I guess..._ Analise grinned and tugged gently at the Bond she and Anakin shared. Her twin winced and tugged back. She could feel how unsure he was, his slight unwillingness to let Ahsoka out of his sight again, out of the protective arms of the family and 501st, outside the safe walls of the Resolute or Temple. It didn't matter that Barriss was a Senior Padawan trained by the highly recommended Jedi Master Luminara Unduli or that Barriss herself had a proven track record or even that the girls would be taking handful of non-injured troopers with them. It was simply the fact that Ahsoka had nearly died not even a standard week ago and she had already been out of his, out of their sight once.

The Skywalker siblings never liked to be apart if one of them nearly lost their lives. Analise silently let her own feelings of unhappiness, of fear from her idea leak to Anakin to let him know. Not even she was happy about this, but they needed to get Poggle to Coruscant and they needed to help Master Windu.

"That's a good idea Analise." Four heads jerked up, eyes narrowed or wide as Anakin smiled broadly. A smile that didn't fully reach his eyes as he rounded over to the girls and squished himself in between them before slinging an arm across each of the girls. "Analise has suggested and I agree that our Padawans should head up the supply run." What Anakin wasn't saying was that it would be an easy mission. Their hold on the hyperspace lanes and systems between Geonosis and Ord Cestus was now solid. It was a safe, an easy mission for the two girls who had only just been cleared for duty.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stroking his beard, Obi-Wan's narrowed further even though it seemed impossible and Ahsoka ideally wondered if it was something that Jedi Masters were taught to do special. Same with beards. Most human males she had seen in the Order grew beards after becoming Knights. Anakin hadn't yet though. He claimed that he look silly with a beard.

For a moment Ahsoka worried that Obi-Wan would say no. She wanted him to say yes. Escorting Poggle back to Coruscant was important yes, but for her it would be boring. She wouldn't be allowed to take part in the questioning or guarding of the bug. She would be stuck doing lessons. Dry, boring lessons.

"We can do it Master, whatever it is that needs to be done." Ahsoka smiled brightly, trying to keep the pleading out of her eyes. Though if the glimmer in her brother-in-law's eyes were anything to go by, she had failed. "I'm always happy to help in whatever way I can."

"Me too!" Her voice came out louder than she had expected and Barriss flinched a little, but stood her ground. She didn't know why, there was just this need to prove herself. Especially after Ahsoka's quick-thinking had not only brought down the droid factory, but had saved their lives. She needed to prove that she, as a Senior Padawan was just as good if not better than the younger. She didn't know why she had this need to show up Ahsoka and Ahsoka was a wonderful person, but Barriss just needed to know that she was better. "I'll be more than happy to do a supply run with Ahsoka if the Masters are willing."

The male Master's eyes didn't blink as he stared down the girls, as he studied them. Both stood as tall as they could. Barriss kept her face blank, but Obi-Wan could seen, could sense that she wanted this just as much as Ahsoka did. Maybe even more. A part of Obi-Wan didn't want them to go...

But they were Padawans and even in the middle of war they were meant to be learning, to be doing new things. Certainly doing supply runs would be among the least dangerous of the missions they would be sent on. At long last Obi-Wan nodded and the girls' shared delight burst in the Force like the bright rays of a sun through clouds. "The pair of you may go with a small detachment of men. Take one of the medical frigates. I'm sure Mace wouldn't turn down his nose at one. The trip to Coruscant shouldn't take too long. Wait for us at the medical station. When we join you, we will on move on to Dantooine." The delight surged forward more and Obi-Wan was certain a part of it was because they would be out from under the watchful eyes of their guardians.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was rare when any of them had a chance to relax on the battlefield. Normally releaxing meant meeting up in the barracks or mess hall, moaning about the bad food and cheating the pants off each other while making stories about romantic conquests.

On the battlefield, there was never any relaxing. A Clone simply slumped to whatever empty and safe patch of ground he could find, hoping for just five minutes to catch his breath and force the images of brothers being cut down to the very back of a mind.

There was safety in numbers. But they had wanted more space. Had wanted somplace away from the noise, the hustle and bustle.

The ruins of the Progate Temple were perfect. The other vod'e were too spooked to get close too close. Rumors were running rampant about some type of worm that would crawl inside and twist your mind, leaving behind save an empty shell.

But they were just rumors. Even if there had been worms like that, they surely had been killed when the temple had been destroyed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the lucky one.

It was the first one.

It had no name, no gender. It wold have no name, no gender until it had chosen its host.

Light and fresh air rushed over the slimy skin as it at last broke free of its protective shell. There were hosts nearby. There was a host right there. It could sense the warmth, smell the blood, hear the pounding heart.

It slithered as fast as it could. Slithered over the oddly hard chest and arms, then the soft sleeping face. It was different from the warriors that were the normal hosts. It was smoother, pinker, softer, bigger.

Still a host was a host and it wriggled it's way up the nose, slowly twisting itself within.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Four of the men jumped to their feet, hands grabbing at the blasters laying at their sides. One only rolled over and he frowned. He thought he had been keeping a close eye on the men under his command, but apparently he wasn't if he was missing the signs of burn-out in one of them. He shifted his stance slightly as the four slowly stood or simply rose to their knees. "I am sorry there gents. Didn't mean to interrupt your beauty sleep." He smirked a little. It would do to let the men see him soft.

"It's no problem Sir...Does this mean you've got another mission for us already?"

"Yes I do. Pack your gear boys, we're leaving this bloody rock behind us. We're going with the Padawans to Ord Cestus. A medical supply run, should be nice and easy." As he marched along the men, one of them scoffed.

"Supply run? We're being wasted. We weren't meant to run errands."

"What was that?" He cut in sharply, letting his slightly towering stance linger uncomfortably close to the snapping Clone. "We are soldiers Pulsar and no matter what the mission, soldiers go where they are needed and do what is needed to be done." He leaned closer, letting his breath drift over the suddenly nervous Pulsar's face. "I'm sure you don't have a problem with that, do you?"

The unspoken threat, unspoken fear was there. That if any Clone had any issue with what they had been created to do they could be sent back to Kamino for reconditioning. Pulsar has seen the unlucky vod'e plucked from their combat training classes, taken away somewhere and then returned as nothing more than silent, ultra obedient husks of their former selves. Those brothers never made it out into the field. Something always went wrong and when they were taken again, they simply vanished.

Pulsar hadn't seen any of the vod'e being sent away or vanishing since he had shipped out from Kamino. The Jedi weren't like that. Still the treat hung over his head. "No Sir! I've got no problem at all!"

"That's what I thought. Now pack up men! We move out within the hour!"

Pulsar made a face at the officer's back before sighing and turning to grab his pack and blaster. He frowned when he saw his vod, still half-asleep like the hard-packed and rocky ground was the softest of beds. "Wakey wakey Scythe. We've got a job to do." When Scythe rolled over, his back to him, Pulsar rolled his eyes and turned. He wasn't going to get blamed for Scythe's lazy bones.

He didn't see Scythe roll onto his back. Didn't see the body as it was pulled and jerked, the eyes roll back, or the slow and limp way Scythe at last stood up.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had a name.

It had a gender.

It was Scythe, a Clone.

It was Scythe who was going to a medical station.

A medical station would have lots of hosts.

The ship they would take would lots of hosts.

"Hey there Scythe. Back in the land of the living at last?"

"Yes Sir."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _What is it Anakin?_ A pale hand touched feather-light on the heavy and protective black glove that covered his fake hand. He still was not use to it. He still could not understand why his family would not look at him as though he was less than them. As though sensing where his thoughts were going, the hand squeezed down and loving warmth filled him. _What is it Anakin?_ the question was asked again.

 _I feel...I feel a heaviness in the Force, a darkness that is following Ahsoka and Barriss._

 _But there is always darkness Anakin, you know that. It chases our shadows so it can devour you, devour our family until there is nothing left._ Two pairs of matching sky-blue eyes watched as the Pelta-class frigate TB-73 closed it's ramp and slowly lifted off from the ground. Analise frowned and her grip on Anakin tightened as the currents of the Living Force drifted over and she felt, smelled something rotten. _Has the Force shown you something?_

He shook his head. _Just because we are the Sun and the Moon does not make my visions any clearer or better than Grandda's or Uncle Mace's. I sense only the darkness, a slight danger._ Anakin frowned at the rapidly vanishing ship. _We will be alert and Ahsoka will be fine._

Anakin didn't know if he was trying to convince Analise of that or himself.

At this point, he realized, it didn't really matter.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kit Fisto smiled at the pair of Padawans on the medical station's viewscreen. He smiled especially bright at young Ahsoka who returned his smile. It was just big enough and wide enough for him to see a hint of fang.

Next to her he could see the older Padawan, Barriss stiffen. Even though his own un-Jedi like smile didn't falter, behind it he frowned. Kit didn't really know Barriss, though he had come to know Luminara well since joining the Council. The Senior Padawan seemed to keep everyone, including her Master at a distance and there was something almost secretive about her...

It was not his place to judge. Luminara herself had said that Barriss seemed to cling to the old ways of the Order. That the past seemed to be her some measure of peace. Perhaps that was it. Perhaps Barriss was simply not ready to embrace the new.

 _ **"We are just preparing to make the jump into hyperspace now Master Fisto."**_ It was Barriss who spoke while Ahsoka stayed quiet, though Kit just knew that in the Force she had to be humming with excitement. _**"We should be at the medical station within an hour or so."**_

"Wonderful! I will have everything ready upon your arrival and this might give you both a chance to work on your healing skills as we wait for your Masters."

 _ **"I can't wait Master Kit!"**_ He chuckled as Ahsoka could no longer keep quiet. _**"We'll see you soon!"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was trying to sleep.

Honest she was.

She was trying to sleep, but she just couldn't.

Ahsoka tossed and turned, forcing her eyes to stay shut even though they didn't want to. The pillow was too scratchy, too lumpy with her lightsaber stashed underneath it. It didn't have the nice floral scent or the soft plumpness of her pillows at the Temple or Padme's flat. Even though it was chilly in the room she shared with Barriss, she had bunched the even more scratchy blanket up at the foot of the bunk.

Huffing, Ahsoka rolled over on her side and gave up the fight to keep her eyes closed. They shot open and stared across the room at Barriss who laid perfectly still on her back, hands clasped and resting on top of her stomach. She was the image of a perfect Padawan and Ahsoka wrinkled her nose.

Obi-Wan had once told her about his struggles to be the perfect Padawan since he had very nearly not been made one. Ahsoka wondered if it was the same for Barriss. Was she determined to be a very traditional, perfect Padawan because she had nearly been left behind?

"What's wrong? What is it?" Barriss had felt Ahsoka staring at her when the rustling had died down. She could understand Ahsoka not being able to sleep. After all she was in the same ship too. But where Ahsoka had tossed and turned, Barriss had meditated. Something that seemed to be pretty much impossible for the younger girl.

"It's...It's just too quiet..." Opening her eyes, Barriss started at Ahsoka who smiled a little. "I guess I've just gotten so used to the fighting that it's too quiet..." Her smile dropped and her eyes filled with a longing Barriss could feel. "I'm usually with my siblings after a battle, sometimes with Rex and the men. They talk as I fall asleep. Sometimes Analise sings so it's never really quiet..."

"Well I think you should be grateful for this quiet," Barriss sniffed a little. "This quiet means peace and this peace won't last so I intend to enjoy it."

"Can you enjoy it while we eat?" Ahsoka sat up a little. "I'm hungry and even tasteless mush is better than nothing."

Barriss opened her mouth to say that now wasn't the time to eat and that Ahsoka should be grateful for the tasteless mush, but a rumbling in her own stomach brought that idea to a halt. A little meal did sound nice and it had been a while since her last real meal even if it was, as Ahsoka said, tasteless mush. Ration bars didn't count after all.

"Alright...Let's get some food."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For a moment it feared it had been caught. It had forgotten about the two Jedi onboard.

Baby Jedi, not yet fully trained and living still under the protection of their teachers. But still Jedi and Jedi, the hive mind had taught were something to be both feared and hoped for. With even one Jedi as part of the hive mind, why they could bring down countless systems and absorb more and more.

The little Jedi did not notice it as they passed right in front of him down a different corridor. Maybe that was an advantage to it's current host. Perhaps they had grown so use to being around matching men in armor that they no longer gave them a second look.

Well that would be their mistake.

It unlocked more of Scythe's knowledge. It was Scythe after all and Scythe knew where some of the stronger hosts would be asleep, pushing away nightmares of battles and bodies. It tapped the button of the door belonging to the small barracks and smiled when it opened without protest.

The hosts were there. Every bed was nearly full and they slept, uncaring and unknowing of the monster in their midst.

Kneeling on the floor it gently heaved the pack from Scythe's shoulders and sat in on the floor. Lifting the flap, it selected an egg and smirked again. Smirking was unfamiliar, but it liked it. Careful, gentle he rolled the eggs along the floor so that one came to a stop near ever full bunk.

They knew like it had known that hosts were near. Good, strong hosts. The hive mind told them so. One by one the eggs cracked and broke, it's brethren wiggling free and up onto the beds. Up onto the hosts.

It was easier to take the hosts over when they slept. They didn't fight or scream then.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was tasteless mush, created to provide the proper nutrients for survival, but nothing else. Still it was food and tasteless was better than stale ration bars.

"When you said back in the room that I should enjoy the peace while it lasts, what did you mean by that? I mean I don't think I know how to enjoy peace...Other than the Temple, I don't really remember the galaxy being at peace. How can Jedi do that? Enjoy the peace I mean."

Barriss looked up startled from her food. She had only been half-listening to Ahsoka during their meal. She normally preferred to dine in quiet, but apparently that was a concept that had never been taught to Ahsoka. The younger Padawan had prattled on happily about her family, her adventures, how amazing her big brother and sister were. The only time Barriss had gotten overly-worried was when Ahsoka made mention of the Senator from Naboo. Jedi weren't suppose to get involved in politics and Barriss wondered if she should hint to someone about Ahsoka's closeness with the Senator.

It was bad enough that her siblings seemed to take delight in pulling Ahsoka and even Masters like Yoda or Windu further and further away from the traditional ways, but allowing Ahsoka to become so close to a politician...Well surely even Mace Windu would snarl at that and put a stop to it.

"You must remember the role Master Windu told us that Jedi are meant to play in the galaxy." Barriss gently patted her deep-blue lips with a napkin before speaking again. Hopefully she could pull Ahsoka back into the fold a little bit. "Jedi are meant to be keepers of the peace, not warriors. When this horrible war finally ends, we can return to our duty of maintaining the peace in the galaxy."

"Yes, but..." Barriss' eyes blinked in shock. Was Ahsoka really still unsure about their role in the galaxy? "I know we need to maintain the peace, but how? Will we just be keepers of the peace? Or will we be warriors?" The Togruta tapped her tray with her fork. "I mean we are taught to be warriors, even raised to it just as much as we are raised to be negotiators. Why teach us to be warriors if we aren't going to use what we are taught? I mean is there really a difference between keepers of the peace and warriors?"

The Senior Padawan blinked again, caught off guard by the frank and troubling deep question. In truth Barriss had never thought much about why they had been taught to fight, taught to be warriors. They simply were. What was even more troubling was that Barriss found that she didn't have an answer for Ahsoka about what the difference was between the two. Fumbling, she choked out "I'm just a Padawan like your are Ahsoka. I'm still learning so I don't have all the answers." Barriss reached for her glass of water, pausing as it moved towards her lips. "Have you asked Master Skywalker or Master Skywalker-Kenobi these questions? What do they think about all of this?"

"You mean Anakin and Analise..." The Togruta's lekku darkened a little in embarrassment as she realized her slip. Barriss was traditional, Ahsoka had learned that rather quickly about her new friend and would probably frown at Ahsoka being so casual even though the Knights in question were her siblings. "Well...They do tend to have some radical ideas when it comes to our greater role in the galaxy." Well the ideas had been radical, but less so now as the Order had changed and more Jedi agreed with them.

"How radical can they be?"

"Both my siblings will always do what needs to be done to make sure that the enemy is pushed and the innocent are saved. Especially Anakin. He might want this war to end the most out of all of us...But I'm not sure how peace time will agree with him in the end."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey there Scythe. Come up to check on us?" Scythe said nothing, not even a greeting to either one of the Clones piloting the ship. They shrugged it off. Scythe had never been a friendly vod. "Well you don't have to worry about anything. We holding steady to our course and all the systems are green."

There a light clicking as blasters were cocked and the two pilots turned in shock to find two of their own vod'e aiming straight at them. "What the...? Scythe!" The Clone didn't answer as shots were fired, their aim true, and two Clones slumped over. Dead at the controls.

"We have control of the bridge," it proclaimed proudly, calmly. "Begin the next phase."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka smiled when the doors to the mess slide open and two familiar faces appeared. "Hi there Ox, Edge." She gestured with her fork to the tray. "I know it's not the best, but would you like to join us? I've been telling Barriss about my adventures, but maybe you could share a couple stories too." The two stayed quiet, only their eyes blinking as they stared at the girls with blank faces. "Ummmm...is something going on guys?"

Without warning Ox and Edge fired on the pair, pushing a shocked Ahsoka and Barriss into action. Lightsabers of blue and green were quickly blocking bolts back at the Clones or slamming them into the walls of the mess. As Barriss twisted to face the men, Ahsoka crouched on the bench before flipping off it backwards, grabbing the edge of the table and pulling it down onto it's side so it could serve as some sort of protective barrier.

Barriss latched onto the edge and flipped herself over it, crouching down behind it with the younger girl. "Troopers! Stand down now!" The Mirialan shook her head. She could feel Ahsoka's emotions rolling off of her. The Togruta was shocked, but hopeful. "Stand down now! That's an order!" It was like Ahsoka was hoping that the sound of her voice would snap the men out of their murderous frenzy.

Barriss shook her head again and lashed up with her lightsaber as she sprang, slicing the end off of a blaster before clawing at his face. Ahsoka seemed to have caught on at last that something wasn't right and used the Force to push the second Clone. He slammed into the first, Ahsoka keeping pressure up until they flew into a wall. Their heads made sick thuds as they hit and they slide to the floor, unconscious.

The door to the mess opened behind them. Another pair of Clones. Without saying a word Barriss lunged forward, her lightsaber ablaze as she held it to the throat of one. Ahsoka, slower copied her movements. "What in kark is going on here you two?" one of the men demanded. His eyes took in the two Clones slumped against the wall and the Padawans holding their blades to their throats.

"Ox and Edge just attacked us for no reason!" Ahsoka's voice was loud, stern; but Barriss could hear the undercurrent of fear and hope. Hope that whatever happened was just totally random. Fear that it wasn't. "What is going on?"

"Trap..." Barriss kept her voice even and calm. She needed to be setting a proper example for both Ahsoka and the men. Her eyes studied the Clone with an image of a feline face painted in blue on his white chest-piece. She knew Trap, had worked with him before. Ahsoka knew him better though and as Barriss studied him saw and sensed the concern for her younger friend. Even a little for her. "Trap do you have any idea how this happened or why?"

"None at all Sir." Trap kept his voice just as calm and even as Barriss. He eyed the two vod'e currently in dreamland before shifting his gaze back to the Padawans. "We came here looking for Ox and Edge because of how close the vod'e are with our little Commander. We thought the pair of them might be looking for Ahsoka." Barriss wanted to roll her eyes at how he smiled at Ahsoka and spoke the silly little nickname. "I really am just as confused..."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Next to Barriss, Ahsoka jumped in shock as her friend's voice rang throughout the mess and in the Force with displeasure. Baby-blue eyes stared at the older girl in shock. She had never heard any of the Jedi, even Uncle Mace raise their voices to the Clones like that. "You're in charge of these men Lieutenant. Did you order them to kill us?"

"Of course not!" Trap seemed rather offended by Barriss' question and Ahsoka's lekku darkened in embarrassment as she went to lower her lightsaber. Barriss shot her a glare though and the younger Padawan's arm shook as she kept it raised it up, even though it didn't feel right.

"Havoc, do you know what's going on?" The other Clone shook his head.

"Not a clue little Commander. Like Trap said, we were coming down this way looking for Ox and Edge. That's when we heard the shots."

"And why should we believe you?"

"Barriss..." Ahsoka hissed at her friend. She couldn't believe that Barriss thought that the Clones had ordered them to be killed.

"Look..." Trap crouched down and laid his blaster on the floor. "Look I'm unarmed now." He nodded towards Havoc who mimicked him. "So is Havoc." Ahsoka relaxed and her lightsaber snapped back into its hilt as she smiled, bumping fists with Havoc. Sighing, Barriss switched off her own saber. Ahsoka glanced at her from the corner of her eye. It was almost like Barriss had wanted the Clones to be guilty.

"That still doesn't explain this," Barriss waved a hand back towards Ox and Edge. "What reason would these men have for attacking us?"

"What if they had made contact with the Seppies? My brother and sister told me once about Slick. He turned traitor and worked for Ventress, nearly cost us Christophosis too." Barriss shook her head.

"A traitor is too simple an explanation Ahsoka. I mean this doesn't feel like something a traitor would do. There has to be something we're missing." Trap cleared his throat and Ahsoka guessed that Barriss put him on edge.

"Excuse me little Commander, Sir...We need to make sure that we are still in charge of the bridge. Traitor or not, this could get out of control fast if they have the bridge."

"Barriss to bridge, come in!" The trio watched Barriss bark into her wrist com and got only static and silence. "Bridge this is Senior Padawan Barriss Offee, respond now!" There was no answer again. Ahsoka clenched her fists.

"That's not good. We need to get to the bridge now and find out just what is going on!"

"But we can't just leave these two Ahsoka. They'll be waking up soon and who knows what they'll do next."

"That won't be a problem Sir. Havoc will stay here and guard them." Ahsoka nodded, bumping fists again with Havoc.

"Alright then, let's move it!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We have a slight problem." Obi-Wan turned as the twins and Rex came up behind him and Luminara. Analise's face turned pale and he watched her grasp for Anakin's hand. Luminara's voice stayed steady, even though Obi-Wan knew his fellow Master was just as worried as he was. "The medical frigate didn't check in on time like was planned. I contacted them, but no one replied."

"I don't like this," Anakin blurted out. His gloved-metal hand clenched into a fist while the other squeezed tight around Analise's hand. Obi-Wan knew it had to hurt, but his wife didn't even squeak. "I thought something was off and this proves it."

"Anakin is right." Analise's eyes were unfocused, glazed as she looked hard at her Bond with Ahsoka. Distance made it harder, the whirling of hypserspace blurring things as it took them further and further away from each other. "I don't know Barriss that well, but I do know that she at least would have checked in." She shook her head, eyes focusing again. "Neither one of them would miss a check-in. Barriss because she is a Senior Padawan and responsible, Ahsoka because we've drilled it into her head to always check in..."

"Then that means they're in trouble and need help."

"Anakin..."

"It's true Obi-Wan. We've drilled it into Ahsoka's head to always check-in and I know she would have..."

"Like you and Analise always do on time?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as both twins blushed. They always checked in...They just didn't always check in on time. "Anakin, Analise I have faith in Ahsoka and she will be fine. She's just picked up on more of your bad habits." Both twins rolled their eyes and Rex quickly turned a chuckle into a cough. "We'll contact them again later..."

"But first we need to start questioning Poggle," Luminara broke in as she crossed her arms. "I am sure he has a wealth of information, some of which could be time sensitive." Obi-Wan ran his finger through his beard.

"And he's not being the most cooperative prisoner. Let us return then."

 _You're not really going to just let this go are you Anakin?_

 _Of course not Analise. Go catch up to Luminara and Obi-Wan._ The female twin nodded and smiled a little at Rex before following the two Masters. Anakin reached out and grabbed Rex's arm, whispering quickly in his ear.

"Keep watch for a call from Ahsoka Rex. Contact the frigate every once in a while, but this silence from her isn't normal."

"Understood Sir!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Turn on the autopilot and the security shields. We don't want anyone getting in here."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They hadn't been expecting the red ray shields to pop up as they made their way to the bridge. Ahsoka huffed, planting her fists on her hips. "Well I guess it's safe to say that whoever is behind this has the bridge and doesn't want us going up there."

"As long I can override the controls we can still make it." Barriss leaned forward to examine the control panel before her long fingers began to tap out the override commands.

Then they head it. The sound of a blaster being ready to fire. They felt the warning in the Force like an alarm that had been triggered and wouldn't stop going off.

Barriss twisted around as fast as she could, her hand pulling her saber free from its place on her belt in a smooth, single motion. Trap fired at her, but she blocked the shots with ease. The mad Clone let out a howl of pain as one deflected bolt got his wrist and he dropped the blaster.

Ahsoka stood by in shock and watched as the Clone, instead of going for the blaster, launged at Barriss like some kind of feral animal. He grabbed her wrists, yanking her back and forth. Barriss' blade went flying, smacking into the wall.

Trap's mouth opened and he let out an inhuman wail. Both girls' eyes grew big and Ahsoka's stomach rolled with disgust as a yellow worm slipped out of Trap's mouth and reached for the Padawan. "He's...He's infected!"

Panicked and out of options, Barriss wrenched a hand free from Trap's grip and summoned her lightsaber. The metal hilt hit her palm with a slight and satisfying twinge of pain before she slammed it up against Trap's chest plate and turned it on. The blue blade slide easily through armor, bone, muscle, and organ.

It was a painless death though Barriss didn't think it needed to be. The Clone had tried to kill her after all.

She shoved the body away from her and the worm wriggled free, leaping onto Barriss. "Get this thing off of me!" she squealed as she grabbed at it, pulling it away from her body. At last she flung it away from her body and Ahsoka was ready. Green laser sliced the worm in half as it screamed and wriggled on the ground where it had landed.

Barriss brushed herself off, frowning behind Ahsoka's back. She guessed that she could excuse Ahsoka's lapse this once. The younger Padawan saw the Clones as her friends so it made it sense that Ahsoka wouldn't attack right away.

Ahsoka shuddered, all her instincts and the Force on edge as she watched the worm spasm until at last it lay still. "What is that thing?" Her eyes looked to Barriss whose frown deepened.

"I'm not exactly sure...I'm betting though that's it a parasite of some sort and that once it has a host, it can control the host's mind."

"Mind control...Of course!" Ahsoka snapped her fingers, feeling lighter and better. "Trap, Ox, Edge...They're all my friends. I knew they just wouldn't have randomly attacked us." She knelt down, Barriss at her side and picked up half of the worm. Barriss held the other half. "But where did this thing even come from?"

"Geonosis likely. The Clones could have gotten infected while we were there."

"That's not good. We need to quarantine the ship until we figure out what to do." Barriss nodded and allowed a slight pride to rise up in her. Ahsoka might not be the most traditional Padawan or was being trained in the most traditional way, but at least she was thinking like a Jedi.

"We also need to contact Master Fisto and let him know. As long as these worms are around, I don't think we should dock with the medical station."

"Then let's go!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They only got as far as the cargo hold when they heard. Chattering, clicking, buzzing. It was rough, accented as it was spoken by tongues not used to and not properly formed to speak the language. "Is that...?" Barriss shared a look with Ahsoka, head tilted to take in more of the language. The younger Padawan nodded.

"Yep...That's Geonosian." They followed it to the open doors of the cargo hold. Ahsoka clapped a hand over her mouth as she silently counted the Clones and realized that every Clone on the ship save the bridge crew and Trap were there. Ox and Edge held one man struggling in their grip while Havoc approached him, a egg in his hand and speaking in Geonosian. "We have to help him!" Ahsoka pleaded through her hand to Barriss, taking her eyes off the horrific scene.

Barriss who kept watching shook her head as the worm jumped free from the egg and dived deep into the Clone's nose. His head dropped back and choking noises escaped him as his body shook in his captors' tight hold. "I'm sorry Ahsoka...It's too late." The Clone slowly stood, now just another mind held captive.

The Force scream a warning and the Padawans turned, lightsabers alive and held high as another trooper rounded the corner and came at them, blaster firing. He pushed them into the cargo hold and Ahsoka used the Force to force the door closed.

But the warning hadn't stopped.

Slowly she and Barriss turned to see all the men watching them then watching Havoc. Havoc who was strolling towards them as though nothing at all was wrong and an egg each cradled in the palm of his hands. Ahsoka yanked them towards her and Barriss, slicing through them.

The men let out screeching cries as they grabbed their blasters and opened fired. The door behind them slide open and Ahsoka twisted to take on the Clone that had first fired at them.

Barriss waved a hand sharply, pulling down towering stacks of cargo containers with the Force. It wasn't enough to stop the Clones, but it would give them time. They pushed back some of the men, ducking behind a container. Panting Ahsoka looked up and tugged at Barriss. "Look! We can use the vent! The men can't get through them." Barriss opted to keep quiet that she would barely fit. It was their best option.

Wrapping the Force around them, the two hopped onto a towering and shaky pile of containers before jumping onto the service bridge that no one other than droids really used. Barriss yanked open one of the vents and the two flew into them.

It wasn't much, but it was safe.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had left the sound of blasters and Geonosian-speaking Clones behind. The Force no longer blared, but the warning was not gone. Now it was just an uneasy feeling that Ahsoka keeping close to Barriss and wishing that her siblings were there. Every now and then they would pause as Clones ran beneath them.

"We're going to have to split up." Barriss broke the nervous silence. "I'll go to the reactor room and find some way to disable the thrusters. You go the aft-com center Ahsoka and get a message out to Master Fisto. We can't let the ship reach the medical station with those worms on-board." What she didn't tell Ahsoka, wasn't going to tell Ahsoka was that the Clones were probably watching locations like the reactor room now that the worms knew two Jedi Padawans were on the loose. Far better and far safer for the younger one to go to one of the out of the way com centers to make the call.

"Look Barriss...I'm not sure we should be splitting up." They reached a crossroads in the vents. "I mean we should really stick together." Barriss sighed.

"Look I don't want to split up either Ahsoka, but this is the best option...It's the only option in fact to finding a way out of this mess. I trust you and when the time comes I know you will do what is right."

"Yeah...Just like Anakin and Analise. I will always do what needs to be done." She smiled a little. "Then I will see you soon Barriss."

As Ahsoka crawled to the right, she wondered just what Barriss had meant by when the time comes. It was too late now to ask.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kit Fisto was normally always smiling.

He wasn't smiling now.

Ahsoka's face, her eyes big and wide filled the viewscreen in black and white. A part of him just couldn't believe it, couldn't accept that mind-control worms had taken over the men and those men were now after one of the sweetest Padawans he had ever met.

But Ahsoka very rarely lied and never in moments like this. _**"I'm sorry Uncle Kit, but as long as these worms are around Barriss doesn't think it is safe for us to dock with the meidcal station and I agree."**_

"That's where you wrong 'Soka," the Nautolan Master shook his head being careful not to hit the man sitting in the chair in front of the viewscreen with his head-tendrils. "Unless we analyze the parasites, we won't know how to end the threat they have created so you must dock here."

 _ **"But you don't understand just how much control these worms have over their hosts!"**_ the Padawan cried out. Kit could see the pain in her eyes and wondered just what had happened, but now wasn't the time to ask. _**"What if they get loose? A medical station sure has a lot of bodies for them to take..."**_

He held up a hand. "We will take precautions Ahsoka to prevent such an escape. Now stop fighting me. You will dock here and we will help." His large, dark eyes watched Ahsoka's shoulders rise and fall as she sighed with defeat and acceptance.

 _ **"I don't think this is a good idea...But I will follow your instructions Master Fisto."**_

"Good...I also want you to call Anakin or Analise. They need to know about this too." He pointed a finger sternly at Ahsoka. "As soon as we end this call, call them. Understood?"

 _ **"Yes Sir..."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maybe she had been worried for nothing.

Barriss jumped down from the vent and crept to the reactor. No Clones were in sight. Still she kept her lightsaber held tight in her hand and her eyes scanned first right, then left.

Jaw clenched, body tensed she made her way into the ractor...

The warning came too late and Barriss didn't even have time to cry out as high volts of electricity raced through her body. She could only moan as her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground, lightsaber rolling away from her.

A gloved hand picked up her saber as she tried to catch her breath. Slowly Barriss raised her head to see men surronded her, one holding an egg. "At least the Clones know one thing," the worm controlling Scythe taunted her. "They know how to stop a Jedi dead."

Barriss screamed for help. She screamed as loud as she could hoping that Ahsoka would hear.

But shield popped up and swollowed her desperate cries.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rex sighed. He had lost track of just how long he had stood in front of the com-panel and viewscreen trying to get a hold of Ahsoka on the frigate. The General stood off to one-side with Analise. The pair were suppose to be sorting through what little information they had been able to pick from Poggle's systems, but he knew their attention was on him. Waiting and hoping that at long last they would reach Ahsoka.

Rex knew. Rex just knew that one of them or all of them should have gone on the supply run with Ahsoka and Barriss. He just knew something bad was going to happen and now it appeared, something bad had happened.

"This Clone Captian Rex of the 501st to cargo ship TB-73. If anyone is there, please respond." He thought it would just be more silence when the viewscreen flickered to life and an all too familar face appeared.

 _ **"Rex!"**_ the still childish voice rang out with happiness and her eyes brightened even on the slightly blurry screen. _**"You can't believe how happy I am to hear and see you."**_ He smiled a little.

"You can't believe how happy I am to hear and see you little one. In fact there are a couple people here who have been waiting to hear from you." He turned his head. "General, Commander Analise! I have Ahsoka!"

Rex swore the pair used the Force to dash over to him where he stepped only a little away. He didn't want to loose sight of Ahsoka even if she was just on viewscreen. "Ahsoka, sweetie are you okay?"

"What's going on Snips?"

 _ **"Ummm...We're not exactly okay. Seems the ship picked up a bit of a worm problem while on Geonosis...Or at least some of the men did. They aren't acting like themselves."**_

"Worms...No...It can't be..." Analise looked her to brother, panic in her eyes. "You don't think..."

 _ **"Think what?"**_

Anakin winced. "Those worms aren't good news Ahsoka."

 _ **"I already figured that out Skyguy!"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was now named Barriss. It was female.

It was Jedi.

It had thought that there would have been a bigger fight when it was taking over Barriss' mind, but the female's fight was apparently weak. It had been easy to take over and easy to suppress her. All that was left was the mind, the hive-mind and now they had a Jedi.

It followed its brethren dressed as Clones down a corridor, sorting through Barriss' well-ordered mind when it came across information. Needed information.

The other Jedi, the child was in a com-center calling for help.

The child had to be stopped.

And if the child would not join the hive-mind, the child would have to die.

Though it would be a waste of Jedi.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Do you have a wrist com sweetie?"**_ Ahsoka wanted to protest that she was far too old to be called sweetie, but she kept her mouth shut. This whole thing had her on edge and wishing she was a little kid again just so she could curl up in between her siblings while watching some really bad, old holo-movie.

Well she could still curl up with her siblings.

"Ummm...Not on me..." Her eyes darted around the com-center and landed on a spare wrist com resting just off to the side of the com panel she was using. "Never mind. I found one."

 _ **"Good. Get on your cuff and keep it on, tuned to our signals."**_ Ahsoka nodded, slipping the com onto her leather cuff and switching it one before tuning it to the channels that the twins, Obi-Wan, and Rex favored. They stayed silent, Analise staring at her com until it flashed letting her know about the connection and she nodded before handing the com to Rex. _**"Get that feed into the system Rex so we can get a hold of her later."**_

 _ **"Yes Commander Ananlise."**_

 _ **"Meanwhile Ahsoka stay alert and stay hidden. Try to find Barriss if you can.**_ _"_ Anakin glanced at Analise who nodded. _**"Analise and I are going to go question Poggle. These worms came from Geonosis and if there's a way to end them, he'll know it."**_

 _ **"Wait for our signal 'Soka. The Force is with you and we love you so much."**_

"Love you too," Ahsoka replied before the screen faded to black. Sighing she leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes. It was all too much.

Then she felt a presence. A familiar presence. Turning in the chair she glanced to her left and saw a figure staring at her through the map display. "Barriss!" She jumped a little before giggling nervously and shaking her head. "Good your back. Were you successful?" She wanted to tell Barriss that help was coming, that her brother and sister were going to question Poggle and figure everything out, but she didn't. Something was holding her back.

Barriss was silent, her eyes staring...No, not staring...Her eyes were glaring. The familar presance was off...Darker, dimmer. It felt like something else was hiding under Barriss...Something else. "Somethings wrong Barriss...What is it?" Ahsoka's entire body tensed as Barriss held up a hand. "No! Barriss don't!"

The map shattered and Ahsoka threw up her arms, creating a frail barrier in the Force to keep from getting too badly cut. When the glass settled she looked up in shock at the older Padawan. "Barriss why? I'm your friend!" Barriss didn't answer, she just glared and ignited her lightsaber. She turned, using a move Analise had taught her and when she faced Barriss again it was with lightsaber in hand.

Her arms shook as Barriss struck her blade again and again. There was so much more power and strength in those strikes. As there should be since Barriss was a Senior Padawan and knew katas, moves that Ahsoka was still too young in even the eyes of her family to learn. It was those moves that the worm inside Barriss pulled from her memory and used on the smaller and younger Togruta.

"Snap out of this Barriss!" Ahsoka pleaded as she was forced to bend backwards to keep away from the burning blue saber. "Remember? It's just those worms inside you. Fight them Barriss! Fight them!" Her words only made Barriss smirk and increase the pressure.

This couldn't last. She had to do something...Something that was dirty and not exactly the Jedi way.

Taking a deep breath Ahsoka kicked out sharply with her foot, jamming it into Barriss' stomach and sending the unprepared girl flying backwards over the remains of the map.

Ahsoka didn't want to see if Barriss would get back up. She knew she would. Instead Ahsoka turned and ran. She ran away from her friend.

Was this what Barriss had meant about when the time would come?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Leave us." The men stationed outside didn't question Anakin's orders. Not when her brother spoke in that frosty tone that had stronger men suddenly whimpering and confessing everything they had done. The two Clones simply left. In their minds it was probably Jedi business and nothing that concerned them.

Analise looked at her brother, her twin, her mirror.

Their eyes were normally matching sky-blue. Now as they should outside Poggle's cell, she could see the slight hint of sun gold in his eyes. Flecks that flashed and grew as he called upon the deeper power they had. Flecks that softened when they saw her and she knew, just knew that flecks of moon silver were dancing and flashing in her own eyes as her own raw power connected with his.

 _Are you sure about this Moon? You know I don't like it when you see this ugly side of me._

 _I am sure Sun for it is still you._ She cupped his face in one of her hands. _We always knew this would happen. Even with the changes there are still some things that Jedi cannot do. You can and will do those things though when they are needed to be done._ She looked at the cell. _Poggle won't answer our questions without force and that is what they do not understand, even Ben._ She nods towards the now open cell where Poggle and the translator droid he had demanded stared back at them.

Her twin sighed. Only she knew what it cost him to draw upon the Darkness that lived inside him. A Darkness that was needed for he needed to balanced if he was to bring balanced. That Darkness was a part of him and made him the warrior, the Force's Sun burning away the evil that tainted their galaxy. For him to fight the evil and win, he needed to understand what they draped himself him in.

His gold-tinted eyes were hard as stone as he glared at the Archduke. "My Padawan who is also my little sister and her friend are fighting for their lives against those damn worms of yours bug. So now Poggle, you are going to tell me what I need to know in order to end this threat." The pressure in the room increased as her brother brought the weight of his mind and the Force down on Poggle.

Anakin was rash, violent, ready to use draw his blade; but Analise knew that for all his battle-ready postures and gestures, he wasn't bloodthirsty. She crossed her arms, staying the doorway with her eyes slightly closed. She had wrapped the Living Force around them, creating a shield so that even her Soul Mate would not know what she and her twin were doing.

Poggle scoffed at the slightly waving hand and sputtered long and hard in his native tongue. He turned his head away and Analise's eyes narrowed further as she read his blood-red aura. Only those beings with the darkest of hearts, who murdered and felt no remorse had auras of blood red in the Living Force. Sometimes the blood-red was light and meant that there was still good in them, but Poggle's was a medium shade. He felt no remorse for the lives he took or had ordered taken for he truly, deeply believed in what Dooku had spewed forth. Only very hard evidence would sway him now and even then he might still feel the Separatist cause was correct.

"Stupid Jedi scum," the translator droid's prim and proper voice issued forth. It lacked only the volume and poison of Poggle's original words. "I am a Geonosian Archduke and your worthless Mind Tricks do not work on me. Surely the other Jedi told you that. After all they tried the same thing when they questioned me." Anakin's fist clenched as Poggle's translated words did their best to insult him then he smirked and turned around to face his sister.

Her eyes were hard like his. She was the Moon, the Force's loving and sweet-natured child and healer, but still a warrior who walked the warrior path. Anakin knew if he were not here, she would not think twice about doing the action he was about to do. She would not hesitate to use an act that many in the Order still found distasteful and forbidden.

But Anakin would never let his sister soil her hands with such a dark act. That's why he was the Sun. He was meant to burn bright and judge. She was the Moon, meant to shine softly and love.

"Mind tricks?" Anakin chuckled darkly before swinging around with his fist and slamming it into the side of Poggle's face, sending the Archduke tumbling hard to the ground. He shoved the droid lightly as he stepped closer to the Geonosian who was now huddled on the ground. Dooku had never mentioned anything like this about the Skywalker twins. "Why would I need to use Mind Tricks? My twin is here which means I could use other means to make you talk."

Poggle shouted at Anakin, at Analise. He was shaking, but he would not show his fear of these Republic dogs. They were nothing but scum, Republic lap-pets, and child-stealers. **"I will never say anything to the likes of you. You can't make me!"**

"You shouldn't have said that," Analise finally spoke as she walked away from the door and to Anakin's side, laying a hand on his arm. "That sounded like a challenge and my brother loves to be challenged." Unlike Anakin there was no smirk on her face, just an acceptance that their hands had been forced and they had no other options left.

Suddenly Poggle found himself choking, gasping for air that wasn't making it into his lungs. His legs kicked as he found himself dangling in the air. His hands grabbed at his throat trying to ease the pressure.

He stared at the twins. He stared as Anakin's hand was held out as if he was actually gripping Poggle's neck. Poggle just knew that if Analise wasn't there, a hand on her brother's arm then he would be struggling harder for air, might every be dying.

The grip became tighter and tighter. He needed air...Needed to breath... **"I will talk! I will talk!"**

Anakin released him and Poggle fell to the ground, gasping as much air as he could.

For the first time since throwing his support behind Count Dooku, Poggle wondered if they could truly win.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She remembered being little and playing mad games that combined chasing and hide-n-seek with her siblings. Ahsoka realized that even then the twins had been teaching her, training her. They wanted her to be as ready as she could be for the days that she joined them in the field. They wanted her to be ready in case she was in trouble.

Well she was in trouble now as she darted down corridors. She was in big trouble.

As long as those worms controlled Barriss, Ahsoka found she couldn't break through to her new friend. Couldn't snap her out of the funk. So now she ran through the corridors, Barriss hot on her heels and lightsaber at the ready.

The worms seemed to learn fast as Barriss sent a Force Wave that knocked Ahsoka from her feet and sent her flying into a wall. The Togruta whimpered a little as she landed too hard on her rear lekku, but pushed the pain away and released it into the Force. She managed to swing her lightsaber on and up to meet the strike from Barriss.

She struggled, pushed herself then managed to rise up enough and kicked out, slamming her foot into Barriss' stomach. That sent the older Padawan stumbling backwards a little, giving the slightly shaken Ahsoka enough time to get up and run.

Just enough time though. Barriss, the worm inside Barriss wasn't long in regaining balance and chasing back after her. Ahsoka found herself quick-stepping backwards as she hit once at the lightsaber, ducking and weaving to keep from being sliced and diced. If that happened she just knew that a lecture would be coming from her siblings, especially Anakin about being alert and more aware.

A foot slipped out from under her and Ahsoka used the Force to twist her fall into a crouch, sweeping out with a foot to knock worm-controlled Barriss off balance before lashing out with another stomach kick. This time she put all her strength and the Force behind it to send Barriss flying.

Her friend lay stunned and Ahsoka took her chance. She dashed down the corridor, always looking back over her shoulder before finding a vent. A part of her her hoped that the worm wouldn't look into new memories and discover the Padawans' secret route through the TB-57.

She jumped into the vent, barely curling up in it as Barriss passed underneath her.

'I wish my family was here...'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Analise and I were able to make contact with Ahsoka's ship. It's not good." Obi-Wan turned as the twins joined them at the bridge's small com center tucked in an alcove and frowned. Luminara wouldn't notice, but he saw that Rex did. Like him Rex could see the fading flecks of silver and gold from the twins' eyes. Something had happened.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing good Ben," Analise went to her husband and pulled one of his arms up and over her shoulders. She didn't care that it wasn't proper at the moment. She needed and wanted his comfort after she and Anakin had been forced to go deep to get the answers they needed. "A clutch of Geonosian brain worms got on the ship. They've taken over the Clones. Poggle thinks that they made it through the destruction of the Progate Temple, but they need hosts to really survive. The nearest ones would have been the Clones." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I feel like it would have been noticed if a bunch of the men were suddenly acting strange." Anakin shook his head in turn.

"Not one Clone though. Poggle said that only one Clone would have become infected and that he would move the remaining eggs onto the ship. The worms are smarted than we give them credit for."

"Wait, wait!" Luminara called out, holding up her hands. Her eyes darted back and forth between the twins. "The pair of you questioned Poggle without Obi-Wan or myself?"

"Are you really worried about that right now?" Analise snapped at the Master, her eyes flashing sliver as her temper flared. Obi-Wan tightened his grip on her, using their Bond to soothe her temper away. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. When she opened them they were no longer flashing silver, but ice-blue flecks danced in them as she struggled to release her temper into the Force. "Look...We didn't have time to get you or Ben. Ahsoka is in danger, so is your own Padawan Master Luminara. Anakin and I weren't going to wait around if Poggle had the solution to the problem which he did."

"But how...?" Analise's eyes began to flash and Obi-Wan shook his head to stop Luminara's questions. He already sensed, had a feeling that what Anakin had done and what Analise had helped him to do would push Luminara over the edge. Maybe even change her view of the twins altogether. Luminara's mouth snapped closed and she glowered, clearly not pleased. But Obi-Wan didn't care, focusing on his Soul Mate, his wife, his life.

Her shoulders rose up and down as Obi-Wan whispered to her over their Bond, coaxing her to match her breathing to his own. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Anakin smirking and shook his head.

At least it was the quieter of the twins that choose to bite Luminara's head off.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The chirp on her wrist com alerting her to an incoming call sounded so much louder as she crawled through the vents to avoid worm-controlled Clones and Padawan. Luckily or thank Force since she was a Jedi and shouldn't believe in luck, the Clones passing beneath her didn't pick up on the chirp.

"This is Ahsoka, reading you loud and clear. Come in please," she spoke into the com, her finger pressed down on the speak button. When the familiar voice filtered through the com she wanted to cry and swear. Cry because it was her brother and swear because if he got any louder she was a dead Padawan.

 _ **"Analise and I talked to Poggle and we found the answer. The worms can't take the cold!"**_ Her baby-blue eyes stared at the com in near disbelife.

"The worms can't take the cold? Are you sure about that Skyguy?" Even as she questioned him, her mind smacked and told her it made sense. The worms were from a planet that was desert and mountains. Where even the top of the mountains were scorching hot during the day and snow was pretty much a fairy tale to those who called it home. Ahsoka was pretty sure the only planets hotter than Geonosis were Mustafar and Tatooine.

 _ **"That's what Poggle said, the cold. Get it freezing cold in there and the worms are goners. So you'll need to rupture the ship's cooling system..."**_ She slapped a hand over her wrist com and wiggled back from the grating she had been sitting in front of. A trooper had paused and was looking up at the vent. Ahsoka held her breath, keeping as still as she could and praying that he hadn't heard Anakin. Slowly he moved on and Ahsoka just as slowly took her hand from the com. _**"Ahsoka did you hear me?"**_

"I got it Skyguy. I need to rupture the cooling system." And hoped that by freezing the worms she didn't freeze them all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kit did Ahsoka contact you?"

 _ **"She did Analise and I told her to dock anyway. What's going on?"**_

"We have a way to keep those parasites from spreading. You know all that stuff the Kaminoans keep the med stations stock with to keep things like cool and frozen? Well keep those parasites cold and they won't be a problem."

 _ **"Understood. I'll start prepping the men right away!"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was locked away in her mind.

She was locked away and knew that she should be fighting back aganist the worm. That she should be doing everything she could to break free from its control.

But a very small part of her didn't mind giving up all the control. She didn't mind being caged. Right now it was pleasant, peaceful. She didn't have to keep her mask up, didn't have to worry about anything.

Except for one thing.

She really hoped that Ahsoka escaped.

She couldn't hurt her friend.

If she did, she would die.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rupturing the cooling systems of TB-57 was probably the easiest thing she would do all day. After all she had a gearhead for an older brother.

Ahsoka had lost count pretty early on of the days spent running around the Temple hanger and mech bay, buried elbow-deep in droid innards or curling up to hear Anakin's version of a story at naptime, the latest in ship and mech holo-zines. It had gotten to the point that one of the first things she was sent to do rather she was staying with the twins, Papa Plo, or rarely as she got older the creche was to shower.

To this day she still was finding random parts and bits of wire in her room which had been Anakin's when he was a Padawan.

Her fingers danced over the buttons on the control button as she inputted the secret command that would lock in any changes and lock all others out. It had been one of the first things Anakin had taught her. Reaching over she pulled down hard on the cooling lever and watched as the vents began spewing forth icy-cold fog.

She smiled a little.

Beneath her feet she could just barely feel the ship shudder and it's speed slightly slow.

They had left hyperspace.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That's Ahsoka's ship!" Kit slammed a hand gently on the side of the projector. "Quick, send out the tugs to guide them in." His fingers drummed on the edge before he shoved off of the table to stare out the viewport at the incoming TB-57. "Sound all alarms and inform medical staff that I don't want non-hazard personal going on-board until we have all the parasites one-hundred percent contain and get those sub-zero conduits ready!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Engage the tractor beam. Let's guide her home."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka stared up at the vent, her arms wrapped around herself as her body shook and shook and shook. She was so cold and the vent would be colder. But she needed to get to the bridge. She needed to contact the medical station even if she near froze doing so.

A warning, a chime, and a familiar presence. "There you are Ahsoka," Barriss' voice hiss at her through the fog. Blue set the fog aglow. "Did you really think you could hide from me?"

Well that did it. Ahsoka wrapped the Force around as best she could, creating some kind of warmth and leapt into the vent.

She was right. It was colder in the vent.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been lining up its brethren in the cargo bay. Each one carried a pack which held eggs with more of their brethren ready and waiting.

Then it had gotten cold. Colder and colder and colder.

The cold jabbed at them with icy spears and sent pain coursing them as it ate away at their warmth.

It and its brethren screamed and screamed. The dying sounds echoing though the cargo hold as they frantically tried to escape.

But there was no warmth to escape to.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Finally!' Ahsoka wanted to cheer, but it was so cold that she had to force herself to think straight as she hopped-ran to the bridge. 'The bridge, the bridge...I made it to the bridge.' She noted as she opened the door and slipped into the pilot's chair that her fingers looked faintly blue.

Clenching her fists to warm her fingers, she jabbed at the buttons on the control panel in front of her. "Attention medical station, this is Ahsoka Tano on TB-57. We're coming in too fast. Can you hear me?" There was no answer, but she pressed on. "We're coming in fast. I'll shut down the engines, reverse them or..."

A loud scream filled the bridge and Ahsoka found herself flinging her trembling body to one side as Barriss' lightsaber came crashing down and striking the panel. The ship jerked to one side and tubing broke, hanging loose from the ceiling and blasting them with icy cold. Barriss let out a whimper, trying to protect her face and Ahsoka shivered harder.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Blast it all! I can't get her to slow down enough!"

"There's no one at the controls. Thinking that whoever was the pilots are dead!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"General Fisto! The tugs are reporting issues in slowing down the ship. It's listing to one side and they are struggling to maintain control."

"Tell them not to give up! Those escorts must take control and keep it." 'I won't be able to look the twins in the eyes if something happens to Ahsoka.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She wouldn't use her lightsaber aganist Barriss, even if it was held tight in her hand. She just couldn't use her lightsaber anymore aganist her friend.

Instead Ahsoka shoved Barriss, slamming her head head into one of the panels before twisting around and grabbing a dangling tube. She jabbed the open end at Barriss, blasting the cold air right at her. The worm screamed. It was Barriss' scream, but the worm's too and that scared Ahsoka more than she wanted to say.

She watched Barriss fall to the floor. Breathing hurt, but she gasped for air. Ice was coating Barriss. Ice was coating her as well, but Ahsoka didn't care as she slumped against one of the chairs. She was too tired, too cold to care about the ice on her body. In fact the cold wasn't hurting that much anymore...It really wasn't.

"Kill...me..." Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock as she watched Barriss lift her head, eyes pleading. "Please Ahsoka...please kill me...Kill me now..."

"No...NO!" Ahsoka felt her strength flagging after she yelled out the no. "No Barriss! I won't kill you. We're going to make it!" It wasn't Barriss...It wasn't her new friend who was begging to be killed. It was the worm talking. The worm was the one asking for Ahsoka to take her blade and run it through her friend like Barriss had run through Trap. It was the worm, not Barriss who wanted Ahsoka to kill her friend.

Turning her back on Barriss so that she wouldn't have to see, so she wouldn't have to listen; Ahsoka climbed onto one of the chairs, throwing her arms over the panel and watching as the medical station raced closer and closer.

The Force screamed a warning and Ahsoka turned around, fear flooding her as Barriss was lunging at her. Arms outstretched and fingers turned into claws. Those claws grabbed her throat, frozen fingers trying to choke Ahsoka. Her mouth gaped opened as the worm poked out of the maw, screaming in anger and pain.

Slowly, a little painfully Ahsoka clenched her numb fingers into a fist and slammed it into Barriss' face, mentally apologizing to her friend as the Senior Padawan stumbled back. She kicked out with her foot, forcing Barriss to the floor as without a thought her lightsaber blazed green in the frost and ice covered bridge.

Still Ahsoka could not move in strike. She just couldn't...

Barriss' hands grabbed the side of her head, pulling at her head-covering as she screamed and screamed, the worm poking further out.

Ahsoka took a deep breath, gathering what remained of her strength and asking the Force to guide her hand. Then and only then did the Padawan lash out with her blade...

And neatly sliced the worm in half, freeing her friend.

Spent, fading Ahsoka fell to the floor and gathered her limp friend in her arms. She knew she needed to stay awake, but she couldn't. She was just so tired...

She drifted and as she drifted she thought she felt arms wrap around her. Arms that reminded her of her siblings' arms, but different. Different, but loving. Those arms whispered to her that she would be alright, that everything would be alright.

Ahsoka thought those whispers sounded sad and wondered what those arms knew that she didn't.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Full power now! Now!" There was a thud, a shake as the tugs finally slowed TB-57 and got it locked into a slot on the medical station. "Got it...She's locked in. Get the sub-zero conduits going!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"General Fisto the scans are showing the temperature on the ship is now below freezing."

"Alright then, we're going on-board. You two come with me, but stay alert. The cold might have slowed the worms, but they could still be dangerous."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka wasn't moving when he found her. She was still, her arms wrapped tightly around Barriss and the remains of a worm on the floor in front of them. Both girls were covered with ice. The only sign of life was the puffs of breath that appeared with each breath they took.

Smiling softly, Kit knelt before the small Togruta, his hands lightly rubbing at her frozen cheeks as he tried to warm them.

She woke, her eyes opening. The normally bright baby-blues were hazy and unsure. Her body began to shake and her voice shook too. "Hi there Uncle Kit...Barriss and I made it...We're here for...Here for the supplies..." Kit chuckled as she fall back asleep.

"Just like those siblings of yours, always thinking about the mission." Gentle hands pried Barriss from Ahsoka and he handed her to a Clone before picking up his adopted niece himself. "Well I've got it all now Ahsoka. Just rest and soon the family will be here just to see you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No...

No...

NO!

Ahsoka fought and clawed, her eyes opening...No!

Hands grabbed at her, gentle and loving hands. Hands stroking her lekku and arms wrapped around her, pulling her onto a lap. _Snips it's fine...Breath Ahsoka just breath...We've got you baby sister...We're here..._ She gulped down air and slowly her heart stopped racing. Her breath calmed. Two Force Signatures were wrapped around, love and warmth poured into her and she felt like she was overflowing.

She was safe...She was...She was on the medical station...Her eyes scanned the room, taking everything in. She realized that Anakin was holding her tightly on his lap like he had done when she had been a little tag-along. Analise was rubbing her back, her lekku. The warmth coming from her sister's touch let Ahsoka know that Analise was healing her, taking away the lingering pain.

 _Barriss...Is Barriss..._

 _Barriss is fine Snips. She's in another room recovering._

 _What about Coruscant? What about Poggle?_

 _With how worried we were, we dropped out of hyperspace at the nearest Republic base. Luckily Aayla was there. She and Luminara are taking Poggle to Coruscant and we came here. Ben is here too,_ Analise smiled at Ahsoka before her sister could ask. _He's looking over the worms._

"What were those things?"

"Now that I can answer." Kit strode into the room smiling and saying nothing about the three siblings piled on the bed and curling together like tooka kits. "Obi-Wan and I have been analyzing the parasites. We've come to the conclusion that they are the same ones that you encountered in the Progate Temple."

"We'll have to warn any troops that are on Geonosis now or in the future," Analise said as she looked between the two Generals. "The worms were able to bring dead Geonosian warriors back to life and look how they were able to control a Senior Padawan." She shook her head. "They are probably the reason why Poggle and the Seppies took control of Geonosis back after the first battle."

"And we don't need to return a third time. We can't afford a third time."

"Obi-Wan and I are already working on it. We're making up orders and even looking for sub-zero conduits that can be sent there for the troops to use." Kit shook a finger at Ahsoka. "Now you focus on staying warm little 'Soka and get plenty of rest. Until Che sees you back on Coruscant, you are officially on leave." He chuckled as he left the room to the sounds of the groaning Padawan.

 _I'm going to be so board!_ She slumped a little, then peeked up at her siblings. _Ani...Ana...Barriss...When she was controlled by the worms...She asked me to kill her...And I couldn't...I just couldn't!_ She sniffed, trying to keep the tears away. _Was I wrong? I mean she told me she trusted that I would do the right thing when the time came and..._

 _Oh 'Soka, you didn't do anything wrong._ Anakin's hold on her tightened and she felt Analise nuzzling the top of her head between her montrals. _Barriss was lost, probably trapped by that worm. She probably didn't realize what she was saying and she probably won't remember it._

 _You did the right thing Ahsoka. Since you knew the cold would hurt or kill the worms, you knew there was no real reason to kill Barriss. Anakin and I are so proud of you sweetie._

 _But what if..._

 _Hey we're Skywalkers Ahsoka and for us there are never any what-ifs...Just remember that in the future there will be times when you have to let go of those who are close to you..._

 _But they will never truly leave you._

Ahsoka yawned and said nothing. Instead she just snuggled closer to her siblings and closed her eyes.

No...Her siblings would never leave her and she was pretty sure that Barriss would never leave her either.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **vod-brother, sister, comrade**

 **vod'e-brothers, sisters, comrades**


	40. Interlude-The Captain and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and paraenthis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: As promised, a special treat for all my readers for Thanksgiving because I am so thankful for all of you and all the support you have shown me:) A second post this week before I take next week off for Thanksgiving.**

 **Thank you SpiritFighter208 and Koda237 for the reviews. I am so glad that you both enjoyed Night of the Living Worms:)**

 **-I won't be starting any major arcs SpiritFighter until after the new year and that arc will see the arrival of Satine;) The next two episode based chapters are going to cover the episodes The Deserter and Lightsaber Lost. I will try to get at least The Deserter based chapter out before my Christmas/New Year break so look for it during the week of December 3rd!**

 **-I knew I was taking a big risk with Analise during the integration scene with Poggle and Anakin, but I wanted to show that even though she is naturally so sweet and loving, when it comes to saving her loved ones, the Jedi, and the galaxy; she like Anakin will do whatever it takes even though she won't go full on Dark like him. This is something I hinted at earlier in Night of the Living Worms when Ahsoka and Barriss were talking. Ahsoka said her siblings, especially Anakin are willing to do whatever it takes to save people.**

 **-I'm glad that you seem to like the direction I am taking Barriss. I am trying to protray this idea as I said in another chapter that Barriss has always been slightly broken, always had this darkness inside her that no one, including her really knows about or notices.**

 **Alright, onto the interlude that will wrap up my version of the Geonosis Arc:) I hope you all like Rex and Ahsoka:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-The Captain and Nightmares**

He was only in the room by himself because General Kenobi had put his foot down and ordered the twins out.

Rex couldn't blame the man. Anakin and Analise hadn't left the little one's side since they had arrived at the medical station. Rex in tow of course because there was no way this time he was going to be left behind when his little Commander was stuck in bed...Again.

The twins had been pale and wilting by the time he and General Kenobi had marched to Ahsoka's room. The General had roared, putting his foot down when he realized what those blasted Skywalker twins were doing. They had been feeding energy into Ahsoka with Analise as the channel. They had been doing it for hours.

Obi-Wan had chased them out. Anakin he had sent to check on the men that been taken over by the worms. From what Rex had heard the men were somewhat shaky, left unsure about themselves after the worms had taken hold of their minds.

At least they were alive. Trap was the only causality, felled by Barriss' blade when he had forced her hand under the worm's control.

Analise had been dragged away by Obi-Wan to whatever hidey-hole that Echo and Fives had cooked up for the couple that was more often than not crashed at some point by Anakin.

Rex had a feeling that he wanted to talk to his Soul Mate without being overheard. Probably about what methods the twins had used to make Poggle talk, to make him cough up the secret behind the worms. Whatever method they used had worked. Rex hoped that Obi-Wan would understand and knowing the man he would. He would understood and then do what he could to keep what the twins had done secret from those members of the Order who viewed the twins more as creators of chaos than change.

The twins hadn't wanted to leave though. Ahsoka would have nightmares. She needed her big brother and sister there to soothe away the images that raced through her mind, to rebuild the cracks in her self-confidence and belief in herself. She would need them to protect her.

"I'll do that," Rex gruffly informed the twins. They had protested after all. They wouldn't be Skywalkers if the didn't. With Obi-Wan's help he had shoved them out the door. Then Rex had dragged a chair that been tucked away in a corner of the room to sit next to the bed.

Rex didn't want to think about all the times he had seen her in the medbay. Had seen her stretched out on a bed or sitting up while Analise or one of the other medics patched up her scrapes and bruises and burns and cuts. The best times were when she was up and complaining, trying to talk her way out the bay in such a way that she could have only learned from Obi-Wan himself.

The worst times were like now. When she was laying so still and pale, nearly dwarfed by the bed and swallowed by blankets. His Ahsoka was never still and never quiet. Even in sleep she was always moving, always making noise.

Shaking his head, Rex picked up one hand in his own. Her hand always seemed so small next to his. He knew though that old Jedi saying about size mattering not was true to the core. Analise was small and looked like a doll, but a stronger woman he had never met before and Ahsoka was the same way. Rex didn't know where she packed away all that strength and determination.

'Oh my little Commander...Just what am I going to do with you?'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her hands shook as they held her lightsaber.

Their bodies were laid before her. So still...All with lightsaber burns and holes that were black and still smoking. Their eyes were wide open and stared blankly at her.

Why?

Why?

Why had she killed them?

Did she really have no choice?

Her eyes grew wide when she realized that her lighsaber was buried deep into someone's chest and sticking out the other side.

It was Barriss...Barriss her friend. Barriss her new friend that was older and cooler than she was. The new friend that could teach her so much. The stuff she wasn't sure she wanted to learn from her siblings or the vod'e.

She stared at Barriss' body. Her friend shook as her body slide backwards off the blade. "Why Ahsoka...Why did you kill me?"

"You asked me too..." She could barely breath. "You asked me to kill you..."

"Didn't you know? Couldn't you see?" Barriss' eyes closed as her body hit the floor with a thump. "That was the worm, not me..." She went limp, still, and her eyes did not open again.

"No..." She backed away until she hit a wall. She turned her face away from the graveyard and cried out.

She could see the corridors of the medical station. She heard cries and screams as the worms attacked, diving into noses and taking over. She saw blaster bolts flying, her Uncle Kit's lightsaber slicing through air and bodies.

"No...NO!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"NO!" The scream made Rex jump as Ahsoka sat straight up in her bed. Her baby-blue eyes were wide and her face was pale with absolute terror. She had clamped her sharp teeth down on her lips. So hard was her bite to muffle her screams that Rex could see blood dripping from her lip.

A hand touched her arm lightly and Ahsoka jumped again, whimpering. "Shh...Shhh little one. It's just me, it's just your Rexster."

"Rexster?" her voice shook as she questioned him, tears starting to run down her face. "I saw...The worms were on the ship...I killed Barriss...The medical station...The worms..." She gasped for air.

Rex reached for a tissue from the bedside table then reached out for her. She fell into his arms as easily as she did the arms of her brother or sister or father or anyone else in their family. He dabbed at her lip until the blood stopped then tossed it away to be thrown away later.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she curled up as close to him as she could. Her head fit just right under his chin. In fact she fit so perfectly in his arms, but Rex pushed aside the strange, wonderful feelings. He could think about them later. Right now he needed to comfort her, to hold her tight and make her feel safe.

"The worms are gone Ahsoka, you made sure of that. The men and Barriss are asleep in their own rooms safe and sound and alive." He pulled back so that she could see his face. "Whatever you saw in your nightmare didn't happen little one. You're safe and warm now. Your siblings will back to see you in the morning."

"Will you stay?" The request was whispered so softly that Rex barely heard it. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course Ahsoka I'll stay." He lightly stroked her head between her montrals. "If I left you alone without any sort of protection your brother might send me to sanitation duty for two rotations."

Her giggles told him she would be okay. It would take time, but she would be okay.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She smiled when she checked on them. Ahsoka was curled up in Rex's arms and the Captian had left the chair behind in favor of stretching out on the bed so that he wouldn't wake up with sore musceles.

Humming softly to herself, Analise shut the door to return to her Ben's side. What she saw in their threads, the closeness of the pair was meant to be. Their Bond was still unformed, but one day soon it would be complete and just as strong as the Bonds Ahsoka shared with her family.

Maybe even stronger.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **vod'e-brothers, sisters, comrades**


	41. Chapter Twenty-Five:Taking A Different

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving if you celebrated it and if not I hope you all had a wonderful week:)**

 **Thank you to Guest H, sydpowell135, SpiritFighter208, StoryCreek and Guest for the reviews. Sounds like everyone enjoyed the Rex and Ahsoka moment;) Onto the questions:**

 **-Yes that was the Force holding Ahsoka at the end of Night of the Living Worms. After all she is a Skywalker.**

 **-Of course Analise is happy about Ahsoka and Rex. One of her gifts from the Force is the ability to see Bonds, so she is probably already seeing the changing Bond between Ahsoka and Rex. She might even help push it along a little bit.**

 **-Actually Ahsoka will be heading to Illum for her second crystal, just not before Christmas. That interlude will actually be an in-depth one as it will clear some things up relating to Ahsoka and just what her role exactly is.**

 **-Yes Satine will be making an apperance and she will meet Analise:) Look for that arc next year!**

 **I am going to try and get this chapter out this week with as well as an interlude and then a episode based chapter the week before Christmas so I don't leave you all hanging too much.**

 **My room is all ready for Christmas and my brain is all rested:) So onto this week's episode. I actually went back and forth on doing not just this episode, but also the one before it. While I'm not doing Grievous Intrigue, I am doing this one because I always enjoy writing the Clones.**

 **Onto this week's episode! Desperate to catch Grievous and bring him to justice once and for all; Obi-Wan and a handful of his men have landed on the planet Saleucami. One may find more than just the wannabe droid General though...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-It is the quest for honor that makes one honorable- The Deserter, Clone Wars Season Two**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Taking A Different Path**

She had not slept well the night before.

Suu Lawquane forced her hands to stay steady and not shake as she focused on making the hotcakes that she always made the mornings her husband would be traveling to the market to sell their surplus harvest and pick up what supplies they needed that their farm did not make. Laid out and waiting on the counter were the items she needed to make him a sandwich to eat when he got there. Nothing for late-meal though. If things went well, he would be home by then even though it meant traveling in the dark.

Suu forced her hands to stay steady, stay still; but her lekku were another story. They twitched every so often. The movement small, but sharp and quick. She was on edge. Just as she forced her hands to stay still, Suu forced herself not to leave the stove and go to the window over the sink where she would stand and stare, searching the sky with narrowed eyes. Looking for any sign of the flashing lights she had just barely been able to see the night before.

The door opened, hinges squeaking slighting and she shook her head. They needed oiling again. From the outside she could hear the sounds of her beloved children as they ran around after helping their father with the morning barn chores. Suu sighed, already hearing in her head the moaned protests when it was time to do chores later as they always did when he went to town. It was apparently more fun to do chores with Daddy than with her.

Strong arms made tanner by time spent under the sun in the fields wrapped around her waist and stubbly skin brushed her skin as a head nestled itself on her shoulder. "I could smell those cakes from outside in the barn." The voice sounded worn, the accent from somewhere within the Core though he had not been born or raised there. It had been the accent of the man who could, lack of a better term, be called his father and now it belonged to him. Now and then it would twang like the locals who had lived on the planet their whole lives.

Farmers like them, some who kept roaming herds or fished in the swamps. Homes were few and far between. Cities small and spaceports barely busy. The war didn't touch them, hadn't touched them yet.

And they liked it that way...Which is why if her eyes had seen true, those lights in inky black sky spelled bad news. They foresaw that their peaceful life was over. Her husband...

This time he did take notice as her lekku twitched. Reaching out he pulled the spatula from her hand and lowered the heat on the stove. He gripped her, turning her around to face him. "What's got ya so twitchy this morning? As if I don't already know..." She buried her face in his chest. His warm, wonderful chest.

"What if they come here? What if they land? What if..." So many what-ifs ran through her mind and made it ache. It would be the end of everything if either side found him. If the Separatists found him, they would all be imprisoned or killed. If the Republic found him, they would take him and they would never see him again. "Don't go to town today, please...Stay here! We could take the children and hide in the woods and..."

"K'uur now darling." He placed a finger against her lips to hush her worry. "What we saw during the night was probably nothing more than a little skirmish. Saleucami isn't so important that the two sides would fight over us. The GAR probably caught wind of the Seppie hanging around and came to chase it off." She felt his shoulders as he shrugged. "And even if they do come here...Well they aren't tearing our family apart." Suu looked up into his eyes. They were deadly serious, calm. Not the eyes of a gentle farmer who sang to his eopie when they were out in the field or played the tickle monster to their children's high-pitched squeals of glee.

They were the eyes of a solider who had seen too much and done too much.

Suu pressed herself harder against her husband, trusting him. He was right. Nothing would tear them apart. Nothing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If he had been anyone else, if he wasn't a Jedi Master; then Obi-Wan would have been slamming his fist into the nearest metal wall again and again. He had seen that in holo movies. Had seen a character slam their fist into a wall to let go of some of the frustration or anger they were feeling. That same rage and frustration dulling down the pain.

But he was a Jedi Master. He was Obi-Wan Kenobi, the famed cool-headed Negotiator so named by the Force in prophecy and the beings he had helped across the galaxy. He was not a man to slam his fist into a metal wall. No matter how vexing or upsetting his current situation was and it was upsetting.

Instead Obi-Wan settled for clenching his fist tightly as his small fleet flew into Saleucami's atmosphere. He just wanted to scream out his rage, but instead settled for releasing it into the Force and letting it drip, drip, drip away. A little remained though.

He knew he should help it, but he couldn't. Grievous had been a thorn in the side of not just the Republic, but the Jedi since the cybernetic General's first appearance during the early days of the war. A fallen Kaleesh warrior who turned to droid parts and became a low-level killer of Jedi before being recruited by Dooku who trained him to wield the very same lightsabers he took from his victims. There was nothing Grievous cared more about than to raise the number of Jedi he slaughtered. Young or old, it mattered not.

Maybe...Maybe they had become numb to Grievous and his attacks on a certain level, from a certain point of view. They happened so often, the deaths rare now as they became better and better at predicting his moves, at using his overconfidence against him. It helped that Dooku kept the Supreme Commander of the Droid Army on a shorter leash these days as failures mounted upon failures for the General.

This time though they could not be numb. This time they could not shrug and sigh as the Grievous angrily came after them only to fall short. This time they had been pulled painfully from the numb state and forced to face the facts. Grievous was still dangerous, still deadly, and still all-to-willing to kill any Jedi he found.

It was personal this time, though Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't view it as personal, but he did. It was personal because somehow Grievous had managed to catch a Jedi Master, a sitting Council Member in his web. Images still flashed across Obi-Wan's mind of Grievous all but torturing Eeth Koth in the transmission he beamed to the Jedi. He could still hear the frightened gasps of Ahsoka, of the younglings who had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

They had gone after Eeth of course. He, Anakin, and Adi had gone aboard Grievous' flagship in the middle of a battle and managed to rescue Eeth from the metal, blood covered hands. They had pulled him to freedom, made their escape, and had let Grievous get away.

Was he upset that Grievous had gotten away? of course he was, though Obi-Wan would not allow himself to openly show it.

But if he had gone after Grievous, if he had stayed on the ship...Then they all might have perished in his hard-driven need to capture Grievous and make him answer for all the Jedi whose lives he had taken or whose limbs were gone at his hands.

Obi-Wan had not fought as they left the dying ship. Instead he watched as escape pods fell to the surface. Instead he had ordered Anakin to escort Eeth and Adi to the nearest medical station then return to assist him find and capture Grievous.

Anakin hadn't been happy. He knew that Analise wasn't going to be happy. Even with the Bonds stretched thin they could still feel her uneasy as she felt her Soul Mate's anger, his determination to being down Grievous within the law.

Both twins knew well that it was rare when Obi-Wan was this upset...But there was nothing they could do. Analise remained on Coruscant working with Che and Anakin while in the field followed Obi-Wan's orders...When he didn't try to push his luck.

Obi-Wan was thankful that this time, Anakin didn't try to push his luck. The younger man had put up token protest than left, leaving behind Rex and a some men from the 501st. They would watch his brother's back and keep him from doing anything too crazy.

Obi-Wan hoped they could keep him from going too crazy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

To his untouched mind, there was no planet more worthless to Grievous' point of view than Saleucami. A tiny, piddling planet filled with nothing but farmers and traders trying to create some sort of life for themselves. Cowards who wanted no part of the war and seemed to think their home world's lack of usefulness outside of the few crops they exported off-world a suitable shield.

A shield that could and would be broken. The deeper the war dug its claws into the Outer Rim, the more valuable a planet like Salecuame became. Already the Separatists were plotting on taking over so that they could use the planet as a staging grounds, a jumping point.

No doubt, the Republic was thinking the same things for all they blew hard about respecting the wishes of planets that wished to remain out of the fighting.

His yellow eyes glared at the towering, almost coral-like bubse trees that dotted the landscape and were all that remained of a time when Saleucami had been more water than land. Growling low in his throat and ignoring the frightened squeaks of his battle droids, Grievous swing his head around to stare at the smoking remains of his landing transport. It was useless now and he growled again. 'I need to get off this damn planet before the Republic slime find me. Dooku will not be pleased...'

He growled for a third time as he thought of the Count who was the public leader of the Separatists and the mouth-piece for the shadowy figure that in actually ran the world with all the ease of a champion chess player. He loathed Dooku as much as he loathed the Jedi for Dooku had been one not so long ago. It would give Grievous no small amount of joy to bury all his lightsabers deep within the Count's body and watch the man die. Then he would take Dooku's place and all would bow before him. He would be the greatest warrior as he once had been and should always be!

There was a dull roar overhead and Grievous jerked his head up to watch as a Venator-class star destroyer passed overhead. A star destroyer he knew all too well.

"Kenobi..." he hissed as the ship passed them and continued on. Frantic, angry Grievous waved his metal arms at the droids. "We need to move and find an escape pod before those dogs find us first!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rex might not have been as close to Obi-Wan as Cody was, but he was still rather good at reading the unspoken signals the Jedi Master put out.

The man was tense, angry, and grumpy. He marched forward in a sea of vod'e and speeder-bikes, and AT-TEs streaming forth from the ships amidst yells and calls, jokes bouncing back and forth between shouted commands. Obi-Wan didn't even crack a smile as he normally did in the middle of chaos.

Not that Rex could blame him. After all he and the other vod'e were pretty upset that Grievous had given them the slip again. He also couldn't blame Obi-Wan for being grumpy. The man was once again far away from his wife after all.

And if Rex was being honest, he was a little grumpy too with the little Commander...He shook his head. No...Ahsoka was safe on Coruscant with Analise and no doubt driving the Jedi Masters up a wall or a tree as she chomped at the bit for something to do other than lessons.

Not that Rex could blame her, that she found her regular lessons boring. He was only thankful that he was a combat Clone. He hadn't needed to attend any of those boring classes like the vod'e earmarked to work with diplomats or in medical.

"There'll be too many escape pods spread all over the planet for us to search them individually." Rex shook himself free of his thoughts as the Jedi General began to speak. "Even if we divided into smaller groups, it will take too much time and Grievous could easily slip through our fingers while we just organize such a search." Obi-Wan stroked his beard, frowning deeply. "No...Instead we'll head for where the landing transport crashed and see what we can find there. If anything, it will give us a good jumping off point."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Contact the fleet at once and order them to send backup!" Grievous barely glanced over his shoulder as one of the puny battle droids stood in the doorway of the transport, a datapad clasped in his metal hands.

"I would General...But the transmitter was destroyed in our landing. However," the droid pressed on in a steady and calm voice though if he had been a biological his knees would have been knocking together, "However I am picking up a signal from an escape pod. Looks like it was the only one that survived the crash."

"Then we move out now!" Grievous roared at the helpless droid. "We find that other pod and use their transmitter...If it managed to make it down here intact." The last was a growl that would have sent lesser battle droids running. Even with these, they bent their hands and shuffled nervously. "Now find me some mode of transportation! I'm not going to wear out my feet walking to that blasted pod."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan stood almost like a statue, barely moving even as the AT-TE he rode rocked back and forth over the terrain. The Force kept him balanced and kept him free to stare mindlessly through his electrobinoculars. Only his head, his upper body moved as the lower stayed still. It twisted from side to side as his stone-grey eyes scanned the horizon for any sign of...

There! In the slightly blurry, wavering field of the electrobinoculars he could see the remains of Grievous' transport still smoking in the noon sun. He nodded grimly to himself as he lowered the binoculars.

"General Kenobi Sir!" He turned to the right and looked down as Rex came tearing up on his speeder-bike and slide to a halt. "The cruisers have returned to orbit to await General Skywalker just you have ordered Sir." The helmeted head tilted. "Have you and the others found any sign of Grievous?"

"As a matter of fact Rex, I have." Obi-Wan pointed in the direction of the smoking wreckage. "The transport is over there. We have our first clue."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the most primitive way to travel and Grievous hated it. He kept up a low and steady growl as he held tightly to the reins of the reek his droids have captured from a nearby field along with a handful of eopie that marched dutifully behind. Each one with packs strapped across their backs as the droids marched on the outside edge, blasters at the ready.

It wasn't just the primitive mode of transportation that was driving Grievous mad. The droids marched slowly and each one moaned, groaned, and slowly babbled the same things. Something about their power, which Grievous opted to ignore. They were probably just complaining that they were being forced to march. With a few swipes of his hands and sabers, Grievous would have gladly beheaded the whole lot of them, except that he had Dooku's scolding voice in what remained of his ears reminding him that he could no longer just destroyed battle droids when he got annoyed. There were expensive after all.

"Ummm...Sir?" His growling grew louder as Grievous swung his head around to glare at the droid that had spoken. "Sir...I'm afraid we need to have our power recharged."

"Again?" he roared in anger, clenching a shaking fist with an almost unbearable need to strike out at the droid. "Your power should be fully charged. How are you scrap-heaps draining it so fast?"

"Because you are making us walk." Grievous hadn't expected the droid to answer back, faced with the droid General's barely concealed rage; but the droid did. It he was an actual living, breathing being Grievous would have said that the droid had a spine. Instead, his eyes narrowed and his anger grew as his orders, his authority was questioned by something he could so easily crush in one head. "If you would let us ride one of the creatures we found, we would be able to save the power we are loosing by walking. Even just a few moments closed-down and..."

It was a well-reasoned argument, but well-reasoned arguments mattered little to Grievous who viewed diplomacy as a waste of time and thought matters in the galaxy better figured out through weapons and bloodshed. Ignoring the scolding ghost of Dooku, Grievous pulled one of his stolen blades free and ignited it. A soft-green blade hummed then buzzed as Grievous deftly cut down the complaining droid while still mounted on the back of his reek.

"Now...Are there any more complaints about the way I am running things?" His head swept back and forth over the suddenly cowering droids that stood nearby as they took in the form of their fellow solider, metal still glowing hotly.

A chorus of "No!" and "Don't think so!" issued forth from the droids who also all took a step back. Just in case Grievous' temper hadn't been fully sated and he still needed to lash out. None wanted to be in his path.

"That's what I thought!" He reclipped the blade to his waist and yanked hard on the reins. The reek cried out unhappily, but much like Dooku's voice, Grievous ignored it. "Now move it! We need to find that escape pod and fast!"

The only answer to his bellowed order was a soft "Yikes" from one of the droids.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There wasn't much to find at the smoking wreckage. A lot of odds and ends, the mangled metal body of droids. No sign of Grievous though. Not that any of them were expecting to find any sign of him. Not even they were that lucky in this war.

"Well the thermal housing intakes are still warm. Darn near warm enough to burn my hand! Means that this crash couldn't have happened too long ago." Cody called back to Obi-Wan where the Jedi stood atop the ruined transport, watching the men. Cody knew his General would be searching the spinning currents of the Unifying Force. It was a dangerous thing to do for a Jedi prone to visions could never know what they would see among the ever-shifting tides of the future. Cody also knew, as he rose and dusted his knees, that Obi-Wan right now just didn't care about the danger. His General was focused on one thing and one thing only at that point. Finding Grievous and bringing him down.

"We checked out what was left of the crew compartments. They were pretty much destroyed when this thing crashed," Rex spoke as he and Jesse joined Obi-Wan. Cody joined them moments later. Commander and Captain shared a look. They didn't need the Bonds that some Force Sensitives shared to speak without words. They had been together long enough that they needed nothing by eyes and facial expressions at times.

"We'll need to split into teams then." The High General nodded to himself. "Rex, take Jesse, Kix, and Hardcase with you to search out those wetlands. Cody, you and Crys will stay with me." Rex chuckled quietly at the look on Cody's face. Crys was a good vod, a great solider...But the bright yellow color of his hair could make it a trial to work with him. Even if it had been done as some sort of tribute to Commander Analise. "We'll take the search from here."

"Yes Sir!"

"One more thing Rex...If you and your men happen to find Grievous, do not engage him yourselves. Call us and then wait for us to arrive." If it was possible, the hard grey eyes turned even harder and greyer. "We must not underestimate him." Having spoken, Obi-Wan turned on his heel and made his way down the side of the wreckage. He had to move gingerly, but even those careful moves simmered with something repressed just beneath the surface.

Sighing, Cody shook his head as he moved to stand next to Rex. "Maybe Analise should have come instead of staying behind at the Temple." The Commander crossed his arms as his golden-brown eyes followed the rapidly moving form of his General. "Obi-Wan isn't doing to well and I don't need to be a Jedi to know that."

"It's personal this time vod. Grievous has it in for the Jedi, but he never went after a Council member before." Rex shook his head. "That pile of junk is getting more and more dangerous everyday and neither he nor Anakin want Analise that close to him. Heck Anakin bulks at bringing the little one with him when there are even rumors of Grievous hanging around." Rex shook his head a second time. "Best we can do is keep an eye on him, make sure he isn't hitting burn out. A Jetii hitting burn out is the last thing we need."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Cody thumped Rex hard on his shoulder. "Now get out there and start hunting. Don't make me regret telling the General that you're a good man."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It always surprised him at how light B1-series battle droids are. Then again they were rather simple in their design with very little programming. Grasping the neck of one droid, Obi-Wan rose with its head. Where it's neck had been severed was slightly jagged, the metal covered with thick layers of dust and oil. "It's no use Sir!" one of the men cried out as they picked through the accidental droid graveyard together. "All these droids are too torn up to be of any real use to us." The man dropped the mangled bits of battle droid he had grasped in his hands. It landed on the ground with a very dull, metallic thud.

Obi-Wan had to agree. What remains lay scattered around them were of no use to them. He tossed the head to the side, not watching to see where it landed. If there were any scavengers on the planet, then they at least would be happy. "Wait! I found one!" The man's voice, similar yet different had Obi-Wan running to met him. The Trooper was peering into a cracked viewport of what had to be some part of the cockpit. In the seat sat a perfectly intact droid. Probably only intact because he had anchored himself down with crash webbing.

Obi-Wan smirked grimly. "Very good solider. We'll load that into the tank and be on our way. There's nothing else here and we can always examine him as we go."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the troubling thing about missions taking them sometimes to planets that contained natural, sometimes strange and other worldly beauty. A Clone Trooper never really got the chance to enjoy it. Even if they were speeding across the landscape on speeders. They had to remain so focused on their objectives, searching for sign that would lead them to their goal that they only caught glimpses out of the corner of their eyes.

Rex mentally hit himself, scolding for letting his mind drift. The sooner they found Grievous, the sooner that murderous pile of metal could be captured and shoved into a nice, cold cell with round the clock guards. Then and only then would he, Cody, Fives, Echo, and the hundreds of other vod'e who had pledged their lives to the Jetii be able to breath a little bit easier when their Generals and Commanders went off without them to watch their backs.

It would be a little safer for her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They didn't know where the General was, but it didn't matter. Their programming was so intense, their AI so high-functioning that there was no need for them to search out their leader in order to fulfill their mission objective.

It was after all, the only mission objective that was regularly fed into the circuits.

"They are almost within range." Droid commandos vocabulators and voice boxes were not programmed with the slight emotional range that battle droids and super battle droids had. They did not need it for emotions were left out of their programming to make them better killing machines. For that was their sole mission objective. To take out, kill as many Republic forces as they could.

They were snipers. They were perched high on a slight hill in the landscape. One with a rifle carefully aimed at the first approaching Clones. At the ARC Trooper with eyes painted over his visor and small hatch-marks on his helmet.

"Target is in range. Take the shot now."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The blaster shot came out of nowhere.

One minute Rex was in the lead, stearing them though the wetlands even as hope dwindled low that they might just find some sign of Grievous. The next moment the Captian of the 501st was flying through the air, smoke rising from a black burn mark that went through his pauldron and armor and undersuit to the skin beneath them. He flew through the air and landed hard as his speeder bike crashed into a tree.

"Stang!" Hardcase spat out the curse and glanced at Jesse. "Kix get back there and protect the Captain. Jesse and I are going after the shooter!" Kix nodded, though his knew his vod'e weren't looking back to see as he slowed his bike down and turned it on a credit before speeding back to the Captain's prone body.

As soon as he stopped his bike, Kix jumped off and fought the urge to pull his helmet from his head. It wasn't a smart thing to do until he knew for sure the area was cleared.

As he knelt beside Rex he could hear more blaster fire. The sounds easily recognized as the guns attached to their bikes. Kix didn't stop to guess just what it was his vod'e were chasing as he lightly touched Rex's chest near the wound and let out a soft hiss. It did not look good. It wasn't fatal, but it wasn't good and he knew the Captain wouldn't like it.

Kix wished then and there that Commander Analise was with them. He doubted that Rex would willingly listen to him even if he was a medic, but the man would always do what Commander Analise said.

He sook his head as he switched on his com and prayed that Jesse and Hardcase had finished off whatever had come after them and gotten the Captain. "Jesse, Hardcase...When you guys are done playing I need you to get back here quick."

This time Rex was going to listen to him rather he wanted to or not.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gossip was racing fast through the little village where he had gone to sell their surplus crops. Words traded back and forth as easily as credits. Gossip about the ships in the sky, the falling fireballs. One fellow farmer had even reported Republic ships landing on the edges of his fields unloading men and tanks.

He shook his head and pushed the words, the rumors away from himself. By all rights he knew he should be worried if he came across a solider from one side or another, but he wasn't. He was a farmer, nothing more and nothing less.

Neither side would bother a simple farmer.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'I wonder if this what Anakin feels like when someone else is driving the speeder,' Obi-Wan thought to himself as he the rocking tank. Their march was slow, almost maddeningly so. He could feel the frustration rising in him so high that a nervous tugging followed on his Bond pulled tight by distance. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and soothed the tugging from his love so very far away. The lightness of his love slowly faded away and he sighed.

He missed her so very much.

"So how's that droid coming along men?" At the rear of the AT-TE Cody and Cyrs had been hunched over the portable holo projector. The head of the intact battle droid lay in the center, wires hooking it up to Cody's datapad which the Commander stared at. Eyes running back and forth over the information being fed to it.

"It's good so far General," Cyrs smirked as he dusted off his hands, a pleased smirk on his face. "The Commander and I were able to break this scrap heap's access code and found his guidance system."

"And it holds what could be a big clue." Cody tapped the screen. "According to this data, the droid fired off the thrusters on the escape pod he was piloting to avoid a mid-air collusion."

"A mid-air collusion?" Obi-Wan frowned, his head automatically going up to stroke his beard. "What were they going to collide with if they course wasn't altered?"

"Another escape pod Sir. But the droid made a little bit of a mistake."

"When he fired the thrusters, he didn't make any corrections for the change in the steeper glide path so the pod crashed."

"But you said there was a second pod..." Obi-Wan gazed off into the distance as the gears in his head turned. "Cody, would you be able to use this data to find the landing zone of that second pod?"

"It wouldn't be exact," Cody shrugged. "But I would be able to get us within a few klicks of it."

"That will do." Obi-Wan gave a sharp nod. "Cyrs alert the men and tell them we're back on the hunt. This droid has given us a scent to follow."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Damn commando droids...How bad is the Captain Kix?" Hardcase was the first to leap off his bike, but Jesse wasn't too far behind. He knelt on the ground next to the Captain's leg as Kix shook his head grimly.

"It's not too bad, but it's not good either. The problem is that I won't know the full extent of the damage until I can get his armor off."

"And not something to be done here," Jesse spoke up as he laid a head on Kix's shoulder. "Those tinnies could have called for help and that help could be on its way here right now. We're going to need some cover Kix before you can give the Captain a good look-over."

Hardcase frowned beneath his helmet. Jesse was right. They needed to get under cover and fast if they wanted to get the Captain treated properly. It's just that...

He turned his head when he the low sound and shuffling feet of eopie. It was a small herd...A small herd that was slowly inching closer to them. They weren't scared of the men. They were clearly more curious, their snouts sniffing the air and wiggling. If the eopie were coming closer..."They're not wild...They're domesticated!"

"Sir?"

"Those eopie Kix," Hardcase waved his hand at them. "They're not scared of us which means they've been tamed." He eyes darted over the land beneath his helmet and he slowly grinned. "This is farmland vod'e and if we're on farmland that means there has to be a farmer. I'm betting we're near his homestead with this herd here." He clapped his hands together. "Come on! We'll load the Captain up on a stretcher and go see if we can find this farmer."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She knew it wasn't her husband racing up the dirt road that ran through their farm. For one thing it was far too early for him to have returned from the market and for another she could hear the sound of speeder bikes, their roar distant and growing louder.

They didn't own a speeder bike, let alone two or three. It was one of the things they were meant to be saving credits for, some sort of bike or even a run-down speeder. Having one would make it easier to haul their goods to market, bring home supplies, cut down on travel time. Something always seemed to happen thought that ate away at the credits they squirreled away in their speeder fund. At this point Suu honestly didn't care if they ever got one or not.

The roar became louder and her lekku twitched with nervous energy. Her eyes darted to her children engrossed in the run-down datapads that she was using to educate them. They softened a little as she took them in. Shaeeah and Jek, her two precious miracles.

Suu quickly shook her head. Whoever was coming could mean no good. Most of their neighbors, miles and miles away would be at the village like her husband and those left at home would not be racing up the road. She marched to the door. "You two stay inside," she sternly commanded her children even as her hands reached out and grabbed the rifle they kept by the door just in case.

Even as she gave the order she sighed. The children were curious to a fault and she did not doubt that they would find some way to bend or break her command.

With all her strength, Suu pushed the door open and it swung wide, smacking into the wall as she raised the rifle and narrowed her eyes at the speeder bikes outside her door. The armor gave them away. White with paint. So it was the Republic that had found its way to their front door. The Trooper in the lead half-raised his hands and Suu wondered just how many times they had pulled up to the house of a civilian to find a rifle aimed at their head. "You can move along. You bring trouble and we want none of it." Her accent thickened as her nerves broke the surface of her calm.

"Look ma'am...Could you please put the rifle down? We're not here looking for trouble." The leader reached up and pulled off his helmet, revealing a face that she knew all too well. "We are actually looking for help."

"Help?" She lowered the rifle only a faction. "What kind of help?"

"It's our Captain ma'am." A second Trooper spoke and it was only thing Suu saw the stretched attached to his bike. It bore a body and pity made her lekku twitch again. "He's been badly injured and..."

"You've come to the wrong place," Suu cut in even as she lowered the rifle further. "I'm no doctor and..."

"All we need is a place to treat him ma'am. We have a medic with us and medical supplies to treat him with as well." Suu could feel herself giving in. She couldn't leave an injured man without shelter. Even if he was a solider and could ruin everything they had worked so hard to build.

"Mom! Mom! Whose here? Is Daddy back?"

"No!" Suu frowned down at her two miracles as they came barreling through the door, eyes wide at the sight of soldiers outside. "He's not back yet. Not get inside both of you. I'm betting you aren't finished with your lessons." Shaeeah moaned, her lower lip jutting out in a pout and Jek copied his sister as the pair sullenly marched back inside. Suu shook her head and couldn't help but smile just the smallest bit as the men chuckled quietly at the children's antics. "I don't have much..." Her eyes looked over the homestead. "The best I can offer you men is the barn. I've some benches out there that you can use. He can stay until tomorrow." Her eyes studied the man on the stretcher.

"Thank you ma'am. It's more than we hoped for." She nodded and turned to go back inside. A part of her wondered just why the one had said that a barn was more than they could have hoped for. Another part of her hoped that the children hadn't taken notice of the one Clone's face.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Whatever he was laying on was hard and unforgiving. His chest itched, but when he tried to move his left arm to scratch at whatever was irritating it, he couldn't. Slowly, slowly he opened his eyes and forced his body to full awareness...Then quickly wished he hadn't as pain washed over him before it was numbed away. "What...What happened?"

For a moment the three faces leaning over him swam and spun before they settled into focus. "It was some blasted commando droids Captain," Jesse smirked a little. "They thought it would be fun to take a pot-shot at you, but their aim wasn't great. It missed your heart by a few inches." Looking down Rex took note of just why his chest itched. A bacta patch had been placed over the wound on the front. He made a face.

"If the shot went through my chest, then how come I can't move my blasted arm?" His voice was a growl as he fought to sit up. Kix shaking his head was quick to assist.

"It's just some nerve damage Sir. It will clear up, but since we don't have a tank to dip you in it will take time and rest."

"Alright then." Rex rolled over, resting on his right arm so that Kix could treat the wound on his back. "Well then Kix slap another patch on, give me a sling, and let's get back out there. The General will be needing our help."

"Apologies Captain, but as I said you need rest and that rest will take time."

"I don't care Kix...We're moving out."

"I really don't want to do this Sir, but I am the team medic, you are part of the team, and when it comes to the team's health...I outrank you. So I am ordering you to stay here and rest." Kix tried not to cower beneath the glare from his Captain. "And if you don't rest I'll...I'll...I'll tell Commander Analise!" Rex's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't..." There was chuckle at the barn door that became a cough as all eyes turned to the pretty Twi'lek farmer. She carried a platter with fresh fruits and vegetables which she held out to the men.

"I hope that this is enough. If you need anything else..."

"No...No thank you. This is more than enough Ms..." Hardcase took the platter, his voice trailing off as he realized that they hadn't bothered to ask the name of their hostess. The woman smiled.

"Suu, my name is Suu." She opened her mouth to say more, but a brightly colored anti-grav ball shot past her before the anti-grav switched off and it rolled under the bench Rex was resting on. A small figure darted after it. "Shaeeah I thought I told you to stay in the house!"

"I'm sorry Mom." The high-pitched voice didn't sound sorry as the youngling darted under the bench to grab the toy. "Jek and I were playing catch and it just got away from me." She rose and studied Rex who studied her back. The little girl was a hybrid. Her blue skin was dotted with large and small patches of pale peach skin that Rex was sure she had gotten from her human father. Shaeeah's eyes widened and she gave a little gasp. "You look just like my Daddy," she squealed and bounced a little.

"Don't be silly Shaeeah. He's a solider and your father is a farmer. Now don't bother the soldiers anymore. Go back inside and watch your brother." She huffed a sigh and pouted knowing that her pout would get her nothing but a time-out.

"Yes Mom..." Slowly she marched out of the barn and Suu shook her head.

"My children are antsy because my husband has gone to the village to sell our first harvest of the season. He should be back later." She gave Rex a soft smile. "I have told your men Captain that you may rest here for the night. In the morning we will help you return to your army. I must go and get late-meal started. Is there anything I can do for you before you go?" She addressed the three standing Clones. Hardcase shook his head.

"Thank you, but no Suu." She nodded and left.

Kix wrapped up Rex's arm in a makeshift sling before gently pushing the Captain to lay back on the bench. Rex sighed unhappily as he tugged the blanket Suu must have given them high up over his chest. "Alright you three...Continue on with the search and let General Kenobi know what happened if he contacts you. Jesse I'm placing you in charge." He nodded at Hardcase as the vod set one of his blasters at his side.

"Just in case her husband isn't too happy Captain." Rex rolled his eyes at Hardcase's wink. He could handle droids. He doubted that an angry husband would be that much harder to deal with.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Looks like we found our escape pod Cody." The Commander looked up as the troops came to a halt and Obi-Wan slide down the side of the tank he had been riding on top of. He shook his head as he mentally recalled all the times Obi-Wan had scolded the twins for their reckless stunts and ignored his own stunts. At least the tank had been stopping this time.

Was it hardwired in all Jetii to give their men heart-attacks by pulling kriffing stupid stunts? Those stunts might save the day, but saving the day didn't matter much to Clones who had to visit their Jetii in the med-wing...Again.

He shook his head. He could always scold Obi-Wan later. After all that was the Jetii needed them. Who else could keep up with them and watch their backs? He peered through his pair of electrobinoculars "It may be our escape pod Sir, but there's no sign of Grievous or anyone for that matter." Cody lowered the binoculars. "Guess it's been deserted."

"If this one is deserted, then I am betting there's a second escape pod." Cody kept his mouth shut so that he didn't comment that Obi-Wan didn't bet as his General called for Rex. "Captain Rex, please come in."

 _ **"Jesse here Sir. Reading you loud and clear."**_

"Jesse?" Obi-Wan looked over at Cody, an eyebrow slightly raised. "Where is Rex?"

 _ **"About that Sir...We got ambushed by a couple commando droids. They managed to take a potshot at the Captain so he's been laid up."**_

"He was shot? How bad was the injury?"

 _ **"Bad, but not fatal. Kix got him patched up, but we found him shelter at a local farm for the night. He'll meet up with us in the morning after a good night's rest."**_

"Good...That's good," relief colored Obi-Wan's voice and his shoulders relaxed only slightly. Not near enough to make Cody happy though. "I'm taking the men west. We've picked up Grievous' trail and it's heading that way. I want the three you to swing around and meet us."

 _ **"Understood General. We're on our way."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Eww...Get off! No no no no! Get off me!" Rex shoved. It was a gently shove, but still a shove. Anything to keep from getting licked over and over again by an overly-friendly eopie who had decided that the strange creature laying on the bench must be lonely and in need of a friend. After all the strange creature looked so much like his farmer.

Rex shoved again and just managed to push the eopie's flicking tongue and wiggling snout away from him. He half rose up, laying on his left side. The barn was barely lit and he could hear the contented shuffling of eopie as they munched on their dinner and lowly grunted to each other.

Sighing the Clone Captain fell back upon his bench and pulled the worn blanket up again as he stared through the window someone had placed in the roof. Rex could see the stars and glowing little bugs that darted past. His body felt heavy and he could feel the beckoning fingers of sleep brushing against his skin. Huffing grumpily, Rex gave in and let himself be carried away.

'Hopefully next time I wake up it won't be because an eopie thought I needed a kiss!'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We should be there already!" Grievous ignored the bellow of the reek as he tugged on his reins, jerking the creature's head back slightly. "What is taking too long?" His eyes roamed over the battle droids that marched slowly on, their chatter quiet now as their power levels dropped further and further as they were drained.

"We are...General Sir...Almost there...Certain...Almost..." His eyes narrowed as the battle droid holding the datapad spoke. His answer was broken and drawn out, his metal body slowly slumping down. Grievous growled.

"Are you sure you are reading the data correctly?" The battle droid in question didn't answer, only curled up in its power down position as the battle droid in front grabbed the data pad and scanned it.

"We are almost there General. We just need to go one more klick in that direction. Keep moving straight ahead." The droid gestured with his blaster even as the arm holding the data pad dropped. Grievous gave another growl, tugging at the reins again and urging the march to continue even as another battle droid and another and another crumpled to the ground. Their batteries gone.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't an eopie that woke him.

It was someone entering the barn.

It was the sound of someone slowly opening the door then grabbing the staff that Rex had noted earlier. The eopie in their stalls were giving no sign of panic so whoever it was had to be known to them. Someone they saw often. Still Rex's body hummed as he went on the alert, on edge.

It wasn't Suu. The footsteps were too heavy to be her.

He kept still. Kept his eyes narrowed, but not all the way closed. His right hand crept until he grabbed his pistol. Rex breathed slowly, evenly. He had to draw whoever was inside with him closer...Closer...

Mustering what strength he had, Rex pushed himself up and waved his blaster around, trying to aim at the intruder. He just didn't have the strength. The intruder jabbed forward with the staff and shoved the blaster free from Rex's grip, sending it flying across the barn. "Who are you? What are you doing in my barn?" The figure stepped closer and Rex felt his heart stop, his eyes go wide.

He was staring at his face. His face slightly older and weather beaten with hair dyed a soft red, almost pink color; but still his face. "You're..." Rex coughed as he gather his thoughts. "You're a Clone!"

"So are you, unless I have some long lost twin I've never met." The man, the Clone lowered his staff and smirked. "Well since there's a Trooper in my barn I am guessing the rumors are true and the war's finally found its way here to Saleucami, not that we asked for it." He shrugged. "I'm guessing I should be seeing some droids sooner or later, right?"

Rex pushed himself up further into a seated position as he glared at the man. "Cut the jokes. Give me your rank and number now!" To his annoyance the man only chuckled.

"Don't got no rank and number cause I'm no solider, just a simple farmer." His voice became more rough as he adopted a farmer's speech, a country voice. "My name though is Lawquane, Cut Lawquane. Took my wife's name."

"You're nothing more than a bloody deserter!" Rex snapped. It was one of the things hammered into a Clone during their lessons, their training. There was nothing more horrible that a Clone could do than desert his men and leave the GAR behind. It was up there with being a traitor. They were bred, born to be soldiers, to follow orders. Nothing more and nothing less. To run away, to leave all that behind meant that they were broken. That something was wrong. It meant immediate capture, return to Kamino, and time spent being reconditioned.

Just the threat of recondition kept the men in line. It was no secret that those sent back to Kamino for reconditioning were never the same or never returned.

Cut shook his head as he stepped back from Rex. "I guess if you want to see it that way." The Clone laid his staff back up against the wall and turned on the lights to full power. "I choose to look at it that I exercised my free will and made the best choice for me which was to leave the GAR and claim a new life." His smirk grew as he turned back to look at Rex. "You know, looking at things from a certain point of view or whatever it is the Jedi say."

"You swore an oath," Rex growled out. "We all swore an oath to the Republic. You had a duty to it! To protect it and fight for it!"

"Duty?" That gave Cut pause before he nodded his head. "You are right, I do have a duty to protect. To protect and care for my family in this craziness. To keep them safe and out of danger." Cut's eyes narrowed slightly. "Does that duty to my family count? Or are you still going to turn me in?"

"Do I really have a choice?" The Captain grunted, not wanting to show how much Cut's speech had gotten to him. He knew about family. After Analise had pulled not just him, but Cody and Echo and Fives into the family she and Anakin had cobbled together. Not just her, but all the Jetii he had seen with very few exceptions had formed close bonds with their Clones. Very close bonds indeed if one looked at General Secura and Bly. Those two were crazy for each other and...

"Daddy! Daddy! You're home at last! What took you so long?" Rex shook his head, cleared his mind as little Shaeeah came running into the barn and promptly threw herself into Cut's arms. A smaller hybrid, a boy followed clutching a piece of flimsy in his hand while Suu stood in the doorway and watched. The man smiled brightly as he scooped her up and squeezed her tight. "Did you miss us? 'Cause we missed you like crazy!"

"We did! We did!" The little boy jumped forward, his tan skin only a few shades darker than the patches of his sister. His lekku were small still and they wiggled with uncontained happiness. "Look! I missed you so much I drew this for you!" He happily shoved the flimsy at Cut. The Clone laughed happily at the child's drawing of a Twi'lek under the sun. "See it's Mom and you can take it with you whenever you leave Dad."

"I love it Jek." Cut rubbed his knuckles over the top of the helmet Jek wore. "Thank you so much for this."

"So you two have met then." Suu smiled sheepishly as her husband stood, a child in one arm and another sitting on his foot. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you."

"It's alright Suu." Cut quieted his wife with a kiss. "We knew the war wasn't going to leave us alone forever." Shaeeah bounced in his arms.

"See I was right Mommy! I told them Daddy! I told them he looked just like you and he does!" Cut tickled his excitable little girl.

"Yes he does sweetheart which means he's kind of like an uncle to you two." He sat Shaeeah down. "Well I was just making sure that Captain..." He turned, a dark smirk dancing on his lips. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I didn't catch your number Captain."

"Rex," the Clone Captain bit out. "I go by Rex. It's my name after all. Most of us have names now that we use, not numbers."

"His men came to our door asking for shelter just for him. He had been shot and they wanted him to be under cover. I said he could stay just for tonight..." Rex tensed, waiting for Cut to take back Suu's offer. To send him on his way so he and his family could vanish.

"And he can." His head jerked up and he quickly masked his shock. "He needs our help so help we shall. Right kids?"

"Yes Sir, because if everyone in the galaxy helped one another, then it would be a brighter place."

"That's right Jek, good job. And with this war going on, we need to help others more than ever." Cut turned and looked at the man who was his vod, no matter what. "You're looking hungry there Rex and if I know my Suu, there's more food than we can eat waiting up at the house."

"Oh...Oh no thank you." Rex shifted, suddenly feeling very small. "I don't want to intrude or cause any more trouble. I'll just stay out here and..."

"No!" Rex's eyes darted down to where little Jek and Shaeeah were staring at him. Their eyes became big and sad, pleading. "You have to come inside and eat with us Uncle Rex. Please..."

"Please, please, pretty please Uncle Rex!" The two began chanting please and Uncle Rex. The Captain groaned. And here he thought only Ahsoka or Analise had the market corned on the whole sad tooka-eyes. Cut laughed again.

"Sorry Uncle Rex, but in this instance I don't think you have a choice." He jerked a thumb at his two younglings. "Those terrors aren't going to give up until you say yes..."

"Alright...Alright!" He sighed, hunching his shoulders. "I'll come eat with you."

Jek and Shaeeah let out loud whoops of joy, dancing around the barn and making up a song about how they had the coolest uncle in the galaxy. Shaking his head Rex reached out and clasped the forearm of Cut's outstretch arm.

Just like the vod'e that stood beside him during battle.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cut had been right. Suu had made more than enough food for the family. His vod stood at the head of the table, carving slices of roast nuna and placing it upon waiting plates. "That's the problem with Clones Rex, why you and I are different." Cut waved his carving fork a little bit to stress his point. "We may have been created in tubes and we may all look the same, but we are still different. I mean you said it in the barn. You go by your name, not a number."

"True, but that might be because the Jedi and our leaders feel that it's a better way to tell us apart. More efficent." Inside Rex grimaced. Here he was spouting off what could amount to propaganda when he knew better.

"What could be more efficient than a number?" Cut grinned as though he could read Rex's mind. "I was in the war long enough to know that the vast majority of the Jedi leaders see Clones as different beings, as individuals. I also know that the Kaminoans don't think or feel that way." Both men made the same face at the mention of their creators the Kaminoans. "Names are unique. They hold special meaning and it takes a lot of thought to choose the perfect name. Especially when you're in army that is full of people that look and think and talk and act..."

"I've never thought about it to be honest," Rex broke in. It was a lie. A bad lie and he knew it. How could he not? Cut chuckled.

"That's a lie. You've thought about it before and I'm betting often."

"And just how would you know that?"

"Because we're Clones. The very same DNA down to our toes. We're as close as two lifeforms could be, like twins." He leaned forward as he handed Rex a plate and smirked before pulling back. "Look, I've seen how you've been studying my family, the home and life we've built for ourselves." Rex's eyes strayed to the children who sat quietly. Food went into their mouths, but their eyes watched the newcomer at their table with awe. "I know you've sat there sometimes and wondered at just what your life would look like, would be like if you left the army behind, if you picked what you wanted to do with your life."

"What if I have made the decision that serving in the army is what I want to do with my life? What if it is the one meaningful thing I've always wanted to do?" Cut shook his head, sitting back down and shoving the leftover roast nuna to the middle of the table and away from sneaking young hands.

"How can serving in the army be in any way meaningful?"

"Because I am a part of something greater than myself. Because...Because by serving I am taking part in what could be the most pivotal moment in Republic history. This war could tear everything apart, but if I fight I can help the Republic win the war and make the galaxy safe for her...For our children and their children." Rex took a deep breath and hoped that Cut hadn't noticed his small slip. From the look on Cut's face, he had. "I don't want to see them living under an evil that would turn their lives into never-ending darkness."

"But that's if you had children." Cut leaned back in his chair. Oh his vod was hiding something. He was hiding it behind the same blustery speeches that he could still remember from his days as a Trooper, but he was cracking that wall and breaking it down. "I know the rules are different for the Jetii, but for soldiers families are forbidden, relationships are forbidden." Rex grimaced. It was true. Yet that hadn't stopped the Jedi from going after those relationships anyway. "I mean that's what they programmed us to believe."

"But I'm not programmed to believe that. Be it my children or someone else's children, I will fight so that they can grow up in peace and freedom. Once we have that peace and freedom, then the rules for us will change. That's what I believe in." He eyed Cut and knew with certainty that the man just knew that Rex was hiding something. "Do you approve of that?"

"Of course I do," the man shrugged and grinned. "After all to each his own."

"What does that even mean Daddy?" Shaeeah piped up from her seat next to Cut. "You say that a lot." Cut chuckled and poked her little nose.

"It means sweetheart that if you put your mind to it, you can be whoever you want to be and do anything with your life that you want to."

'And be with whoever I want to be with?'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How is it going on your end Jesse? Getting any closer?"

 _ **"We're almost there General. In fact we have a visual right now."**_

"Good. In that case keep coming and we'll meet you three in the middle."

 _ **"Yes Sir!"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He jumped off the reek and stormed up to the closet battle droid who stared at the General. Grievous was tired and angry. More droids had dropped along the way and now that they had made it to this escape pod, none of the battle droids outside it seemed that concerned with doing anything. "Is this pod's transmitter still working?" he growled at the droid.

B1-01010 shrugged. "How should I know General? We haven't had a reason to use it." Grievous roared in anger and swing his heavy metal fist at the droid, slamming into him and knocking it to the ground.

"You mean to tell me you haven't even attempted to call the fleet?"

"We...We didn't have orders to do so...No..." B1-01010 cowered on the ground, trying to curl up as much as his body would allow him. It wasn't very much. "I can check the transmitter now if you like Sir and put out a call for help if it's working."

"You stupid battle droid..."

"General Grievous! You're actually here!" B1-2324 poked his head out of the escape pod. Grievous swung angrily around, jabbing fingers towards him.

"Get back in the pod you blasted hunk of metal and call the fleet at once. Tell them to send transports to get us off this worthless rock."

"At once Sir, but I feel I must inform you that we have picked up the signatures of multiple lifeforms that are heading this way." Grievous' roar became a bellow of hot, fiery anger.

"Send that message! The rest of you get into battle postions now!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Huh," Cut leaned back carefully in his chair as Rex's kintan strider took out his monnok and cleared it from the board. "That was nice move Rex, a very nice move."

"Thanks." Rex eyed the board carefully. "Master Jinn, one of the Council Members likes to visit the Clones. He can whoop any of us at dejarik so it pays to practice." He shook his head. "Haven't beat him yet though." Cut chuckled at Rex's slightly dejected look.

"Doubt anyone can beat a Jetii at a game."

"The younger ones you can..." Rex looked up from the board as Cut entered in a command and moved his Mantellian Savrip across the board. "Cut...I know this will be rude, but I have to ask. What was it exactly?"

"What was it that had me running away and leaving the war?" Matching golden brown eyes watched as the Mantellian Savrip took out of Rex's pieces and retreat back to it's spot. Cut sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It was right after that Battle of Geonosis, the one that kicked off the war. I was already doubting everything after being there, rescuing those few Jetii that had lived long enough to be rescued..."

"I remember..." Rex spoke softly. "I was there. A fresh Captian and that was my first battle." He could remember stumbling through the sand after Padme and Analise. He could still feel the trembling of Analise's limbs and hear her soft pained cries as she felt Obi-Wan and Anakin fighting Dooku.

"Well shortly after that I was with batch vod'e, the ones who made it on a transport to some new planet with some other bloody battle. Only this time the Seppies were waiting for us. The transport got caught between a pair of their gunships and they shot at us. Used everything they had and we crashed. We crashed hard. Most of us died. Those that lived like me were badly injured. The droids caught up to us. They went through us one by one. The men that were still alive, they shot dead. Point blank in the head. In that moment...I just lost all hope. I thought that if my life was so meaningless to walking metal, than what would another sentient being think of me. So I took a chance and ran. I ran and I didn't look back." He pushed back from the board and stood. "I can still hear the cries of the vod'e in my head, at night. They haunt me and I'll never be free of them."

"I'm sorry..." There was nothing else Rex could say. Cut waved the apology away.

"Their deaths, pointless made me realize that I didn't have meaning in my life. Everyone that had even cared about me in the smallest bit, was gone. In the grand view of the galaxy I was just another Clone with no value other than being cannon fodder." Cut moved towards his family sitting by a fire where Suu had been reading to them quietly from a book. "I was manufactured to fight and if I died it didn't matter. There was another one of me waiting in the wings to take my place and die in a war that I didn't fully understand." Cut turned back to Rex. "Have you ever felt that way Rex?" The Captain slowly nodded. His mind turning as he put his thoughts into words.

"Sometimes I loose track of just how many battles I've been in. Sometimes they are just small battles and big battles. I've lost count of the vod'e I've held as they died choking on their blood or seen blown up in front of me." He pressed a button on the board, urging one of his pieces forward. "They were part of my family, of my home."

Cut settled down, back in his chair across from Rex. "Well you've got more family now Rex." He jerked his thumb at Suu and the younglings. "I was about ready to give up until I met Suu. Her man had run off, leaving her with the little ones when I stumbled onto her farm. She knocked some sense back into me and before I knew it I had a wife and a couple of ankle-biters." Rex chuckled at the mock sad face Cut put on.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

'Speaking of ankle-biter,' Rex thought as Shaeeah darted up to the board and leaned on it. She batted her eyes sweetly at Cut who groaned. Rex wondered if like Anakin, the man was already silently vowing painful death towards any male that looked at his little girl.

"Me and Jek have finished all our chores and lessons so can we go outside now? Please, please..."

"Yeah Dad! Please..." Cut heaved a long-suffering sigh as he pretended to think about it.

"I suppose...But only for a few minutes mind you and keep the house in view."

"Yes Daddy! Thank you Daddy!" The pair had the door opened and were outside before Rex had time to register it. The Captain laughed thinking that here was a weapon that might send some Seppies running. A pair of hyper younglings.

"Jek and Shaeeah are wonderful children Cut." The man smiled then frowned. His face became serious the lines in his brow deepening.

"Look Rex, I know that they tell you deserters are cowards. Heck I won't blame you if you look at me and think that, but there's one thing that you must believe." He pointed at the door where the children had gone out and then at Suu. "This is my family and I'll defend them until my very last breath."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan flipped.

He flipped off the AT-TE he had been using as a vantage point just before the rocket a droid had launched slammed into it and it sprayed chunks of metal and flame into the air.

He landed hard, kneeling down on one knee as his lightsaber blazed to life in his hand. He charged forward into battle and knew, just knew that Cody was already cursing his kriffing foolish Jetii. Just as he knew that Anakin and Analise were worrying themselves sick as they felt the shift over the Bonds and the shields being lowered into place to block off everything but his life from them.

Another rocket screamed towards them. A Clone just dodging it by leaning away as it burned past him. "Tank Two! Shoot for the port side!" The Clone watched and waited as Tank Two fired and took out a third rocket. He cheered. "Great shot! One in a million!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

From his vantage point Grievous could make out the distant fight that was inching closer. He raised his fists in anger and swing around to glare at the droid in the pod. "What is taking so long? Where is my ship? I want it here now!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was something to be said about playing outside at night.

The moon and stars dimly lit their playground so they could only see a few feet in any direction. The crops that seemed so plain and unimportant during the day became towering trees which could hide any sort of lurking creature in their shadows. Fireflies darted here and there, their green glow becoming magical and not the biological signal that they were ready to mate like it said in one of the education holos.

Shaeeah giggled as she watched Jek stumble through the field searching for her. Playing outside at night felt naughty, but it really wasn't. Not when Daddy had said they could and she could still see the glow of lights from the house when she peeked around the stalk she was using as her hiding place.

"Shaeeah? Come on Shaeeah! Where are you? This isn't funny!" She clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle her giggles as Jek made his way past her and further into the field. Her little brother could be so serious at times. It was her duty as the older sister to loosen him up. "Come on Shaeeah stop playing around!"

"BOO!"

"AHHH!" Shaeeah almost fell on the ground laughing at Jek yelped and jumped in the air. The younger Twi'lek glared at her, crossing his arms and kicking at the dirt. "That was not funny Shaeeah!"

"Yes it was and you know it!" She smiled impishly and spun around, liking how her old green dress flared out around her. Daddy had told her that he might get her a new one, but she really liked her old one.

"Shh Shaeeah!" She halted mid-spin as Jek's voice suddenly became nervous. "Look...There's something in the field." He pointed to a spot just over her shoulder. Turning, Shaeeah's pink eyes grew wide. There was something in their field. Something that hadn't been there earlier when they had been working with Daddy.

"What do you think it is?" With the nervous curiosity that only younglings seemed to carry with them even during war time, the pair ran up to the giant metal contraption. There was no door. Just a gaping maw that seemed to beckon them to look inside.

"I don't know. Sure wasn't here earlier..." Jek stated as he wrinkled his nose in thought and laid one hand on the cool exterior. "I'm betting it's some sort of space-ship like from the vids. Dad or Uncle Rex might know."

"Maybe there's someone inside." Shaeeah stuck her head inside and called out first softly, than louder into the near pitch black darkness. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" There was no answer, no movement.

"Do...Do you really think someone is actually in there?" Shaeeah only tugged on Jek's arm, pulling him along as she took one step, than another onto the craft.

They crept along, as quiet as they could as they went down the short, narrow corridor. The only sounds came from the wind outside and their feet on the floor.

They reached a second doorway. Yet still nothing moved. Nothing made a sound. Shaeeah reached around the doorframe, her fingers running along the smooth wall searching for some sort of switch...There!

Only no lights came on. The switch glowed red. In fact the whole compartment they were in seemed to glow red. The younglings looked at each other than back at the suddenly moving figures with glowing eyes. Some were sparking and all were staring, glaring at the small intruders.

"I didn't do it! Shaeeah did it!" Jek yanked sharply on his sister's arm. "Run Shaeeah!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You're kidding me? She really did that?"

"Did that? Are you kidding? She does it all that time. I swear that one of these days the General really is going to lock her up and..."

"MONSTERS!" All three heads jerked up and then three bodies were racing to the doorway at the young frightened screams echoing over the farm. "Run! Run! Monsters coming! Monsters coming!" Shaeeah's body slammed into Cut's as she and Jek finally made it back to the house. Her arms wrapped around her father in a choke-hold while Suu scooped up little Jek who was crying and shaking in terror.

"Shaeeah what's going on?" Cut gently pried his daughter loose and wiped away his little girl's tears.

"Monsters Daddy! Lots of monsters in the field!"

"What monsters? Where are they?" Suu asked, convinced that it was just her children's imgination...

Until the three adults saw glimmers of light moving across the field and heading for the house. Shaeeah jumped up, her arms waving around. "We saw them Daddy, Uncle Rex! We saw them hatch from this big metal egg thing in the fields!"

"Big metal egg?" Rex stared at Cut as he gently shooed Shaeeah to stay with Suu. His vod grabbed an old pair of macrobinoculars and aimed them at the field. Cut's body was suddenly tense and the grip on his macrobinoculars tightened before he slowly lowered them from his face.

"Stang! This is not good at all. There has to be at least twenty of them." Suu's grip on Jek tightened.

"Cut what is it? What do you see?"

"A bloody batch of commando droids!" He turned sharply, hanging the macrobinoculars back on their hook by the door. "Suu I want you to take the kids and go upstairs now! Stay there until I give the all clear." Suu opened her mouth to protest, but Cut's face was unmoving. She sighed and nodded, shepherding the now frightened and protesting younglings up the stairs.

As soon as his family was out of sight, Cut slammed the door shut and the house seem to shake as he bolted in shut. "What weapons do you have Cut?" The former solider smirked as he unlocked a tall cabinet that Rex hadn't noticed before. It was full of carefully maintained rifles and pistols. A few that Cut had probably kept when he had run away and Rex nodded to himself. Like any good Clone, Cut never wanted to be too far away from a weapon just in case. "Good. Give me a pistol. We can catch them in a batch of crossfire and that should cut them down so we can..."

"Look Rex, no offense but right now you are not in charge." Unease welled up inside the Captain and he pulled himself to stand as straight as he could. "I'll be in charge and I need you upstairs."

"What...Cut I'm the Captain of the 501st. I can be useful here!"

"But not on the front lines," Cut gestured with a pistol to Rex's left arm wrapped in its sling. "Look Captain you've only got the one good arm currently..."

"And I can still fight!" Rex broke in hotly.

"Yes you can, but I need you to be upstairs as my last line of defense." The former solider turned farmer sighed and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I need you up there to keep Suu and the kids safe just in case one of those damn clankers get past me." He nodded towards the DC-17 hand blaster that Rex had with him.

Rex hung his head. Cut was right. His one good arm wouldn't make a lick of difference in the fight down on the ground. But he could make a difference upstairs helping to protect Suu and those little ankle-biters that had quickly grown on him. He nodded. "Alright..Alright Cut...I'll defend them with my life."

Chuckling Cut slapped a hand on Rex's shoulder. "Let's hope it doesn't come all the way to that. I think that Commander Analise might skin me alive if something happens to you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the part that any solider hated, whether he was still a solider or not. The waiting. The waiting for that first shot to ring out, for that first aggressive step of the enemy forward triggering the call to fire.

Cut supposed that since he was a Clone, he never really would forget how to be a solider. How to fight and defend. Not that he wanted to forget his training even as he longed to forget the bloody memories that lingered and pushed forward during those rare moments of quiet when he was alone. That training is what helped him keep his family safe. Was what was going to help him keep them safe.

He had shut and bolted the doors. Turned off all the lights. The moon alone, shining through the slats on the windows was his light. Cut crouched in the near darkness, keeping his breathing calm and steady. His hands held tight to the rifle in his hands, fingers on the trigger and ready to fire.

He heard the movements. Saw the shadows underneath the doors...

He dodged a bolt as it flew past and slammed into the wall behind him as the back door blew open. Three commando droids were there, marching slowly in. Cut fired without a thought.

Three droids.

Three head-shots.

Three kills.

Breathing heavily now he ducked down behind a corner, resting his back on the wall. It had all come rushing back. That adrenaline that only a battle could give. It was pumping through his veins. All his senses felt like they were ablaze as he eyes darted, as his head turned in all directions.

"Argh!" Cut let out a strangled choke as a droid reached through one of the windows and wrapped it's metal arms around his neck. He didn't panic. He didn't cry for help.

Using all his strength Cut bent forward...Than slammed his head back into the droid's face-plate! The commando droid let go and stumbled backwards, not expecting the trick as Cut pulled out a pistol from the holster he had strapped to his waist and fired.

Another head-shot.

Another kill.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"General Grievous this is the fleet transport. We can see you below us. Can you read us?"**_

"You finally got here. What took so long."

 _ **"Apologies Sir. Are you ready to depart now?"**_

"Yes! Get me off this rock!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan's body felt shaky as he pushed himself to the limits and leapt past the fighting. They had finally broken the droids' defense line. They had finally pushed them back to the escape pod. They could win! They could get Grievous and..

A roar overhead had Obi-Wan staring in shock as a Separatist transport arrived. 'No! No no no!' The Master cried angrily in his head. "Fire on that transport! Bring it down!" Obi-Wan could barely yell. His voice was horse and near gone from the strain of shouting over battle.

He watched, even as he swung his blade back and forth to deflect shots as the tanks took fire and began to shoot. Somehow the blasted transport dodged every single shot. _**"General!"**_ Jesse's voice rang out from his com. _**"I've got visual on the ship! It's coming around to try for a second landing attempt Sir!"**_

"Fire again! We can't let that ship land!"

"Can't fire Sir! Guns are overheated. They need to cool down!"

'If it's not one thing it's always another...' Obi-Wan checked his urge to stomp like a child and let loose a string of brightly colorful curse words that no one knew he knew. "Cody, Jesse! I want you to cover me!"

Obi-Wan ignored Cody's calls to wait as he ran past the battle droids, knocking them out of the way. He hear one cry out "Sir! Jedi behind you!" as his lilac-blue blade crashed against a stolen green one that Grievous held tight in his fist.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Before him, outside their doors lay the mangled remains of commando droids. Cut panted and wiped sweat from his face.

It wasn't all of them. He had been keeping count as he fired shot after shot. There were still more. He kept the rifle at the ready. The floor creaked...But it wasn't from upstairs.

Cut's gaze turned down to the cellar door in the floor and he began to curse himself. That's where the rest of the clankers were. He bent down and slowly pulled the door up...

Commando droids swarmed up out of the cellar. Cut fired wildly as he dodged their shots. He made to dive for cover when he heard the snapping of wood, the cracking of plaster. "ARGHH!" he cried out in pain as a beam came crashing down from the ceiling onto the table and landing on his ankles. A quick check had him sighing with relief. They hadn't been broken or hurt in anyway, but he was still trapped. Something the droids took advantage of as they marched past him and up the stairs. "Rex! Rex they're heading upstairs!" he called out frantically to his brother and prayed that Rex would be able to defend them. "They're coming after you!"

He wiggled, arching his back and slamming the beam and table back into the droids behind him. It knocked them back and he could dimly hear the sounds of blaster fire upstairs from the children's bedroom at the back of the house. He grabbed a chair, swung it wildly knocking down another droid before slamming his fist into the face plate of the nearest one.

Which he quickly regretted as his hand to sting with pain.

Cut shook his head, shoved the pain down just the droid reached out and grabbed hold of his head in its cold metal hands. Cut grunted as the droid squeezed down, jerking him from side to side, trying to break his neck and end the fight quickly. He managed to break free, but the droid backhanded him and sent Cut stumbling back, falling to the floor just as part of the ceiling collapsed and Rex fell through landing next to him.

For a moment both Clones were dazed. They shook their heads, trying to clear their eyes and stop the ringing in their ears. An arm shot out, a hand wrapped around Rex's throat and lifted the Captain from the ground. Rex's hands scrambled, scratched against metal as the grip ever so slowly began to tighten.

Cut looked around. It was the last droid. His hands brushed against a pistol. Rex's pistol.

Cut grabbed the pistol and raised it high. The droid looked from Rex to Cut and the farmer fired.

A perfect head-shot.

The last kill.

Rex landed on his feet and rubbed his throat as quiet suddenly filled the house. "Ummm...Dad?" The men looked up to the hole in the ceiling. Shaeeah was holding tight to Suu while Jek peered down at the men. "You got all the droids right? It's over?"

"Yeah...Yeah Jek." Cut coughed to clear the dust from his throat. "Yeah...The droids are all gone."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan paid little attention to the battle droid fleeing for it's life as he danced with Grievous. He spun out of the way as Grievous took off his cape and flung it at the General. 'What it is with these people and capes? They're simply impractical.' He stepped back then lunged forward and knocked one of Grievous' stolen blades away.

The metal General growled his displeasure. Lifting up a long clawed foot he planted it against Obi-Wan's chest and shoved hard. The Master tumbled backwards, gasping for air as the wind had been knocked from him.

"Forget landing! Just fire the engines!" Obi-Wan looked up, jumped to his feet and ran. Grievous had climbed the escape pod and the transport was hovering overhead. He watched, hands scratching against the pod as he climbed after Grievous. He watched as Grievous laughed and laughed at him, fired a cable from his arm at the transport where it stuck to the hull. "You stupid Jedi scum!" Grievous laughed again as he batted away the Clones' shots.

"General? Are you alright General?"

"No I'm not alright Cody!" Obi-Wan could sense that his Clone Commander was taken aback by his display of temper, but in that moment he didn't care. "We're right back where we were when this whole mess started. Call the cruisers and have them do anything they can to stop that blasted ship!"

"Yes General Kenobi."

"Also...have them send someone to pick us up." He ignored the tugging on his Bonds again and slammed his fist into the escape pod. He had Grievous! He had been so close!

How could he have let Grievous escape like that?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright, I'm all packed to go." Rex shook his head at the eopie Cut had given and the packs it was loaded with. His vod wasn't going to let him go back to his men empty-handed.

"Rex?" Suu's voice was unsure and she clung tightly to Cut. "Are you sure your Jedi won't come after Cut? Do they need to know?"

"I need to tell them. Commander Analise is working on something to help slow or turn off the advance aging in the Clones. All Clones." He smiled. "My Jedi won't turn Cut in. Analise actually might sneak away to come visit you all and try to talk you into moving closer to the core so you'll be closer to family. You can trust my Jetii Suu. They won't turn Cut in just because he choose peace over the war."

"Thank you...Thank you so much."

"You may have been born to be a solider Cut, but you weren't meant to be one. Even I can see that. You're one of the bravest vod'e I know." His eyes darted to Jek and Shaeeah who were not happy that their new uncle was leaving. "Cheer up ankle-biters. I'll come back for a visit and I'm sure that you'll have more uncles soon than you know what to do with." His com beeped and looked down. "Captain Rex here."

 _ **"Always good to see that you're still with us Captain."**_

"Always General Kenobi. I am happy to report that I am the mend and will be joining you shortly."

 _ **"It's just too bad that you had to miss the party last night."**_

"No worries there. I had one of my own that I absolutely had to attend. I will tell you and the family about it later."

 _ **"In that case I can't wait to hear about it. Make sure you get back here in one piece."**_

"Are you sure you don't want to stay Rex?" There was a note of longing in Cut's voice. Rex shook his head again.

"No Cut. This is your home. Right now my home is with my Jetii and the rest of our vod'e." He smirked. "Someone has to keep those hotheads of out trouble." Cut chuckled as Rex climbed onto the eopie and began to ride away.

The goodbyes of his newly found family members echoed in his ears. What he had told Cut had been true. He wasn't fighting because he had been programmed to fight, but because he truly believed that this fight was the only way to create a lasting peace for the future. For his niece and nephew, for his adopted Jetii sister, for the small Togruta who was becoming his light.

Right now Rex was a solider, a Captain.

But one day the war would be over and when that happened...He rode to meet General Kenobi and let himself daydream about who he might become.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **Jetii-Jedi**

 **k'uur-hush**

 **vod-brother, sister, comrade**

 **vod'e-brothers, sisters, comrades**


	42. Interlude-Failure You Have Never Been

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: An early Christmas gift for all my readers:) I seriously cannot get over all the support everyone has been giving and how many of you are sticking with Crossing Battlefields. Especially since now it is looking like Crossing Battlefields will go over one hundred total chapters and take maybe two years to write!**

 **We are just days away from The Last Jedi and I getting so pumped! My brother and I planning to see it on the 17th and I cannot wait.**

 **Look for the final chapter of 2017 to be posted sometime during the week of December 17th! Now onto this week's interlude...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Failure You Have Never Been**

He frowned at the slightly shaking hands reaching for the delicate tea cup on the table. The fresh fruity scent of her favorite tea drifted up from it. He had brewed it just for her. He wanted to lift her spirits, but it appeared that things were much worse. Her shaking hands gave it away.

Knowing where her father's gaze was, Analise drew her hands back onto her lap and held them tightly together to hid the trembling. It was too late though. His knowing eyes had seen them, she knew it. Just as she knew that he had seen her paler than normal skin, the dark shadows under her eyes. She felt his gentle probing at her shields and she sighed. Sitting back a little, she let them fall and heard the gasp as Qui-Gon was hit not with her own feelings of failure and near self-loathing; but with that of her husband's.

Not even the famed shields of Obi-Wan Kenobi could keep all that feelings, new and old that had been reopened by his recent failure to capture Grievous, from his Soul Mate. The weight of his years fell heavy once again upon his shoulders and Qui-Gon rubbed his chest where his heart was pained not from his health, but from his own guilt.

 _Da?_

 _I didn't realize it was this bad, but I should have._ The Grey Jedi Master stood from his chair and stalked to stare out the balcony doors at world beyond. _I helped plan that mission to rescue Eeth. I was one of the Masters to give the stamp of approval._ He shook his head. _I trained Obi-Wan. He was, is my son. I know him better than anyone else save you and Anakin. I should have know he would have taken the mission personally. Would have taken the failure of the mission personally._

 _But the mission wasn't a failure._ Analise stood on slightly shaky legs. The days of being cut off a little from her Soul Mate showing as she went to wrap her arms around her father in a loving hug. _The mission was to rescue Master Koth first and foremost. Capturing Grievous would have been a bonus._ She rested a hand over his heart, using her talents in the Living Force to soothe away as much of the physical pain associated with Qui-Gon's heart that she could. She could not heal what was wrong with it, but she could take away his pain. _Besides I am his Soul Mate. I serve beside him in the field. Next to Anakin there isn't a Jedi who wants Grievous taken down more than Ben. When Grievous took Master Koth, it just made it personal._

 _You shouldn't be doing that Ana..._ Qui-Gon gently removed his daughter's hand, breaking the healing connection. _With Obi-Wan locked away, you are strained and don't try to deny it_ he quickly cut in when she opened her mouth to protest. _The pair of you should still be locked in your quarters during the nights and barely apart during the day._

 _He does come home at night, but during the day he locks himself away in that office Cody set up for him down by the barracks. Ben says he is just going over reports and stuff, but I've been fielding a lot of those reports since his return and Cody called me today. He says Obi-Wan is just hunting for information about Grievous. He's worried._ Her eyes filled just a little bit with tears she refused to shed. _Normally Cody can kick him out or he calls me to drag Ben home, but Ben won't listen to either of us this time. Anakin is with Padme on a quick diplomatic mission so he can't get Obi-Wan out. Maybe..._

 _Maybe what Ana?_

 _Maybe Ben will listen to you Da._ Her misty sky-blue eyes filled with hope that her father and former Master would succeed where others including herself and the Clone Commander who would go through fire for his General Kenobi. _You trained, you're his father, his former Master._

 _I am also the reason why Obi-Wan struggles with confidence in his skills Ana. I rejected him, pushed him away so many times during his apprenticeship. I nearly broke him when I told the Council I would take Anakin as my Padawan while he was still my Padawan._

 _But you didn't Da, you didn't._ She smoothed her hands over his robe. _Listen to the Force Da. It is telling me that only you will break through to Obi-Wan. It is time for him to realize that he is not a failure despite this mission, despite everything. He doesn't need to push himself to be the perfect Jedi and he needs to hear that from you. If he doesn't...I'm afraid of what he might do._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was weak, tired. His Bond with his Soul Mate was still strained as it had been since the mission and he was paying for it. They were both paying for it. He felt it, saw it when he would creep back to their quarters late at night when she at last fell asleep. He would let himself take her into his arms for a few, short, precious hours before living before she awoke. Leaving and returning to the small office and a desk covered with datapads.

Obi-Wan missed her. He missed her so much. He missed the feel of her skin against him, the taste of her favorite sweet muja tea on her lips, the honey-scent of her hair as he stroked it.

He missed it so very much, but he didn't deserve it. Didn't deserve her right then. Not since that mission. The failed mission. His first failed mission since the war had begun.

Obi-Wan stared blankly at the datapad in his hands. Another useless report that wouldn't bring him any closer to correcting his mistake. It wouldn't bring him any closer to capturing Grievous and ending that monster's bloody path through the galaxy.

But he needed to find Grievous first. For a Kaleesh that was more machine than life-form, he was rather hard to find. He would dart in and out so fast that by time one report reached Obi-Wan saying he was here another would appear just as he was mustering the troops to say he was there.

The Master groaned and was half-tempted to throw aside the datapad in frustration. But that was not what a perfect Jedi, let alone a perfect Jedi Master would do and Obi-Wan had vowed to be a perfect Jedi since the moment he had been allowed to return to the Temple after giving up his place among them for the dream of a foolish child.

Deep down Obi-Wan knew. He knew that there was no longer any need to prove himself to Qui-Gon, to the Jedi Council, to the Order and the Republic as a whole. He had long since proven that he was more than worthy of the title of Jedi Knight, Jedi Master be it under the old ways or under the new. His daring heroics, his calm under pressure, and his almost careless charm was known throughout the Republic and even the Separatists spoke his name with a grudging respect. It was no secret among the Council that if Dooku had his way, Obi-Wan would be at his side winning hearts and minds to the Separatist cause.

Yes, he indeed had nothing to prove. There was no reason to worry if he was less than perfect, if he had a few failures here and there. This was war and not every mission, not every offensive was going to be an overwhelming success. Yes, the bigger and flashier victories were what got attention and kept spirits high; but the real victories were often much smaller and less flashy. They were the ones that counted because when piled on top of one another, the smaller victories could lead to a bigger victory.

Yet that need, the urge to prove himself had never fully gone away. With the war it had come awoken from its slumber and with his failure to capture Grievous it was again full blaze.

 _Why do you hide my Obi-Wan?_ Obi-Wan had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not noticed the door sliding open nor felt the Force Signature that was among those he was the most familiar with. The Signature that meant warmth and safety and love and acceptance. All those things when Obi-Wan felt, knew he did not deserve them. Not from this man, this fellow Council Member that he had let down more than once during his youth.

Now Qui-Gon stood there, his blue eyes knowing and sadden by the state of his former Padawan, his son. Analise had looked bad, but Obi-Wan...Oh his poor Obi-Wan looked much worse. _Your Moonbeam has been pinning away for you._

 _I see her at night..._

 _Holding her in your arms while she asleep and you barely is not the same thing._ The taller Master crossed his arms. _The pair of you have fully reconnected and eased the strain on your Bond since your return from Saleucami. It is hurting both you and her. Do you wish to cause my daughter, your wife and Soul Mate pain?_

 _No! Of course not!_

 _Then why do you lock yourself away in this cell of your own making?_

 _Because I failed!_ This time Obi-Wan did indeed throw the datapad onto the desk, not caring where it landed or that it had sent a couple clattering onto the floor. They held the same worthless information anyway. Nothing that would get him closer to bringing in Grievous or bringing him down. _I failed to get Grievous and now that monster is free to roam the galaxy!_

Qui-Gon slowly shook his head as the shoulders of the copper-headed Master shook with fatigue and repressed anger, frustration. _You did not fail my Obi-Wan._

 _How can you say that? I did fail..._

 _You brought Eeth back home safe and sound. His wounds have been healed and he is already pushing the Council to be returned to the field._ He stepped forward and leaned his hands upon the desk. _We could have lost a great Master had you not gone to save him with Anakin and Adi._

Obi-Wan jerked a hand through his hair which made Qui-Gon wince as he could imagine how tangled that hair had to be. _But I didn't catch Grievous..._

 _And maybe that is because it is not yet time for Grievous to be caught._ Obi-Wan shook his head, but Qui-Gon held up a hand even as he wrapped his Force Signature around their Bond, around Obi-Wan's. _There is no need for you to strive for perfection. You know this my Obi-Wan._

 _I know, but..._

 _But you have pushed yourself to grab the title of Perfect Jedi and hold onto it for so many years that you do not know how to let go of that drive?_ Obi-Wan nodded. _Then you let us help you for none of us care if you are perfect or not._ He walked around the desk and pulled Obi-Wan up out of his chair. _Now you are going to come with me to the gardens and we are going to meditate together until you understand that this self-doubt is buried deep within you. Until you understand that it is not up to you or us when we catch villains like Grievous, but up to the Force. Cody will remove every single one of these datapads and you are hereby removed from active duty for one standard week._ Obi-Wan went to protest and Qui-Gon shook his head. _This is not up for debate and Mace has already approved it. Ahsoka will be staying in mine and Anakin's quarters for the week as Analise has also been taken off active duty._ He wiggled a stern finger at Obi-Wan. _Use this time wisely._

 _Yes Father..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka had happily bounced out the door when the message had come that she was to say in her uncle and brother's quarters for a week. Not that Analise truly believed that once Anakin returned that Ahsoka would be there often. For when Anakin returned, Padme would return with him and she loved having Ahsoka over whenever she could.

Of course staying with Qui-Gon and Anakin also meant that the rules were loosened and that Ahsoka would be up late, indulging in more sweets than she should, and talking her way out of classwork that she could only do with Anakin.

Analise sighed deeply as she worked on late-meal. A simple stew, but a hearty one. Something that had been easy to make as she reviewed the files that Che had sent to her about the progress of the stims that they were going to use to slow or hopefully halt the advance aging of the Clones until they could find a way to return it to a natural state.

She had made enough dinner for two, but she doubted that the second person she hoped would come to eat would. He would probably stay in the office and...

Her Bond with Obi-Wan flared to life to full and bright that she stumbled slightly as the door to the quarters opened. _Analise!_ Warm arms wrapped around her and energy, his energy so full of love and devotion for her flooded through her. Oh! It was so bright and wonderful after so long being strained and apart. _Oh my Moonbeam, I'm so sorry._

Those arms tightened around as she turned in them and pressed her face aganist his chest, hearing his heartbeat. _I forgive you as long as you don't do that every again and remember that to your family that you have never and will never be a failure my Ben._

 _I will do as my beautiful Moonbeam commands. I love you._

 _I love you my handsome Ben._ She turned off the stove, moving the stew to the cold-box where it would keep until it was heated up again. _Late-meal can wait._


	43. Chapter Twenty-Six: This Weapon

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you SpiritFighter208 for the review. To answer your question, yes I do believe that Analise would still celebrate Christmas because of Life Day. However I don't want the fact that Analise was raised on Earth to play such a big part in the overall story. I feel that if I keep referencing the fact that she was raised on Earth, it might take away from the series which I am doing my best to keep true to the spirit of Star Wars. I hope that makes sense.**

 **Here it is! The last chapter of 2017!**

 **2017 has been a rough year and I am hopeful that with my writing that I have been able to make the days seem a little bit brighter and allowed everyone a chance to escape their cares and worries for a little bit. Here's hoping that 2018 will be a far better year than 2017:)**

 **Onto this week's episode which is actually one of my all-time favorite episodes. Plus it is perfect because I got an Ashley Eckstein aka Ahsoka Tano's autograph! I was lucky enough to get one of the 2,000 2017 Her Universe holiday pins (which are ultra cute) that came with a card signed by her! Plus I love the Princess Leia shirt I got:)**

 **On this week's adventure! After weeks of bouncing around the galaxy from battle to another to a mission; the Skywalker twins, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Padme, and the men are finally back on Coruscant for a much needed break. However that break isn't sitting too well with Ahsoka and she's ready for a new adventure. She should be careful what she wishes for.**

 **And one more thing...OMGOSH! THE LAST JEDI WAS AWESOME!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Easy isn't always simple- Lightsaber Lost, Clone Wars Season Two**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six:This Weapon is Your Life**

Ahsoka threw herself back on the couch knocking off the very pretty, but very impractical pillows. She shrugged as they bounced on the highly polished floor even though she knew Analise would sigh and give her the look about treating nice things gently. After all Padme had been the one to tell her that the pillows were called throw pillows. Why call them that if you weren't meant to toss them around?

She lifted the datapad in her hands high over her head and glared at the information running across the bright screen. Oh how she detested class work! Especially her classes like Galactic Diplomacy, Interplanetary Relations; classes that were all talk and books.

Besides what use did she have for boring old classes where she had to learn the difference in proper greetings for a King or Duke? She wasn't a diplomat. She was a warrior like her beloved big brother and he was certainly able to do regular Jedi missions with being only the tiniest bit diplomatic. Of course he usually had Analise and Obi-Wan with them. Obi-Wan had a silver tongue and Analise was just so sweet.

 _Again Ahsoka?_ The teen looked up as her sister entered the main room from the balcony where she had been watering her many plants that soaked up the sunshine outside. Analise set the watering pot on the kitchen counter before moving to the living area and scooping up the pillows her baby sister had kicked to the ground.

 _I'm sorry Ana..._ Ahsoka sat up and smiled sheepishly at the Knight. The last thing she wanted to be was a brat when their entire family was once again on Coruscant. Especially since Analise was doing everything she could to keep Obi-Wan's spirits high after he was unable to capture Grievous. She knew that all her siblings were tired, that Obi-Wan and Analise had only just soothed down their straining Bond after continued missions apart. _It's just...These classes! I can't stand them!_

Sky-blue eyes watched as Ahsoka carelessly dropped the datapad on the table and Analise tossed the pillows onto a chair. _It's hard to be back in a classroom after being out if the field isn't it?_ Baby-blue eyes stared at her older sister in shock and Analise giggled as she picked up the datapad, saving the work Ahsoka had done so far and saving it. _It might be hard to believe Ahsoka, but it was the same with Anakin and I, Obi-Wan and Da...Heck even Uncle Plo and Uncle Mace didn't like being back in real classes after doing missions with their Masters. With you it's worse. Since the war has started and you officially became Anakin's Padawan, you've barely had any real classes what with a good portion of the teachers being sent away to help with the war effort and doing nothing pretty much but missions with Anakin._ She eyed her sister knowingly and smirked. _Besides I doubt whether or not you have the temper to be a true diplomat._

 _I know right!_ Ahsoka sat up all the way and let herself curl up next to Analise out of habit as the older Jedi sat on the couch next to her. _Diplomacy and that stuff are all well and good for Jedi like Obi-Wan and Barriss, but not me. I don't like sitting here doing nothing except studying and going to classes. I don't feel like I'm helping anyone._

 _Well I can help you with that a little bit._ Analise nuzzled Ahsoka and giggled. _Anakin's been assigned a short mission here on Coruscant to capture an arms dealer. He knows you've been shafting at the bit as it were, so you are to go with him._

 _Really? Wizard!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After sending mental viroblades at what had to be the twentieth grown male leering at Ahsoka and sending him running, Anakin had to question whether or not it had really been that great of an idea to bring Ahsoka along with him to the under-city. His baby sister was far too pretty too fast and too soon. She wasn't even fifteen yet and already the scum of the galaxy were chasing after her.

But it wasn't just her beauty that had beings flocking to her. It was her light, the way her soul shone bright like the stars that were rarely seen in Coruscant's night sky. Anakin could see it as she paused to offer help to an Aqualish bent over with coughing. The male waved away her offer, almost rudely. Ahsoka dimmed just a little, unused to such rejection from someone on Coruscant who could easily see that she was a Jedi and Anakin sighed.

This was another reason why bringing Ahsoka along with him wasn't so great of an idea. She had off course come face to face with death and destruction, painful suffering as they marched across the Outer and Mid Rims carrying out the battles that were suppose to help end the war; but she had yet to face the darkness that lay on many planets where war had not scared the land.

Unlike himself and Analise, Ahsoka had never ventured deep into the darkness that was the lower levels of Coruscant. She had heard the stories of course, knew that the further down one went, the darker and seedier it became. But she had never ventured further than Coco Town which while still a step below the glittering upper levels upon which the Temple sat, was still a far cry from Slum District G17.

The bright glow of neon lights only highlighted how dirty the district was, the lack of police or any authorities. Steam billowed forth from vents and with it the smells of swear pipes and garbage. Allies were narrow, speeders were few and far between. The ones that Knight and Padawan had seen went speeding fast along the pathways that carved through the district as if even by slowing down the drivers invited thiefs to take them.

"Now we're here to find and apprehend Car Affa." Ahsoka's head jerked up as Anakin spoke. His eyes were deadly calm and they held no hint of joking. So this wasn't to be a mission where the pair could laugh and joke. This was a mission where they needed to be on their game. Still she was excitied. She was here, in the under-city! She was where the villains, the thiefs and killers that populated the cheap credit holobooks and vids came from. "He's an arms dealer whose been able to get his hands on weapons that have been earmarked for the GAR. Once he gets them, he turns around and sells them on the black market."

"But we wouldn't be here for just some random black market arms dealer if he was just selling those weapons to smugglers and pirates. The Order doesn't have the time to be looking into stuff like that." It was a bitter statement, a bitter pill to swallow; but it was true. Most of the traditional Jedi missions had fallen to the side as they were eaten up by the war. Running battles and begging planets to stay with the Republic instead of going over the Separatists.

Anakin nodded. "You're right Snips. Normally something like this wouldn't raise eyebrows. Force knows that even before the war there were plenty of arms dealers grabbing hold of Republic weapons and selling them on the market; but Affa is different. He isn't' nabbing just some blasters or even small cannons then selling them to the random pirate. This sleemo is going after the big guns and he's selling them to the Seps." Anakin crossed his arms, brow furrowed. "He's grabbing the weapons worth the most, jacking up the price, and selling them to the side that's all too willing to pay for them."

"And then they turn the weapons meant for us on us. The Republic looses the money they spent on the weapons and then the battles because we loose the weapons somehow." Anakin watched as the white markings on Ahsoka's face wrinkled as her mind connected the dots. "Catching Affa would stop the selling and I bet that with a little pressure he would be more than happy to tell us just how he is able to get them in the first place."

Anakin nodded even as his head blazed with pride at how fast Ahsoka had been able to put everything together so fast even as his heart broke. Sure he was helping bring down pirates and arms smugglers as a Padawan at his age, but they hadn't been fighting a war then. There hadn't been the stakes of billions of lives that could be lost if this wasn't stop. At fourteen he had still been able to be a child, to run and play. All Jedi grew up fast, that was the nature of their lives; but he saw Ahsoka's childhood slipping away so much faster like those of her peers as they were pressed into war service far too young. Even as they did their best to persevere what they could, to give her the freedom to be a child and grow as a child should.

But even non-Jedi children saw their childhood vanish as the war continued its march across the galaxy tearing worlds apart.

That only made Anakin that much more determined to grab Affa and bring him in, hold him and his fellows accountable for their actions.

Anakin wanted this war over before Ahsoka became an adult.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the type of bar that could only be found in the under city. The outside dirty and cracked, chunks falling from the edge of the roof and posing a danger to the biker gang lounging outside. Ahsoka could feel the dirty looks of the bikers who leaned against their illegally parked and upgraded bikes. She shook her head a little. _Ignore them Snips. They'll let up when the realize that we aren't here for them._ Her big brother shrugged at her questioning across their Bond. _The under city has its own rules with the lack of any real and regular authority._

 _Got it._ No longer worried that the biker gang would jump on them, she turned her attention to the bar. She had never been in one before. The vod'e weren't exactly welcomed in most bars on the planets they went to and even when they were granted a chance to take off for the night to relax and maybe drown their nightmares and sorrows in cheap liquor she was never allowed to go along with them.

None of them wanted to get in trouble with the General or Commander Analise.

Now, even though she knew they were on a mission that was at its heart a life and death mission, she found herself bouncing on her feet in excitement. She had heard stories of the dark and seedy bars and catinas from her family and the men. Their stories were always full of shootouts with patrons ducking down behind tables and counters while they stood in the center of the floor alone against the villains.

She couldn't wait to take part in one of those fights herself. _Alright let's head in and get that sleemo!_

 _Hold on there Snips._ Anakin grabbed her arm and gently yanked her back as she started to march past and into the bar. _You're not going in there._ He raised his eyebrows and she quickly halted her pout. This was not one of those times where pouting and aak-puppy eyes would get her what she wanted. _I'll be going in and getting Affa. You'll be staying out here and keeping watching. Just in case._

 _Yeah, yeah..._ the teen sullenly crossed her arms. _I know the drill..._ Ahsoka wasn't happy about being left out in the cold while Anakin got to have all the fun, but she still let out a small smile as he patted the top of her hand and waved before vanishing inside the bar.

Alone her excitement diminished as the sounds, the smells, the sights of this one section of the under city flooded her system. Ahsoka winced as she felt the hot and heavy gazes of the bikers. Her connection to the Living Force wasn't as strong as Analise, but she could still feel their interest in her as their eyes roamed her body.

She wasn't stupid. She knew what those gazes meant. She could sense their interest in her now more as a conquest, an object to be grabbed and not a foe. It made her shiver as she cut down the connection so she wasn't feeling them. Wasn't feeling dirty...

'No...I can't let them win. I can't let them see that they get to me. I am a Jedi..I am a Jedi...' Casually Ahsoka lifted her eyes to stare at those faces and uncrossed her arms. Their eyes watched as just as casually she reached down to her hip and patted the hilt of her lightsaber as it hung from her belt. Their eyes widened as they realized she just wasn't some young, fresh girl on the street. She was a Jedi and that big man that was with her was probably a Jedi too.

It wasn't smart to mess with the Jedi.

Ahsoka grinned as she felt them back down and she tossed her head a little bit.

Then there was the sudden snap-hiss of a lightsaber blazing to life behind the walls of the bar. Ahsoka's eyes widened as the doors of the bar slide open and a crush of beings came running out. Their voices speaking different languages, grunting and snorting mixed together and none took heed of the small Padawan in the middle of the path. "Hey! Excuse me...Please! Watch it!"

The former patrons of the bar took no notice of her pleas. Instead they simply pushed by her. Many of their bodies big and heavy, pressing against her as they passed and Ahsoka found herself struggling to stay upright. It worked...Until a heavy Ithorian rammed into her side and she fall, her body slapping hard against the ground.

She could just feel bruises forming as she groaned. 'At least I shouldn't have to report to the Healer's and maybe Ana won't notice.' Ahsoka shook her head as she fought to stand. It was a pipe dream. Analise was bound to notice unless she got Anakin to cover for her.

It was then she noticed the weight that was missing. The ever present hum of her crystal had faded and the cool metal that sometimes brushed along the bare skin of midriff had vanished. 'My lightsaber...It's gone!' Closing her eyes Ahsoka searched for the hum of the crystal that was unique to her blade. It was faint...Growing fainter...But...

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring directly at a Patrolian whose faced bore a smirk. She looked at his webbed hands, one of which was wrapped around a familiar hilt...Her hilt!

The Patrolian cackled as he held the stolen lightsaber up in a triumphant gesture and Ahsoka slammed her hands onto the ground in frustration, in anger. How could she had not noticed him creeping up to her? How could she have not felt it as her lightsaber was lifted from her belt?

"Hey! Give that back!" She shouted as loud as she dared to be heard over the bustling crowd that had thinned and calmed now that they were away from the bar. Ahsoka pushed herself up off the ground and darted between the beings. "Come on...Let me through..." She held her breath, squeezing and shoving. More than one being cursed the Togruta and more than one fist was shaken in her direction or a rude gesture tossed her way.

Ahsoka broke free of the thinning crush, gasping for what passed as air in the under city as she scanned the walkways. There was no sigh of the Patrolian that had made off with her lightsaber. The weapon that was more than a weapon! It was a symbol of the Jedi. It was her life.

She gasped for more air as she began to panic. 'Not good...Skyguy is going to kill me!' From the moment she had first shown him the lightsaber, Anakin had lectured her and lectured her and lectured her on just how important it was to keep track of her lightsaber. He had never expressly come out and said what punishment awaited her for loosing the blade, but she was sure it was going to be worse than anything that Master Yoda or Mace would come up with.

And the two Masters could be pretty creative in their punishments when the mood struck them.

'This isn't happening...This isn't happening...This isn't happening..." Ahsoka felt the tug on her Bond from Anakin wondering where she had run off to when he had told her to stay put. She jogged back to the bar. Her mind filled with all sorts of horrible punishments, of sad and angry and disapointed looks. She didn't want them to be disapointed in her. That would be the worst thing.

Anakin's eyebrows raised when she met him, a cuffed male Weequay who kept his head ducked down. Well...At least the mission had been a success. "So just where did you run off to Snips?" Ahsoka nibbled on her lower lip, her mind racing fast as she hoped that her shields were up enough that Anakin wouldn't notice the guilt and fear racing through her system. Of course if her story was a good one and he did feel the guilt and fear, maybe he would write if off as her being uneasy since she didn't follow his orders and stay put like she was suppose to.

"Ummm...Well...You see I felt something bad while you were inside. I thought...I thought it might have been another suspect. Like the person getting the weapons or something like that." She shrugged and prayed to the Force that Anakin believed her.

"And?" She looked up at him startled and his eyebrows raised higher. "Was it another suspect Snips?"

"Oh! Oh...No. I guess I just felt something off somewhere else. I didn't see anyone so I guess it was just a flase alarm..."

"Yeah, you have to be careful when you come across those feelings down here Snips. They are pretty much everywhere." Anakin shoved their captive a little. "Alright, let's get back to the Temple and book this guy."

"Yes Master..."

She was going to be in so much trouble...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Unless she found a way to track down her lightsaber and get it back before Anakin or anyone else even noticed it was missing!

They were back at the Temple, winding their way through empty corridors to the area set aside for criminals to be held and questioned by the Jedi before being handed over to the authorities. Ahsoka couldn't really remember bring criminals back to the Temple before the war. Now it seems like it was happening almost every day. No one batted an eyelash.

She kept her body hunched over, doing everything she could to block the empty space where her lightsaber had once been. She needed to find it and find it fast. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes slightly. She could see the smug Patrolian in her head. See his coloring and features. The ease with which he had been able to sneak up on her and then lift the hilt from her belt meant that he was no newbie on the pickpocket scene. He was a professional.

And if he was a professional that meant there had to be some kind of record on him in the Archives! The Jedi had files on almost every single criminal in the galaxy and even a Padawan would be able to access them if they had help...

Anakin turned his head slightly as nervous excitement and determination crashed over their Bond. He raised an eyebrow slightly. This was new. Ever since he had met Ahsoka after hauling Affa out of the bar his baby sister had been quiet and even a little fearful. Though of what he couldn't be sure. "Something on your mind Snips?"

"Ummm...Well you see..." Ahsoka's mind worked fast as she desperately tried to come up with a reason to give Anakin as to why she was suddenly more distracted than she had been. What could she tell him? "It's just this report I have to in my Galactic Laws and Regulations class." She rubbed the back of her head, giggling nervously and praying hard to the Force that Anakin didn't actually know that she didn't really have to do a report for Galactic Laws and Regulations...Or that he had forgotten she wasn't actually taking the class. "I finally know what I want to do it on, but I need to do some research. So is it okay if I head to the Archives?"

That got a higher eyebrow from Anakin. She prayed even harder to the Force that Anakin would let her go...

"Alright, go do your research. I'll take care of Affa. Just be too late and let one of us know if you leave the library." He eyed her sternly as Ahsoka quickly nodded and then darted down a side corridor.

Shaking his head Anakin pushed Affa forward. Ahsoka was lying. He could always tell when she was. Plus he knew for a fact that she didn't have Galactic Laws and Regulations.

He shrugged a little.

He would find out what was going on sooner or later. He always did.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Although she didn't love books the way Analise and Obi-Wan did, Ahsoka did still enjoy spending time in the Archives. There was something peaceful and serene. Plus after her stint as a guard, she discovered that she was one of the very few beings that Madame Jocasta actually liked and enjoyed having her library.

Ahsoka liked Madame Jocasta too. She had found another confident in the older Jedi Master who had found her calling working among and caring for the vast store of information that found its home among the Temple walls. She knew that if she asked Madame Jocasta to keep something a secret, it would be kept.

"And that's the whole story Madame Jocasta." Ahsoka watched over the librarian's shoulder as the human female scrolled through criminal files on the screen. "I still can't believe I let that little worm get the jump on me." She wrapped her arms around herself just as much to hide the empty space on her belt as to give herself some sort of comfort.

"I'm sure if you told Anakin he would understand. He does hold the record I believe for loosing a lightsaber." Jocasta smirked to herself. Ahsoka wouldn't be the first youngling at the Temple to loose their lightsaber and she most certainly would not be the last.

"Maybe...But Anakin's lightsaber was never stolen right off his belt. He always broke his or something like that."

"Or lost it during some high-speed chase only for his Master to catch it." The librarian chuckled. She was pretty sure that Analise was the only one in their tight-knit, patched-together family that had never actually lost her lightsaber except when captured and no Jedi ever counted those.

"Yeah, but I still can't tell him. I can just hear his lecture already. I've lost count of how many times he's told me that my lightsaber is my life and that I should always have it within my reach."

"Something I am sure Obi-Wan told him many, many times before," Jocasta tried to cheer up the young Togruta who only shook her head as the database continued to cycle through Coruscant's pickpockets and not a single one the being who had her lightsaber.

"There has to be a faster way to do this Madame Jocasta." Ahsoka stepped away, her shoulders sagging as the future became bleaker and more likely that she would have to confess what happened to Anakin and take whatever punishment he doled out. She heard the chair behind her scrape lightly against the floor as Jocasta stood. "I'll never find my lightsaber at this rate..."

"You just need help from a different person." Jocasta patted her shoulders. "I know much about the criminals that call Coruscant home, but pickpockets aren't my area of specialty, but there is someone else who knows all about them." One long elegant finger pointed towards an older Cosian who sat hunched over at a nearby terminal. "That's Master Tera Sinube, one of the best Jedi investigators to ever walk the Temple's halls. He's an expert on the Coruscant criminal networks including pickpockets. I'm sure he'll be more than willing to help you." She gently guided Ahsoka over to Sinube. She knew for sure that Sinube would be more than willing to help. Her old friend was still a restless soul who viewed his semi-retirement as no excuse to be tied down to the Temple.

"Ummm..." As they got closer Ahsoka's eyes widened as she realized he wasn't hunched over because he was hard at work. "Madame Jocasta...I think Master Sinube is sleeping." The woman chuckled.

"He normally does drift off this time of day. Poor man says there's not really much else he can do these days. But don't worry Ahsoka. His mind is still quick and sharp. He's more than able to help you get your lightsaber back."

"Okay...I guess..." Reaching out Ahsoka gently patted the elderly male's shoulder. "Umm...Excuse me Master Sinube?"

"What? Whose there? Show yourself you...Oh!" Master Sinube shook the last bits of sleep from his mind. "You must forgive me. I was just resting my eyes. They seem to tire so easily these days."

"The joys of growing old my friend. Good morning."

"And a good morning to you Jocasta. No rest for these old bones though. Don't think they know how to rest." He chuckled which made Ahsoka smile as he swung his head around to gaze at her with his golden eyes. "And good morning...Why...I don't believe I've met you before young one."

"You haven't Master Sinube. I'm Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker and I was hoping you could help me."

"Tano-Skywalker...Skywalker...Ah! You're Analise's little sister."

"You know my big sister?" Jocasta smiled and patted Ahsoka's shoulder. Her young friend and Master Sinube would get along just fine.

"I must return to my other duties. You two have fun." Ahsoka bowed as the librarian swept away before looking back to Sinube who was nodding.

"Anyone who spends a great deal of time here knows Analise. A proper bookworm that one is and she use to help me a great deal as a Padawan when she was Temple bound." He rubbed his chin thoughtful. "Now that I think about, I do recall seeing a younger you following after her." He chuckled again. "Now what is it you need my help with young one?"

"I...My lightsaber got taken by a pickpocket. I didn't get too good of a look at him, but I could tell he came from one of the aquatic worlds."

"So someone fishy took your lightsaber?" Sinube laughed as his joke even as Ahsoka winced. His humor was about as bad as Unle Qui's or Papa Plo's. Shaking her head she brushed his laughter aside. She needed to get her lightsaber back.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, markings wrinkling as she focused on the images she had. "He was...He was a Patrolian." If Sinube was thrown by her refusal to join in his laughter, the Jedi didn't show it as he coughed.

"Alright then...That will help narrow it down. Now I just need to figure out where he would have gone."

"Well...Anakin and I were down near slum district G17 if that helps."

"It does actually...It does..." Ahsoka glanced over Sinube's shoulder to see that the man had already pulled up a map of the area. Little red circles dotted here and there as he began to mutter to himself. "Now let's see...That's area's out. That's the bikers and that one too. That's where the slicers like to hang...Maybe that black market spot where the weapons get sold. Can't imagine they'd want to hang onto a lightsaber for too long..."

Ahsoka sighed to herself and began to pace back and forth as Sinube's muttering continued. Couldn't he see that she was in a rush? That she needed to get her lightsaber back and fast? She didn't have time for this. "Oh and you mentioned they were a Patrolian...A fishy guy..." His long fingers entered a command and a new window popped up. "Was it one of these Patrolains?"

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she leaved over his shoulder and quickly found the red-eyed and yellow-green skinned thief. "Right there! That's him!"

"That is Bannamu." Sinube sounded rather pleased that he had found the pickpocket and Ahsoka hastily checked her shields. Had he felt how impatient she had been as he worked? But her shields were solid and in place, so there was no way he could have felt her. "He's no master pickpocket, just a petty thief. He probably thought that taking a lightsaber was a chance to make his mark." The Jedi snorted. "Anyway this file says that he hangs out in the slum district. He probably won't go too far so if you ask around I am sure that you can find him."

"Really? Thank you so much Master Sinube!" The Master opened his mouth, but Ahsoka quickly cut in. "You're help has been amazing. I need to get going, but if there is anything I can do to help..."

"As a matter of fact there is," Sinube cut in as he pushed himself away from the terminal and slide off the chair, aided by his cane. "I'm sure you're aware that I am semi-retired. Oh I still have missions, but none that take me from the Temple. It's been years and I am finding the Temple to be a bit boring." His golden eyes narrowed as they studied the Padawan. "And I can sense that you need to learn a lesson about taking things slow young one. If you rush, rush, rush; well then you will rush what past what you are seeking and never find it!" He thumped his can against the floor much like Master Yoda. "So I will be joining you. If that is alright?"

"Yeah...Sure Gramps..." Ahsoka heaved a sigh. "I mean since the rest of my family is busy it would be nice to have some company."

"Splendid!" Sinube cheered as they made their way, slowly out of the Archives. "And I do like my new nickname...Gramps...I think I will keep it."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For the second time already that day, Ahsoka found herself back in Coruscant's under city where it seemed to be always night and never day. The levels above kept the sunlight from reaching through to those who called the lower levels home and a shudder went through her body. Ahsoka couldn't imagine spending her life leaving somewhere where she never felt the sun's warmth or saw the moon's glow.

"I'm feeling hungry, aren't you?" Her eyes widened as she stared at Sinube who had stopped and was staring at a rundown noodle bar whose blinking neon sign proclaimed it to be Lauli Wahlo's.

"Not really..." Her nose wrinkled as smells drifted over to her and mixed with the unsavory perfume of the under city. A Quarren with a cybernetic eye was passing a bowl of noodle to a hungry Ithorian who slurped the food down as though he hadn't eaten in days.

"You should be..." Sinube smiled up at her. "I heard that Lauli is not just a good noodle maker, but also a seller of fine and hard-to-find weapons." Her eyes went wide again as the words sank in. The Master chuckled.

"You'll often find my young friend that many in the under city have two or more hats to wear. It is not so easy make a life here." Guilt raced through Ahsoka at his words and she felt as if she had been a horrible brat.

"Yes Master Sinube..." She slipped up to the bar and onto one of the horrible cracked bar stools. Lauli, the Quarren eyed them, sizing them up. Ahsoka found his gaze calculating, as though he was wondering whether or not to ask them what they wanted. Checking to see if they could afford it.

"Well...What do you gentles want?"

'I guess we look like we can afford it...' "Actually I'm looking for something special." Ahsoka leaned on the counter, lowering her voice to draw Lauli in. "I'm wondering if there's a place where I can get my hands on a Jedi lightsaber." Lauli narrowed his one eye, his gaze calculating again before nodding.

"This way!" he barked at them as he jerked his head towards the alley running down one side of the shop. The Jedi hopped off the stools and followed as Lauli exited through the side door and joined his partner. A male Twi'lek who was leaning aganist a speeder that Ahsoka knew just had to be stolen. She kept her mouth shut though. "Now...What's are you willing to pay for a lightsaber?"

"How about you just hand it over to me and we forget a price?" Twi'lek and Quarren stiffened at the arrogant tone Ahsoka had picked up from Anakin. Lauli glared at the Togruta while the Twi'lek rested a hand on his blaster.

"You must forgive my young friend," Sinube cut in. "She has the patience of youth and is still learning. Now...How much are you looking to earn?"

"For a lightsaber...Nothin' less than twenty-thousand."

"Twenty-thousand?" Ahsoka nearly choked on her tounge.

"What were you expectin'?" Lauli shrugged. "Lightsabers aren't that common you know." The Twi'lek spat onto the ground, laughing when Ahsoka shot him a disgusted look. "Those fancy things belong to the Jedi."

"Before we agree to the price, do you have the lightsaber with you?" Lauli shook his head.

"No, but I do know where I can get it."

"From Bannamu you mean?" Ahsoka held out a hand, image-caster resting in her palm as it flared to life and displayed Bannamu's image.

"Yeah...Hey what's going?" His Twi'lek partner narrowed his eyes before they widened in shock and he jabbed his finger at Ahsoka.

"They're Jedi Lauli! They dang blasted Jedi!"

"And what if we are Jedi?" Sinube drew himself up to his full height, which wasn't very much. He suddenly looked very much the noble Jedi Master dealing with the scum of the planet. Lauli shook his head frantically, stepping further and further away from them.

"I...I don't want to get involved with the Jedi." He waved his hands as if to shoo the pair in front of him away. "Look...We left that business a while ago, but Bannamu called me up and asked for a favor. Said he needed to shift some lightsaber he had nabbed. Those things are too hot to keep around."

"Well how about you forget about Bannamu and help me out inside?" Ahsoka thumbed off the caster and returned it to her belt pouch before cocking her hip. "That too-hot to hold onto lightsaber is mine and I very much want it back."

"Well...What do ya want me to do?"

"Tell me where he is..."

"I can do that," the Twi'lek spoke up, tapping his chin. "Bannamu can never go too far 'cause he can't afford to. Right now he's calling the Spider Arms Hostel home." He smirked, leering at Ahsoka as though he had forgotten that she was a Jedi. "I just hope you remember the help I gave you today and are willing to return the favor."

'Yeah...Don't bet on it sleemo.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the kind of place that only low-lifes and criminals would call home. Renting out some small room with limited amenities alongside those good beings who were run down and left with little options. The lighting was dim, graffiti blanketed the walls, and the woman running the reception desk seemed more interested in her meal than in offering any real help.

"May I help you?" She glared at the Jedi and Ahsoka itched to wipe the superior and disgusted look off her face as eyes took in the young Togruta and the elderly male. She opened her mouth to speak, to sass when Sinube nudged her and shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer, but there is no need." He waved one hand in front of her face and Ahsoka felt the familar pressure as he brought the Force down around the Rodian's mind and bent it to his will. "We already know where we are going."

"You already know where you are going..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The lights didn't get much brighter and the graffiti covering the hallway only got more offensive as they made their way deeper into the hostel. "Now Ahsoka, we must be careful not to give him any sort of warning that we are coming."

"But how Master? I mean we don't even know which one of these rooms are his."

"That is why you must be quiet Ahsoka."

"Oh..." Immdately she dropped her voice to a whisper. "I'm sorry Master." Sinube chuckled and shook his head.

"I didn't mean quiet like that, though it does help. This walls are more than likely flimsy-thin." He quietly thumped his cane on the ground. "No...I meant you need to be quiet with your mind. You want to catch this pickpocket so much that you are filled with worry. Worry that is equal to his own worry about getting caught." He moved on slowly. Ahsoka's mind turned the words over and over again.

"You mean that if I relax a little bit more...If I let go of the worry I could find Bannamu by sensing his own anxiety?"

"Yes you can Ahsoka." Sinube looked over his shoulder and smiled a little. He came to a stop in front of a door. "If you had been able to relax and focus on his anxiety, not your own then you would have been able to sense right away that he is in this room." He gently hit his cane upon the door.

That was all Ahsoka needed. She shoved out with the Force, blowing the door down and sending it smashing into a wall. She could hear Sinube behind her sighing. Something about "The impatience of youth", but she didn't pay attention.

Instead her eyes quickly found a Patrolian almost cowering before a computer terminal. His red-eyes were big with fear and Ahsoka growled. "You must be Bannamu..."

"So what if I am? What do ya want? Why blow down my door huh?" The pickpocket's attitude pushed Ahsoka and she ran up to him and grabbed hold of the smaller being, slamming him down on the terminal desk.

"What I want? What I want you sleemo is for you to hand over my lightsaber! And I want it back now!"

"Yeah, yeah...Well ya outta of luck! I solda it already. Nearly killed myself turning that blasted thing on!"

"Well who did you sell it to? Where is it?"

"I...I don't remember...I can't recall..."

"Really? Well let's see if I can make you..."

"Ahsoka!" Sinube barked as Ahsoka brought a fist up and back. "That is enough young one!" She breathed heavily as she stepped back, lowering her fist and glaring at Bannamu.

"For the record you sleemo...It's not smart to steal things from a Jedi. Espcially me."

"What? Ya a Jedi?" Bannamu laughed. "Ya looka a little young to be a Jedi...Ahhh!" Ahsoka wrapped the Force around the laughing Patrolian and threw him up against a wall, holding him there. This time Sinube said nothing. "Okay...Okay! I remember...His name is Nack...Nack Movers." Ahsoka dropped Bannamu as a shudder went through her and she looked to Sinube.

"Mack Movers? Whose that?"

"A Trandoshan assassin. He's very well known in the underworld on Coruscant. Rumors say that before Jango Fett died, he was starting to run with his gang. Movers is very dangerous Ahsoka..."

"Yep, that's him!" Bannamu cackled. "He very much wanted that lightsaber. Paid a lot for it too. Think he went back to his girlfriend's apartment. Heard it's a really nice place too somewhere on the upper east-side of that Happyland area. And..."

"Look..." Ahsoka sighed. "You can stop talking now Bannamu."

"Got it. I shut-up now." Ahsoka climbed down from the bed, shoulders slumping as she looked at Sinube who smiled encouragingly.

"Well...We now know just where your lightsaber actually is."

"Yeah...It's with some assassin which is not what I wanted to happen..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Happyland was still a part of Coruscant's underworld, but it was a far cry from the under city where Bannamu had been staying. The residents of Happyland saw the sun, the moon. Ahsoka could see the Temple and Senate in the distance. There wasn't any graffiti on the streets and no run-down shops or broken people.

If the dregs of the underworld called G17 home, then it was those commanders of the dregs who called Happyland home.

"Come on Master Sinube. We really need to hurry!" Ahsoka tried to push Sinube around, but the Master shook his head and only continued to push forward at his own sedate pace.

"You must have patience my young friend." He eyed her. "I can sense your fear, your worry that you will be just as guilty for the deaths of those killed by your lightsaber as the one who uses it to commit the crimes. It is a valid concern, but one that you alone must puzzle out." Sinube went silent suddenly as he paused in front of a door. Ahsoka tilted her head.

"Master Sinube? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Possible..." He nodded to the control panel beside the door as Ahsoka stepped closer. It had nearly been sliced in half, only a few intact wires kept it from falling apart as it crackled and sparked. "This is our destination I believe." Ahsoka growled low in her throat and grabbed the edge of the door where it hadn't closed all the way. Grunting she applied all her strength and a little bit of the Force as she yanked it open, ignoring the slight shocks from the protesting mechanisms.

Light poured into the dark flat and Ahsoka gasped as it fell upon a fallen body on the floor. A table next to it had been tipped over and the remains of what must have been a dinner for two was scattered over a small circular rug that wouldn't have looked out of place in a Senator's office. "This can't be happening..." Ahsoka dashed into the room, leaping over the couch as she fell to a knee by the body. "This is Mack Movers isn't it?" Her voice was flat, devoid of the sharp edge that had been there while she had been searching for her saber and been so sure that now she would at long last have it back in her hands.

"Yes it is. That's Mack." The Padawan's sigh was loud and long as she pressed her fingers to multiple pulse points and found...Nothing. Slipping lightly into the currents of the Living Force she sought for any sign that he still might linger on...And there was nothing.

"It was Mack. He's dead now."

There was a clang and the Jedi's heads jerked up as a fancy lighting fixture was knocked to the ground where the glass shattered. Neither cared though. What they cared about was the aquatic-female with yellow eyes and pink-purple skin who peeked fearfully around the corner. "Are...Are they gone?" her voice shook as did her hands. Her face was wet with tears that started to flow as she took in the body on the floor.

"Who is gone my dear?" Sinube kept his voice soft and gentle as he approached the crying woman.

"Those men...Those beasts that killed my Mack!" She wailed and buried her face in her hands, shaking her head side to side as if to banish the sight of the murder from her mind.

"Wait a sec..." Ahsoka studied her. "If that's your Mack then you must be his girlfriend?" The woman nodded as she slumped onto a stair that lead into the slightly sunk-in living area. She sniffed and wiped madly at the tears on her face.

"Yep. I'm his girlfriend...Or I was..." She gulped for air to keep from bursting into tears again. "My name is Ione Marcy, but everyone calls me Ione. I...I was at work and Mack has a spare key so he can just let himself in. I worked a little bit later today and when I got home...He was there and dead..."

"You didn't call for help when you saw him?" Something wasn't totally adding up. "Why were you hiding when we got here?" Ione stared at Ahsoka as though she could not understand why the Padawan was asking her such a silly question when the body of her lover lay cooling on the floor.

"I...I was so afraid...I didn't even think about calling for help. I just wanted to hide." She broke into fresh sobs and buried her face back into her hands. Sinube leaned forward, tapping Ahsoka on the shoulder. A signal for to lean close as they talked softly so that Ione wouldn't hear.

"She seems terrified young one, but it is not the terror one would normally have of killers." The ridges over his eyes rose. "Instead her terror is more the terror of being caught, of someone else being caught." Ahsoka nodded. She had noticed it too.

"With your permission Master Sinube, I will conduct a search of the other rooms."

"Go young one."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was a hunter, a tracker.

On feet made silent by plush carpet, Ahsoka stalked the halls using both senses and the Force to search for any who might have remained after Mack had been killed. Nothing...Just silence and her own soft breaths.

The bedroom at the back was only slightly smaller than the bedroom at Padme's flat that the Senator called Ahsoka's. Her eyes studied the room, the furnishings that screamed money, high-end, and elite. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that Mack wasn't keeping Ione in a lavish lifestyle. The sobbing woman left under the careful watch of Master Sinube was probably some kind of master criminal as well.

Something thumped...A sound so soft and quiet that Ahsoka knew that only she would have heard it if anyone else was there. She turned her head to stare at a costly wardrobe. It was large...Large enough that at least two beings would be able to hide inside.

Slowly...Carefully Ahsoka reached out and grabbed one of the handles and pulled the door opened. Her narrowed as she peered inside. There was no one hiding behind a rack of clothes because there was no clothes inside. 'That's odd...Why have such a fancy wardrobe but no clothes?'

The Force screamed a sudden warning and Ahsoka turned...Only to find a fist ramming itself into her cheek as hard as it could! Yelping the Padawan fell back upon the floor, rubbing at the bruise that was quickly forming and staring up at her attacker.

It was a long-limbed female with limp strands of red hair. Ahsoke bit back a gasp. Her attacker was a Terrelian Jango Jumper! They were natural athletes and could make very good livings in careers that required sudden movement, leaping, and flying about. The woman cackled. "Well a bug has fallen into Cassie's trap! Now you will die!" She reached to the left side of her belt and quickly pulled off some sort of metal cylinder. Her hands fumbled with it and she cursed. "Damnit! Why won't this work?"

Ahsoka stopped rubbing her cheek and stared in shock. She knew that metal cylinder. She would know it anywhere. "Hey!" Her shout startled the would-be killer. "That's my lightsaber!"

"You're lightsaber? You're a Jedi!" The woman wasted no more time. There was no way that she, Cassie Cryar would be able to go up aganist a Jedi. Even one without a lightsaber.

She spun around and shoved her foot up against the transparisteel window. She kicked out with all her might, shattering it before leaping out the window.

Ahsoka rushed to the window, feeling the rush of air blowing past as she leaned out from the jagged pieces and watched the woman slide down the slightly side. Without a thought Ahsoka leapt out the window, sliding down the siding herself. 'Bet Skyguy never had to do this before!' she thought before watching Cassie push herself high into the air. She landed on a second section of siding before jumping across a deep drop onto a ledge across the way.

Again Ahsoka did not think. She wrapped herself in the warmth and strength of the Force, asking it to protect and help her as she launched herself after the woman. She heard Cassie's growl. She had underestimated the abilities of the Padawan as she took off, running hard along the ledge.

Ahsoka pushed back the rolling in her stomach and refused to look to her left where the ground plunged so far down she couldn't see it. Instead she brought her wrist com up close to her mouth after quickly punching in the code to call Master Sinube.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"I found the intruder Master Sinube and am currently chasing her. She's a Terrelian Jango Jumper and so fast...I'm not sure if I will be able to keep up with her."**_ Sinube's ridges raised as his mind digested this new information.

"So...Our intruder is a female then." This was certainly interesting. He ended the call with Ahsoka and entered another com code. He had feeling his new young friend would need his help sooner or later.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Thank Force I'm a Jedi. Thank Force I'm a Jedi. Thank Force...' Ahsoka chanted in her head as she pushed herself to keep up with the thief. It was the only thought running through her mind other than actually capturing the woman and getting back her blade.

She followed Cassie, stomach plunging to her knees as she flew off the ledge of one building and onto the roof of another at least three stories below and across another gap. Cassie jumped and flipped over windows and conduit, access points and vents billowing forth with steam.

Ahsoka panted for breath and wanted to cheer as they came to a dead end...Only for Cassie's long legs to push her up, bouncing off the sides of the walls in the narrow rooftop alley. 'Thank Force I'm a Jedi!' Ahsoka was smaller, but she could do anything with the Force.

Wrapping herself in it tightly, she bounced and bounced and bounced back and forth before catching her arms on on a ledge. She scrabbled to gain a better grip, to pull herself up and over the edge so she could bounce up one more time...

The Force screamed a warning even as a triumphant cry "Got it" echoed around her as she heard the hum of her blade. There was a loud crash and Ahsoka gave a startled cry, letting go of the ledge to avoid being struck by a massive satellite. It's edges still glowing where the lightsaber had sliced it. The Force pulled her to safety and she cursed. Cassie had figured out how her lightsaber worked. Growling she glared up at the shocked and frightened woman before launching herself into the air.

Cassie gasped and took off just as Ahsoka's boots touched the ground. No one had ever been able to keep up with her before.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ione had calmed somewhat. Her tears had gone and only a faint wetness remained upon her face. Sinube gave her a soft smile as he sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her in a one arm-hug. "Don't worry Ione. My young friend is very good. I have no doubt that she will catch up to your intruder. No worries there at all."

"Ummm...Yeah." Sinube's grin grew slightly as Ione stood and gave no sign that she had noticed the tracker that he had stuck onto the back of her vest. He watched as she made her way to grab a drink, pretending not to see the shaking hands before he rose to examine the body again.

"From the looks of things Mack here wasn't a very good fighter. His body doesn't show any signs of fighting back." He nudged the body with his cane. "Of course the lack of fighting might mean that he was poisoned."

"What?" Ione turned, her voice squeaking as she stared at the Jedi. "Why do you say that?"

"Well it's just that clearly your friend has met an untimely and sad end. Poison seems the most likely weapon. After all Mack was an assassin so he is likely stronger than the average man. Don't you agree?"

"Ummm...Yeah. Sure he was stronger."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They weren't running now. Instead both Cassie and Ahsoka had their backs pressed against a building wall as they edged sideways along a narrow ledge. Ahsoka eyed the wide space her feet just barely jutted out into and winced.

How come heights hadn't bothered her before?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Now I think we should go over your story one more time so that all the facts are nice and straight." Sinube had again claimed a seat on the couch, his hands resting on the top of his cane. "You told us when we arrived that it was men who broke in and killed Mack." He could hear, feel a nervous Ione pacing back and forth behind him. "However my young friend found a female hiding in the back bedroom. Not a single male."

"Well one of them could have been female." Ione's voice was sharp. "I mean there was a big group of them and I was too busy being terrified to get a good look at them. I already told you all this!"

"I see..." He tapped his cane. "Well I want to make sure everything is correct. I placed a call to the authorities and alerted them as to these sad events. They will be more than willing to help you care for your friend."

"Oh..." Ione's voice became lower. "You are too kind Master Jedi."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka wasn't chanting inside her mind anymore.

No.

Ahsoka was screaming in her mind and releasing each yell into the Force. She had to stay calm. She had to keep her head on her shoulders.

She and Cassie had rounded a corner onto a wider ledge, but Cassie wasn't planning on sticking around. She jumped on top of a crane jutting out from the side of the building, slicing through a cable with the glowing lightsaber, and jumping onto the fast-descending mag-lift.

Ahsoka wanted to howl in frustration and fury as the talented criminal leapt from the mag-lift and onto the top of the floating holo-screens that dotted the skies over the controlled traffic lanes. The brightly colored and flickering holos advertised the latest drama, the hottest food, and even broadcasted important Senate speeches as they happened.

Cassie smirked in challenge, sure that the baby Jedi wasn't going to follow her...And a part of Ahsoka didn't want to follow her. If she missed her jump, if she fell it was a very long way to any sort of ground and even with the Force there was no guarantee that Ahsoka would make it through such a drop alive.

She didn't have nine lives like Anakin after all.

Gritting her teeth and wrapping the Force even more tightly around her, Ahsoka pictured herself in her hand jumping from the ledge, soaring through the air, and landing on the advert. She stepped back, than ran forward and flipped herself through the air multiple times, landing with a ringing thud.

She heard Cassie curse before taking off, leaping onto the next advert. Her boots banged against the metal as she chased after the jumper. She heard a hum, the sound of metal burning and it's smell. Ahsoka leapt and found herself struggling to keep her balance. Cassie had sliced through one of the anti-gravs that kept each sign high in the sky. Ahsoka gritted her teeth harder. This would not stop her as she jumped to another one and another...

On the last one Ahsoka cried out in terror as she found her hold loose, her body slipping and sliding down the front of the screen. The sound of Palpatine's voice boomed from speakers cranked loud enough to be somewhat heard over the traffic's roar and echoed in her montrals. Her hands scratched at the surface of the screen until she had grabbed some sort of purchase and lay dangling.

Speeders whizzed past, their drivers yelling and angrily honking as the advert had fallen down into a lane of traffic. Ahsoka pressed herself harder against the screen before turning her head to the left.

Cassie had made it safely to another ledge and was quickly climbing a metal pipe. Ahsoka nibbled on her lower lip.

What would Anakin or Analise do in a time like this?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You should really sit down my dear...You know I have just noticed that when we first arrived you were clearly sadden by the death of Mack. Now though, since you were told my young friend is chasing after the intruder we found in the bedroom, you are no longer sad. Instead you are nervous. Maybe even upset."

"A normal person would be nervous or upset Master Jedi...Look around. Look at this whole situation. There is plenty to be upset over right now."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'If Anakin were here...He would play hop on speeder!' Ahsoka scanned the flowing traffic, she used the Force and smiled. There! It was perfect!

She knew she was probably the last thing the Aqualish piloting the speeder expected. He let out a grunt of surprise as Ahsoka dropped down onto it. Smirking she waved at the male. "Thanks for the lift!" and hopped off the speeder onto the ledge where Cassie was happily making her escape.

She landed with a role and stared up at the pipe.

She was so close now...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You say this situation is upsetting, but I say you are nervous because you have a reason to be!" Ione liked the old Jedi, she did. He had been nothing but kind, now though he was getting too close to the truth about what had really happened. She couldn't risk it. She tapped the button carefully hidden on a wrist cuff. It sent out a signal to her speeder on the roof, starting it, setting it on autopilot, and flying it to her location. "You aren't nervous or upset because your boyfriend is dead. You're upset and nervous because that intruder we found is your friend and you helped her murder Mack Movers!"

Both turned as whirring gears in metal legs alerted them to the arrival of the police droids. Three of the tall blue painted humaniod figures marched with purpose into her flat. "Arrest her at once!"

Ione mentally cursed the Jedi before running for the open door onto her balcony. She tossed the glass she still clutched in her hand over her shoulder. Not caring that it broke when it hit the floor. She smiled when she saw her speeder wanting outside and happily jumped into it.

"There she goes. What is it with young people and always rushing?" she heard the old man say as she speed off. Ione shrugged. What did it matter what he said now.

Mack was gone. It was time to start a new life with Cassie. "That old Jedi put it together. He knows that I'm involved. I had to make a break for it before those police bots got their metal hands on me."

 _ **"What? How did...You know what? Never mind. Look I'm on J-Street right now and that other Jedi can't take a hint. Just get over here and pick me up right away!"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka closed her fists as though she was wrapping them tight around something, then began to jerk them back and forth. Cassie let out a yelp as the pipe she had been climbing up began to rock back and forth, pulled loose somehow from the wall.

The pipe groaned as it fall and Cassie found herself dangling out in the open, feet above fast-moving speeders and bikes. It creaked, bouncing a little as she pulled herself up and stood, carefully balanced.

Carefully balanced like Ahsoka who was inching her way closer. The bounty hunter smirked. Here was a way to finally end everything. She began to bounce up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Ahsoka stumbled, wobbling back and forth before her feet slipped. She reached wildly, hooking her arms around the pipe and fighting to stay on as Cassie kept bouncing.

"See ya around Jedi!" Cassie taunted before jumping off the pipe and landing in a speeder. Ahsoka could vaguely make out the driver as Ione and wished she knew more than a few curse words.

Ahsoka hung there, her arms starting to burn. But they weren't the reason Ahsoka wanted to cry.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So at long last you have learned patience young one." Ahsoka's head jerked up from where it had been hidden from the world in her arms. Master Sinube hovered before on a speeder bike, a smile on his face. She wanted to pinch herself. She couldn't believe it.

"Where did that bike come from Master Sinube?"

"This old thing?" The Jedi chuckled. "Why all I did was ask one of the police droids if there was some form of transportation I could barrow so that I could track down the criminals. They were more than willing to grant my request." Ahsoka giggled as she hopped onto the back and Sinube pulled away from the ledge she had been huddled on.

She held on tight, more than ready for Master Sinube to go blasting off. After all she had ridden more than enough times with Anakin to be able to handle a crazy pilot.

Only Anakin Master Sinube was not.

The elderly Cosian steered the bike through Coruscant traffic as if he was...Well elderly. The other speeders zipped around them, some pilots yelling at them angrily and flipping them gestures that if Ahsoka had done would have seen her grounded for weeks. Some even laid on their horns. She guessed that they couldn't see that they were Jedi.

"Ummm...Master Sinube? Can't you drive any faster?" Ahsoka eyed the line of angry speeders weaving around them on either side. "I mean at this pace we're never going to catch up with them."

"Don't worry so much my young friend," Sinube called back over his shoulder even as his eyes never left their lane. "We'll able to cut them off at the train station. They're not going too far."

"Wait...How do you know they're heading to the train station?"

"I planted a tracker on that one girl...Ione was her name. Didn't I tell you there?" Sinube carefully let go of one the bike handles and reached into a pocket, pulling out a blinking and chirping tracker. Ahsoka shook her head. Were all Masters like this when they hit a certain age?

"No, you forgot to mention that little detail."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Luck seemed to be with them. There was little police presence at the station, but still Cassie kept up her guard. She was playing it much cooler though than Ione. Her girlfriend's hands shook on and off. She kept ducking her head down. Cassie rolled her eyes. She loved Ione. The woman was a talented fellow criminal after all, but she was so high-strung.

Well soon they would be on their way to the spaceport and a new life far from Coruscant. Bounty hunters like herself were always sure of a warm welcome somewhere.

They stepped closer to the track, awaiting their train when Cassie heard. A steady beeping coming from somewhere on Ione. Forwning she took a half-step back and studied Ione, spotting something out of place. Cassie reached out and grabbed it, yanking it from the back of Ione's vest then showing it to her startled girlfriend.

A tracker!

Her overly nervous girlfriend had let a tracker get put on her!

Cassie threw the tracker to the ground and smashed it beneath her heel in a display of raw fury. Ione might have doomed them both.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The beeping of Sinube's tracker had gotten louder when it suddenly stopped. Padawan and Master exchanged looks before Ahsoka's head jerked up and began scanning the thin crowd.

The Force was with them for the station wasn't that busy. They still had another hour or so to go before another rush hour broke across the station and the station was filled with beings pressing up against each other to get home or to work or to anyplace.

Sinube nodded and Ahsoka broke ahead, jogging along the track where people were waiting for the designated train. They had to be there...They just had too...

A break in the crowd and Ahsoka found herself staring right at Ione and Cassie. They were still there! They hadn't left yet! "Officers stop those women!" she called out to the handful of police droids nearby and pointed. Panic dropped down onto Cassie and Ione's faces as they frantically began to search for an escape.

Ione let out a frightened and angry cry as a pair of droids grabbed her arms and roughly cuffed them behind her back. Cassie growled and switched on the lightsaber, swinging it out and neatly slicing in half another pair of droids. She smirked as she darted away. The lightsaber was proving rather useful.

Ahsoka ignored the left-behind Ione as she gave chase. She did however curse when Cassie took a flying leap and landed on top of train that was just getting ready to depart. With no other choice, other then giving up the chase and loosing her lightsaber possibly forever, Ahsoka bounced up onto the train's roof as it pulled out of the station.

She just hoped that Master Sinube had planted a tracker on her too.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"There you are my young friend! I have been looking everywhere for you. I am sure though that you didn't mean to be so rude as to just run off like that..."

"Oh shut-up you old Jedi! There's nothing I have to say to you!"

"Oh...Well then you must have meant to be a little rude."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There is no place more unsafe and silly than the top of a moving train for a fight. Even for a Terrelian Jango Jumper and a Jedi Padawan. One wrong slip and the fight would be over. The loser brought down not by her opponent, but by sheer clumsiness.

Cassie was quick to fix the location. She swung herself down and pressed her face aganist a window, startling the poor Bith who had the misfortune that day to be sitting there. Not caring if she hurt the Bith or not, Cassie smashed the lightsaber through the window, shattering it before flipping herself inside the more relative safety of the train.

Ahsoka chased down the train car. She could feel some of the passengers watching. She was so close now. So close...

Cassie changed the game. She wrapped her arm around the shoulder of a Twi'lek who clutched her son to her breast. The boy's eyes filled with tears, though as only a child could he refused to shed them and make his mother worry more. Still her buried his head into his mother's warmth to hide away from the suddenly scary world. Cassie dragged them to the front of the car and Ahsoka slide to a stop.

"Look Cassie...You have no where else to go, no where to run to. Just hand the lightsaber over to me and everything will be fine."

"Are you stupid or what?" Cassie kept the blade closed to the Twi'lek mother's face. The woman whimpered and cried in the grip of her captor while the other passengers held their breaths and awaited the outcome. "With this lightsaber I am just as powerful as a Jedi!"

Ahsoka opened her mouth, then snapped it closed and took a step closer. Cassie barred her teeth and brought the humming blade closer to the mother and her child. She quickly stopped in her tracks and held up her hands. "How about trade Cassie? Release them and you can take me instead. Think about it. I'm a Jedi Padawan and you know that I'm worth a lot!" It wasn't a lie. With the Jedi few, spread thin, and the galaxy at war the Jedi were worth a lot. "It's the best deal you could ever get. You stand to make a lot if you just let them go!"

Cassie laughed as the train began to slow down. "You Jedi really think all us regular people are dumb. Well I'm not dumb! I know that as soon I was alone with you, you would just use some stupid Jedi trick to escape and lock me away. Well that's not going to happen!" Cassie pulled back on the poor woman. "This woman and her brat are coming with me so stay out of my way!"

Ahsoka's soul sank at Cassie's refusal of a trade. The train slowed further until it came to a stop.

It was all over.

Her lightsaber was gone. A dangerous criminal held it and was on the loose. A mother and her child had been taken captive. Forgot being grounded for weeks. Ahsoka would be grounded for years and she deserved it.

The door to Cassie's right opened. The bounty hunter stepped towards it, dragging the small Twi'lek family along.

Master Sinube stepped forward, pulling apart his always present cane to reveal a lighsaber built into the handle. Startled, Cassie let go of the woman and child who wasted no time in running out the open door as Sinube brought his lightsaber up to meet Cassie's stolen one.

Gone was the doddering old Jedi who had been napping at a terminal in the Archives. In his place was a Jedi of days gone past, smooth and elegant. In no time at all Sinube twisted his lightsaber under Cassie's novice grip, popping it free. It flew into Ahsoka's waiting hand and the Padawan let out a long breath as she suddenly felt better again.

She looked up just in time to see Sinube swing the bottom of his cane around, striking Cassie in the side of the head. She went flying across the train and smacked into a wall.

"For someone who sure moves really slow, you always seem to be two steps ahead of me." Ahsoka grinned as she walked up to Sinube who had calmly switched off his lightsaber and put his cane back together.

"There is a value in my moving so slowly young one. When you move slow, you will always be able to clearly see the way ahead. Now I think it is past time that we returned to the Temple." Ahsoka nodded and followed Sinube out as police droids surrounded the still prone Cassie.

The Padawan smiled a little when she saw the Twi'lek mother hugging her child. She couldn't wait to get back to her family.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well I guess I should get back to my Master and family. I mean I am pretty sure that I've been missed by now and they know I'm not in the library."

"No need to get into anymore trouble eh? Well first I have favor I would like you to do for me."

"Sure Master Sinube. What is it?"

"Teach what you have learned to others." He nodded towards a door, leading her into one of the small classrooms where she had been taught as a youngling. Master Yoda stood, a smile on his face as four younglings stood around him. Helmets covering their heads and training sabers in their hands.

"Hello my old friend," Sinube greeted Yoda who chuckled.

"Good to see you always it is Master Sinube." The wise eyes drifted to the Padawan standing next to him. "A lesson do you have for us Padawan Tano-Skywalker?" Ahsoka blushed as she moved to the center, kneeling down slightly.

"I do Master Yoda, younglings."

"Her lesson is about patience."

"Gather round younglings. Listen we all shall." Ahsoka took her lightsaber from her belt and centered herself.

"We all know that our lightsabers are our lives, but a lightsaber is also our responsibility. We must make sure to never loose it."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You're late Ahsoka!" Anakin called as Ahsoka barreled into Obi-Wan and Analise's quarters. It was a truth unspoken that of the twins, Analise was the far better cook. Anakin and Qui-Gon were frequent guests for meals now that they had moved in together after Analise and Obi-Wan had married.

"I'm sorry Skyguy! I was with Master Sinube all day trying to find my lightsaber."

"Well...I guess I can...Wait a minute...What do you mean trying to find your lightsaber?"

Analise and Obi-Wan smirked at each other as Obi-Wan grabbed the holo-recorder that Adi had given Analise on her last birthday. He switched it on and happily began to record Anakin lecturing Ahsoka on how her lightsaber was her life.

Obi-Wan ideally wondered just what he could get out of Anakin in exchange for not showing it to anyone.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **sleemo-slimeball**

 **AN: And with that I am off for Christmas break. While I won't be posting, I probably will be working on at least the outline for Crossing Battlefields. I'll be back writing actual chapters on January 2nd, 2018 so look for the next chapter to be posted the week of January 7th if not sooner.**

 **I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, a wonderful New Year, and Happy Holidays! May the Force be with you always:)**


	44. Chapter Twenty-Seven:Flames Old and New

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: I'm back:) I hope everyone had a happy, safe, and sane Christmas and New Year's. My 2018 got started off with an interview for a summer job on Mackinac Island:)**

 **Thank you to J3ennife4, Koda237, Guest, and Guest H for the review:) After so long, it's time to answer some questions so here we go:**

 **-Edge of Peace, my Revenge of the Sith rewrite will probably not be coming any time soon. I just finished rough outling Crossing Battlefields over the break (except over 100 chapters total) and it will take me at least another year and a half to possible two years to finish. I am so sorry for the slow pace.**

 **-I've established this in First Fight, but the odds of Qui-Gon going on a mission aren't too high though I am playing around with one idea. Because of his health and his strict anti-war views, Qui-Gon has been staying at the Temple, in many cases overseeing the Jedi Council with Yoda and Mace being more active in the field. But he's not totally out of the war. Since he's on Coruscant, Qui-Gon is also the main Jedi rep in the Friends of Jedi underground political group and he's also been helping Padme. I do wish though that I had covered the Zillo Beast arc, he would have been perfect there!**

 **-Ahsoka still doesn't know the prophecy because Anakin and Analise don't want to tell her until she is older. Ventress and Grievous also don't know about the prophecy. Cody and Rex have some idea about it as does Dooku. Echo and Fives have a feeling that there is something more going on, but they also don't know about it. Much like Padme and Anakin's marriage, the Sun and Moon Prophecy is on a need to know basis for both sides.**

 **Onto this week's episode and one of my favorite arcs in Clone Wars! After a would-be attacker tries to take down a Jedi cruiser, Obi-Wan and Analise get sent to Mandalore where past and present will collide...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-If you ignore the past, you jeopardize your future- The Mandalore Plot, Clone Wars Season Two**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Flames Old and New**

He was nervous.

Even if he wasn't projecting his nervousness over their Bond, she would have still known. It was there in the way his body was held stiff. How he had one hand on the controls of their small ship as he stroked his beard with the other. Stroked and stroked the beard he had not even been starting to grow when last he had stepped foot on the planet they were being carried too.

How long ago had it been? It was before she had come to the Temple, before Anakin's arrival. It had been in those days before the Darkness creeped up and licked at the edges of the galaxy bringing war in its wake. It had been those late days when he had been a Padawan struggling to prove his worth and make his Master proud. He had barely been an adult then. The title Senior Padawan had been new and still shiny when he had come to this place with his Master.

It wasn't the planet itself that was making him nervous. No...It was the person they were going to met who was making him nervous. The person who ruled the planet and a series of systems that had pledged as soon as the first drums of war had sounded that they would take no part in the conflict. That they would be a neutral party so that trade routes and families were not torn apart to a great extent by the marching of armies.

 _You worry over nothing Ben._ She leaned over the pilot's chair and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her face against his neck. His smell had only changed a little. Incense and tea now mingled with the scent of battle. It was still her favorite smell in the galaxy. She poured calm, love, hope through their Bond to him.

 _I worry over something Moonbeam_ his words were tense even as his body. _This planet...The people...There is a bloody history between this place, them, and the Jedi._

 _But she has done away with the warrior class. Surely now that is all past, dead and buried._

 _Tradition is important here. The warrior class is gone, but the tradition remains. Their history remains..._

 _She knows you!_ she pressed him as she rested a hand over his heart. _Surely she will understand our request because of the past you share with her..._

 _The past is dead and buried as you said my love. She will do what she feels is best for her people here and the people she represents across the neutral systems._ Eyes gazed out the viewport at a planet that while lovely still bore the scars of war. At a planet where cities were built in with landing platforms jutting out into the harsh environment. _The people always come first._

Leaning over the seat further, she kissed her husband lightly on the cheek. _At least I get a chance to better practice my Mando._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was more of a welcome than Obi-Wan could have hoped for. He wouldn't have put it past her to send a whole squadron of guards, to demand their weapons, or even forbid them into Sundari itself. Instead there was only one guard awaiting their arrival with an automated transport.

Of course such greeting was probably meant to keep them or more precisely him from wandering off and perhaps infecting Sundari's citizens with his war propaganda.

Obi-Wan muffled a yelp when a small, pointed finger jabbed him in the ribs and he shot a dark look to his wife. Analise gazed blandly at him in return, but her eyes sparked with scolding. They would get no where with his sullen, boyhood attitude. Mandalore and the other neutral systems were key to the Republic, even if the Chancellor and others refused to see it.

The guard bowed as they approached the transport. "General Kenobi, Commander Skywalker-Kenobi I welcome you to Sundari. The Duchess awaits you at the palace and is eager to met with you."

"As we are with her and we are honored to be able to meet with her."

"Yes..." Obi-Wan tapped his foot, content to allow Analise to make the polite talk that was his calling card. "Well since the Duchess is waiting for us, we best not keep her waiting." He waved off the hand the guard had offered for Analise and helped his wife up into the transport.

It wasn't jut the history, the ancient past filled with the bloody stories of Jedi and Mandalorian warriors fighting until fields were covered with their bodies that had him nervous.

It was how the Duchess would react to seeing him. To seeing him and remember what they had. To see him now with a wife that wasn't her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a world of glass, of thin transparasteel that sparkled and shimmered in the light that filtered through Sundarir's dome. It was a world of pale blues and greys and slivers. Colors that were muted with few exceptions. Like the darkly colored stained glass window of the current Duchess looking down at the guests in her throne room with a sad, serene expression.

Analise understood the sadness in the glass picture's eyes. She knew of the past, of what had happened. She knew what sorrows laid close to the Duchess' heart.

"General Kenobi!" The voice echoed through the throne room as a figure, a man the same height as her husband strode boldly across the floor dressed in white and green-gold. He reached out and took Obi-Wan's hand with a clap, shaking it enthusiastically as though he had known no greater pleasure than meeting with a Jedi husband and wife fighting in a war that Mandalore refused to have anything to do with.

"Prime Minister Almec, it is a pleasure to see you. May I introduce my fellow Jedi and wife, Knight Commander Analise Skywalker-Kenobi?" If the Prime Minister was shocked, he didn't say anything. Just simply raised an eyebrow as he took the small hand and lightly kissed the back of it.

"An honor to meet you Commander Skywalker-Kenobi. I must confess that even though I did read the briefing, I paid little attention to the name." Analise looked up at Obi-Wan and did her best not to roll her eyes.

 _You would think that members of the Order being allowed to marry would had ceased to be something shocking after five years._ "The honor is all mine Prime Minister. I have longed to visit Mandalore after hearing so much about the planet. Both General Kenobi and I myself are happy that you were able to take the time and meet with us."

"Well then I welcome you both as a servant of the people, but I will say that I am troubled by the rumors that brought you here." Almec's eyes narrowed as he led them down the room to where a throne sat high on a dais so the Duchess was able to see all. "It is unthinkable that Mandalore would ever turn it's back on the Republic or even against it." He waved a hand through the air to dismiss the rumors. "Duchess Satine would not stand for it as it would only bring another war to our doorstep. As you well know General Kenobi, the Duchess values peace and the happiness of her people over everything else. Including her own life."

"Yes...I am well aware of her beliefs and ideals..." Analise studied Obi-Wan from the corner of her eye. To one who did not know Obi-Wan Kenobi well, they would not the very faint pink tint to his cheeks. But she knew him well and she could see it.

"Then you must understand as well General Kenobi," Almec pressed on, interrupting the Master. "Mandalore is no longer the violent-filled planet it once was. Our bloody past is behind us now and never shall we walk that path again." He stopped and smiled. "In fact we sent all our warriors to the moon Concordia. They became exiles and died out there. There are no more Mandalorian warriors."

"Are you sure about that Prime Minister?" Analise didn't even flinch as Almec glared at her. From the moment she had stepped foot in the throne room she knew him for what he was. A snake, a petty politician raking in wealth and power under the guise of a trustworthy and loyal servant of the people. She had seen far too many of his kind. Analise did not have to be in tune with the Unifying Force to know that Almec's future was a twisting path. She could read it in his aura. "It was not so long ago that General Kenobi encountered the bounty hunter Jango Fett. He wore Mandalorian armor and followed the warrior for all intent and purpose."

Jango Fett was a nothing!" Almec spat out. Analise did step back then as his aura blazed red with anger at her question and reason. Better for her that he think her a meek Jedi Healer that clung to her husband the Jedi Master as some of the news outlets reported instead of a powerful Knight in her own right. "He was as you said a common bounty hunter. He had no right to that armor so I cannot tell you where he got it!"

"You've not been here long and already there are voices raised." The Jedi and Prime Minister turned to the entryway set off the side. There, flanked by a pair of royal guards and a representative trailing behind her, was Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore in all her royal glory. The darker tones of her dress flared against the paleness around her. "Once again I see my shinning Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan took that as his cue and swept the Duchess a low bow.

"And once again I see my brave Duchess. This is my wife, Jedi Knight and Commander Analise Skywalker-Kenobi." Analise felt those pale, ice-blue eyes looking at her as she dipped down into the curtsy she had perfected under the teaching of Shaak-Ti and Adi Galla.

"It is an honor to meet the woman who has brought peace to a worn-torn world and seeks to keep war from it." Satine stared at the woman, far younger than her and Obi-Wan. The woman who had in the end, been the one to crack that perfect Jedi ice and win the heart of the sliver tongue. She had thought she would hate the woman who had what she had not claimed. Had thought that she would not be able to look at her.

And yet...There was just something about Commander Skywalker-Kenobi. Something that was so good, so pure that Satine could not find it in herself to hate her. In fact, she admired her. Not every woman would be able to handle the slippery speaker that was Obi-Wan Kenobi. She calmly took her seat and the glass inlaid within the stone lit up with a golden glow.

"Duchess Satine, it has been so long and yet you look lovelier than ever." Satine stifled a smile when she saw the quick rolling eyes of Analise. It appeared that the charm she had seen when she was young was still there and appeared as easy flirting that Satine was sure that Obi-Wan still did not know he did.

"Be careful what compliments you pay me in front of your wife and what kind words you speak to me as you stand there to accuse me of treason!" Satine's words softly spoken grew louder and stronger until the throne room rang with them.

"We are not here to accuse you of anything Duchess." A hand rested lightly on an armor-covered arm as Obi-Wan opened his mouth. "We here only because of a recent incident upon one of our cruisers."

"Yes...Somehow a saboteur got on-board." Obi-Wan pulled an image-caster from his belt and held it out for all to see. "A saboteur wearing Mandalorian armor." He pressed a button and flickering blue holo-recording played of a man indeed clad in Mandalorian armor running and shooting down a corridor. The recorded cries of men mixed with tinny blaster shots until the recording stopped.

"This is a mistake...It has to be!" Almec fumbled for his words. "That cannot be a Mandalorian. No Manadlorian would even think about committing such an act of violence...At least not anymore." He coughed slightly to clear his throat. "Where is this man now? Has he been questioned?"

"That would be impossible to do. When we finally caught him, he took his own life rather than be captured and answer our questions." That seemed to spark something within Satine.

Analise narrowed her eyes, bringing the auras of the beings in the room into a sharper focus. Something was off...Something that no wanted to admit to or even mention. At least not there in the throne room. _Tread carefully Ben...There is something more than what they are saying._

"Everyone gathered here now knows the shared history of Mandalore and the Jedi Order." Obi-Wan nodded to the caster before he tucked it back away. "I know that such warriors as what tried to take down the cruiser fought many battles against the Jedi..."

"And you think of my people? My people who are every bit as trustworthy as I am?" The representative standing next to Satine's throne waved a hand as if to cut through the building tension and tempers.

"I know you sure must think we sound defensive for an act we claimed not to..."

"Clearly this is a political attack arranged and ordered by the Galatic Senate!" Satine cut the representative off as her temper grew and her eyes turned colder. "The Chancellor is unhappy that I will not allow Mandalore to join in his war so he seeks to find some reason to force his rule on me and my people. What better way than a bogus investigation into some make-believe warrior?"

"The Chancellor has nothing to do with this investigation Duchess." Though quiet and calm, Analise's voice rang just as the louder voices had. "Because this attack took place on a Jedi cruiser, it has been deemed an attack against the Jedi and therefore a matter for the Order. The investigation that brings us before you today was ordered by the Jedi Council, not the Senate." Analise lowered her eyes and lightly blushed. "You must forgive Obi-Wan's sharpness. I was on the ship that was attacked."

Satine sat back in her throne. So Obi-Wan's wife had some bite, a temper herself. For some reason that made Satine happy. This was not a woman who would let Obi-Wan run his way. This was a woman who could pull him back, take him down a peg or two. She watched Obi-Wan pull back his temper. She studied the way his eyes gazed upon his wife thinking that no was paying attention to him.

At one time he had looked upon her with similar eyes and she had gazed upon him in the same way. If things had been different...Satine mentally shook her head. If things had been different then no doubt they would have driven each other crazy in just a few months.

She drummed her fingers on the arm of her throne. She would have to tell them. Tell them the dark secret that she was trying to keep from leaking to the Senate. Tell them that she knew who or what the attacker was because she recognized the mark on the helmet. But she didn't want to tell them in the throne room.

"Well then...Since this is Commander Skywalker-Kenobi's first visit to Mandalore she would like to see more of our fair Sundari and I am sure there have been changes since your last visit General Kenobi." Satine held up a hand. Obi-Wan narrowed his gaze before Satine give him the look. The look that she had something to say, but did not want to say it there.

The Jedi Master stepped forward and took the offered hand, leading Satine down from her throne. Instead of taking his arm, Satine brushed past him and linked her arm through Analise's. "Come. We have some lovely gardens that I wish to show you first."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'It's a good thing I'm not the jealous type,' Obi-Wan thought to himself as Satine lead them on a tour of her favorite public garden in Sundari. It was located close to the royal palace and the people around them were few. Those they did encounter paid little attention to the royal or her clearly off-world guests. 'If I was the jealous type, I am sure that I'm not sure I would last in a relationship with Analise.'

His Soul Mate couldn't help it. He knew that. Beings were just drawn to Analise like bugs to a bright light in the dimming shadows of dusk. Those with good intentions wanted to be her friends, her protectors. Those with evil intentions wanted nothing more than to snuff out that light.

Satine was clearly part of that first group. Just as Padme had not too long ago, Satine had latched onto Analise. Padme at least willingly shared Analise with their family and friends. Satine clearly had no such plans...Well she at least didn't intend to share Analise with Obi-Wan.

"I will admit that it is good to see you again Obi-Wan." Satine spoke around Analise who had been placed firmly in the center between the old friends. "And I am thrilled that you brought Analise with you. I have wanted to meet her since the news first reached us." Obi-Wan and Satine smiled sadly, remembering days long past and vows spoken in the heat and passion of youth. "I only wish the circumstances could have been different."

"As do I, but it is clear that the peaceful ways of the New Mandalore has paid off." Obi-Wan waved a hand at their surroundings. "Mandalore has very clearly prospered under your rule." Analise smiled as she saw the planets, her heart singing as it always did when she was around anything living and growing.

"It is a beautiful place Duchess. What little I heard from Obi-Wan and Father, what few holos I could find painted a far different picture from the reality." Sky-blue eyes studied Satine as she wilted a little under the praise. "Satine there is something wrong...Something you are not telling us..." Satine looked at the younger woman in shock. Analise sheepishly smiled and sketched the outline of a figure in the air. "One of my gifts from the Force. I can read the auras of others and their emotions."

The Duchess shook her head. "A gift like that could make someone a very powerful politician...But you are right Analise. I am hiding something. Something I did not want to mention in the throne room where Almec and Merrik could hear." She took a deep breath. "Not everyone on Mandalore looks around and sees the progress our new peaceful ways have brought us. They long for a return to the warrior ways of the past. They idolize, worship the violence of the past. They have formed a group and call themselves Death Watch." She lifted her head and stared at the Jedi. "It would not surprise me if Death Watch is those attackers who are looking for." She halted in their stroll. "I have been working with certain officials in the government to bring a halt to Death Watch, but the investigation is still ongoing. It hasn't been easy."

Frowning Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "If it was a member of Death Watch that attacked the cruiser, it is worrying. Do you know how widespread Death Watch movement is Satine?" The Duchess chuckled lightly and shook her head.

"You misunderstand me Obi-Wan. Death Watch is not a movement. It's just a small group of mainly youth and some adults who have grown obsessed with the stories of our history that they hear in school or from their families. They go vandalizing public places, painting slogans on walls, stuff like that." She glanced away. "They haven't attacked or hurt anyone. We may soon have some in custody. Our investigation has been long, but we have tracked a majority of them back to our moon Concordia."

"Then I will pray that you are right Duchess," Analise broke in soothing both Soul Mate and new friend. "If Death Watch is nothing more than some vandals, then our search for whoever attacked the cruiser will have to follow a new path."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't understand you Dooku. The arrival of the Jedi, especially one that you have placed a large bounty on should have you more upset. After all you did promise to support the Death Watch so that we can overthrow the woman and her underlings who have ruined the name of Mandalore with their talk of peace!"

 _ **"You worry too much my friend. I fully intend to keep my promise to Death Watch."**_

"And just how do you plan on doing that if the Republic has decided that they need to have an active presence on Mandalore? Those freaks of nature and Jedi will be running around all over and Death Watch will be dead the moment we take a step outside."

 _ **"You do not see the possibility that I can see. I am sure that your people would not be at all pleased to suddenly have a Republic military presence on their planet for no reason other than the Republic wants it. Their unhappiness will grow into rebellion and the place that will provide an outlet for that rebellion will be..."**_

"Death Watch! I can see it now. Our numbers will swell so much that we won't be able to keep count. We will become stronger, powerful."

 _ **"Indeed and when that happens you will be more than able to pull Duchess Satine from her throne and return Mandalore to its glorious roots as home to the galaxy's best warriors."**_

"And when that day comes I will keep my promise Dooku. Death Watch will join you and the Separatists."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You are missing my point Satine. As a peacekeeper I belong and need to be on the front-lines of conflict. I can't very well do my job hiding in the back now can I?"

"But Obi-Wan the job of a peacekeeper is to keep a conflict that threatens peace from every rising in the first place."

"You give a very noble description of the job of a peacekeeper Satine, but it's not a realistic one in this day and age."

"Ahh reality. Is that why the Jedi have quickly left behind their morals and ideals? Or is that because they have been politically motivated to do so?"

Analise was very much enjoying herself. Very few people could match Obi-Wan's tripping tongue, his charming debates that had made more than one seasoned and harden politician stumble over their words and loose track of their argument. Satine...Satine gave as good as she got if not better. Analise could not push back against Obi-Wan as Satine did. After all her husband's charm and sliver tongue did not work on her. So seeing Obi-Wan being challenged, well it was only adding to what had so far been a pleasant stroll.

"And where do you stand on the role of peacekeepers Analise?" Satine's question pulled the Knight from her thoughts and she smiled at the Duchess who had once more looped her arm through Analise's, ignoring Obi-Wan. Her poor husband seemed torn as to just what he should be feeling as his dear friend sought to monopolize his wife.

"You are asking the wrong person Duchess. Like my brother I am more of a warrior and I am a Healer. I am far from the peacekeeper that Obi-Wan is...But I do agree with Obi-Wan that it is hard to be a peacekeeper away from the front lines." Obi-Wan sent Satine a look of gloating before Analise pressed on. "However I do agree with you that this recent war is pulling some of the Jedi further and further away from our beliefs in peace and diplomacy. While I and my family still wholly believe in violence only as a last resort, I cannot say the same for other members of the Order now that they have had a taste of war." Now it was Satine who gloated while Obi-Wan groaned.

"My wife who says she is no diplomat..." He paused, eyes narrowed as the Force blared a warning and he half turned in front of the women.

"Obi-Wan?"

KAA-BOOMM!

Whatever else Obi-Wan had been about to say was drowned out in a fiery blast that sent people screaming and running if they had not been knocked flying by the explosion. The trio turned to protect themselves from the flying chunks of metal and rock and heat before turning back to stare wide-eyed and shocked. "Satine are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Analise?"

"I'm fine Duchess, but they are not!" Without giving any sort of warning Analise pulled free from Satine and ran straight for the still smoking rubble where people lay crying and moaning in pain. "We need medics and med-packs here now!" the Knight shouted over her shoulder as she feel to the ground next to the first body she found.

Satine could only stare after her, frozen in shock. Next to her Obi-Wan growled as he saw Analise lay on hand on the victim's shoulder, seeing the ice-blue glow in the Force as she drew upon her gift to take away the man's pain. Satine squared her shoulders and hitched up her skirts before taking off to help Analise who was now tearing strips from the bottom of her dress with a borrowed blade to use as bandages.

Obi-Wan growled again. Of course he would have picked two women who would run face-first into unknown danger to help others even if that danger was directed at them. Shaking his head and blowing away his frustration into the Force, Obi-Wan jogged up to Satine where she was helping Analise stopped a man's bleeding stomach wound. "There is no way that simple vandals would have been able to arrange any attack close to this scale." He stood guard over the women, arms crossed and body ready.

Analise sat up the man, using the Force to aid his breathing as Satine sat back on her heels. Her eyes widened at the blood on her hands and she scrubbed them furiously against her dress leaving smears on the dark fabric. She stared blankly at the remains of bloody violence and Analise eyed her worriedly. Obi-Wan had told her about Mandalore's dark history. About the years of never-ending war and Satine's own struggle to bring good and lasting peace to the planet. A struggle that cost her nearly everything.

Satine felt the eyes of the Jedi upon her, took a deep breath, then blew it out. She refused to look at the stains on her gown. "Then this attack has to be the work of off-worlders seeking to make us unstable." She frowned. "Perhaps the Separatists or even the Republic pushing us to enter the war." Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut. His eyes were slowly turning to grey as he pointed to a spot just over Satine and Analise's shoulders.

"Are you very certian about that Satine?" Both women turned and Satine's face dropped, her entire being in Analise's eyes slumping as her aura turned ashy with fear and sadness.

Behind them, spinning around and around was a holo of a jagged orange shape. It reminded Analise of a child's drawing of a star-bird or even a letter from the ancient Sith alphabet. Whatever it was, Satine clearly recognized it and Analise reached out to lay a gentle hand on her new friend's shoulder. "That symbol..." the Duchess whispered as though to speak the words would only bring the attackers charging towards them. "That symbol is the mark of the Death Watch..." She shook her head as though unable to believe that the group she had just called simple vandals had somehow been able to launch such a large terrorist attack.

Obi-Wan knelt down. "This isn't good Satine. They aren't just running around, looking to cause trouble with childish tantrums. This time they launched an attack directly aimed at the government. The government you put into place which means this also an attack against you." Satine opened her mouth to protest, but Analise shook her head as a bystander came and took charge of the man they had been helping, murmuring soft thanks.

"Obi-Wan is right Duchess. They aren't vandals anymore and after an attack like this," the Knight spread out her hands that were now red and not pale. "It's not safe for you to be out here. Obi-Wan will escort you back to the palace."

"What about you?" Satine pushed back the whimper that wanted to come out. She knew that Analise was a Jedi. She knew just what Jedi could do, just how well Jedi were able to protect themselves. But Analise was Obi-Wan's wife, she was the most important being in her dearest Obi's life. If Death Watch was following the old ways then they would most certainly hate Jedi and want them dead.

Analise was all too clearly a Jedi and Satine didn't like the thought of Death Watch cutting her down.

If the Jedi Knight and GAR Commander was worried, it didn't show on her face or whisper in her voice. "I have some training as a Healer. I thought I might stay here and help where I can before going to the nearby hospital and offering assistance there." Her sky-blue eyes were serene and seemed to fill with age-old wisdom as she smiled reassuringly at Satine. "I'll be fine Satine."

"Then it's settled." Obi-Wan helped Satine from the ground, resting a firm hand on her back as he led her away from the blast. Analise pushed herself up off the ground and ignored Satine's almost frantic signals to one of the guards. She had no doubt that the guard would remain behind. "I will escort the Duchess to the palace, but I will return," his voice was pitched loud for all to hear even as he addressed the guards who stood at attention. "Make sure that no one leaves here. I will want to interview them upon my return. We can't let this go unsolved."

Startled cries ran out from a part of the crowd. Obi-Wan and Analise both turned as they felt a surge of fear in the Force and a sudden desperation to run. Turning they saw a man shoving his way through stunned onlookers and dashing away. "Go Obi-Wan! I'll stay with Satine!" Obi-Wan nodded allowing Analise to slip into his place as he took off.

"Right...Stop! You there I said stop!" Obi-Wan ran hard after the man who was clearly in great shape as his feet pounded on the ground. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed as the man darted down a staircase and through a covered promenade. The man might be in good shape, but it was clear that he was unsure of where he was going. The Jedi wondered if the man had even ever been to Sundari before or anywhere near the royal grounds.

He heard the man grunt as he slammed his stomach into a metal railing. His great get-away had ended. The promenade lead not to a busy street, but to a balcony with benches for visitors to take in the peaceful view. The man's fear grew as he seached for some way, any way to escape...

"There's no need to run! I only want to talk!" Talk the man did not want for he whipped out a blaster and angrily began to fire it at Obi-Wan who in stark contrast to the man's panic calmly pulled out his lightsaber and with ease blocked each of the shots. He even bounced one back, grazing the man's right wrist and forcing him to drop the blaster in pain.

With an angry cry of refusal, the man leapt at Obi-Wan; punching, kicking, and clawing. Obi-Wan was ready as he fell to the ground, kicking out and sending the men flying over him. "Stop this! I don't want to hurt you." Both men turned at the sound of light feet running up. A pale Satine, a lightly flushed Analise stood in the doorway. Analise's hand resting on the hilt of her saber. "Stay there both of you!" Obi-Wan ordered.

 _Ben!_ Analise's mental cry startled him. Her eyes were wide and staring at the man who leapt to his feet. He was afraid, but it was fear with a calm determination. He ran over and pulled himself up on the railing, turning to face them as he spread his arms wide.

 **"I give my life for the glory of Mandalore and Death Watch!"** The two Jedi and Duchess ran to the railing as the man fell backwards. A trembling hand covered Analise's mouth as the sicking thud of a body hitting the ground, bones breaking drifted back up to them with the shocked and frightened screams of people below.

Gone was Analise's flushed look as she all too keenly felt death dancing in the Force as the man's life began to ebb. Obi-Wan mentally cursed. With her strong affinity for the Living Force, Analise felt the deaths of even those she did not know if she was close enough. In battle she closed that part of her down though it left her feeling slightly numb and she didn't like it. On her other side Satine stared in horror and sorrow even as she rubbed Analise's back, no doubt remembering all she had learned about Jedi and their abilities from so long ago and Analise's own special gifts.

Slowly the trio turned away from the horrific scene, Satine leading the way as they descended down the stairs to the level below.

He wasn't dead yet. He was still alive, but fading fast. Obi-Wan stood back as Satine and Analise knelt at his side. All it took was one look and she shook her head. Still she picked up a hand. "You are too far gone for me to save sir." The man stared at her shock, at the tears in her eyes before looking to Satine.

 **"She is Jedi and she cries for me."**

 **"That is the Jedi way."** The man took a painful breath.

 **"I was told that if I died, my death would mean something. That I would die and it would end your rule, it would add power to Death Watch. Now...Now I know it is a lie. A Jedi cries for me...And I would have killed her, but she cries for me as a I die because she cannot save me...You kneel by me to offer comfort...And I see the sadness in your eyes, but I would have killed you too."**

Obi-Wan frowned, stroking his beard. "Satine what is he saying?"

 **"Forgive me Duchess...Forgive me and send me home."**

 **"I do forgive you. Rest easy and soon you will be home."** The man's chest rattled as he drew his final breath and his eyes closed forever. Analise laid his hand across his stomach before rubbing at her eyes to stop the tears. "The words he was speaking...It was the dialect used by those who live on the moon Concordia."

"Then I shall like to visit this moon. I will make arrangements to travel there with the body at once." Satine stood and helped Analise to stand, the pair moving slowly back to Obi-Wan who began to rub his wife's back soothingly and brushed her sadness away into the Force.

"That will be a challenge for you by yourself. Concordia is more a providence than just a moon. It has it's own government with it's over governor. You will need me to escort you there if you wish to make any headway."

"Thank you Duchess, but surely that won't be nesscary."

"It is very necessary," Satine said sharply. "As I said you won't make any headway on your own and on top of that you have been involved with the death of a Concordian."

"But I didn't kill him! He jumped!"

"I know...That's why I am still standing here talking to you instead of dragging Analise away from you." The Knight giggled softly at Obi-Wan's shocked and angry face.

"I trust you will take care of Ben then." Satine raised her eyebrows at the nickname. "I will still here with the Prime Minister. I know that you do not any Republic interference Duchess, but I can at least assist the Prime Minister in calming the people and look for any possible Death Watch members that might have wormed their way in."

Obi-Wan smirked at Satine's shocked look. It was the standard look people wore when Analise displayed the cunning that lay buried deep inside.

"Just don't break the Prime Minister while we are gone Analise."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ben?" Obi-Wan turned to look at Satine as she entered the cockpit of the Aka'jor-class shuttle and took a seat behind the co-pilot. She was smirking up at him and he sighed. He should have known that as soon as Analise let slip his nickname that he would be hearing it from Satine.

"Yes...It's her nickname for me because of what I call her." He wouldn't have said anything more, but the Duchess' eyebrows were raised in that way that meant there was no way she was going to be dropping the subject. "When she was fifteen I started calling her Moonbeam because she's just so...So..."

"Pure and full of light?" She gave an unlady-like shrug at Obi-Wan's startled and questioning look. "You don't have to be Force Sensitive to see it Obi-Wan. I knew with just one look that Analise doesn't have a mean bone in her body. I mean she wept for the man who bombed the garden and because of that a man who said he died for Death Watch suddenly found himself believing they weren't this powerful group." Obi-Wan gave a shake of his head.

"That is my Moonbeam. So full of light and love, a shinning beacon to the galaxy." He smiled softly. "When I started calling her Moonbeam she said it so fanciful, too fancy for a Jedi. When I explained why she simply snorted and said in that case I would be Ben because I was so grounded and firm." Satine's eyes darted down when she saw Obi-Wan lightly touch a bracelet just peeking out from under his gauntlet that she had never seen before. "She keeps me from being sucked too deep with the ever-changing currents of the Force and I keep her from flying too far away."

"I am happy for you Obi." Satine smiled at her oldest, dearest friend.

"We would have made an interesting pair..."

"Yes, but we probably would have killed each other within a month or two." The pair chuckled before Obi-Wan turned to stare out the viewpoint. He frowned at the moon that was more brown than green.

"From what I had read I thought for sure that Concordia was a farming world."

"Mmhmm...It was at one point." He looked back at Satine who was frowning. "But near the end of the wars our people took the land that was being farmed and instead turned it into strip mines to fuel the war effort. So many mines were created that it nearly devastated the moon." She nodded towards the view-port. "What you see now is the result of my new government. We have stopped the stripping mining. Slowly the forests and fields are coming back. Soon we will able to farm there again and depend less on trade for our fresh foods."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan hadn't stepped one foot off the landing ramp and he had already taken measure of Concordia's governor Pre Vizsla. The man oozed his smugness, his pride, and his power into the Force. This was a man who would have fit right in with the hordes of politicians in the Senate. Beings who were adapt at taking their words and twisting them. Brings like those who sat for the Trade Federation and the Banking Clan for instance.

Pre Vizsla was not a man to be trusted.

"Duchess Satine...It has been too long since we have been graced by your beauty." Jedi Master, High General he was and Obi-Wan found it hard to stop his eyes from rolling as the man slithered to Satine and planted a courtly, lingering kiss on her hand. Satine for her part only smiled, not showing one ounce of any disdainful feeling as she smoothly pulled her hand free.

"You are too kind as always Governor. If I may I would like to present to you Jedi Master and High General Obi-Wan Kenobi. He has come to Mandalore as a representative of the Jedi Council. Governor Vizsla is one of the officials I told you about earlier who is helping us find and bring an end to Death Watch."

"An honor to meet you Master Jedi or it is General?" Vizsla questioned as he inclined his head but a little to Obi-Wan in greeting.

"On Jedi business I prefer Master. After all there is no battlefield here."

"And I hope there never will be." The man eyed the shuttle as a solemn group marched off with a coffin between them. "Forgive me, but I had thought the Jedi Council had sent two members to Mandalore?" Obi-Wan frowned and out of the corner of his eye saw Satine frown as well. She apparently did not like the governor's sudden interest in the second Jedi.

'Analise you've done it again,' he cheered to himself. "Yes, but Jedi Knight Analise opted to remain behind to assist Prime Minister Almec in the wake of the attack and answer any questions officials might have about current atmosphere of the Republic." Obi-Wan left off her surname on purpose. Something about the governor was rubbing him the wrong way in the Force.

"Well since you are here that can only mean that rumors about Satine leading Mandalore into an alliance with the Separatists have at last reached the Senate." Vizsla shook his head sadly at the thought. "How anyone can even suggest that I do not not understand."

"Yes...Well I am not here to debate rumors Governor. I am here only to seek out the truth."

"Of course, of course..." The man's eyes, so gray they appeared colorless darted to the coffin that had been solemnly escorted off the ship. "This must be the poor man who attacked the Memorial Shrine?" Another sad shake of his head. "That garden means so much to so many."

"Which sadly does make it the perfect place to launch an attack." Obi-Wan kept his face bland. "He was able to confess that he was a part of Death Watch, but he seemed truly sadden at what he had done."

For a moment Vizsla's face shifted. It was a slight change. So slight that Obi-Wan wondered if he had even truly seen the change. The mask that all politicians wore slipped and for just a split second, Vizsla looked to be mad that the attacker had not only confessed, but had sought forgiveness from those he had attacked.

But just as quickly a Vizsla's mask had slipped, it was back in place. The governor pasted a sad smile on his face and his shoulders lowered as though he was the one carrying the weight of millions on his shoulder.

"If this man was a part of Death Watch, then it is a troubling prospect." He nooded his head as though silently confirming something to himself. "Well if you will excuse me Master Kenobi, Duchess I will with my men with the body. We will need to do everything we can if we are to identify the murderer."

Satine nodded her consent. She could trust Vizsla. He had been there for her, almost always outspoken in his support for the New Mandalore when others voiced slight wishes to embrace some part of their past. It was Viszla whose voice rang loudest when he told people that they hadn't left behind what truly made them Mandalorians. It was just that now they were no longer enslaved to fighting endless wars and seeing their children being brought home in a never-ending parade of coffins.

Still...It had seemed odd. The way he had seemed shocked that Analise hadn't come with them. The way he had pressed the question asking about her. The flicker in his eyes when Obi-Wan had told him that Analise had been left behind in Sundari.

"Satine..." Speaking of Obi-Wan, his hand reached out and caught her elbow. Satine let him pull her around to face him as Vizsla and his guards marched away. She had seen no reason to bring her own guards when Obi-Wan was there. "Look, I need you to do a favor for me. Tonight at dinner, keep Governor Viszla and anyone else who might be there occupied."

"Oh?" She raised one eyebrow at him. "And just where will you be while I am holding court?" His little smirk showed just how happy she was that the snark she had picked up from him was still there.

"No where really," he waved a hand vaguely in the air. "It's just that I want to take a closer look around and I can't very well do that if I have a guard or two along. Our little talk on the ship in fact has me somewhat curious about those mining facilities. While I'm out I thought I might take a closer look at one."

Satine began tapping her foot as Obi-Wan stood there and sagely stroked his beard as though he didn't have a care in the world. "You mean...You want to check and see if any of the facilities are still up and running?"

"Well hopeful I'll be able to prove that they are closed as you said earlier." He stopped his stroking and pulled out a comlink set from his belt pouch. "Here...Take this set and wear the ear com. That way if I find something I can get a hold of you." He eyed her, the half-smirk again on his face. "Though it's more likely you'll be calling me when you get into trouble."

The Duchess shook her head as Obi-Wan looped off and jumped onto one of the speeder bikes stored in the hanger. "Just remember," she called out to him as he started the bike. "Just remember that while you are here you are under my protection. Please don't create problems where there are none."

The Master's smirk grew as he gave her a salute. "Relax Satine. Just think of it as me searching for answers that can be used to create a diplomatic solution." And there it was. That famous tongue that had half the galaxy swooning and the other half cursing at his name.

"I want it known that I do not approve of this plan and I doubt that Analise will either when I tell her!"

"That doesn't surprise me...And stop trying to steal my wife!" Satine laughed as Obi-Wan took off.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Satine had been right. Concordia had been nearly destroyed and was just now slowly beginning to return.

The landscape around was mostly shades of brown with dim specks of green here and there. Obi-Wan shook his head, grateful that Analise had remained in Sundari. Such clear destruction of life would have only made her sad and her spirits low.

He reached out and brushed lightly against their Bond. It was stretched, but not strained. Their separation now wasn't painful, simply hard to bear and heavy.

There was an answering brush, light and loving before a sharp tug that had Obi-Wan shaking his head.

 _Stay focused_ the tug had said.

Focused was what Obi-Wan planned to be.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ahh...You must pardon me right now Duchess. We were able to learn the poor man's identiy. He had family." Vizsla turned from the datapad in his hands to smile sadly at the Duchess. "Such a loss...I am writing them a message now to inform them and offer them whatever help I can."

"Yes...Of course, that is very proper Governor." Satine clasped her hands over her stomach and quickly turned her head away from the ornate carving that took up one wall of the dinning room. It gave her shivers every-time she saw it.

A carving of a great battle between Jedi and Mandalorians from generations long before either of them had been born. A great bloody battle in which it appeared the Mandalorians were winning and crushing the Jedi beneath their boots.

A reminder of their past that Satine would rather forget. She still could not understand why a man who spoke of peace and non-violence as the only way would choose to keep such a nightmarish reminder in his dinning room.

Still, if their forgot their past they would not be able to truly understand the cost of their ancestor's endless wars. "Master Kenobi will joining us later. He had to...He had to meditate." It was a weak excuse, a poor excuse; but it was doubtful that Vizsla would see the lie in her words. Jedi and their meditations were fodder across the galaxy for those who scorned the Jedi way.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It certainly had the feel of being closed.

Well to be more correct. It had the feel of a place that had been staged to look as if it had been closed. The door sliding open without so much as a groan and the flickering lights stung over the old rail spoke to something else.

Obi-Wan followed the rail through the tunnel of rock to the main processing floor. The belt was silent now, but chunks of rock and ore still lay on it. There wasn't any dust he could see and fresh smells of fuel and ammunition still lay thick in the air. He frowned a he took in the floor. 'It certainly doesn't look abandoned to me...' In fact the row of shiny jet-packs and carefully polished helmets spoke a far different story.

His footsteps echoed in the air as he walked over to where the jet-packs and helmets lay waiting to be claimed. He picked up a helmet, turning it side to side as he examined it. It, like the other helmets and jet-packs had been painted dull grey and blue.

The same dull grey and blue that had colored the armor of the saboteur!

Suddenly the Force screamed with warning. "Jedi!" Obi-Wan spun around as fast as he could, shoving the helmet still in hands up to deflect the bright yellow blaster bolts that were suddenly coming straight as his head.

The figure that had fired them charged forward, slamming into Obi-Wan and shoving the Master hard into the unforgiving metal floor. Obi-Wan kicked out and pushed the attacker up and off him. He rolled over onto his stomach, pushing himself up as he coughed and gulped down air. Stumbling to his feet he pulled out his saber, its light flaring...

And there was no one there.

Well at least no one he could see. Obi-Wan inched his way careful. They were still here. He could sense them. "You have no cause to attack me!" he called out into the ringing silence. "I have come here under the protection of Duchess Satine of Mandalore on a diplomatic mission." It was always fifty-fifty if saying that he was on a diplomatic mission would stop attackers or egg them on.

"We do not recognize the weak Duchess or the rule of New Mandalore!" Egged on it then. His attacker leapt at him from behind, blaster firing again. They seemed to have no fear as they jumped closer and closer.

Using a move picked up from his wife, Obi-Wan spun and kicked out, in an attempt to knock the blaster flying. He needed more practice. Instead of the blaster flying the attacker shot his wrist and it was Obi-Wan's lightsaber that went flying.

He was a Jedi though and Jedi were not beaten easily. The man came at him, fists waving and Obi-Wan was ready. He caught the punches, threw a couple of his own though hitting the helmet hurt more than he let on. The man slammed a fist into his face and Obi-Wan jabbed his ribs. The man spun out of the way, wrapping himself around Obi-Wan's left arm and pulling it out from his body. His right arm was still free and Obi-Wan slugged his attacker.

A second one joined in the fray, grabbing Obi-Wan's right arm and yanking it back so sharply that the Master let out a soft cry of pain before a fist connected with his face and two fists slammed into the softness of his stomach, stealing his breath. They let him go and Obi-Wan fell to his knees, gasping for any breath he could get.

"Night-night Jedi!" a voice sneered. Looking up Obi-Wan saw a boot heading straight for his face before everything went black.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I need to find whoever is finding these lies about my government falling to Death Watch to the Galactic Senate." Satine paid little attention to the drink Vizsla was pouring for her. Her mind raced off, splitting down two paths. One path led to worry for Obi-Wan, about just what the Jedi was doing and how she would break the news to Analise should something happen to him. The other path led to the lies, the rumors that were filling the ears of the Senate and had Palpatine nearly breathing down her neck. "I just can't believe that it would be someone from Mandalore, but so far all the fingers point that direction. I mean they would gain little. So just who is fueling the lies? What do they gain?"

"My dear Duchess you have answered your own question," Vizsla remarked as he stood. In the dim, romantic lighting he cut a dashing figure. Many a woman would have swooned at the chance for a private meal with him, but Satine saw his beauty as skin-deep. "Death Watch would have the most to gain by spreading such lies so it is clear to me that Death Watch must be behind them."

"But Death Watch doesn't have that type of power!" Satine wanted to slam her head into the table, but that would only make her headache worse. "The attack at the Memorial Shrine, the recent attacks by the Death Watch; they are no longer just random vandals unhappy with their lives. They have been able to sow terror further and more often now which means they must have outside help from somewhere. Somewhere with a grudge against the Republic..."

"You are talking about the Separatists then?" Vizsla pulled out a chair and sat down. "Forgive me Duchess but that seems impossible. In order for that to be true than Death Watch would have to have the backing of someone very powerful and very high-ranking within the Separatist ranks."

"Count Dooku perhaps, though he is mostly careful to cover his tracks when he wishes." She ran her fingers over the edge of her glass. "But even if that is the answer, it still leaves one question. Why target me at all? Why target my government? We should matter little..."

"Ahh and that is why you would be a target Duchess." Vizsla sounded so pleased to have pounced that it took Satine back a moment. "You are the leader of the Council of Neutral Systems. That's fifteen hundred systems including Mandalore that wish to have no part in this war. They follow your lead. Should something happen to you, Mandalore could find itself drawn into the war and those remaining systems in the council would follow." He lazily held his glass up in a toast. "If I were in your shoes Duchess, I would take it as a high complement that someone very powerful is threatened enough by you to want you dead."

To Satine, it didn't feel like a compliment at all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It never felt like a compliment when beings beat the stuffing half out of him. Obi-Wan felt that maybe he should be flattered at the effort beings went to going after him, but after a while it began to feel old.

He shook his head a little, grasping at the Force to clear the haze and shifting the blocks on his Bonds. No need to let his family worry too much. As it was Analise was tugging at their threads, both frantic and scolding. He just knew he was going to be in for it when he saw her again.

The haze lifted, but the blood still rolled about in his head. Shaking it again, he realized that his view was upside down and his arm were dangling down towards the track. He could see through the yellow-tinted Death Watch members through the flickering containment field.

'Not this old hat again,' Obi-Wan complained to himself silently. 'Well...At least this time I don't have Dooku or pirates yelling in my ear.'

"Hey, we gotta go," one of the armored figures beyond the field remarked. "Orders came down from the Commander. He wants a full sweep done before he gets here to take care of the Jedi." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

"Well I guess he's harmless enough," the second remarked and flipping Obi-Wan's lightsaber into the air. "After all, everyone knows that Jedi are nothing when they don't have their lightsaber. I bet the boss will love this."

'Why do people always think that Jedi are useless without a laser sword?' Wincing he shifted his arms just enough to jab the call button on his com.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Vizsla looked at chrono on the wall as he swirled his drink around. "Master Kenobi seems to have forgotten about dinner. He must have had a great deal on his mind to be meditating for this lone." Satine giggled nervously.

"Well he is, as you say a Jedi and in my experience Jedi are never ones to do things by halves." She wasn't lying. During their year together, the things Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had done were often positively insane and she couldn't figure out why for the life of her they acted as though they were everyday occurrences.

 _ **"Satine are you there? Please respond..."**_ She jumped a little and covered up her squeak with a cough as Obi-Wan's voice suddenly filled her ear.

"That sounded like a bad cough Duchess. Would you like another drink to soothe your throat?" Satine reached up as if to brush a strand of hair back and rested her cheek in her palm.

"Yes...Another drink sounds lovely thank you."

 _ **"Ahhh, good there you are. Listen, I've gotten myself into a rather tight spot with the Death Watch and could use some help."**_

"Oh...It looks like we're currently out of ice Duchess." Vizsla turned away from the bar and replaced Satine's glass in front of her.

"I'm sorry to hear about that, but it's fine."

 _ **"It won't be fine in a little while. Look, your com has a tracking function. I need you to follow it due east and you'll reach my location."**_

"Well since Master Kenobi is deep in meditation, I think we should go ahead and start dinner. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Satine shook her head, lowering her hand back to the table. "Ummmm...I don't think I can do that just at the moment."

 _ **"Satine this is an urgent matter!"**_ She jumped a little again when Vizsla leaned forward, his eyes roaming her face.

"Are you...Are you feeling unwell Duchess?" Slowly Satine stood. Obi-Wan needed her help and Vizsla, unknowingly had given her the opportunity she needed, the excuse to go after him.

"You know I am feeling a little off. I think I shall go outside. Fresh air and all that might do me some good." Ever the gentleman, the governor rose and held out a hand.

"Perhaps I should escort you."

 _ **"Be sure and grab a bike from the hanger. It's rather a rough ride to where I am."**_ Again Satine pretended to brush back a strand of hair. She made the gesture flirty and shy. Let Vizsla think she was flustered, honored to have his attentions.

"Thank you Governor, but there is no need. I still remember enough that I am sure I can find my own way." As soon as she was safely in the hallway, she ran to the hanger and jumped onto the nearest bike. 'Obi-Wan I am getting Analise one short leash for you!'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It may have been years, but Obi-Wan could still feel it when Satine reached the minning facility. He could sense the imprint she made in the Force as all lifeforms did even if they weren't Force Sensetive. "Alright time's up!" Obi-Wan's eyes flew to where the Death Watch members stood. One of them on a platform in front of controls. "The Commander says to go ahead and create the Jedi's fatel accident."

His partner chuckled, "This will be fun" and his fingers pressed a series of buttons. With a whine the machined started open and a loud, thunderous clang made Obi-Wan jerk his eyes away from the men. A pair of flat, metal arms were slamming into each other at a set, steady pace. He watched the rocks in front of move down the line, past the slamming arms before the containment field around them flickered off and the rocks fell into a spiked, spinning, crushing wheels. They were meant to crush the rocks to get to the ore.

Only in this case, it was him that was going to be crushed and it wasn't for any ore. 'Well...This isn't good.'

 _ **"Obi-Wan come in...I'm here, but where are you?"**_

"Try listening for a machine that's making some loud clanging noises. That's where I am because that machine is about to smash me into billions of little bits!"

 _ **"No need to bite my head off. Hang on for just a little bit."**_ Obi-Wan rolled his heads, then grunted as he began to move down the line.

'Hang on she tells me...What else can I do?'

An alarm began to buzz and Obi-Wan smirked. The men stared blankly at the nearest panel, a red light blinking on and off. "Must be some disturbance at the front door," one finally said. "Come on then, we best check it out."

Whatever the Death Watch was, highly smart wasn't one of them. Obi-Wan bit his lip from calling them every sort of word that meant idiot and stupid. Even if he was chained by his ankles, hanging upside-down in a containment field and missing his lightsaber; it was the height of stupidity for both of them to take off and leave a prisoner. Especially one who could easily find some way to escape.

Still he wasn't one to look a gift from the Force in the mouth. Well...A gift from the Force in the form of one very stubborn and highly opinionated woman who bore all the signs of being a warrior even though she very vocally hated the warrior lifestyle.

Speaking off...A blur of blond hair and pink coat darted past him. "Well there you are! You sure took your time!"

"You know I still have yet to save you!"

"Yeah...Don't remind of that little fact."

"Will you just be paitent?"

"That's something I happen to be a little short on at the moment!"

"I am sure that Analise won't mind you missing a few strands of hair!" If he hadn't heard the light tremor in her voice, Obi-Wan would have shot back with another sarcastic remark. It was one of the reasons why he doubted that they would have lasted in the end. Their beliefs were too different and their personalities too similar.

So Obi-Wan clamped his mouth shut as Satine climbed onto the platform and stared at the control board. Her eyes darted all over the board and her head began to ache again. "Which one? Which one?" She leaned forward, her fingers just brushing the buttons as she tried to figure out which button to press.

"Turn the machine off Satine!" She glanced up and saw Obi-Wan inching closer to the metal plates that would certainly take a few pound off the Jedi.

"I'm doing my best!" she yelled back to him.

"Satine!"

"There!" She jabbed at a button and Obi-Wan shut his eyes tightly...And the plates did not squish him. He was still upside-down in a containment field that was slowly moving towards a pair of spiked, spinning wheels; but he hadn't been squished.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Satine climbed down from the platform only to hear a sharp cry of "Look out!" Arms wrapped tightly around her from behind. Grunting she jabbed back into her captor's ribs with her elbow, but he clung tightly to her arms. Her ice-blue eyes watched worriedly as Obi-Wan reached the wheels. The containment field started to flicker...And Satine saw the small metal cylinder.

"Obi here!" She gave a might kick just as the containment field shut off and Obi-Wan begin to fall. The Jedi called the Force to him, pulling the cylinder to land in the middle of the wheels. He pushed off it with his hands and flew up, bouncing off of the generator for the containment field before slamming a foot right into the helmet of Satine's captor. The man went flying and for a moment Satine felt sorry when she heard the thud of his body hitting the wall.

But it was only for a moment.

Quick as a wink Obi-Wan had turned and began to fight the second man. He jabbed at the Death Watch member's ribs before grabbing his right arm and with the aid of the Force used to the man's weight to send him flying over his shoulder to join his friend. The fight had been quick, bloodless with two men out cold.

Satine shook her head, brushing dust that only she could see off her shoulder as they headed for the lift. "You speak of peace so elegantly and yet I feel like you took some delight in the beating of those two men." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"You speak of non-violence just as elegantly and yet you stand here seemingly unfazed that if you hadn't shut down the machine I could have been killed!" She gave a small little sniff.

"And I stand here still without a thank you for saving your life." Obi-Wan huffed, running a hand down his face.

"It's been years Satine and yet you seemingly haven't changed at all." He could feel Satine's eyes like daggers digging into his back. It was always like this between them. The biting, maybe cutting remarks back and forth one minute. Tenderness and hand-holding the next.

It would have been interesting.

The lift doors opened and both tensed as a Death Watch guard stood before them. Obi-Wan was on the man in a instant, slamming his fists into the man's helmeted face and knocking him down on the ground. He didn't like hand-to-hand combat. It was, like the using a blaster uncivilized. "Well then...This isn't the way we came in." He could hear Satine rolling her eyes as he scanned the area.

It indeed wasn't where either of them had come in. It was a compound sunk into the ground. He could see collapsible structures, communications systems, even weapons that were scattered about like children's toys. "Hey! Look there! It's the blasted Jedi!" A compound filled with Death Watch members. Obi-Wan slammed his hand down on the button for the lift, but all it did was buzz.

Suddenly laser bolts were bouncing off the lift doorway a the members opened fired. Reaching back Obi-Wan grabbed Satine's wrist and dragged her out of the lift and down behind a boulder that would provide her some cover. He heard and felt the bone-shaking screech and clanging as the lift car was shot and it plummeted to the bottom of the shaft. "We have no choice now. We shall have to stand and fight." He eyed the Duchess next to him. "On second thought I'll fight and you'll just stand here." If they hadn't been in trouble, Obi-Wan was sure Satine would have punched him. She had done so before after all.

He rose to his feet and his right arm reached over to his left side...And found nothing. Obi-Wan glanced down at his belt. "Blast it!" Of course when he needed it the most, his lightsaber was nowhere to be found. Well that wasn't totally true. His lightsaber was in all likelihood in the hands of the Death Watch Commander, whoever they were.

"Stop him now!" The Force belted out a warning and Obi-Wan looked up, just twisting out of the way of a laser bolt as three of the Death Watch came flying for them, the jet-packs roaring over the blaster fire. His eyes darted and saw the fallen blaster of the Death Watch member he had knocked out. Obi-Wan grimaced as he wrapped the Force around it and brought it to his hand. It was so uncivilized!

Uncivilized, but he was no poor shot and Cody was good at making sure both his General and Commander put in time at whatever range they had managed to find. One well-placed shot took down the center Death Watch member, but Obi-Wan had little time to cheer. Well he would have had if he had been the type to cheer when he scored a hit, but that wasn't Obi-Wan. The other two were still coming and getting far too close.

The wheels in his head turned fast. 'What would Anakin do?' At times like this he needed to think like his younger brother...The jet-pack! His finger quick, Obi-Wan pulled the jet-pack from the fallen man next to them. He flung it into the air, executed a roll that would have made even Rex proud, and kneeling shot it. The jet-pack exploded in a rainbow of sparks and belching thick grey smoke. He slowly stood, sure that they were safe...

There was a roar, a wave of pure rage before Obi-Wan found himself being tackled to the ground by a Mandalorian who burst forth from the smoke. The wind was knocked from him, his head spun a little. "You leave Obi-Wan alone!" Shaking his head, Obi-Wan focused just enough...To see Satine throw a rock at his attacker who had been standing over him with a blaster. A blaster that he turned on the Duchess who fled back to her hiding place.

He wasted no time. Obi-Wan swung out, kicking the Death Watch member in the ankles before planting his boot with all his strength in the man's stomach and pushing him back hard. Once the attacker was lying still, he darted up and over to Satine. "Satine! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Obi," she said as she gave him a trembling smile. "It's just been a while."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was tired of this.

It would have been fun to play with the Jedi and it most certainly would have been fun to play with the Duchess, but not anymore. Not when the unarmed Jedi and that weak Duchess were so able to fight his men and gain the upper hand.

If there was any chance of Death Watch getting out of this somewhat unmarked, he needed to end this and end it now. He was no fool. The Duchess' rule would not end here, but at least they would live to fight another day.

"Get to your ships now! We're evacuating!" There were plenty of places for Death Watch to hide.

Snapping his fingers, he summoned his elite guard. The best of the best of Death Watch. He marched with purpose, with anger towards the blasted Jedi and Duchess. His cold eyes stared out from the visor of his helmet as he took in the man kneeling on the ground. The man the Jedi had so easily beaten. "Worthless!" he spat at the man before pulling out his blaster and shooting him at point blank range.

Not all would live to fight another day, but that was how Death Watch worked. Only the strongest made it and the weak were pushed out or left where their bodies hit the ground.

The Jedi came out to meet him. No doubt he had seen his lightsaber hanging at his side and he smiled. How easy it was to push the Jedi into fighting when an innocent life was at stake.

He reached for his helmet and pulled it off.

There was no longer a need for him to wear his mask.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Governor Vizsla?" Even Obi-Wan was shocked when the cape-wearing Mandalorian pulled his helmet from his head to reveal the handsome face of Pre Vizsla, Governor of Concordia and one of Satine's greatest supporters.

Only it was clear now that Vizsla had never really supported her. "You see me as you made me Duchess." There was no apology in his voice. "For generations and generations my family were proud warriors who fought against the Jedi and even raided their scared Temples. Now, we are nothing because of that woman who makes the name Mandalorian something weak and pathetic." Vizsla grabbed Obi-Wan's lightsaber and carelessly tossed it to Obi-Wan who caught it with a calm ease. "Defend the Duchess if you will Jedi scum!" Vizsla pulled off his cape as Obi-Wan slipped into his ready stance. Then to the Master's shock, Vizsla pulled free and turned on a lightsaber of his own. "In my hand I hold the Darksaber, stolen by one of my honored ancestors from the great Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Many Jedi have fallen by this blade and now you will join them!"

Obi-Wan could only stare in shock at the moment. The Darksaber...It was so similar to the very saber his Moonbeam carried and danced with. It was bigger though. The hilt darker and heavier as though the metal had been dipped in shadows. The blade blacker than midnight. Whoever had built the lightsaber must have been, like Analise inspired by designs of early Jedi weapons or even ancient swords.

He shook his head. Now was not the time to wonder and ponder at the existence of two unique lightsabers in the galaxy. Now was the time to fit for Satine and the peace she had worked so hard to create on Mandalore. Especially as Vizsla yelled angrily and came jumping up upon him. Obi-Wan just managed to block the black blade.

It was clear to the Master that Vizsla had no real training in using a Jedi weapon. He hacked and slashed with it as a being would a viroblade. In Analise's hands, such a saber danced as the crystal sang. In Vizsla's hands his saber didn't dance and the crystal didn't sing so much as cry with anger and pain.

Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed Vizsla's right wrist, ducking out of the way from a punch before letting go and spinning out of reach of the blade. He flung his head out, pushing Vizsla hard with the Force and the man flew back into the arms of his followers. Angrily Vizsla brushed aside their help and charged forward again.

He didn't have skill, but he was angry. Angry, but a sloppy angry. Obi-Wan was able to block all his strikes. Vizsla landed on his knees and Obi-Wan applied his own knee to the governor's chin before kicking out and sending the Darksaber flying. This only made Vizsla angrier and he came about Obi-Wan with fists and kicks. He kneed the Jedi hard in the gut before punching him hard enough for Obi-Wan to fly backwards, gasping for breath and shaking the spinning from his head.

Vizsla wasted no time as the Jedi began to stumble to his feet. He darted back for the Darksaber before powering on his jet-pack. At least the Jedi didn't have one of those.

But Obi-Wan was ready. As Vizsla flew at him, lightsaber raised; Obi-Wan wrapped the Force around him and asked to fly. He jumped straight up into the air. His face was jerked from one side to the other as Obi-Wan punched him before grabbing an arm and spinning Vizsla around. The man lost control of the jetpack as it sputtered and he plummeted to the ground. Obi-Wan landed in a crouch and waited as the Force began to yell a warning that got louder and louder and louder. "Finish them now!" Vizsla yelled. The three stepped in front of Vizsla, bending over...

Obi-Wan realized that the jet-packs weren't just for flying. They were also rocket launchers and there were three aiming straight at them. The Force was still wrapped around him and Obi-Wan spun out of the way, the rockets missing him by mere inches. He could feel their heat, smell their smoke. They whistled and he watched as instead of slamming into the rock, they whipped around to come back at him. "Satine we need to go!"

He was grateful that she didn't fight, but simply ran to him as he started dashing back to the lift, scooping her up into his arms. Obi-Wan jumped. He jumped and let the Force cushion them as they fell down the shaft and rolled into the mining facility. The rockets slammed into the lift wall and he covered Satine with his body to protect her from the debris, the heat.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't think anyone could surrvie that Sir, but we can always go check if you like."

"No! We don't have the time. We need to move out and head to the secondary base. There's no need to worry. We'll catch up to the Duchess soon and she'll get what's coming to her."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well after all this I should think it's safe to say we're even now."

"Just how are we even Satine?"

"Well I saved your life after all and you just saved mine, so there. We're even."

"You can say that, but I must say that my rescue was the most daring of the pair."

"Really? Well maybe we should let Analise be the judge of that."

"Wait...There's no need to give her a full run-down on what happened. Satine!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They wouldn't be taking a shuttle back to Coruscant. Satine had decided, after talking with Analise that she needed to go before the Senate herself to calm their fears about Death Watch. Only she could cut off the rumors that were threatening everything she had worked hard for and was still working hard for.

Anakin had arrived with the Coronet, a carefully selected group of Clones, a handful of Senators and their aides, and two astromechs. One of the astromechs had been quick to stick herself to her Mistress' side. At least it had made Satine smile to see the great Obi-Wan cowering in fear when Katee had rolled through the door with guards chasing after her and taser sparking.

That smile was gone now as they walked along the docks to the ship.

"But Duchess be reasonable," Tal Merrik pleaded with the Duchess. He alone seemed unhappy about her decision. "Pre Vizsla has fled. With him gone there is no possible way to know just how far Death Watch has spread or if they are indeed getting any sort of outside help."

"They are." Obi-Wan's voice was quiet as he spoke and Analise's head jerked up. She jut knew that whatever her husband was going to say would spark yet another debate between him and the woman who was fast becoming another good friend to her. "The Separatists are backing them, I have doubt of that."

"And I do!" Satine's voice was just as soft, but sharp. "I have lost count of how many times I have told just you alone that I want no part of this conflict!"

"After what happened Duchess, I am afraid that you may have no choice in that matter." Satine's eyes sparked and Analise felt the slight sting of betrayal from the older woman.

"I had thought that you of all people Obi-Wan would have understood my wishes, my need to stay out of this war." Satine shook her head before gesturing to Analise. "Come with me please Analise. I find myself in need of some calm right now." Obi-Wan nodded and she pressed a light kiss to her husband's cheek before following Satine. Alemc and Merrk keeping back though Obi-Wan just knew they were desperate to hear what the woman were saying.

"So the Duchess has taken a liking to our Analise then. Should make the trip easier" The Master turned and felt a weight lift a little at the sight of his brother and former Padawan. Cody and Rex trailed behind him with their men. "We're here to report for escort duty as ordered General."

"Anakin, men...I don't think I've ever been so glad to see you." Anakin tilted his head, those sky-blue eyes taking in everything he could see.

"You look like you could use a few days worth of sleep Master. What happened?"

"The locals and their peaceful ways...Let's just say they wore me out."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	45. Chapter Twenty-Eight:Betrayal in Hyper

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: I'm back:) Doing this particular arc is making me nervous, so I am really happy that it looks like everyone liked it:) I had so much fun writing Satine and am looking forward to writing her more.**

 **Thank you to pinkupinky and Guest for the reviews**

 **-I actually love Hamilton Guest:)I've seen clips of performances of it online and actually have the soundtrack. So does that mean Analise is Eliza and Satine is Angelica?**

 **-Please note that I am changing what the meals are called. I had been calling first-meal, mid-meal, and late-meal; but they actually don't use those terms in the show so I am returning to breakfast, lunch, and dinner.**

 **Onto this week's episode! With rumors running rampant in the Senate that Death Watch is on the brink of taking over Mandalore; Satine finds herself racing to Coruscant with a handful of Senators and a Jedi escort to block any bill that would send a Republic military force to her still healing planet. However there are some who are eager to see New Mandalore fall...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Fear not for the future, weep not for the past- Voyage of Temptation, Clone Wars Season Two**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Betrayal in Hyperspace**

He was tired of being a doormat.

He was tired of being stepped on and overlooked. Tired of speaking and not having his voice heard. He was tired of standing, of sitting, of following in the Duchess' shadow to offer her advice and to speak for his people only for her to pay him little mind. The Duchess far preferred to listen to words that came from the lips of others.

It seemed that he was mearly a decoration and he hated it.

His fists clenched as he gazed around him, carefully keeping his face bland and pleasant even as he seethed inside at the luxury that surrounded him. He couldn't stand it. All this luxury eluded him, even though he was not just Kalevala's Representative in the Senate, but also one of its Princes. No this luxury was not his to grasp even as the Duchess had only to raise her hand and command it. Just like the other Senators that had made the trip from Coruscant to Mandalore just to turn right around, board the Duchess' luxurious liner and travel back.

This wealth was not his and his voice was not heard. Mandalore might as well have claimed Kalevala for all the attention it received. He cursed the day his beloved planet had joined the Council of Neutral Systems. It was not him who spoke for them in the Senate or to the galaxy at large. It was the Duchess who spoke for them all and swept them along on a tide of suspicion and threats.

He didn't like war...Well didn't like it any more than a sensible person, a practical person who could see the money that was being made by planets that could help keep the wheels turning. He could see all those credits being made and seethed inside that he wasn't seeing any of it. Yes, Kaleval certainly wasn't suffering and even seemed to be thriving to a certain extent; but what did that matter when he was gaining nothing.

Well that was about to change.

He was about to bring the Duchess down and then he would have the power and the luxury that he had earned. He had earned it all indeed.

Taking a breath he looked around again at his surroundings. Soon it would be done and soon all this would be his. He could certainly get used to it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She would never get used to it.

Even with the Senator of Naboo, a former Queen as her sister-in-law Analise would never get use to luxurious surroundings.

She trailed after her husband and brother, their eyes barely glancing at the deep, jewel-toned wallpaper nor taking note of the plush carpet beneath their feet. Overhead lights were not good enough for this ship. Instead beautifully carved sconces made of hammered gold jutted out from the wall every few feet. Their glow was dim, hushed and in a way romantic.

Analise couldn't help it. She let out a deep sigh as they passed the threshold into the cabin they had been assigned. It was simple and plain, just like their quarters at the Temple with only some items here and there that spoke to the fact that they were not aboard a normal transport or even one of their cruisers. Instead they were racing to Coruscant on-board the Coronet, Satine New Mandalorian liner that the Duchess was proud of. It was a testament to the advances Mandalore had made in technology, travel, and art now that they had turned their attention to peace and not war.

Anakin chucked and grabbed his sister's long blonde braid, tugging it teasingly. _What's with that sigh little sister? One would think you were use to luxury like this, what with Padme spoiling you and all that._ His sky-blue eyes caught sight of the small gold cap at the end of her braid that nearly blended into her natural color and looks like a little bell. _Not just Padme anymore either I see._

Analise yanked her braid free from her twin's grip and spun around, planting her hands on her hips. Obi-Wan was only slight disturbed at just how much she glared like Satine and the pair had barely known each other a few days.

 _I am use to luxury big brother,_ she fairly spat the title at him in the exact same tone that Ahsoka used when Anakin was pushing her buttons a little too much. _But that doesn't mean I have to like it or get used to it._

 _No, you just have to learn how to ignore it like Father my Moonbeam._ Obi-Wan ran his hand soothingly down his wife's back.

 _I know...I know...It just makes me remember._ Anakin reached out and griped his sister's wrist, squeezing gently. He could feel along their Bond the unease she felt, what she remembered. The few dim memories she still had of her childhood home. A childhood that had been marked by luxury, every delight a child could have wanted. A childhood that had been first lonely but loved, then lonely and abused.

Anakin hoped one day those memories that hurt her would dim further, fade away into nothing. Despite everything that had happened, his Moon was so much happier with them and that's all he wanted her to remember. Being happy.

 _So what's the plan Master?_ Obi-Wan grimaced at the innocent question making both twins jerk their heads to him.

 _Anakin and I are going to join the Clones in the cargo hold to go over orders. There's not a lot of places that a would-be assassin can hide..._

 _But the cargo hold would be a perfect place._ Analise tilted her head, poking gently at her Bond with Obi-Wan. She closed her eyes slightly and studied the color dancing around his body. Spots of deep, evergreen flashed here and there amidst the cooler ice-blue. _Am I not going with you and Anakin?_

 _No...The Duchess requests that you stay by her side. Even with her Royal Guard, she thought that a Jedi might add some deterrent to any possible attacker._ His voice was only slightly bitter and Anakin snorted.

 _You're jealous_ he accused Obi-Wan, jabbing a finger at the Master. _Satine likes Analise and you're jealous!_ Obi-Wan sniffed and turned his head away from the twins to glare at some point on the wall beyond them.

 _I am not even going to dignify that with a response. Jealous indeed!_

The twins laughed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was always a cargo hold. Even on ships that pretty much scream luxury and elite.

The cargo hold on the Cornet was no different. It was dim, boxes and shipping containers were stacked everywhere. Narrow aisles had been created between towering piles that reached near to the ceiling. Anakin's mind was already racing, taking inventory of the surroundings.

He didn't like cramped and crowded cargo holds. They always hid so many little nooks and crannys perfect for someone to hide in.

In a way Anakin pitied the Clones and droids. They would be stuck in the cargo hold for much of the trip, searching every inch of it.

Not that he envied Analise for being commanded to the Duchess' side. He might dislike spending time searching through some random cargo hold, but it sure bet spending time with politicians. The never-ending, high-toned speeches tended to lull him to sleep...And he was married to one.

"As you all know our main concern is the group Death Watch. They will stop at absolutely nothing to hurt or even kill the Duchess Satine to reach their goals." There was a sharp tug on his Bond with Obi-Wan and Anakin quickly shifted his focus back to the present. "Right now they will be even more desperate to keep the Duchess from reaching Coruscant and pleading her case before the Senate."

"Which means there's a good chance that Death Watch might have some backing from the Separatists. The Republic might not like Mandalore's neutrality, but the Separatists like it even less." Rex tilted his head and Anakin just knew that his trusted Captain was trying to process just why a powerful system like Mandalore with a warrior past would want to stay neutral. Anakin had a pretty good idea that was what Rex was thinking, because he was thinking that himself. "So stay sharp men and patrol in groups of two or three. Artoo, Katee stay here with the men and use your scanners to pick up anything that the Clones' HUDs might miss." Katee rocked back and forth on her struts. She was clearly unhappy about being apart from her Mistress longer than necessary, but her Mistress was with the Duchess and if doing this protected the Duchess than her Mistress would be protected.

"Any other orders Generals?" Rex lifted his blaster, leaning it against his shoulder. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No...No other orders right now. If something happens upstairs we'll let you know." Rex and Cody gave each other a knowing look. They had been with the Generals and Commanders long enough that they could read the unseen signs of a Jedi stressed. Something was clearly up with Obi-Wan and the man was not saying a word. If Cody was a betting man like a lot of the vod'e were...Well he wasn't, but he was sure that something was up with his General.

Still there was nothing he could if the Jetii chose not to speak. So Cody shrugged to himself and nodded to the men. They had a duty to do.

Obi-Wan watched the men split into their teams. He sighed, pulling at his beard. This was one of those times he wished that Anakin was good at dealing with politics. Then his brother could go deal with Satine and the hanger-ons while he stayed with the men.

As if the Force wanted to remind him of his own duty as the Negoatitor, his comlink began to beep. With another sigh, this one muffled, Obi-Wan tapped the answer button and held his wrist close to his mouth. "Kenobi here."

 _"General Kenobi? Your presence and the presence of your fellow Jedi has been requested by the Duchess and her retinue."_

'Requested? More like ordered," Obi-Wan thought to himself and refused to give into the urge to roll his eyes. "Very well. Inform the Duchess that we shall be there shortly." He quickly ended the call and gestured to Anakin, Rex, and Cody.

Anakin peered at Obi-Wan from the corner of his eyes as they climbed into the lift. Not for the first time he wished he had just the smallest amount of Analise's gift for reading beings' auras, for sensing their shifting moods. What he could pick up on, through the shields of the Bond confused him. _Why are you so anxious Obi-Wan?_ The Master didn't move from his sage stance, stroking and pulling at his beard. _Analise is with the Duchess right now. You know she couldn't be in safer hands._

 _I know that Anakin. I have absolute trust in her. I know Satine is safe._ Anakin raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. It wasn't the first time Obi-Wan had slipped and referred to the Duchess by name.

 _Then why all the anxiety?_

 _Never mind!_ Obi-Wan's voice was sharp, curt. It was a tone that Anakin rarely heard outside the battlefield. _What was is long gone and over with._

'Who are trying to convince of that Master.' _Then you must have known the Duchess. Sounds like you were close Obi-Wan._ Obi-Wan did look up that, his eyes flashing at Anakin.

 _We did know each other and we were, are friends. But that's in the past._ Anakin said nothing else, but Obi-Wan knew better. He knew the wheels and gears inside Anakin's mind were turning and he was no doubt relaying the conversation to Analise.

His shoulders dropped and memories he had thought he had locked away came rushing back to him. The Master shook his head to banish them. There was no reason to remember them now.

So why were they coming back?

Why couldn't he lock them away again?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The further they went into the cargo hold, the darker it got. Eventually they were forced to turn on their lights attached to either side of their helmets. What illumination they provided wasn't much, but at least they could make out something other than just shadowy shapes.

Their boots echoed off the boxes, containers, and walls. They wiggled their way down the narrowest of aisles created by piles that seemed unstable and could topple over at any second.

"Well it's all clear over here," one of the men called into his helmet com. He waved a hand to his partner. "Come on, let's move onto the next sector." His partner sighed, but didn't protest as they marched down the aisle and went into the next cargo hold.

The door shut quickly behind them so they didn't see a green light came to life on one of the boxes. They didn't hear the soft beep as the lid was unlock. They didn't notice as the lid began to lift up and two metal limbs wiggled their way out...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This war, or any war for that matter is simply intolerable. Both sides know this, yet because industries profit they do and say nothing to stop it. Indeed they spread lies, they deceive us into taking part so that they may enjoy the ill-gotten gains!" Standing to one side of Satine's dais, Analise kept quiet as the Duchess and her new friend held court. The gathered Senators, some of whom were indeed among those who saw gain from the war were none-the-less held spellbound. "That's why I believe that when we, or anyone for that matter commits their system, their people to the fighting the war is already lost." Satine took a drink from the proffered tray of a BD-3000. Analise held one such drink of her own, though she barely sipped it.

"So then do you suggest that we should oppose the war simply on humanitarian grounds?" Analise narrowed her eyes at Tal Merrick. There were some beings that even with her gift they were hard to read. Seasoned politicians were among those as they learned early on how to mask their moods even from themselves if they wanted to gain anything. The royal and Representative was one such.

"When I speak before the Senate, to all who will be watching I will stand and oppose the war as being an affront to life itself! I will speak for the fifteen-hundred systems that have chosen me to represent them. I will speak for the millions and millions of beings who wish no part in this conflict created by other." In her mind Analise applauded the Duchess loudly. She was a Jedi, a warrior but in her veins flowed the Living Force. All life was important to her and it wasn't just soldiers that saw their lives stolen away during war.

She fought in the war because she had no choice, because the Force had willed it. Yet she stood with Satine and knew that her father would too.

"But there are some Your Highness that will argue that the best defense that can be found in the galaxy is a swift and decisive offense." Her head jerked up as the Bonds sang. She was near her husband and brother again. They had been on the same ship, so she had suffered no effects, she just felt better when they were in the same room. Even better when they were by her side.

Obi-Wan's words caused a stir, as they always did. The Senators, the Representatives, and their aides began to whisper among themselves as he and Anakin strode into the room. Her Soul Mate was not a politician, but a Jedi. Yet his words were silver and held the same weight as the Duchess sitting over them. She ducked her head lest those gathered see the smile on her face as Obi-Wan sheepishly lowered his head to Satine.

Her Ben. He would speak like a politician and stand tall, then act sheepish and humble like many assumed a Jedi was suppose to be.

"Well...You have certainly become the very proper General Master Kenobi."

"I beg your forgiveness Duchess for interrupting and for my words. I did not mean any disrespect."

"I see..." Analise glanced up at Anakin with a smirk as Satine's eyebrows arched and she gazed round the room. "I am certain that there is no need to introduce you to this General Senators. Surely everyone in the galaxy at this point knows all too well the man of half-truths and hyperbole that is the great Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Analise giggled quietly at the look on Anakin's face.

There weren't too many people who could take on Obi-Wan, match him, and even beat him. She was very much enjoying herself. "Your words, as always, are too kind Your Highness." Obi-Wan bowed, but it was in no way a bow of defeat. "You have already met my wife and fellow Jedi, Commander Analise Skywalker-Kenobi. Permit me then to introduce her brother and another fellow Jedi, General Anakin Skywalker." The Master stepped out of the way as Anakin stepped forward, bowing to those gathered.

"Duchess Satine, Senators. It is a honor to met you Your Highness. Commander Analise has told me of you and I thank you for the kindness you have shown her." Anakin couldn't have said anything better. Satine's features softened as she glanced at Analise.

"It is no hardship General Skywalker. There are very few beings who earn my admiration, but Commander Analise is one of them." Her face turned hard again as she spoke Analise's military title. "But it seems unfair, unjust that she hold any military title at all. She shares some of my views, indeed the very views that I had assumed were the cornerstones of the Jedi. After all it was not so long ago that your Order were the Republic's peacekeepers, not its Generals or Commanders."

"With all due respect my Lady, the Jedi are protectors. We fight for peace and today we your protectors." Satine swirled the drink in her glass, watching it gently lap at the edges of the glass.

"You fight to keep the peace, to protect it?" She chuckled a little. "That is a very amusing contradiction General Skywalker and a sad one."

"What Anakin was trying to say is that we are simply here at your behest Your Highness. We are here to prevent the Death Watch from launching an attack on you. To prevent any group that doesn't share your neutral point of view from attacking you." Analise's voice was the softest in the room, but it still rang clearly.

Once again Satine's face softened as she looked at the female Knight. "I understand that Analise, but I asked for no such protection. In fact I didn't want such protection at all."

"You might not see the need for such protection," Obi-Wan cut in his voice almost sharp and cutting. "The request was brought before us by a majority of your court, by people standing here in this room!" Satine's narrowed, they became cold as ice as she glared at Obi-Wan.

"It is strange Obi-Wan, but I don't ever remember you being the type of person that would hide behind excuses."

"And I certainly do not remember you being the type of person who would shrink away from their responsibilities!" Analise and Anakin stared at Obi-Wan in shared shock as Orn Free Taa wriggled his bulk in between the pair.

"Well...Well," the large Twi'lek Senator clapped his meaty hands together as he laughed. "We have certainly been taught a lesson at the hands of Duchess Satine and General Kenobi. They have reminded us that there are always two sides to every story and the wise listen to both." Abruptly he turned his back on Obi-Wan, nearly shoving the Master back as he pushed his way to the bottom of Satine's dais. "Now then Duchess, we must talk about the Senate vote. I think we should..."

"I think that a multitude of voices yelling at the same time creates discord, not any sort of good council." Again Analise mentally applauded the Duchess as Free Taa, whom she disliked was backed into a corner.

"Yes my Lady...You are right of course..." Obi-Wan opened both Bonds wide.

 _I agree that there is always two sides to every story, however Satine only ever favors and listens to her side._

 _Be nice Ben..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Redeye and Mixer carefully kept their distance from Katee as they followed the two astromechs through their assigned area. They didn't mind working with Artoo. General Skywalker's droid was really more of a pet. He was loyal, helpful, a hero even. Commander Analise's on the other hand...

Well it was safe to give the seemingly male-hating droid a wide-berth. No one wanted to be on the end of her anger and in close enough range of that taser.

 **"Buckethead M follow me"** Katee beeped out imperiously as she turned a corner and didn't pause in rolling around. Redeye chuckled and patted the top of Artoo's dome head.

"Guess old Artoo and I will take care of the south quadrant then." Beneath his helmet Mixer grimaced and rolled his eyes as Artoo rolled ahead of Redeye. Of course he would be stuck with the temperamental pink and sliver astromech.

"Whatever Redeye," he smirked as his voice took on a teasing tone. "Just make sure to keep your lights on and scream real loud if you need anything. After all it looks really dark down there." Redeye made a rude gesture at his vod that would have earned a scolding if he had done it in front of the little Commander. Rex sure didn't want Ahsoka picking up on any of their bad habits.

Of course none of the vod'e even spilled the beans about how the little Commander had racked up a rather impressive collection of words and gestures not fit for most polite company and downright rude on a good number of worlds.

"Whatever Mixer. You're the bigger baby." Not waiting to see what gesture Mixer threw at him or hear what the other might say, Redeye jogged after Artoo who was already a fair bit ahead of the slower Clone.

He didn't want to let what Mixer said get to him, but it was creepy this deep into the cargo hold. Redeye's head began to dart from side to side as shadows seemed to reach out from between the wall and boxes to reach for him. Sounds began to make him jump and he could swear he heard a faint beeping noise that wasn't the binary used by the astromechs.

There was a large gap between two towers of boxes and Redeye swore he heard a whirring sound. The whirring sound of gears as they shifted and moved. Redeye raised his blaster, reached out with his finger to rest near the trigger...

And found himself starting a fast beeping and bright light shinning R2-D2. The little droid gleefully rocked back and forth on his struts. Clearly pleased to have spooked the man. Redeye dropped his blaster, grateful that he hadn't shot the droid while letting out a deep sigh. "That wasn't funny Artoo. You need to knock that off."

 **"Is too funny! I should go tell Katee..."** Redeye shuddered. Katee would probably roll out and shock him as part of her own prank. He stepped back as Artoo rolled on, slightly drunk as only a droid could be that had successfully pulled of a prank.

'Droids...I'll never understand them.' Redeye shook his head and turned to go down a different path. "What that...Ahhhh!" He cried in fear and shock as two metal limbs belonging to something with dozens of blood red eyes jabbed themselves into his neck.

No...Redeye would never understand droids and now he would never get the chance.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The only way to keep Mandalore safe that is one-hundred percent guaranteed is a Republic military presence on the planet." Obi-Wan stepped slightly away from Anakin. "Even a small presence, a couple hundred troops to supplement Mandalore's already highly trained military would be enough to keep the Death Watch at bay if not end the threat altogether." Satine sat down her glass and stood, her eyes glaring at Obi-Wan and daring him to speak further.

"I must have something in my ears," she scoffed, "for I cannot believe that you just said that. I refuse any sort of outside military presence. I believe it is far better to negotiate terms, reason with these extremists." Obi-Wan boldly strode forward as Satine stepped down from her dais to meet him. Sensing trouble Analise stepped forward, but she wasn't quick enough.

"Oh yes...I am sure that you can negotiate with terrorists so long as you can hear them over the clanking of their battle droids!"

"Ha! Would you listen to that? I hear the sarcasm of a solider in your voice."

"And I only hear the endless delusions of a dreamer when you speak!"

"Obi-Wan, Duchess please!" Analise wiggled her way into between the pair, forcing them apart. Anakin stood at the back, a wine glass in hand and a smirk on his face. He didn't think he had ever seen Obi-Wan ever get that flustered or angry in front of a politician before. "I agree somewhat with the Duchess." All eyes snapped to the Jedi Knight was usually very quiet and calm, who very rarely spoke unless asked directly. "Obi-Wan...I still remember a little of the wars that were always tearing apart countries and governments on my old world and I remember what happened when other governments forced their way in and what happened to the people of those areas after troops from other countries were sent in. It was was rarely good." The Master huffed, the grey from his eyes draining just a little bit. "And Duchess I agree somewhat with Obi-Wan. You will need help, Mandalore will need help from the outside if you are to finally beat back Death Watch. Yes you can reason with them, talk with them. But they detest you and your rule. They won't sit there and listen nicely. Better to have a third party in the room than two parties that can't talk without hurling insults or shooting blasters." Satine backed down only the smallest bit as Analise stepped away. "What we need here is a break. A break to breath and focus on something else."

"I agree!" Merrik's voice rang out. Anakin snapped his head to the man, hearing the thinly veiled contempt for his sister. "I purpose that we table this...discussion for now and resume it at a later time."

"Here here!" Free Taa cheered and clapped his meaty hands together again. "We have a fine dinner waiting. It would be shame to ruin it with politics. Let's leave them aside for now and return to them after we have eaten."

Silence filled the room. It stretched as Obi-Wan and Satine stared at each other. They were slightly deflated, but neither wanted to make the first move. Those gathered held their breath until...

"Fine!"

"Fine! Analise come with me please. I have further need of your advice." Satine shoved Obi-Wan out of her way, almost storming out into the corridor. Smiling softly at her husband, Analise rose on tiptoe and lightly kissed her husband's cheek.

 _And here I thought you were the cool-headed one in the family_ she teased before walking away.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"All hands be aware that we are standing by for lightspeed. Calculations have been made, coordinates have been entered, all systems are green...Engage."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well I checked out my side and all is secure. How are things on your end Redeye?" There was no answer, just a clicking static cut-off as he waited. "Redeye are there? Do you copy?" Just more silence. Mixer didn't like it.

Something metallic fell to the ground, banging into the boxes near him. Mixer slowly turned, his eyes staring at the ground. There lay, perfectly innocent a DC-15A blaster. The same DC-15A blaster that he held in his own hands and now shifted to his left as he bent down and picked up the gun. How had it gotten there? He was the only trooper in that section and as far as he knew Redeye was far on the other side. And Redeye, Mixer knew would never toss his blaster away unless he had no choice. It was built into all the Clones.

Something wasn't right at all...

Something began to chatter behind him and Mixer turned...And found himself staring into dozens of bright blood red eyes. He didn't have time to lift his blaster and he barely had time to scream as metal limbs jabbed their way through his armor and pierced deeply into his skin before jerking him up into its lair.

Leaving a pink and sliver astromech hiding behind a box.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _So you and Satine have a history huh?_ Anakin mutely asked Obi-Wan over their Bond as Master and Knight returned to the room Obi-Wan and Analise had been assigned. _Sounds like you two go way back._

 _Not really. The Duchess and I first met each other when I was around eighteen or nineteen. It was a mission I took with Father shortly after becoming a Senior Padawan. It was an extended mission, lasted almost a standard year I think._ They stepped into a lift and Obi-Wan keyed in the floor number. _But we were always moving during that time, always running. The Krayze and New Mandalore enemies had sent bounty hunters after us and they never gave up. We lived hand to mouth, always watching over our shoulders and not really trusting anyone outside that small circle._

 _Well when you put that way it sounds almost romantic_ Anakin chuckled. Then chuckled harder at the glare Obi-Wan directed his way.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Artoo hadn't believed Katee when she told him. There was no such thing as monsters. Well unless those monsters were Greivous or the Sith, but none of those would be so bold as to be on the ship so it was the same as there was no such thing as monsters.

Still his fellow droid insisted and rather than listen to Katee's whining, Artoo had given in and gone with her to find Mixer. As they searched her beeps became silent and her head spun in all directions.

They found Mixer's helmet, but no Mixer. The lovingly painted helmet was laying on the floor. The owner who taken such time and care no where in sight The corner was dark, the shadows growing. **"Believe me now?"** Katee demanded hotly.

 **"Maybe I do and maybe I don't...We should go find our Masters."** He rolled away from the helmet, faster than he had rolled to it. Thank the Force Katee didn't say anything. She was too busy rolling too.

Both droids weren't paying attention to where they were going and smacked right into Rex and Cody's legs.

Katee and Artoo looked at each other. If they couldn't find their Masters, the Clones were the next best option.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _So why does Satine hate violence or war for that matter? It seems odd considering the fact that Mandalorians can still receive warrior training._

 _A civil war. It's why Father and I were protecting her. Even though New Mandalore honors their warrior heritage and even agrees to the training of warriors to protect Mandalore, they are strongly anti-war. So they went after her._ _It nearly finished Mandalore which was still suffering after thousands of years of war. That war claimed millions of Satine's people, it claimed members of her family. When Satine took power, she became the leader of New Mandalore, a political group that followed the idea of neutrality, pacifism._ Obi-Wan smiled sadly. _She had so much work to do when she returned and it's still not done._

Anakin studied his brother and former Master from the corner of his eyes. Obi-Wan was doing his best to hide it, but he could still sense it. The man had cared deeply for Satine, loved her. He still cared deeply about it her, but his heart and soul belonged to another. Still this was Obi-Wan who like Anakin and Analise loved with his everything. He was just quieter about it. _Why didn't you stay to help? From the sound of it and from watching the two of you she would have liked to have done that with your help._ Obi-Wan shook his head as they entered his quarters.

 _There would have been...Problems if I had stayed._ With a wave of his hand, Obi-Wan pulled out the desk chair in the narrow room that he was to share with Analise and sat down. _You have to remember Anakin that this was before the Order allowed attachments. I was a Jedi and as Jedi my duty was to serve the galaxy at large. Not stay to help Satine and her people._

 _That makes no sense!_ Anakin shook his head. _It's clear that you had feelings for her, that you cared for her._

 _And those feelings are the reason I almost stayed. But think about it Anakin...If I had stayed I would have been giving up everything I would have worked hard for. My entire life was all about the Order. I would never have met or Analise and..._

 _You and Analise would have never fallen in love or become Soul Mates if you had stay. Maybe Analise and I would never had joined the Order._ Obi-Wan nodded, resting his chin in his hand.

 _The Force guided me then as it does now...But that doesn't mean that I haven't thought about what it would have been like if I had stayed back then. My heart breaks when I do though and remember all that I have now because I left..._ Anakin frowned, but before he could say anything Obi-Wan's com went off, cutting through the quiet and heavy mood. "What is it Captain Rex?"

 _ **"It's Artoo and Katee General Kenobi. Something's spooked the pair of them. I also did a count of my men and came up two short. Neither Redeye or Mixer are checking in. Hate to say it, but my gut's telling me that whatever spooked the droids got them."**_

"That's a good bet Rex. Hang tight. I'm on my way right now to assist you," Obi-Wan spoke rapidly into the com before ending the call and standing from the chair. Anakin held up his hands, shaking his head.

 _No you don't Master. I'll go down and check things out with the Clones. Whatever is down there we can handle it._

 _Alright Anakin...I'll try to get Satine to let Analise go with you too. Katee will be better behaved for her._ Anakin chuckled and gave Obi-Wan a good luck salute before the pair left.

The Master sighed. He did have a feeling that convincing Satine to let Analise help Anakin would be the tougher of the two jobs.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Since she and Obi-Wan had fought, Satine had been subdued and quiet, thinking. Analise sat across from her at the other end of the table. Only Senator Onaconda Farr of Rodia had smiled at her when Satine had told her to sit. The others looked as though they had swallowed something sour before ignoring her. Farr though had smiled and whispered softly that he was happy she was there.

It wasn't too surprising. Padme lovingly called the Senator Uncle Ono and he had told Analise upon meeting her that he expected that she would do the same. "After all," he had chuckled. "What old man doesn't like to have two beautiful nieces on his arms."

"What is wrong Analise?" The Senator now leaned over to the Knight, pitching his voice so as not to be heard over the low murmur of the other three dinners.

"I am worried about the Duchess Uncle. She has been so quiet and look," Analise pointed a little towards the gold plate before Satine. "She is not eating." Farr frowned as he took in the empty plate. Even Analise had something on her own and Free Taa was happily gorging himself as though he would never eat again.

"Perfect! Deep fried nuna legs! My favorite!" He clapped loudly as a droid piled his plate with the large legs. Analise shook her head. She was not a big eater of meat.

"Did she say anything when the two were alone?" Analise shook her head.

"No...She just wanted to hear about my life within the Jedi, about my own personal views on the war." Farr nodded and opened his mouth to say more when the doors opened and the guards parted their staffs to permit Obi-Wan to enter. Satine raised her head up from the silent contemplation of her empty plate and stared at the Master as he bowed.

"I beg forgiveness for the interruption Duchess, Senators. A situation has been discovered by our men below decks and until it is resolved I ask that you wait here." He came up to Analise who had already pushed her plate away from her in anticipation. "Duchess I ask that you release Analise so that she may go down to help."

"Why? Why should Analise go down to help and not you?" Satine's question was a challenge and Analise rolled her eyes. Now Satine was choosing not to be quiet anymore. Instead she was now choosing to bait Obi-Wan, to get a raise out of him, and then verbally spar him into another draw.

"If I may Duchess," Analise gave her the winning Skywalker smile. The smile she used so much more less than her twin or baby sister. "My astromech, Katee is currently with our men and she...She is not exactly their biggest fan." She spread her hands in apology. "My brother made her for me to serve more as a protector when I am on missions by myself. Only in doing so he made her very mistrustful of men, including Obi-Wan. The search will go easier if I am there to handle Katee."

"And since she and General Skywalker are twins. Jedi twins have rather uncanny abilities when they pool their skills." Both Obi-Wan and Analise could see the wheels in Satine's head turning. She was no stranger to the skills and abilities of the Jedi. She knew what they could do.

Finally, when it seemed as though hours had passed, Satine closed her eyes in what could be a sign of short defeat and nodded. "Very well. You may go Analise, but please be careful and come back." She eyed the younger woman's plate where very little food had actually been eaten. "I might have to speak to you privately about the eating habits of warriors."

To the surprise of all, Analise smirked cheekily as she stood. "Then you must get in line Duchess." She curtsied. "If you will excuse me, I will go meet with Anakin."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright men give all the details on what's going on. I'm missing dinner and as you all know I need lots of food or I'll wilt away." His twin rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of Naboo." Anakin would have responded except Cody beat him to it.

"We don't have any details Sirs on what's going on." The Commander had early on mastered the art of ignoring the jabs the twins threw at each other when Anakin was being his overly-dramatic stuff to get a few laughs and break the tension. "All we do know is that Redeye and Mixer are gone. We haven't been able to raise either of them on the coms and..."

 **"Mistress! Mistress! There's a monster! An ugly monster! It took one of the mean men!"**

 **"It's true! It's true!"** Artoo and Katee whistled over each other as they rocked back and forth on their struts. Analise knelt down on one knee, running her hands over the top of their domes in a soothing fashion. **"It's scary!"**

"It's alright you two. Anakin and I are here now, so it's not so scary anymore is it?" Both droids stopped their frantic whistling and rocking at Analise's tone.

"She's right. We're right here. Use your scanners and we'll see if we can't find that scary monster." The droids didn't seem convinced that just by having a pair of Jedi the monster would be less scary and less dangerous, but they didn't say anything. After all they were still Jedi.

Turning on their lights, Artoo and Katee slowly rolled through the maze of boxes and containers, leading the Jedi and Clones to where Redeye had last been. Artoo didn't know where Mixer had gone missing. The two had split up after the blue and sliver astromech had scared him.

There was nothing.

Nothing.

 _Something evil is here Anakin..._

 _But..._

 _But I'm not sure if it is alive._ Anakin held a finger to hi lips. There was no need to get the droids or Clones worked up until they had proof. "Let's keep going," he ordered in his calm General's voice.

They kept going. They going deeper and deeper into the shadowy corners of the cargo hold that no one had searched yet.

One of the larger boxes had been overturned and its contents, whatever had been inside were gone. Long gone. Stepping closer Anakin and Analise could see scratches, maybe even claw marks left behind by whatever had been in there as it made a mad dash for freedom.

"Wow..." Rex breathed quietly. "Well I guess whatever was in there got taken."

"Or walked out on its own." His brow furrowed and Analise once again bent down to soothe the frightened droids. "Alright men, we need to find just what was in this box. I want you fan out, split into squads and keep in contact. Analise and I will let Obi-Wan know what's going on. Then we'll join in the search."

"What are you thinking?" Analise asked quietly as the men began their search. Her brother shook his head.

"I don't want to say, because I don't want to be right." He raised his wrist com and punched in the number for Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan? Are you there?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan's addition at the dinner table had been welcomed less than Analise's. Free Taa and Merrik both glared at the Master as he had taken the seat his wife had left behind. Satine had only risen one slender eyebrow at his rudeness, but had said nothing. Farr had given him a polite smile which Obi-Wan returned. He knew the man in passing and had heard from Qui-Gon that Padme was working on him becoming a member of FOJ.

His comlink beeped and cut through the hushed and meaningless conversation. Satine looked up at him and Obi-Wan gave her a half-smile. She frowned, but lowered her eyes. If something was going on, he would tell her. She knew that.

"Please excuse me Duchess, Senators." He pushed himself away from the table, rose, and took a few steps towards the door where he could answer the call and not run the risk of being overheard by anyone other than Satine's loyal guards. And they wouldn't say anything just in case it could put the Duchess in danger. "This is Kenobi. What's going on down there Anakin? Has you search yeilded anything?"

 _ **"It looks like it. We found a container that had been opened and the contents are gone. Also we still can't find Mixer and Redeye or raise them on the coms."**_ That was not the news Obi-Wan had wanted to hear.

"I know I don't have to tell you that this is not good. Not good at all." Obi-Wan sighed and refused to give into the urge to tug at his beard. It wouldn't take Satine long to pick up on the fact that tugging was a sign that he was stressed or worried. She had always been good at reading him. "Look I'll stay up with the Senators and Duchess just in case whatever or whoever was in that box gets up here. I want you to stay down there with the men and Analise. See if you can find those missing contents."

 _ **"On it Obi-Wan!"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It might have made more sense for the Jedi Knights to split up, but that wasn't going to happen. Instead Anakin and Analise crept slowly through the cargo hold, Artoo rolling in front of them and Katee following. Anakin gripped his saber in his right hand and held tightly to Analise with his left. His twin held her own saber just as tightly in her left hand.

They were twins. They were the Force's Sun and Moon. At times like this, it was better that they were together. Even the cargo hold shadows seemed to shrink and hide when passed them by.

Artoo let out a soft whistle, a warning and scared. Something was moving in the shadows beyond. Something in white armor with blue paint in patterns that were familiar to both Knights. Anakin smiled a little. "There you are Redeye. Where have you been old man? You must have known how..."

 _Sun!_ Analise tugged on her brother's hand as he went to move forward, stopping him. Turning Anakin saw in the dim light that his sister's face was pale, her eyes wide. _I sense nothing...Nothing but death and evil intentions._ He frowned and turned back to the Clone.

"Redeye? What's wrong?" Redeye's feet were dragging on the floor, his legs barely moving as his arms swung limply from side to side. His head was down, flopping in time with the sway of his body like his arms. Analise wa right. Something was wrong.

The Clone came into stray beam of bright light and the Jedi saw it. A shape, like a giant spider behind Redeye. They could see the two metal limbs dangling the body by the shoulders in front of it. Using the poor Redeye like a lure to draw in its prey.

As one, matching blades of sky-blue, the same sky-blue as the eyes that stared at the droid in anger and sadness, sang as they sprang to life.

The droid thew the Clone's body at them like it was a toy. The twins acted, dropping their linked hands and darting to either side as poor Redeye was slammed into the crates behind them. Their dodging apparently triggered whatever anger had been built into the droid for it dropped from the wall where it had been clinging, chattering as it stepped into the light and Anakin cursed.

 _Damnit! Watch yourself Analise. That's one of those cursed SD-K4s!_

 _Just watch your own self!_ Analise sent back to her twin as the droid charged at the pair, its dagger-like limbs raised high as it prepared to stab them.

The twins moved as one again, spinning as the droid cut between them and slashing out with the blades, easily removing a leg each and knocking it off balance. The SD-K4 skidded along the floor and crashed into the same crates that Redeye had hit. The pair breathed in sync as they waited. The droid was angry, its chattering even more harsh as it staggered to the limbs it had left. It looked between the pair, it's computer mind calculating which Jedi to go after first since it clearly could not go after both.

Anakin blanched when he saw it's target. The droid began to run, the still glowing remains of its legs dragging against the ground as it went after Analise. Without a thought Anakin threw out the Force and pushed his sister out of the way even as he threw himself into the killer droid's path. She skidded and bumped along the floor until she hit a wall. Anakin winced. He hadn't meant to push her that hard.

The droid took the moment of Anakin's distraction to lash out. It had staggered backwards and fighting to keep it's balance had dug its limbs into two boxes. These boxes it flung at the Knight, knocking Anakin to the floor and the wind from his lungs. He shook his head to look up. The droid was moving closer. He was first and then Analise. Anakin started to gather his strength. He needed to fight it...

Blaster bolts came out of nowhere, striking and pounding the SD-K4. Pushing it back and back. Sitting up further Anakin saw the Clones, Rex and Cody with their blasters blazing running towards them. Shot after shot hit their mark, shoving the droid back into the boxes until it shook and lay still.

One of the men peeled away from the group and bravely approached Analise. Katee glared at him with her optical receptor, but didn't say or do anything as he helped the Knight to her feet. Anakin required no help and pushed himself to his own feet as they stood and stared at the droid.

There was clanking sound, metal limbs scratching on metal walls and floor. Swinging around they saw a second SD-K4 scurrying towards the lift. "Dammit!" Anakin cursed again as the droid forced the lift droids open and powered its way up the shaft.

"Obi-Wan it's bad news!" he yelled into his com. "There's assassin probes down here and one of them just got into the lift shaft. It's heading your way!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He could feel the Senators behind him, still seated at the table as they went still. Their fear leaked into the Force. Satine was not afraid. Obi-Wan wasn't surprised. So many threats had been made on her life that they death threats no longer held fear for her. They were more a normal occurrence. One that no one wished to have, but as the life of being a pacifist leader on a planet with a rich history of battles and wars.

"Quick!" The guards jumped to attention. Obi-Wan didn't need to question whether or not they would listen, if they would perform his orders without question. The guards were wholly loyal to Satine and her alone. They would die for her. "Get to the lifts! We need to stop the droid there!" They ran for the door...

But it was too late to get to the lifts.

The SD-K4 shoved the doors opened. Senators jumped from the table in panic. Obi-Wan could hear the sound of plates and glasses breaking as they hit the floor. When his head bounced against the wall after the droid knocked him and the guards flying, he heard Free Taa's wailing scream for help.

Well...Not all Senators could be like Padme or Bail.

Shaking the haze from him, Obi-Wan watched as the droid leapt onto the table and raced towards Satine. 'Not today you mental menace!' Wrapping the Force around him, Obi-Wan took a running leap, bouncing himself off the droid to land in front of the Duchess. His lightsaber hummed in his hand as he drew back his arm then stabbed it hard. He jammed his lightsaber into one of the droid's large optical receptors and twisted it.

The droid hissed and shook, fighting to pull itself off; but it didn't matter. Its lights dimmed, went out, and the droid was still.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin kicked at the droid before turning his back on it. "Alright men we're going to have carefully go over every inch of this place. There still might be another one of those these down here..."

"Anakin watch it!" Analise's voice ripped through the men. She was pointing with one hand at the droid as her lightsaber lit up in her other. Anakin turned and his eyes widened.

The top of the droid's head had small circular openings. out of which were now pouring dozens of smaller assassin probes! They could be twice as deadly as their bigger mother. They were smaller and faster, which made them hard to shoot or cut down.

"There's too many of them!"

He thumbed on his own lightsaber. 'I hope Obi-Wan is having an easier time of it.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'I hope the twins are having an easier time of it,' Obi-Wan thought as the assassin probes climbed out of the SD-K4. He knew that the Senators wouldn't be much help. Especially Free Taa. The overweight Twi'lek only let out another womanly scream and actually dropped his deep fried nuna leg as he turned in terror to run.

Obi-Wan had never thought that anything would have made Free Taa let go of food. The man did like his indulgences.

Shaking his head Obi-Wan returned his attention to the probes. They would not be doing their job today.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Get behind us!" Analise called to the men as she and Anakin began sweeping their lightsabers through the chittering, murderous little droids. The men, some of them frantically pointed their blasters at the ground and shot wildly. Artoo and Katee rolled right through the probes, sending out electrical bursts to the right and left, shorting them out.

In the middle of a sweeping swing, Analise paused and went pale. Behind her one of the vod'e was screaming in terror and pain. She looked at him and nearly cried herself. The poor man, overwhelmed by his fear and panic was now slowly, painfully being killed as the probes wiggled their way into his helmet, beneath his armor.

There was nothing Analise could do now. Just remember his name and mourn him later.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the last thing he had expected Satine to do.

He though that the Duchess would go to a corner and hide, maybe throw a broken bit of a plate or even some food at the probes.

He hadn't been expecting her to pull a deactivator hold-out pistol from one of her sleeves and begin firing it into the crowd of probes. And firing with amazing accuracy he had to admit.

They found themselves pressed back-to-back, slowly turning in a circle as Obi-Wan sliced the jumping probes in half and Satine fired shot after shot at the ones still on the floor. "I never pictured you with a deactivator!" he admitted. The Duchess chuckled.

"I'm a pacifist Obi-Wan. I don't believe in war, but I do believe in self-defense."

"Well you are certainly sounding like a Jedi!" Obi-Wan chuckled as he and Satine quickly took care of the probes.

Slowly the Senators emerged from their hiding places. 'Though why Senator Free Taa thought a protocal droid would protect him is beyond me.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were done. All the assassin probes were still and scattered at their feet. The Jedi turned off the sabers. Analise bent down, patting the astromechs heads as she praised them. "Good job you two."

"You'll spoil them Analise," Anakin rolled his eyes. "The vod'e did good too. Assassin probes are not easy things to fight with cool heads."

"Anakin is right. All of you were brave and fought well."

"Thank you Sirs," Rex spoke for them all as Analise stood. "But SD-K4s with assassin probes triggered to release if the main droid bit it?" The Captain shook his head. "How were those things even brought on-board? Surely someone would have notice."

"How they were brought on board isn't the issue here Rex." Anakin crossed his arms, his eyes hard and unflinching. "The question is who ordered them to smuggled on-board in the first place."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The room was slowly being put back together. Obi-Wan bent picked up one of the probes. He looked at closely, searching for...Well he didn't know what he was searching for. Such probes rarely held any sort of clue about who their master was. "This little adventure brought back memories," he half-turned to Satine who come up beside him. "This little buggers remind me of that swarm of venom-mites on Draboon that nearly brought us down remember?"

"Of course. I never had the scar you gave me removed. Whenever I see it on my arm I remember that little incident."

"A scar from the venom-mites?" Obi-Wan frowned. "Duchess I carried you to keep you safe from the venom-mites. You wouldn't have a scar..." Satine laughed.

"Silly Obi-Wan. I was talking about when you dropped me after we got away from the venom-mites. That's what my scar is from."

"Oh...I see."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey you! I'm looking for the droid that's in charge of keeping track of all the cargo that comes aboard this ship. Isn't that you?" Analise giggled a little as the protocol droid gave his version of a sniff. It apparently wasn't happy to have been woken up from low-power mode by her demanding and somewhat intimidating twin. She guessed that normally on a ship like the Coronet, there wasn't much the droid needed to do with the cargo once they were off-planet and in hyperspace.

"Yes Sir. I am the droid in charge of the cargo." Even his very tone sounded offended as he stood up from the crate he had been setting on and marched slowly over to another upon which a datapad had been carelessly tossed. "Are all those horrible droids gone now? This has been a most uncivilized crossing so far because of them."

Anakin fought the urge to run a hand over his face. This droid was going to drive him crazy. "That's what I am trying to find out right now!" he snapped. "So I need to see the cargo manifest and you should be the one that has it!"

"Of course I have it!" the droid snapped back as he walked back towards them, datapad in hand.

"Can you tell us where they come from?" Analise jumped in before Anakin could bite the head off of the poor droid who was just doing his job.

"All information relating to cargo, the owners, and places of origin can be found within the manifest." He held out the datapad and Anakin swiped it. Standing on tiptoe, Analise read over her brother's shoulder and frowned. The manifest read that the boxes with the SD-K4s had been labeled medical supplies and that they were being shipped to Coruscant, but...

"There's no name here!" Anakin growled even as Analise poured calm to him.

"Shouldn't there be a name? Someway to show who shipped it?" Analise very well knew that on manifests names of the people shipping always appeared. It was the law. The droid shook his head slowly.

"Do you see that seal there?" He reached over and tapped the datapad. "That seal means that whatever is in those boxes has Senate approval which means no other information need be providing. Such seals have always been accepted when transporting cargo aboard the Coronet."

The twins looked at each other. They had a very bad feeling about this.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about this. He certianly didn't like what he was reading on the cargo manifest that Anakin had handed him. Seeing that seal could only mean one thing. "One of the the very distguinshed Senators onboard are traitors."

"We can probably and safely rule out Senator Farr and Robb," Analise pointed out. "Robb is a member of the FOJ and Farr has allied himself closely to them without joining ever since that incident with Gunray on Rodia." The Knight nibbled on her lower lip. "If anything they might be targets just like Satine for pushing the war to end." Obi-Wan stroked his beard. It was true.

"To be safe we'll have to look at everyone." Something clicked and clacked behind him. The Jedi turned to see one probe skirtting across the floor. Somehow it had made it through the pistol and lightsaber that had claimed its kin. "Look at that...One of our little friends is still alive." Obi-Wan passed the manifest back to Anakin. "You two return to the cargo hold. Find any remaining assassin droids and take them out of play. I'll stay here and find out which Senator is gunning for the Duchess."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What little appetite she had had before the attack had quickly vanished as she felt the weight of yet another assassination attempt settle upon her shoulders. There was just something about having someone out there trying to kill her that just made food tasteless. "Come Duchess come!" Free Taa waved around a fresh leg and the smell made Satine slightly queasy. There was a man who never let an attack come in the way of enjoying his food. Once it was over and he was no longer hiding. "You must eat, you must. You shall need all your strength as you go before the Senate."

The way he said it made it almost sound like a threat even though his voice was loud and friendly. Satine shook her head. "Thank you Senator Free Taa, but no. Assassination attempts always rob of my hunger." She offered a wan smile and Free Taa chortled, taking her smile to mean that she was joking. "But my lack of appetite is no excuse for you to abstain from such a fine meal. Please do enjoy."

"Thank you Duchess...As you wish." Satine quietly snorted to herself. She had not doubted that the man would have not gone on with his meal. "Ahhh! General Kenobi has brought our desert. Wonderful!" Satine frowned. Even after such an attack, Obi-Wan would have not brought the desert. She started at the Jedi Master and General who held some sort of covered dish in his hands.

"I'm afraid that this desert might be too much even for your highly refined palate Senator." Her frown deepened as Obi-Wan whipped off the purple fabric...To reveal a covered plate and a very angry probe droid, throwing itself against the cover.

Free Taa paled and slouched away in his seat, putting distance between himself and the miniature killer. "Yes...Yes...You are correct General Kenobi. Such a treat does not agree with me." He gulped down the contents of his glass.

"I am testing out a theory I came up with after the attack. My theory is that whoever is controlling our little friend here made sure when he programmed it and its friends that they would attack only the Duchess and those who defend her, but not their Master." Obi-Wan held the covered plate towards Free Taa and the Senator whimpered in fear, leaning back and covering his face as the probe banged frantically against the cover.

"No! Put it away! Put it away!" Satine slammed her hands on the table, half-rasing from her seat.

"Obi-Wan I cannot allow this! Such questioning methods borders on cruel. Why it could almost be torture!" Obi-Wan didn't reply at first as he bent between the seats of Robb and Farr. The droid went more crazy. Banging against one side than the other.

"Don't worry Duchess, I have everything under control. I am merely trying to find who among your guests is our traitor." He eyed the droid. "Well this little one seems not to like either the Honorable Kin Robb or Senator Farr." He didn't need to say anything as he walker around the back of Satine's chair, only tightening his grip on the cover and plate as the droid seemed to become bent on killing itself to get to the Duchess. "But this is interesting..." He had rounded the Duchess, was slowly approaching Merrik. The Representative stared stonily down at the table, refusing to look up. The droid had gone still, calm. "I must say this droid does seem to like you Prince. Is there anything you would like to say?"

"Just that...You are too clever for your own good Kenobi!" Merrick's arm swung up, knocking the plate free from Kenobi's grip. The cover and plate went flying one way and the probe the other. It landed on the table, its feet scratching it as it ran back towards the Duchess. Obi-Wan summoned a plate to his hand and then dashed in front of Satine, slamming the plate into the probe and sending it flying off the table.

It landed on one of Satine's protocol droids. The sliver plated droid panicked as the smaller droid wiggled it's way into the small gaps between its plates, shorting out the wires and sending the bigger droid falling to the ground. The Senators and Duchess, through scared gathered around as the probe wiggled free...

And leapt onto the back of Farr! The Rodian Senator thrashed around, arms and hands scrambling to get the tiny terror off. "Hold still Farr!" Obi-Wan yelled. Trusting the command of a Jedi, Farr stopped and held still just long enough for Obi-Wan to carefully run his lightsaber along Farr's back, destroying the probe droid and leaving the Senator unharmed.

"Well...You might have destroyed my droids, but I've got the Duchess!" Obi-Wan spun around to see Satine struggling in a headlock! Her elegant headdress had fallen to the ground as Merrik began to back out of the room, a blaster pointed at Satine's head. Merrik was smirking as they backed out of the room and the doors closed.

Satine was frightened, he knew that. He also knew that she would never show it. "Robb take care of Farr!" Like Farr, Robb quickly went to help her friend and fellow Senator while Obi-Wan dashed out of the room.

He had to save Satine!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Anakin, Analise...I found the traitor! It's Tal Merrik. He's taken Satine hostage and I could use some help!"**_ By the light of their lightsabers, Anakin glared down at his wrist com. He and Analise were stalking the remaining SD-K4s in the dark, only a blue glow to see by. Artoo and Katee rolled along behind them.

Rolling her eyes Analise reached out through their Bond, connecting to her husband. _We'll be there as soon as we can Ben, but we have some problems of our right now that need to be solved._ Shutting down the Bond a little, tapped Anakin's shoulder in code to let him know that she gotten a hold of Obi-Wan and that everything was good for now.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Rex, Cody have you and the other vod'e found anything yet?"**_

"Not yet Commander Analise, but we'll keep going." Neither Rex nor Cody had lightsabers to see by or enhanced vision through the Force. They had only the lights on their helmets and what information the HUD feed them in their helmets. "What's that?"

Cody had bent down. Beneath his helmet Rex's eyes widen in realization as Cody picked up a helmet, a Clone helmet. He kept his blasters at the read as Cody slowly turned the helmet over and peered inside...

Suddenly a probe leapt out of the helmet and onto Cody! The normally cool Commander panicked and stumbled back as he tried to dislodge his unwelcomed passenger.

Blaster began to fire and the sound echoed...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sound echoed, sending Anakin and Analise into action. The twins used the Force, dashing to where they had heard the blasters.

Rex and Cody were on the floor, their guns forgotten as they clawed at their armor and helmets. Little probes run up and down them, trying to wiggle their way through to fragile skin. Lightsabers swinging Anakin and Analise waved them over the Clones, delicately slicing through the probes and getting them off their men. Artoo and Katee helped by shocking the ones that the Jedi missed.

It had felt like hours, but it was really only a few minutes later as Cody and Rex stood. They panted as they picked up their neglected blasters. "Thanks Sirs," Rex gasped out and shook his head. "That was way too close."

"It's no biggie Rex." Analise looked at the scene. At the pieces of probes scattered at their feet. "Those are the babies..."

"Now where is the momma?" Anakin finished. If things hadn't been so serious, Rex and Cody would have laughed. Instead Rex only shrugged.

"Don't know what that hunk of junk is. We haven't found any sign of her yet..." There was a metallic roar and suddenly Rex was flying through the air! The others dodged out of the way as angry SD-K4 charged past them and landed on top of Rex. It raised it's sharp metal legs...

And Rex grabbed them. The Captain wrestled the legs out of the way before kicking up and planting his boot firmly on the droid's bottom. He kicked as hard as he could, sending the droid up and off of himself as he rolled onto his stomach. The droid chattered angrily as it jumped and clung onto a nearby wall. Rex grabbed his blaster and began firing.

"Hold on Rex! Analise now!" Clone Captian and Commander stared as the Jedi General and Commander threw their lightsabers. They stood next to each other, hands outstretched as the sabers flew in opposite directions, arching around to slide through the SD-K4's legs. The droid wailed as it fell to the ground as the lightsabers flew back into waiting hands. "Now Rex!"

He didn't waste a moment. Rex jumped on top of the door and blasted away with guns. He kept shooting and shooting until the momma didn't so much as beep and the babies were nothing but scrap inside.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She couldn't watch, but Satine forced herself to watch as Merrik used his blaster to calmly, coolly, professionally shoot each and every person on the bridge. Head-shots. None of them stood a chance. Merrik didn't even crack as the pilot pleaded, begged desperately for his life.

"Monster! You're a monster! Your hands are covered in blood!" Satine clawed at the arm wrapped around her neck, she kicked her feet. She fought tooth and nail as she had been fighting. She was a pacifist, but she would defend herself. She had to defend herself. Satine knew she just had to hang on until Obi-Wan got to her...

Her captor only chuckled and tightened his grip even as he almost lovingly stroked her face. It was enough to make Satine gag. "Well you're going to have to get use to monsters my dear Duchess." Satine gagged again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Did you find Satine and Merrik?" The question burst out of Obi-Wan before he had even skidded to a stop on the carpet before Anakin. The younger man shook his head.

"No sign of them Master. Analise though has taken some of the men and is stationing them at every escape pod so that Merrik can't get out that way." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"A good plan, but Merrik knows he is outnumbered here. Before he makes his escape he'll signal his allies for help. We have to find him before he does so!" The two men raced into a nearby lift. Obi-Wan slamming his hand onto the panel to select the bridge floor. As the lift doors closed, Anakin stared at his Master. He was slowly putting two and two together...

"I know I have bad timing and all that, but I jut have to know...Were you and Satine like a couple when you were younger?" He saw Obi-Wan's face pale then turn red. Grey-blue eyes stared at the slightly taller and younger man in both anger and horror.

"Why would you ask such a question? The answer has nothing to do with our present situation!" Obi-Wan had a temper, but he didn't loose it that often. Anakin smirked to himself as Obi-Wan near flipped his lid. There was his answer. Obi-Wan and the Duchess had been a couple, however a short one. They still cared deeply for each other, however their past was in the past.

The floor of the lift vibrated as they dropped out of hyperspace.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"This is Death Watch Command. Speak and don't waste our time."**_

"This is Tel Merrik and I doubt what I have to say is a waste of your time."

 _ **"Yes...We have been expecting your call Senator Merrik. Has your mission been a success?"**_

"Of course Sir. I have the Duchess right here, but I require reinforcements to deliver her to you safely."

 _ **"It is done. The reinforcements are on the way."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The ship rocked violently as the men got off the lift. Lights flashed on and off, alarms blared so shrilly their ears hurt. Droids and beings who had earlier ambled through the corridors without a worry were now suddenly running back and forth in fear and confusion.

Anakin tilted his head before nodding. "Analise and I will got take care of the droids that just boarded." He took off running, calling back over his shoulder. "Analise says to go take care of your girlfriend Master!"

"I'm on it...Wait you two! Satine is not my..." Obi-Wan dropped the arm had risen in the air in protest and sighed. It was too late. The twins were both too busy to listen and even if they did...Well both loved to tease Obi-Wan.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"There you are General Kenobi," Merrik sneered as Obi-Wan burst onto the bridge. "We've been expecting you. Isn't that right Duchess?" Grey eyes glared at the man and Satine shivered a little. She knew that Obi-Wan's eyes changed with his moods. The darker, the harder the gray the more angry Obi-Wan was.

And he was pretty angry right now. He pointed his lightsaber at Merrik, moving it as the man moved. "Tel Merrik you are hereby under arrest on the charge of treason. Release Duchess Satine and turn yourself over now!"

"How about no?" Merrik edged his way with Satine up the stairs and towards the bridge door. "See when I was first brought on-board, I took the liberty of placing explosives with the ship's engines. One push of this button," he held up a remote, "And everyone on-board dies a firey death!"

"Obi!" Satine had to get through to him. "Don't take the risk! There are too many lives at stake." His eyes didn't waver and Satine grasped at a straw. "Analise's life is at stake Obi!"

"Don't Satine..." Obi-Wan's voice was low and tight. "Just don't Satine..." He followed them off the bridge. Lightsaber still pointing at Merrik's heart.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The battle was in full swing by the time Anakin reached Analise. Their men had taken up positions of cover while Analise lead a small band of Royal Guard into close quarters combat against the super battle droids.

He watched for a minute, impressed by the Royal Guards' staff work. The ends were plated and able to deflect the droids shots while also packing a charge strong enough to short their circuits.

 _I want one!_ Analise informed her brother as she leapt past him and into the middle of the droids. She spun, slicing through the waist of three and stopped as the toppled to the ground. Anakin rolled his eyes.

 _I'm sure Satine will get you one happily_ he spoke across their Bond as he jumped and sliced diagonally through a droid as he crouched down, raised his lightsaber to black a shot back at the droid who fired it before launching up and slicing through two more. _But their still no match for a lightsaber. Together?_

 _Together!_ The twins reached out and clasped hands. They breathing synced. They raised their joined hands and sent out a powerful Force Wave. It knocked the remaining super battle droids off their feet, slamming them into nearby walls hard enough that their backs were flatten, their circuits destroyed.

There was silence behind the twins. They could feel the stares, but it didn't matter. _We need to help Ben Sun._

 _Yeah...He's going to need it Moon._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The corridors were dark where Merrik lead him. He didn't stop moving backwards, dragging the Duchess with him. "Attention, this Merrik. Make all preparations to leave once I have boarded with the Duchess," he spoke into his com as he came to a stop in front of the prongs that belonged to a Droch-class boarding ship. "The time has came Duchess. Hurry and say your goodbyes." Satine opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again.

"Obi-Wan...I've thought about what I would say to you if I ever saw you again for years. Now we're here and in all likelihood I'll never see you again, so I have to say it. I love you Obi-Wan. I know now we were never meant to be together truly, but I love you and I love your wife. I will always love you..."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Satine..." Obi-Wan's voice sounded choked. "This isn't exactly the time for..." His voice trailed off as Satine's eyes widened and her lower lip trembled. Sighing he shook his head. "Back then Satine if you had asked, if you had said the word...I would have turned my back on the Jedi and left the Order. I would have stayed with you." He smiled a little. "You know Analise has come to adore you as well."

"I'm going to be sick!" Merrik cried in disgust. "I guess I should say your words are touching, but all I want to do is vomit." He yanked back and Satine choked a little. "Now Duchess we must be going!"

"You're scum Merrik!" Satine lifted a foot as high as she could. "You don't have any sense of romance. You're nothing but a slimy slug!" She slammed her foot down as hard as she could onto his and Merrik yelped. Shocked and hurting he let go of the Duchess who swung away from him and in a smooth move grabbed his blaster, aiming it at the Prince. "And slimy slugs are so easily destroyed!"

Merrik stared back and forth. He stared at the Jedi with a lightsaber, the Duchess with a blaster. Merrik stared and he laughed. "Well this is an amusing turnabout. Even if I don't get Satine to Death Watch, I'll still win! All I have to do is escape, get a safe distance away, hit the remote, and watch the Coronet get blown to bits!"

"I will not allow that!" Satine vowed even her hands shook. She had never been this close to killing someone before and it went aganist everything she knew and believed in.

"You think so Duchess? Well I guess you could shoot me, but by killing me or even just wounding me you'll be going against those very pacifist ideals you spew every chance you get," Merrik mocked her before turning to Obi-Wan. "I guess the Master Jedi, the Republic General could strike me down. He's killed enough men and my death would just add to his legends. He'll be a hero to the entire galaxy..." Merrik chuckled as he glanced at Satine. "Well not a hero to everyone." He laughed as neither made a move to strike. "Well then who will be the one to strike an unarmed man first and label themselves a cold-blooded killer?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _You know what I must do Moon._

 _You must do what a Jedi cannot Sun. I do not like this, but I know it must be done. He will kill everyone if he is not stopped._

 _Then I will strike and it will be over._

The hilt of lightsaber was pressed so lightly against Merrik's back he did not feel it. Then a hand clad in black turned it on.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A sky-blue lightsaber blade suddenly erupted through Merrik's chest. The men let out a soft gasp, his face surprised as life quickly fled it. The remote fell from his now limp hand into a smaller and paler hand as the lightsaber vanished and his body fell to the floor.

Anakin and Analise stood there. It was Anakin's blade that pierced Merrik's chest and Analise who had caught the remote. Obi-Wan could see the fading specks of gold and sliver in their eyes. He shook his head. "Oh Anakin..."

"Come on Obi-Wan..."

"He was going to blow up the ship!" Analise fished for her twin. "It had to be done." She looked between the two. "This way Satine did not have to betray her ideals and you can still be her hero." Both Satine and Obi-Wan blushed at the younger woman's words. The Master wondered just how much she had overheard.

"Obi-Wan, I..." Satine started to speak. Analise and Anakin pretended to cover their eyes...

"General Skywalker, Commander Analise!" Cody and Rex burst onto the scene and the twins cursed their timing. "The last of the droids have been defeated. We are checking out the rest of the ship for any remaining threats."

"Good work men."

"Yes...Good work all of you." Satine brushed her hands over her dress as if to brush away any dirt or dust she might have picked up. "With the threat gone it is time for us to continue on our way. We will talk some other time Obi-Wan. Analise, it is time that we return to the business of diplomacy."

Obi-Wan bowed. "Some other time as you say Duchess."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was no way they could avoid the Chancellor. He was there waiting for them at the landing pad. "News of your adventure has already reached us. Congratulations on another job well done Master Kenobi and to you as well Anakin." Anakin bit down on his anger as Palpatine ignored Analise. It was all he could to slap on a pleased expression at seeing the man.

"I thank you for you kindess on all our behalfs Excellency." Analise bowed her head before nearly dragging her husband and brother away from the Chancellor.

The Senators greeted the Chancellor and he lead them away, but Satine did not follow. Not right away. Instead she approached the Jedi. "It's ironic isn't Obi-Wan? Meeting again after so many years have passed to find that we are now on opposing sides in whether or not we should be taking part in a war." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"We're not on opposing sides Satine. We never will be. It's just that you and similar systems had decided to place the needs of your people before anything else. Perhaps in the end your choice will be the wiser one." He smiled. "I can't imagine anyone better to take care of them than you."

"Kind words from a man who is committed and mindful Jedi." She looked at Analise, the two woman exchanging sneaky smiles. The Duchess stepped closer to Obi-Wan. "And yet..." Anakin looked on as Satine reached out to stroke Obi-Wan's beard and Analise giggled.

"What?"

"You're beard. Analise and I both discussed it and neither of us are too sure about it."

"What? What's wrong with my beard?" Obi-Wan questioned perplexed. The woman burst out laughing and leaned up, each planting a kiss on one of his cheeks.

"Because my dear husband we both think it hides too much of your handsome face." Obi-Wan turned bright red and the women only laughed more, Anakin joining in.

Satine hugged Analise before walking away to the nearby transport. The female Knight looked up at her husband and wrapped an arm around his waist leaning on him.

"You were right Ben. Satine is a truly remarkable woman."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **vod-brother, sister, comrade**

 **vod'e-brothers, sisters, comrades**


	46. Interlude-Why Jedi Should Not Eavesdrop

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and paraenthis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Hi everybody:) As of right now (when I am writing this), I have been unofficially hired! That means that I will most likely be returning to Mackinac Island. I will know whether or not I am returning for sure sometime this week. So I might know by the time this chapter is posted:)**

 **Look for the next full chapter to be posted the week of February 12th!**

 **Thank you for the reviews PurpleNightwing and SpiritFighter208. I promise there will be more Analise:)**

 **This week is short and I hope sweet and funny. With Satine gearing up for a tough session before the Senate, Padme has ruled a Girls Night is in order. So while Satine, Analise, and Ahsoka gather at Padme's apartment; Obi-Wan finds himself worried about just what the woman might be talking about...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Why Jedi Should Not** **Eavesdrop**

"We'll be back tomorrow morning Ben. Love you!"

Obi-Wan had been struck by a bad feeling every since those words had rushed out of Analise's mouth. He and his wife hadn't even been back in the Temple for a full hour before Padme had called her, she was packing a small travel bag, told him she was staying at Padme's for a Girls' Night, kissed him, and then danced out the door.

It wasn't that Obi-Wan would begrudge his wife a night away from the Temple. A night with just her and her sisters eating junk food, doing each's other hair and make-up, gossiping, and watching those horrible holo-dramas that he could never get into or understand. No that wasn't why a bad feeling had been racing through him since Padme called.

No it was because Satine was going to be there. His ex-girlfriend, for lack of a better word, and his wife were going to be in the same room talking together. Obi-Wan winced as he sat in the common room of the barracks that was shared jointly by the 212th and 501st. Anakin had taken one look at his brother's face at dinner then dragged him away to the barracks for a Guys' Night with Rex and Cody. For once neither Clone had ventured out into the Coruscant night seeking to forget and live at one of the few clubs that welcomed them.

The drinks were flowing, credits and sweets were changing hands as fast as sabacc cards were being shuffled, and the latest techno-jazz hit was booming so loud Obi-Wan could feel it pounding in his skull. He didn't even know why it was on. Obi-Wan could have sworn that both Rex and Cody had cursed that music when one of the other men had been blasting it for his vod'e.

None of the drinks though could dull the questions in his head. The worry that had been gnawing at his gut ever since Satine and Analise had met and Analise's charm had taken over, winning her another friend for life and Obi-Wan a rival for his wife's attention.

And Satine knew it too.

She knew just how much it bothered Obi-Wan during the trip to Coruscant, before and after the attack, when she had taken Analise off somewhere and simply waved Obi-Wan away. After all she didn't need two Jedi to watch her in her own private suite.

He rubbed a hand over his face. Just what stories were they exchanging? What embarrassing tales was Satine telling Analise from the year they had spent together when he and Qui-Gon had been her bodyguards?

Obi-Wan didn't even want to think about it. Hr reached for the glass and this time for once not caring what it was, gulped the contents down in one giant swallow. Instantly his throat was on fire and that fire burned down to his very lungs. Slapping his cards down on the table, he coughed and gasped.

"Alright there General?" A open palm whacked itself upon his back again and again until the Jedi Master's coughing had ceased and he was breathing easier. "I knew we should have known better than to drink something Wolffe made!" Rex chuckled as he scooped up discarded cards to reshuffle into the deck.

"Leave the poor Jetii along vod. He's probably got something he wants to forget." Anakin laughed aloud at that one.

"You bet he does Rex!" The Knight leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the rickety table. If it weren't for the robes, the metal cylinder hanging from his belt; Anakin would be the very picture of a rake. Of a wild-living smuggler or bounty hunter instead of a proper Jedi or even the husband of a Senator. "Padme called up and asked for Analise and Ahsoka to spend the night." He leaned back further and Obi-Wan wished with dark humor that his former Padawan and brother would lean so far back that his chair would tip over and the younger man would go falling onto the floor. "Old Obi-Wan there is nervous because Satine is going to be there too. It's a Girls' Night."

"Really?" Cody seemed far too interested in the news that Anakin had dropped. "As in Duchess Satine? The fair pacifist Duchess of Mandalore? The woman who hates war and can verbally tear a man to shreds in less than ten seconds? The ex-girlfriend of our very own General Kenobi?"

"She wasn't my girlfriend!"

"I think she counts my old Master and you got it Cody!" Anakin pointed his hand at Cody, forming it into the shape of blaster and pretending to fire it. "Right in one!" His skyblue eyes roamed over the three faces at the table. Two were peering up at him, not even bothering cover up the looks of intense interest. The third meanwhile was staring at the table and probably mentally calculating just how much strength he needed to flip the thing up and knock Anakin out. "Padme was moaning all about how she, Analise, and Ahsoka haven't had a proper Girls' Night in a while and since Satine's on the planet and she has to go before the Senate..." He shrugged. "Well she thought a Girls' Night was just what the medic ordered." Anakin grinned evilly. "And we all know that the main point of Girls' Night is to catch up on gossip..."

Rex and Cody burst into loud, deep-belly laughter as Obi-Wan turned a shade of red that wasn't too often seen upon the man's face. "I feel bad for you Obi-Wan!" Rex managed to get out in between his guffaws. "Your ex and wife actually like each other!"

"I can see it now!" Anakin waxed poetically, holding his hands up as if framing a picture. "Satine telling Analise all the embarrassing stories she can, perhaps hoping that she can steal Analise from Obi-Wan and whisk my sister off to Manadlore!" That caused another eruption of laughter. It had been no secret on the way to Coruscant that Satine, like almost every other being that met Analise in the galaxy had fallen for the young woman's sweetness and charm. It was also not a secret that Satine was more upset that Analise was fighting in the war than about the Jedi being involved in the war.

Obi-Wan raised a fist to slam down on the table and stopped. Instead he moaned, dropping his head into his hands. "I don't even want to think about what stuff Satine could be telling Analise." He shook his head back and forth. "I did so many embarrassing things and..."

"You know there is one way to find out," Rex tapped the card deck on the table, but made no move to shuffle and hand them out. Both Anakin and Cody began to chuckle. Obi-Wan, his face just slightly red from whatever it was that Wolffe had mixed together and Fives had lifted from his last visit to the Wolfpack's barracks, just stared at Rex. The Captian chuckled and wondered if booze was the key to slowing down and dulling the Master's sharp mind. "Do what we send the scouts out to do when we need mission recon."

Obi-Wan jerked back in his seat as Cody and Anakin broke out in large, stormy gales of laughter. "You mean spy?" He shook his head back and forth, trying to dislodge the idea from where it had taken root in his mind. He certainly didn't want it to grow and flower. "No! There is no way...No! I can't...I won't!" Obi-Wan pounded his fist on the table to drive home his point. "I will not spy on my wife! No I won't! I won't!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Obi-Wan wanted to hang his head in shame. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

Yet here he was. Here he was.

Here he was huddling with Anakin, Rex, and Cody behind the kitchen door in Padme's flat after Anakin had let them in. Luckily the women and Ahsoka had been out to dinner. Something that Anakin had known because Ahsoka had comed him so excited about how they were at Dex's and Analise had said she could have the largest chocolate-blue milkshake.

Thankfully Threepo wouldn't say anything. Anakin had made sure of it by telling the droid they were there because they were planning on getting Analise and Padme surprise gifts, but they needed to spy on the ladies to figure out just what sort of surprise gift they would like.

He didn't want to believe that he was there, listening to the women and Ahsoka. They were back from Dex's and all four sounded like they were on a surgar-high.

"Wait...Wait...Obi-Wan gave you a scar?" That was Padme, her voice giggly. Obi-Wan winced when he heard Analise laughing as she replied. It was worse because he knew just what scar she was talking about.

"Yep. Right here." They could make out some shifting. "We were sparring one day and got a little carried away. It was just my luck that I had braided my hair up that day. I had kicked him away and had turned to spin, but he turned back too fast and I guess wasn't paying close attention. Obi-Wan's saber grazed the back of my neck."

"Was Obi-Wan upset?" That question from Ahsoka had Analise burst out laughing.

"He sure was. I lost count of how many times he kept telling me sorry. I think poor Da got tired of opening up our door in the morning and nearly tripping over Ben's latest floral offering. I had to beat him soundly to get him to stop." Obi-Wan just knew his face was red as he felt Cody and Rex gazing at him. He still felt guilty about it and it had happened shortly after they gotten betrothed.

"I didn't know that Obi could apologize like that." There was more shifting as Satine's voice reached them. "He didn't do that after he dropped me." There was silence before a wave of feminine laughter.

"You mean Obi-Wan dropped you?" Ahsoka's voice squealed in disbelief and the men could hear her clapping her hands. Obi-Wan suddenly felt like banging his head into the wall. Ahsoka had only really known him as first the professional Jedi Knight and now Jedi Master that so very rarely lost his calm, was always collected no matter what. He had hoped very much that she would never learn about any of his misadventures from way back when he had been a Padawan.

"Yes he did dropped me." There was more shifting. "It was way back when Obi was just a Padawan, a little older than you Ahsoka. He and Master Jinn were protecting me. At one point during that time we went to the planet Draboon. Draboon happens to be home to this horrid little bugs called venom-mites. One day while we were there, Master Jinn went off to fetch some more supplies and information leaving Obi and I alone. Which would have been fine if it weren't for the fact that a swarm of venom-mites decided that we were an easy target. There were too many for us to fight off so Obi picked me up and carried me to safety. I guess he wasn't use to carrying someone though because once we were in the clear, he dropped me!" Another wave of laughter washed over the men. "Of course he would have to drop me on some rocks and just like you Analise I have a scar, only on my arm. He did say sorry, but I didn't get flowers. Just more ration packs."

"So we each have a scar...I guess Ben just likes to mark the girls he likes so he doesn't forget them." Obi-Wan groaned and just knew his face was the brightest shade of red it could possible be as his brother and men collapsed into muffled laughter.

"Poor Obi-Wan...I feel bad that we're talking about him like this."

'Thank you Padme.'

"After all it's not his fault he's a man and they are hard-wired to show-off for anybody they think is pretty."

"Oh Padme why?' Obi-Wan cried to himself. He just wanted to get back to the barracks where he could chug more of Wolffe's horrible homemade-booze to the point where he could forget that he had ever done this. That he had ever given into this stupid idea.

Maybe they could sneak out, get back to the barracks before they were discovered...

"So is that what Branden is doing in my lightsaber class?" Of course Ahsoka had to open her mouth and of course she had to mention a boy. Obi-Wan felt Anakin tense and to his surprise Rex also tensed. "He's always telling me to watch him and then he does some stupid stunt that gets him in trouble with the teacher."

"Really? Does Branden every do anything else?"

"Well he did ask me to go out with him the other day to that sweets shop near the Temple."

"What!?" The roars came from Anakin and Rex. Frantically Obi-Wan and Cody tried to keep them calm, to keep them from charging out into the living room...But it was too late.

The kitchen door slid open and the men came face to face with three clearly unhappy women and one bemused Togruta teenager.

"Anakin Skywalker!"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

Ahsoka clapped her hands and giggled. "You guys are in trouble!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Jedi Master, the Jedi Knight, the Clone Commander, and the Clone Captain stood before the Grey Jedi Master. Their heads hung low as though they were awaiting judgement. 'Which,' Obi-Wan thought to himself, 'Isn't too far from the truth.'

"I see that all four of you clearly need a lesson in why Jedi and Clones should not eavesdrop on their family or friends." Qui-Gon had his arms folded across his chest and his foot was tapping. Behind him Padme, Satine, and Analise all gazed at the men with faint anger and disappointment on their faces. Ahsoka was bouncing back and forth, happy to watch her brothers and friends be scolded for something that all four have them had scolded her about. "Listening in, spying on your friends and family shows that you have no trust in them. You are all suppose to be men of honor!"

As the women watched and Ahsoka giggled, as his fellow criminals hung their heads; Obi-Wan prayed to the Force for the floor to open and swallow him whole or for a wall to magically appear upon which he could bang his to escape the embarrassment and forget that this was even happening.

When no such miracle appeared, Obi-Wan sighed. He wondered what sort of flowers Satine liked and just how long he would be in trouble with his wife.

Maybe instead of flowers he could give her books this time...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **vod-brother, sister, comrade**

 **vod'e-brothers, sisters, comrades**


	47. Chapter Twenty-Nine:Fight One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Hi everyone:) By the time you guys are reading this I will have celebrated my 30th birthday! It's hard to believe that I am now 30. I certainly don't act or feel like it LOL.**

 **Thank you to sydpowell135 and SpiritFighter208 and pinkupink and xxTheTruMan196 and Matzuman and Rohirrim Girl 2187 for the reviews:) Sounds like everyone liked Why Jedi Should Not Eavesdrop (maybe I should have added Clones to that too).**

 **-Analise will be going to Mortis with the others. Mortis, in my view is really the first time in Star Wars where the Force was explored somewhat and we got a hint of just how powerful it and Anakin could be. So I going to use that same vein for my retelling of it. Mortis won't happen for a while though, so please be patient:)**

 **-Analise has light sandy blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, and pale skin (think like Snow White). I wanted her to look similar to Anakin, but lighter because as the Moon she is Anakin's opposite. The only thing that is completely the same is their eyes are the exact same shade of sky-blue.**

 **-Bombad does mean superior, superb or great. However during the course of the Clone Wars series, Jar Jar and the other Gungens will also also stick bombad in front of things to express fear or nervousness (ie; "Bombad clankers"). When Jar Jar says "bombad" in the actual episode, he didn't mean great. He just didn't add another word behind it for instance trouble.**

 **-Rohirrim Girl 2187 you just gave me an idea for later in the story:)**

 **Onto this week's episode! After Merrik's failed kidnapping attempt on the Coronet** **and rumors growing bigger every day about Death Watch's hold on Mandalore; Satine is forced to defend herself and Mandalore's neutrality before a war-hungry and hostile Galactic Senate. Will Satine's mission end in failure?**

 **Side note; I did use the actual show dialogue for Jerec. Normally I don't use the exact dialogue but because of how this story plays out it was just easier for me to use the dialogue from the show. Sorry:)**

 **And for the record...I don't like writing politics!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-In war, truth is the first casualty- Duchess of Mandalore, Clone Wars Season Two**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Fight On**

His Master was not pleased. Even with Sidious in hologram form, Dooku could feel the Sith Lord's anger pressing in on him from all sides. It made no difference that the war that had been so carefully planned decades ago was following the path Sidious and Plaguis had crafted with only a few hiccups here and there. Those hiccups were enough to send Sidious rage into overdrive.

For there was nothing Sidious feared more than loosing all that beloved power that he had created, stolen, horded over the years. Dooku knew his Master well.

Knew his Master well enough that he did not flinch as the hooded gaze bore into him like a blade. Flinching would only make it worse.

 _ **"The only reason I still entertain this plan of yours is because it still might work,"**_ the Sith Lord spat out hatefully at the kneeling noble. _**"As it is I will be doing the bulk of the work here on Coruscant because of your mistakes. Your failures!"**_ It took all of Dooku's might not to flinch **.**

After all, Sidious wasn't wrong. It had been his idea to approach Death Watch after hearing in the shadows murmurs of a group growing powerful every day. A group made up of harden warriors, trained to fight, choosing death over defeat. Such a group would be perfect to add to the Separatists. Droids might be easily controlled, but they lacked the soul that made a warrior truly fight.

Dooku's plan had been simple, masterful, one that would have surely erased all the mistakes and failures that had earned him Sidious' wrath in the first place. He had approached the Death Watch with an offer only a fool would have turned down and Vizsla was no fool. It was perfect.

Or would have been perfect if the late Merrick hadn't messed it up. "Have no worries my Master. This time the plan will be executed flawlessly."

 _ **"It had better for your sake my apprentice. It will not be that fool Vizsla who will feel my displeasure."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"With all the pieces falling into place, including your army all we have to do now is sit and wait."**_ Vizsla snorted to himself as he stared at Dooku, flanked by two of his most trusted soldiers. The Count was certainly following his words. He sat for all the galaxy on a throne upon his ship, fingers tapping together as his narrowed eyes stared at the Mandalorians as if to dare them to argue.

Vizsla was not a man to break away from a dare. He was a warrior after all. "But how long will we have to wait Count?" His own eyes narrowed at the hologram. "My men are warriors. They want to fight. They cannot sit and wait for weeks or months until this plan boils over." He could feel the men behind him shifting in the stance. Vizsla hoped Dooku too notice. He hoped that their restlessness would spur the Count to hurry his plan. To make it all go faster.

 _ **"The wait will not be long. Our plot is such that the Republic will be quick to give you and your men all the fighting you could wish for."**_ Dooku leaned back in his chair, suddenly relaxed and at ease. _**"We just have to take the first step. Send one of your finest assassins to Coruscant with orders to take out the Duchess. Until she is out of the picture, our plan will not be able to move forward."**_

Vizsla nodded and one of his men went off. The hologram faded away. Men like Dooku and Vizsla never bid each other goodbye. Not even when they were working together.

He sneered. He and Death Watch would play Dooku's game for now, but they wouldn't play long. Death Watch was not anyone's pawn.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You found where Death Watch and its armies are hiding I take it?" Almec studied the scout he had sent to see if he could find the group that had vanished seemingly in the days since the Jedi and Duchess had gone to Concordia. It still bothered him that a man like Pre Vizsla, a man who was honorable and who had openly and loudly supported New Mandalore would have been at traitor. A killer and war-monger.

"Yes Prime Minister and the news is not good. They are massing, preparing for battle on a large scale. I doubt that they will succeed Sir. The people of Mandalore are not at all eager to return to war and if Death Watch were to attack it would chase away the people, not bring them into the fold." The scout shrugged. "I think we are fine..."

"We are fine only so long as there is no Republic military presence," Almec pointed out as they stopped beneath the painting of Satine. "The people would not be welcoming to the Republic either. In fact the Death Watch could take advantage of any sort of Republic military presence. Mandalorians would see the Republic as an occupying force which means that if the Death Watch acts again that force, the people would cheer them as heroes and liberators. They would no longer be the terrorists they currently are."

"But what can we do?" It was clear that the scout hadn't thought of that. Hadn't even realized that it was a very real possibility that the Republic would soon be sending troops to the planet under the banner of peace. "How can we prevent such a thing from happening?" Almec shook his head.

"We...We can do nothing my boy. The only person who can keep us from falling under the heavy hand of the Death Watch is Duchess Satine. That is why she is on Coruscant. We can only hope that the Chancellor and the Senate listen to her words."

Two sets of eyes gazed upon the painting of the lovely, yet sad woman. So much was riding on her and Almec wondered, not for the first time if Satine was truly up to it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It both pains and grieves me greatly to stand before and declare that the Death Watch, a terrorist organization on Mandalore now poses a significant threat to both Mandalore and the Republic." From her seat in the Senate pod behind Satine and in between a pair of Royal Guards, Analise could see the Duchess' body go tense and hard. She didn't need to see Satine's face to know the woman would be glaring at Palpatine.

No...Not glaring. Satine's training wouldn't permit her to glare at the leader of the Galactic Republic even if the words tasted sour and were a dim orange. Instead her new friend's face would be a mask, devoid of any emotion. A trick mastered by politicians and Jedi alike to now show their fear or anger to opponents in any ring.

As Mandalore's pod drifted closer to the Chancellor's platform, Analise could feel Palpatine's eyes as the narrowed and locked onto her frame. She lowered her gaze to her hands clasped in her lap. Normally Analise wouldn't even be at the Senate, let alone in a Senator's pod; but Satine had asked her to sit with her, to keep her calm. Obi-Wan was in the building of course, waiting in the corridors. Probably pacing.

Satine shifted, blocking Analise from the Chancellor's view. The Duchess was refusing to play by the games of the Senate and didn't care at the raised eyebrows or markings of Senators and Representatives as Analise followed her into the pod. She wasn't going to let them take Analise away from her just because of their petty views.

"You misunderstand the information that has been relayed to you Chancellor." Satine's voice would have rang through the chamber even without the pod's built in audio-input. If she noticed the hovering cam-droids just feet away from her, she gave no notice. "The Death Watch pose no threat to the Galactic Republic. As it is my government has made great strides in pushing back the reach of these terrorists and even now coming close to ending their threat to Mandalore once and for all." It was a gamble to say that, but Satine had to take that gamble. She had to lay what she had out on the table and hope that it kept the Republic forces from their door. "What's more is that we are reaching that goal without use of more conflict." Here her eyes turned icy cold and her gaze looked around the chamber. "This is a issue for Mandalore alone, not the Republic. If the Republic gets involved with Mandalore's affairs, then it will lead to nothing but more violence. Violence that my people do not need and most certainly do not want. I stand here and now before you all to assert our position of neutrality."

The words died away and Analise wanted to applaud, stunned when others did not. Such a speech given by one of the other members; a speech bold and loud, given unflinching would have been met with rounds of thunderous applause from supporters and muffled grudging clapping from opponents.

But for the Duchess, there was nothing. Just the coughs and shuffling of members long ready to vote on the issue and get back to more pressing matters that were surely of a bigger concern than the cowardly planets that stubbornly remained neutral.

Nervous now, Satine glanced back at Analise who did her best to smile and reassure Satine the best she could. Politics were not her specialty in any way and she still did not understand why Satine chose her to stay with her instead of Obi-Wan.

There was something, some reaction. But it wasn't applause. It was laughter. Deep, sarcastic laughter. The women's eyes turned in the direction of the laughter. It was Mas Amedda. The Chagrian was laughing as he glared at the Duchess. "You must beg my pardon Duchess, but you speak like an idealist, a dreamer." He leaned his head around and his beady eyes landed on Analise. "You're words are beginning to echo that of Commander Skywalker-Kenobi. For all that she serves in the GAR, she has a weak heart for battle."

The guards on either side of Analise tensed at sneering words and Satine head muttered whispers. She had no doubt that those who whispered were unhappy with Amedda's words about Analise, not her. In the short time she had been on Coruscant, she had learned that the younger Knight was just as popular as her brother and husband. There was a rustle of fabric and Analise stood, shaking her head at the guards who lowered their weapons. The smaller female stepped up behind the Duchess and gave the Vice Chancellor a winning smile.

"Duchess Satine's words are the words of an idealist or dreamer, but are the words of a pacifist." Satine could feel Analise as she turned on the charm. "And I would hope I have a weak heart for war. Surely, no one here actually likes war, the fighting and the loss of life it costs." There was more muttered whispers, more shuffling, but no one bothered to speak out.

"One does wonder why you are here Commander..." Palpatine's words hung in the air.

"Because like the people of Mandalore, I believe in non-violent actions. The only difference is that as a Jedi I will use violence only as a last resort and even that I abhor it." Analise folded her hands in front of her and bowed her head slightly. "I am here to show support for the Duchess and the people of Mandalore. For an entire planet, for so many systems to have opted to take the path of neutrality is great test and they are brave." Satine shot her friend a relived and grateful smile.

She just knew she had made the right choice is asking Analise to sit with her in the pod, to speak up if she felt the need. Satine just knew that Analise's words had maybe won a few planets to her side.

Before them, the Chancellor shook his head. "As always I have a deep respect for you and the Jedi Order as a whole Commander. You must count yourself lucky Duchess Satine to have the friendship and respect of such a noble servant of the Republic. No doubt her words on your behalf will have helped your cause..." The way Palpatine spoke made it sound as if he knew Satine's secret. That she had befriended Analise for the sole purpose of using the Jedi's popularity to win supporters. "However I have some new evidence that may make it harder for the Republic to stand back and watch events on Mandalore unfold." He nodded to Amedda who leaned forward towards the control panel. "A troubling message was sent to my staff just this morning and I'm afraid it sheds no bright light on your case though I feel that you will find it most illuminating."

A large, wavering hologram of a human male was projected from the Chancellor's platform and once again Analise felt, saw Satine go tense. The same hologram was projected from the transciver of every Senate pod. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Padme's pod slowly started to drift closer to them.

 _ **"Death Watch is far stronger than we once thought"**_ the man proclaimed and his voice echoed through the chamber. Hidden from sight, Analise grabbed Satine's hand and clung tightly to her. Satine wasn't Force Sensetive, but that didn't stop Analise from pouring as much strength and courage that she could into the Duchess just to keep her standing. _**"If we are to combat them effectively, we must have Republic assistance."**_

"Duchess Satine," Padme spoke over the hologram that continued to hold forth on the mistakes of the Mandalorain government. "Do you know who this man is?"

"Yes...Yes I do." Satine took a shaky breath and she looked as through the truth of who he was pained her. Perhaps it did. "This man is Deputy Minister Jerec. He's one of my closest friends and supporters. I can't even imagine that he would say something like..." There was a squeeze on her hand and she looked at Analise. The Jedi's brows were furrowed, her eyes narrowed as she stared at the hologram.

"Jehaatir Mand'alor." Satine's eyebrows raised as Analise looked up at her and then back to the hologram before whispering again. "Jehaatir." Slowly Satine nodded then looked back at Padme who was staring at them worried. Peeking up she was relieved to see that neither Palpatine or Amedda had heard or understood. Luckily they had never heard Mando'a spoken before.

"Stop this at once!" The hologram vanished from the pods, the words fading away through they still seem to ring the ears of those present while the large one remained; paused and spinning silently. "I don't know who sent this to you, but it is a terrible falsehood. Deputy Minister Jerec is one of the most honorable men that I have ever met and he would never speak such words, no lies for any sort of record." Satine took a deep breath and collected herself, slapping her mask back onto her face. "The New Mandalore government refuses to keep any secrets from those we serve." There was no need for Satine to add that unlike the Republic Senate and other planets, Mandalore knew it had to be held accountable for their actions and so everything that was done by the government no matter how small or seemingly small was a matter of public record.

"Oh my dear..." Palpatine shook his head and spoke as though Satine was just a small child again with no knowledge of how politcs worked. "Let us hear a little bit more." Amedda grinned and Satine just knew the man was gleeful to see her struggling. It was not a secret that Amedda was thrilled to have war and that credits were pouring into his pockets because of it. Again Jerec spoke and his form was projected back into the pods.

 _ **"Instead, this government acts out of pride and rejects the help of the Jedi"**_

"No! It's not true! None of it is true!" Satine felt the hand around her's tighten more as she began to panic. She knew it was a lie, that the recording was fake. Analise had told her it was and it had to be true. Still it felt so real. Satine could feel the freedom that Mandalore and it's fellow neutral systems had enjoyed slipping through her fingers as she peered around the chamber with pleading eyes. Desperate for more than just her few friends to believe her.

Even as Analise clung to her friend and struggled to keep her calm as the chamber erupted in hisses and boos, there was a brush along their Bond. _Ben..._ Analise turned her head and her eyes darted back to where Obi-Wan stood in the doorway that lead from the corridor to the Naboo pod. _Ben it's not true and you know it!_

 _I do Analise...But I also know that Satine won't take this laying down and she's also going to want as little help as possible if not no help._ Analise narrowed her eyes. Her husband had that tone that meant that he was going to try something, that he was going to push.

That was never a good thing most of the time.

 _ **"Duchess Satine will ultimately cause our defeat."**_ With those final, damning words the recording ended and the holo vanished. Analise had forgone any attempts at keeping her comfort of Satine hidden and was resting a hand on her friend's bent back. She could feel the turmoil rolling within Satine, the anger and fear and drowning desperation.

"No...This isn't right..." Even quiet, the voice of the Duchess still filled the chamber. "This...This is wrong." Satine gulped for air before slowing standing straight again. "That recording, this whole meeting has been wrong. Something is missing, something that will prove that what I have said is true." She took another deep breath. "To that end I request that I be allow to met with Deputy Minister Jerec and question him as to whether he truly said or meant those words."

Palpatine looked at her then. His face full of fake pity. It made all three woman sick to their stomachs. "I am afraid my dear that it is impossible for you to speak with the Deputy Minister." What was suppose to be a sad smile lifted his lips as he spread his arms in a gesture of apology. It only made him look twisted. He turned to face the chamber at large. "Along with showing you this recording, it now falls upon me to relay the tragic news that Death Watch struck again against the New Mandalore government. This standard morning they committed a bombing on the planet Kalevala. Among the innocents that were killed was Deputy Minister Jerec." Now Analise wrapped her arms around Satine as the Duchess paled and her body stumbled back. She could feel her friend shaking as she moaned in shock. "I move that this body waste no time in honoring the Deputy Minister or his efforts to create peace for Mandalore. Therefore I put before you a measure to send Republic forces to Mandalore and defend the Mandalorian people."

"You won't be defending us!" Satine gently pulled herself free from Analise. Gone was her politician's mask as she glared at the platform. "Speak what you mean to say Chancellor. This force you propose to send to Mandalore is nothing more than an occupation force that will force my people into the very war we have spoken out against and wish to have no part in! You will take away our right to choose for ourselves what we do as a planet, as a system."

Palaptine shook his head, once again the grandfather that only acted for the common good, the better interest of his grandchildren. "You misunderstand my dear Duchess. The troops will be there to help protect your people, your planet, and your system."

"No!" Analise was surprised that Satine did not slam her hand down on the pod's console. "No...You won't be protecting Mandalore by sending troops there. You will be creating a military target and creating a trail that will lead those who are attacking the Republic right to us." Her gaze swept the room again. "As it stands Mandalore's neutral position allows for the protection of refugees from both sides, ease of movements, and a place for meetings to take place. Turning Mandalore into a military target strips that all away. We must remain a neutral force in this war which means that Republic forces must not be allowed on Mandalore!"

"The Senate will decide the fate of Mandalore my dear." He nodded to Amedda. "Today's session is over. So the vote on Mandalore will be tabled until tomorrow. You may make you plea again before it happens Duchess." Palpatine's eyes narrowed. "You may still be able to win."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the time Obi-Wan caught up to Satine and his wife they were on of the Senate landing platforms. "Analise! Satine!" They didn't seem to hear him, heads bent towards each other in conversation. Shaking his head he jogged up to them. "Wait you two!" Reaching out he grabbed their arms. The guards reacted quickly, turning their staffs on and leveling them at his face. "I was there Satine. I saw and heard what happened. I'm so sorry."

The Duchess rested a hand on one of the staffs, pushing it down as she nodded. "It is just Obi-Wan my loyal Protectors. He will never hurt me." Saluting the guards moved away a few feet as Obi-Wan slipped between the two women, taking his wife's hand. "I know you were there Obi-Wan. Analise told me. It's sweet that you would come and be concerned about me. But don't worry...I will be alright."

"You know I will always care for you Satine and I always will be. You're my dearest friend in the galaxy."

"As you are mine Obi-Wan. Both you and Analise are my dearest friends in the galaxy."

"Then I ask that you listen to me for once." Satine bristled at Obi-Wan's tone and Analise wanted to smack her husband up-side the head. "You need to fight this yes, but please don't make any sort of decision about which way to move while in this state." Yep...Obi-Wan very much needed a smack on his head. His brain wasn't working again.

"And just what sort of state do you think I'm in Obi-Wan?" Satine's eyes were narrowed into slits and Analise silently prayed to the Force that for once her husband would back down. That he wouldn't push Satine.

But this was Obi-Wan. She might have well been praying for the Force to make it snow on Tatooine.

"It's just that..." Obi-Wan seemed to flounder. At least he was wise enough to know that he was wading into trouble. "In situations like this it's best not to make final decisions when one is hysterical which most people would be at this point." The words were said in a rush like Obi-Wan had realized that what he was going to say was a bad idea, but he still felt it needed to be said.

'In three...two...one...' Analise mentally counted down to herself. As soon as she hit one, Satine violently shrugged off the friendly and consoling hand Obi-Wan had placed upon her arm and began to jab a finger into his chest.

"Of course I'm hysterical! Everyone should be hysterical after what just happened in there!"

"Satine I just meant that maybe..."

"You should be hysterical yourself!" Satine hissed, interrupting Obi-Wan. "I know about the FOJ, have even supported it the best that I can. That group was created to protect the Jedi from further invasion by the Senate. Now that Senate is seeking to similarly invade peaceful, neutral systems and impose upon them the war that they wish to avoid!" She turned her back on the Master. "If more people were hysterical than maybe they would wake-up, they would stand up, and stand together to keep the Republic from trampling on the rights of the people."

Again Analise wanted to applaud, but she didn't. She could already see the look on Obi-Wan's face. The knowledge that in this battle he had lost only because his hands were tied. He knew that Satine was right, knew that the Republic was indeed trampling on systems and planets in a blind quest to win the war. Yet even with the FOJ there was little the Jedi could do and Analise knew that deep down, Satine knew that too. She was just too upset at the moment to admit it.

"Look Satine," Obi-Wan ran a hand over his face and down his beard. "Just promise me you won't be foolhardy and rush into anything..."

"Ha!" The Duchess whirled around, her eyes sparking. "A promise to not be foolhardy coming from a man who runs around the galaxy, waving his lightsaber on behalf of some bloody and pointless crusade that he doesn't believe in, but does it because it is his duty. Don't make me laugh Obi-Wan." Satine shook her head. "You are the foolhardy one in this case Obi-Wan, not I." Satine turned her back to them as her speeder docked at the pad. "Analise come, the speeder is here."

"I'll be along in a moment Satine." The Duchess nodded and walked away, giving her friends some measure of privacy on a planet where privacy was a commodity that was harder and harder to find for those involved in the war. _You know Satine is right Ben._ One head reached up to rest upon her husband's frowning face. _The Chancellor and his allies in the Senate are all too eager to impose their view on systems like Mandalore. Perhaps it is time for the FOJ and Loyalist Committee to make moves to stop it._

 _I know you're right Moonbeam. I know Satine is right...But I can't help but look at the Republic and remember how it was when I was a boy. The good it did._

 _Times are changing love. Times have changed. This isn't the Republic of my short girlhood and it most certainly is not the Republic of your boyhood._ A fervent kiss was pressed to her palm. Smiling Analise stood on tiptoe and lightly kissed his lips. _I love you Ben._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So you think the recording is a jehaatir?" Satine looked a picture of calm, except for her hands. She was twisting them together in her lap. Reaching over Analise gently untwisted them and held them in her own.

"I do Satine. You remember when I told you about my special gifts from the Force. How I can see the colors of people auras and such." A small nod and the Knight smiled a little. "Orange is the color I see when people lie. Now I can't read Palpatine very well, but Amedda has always been clear to me. His aura was orange at that session, bright orange."

"So he was lying about something." Analise nodded and squeezed the Duchess' hand.

"But it's more than just my gifts." There was a little smirk. "My brother is a gear and tech head after all. I've picked up a few tricks, one of which is to tell when a holo-recording has been faked. Whoever put together that recording of Jerec might have used actual footage and was good enough to fool most people, but there were just too many jumps and pauses in it to be real."

Satine freed a hand and tapped her chin in thought. "What I told the Senate was true. My government hides nothing from our people no matter where they are in the galaxy. Every meeting, everything is recorded for the people to be able to watch and learn what the government is doing. It wouldn't be that hard to find a recording and use it."

"No it wouldn't. The hard part would be finding the original recording."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Coruscant traffic was a never-ending blur that made him sneer.

Fools. They played at war and refused to bloody their hands. Content to sit in their well-protected homes and watch war play out over the net. One day that would all change. One day they would be forced into battle and they would fall.

It was that image that filled his head. War...Glorious war. Battles that went on without end. Chances for honor and fame, to spread the way of the true Mandalorian across the galaxy.

But that couldn't happen until Death Watch had Mandalore in their grasp and that couldn't happen until the Republic landed their troops and that couldn't happen so long as that damn Duchess stood in their way.

Beneath his helmet, hidden in the shadows he smiled as his eyes found the speeder that was her's. The smile grew as the speeder flew over him. It grew because of the knowledge that not only was the Duchess in the speeder, but a Jetii as well.

And there was a bomb.

A bomb that he was now going to trigger and watch happily as the Duchess and Jetii plummeted to their deaths.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Force yelled in Analise's ear and the speeder jerked to one side, sending the Knight into the side with enough force that she just knew she was going to have a bruise. Satine's hands caught hers in a crushing grip as an alarm started to go off. Shaking free from Satine, Analise turned and knelt on the seat, peering over the pilot's shoulder. He was jerking at the controls, trying to keep the speeder level.

"It's not good ma'am," the pilot shouted over his shoulder to Analise. "I'm barely able to steer this thing." She scanned the area and spotted a landing platform. It was empty thank the Force.

"Can you get us close to that landing platform?" she asked and pointed. The pilot followed her finger and nodded.

"Just barely, but it will be enough..."

"Just keep your hands on the controls and I'll guide you." Analise closed her eyes and sank as deep as she dared without Obi-Wan or Anakin there to anchor her. She held out her hands, wrapping the Force around the speeder like a giant blanket and pushing it towards the empty platform.

"What's going on? Analise what's happening?"

"The navigation's been knocked out so we need to get you to safety."

"Wait! What do you mean me?" Analise could dimly hear, dimly sense Satine's panic as she stayed quiet. She needed to keep focused. They were getting closer...Closer...

The platform was within reach. Slowly Analise began to rise up from the Force, began to loosen her grip...

When a second explosion rocked the speeder. It tilted and one of the guards grabbed onto the Duchess to keep her from falling out. Only half out of and slammed her head into the side of the speeder. "Analise!" Satine screamed as her friend's her light trance, Analise stumbled, tripped, limp body began to slide to the edge of the tilted speeder until another guard caught her.

Now!" Aramis whipped his head around and yelled at the Royal Guards. "Take them and jump now!" The Royal Guards didn't waste anytime. Two of them wrapped themselves around the Duchess while a third held tight to Analise. Satine tried to pull free.

"Aramis! No!"

"There's the platform now jump!" The speeder was heading straight for one of the massive, sky-scraping buildings that dotted the upper levels of the city planet that rose above the platform.

The guards jumped, their precious burdens in their arms. They hit the platform hard, rolling and down their best to keep the women from being hurt.

Satine broke free from her guards first and rushed to her feet, watching in horror as the speeder still carrying Aramis slammed into the side of a building and burst into flames. Tears slowly began to run down her face as she picked up her skirts and ran to Analise who was still unconscious. She took the Knight from the guard, stroking back the loose hair.

Her tears fell onto the still face as her guards, shaken but able to call for help.

This...This was why she couldn't stop fighting.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It does my heart go to see that you survived Duchess. A miracle really that only the Commander suffered any injuries." Night had fallen upon the city-planet when Satine finally made to Palpatine's office.

It was the last place she wanted to be. She would much rather be at the Healer's Ward inside the Jedi Temple even if she stuck out like a bantha in a nexu nest. Satine wanted to be there and make sure that Analise was okay. That everything was fine. She certainly did not want to be sitting, listening to Palpatine drone on and on about how her very survival was a miracle.

But she needed to know what actions the Senate were going to take so she had left Analise's side and demanded a meeting with the Chancellor.

"So moving forward we will not be investigating this which means we won't be pressing any charges ..."

"What?" Satine was jerked from her brooding and she stared in shock at Palpatine. Had she really just heard that? Had the Chancellor really said they would not be investigating nor pressing charges after a speeder plowed into the side of a building nearly killing a visiting Royal and a Jedi? Satine squeezed the fingers of her one hand together so tightly she feel the circulation being cut off. She forced herself to relax. "There will be no investigation or charges?" Satine wanted so badly to hear Palpatine say that he was wrong. That there would be an investigation and charges, but she doubted it. "There were two explosions, the systems were compromised. I was targeted and nearly killed. Analise, Commander Skywalker-Kenobi was nearly killed and she is one of the top leaders in the GAR." Nothing Satine could do would stop the guilt from racing through her body.

After all it had been her idea, her request for Analise to be her liaison and bodyguard to the Jedi Council that had the Knight in the speeder with her.

Palpatine spread his hands out over the desk and gave a smile. "Without proof that the speeder was tampered with, we can carry out no investigation." What he left unsaid was that with the speeder destroyed there was no way to find any proof. "As it stands we have no choice but to declare that what happened was nothing more than a tragic accident."

"A tragic accident?" The Duchess narrowed her eyes. "Very convenient then isn't it? A tragic accident that happens while I am here to defend my world, my people from Republic intervention so that we may remain neutral in this war is very convenient." Satine knew that she was boarding on rude, but at this point she simply didn't care.

"You're Excellency if I may speak," the Vice Chancellor bowed his head as though the Chancellor was a planetary ruler. "I find that as this point I agree with Duchess Satine." Her blue eyes narrowed further.

"Do you Mas Amedda? Well I must say that while it is a shock it is about time."

"This tragic accident today only proves what I, the late Deputy Minister Jerec, and others have been saying." Amedda smirked at the Duchess. "Death Watch has gotten out of control and the only option left is Republic Intervention."

"What?" The breath left her body and suddenly Satine felt dizzy. She let go of her fingers in favor of gripping the arms of her chair. "That's not what I meant and you know it Vice Chancellor." She glared at the smirking men.

"It may not be what you meant, but it is clear to all of us in this room that you cannot control Death Watch as you say you can. Instead we must step in and clean up this mess."

"What you are saying, what you are planning is highly offensive." Her nails dug into the fabric of the armrests. "You would be stomping on the rights of every planet, the rights you so loudly proclaim to protect. You cannot do this!"

"Whether we can or not is out of our hands my dear," Palpatine simpered. "The final decision rests with the Senate. I am sure they will take in what you have said to make a thoughtful and perfectly reasonable decision. We are, after all still a democracy."

'Yes...But for how long?'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan dodged Senators, Representatives, and aids as he jogged through the corridors.

He didn't want to be at the Senate. He didn't want to be nodding and waving politely, making small talk when he got stopped. He didn't want to be dealing with politics when his wife was once again in the Healer's Ward.

But she had asked him to go as soon as her eyes were opened and focused. Had asked him to go and check on their friend, to make sure Satine was okay.

For that was his Analise. Always thinking of others before herself.

A lift door opened and he caught sight of the blue and purple uniform of Mandalore's Royal Guard. Right behind them was the Duchess, her entire body tense and the Force around her disturbed as she simmered with anger. Not that Obi-Wan could blame her for being mad. The gossip had been spinning the Senate even before he had fully walked inside.

Obi-Wan clenched a fist before he chased away his anger. It was hard though. Not only was his beloved Moonbeam laid up for the night, but many Senators were voicing their view that Amedda was right. That Satine couldn't control Death Watch and that the Republic needed to step in.

"Satine!" He didn't care who heard him if anyone bothered to listen. The Duchess didn't stop marching, shoulders hunched up to her ears. Obi-Wan jogged up to her. "Satine what's wrong?"

"Those men...Those slime...This whole government is just...Arghhh!" It was telling when Satine growled liked that and threw her arms up in the air. His Duchess very rarely lost control over her temper in such a way.

Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed hold of her arm, gently pulling her to a stop. "Satine talk to me. Are you alright? What happened at you at the meeting?" She pulled free from his grasp and studied his face.

She felt guilty. There Obi-Wan stood before, pale circles under his eyes, his skin slightly pale. "You should be with Analise Obi-Wan." The Master shook his head.

"As soon as she woke-up and Che diagnosed her with a concussion and some bruises, she chased me away to find you." He rested a hand on Satine's shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. "Now what's going on? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Obi-Wan. Barely even a scratch. I didn't let you know because if I told you I knew that you and Analise would worry." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Well in that case you failed Satine. Analise and I would have worried about you no matter what." She shook her head. "And I believe we have reason to. Look at what happened today. This attack..."

"Proves that I am on the right track!" Satine slammed a fist into her open palm. She was a pacifist, but also a Mando'ad and her warrior blood would not allow her to back down from a battle. "This attack proves that I've deeply upset my enemies. That I'm close to finding out whatever it is that they want to keep hidden."

"Which means that those enemies are right here on Coruscant and can get to you far more easily than when you were on Mandalore. You need to stay back and let the authorities..." The look on Satine's face made Obi-Wan pause. The look of refusal, of defiance to her enemies. "You're not going to back down are you? You're not going to let the authorities handle this?"

"Handle what exactly?" Her voice got louder, higher. Her accent became sharper. "The good Chancellor just informed me that the authorities are going to do nothing because there is no evidence. What happened has been ruled an accident. A tragic accident." A bubble of hysterical laughter rose in her throat, but Satine pushed it down. "No Obi-Wan. I will handle this myself." Turning she began to walk, head held high and the picture of calm. "In fact I have a contact, a good friend who works in the Ministry of Intelligence."

"Satine stop!" Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed her by her shoulders, turning her to face him. "Listen to me for once! I respect that you want to end this threat once and for all, but think about what you are doing. You are so bent on doing this all by yourself that you are cutting your friends, me out of your life. You are rejecting the help we can give you! Do you really want us gone?"

"No...I...Obi I mean..." Satine felt so lost, so confused. She didn't want to cut her friends out of her life. She didn't want to cut Obi-Wan out of her life. But after what happened to Analise, she wanted them to be safe. To be secure, to be out of danger.

"Pardon me." The spell was interrupted and Obi-Wan broke away from Satine. His frown grew, the furrow of his brow deepened when he saw Padme standing there. His secret sister-in-law's face was not happy. In fact she seemed sad, angry. "I have news Duchess Satine, General Kenobi."

"What is it Senator Amidala?" Satine turned to stare at her other friend and felt her heart break. She just knew, just knew the news was bad.

"The Senate has voted on what actions if any should be taken in regards to the threat of Death Watch. They voted for Republic occupation of Mandalore." Satine's body sagged in Obi-Wan's arms. She had lost...She had gambled and she had lost. How...

"I don't understand...The vote was suppose to be tomorrow." She looked back and forth frantically between the Jedi and Senator. "When? When did this vote take place? Why did it take place?"

"During your meeting with the Chancellor and Vice Chancellor," was Padme's sad answer. "After the accident, the attack on your speeder Amedda moved the vote up to today." She shook her head, disgusted by what had happened. She had voted no as had the other members of the FOJ. "Tomorrow at sunrise Republic troops will leave for Mandalore to begin the occupation."

Slowly Satine pulled away from Obi-Wan, pulled away from Padme. It was over...No! It wasn't over. She would fight and fight and fight. She would fight until her last breath until the Republic was off her world and out of her system. She took a deep breath. "So I was right, wasn't I Obi?" She used her nickname for her dearest friend as she and her guards started their march. "I can't depend on the Republic. Their help only leads to war."

The Senator and the Master watched the Duchess go. What could they say? Satine was right. Right now help from the Republic meant getting pulled into the war.

And even the great Negotiator wasn't sure how to change that.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She had never been to the underworld of Coruscant, but she had heard the stories. Had heard of how the lower levels were run by crime bosses and Republic law seemed as far away there as it did to planets in the Outer Rim.

But Sector GL5 didn't seem to be hive of crime and desperation that had dotted the stories about the underworld. She was far below the glittering lights and towering buildings of the surface, but there were still Clone troopers in the red and white armor of the Coruscant detachment strolling along the streets to keep the peace alongside police and their droids. There were no chalk outlines and the beings didn't scurry out of fear of being shot or random gang violence.

She could even see the sky if she tipped her head back far enough, but she didn't. The hood of her deep red cloak might slip and reveal to all who she was. Not even in the shadowy alley could she take such a risk.

"I'm glad to see you again Satine, but I haven't got much time." Davu Golec was nervous and Satine couldn't blame him. When he had taken the job on Coruscant, he probably had never thought that in the future he would have been asked to betray his superiors and help his home-world, risk his life.

But nervous as Golec was, he was willing to take that risk. He was Mando'ad and would always answer the call of the Mand'alor. Plus Satine was his friend, a former student whom he had happily taught a little about the complexities of intelligence and just why it was so important. Why it could be worth more than the rarest gem in the galaxy.

Intellgence could topple a government, shift the power balance in a galaxy.

"You risk much. You know I will never forget what you've done and I will owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing Duchess. You are my ruler, I had to come." Golec reached into a pocket and pulled out a single data-disc. "What I have here is more than worth any price I might pay for helping you." Satine quickly reached out and snatched the card from his hand, hiding it in the tight sleeve of her dress.

"Where did you get there?"

"I found it buried among other discs in the evidence department at the Ministry. Someone wanted to make sure it was buried and never found. It wasn't easy, but I found it and took it," Golec's voice was hushed. "Your friend, the Jedi Princess was correct. The recording they played at the session this morning was botched, not real. It wasn't even half of the original recording which is what is on that disc. Take it to the Senate. Show it to them!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Jedi wasn't with her this time, but that hardly mattered. He could always go after that pretty doll later and collect the bounty from the Separatists. Normally he would balk at catching a live Jedi and the Separatists weren't really too picky about the Jedi being alive or dead so long as there was one less walking around the battlefields. But for this Jedi there was a high price for her to be brought to them alive and somewhat unharmed.

He shook his head. The Jedi could wait. Right now he had other fish to spear. Like the wriggling little one that was meeting with the Duchess right now. He sneered at her disguise. Anyone could tell that she didn't belong. Her cloak was too fine and too rich. It would look much better with her blood soaking through it.

Lifting his sniper rifle and resting it on the edge of the balcony he had found, he took aim. Not at the Duchess, but the whimpering man with her. He would take out the man first and the Duchess would be next.

He nearly licked his lips in anticipation as his finger pulled back on the trigger...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She heard the sharp hum of the shot. It echoed in the air. Later Satine would say that she felt the smallest of breezes blowing past as Golec suddenly gave a shocked and pained cry, his body falling to the ground as life left his body rapidly. She just saw the small smoking hole in his chest before he landed face-first on the ground.

"No! Davu no!" She knelt down and laid a hand on his neck to find his pluse, to be wrong that he was dead.

There was no pluse. He was gone.

Slowly the screams from the street filtered in and she scrubbed the tears away from her face. She rose, pulling her small pistol from her pocket. A crowd had gathered and they were staring at her shock.

Suddenly lights blinding and Satine turned her head away until they dimmed. "There has been a shooting in Sector GL5." Her eyes stared blankly for a moment at the police cam droid that hovered in front of her. "There is a armed suspect on scene. Armed suspect has been identified as Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore." The blank look vanished from her eyes and was replaced with shock.

They thought she had killed Davu!

A pair of police droids elbowed their way through the gasping onlookers who would no doubt spread the word up and down the street that the great, peace-loving Duchess had shot an innocent man. "Hands raised where we can see them," one of the droids intoned. "You are coming with us for questioning suspect."

"What?" Satine gasped and took a step back. Surely they didn't think that she had actually killed Davu? "I...I didn't kill him!" Her plea was unheeded as the droids marched closer and closer and closer...

She had no choice. She couldn't go to jail. Not when she needed to stop the invasion force. Davu was...Davu had been counting on her. All of Mandalore was counting on her. There were no other options.

So Satine ran.

She ran and she ran and she ran.

Her feet pounded on the ground as she guess wildly and ducked down different alleyways. One of them just had to lead back out to a busy, crowded main walkway. One of them just had to.

Behind her came the thud of metal feet hitting the pavement. They kept getting closer and closer. Satine had no doubt that at his point the information, the false information had been spread through out the sector, maybe even the city. More than just a couple of police droids would be hunting her down.

She hit a main walkway and winced. It wasn't even that crowded. Still there was a chance...

Gasping for air, her lungs burning Satine wove in and out of the beings strolling up and down. They gave her odd looks, glares. They clearly hadn't heard yet...

Suddenly there was sound of a rifle being fired. Two quick blasts slamming into the window of the store next to her and shattering it. Screams began to bounce off the buildings and Satine winced as she brushed her face. She glanced at her hand. There was a little blood, but not a lot. Not enough to slow her down.

She glanced behind her and wanted to cry. No longer was it just two police droids, a police cam and two Troopers as well. Satine was desperate as she plunged into the slow-moving crowd. Slow now, more crowded as beings halted to take in the events that had ended their quiet night.

At least she could move more easily through them.

Turning Satine quickly raised her hand and fired her pistol. The electric current flew through the air and hit the police cam, shorting out its circuits. It clattered to the ground, tripping the police droids who in turned tripped the Troopers. She wanted to cheer, but there wasn't time. She had bought herself a second, maybe five.

She still wasn't out of the woods yet.

She turned and now walked. She needed to be calm now. The police cam couldn't track her anymore and as she faded into the crowd she would look simply like all the others. A being of some means who had slummed it and was now trying to return to her home.

Satine needed to shake them loose...

There!

Moving slowly, Satine slipped into another alley and headed for a speeder where the pilot had just climbed in."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We've spotted the suspect. She went into an alley. Inform all..." The Clone given the orders stopped as a blue speeder quickly pulled out of the alley and headed up for the traffic lanes. "Cancel that! She's taken off in a speeder. Currently headed towards Section IG44! Send forces to intercept!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had worked.

Satine hadn't really doubted her plan, but there was always a chance that it might not work.

Now peeking around the corner of the alley she felt for the first time that she could slow down, catch her breath. The Troopers and police thought that she was in that poor man's speeder. He was probably confused as to why there were suddenly bikes trailing him with sirens blaring.

If only she knew his name. Then Satine would be able to find some way to make it up to him.

Well...There was no time to think about that. Satine needed to move. She still had a fight to win.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"I was able to find the Duchess, but I failed in killing her and she got away. I did manage to kill the weak informant she met with. This isn't for sure, but I think he gave her something. It had all the marks of a hand-off to me."**_

"Find her and kill her at once! Take whatever it is that she might be carrying. That could be the one thing that could ruin everything."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"My Lord it is with joy that I inform that currently the plan is going exactly as you have instructed. Everything is playing out just as you saw it would."

 _ **"Of course it is. I saw it after all and even a blind man knows just how badly the Death Watch want to fight and pull New Mandalore down into the fire."**_

"You're wisdom knows no bounds. Rumors of a Republic occupation has made the natives nervous. They are close to being in a frenzy which means when Death Watch arrives and fights the Republic, they will be seen as true heroes."

 _ **"Good...Good...Already Republic Forces are being prepared and are loading onto ships. I have no doubt that the invasion force will be arriving as scheduled...So long as that miserable Duchess does nothing to get in our way."**_

"There is no need for you to worry my Master. Death Watch has sent one of its best assassins to take care of her. Soon she will be no more."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It felt like one of the longest nights that Obi-Wan had ever been through.

He paced back and forth before the window in their bedroom. The light fall across the floor and crept upon the bed where Analise lay curled up and, he hoped, asleep. He would have closed the drapes to block out the light, but Analise always said no. She liked the lights at night. She liked to see them dancing and moving.

If he could, Obi-Wan would have been with her, curled around her. But he couldn't...He couldn't think at the moment.

The news had reached him as soon as the police blast had gone out. Satine was being hunted as a murder suspect. He ran his hand over his beard and glanced at the at the small holoprojector that the pair kept in a corner of the bedroom.

It was on, ready to accept any incoming transmissions.

None had come.

Obi-Wan was ready though. He was ready if the call came. Analise had already told him that the minute he got the call he was to go. Their friend needed help. Help that was hard for her to ask for.

'Please Force, please help Satine see that she doesn't need to go through this alone. Please help her understand that we are here to help. She just needs to ask...'

The Force was always listening.

The holoprojector began to chime and then glow as a hologram took shape.

It was Satine!

 _ **"Obi? Obi-Wan are there? Can you hear me?"**_ Her voice was hushed, fast. She was bent over her wrist com. Obi-Wan stepped closer to the projector.

"Satine where are you? Are you alright? Mas Amedda is on almost every Holo-Net channel demanding that you turn yourself in at once."

 _ **"I'm fine and I know. It's kind of hard to miss...But I called you Obi-Wan because I need your help...Please."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Night didn't mean things slowed down or even stopped on Coruscant. It didn't even mean that things got quiet. In fact in some areas it got louder, brighter as workers piled into dive bars or luxury nightclubs to drink and dance away their cares before hauling themselves back to the grind in the morning.

The assassin sneered.

These beings wasted their life chasing politics and pleasure, playing games that twisted and turned. They were weak and nothing. He could hardly wait to leave the planet and return to Death Watch.

But he had a job to do first.

This time he would finish it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In Obi-Wan's mind Satine couldn't have picked a better place for a clandestine meeting. Monument Plaza was perfect. It was always busy as tourists came to gawk at the planet's only uncovered mountain peak while joining locals as they piled into the restaurants and shops that made up the four cone structures built to mimic the peak.

He drew his brown cloak tighter around him, grateful that it was not something only worn by Jedi. Even with perfectly controlled weather, it could get chilly on Coruscant. He was not the only being wearing a cloak to ward off the chill.

He stood by the mountain peak, pretending to stare at in awe as he stretched his senses out into the Force. There were police droids dotting the plaza, but thankfully no Troopers yet.

He just needed to find Satine...There!

She sat almost huddled on a bench right in front of them, the hood of her red cloak drawn low over her brow and her face hidden in shadows. A pair of police droids passed and she turned her body as though something had caught her gaze and hide her face further from them.

For his part Obi-Wan stood stiffly, masking his presence lightly with the Force until after they passed. Smoothly, unable to hide the grace of a fighter he drew close to Satine and sat next to her on the bench. Just another pair of lovers meeting at the end of the day.

"Satine...I don't believe you will ever know just how glad I am to see you fine." He reached out and lightly tapped her hand.

"I'm sorry I pulled you away from Analise..."

"She's fine my friend. I comed Master Qui-Gon and he's sitting with her until I get back. Besides, Analise would never forgive me if I didn't help you." He shook his head. "Look Satine, I know you don't want to hear this, but you really should turn yourself in. Neutral you may be, but you still swore an oath to the Republic. Same as I did and..."

"We aren't breaking our oaths Obi-Wan!" Satine hissed at him. "And this will prove it. Analise told me that the recording that the Chancellor used this morning was fake and my contact gave me this..." She slipped the disc to Obi-Wan who quickly palmed it and slipped it into his belt pouch. "That's the original recording. All I need to do is get into the right hands and have it shown to the Senate. Then maybe I can halt the invasion!"

"But there's still a problem." Obi-Wan nodded his head towards a pair of troopers with a cam droid slowly moving through the crowd. "Those are members of the Republic Guards and very few can order them to hunt and that..."

"That means whoever ordered the recording to be doctored is one of those beings and a part of the government." The Master sighed.

"I take it back. You can't turn yourself in. You'll be in too much danger if you do."

"And then they'll destroy the recording before even one person can see it. That's why I want you to take that disc and give it to Padme. She's the only one I can really trust that will use it properly." The soft siren of the police cam grew closer as the Troopers began their patrol. Satine quickly stood up, grabbing Obi-Wan's hand and pulling him up with her.

They were old experts in the art of blending in. They strolled slowly, calmly away from the hunters, their heads turning from side to side as if to see what offerings the plaza had that might tempt them. In reality they were looking for more hunters.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There!

He had her!

In his rush he nearly dropped his electrobinoculars, grabbing them at the last second to keep them from falling over the edge. He lifted his sniper rifle, balanced on the edge, looked through the scope, took aim...

And cursed as the damn Duchess moved behind the stupid peak, vanishing from view.

He grabbed rifle and binoculars.

He could not fail!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had drifted down a smaller walkway, passing by the cheaper noodle stands and narrow dive bars that only those in the know knew about. "And while I am handing over the disc to Padme, what are you going to be doing? If you come with me they'll find you for sure. Step anywhere near the Senate and they'll find you."

"Don't worry Obi-Wan. They won't find me..." Satine took a deep breath. She just knew for sure that Obi-Wan wasn't going to like the rest of her plan. "They won't have to find me because I am going to go to the Senate and turn myself in."

"What?" Obi-Wan spun around to face her. Mouth and eyes opened wide. "Have you gone round the bend Satine?"

Yep...He didn't like it.

"Look Obi-Wan, you're going to need a distraction to get past the guards on duty at the doors. Everyone knows that you and I are close, that we're friends. Before the vote took place, the biggest news was Analise sitting in the pod and speaking up for me. It's no secret that I have the support of two powerful and popular Jedi, one a Council Member." Satine shook her head. "They might search you because of it and if they find the disc..." She didn't need to finish her sentence as she passed Obi-Wan.

"You're dreaming Satine," the man snorted. In fact he looked almost insulted by the idea that Senate guards would even dare thinking about searching him. "As you said I'm a Jedi Master, a Council Member, and I'm also a General in the GAR. They wouldn't dare search me." And he called her the dreamer.

Satine shook her head. "My poor dear...Times are changing. Even you must see that."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He bounced a thermal detonator in his head.

This was it.

At last the Duchess would be no more.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Force yelled in his ears as something metal bounced around the ground and an all too familiar beeping joined the yelling.

"Satine!" The Duchess turned just as a powerful Force Wave slammed into her and sent flying back. Obi-Wan barely had time to jump away as an explosion rocked the area and filled it with smoke. His ears began to ring and he struggled to push himself up off the ground.

Shaking his head he saw Satine staring in masked terror as a man clad in the armor of Death Watch stood over her, aiming his rifle at her head. She staggered to her feet and ran.

Shaking his head again, Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and grabbed his lightsaber. The ringing in his ears cleared to be replaced by panicked screams and the humming of a laser that sang with his soul. The assassin whipped around and Obi-Wan's blade sliced cleanly through the barrel of the rifle, destroying it.

The man growled and turned the rifle into a club. He jammed it down onto Obi-Wan's hand, forcing the Jedi to drop his saber which turned off before ramming it up towards his face. Satine turned and gasped. Obi-Wan needed his lightsaber.

She darted forward, keeping an eye on the pair as Obi-Wan slipped around the assassin, grabbed his shoulders and shoved him face-first into a wall repeatedly, hoping to knock him out. But assassins are tough. The Death Watch member swung up a leg, and pushed off the wall with enough force that the two men stumbled back. This time, with all his weight the assassin slammed Obi-Wan into a wall, knocking the breath from him.

It became a fist-fight. Punches flying until the assassin pulled out a blaster carbine and aimed it at the Jedi. Without his lightsaber, Obi-Wan's options were limited.

Summoning all his strength, he ran full speed at the assassin, knocking him off balance. The two fell and skidded along the ground past the shocked Duchess. She didn't remember Obi-Wan being like that. Even when he fought Vizsla.

Satine shook her head as the assassin planted his foot firmly in Obi-Wan's stomach and kicked him up and over his head, slamming him into the barricade on the walk. She bent down, scooped up his lightsaber and yelled "Obi catch!" as she threw the metal cylinder to the man.

Obi-Wan reached out with the Force, wrapping his hand around the saber, and turning it on just in time to block the blaster bolts coming his way. He had done this so many times that he could probably do without thinking and sometimes did. It helped to figure out his next step...

He shoved out with the Force again, slamming the assassin into a wall before wrapping the Force around him and bashing him into a sign. Satine watched at his side as he let go and the man fell before remembering he had a jet-pack and switching it on. They leaned over the barricade and watched he fled.

They turned to each other, stared, then nodded. They still had a job to do.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was done with this job. So he hadn't killed the Duchess. It didn't matter. She would be out of their hair anyway as soon as the authorities caught up with her.

It was time to get off Coruscant. He was sick of the planet.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even this late the Senate was still busy. Obi-Wan knew it drove Anakin nuts when the Senate burned the midnight oil. It meant that Padme came home tired and out of it after spending hours bouncing back and forth between the Senate floor, her office, the Chancellor's office, other Senate offices only for nothing to happen or for the opposite of what she wanted to happen happen.

Tonight they were up late, getting everything finalized so that an invasion force could march to Mandalore.

Obi-Wan fingered the disc in his pocket and peered around the pillar he had hidden behind. That wasn't going to happen.

They had picked this entrance because it was rarely used. Tonight only two guards stood by the door and they seemed more interested in gossip than their jobs.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Satine said as she strolled up to the entrance. The hood of her cloak had been thrown back and she held her hands in the air. "I am sure that you are looking for me. Well here I am." The two guards paused, then rushed forward.

Obi-Wan snorted as he began to dart towards the doors. No doubt they were quickly calculating rewards in their heads for catching such a dangerous, deadly criminal.

He stopped, paused for a moment and looked back at Satine. She smiled and gave him a nod. She just knew that everything was going to be alright.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"While this is distasteful to some and we will remove the force as soon as peace has been restored to Mandalore, we still must stand here and remember this fact. By staging this occupation of Mandalore, we will be ushering in a new and stronger stage of security for the Republic. One that will surely help beat back the still-growing Separatist threat!" He loved the applause the foolish, weak-minded Senate showered upon him. They truly had no will of their own and he was just fine with that. "Now we shall move forward if there are no objections..."

"Excuse me Supreme Chancellor! I must inform you that a new development has been discovered in the case of Mandalore's neutrality and against the occupation of the planet!" Gasps filled the chamber and Palpatine gritted his teeth. Of course that silly little Amidala would be the one to speak up. Her pod floated closer and he could see Kenobi sitting in the back, a smug grin on his face.

"This chair recognizes the Senator from the esteemed planet of Naboo." Padme could hear the anger, the irritation lurking beneath the grandfather voice. She saw the glare sent Amedda's way and how the Vice Chancellor wiggled in his spot. She held the disc high in the air.

"What I have in my hand will shed new light on the so-called evidence that was presented earlier and will, I am sure change the outcome of our vote." She bent down and inserted the disk then pressed play. The same hologram of Jerec appeared again and she could hear the whispers of outrage by some, confusion by others.

Then the hologram spoke and when he spoke his words were different. The meaning not the same.

 _ **"Death Watch is far stronger than we once thought. But we have been training for this. We can stop them. But if we are to combat them effectively, we must have the temerity to stand strong in the name of peace. And if we are to do so, we must reject any Republic assistance. Instead, this government will act. It acts not out of pride, but for safety. Intervention by the Republic will inflame the opposition and this is why our government rejects the help of the Jedi. We must listen to the Duchess Satine. If we do not, we will ultimately cause our defeat."**_

Palpatine was clearly not pleased, though he did his best to hide it well as the hologram faded and the words remained. Obi-Wan and Padme smiled as they glanced at each other.

It was done.

Satine and Mandalore were safe.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This is unacceptable Count! You promised me, promised us that we would be able to fight. That we would be taking Mandalore back and ridding ourselves of those cowards who now rule! You lied to us...Well we will not stand here. I will order my men to attack at once."

 _ **"You are just as foolish as those you seek to destroy Vizsla. Attack now and you might hold Mandalore for a day before the people rise up and tear you down. You need both the backing of the people and my forces if you want your little rebellion to succeed. A lesson that needed to be learned because you are still new. Do not worry my friend. There are other paths we can take to reach our goal."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I feel I must thank both Senator Amidala and Commander Skywalker-Kenobi. This new information has made it so that the Republic no longer needs to occupy Mandalore. It is clear that the people of Mandalore are more than able to hold Death Watch back on their own with the Duchess' help."

'I wonder how badly that hurt him,' Analise thought to herself as she lightly inclined her head in thanks for the Chancellor's praise.

"Thank you for the kind words Chancellor, but there is one person who truly deserves them. If Duchess Satine hadn't risked her life in seeking out the information, the occupation would have gone forward."

"But I need no thanks. I did it for my people and the Republic, not myself." Satine strolled into Palpatine's office, once again the picture of calm and cool royalty. Though she did share a smirk with the three Jedi and Senator.

"Satine I can happily tell you that Senate held another emergency session," Padme rushed out as she took Satine's hands. "Another vote was cast and after it was taken Republic forces have been ordered to stand down. The occupation has been officially canceled."

"Then the only thing left to do is tender my deepest and sincerest apologies on behalf of my office, the Senate, and the Republic as a whole," Palpatine waxed as he rested a fist over his heart. "Your loyalty as a servant of the Republic has touched me. I am both humbled and grateful to have witness such dedication."

"Yes," Amedda cut it. "We are all grateful." Satine stared at the Vice Chancellor and Padme quickly slipped in.

"While the occupation has been canceled and the men are standing down, we still have some paperwork to complete before everything if officially finalized. Chancellor, Vice Chancellor if you will." Smoothly Padme and Anakin ushered the pair from the main office.

"The truth is that if it weren't for the pair of you I wouldn't have been able to do any of this." Satine reached out, catching Obi-Wan and Analise before they too followed the others out of the office. Obi-Wan chuckled and shook his head.

"No Satine...It was you. Your unshakable determination, the belief in your people...That was how the occupation was pushed back and defeated." Satine blushed lightly, bowed her head a little.

"I...Thank you Obi-Wan for that."

"Obi-Wan may twist his words, but you know he speaks true even if it is hard to find in the maze." Satine lightly cupped Analise's cheek and smiled at the younger woman.

"Thank you...Both of you." Her smile faded and her hand dropped. "But there are still so many questions that remain. Who ordered the recording to be tampered with? Who gave it to the government? Who in the government wants me dead just as much as Death Watch?" She shook her head. "And there are yet more questions. How we do even start to find the answers?"

"I...I simply don't know." Obi-Wan studied the two women. His dearest friend and his wife. Two of the most important people in his life. He slowly turned his head away and stared out the window. "Both of you have reminded me that times are changing whether I want them to or not. During war, this means that sometimes we cannot tell friend from foe. Sometimes what is said to be truth is not." He turned his gaze back to them. "All we can do is fight for the real truth and trust in the Force."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **jehaatir-lie, untruth**

 **Jetii-Jedi**

 **Mand'alor-"sole ruler" leader of the Mandalorians**

 **Mandalorian-Literally: "Son/Daughter of Mandalore"**


	48. Interlude-Left Behind

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and paraenthis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Rebels is back and there's only two more weeks left! I cried so much last night that my Mom actually got worried when she went past my room. I think I need to go get a box of tissues...**

 **By the time my next chapter will be posted, Rebels will have ended and I am sure I will have cried my eyes out.**

 **Thank you to Guest for the review and never fear. Anakin and Analise will be fighting together soon. After all we still have Mortis to cover;)**

 **On a more somber note, the States have once again been plunged into mourning because of another senseless, pointless mass shooting. This time at a high school in Florida. It wasn't that long ago that I wrote Why?-An Anakin and Analise Side-Story to deal with the aftermath of the mass shooting in Vegas. Now another shooting has made headlines and my heart breaks. Action needs to be taken to prevent such violence in the future, but no action will be taken unless everyone works together instead of pointing fingers and making excuses.**

 **This interlude is dedicated to those seventeen souls who are now watching over their loved ones.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Left Behind**

It was one of those rare days where they had nothing to do. All the paperwork had been done, there were no pressing meetings to talk about battle tactics or the latest move by the Separatists. They weren't needed in the Senate, their units weren't on high alert, and they weren't even on any sort of leave.

Analise gave a soft hum as her husband's magic fingers pressed into her heels. They weren't even sore, but she knew Obi-Wan's game. It was his favorite when he was playful and there was nothing to do and they were alone in their quarters. Ahsoka was with Anakin so there were no worries about her little sister watching and making fake gagging sounds which didn't fool anyone. Ahsoka was nearing fifteen and seemed to have returned to her childhood fondness for fairy tales and love stories that always ended happily ever after.

Not that she would ever admit it.

 _Moonbeam..._ Her eyes peeked over the top of her holo-book. Obi-Wan was staring at her, his fingers dancing over the bottom of her foot where he knew she was ticklish. Giggling she lightly kicked at him, pulling her foot away. He latched on though, wrapping his hand around her ankle and refusing to let go. _Moonbeam..._ He tried again. Analise felt her face turn red and her heart speed up. His eyes were that deep shade of aquamarine that was just for her when they were alone.

She knew that she should just give in. She wasn't going to win against him when he was like this. It was growing rarer and rarer that Obi-Wan got into his playful side when they were alone. Like Anakin and Padme they were grabbing at whatever chances they could get to be alone.

Pretending to give a huge sigh, she slowly set her book down on the end table. _Well I could use a break from reading this new novel Satine sent me._ She slowly stood and smiled at her husband who stood.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. He nuzzled her hair before bending down as she rose up on tiptoe. Their lips were so close...

"Analise!" The door to their quarters slide open and in his mind Obi-Wan cursed his brother as he pulled back from Analise.

 _Anakin what's wrong?_ Her twin stood in the door, pale for him and panting. His eyes were wide and filled with worry, guilt. _I thought you were going to be spending the day with Ahsoka._

 _I was..._ "But I lost her!" Anakin wailed, foregoing their usual silent means of communication and flung himself onto their couch. "Mace comed me to say that he's going to the Endurance for a strategy meeting and he wants me to go with him."

"Sounds like it will be a nice chance for you to bond outside of battle," Obi-Wan settled down in one of the chairs, pulling Analise onto his lap. "I'm sure Ahsoka will enjoy it too. She hasn't had that much time to spend with Mace..." Obi-Wan stopped as Anakin violently shook his head.

"That's thing...Ahsoka's not coming with us." Anakin ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Her teachers and Uncle Plo want her to stay here and get ahead in her studies for when she does get called out with me and the men. I told her she wasn't going and before I could explain why, she took off and now I can't find her! I mean I can still feel her, I know she's in the Temple; but she's blocking her location from me!"

'When did Ahsoka learn to do that?' It worried Analise. Ahsoka was still learning, her power and abilities still growing. But it seemed like she was learning more skills without ever really being taught them. It was somewhat troubling. Quickly she shook her head and pushed the thoughts away. She leaned forward a little in Obi-Wan's grip and grabbed Anakin's hand. "She isn't blocking me Anakin. I'll go find her. You go get ready to head out with Mace and I'll send her to you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was her favorite place to go when she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. It wasn't anything special. Just a grove of trees in a corner of the Room of a Thousand Fountians. The rules of the Temple didn't forbidden climbing the trees just like they didn't forbid jumping off the top of the waterfall, but it was somewhat frowned upon though everyone did both at some point.

Ahsoka hadn't jumped off the top of the waterfall yet though. Both Anakin and Papa Plo had told her that if she even thought about it they would skin her alive. Well Anakin had told her to wait until she was a Senor Padawan and not tell Papa Plo.

She hadn't meant to run away from Anakin and hide. She really hadn't. It's just that she was tired of feeling like he was always leaving her behind. She hadn't even gotten to go with him to help Obi-Wan and Analise protect Satine and now she wasn't going to get to go with him again.

It just wasn't fair!

It was...

 _I thought I would find you here Soka._ There was a rustling of leaves as her older sister pulled herself up and onto Ahsoka's branch.

 _How did you find me Ana?_

 _Easy. You always come here to hide and you somehow blocked your location from Anakin, but not from me._ Ahsoka's eyes grew big and Analise quickly soothed her. _He's not here. I sent him to get ready, but you will go say goodbye to him and apologize for scaring him._ The sky-blue eyes softened. _Now tell me what's wrong._

Ahsoka nibbled on her lower lip and knew that she was acting like a baby. She was far too old to be acting so young, so clingy to her family. She would be fifteen soon, was a Commander in the GAR, and was only a few years away from being a Senior Padawan. Heck some of what she was doing now could be classified at the Senior Padawan level.

But that was when she was out in the field. Back in the Temple, doing her studies she was just a plain old Padawan.

Being back in the Temple meant that she wasn't with Anakin. That she wasn't with Rex or the men. She wasn't there to watch their backs and keep the droids at bay or save the day. Ahsoka thought she was learning anything when she wasn't with Anakin or Analise or her family.

She didn't like being left behind.

She didn't like the shadow that was lurking at the edges of her mind that hinted at danger. Hidden danger so faint that sometimes she doubted it was even there.

So she kept quiet and kept the shadow to herself.

Even as Analise's arms came around her, Ahsoka curled up tighter. She could feel the warmth, the love, and comfort flooding her body. If she closed her eyes she could just make out the color of the threads, Analise's Force Signature. It was sliver, hints of icy-blue and it wrapped itself tightly around Ahsoka's own rose gold.

 _It's just...Does Anakin really want me as a Padawan?_ Analise's eyes widened. Ahsoka was like Anakin, so confident. The war was nearing the two year mark, two years since Ahsoka was assigned officially to Anakin as his Padawan. She had thought they had worked things out, that everything was fine. Analise suddenly felt guilty for not realizing just how far, how low Ahsoka's confidence in her place at Anakin's side had fallen. _I mean I didn't go on his last mission and I'm not going on this one and..._

 _Because he's not going to be gone more than a few days and most of it will be meetings from my understanding. Uncle Plo is also talking to your teachers about helping you get ahead in some of your classes. Anakin was going to tell you that, but you ran off instead._ Analise let some of her disappointment, her anger at what Ahsoka had done drift over their Bond. She also let her sister feel a little of the hurt and fear, the worry she had put their brother through by running off. _You can't keep doing that whenever something happens that you don't like Soka._

 _I'm sorry Analise._

 _Don't tell me that Soka. You need to tell Anakin._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Skyguy? I'm sorry I ran off._ Ahsoka stood in the living room of his and Qui-Gon's quarters, digging her toe into the carpet and looking down. Anakin could feel his sister's guilt pouring off of her and he knew he needed to scold her, but she already looked liked she knew what she had done wrong and didn't have it in his heart to scold her. _I guess I thought that you were doubting about me being your Padawan because I haven't gone on any missions with you lately..._

 _Don't ever say that Soka! I picked you and I will always pick you._ He darted forward and wrapped his arms around his baby sister, picking her up off the ground. _There will be more missions in the future, far more missions then I wish you would be going on while still so young. But we will talk about that when get back and we will talk about you running off and blocking your location from me._ She winced a little and he hugged her tighter. _Though I am proud that you figured out how to do that, but we're still going to talk about it when I get back._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rex stood with Ahsoka the next morning as she watched Anakin and Mace's shuttle leave. He had promised to be back in a couple of days. They weren't going too far from Coruscant after all.

The shadow was there though, faint and nagging.

Maybe she should have mentioned something to Anakin...


	49. Chapter Thirty:Path of the Father

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Rebels is over! The series finale aired this past Monday. It was amazing! I loved it so much! I admit I cried, but I couldn't help it. I was left feeling sad, joyful, happy, and hopeful all at the same time! I can't wait to see the new stories of the Ghost Crew unfold in the future as I am sure they will.**

 **Rebels means so much to me. In fact this fanfiction series was suppose to be a Rebels rewrite where Ezra would have a twin sister named Meri. I had even started writing the first few chapters when Meri turned into Analise. Maybe one day I'll return to Meri Bridger;)**

 **Thank you to Guest and Koda237 and StoryCreek and SpiritFighter208 for the reviews:)**

 **-I can say that the shadow is not exactly the Sith Lord. In this case what Ahsoka feels is related more the mission that Anakin is going on.**

 **-Ahsoka kind of just learned it on her own much like how Anakin learned to mask Analise's Force signature way back in Analise of Earth. Like many fanfiction writers I love the idea of Ahsoka being very strong, very powerful in the Force. An idea that I feel is somewhat backed up by her actions in the Ahsoka novel and Star Wars Rebels. In my story part of that strength is that the Force touched her, chose her to be Anakin and Analise's sister so she is actually nearly as strong as the twins.**

 **-The moments with Satine, Analise, and Obi-Wan were some of my favorites and some of my hardest to write. I love the Satine/Obi-Wan paring so much that I actually at one point played around with doing a story about their relationship.**

 **-Yep that was a cliffhanger. I'm glad that my interlude seemed to have helped you. I pray very hard that another tragic event doesn't happen again. But we can take heart in the bravery and strength of the students who are standing up all over the nation, telling adults and leaders that enough is enough and action needs to be taken.**

 **-Ahsoka just might have some special gifts like the twins;) I'm feeling inspired after watching Rebels lol**

 **-There will be Mace and Anakin bonding soon!**

 **-There is one moment in this fic that might seem off. It's when Lucky is answering a question. I couldn't understand what he was saying so I did my best. Sorry in advance:)**

 **On this week's episode Mace and Anakin pay a visit to one of the Republic's top cruisers for a meeting. Little does the great General Windu know a shadow from his past is chasing after him bent on his destruction at the shadow's young hands...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Who my father was matters less than my memory of him- Death Trap, Clone Wars Season Two**

 **Chapter Thirty: The Path of the Father**

When he reached full maturity his face would be an exact copy of the face that belonged to the man whose holo he was staring at. He might not have the same wrinkles denoting a life of hardship and fast travels, he knew he would not have the same scars. But in every other way the face at that man would be his.

It was a face that he would share with millions of other men across the galaxy. In fact he shared with current face with thousands and thousands of boys who looked his age, but were younger and would soon be wearing the face he would wear as an adult as they skipped through childhood and adolescence to manhood. They could be soldiers faster, be sent out to war-zones quicker and die.

He was different. He had been chosen, asked for. The man whose face adorned soldiers who fought and died every day, had asked for him to be created. Had made his birth part of his already large payment. He was twelve now, aging as a normal boy should for his progenitor, his father had wished for him to have a childhood, to live life to the fullest as only they did.

The others were copies. Bought and paid for be the Republic to serve them as mindless slaves until the war was over and they were no longer needed. He didn't know what happen to them after the war was over and Aurra told him it didn't matter.

Their fate would not be his. He wasn't a throw-away like the others because he was Jango Fett's son. His longed for and chosen son. The son Jango wanted to carry on his legacy. A legacy he had been grooming him to take over.

Slowly grooming through. Jango still wanted him to have whatever childhood the son of a skilled and successful bounty hunter could have.

Then had come that battle. The First Battle of Geonosis they called it now on the news. The first battle that had signaled the start of the Clone Wars and plunged the galaxy into chaos.

He had been at that battle and he had watched his life shatter into thousands of tiny pieces.

He had watched from the corner where his father had put him to keep him safe from the blasters and lightsabers. He had watched as a dark-skinned Jedi he later learned was the Great Master Windu take his father on in battle.

He had been excitied then, proud of his father for taking on the Jedi. There was no way after all that his father could loose.

But...His father had lost. Lost in one split second as the Jedi charged at him and with one perfect swipe of that overly-bright purple laser sliced through his father's neck.

He had been too shocked to cry. Too shocked to even move. He watched as his father's body fell to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Saw his head go one way and his helmet another. Even the great Mace Windu had seemed shock at Jango Fett's death though his hands were red with the bounty hunter's blood.

Later, when the battle had moved on and only bodies biological and metal lay scattered on the arena floor, he had left his hiding spot and crept across the stained sand to his father's helmet. Crouching down he picked it up, pressing his forehead to the metal forehead. He stayed there, silent.

The time had passed and when he had managed to rouse himself from his stupor he had called Aurra. The woman was part of his father's crew and the one who had vowed to raise him if anything happened to Jango.

It was Aurra who fanned the flames of revenge within him, who kept reminding him of how his father had been killed in cold blood.

How he no longer had a father or any parent for that matter that actually loved him.

If there was no love in his life, that was fine by him. He was Boba Fett and all he need was revenge.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"War does not come with any sort of guarantee. There is no certainty that a solider will get any sort of prolonged rest, will make it through a battle safe and sound. And there is never a guarantee that a solider will walk away with a victory no matter how hard he has fought. However there is one guarantee that I can make to you men. A guarantee that I can only make here and now before you men of a Clone Youth Brigade. That guarantee is that you men will have a moment. A moment that takes you from a Clone cadet and turns you into a Clone trooper."

There were divided into two lines. Their backs rigid, eyes forward, hands clasped tightly around behind their backs in a perfect imitation of their CO who marched between the lines. If any of them thought it was funny that he called them men, treated them as though they were adults they didn't show it on their still youthful faces.

After all they wouldn't stay boys for very much longer. Soon they would be full-grown men. They had been created for war. The rigors of military training, the rules and regulations were as well-known to them as a favorite story or lullaby to a normal child.

They were still boys though. Still had some parts of them that were children. As evidence when one of the so-called men got a good look at the large Venator-class Star Destroyer their smaller Republic frigate was drifting towards. He whipped his head, checked to make sure the CO was still facing away from them and whispered excitedly to his and vod "We're going to a Jedi cruiser!" It wasn't a Acclamator-class trans-galactic military assault ship, but they would take what they could get as excitement hummed through the lines.

Maybe...Just maybe there were Jedi on board!

The CO ignored the whisper, though he had very well heard it. A certain level of order and discipline had to be maintained after all, but they weren't currently on Kamino.

"I will also tell you men this. You have received some of the very best training that can be found anywhere in the Republic, but that training has not prepared you for the moment." Sergeant Crasher paused in his speech and leaned. His breath was hot and warm on the face of the young Clone as he bent to whisper in his ear, but spoke loud for the others to clearly hear. "When you stare Death dead in the face...I can tell you right now you're not ready, not prepared for that. No training in the world will ever prepare you for that moment." Crasher rose, a smirk on his face. "But it is that moment, that moment when you stare down Death and the actions you take that will determine what type of solider you will be and shape that path for the rest of your lives."

There was no need to say "Short lives." They were young, but they knew that as Clones there was no guarantee as had said that they would live long. Even with the serum the Jedi Healers lead by Commander Skywalker-Kenobi and Master Che had come up with to halt the rapid aging in the vod'e if they wished once they reached maturity, there were still far too many dying in battle.

The boys, the cadets knew this. The horrors of war weren't hidden from them, but they still looked at it with eyes full of wonder and lusting after it like it was some crazy adventure. A lust and wonder that would only grow, last until they stepped out on that first battlefield and saw the bodies of their vod'e go flying and that shiny white armor was stained with dirt and blood.

Crasher shook his head and marched back toward the pilot and co-pilot. Both had been silent, but he wondered how much of his speech they had heard with different words, maybe a different tone from their own CO.

Crasher shook his head. "We will begin docking procedures shortly after which we will step aboard the Endurance and you will have a chance to see what it is like to serve aboard a Jedi cruiser." There was a bigger surprise waiting for his men, but he kept mum about it. "Until then...Cadets dismissed!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So we got a new guy?"

"Yeah...Word is that he's some last minute replacement. Got some long hair..."

"I don't care who he is. Have you taken a good look at him? He looks pretty green to me."

Boba hunched his shoulders up near his ear and pretended not to hear the boys conversation. He probably should have known that as soon as the bridge doors had shut behind them and they were a safe distance away that the talking would start. The taunting and testing.

Just because Jango had kept him away from the Clone didn't mean that Boba wasn't totally ignorant. A new cadet was cause for gossip, for rumors. The Kaminoans were always careful to keep batches together, splitting them into smaller squads when as they matured.

These boys knew he wasn't a part of their batch. They didn't know he wasn't one of them, but they knew that he didn't belong with them at least.

There was thump as a hand hit his shoulder and a boy with his face, his hair only cut close to his head darted from his place in line to walk beside him. "So what outfit did you get plucked from?"

"The 322nd," Boba answered with a careless shrug. He thought the reply would make them quiet. Boba knew from the research Aurra had made him do that the 322nd was one of the better Clone Youth Brigades with a record of turning out future ARC Troopers.

"Really?" The boy shook his head confused. "Word on the barracks net is that the 322nd already did their tour of a destroyer a few weeks ago..." Boba kept a bland expression on his face even as he mentally cursed.

"Yeah...I wasn't able to go. I took a bad fall in combat training right before. Got my arm broken and a hard scolding for not following the rules." Another shrug, another careless gesture to show that the broken arm and scolding hadn't really phased him.

"You gotta be more careful man!" Another boy broke ranks and walked next to Boba on the right. Another boy with his face only his closely-shaved hair had been dyed bright blonde. Boba eyed it and wondered jut how he had gotten away with it. "Still doesn't make you look good," he smirked and nudged Boba. "After all a real trooper could loose an arm in the middle of battle and still show up for guard duty that night."

"So I guess that makes you pretty soft then!" chuckled the boy to Boba's left. He clenched his fists.

If it wasn't so important for him to remain undercover he would gladly show the little sleemo next to him just how soft he was...

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?" A third boy clad in the blue tunic and red shirt of a cadet pushed his way to the front. A lock of brown hair fell across his forehead and Boba mused that he looked like one of the many pretty-boys that populated the more popular holo-dramas that Aurra couldn't stand. "Just what are we discussing gentlemen?" The cadets halted as he crossed his arms.

"Awww...It wasn't nothing!" the blonde declared as he glared at the interloper. "Whiplash and I were just having ourselves a bit of fun with new meat here." The third boy rolled his eyes.

"I doubt he was having fun Hotshot. You seemed to forget that your fun is not everyone's fun." The blonde, Hotshot huffed.

"We're out then. Come on Whip! Let's go find some fresher air."

Boba watched as Hotshot and Whiplash lead the other cadets away, down towards the docking bay. That meant he was left behind with his would-be hero. "So you okay? You know I never did catch your name..."

"That's cause I never gave it. They call me Lucky because of all my scrapes."

"Lucky...Nice. I'm just Jax."

"Look Jax, thank you for what you did; but I don't need help. I can take care of myself." He did too as best he could. Aurra wasn't exactly what he could call a parent. She gave him food, clothes, a roof over his head, some training; but when it came to everything else he was on his own.

"Well yeah, I mean we're going to be troopers. We can all take care of ourselves." Jax ran his fingers through his hair and Boba sighed. He had really hoped that Jax would have given up on him. "But we're going to be troopers, we're vod'e and that means we should stick together. I mean they're always saying that we're only as strong as the trooper next to us. Right?"

"Right..." Boba had never heard that before.

Jax smiled brightly and pumped a fist in the air. "Well there you go then! With you by my side and all the training we've gotten, I feel ready to take on anything!"

Boba very much doubted that.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The others stared in awe as they stopped through the docking tube and onto the Endurance. Crasher lead the way past troopers standing at attention, helmets off and for the most pace faces staring blankly at the wall across from them. One or two broke formation to smile or wink at the cadets whispering "Wow!" and starting up at them with adoration and worship.

Even though they knew they were looking at themselves in just a few years time, it made it no less amazing. For here in the flesh were their heros, their goals.

Boba refused to left his gaze from the metal floor beneath his feet. He refused to gap and stare at the men...No matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much he wanted to lift his head and see once again his father's face.

But they weren't his father. None of them were. They were just copies. Terrible fakes.

"Don't be so nervous Lucky," Jax just barely twisted his head around to whisper to the Clone behind him. "I mean they are just like us. Only they've got more experience, but they were just like us when they were younger." Jax turned his head back towards the front and snorted. "I mean it's not like they're Jedi."

For if there was one figure the cadets looked up to more than the troopers it was the Jedi. Their Generals and Commanders who saw them as more than just copies.

As if responding to Jax's statement, doors in the corridor slid open. A pair of tall, almost imposing figures began a slow, easy walk to the boys. One wore dark red and black, the other traditional tans and browns. They carried no blasters. Instead metal cylinders hung from their belts.

Still they were warriors.

"Well good morning there young troopers!" The younger of the two smiled broadly and rocked back on his heels as his eyes moved up and down the two lines. His dark-skinned companion shook his head at the younger's energy.

"It is nice to see all of you today. I am Jedi Master and High General Mace Windu. The Jedi Knight and General next to me is..."

"Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker," the Knight loudly proclaimed as he stepped forward next to Crasher.

The boys around gasped again. Two Jedi Generals? And not just any Jedi Generals...But General Skywalker and General Windu! The other boys back on Kamino would never believe this!

Boba didn't join them in their glee, their delight. He kept his head down, his eyes looking up only to glare at the Jedi Master.

He didn't care about Skywalker.

All Boba cared about was making Windu pay.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It is my pleasure today to welcome you aboard the Endurance where you will see the day-to-day workings of a Jedi cruiser. Plus you'll get to spend some time working alongside us old Jedi here." Anakin winked to the boys and ignore Mace as he shook his head.

Uncle Mace was still just as fussy and wooden as he had been when Anakin was just starting out as a Padawan. 'Probably wishing he had gotten Analise to come with him instead of me.' Well Mace was stuck with his wild nephew.

The boys broke out into excitied chatter and their bodies were less tense just as Anakin hoped they would be. He heard Mace sigh, but knew that the older Jedi wasn't too mad.

"Excuse me Generals?" As one Master and Knight turned. "I hate to interrupt you, but new orders have come down from General Kenobi." Anakin winced. Obi-Wan was suppose to be on break with Analise, but instead had been shoved into Mace's place while Mace was here. "You are both needed in the war room at once."

"Alright..." Anakin turned back to the boys. "I'm sorry men, but we'll have to hold off on working together for the moment." The adoration and excitement in the boys' eyes did not dim for one moment.

It didn't matter that the Jedi were walking away from them. All that mattered was that they had seen two Jedi Generals and were actually on the same ship as them. It was a dream come true for the young cadets.

The Knight felt a light prodding through the Force and stared at the Master with a raised eyebrow. Mace chuckled. "You've got your tooka face on." He shook his head. He was always shaking his head when Anakin was around. "I actually think you're more disappointed about not working with the cadets than the cadets are about not working with us."

"Well of course I am! We're meant to help shape the next generation. Teach them what they need to know in order to grow, become stronger and a better person." Now it was Mace's turn to raise his eyebrow and Anakin flushed slightly. What he had just spouted off was the reason why Jedi took Padawans.

"I know you Anakin and this has nothing to do with actually instructing those boys." Dark brown eyes narrowed at the younger male. "You just wanted to show off." The trooper in front of them chuckled and quickly turned it into a laugh.

"You seem to be forgetting Uncle Mace...Whenever I show off it is very instructive. Not too mention inspiring!" Mace snorted.

"Instructive only because you are showing them what not to do! Plus you keep inspiring your baby sister to pull the craziest stunts."

"Come on...Mace!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They stood proud, they stood tall. Hands clasped again behind their backs, feet shoulder width apart. They schooled their faces into some sort of blank expression without any hint of emotion.

Then ruined it the moment the Sergeant in brightly painted armor coolly and easily shot down a target in the space beyond the large view-ports. The explosion wasn't big, but it was enough that the cadets started to nudge each other and whisper until Crasher gave them the look. Stew leaned back in his seat and would have happily rested his arms on the back if Admiral Kilian hadn't been there. Kilian was a lot like General Windu. A stickler for the rules.

"Thank you Sergeant Stew for that demonstration." Kilian strode up and down the line of bright and somewhat eager faces. They might ignore any other lecture they were given on the Endurance, but they always paid attention when they were given their first shooting lesson. "Now the Sergeant made that look pretty easy. Well I'm hear to tell you that it's not and the Sergeant works hard to keep his aim good." Kilian stared down at the boys. "It is always harder to shoot at moving targets men and that goes double, triple when you're shooting at them here in space than planet-side. In fact there is nothing more dangerous, not a bigger threat than a moving target."

"Pardon the interuption Sir," Jax stood as tall as he could even as he tilted his head to one side. "But what do you use for targets? Ordinary skeet wouldn't make that sort of explosion." Stew chuckled.

"You got that right kid. To make the practice runs more realistic, we use malfunctioning droids that can't be repaired anymore." The blue and sliver astromech near Stew began to whistle and spin his domed head. "Don't you worry Artoo. General Skywalker keeps you in tip-top shape at all times. We would never use you for target practice."

Another wave of murmuring fall over the boys. This time awe because they were standing just feet from General Anakin Skywalker's astromech.

"Stew you leave Artoo alone," the Admiral scolded the Clone before turning back to the boys. "The Sergeant likes to tease the astromechs. The true answer to your question cadet is that we use a special skeet that has been packed with explosive materials to go off when they have been hit. Now the time for questions are over! Tourists aren't allowed our ships, only soldiers. Now to target practice." Kilian's eyes roamed over the cadets before settling on Jax. "You there, question-asker. You're first!"

Jax gulped and hi skin paled. Shooting down targets in simulations were one thing and while he had been working with blasters, he had yet to touch a ship gun or turbo-laser. Still he was a solider. Shaking away his worry, Jax gave a sharp nod and hopped into the gunner seat next to Stew. His hands gripped the controls so tightly that his knuckles turned white as he adjusted to the movement of the seat. Taking a deep breath he nodded again and heard the rustling of cloth as his vod'e broke rank to crowd around the view-ports to witness his triumph or his failure.

Kilian gave Stew the signal and the Clone hit a button his control, shooting a skeet out from the ship and into the vastness of space. Jax narrowed his eyes, stuck out his tongue, and pressed down hard on the buttons...

Only to fall back against the seat in embarrassment and defeat as every single one of his shots failed to hit the skeet. It flew easily away from his attack and vanished among the stars. As if to make sure his failure hit home Stew looked at him, shaking his head. "Sorry kid. None of those were even close. Alright next vict...I mean next cadet."

"Wait a minute!" Jax sat up and stared at Kilian pleading. "Please...I only got to fire at one target. I just need to try again and I'm sure..."

"No!" Kilian cut off the pleading sharply. "You only get one chance because that's all the chance the Separatists will give you during a real battle. Now next!" Kilian's voice was a bark as he spun on his heel and nearly glowered at the cadets. Suddenly none of the cadets were eager to try their hand at target practice.

Crasher sighed and placed a firm hand on Whiplash's shoulder, pushing toward the seat. He could hear Hotshot chuckling in the background as his partner-in-crime allowed himself to be lead to what his young mind was certain was his doom.

Like Jax before him, Whiplash hopped onto the seat if a little bit more hesitant and gripped the controls as tightly as his could, eyes narrowed as if that would make it easier to see the skeet.

Stew pushed the button and instantly Whiplash hit the buttons as fast, as hard as he could. If he let off as many rounds as possible before the skeet got too far than just maybe he could have a chance of one hitting it.

"Sorry kid...Those are near misses and in war a near miss is still a miss." Whiplash slide from the seat, dejected.

"Listen to the Sergeant men. Training will get you so far, but it is no match for experience. The more experience you have, the better you will be. However at this moment, none of you have experience." Boba glared at the Admiral. The man was an older Clone with a white beard. It was enough to break up his face and not look like Jango.

Just who did this man think he was? Standing there, talking about experience. Boba had plenty of experience. More than the whelps at his side. They may look like him and his father, but they didn't have the skills he had or the knowledge. He glared at Kilian and didn't care that the Admiral saw and glared back.

"Well there's a look I know all too well...You get into the gunner's chair!" Crasher didn't need to apply a shove. Boba was moving before Kilian's sentence had ended. Beneath his helmet Stew smirked and pressed the button to release the skeet. There was no way this kid would...

Boba was in the seat, hands on the controls and moving. Nobody had time to blink as he hit the buttons and the skeet exploded into a small ball of flame. The adults stared in shock, looking at each other and the cadet in the chair before staring out where the skeet had been. The boys cheered, jumping up and down. Lucky had restored their honor.

"Ha! I can see now why they call you Lucky cause that was one lucky shot." Stew wasn't smirking anymore. "The Seppies like to use this tri-formation when they attack. Let's see how you handle that!" He punched in some new commands and not one, but three skeet barreled out into space.

Boba pushed away everything that was his mind, everything that he was hearing. His focus rested on the skeet, on timing his shots. One...Two...Three...The skeet didn't stand a chance and the boys cheered again.

Stew jumped to his feet, staring out the view-port in shock. Boba slid from his seat, his face blank again. The glare that had angered Kilian wiped away. He didn't smile at the congratulations or acknowledge the applause. It was as if he didn't care and he didn't.

"Alright men that's enough!" Crasher near shouted to be heard over the celebration. "Cut that chatter right now. Excuse us Admiral, Sergeant. We're due at observation deck thirteen. Men fall out!"

The cadets marched away, Artoo rolling after them. It was probably safer with them than with that mean old Stew.

"Sergeant that Lucky is a cadet that we'll have to keep our eyes on."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Cadet 1151 tell me where the main stablizers are located on this Jedi cruiser."

"They're on hull 17 Sir behind the main reactor."

"Correct. Now cadet 1174 tell me how many engines have to fail in order for auxiliary power to kick on?"

"Three engines on port and starboard sides of the ship Sir!" At the back of the line Boba rolled his eyes. This was stupid. The questions were too easy and he was tired of playing Clone cadet. He wanted off the bloody Jedi cruiser.

But he couldn't leave. Not just yet.

Boba had memorized the ship layout and knew that where he needed to go was just a short walk away. No one would notice if he slipped away. Crasher was too busy barking out questions and the cadets were too busy answering them. If one of them was wrong it meant a lecture. Boba knew that Crasher would wait to give him a question until the end. After all he was a stranger to this brigade.

Boba hung back and waited for them to march further on, laughing at their stupidity when they did indeed not notice that he was no longer with them nor turned to watch him dart down a side corridor.

Reaching into his pocket, Boba pulled out the come he had snuck inside. "Channel seven is opened," he whispered quickly into the com. "Ready to receive code five transmission."

 _ **"Boba is that you? Did you make it on-board?"**_

"Yeah it's me," the boy felt a wave of relief rush through his body at hearing Aurra's voice. It was fresh air after having heard echos of his father in the voices around him colored by different tones and slightly different accents. He could still hear his father though. "I made it on no problems."

 _ **"Like that was ever an issue. Jedi and Clones are stupid."**_ He could hear her eyes rolling through the com. _**"Well anyway, I'm sending the data to you now. You know what to do."**_ Boba nodded even though he couldn't see Aurra and she didn't expect to respond. Instead his com rapidly beeped as data scrolled across the small screen. He kept one eye on the data and the other glancing around. He hadn't come this far to get caught.

At long last the com gave a different beep. The signal that all the data had been received and he smiled. "Alright I've got the transmission. Boba out!" He switched off the com, tucked it tightly into his fist as he turned a corner...

And slammed into a pair of troopers!

"Hey! What's a cadet like you doing here?" One of them barked. Boba's mind raced as he though up an excuse.

"Umm...I got pulled away Sir and was given an urgent communique for General Windu Sir." He gave a shrug. "It's one of those for-your-eyes-only things. Guess something's come up at the Temple." He had just tossed that it guessing that most troopers wouldn't ask further questions about a private message from the Temple. "I was told there wouldn't be any problems with me running it to his quarters Sir."

"Oh there's a problem alright...A big problem!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mace smiled encouragingly at the cadets as he pressed himself up against a wall to let them pass. He did enjoy seeing younglings, any younglings. A part of him ached though when he thought about the younglings who called the Temple home or the ones that had just passed him with carefully blank expressions on his face.

This war...This war was stealing childhood. Those boys were created in test tubes and bought by the Republic to be soldiers so that Republic citizens didn't have to shed their own blood if they didn't want to.

He was a Jedi.

This wasn't right.

He was a Jedi and he couldn't stop it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Boba stared at the trooper who leaning forward. He could feel the eyes glaring at him through the helmet. "So admit it. Just admit it!" The trooper bend forward, coming closer. "Just admit that your lost!"

Boba wanted to slump down to the floor in relief as the second trooper hit the first the side of his blaster. "Oi! Cut the kid a break! Or should I tell him of how many times you got lost after getting this post? If you keep heading down this corridor shiny you'll reach General Windu's quarters. Don't worry if he barks at you. The only ones he takes a bite at are the Seppies."

"Yes Sir...Thank you Sirs!" Boba tossed the pair a salute as he slipped between them.

They weren't like his father at all.

His father would have seen through that lie.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

His father would never had let security be so lax.

He had reached the corridor where the officers' quarters were. Where blasted Windu stayed when he came.

There were no troopers here. In fact Boba couldn't see any sort of security measures. Not even a cam nestled in a corner scanning for intruders.

It appeared as though the arrogance of the Jedi Jango had often spoke of had now been passed to the Clones serving under them.

Not that Jango would have cared. The Clones meant nothing to the bounty hunter. They were just more credits the same as they were to the Kaminoans.

'Still you would think there would be some sort of lock on his door,' Boba mused to himself as the door to Windu's quarters slide open without requiring him to do anything more then press the button on the door control panel.

Still he wasn't one to look a gift in the face and then cry about how it was too much. The Jedi's confidence in an enemy not getting aboard their ship just made his job that much easier.

Boba slipped into the dimly lit and sparse chamber. There wasn't much to it. A desk on one side with a chair, a bed with screen on the other. Some storage spaces. There wasn't even a decent refresher as though the Jedi wanted to give the illusion that he was just like his men.

That was a lie and Boba knew it. Jedi like Windu only pretended to care about normal people. In reality the Jedi were snobs, nosy busy-bodies who went out of their way to destroy good credit-paying jobs and kill fathers like his.

Reaching behind his back Boba pulled out the nearly wafer-thin and highly advanced explosive that Aurra had ordered just for him. Just for this mission. She along out of the trio that called themselves his caretakers seemed to take his thirst for Windu's blood seriously. Then again Aurra had no love for Jedi. Her love, or what passed as love for her had been spent on his father.

Boba was young, but he wasn't blind.

The boy turned in a circle before bending to one knee. He stuck in on the lower corner of the door frame, listening for the quiet thunks as the magnets kicked in and attached it to the metal wall. The front of it lit up with a blue keypad and without stopping to think, Boba punched in the pre-planned sequence to begin arming his little surprise.

Smirking he almost skipped as he left the room and hit the button on the control panel to close the door. He slowly walked away, glancing over his shoulder as he pulled the com back out from his pocket. The readings from the bomb were coming nice and clear.

Boba reached down to the com screen and tapped the button, finalizing the arming. His smirk grew.

It was all set. Now all he down was wait and...

Suddenly Boba walked into something hard and warm covered by lightly worn and rough fabric as he turned a corner. Shaking his head he realized that it wasn't the grey of an office, but the tan and brown of a Jedi. Slowly he lifted his eyes into the face of Mace Windu. The man was looking back, scolding his eyes.

"You should know by now that you need to keep your eyes on where you're heading cadet." Boba ducked his head down and cursed. Here was Windu right in front of him and he couldn't do anything lest he give himself away.

"Dreadfully sorry Sir," he babbled and hoped that he sounded like a nervous cadet flustered because they were face-to-face with a Jedi. He didn't want to sound like the son of a bounty hunter who had learned what these boys had learned before he was walking steadily. "It won't happen again Sir, I promise. Excuse me Sir."

He could feel those brown eyes watching his every move as he darted around the taller Jedi and walked as fast as he could down the corridor.

Shaking his head Mace turned the corner, looking forward to a bit of rest in his quarters when he paused for a moment. The cadet looked familiar and not because he was a Clone. Mace could feel the lingering hate in the air, how heavy it was. There was something else...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Boba darted back into his place at the back of one of the lines. None of the other boys even glanced at him and none of them whispered about his disappearance. His shoulders slumped in relief. Everything was good.

"Cadet 327!" Crasher suddenly turned and the boys turned with him to stare at Boba. His shoulders hitched back up and his breath quickened. They had noticed...He had been caught! It was all over. "Can you tell me the reactions that propel the main engines of this Jedi cruiser."

He wasn't caught! Crasher was just quizzing him and it was such an easy question. Boba didn't even need to think about his answer. "It's a plus combine sparking off the reactor core Sir!" He stood tall and straight under Crasher's calculating gaze that burned him, hurt him because it was just so similar to his father's.

Finally Crasher nodded and smiled. "Excellent answer cadet 327."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mace hadn't been too sure at first when Qui-Gon and Analise had together with Senator Bail Organa approached the Council with the idea of forming the Friend of Jedi political group. The end aim was to cut off as many of the Senate's ties on the Jedi as possible. Something that was becoming harder for the Jedi to do on their own with Palpatine in office and seeking to bring the entire Jedi Order under his thumb. With the threat of war, the group that was made up of members from the larger Loyalist Committee had also added stopping the war to it's list of goals.

No Mace hadn't been too happy. Just like he hadn't been too happy when the Skywalker twins at the tender age of twelve going on thirteen had stood before the Jedi Council and told them the Order was broken and if it didn't change it would die. But Mace had learned to live with that, had learned to live with the chances the twins had started to the point where he called them niece and nephew.

Just as he had learned to like, even embrace some of the changes, Mace had learned to like and even embrace the FOJ. Especially when it came to staying in the loop about the latest power plays and measures in the Senate. Padme, Bail, and Mon Mothma were always quick to send any information that they thought was important to Jedi contacts like Analise who would shift through them and send on notes to Council members like himself.

His eyes narrow slightly at the information he was scrolling though. The Vice Chancellor was starting to make little waves about the Jedi's hold on the GAR. He apparently was trying to get some of the more military-minded Senators to push through a measure that would wrest a good chunk of control away from the Jedi and place it in the Chancellor's hands.

Mace didn't need to be a seasoned politican like Padme to know who was really behind the sudden push.

A headache was forming and Mace sighed with unconcealed relief when he realized that he was standing right outside the quarters he had been assigned. He couldn't wait to lie down for once and maybe catch a quick nap. Meditation was good and all that, but sometimes a Jedi Master just needed a good nap.

"General Windu Sir!"

'Goodbye nap,' Windu thought ruefully as he dropped his hand from the control panel and turned to stare at the trooper who snapped a sharp salute.

"Begging your pardon General, but General Skywalker sent me to tell you that he would like to see you on the bridge." Mace could feel his headache growing. What was his nephew up to this time?

"Tell Anakin I'll be there shortly. I was just going to catch up some things." He pressed the button, the door slide open.

"I would Sir, but General Skywalker asked me to tell you that he would like you up on the bridge immediately Sir." Mace shook his head and quickly began forming what punishments he could rain down on Anakin's head as soon as they got back to the Temple. The boy had never liked meditation...

"I guess it is true then. There is no rest for the weary." He turned his back on the oh-so inviting room. "Can you place these on the desk for me?" Mace dumped the data-card and small data-pad into the trooper's outstretched hand.

"Sure General!" Mace was sure that beneath his helmet the trooper was grining in delight and was sure to brag to his vod'e later about doing the great Jedi General Mace Windu a favor.

"Thanks trooper."

Mace was only a few feet away when it crashed over him. The glaring warning in the Force. He turned back...

And found himself fighting to stand upright as the door to his quarters exploded into flames and the poor trooper was flung back hard against the wall, screaming in pain. Smoke and debris filled the hallway, nearly choking the Jedi Master. He had to get out of there.

Reaching out with the Force he closed the blast doors at one end as he back away to the others. Another wave, another wrapping of the Force and the trooper's limp body floated into his arms. Mace carefully dragged the body through the second pair of blast doors before they closed and slowly collapsed onto the ground.

He grabbed the smoking helmet, pulling from the man's head. "Trooper? Trooper! Are you alright? Answer me!" He shook the man gently, but it was pointless.

Mace knew.

The man was dead.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The other heads of the cadets bounced from side to side as red lights began to flash and an alarm blared so loud it rang in their ears. Even Crasher suddenly looked nervous and unsure.

Boba only smirked. 'Goodbye Windu. Sure hope hell treats ya nice.' He quickly schooled his face into one of worry though inside he was jumping up and down with glee. Crasher reached out to stop a trooper. The boys took advantage to whisper, egging each other on in guessing what could be happening.

Jax turned to Boba and shook his head. "Normally I would say this was a drill, but look around." He gestured with an open hand to the troopers and officers running past. The troopers with their blasters at the ready. "This isn't a drill. It doesn't feel or look like a drill. If it was the men wouldn't be rushing so fast."

"That's because it isn't a drill!" Crasher barked at the boys having wrapped up his hushed conversation with the trooper in time to overhear Jax. "There was an explosion in the officers' quarters." He raised a hand to stay the flood of questions. "I don't know anymore. Now is not the time for questions anyway. Now is the time for action. Now is the time to show these men just what the Clone Youth Brigade is made of. So line up, two by two!" He watched as the cadets scrambled into line. "Now each Clone has their orders, their job to do. Our job is to find the nearest safe room and stay there until the all-clear has been given. Now march and no unnecessary chatter!"

The boys marched silently down the corridor.

"What do you think it was? Could it be a Seppie attack?" Well they were mostly quiet.

Whiplash thought for a moment before nodding his head. "It could be Hotshot. I mean look at where we are. This is the middle of nowhere and the Endurance is just sitting here. The Seppies wouldn't be able to resit such a juicy target. Especially not with two Jedi Generals on board."

"That's enough you two!" Jax snapped at the pair. "You heard what the Sarge said. Now cut that chatter!"

At the back of the line Boba kept his head down so that none of them could see the grin on his face.

What would they think if they knew that this wasn't a Seppie attack? It was all him. All Boba wanted to do was yell out that he had killed Mace Windu! That he at long last had his revenge and that it had been him to do it. His father's ghost could rest now that his murder was no more. It made Boba fell almost warm inside.

But it didn't last long.

"Trooper, status report please!" Crasher called out to a trooper who skidded to a halt in front of them.

"It's a little bit better than what was first reported Sir. The ship is undamaged as the explosion wasn't as big and seemed to be only focused on General Windu's quarters. We are a man down because he got caught up in the blast, but the General himself is fine."

Boba couldn't believe it. 'Windu is alive?!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You know you're lucky to be alive Uncle Mace." Anakin stood just inside the doorway of the charred and still smoking remains. Nothing had been left untouched by the bomb. The Knight shudder to think what would have happened if he hadn't sent that trooper after Mace. Though he and the Master didn't always get along, Mace was still family and he did enjoy the time he spent with the older man. "What about the trooper?"

Mace shook his head and Anakin could sense the man's sadness. "He was dead before I even got to him." Anakin studied the remains of Mace's quarters again. His brow was furrowed.

"Then we can add murder to attempted murder. Master, this was no accident."

"Yes...This was no accident." But why bomb his quarters?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright men we need to keep moving!" Boba hunched his back, and lowered his head. If anyone thought to look at him they would just see a nervous cadet, unsure of the fast-paced events flowing around him.

Better to be seen as a coward, a weakling in their eyes rather than the would-be killer that he really was.

Inside his mind was racing. The plan had failed and he didn't have a back-up plan. Even Aurra had been certain of the plan's success, never even mentioning a plan B just in case. He needed help. He didn't know what to do.

Boba hung back, waiting for the others to get ahead before darting back the way they came. He wasn't worried this time about getting caught. At least he had a pretty good excuse as to why he wasn't with the others.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why would someone bomb this place?" Steady, dark and deep brown eyes watched Anakin. Mace could almost see the gears in his adopted nephew's head turning in circles as he went over the layout of the cruiser.

He would admit it. When it came to ships, droids, speeders, anything remotely related to machines; Anakin was a genius, almost a prodigy. Even Mace, uncertain and near blind with his hardened belifes that had colored the way he had treated Anakin at first could see that.

"The navigation!" the Knight exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. "They could be after the navigation. It's not that far from here. The bomb could have been a distraction." Mace thought about it for a moment, then nodded. It was something that Seppies had done before.

"Come in Admiral Kilian," Mace spoke into his wrist com. "General Skywalker has a theory that whoever planted the bomb might have been after the navigation systems. Have they been damaged in anyway?"

 _ **"Only slightly. If destruction was their goal, they missed the mark. The damage is easily repairable, but I have ordered that all our engines be shut down until the repairs have been completed. Until then we'll remain in orbit over Vanqor."**_

"Good plan Admiral." Anakin leaned a little over Mace's shoulder so that the com would pick up his voice. "So long as there aren't any enemy ships in the area."

 _ **"Our scanners haven't found any, but that doesn't mean that they won't show up. The Endurance is big, fat, and easy target right now. Something that I will not have! We'll keep scanning until the repairs are done. Until then Kilian out!"**_

Anakin shook his head as Mace ended his call and the pair left the room. "I hate to say this Uncle Mace, but with that information it's clear that navigation, the ship itself wasn't the target of the attack." He eyed the Master from the corner of his eyes. "I can sense it and I know you can too. You were the target. This bombing was personally."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Watcher? Watcher come, this is Boba!" He glanced around the empty corridor in a near panic. "The plan failed. It was a miss! I repeat it was a miss!" He would have cried, but he was far too old to cry. "Aurra what do I do?"

 _ **"First thing you need to do is calm down Boba. You won't get anything done by going into a panic attack. The second thing is to get yourself to the reactor and blow the core sky-high."**_

Boba stared at the com in shock. Had Aurra really just said that? He was no fan of the Clones, but his father had told him that smart bounty hunters never got innocents involved with jobs. He automatically assumed the same thing was true when chasing after vengeance. He was after Windu, not the crew.

"Aurra are you sure? What about the crew?" He tapped his fingers on his pants. "I mean they didn't have anything to do with Dad's death and Dad always said to keep innocents our of the cross-fire. It's bad for business."

 _ **"Well then I guess you really don't want that revenge you've been harping on about. The only way Windu's going to wind up dead is if you do what I say!"**_ The boy winced as the transmission ended.

Aurra was mad, but she was right. This might be the only way to kill Windu and get his revenge.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This is how things stand gentlemen." Mace leaned heavily on the holo-projector. "Somehow a killer got aboard the Endurance. Thinks his first attempt we are now dead in space."

Anakin took the lead from Mace. "In order to find this assassin we are going to form an unbroken line of searchers. This means we will be covering every inch of the ship. Be sure to check all corridors, bulkhead, and storage unit. Don't leave anyplace un-searched from bow to stern."

"And remember..." Mace's voice was hard like durasteel. "I want this assassin brought back to me alive."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He didn't have much time.

The ship would be on ultra high alert after that failed attack.

Luck seemed to be on Boba's side though as he darted through the corridors to the reactor. There weren't any troopers. 'Probably pulled from their duties to search for me.' At least this time his face would give him an edge. They would be looking for someone out of place. Someone who didn't look the same as everyone else and clearly didn't fit in.

No one would look at him and think would-be killer.

Even the reactor core was empty. The only sounds the hum the ship made even when it's engines were off and Boba's boots as they hit the metal walkways.

He had to remind himself not to look down over the edge. There were no railings and it was a long way to fall.

There! There was the control panel and no one was in sight. Summoning all his nerve and courage, Boba darted towards it.

"Hey!" The voice echoed in the towering room as a trooper appeared seemingly out of no where and beckoned to the boy. "Come here cadet. What are you even doing in here?"

"Well you see..." Boba quickly looked for any excuse no matter how flimsy. "It's embarrassing, but in all the commotion I got separated from my company Sir and found myself turned around." The trooper shook his head.

"You've got to be more careful son. The Endurance is on full-lockdown so you just can't be letting yourself get separated from your squad."

"I'm sorry Sir, but it's all fine now." Boba forced himself to keep from shouting out that the trooper in front of him wasn't his father and never would be. "I should be able to find my way back to them now Sir with no problem."

"Good, but you wont' be going on your own." Boba tilted his head. "Look with emergency procedures in effect I can't let you go off on your own even if you do know where you're going. That's why I'm going to call for another trooper to come get you and escort you back to your brigade." The man turned and spoke into his com. "This is CT-1477. Is anyone available to serve as an escort..."

No! He was so close. Even though the thought of the crew dying made his stomach roll he was sure he could push past it by reminding himself that Windu would be dead. That was all that really mattered. But it wouldn't happen if this trooper got him a babysitter. "Oh wow!" He made his voice sound full of awe as he looked at the blaster held loosely in the man's grip. "Is that really a DC-15A?"

"You mean this?" the trooper turned to look at Boba. "Sure is. Here, take a closer look at it. Just keep the stun on." Boba couldn't believe it as the Clone handed him the blaster. Was he really that stupid? Or was Boba just that good of an actor?

The boy said nothing as the trooper resumed his call. _**"I copy that CT-1477, but it will probably be a while until we can get a man down to you. We're pretty bogged down now with emergency procedures..."**_

"Ow!" CT-1477 yelped as the blaster he had handed to Boba slammed into his head. Turning he barely had time to register what was happening as the boy slammed the blaster into his head again and then a third time, knocking him to the ground and sending his helmet flying. He stared in disbelief as the boy raised the blaster, aiming it at him. "Why? I'm your vod. Why are you doing this?"

Boba snorted. "You're aren't my brother freak!" he hissed at the Clone on the floor.

"Don't shoot cadet! Don't shoot!"

"It's fine. You have nothing to worry about..." Suddenly Boba was stumbling, falling to the ground because CT-1477 had reached out and kicked him. He moaned feeling the bruises, but shook his head and refocused. Quickly Boba raised the gun, aimed it at the approaching trooper...

And fired one stun blast that caught the man and knocked him out.

Boba stared down at the man who wore his father's face and stamped down any feelings of guilt. He could hear the Clone on the other end of the com frantically demanding why everyone had gone silent.

This was it.

This was his chance.

With ease Boba flipped the blaster from stun to kill before slamming the butt of it into the control panel a few times. Then the boy backed away and fired at the now sparking and popping panel. He then turned the blaster on the reactors themselves.

Boba fired, pictured Windu in his mind. Pretending that the bolts he was firing were going to the Jedi and not the reactors which protested with more sparking and electrical currents jumping all around.

There was no way Windu would survive this.

Boba turned and ran. He needed to get off the Endurance and fast.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I wish we had better news Admiral about the search for the assassin." Anakin ran his fingers through his hair and Mace paused a moment to wonder if the Knight had ever realized jut how many of his habits he had picked up from Obi-Wan. He quickly refocused on their missing assassin as Anakin pressed on. "But we've gone over half the ship at this point with a fine tooth comb..."

"And we haven't found a single sign of this assassin. Not even a hint of where he could be or who he is." The headache that had been forming so long ago was now pounding brilliantly along his skull. Only this time it wasn't his wild and often times reckless nephew that was the cause of the dancing in his head.

This time it was someone Mace didn't know with some sort of personal vendetta against him. The Master would have been more understanding, if it weren't for the fact that the assassin's aim meant that innocent Clones, his men were now caught in the cross-hairs of the deadly game.

"Don't worry Generals." Kilian smiled at the two men. The Clone Admiral only looked old, but he also had wisdom and experience. Like all Clones who worked closely with Jetii, Kilian had become adapt at reading their moods. He didn't have to be one himself to know that Skywalker and Windu were not at all happy about an assassin on the loose within the Endurance. "We still have the other half of the ship to go. Besides the more ground we cover in our search, the less ground he'll have in which to hide. He's already running out of hiding spots as it is."

Anakin opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the Endurance lurched violently beneath their feet and explosions had him slamming his hands over his ears.

There was a rush of heat and then suddenly the air was rushing past them as it was sucked from the corridor! Anakin, Mace and Kilian turned in horror as the Clones that had been behind them screamed in terror as they were pulled into the deadly cold of space for there was no longer a wall at the end of the corridor. There was a jagged, gaping hole instead.

Kilian refused to scream as his feet slipped and he was suddenly hurtling toward certain death. The Jedi had been quicker, grabbing onto parts of the wall. Mace threw out his hand, wrapping the Force around the Admiral to hold him in place. Anakin watched his uncle worriedly. Mace was strong in the Force, he didn't doubt that. Space sometimes was stronger than man.

Anakin let go of the wall and let the vacuum pull him towards the opening. He used the Force to shift his movements, grabbing onto an edge. He could feel Mace watching him. He held as tight as he could to the edge with his right hand, his mech hand and wormed his left around his body. He had to fight the ripping currents as he felt for a control panel...There!

The Knight slammed his hand down on the emergency button and immediately a wall of durasteel slammed down over the gap. It wasn't perfect, but at least no one would get sucked out of this corridor.

The men fell to the ground, gasping for air.

That had been far too close.

Their assassin was getting desperate and dangerous.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was all Kilian could do to keep his mask of calm in place. The cadets and their Sergeant were staring at him as the alarms blared around them again. "Well boys, I bet this was a little bit more action than what you had signed up for today." They relaxed, but only a little.

"We'll be fine Sir. In fact we're on our way to the nearest safe room now to await the all-clear."

"Good, good...Though Sergeant I think that we should add a little bit of challenge and make this a drill." Crasher's eyebrows went high, but he said nothing as Kilian nodded to himself. "Yes that's what we'll do. We'll turn this into a drill which means that instead of the safe room, I want you lot to head for the escape pods."

The cadets broke into nervous chatter, though they did their best to keep their chests puffed out and shoulders high. The picture of very young bravado when their knees were knocking together from fear. Crasher shook his head in shock. "You want us to head to the pods? Admiral Kilian are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You men have shown me a lot and I want to see more of just what you are made of. Heck I'll even time you lot." He clapped his hands together. "Just think of the stories you'll be able to tell your fellow cadets when you get back to base!"

Kilian knew that Crasher knew the truth. That the Admiral was just trying to keep the cadets from getting more scared than what they already were. Just because they were bred and born to fight didn't make it any easier for the youth who were sheltered until the last possible moment. 'A lot like the Jedi in a way,' Kilian mused to himself.

"Admiral Sir!" A trooper darted past Crasher and the boys as they began their quick march to the pods. Kilian held up a hand to keep the trooper silent until the boys were a safe distance away and couldn't overhear them. "You said you had orders Sir."

"Yes, I do. The Endurance is far too gone to save. She's going down. Get ready to launch the distress beacon and start evacuation procedures."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The reactor core was nothing but haran now. Flames, angry red and orange licked at the walls, at the metal beneath their feet even as they stood doorway. They used the Force to keep the worst away from a lone trooper stumbling across the walkway to safety.

Anakin wanted to grab Mace and shake him. "Look Uncle we need to get your men and go. We can't do anything else here! Admiral Kilian has already given the orders for the distress beacon to be launched and for the evac to begin." The Knight had never thought of Mace as old, though he knew the man had to be close to the same age as Da if not slightly older. Mace was just so strong, so rock-solid that he was just timeless in a way.

Now though that image was shattered by war and watching men die for him. Staring at the blaze, Mace's shoulders were slumped, his head bowed. Suddenly he looked far older and tired than he ever had before.

 **"Does Master need something?"** Artoo beeped at his side.

"Yes I do. Artoo I want you to go find R8-B7," he named his Uncle's astromech who was almost as nervous as Threepo at times. "Grab him and then I want both of you to get to the hanger and get our fighters ready to launch!" Anakin would drag Mace off the damned ship if he had to and deal with the consequences later.

The Jedi couldn't afford to loose him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Boba had only been this scared once before.

On Geonosis where he had huddled in an alcove before sneaking out to watch the bloody battle in the arena before. Where he had seen a purple blade slice through his father's neck and watched as his father's head went flying across the red stained sands.

It was that combination of fear and anger that kept him on his feet, kept him running as the ship shook and cried in protest. He paused at a corner, peering around and ducking down so that a pair of troopers jogging past didn't see him...

A hand landed hard on his shoulder. "There you are Lucky!" He whirled around to see Crasher's face. Behind him were the other cadets. "You need to stay with the group. Now let's move!"

"Yes Sir! Sorry Sir..." Boba took his place at the back ignoring the looks of the other cadets.

"Sir, how we are going to even make it through this?" Whiplash asked. His voice came out almost squeaky. Crasher gave him a brave smile.

"We'll split into groups of four. One group will take pod 1 and the other will take pod 2. Once inside you'll sync up the pod's coordinates with the other escape pods so that you stop at a safe distance away from the cruiser and await pick-up."

Boba found himself pressed into the group for pod 1 where Crasher stood by the door ushering them inside. For a moment the boy was afraid that the adult would come with him and that this plan would fail as well. That he would be caught and turned over to the authorities...

But Crasher stood outside the door until the boys were inside. "The rendezvous is mark-6. We'll meet you there. Remember men, this is your moment. Take it and use it well." He slammed the buttons and the door shut leaving 3 frightened boys and one determined one.

They were launched and Jax sat at the controls. Whiplash and Hotshot were too busy staring out the front view-port to notice as Boba hit a bight blue button. They did feel it though as the pod began to jerk and speed off-course. "Dang it!" Jax wrestled with the suddenly uncooperative controls. "Something's wrong with the pod. I can't control it!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Admiral Kilian we have no choice. There is nothing we can do for the main reactor. It's beyond any sort of hope. We have to leave now!"

"No! You and General Windu must leave now. But I will be staying with the Endurance."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kirff it Jax! We just blew past the rendezvous!"

"Just shut it Hotshot! I can't control the pod!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright you lot get moving and get off this barge. I'll stay here with the Admiral."

"Admiral Kilian you are too important to the GAR. You need to come with us!"

"Not a chance General Windu."

"I say this will all due respect Sir, but this is an order. You will leave with us right now!"

"And with all due respect I must inform you General Skywalker that this is my ship and as the Admiral I must go down with her."

"We don't have time for such sentiment Admiral!"

"It's not sentiment you blasted fool! It's how things have always been done and will always be done for men like myself. It's not something I think you Jetii can fully understand."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At long last the runaway pod came to an abrupt halt. Jax fell back against the captain's chair as the other boys clustered around him. "Well that's that," Jax sighed. "We're lost." Hotshot shook his head.

"Just what exactly happened? Do we even still have control?" Jax sighed again and shook his head.

"None at all. The navi is totally shot on this thing. My guess is that during the escape it got damaged by something." Whiplash glared at the controls.

"Are we able to steer at least." Jax shook his head a second time.

"No. We can't."

"Wait,!" Hotshot jumped in. "The fuel. How about that?"

"Another no Hotshot. We don't have any feed. With no navi, no steering, no fuel...We're just a bunch of dead-weight floating in space." The words echoed in the pod. Hotshot shook his head back and forth as if he could banish the words from his memory.

"What does that men for us? Just what are we suppose to do Jax?"

"We do our jobs. That's all we can do. That and hope."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin's feet pounded on the floor as he and Mace raced to their fighters. Kilian's words still bounced around in his head. His words about Jedi wouldn't understand the need to go down with their ship like he would.

Anakin would admit it. He didn't understand it and he knew by the look on Mace's face that the older man didn't understand it either. Ships weren't living things or even had personalities like droids. Sure Anakin loved to trick out his fighters and the Twilight. Make them faster and stronger, but he wasn't particularly attached to them.

Well maybe the Twilight because it was the first ship he had worked on with Ahsoka, but still.

He settled into his cockpit and waited for the hatch to come down. "Alright Artoo I want you to get the hyperspace rings prepped and fast!"

His fighter lifted lightly from the ground, but it hovered as he and Mace waited for the Clone transports to get airborne first before darting from the hanger and flying into the rings. Anakin barely waited for the green-lights to come and signal that the mag-locks were holding tight and strong before powering away from the flaming cruiser.

From this distance it looked like a werid picture with only part of the ship flaming and smoking while the rest still looked intact, whole, and good.

Anakin switched on the com. "Admiral Kilian what's the status?" He almost didn't want to hear.

 _ **"Not too bad I think. The Endurance has been caught in Vanqor's gravitational pull. We're going to use that and attempt to land on the planet's surface."**_

Anakin wanted to pump his fist in the air. It wasn't great news, but it was still better than nothing. "Go for it Admiral. As soon as you've set down, let us know and we'll get the rest of the team to you location..."

 _ **"General Windu, General Skywalker...This is Sergeant Crasher."**_

"Go ahead Sergeant."

 _ **"The pod with the rest of my cadets has gone missing. It's the only one that hasn't been accounted for. I've been attempting to raise them on the coms, but haven't had any success and their locator beacon hasn't been turned on."**_

 _ **"I'm betting that our assassin got to the cadets Anakin."**_

"I think you're right Master Windu," Anakin frowned. "We need to find that pod and quick."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey! What was that?" Jax, Hotshot, and Whiplash all stared out the viewport as a shadow mover through the pod. Jax barely dared to hope.

"I don't know...Maybe a ship. I think it was a ship." They felt something latch onto the pod, pulling it to the shadow and Jax bounced. He couldn't help himself, he bounced. "Yep! It's a ship."

"Is it a rescue ship?" Whiplash questioned as the pod attached itself to the ship with a clang and shudder. Jax shook his head.

"I don't think so Lash. I mean it's too early..." He paused as gears began to whir and groan as the pod shuddered more. The four boys turned to face the door. Boba smirked.

His ride was here.

The three cadets held their breath as the doors opened to reveal a male Trandoshan and a long-limbed female near-human. The female smirked as she took in the boys. "Well well well...What do we exactly have here?" She slithered into the pod while the Trandoshan stayed back, his blaster cradled like a baby in his arms. "Looks like you boys are a little lost," she purred before shifting her focus. "Well then Boba...Congratulations on your job. That was very well-done."

"Wait a moment." Jax wiggled his way to Boba who had stayed silent. "That's not Boba. His name is Lucky." The woman's reaction was far different from what he had thought. Instead of apologizing for her mistake, she laughed.

"Lucky? That's the name you went with Boba. That was a good one." Jax stared at Lucky, no at Boba and backed away. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. It made no sense.

"I don't...You're with her? With them?" The woman shook her head.

"You never stuck me as the type who would bring friends along with you Boba."

"I'm sorry Aurra, but I didn't really have a choice." Boba shrugged than turned to look at the boys. He didn't like them, but at the same time he didn't want them to be hurt. "What are you going to do with them?" His primary caretaker wasn't exactly known for being kind.

"What do you think I'm going to do Boba? They need to be gotten rid of."

"But...But they didn't do anything! They're innocent..."

"They're also living witnesses honey-pie who can pin this whole thing on you and me."

"But Dad always said to keep innocents out of the job! They didn't do anything and they aren't a part of this. Just the Jedi who killed Dad. I just need him to have my revenge!" Aurra shook her head.

"Well now that little revenge will have to wait Boba. We don't have much time. We need to jet before we get caught so come on." She made her way back onto Slave I before realizing that Boba had yet to follow her. "Or I guess you could stay in the pod with your new friends and be dumped here in the unknown." She turned, crossing her arms. "That would be pretty poetic don't ya think?"

There was no choice there. Boba had never had a choice. He couldn't stay with the Clones. Couldn't stay with them when they looked like his father, sounded like his father. He couldn't stay there and watch as they grew up too fast, marched off to war, and died. Died and died. He would be watching his father die over and over and over again.

He turned half-turned to the boys. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Though what he was sorry for he wasn't exactly sure. Boba marched onto Slave I, stopped by the control panels.

"You...You...You traitor!" Jax yelled at him. He could feel their glares digging into his back. He could feel Aurra glaring at him in disgust.

"Just do it and get it over with!" she hissed into his ear as she bent down over him. He pressed a button and the doors slammed shut.

"You'll regret this! I know you will!" Jax's yell was muffled now, but he still heard it.

Boba closed his eyes as he hit the detach button.

He didn't have a choice.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three cadets refused to watch the ship that had taken Lucky, Boba away. Instead they clustered around the controls. They pried off panels, and rummaged through wires, poking at buttons and hoping for some sort of positive result.

Anything to take their minds off of what had happened.

But it wasn't working.

"I can't believe it!" Hotshot had to hold himself back from slamming his fist into the console his fingers were dancing over. "I can't believe that guy was a traitor! I can't believe we didn't see it!" His voice went soft, quiet. "We should have seen it..."

"Maybe, but we're just cadets." Jax was always the voice of reason when things got tense. He could be an officer one day. "Anyway we can't let our worry be on him right now. We need to focus on finding a way to comunicate our postion and..."

"That's never going to happen!" Hotshot gave up on his task and flung himself back into one of the chairs. He kicked at the ground to send it spinning. "We've tried everything, gone over everything and nothing! We're floating dead out here with minimal life-support." Whiplash stomped his foot as he turned angrily to stare at Jax.

"Yeah and just whose fault is that? We all know." He jabbed a finger into Jax's chest. "It was that guy! The one that you defended back on the ship. He's the reason we're in this mess! You defended him and look at us now. He dropped us out here to die!"

"Can that attitude now Whiplash!" Jax jumped to his feet, temper burning. "Yes we're out here and the only way we're going to get back is if we work together..."

"Shut up Jax! You're not the one in charge!"

Bright lights from beyond filled the pod, forcing the cadets to stop their bickering and cover their eyes. Hotshot whimpered as fear replaced his anger. "Guess they came back to finish us..."

"No!" Jax dropped his hands and pushed past the blinding lights to lean over the controls and stare out the view-port. "That's not them!" His eyes narrowed and the lights slowly dimmed to reveal a pair of Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptors. One with a paint job of bright gold. "I knew it. It's the Jetii!" Hotshot and Whiplash joined him, staring in awe at the fighters outside.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I've got some good news Crasher. Master Windu and I have found the missing cadets." Anakin smiled at the boys staring at them in awe.

 _ **"Really? That's wonderful Sir. How are my boys? Are they okay?"**_ The Knight wanted to chuckle. Crasher sounded just like a father which in a way made sense.

"They look good Crasher. From the looks of it the pod was damaged during the evac which is probably why we can't raise them on any of the com channels. Just head to point 0-3-8 and you'll be able to pick them up and take them home."

 _ **"I'll be there right away Sir."**_

 _ **"Anakin has there be any word from Admiral Kilian yet?"**_ He switched over the private com channel that the Clones had insisted on making just for Jetii.

"I wish I had better news for you Uncle Mace, but no. I haven't heard anything from him or the other men that were with him yet." He could feel Mace's tension, his worry. Kilian was one of the few friends Mace had outside the Order. His Uncle had been closed off for years and only recently had begun to open himself up to the Force, to others. Anakin didn't want him to loose his friend. "All contact was lost when the Endurance entered the atmosphere."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Jetii flew away, but they weren't scared anymore. The Jetii had found them and their Sergeant was probably already on his way to pick them up. Crasher would scold them, lecture them. Then in the privacy of their barracks he would let go of regulations and hug them. Give them treats, maybe even give into their pleading for another story about the Jetii or warriors of old without too much protesting about how they were too old for bedtime stories.

"Look Jax..." Whiplash rubbed the back of his head. "About what I said earlier...I'm sorry. I guess I just lost it and..."

"It's no big Lash. I was going through the same thing so I understand where you were coming from." Hotshot shook his head in disbelief.

"Still...I can't believe that he was like us. That he was one of us..."

"He's not one of us. He'll never be anything like us." Jax stared sadly at the stars.

"I hope he is like us Whiplash, Hotshot. I hope he is like us because if he is truly like us, is truly one of us he'll come to realize that what he did is wrong. That he was wrong. Then maybe he'll do the right thing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Pain._

 _So much pain._

 _Darkness._

 _Death lurking around every corner._

 _Massive beasts stalking rolling metal._

 _A desperate plea for help tinged with another's disbelief that help will ever come._

 _A boy's young face twisted by anger._

Ahsoka shot up in bed, panting.

The images in her dream...Dark and forbidden. Shivering she pulled the covers up around her and curled up tightly into a ball.

A nightmare. That was all.

It was nothing but a nightmare.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **haran-hell; Literally: destruction, cosmic annihilation**

 **Jetii-Jedi**

 **sleemo-slimeball**

 **vod-brother, sister, comrade**

 **vod'e-brothers, sisters, comrades**


	50. Chapter Thirty-One:R2 My Hero

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Hi everyone! It's that time again! Time for the latest Crossing Battlefields chapter:)**

 **Thank you for the review SpiritFighter208:)**

 **Quick posting notice! There will probably be one more regular update (week of April 1st) before things change. I have a summer job on Mackinac Island (cashier this time, yay!) which will in all likelihood mean adjustments to my schedule or even a short break (no more than two weeks) so that I can adjust to how things will work on the island (internet situation, work hours, ect). I am scheduled to be moving to the island on Sunday, April 8th and am currently planning on being there between six and seven months (early April to September or October).**

 **I want to make this clear. Crossing Battlefields WILL NOT be going on any sort of extended break outside of maybe those two weeks (which I am still debating over). I don't think that it is fair to all of you to take an extended break when it is looking like this story could take another year to two years to finish.**

 **Thank you for your patience:)**

 **I hope everyone has a blessed Holy Week and Easter. If you don't celebrate them than I hope your spring season so far has been wonderful:)**

 **Onto this week's exciting episode!**

 **Hungry for revenge and nudged along by Aurra Sing, Boba Fett is hunting down famed Jedi Master and High General Mace Windu. Mace Windu along with his fellow Jedi, General, and nephew Anakin Skywalker are on a mission of their own. To find Admiral Kilian, Ponds, and a couple other Clones who were still aboard the Jedi cruiser Endurance as it crash-landed on Vanqor...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Adversity is a friendship's truest test- R2 Come Home, Clone Wars Season Two**

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Artoo My Hero!**

It had been long work.

It had been hard work.

The rescue ship had inched along the debris the Endurance had shed as it raced towards Vanqor after the assassin had destroyed it. Escape pods had drifted, the men and handful of boys inside them trying to be quiet and still. Everyone was still trying to process what exactly had happened as the ship scooped up the pods one-by-one where troopers waited to usher the men aboard.

It hard even for Mace Windu to wrap his mind around. This was war and normally Mace would automatically assume that it was the enemy, the Separatists who had staged such a bold attack, planned such a daring and possibly deadly feat.

Except it had been the work of the Separatists.

It didn't feel like their work.

Even Anakin, his reckless and impulsive adopted nephew had agreed and that was rare. Mace and Anakin rarely agreed on anything and Mace sometimes wondered if Anakin disagreed with him solely on principle.

 _ **"We're just getting the last of the survivors on-board now General Windu."**_ Mace shook his head and rapidly returned to the present, the here and now. _**"We've been in contact with Commander Analise and other medics. They want us to get them all to a medical station as soon as possible."**_ Now he winced. Analise was suppose to be on a meditative retreat on Coruscant. She had been stretching herself pretty thin between running into battles with her siblings and husband, attending meetings with the FOJ to push against new pro-war and even some anti-Jedi measures, and working with Healer Che on both overseeing the GAR's medical division which including distributing the serum to turn off the rapid aging in their men.

Obi-Wan was not going to be happy that because of this wanna-be assassin, his Soul Mate's rest had been disturbed. Mace's hands tightened on his controls.

Silence filled the cockpit of his fighter and Mace winced again. The man on the end had remained quiet and waited for the Jedi to reply while Mace hadn't really been focusing on the conversation. "That's fine, that's fine. General Skywalker and I will do a search of Admiral Kilian and the other men who were still on the Endurance. As soon as we have completed the search, we'll contact you."

 _ **"Yes Sir!"**_ Mace sighed and fought not to collapse back against his seat as the com channel closed. He was old, he knew that. But now this war was making him feel every single year he had been alive. Everything he had seen and done was weighing him down. Mace was tired, but he had to keep going.

"Alright Anakin, let's move out."

 _ **"Yes Master. Come on Artoo!"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

From space Vanqor looked almost beautiful, pretty. The crystalline formations that made it a hot-spot for scavengers, pirates, and the occasional dare-devil tourist or researcher was hidden by the swirling silica-dust storms that turned the planet blue-grey.

A shade of blue-grey, Anakin mused to himself that was almost identical to his father's eyes.

The two delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptors flew in low and the crystalline formations became clearer, sharper.

No one lived on the rocky plains of Vanqor thought plenty with means both good and bad visited the planet. The rusting, dusty, broken ships Anakin picked up here and there attested to the fact that people came and went from Vanqor.

Well came and went if they were lucky. On his last visit to the planet, Anakin had become more acquainted with of the planet's native residents, a gundark.

The savage beasts were thankfully only found on Vanqor, but they served as the main reason why all but the most daring gave the planet a wide-berth. No being in their right mind wanted to end up as gundark lunch.

Something caught the Knight's eyes and Anakin squinted as he made out a smear of heavy black smoke in the sky. He traced the path of the smoke down towards the ground where flames still burned.

The flames were licking, eating away at the new remains of a Jedi cruiser. The Endurance. It was battered, broken, burned; but Anakin knew it was the Endurance. What was left of it anyway.

 _ **"Guess we found the crash site Anakin..."**_ Mace's voice held a tone that Anakin wasn't used to hearing from his stoic, durasteel tough uncle. The Jedi who made the rules and bristled thought he had no hair when the rules were broken. The man who kept his face blank, a clean slate no matter what. _**"I can only hope that Admiral Kilian, Ponds, and the others were able to make it through in one piece."**_

There it was! The edge to Mace's words that suddenly had Anakin on edge and worried for his uncle, for the great Jedi Master.

Mace Windu was worried that their men might not have made it.

Anakin would even dare to say that Mace Windu was sacred of what they would find.

 **"Master look! The bridge is okay!"**

"Hey Artoo's right Master." Anakin kept his tone serious, but positive. If Analise wasn't there, he needed to keep his uncle's spirits up. "The ship might have taken a pretty bad beating, but the bridge looks like it's barely been touched. If the men stayed there during the crash it's a pretty safe bet that they made it out okay."

 _ **"I suppose you're right, but we won't know for sure if we keep flying around. We'll set down and approach the Endurance on foot."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't the best place to land, but it was all they head. The debris was still smoking and Anakin thought he could feel the heat coming from the pipes and chunks of plating as he jumped out of his fighter. He could hear the pop and crackles of broken and exposed wires.

 **"I've got a bad feeling about this Master,"** Artoo whistled as he wiggled in the droid socket. Anakin snorted as he stood by the fighter.

"That makes two of us buddy with a bad feeling. This place wasn't that hot the first time and I doubt it's going to be any better this time."

"I wasn't aware that astromechs were programmed to feel things." Mace stared at Anakin, his own purple domed astromech sitting rolling along quietly next to him.

"They aren't, but you know Artoo." Anakin grinned at the little droid who was more than just a machine or tool to him. "He's also been somewhat of a special case." With a happy whistle, Artoo popped himself free from the droid socket, landing with a thud next to his Master. "He's been through a lot and that's given him a big personality just like Katee," Anakin named his sister's astromech who more bodyguard than anything else. He would have chuckled at the face Mace made. Katee's dislike for men was more powerful than any fear or awe she might have had towards the great Jedi Master.

The great Jedi Master shook his head as Anakin stroked the top of Artoo's domed head. "You and Analise both encourage them too much. They're not pets." Anakin was tempted to stick his tongue out at the man's back as he walked away, but he was far too old for that and he still believed the youngling rumor that Mace Windu did indeed have eyes in the back of his head, only you couldn't see them.

 **"Bad Mace!"** Sky-blue eyes stared in shock at the astromech rocking back and forth just the smallest bit. Anakin wanted to laugh aloud, but knew that would for sure land in Mace's hot seat and he had been doing pretty well lately at staying out of it.

"Be nice Artoo. Uncle Mace will come around one day. If I can get Obi-Wan to adjust his attitude towards droids I can get that old man to do the same."

 **"I'll believe it when I see it!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright R8 I want you start running scans for any signs of life and also calculate the safest entry point to the cruiser."

 **"Yes Master."** Artoo hung at the back of the group, his head turning back and forth. He ignored R8 as the droid that he secretly though of as snobby for an astromech rolled ahead. It would have been better if Master Mace had agreed to Mistress Analise's request and brought along Katee. His sister-droid wasn't a snob and even better wasn't the scaredy-cat that R8 normally was.

When they were flying, R8 was perfectly fine. When they got struts on the ground though R8 was pretty useless.

The present location wasn't helping. The remains of the Endurance surrounded them and they were just starting to reach the bulk of what was left. Artoo felt sad and his mournful whistling was proof. Sure the men on the Endurance had teased him, but they weren't all bad. In many ways they were a less broken-in version of his 501st. They hadn't taken to Artoo at first either, but the astromech had worn them down and tamed them.

It helped that Katee was the other astromech they saw the most of and she would rather shock the Clones than befriend them.

Except for Fives and Echo of course. Katee liked them for some reason.

"I know Artoo, I know..." his Master soothed him as Artoo sadly whistled as his optical receptor registered the remains of troopers litter among the metal. "I know it doesn't look good, but we can't give up hope. We have to keep searching."

Hope was all well and good, but there was something else.

From behind came the sound of clanging metal as it fell, rolled down the giant piles of debris. It sounded like they were being kicked by large feel and Artoo felt sure that he had heard growling coming from behind them.

 **"Masters! Masters something's here!"** His whistles were loud and panicked as he stopped rolling, pulling his middle strut back to him and rocking back and forth in alarm. He heard Mace snort.

"I thought you said Artoo was brave. Looks to me like your droid is more jitterey than brave."

"Leave Artoo alone Uncle Mace. He's never scared for no reason. I'm sure he saw something. Maybe we should take a quick look around and see..."

"We don't really have the time for that and besides from the look of things, R8 was able to find a entry point. Let's get onboard and see what we can find."

"Alright Master. Come on Artoo. It will probably be a little bit safer in there."

Artoo wasn't sure so sure about that.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

R8's entry point was a gaping hole in the ship that created a sloping tunnel. It yawned before them, dark and empty. "So we should be looking for at least four men right?" Anakin questioned to break the heavy silence. "Admiral Kilian stayed on-board and I think at least three of the navigation officers stayed with him too." Anakin ticked the numbers off on his fingers. Mace nodded.

"You're forgetting Commander Ponds. He stayed behind with the Admiral." Ponds was a little bit of jokester, but a good man who knew his duty and like Kilian did it without fail.

All the men were good men and it hurt Mace whenever one of them died.

They pushed further and further into the wreckage. They didn't yell out for the men. They didn't need to. The droids were doing their scans and the Force would help them. Though searching for life among wreckage was something that Jedi strong in the Living Force were more adapt at which neither Anakin nor Mace were. Still they were able to do it.

 **"Master...I found one of the men!"** Anakin backtracked to Artoo. The droid was peering between a gap in a wall created by debris. Face-down in the dirt was a Clone, a trooper. The Knight didn't need to reach out with the Force to know the man was gone. That he wasn't waking up again.

"Uncle Mace! Artoo found one of the men, a trooper." He wanted to kick himself as Mace came running, just the slightest bit of hope on his face. "I'm sorry, but he's gone." The hope vanished and Mace wiggled through the gap. His boots kicked up dust as he shuffled to the body, kneeling down to examine it.

There would be no burial. No grave to visit. Very few Clones were given any form of burial, any form of ceremony to mark their passing. Many were simply left where they fall and their names written down on memorial walls that dotted barracks or armor.

Mace hated it.

He clenched his fists to stop his hands from shaking before rolling the body over.

There were no burn marks. His bones did not rattle and there was no indication that the man had been rattled around as the ship fell. There were no marks at all save for the blackened edges and a hole over the man's heart. His frown grew.

"Anakin this man didn't die when the ship crashed. He was executed..."

"Same thing here!" Mace stood and Anakin pointed to a second body. "R8 found him. Same thing. Not a mark on him except for a blaster bolt to the heart."

"The assassin was after me," Mace rubbed his chin not at all liking the outcome his brain had already raced to. "Maybe seeing the ship crash wasn't enough proof that I was dead and they came planet-side in an attempt to find my body. When they found the men instead..." He let the sentence hang in the air unfinished. Even as good as control as he had over his emotions, he doubted he would have made it without choking up.

"This means we have to get to the bridge and find the others and fast."

"I agree..." Mace turned his back on the fallen men that would become images and names etched too deep in his memory for him to ever forget. "Have R8 and Artoo continue the scan for lifeforms, for survivors. We'll head to the bridge."

Anakin watched his uncle start ahead with a heavy heart. Decades of life under the harsh, almost unforgiving Jedi Code had colored Mace. It was hard for him to adjust to all the changes, the more openness for Jedi to express their emotions. It was not good for a man to close himself off and Anakin knew it.

He knew that was the real reason why Mace had created Vapaad. It allowed his uncle a chance to let go, but it wasn't enough.

The droids whistled and Anakin bent down, rubbing their heads. "I know guys, I know. This interference sucks I get it, but Uncle Mace and I are counting on you two. I know you will do your best."

"Anakin!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Scanning...Scanning...Scanning...

No life signs...No life signs...No life signs...

Artoo whistled softly, his version of the sigh that he had heard his biologicals do all the time when they were in the middle of something that was particularly frustrating or even pointless.

Not that searching for men who had made it through the crash was pointless, but it was fustrating and as his scans came back negative even hopeless.

He wished Little Mistress was with him. She was also so nice and never gave up hope. He was a droid and even he could see how she sparkled with light and served as some sort of beacon for the others. She represented a reason they were fighting.

He could hear R8 rolling on ahead, deeper into the bowels of the destroyed cruiser. Artoo adjusted his scanners and sensors. He was a droid and he had a job to do.

Scanning...No life forms detected.

Scanning...No life forms detected.

Scanning...Life form detected!

Sanning...No life forms detected.

But hi scanners had picked up a lifeform. Hadn't they?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The inside of the bridge was a mess. Control panels had been ripped opened, wires exposed. Jagged pieces of transparasteel had been drive into the floor, nearly missing the think black cables that had been ripped from the ceiling. The holoprojector was whole, but Anakin knew by the angry hissing and sparking that it was nothing more than scrap now. 'I doubt anything can be salvaged from the Endurance that we can use,' the Knight thought as he and the Master struggled to walk across the slanted floor.

There were more bodies here. More men who had stayed behind to go down with the Endurance. Men who might have survived, but now were dead. Mace knelt on the ground and shook his head. "They're gone, the Force has them now. Executed, just like the men we've already found."

"But that's only part of the mystery Master," Anakin scanned the bridge with his eyes and the Force. "I don't see Admiral Kilian or Ponds. I can't even feel them..." His voice trailed off as Mace's shoulders slumped.

"Judging by the state of the view-ports, I'm guess that when the cabin lost pressure they were sucked into space." The Master dusted off his hands, ignoring the still smoking walls. "We'll have to face the truth. There are no survivors...I'll let the medical frigate know."

At times like these, Anakin really wished Analise was here or even Ahsoka. His sisters had such a great wealth of light, of hope. Either one of them could join Mace up, remind him of all that was good. Analise would have better luck than Ahsoka, but he wouldn't be too picky.

"Captain Silver, this is General Windu. General Skywalker and I have found no survivors including Admiral Kilian or Commander Pond. We can only assume that they are lost to us. Take the survivors we have found and head at once to the nearest Republic medical station. We'll met you there once we've finished here. Mace out."

 _ **"Understood General. Captain Silver out!"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Klang-thud!

 **"Watch it runt!"**

 **"You watch it you tin-can!"** Both R8 and Artoo stared at each other in the droid version of a glare before rolling away. Their logic circuits had determined that both were at fault for rolling backwards, not watching where they were going resulting in the gear-jarring crash.

But neither droid wanted to be the one to admit it. They might be friends, but they were still too different to really get along.

 **"My scans picked up a life form at one point. Did any of your scans?"** Artoo decided to take the high road. They did need to be working together after all. R8 whistled almost scornfully.

 **"Of course not bolt-brain. They're aren't any lifeforms close enough to register."**

 **"Did your range include non-humanoids?"**

 **"Why would it? Master wanted to know only if there were any Clones alive,"** R8 scoffed. **"Maybe your Master should give you a new personality you're so crazy!"**

 **"Am not gunk-face!"** Artoo's memory banks begin to fire up, going through all his favorite insults for fellow droids. Many of which he had practiced on Threepo. The fussy protocol droid did say the most interesting things when Artoo insulted him and even though he knew over six million forms of communication he never seemed able to form a proper come-back.

R8 continued to whistle, adding to the long list of complaints that Artoo only half listened to. Most of it was the same stuff that Mace had said earlier. Instead he focused on the area around them when he heard it, saw it.

He heard rocks and metal sliding down what was a big piece of the hall of the Endurance. He saw the massive red and black snarling creature with yellow eyes glaring at them.

It was a gundark.

A very angry and very hungry gundark.

 **"R8 run!"** Artoo shrilly whistled at his fellow astromech before he turned and rolled as fast his struts could carry him. He could R8's whistles of fear and panic as he too rolled away fast. In fact R8 rolled long so fast that he soon he was in front of Artoo.

They rolled over a pair of cables and Artoo was sure they were going to make it...

There was a horrible roar and a second gundark landed on the ground in front of them. The silver and blue astromech screamed and quickly swtiched directions...

Only to realize that R8 wasn't with him.

Artoo stopped and turned around. The second gundark had snatched R8 up in one of its overly large claws, drool from the tooth-filled mouth dripping on the captured droid. The first gundark came out of nowhere, slamming into the second one. It bellowed at the one gripping onto R8. The pair began to fight over R8. Artoo rocked back and forth, than made his mind.

One of the little drawers on his round body sprang open and a very sharp, very pointy arm emerged. Without stopping to question his very foolish, but very brave actions; Artoo charged forward with a battle cry and drove the very sharp, very pointy arm into the backside of the second gundark.

The giant created cried out in pain and anger before turning on the second astromech with sweeping arms. One of the arms caught Artoo and sent him flying along the ground into a wall. He toppled onto his back and watched.

Artoo watched as the gundarks each bit down on one end of R8, the metal crunching under their teeth. Artoo watched as they pulled, shook their heads. He watched and heard R8's desperate final cries as with one final tug the second gundark yanked hard enough to rip R8's head from his body.

The head bounced and rolled until it landed next to Artoo who whistled sadly.

Poof R8.

They had never gotten along, but he didn't deserve to become a meal for gundarks.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Things were bleak.

The bridge only got worse, more broken and bloody as Anakin ventured deeper and deeper. Mace stayed back. He had seen too much and like the other Jedi, the other Clones what he saw would etch itself deep upon his soul and remain there forever.

He was a warrior. Anakin was a warrior too. That much the pair had in common. Their hearts, their souls would be scarred. But those scars would fuel their drive, push them to fight harder, fight smarter in the war. Fight so that they could have peace and their loved ones could be safe.

"That's weird..." The Master looked up. Anakin had been silently counting the bodies on the bridge when something else had caught the Knight's eye. "I think...It is! That's a Mandalorian helmet!" Anakin shook his head. "How did that get here?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The gundarks crept closer and closer. The drooling never stopped as their jaws snapped. He shivered as only a droid could do. He could see the end as it approached him with snarls and glowing eyes...

No!

No!

He was R2-D2, trusted astromech and friend to the great Jedi Knight and General Anakin Skywalker! He was part of a team whose daring adventures had become stories for children told at night to soothe away nightmares. He had faced down the twisted droid General Greivous and lived to beep the tale.

There was no way that Artoo was going to let his end come at the mouths of a pair of silly old gundarks.

No matter how scary they were.

Whistling far more braver than he felt, Artoo rocked back and forth as he was able to push himself up onto his struts.

Well that was one hurdle down.

Now what was he going to do next?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mace didn't think anything of the helmet at first so he ignored Anakin as his nephew crept closer and closer to the blue and grey helmet.

Still...Something tugged at the back of his mind. The helmet was familiar and Mace knew for a fact that it hadn't been on the bridge when the Endurance had been flying. So someone had to have come to the bridge after the crash and place it where it would be seen. But who?

He knelt on the ground by one of the executed troopers, his mind racing. At times Mace found it hard to believe that such good men had come from the DNA of a murderous bounty hunter like Jango Fett. He would admit that Jango had some sort of honor. After all he did have a Clone made without any sort of modifications and treated it like his son. For the moment Mace allowed his mind to wander, to think about what Boba was doing then. Put him next to any Clone cadet that looked his age and Mace didn't doubt that he...

'Clone cadets?' Time stopped as Mace came to sharp, sudden realization. That helmet looked so familiar because it had been the helmet Jango wore. 'Jango...' had been wearing that helmet when Mace had struck him down in front of 'Boba.' A boy who would have be traumatized by his father's death. A boy who would have been hurt and angry, looking for someone to blame...

The Force began to scream as Mace jumped to his feet and spun around to fully face Anakin. His overly curious nephew's hands had wrapped around the helmet and had picked it up...

"No Anakin! Drop it now!" Without a second thought Mace wrapped the Force around the younger male and pulled Anakin as hard and as fast as he could away from the helmet. He started to leap over a piece of debris and found himself gasping for air as Anakin's body slammed into his!

There was roar so loud it made his entire body hurt as the pair were flung through the air like a pair of plush toys. There was heat, so hot Mace thought he was melting as debris already loosened from the crash lost what little grip on the ship it had and crashed down around them.

Then it was silent.

Then it was black.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had been in the gardens when the pain had slammed into him. It had him bent over and gasping for air. Lifting his head Obi-Wan saw Ahsoka sitting still as a statue save for the tears running down her face.

Another wave of pain, this one not his own slammed into him. Releasing what he was feeling into the Force Obi-Wan almost blindly reached out with his arms and pulled the too still body of Analise to him.

Something was wrong.

Something had happened.

But what?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The explosion scared Artoo. He just knew that his Master and Master Windu were there. They were probably hurt and needed help.

The explosion scared the gundarks. The echoing boom, the raining metal with sharp edges had them fogetting their hunger and running away as fast their giant claws could carry them.

Only one wasn't fast enough to outrun a giant slab hull that came crashing down and squished the life from its body.

Artoo whistled a little bit sad. But only a little bit.

They had been about to eat him and there were bigger things for him to worry about.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The explosion had looked beautiful through his electrobinoculars. It was worth the sacrifice of his father's helmet. Boba would mourn the loss, but he had more practical items, tools of the trade that had belonged to Jango. Besides that had been his father's helmet, not his. Boba would find his own in time and he knew that his father would probably have wanted the helmet burned the way the rest of his armor had been.

But Boba had clung onto it, hoping that as long as he held the helmet then what had happened, what he had saw would be nothing but a terrible nightmare.

Only it wasn't.

"Well there's way anyone could have made it through that blast," Aurra purred behind him. "He's dead and that means you've had you revenge." Bossk hissed his agreement while Castas as usual said nothing. Castas only opened his big fat mouth when he wanted to complain. Flipping her hair, Aurra spun on her heel to lead the crew back to Slave I.

Boba looked at her, eyes wide before they narrowed into slits and he chased after her. "You've got to be kidding me!" His voice was biting as he all but yelled at her. "Mace is a damn Jedi and they are near impossible to kill." He ground the dirt beneath his boots. "I won't be satisfied until I see his body broken at my feet."

"You can't be serious," Aurra sneered at the boy. She had nabbed Boba before any other bounty hunter could because it meant getting her hands on the remains of Jango's little circle. But the kid was a whiny little brat who expected to be shown the same love and kindness that his father had shown him. He expected to be treated like a person which in Aurra's eyes he wasn't. He was just another freaky Clone. Some days she wanted to dump him off somewhere and let fate handle the rest. Only some days though and she always fought the urge. Jango had made her swear to him her oath to protect Boba and raise him. She had that much honor to see her oath through. "You saw how that explosion ripped through the ship. There won't be anything left for you to find."

"Aurra's right. We need to get off this rock and fast. There are gundarks crawling all over the place and now we're saddled with this extra baggage," Castas kicked some rocks towards three Clones bound and gagged. They glared at their captors, refusing to back down.

"You truly are brainless Castas," Aurra jabbed a long finger at the men. "This extra baggage is going to get us a pretty nice sum from the Separatists..."

"Big deal! Carting their carcasses around is way too much work for some measly payout."

"Shut-up!" Boba flung his electrobinoculars to the ground, stamping his foot in a rare display of his age. "You haven't lifted one fat finger this entire time Castas. I'm the one who's been doing all the work, taking all the risks." Boba slapped his hand over his chest.

"You're telling me what to do you bloody runt!" A meaty hand reached out and grabbed Boba around his throat. The boy struggled as Castas raised his other hand clenched in a fist...

Only to drop boy and fist when Aurra raised her blaster at his head. "You better think twice about what you're doing..." The threat hung in the air without needing to be voiced.

"Kriff it all," Castas muttered as he kicked at the ground. Boba shrugged, adjusting the poncho that covered his shirt.

"Aurra's right. We turn these men in and we stand to some money...But I also know that Count Dooku is in the market for Jedi heads. The more powerful the Jedi they better. If we bring Dooku proof of Mace's death say his head..."

"We stand to make a huge profit!" Aurra in that moment felt a little surge of pride at Boba's quick thinking. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Well...Sure I guess..." Castas' knees were still shaking and his arms were still high in the air. Well high in the air for him which wasn't very high.

"Then relax you bolt-brain." Aurra ushered Boba to one of the speeder bikes. "Boba is right, but we won't get paid unless we bring Dooku proof that Windu is dead and if we bring proof that we took out Skywalker too then we can get double..."

"Exactly! Castas you're with us. Bossk you stay here and make sure our guests are comfortable. We shouldn't be too long."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Artoo rolled through the wreckage of the ship, trying to find some way to the bridge. It was easy because the explosion had scared off the gundarks. It was hard because it had shifted debris and blocked off passageways that he could have used.

He came to an opening in a shaft filled with broken cables that showered the dark passageway with blue sparks. Artoo whistled. This wasn't the way he had wanted to get to the bridge, but there wasn't any other route that was clear enough for him to use.

It would have to do.

Artoo rolled into the shaft and switched on his boosters, lifting himself up through the shaft.

Thankfully there was another opening and he chirped somewhat happily when he realized that was directly on the bridge. He flew through the opening and settling on the floor, turning off his boosters.

It was quiet. He didn't hear the voices of Master and Master Windu.

Artoo became worried.

Scratch that...Artoo's had already been worried. It was just that now, as he slowly rolled through the shadowy, sparking remains of the bridge, his worry had gone into hyperdrive.

Artoo rolled to the edge of the hole and stared down.

There, pinned beneath a heavy slab of durasteel was his Master. **"Hold on Master! I'm coming!"** He switched on his little boosters and moved carefully down to the shaky floor, making sure that he didn't get caught on the still smoking, still melting-metal hot walls. With all struts safely on the ground, Artoo rolled forward a foot or two.

"It's always good to see you buddy," Anakin said and smiled though it hurt to even breath. The domed head turned and Artoo saw just a large brown hand peeking out from beneath more debris. He rolled forward and using all the strength he had pushed the metal forward so that Mace's head was freed from underneath it.

The Jedi Master wasn't moving.

The bridge suddenly shook, pieces raining down on top of them. "Watch it Artoo!" The droid quickly rolled backwards and Anakin shook his head though again it hurt. "You have be careful. That explosion made everything unstable. From the sounds of it one wrong move and the whole bridge is going to come down."

 **"Master...Mistress Ana...What should we do?"**

"I know..." The Knight coughed. "I know...If I'm like this then Analise isn't doing too great." That was an understatement and Anakin knew it. Take one twin out and the other twin was taken out too. "Listen you have to do something really important for me..." As soon as those words left his Mater's lips, Artoo switched on his recorder. He didn't know why, just that it seemed like a good idea. "I need you to get back to the fighters as fast as you can...Send out a call to home, to the Temple..." Anakin coughed again and prayed to the Force that he hadn't broken any ribs. "Tell the Temple that Uncle Mace and I need help. That they need to hurry! Okay? You got all that okay?"

Artoo rocked back and forth as he shut the recording down. He just couldn't leave them, could he? Even if it was to get help.

As though he sensed the droid's question, Anakin smiled. "Get going buddy. Uncle Mace...Uncle Mace and I will hold on...For as long as we can." His body was racked with more rough, dusty coughs before his head fell over to one side and painless darkness wrapped him in its embrace.

 **"Yes Master! You can count on me!"** Artoo triggered his boosters, flew out of the hole and across the floor of the bridge to the nearest opening. He stopped though when his optical receptor picked up movement, dust tails.

He narrowed his focus and beeped in alarm.

A pair of speeders with three biologicals was racing towards the Endurance and Artoo knew they weren't there to help.

Well!

If they thought they were laying hands on his Master then they had another thing coming to them. Courtesy of R2-D2, the bravest little astromech in the entire Grand Army of the Republic.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Castas inhaled deeply, then sniffed. It wasn't going to help him. The smoke, the charred metal; it was a stench that could cover up any other smells. On the second bike Aurra rolled her eyes in vague disgust. Castas liked to play up his sense of smell, say it was something powerful. She had lost count of the fools who believed his lies, but she wouldn't complain when those lies got them a few extra credits. She would and did complain though when those lies cost them credits and even jobs.

Boba barely waited for his and Aurra's bike to come to a stop before he jumping off of it and racing to the wreackage. "Come on you two! Hurry up!"

"Careful Boba!" Aurra shouted when she noticed a large chunk of the Endurance overhead that was dangling by a frayed cable. Boba gave her a rude gesture and dashed beneath the dangling death.

There was a sharp crack and Boba's head jerked upward to see his end racing down on top of him. With a yell the child threw himself as hard as he could to one side. The jagged edges missed him by only inches as it crashed onto the ground. He sat up and stared as Aurra passed him by. Her stare called him fool and worthless though she didn't say the words.

She didn't offer to help him off. Didn't stop to check and see if he was hurt. Then again he hadn't been expecting her to. Aurra wasn't going to win any sort of parenting award. It wasn't her style to offer love and affection.

"Yeah you need to be way more careful kid," Castas taunted him as he followed Aurra. "It would sure be a shame to have to split the money three ways and not four." Boba glared at the Klatooinian and tore off his poncho.

Aurra paused at a doorway and waited for Boba. The boy couldn't help but smirk as he marched right past Castas to Aurra's side. It was a clear message to the other bounty hunter. Aurra was in charge and Boba was her second.

Castas huffed in anger and Boba's smirk grew. That should have put that filthy bounty hunter in his place.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Artoo could just make out the lifeforms, the biologicals coming slowly down the hall, inching their way past broken pipes, dangling cables, slabs of metal, and sparking wires.

He was a droid and couldn't use the Force, couldn't touch the Force; but he didn't need it to know that the trio was bad news. Artoo just knew that they were probably bounty hunters. Maybe they had been the one to kill the Clones and then returned when the Jedi had arrived. Maybe they had even been the ones to bring down the Endurance in the first place.

Well they would not be touching his Master or Master Windu.

Turning around Artoo opened one of his compartments and selected the magnet. He attached it to a loose piece of the wall...Maybe it had been a door. Artoo didn't care as he dragged it then pushed it to the edge of the corridor that now slanted.

Those bounty hunters were in for a nasty surprise!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sound of metal scraping and ringing as it bounced along walls had Aurra jerking her head upwards in surpise. There was door falling and it was heading right for them.

She flung out an arm and cried "Look out!" She, Boba, and Castas plastered themselves against the sides. The door missed them by barely a half an inch. Castas though immediately began to whine, to complain as though the door had hit him and sliced off a limb.

"This is insane! This damn place is nothing more than a death trap!"

"You know Castas if I had known that you were this much of a coward when I hired you I would have left you rot in that dive!" Castas balked.

"Sorry Aurra...It's just that I don't want to wind up dead before this is all over..." Catas tried to backtrack, but his whining tone didn't win him any forgiveness. Mentally he started running through every curse he knew in every language he could speak.

He should have known better than to get involved with Aurra Sing. The woman had very little honor as a bounty hunter and she would kill without feeling any sort of remorse be her kill friend, foe, or bounty.

But the credits had been good and she had been part of Jango Fett's inner circle. Though Castas couldn't understand how the hot-headed near human had pulled that off.

'She must be a pretty good actress.' She had to have been to get close to Jango Fett.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Poodoo!"**

Well that plan hadn't worked, but that didn't matter. Artoo could be rather inventive when it came to thwarting the bad guys. After all he was the astromech, best droid friend to Anakin Skywalker, one of the most inventive Jedi the Order had ever seen.

He rolled over to the nearest port and plugged in. Just because the Endurance was gone didn't mean that he couldn't still plug in and pull a few tricks on those silly bounty hunters.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Damn it all!" Aurra pounded her fist aganist the blast doors that had suddenly slammed shut in front of the trio, cutting them off from the path. She pounded again and again even though she knew that the doors wouldn't open and it would only leave her with a bruised hand.

"I guess the door must have malfunction," Boba spoke up. When Aurra turned her angry gaze on him, the boy gestured up to where wires and cables were exposed. "This ship took a lot of damage Aurra and the crash, the explosion would have only made the damage worse." He shrugged. "We'll just have to find another way."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Artoo chirped happily to himself.

He had heard the female's yells.

The bounty hunters hadn't liked that at all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Both Jedi stirred.

Moaning in pain, Mace shifted and found he had just enough space to roll over onto his back. He turned his head to the left. "Skywalker? Anakin? Anakin! Are you alright? Answer me!" He was starting to panic when the younger male coughed, his sky-blue eyes flutter open and lightly glazed over with pain.

"You don't need to yell Uncle Mace..." Anakin shifted and winced. "I think...I feel pretty okay, but this metal has me pinned down. I can't move." He turned hopeful eyes to the Master. "Do you think you can get free?"

Mace didn't have the answer to the question, but he was determined to find it. He wiggled his left free and reached it up, wrapping the Force around a large piece of ship that no normal being could have moved. Narrowing his eyes he pulled the metal, gingerly moving it down towards them before settling it on the ground near them. To Mace's shock the ship began to protest, to rock and shake. Dirt and smaller pieces of debris rained down on them.

"Stop that Uncle Mace!" Anakin scolded. "I tried that earlier, so did Artoo. The ship is too unstable. If we keep doing that this whole thing will come crashing down on us!" Mace glared at him, but there was no real heat to his gaze.

"I should be giving you a lecture on staying calm, but I'm just glad you're alive." Mace shook his head. "Since we can't use our normal methods, just how do you plan on getting us out of here."

"Now who's the one who needs the lecture?" Mace shot Anakin another look even though his heart felt a little bit lighter. A joking, teasing Anakin was a good thing. "I sent Artoo back to the fighters with instructions to call the Temple for help. Don't worry Uncle Mace. Artoo's got this."

Mace wondered just how Anakin was able to place so much faith in the silver and blue astromech. He wished that he could do the same.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Just because he had stopped the bounty hunters for the moment didn't mean that they had given up. "This plan is going to get us killed! I knew this was a waste of time!" It was a gravelly, growling voice.

"Shut-up Castas! This wasn't my idea anyway!" That voice was younger. Artoo peered down the narrow shaft he could hear them echoing through.

All three were slowly climbing up, the female in the lead and she was not happy with the other two. "Both of you shut-up! The next one who opens his mouth up is going to get a blaster bolt to the brain!"

 **"Well she's not very nice..."** Artoo rotated his dome-head, his optical receptor scanning...

There!

Thee crates stacked together that had somehow made it through the crash undamaged. Whistling softly he rolled over to the crates, got behind them with one of his struts, and then rolled back to the shaft, pushing the crates ahead of him.

Artoo lined them up along the edge. He rolled backwards then rammed into the crates with as much force as he could sending them falling down the shaft!

"Incoming!" the male with the gravelly, growling voice shouted.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What in all the blazes was that?"

"It's just what you said Anakin. This whole ship is tearing itself into pieces around us."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That was way too close!" Castas gripped as he rubbed his chin. He had bumped it hard against the metal wall where he had plastered himself along with Aurra and Boba in a desperate attempt to dodge the crates. "There's no way Windu could have made it through that blast. Not when we're barely making it through here ourselves!"

"Wimping out Castas?" Boba taunted him as only a child would. "Well I'm not. We're so close to getting proof. I'm not giving up!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Well Artoo wasn't giving up either.

The little droid rolled himself over to the body of a fallen trooper. He paused for a moment, mourning the loss before pulling the grenade that every trooper carried on the back of their belt. They weren't always used, but they still had them just in case.

Chirping happily, Artoo rolled back to the shaft and switched on the timer.

This would stop those bounty hunters in their tracks!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Castas bellowed when he saw the grenade bouncing down the shaft to them as it's timer counted down. "Look out! We've got incoming!"

It exploded in a wave of heat and fire, the sound echoing terribly around them. All three bounty hunters were forced to let go, gravity grabbing onto them and dragging them down to the bottom of the shaft.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This isn't good Anakin. We're running out of time **!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Castas was the first to exit the shaft, nearly tumbling head-first as he stumbled to his feet and choked on the dust that came with them. "That's it! I'm done with this!" He stomped as he barreled his way towards where they had come in. "There is no way that anyone could have made it through this!"

"But Mace is a Jedi!" Boba yelled at Castas' back in desperation. "Jedi can survie far worst than this!"

"Can it Boba," Aurra scolded the boy as she followed Castas. "I hate agreeing with anything that walking pile of lard says, but in this case Castas is right. There is a better way to make sure Windu is dead."

"But...But Aurra!" Boba huffed as Aurra ignored his pleading and trailed after her, kicking at the ground. The female bounty hunter ignored his little fit and switched on the comlink antenna that she had had implanted in her body. The antenna rose a little a little bit higher so that her signal was clear.

"Bossk I want you to fire up Slave I. We're going to blast this damn wreckage from the sky!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Artoo emerged from the Endurance and watched as the speeder bikes sped as fast as they could away from the wreckage.

Well that was done.

Now he just needed to get to the fighters and call for help.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mace watched as Anakin wiggled, desperate to break free from the debris that trapped him. "Kark it all!" the Knight swore and Mace arched an eyebrow in amusement, but said nothing. For a man trying hard to keep his baby sister from becoming foul-mouthed, Anakin didn't seem to apply the same logic to himself. "I can't take this anymore. I hate being trapped!"

"Anakin you need to calm." Mace knew that would be hard for his nephew. Years of life as a slave had left their mark deep upon the young man's soul. It wasn't so much being trapped that had Anakin's temper flaring up so much as it was that feeling of not being able to do anything, of failing. Like Analise, Anakin felt so much. Felt so strongly. "All we can do now is trust in that droid of yours. You have so much faith in him I hope it is worth it."

Anakin turned his head away from Mace.

He knew Artoo would pull through.

He just knew it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Artoo could see the fighters now. At least the bounty hunters had missed them, but had been expecting that. The Jedi were good at covering their tracks when they needed to be. He rolled along to his and Master's fighter. The one with the special paint job. Gold of course.

Then he heard something. Something lurking behind him. Stopping Artoo turned his head, but nothing was there.

At least nothing that he could see.

When nothing else came forward, Artoo beeped. His own version of what biologicals like his Master called a shrug and rolled forward. He had a mission to do and nothing was going to stop him now...

"RROOAARR!" It was an inhuman screech. The cry of an angry and hungry predator whose territory had been trespassed upon.

"YYYAAAOOOWWW!" Artoo cried out as one of the massive gundarks from earlier landed on the back of his Master's fighter, tilting it dangerously and sending the droid free-falling to waiting claws and fangs.

Artoo frantically spun backwards, sending the gundark into a deeper rage and it tore off the canopy. Panicking the droid switched on its boosters and flew into the air. Seeing its prey on the run, the gundark lunged forward and up with it's claws, grabbing onto the droid and slamming it into the ground.

Artoo opened his compartments, spraying oil on the ground and pointing a variety of sharp and sparking tools at the beast as the gundark held Artoo by his domed-head. **"Let go dumbie!"** Artoo rotated his body, opened up the panel on his back, and shot a cable at the beast. It stuck right in the center of the gundark's forehead.

Surprised the gundark dropped Artoo who rolled around behind the creature and towards the fighter. Master wasn't the only one who could think outside the box as it were. He attached the other end of the cable to the fighter then leaned into the cockpit with one of his arms...

And hit the power button!

The gundark charged ahead. It was determined to catch its prey and was not backing down. It was determined that it paid no attention to the fighter that blew past it or the cable that attached them.

No attention until the cable jerked the gundark backward and it let out a sharp yelp.

With no one at the controls, the fighter hurtled towards the wreckage of the Endurance, dragging along the gundark.

There was a flash of orange and an echoing boom.

Artoo didn't think his Master would be too upset about the lost fighter. There was always more.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aurra nearly hit her ear she brought her hand up so fast to trigger her com. "What was that Bossk?"

 _ **"Sssome ssort of explossion. Ssscannersss picked up near where thosse blasssted Jedi landed,"**_ the Trandoshan hissed over the com in her ear. Boba's eyes widened.

"It has to be Windu Aurra!"

"You're right Boba..." Aurra's eyes glared at nothing. "Bossk get the jammers online. I don't want any sort of communication making it off this rock!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Hope Master Windu doesn't mind if I borrow his fighter,"** Artoo mused as he hoped into the droid socket and locked himself down. Panels in his dome opened up as antennae sprang from them, one of which was a camera that spun around searching for a signal boosted by the fighter.

At first it was stong and clear. Artoo prepped to send out the distress call when suddenly the signal went fuzzy, distorted.

 **"Stang!"** Something was jamming, blocking him from sending out the call.

Well he had no other choice. Artoo turned on the fighter and piloted it off the ground. He would have to head off planet and see if he could get beyond the jammer's range.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Damnit! Look at that!" Castas pointed a meaty finger towards the view-port where a Jedi fighter flew ahead of them, heading for the atmosphere. "That's Windu's ship! Those markings are his!"

"I know it!" Boba felt like cheering, dancing around. "I was right all along. Windu made it!" He refrained from further gloating though. Well maybe later he would take great pride in rubbing it in Castas pudgy face just how much he had been right and Castas had been wrong.

"After him Bossk! We can't let him get away!"

Slave I opened fire, chasing the fighter alongside the Endurance.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"This isn't good!"** Artoo knew he didn't need to say it, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't good.

The shots from the bounty hunters' ship were missing him and instead slamming into the remains of the Endurance.

He needed to lead them away before the rest of the ship came down and his Master was gone forever!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well that doesn't sound good," Anakin quiped to Mace as they heard the muffled sounds of laser bolts hitting the ship and felt the shifting beneath them, around them. Mace rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

The Knight lifted his eyes to the gap above him through which he could see the sky. A black blur in a shape Anakin easily recognized darted across the canvas closely followed by another ship he did not recognize. "Wait...I think that's Artoo!"

"Anakin..." Mace growled. He wasn't happy now. "Artoo was suppose to just call for help. Not take a ship and leave us here!"

"Don't worry! I'm sure he has a plan Uncle." 'Come Artoo! Our lives depend on you!'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Artoo pushed the fighter to its limits as he left the planet far behind and rocketed through the atmosphere into space. The bounty hunters never letting up as shot after shot raced past him.

He kept the ship dodging as he switched on the ship's communications. A small dish popped out of a panel near it, rotating as it helped to boost the signal. The signal was still fuzzy, still distorted; but it was going in and out now between that and clear.

He just needed enough time when the signal was clear to get the message out...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hold Slave I steady Bossk! I think I can get a clear shot!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ping-boom!

Artoo squealed in disappointment as well-timed shot hit the fighter taking out the satellite. That meant no communications which meant no way to send the message.

That's when he remembered the hyperdrive-rings.

As long as he got help...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good sshot Boba! You knocked out Windu'sss comuncationss."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There were two rings, so Artoo had the fighter remotely power-up both of them. He doubted that the bounty hunters would be able to take out both at the same time. He would aim for one and if they took out that one he could quickly hook into the other.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"He's got two rings at mark-3. They're both powering up!"

"We need to take those damn rings out! He'll be trapped without them."

"Okay Aurra...But which one?"

"Just destroy them both Boba!"

"Watch it Boba...You'll only get one chance to do thisss kid."

"I'm ready Bossk...I've got you now Windu!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Artoo smoothly moved the fire out of the way of the lasers, letting them race past him and slam into his Master's ring. He whistled happily as he slid into Master Windu's ring and the ship was locked down.

His gamble had paid off!

If he had been able to, Artoo would have sent them a rude gesture. Instead he settled for hurtling the worst insult he could think ofat them as he was launched into hyperspace.

Even though they wouldn't have heard him, Artoo didn't care.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"NO!" Boba screamed in rage as he flung himself back against his seat and his hands drop from the control for the guns. He missed! How could he have missed?

"Way to go you runt!" Castas turned on him and shook his fists. "That could have made us a foutne and now it's all gone thanks to you." Bossk sent the boy an understanding look. Boba was young. He had been thrust into this life with only the few years of training Jango had been able to give him in between jobs. Aurra wasn't much of a teacher. She would rather just toss Boba into a situation rather than teach him first while Castas just wanted to pound the kid into a pulp.

"Ssso what'ss our next move now?"

"Run, hide." Castas sniffed. "Windu has us now. He'll hightail it back here with a fleet at his side and hunt us down into the ground!"

"Oh stuff it Castas!" Aurra shook her head. "Windu's a cursed Jedi and Jedi don't carry grudges. He won't come chasing after us because it goes against their rules." She turned to the door at the back of the cockpit and opened it. "But I know that Jedi can never resist a chance to help the innocent." Three pairs of brown eyes glared at her. "This freaks will count. We'll lure Windu to us." Turning on her heel she ignored the men tied and gagged behind her. "Now get us someplace safe and friendly Bossk. We need to regroup before we take the next step."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He raced through the halls of the Temple, pushing past droids and dodging Jedi.

He needed to find Mistress Analise or Little Mistress. He needed to get them his message!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Technically Ahsoka wasn't suppose to be at such a high-level strategy meeting, but Papa Plo had brought her along. She was still shaky after feeling the rush of pain, burning pain from her brother. She would have been with Analise, but her sister was still resting from the sensory overload.

Ahsoka hoped that her Soul Mate wouldn't be Force Sensitive. Poor Obi-Wan and Analise. They felt the pain from Anakin and then felt each other's pain from feeling Anakin's pain. For her gentle sister, already so sensitive to the feelings of others it was too much. Obi-Wan was with her, keeping her stable for the moment.

'Anakin's still alive...Anakin's still alive...' Ahsoka chanted to herself as Papa Plo talked about sending reinforcements to the fleet already stationed along the Hydian Way. Anakin wasn't dead because Analise was still okay. Because Obi-Wan was still okay. Because Uncle Qui was still okay.

Because she was still okay. She could still feel his life flickering in the Force. He was fine.

He was hurt and that just didn't know where he was. That was all.

 **"Little Mistress! Little Mistress!"** Ahsoka gasped and spun around just in time to see Artoo crashing down the stairs that lead from the door into the communications center.

"No way...Artoo? Artoo!" Ahsoka didn't care that she was ruining the meeting. She ran from Papa Plo's side to Artoo. Using all his strength she lifted him and dusted him off. "Artoo what happened? Are you okay? Is Anakin okay?"

It was as though saying Anakin's name sparked something within Artoo for he rolled up to R7-D4 and began to slam into him. Shocked Plo's sliver and brown astromech pushed back, unwilling to give up his place at the data-port. It was an important meeting after all.

"It's alright you two. Stop that!" Ashoka slipped in between the pair and soothingly began to pet the top of Artoo's head. "What's going Artoo? Where's Anakin?"

 **"Master's in trouble Little Mistress! I have a message from him. Master Windu's with him."**

"Ahsoka...Is that Anakin's droid?" She peeked up, almost afraid. Papa Plo didn't seem angry though.

"Yes Papa...I mean Master. It's Artoo." She narrowed her eyes a little as the Kel-Dor knelt down and ran his own hand over the smooth metal. "He says Anakin and Master Windu are in trouble. He has a message from them."

"In that case," Plo nodded to the port, "Plug in Artoo and show us this message." He stood and Ahsoka stood as his hands came to rest on her shoulders. Artoo plugged in and a holo-recording appeared. Plo's hands tightened on her shoulders as Ahsoka stared at the flickering image of her Master, her big brother and hero pinned beneath so much debris he could only move his head.

He was in so much pain and she was too far away to help.

 _ **"I need you to get back to the fighters as fast as you can...Send out a call to home, to the Temple...Tell the Temple that Uncle Mace and I need help. That they need to hurry! Okay? You got all that okay?"**_

Plo didn't even stop to think. "Tell them to prepare my ship and gather some of the men. Ahsoka and I will be leaving immediately!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They didn't know how much time had passed as they lay there. It could have been hours or days as they listened to the distant explosions and watched flames devour what they could.

Mace wiggled his left arm free, reached out, and used the Force to pull what remained of Jango's helmet to him his hands. He held up in the fire's glow, studying what remained of the markings, of the piece that had once been a part of a powerful bounty hunter.

"Whose helmet was that Uncle Mace?" A pained cough shook Anakin's body. His nephew was acting tough, but in all honesty he was slightly worse shape than himself.

"On Geonosis during that first battle I killed a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. This was his helmet." If Mace thought that Anakin should have known that already, he didn't say. It was a well-known, well-documented fact that anything to do with paperwork, with reports the Knight avoided like a plague. Besides if Anakin paid attention to his voice, he might not focus on his pain.

"Jango Fett...That's guy who was the Clone template right?" Another cough, another attempt by Anakin to ease the pressure on his chest that failed. Mace looked over at his nephew, doing his best to mask his worry and nodded.

"Yes, that's him. As part of his deal with the Kaminoans Jango had them make him a Clone without any sort of modifications. A complete duplicate. Jango called him Boba and treated him like his own son." Anakin narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I do remember reading about Boba in Obi-Wan's report about Kamino."

"Jango had brought Boba with him to Geonosis. Obi-Wan's visit probably spooked him and he didn't want to leave the boy behind. He was there in the arena during that battle. Boba watched as I killed Jango..." Mace couldn't stop the guilt that leaked from him. He had been pushed to take Jango's life, but that didn't make it any less harder to accept when he remembered looking from the body to see the horrified gaze of a child that slowly filled with rage.

"Seeing his father killed at such a younge age, that would complicate things."

"It did Anakin, it did."

Suddenly the ship rocked back and forth as massive explosions raced through the Endurance towards the men. The coughed, choked on the excessive amounts of black smoke filling their space. "Artoo isn't back yet Anakin!" Even when facing death his uncle would scold him. "Doesn't look like he was able to get the message through."

"We're not dead yet Uncle Mace. Artoo will get us help! I just know it!" The bridge tilted down as it began to fall away from the rest of the ship...

And three LAAT/is appreaed before them!

Anakin had never been happier to see those gunships.

One came close, turning sideways to reveal open doors. Anakin would have shouted with joy if he thought it wouldn't hurt. There was Uncle Plo, Ahsoka, the Wolfpack, and...Artoo! Artoo had done it!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can see them Papa Plo! They're trapped in the bridge!"

 **"The bridge is breaking apart!"** Plo held out his hands, summoning the Force.

"Ahsoka you and I will hold the ship steady while the men get Master Windu and Anakin." Ahsoka gulped and reached through the Force, closing her eyes tightly. She had never done anything like this before. What if she...

No! She couldn't think like that!

Dimly Ahsoka heard the cables as they were fired off and stuck to the bridge. She dimly heard Wolffe's shout of "Comet let's get them!"

"You need to hurry Wolffe!" The wind buffeted the ship.

Ahsoka wouldn't give up. She heard the cries from Wolffe and Comet that they had gotten the Generals, that they were moving back to the ship...

 _ **"Move faster! We're loosing our hold!"**_ Ahsoka's eyes sprang open at the pilot's cry over the com. She gripped the bridge with everything she had. She was not loosing her big brother today...

There! A weight lifted off her as four pairs of feet thudded onto the ship. Plo let go and waved a hand at her. "Now Ahsoka! Cut the lines!" She darted forward, her lightsaber bright green against the grey as she sliced through the cables holding them to the Endurance. "Now pilot get us out of here!"

The pilot wasted no time as soon as they were free. He blasted away from the Endurance, the other two lattys on his tail.

Ahsoka turned to watch as the bridge where Anakin and Uncle Mace had been plummet to the ground and burst into a fireball. It was a trigger that sent the enter ship into a massive series of explosions.

They had lost good men...

But Anakin and Uncle Mace were safe.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Analise can't be too upset with you big brother," Ahsoka held tight to Anakin's hand. She hadn't wanted to let go since they were clear and Anakin was fine with letting her cling to him. She was gaining some medical experience after all by watching and helping the Clone medic check him out. "It's just some serious burns, some bruised bones, maybe a cracked rib. But Healer Che will just stick you in a bacta tank for a day or two and you'll be totally fine." Forgetting how hurt he was Ahsoka thumped his leg with her fist. "Oops...Sorry Skyguy." She smiled sheepishly at his pained grunt and glare.

"You are lucky that we arrived when we did, both of you."

"Well of course, but that's because of Artoo." Ahsoka smiled at the droid. Mace shifted himself up onto his elbows and stared at the droid.

"Come here droid." Artoo rolled over to Mace and the Jedi smiled. Anakin had been right. Artoo had saved them. Maybe there was more to droids than just being helpful tools. Maybe they could be friends, warriors, more than they what they appeared. "I can now Artoo just why Anakin was able to put so much faith in you. You did a good job today little one."

 **"Thank you Master Windu!"** Artoo rocked back and forth on his struts excited as he returned to Ahsoka and Anakin. **"Did you hear that? Master Windu says I did a good job!"**

"Not fair!" Anakin moaned teasingly. "That's way more praise than Uncle Windu ever gives me." Ahsoka giggled.

"Well of course Skyguy. That's because Artoo is a hero."

"Exactly," Mace added pretending to glare. "Artoo is my hero!" At the look on Anakin's face, the Master burst out laughing.

As the others, even Anakin joined in, Mace felt lighter and freer than ever before.


	51. Chapter Thirty-Two:A Child's Revenge

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: I hope everyone had a great and blessed Easter:) Mine was great and a little bittersweet since it was the last Sunday I will be with my church family for about seven months. I actually leave for my summer job on April 8th! It's totally insane.**

 **Plus I got the Last Jedi this past Tuesday and I have watched it at least three times (in between writing, packing, Old Republic, and getting a new computer)!**

 **In my last chapter I mentioned the possibility of me taking a break and that is still in the cards though it might not be right away. The vast majority of Mackinac Island does not actually open for the season until April 26th, so the only thing I will be doing is getting the store ready which should leave me time to write. The next chapter might still be slightly delayed, but I'm not expecting that it will be. Just giving everyone a heads-up just in case.**

 **Thank you xxTheTruMan196 for the review:) I was worried about how R2 My Hero would turn out as I found it a little bit more demanding to write.**

 **Onto this week's exciting episode!**

 **Mace and Anakin have returned to the Temple to heal and rest after the destruction of the Endurance. Things are quiet, but Boba Fett is still out there with vengeance and hatred burning in his heart...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Revenge is a confession of pain- Lethal Trackdown, Clone Wars Season Two**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: A Child's Revenge**

Boba didn't feel great.

He didn't know why. Considering that they now had the means to lure Windu to them and end his life once and for all; well Boba knew that he should be happy, excitied even. Aurra and the others certainly were. Especially Aurra.

But then again his surrogate mother was just a tad more bloodthirsty than Bossk who, despite being a bounty hunter and not a more traditional Trandoshan hunter still believed in their ways. She was more certainly more bloodthirsty than Castas who was just a cowardly blob with more failures than kills until Aurra had pulled him into their group.

Boba still wasn't sure why she had wanted Castas and believed that the Klatooinian wouldn't last much longer.

Still, things were looking up and Boba would have his revenge soon. He just wasn't happy about it.

The boy shifted his seat a little, his eyes falling on the door at the back of the cockpit.

He knew what lay behind it. Their lures for Windu and maybe, just maybe they were the reason why he wasn't feeling that great.

Boba slipped from his seat, hoping that Aurra's sharp eyes wouldn't notice as he went to the door and opened it before ducking inside and letting it fall shut behind him.

Three men, three Clones knelt on the cold metal floor, bathed in red light. Their hands were bound and gags were tied tightly around their heads.

He did not know these men personally. Did not know what names they called themselves or things they liked to do when away from battle, but he knew their faces. Their faces were his face, the face of his father. The face his father would have had had his father not been struck drown by Windu in that bloody arena.

Still it was not their fault that Windu had struck down his father. That was all Windu. It had nothing to do with the Clones kneeling before him, eyes watching him to see what trick this young bounty hunter had up his sleeves.

Boba had no tricks. Instead he fell to his knees before the one on the middle. The oldest Clone who wore the uniform of Admiral with no small amount of pride even in a cage. Young, still unscarred and shaking hands gently tugged down at the gag until the Admiral's mouth was freed and he could breath a little easier. "You know Sir..." Boba paused as he unhooked a small canteen from his belt that was filled with water and held it up to the man's mouth so that he could drink. "This wasn't what I wanted at all."

The man bobbed his head to signal he was finish and Boba stood. The Admiral stared at him. "Then why do you go along with them son? I know, I can tell that you don't want to do this. Why don't you just leave and go someplace safe?"

"You think you know me?" Suddenly Boba's heart swelled with pain and hate. Who was this Clone to question him. "You don't know the first thing about me old man!"

"I know..." The Admiral continued, his gaze lingering the way Jango's had done. It made Boba shiver though he did not show it. This man wasn't his father. This man was just a Clone. "I know because when I look at you I can see that you have a good heart. I look at you and I can see the good solider you are that is buried deep inside." Then again if Boba let himself stop and really, truly think about it; he was a Clone too.

No!

No! He wasn't a Clone! He was more. He was special!

"Shows what you think!" Boba snapped suddenly. "I'm more than a Clone! I'm not like you, like those two!" He waved a finger back and forth between the other two Clones. Worried eyes watched the boy and Boba pounced on the stare. "You got something to say huh? What do you think you're looking at?"

"Boba!" The door had opened and Aurra stood in the doorway, her eyes watching the boy. "There you are..." She took in the heavy breathing, the tense muscles. "What is going on back here?"

Boba didn't answer right away. Instead he shoved the gag back up around the Admiral's mouth. Gone was the boy who had been sad and sorry. In his place was someone angry and desperate. "Nothing Aurra." The female bounty hunter narrowed her eyes, but opted to let it go. Boba was still learning after all. It would take time to break that silly sense of honor he had. "Anyway what are we going to do with these guys?"

She smirked and leaned forward, stroking the Admiral's face like she would a lover's. "Don't worry Boba. It's time these nice men proved to us just how useful they can be."

Boba turned his head away as the smirk turned into a sneer and the carress became a slap that became a punch and lead to kicks. He turned his head and closed his heads so he wouldn't have to see.

He wished he could close his ears so that he didn't have to hear.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He eyed his opponents seated on the bed across from him then dropped his eyes back to the sabbac cards in his hands. He was not about to loose that rather large pile of sweets stacked in the middle between them.

The younger male he could easily beat. His nephew had no good mask. Just as he fought in battle so too did he play cards with more heart than head. Always playing to win, tossing and picking up cards with no real plan. Yes...He could easily beat his nephew, but the twin on the other hand...

His niece would be a real challenge for she was not a big player of sabbac. She knew the game of course. Rare was the Jedi who did not know sabbac. It helped to blend in. Unlike her brother though, she never played to win. She always played because it would make whichever friend or family member she was playing against happy. He truly believed that because she never played to win she always won.

With a gusty sigh of defeat, his nephew folded and set his cards down on the bed. "I'm out," Anakin moaned. _You got this Moon?_

 _Always Sun._ The pair shared a mental smirk as Anakin oh so casually got up from the bed and wandered over to the window in the Healer's room he was sharing with their uncle. He pretended to be pouting, taking in the gaze as some sort of balm when he was really keeping tabs on the game.

Mace eyed Analise. He was sure he had won this hand, that there was no way his sweet niece had better. But as always he could never tell what lurked behind that seemingly innocent face when she played sabbac and it wasn't like he could reach out in the Force and search for hints of her feelings. Using the Force to give a player an edge during any time of game was a big no. Unless it was stated in the rules as it being okay which was very rare.

"I'll call then," the Jedi Master spoke as he laid his hand down on the bed to show his cards. "Sabbac, a winning hand..." He didn't immediately collect the pot though and waited for Analise to show her hand. There was no way though. No way that should possibly have an...

"And I have an Idoit's Array Uncle Mace." If Mace had been a younger man, perhaps the Knight he had been in the past he would have been falling back onto his pillows and moaning in outrage. The cards she had laid down did not lie. Once again his niece who never played to win had won. "Sorry Uncle Mace. You can have some of my share after Anakin claims his."

"You planned this...Didn't you?" There was no real heat in Mace's accusation as he looked back and forth between the twins. Just a cool statement of fact. "You had to have planned this since I know for a fact that Analise doesn't like sabbac and never plays to win on purpose." The female Knight giggled.

"I was going to say no, but Anakin looked so sad and serious since Ahsoka's at lessons that I had to say yes."

"Of course I'm sad and serious Analise..." The mood, the feeling of the room became dimmer and lower as the young male twin finally spoke of his feelings that had been rolling around inside since he had finally returned to the Temple.

"The Endurance." Anakin half-turned to look at his sister who had passed Mace the datapad he had been reading before she had bounded into their room and was gathering up their cards. She wasn't dressed in the white robes the Healers force upon their patients, but the dark circles under her eyes and paleness of skin bore testament to her own recent visit. "And Boba Fett."

"Yes...Boba Fett." He turned his eyes to their uncle, sharp and sparking. "So what exactly do you plan on doing about Jango Fett's son Uncle?"

"Nothing," Mace was quickly becoming absorbed in the notes from various meetings he was being forced to miss. Not that he regretted having the perfect excuse to skip out on debate about whether or not to update the information that students were given in their Health and Wellness class. He couldn't even remember putting his name down for that particular committee. 'Damn troll.' Yoda was always saying he needed to take a more active role in the education that was given at the Temple. "I plan on doing nothing about Boba Fett at all Anakin."

"Why?" The Knight turned to stare at his uncle full-on in shock. "He took down a entire cruiser just to try to even get a shot at taking you out!"

"And what do you suggest I should be doing?" Analise watched as Anakin walked back over to Mace's bed. She wiggled over so she could lean slightly against his side, pouring calm into their Bond and taking the edge off his anger. She also, carefully so that neither would catch on, sent healing energy to her twin.

"I don't know...Tracking! You could be tracking him down so that he doesn't get another chance and..."

"Which is exactly how Boba acted in the first place." Mace pinned the Knight with a knowing look. "So are you telling me I should act like a child whose been denied a treat?"

"And it's not the Jedi way to seek revenge." Analise leaned more on her twin who wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Anakin knew what she was saying, but he also read the hidden meaning in Analise's words. This was not a case where the twins could buck the Jedi way as they had in the past.

Still he could not keep silent. "It wouldn't be revenge. It would be justice for the crimes he's committed."

"In case you have forgotten Anakin, we are in the middle of a war right now." Mace looked up from his datapad. "We don't have time to be chasing after one child..." When Anakin opened his mouth to protest Analise reached over and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, squeezing him in another warning. This was not their fight nor their choice to make.

The door to the room slid open with a soft hiss. A Togruta Padawan darted ahead of the Kel-Dor Master, dodging around the end of Mace's bed to latch onto Anakin. Ahsoka didn't care that the news she and Papa Plo carried with them was bad or that she was fourteen and was suppose to be beyond such childish behaviors. She was a Skywalker and just like her siblings contact brought her comfort and peace. So Anakin said nothing, just lightly stroked the top of her head in between her montrals. "What is Uncle Plo?"

"Bad news I'm afraid for you Mace." The still recovering Master frowned. "The bounty hunters that tried to take you out and took down the Endurance instead have sent us a transmission." Plo walked calmly to the corner of the room where a small and slightly decorative holoprojector stood. Mace and Anakin followed him as Analise switched off the lights and reached out through the Force to pull the blinds down before joining them. "Apparently they were able to take some hostages."

Ahsoka wiggled her way to a spot between her older siblings as Plo instered the datachip with the recording into the projector and turned it on.

The familiar blue-flickering of a holo painted strange shadows nearby as an image took shape. A young boy, only a little bit younger than Ahsoka stood behind three men bound and gagged, kneeling at his feet. There were Clone troopers...Clones that they all knew. The boy had a blaster as did the tall near-human female standing near him. But the boy seemed unsure, not entirely comfortable with his place. The woman was different. Her hip was cocked to one side, a sneer on her face. To the adults it was clear that she was enjoying herself.

 _ **"I have a message for the so-called great Jedi General Mace Windu,"**_ the boy spoke. His voice shook just the smallest bit even as his chest was puffed up and he stared a challenge into the recording device. _**"You were damn lucky to have escaped me and my crew last time Windu. But you won't be the next time and you will pay for the death of Jango Fett."**_ The arm with the blaster swung out, pointing at the back of the men's heads. Analise raised an eyebrow as she watched. The boy didn't seem all that willing to aim a blaster at the man's head for he opened his mouth to speak again, only to snap it shut.

 _ **"So if you want to see these freaks alive again, we have some demands that you better follow. So listen up!"**_ The woman took the control that the boy no longer head and Analise tilted her chin. Her special gifts, abilities did not work with holos; but she didn't need them to see the woman's true nature.

'She holds the power. She's playing...'

 _ **"There is only one demand. Come and face Boba! The price for not coming? Well it's these men. They will be killed one by one until you show up."**_ She grinned. _**"Think I'm bluffing? Hey you!"**_ She reached out and slammed her foot into the ribs of the man to whom Boba's blaster was aimed at. _**"What's your name?"**_ The man didn't answer so she kicked him again. _**"What's your name scum? Answer me!"**_

The man coughed, panting a little. He refused to bow though. His eyes were unflinching just like the other two. It was clear that he didn't doubt how it was going to end for him. _**"It's CT-411 you bounty hunter trash!"**_

 _ **"I'm trash?"**_ the woman laughed in disgust. _**"You weren't even given a proper name.**_ " She shook out her hair before nodding to Boba. _**"Go ahead Boba. Shoot that freak. Do it!"**_

"He can't, he won't..." Analise watched as Boba's fingers on the blaster tightened, his face screw up in determination. "Jango Fett was the DNA source for the Clones. Every one of them looks like his father. He might not like the Clones, but he can't hurt them." Her prediction seemed correct for the female yelled at Boba again as the boy's grip became loose and his determination was replaced with failure.

Boba's arm fell to the side and he turned his head away as the woman hissed in anger and disgust. She quickly raised her own blaster and shot the man in the head.

Anakin's hands clenched into fists. "He did have a name. It was Ponds." Another name to be added to the growing mountains of names of Clones who had given their all and never looked back, who rarely if ever questioned what they were doing.

 _ **"Well there you have it Windu,"**_ the woman laughed happily as she waved her smoking blaster in a mocking salute. _**"Just two more of these freaks left. Better come find us and fast!"**_ The recording ended and Analise quickly waved her hand, using the Force to bring light flooding back into the room as the lights came on and the blinds raised. Anything to chase back the shadows for the moment so that they could think clearly.

"There is no choice and no time for discussion." Mace was all calm on the outside as he stared at the empty space where the holo had been. "I must go to save the others." Inside Analise knew it was a different matter. She could read the emotions rolling around in her normally most stoic of uncles. There was anger, sadness, even fear that had not yet been released into the Force. She doubted it would be released until the men were rescued and their kidnappers brought to justice.

"Didn't you say that you weren't going to get involved?"

"That was before I knew that those bounty hunters had captured some of our men Anakin." Mace turned to leave. "They have nothing to do with Jango's death."

"Then we're coming too Uncle."

"And you will have nothing to do with this plan," Plo spoke as he stepped into Mace's way. "You Mace would only make the situation worse by showing up. Besides you are still too injured to go. You as well Anakin. None of the healers have cleared you for duty yet." The goggle-covered eyes turned to his niece as she opened her mouth to protest. "And you are suppose to be resting after helping getting those stims out and running to the men." Analise closed her mouth, opened it again to protest, then shut it and shook her head.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right Uncle Plo." She looked to her other uncle and twin. "He is right. We aren't back on the duty roster yet and if Che has her way we won't be for another week or two." She eyed Mace. "And your temper is currently held together by strings Uncle Mace. I can feel it rolling under the surface. Neither you nor Anakin have the clear heads you need even if you were clear."

Plo nodded. "Exactly. So I plan on going and finding these men so they can be returned to where they belong." He looked towards Ahsoka who was rocking back and forth a little on her heels. She was the picture of an idle child, but Plo knew that was just a mask. In reality Ahsoka had been listening to every word that was being said and adsorbing them to go over later. Just like her siblings. "Ahsoka has been cooped up for far too long. With your permission Anakin, Analise I will take her with me."

"Sure."

"Go ahead Uncle Plo. It will be a good chance for her to work on her tracking skills."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had fallen to him.

He had been chosen to eject the dead Commander's body into the icy cold embrace of space.

Aurra had told him to.

He knew she was mad. She had given Boba a direct order to shoot the Commander himself. Instead he had choked and been unable to even follow that simple, simple command. Him! The son of a famed bounty hunter and fast-tracked to becoming one himself. Him who had shot other living beings dead without a second thought had faltered and failed. And why?

Because when he looked into the faces of the Clones he still saw his father. Aurra was trying to fix that, trying to break him of such a hindrance; but it wasn't working.

Boba didn't like the Clones. In fact he hated them. Hated them because they wore his father's face and mindlessly fought for the Republic. The Clones were nothing more than slaves who worshiped at the feet of the Jedi and drooled with the urge to serve them.

Yes Boba hated the Clones...But they wore his father's face. They had nothing to do with his death and his father had always told him to leave innocents out of business. Innocents being any being who wasn't involved.

Boba had tried to tell this to Aurra. Had tried to explain that they really had no reason to kill the Clones, but she didn't listen. She never listened to him except when it gave them an edge. Boba liked to think that he was in charge, that this was his crew. But he knew the truth. Aurra was the one who held all the cards.

"You little brat!" He had no warning as he entered the small hold and was slammed against a wall. A long-fingered hand dug itself into his shoulder, nails ripping through his jumpsuit and into his skin. His feet dangled inches over the ground and he stared fearfully into Aurra's rage-filled face. "I gave you an order you filthy little bug! Next time I tell you to pull the trigger you pull that blasted trigger!"

She let go and Boba fell to the floor, just landing on his feet. Aurra snorted in disgust and turned her back on him as she returned to the cockpit. Boba followed, holding tight to his now sore shoulder and blocking out the looks of pity the remaining two Clones sent his way.

He didn't need their pity.

"The Jedi will have received our message," Aurra announced and ignored Boba as he slunk into a seat. "Now that they know how serious we are, they won't wast anytime in tracking us down." Castas fidgeted, rubbing his hairless head and making snuffling sounds. "What is it Castas?" Aurra sighed as she swung her head around to face him. "You've got something on your mind clearly so speak!"

"It's just..." the Klatooinian sputtered a little bit. All that false bravado was gone now. Both he and Bossk had heard Aurra letting Boba have it and there was no way Castas wanted to be on her bad side. "Look Aurra this whole thing has gotten way too out of hand. We're so far in over our heads that we're pretty much drowning!"

"Seriously Castas?" The female rolled her eyes. She was clearly tired of his protests, his complaints, and his whining. "When you signed up for this gig you knew what we would be doing. You knew we were going out to kill us some Jedi. Well wake-up Castas! This is how you kill them!"

"Well yeah...But look around you Aurra! You said Dooku would pay for Windu's head, but look! Boba took down an entire Jedi cruiser and Windu made it. Now we have hostages that we need to keep tabs on. None of this," Castas threw an arm out nearly hitting Aurra as it swung past her, "Was part of the plan." He shook his head. "This is too much for me."

"Well then," Aurra planted her hands on her hips. "I see the true Castas at last. I can't believe how good an actor you are. I never would have figured you for a coward." She swung her head to Bossk who so far had been quiet as he guided Slave I along her path. "And you Bossk? Are you ready to turn tail and run?"

"Not a chancce. There'sss way to muchhh riding on thiss for me. And even if there wassn't I could really ussse that cassh." Castas shook his head again and threw up his hands.

"Good for you, but I'm out."

"Fine!" Aurra roared. "Fine if that's how you really feel. We're going to be making a quick stop and you can drag your worthless, stinking carcass off this ship when we get there." Castas growled and sat back.

"Ummm Aurra?" Boba inched forward in his seat. He didn't want her to lash out at him again. "Where exactly are we going?" The woman smiled a little.

"Florrum. I've got an old friend there and if I talk sweet to him he might even agree to take Castas' place for us." In his seat the Klatooinian huffed, but said nothing. "Set the course Bossk and get us there quick as you can."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The red and white Praxis Mk. I turbo speeder raced along Coruscant's lanes. It hovered feet above large industrial pipes that carried...Well Ahsoka didn't want to think about just what exactly traveled in those pipes. Just the ideas of what it might be was enough to twist her stomach, make it roll.

Instead she focused on the traffic around them. Well the lack of traffic around them. It wasn't because they were clearing in a Jedi craft. It would be easy to miss the large symbols of the Jedi Order painted on the speeder during heavy traffic and Plo hadn't even switched on the signal built into it that when flipped on gave them special clearance to use certain lanes because they were Jedi.

No it was because of where they were heading. The undercity, the shadowy world that lurked beneath the glitz and glamour of Coruscant's upper levels. The bright and shiny upper levels that Ahsoka called home. She rarely ventured to the lower levels where the sun fought to wiggle its way through whatever openings it could find and where the further down you went, the harder it was to make it. She rarely ventured down and never by herself.

Normally such a journey would have her bursting with excitement. It meant adventure, it meant danger, it meant a chance to be a hero and save the day. Today though Ahsoka was only confused and lost. Why would Papa Plo be taking them to the undercity?

"I just don't get it Papa Plo." As was the case, Ahsoka could never hold a question back for long. "Why are we heading to the lower levels? I mean why are we still Coruscant?" She tugged at the poncho he had given her. When doing such work, the point was not to stand out, to make it clear that you were a Jedi. Anakin had told her that when dealing with scum in the lower levels, looking for information covertly so as not to alert whoever was being hunted it was always better to keep being a Jedi under-wraps until it was needed. Still she doubted that a pancho or the worn robe Papa Plo was wearing would be doing any sort of hiding. Papa Plo just screamed Jedi even with his lightsaber hidden. At least he did to Ahsoka. "It would make far more sense for us to go to Vanqor. That's where they were and..."

"Where they are not," Plo stepped in as smoothly as he piloted the speeder. "We will not find them on Vanqor because they will have left the planet and that system by now. Going there would be a waste of time and a pointless exercise." Ahsoka tilted her head to one side in a perfect imitation of Analise, thinking. She had never considered that possibility, but the more she thought about the more it made sense. After all once the enemy knew their location, they never stayed.

Suddenly their speeder was drifting down, down, down an open cylinder. "Wow..." Ahsoka breathed in awe as she watched the walls of the cylinder raise up around them with the circle of sky overhead. She had never traveled this way before. Anakin preferred more interesting ways to get to the lower level. Lights studded the metal walls as if to remind them that they were leaving the open, fresh air, and sunlight goodbye. Perhaps the lights were a warning to those that might have forgotten just how different the lower levels were from the upper.

"We were able to get a name for the second bounty hunter in the transmission," Plo informed Ahsoka. He was not awed by their surroundings. He had passed this way many times before and he was sure he would do so many times in the future. "Her name it turns out is Aurra Sing and she apparently has the reputation for being rather nasty if she crosses. She only joined Jango Fett's circle of associates shortly before the man's death."

"Do you think that's why he is with her? Because she's a bounty hunter like his father and knew him?" Plo nodded.

"It would appear that Aurra got to him first before any of the other associates and has cut herself off from most of them."

"But not at all of them." Ahsoka sat up straighter, her mind racing. "I doubt it would have been possible for Aurra to cut herself from all of them. It wouldn't be a smart move right?" She waited for Plo to nod before rushing on. "So that means she's still in contact with someone or maybe Boba is or maybe it's one of those friend of a friend type of things. We just need to find those associates of Jango Fett's that still might be in contact with Aurra right?"

"Very right little Soka." The Togruta Padawan beamed at the prideful praise given to her by her foster father. "And that is why we must travel to the underworld. Bounty hunters and their associates perfer to stay in the shadows for the most part. Makes their jobs easier."

"And our job harder."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka had heard stories about level 1313, but she had never been to it before. She knew Anakin had, Analise too; but those were stories she had always been told that weren't fit for little montrals. Instead she and her creche-mates had been treated to horror stories supplied by older Initiates and young Padawans. Stories told in much the same vein as the stories about going to get a kyber crystal.

She had been treated to stories about monsters that lurked around every corner. Slavers that leapt out and grabbed people then sold them right on the street. Of knife fights every day and shootouts every night. It was a lawless, wild place best left forgotten by those who never had to worry about where their next meal was coming from and who stayed on the right side of the law.

Just a lot of nonsense meant to scare the tunics off of little younglings and it had worked with Ahsoka. Until Anakin had found out about why his baby sister seemed to be having nightmares and the scary stories came to a halt. That was right around the time she stopped spending the majority of her days in the creche and instead stayed with her family.

Anyway she had learned pretty quick that those Initiates and Padawans didn't have a clue what they were talking about. She was standing on the landing pad outside the entrance to level 1313 and there wasn't one single bad guy in sight. In fact, if it weren't for the fact they were so far down that the only light came from the street lights, she couldn't see the sky, and there was a terminal with custom droids for beings to get past; she would have said 1313 was pretty normal.

Plo lead the way, his hood tugged up over his head as they walked casually to the terminal like they were everybody else. Only they didn't get in line in front of one of the terminal windows nor did they reach into pockets to pull out their passes that would allow entrance into the level with no questions.

Instead Plo headed to a little gated area to the right at the end of the terminal booths. The custom droid inside paused in its never-ending chore of checking passes to watch as the cloaked figure reached out and opened the special lock that required the Force. When the shield blocking the way went down, it turned back to its duties as the pair passed by.

Inside 1313 was different. Ahsoka saw only one police droid. Large circular openings cut through to the sky to let in some natural light, but it wasn't enough. There were few speeders and no ships clogging the traffic lanes and the smell was like fuel and oil and something else that Ahsoka didn't want to know what. She saw platforms with hover taxis dotting the ledges so that beings could get around the large open spaces.

"What information about Jango Fett suggests that when he came to Coruscant he would stay mainly in this area unless he was working a job." While Ahsoka's head kept turning back and forth to stare droids and beings, to try and read what was written on faded and new scraps of flimsy being blow by the wind; Plo's gaze stayed straight ahead and he never slowed his pace. "Don't look around too much Ahsoka. It makes you look new and like a target. We need to be as careful as we can be in keeping a low profile. Be cautious."

"Yes Papa Plo." Ahsoka clamped her mouth shut and looked ahead like Plo instead of staring in awe like a tourist who crept into a bad part of town for the thrill. She inched closer to him as they stepped onto a hover taxi and Plo entered in their destination.

Level 1313 was far from the nightmarish land she had heard about as a youngling, but that didn't make it any less creepier.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hondo Ohnaka lived a good life.

The kind of life any Weequay pirate could ask for.

He had a nice permanent outpost that was big enough to house all his crew's loot and their toys as well. It was also big enough to have a marketplace for those looking to sell or trade their ill-gotten gains somewhere other than law-abiding planets. His beautiful, elegant dinning room was also the local bar and every night was a party.

He had loyal men...Well he did now after killing the few that had tried to betray him when the Republic had been meant to send them spice as a ransom for the two Jedi and one Sith he had held captive, but those men had broken free and Hondo had lost out on his spice.

As he walked towards the ship he instantly recognized flanked by his men and a pair of his best massiffs, Hondo mused to himself about the Jedi. He liked to think that he was a friend to those noble beings who sought only to restore peace to the galaxy. For sure he thought of them as his friends even though he had held them captive and attacked them before. He was sure he would do so again in the future. After all he was a pirate.

But Hondo was also a business man who knew where the power was. Messing with the Jedi, knocking them down a peg or two was fun; but he knew he needed to stay on the Jedi's good side. Sure they weren't looking into his operations now, but there wasn't always going to be a war that was keeping them busy. Better to stay on their good side as much as possible

Yes Hondo led a good life. As peaceful a life that a pirate can have during war. He would be the first to admit that while he still loved a good fight, a grand adventure he was starting to get older and racing off to the far reaches of the galaxy on a hunch or rumor just wasn't exciting as it use to be. He like his good and peaceful life.

So the sight of Slave I landing at one of the outpost's makeshift pads didn't exactly fill him with the same sense of excitement that it might have had before. Mainly because he knew that it was no longer Jango who flew it and the person who did fly it...Well he had been with them long enough to know that this being often brought chaos and trouble with her.

Still he would welcome them for Jango's sake and maybe he would have a chance to bond with the boy. The life of a bounty hunter was an even harder life than a pirate. Perhaps he could convince the boy to step off his father's path for a time. There were no rules that said he had to become a bounty hunter right away though the training would help.

Hondo saw the figures stepping from the ship so he plastered the biggest grin he could onto his face and stepped forward to greet them. "Oh my dear Aurra!" he gushed to the female. "Things never change. You are just as bad at asking for permission to land now as you were back in the day." If Aurra was insulted by this slight hint at her age, she didn't let it show on her face. Instead she smirked and pressed teasingly close to the Weequay pirate.

"Then surely you know by now my dear that I never ask permission for anything." She wrapped her arms around Hondo and pulled his face to hers, kissing hard, hot, and heavy. She could feel Hondo wiggling under her grasp and trying not to respond. Aurra uped the kissing, but it didn't work. Hondo pulled back, breaking her grip and using his fingers to wipe his mouth.

Well so much for the plan to seduce him into following along with her. Not that Aurra was too upset about it falling through. The pirate was past his prime and had never made that good of a lover or bounty hunter. Still if he could help them...

"Yes! Yes...You were never good at that..." Hondo wiped his mouth again and quickly began making plans to spend the night with one of the willing women in his crew. Being Aurra's lover had been interesting, but her love was a coin that she paid out for her own way. She was a cold woman and Hondo had had enough of cold women.

The shifting of the boy next to Aurra caught his attention. He knew who it was, though he pretended not to. Boba, Jango's son. Those young eyes already hard and conflicted. 'Aurra's work,' Hondo thought to himself as he peered at the boy. "Well he doesn't have any of my handsome looks, so I know he's not mine." Aurra rolled her eyes and pushed Boba forward.

"Of course not. He's part of my crew though. It's Jango's boy Boba. I'm teaching him his father's trade."

"Of course, of course." Hondo knelt down so he was young level with the youngling. He had a soft spot for them. There were bright lights at the darkest of times. Bright lights that could so easily be snuffed out as Boba's light was being. "I knew your father very well Boba. We were friends. He was a good and honorable man." 'And I doubt Aurra is teaching you about that honor.' The hardness left Boba's eyes replaced by sadness.

Hondo had heard the rumors, the reports that Jango had been killed by Jedi during the first battle of the war. His friend...Hondo wish he knew just how and why Jango had gotten caught up in that mess. A template for one side and favored assassin for the other. In the end it had cost him his friend and left the son adrift with no one to truly care for him.

"And this lump of flesh is Castas," Aurra jerked her head to the Klatooinian. "He's done though and is jumping ship here." Her voice was filled with venom and Castas inched away from her.

Hondo chuckled. "Guess you learned the hard way that you couldn't handle her." He slapped a friendly hand on Castas' shoulder and began to lead him to the main building. "Well have no worries there friend, no shame. Many a man has bailed out from under her command. You're hardly the first."

"And you speak from experience Hondo." The pirate stopped and turned to face the female. Aurra eyes were shooting viroblades at him and Hondo laughed. He wasn't afraid of the bounty hunter and hadn't been for a long time. They were on his turf now. He had the control and he just knew that that one fact was driving Aurra mad. She couldn't stand not being in control.

"All in the past my dear, all in the past." He sniffed. "Now come, come. If we must discuss business I insist we do it over drinks as civilized beings do."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The bar inside Hondo's was huge. Boba tried to see the end of it, but he couldn't. There was so much going on, there were so many people. For the most part Bossk had kept away from the dive bars and cantinas that the others went to. Aurra however didn't care if Boba came along so long as he didn't get into any trouble and Castas...Well Castas would swat Boba out of the way in his hurry to get to the bar and get drunk on whatever was cheap and quick to pour.

Boba dodged out of the way as some of the pirates began shoving each other as they cheered on a fight involving a pair of Kowakian monkey-lizards. He lingered, wanting to watch. He had never seen a fight like that before...But Aurra pulled at his shoulder and the boy reluctantly followed her and Hondo to the bar. It was so tall he could barely see over it.

Castas ignored the bar and heading staring back to the communications terminal in the back corner of the bar. He was getting out of there and he was getting out of there now. A clawed digit poked at the buttons and the call went through. "Fong, it's Castas and I need your help. I'm stuck here on Florrum and I want off." The hologram shook his head.

 _ **"You should have listened to me when I told you that getting involved with Aurra Sing was bad business,"**_ Fong Do scolded his friend and former partner.

"You were right about that. Our latest job has gone so far south there's nothing to get from it. Just like every other job that I've done with that hag!"

Castas didn't know that he was being watched. Aurra's green eyes stared at the coward. He sure hadn't wasted any time in calling someone. She didn't know who Castas had called, but she doubted any of his so-called friends would be willing to help...

Unless Castas offered them something they couldn't refuse and there was one currency that spoke louder than credits in any line of work.

She turned back to Hondo and the bar just in time to grab Boba's wrist when he reached for her drink. "No Boba, you're still too young." She made her voice soft and mothering though she knew she was the furthest from. But Hondo had always been big on families, on raising brats with warmth so she had to at least fake the role. If seduction wouldn't work, than playing the doting mother figure who just wanted her brat to be happy had to.

The boy jerked his arm away and turned away from Aurra, edging closer to the pirate who smirked into his glass. "So...Word has reached me of a downed Republic cruiser on Vanqor. A Jedi cruiser no less." He took a sip of his drink, watching Aurra. "Can I say that it is your work Aurra?"

"Nope," Aurra drain her drink in one go before shaking her head. "I can't take credit for that, but I can offer you some advice." She eyed Hondo knowing that he had already been planning on going to Vanqor with his men to hunt through the wreckage. That was after all how Hondo made the majority of his cash. "Don't head over to the wreckage just yet. We did see it on our way here and there were Republic forces swimming all over it. Might want to stick clear of it for a week or two."

She hadn't fooled him, Aurra knew that. She hadn't fooled him at all. Still Hondo raised his cup to her in a mocking toast. "Thanks for the advice old friend...So then Boba," the pirate turned his attention to Boba. "How do you like working for Aurra?"

"Well...It's alright I guess..." The female tuned out their conversation. She wasn't worried that Boba might say or hint that she wasn't taking proper care of him. The boy was in her debt and knew that.

Instead Aurra pressed an com up to her. While others saw only the comlink antenna sticking from her head, they didn't know that it was part of a larger cybernetics upgrade that she had had done to her and paid handsomely for. Aurra had a biocomputer. The antenna was only part of it. She could hear and see far better than any normal being. It allowed her to stay on top of everything; her surroundings, her jobs, and her crew. It had more than paid for itself.

Now she focused on Castas, quieting all the other voices down to murmurs that she could barely hear. _**"Look I have the perfect way to make up for me running off with Aurra,"**_ Castas voice filtered through. _**"I've picked up a lot of information working for her. Get that information to the right sort of people and we can make a killing off of it. You'll just need to line up the buyers."**_

 _ **"Really? Can you tell me what kind of information? What sort of buyers should I be looking for?"**_

 _ **"Too risky to do that here over holo."**_ Well at least Castas was smart when it came to something. If he just handed out the information, whoever he was talking to could drop Castas, turn around, and sell the information himself without getting just a cut. _**"Just trust me when I say that what I've got it worth a ride off the rock!"**_

"You mean Aurra never told you?" Hondo's voice saying her name pulled Aurra back to the present.

"Hmmm? I'm sorry Hondo what were you saying?"

"I was just telling Boba about that job we pulled way back when. Remember?" She smiled as her hand went down to her holster and she slowly pulled her blaster free.

"What? Oh! Yes, yes I do remember. Excuse me for one moment. Castas!" She shouted as she turned to face a shocked looking Castas. Without so much as blinking she raised the blaster, aimed at his head and fired. The coward slumped over the terminal, cutting off his call before slumping to the floor.

Boba stared in shock as Aurra turned back to the bar amidst hoots and hollers from the pirates watching. "That's enough guys! Someone get cleaning up! That poor guy sprung a leak."

He couldn't believe. Sure he knew his father had killed off fellow bounty hunters, but that was when they failed too many times and became a liability while still a part of his crew.

Castas wasn't a part of the crew anymore. So why had Aurra killed him?

Boba just didn't understand.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We have to have better luck here Papa Plo." Ahsoka hopped off their taxi while the Master followed at a more sedate pace. She had thought that tracking would be fun and interesting. That they would have found the information they needed quick and been on their way to save the Clones in the blink of an eye. "This is like the sixth scum-filled dive bar drinking hole we've been to." She eyed the bar. A neon sign with half the lights burned out proclaimed it to be the Moshi Bar. She made a face. If clearly had seen better days if it had even had better days.

"The Force will guide us and if I may suggest, be a little more subtle this time Ahsoka." The Padawan turned, facial markings wrinkling as she scrunched up her face in confusion.

"What do you mean by subtle?"

"You're so much like you brother and Master that you have adopted many of his ways without thinking," the Kel Dor chuckled. "One of which is a lack of subtlety." Ahsoka winced and ducked her head sheepishly. It was true. Anakin was often the furthest thing from subtle and of course she followed her hero's lead.

After all, they had Analise and Obi-Wan and Padme. She and Anakin didn't need to be subtle with them around.

Still Ahsoka murmered "Sorry Master Plo" as she followed after him. Plo turned and reached out to rest a clawed hand upon her head for a short moment.

"It is fine little Soka. Just do your best to blend in and keep your senses alert. I'm sure Anakin has told you before, but I will remind you that you can learn all sorts of interesting things from someone who has been drinking."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Plo had been inside many a dive bar before and he knew he would be inside more in the future.

The basics never changed.

The smell of spilled drinks and stale food mixed with body order. Sticky floors littered with cups and plates. The huddled groups at tables or the bar trying to outdo their friends in drinking and boosts. The loner here and there drowning their sorrows in cheap liquor. One or two criminals looking for their next mark.

The differences was the lighting, the music, the make-up of beings. Moshi Bar's walls pounded with jazz-funk-rock tune that had been popular when he was still a night. The same neon lights that were broken on the sign outside lit up the inside with a sickly glow. The patrons were of all species though there there were no humans at this particular bar. The drunkest of the men were gathered around a platform drooling over a Twi'lek woman with heavy make-up as she danced seductively to the beat. She was past her prime though the men, just like her didn't care.

It wasn't the type of place he would want little Soka to be. She was still, in his eyes far too young to be scooping out a bar even if it was for Jedi business. Bars like these were filled in the Force with hopelessness and defeat. None of its patrons wanted to be there, but they had no where else to go because they could see no ways in which to better their lives.

It was the cruel trick of Coruscant, that shinning and most precious gem of the Republic, the seat of power. To live and work on the city-planet was the goal of many a being throughout the galaxy. It lured them with promises of a better life, a better future. Most of those who came saw none of that and wasted their lives in the lower levels, their nights spent at the Moshi Bar or one of its cousins.

The Master shook his head as he left Ahsoka by the door and marched forward to the bar. When the war was over he would lead the charge to fix the lower levels, to make the lives of those law-abiding citizens better and happier, healthier. It would take time, years; but he would do it.

"I was wondering if you could help me. I am looking for some information and I thought I could find it here." The Volpai bartender barely glanced over his shoulder at the Jedi and sniffed in disdain.

"Ya came to the wrong place pal. We sell booze and food here, good times. We don't sell information ya dig?" When something metal slammed onto the counter, the Volpai turned thinking that maybe it was a blaster and was instead shocked to find a lightsaber with a three-digit clawed hand resting on top of it so that no one could take it or clearly see it. The bartender sniffed as his four arms stilled. "A Jedi huh?" He crossed two of his arms and slowly turned to face the Jedi. "I thought ya'll was far too busy with that war up-top to be slumming it with the likes of us down here."

"I am a Jedi and like all the Jedi I am never too busy to help the citizens of the Republic." The look the Volpai shot him made it clear to Plo that the bartender didn't believe him at all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Kirff it all...' Even though she had said it in her head and neither Analise nor Padme was with her, Ahsoka's head still darted around. Her brother and the vod'e might not mind it when she let loose with a cuss word now and then, but her sisters sure did. 'This is impossible! I'm not finding anything.'

Under normal circumstances, saying sneaking out with Fives and Jessie and Hardcase Ahsoka would have been in awe of the movement and noise, the colors turned garish under neon and the patrons desperate to just forget their troubles and let loose even though they could wake up the next day with no memories of letting loose and troubles knocking on their door again.

But these weren't normal circumstances. She was here with a purpose, with a job to do and she couldn't let herself get distracted by something so silly as the bar scene. Though she was carefully memorizing everything she had questions about so she could ask the vod'e later. That is if she could get the right ones alone without any adults in sight.

Ahsoka shook her head and took a deep breath. She needed t focus. She needed to...'Listen. Papa Plo says I have to listen.' She took another deep breath and closed her eyes. She wrapped the Force around her, tuning it to help her hearing zero in on conversations that would otherwise be muffled and hidden under layers of noise. 'Listen...Listen...Listen...'

"I thought this was was going to be a good thing for men like myself, but it's not. My whole business is going under, not up. I don't know what to do...Forget it! Bring me another round!"

Not him.

"You won't believe what I saw last night on the video screen. It was..."

Not him either.

"As soon as she gets done with her shift, I'm going to ask her out. I'll sweep her off her feet."

"You nuna bird! She'll never go out with someone like you. She's going to head back to my place with me!"

Ewww! Totally not them. She was starting to loose hope. 'One more...Just one more...'

"I just heard from a buddy of mine on Florrum right before he got himself murdered!"

'Murdered!' Ahsoka snapped out of her trance-like state, eyes darting around the bar until her senses picked up on the speaker.

A lean and shifty looking Nautolan leaning across a small table set back in a tiny alcove that had been somewhat hidden from view by the two would-be lovers of the dancer. He was speaking to an equally shifty looking Weequay pirate. Ahsoka casually strolled over to the alcove, leaning against the wall. At least she hoped she looked as casual as a clearly underage Togruta could in a bar.

"He had called me on the holo-transmitter, said he had said some really juicy information that he was willing to share if I got him off that rock. He turns around for a second and BOOM!" He slapped his hand down on the table for emphasis. "That cold-hearted witch shot him right between the eyes, a perfect kill-shot! Guess that dirt was as good as he was selling if she took him out."

"What's this witch's name?" The pirate's voice was rougher, not as smooth as the Nautolan's which made it easy to tell that the pirate was far removed from even the slight refinement of the Coruscant underground. "Though I probably already know."

"You probably do, but I'll tell you anyway. It's that bounty hunter Aurra Sing. I told Castas that working for her was bad news."

"I hear that mate!" the pirate chuckled. "She just happens to be the boss' ex and even he does his best to stay clear of her. Trouble is always following her around."

"Yeah...She's not worth it..."

Ahsoka was quickly running over what she had just heard. It was a lead! A real lead! Aurra Sing had been on Florrum long enough to kill someone. Maybe she was even still there!

The Padawan was so absorbed in reviewing the information that she failed to notice the warning from the Force. Failed to notice anything until an arm wrapped itself around her neck and she was swung around to face the pirate that had been talking. The Nautolan tightened his grip just enough in warning, but not enough to cut off her air as Ahsoka began to struggle and curse herself for not paying attention.

"Did you hear something interesting kid? We don't like little listeners?"

"Well I don't like being a choke-hold!" Ahsoka shot back as she lifted her foot and stamped down upon the foot belonging to her captor with all her weight before kicking his shin as hard as she could. The Nautolan gasped in pain and shock as Ahsoka wiggled free from his grip and darted around, sneaking a hand under her poncho.

"Just what are you reaching for?" He had turned faster than she had thought and suddenly held a pair of bright daggers in his green hands. A hush fall over the bar even as the music pulsed from the hidden speakers. All eyes were trained on her and as she looked around she saw that some of the patrons had pulled blasters out, fingers on the triggers, pointing them at her.

"Stand down now!" From the bar came the dull roar of Plo's voice and the comforting, familiar snap-hiss of a lightsaber as it was powered on. Ahsoka slowly stepped back until she was next to Plo, her own lightsaber humming in tune with his. The Nautolan scoffed as the blaster holders circled round them.

"Take a look around you Jedi," he sneered. "There's no way even you can take us all on."

"Are you sure that's a risk you want to take?" Plo ever the Jedi offered a last chance for surrounding them to back off, to let them go in peace. But none of the patrons showed even one little sign of backing down. Ahsoka frowned, suddenly feeling as though being a Jedi wasn't helping in this situation. Which to her didn't make any sense. This was Coruscant, the Republic. Jedi weren't the villains they were to the Separatists. Why then was everyone glaring at them more than normal?

Plo nudged her and the pair slowly began to back their way to the doors. "Hey that's enough out of yas!" shouted the very upset bartender who had been hoping for just one night where he didn't have a mess to clean up and police to call. "There won't be any shooting up my place tonight!"

They had reached the door, the patrons still following them. Ahsoka eyed them, narrowing her gaze as she allowed the Force to tint it just enough for her get specks of their aura. Yes they were angry, but there was one thing that for these patrons held more power than anger. She reached into her belt pouch and wrapped her hand around what she needed. "He's right you know. How about this? Drinks are on the house!" She yanked her hand from her pouch and flung it out. A mixture of credits in gold and sliver went flying through the air and the patrons, forgetting their anger scrambled after them.

Amid the cheers and demands for food and drink, Master and Padawan made it outside. Their sabers vanished into their hilts and were returned to their belts.

"When I said subtle little Soka that isn't what I meant." Ahsoka shrugged sheepishly.

"But I thought I was being subtle."

"That isn't the result that being subtle normally brings about..."

"And I did do as you told me Papa Plo. I listened just like you said and you were right. I was able to learn about a murder that Aurra Sing just committed!" The Kel Dor stopped and turned to study his foster daughter. She may not have been subtle, but she had gotten the results they needed just like her brother.

"And where did this murder take place little Soka?"

"Florrum. Aurra killed the man on Florrum." Plo smiled beneath his antiox mask. Ignoring the bikers outside the bar he slung an arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

"You did a good job in there little Soka. Now we must ready a ship and head to Florrum."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well, well my dear Aurra..." Hondo leaned back in his office chair, feet kicked up on a desk so cluttered it was a miracle that he ever found what he needed among the mess. "Once again you come to my door in a rather interesting predicament." Though interesting was hardly the word he would use for it. Bothersome, stupid, pointless were all very nice words. "When you get mixed up with Jedi it is never good business.

If he had been the one in charge of Boba, he would have refused to allow the boy to even talk about killing a Jedi, let along the Mace Windu. It was an insane, almost suicidal idea. But then again he couldn't exactly call Aurra Sing sane and he knew that would happily add the titles Jedi Hunter and Jedi Killer to Bounty Hunter.

 _ **"Aurra, I've got an incoming ssship. From the lookss of it we've got Jedi heading our way."**_ Boba turned quickly from where he had been staring blankly out the window, a spark of life in his eyes.

"It's got to be Windu."

"He sure took his time getting here," Aurra snorted and leveled her gaze on Hondo. "I want you to move Slave I to the outskirts Bossk and get those hostages ready."

 _ **"On it."**_

"Well Hondo are you in or out?" Her glare no longer had any effect on him so Hondo tossed back what remained of his drink before slamming his cup down and sitting up straight.

"No Aurra, I will not help you," he held up a hand when she opened her mouth, "But I will do nothing to stop you either. This fight is something you have created, not me so only you can see it through to the end." 'And probably not the end you want.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The outpost was quiet and for a moment Ahsoka wondered if Hondo had closed it down before she spotted the twisty pirate marching towards them calmly. She shook her head, remembering what she knew of Hondo. He probably sent all his people away rather than get them mixed up in a battle that wasn't their battle.

He was a pirate, one that blew hot or cold; but he did have some honor and knew when to back down.

Although Ahsoka still didn't trust him after that one time on Felucia. "Hello! Hello to both of you and welcome to Florrum and my humble little outpost!" Ahsoka's markings over her eyes lowered. Hondo was a little over-the-top, but this time something seemed off.

"I assume that you are here to make sure that we walk directly into Aurra's trap."

"You are correct Master Jedi," Hondo's voice lowered and he gestured for them to follow him. "She and the boy are in the bar. Don't ask me what her plan is because she didn't tell me that much."

"And might I ask the reason why you telling us all this?" Even Plo didn't seem to be sure as to why the pirate was working with them.

"I have my issues with the Jedi, but even I know that without this galaxy goes to pot." Hondo crossed his arms as they reached the building. "Also so that you know that I am not involved with any of this."

Plo nodded. He had met many such a being that operated outside the law of the Republic. They weren't big fans of the Order simply because the Jedi got in their way from time to time, but they respected them and knew that without them things would be a lot worse. Plo could respect that.

He turned to look at Ahsoka. "Remember what I told you Ahsoka. The key here is patience."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a far cry from the Moshi Bar on Coruscant. There was no music, no neon lights, and no other patrons. Instead there was just Aurra, seated at a table in a small room that was lit with rays of sunlight cutting through windows that had been set in the ceiling. It was dark and a little dusty as Plo took his seat across from her.

"You don't listen well do you?" Aurra scoffed as she glared at him. "You just played a bad hand Jedi and it will cost you big time." Plo just stared at her as he heard movement behind him and felt the muzzle of a blaster rest aganist the back of his head.

"You're not the Jedi I wanted," the holder of the blaster spoke. He was young and the tone was a whiny one as if he had been denied a treat. "I wanted Windu." Plo shook his head.

"There are two different ways we can do this. The easy way or the hard way." His tone was that of when he spoke to a misbehaving youngling. Aurra rolled his eyes.

"Can you hear me Bossk?" she asked into her com using a sickly sweet tone.

 _ **"Read you loud and clear bossss."**_

"Good...Be ready to execute the hostages the minute I give the word."

 _ **"Undersstood."**_ Plo again shook his head sadly.

"You are so blind. You have lost before we have even started, but you just can't admitt it."

"You're the one who's blind old man!" Hidden behind a pillar Ahsoka rolled her eyes. That was no insult, just a cheap shot that had missed its mark. "I'm prepared to kill you, those freaks I have hostage...I will burn this whole place to the ground if it will give Boba the revenge he wants and needs!"

"Really Aurra?" Plo tapped a claw on the table. "From what you just said that sounds more like something that you want and not what young Boba wants." That was her cue.

Ahsoka leapt out from her hiding place, lightsaber blazing as in the same moment she turned it on she sliced through the antenna sticking out of the bounty hunter's head. She wrapped her thin arm around the woman's neck in as near a choke-hold as she could get while bring her blade up near her face.

She looked across the table to the boy, to Boba who gasped and pressed the blaster muzzle further into Plo's head. "Don't even think about!" she hissed at him and watched his eyes go big.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Aurra? Aurra are you there? Come in...Blasst it." Bossk hitched his rifle up over his shoulder and stared down at the remaining two Clones. "Well that'sss bad newss for you boysss. If I don't hear back from Aurra sssoon I have to leave and that meansss you both get fried."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Let Aurra go you Jedi scum!"

"No chance on this rock!"

"Don't pay this brat any mind Boba. She's to weak to actually do it, to do anything. She's not you." Ahsoka huffed.

"I'll agree with you on that one lady." Her baby-blue eyes glared across the table at the boy. "I'm not a murderer like the pair of you are!"

"I am not a murderer!" There was actually hurt in Boba's voice at the accusation. "But I want justice and I will have it!"

"We all want justice here." Plo's voice was calm, but inside his was hurting and he could feel the Force hurting too. This was what the war was doing. He saw it clearly before him. His daughter with a stranglehold on a woman, lightsaber burning bright near her neck while a boy only slightly younger held a blaster to his head. In this moment they weren't children.

They were soliders with no fear of killing when forced to.

"Don't listen to them Boba." The boy was wavering just a little. His resolve weaking.

"I promise that if you come quietly no harm whatsoever will fall upon you."

"But...But..." Boba's hand began to shake as he stared at Aurra who kept shaking her head. Sure Aurra wasn't the perfect mother, but she was all he had and he just couldn't..."I can't let you die Aurra! I can't loose you too!"

"Don't worry Boba...You won't." She winked and warning bells blared in the Force for those who could hear.

"Aurra!" Boba yelled as he suddenly pulled the blaster from Plo's head and shot around the Jedi at the Togruta girl who let go of Aurra to block his shots. The female bounty hunter laughed as she jammed an elbow into Ahsoka's ribs. Plo slammed his fists on the table, flipping it onto its side. There were a pair of thuds as darts slammed into the top and he waved a hand, sending Boba flying backwards.

Aurra turned on the Padawan who crouched near the stairs and fired shot after shot from her duel pistols. Slightly winded from the elbow jab, Ahsoka fought to keep up before the table flew in between the two.

The table blew into shards from the relentless firing of Aurra's blasters, sending the girl and woman scrambling for protection. Plo grabbed his chance and dashed forward, slicing through the pistols with his saber and holding the point to Aurra's throat. "This fight is over! Now surrender!"

Boba lifted his head and rose to his knees. He was still shaken from being tossed by nothing. He saw Aurra cornered. He couldn't let her be taken. "Now Aurra!" he shouted and flung a small disc into the center of the room. It beeped, lights blinked.

"Bomb!" Ahsoka just had time to shout before it exploded and sent them all running or tripping. Aurra, laughing happily was the first to push herself to her feet amid the smoke and little fires.

"Let's go Boba! Hurry!" The boy tried to run after Aurra, but invisible chains wrapped themselves around him and dragged him back to the arms of the Kel Dor which held onto him tightly.

"Help! Help me Aurra please! Help me!" The female bounty hunter turned to see the captured boy, arm outstretched and pleading for her help. Tears were starting to run down his face.

Aurra hesitated for just a moment. Then she saw the Padawan out of the corner of her eyes slowly jumping to her feet. No...She couldn't risk being caught just to save some little brat that she didn't really care about anyway. If she wanted to see this through she needed to cut the weight and run to fight another day.

So that's what Aurra did. She turned her back on the frighten boy and ran with Ahsoka close behind her.

"No! Aurra don't leave me! No!" Boba cried, then stopped when he realized it was pointless. The Jedi turned him around, knelt on the ground; but Boba barely took any notice.

"Boba tell me where the hostages are. I need to know."

"She left me...Aurra left me behind...I can't believe...Why?"

"Boba those men are innocent and if you don't tell me where they are then Aurra is going to kill them!"

"Aurra...She left me..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hondo had gathered some of his crew in the outpost courtyard. He didn't want any of them in the bar.

Suddenly the doors opened and Aurra came running out like the hounds of hell were after her. She lunged for one of their speeder bikes, kicked and scratching and punching out the trio of men that had been working on it. She gave no sign that she saw any of them as she jumped on it, revved the engines and took off.

Not even two minutes later the Padawan came running out. She paused just long enough to find a bike with no owner. Using everything she had she ran to the bike, jumped on, revved the engines and took off after Aurra.

One of his men raised their rifle and Hondo pushed it back down. This was not their fight. Not this time.

Instead Hondo sat and waited. Waited, waited...

Then the Jedi Master appeared. An angry, sad, and confused Boba in his grasp. "He will not tell me where the hostages are. Perhaps you can talk some sense into him." Boba angrily shrugged free of the grip on his shoulders.

"Boba...You need to tell the Jedi where the Clones are." As Hondo thought he might, the boy snapped.

"Why? Why should I tell him what he wants to know? Why should he get them back? I'm alone...No one came back to me. So why? Why?"

Hondo stood and stepped closer to Boba. He rested a hand on the shaking shoulder and bent down to peer into the conflicted eyes of a lost child. "Because Boba telling him would be the honorable thing to do and it is something your father would want to do. Something he would have done himself."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aurra was good, but so was Ahsoka.

The teenager chased the bounty hunter through a narrow canyon pass. The walls arching up over them and dirst forming tails for their stolen bikes.

Ahsoka pushed her bike to the max, bringing out her lightsaber and lighting up as he came up behind Aurra. The woman turned and glared as Ahsoka pushed the bike further, going up one side to roll over Aurra's hand and come down right next to her on the other side.

Before she even had a chance to reach out and disable Aurra's speeder-bike, the bounty hunter slammed her bike into Ahsoka's and the Togruta slammed into the wall. Aurra laughed and cranked her own bike to the max, speeding away as Ahsoka fell back behind.

 _ **"Ahsoka don't chase after Aurra!**_ She glanced down at her com. _**"She's leading you on a chase away from the vod'e. Turn around and go to coordinates 1-5-7-9 instead."**_

She didn't answer Plo. Instead she slowed her bike and turned to race down another canyon pass in the direction she had been directed.

When Aurra looked back she could only see the stirring dust the Padawan's bike was making. She frowned.

This was not going the way she had planed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sssorry boysss, but time'ss up!"

Blaster bolts raced past Bossk and the bounty hunter turned before jumping out of the way as a little Togruta speed up fast on a speeder-bike.

Ahsoka leapt off the bike, letting it slam into the ground as she landed behind the men and freed them from their bindings with her saber. They wasted no time in yanking down their gags before Kilian reached down and yanked Bossk's rife away from him and pointed it at the hunter. "Don't even think about moving!" he ordered.

They heard the roar of another bike as it came flying over the ground. Like Ahsoka, Aurra jumped from her bike and it crashed into Ahsoka's. The expolosion knocked them from the feet.

Shaking her head, Ahsoka lifted herself up and watched as Aurra ran up the ramp of Slave I. Ahsoka didn't stop to think. She latched onto one of the ships wings as it began to lift off from the ground.

Aurra looked out the viewport and snarled. She would not be taken down by some snot-nose brat that was even worse than Boba and didn't know her place. She jerked the ship to one side and Ahsoka faltered, feet slipping.

Still the Padawan refused to quiet. She was Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker and she would not give up!

She pulled herself back onto the wing, switched on her saber and sliced through the wing cutting off the ship and sending it off balance.

She slipped again, sliding onto the viewport where she came face to face with Aurra Sing. She jabbed her lightsaber through the transparisteel, nearly hitting Aurra's face. The bounty hunter in turn grabbed a blaster and began shooting off shot after shot. Ahsoka deflected each shot back into the cockpit then flipped away as the transparisteel shattered sending sharp fragments everywhere.

Ahsoka called on the Force to help her land, to cushion herself. Feet firmly back on the ground she looked up and watched.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No! No! Come on you hunk of junk! NO!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Slave I went down somewhere beyond where they could see, but Ahsoka didn't care. All that mattered was that they had saved the men, Master Windu was safe, and his would-be murdered would soon be locked up.

That was all that mattered.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The twins were there waiting with Master Windu for them. Ahsoka could feel Boba's eyes boring into her back as she ran to greet them when both Masters had nodded their okay. Just like she had felt Boba's eyes bore into her every-time she had said "Papa Plo" where he could hear it.

She happily accepted Analise's hug and Anakin's hand as they watched Mace. The man was himself staring at Boba and Ahsoka noticed it was a sad stare as he knelt on the ground. Boba also seemed a little sad, but Ahsoka could see and feel the anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Being captured has helped me see that the acts I committed were terrible, horrible and I never should have done them." Sharp eyes jerked up and hate blazed within them for the Master looking at him with sadness and pity. "But it's your fault I did those acts. It's all you fault because if you hadn't killed my father I would never had done them. It's all your fault and I'll never, ever forgive you!"

Mace sighed and slowly stood. "You need to Boba or your hate will consume you and there will be nothing left. I'm afraid you have little choice." He looked at the troopers and shook his head. "Where you are going, I wish it was better. Maybe someday it will be." Mace nodded. "Take him away men."

From the safety of her sister's arms, Ahsoka watched as Boba was lead off by the troopers.

"You didn't have a choice Uncle Mace." Analise's voice was soft, soothing. "He'll learn to see that. He'll come to understand..."

"Maybe Analise...But he is a child of war. A child who saw the murder of his only family." The Jedi Master frowned at the floor beneath his feet. "His future will never be one of light and happiness I fear."

Ahsoka shivered and stared at the door Boba had gone through.

In a way she was like him. She was a child of war.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **vod'e-brothers, sisters, comrades**


	52. Interlude-The Difference

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: I've made it to Mackinac Island. Fingers cross everything goes well this time and I will be here until November:) As I stated last time I might be taking 2-3 weeks off at some point during the summer, but it is much more likely that updates will slow down. This will become more true between Memorial Day and Labor Day when business on the island picks up. I will not stop writing or posting, just be aware that chapters and interludes will start coming more slowly. As soon as I am able I will return to the regular schedule.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-The Difference**

She was a child of war.

She should have been asleep. She knew that. Normally it was easy to fall asleep in the spare room at Padme's flat that had slowly become her secret bedroom for those rare nights when Anakin was able to sneak out and bring her along. Ahsoka always felt guilty on those nights because her brother and sister-in-law rarely got anytime alone, just the two of them.

But Padme would always insist on Ahsoka spending the night with them. They had the perfect excuse after all if anyone asked. Padme was giving Ahsoka one-on-one lessons about politics and sometimes those lessons ran a little long so of course the Padawan would spend the night. Plus Padme always joked about how it wasn't fair that Obi-Wan and Analise always got to play parents all the time. She wanted a turn once in a while too.

So a spare bedroom was Ahsoka's room now. There were clothes in the closet that she only wore at Padme's. Her bed was big and covered with the softest of blankets and plushy pillows. There was a spare pack in the corner for missions and no matter how hard she tried there were always piles of datapads and parts and holobooks laying here and there.

The flat had become her second home. One that Ahsoka loved as much as the Temple.

Normally it was easy to fall asleep, but tonight she just couldn't. She couldn't because she couldn't stop thinking about Boba Fett, about how he was a child of war like her. They were children of war because they were growing up during war. Heck she was even fighting in it, held the rank of Commander and lead men into battle.

Like Boba she had seen people cut down in front of her. Men that she called her vod'e and treated her like a little sister when they weren't fighting. Boba had seen his father killed at the very start of the war. Had watched as Mace Windu had cut him down.

Boba had been filled with rage, a need for revenge. She had seen Boba fight, had heard his voice laced with hatred for Jedi like her and longing to see Mace broken and dead.

That's why she sat up awake and not asleep though she was tired. She was afraid. She was afraid that one day something might happen to her sisters, her brother, her foster father, her uncles, or Force forbid Rex. Ahsoka was afraid that one day she would watch as something, as someone cut down her family, her dearest friends and she would become like Boba. She would become consumed with anger and a need for revenge.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and shivered. She didn't want to be like that. She didn't want to. She didn't...

 _Snips?_ The door to her room slide open as her brother and Master walked in, rubbing his eyes. He had felt her fear through their Bond, felt her fighting sleep even though she was so tired. Padme had woken when he had and taken one look at his face before she was nudging him out and demanding he go get Ahsoka. _Snips what's wrong?_

She shook her head and Anakin sighed. _Alright you asked for it._ He marched over to the bed and scooped the fourteen year old up as though she weighed no more than a feather. Anakin shook his head. She was still eating like Analise. Barely when she was stressed or upset. He might have to sic Rex on her.

 _Put me down Skyguy! I'm not a baby anymore!_

 _No way Snips. If making you stay with Padme and I will get you to open up and then sleep we'll make you do it until your thirty!_ Ahsoka winced. That was no empty threat.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Padme had Ahsoka's spot in the middle of the bed all set up and ready. The pillows had been plumped and the covers pulled back. Grinning Anakin tossed Ahsoka lightly into the bed. The Togruta glared at her big brother before squeaking as Padme pulled up the covers and tucked her in tightly.

"Now Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker you are going to tell us just why you are up so late and scared." Anakin joined his wife and sister, giving Ahsoka The Look. The Look that meant she was going to spill her guts whether she wanted to or not and it would just be faster for her spill them on her own.

"I'm scared I'm going to become like Boba..." Her voice was muffled. Padme frowned.

"What was that Soka?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to become like Boba!" She wiggled deeper under the covers. She refused to look at her siblings.

"What do you mean Snips?"

"It's just that...I'm afraid if I see you guys get killed, I'll become so angry like Boba all I'll want is to have revenge!" Anakin shook his head.

"I don't believe that Snips." His baby sister sat up, staring at him with wide eyes.

"It could! I mean Boba loved his dad and I'm sure Jango was a great dad to him. I love you all and you're all a great family to me. But I'm a child of war too like Boba and I don't want to loose you and..."

"Stop right there Ahsoka." Anakin pushed his sister gently back down. "You know what we believe about death."

"There is no death, there is the Force," Ahsoka recited as Padme stroked her her head. "That means when we die we just return to the Force."

"Which means if something happens we'll never truly be gone," Padme pointed out. "We'll always be there watching out for you because we'll be a part of the Force which is always with you."

"Oh...I guess I forgot." Ahsoka snuggled down under the covers, feeling better. "It's just I heard everyone talking about Boba and I guess..."

"You thought you and he were more alike than you thought?" Anakin climbed back under the covers and the pair snuggled the Padawan in between them. "You're not like Boba Ahsoka. For one thing if something happens to us there are so many people ready to step in and help take care of you. They won't let you loose your way. For another thing I know you and you would never let vengence become the only focus in your life. You're so strong Ahsoka and brave and..."

The Padawan listened to her brother's voice. There was a reason he was her hero and it wasn't because he was this powerful Jedi Knight that could cut down a ton of battle droids in a minute without blinking an eye or brought fearsome bounty hunters and pirates to their knees in fear. It was because of this. Because with a single word, one gesture he could banish all those unseen monsters that plagued her and kept her up at night.

Ahsoka yawned softly and nuzzled deeper into the pillow that smelled of flowers like Padme and oil like Anakin. To others it might have been a strange scent, but to her it was home. Just like home smelled like fruit from Analise or tea from Obi-Wan or deep and heavy incense from Papa Plo.

Her eyelids felt heavy and she yawned. She could feel the love and protection of her big brother, her Master, her hero covering her in an even softer blanket than the one tucked in tight around her. She really was far too big to be sharing a bed with her brother and his wife, but right then Ahsoka was far too sleepy to put an argument.

"Ani I think she fell asleep," Padme gently pointed out. Anakin sighed.

"And here I was doing such a good job of giving a big pep talk." Padme giggled quietly and leaned over her sleeping sister to kiss her husband.

"I'm sure you'll get plenty more chances Ani. It's the perfect practice for when we have our own little ones." She pulled away grinning. "And I hope they are just like Ahsoka and Analise and you."

"We'll be in trouble then."

In between them Ahsoka smiled. Even as she fell off the edge into sleep she heard their words.

That night Ahsoka didn't have nightmares of bloody battles, of loosing her family.

Instead Ahsoka's dreams were of a large garden where she was surrounded by more nieces and nephews than she could count.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **vod'e-brothers, sisters, comrades**


	53. Chapter Thirty-Three:Even The Good Go

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: I'm on the Mack:) LOL**

 **Yes I made it safely to Mackinac Island and yay the apartment I'm staying at has internet. So far everything is good. I'm actually living in an apartment that's part of like this little family compound because the owner lives in front, her niece lives in the house on the other side, and her sister lives across the little alley street. It's an old established island family so my parents and brother feel a lot better about me being here this year.**

 **However it is cold! In fact while I was working on this during April 17th and 16th, we were under a winter storm warning! I could hear snowmobiles (the only private motor vehicle allowed to be owned by island residents) going up and down the streets (my dorm is actually just down the highway from the school). In fact the storm was so bad (it coated every place on the island in ice) that my boss called off work on the 16th! Extra time for writing and playing SWTOR (where I am proud to report that I have finished both Knigths of the Fallen Empire and Knights of the Eternal Throne with my Jedi Consular and it has given me ideas about doing a SWTOR fic one day):)**

 **As for writing I should be able to stick to the original schedule right now. We're only getting the stores set up (there are two locations, one which has three separate stores). Once things get going I will have a better idea of working out my times to write because I will have a pretty much set schedule (I'm hoping I'm working in the mornings starting at 8 am and going into the afternoon). There still might be gaps in updates as the season picks up, so please be patient. I will only be here through October 8th which is the planned date for me to return home.**

 **Thank you to Hope reigns on and Guest H for the reviews. Guest H if you've seen Clone Wars you'll know that this isn't the last time we've seen Boba so he will be back at least once more;)**

 **Onto this week's chapter full of GIRL POWER! It's a reunion of friends as Satine, worried about what appears to be spreading corruption asks two of her biggest friends and supporters for a visit to Mandalore to see if they can see what she sees...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-The challenge of hope is to overcome corruption- Corruption, Clone Wars Season Three**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Even The Good Go Bad**

Padme didn't need to look behind her to know that she would see shock and disbelief written all over her sister's face. She didn't need to look because she knew that same shock and disbelief was showing through the cracks of her normally perfect politician's mask.

Around them in pods were her fellow Senators and Representatives, most of whom were applauding or cheering or whatever acts of glee and happiness were most common to their species.

They were happy because the Senate had voted to uphold trade sanctions, penalties against the Council of Neutral Systems. Fifteen hundred systems that had elected not to get involved in the war for fear of what it could do to their own homes. Many of which were still recovering from their own smaller, but no less devastating wars.

A council that was led by none other than their good friend and supporter, Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore.

It was no surprise that the sanctions had come down the hardest on Mandalore. Satine had never kept it a secret that she had found the current administration of the Galactic Republic to be vile and corrupt, easily swayed by credits and not morals.

Mandalore needed help though. All the neutral systems needed help. What few trade routes that had been open were seeing little use as the machine of war drained the most vital of resources and sent them to other systems deemed more worthy by the government. Since Mandalore wasn't involved in the war, they had no pressing need for supplies, resources that other war-supporting planets did.

In that session a message had been shown. Satine had been pleading and that was a rare sight for even a pacifist Mandalorian did not plead. It went against their warrior blood even if they didn't believe in violence. She had pleaded for the Senate to allow more trade routes to be opened to Mandalore and the Neutral Systems. They simply weren't getting enough through the legal means which meant that a black market was now flourishing rather well on the planet which had prices rising fast and corruption fast growing and hard to keep track of.

More open trade routes meant more supplies could be gotten to them, the black market could ebb a bit, prices lower and become more stable. Maybe even the now rampant corruption could be pushed back. It meant that the Council of Neutral Systems could thrive, survive through the war.

There had hardly been any debate. Few voices out of thousands spoke up for the opening of new trade routes. Their well-thought out speeches and reasoning drowned out by the jeers and cries that those weak systems were getting no more than what they deserved. It served them right to be near starving. Some, colder and meaner than most had bellowed out that perhaps all trade routes with Mandalore and the Neutral Systems should be closed off. That would smarten them up right quick.

In the end the Chancellor had waved his hands graciously, shrugged and said that cutting off all trade would make the Republic no better than the Separatists. In that same vein though he could not open more trade routes as that would take away from their forces.

In one stroke the grandfatherly man cut off the Council of Neutral Systems. Leaving them to find ways to make it on their own.

Padme turned to leave her pod and looked to see the heartbroken face on Analise.

Their friend was in trouble and needed their help. But how?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Good news seemed to take almost forever to reach her these days. Bad news seemed to reach her desk in the blink of an eye. Even from some place as far as Coruscant.

Satine wanted to burry her face in her arms and sob, but she was Mandalorian and the Duchess. She was stronger than that. She needed to be stronger than that. She had to be strong for her people, for the systems that trusted her to fight for their to be neutral.

It didn't feel like that long since she had been forced to travel to the seat of the Republic to fight for that right. To push back against those who wanted to draw more and more systems into the war. A fight she had just barely been able to win. One Satine knew she probably would have lost in the end had not she trusted in her friends.

Her friends...

Satine slowly sat up. She had always done her best to fight her own fights on her own. That was just who she was. But this fight...This fight was too big for her to fight on her own.

She needed help and she knew just who to ask.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the surface their mission was all on the level. An innocent diplomatic visit to Sundari after a very formal invitation had been extended from the ruler of Mandalore, Duchess Satine Kryze herself to her two close friends Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo and Jedi Knight Commander Analise Skywalker-Kenobi. The wording, vague and political had hinted at a veiled plea for her friends to come and help the Duchess convince the Senate to open more trade routes.

There was nothing at all in the invitation that alarmed any of the watchdogs who were quick to jump on even one random word that might hint at anti-Repubic feelings or agreeing with the Separatist and cry traitor.

What those hounds didn't see or hear was the hushed conversations between Senator and Knight Commander. The quickly made and executed plan. When crates and boxes were loaded onto Padme's J-type diplomatic barge they simply shrugged and assumed it was the many elaborate dresses and jewels and headdresses a Senator and former Queen of Naboo would wear during her visit with another planetary royal.

They shrugged whatever body part they used to shrug in whatever manner their species shrugged and moved onto to other targets.

There was no way that even as outspoken as she was and as kind as the other was that the pair would ever cross the Senate by giving Mandalore aid.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This time there was more than one lone guide and a guard waiting to greet her guests. This time she was there at the landing pad in full royal regalia with her loyal guards lined up on either side as Padme's ship came in.

Here and not before her people could Satine let the worry show her on her face. Tensions were running high in Sundari as they were everywhere on Mandalore in the domed cities. People wanted supplies, they wanted to not feel hunger gnawing at their insides as one went further down the classes. They wanted to stop turning to the black market where goods were expensive and often not what was promised.

The black market was dangerous, but Satine's people were starting to become desperate. They were nearing their breaking point and as the ramp extended to let the passengers off, Satine wasn't sure how she would keep that breaking point from coming.

Not when it seemed her own officals were all too willing to turn a blind eye to the sufferings of the people so thaty could make some sort of profit.

This was war after all.

The Duchess did smile a little to see her friends' outfits. Shades of blue and white, though Analise's brow was furrowed as she tugged at the skirts of the gown that Padme had probably stuffed her in. On her last visit to Coruscant Satine had been amused to learn that Padme treated their dear Jedi friend as a sort of doll and was always sending her new outfits. Most of which did conform to the Jedi rules for modest dress, but many of which were kept in a closet in Padme's flat. Something that Analise's adopted Togruta sister had been all too-eager to show the Duchess and had called them "Analise's royal wear", a tongue-in-cheek reference to Analise's public nickname of Jedi Princess.

"Senator Amidala, Master Skywalker-Kenobi." The Duchess curtsied as did her guests. How all three of the women hated the formalities that forced them to behave as if this was any other diplomatic visit. Even at this private greeting, there were eyes watching that would talk.

"We are honored by your greeting Duchess and by your invitation to visit Mandalore."

"As I am honored by your acceptance." Satine gestured and lead the group away from the landing pad. "Word has reached me that many in the Senate have become somewhat upset by Mandalore's continued decision to remain neutral in the war and have decided to push back against that decision. But my people are tired of war and I cannot regret my choice..."

"No one in the Senate would dream of asking you to choose war over the welfare of your people," Padme cut in. Even as she spoke them though the words felt hollow and fake. Something she knew Satine could see. They were politician's words. Words that sounded as though they contained something, but were really empty of any sort of meaning. "If you have any concerns about trade, than we can sit down and talk them through." They had reached the royal Buirk'alor-class airspeeder and Padme slid into her seat first choosing to put Analise between her and Satine. It would not only show a powerful message about the new friendship between Jedi and Mandalore, but it would also allow the older women to share the younger. "There are many in the Senate who will never neglect Mandalore or forget her and her people. Many will stand with you and vote to give you the help you need."

"The FoJ stand with you," Analise whispered so softly it was bearly head by the Duchess. Satine smiled. "Some supplies are being offloaded even as we speak by trusted members of Padme's guard. I know it's not enough..."

"But every little bit helps." Satine patted the smaller, paler hand before sitting up and speaking more loudly for the benefit of the ears. "The help that Mandalore needs now is for the Senate to allow more trade routes to be opened up so that we can trade more freely for what we need."

"Don't give up Satine." Padme placed her hand over Satine's. "No matter what it looks like, we are making progress in the Senate. With just a little more time we should..." Satine shook her head.

"Please forgive me for interrupting Padme, but I did not bring either of you here to talk about politics. I was hoping that I would get the chance to show off my New Mandalore to you both." The Duchess smirked at Analise. "After all Analise did not see very much of it less time."

The speeder headed through the tunnel that connected the landing pad to the city as Padme laughed.

"When we got your invitation, Senator Organa did tease us about the traditional Mandalore welcome with all the royal court. But I see no royal court in sight, but there is more than just a guard as there was when Analise and Obi-Wan came that first time."

"Mainly because of Obi-Wan." Analise pretended to sigh. "My poor husband the flirt who doesn't know he is a flirt and breaks the heart of many who cross his path without meaning to." A rude, flat beep issued forth from the pink and sliver astromech that Satine had quickly learned was more Analise's bodyguard than anything else and had been accidentally programmed to hate men.

Satine laughed, truly laughed and the other women joined in. "Can you blame me? I wanted my two sisters-in-arms all to myself before forcing you to face the hounds." The laughter rang again as the speeder raced into the bright daylight of Sundari where the Duchess and her guests were greeted with joyous shouts and thunderous applause.

Confetti rang down from the top of towering buildings as citizens pushed each other good naturedly for a chance to see the guests. Children wiggled around those taller to see and cheer for the great Jedi Princess whose adventures were holo-net legends. She was a hero who they trooped along with in their games even if they were peaceful now and did not war. The adults cheered for all three riders in the speeder equally for they knew more than just the legends.

Padme and Satine were amused to see that Analise still blushed bright red when put into a spotlight. "You would think that you would be used to this by now," Padme gently teased her secret sister as she nudged her than raised a hand to wave like Satine.

"A Jedi does not seek fame or recognition," Analise bit back at the Senator with no real feeling as she waved her hand and smiled at a small little girl who tugged on her mother's tunic and began to crow about how the Jedi Princess had waved and smiled at her. "This is the Mandalorian welcome Bail warned us about." Katee's domed head whirled about, clearly unhappy about the all people, the unseen threats against her Mistress.

"We are Mandalore and we are a people of tradition. Would you expect anything less?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't a private landing pad where he set his Shekelesh-class freight gunship down, but Tee Va didn't really care. Private landing pads might be more secure, but more questions would be asked and questions were never a good thing when one was a smuggled like he was.

The Moogan followed his men down the ramp. His yellow eyes scanned the dock. Today was either his lucky day or his unlucky day. There was nobody there. His heckles went up, but Va smoothed them down.

This was a gift and he couldn't afford to turn such a gift down. Not with the credits he and his crew stood to make if this deal went through without a hitch.

"Hurry it up then!" he barked and waved a green-skinned arm back at the babbling Gotal that served more as heavy-lifters than anything else. "Get that blasted tea offloaded and be quick."

"Hey boss!" One of his loyal men, a Moogan of course for Va would have none other as part of his inner circle was frowning he pointed to a human male getting closer and closer. "Looks like the custom official's coming round." Va nodded than rose to his full height which was rather impressive for a Moogan than adjusted his gold headdress with the long purple fabric denoting his high rank.

Although it galled him, Va bowed to the human. "An honor my good sir. It is a rather fine day on Mandalore yes?" The man's eyes narrowed at the towering figure and Va's hope that his height would be off-putting to the smaller human male was dashed. 'Cursed Mandalores! Always full of more guts than sense-able humans!'

"Yes it is a rather nice day and I would hate for anything to happen that would ruin it." Va tilted his head. There was something hidden in the official's voice that he couldn't make out. He shook his head and spread his arms wide in a show of confusion.

"I'm not sure what you mean sir..." The official rolled his eyes and made a show of checking the datapad in his hand before pointdly tapping the screen.

"Look let's not pretend to not as smart as we really are. I know you know what I mean. I have here in my hands today's schedule and you my friend are not on it. So in that case I would like to know just what is being unloaded on my docks." The official placed his left fist on his hip, eyebrow raised.

Va gave an internal sigh as he reached into the pouch where he kept his credit ingots and pulled out a handful. It was always painful to part with credits, but he would recoup what he lost in this bribe. "I am sure it was just a clerical error sir." He dropped the credits into the hand the official held out. The man shook his hand, making the ingots jump as he counted them before slipping them into a pocket.

"Well to make sure such errors don't happen in the future be sure that you and your crew deal directly with me." The man held his datapad back up and tapped at the screen, no doubt shifting things around to hid the unscheduled arrival.

"Of course sir," Va sighed again knowing that he would be handing over more bribes to the man. It wouldn't have been worth it normally, but this racket was just too good a business opportunity to pass up.

"You got lucky today my friend. Normally I've got five times as many guys wandering around here." The official waved a hand to indicate the empty docks. "But a couple of big-shots are visiting so they're all at this silly parade." The official rolled his eyes. It was clear he did not think much of the parade or whoever the big-shots were that were visiting.

Va chuckled. "I've never been one to belive in luck sir." At least that was one thing the Jedi got right.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"My esteemed colleagues, fellow leaders of Mandalore, and my dear friends." The Prime Minister humbly bowed his head and Analise did her best not to snort. She hadn't liked the man upon her first meeting of him and she still didn't like the man. Padme gently nudged her and shook her head. The Senator didn't much care for the Prime Minister either. "It is my sad duty to inform you that Mandalore's continue neutrality in this war has led to widespread suffering of the people. As this war between the Republic and Separatists rages on, trade routes that once provided vital ways of getting supplies and resources too and from Mandalore have closed. As the Republic has refused to open up new routes for our use, the people have been forced to turn to the corrupt black market..."

"Oh do shut up Almec!" snapped Minister of the Interior, a man named Armatan, He glared at Almec. "We all know what's going out outside those doors. You don't have to bloody remind us." Padme glanced over at Analise who had shifted slightly in her spot on the step just below Padme who stood next to Satine on her throne. She saw the Jedi's eyes take on that hazy, dreamy cast that she had learned meant that Analise was using her special gift to read the auras, the moods of people. It was a helpful tool in these situations, though it meant Analise would most likely have a headache later depending on deep she read. "What those of us gathered here want to know is what is going to be done to fix this problem!"

The woman seated next to Armatan, who had been introduced to them as the Minister of Finance shook her head. "The answer is clear. We should not be needed to use smugglers to feed, cloth, and bring our people medicine. Mandalore should not be paying smugglers to keep her people alive!" Armatan leapt from his chair and turned on the woman.

"It doesn't matter whether or not we want to do it woman! It is a question of need." He sneered at her before jabbing a finger in her face. "Besides what do you care if we use smugglers or legal means. You work with the cursed Trade Federation. I'm sure both of you make a profit no matter what is used!" The Minister of Finance's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger. She jumped from her chair and slapped Armatan's finger away.

"How dare you accuse me of such dealings? I resent that!" Almec, deciding to try and do his job as Prime Minister stepped into the middle. But the two Ministers were too busy shouting and hurling insults back and forth that his pleas for calm and quiet fell on deaf ears.

"I do feel sorry for the Prime Minister," Padme whispered to Satine as she leaned over the arm of the throne so that she couldn't be heard. "With everything that is happening he must be overwhelemed." Satine smiled. She knew just how bad her Ministers and her Ruling Council could be.

"Well Padme if you willing to volunteer as our new negoitator than please be my guest." The Senator's brow furrowed as she thought for a moment.

"I'll do it." The pair of heads snapped to Analise who has snapped free from her trance. "I'm no Obi-Wan, but I'll do my best. Maybe a new voice is exactly what they need to hear right now." She smiled a little. "Besides Mandalore has to get use to Jetii again doesn't she?" From the looks on Satine and Padme's faces it was clear that they weren't happy about her going before the council, but they nodded. "If I might be permitted to speak before the Ruling Council?" Though soft her voice carried.

Almec stared at her as though he could not understand why a visitor, let alone a Jedi would wish to speak at the meeting. The history between them was not good. She looked back at Satine who nodded and Padme who smiled. The Prime Minister sighed and nodded, gesturing with a sweeping hand for Analise to take his place. "By all means Master Jedi. If you have something to say that could help us than we wish to hear it." His tone suggested the opposite in fact.

Out of the corner of her eye Satine watched as panel popped open on Analise's droid Katee. She thought she saw something sparking, but the panel was quickly closed as Padme laid a hand on the domed head and whispered "Hush Katee. No sparking the politicians...At least not right now." The Duchess shook her head slightly and wondered if she could have such a droid found for herself.

It would certianly make council meetins more fun.

"Listen I can hear your worries and you frustration. It is the same worry and frustration I hear no matter if I am in the Senate or the Temple or even out in the field." She took a deep breath. She could feel them staring at her and even sense the faint hatred that still lingered after so many generations. Analise closed her eyes for a moment before pushing on. "I'm not a politician nor even a leader, but I can tell you right here and now that sitting and arguing over what to do isn't going to fix anything. In fact it could just make things worse for the people of Mandalore." All the council sat up straighter. They hadn't liked that at all, but Analise knew the truth had to be let out. "I might not know much, but I do know how important trade routes are and I know that new ones can help Mandalore. Above all the black market must be avoided in favor of clear and legal trade."

"And just how do you propose we go about this plan of avoiding the black market?"

"Senator Amidala is here and she is more than willing to talk to the Republic on your behalf. It could provide secruity and..."

"Stop there!" Armatan sprung to his feet again as he glared at the smaller woman. "You want us to place our trust in a government whose own use of the black market far exceeds Mandalore's?" For once the Minister of Finance nodded, agreeing with her sometime foe.

"I agree totally." She sneered at the Jedi. "Who do you think you are Jetii to come here and tell us how things ought to be done? You're nothing more than a slave to hypocritical and corrupt government." She jabbed a finger at Padme. "You even came here with a member of the Senate!"

As one the council erupted into debate, into fighting, into pure insults. Analise opened her mouth, than closed it tightly and squeezed her hands together. She had said she was no Obi-Wan. She wasn't even Padme.

Padme watched Satine from the corner of her eye. The older woman was angry, fists clenching on the arms of her throne as she watched the figure of her small little friend being torn apart by her own council. The Senator jumped as Satine slapped her hands on the arms and jumped to her feet.

"Silence! That is enough!" The Ruling Council fell into quiet and fell into their seats. Analise turned to Satine, a helpless look on her face. "I told bother Senator Amidala and Jedi Commander Skywalker-Kenobi that they would not find war here on Mandalore." Her ice-blue eyes pierced through the members of her ruling council. "What must they think of my words now to find a battle here among those trusted by myself and my people to help lead Mandalore?" The Duchess sighed as her anger began to drain away. "This meeting is hereby adjourned. We will wait for tempers to cool and for cooler heads to prevail before meeting again."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the doors to the warehouse where he had set up this little racket slide open, Va wasn't worried. He had over more bribe money to two of the men strolling around the district, yawning out of boredom as they went about their guard duty to stand outside the doors. Mandalore was so peaceful now that other then those employed in the Royal Guards that other lesser guards rarely saw action.

Turning the Moogan snarled at the pair of Gotal struggling to roll a heavy barrel into the warehouse. "Move it you poodoo!" His foot stamped heavily upon the floor, marking his displeasure. "Get that barrel in here and get it in fast!" Va had paid out a small fortune in bribes so far, but that as always meant nothing. Bribes were flimsy things and the one with the most credits almost always won in the end.

That or a good blaster held up to the head was usually all it took for the wrong person to break down and blab about everything. The last thing Va wanted was to face Mandalorian justice. Just because the planet was peaceful now didn't mean that they had left behind all the ways of the warrior including the non-lethal punishments that could be worse than death.

The scientist they had hired after receiving glowing recommendations from fellow shady businessmen raised an arch eyebrow as he stared at the barrel. "And just," he questioned in one of the loftiest tones that Va had ever heard in his life, "What is that stuff your men are rolling over to me?"

"It's just slabin," Va shrugged. "We mix it with the tea and use it as a diluting agent. That way we can make twice as much tea and therefore make a bigger profit." And that profit would not only cover the cost of the tea and slabin, but also go far in helping Va make back the credits he spent on bribes.

For the first time since their meeting and the scientist accepting the very large payment, the human male looked worried and concerned. The eyebrow had fallen and he stared at the slabin as if it were suddenly a creature that would leap up and gobble him down in one giant bite. "You want to mix the slabin in with the tea? But it can be toxic and we're selling this to..."

"Quiet!" Va hissed and sliced a hand through the air. His yellow eyes narrowed at the man. "Slabin isn't toxic when used properly. That's why you're here old man with your crew." Another hand waved towards a second human, a female standing off to one side clutching a datapad and ignoring everything around her. "You're the one whose going to be mixing the batches. If you're so worried about the slabin being toxic. Then I recommend that you make sure to get your dosage right."

Va watched as the scientist gulped before turning to the large control panel to begin the process of churning out dozens and dozens and dozens of bottles of the newest popular tea on Mandalore.

Only when he saw the slabin going in did the smuggler allow himself to relax and smile.

Oh yes...He was going to make a very nice profit when all this was said and done.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This is so nice..." Satine sighed into a pillow as she lounged across the couch, her feet laying across Padme's lap. Gone was the stately, dignified Duchess of the day and in her place was a restful, laid-back noble woman taking the moment to relax and let go of her worries and cares. Her friend giggled and tickled the feet across her lap.

"And this time we don't have to worry about any spies," piped up a soft voice from her place on the floor by the couch. She was perched on a nest of pillows and nibbling on food taken from the far-too full plate that had be shoved upon her by her well-meaning friends. The private living area rang with laughter as all three women remembered their attempted GNO which had been rudely interrupted by a Jedi Master, a Jedi Knight, and a Clone Captain.

This time all three men were safely off planet and even if they were on planet...Well the protectors would take care of them.

Satine sighed and shifted, sitting up on the couch as she sipped from a glass of wine. "This is nice," she repeated herself only this time her voice was tinged with regret that she would have to ruin it. "But I fear I must ruin it to talk of politics." After the failed meeting with the council, the women had all silently agreed not to speak of politics. They needed to decompress, to get their thoughts together. "I've been meaning to ask both of you how you feel about the war so far?"

"You know the propaganda machine for the war is pretty much controlled by the Chancellor." Padme traced the rim of her own wine glass with her finger. "He's always going out there or having someone else go out there and tell the people they don't need to worry. That the war is going well and we're winning. That it is only a matter of time of before we have won and ended the Separatist threat, reuniting the galaxy..." The Senator shook her head. "But as a member of the FoJ and with the sources I have, I know it is a far different story."

"But I guess I understand it on a certain level..." Duchess and former Queen turned to the Jedi Commander who disliked her military title with a passion. She sat, cross-legged now upon her pillow nest and playing with the end of her braid. "During war you want to keep spirits up and hearing about victories, about daring heroics on the battlefield is more uplifting than hearing about defeats and losses." Analise's shoulders drooped a little. "But that doesn't mean I like it. War is a horrible thing and as a Jedi I loathe the thought of killing when I don't need to, at the meaningless loss of life."

The older woman both winced and Satine reached out to lightly stroke her friend's hair. It was easy to forget sometimes just how strong Analise was in the Living Force. She felt things so keenly, felt so death so keenly. Espcially the deaths of those she knew, was close to. More so than her or Padme, the war was taking its toll on the sweet Jedi Knight.

"And you Padme?"

"I am tired of the war, of the endless fighting among not just the two sides, but within the Senate itself." She poked at her own plate of food resting on the arm of the couch. "Sometimes I wish Naboo would follow Mandalore's lead and take up neutrality and not just in terms of the war...But that will never happen. Not when it is the home planet of our current Chancellor."

"You would be neutral in politics as well. A lofty goal because of corruption." Satine sipped her wine again before spearing a veggie onto her fork and popping it into her mouth.

"Satine's right Padme. There will always be corruption reaching its sticky little fingers into every part of government no matter if that government is neutral or not. The Ruling Council...They all have some levels of corruption. Some of it goes deeper than others and..." The Knight shook her head. "Too many politicians are more interested in serving their own interests. In working with the guilds and federations to line their own pockets and come out on top instead of taking care of those who need it..."

Satine pounced, carefully setting her plate and glass to one side, but she still pounced on Analise in a hug. Her young friend had indeed come down with a headache and of course the Duchess worried that it lingered even though Analise had told her it didn't. It would most certainly come back in they kept marching down the current line of thought.

"Enough of this talk!" Satine waved a regal hand through the air as if she were giving a royal command and just maybe she was. "We have ruined the mood enough and I mean to retake it. Tonight we shall stuff ourselves and gossip about things we have no real interest in and have nothing to do with politics." Padme and Analise giggled at Satine's silliness. "Tomorrow I will show you both some of the good that is happening on Mandalore. A new hospital has just opened up and I wish to show it to you. the head doctor was more excitied when I mentioned you would be visiting Analise and had some training as a Jedi Healer. He would like to talk to you about some healing techniques he think might help the staff."

"That sounds lovely Satine."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It truly was an impressive sight as their shuttle flew them down to the new state of the art hospital. A gleaming and towering white structure with a large landing pad for emergency shuttles. Analise was deeply impressed and though she wondered what she could offer the doctors, was looking forward to speaking with them.

She did take note of the high volume of shuttles taking off and landing. 'Very much in a hurry,' she thought as each stayed just long enough to be offloaded before speeding up and away from the hospital. She was suddenly aware of naked she felt without her lightsaber, left aboard Padme's ship at the request of the government. A recent regulation that banned off-world weapons from Mandalore and passed after Obi-Wan's actions on Concordia.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' She joined Padme and Satine, flanked by a pair of Protectors as the landing ramp moved them gently to the ground.

Her bad feeling had been right.

Nurses, doctors, orderlies, adults all swarmed over the landing pad. Children crying and moaning were being ushered into the hospital. Some were able to walk with help, others were carried in arms or on stretchers. Some had adults rushing alongside them, demanding answers and babbling words of comfort.

Analise could sense the illness, the pain as all the children seemed to clutch at their stomachs and give big heaving gasps. Some choked and she wondered what it was that their bodies were trying to reject but could not seemingly get out of their systems.

Beside her Padme and Satine were in shock staring as the crisis unfolded before them. Analise could not bear to wait another moment. She ran up to the nearest orderly clad in white as if to match the suddenly not so gleaming structure. "What is happening here? What is wrong with all these children?" The orderly was so frazzled he didn't stop to wonder about just who was questioning him. Then again he had probably been asked that question so many times that he didn't even care anymore.

"I've haven't got the fainest idea ma'am." Even as he and a nurse rushed to get the streched carrying a child wiggling in pain inside he was still polite. "You'll have to talk to Dr. Zaz. He's the one taking care of this outbreak. He should be inside somewhere..." That was all she got as the orderly and nurse dashed up the stairs and inside.

A gentle hand gripped her elbow and Analise turned to see Satine. "I know Dr. Zaz. Come...I want to know what is happening too."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Just what is happening here?" Dr. Zaz turned, an almost helpless look on his face. They had found the older man in a ward filled with nothing but children stretched out on the beds in pain. The corridors had been full of them and all the workers, all the parents had been trying to keep them calm, give them something to take that pain away.

"My apologies Duchess," the doctor bowed his head slightly. "I had thought word had been sent to you...That someone had gone to let you know..." He shook his head. "Well you're here now." Analise slipped to the bedside of the boy Zaz had been attending and reaching out began to stroke his back. The doctor watched as with each light stroke, the boy calmed and his pain eased as the Jedi poured what healing she could into him.

"Be careful Analise," Padme scolded. She was worried about the children, but she also knew what Analise could and would do to help them.

"This is Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo and Jedi Knight Commander Analise Skywalker-Kenobi. Please tell me what is going on?"

"A pleasure ladies." Zaz glanced down at his datapad, looking and feeling older than what he was. "After exmining as many of the children as we can so far we have discovered the children have all been poisioned."

"Poisoned?" All three of the women looked at the doctor in shock. "How...How is that possible?" Satine struggled to stay calm and regal, to be the Duchess and not just a woman suddenly facing a crisis she wasn't prepared for. Zaz shook his head.

"Sadly that is one thing we have not been able to discover, but we do know that it is not just this hospital that is getting this cases in by the speeder." He tapped at his datapad. "Even now I am getting reports from other hospitals across Sundari, from across the planet in fact of children being admitted into hospitals at an alarming rate. All with the same symptoms as these children."

"And you haven't been able to identify a cause yet?"

"No, as I have said we haven't. In fact the only thing we have discovered is that this children here all came from the same school. Knowing that we are making arrangements to have their food tested to see if that will help determine the cause and once we have that then perhaps we can make an antidote." He sighed. "I don't have to tell you though that it can take some time for the cause and any antidote to be found and created."

"Time which this children may not have much of...If any."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure it's poison?" It was all Padme and Satine could do not to lunge across the desk and slug Almec in the nose. Analise was finding it hard herself not to give him a good kick. The type of kick she had told Ahsoka to only use on a male in a dire emergency. The Prime Minister did not seem overly concerned that all over Mandalore children were being admitted into hospitals that were being pushed to the brink as new poison victims were brought to them every few minutes. "I don't believe that this is poison. It's more likely Death Watch."

"And I don't believe that this is the work of Death Watch," Satine snapped just barely hanging onto her temper. "What do those terrorists have to gain by attacking our children? They want to bring down myself and the government. Not the people. That has always been the focus of their attacks. They would not change that now."

"But as you said they are terrorists." Almec leaned back in his chair, a smirk on his face as he stared at Padme and Analise who stood just behind them. The Jedi narrowed her eyes. She wouldn't sink in to read his aura, not when her abilities were needed elsewhere. But she didn't need them to know when a sleemo was a sleemo. "Perhaps a visit your friends, a Republic Senator and a Jedi have inspired them to think outside their normal box."

A little bit of Satine's hold on her temper snapped and she slapped a hand down on the desk. "Terrorists? Terrorists! You wish to sit here and talk about terrorists when the children of Mandalore are dying in the street as we talk!" She narrowed her eyes at Almec. "I want to know what you plan on doing to help those poor children and figuring out the cause of this attack."

Almec stood, pushing himself away from his desk. "In the matter of the children I must speak to the Ruling Council before making any decisions. Please excuse."

He had barely walked away before the woman looked at at each other. "I refuse to believe that Death Watch has any part in this."

"And I agree Satine. I didn't need to read him to know that he doesn't care about the children at all."

"No...Just his precious politics."

"Well we need to do something." Padme frowned at the chair where the Prime Minister had sat. "I mean we're not just going to sit back and let him flounder his way through this are we."

"No! We are not!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"First off I want to thank you all for coming. I know that all of you must be asking just why I called for this meeting. Well I have need of your help to look into the poisoning of the children of Mandalore. As my most loyal and most trusted Protectors, I know I can count on all of you to help me, help us discover the truth of what is going on." The Duchess turned and nodded. "Padme has the instructions."

Analise stood back and watched with a smirk on her face, arms crossed. The smugglers, the Ruling Council, the Prime Minister would be shocked if they could see Satine here, playing the warrior part she cried out that she couldn't, wouldn't do. It was all an act. Sure they might have gotten glimpses of Satine's temper, her anger; but they might never have seen her like this. A true Commander more than willing to lead troops into battle.

But her type of battle.

Her sister stepped forward and nodding to a handmaid who held a tray containing special coms to out to the Protectors so that they could each take one. "What is being handing out right now are special coms to help keep you in direct contact with others involved in the investigation. You'll also be getting a datapad which will contain information about the investigation including locations that we would like to be checked out to see if there has been any involvement from that end."

It was then Analise stepped forward. "It goes without saying that we need to make sure that this investigation is a closed-loop affair. Hundreds of children have been poisoned so far and there are more reports coming in of more children being struck down by the same poison."

"These are the children of Mandalore, our children! I refuse to sit back and watch them suffer when we can be out there solving this. This is an affair of Mandalore and Mandalore will solve it with the help of our friends." Satine nodded. "You are dismissed and thank you all."

The Protectors filed out of the throne room and Satine felt her shoulders drop a little in relief once she no longer had to wear the mask of an unbeatable fighter. Arms wrapped around her in a hug and she smiled at the shorter Analise who even though she was an adult still believed that a hug could help. "Where are you and Padme going?"

That got a raised eyebrow. "The plan is to visit the school since all this started there. Are you not coming with us?" Analise shook her head.

"No...I'm returning to the hospital to offer what help I can. If you find anything I'll met up with you, but right now I can be more useful as a Healer than investigator." The eyebrow lowered and instead Satine frowned.

"Just don't go too far in your healing Analise." That got a startled look and Satine smirked. "Oh yes...Obi told me about your bad habit of going too far, doing too much when you don't have an anchor. In fact I'm sending a Protector with you to make sure you don't do too much and Katee of course..."

Analise threw up her hands in mock anger which made Satine and Padme laugh.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The school's mess was a buzz of activity as Padme and Satine strolled in with the school's superintendent. The schools on Mandalore, even the primary schools were highly structured in their classes and lessons. During meal times and breaks though the children were to be as loud as they wanted and to play as they wished when in the proper areas to do so.

"Thank you so much for allowing us to inspect the schools superintendent." Satine spoke just loud enough to be heard over the chatter of the children. She winced as she heard more than one talking about their missing classmates, suddenly taking ill by something and just what that meant.

"It was no trouble at all Duchess and really the pleasure should be all mine." Padme covered a snort. The superintendent was a class one brown-noser. She wouldn't have been surprised if the man had started bowing and scraping at some point so humble and honored was he that the Duchess and such a high-ranking, well-known and beloved Senator who was also a former Queen to boot had paid a visit to his school. Naturally he wished that the circumstances were better, but still it was such an honor and so on and so forth.

Padme could probably plug her ears up so she wouldn't hear a sound and still be able to perfectly understand what the superintendent was saying just by watching and guessing what words his mouth was forming. She might actually try it sometime during one of the more boring committee meetings she got stuck with.

"Ahh Duchess, Senator there you. We've checked the food here and it's been cleared. No poison in anything that's being served today." Padme's brow furrowed as her mind processed Dr. Zaz's words than turned to gaze at the children who were unaware of exactly just how serious their friends' illness were.

"Could it have been the food that was served yesterday doctor?" The man considered this, then shook his head.

"No I don't think so. I was supplied a menu and the food the children are served remains pretty regular no matter what day it is. There are a few variations here and there, but for the most part it is the same." He rubbed at his chin and shook his head. "No it can't be the food otherwise it would have been caught by our tests and shown up as tainted."

"Could it be something in their drinks then doctor?"

"I don't think so Duchess. The school only serves them fresh spring water which is impossible to be tainted."

"Not the water doctor." Satine pointed to not a glass, but a bottle slapped with a green and white label. "I was talking about those bottled drinks some of the children are drinking." Now it was the doctor whose brow furrowed.

"That's tea, but it's not part of the school's menu..." His brow unfurrowed and his eyes widen. "Their sold by an outside vendor that the school has a contract with as an alternative to the water the school offers!" A boy walked past them carrying his tray upon which was one of the bottles of tea. Dr. Zaz didn't waste a moment. He reached out and swiped the bottle of tea off the tray and the boy stared at him in shock. "Forgive me young man, but I need to barrow your drink for a moment. Go back up to the counter and ask for some water. There's a good lad."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Both Padme and Satine were pleased to see that Analise wasn't too pale when she joined up with them at Dr. Zaz's lab. It was easy enough to do because they were in the hospital. The Jedi eyed the superintendent, giving the man a wide berth as she and Katee went to help the doctor with his tests.

Satine watched for a moment, but she could feel her resolve, her strength start to crumble the more she thought about it. The Death Watch attacks had been one thing, but this...This was an attack on the youngest, the most innocent of her people and her government seemed unwilling to do anything about it. In fact they seemed more than content just to sit back and debate what they could and should be doing rather than just doing it.

An arm came to rest on her shoulder and she let her guard down for just a moment. "Oh Padme...How could I have let anything like this happen? How could I have let the children become involved like this?"

"Satine you have to believe me when I say that none of this is your fault."

"Thank you Padme, but I am afraid that I have to face a hard truth." Satine stared off into the distance. "For an outbreak like this to have even have the opportunity to take place..." The Duchess shook her head slowly. "It could only mean that the corruption I have been trying to fight is far greater and goes far deeper than I could ever have imagined it."

"Satine, Padme we found something!" The Duchess and Senator turned at the Jedi's call and hurried back over to her. Satine took Analise's place, leaning over the Dr. Zaz's shoulder to better see the read-out on the smaller screen of his flip-top datapad.

"See here? The readings show that this tea contains rather high levels of the agent known as slabin."

"But everything I've read, that I know indicates that slabin isn't toxic."

"It's not normally Satine, but the slabin has been mixed with with the tea and it's a high concentration at that." Analise shook her head. "Both Dr. Zaz and I agree that this is the cause of the children's poisioning. If the dosage isn't just right than slabin can make you sick and in the very worst case it can kill you." Padme drew back, slightly alarmed.

"Those poor children...If the tea is from an outside vendor than the school must have a record of some kind." She turned to the superintendent who had suddenly gone pale. 'Probably with worry for the children,' Padme thought. "The school does keep an import log correct?"

"Well...Yes...Yes it does Senator," the man stammered as he began to wring his hands. Under the watchful gaze of those present he began to sweat but didn't stop wringing his hands to wipe it away. "I am most certain the school does have an import log."

"Than everything we need to find out just where the tea came from would be there."

"We haven't a moment to loose. We need to get to the docks!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The superintendent was right Satine." Padme and the Duchess leaned over the console which held a detail list of everything that had been sent to the school from the docks. "Every last thing the school ordered or received is right here." Satine shook her head and pulled away slowly.

"Not everything is here Padme. There is no mention of the school getting any tea shipments at all," she pointed out the missing item. The cause of the widespread poisoning. At least Dr. Zaz and Analise had assured her that now they had the cause, they would be able to create an antidote fairly quickly.

Analise wiggled her way in between the older women, staring at the screen. "I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I believe these records have been tampered with. Not only is there no mention of any tea shipments, there's not even one word about any possible outside vendor." She looked up, feeling fear in the force. "Superintendent, where do you think you are going?"

The man had been slowly edging away from the small group, but at Analise's call he had walked faster, as fast as he could without looking as though he had something to hide. 'Which is just silly,' Analise mused. It only made him look even more guilty than he probably already was without any doubt.

"Stop right there superintendent!" Satine's tone booked no argument, no debate and if the superintendent wanted any chance to stay on her good side he would listen and stop where he stood.

But he was at heart a minor politicians and for the most part minor politicians were never very bright. "P-p-please Duchess," the man who was sweating even more now stammered. "You must excuse m-m-m-me. I thought I would p-p-pop over to the hospital and visit the children." He ducked under the side railing of a hover taxi and powered it up.

"Not a chance!" Analise reached out with the Force as the man took off and wrapped it around the taxi, slowing it down. She certainly couldn't do it with larger craft, but it was no problem with a smaller one.

"Guards!" Satine called out once she saw what Analise had done. "Stop him at once!" Analise waited until the taxi carrying the two Protectors had slide in front of the superintendent's taxi before releasing her grip slightly and letting the first taxi crash into the second. The superintendent flipped over the railing and thankfully landed on the taxi.

The Protectors wasted no time. They hopped from their own craft, grabbed the superintendent by his upper arms and dragged the man over to stand before the three women and the doctor. Katee, ever her Mistress' shadow rolled forward, a taser sparking in threat. This time no one told her to put it away.

"Now superintendent..." Satine glared at the man and crossed her arms. The Senator and the Jedi were pretty sure that the man's legs were shaking. Here was the Duchess of Mandalore in all her warrior glory. "I demand that you tell just what exactly is going on here. If you don't tell me you will tell my guards and they are going to be as conversational about it as I am."

Padme stared at her friend in shock. That sounded a like a threat of violence against the superintendent and not at all like her peaceful friend. "Satine!" A hand grabbed her elbow and turning she saw Analise shaking her head.

"Let Satine handle this Padme. We are on Mandalore and she is Mandalore." Satine shot the younger woman a grateful look. The title was an old way, rarely used now from the bloodiest days of Mandalore's past when war had forced her people to become little more than roaming bands of bounty hunters traveling far from their home. Analise used it often though for her at moments like this and Satine was always grateful. Being called Mandalore gave her the strength to do what was hardest and always reminded her that no matter her views, she was still a Mandalorian and a warrior at heart.

"Now tell me superintendent...Where did you get the tea?" The man sighed, shaking his head. It was all over for him and he knew it.

"Before I tell you, I must make you understand that it was never my intention to harm anyone especially the children. I was actually trying to help them, but I needed somewhere to cut costs. There's never enough funds and..."

"Cut costs?" Satine stared at him in shock. "Why would you need to cut costs? The school is always given more than enough funds from the government to operate and educate the children."

The man sighed again. "Fine...They offered to pay me a good deal of money. Enough that I would even be able to keep some for myself. But I never though the drinks they would give me for the children would be poisioned."

"So you did this, all this just because you wanted some extra money? You're telling us that the children in the hospitals are there because you were greedy?" Analise kept a firm grip on her sister's arm. She and Satine weren't the only ones with tempers after all.

"Look, I know there is no way I can possibly defend myself, but I wasn't the only one making some extra off this whole thing." The superintendent waved a hand through the air dismissively as if that would somehow make his part seem lesser than what it was. "There are a few people making a profit from this whole. A bigger profit than myself in fact. They're the really guilty ones in this whole thing."

Satine leaned forward. "So was Death Watch involved in any of this?" The superintendent leaned back and Analise could seen, sense his confusion.

"That bunch of terrorists? I don't think so...Look all my dealings were with a middle-man. This importer named Siddiq. He's got an office here at the docks, not too far away." The man leaned back further under the fiery glares of Duchess and Senator.

"Tell us just where this office is exactly."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was just Padme and Satine who went to see Siddiq. Analise and the doctor had returned to the hospital to help with the antidote. Katee had rolled along with them, beeping rather unhappily about being away from all the action.

To be honest, Padme was glad. Siddiq was just the kind of person who push her sister's buttons a little too much.

The man was scruffy, slightly unkempt. He leaned back in his chair, booted feet on the desk, and looking he could care a great deal less than he already was that a former Queen turned Senator and the ruler of his planet had come stamping into his office flanked by two of the best warriors on said planet.

"Sure, sure I bribed the school official." He was also a man who didn't seem to care that by confessing his crime it didn't make him any less guilty. In fact Padme thought he sounded even slightly proud of the fact about just what he had done. "I don't see what the big deal is. Bribery's always been around. It's just now it's more popular these days."

"The problem," Padme began as she slapped her hands down on the dirty and somewhat sticky desk. "The problem is that what you've done is illegal! Not only that but children..."

"Are sick and in the hospital. Big deal." Siddiq waved a hand through the air. "There are children out there winding up in hospitals. Or have you forgotten about the war?" He smirked. "As long as that war is going on out there, then people don't care what shady dealings go on so long as I keep importing and they get what they need."

"In case you haven't noticed Mr. Siddiq," Satine's disgust rolled off her tongue as she gave the man a respectful title the Senator was sure he didn't deserve, "We are not most people."

"Look Duchess the corporate contracts I've got in my back pocket will keep me safe, but I'm just the messenger and I've got nothing to hide. I am truly sorry about the sick children..."

"Just tell us where you got the tea!" Satine wanted to rub her forehead and wondered if her headache was like the ones Obi-Wan or Analise got when they were dealing with low-lifes. The importer shrugged and swung his legs down from the desk as he grabbed his flip-top datapad and tapped in a few commands.

"Mooga. I get the tea from Mooga and the Commerce Guild controls that." He turned the pad around and pointed out something he highlighted in his files. "Look I highlighted all the shipping schedules for Mooga."

"But don't customs officals have to report to these to the government?"

"Yeah and they do as far as I know."

"But are these all the ones for the tea?" Satine pressed and Siddiq rubbed the back of his head.

"Nope. I'd have to narrow the list down further to find that and..." Both women glared and he shrugged. "I could do that no problem okay okay..." He turned the pad back to him and entered a few more commands. "Well then what do you know?" He turned it back to face the woman. "There's a shipment coming in tonight. Shall I tell you which dock?" All he got was a nod.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You know Satine, this isn't exactly what I pictured us doing when we planned this visit?" Satine chuckled as she and Padme crept through a maze of crates, boxes, and various other containers with one lone guard in front of them.

"But I would have thought you would be use to such excursions. From Obi told me you did plenty of them while Queen and have partaken in plenty more since becoming a Senator." Padme laughed softly.

"You know how it is Satine. Be it Naboo or Mandalore, one can only survive the rigors of courtly formalities and traditions for so long."

"True, true." The guard in front of them held up a hand for the women to stop as they reached the end of the maze path. They could hear the sound of a ship's engines, the clanking of landing gear.

Peering around they could make out in the dim light the shadowy form of a Moogan cargo ship as it touched down. The ramp lowered. "Duchess," the guard with them spoke up. "It appears Siddiq was right. That is a shipment."

"Then it must be the smugglers."

"We'll know soon Satine." The Gortel were wasting no time in unloading the pallets of tea while their Moogan bosses waved their arms in unspoken orders.

"Should I call in my security ma'am?" Satine shook her head.

"No...We need to wait and see what happens." The quiet thud of boots upon metal reached them. Narrowing her eyes Satine gazed out in the night and frowned. "Look there! It's a customs official." It was clear that the man knew the smugglers for he waved happily and all work ceased as the leader stepped forward to greet them.

"Welcome back to Mandalore gentlemen. Always so good to see you. Now if you don't mind I'm here for my inspection." There was an undercurrent to the word that had both Satine and Padme bristling. The leader of the smugglers nodded to one of his men who reached into his pouch and pulled something out.

"Why of course friend." He dumped the contents into the official's hand and the man shook it. Even from their hiding place they could hearing the ringing of ingots and see their faint shine in the dim light. "We would expect nothing less from such a dutiful public servant." The official nodded then turned, shoving the money into his own pouch as the smugglers returned to their work.

"How?" Satine's voice was colored with disbelief. "How are they able to do this? How are they able to operate with such impunity?" She shook her head. "We must return. I need to know just how high up this corruption goes."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm sorry Duchess, Senator. But what you are telling me is an impossibility." The two women stared at the police Captain as the man shook his head even as their gazes burned through him and he was flanked by two Protectors.

"How can you say that?" Padme finally blurted out. "The Duchess and I and a guardsman saw what took place with our very own eyes!" The police Captain again shook his head.

"You are telling me that you saw smugglers bribe a customs official at the docks and that it didn't appear to be the first time." He kept shaking and shaking his head as though that would make the accusation go away. "We keep the docks high secured. There's no way such blatant bribery could even be attempted. As I stated before it is impossible! No criminal element would dare step foot there."

"But we are not talking about thieves breaking in and stealing goods are we Captain?" Satine drummed her fingers on the arm of her throne. "We are talking about corruption. Something far more dangerous than most illegal activity because money, as all of us in this room knows, is by far the most powerful weapon in all the known galaxy."

The Captain only snorted. "Not even bribery takes place under my watch Duchess. I make sure of that."

"Yes, but there are times when you are not watching." Padme's sharp gaze became even sharper. "What happens when you're not there and not watching?"

"Another reason it is impossible Senator as I am always watching."

"Does that mean you were watching as the children of Mandalore were being poisoned and dying?" Satine's voice was a sharp as Padme's gaze. "Tell then if you were not watching, than who was?"

"Duchess, I speak with all due respect and..."

"No Captain!" The Duchess' voice echoed through the throne room as she stood tall and proud and sure at the top of the dais. "If you truly wish to give me respect and earn my respect in return than you will stop standing here, offering me excuses and stalling. You will get out there and arrest these criminals at once!"

"Stalling? Stalling!" It was clear the man's high pride had been deeply wounded. Satine stalked down the steps and shoved herself into the man's personal space. He didn't flinch though he did glare at the Duchess.

"What else can I say that you are doing considering that you are standing here jabbering on about such a thing isn't possible instead of down there checking if it is? I can only assume then that you are stalling and therefore a part of this operation!"

"What? I..." The police Captian heaved a sigh and even rolled his eyes. "Fine. I guess it can't hurt to go down there and take a quick look." He walked away muttering under his breath.

The women pretended to ignore his whispered insults. After all he was just a man clearly unhappy to be bossed around by women.

Well he would surely change his tune one day soon.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The average citizen of Mandalore stared up overhead as the police speeders raced past, sirens blaring to warn other speeders to get out of the way. They were in a hurry and needed the right of way.

But it wasn't the sirens that normally heralded an attack by Death Watch, so the speeders were only meant with slightly wondering stares and not terror or panic.

Except for Death Watch Mandalore was mostly peaceful, so just what exactly was going on?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The doors to the warehouse that Siddiq had named as the base of operation for the smugglers was being guarded by a pair of police in full uniform. Analise frowned as she dipped just deep into the Force to read a hint of their auras and frowned in confusion. "Satine..." She turned to the Duchess as the others climbed out of the speeders. "Why are there guards stationed here?"

The Duchess shook her head confused. "I don't know. Did you order them here after we met?" She spun so quickly on the police Captain that the man paled unsuspecting such a fast attack on his character.

"Duchess how could I have called them? I've been with you this entire time." He did stare at the men. "But I will get to the bottom of this." He strode up to the men and Analise read that his pride was slightly wounded at the idea that the Duchess, seated high and lofty over them all had still been able to see a crime where he did not. "Guards let us into this warehouse at once," he barked at them.

"I'm sorry Sir," one of the guards stammered out. Clearly they hadn't been expecting any sort of challenge or order from someone with higher authority. "But we've been given strict orders not to let anyone in."

"What in blazes?" The Captian began to curse up a storm in Mando'a than quickly stopped. Analise wanted to tell him it was fine, that she wasn't offended. She had heard much worse on the battlefield after all. "Do you either of you know this lady is?" The Captain pointed at Satine as his face was slowly turning red. "Do you recognize her at all?"

"Gentlemen I cam commanding that you open these doors and let us inside at once!" Satine spoke the order with all the weight of a royal command.

The two guards shifted, each one stammering as they wrapped their brains around the fact that before them stood no less a person than the Duchess of Mandalore herself flanked by the police Captain, another noble, some guards, and...Was that a Jetii? Yep, there was a Jetii. Even without a lightsaber any Mandalorian would recognize a Jedi. They just had a certain air about them, though this one could easily be confused for another noble.

Finally one of the men lunged forward with his staff and a rather feeble battle cry. The Captain rolled his eyes and ducked under the staff to place a perfect punch square on the guard's nose and easily repeating the action a second time as the second guard rushed them. Both men dropped, eyes rolling back into their heads. "Arrest them now!" the Captain yelled at the guards as he rubbed his not too sore fist before entering the override commands into the warehouse door panel.

It was the scene the three women had been expecting, but the quick gasp of breath from the Captain made it clear that he had not been even though they had found the two guards outside. A pair of scientists stood before a machine with Moogan smugglers watching their every move. Crates of tea and tanks of slabin clearly marked lay scattered everywhere. The group looked up, alarmed.

"Hold it right there! You're all under..."

The Captain didn't get to finish his sentence as the smugglers opened fire and they were forced to scatter. The guards ushered the three woman behind a container and Satine cursed herself for allowing that silly rule banning off-world weapons. She smiled sheepishly at Analise who shook her head.

A lightsaber should would have been handy.

The Captain pulled out his own blaster, set on stun of course. He and two of the Protectors ducked inside. The guards raised their sheilds and he kept close behind them, shooting as many of the smugglers as he could on his own. But one saw an opening and took it.

The Captain gave a startled cry as he was shot in the shoulder and flew back, his blaster skidding across the ground as he lost his grip on it. Another shot took out a guard standing by the women.

The two protectors inside dragged the Captain out. Analise gestured for Padme to move the limp body of the nearby guard and for the others to step back. She called upon the Force, wrapped it around the container they had been hiding behind and pushed it across the open door.

Now the blaster shots bounched off the thick metal and not their bodies. "Padme?"

"On it!" Padme grabbed the Captain's blaster and Analise let go of the Force as another two Protectors took over, pushing at either end of the container. They marched forward, Padme in the center as she reached up and over the make-shift shield, carefully blasting away at the smugglers.

"Go! Analise will protect me!" Satine ordered the remaining Protectors who nodded and joined in the fray. They had no blasters, but their staff work was moving art and Analise paid carefully note wondering just how many of their moves could be adapted for lightsaber combat. She was sure she could find a way.

The fire fight didn't last long. Soon all was quiet and the three left outside went in to find the smugglers and scientists cowering. The Captain shook his head, this time impressed. "That was some shooting for a Senator." Satine chuckled.

"You should see what her husband can do with a blaster." She nodded towards Analise who blushed lightly and waved at the man before she piped up.

"He hates them." The Captain's confusion made both women laugh.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Now that we have made the arrests Captian, I want this warehouse and all the contents burned to the ground."

"What? Duchess you can't be serious. That's evidence and...

"Either you burn it down right now or I'll have to consider you a part of this conspiracy as well!"

"Alright, alright...Go ahead men. You heard her. Burn this place down."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

His hands cuffed and shoved into the back of an already very crowed police speeder, Va watched the warehouse go up in flames. He snarled.

So much for that very tidy little profit.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Our findings are very clear Prime Minister. Death Watch wasn't involved at all. It was simply a group of black market smugglers. They thought they could earn more by diluting the drinks with slabin, only they didn't realize that the process would make the drinks poison."

"And the sick children? Will they recover?"

"Dr. Zaz and Master Analise were able to find the antidote which thankfully isn't that hard to procure. With my permission Analise was able to contact the Jedi Order and was able to order more than enough of the antidote to add to what she and the doctor already had. Shipments are on the way and it will be distributed to every school and hospital on the planet."

"Well then Duchess I am very glad that this is all over."

"It's not Almec and you know it. This corruption we found is only a small part of what is going on. We found bribes, police not willing to work with us on an investigation, my own government being fooled. Tell me Almec just how did this happen. How does this happen?"

"I've very sorry Duchess, but I can't tell you that right now. What I can tell you is that I am setting up a committee to look into it."

"A committee? The children of Mandalore nearly died because our government can't be counted on and..."

"You worry too much Duchess. This crime will not go unpunished I assure you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm still troubled by everything that has happened." The three women, escorted by the guards strolled to Padme's ship. Their parting was just as somber as their meeting.

"But you heard the Prime Minister. He'll investigate the matter and..."

"But he's not one to be trusted." When the Duchess and Senator turned to look at her, Analise tapped the corner of her eye. "I read his aura again and it hasn't changed. Almec is not one to be wholly trusted. He's a seasoned politician and we all know what that means."

Satine nodded. "You are right my friend. Almec is a good man with a good heart, but even he could be swallowed up by this corruption."

"You can't give up hope Satine."

"But hope will only get us so far Padme." Satine turned away a little from her friends. "I've even thought that the very people I am trusting to run this investigation might be just as corrupt as the people they are investigating." Analise tapped her fingers on the top of Katee's dome.

"What if you worked with the children?" Satine turned to face her. "The children are the future of any planet. If you start to teach them about corruption young, they'll be less likely to fall for it in the future." The Duchess nodded.

"I would want an outside teacher though...What about a Jedi working undercover? They could teach the children and..." All three women smirked as Satine left her sentence unfinished.

"It's a wonderful idea Satine and I think I know someone who would be perfect for the task. I'll talk to the Council as soon as I return and make the recommendations."

The three women came together and stood in a circle, clasping hands. "No matter what Satine," the Senator told the Duchess, "Don't loose hope."

"So long as I have friends, sisters in the galaxy like you two, how can I?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **Jetii-Jedi**

 **poodoo-fodder**

 **sleemo-slimeball**


	54. Chapter Thirty-Four:Mind the Teacher

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Hi everybody:) I hope everyone had a wonderful May the 4th and Revenge of the 5th:) I worked the 4th and then went exploring on the 5th so it was nice.**

 **I hope this gets posted on time. It might be a little late because my boss decided on the 27th that they were going to move me to a different living situation. So I now live in a house. Her niece lives the in the house sometimes and two other summer workers are suppose be joining me...BUT I GET MY OWN ROOM! Super excited about that:)**

 **So this might be a little late while I figure out the whole internet thing...Again! If it is late I am sorry and if it isn't then yay! Internet worked:)**

 **Thank you to xxTheTruMan196 for the review. I can tell you that including this one there are at least sixteen more chapters (episodes, interludes, and one time marker) before we reach the Mortis arc. I am doing chronological order and not airing order so it's taking a little longer to hit some episodes. Mortis is coming closer though...**

 **Thank you Guest for the message on my posting notice:) My adapter got here Wednesday and my boss loaned me one until then. The house I'm living in is nice, but it is an old one (only two grounded outlets in the entire house in the bathroom). It was where my boss' mother-in-law lived so it feels very much like a grandparents house (and unlike the other apartment where I was staying hasn't been updated in like twenty or forty years). I will say that the view from my room is nice (I can see the lake and main street from one of my windows). However I do wish that it had heat (the heating register in the bedroom I am staying in is broken)!**

 **So I do apologize for the delay:)**

 **Onto this week's thrilling episode!**

 **After breaking up a smuggling operation that had resulting in children drinking poison tea, Satine is desperate to stem the long-reaching arm of corruption within the New Mandalore government. She has reached out to the Jedi through Padme and Analise seeking a teacher for the teenagers. Now this special teacher is arriving and might soon finding themselves dealing with more than just handing out homework and giving grades...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Those who enforce the law must obey the law- The Academy, Clone Wars Season Three**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Mind the Teacher**

Ahsoka was fairly bouncing as she headed to Master Yoda's room and she didn't care who saw it.

Not that Ahsoka had ever cared anyway. She had been brought to the Temple just as great changes were starting. A loosing of rules and structures that deny Jedi the right to express emotions without censure and attachment rules that were leading the Jedi Order to extinction.

The old ways had not been her way or the way of her fellow creche mates. Instead they were some of the first to see the new Order. An Order that followed more the original ways of the Je'dii than the rules and codes that had been imposed on them over a thousand years before.

So if Ahsoka was so happy that she was going to skip through the halls, what did it matter? It certainly didn't matter to Ahsoka that she had enough field experience to be considered near or at the level of a Senior Padawan and Senior Padawans were expected to have the same bearing as full Jedi Knights. Sure experience outranked everything as Rex was fond of saying, but age counted for something too and Ahsoka wasn't old enough to be a Senior Padawan.

But her birthday was coming fast it seemed like and maybe then...

The Togurta skidded to a halt as the doors to the musty, slightly humid chambers opened. Some Jedi weren't fond of Yoda's chambers, but Ahsoka didn't mind. She had spent so much time in them that she barely noticed the difference. Besides it wasn't like Yoda had them sitting on stumps and eating bugs like he said they did where he was from. Though where Yoda was from exactly, Ahsoka wasn't sure. She didn't think anyone in the Order knew that much about the Grand Master.

"Analise you're back!" The Padawan would have jumped at her big sister except for the knowing look sent her way by their brother. Analise didn't like to be treated as breakable and Ahsoka knew her sister was far stronger than what she appeared; but Analise wasn't as strong as them. Slowing down and hugging instead of jumping, Ahsoka studied the blonde woman and her brow furrowed.

Analise looked paler than normal which was something because Analise was always pale. There were circles under her eyes and Obi-Wan hovered nearby as though ready to usher his wife into a chair as soon as Ahsoka let go.

"Hi Soka. I've missed you too." Gentle lips pressed a kiss to top of her head and Ahsoka slowly let go. Stepping back she put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips as Obi-Wan did push, lovingly push Analise to a chair.

"I thought you were just going on a diplomatic mission Analise. One that was going to give you a chance to rest." Sure the war had them all running, but Ahsoka thought that Analise was outrunning them all. She bounced from battles to the Senate to doing visiting field hospitals and med centers before turning around and going back out to the battles or to the Senate. Personally Ahsoka thought the Senate was worse than being out fighting. "You certainly don't look like you're rested."

"Something came up and that's why you're here Soka." Ahsoka tilted her head before turning to look at Yoda who was nodding his head.

"A mission for you there is Ahsoka."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Under any other circumstance, the news that he would be taking a new class, a new required class would have sent Korkie Kryze moaning and asking what he had done to offend the galaxy enough that it would force him to take a class. A class on politics and corruption no less!

Then again most of Korkie's classes were related to politics or the military in some way. It was the price one paid as a student at the Royal Academy of Government. It was the top school on Mandalore and even if Korkie hadn't liked politics, he probably would have ended up there anyway.

He was Duchess Satine's nephew after all and currently the most favored heir to take over the throne and title when she was gone. Though Korkie shuddered to think of his aunt as gone and hoped that day would never come. He didn't want to be Mandalore. He just wanted to be a solider, a spy.

So a new class on politics might have sent the young man moaning if it weren't for two important things noted at the bottom of the alert. The first was a statement explaining that the class mentioned above was only short-term. It would be taught over the course of a few days which meant that it was more of a seminar than a class even if it did have homework. The second was what had Korkie buzzing with excitement and not moaning about the added workload.

The class was to be taught by a Jedi. A Padawan yes, but still a Jedi!.

Korkie had devoured everything he could about the Jedi after hearing his aunt's stories about the brave Jedi who had protected her years ago and her newly strengthen friendship with the Jedi Order. The Jedi were the ultimate warriors and though Mandalore was peaceful now, they were still warriors at heart. The fact that Jedi were also expected to be diplomats, healers, researchers...The list of what they could was endless and varied from Jedi to Jedi.

Korkie closed out the window for school messages and opened up the holo-net. He began scanning the latest news headlines for any mention of Jedi.

They were out there, fighting and helping others. That's what Korkie wanted to do with his life. He didn't want to be chained to a throne. He wanted to be out in the galaxy helping people, protecting them.

He couldn't wait to met this great Jedi Padawan.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Now I know you aren't exactly thrilled about this mission Ahsoka, but it was given to you by the Jedi Council so it is your duty to see it through." From his seat behind Anakin, Rex muffled a snort. Of course Ahsoka wasn't thrilled. Heck Rex wouldn't have been thrilled if he had been handed the mission. He already got stuck with similar jobs often enough.

"Seriously Skyguy?" Baby-blue eyes glanced at Rex over her shoulder as if she had heard the snort and she probably had. Sure Ahsoka had been excited when Yoda had first said that she would be getting what was basically her first solo mission and she wasn't even fifteen yet. But then he had told her the mission and Ahsoka's heart had sunk. "With everything I've seen and done, I'm surely way too overqualified to play teacher." She peeked at Anakin as he calmly piloted their ETA-shuttle and missed the aging Twilight. "Even Analise at least got to play diplomat on her solo mission."

Anakin shook his head, ignoring his baby sister's pouting lips and crossed arms. "Things were different back then Ahsoka and you know it. Besides both Analise and Padme recommended that you be given this mission." He nodded his head to the city they were fast approaching. "Since this war has begun and Mandalore's taken a neutral stance, the planet has become deeply corrupt and everyday people are struggling." Anakin's eyes darted to the screen where landing coordinates were being feed and he adjusted their course. "That cycle needs to be broken. Duchess Satine and Master Yoda feel that one of the best ways to break the cycle is to teach Mandalore's future leaders." Anakin took his eyes away from his flying and smiled at Ahsoka. "You're just a little bit younger than the students so you will probably have the best chance of getting through to them."

Ahsoka nodded, saying nothing. She had thought and a small part of her did think that Anakin was backtracking slightly on her training. It was no secret that the Knight was becoming more worried that she was growing up far too fast. Rare were the times now she actually acted her age. She had done and seen so much, so many terrible things. She had seen the worst of the galaxy laid bare...

She shook her head. No...Anakin was right. She alone had the best chance of reaching the students even if her mission wasn't what she hoped it would be. She was a Jedi and she would see it through.

After all the Force could be surprising.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"My Lady I must once again voice my concerns about this whole matter. The Jedi know nothing about our ways. I feel that because of this we shouldn't be allowing them to meddle with the education of our children." Behind the back of his aunt and the Prime Minister, Korkie rolled his eyes at his friends. His friends and fellow cadets chuckled, then glanced around to make sure the adults hadn't heard them.

He knew the man meant well. Korkie had known him since he was a little boy and had first moved into the royal palace to live with his aunt for the sake of his education. Almec had always offered a willing ear and advice that most of the time Korkie didn't follow. But the man could be a buzz-kill and had little love for the Jedi.

"Almec you worry over nothing." Satine's face as always was placid, serene. "Analise is a Jedi, one of my dearest friends and she knows a great deal about our ways and respects them. She was the one who asked for Mandalorian teachers for the Clones."

"That man Jango Fett was no true Mandalorian..."

"He was not a true New Mandalorian," Satine interrupted. "But he was still of Mandalorian blood." She raised a hand, cutting off any other comment that Almec might had stated. "That is enough Prime Minister. The Jedi are the right teachers for this and there is no harm in our children learning new things from a being whose life is different from ours."

As the ship landed and the ramp lowered, Korkie wanted to pump his fist in the air and cheer. Sure he liked Almec, but his Auntie Satine was the coolest person he knew. Almec choose, wisely in Korkie's mind to keep his mouth shut as three figures came down the boarding ramp. One, dressed is blue and white armor stayed near the bottom while the two others strode forward.

"Always an honor Duchess Satine, Prime Minister Almec." The male bowed as he took Satine's offered hand and kissed it. "I think you once more for the kindness you showed Analise on her last visit. She very much values the friendship you have shown her."

"I am the lucky one to have met her General Skywalker as I am sure many others have said before me."

Korkie felt his eyes bulging. This man...This Jedi was none other than Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear. With his former Master, Jedi High General Obi-Wan Kenobi and his twin sister Jedi High Commander Analise Skywalker-Kenobi at his side he was nearly unstoppable. He was one-third of a group that made the Separatists near wet their pants at idea of fighting him.

Which meant that the Togurta female standing next to him had to be his Padawan! She turned her head and Korkie could just make out the braid dangling from the back of her headdress. Yep that was her. There hadn't been much on the net about the Padawan. Just that she was General Skywalker and Commander Skywalker-Kenobi's little sister. He frowned as he tried to remember her name, but he didn't think any of the stories he had read mentioned it...

"And of course you remember my Padawan and younger sister, Commander Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker." So that was her name!

"Of course I do." Satine smiled brightly as she turned to greet the teen. "It is so nice to see you again Ahsoka." The Padawan's lekku darkened just the tinniest bit and even her skin seemed to slightly change in tone as she blushed at the Duchess' kind greeting.

"I am honored that you remember me Duchess and it is nice to meet you Prime Minister."

"It is we who are honored that you both could be here to teach the future leaders of our world. I must remember to thank Master Yoda for being able to spare you..."

"See that's the thing." Korkie watched as the confident Jedi became nervous, even awkward and tilted his head just a faction. "Because of the latest movements by the Separatists, the forces of the GAR have been stretched thin and we can't really spar much." Anakin reached up and rubbed the back of his head. "That means I'm actually not going to be able to stay..."

"So then the class must be canceled then I take it?" There was almost a sort of glee to Almec's voice.

"No, don't cancel it Prime Minister." Anakin crossed his arms now, a smirk on his face as he stare down Almec. "Ahsoka will be teaching the class." The smirk grew as the Prime Minister's mouth gaped opened and he stare at the shorter than normal Togruta who smiled shyly back. "Ahsoka has had some of the best teachers and a wide range of experience. She has the full backing and confidence of the Jedi Council to teach the class on her own."

Almec's shoulders tensed, but there was nothing he could do. Satine was shooting him dark looks and he knew that the Duchess wasn't happy about how he was treating the Jedi. "Cadets step forward!" He barked. Korkie and his friends exchanged looks, before stepping forward into the new space between the Prime Minister and Duchess. "Padawan Tano, that is what we will call you since you are here on Jedi and not military business." Ahsoka bristled slightly at how Almec turned the title Padawan into a near insult. "These are Cadets Korkie, Amis, and Lagos. They are just three of the cadets that we are trusting to instruct Padawan Tano."

Three cadets, all just slightly older than her. All taller than her too. Suddenly Ahsoka wasn't too sure about this. She hunched into herself slightly. "It's very nice to meet you Korkie, Amis, Lagos." She wasn't shy, not really.

"It's really nice to meet you too Padawan Tano. I'm Korkie." He gave her his most charming smile before spying the cylinder hanging from her belt. "That's your lightsaber right? I've read a little about them. It looks like a very fine weapon. Might I take a look at it?"

"Sure." Ahsoka was startled, but didn't stop to think as she unhooked her lightsaber from her belt and held it out for Korkie to take. "I'm sure you know that while we train in other weapons, the lightsaber is our main weapon and often our only weapon. That's why to a Jedi a lightsaber is our life. I carry with me everywhere and..."

"But you will not be carrying it here Padawan Tano." Almec cut in smoothly and stepped a little in front of Korkie, stopping the boy from taking the lightsaber. "The Ruling Council of Mandalore has passed a law that forbids off-worlders from carrying or using weapons. That includes your lightsaber. We respect the Jedi of course, but after the trouble caused by Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi on Concordia, it was deemed best to include Jedi in that ban." Satine's face soured and it was clear that she hated the law. "After all we are a peaceful planet."

Ahsoka shook her head, eyes wide in disbelife even though she knew Obi-Wan and just what trouble the Master could get into. "So because Obi-Wan exposed the leader of Death Watch, you banned off-world weapons?" Alemc's face turned red as the cadets chuckled softly and Satine smiled. "If that's causing trouble than I have a great excuse now for..."

"For nothing!" Anakin cut smoothly in and held out his hand. "We must respect the laws. Give me your lightsaber Snips and myself or Rex will hang onto it." Ahsoka could see, sense that Anakin wasn't happier than she was about her being without her lightsaber. There were others ways that Ahsoka could defend herself, but it was still her lightsaber. He hooked it onto his belt, opposite his own so he wouldn't grab it by accident though he could use it just Ahsoka could use his or Analise's.

Satine smiled in apology, bowing her head. "Thank you for respecting our laws and ways Anakin."

"Excuse me General," Rex had slowly approached. "We really must be departing. General Fisto is awaiting us after all."

"Of course. Please excuse me." Anakin turned to Ahsoka and smiled at her. "I'll be back in a few days Ahsoka. Do your best and remember I believe in you." Ahsoka flung her arms around her brother, grateful that he wasn't like other Jedi who frowned on such displays even in this new age. Instead he just hugged her tight before letting go so that Rex could clap a hand on her shoulder. It was the equal of a hug.

 _Don't look back Ahsoka._ She had to fight to obey Anakin's command as he and Rex left her behind. Suddenly she was alone and all she wanted to do was turn and run back to Anakin, to call Yoda and say she wasn't ready for a solo mission yet.

But she couldn't. So she stood and smiled sheepishly. The Duchess returned the smile and placed an arm around the thin shoulders. "Well let's get you settled in. Tomorrow will be here before you know it."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Corruption is actually something that is very easy to define and just as easily something that can be committed." Ahsoka paced back and forth in front of the view-screens hanging from the ceiling and connected to a terminal off to one side. Teaching wasn't that much different Ahsoka had discovered from giving oral reports in her own classes at the Temple. Only she was the teacher which meant she was in charge and there was a lot of pressure riding on her to make sure that the cadets before her picked up on the knowledge the Duchess wanted them to gain. "Corruption is what happens when a leader or anyone in power really decides to put their own personal need, their personal gain ahead of the interests of those they represent."

The classroom was silent for a moment, save for the tapping of fingers on keys or the scratching of a stylus as the cadets for the most part hunched over their desks, scribbling down whatever notes they thought they should. For the most part the cadets looked board out of their minds. Some had eyes that were glazed over and Ahsoka's shoulders slumped as she wonder if any of them were actually paying attention.

"So what your saying," one of the female cadets suddenly spoke, pushing the display visor she was wearing back onto her head as she spoke, "Is that corruption is driven and is nothing more than greed?" She didn't sound like she totally believed that.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Ahsoka swept her arms through the air. "A corrupt leader is willing to give up whatever moral integrity they have for more power or even money. The sad thing is that when you look at the galaxy's past or even its present, you can see where governments, a planet or even whole star systems have become nothing but chaos, maybe even war simply because their leaders, their politicians got caught up in a never-ending cycle of bribery or blackmail. Sometimes both." The Padawan shook her head. She had certainly studied those stories at the Temple and even seen them as a Padawan. "In the end it was those who selected those leaders who suffered the most."

With the war, anyone could see it. All they had to do was flip on the holonet or look out the window depending on where they were and which side they took up.

Anoter female cadet, this one with the blond hair that was rather common on Mandalore raised her head. "So that must mean that all governments, the politicans running them are corrupt right?" Ahsoka shook her head again.

"Not at all. Many politicians and leaders are able to resist the pull of temptation, but that's the thing. The temptation is always there." She resumed pacing. "Which is why as citizens it is our duty to remain aware of what our politicians are doing and why they are doing it. If the people discover corruption, they can fight back and end it." She faced the cadets, shoulders squared. "I've been fighting in the war for over a year and I've seen that the worst enemies aren't external threats, but internal ones."

"But that's treason!" A plump boy called out before turning red and lowering his voice. "I mean we're suppose to trust our leaders and all, so wouldn't it be treason to go after them because of corruption?"

"No because like I said it is our duty to watch our leaders. We need to be the ones to hold them accountable for the actions they take, especially if those actions hurt others or ourselves." A cadet, Korkie she remember raised his hand before he spoke.

"But how do we do that exactly?" She shrugged.

"That's easy too. You just expose the corrupt officials when you find them. Many governments have laws against corruption and there are even laws that protect citizens who come forward to report it." She stared at them, trying to hammer home the day's final point. "The only place lasting change can come from is within."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _"Now don't forget to work on you assingments for class tomorrow. I want you all to be prepared."_

"Hey guys the school's run out of rations...Again!" Soniee glared at the message that flashed across her datapad as Ahsoka's holo fizzled out. From over her head there was a slight rustling as Amis wiggled around to find a better position on his bunk.

"Another night with no late-night snacking," the always hungry boy moaned. He wiggled some more, ignoring the tech-head belong him as she grumbled before giving up and jumping down from the bunk. There was no point in lazing around, avoiding homework when his stomach would start growling in just a few minutes.

Korkie drummed his fingers on the table in the center of the room he shared with Amis. "There's something not right here." When Korkie spoke, cadets listened. It had just as much to do with his royal linage as with Korkie himself. The cadet already showed all the markings of being a true leader and his three friends would follow where ever he went. Even if it did land them in trouble more often than not. "I've been down to the docks. I've seen transports full of food and supplies being brought in, but we're still being kept on this strict rationing." Korkie shook his head in frustration. "Something is wrong on Mandalore."

Lagos shook her head. She knew that tone. They all knew that tone. That tone that meant that Korkie had come up with something that guaranteed them at least a day or two of punishments. And that was saying a lot because the Royal Acadmey of Government was actually rather liberal in what the cadets were allowed to do.

"We all know that something is wrong Korkie, but what can we do about it? We're just cadets." Lagos sat back in her chair and eyed her friend. "The best thing in this case is just to let the authorites handle it and..."

"But you heard Ahsoka!" Korkie's eyes were burning bright as the idea that had started as a small spark raced through him. "It's our duty as citizens to hold the government accountable for it's actions. I say we go down to the warehouse docks and actually see if there really is a food shortage or not." He ended his speech by slapping his hands on the table and jumping to his feet.

"Well..." Amis glanced at Lagos and Soniee who each nodded. "I guess checking out the docks beats sitting here and trying to work on assignments or listening to my stomach growl."

Besides someone had to keep Korkie from getting into too much trouble.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first step to staying out of trouble was making sure that one wasn't caught. Lucky for the four cadets, no one seemed to notice as they hopped into a taxi and took off for the docks. If they didn't notice, they didn't care. It was Mandalore after all.

Luck still seem to be with them as they reached the warehouse doors and there were no guards in sight, but Korkie knew better as he brought the taxi to a sliding halt and they jumped off.

"This could be tricky." He thumped the doors with a fist. "The government built these doors to be ultra secure, hard to get past." His shoulders began to slump until Soniee huffed and pushed her way past him. She marched up to the control panel, sliding her visor down over her eyes and balancing her datapad in one hand.

"Oh Korkie, Korkie. Do you really not realze that there are no doors that can stay secure with me around?" The fingers of her free hand danced over the keys of her datapad as Soniee smoothly sliced into the door controls and with ease found the code that would open them for her and her friends. Not all the way to the ground, but enough that the cadets could climb in.

The tech-head sent Korkie a look and the young noble threw up his hands in surrender. "Alright Soniee, I see your point." He eyed the opened door. "I doubt this is what the teachers at the academy had in mind during our lessons. "Alright then," Korkie rubbed his hands before bending down and cupping them, "Up and over it is."

Lagos rested a hand on Korkie's shoulder, using it to giver herself a boost as she placed her foot in his hands and Korkie tossed it up. She slide down a little and braced herself just in time to catch Soniee's hand and help her brunette friend up onto the door. The tech-head let out a small "Omph!" as her stomach met metal. With care Soniee wiggled around and jumped down to the other side of the door.

Amis gave Korkie a boost, but instead of going over as Soniee had, Korkie mirrored Lagos' position and helped her drag Amis by his arms up and over the door. The slightly bigger boy became unbalanced, rolling over the opening and landing with a soft yelp on the unforgiving floor on the other side. Lagos looked at Korkie and shook her head. Someone in their little band had to be the voice of reason and it often feel to her to be that voice. "I have a bad feeling about this." Even when no one listened to her.

"We're doing this for Mandalore!" The words were hushed, but there was power and strength behind them. Korkie wasn't just talking about the planet Lagos knew as she followed him and slide down the door into the warehouse. He was talking about his aunt as well. "Come on Amis!" Korkie bent by his friend using that same hushed tone. The boy had only sat up, but hadn't moved an inch. "What are you doing?"

"K'uur!" Lagos hissed at them as she tilted her head. She could hear voices...Basic being almost bleated. She shook her head and tilted it the other way. Yes the words were being bleated in the most common tongue in the galaxy which made no sense on Mandalore. "I can hear voices. Someone else is here!"

"Then we need to get out of here!" Amis might have been he biggest, but he wasn't exactly the bravest nor the brightest. He followed his friends out of loyalty and gladly provided the brawn they needed. He knew that if they were anyone else, his friends probably would have ditched him.

Soniee shook her head and gently thumped Amis upside his head. "Are you kidding Amis? We need to check this out!" Amis sent a pleading glance Korkie's way, but Mandalore's nephew only shook his head.

"We need to see this through. Come on!" A thrill raced through Korkie's body as he lead his friends through a maze of boxes and shipping containers all carefully labeled with their contents. He had never done anything like this before. It was thrilling...A rush. Korkie forced himself to keep from grinning like a mad-man. He really wasn't suppose to be enjoying this,, but this what what he had always dreamed of doing.

"I hope you understand how generous my visit is to you." The four peeked around the edge of a large shipping container. The speaker was a man in a cloak with the hood up and surrounded with a guard. He stood talking to a small group of Gotal which explained the bleating. "By even entertaining the though of coming here I risk loosing everything should I be found out."

"I'm pretty sure it's a little late for a meeting," Korkie joked half-serious. It was a little late for them to be out and about after all no matter how liberal the Academy was. He narrowed his eyes and frowned. "We need to get a closer look."

"Does being crazy run in your family Korkie?" Lagos hissed at him as he used a stack of nearby crates to climb on top of the container as she followed hotly on his tail. The cadet shrugged.

"Auntie Satine's not crazy and neither were my parents." He hummed thoughtfully as they pulled first Soniee than Amis up onto the container with them. "Maybe my other auntie though. She was always a bit wild." The crouched down and crept to the side closet to the group.

The lead Gotal sounded angry as he spoke. "We weren't the ones who called this meeting." He jabbed a furry finger in the direction of the cloaked figure. "You're people did. Not us."

"Quick Soniee, use your holocam! We could use the recording as proof."

Soniee flipped down her visor as she slipped the cam from her pocket and began recording. "I don't think any of you are going to like this. Those guards down there are dressed exactly like Mandalorian police, however they are unmarked. There's nothing denoting rank or company or anything.

"Anything on the cloaked figure or the Gotal?" Korkie frowned at Soniee's silence which meant she wasn't getting any information. "This doesn't make any sense. There shouldn't be any off-worlders on a secure port."

"Yeah...Well I don't like any of this which means it's time for me to get going and all of you should too." Amis had risen from his crouch and slowly began his inching his way back before turning...

And slamming into the crate upon which Soniee had sat her datapad! It slid from the crate and feel to the ground with a thump just loud enough to alert the group they had been watching.

The cadets didn't wait around to see the cloaked figure point a finger in their direction or the unmarked police give chase. They just ran, tumbling off the container to the floor, ignoring muscles that yelped in protest as they did not stop to take a breath, but pushed onwards to the door.

"Ow!" Lagos yelped as she ran and tripped into a metal barrel. Amis the slowest grabbed her, pulled her to her feet and the pair split from Korkie and Soniee. It didn't matter. They were cadets and were always prepared to know any routes to an exit even if it had been their entrance.

But none of them had ever been chased like this before. "Hurry!" Korkie called just loud enough for all his friends to here. "Come this way!" He hoped that the men chasing them didn't see their direction even if they had heard his call.

He spotted Lagos and Amis as they ducked around a stack of containers, paused to take the shortest break ever, before dashing over to him and Soniee.

They reached the door, only this time they could not stop and help each other up and over. Instead they one by one climbed through the lowest gap. A gap nearly too small for them to get through. One by one they slithered through, jumping to the other side.

One by one except for Amis, the slowest and biggest.

"Hey! Help! Ow...That hurts!" One of the police had caught his ankle and was tugging on the cadet hard enough that Amis was yelping in pain. Lesser cadets would have left him behind, but not his friends.

Korkie and Lagos each grabbed an arm, engaging in a desperate battle of tug-of-war while Soniee frantically pounded on the control panel, entering the code to shut the door.

It began to close.

There was a startled yelp not from any of them and then a happy cry from Amis as Korkie and Lagos were able to pull him free just before the door slammed shut on his foot. Another yelp did not come from the other side so Korkie assumed that whoever had grabbed Amis was fine as well.

A minute. Nothing more. A minute was all they gave themselves before jumping off and running for the taxi.

'Maybe that was too much adventure...At least for tonight.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He dismissed the Gotal with a wave and ignored their angry bleating. What right did they have to complain? He was the one risking everything and now he might have been caught!

The spies had fled and his guards had only been able to say that they had thought they were children. He had scoffed of course. Children were stupid, but at least they kept out of politics. This was no Naboo where children as young as ten or twelve could run for political office, could be voted into the planet's most powerful seat. On Mandalore they did things properly.

If one didn't like whatever clan or house was ruling at the time, one simply got enough followers and staged a coup. Done correctly there need not be any blood shed except for perhaps the one-time ruler and their family.

Bending down he scooped up the fallen datapad. He would admit it did look like the pad of a student and that was a bother. Children were rather a bother, but he so hated to get them involved in something so messy as the black market.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They hadn't been followed and even if they had been, the men chasing them wouldn't be so bold as to chase them onto the school grounds.

The quartet still ran all the way to Korkie and Amis' room where they each found a chair, a console, anything upon which to collapse and take great gasps of air as the door slammed behind them.

"Just...Just what...What are we going to do?" Soniee asked the question they were all trying to find the answer for. Korkie shook his head.

"What we found tonight is way too big for just us to handle." He raised his eyes. "There is only one thing we can do and that is talk to my Aunt Satine. She'll listen."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For once Satine had no meetings that morning. Instead she had woken early and made sure that there was a proper breakfast for Ahsoka before sending her off for the day. She had refused Almec's suggestion that the Padawan stay at the school or better yet the barracks. This was her darling Analise's baby sister after all and Ahsoka, though fourteen was simply too young still in Satine's mind to be on her own.

The Duchess secretly admitted to herself as she sat in the weak sunlight pouring in through her living room windows and reading not reports, but a novel that it was nice. It was nice having a young person in her quarters that were often times far too big for just herself and her small guard. She had enjoyed over-stuffing the Togruta and talking to her. Ahsoka was a sponge, soaking up everything about Mandalorian culture and traditions.

The door chime for her quarters rang and Satine frowned. She had was expecting no one unless it was Ahsoka forgetting something, but she had made sure the Padawan had had everything before racing out the door. She made no move to leave her chair. Her loyal Protectors would answer it for her, see who it was, and...

"Aunt Satine, may we speak to you? It's important?" She did turn then and smiled at her nephew and his friends.

"You know that you don't have to ask Korkie." She stood and nodded to the Protectors who let the cadets pass. She saw Amis eyeing them and hide a smile. Amis seemed determined to be a Protector though he never said. She could tell by the look in his eyes when he saw them. "What is the matter?" She waved hand for them to join her as she made her way to the couch.

"Auntie there's a food shortage at all!" The words burst forth from Korkie's lips and he hurried on. "We saw tons and tons of food at the government port so there's no need really for such tight rations." Satine's brow furrowed as she sat down.

"And just how did the four of you learn this?" Korkie plopped down onto the arm of the couch while Soniee sat more demurly on her right.

"How we learn doesn't matter right now. Right now we..."

"Actually I beg to differ Korkie. How you learned this information does matter."

"That's easy Your Highness." Satine turned to Soniee who held up her always present holocam, though Satine quickly noted her datapad wasn't there. "We went to the port and made a recording of what we know is a government offical meeting with a group of black marketers." Lagos nodded.

"That explains why everything has gotten so expensive which is why so many people are starving."

"We need your help Auntie. We can't do this on our own."

"And it is a serious matter, don't doubt that I agree with you." Satine rested a hand on her nephew's shoulder. She patted it then stood. "But the root of all this evil that is threatening Mandalore is something that could be far more than you cadets can handle. People are always able to be more deceiving than you think." She walked towards the door, the cadets following behind.

"But Auntie," Korkie pleaded with her. "Surely you can see that we can't ignore this."

"And I won't I promise you," Satine ushered them out the door. "Right now though I want all of you to run along and focus on your studies. There will still be plenty of time for you to save the world when you are all a little bit older."

Satine did her best to ignore the disappointed faces as she shut the door. She had her plan in place, but that plan had never included Korkie or his friends.

She hoped they would be safe.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Peace Park was probably the most beautiful place in all of Sundari and, as the name suggested, the most peaceful.

That peace and beauty were lost on the four cadets though as they stomped through the garden. Quietly though, their anger only allowed to simmer and not boil since they knew better than to disturb those who were enjoying the peace and beauty.

"I just don't believe it!" Lagos, the always careful fumed. "She's just going to sit there and not help us?" Korkie kicked at a stray stone.

"You forgot the part where she basically called us a bunch of useless kids." That probably stung more than anything else. Even if he was still just a kid in the eyes of Mandalore, that didn't mean he couldn't do his duty. That he could help.

"Do you really think she's not going to do anything? That all our work will go to waste?"

"Not if we don't find someone else." Soniee and Lagos looked at Amis who shrugged. "All I'm saying is that we find someone else who will believe us and want to help us." Lagos shook her head.

"If the Duchess didn't believe us than who will? Who will help us?" Korkie's head jerked up surprising the trio behind him as he snapped his fingers.

"I know exactly who." He swung around to face his friends. "Look my aunt is only one of two people in charge of Mandalore. The other one is Prime Minister Almec. We should take what we know to him. I know my aunt wants to help, but maybe this is one of those things where her hands are tied. In that case we go to the Prime Minister."

"So?" Lagos crossed her arms. "If the Duchess won't help us what makes you think Almec will?" Korkie gave her a small crooked smile. After all Almec didn't exactly come off as approachable like Satine who was always welcoming to them and willing to listen or talk.

"I don't see why he wouldn't. I've known him ever since I can remember. Even when I was just really little he would tell me to come to him if I was in trouble and my aunt was unable to help." Korkie swung his head from side to side taking in the park, the people milling about. Very few were smiling and all looked as though some massive weight had been placed on their shoulders that they couldn't bear. "I think the whole planet being in trouble will diffently fall under go to him if I'm in trouble."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"These allegations that you have brought to me are most troubling my young friends. If I understand you correctly, than you four believe that Duchess Satine knows who the conspirator is?"**_

"I wouldn't say that for sure. She might have a guess as to who it is because she did say she was going to handle it, but my aunt didn't say for sure that she knew who it was. I thought maybe my aunt can't really do anything in this instance."

 _ **"Then I will join you in fulfilling your duties to Mandalore. Bring the recording of the deal and your friends to the palace plaza tonight. I'll met you there and shall see what I can do to help."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Something was off with a few of her students.

Well to be more accurate, four of her students.

While the other cadets were hunched over their desks, pouring over the different cases of corruption and their end results she had dug up from the Temple archives; Korkie, Lagos, Amis, and Soniee were barely glancing at their pads. Instead the four were whispering to each other, jotting down notes on flimsy and passing them around.

It was clear that they all weren't there. At least in mind.

"Korkie," Ahsoka called to the boy, but not too loudly. The classroom was quiet after all. The boy's head jerked up and a look of slight guilt crossed his face before it was quickly wiped away. "You and your friends seem a little distracted today. What's going on?"

"Nothing much...We just followed your lesson and we were able to find evidence of corruption."

"My lesson..." Ahsoka searched her brain and came up empty. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Well after that first lesson we were hungry so we went searching for food."

"You went searching for food? Where exactly did you go searching for this food?"

"We went to the government warehouse."

"You're telling me that someone just let you into the government warehouse to look for food."

"Of course not, that would be stupid. We broke in," Amis spoke as if breaking into a highly secure government warehouse was no big deal. Soniee called him an idiot in three different languages under her breath as she smacked a hand to her forehead.

The markings over Ahsoka's eyes rose and she wondered if this was why Anakin was always talking about his grey hairs. Nah...She was never this bad. "That sounds like you committed a crime to me."

"Okay I know it sounds bad Ahsoka," Korkie jumped in to hurriedly excuse their actions. "But we did see this meeting between an government official and off-worlders and..."

"They chased us!" Lagos clapped a hand over her mouth as she blurted out what had happened. Ahsoka shook her head. Yep she was never this bad.

"Did you stop to think that maybe they were chasing you because you had broken into a government warehouse?"

"No! We had stumbled across a black market deal. I know we did. We went to my Aunt Satine, but she doesn't want use to get involved. But we can't not stay out of it..."

"Do you have any proof of this meeting?" Soniee waved her holocam in the air.

"We do. We made a holo-recording and tonight the Prime Minister is going to met with us and..." Ahsoka sighed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Wait a minute," Amis threw his hand up in the air. "Weren't you the one who said it was our duty as citizens to expose corrupt officals."

"Yes I did, but..." Ahsoka shook her head as she worked out the words she wanted to say and use. "Look I'm saying that you should take your time and do this slowly. Make sure you check and double check all your facts, triple check all the people that are involved. Then and only then should you act."

Korkie glowered at her. "You sound just like my aunt and not a Jetii." The tone sounded signaling the end of class. Korkie, Lagos, Amis, and Soniee grabbed their things and ran out before she had time to speak.

No she knew she was never this bad. 'Skyguy was though...'

She had to admit that the cadets were right and something was off. She was also right about it being their duty and...

Korkie had been right. She wasn't exactly acting like a Jedi. Well that was going to change.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was dark and few lights were lit, but to Korkie that didn't matter. The palace was his second home after all and the plaza had been in many ways his playground. It was here his aunt had used games to teach him the ways of Mandalore. Where his both his aunts had started his training the martial arts that every Mando'ad learned even when their planet disavowed war.

He didn't like to think of his other aunt too much. He didn't even know where she was, just that she and Satine had a huge fight and she had stormed away. He knew his Aunt Satine missed her sister very much. They had so little family left.

The footsteps of his and his friends echoed through the night. Squiting his eyes, Korkie could make out three shadowy figures across from them.

"Are you Korkie Kryze?" the shadowy figure in the middle barked.

"Yes...Yes that's me. Is that you Prime Minister?" The barking voice chuckled as he and the other figures stepped into the light.

"Not exactly kid. We're the secret police. You and your friends are hereby under arrest. The charges are treason, corruption, and conspiracy." He thumped his baton against his open palm and smirked. "That means you'll be coming with us. Make it easy and don't fight." The smirk grew. "We don't like to get rough and it would be a shame to hurt the Duchess' nephew."

More secret police emerged from the shadows, surrounding the four cadets. Their knees began to shake and they huddled together on instinct. This wasn't part of their plan!

Korkie's eyes grew as he pushed back his fear and slipped into a fighting stance, fists raised. He could hear the shuffling of his friends as they mimicked his actions. "Guys...These are the same police that we saw at the warehouse," he whispered to them. He saw Lagos' eyes grow wide from the corner of his own before turning to address the lead officer.

"Officer you've got the wrong cadets. I mean we haven't done anything wrong..."

"That's what you think kid." The man raised his baton and Korkie sprung to life. He lunged out and swung his fist wildly nearly forgetting what he had been taught. The officer laughed and tapped his baton on Korkie's back, throwing the boy off-balance before ramming his shield up into Korkie's chin.

His teeth clapped together and Korkie saw stars as he head spun and stumbled backwards. He shook the stars away just in time to see one of the police slug Soniee in her stomach and another wrap his arms around her waist. Lagos was struggling in a choke-hold and Amis was on the ground moaning from a sharp knee jab to his ribs.

Amis stared up at the guard. Had they really risked everything and lost? He pushed himself up and then he saw it.

He saw a shadow on the edge of the roof, high over their head. The shadow jumped...

And Ahsoka Tano landed behind the officer standing over Amis, knocking him to the ground with a single punch to the back of the head!

The Padawan didn't stay still for a moment. She leaped from the back to the head of other, pushing off his face and sending him spinning to the ground freeing Lagos. Another office reached out with a jab, but Ahsoka grabbed the arm and used the officer's own motion to send him flying over her head. She bent down and grabbed the baton the officer had dropped. It was no lightsaber, but it would do. She threw it at the fourth officer, sending him whirling away before throwing herself into a spinning kick and knocking the one in charge silly.

The cadets had never seen anything like it before. The guards that had been so tough and menacing towards them were now turning tail and running from a girl younger than the cadets!

Ahsoka ignored the guards in favor of helping Soniee who was still slightly winded and more than likely bruised up from the ground. "I'm sure you already know this, but the Prime Minister probably set you up. At least that's what it looks like to me."

Korkie shook his head. "There's no way he could be a traitor Ahsoka. He's one of the leaders of our system. Why would he commit treason?" Lagos nibbled on her lip.

"We need proof that it was him..."

"We do have proof!" Soniee pulled out her holocam which she had kept carefully protected during the fight. "We still have the recording!" She held the cam flat in her hand, the hologram of the meeting flickering to life. She isolated and zoomed in on the cloaked figure. Korkie sighed.

"That doesn't do us any good. We can't make out his face."

"There is a way..." Ahsoka eyed the slowly spinning holo-figure. "Stop it there Soniee." She reached into her belt pouch and pulled out the specially designed datapad that Anakin had given to her. She switched it on and held it to the holo. "Information retrieval, I need this figure in the holo-recording identified."

Ahsoka slowly waved the datapad over the shadowy face and it beeped, lights flashing. The cadets leaned forward. They had heard about information retrieval in their lessons, but didn't have access to it nor had ever seen it use. The special datapads were linked to a massive database with everything from background files to DNA samples. Because of how sensitive the information was, only certain beings with a high enough intelligence classification was allowed to use it.

The Jedi were among them.

Soniee's holo flashed a little as the datapad finished its search and began to add pixels to lighten the shadow and and a face slowly began to form. Korkie and the cadets stared in shock. Soniee hurriedly switched off her cam, unable to actually believe it even as her mind started to process it.

"That's Almec!" Amis was pulling at his hair even as Soniee stared at Ahsoka.

"You were right Ahsoka. That...That was, is the Prime Minister...He is behind all this!"

"Then we cannot wait any longer. We have to take this to Aunt Satine immediately. She has to know that her own Prime Minister is..." Korkie couldn't finish the sentence. The same man who had always seemed so kind and helpful even though he really had no love of children was truly a traitor. This was a man that his aunt trusted and..."They know...I told him I talked to her!"

His body went rigid and than Korkie was running. He knew of his planet, his people's bloody history. He knew that in days long past those who bore the title of Mandalore were often switched, their reigns counted in months and days before another usurper took the throne.

That was a hard past to forget, a hard tradition to let go of even in the age of New Mandalore. Korkie knew his aunt had many enemies and now he knew that the Prime Minister was likely one of them.

Korkie took off for the palace, Ahsoka and his friends right behind him.

He hoped that they weren't too late, that they were going to make it...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They didn't make it.

"We're too late," Korkie felt helpless as they stood on the stairs and stared down at the body of one of Satine's guards. The door to her private quarters had been forced opened and the poor man had been struck down as soon as he had lunged to attack.

Only Ahsoka dared to go near the body. She used the Force as she had been taught by her sister and the medical skills that she had been taught by Coric and Kix. There was no breath, no movement. His body was already cooling. Ahsoka shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said for she knew that Korkie probably knew this man. "I'm sorry, but he's gone."

She felt the ripples of emotions as Korkie's gaze became hard and his shoulders rigid. His eyes focused on whatever was beyond the door and Ahsoka jumped to stop him. "No Korkie! You have to wait. Someone could still be in there! They could..."

He pushed past her, ignored the cries of his friends as they followed him into a nightmare.

Everything was broken, shattered. Not a single Protector was alive. Water was dripping from somewhere and the only lights came from outside. Korkie felt his helplessness grow as he searched frantically for that one person...And didn't find her.

"No..." he breathed as he sank down onto a step and buried his face in his hands. "They took her. They took Aunt Satine! This is my fault. All my fault!" He shrugged away Lagos' hand when she bent to offer him comfort. He deserved none. He couldn't remain still for long though and shoved himself up to slowly look through the quarters even though he already knew there would be nothing to find. "I don't even want to think about what they are doing to her."

The cadets turned to Ahsoka as one and she wondered if this was the reason Analise sometimes turned down her emphatic touch. She could feel the rolling, twisting emotions of the cadets pressing down on her and she wasn't as emphatic as her sister.

"What do we do now Ahsoka? How do we even start looking for her?"

"Is there anyone left we can even trust?"

"Alright I'm going to need you four to calm down and focus." She spread her hands wide. "Think, look at the facts, what we know. We know that Almec is behind this and that he has taken her."

"He's the second most powerful person on Mandalore after my Aunt Satine."

"Then he will have our answers. All we need to do is go talk to him." The cadets looked at her in shock and Ahsoka smirked. "I'm just going to need you four to be very good actors."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka had found the contained city of Sundari to be the pretty place Analise and Padme had said it was. She hadn't expected it to be that way. Sure she had seen the holos of Mandalore, but she had seen the holos of Mandalore past and had thought it a very pretty planet before the wars had destroyed it.

But Sundari had had its own charm that had won the Togruta over. The clear glass everywhere that reflected whatever it found it its flat gaze, the way she could look up and see the feet of people overhead or look down and see their heads. The soft greys, soothing blues, rose pink tones that dominated the color palate and had become so familiar to her as Analise had started to mix those in with the brighter and richer colors of Naboo.

Now though, as she walked the long path through Almec's office to his desk, Ahsoka found Sundari darker and colder, forbidding. Almec had the barest of lights on, most of the glow coming from holo-busts of leaders long past. Ahsoka was quick to note that there was no representation of the Duchess or of any of the Kryzes.

She squared her shoulders, ignoring the guards behind her and dug deep into herself to find that little, dark Ahsoka that she had to play. Not every Jedi was able to create a little shadow within themselves that they could pull on like a favorite and worn cloak when need to be. Analise couldn't, neither could Yoda. Obi-Wan could sometimes and so could Papa Plo and Uncle Qui. Anakin though was a master of it and he had been the one to teach Ahsoka though he had hated every minute of it.

"Well, well Master Jedi." A grin wormed its way onto Almec's face as the guards on either side of him didn't move an inch. "I wasn't expecting such a pleasure. Tell me what I can do for you and I will do my best to see it happen."

"Actually Prime Minister," Ahsoka lowered her head to him in such a way to suggest that perhaps he was already seated on the throne, "It's more of what I can do for you." She waved a hand behind to the door which opened...

And four cadets, hands bound behind the back and eyes snapping as they glared at the Padawan were marched into the office. Ahsoka could feel Almec's shock, his glee, and it made her sick. "During my lessons I became aware of certain students that might be involved in a conspiracy against you." She wanted so much to wipe that happy, satisfied look off his face.

"Now that is intriguing." Ahsoka plastered her best little girl pleased look on her face and prayed to the Force that the plan worrked.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You can't do this to us! We put all our trust in you Master Tano!"

"I thank you once again for bringing these traitors to justice Master Tano."

"They did mention to me, hinted at it that their leader was Duchess Satine herself. Shouldn't we be going and arresting her?"

"There is no need. We already have collected the Duchess and have placed her in custody."

"You have? That's amazing! Where is she?"

"That is nothing for you to be worried about Master Jedi. Now please excuse me. I must prepare a public statement so that I may tell the people about the crimes the Duchess has committed."

'Well that won't do...Time to be quick.' "Officer, I must interrogate the prisoners immediately!"

"Yes ma'am!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was no real separation of criminals based on crimes. Low-level thieves were kept right next to harden murders. Unlike the thieves though, the murders would never be free. Mandalore had zero-tolerance and no death penalty. Instead they were kept alone in their cells.

It was unusually quiet for a prison. There was no talking, no shouting as the guards went by with Ahsoka in between them. Very few of those in the cells glanced as they went by and even less glared at them. They had no bark let alone bit.

The four cadets had thankfully been placed together. Almec was probably only going to keep them so long as he could use them against Satine. Ahsoka doubted he would let them go unharmed though. After all Korkie was an heir and his friends all came from powerful families.

They all jumped when Ahsoka entered their cell, the door sliding shut. She shook her head in warning. "Be careful what you say and keep quiet," she spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "Almec's men are going to be watching us."

"But he did buy it didn't he?"

"What about Aunt Satine? Have you found her?" Again Ahsoka shook her head. Korkie's shoulders slumped and she lightly pressed a finger to his arm.

"I haven't found her exactly. Almec did tell me that they have her in custody, but he wouldn't say where."

"So we have nothing." Amis turned to hide his face in a corner. "I just knew that this plan wouldn't work."

"You need to have a little faith. I can and will find her. All I need to do is modify the plan we have to fit with these new facts." Lagos tilted her head.

"Just how are you going to do that?"

"Don't worry. Just follow me and when I give you the signal act." Korkie frowned. He didn't like feeling so unprepared going into what was a rescue mission.

"So what's the signal?"

"Oh, you'll know it when you see it." She wasn't a Skywalker or a Jedi for nothing. Turning Ahsoka opened the cell door and stared at the guard. She took a deep breath and wrapped the Force around his mind, bringing pressure onto it. She wanted to bend it, shape it to her will for just a moment or two. Ahsoka had never actually done a mind trick before, but as she raised her hand to waved it in front of his face she doubted that it could be that hard. "You will take me to Duchess Satine now."

"I will take you to Duchess Satine." There. That was easy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Prime Minister, the Jedi played her hand just as you said she would."

 _ **"Good. Be prepared for my signal. Carry on."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Duchess wasn't in just a regular old cell.

Almec had stashed her in a solitary confinement cell until...Well Ahsoka wasn't sure when or if Almec had been planning to let the Duchess off. She doubted that the Duchess would never be let go alive. But she was here and she was going to save Satine and bring down the corrupt Prime Minister.

Glaring searchlights tracked Ahsoka and the two guards that followed her as she walked up to the tower. She could just make out the Duchess through the tinted glass at the top. Her body was hunched over and Ahsoka could feel the tiredness, the shock, and anger flowing into the Force from Mandalore.

The controls were near the cell door. Ahsoka without stopping to think about the guards behind them reached out. She was going to do this. She was going to free the Duchess and...

"Just what do you think are doing?" And she flinched before turning around and facing the guards. Well her first mind trick had work so there was no reason to think why a second one wouldn't be just what she needed as well.

Waving her head she summoned the Force to her aid and asked it's help in bending the minds of the guards. "I must interrogate the Duchess. You will not interfere."

"You must interrogate the Duchess and we will not interfere." Smiling to herself and bouncing inside because she had done not one, but two mind tricks Ahsoka spun back around to the controls. The were fairly simply to use and she wouldn't need to even attempt to slice into them. Which was a relief because her slicing skills were still in need of a lot of work. She would have to get Echo to help her when she got back.

Ahsoka inputted the commands and watched as the top level of the cell lowered to the ground. The door slid open with a hiss and the Duchess fell out of the cell and to her knees. The small box-like cell had not allowed her to sit down, to stretch out. Her legs were weak and she was tired from standing for hours.

The Padawan rushed to the fallen woman's side, applying a light healing touch with the Force to restore some energy. "Duchess Satine, it's me. I'm going to get you out of here. Don't worry."

"Ahsoka..." Satine's blue eyes gazed at the Padawan with fear and sadness. "We won't be able to leave. It's a trap!"

"Well I am glad to see that you have found the Duchess youngling." Togruta and human jerked their heads up to see Almec striding towards them. He walked now with a swagger that made Ahsoka curl her lips in disgust. "But the Duchess is correct. This is a trap and neither of you will leave." He glanced at the guards standing on either side of them, still as statues. "You have done your duty Sargent and may stop your playacting." At once the two guards swung around, stamping their feet and standing straight.

"Yes, Prime Minister sir!" both chorused out. Ahsoka's eyes widened before she frowned. So they hadn't worked after all. Almec seeing her realization chuckled.

"I commend your quick thinking child, but you made a very poor choice when you opted to use that Jedi mind trick." He waved a hand through the air. "Even I know that the trick only works on the weak-minded. I have taken steps to make sure that my men have been trained not to fall into this trap of archaic magic."

"The Force isn't magic!"

"And your actions have revealed that you too are a part of this conspiracy which shouldn't be surprising as everyone knows what a great friend of the Jedi the Duchess is," Almec continued on as though Ahsoka hadn't spoken at all. He nodded towards the search-lights. "Set for stun then. We can't afford to make enemies of the Jedi just yet."

Ahsoka barely had any warning as the search-light hummed with the higher notes of a stun blast before one came flying at her, striking in her in the chest. "Ahsoka!" Satine gasped as she pulled at her bonds. The Togruta fell to her own knees, shoulders heaving as she pressed a hand to her chest where the stun bolt had hit her. It hurt, but the pain would fast and she hoped it past fast.

Almec clucked his tongue, shaking his head. "You poor, little fool." Ahsoka snarled.

She didn't like being called a fool...Even if she did feel like one.

No! She still had the plan and it would work.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where is Ahsoka?"

"We need to be calm Lagos and stick to Ahsoka's plan."

"But how can we do that Korkie? The plan is falling apart all around us."

"Not yet it hasn't Soniee. Ahsoka told us to wait for a signal and that is exactly what we are going to do!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Now just sign the confession Duchess admitting to your treasonous ways. Just sign it and then we can be done with all of this."

"I see no other traitor to Mandalore here Prime Minister here other than you! You are the one who controls the black market! You have used your own office to accumulate wealth and power all while betraying the public trust and forcing the people into poverty and starvation! Shameful, shameful!"

"Hahaha...As always my dear Satine I find your idealism to be very inspiring, but it is also hopelessly naive. The people are the reason I even created the black market in the first place."

"What? How low can you be sleemo? That's a stupid excuse!"

"You would think so wouldn't you Jetii? But there was other course left open to me. This war you Jetii are fighting in has disrupted trade all over the galaxy and of course Mandalore is suffering. So I created the black market and am using the profits from it to bring humanitarian relief supplies to Mandalore. I like to think of it as a new tax for the interest of national security."

"It is a tax for your benefit alone Almec! Where are the supplies? I see none of this relief you claim to be buying for Mandalore and..."

"Enough of this! Sargent give the Duchess the shock collar. There we go. You have tried my patience Satine and it is gone. Perhaps a few jolts will convince you to see things my way." Almec hit a button and Ahsoka struggled hard against the arms holding her tightly enough to bruise as Satine cried out and her body shook for a minute too long.

"Never..." on her knees, Satine was unbowed. "I would rather die than ever sign anything you put before me Almec."

"Well Duchess I can arrange that." Ahsoka pulled again and snarled at the Prime Minister, baring her teeth.

"You're wasting your time old man!"

"We shall see. Those traitorous cadets, bring them to me at once!"

"What? No! Don't hurt them! They're just children!"

"This is war Duchess and there are so very few children during war."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The cadets jumped at the guard knocking at the door and though they did their best to stop, their knees began to shake as the door opened. "Alright your four, let's move it!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Satine stared up, a mask of defiance and fear upon her face as Korkie and his friends were marched in. Almec chuckled at the sight of the Duchess, her heir bound before him. "If you continue to fight me Duchess, than I am afraid that your dear nephew Korkie will be the one to suffer instead of you." He made a slight wave at the guard who held a second shock collar. "Sargent put the shock collar on Cadet Korkie and we'll see how long the Duchess lasts."

Korkie glared at the guards, but didn't flinch even though he was scared more than he ever had been before. He knew it was going to hurt, knew it would hurt his aunt to see him writhing in pain. He wouldn't give in though, he wouldn't...

It was then that Ahsoka moved.

She threw her head back, headbutting the guard holding onto her hard enough that he yelped and let go. Ignoring the ringing in her lekku, her montrals Ahsoka flipped. Threading her legs between her bound hands so that they were now in front and not back. The guards charged her and she struck, using her elbows to jab them in their exposed faces, the back of the neck. Hard blows that knocked them down.

It was the signal! 'That's what she meant by we'll know it when we see,' Korkie thought before calling to his friends. "Move it guys!" The cadets charged, ramming themselves into nearby guards and then sitting on them so that they couldn't move.

Almec panicked. He began jabbing at the controls by the cell, but Ahsoka grabbed him with the Force and flung him into a group of his men. As a guard lunged at her, she grabbed his shield and tore it from his grasp before using it to knock him out. She spun around and held the shield before her, blocking the new wave of stun blasts that Almec had triggered.

Between blasts she would charge forward, ramming the heavy metal shield into attacking guards as the cadets continued to use their bodies as battering rams, batons. She wrapped the Force around another guard and slammed him into the Duchess' cell.

Dropping the shield and ducking the blasts that had gone wild and were missing, Ahsoka flipped behind Satine and quickly removed the shock collar.

The Force called to her and she saw Almec inching to the controls again. With a feral growl she leapt at him, swinging around with a sweeping kick and knocking to the ground. She lunged forward, locking the shock collar around his neck before reaching up and slamming her fists down on the button that sent volts of non-fatal, but painful electricity racing through his body. "Got ya sleemo!"

When at last the electricity stopped, Almec fell to the ground panting. "Stop! I command you to stop fighting! Stand down!"

"That was well done Ahsoka, cadets." Satine rose, no longer a prisoner and still a Duchess even with cuffed hands. "Now send for my personal guards."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ahsoka...You must know by now that I didn't bring you simply because I needed a teacher for the children. I knew something was wrong within my government and I needed an outsider to help me look for it. There was no I could trust within my own government, so I thought that a Jedi would do the trick. Especially if that Jedi was a friend of Senator Amidala's and dear Analise's younger sister."

"Don't worry Duchess. I never doubted in you for one minute. I never stopped believing in you."

"None of us did Auntie and we will never stop."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The clean-up would take time. They had to flush Almec's supporters and clense what corruption they could find. They wouldn't be able to get rid of it all, but they could put an end to how far and wide the reach of it spread.

Almec was being housed in the same cell that he had kept Satine captive in until his trial. Ahsoka thought it a sweet bit of justice.

Mandalore had grown upon the Padawan. While she was excitied to be back with her brother and Master, with the vod'e; she would miss Satine. She would miss Korkie and his friends.

"I have to say that it has been a real honor working alongside a Jedi Knight." Ahsoka chuckled at Korkie as she heard Anakin's shuttle landing. It was past time for her to return home.

"I'm not just a Jedi Knight yet, but I will be." She smirked at him. "It was just as much an honor for me to be your teacher." She clasped hands with Korkie and Satine hugged her. She would miss the Duchess, but Satine had promised to visit when she could. Ahsoka was looking forward to the combat lessons Satine had said she would give the Padawan when next they saw each other.

With a sigh, Ahsoka left. It hadn't started out as the mission she had wanted, but it had turned into something far more bigger and important.

Anakin stood at the bottom of the ramp, arms crossed. "So was this assingment way too borning and easy for you?" he questioned. Ahsoka shrugged.

"Not really. There were some moments that were fun."

"Fun?" Anakin raised an eyebrow as he took Ahsoka's saber from his belt, flipped it, and handed it back to his baby sister. "You mean fun when you took charge of a bunch of cadets, untrained cadets and brought down the Prime Minister along with his corrupt government?" His voice said lecture, but his eyes were proud.

Ahsoka grinned. "Well that was a highlight of my stay here."

"That was a big risk you took Snips and you're lucky that you didn't get hurt."

"You would have done the same thing Skyguy and we don't believe in luck anyway. We're Skywalkers."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The shuttle flew away, carrying Ahsoka back to her duties as a Jedi Commander. The cadets saluted.

She had given them a lesson they would never forget.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **Jetii-Jedi**

 **k'uur-hush**

 **Mando'ad-Mandalorian; Literally: "Son/Daughter of Mandalore"**

 **Sleemo-slimeball**


	55. Interlude-Mazes of Madness

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: I've made it through my first month on Mackinac Island:)**

 **The season has officially begun, but it won't really get going until Memorial Day. But I do have an idea of what my schedule will be like now that almost everyone is here to work for the summer. It looks like 90-95% I will be working at the downtown location. This works out great because I've been getting up at like 6:30, 6:45 am on the mornings I work which gives me a little time to write since I'm only a five to ten minute walk away from the downtown store. I am still looking at the chance that I might be skipping a week or two during the peak or when I have to go cover up at Surrey Hill, but for right now the schedule shouldn't be too affected though postings might be late once in a while.**

 **Anyway on with the show!**

 **This week we peek into the minds of two characters. One already living in madness and another finding herself spinning into a dark abyess.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Mazes of Madness**

Normally when he was having a bad day, all he had to do was gaze around his office. Take stock of all the beautiful, opulent, and rare items that covered every inch. Though he knew what decorated his private apartments were far more beautiful, opulent, and rarer. It was why he never held any events there. He was still the galaxy's grandfather after all.

The items in his office only served to remind him of the power he held. Of the way he held the lives of billions in his hands. Of the way he was so skillfully able to control both sides of a war.

This was his war. This was what his play for ultimate power, for ultimate life. This war would lead to the recreation of the mighty Sith Empire with an immortal Emperor once again at its head.

It was all within his grasp...

Within his grasp, but not there yet and it was slipping away faster than he had ever thought.

And it was all the fault of that damn Jedi Princess! The cursed Moon of the Force!

He ignored the cracks he was creating in his desk only until he heard the tall-tale sounds of wood splintering and knew that his control was slipping. That his shields were falling. It was a struggled, but he got them back under control. He wrapped them tighter than ever around himself and kept his eyes close until he knew that the sickly yellow color had bleed back into his normal blue.

He thought he would have crushed her by now. That she would dead and gone. The Sun a broken man, barely hanging onto the light. It would have been so easy then to twist him, wrap his mind, use those he loved and cared for against him. Hurt him, spin him around until he was dizzy and didn't know which way to turn. Fan the flames of his rage until he hated everyone except for him.

That was the plan, but that damn silly girl had to appear and she escaped every single death he had oh so carefully planned for her.

Instead she had lived, she had fought. She had brought those blasted changes to the Jedi that were keeping them from going stale and stiff. She had created the family that the Sun needed to stay anchored in the light.

And she was growing so powerful.

It would only be a matter of time before that fabled light of hers could reach his shadows and expose him for who he truly was.

No!

That couldn't happen!

He would stop her and she would be his perfect sacrifice to the Darkness and she would give him the power he needed over life and death.

He would destroy everything the Sun held dear and then the Sun would be his to control.

Maybe he would start with the baby...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was death.

So much death.

It was everywhere she looked, no matter what she was doing. No matter how many lives she saved, there was always death.

It wasn't suppose to be like this. In the days of her youth when she pictured her future as a Jedi Knight, it was never pictures of battlefields covered in bodies and hands stained with blood. They had never been filled with screams and cries.

In those pictures she had always been seen as a hero and not a villian.

It made her want to scream. Make her pull, rip at her hair and clothes in frustration when the people she went to help turned their back on her because of what the Jedi brought now.

It wasn't peace that the Jedi carried in their hands.

It was war. It was death and destruction.

And she wasn't sure how much longer she could stay sane when the Jedi had strayed so far from their path.


	56. Chapter Thirty-Five:Vision Puzzle

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond or Force vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: I hope everyone here in the States had a nice Memorial Day weekend (and everyone had a great time at Solo which I should hopefully be getting to see on June 2nd):) Life on Mackinac Island is picking up and I am fast approaching the end of my second month here out of the three to six I am suppose to spend (am doing my best to stay through October, but am banking on probably returning home sometime in mid-late July or early August).**

 **Thank you to Guest for the review. Also thank you to SpiritFighter208 for the review and yep that was Barriss:) I'm so happy that you enjoyed both Mind the Teacher (one of my all-time favorite episodes) and Mazes of Madness:)**

 **Alright so I will probably be taking some time off to do my best to finish outlining Crossing Battlefields so I can start outlining Edge of Peace in my spare time. So nothing will be getting posted from June 8th-June 17th (which happens to be this massive event here called the Lilac Festival so it will be busy). Also since Memorial Day has come and past, chapters might be getting posted later because of how life on the island will start to pick up (Memorial Day through Labor Day is peak season with the 10-day Lilac Festival in June, 4th of July, and two yacht races in July, and Labor Day weekend being the most busy). I will do my best to stick to the schedule as closely as possible, but without a fixed work schedule (which I was told I would have, but apparently now I will not) and not great internet, posting is going to be a little tricky. However I have promised that I will not be taking longer than a two week break at most (and I will probably do that after the next time marker) and I intend to stick by that promise.**

 **On this week's episode Ahsoka reveals a frighting new gift that she must learn to understand, to control in time to save someone she cares about...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~The future has many paths-choose wisely** **~ Assassin, Clone Wars Season Three**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Vision** **Puzzle**

 _I think I am getting the hang of this._

Two pairs of perfectly matched sky-blue eyes turned to stare down at the Togruta Padawan in between them. Her own baby-blue eyes were sparkling and a happy smile stretched across her face. Her whole body hummed with excitment and pride.

Pride was not normally the Jedi way. In fact too much pride was never good for any being be they Jedi or not, but in this instance Anakin and Analise were perfectly happy to allow their sister her moment of pride. Her chance to shine as it were.

 _What are you getting the hang of Snips?_ Anakin questioned over the Bonds, wide open so all three could communicate as easily as if they were talking. The teen shrugged and flashed a bit of her fangs.

 _This whole war thing you know. I think I'm finally getting the hang of it._

That was the last thing the Skywalker twins wanted to hear from their baby sister. That she was getting the hang of war. She shouldn't be getting the hang of it. No one should be getting the hang of war.

Yet Ahsoka stood there and told them she was.

And that scared the twins just as they knew it would scare the other members of their family.

But it was a hard, cold fact staring them, staring them all in the face.

The members of Ahsoka's generation, of the younger generation were quickly growing use to war. Even in the Temple it was a game, an adventure. The younglings in the creche wanted to hurry and grow. Hurry and become Padawans so that they too could take part in the battles they heard and read about. So that they too could become Commanders in the GAR with every chance of becoming a hero.

This wasn't the life the Sun and Moon wanted for their little Star.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka felt like she could do anything.

Her body was buzzing all over with excitement and it was taking everything she had not to rock back and forth or even to bounce.

Not that the Council Members didn't notice. She saw both Qui-Gon and Plo smirking, though Papa Plo was able to hide his behind his anti-ox mask and only the slight lifting of his goggles gave him away. Obi-Wan watched her with a twinkle in his eye while Mace watched her without the twinkle.

He could be really stiff at times.

"Back you are welcomed Padawan Ahsoka and in order our congratulations are. Report from the Duchess of Mandalore we have received. Impressed and grateful she is. Again showing your strength and courage you have."

Plo nodded. "It is another job well-done Ahsoka. You do yourself, you Master, and the Jedi Order credit."

"Thank you Master Yoda, Master Plo," Ahsoka intoned in as solemn a tone as she could manage as she inclined her head towards the Council in acknowledgment and acceptance of the praise. The Jedi Order had become a freer, more open place but there were still times when formality and tradition was still the rule and the Council Chamber was one of those times.

"And now we must sadly move on to matters that are far more pressing." Obi-Wan was leaning back in his chair and Ahsoka chanced a glance at her sister who had moved to stand between the chairs belonging to her husband and brother after they had been called into the chamber. It was a breech rarely allowed and it told Ahsoka more than words just how tired her brother-in-law and uncle had to be.

Either that or Analise had already been told what it was the Council was going to say and wasn't too happy with it. Taking another look at her sister's face, using her still somewhat fledging empathic gift to read the slight glow around her sister, Ahsoka went with that.

"To Balith we are sending you Master Skywalker."

"As of right now, this mission has nothing to do with the war effort. There is simply a massive civil-war on Balith and the people there through the government have requested that we send them help in ending the war. Doing so might win us a very strong alley. You to leave at once Anakin as soon as you have your men and supplies. We are giving you command of the Third Legion."

Ahsoka didn't need to be a Master to read the writing between Obi-Wan's words. She heard more than people thought she did. She knew about the hate growing aganist the Jedi from even within the Republic and she knew there was a secret Sith Master out there somewhere. The Order was trying to grow a secret base of support for that day that seemed so far off for some sort of attack.

She didn't mention this, say anything that hinted at it. Instead she smiled brightly. A new mission. She hated being still and doing nothing. "This sounds like fun Master. I mean I've never been to Balith before and I'm egar to see what I can and..."

"You will not be going with your Master Padawan," Mace interrupted with a shake of his head. "You are to stay here at the Temple. We need your full report on your missions and there a few educational requirements you must fulfill while you are here."

Ahsoka's shoulders slumped and she felt like she had just been grounded into the next century. "Yes...Master Windu..."

Tests.

She was being forced to stay at the Temple so she could take tests.

It wasn't fair!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Ahsoka you're uneasy._ This time the twins and their baby sister walked towards the landing platform where Rex and some of the men going with Anakin awaited the arrival of their General. The male looked down at the Padawan, frowning.

 _Analise is right Snips. What's wrong?_

 _Wrong? Nothing's wrong..._ It was kind of hard to lie and mask feelings though tied as the three were and with one sibling being an incredibly strong empath and the other a really good reader of faces. Finally she couldn't hold it back anymore and it all just burst of out her. "Anakin let me come with you! Don't make me stay here please..."

"No Ahsoka."

"But who will watch your back and Rex's back and keep you all safe and..."

"The answer is still no Ahsoka." Anakin brought the trio to a halt, crossing his arms. "The Council has given out its orders and even if we don't like them we have to follow them." He shook his head. "I've been dragging you all over the galaxy with me and you need a break. So stay here, do your studies, and rest."

Ahsoka kicked at the ground. "But it's not fair!" She would have wailed but quickly remembered that she was far too old to indulge in such a childish action too often. She narrowed her eyes and stared at Anakin. "Besides you said it yourself. I will learn and am learning far more being out there and by your side than I could ever learn in some silly old Temple class."

"And now you have a chance to prove that you can learn just as well in some silly old Temple class." Analise laied a slim arm around Ahsoka's shoulders.

"Besides Ahsoka you won't be alone. I'll be here. There's some work I need to do with Master Che and the FoJ."

"That just means I'll hardly see you..." Ahsoka mumbled as she directed her gaze to the ground. Anakin saw his twin wince and could feel her guilt growing. Ahsoka loved Analise, but she was not always content to stay with the gentler of the Skywalker twins. Analise was still just as much a warrior as Anakin, but she preferred healing and diplomacy over fighting. Ahsoka was always looking for action, could hardly ever sit still.

The Padawan's innocent rejection stung his twin who understood their Snips was going through a phase, but it still stung.

 _Snips..._ He warned her silently. Ahsoka's shoulders hunched up at the tone and she knew that she had crossed a line.

"I didn't mean it like that Analise..."

"I know sweetie." The hug was freely given and Ahsoka happily returned it. She was still unhappy to be staying behind. The old fear that Anakin might one day just say that he didn't want her as his Padawan had never fully gone away and it reared it's ugly head whenever she was left behind and not given a mission.

Anakin sighed and shook his head. No matter how many times they told Ahsoka she could stop proving herself, the message never seemed to sink in. "Focus on your studies Ahsoka, help Analise and Padme. She has been complaining about not getting to see you lately." Ahsoka nodded, still not totally thrilled. The Knight shook his head again then kissed his twin on her cheek and dropped a kiss on the top of Ahsoka's head between her montrals. He hugged them both one last time and jogged to the shuttle where Rex was waiting.

His trusted and loyal Clone Captain wasn't too happy either about Ahsoka being left behind. While Analise had her twin bodyguards (and he couldn't really call them yet when the three together got into just much trouble as the Skywalker siblings and General Kenobi), Ahsoka only had such protection when the 501st or Wolfpack were around. Oh and there was Cody too.

Anakin turned on the shuttle and yelled loud to be heard over the engines. "You two stay out of trouble!"

"Only if you do too!" Analise yelled back just to make Anakin sputter and to see Ahsoka smile.

There was a slight lifting at the corners of her mouth, but no real smile.

And Analise sighed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _It was a dead place._

 _She didn't know where she was, but where-ever it was, it was a dead place._

 _The trees were black. Their limbs, their very trunks inky black and twisted. Some reached out as through they were clawed hands laying in wait to snatch her as she went past. A fog lingered along the ground, spinning itself around her ankles. It was not a nice fog that she had seen before on some planets. This fog was sick and heavy. It was a choking fog._

 _She crept carefully._

 _Something wasn't right in this dead place._

 _A twig snapped and she spun around, hand reaching for her lightsaber..._

 _But it was too late._

 _That which had stalked her loomed large over and a long-fingered hand like the branches of the tree only pale wrapped around her throat. She was lifted from the ground. She scratched, slapped, hit, and clawed at the hand choking the very air from her, but it was no use. The hand was too tight and it was if the person it belonged to felt none of her blows._

 _"Foolish child...She is going to die and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"_

 _As black spots began to dot her vision, she suddenly realized that she knew her attacker..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka shot up in her bed, a sharp cry in her mouth that she quickly pushed away into a pained groan. She quickly threw up and tightened her mental shields around the Bonds so that she wouldn't bother her family with what was really no more than a simple nightmare.

Her hands without her constant leapt to her throat, but found no linger soreness and no idents left by the hand that had held her.

Aurra Sing...

That was her stalker, her attacker in her dream. It had been Aurra Sing! The bounty hunter that had helped and pretty much pushed Boba Fett into kidnapping, killing innocent Clones because he wanted to hurt Master Windu.

But why would she be dreaming about Aurra Sing? The female bounty hunter had died on Florrum after Ahsoka had damaged Slave I and the ship had plummeted to the ground in a fiery explosion.

Ahsoka fell backwards onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Why was she dreaming about the bounty hunter? Why had it been a nightmare? She certainly hadn't been scared of Aurra when the woman had been alive.

So why was she having a nightmare when she was dead?

But was it actually a nightmare? Was Aurra actually dead? It had felt so real...

Ahsoka didn't go back to sleep for a very long time.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The door chimed to his quarters, breaking Yoda out of his light meditation. He often meditated, snatching time for it whenever he could. The galaxy was a swirling mixture of different voices, different faces, different ideas, different feelings...And that was just in the Temple, on Coruscant. Through meditation he kept it somewhat order, brought a little harmony to the chaos that the Force had created. Chaos to keep their lives interesting if nothing else.

It seemed the Force did have a sense of humor.

"Enter you may young one." He waved his hand at the door panel and it lifted upwards with a swoosh. Inside he chuckled, wondering how many Masters long dead and gone would have scandalized to see such a silly use of the Force even within his own private quarters.

But it just made it easier for him to open the door.

It was Ahsoka who stood outside and then slowly entered in. "Thank you Master Grandda." As her feet padded across the thick carpet, he hear and sense her tiredness. Something lay heavy upon her. Something that she did not want her siblings, her father, her uncle, or the many Clones that were proud to call her their little vod know. Something she was not ready to got to them with. So instead she had sought him out. The small figure that loomed large within the Order and had become as much a grandfather to her as he was to her siblings.

He waited until she curled up on one of the large circular chairs that dotted his living area. They were far more comfortable than mats on the floor for longer meditation. He continued to stare out the window, the blinds opened just enough for him to look out and see the busy Coruscant sky-lanes beyond. "Troubled deeply you are my grandchild."

"Yes sir..." There was hesitation in her voice and Yoda did not wonder at the inner struggle she must be fighting in order to just talk to him. Skywalkers were famous after all for trying to take care of everything on their own. Though limiting that trait to just the Skywalkers seemed unfair. Many Jedi were like that. "I've started having dreams only they're more like nightmares and..."

"Certain you are that dreams they are? Noting more?" It was then Yoda turned from the view, his brow furrowing. For Jedi tied to the Unifying Force, dreams and nightmares were sometimes more than just dreams and nightmares. Sometimes they were visions, premonitions of things that might come or were coming.

"I think so...I mean I don't know." The Padawan's eyes darted around the room as if it might have her answers. "It's just that they feel so real, like they are actually happening." Ahsoka nibbled on her lip, suddenly nervous. "Maybe they are visions. Anakin's told me about his, how real they can feel..."

"Prementions then they are. Listen you must for telling you something they are." And that did not make Yoda happy. It seemed that the Force had touched Ahsoka and it wasn't just a combination of the twins' personalities she was inheriting.

"Master...I know that the report I filed stated otherwise, but I don't think Aurra Sing is really dead." There! There she had said it. The doubt that had been plaguing her since the dreams began. That the bounty hunter hadn't died. That she had survived. "She's alive and now I think she's going to kill someone. Someone I know and that I am close to."

Had this been the past days, Yoda might have scolded her on the dangers of attachment, of letting feelings color her connection to the galaxy around and cloud her judgement.

But that was in the past and Yoda knew better now. He leaned heavily on his cane, feeling for a rare instance all his years. He already knew he would have to tell the others, his family. Ahsoka was just so young still and now it seemed there was more to the role she would play in the Force's great design that it had woven with the birth of its twins and the prophecy.

"Now begin you to see just how powerful is the Force. Meditate more you must, open your mind futher. Visions these are. See them clearly you need to do if prevent what is coming you wish."

There was that Skywalker gleam in her eyes and Yoda sighed to himself.

A part of him was starting to believe that he was getting far too old for this.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Here you go my dear." Ahsoka was jostled from her daze by Madame Jocasta's soft voice and light touch on her shoulder. She looked up from the data console she had been mindlessly staring at as the liberian set a pile of data-cards on the table. "I believe these should help you with your studies."

"Thank you ma'am." Jocasta smiled before sweeping away in her robes to either help some poor youngling or pounce on the unsuspecting Knight or Master who wasn't treating her Archives with the respect they deserved.

The Padawan glowered at the data-cards, though she knew Jocasta meant well. The Head Liberian wasn't too big a fan of the males in her family, but she had a soft spot of Analise and seemed to be transferring that soft spot over to Ahsoka.

'Study...All I do here is study. Why do I need to study? I belong out there with Rex and the other vod'e fighting!' She began scrolling past the files of captured bounty hunters. She was suppose to be looking through them for examples for the report she needed to do for the Introduction to Criminal Justice seminar that she had been tossed into, but she was just too tired.

Ahsoka's eyes felt so heavy. She just couldn't stay awake...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _She was running._

 _There was the metal snapping sound of a rifle being put together._

 _Running down a corridor she had never seen before, but which seemed familiar. Maybe it the plush carpeting under her feet which muffled her footsteps that made her think she was in some kind of government building. Not any one on Coruscant. The design was too different and she couldn't place it._

 _Still it was familar._

 _"Kill that woman!" A gravelly, almost feminine voice came and out of the corner of her eye Ahsoka saw a massive form. Aurra Sing smirked at the form and gave a little bow._

 _"It will be my pleasure..."_

 _The voices faded. Aurra and the form vanished to be replaced by Padme._

 _But Padme quickly vanished and all Ahsoka could see was Aurra with a rifle and she stared down the barrel._

 _No!_

 _Ahsoka kept running, kept running._

 _NO!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No!"

It as at the last moment that Ahsoka half-remembered that she was in the library and quickly smothered the cry. A hand swept out and knocked over the pile of data-cards left by Jocasta. She eyed them for a moment, but when no one came running forgot them and and focused on what she had just seen.

Padme...Aurra Sing...Rifle...Padme...Kill her...

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes and pinched herself to a more aware state.

'I need to go see Padme. She's in danger!'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Padme frowned as she considered the pretty little box in her hands. It was one of the many things Threepo had pulled out of her room though she couldn't remember from where or who she had gotten it from or even what its exact purpose was. But Threepo was instant that it belonged in the still growing pile of things she needed to take with her to Alderaan where she was to be the keynote speaker at a summit on the current galactic refugee crisis and status of the Clones.

That was just the front of course. The summit was the mask behind which she and Bail would hide as they worked to bolster support for the FoJ and a peace agreement with the Separatists.

She shuddered to think what Palpatine would do if he learned of the FoJ's secret dealings. How many of them were in actual contact with friends who now championed the Separatist cause. Padme didn't need to guess at the fuss that would be raised if anyone learned that she, Bail, and many members of the FoJ secretly supported the Separatists in remaining their own government. After all there was space enough for two galactic governments and they need not be enemies. At least that was Analise believed and Padme believed in her sister.

"My Lady," Typho entered the main room and inclined his head in greeting. "Knight Skywalker-Kenobi and Padawan Tano-Skywalker are here to see you."

"Padme."

"Senator Amidala." Ahsoka curtsied as best she could and Padme's face brightened at the sight of her secret sisters. Oh how she had missed them! Especially Ahsoka who seemed to grow bigger and older with every visit.

"Ahsoka! You don't need to be so formal with me. Neither of you do." Padme swept Ahsoka up in the tightest of hugs and ignored Typho's questioning glance. She didn't care. Ahsoka was Anakin and Analise's Padawan, their baby sister. Therefore Padme had as much claim to her as the twins and thoroughly enjoyed mothering the Togruta whenever she could. Something she knew that she shared with Analise. Pulling back she cupped the girl's face in her hands and frowned. "Are you okay Ahsoka?" She looked up at Analise and the Knight shook her head a little.

"I just haven't been sleeping well...There's been nightmares and..." Ahsoka latched onto Padme's arm. "Padme I think you are in grave danger! I can sense it!" Padme's body stiffened and again she looked at Analise who was frowning, worry written all over her face.

"What makes you think I'm in danger Ahsoka?"

"The nightmares I've been having...Master Yoda says they might be warnings. Warnings about someone coming after you to kill you." The baby-blue eyes were filled with unshed tears that the Padawan refused to let fall. "I just know you're in danger Padme!" The Senator sat down on a couch and gently tugged Ahsoka to her. It was a testament to Ahsoka's state that she didn't protest being cuddled like a baby in the creche.

"Just who is after the Senator?" Typho questioned Ahsoka, appreantly not caring that whatever the teenager had seen had shaken her. Padme shot the man a warning glare, but he ignored it.

"A bounty hunter, a very dangrerous bounty hunter. They're out to assassinate you." The Senator sighed.

"I know this is the last thing you wanted to hear Padme," Analise spoke softly as she took a seat next to her sister-in-law and baby sister.

"It is troubling, but with what I do and say I am well used to such threats by now." Padme nodded towards Typho. "I trust you to ensure that all the necessary precautions are in place Captian."

Ahsoka shot up suddenly as she took in the state of the main room. The luggage laying around, some of it opened and half-packed. She narrowed her eyes before they widened in realization. "Wait...You're leaving? You're going away?" The panic was thinly disguised.

"Yes..." the Senator slowly began before pausing to nibble on her lower lip in thought. Ahsoka wasn't just growing up during war, she was fighting in that war. She held military rank and could be very often be found right in the middle, the thick of things. Ahsoka knew about the FoJ; the small, but steadily growing political group that had sprung from the center of the Loyalist Committee. All she knew though was that it was a group centered on non-military methods to end the war, fighting for citizenship for the Clones, and spoke out on behalf of the Jedi when they could not.

That was it though. They were doing their best to keep Ahsoka young, to keep her innocent for as long as they could. Ahsoka didn't know the true extent of the FoJ's dealings and Padme wasn't ready for Ahsoka to become that tainted by the adult world. So Padme would tell her truth as a Jedi. The truth from a certain point of view. "You remember Senator Organa?" The Padawan nodded slowly. "Well he's holding a summit on the current state of affairs concerning refugees and Clones within the Republic and what we should be doing to help them. I'm to be the keynote speaker. In the morning I'll be on my way to Alderaan."

"But what about the bounty hunter? What about the threat to your life?"

"Ahsoka I can't just forgot about the sufferings of others because someone wants me dead." Analise nodded and reached out to soothingly stroke her baby sister's arms, sending love and comfort to her.

"Padme is right Soka. As Jedi we put our lives on the line almost everyday to help others. We can't stop that just because we know there's a chance that we might wind up dead." Ahsoka ducked her head, feeling slightly guilty. Analise knew just as much as Padme, perhaps more what it meant to be keep going even with a price on her head. Her beloved big sister, more so than her brother was wanted by the Separatists and Dooku had made it clear that he wanted her above all other Jedi brought to him personally so he could see her dead.

"Besides I am the one who asked Senator Organa to hold this summit. It was my idea and I must attend. What we do there could have an major influence on policy going forward. It might even get us that much closer to getting the Clones recognized as citizens of the Republic."

She recognized the words for what they were. A disarming strike not meant to kill, but to stun and force surrender. Like Obi-Wan, Padme's words were her most powerful weapon. "Yes Padme," the Padawan hung her head. Padme hugged her and gently pushed her up.

"Now head into the kitchen. I'm sure that there is something special waiting for you there." That brought a little light back into Ahsoka's eyes and the teen, oddly always hungry it seemed like at times, almost skipped off to the kitchen in search of the promised treats.

"Ana..." Padme reverted to her sister's childhood nickname. Something she did likewise for her husband. "Ana is something wrong with Ahsoka?" The Knight frowned and rubbed her arms as though she had caught a chill.

"I don't know...Maybe...I'm going to talk to Grandda as soon as I get back to the Temple." Her eyes turned to the Coruscant skyline. "Maybe it was a mistake to keep Ahsoka here. Something is changing. The way the Force moves around her is changing and it scares me."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Aurra Sing wiggled her way through one of the many vents that passed along the palace walls. She was happy, joyful, triumphant. No one had stopped her. No one knew she was there. The credits would soon be in her hands and she clutched tighter the handle of her rifle case._

 _The pieces of the rifle clicked together easily. There was no worry about whether or not she would fail._

 _She peered down the scope. Her target in sight. Just one shot to her chest would do it. One killing shot..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Padawan's eyes flew open and she choked as she inhaled too quickly, gasping for air.

Analise had sent her back to their quarters with orders to rest while she went to visit Yoda. Of course like all Padawans of Yoda's line, Ahsoka treated the order like a suggestion and instead chose to meditate, focusing on her nightmares, the visions as Master Yoda had told her to earlier.

There was no longer any doubt in her mind.

Padme was in danger.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Visions?" Analise's voice was high and not even Obi-Wan's outstretched arms and projected calm were doing much to calm his Soul Mate as she paced back and forth in Yoda's chambers. "My baby sister who is only just learning to control her empathic abilities is now having visions? Why?" She turned to face her father and grandfather, two of the wisest beings she knew. "Why is Ahsoka suddenly showing signs of being strong in the Unifying Force as well as the Living? Why?"

"Know the answer to that already you do."

"Ahsoka is the sister of the Sun and Moon Analise. The Force picked her." Qui-Gon leaned forward and watched his daughter. "The Force has touched her. Her personality was already a combination of you and Anakin. She was already far stronger in the Force than her age-mates." The Grey Master sighed heavily and cursed the next words that left his lips. "Perhaps this is the Force's way of preparing Ahsoka for the role she is to play, her part in the prophcey."

"No!" The cry was torn from Analise's lips and Obi-Wan wrapped his wife in his arms even as she struggled in vain to keep the tears from falling. To keep her fear and sadness from spreading to everyone in the room. "She's too young...She's not even fifteen yet." The woman spoke out into the room as if pleading with the Force. "Anakin and I haven't even told her fully about the prophecy. Her part isn't defined so we were waiting, hoping that she would escape it's mark. Would not have to carry a burden like us. That the Sith wouldn't see..."

"Decided her fate was at moment of her birth." Yoda rubbed his heads together and felt his heart grow heavy for his line, his family. "Undefined her role is, but just being written perhaps it is."

"Yoda is right Moonbeam." Obi-Wan stroked his wife's hair as he calmed her. "The roles of myself, Padme, and Ahsoka weren't clearly defined. But it is clear now that our parts will be bigger than what was written and..."

"Master! Master!" The door to Yoda's chambers slide open and Ahsoka rushed in. Her face was flushed and she panted slightly. "I know! I know for sure now that Padme is in danger and...Oh! Hello..." Her lekku darkened and she ducked her head sheepishly. "I should have rang."

"That's alright Ahsoka. It was just a family gathering, nothing offical." There was not a single note in Qui-Gon's voice that hinted at the fact that they had been talking about her and her new visions. "You were saying that it is Padme in your visions?"

"Yes Uncle Qui...I can see Aurra Sing hunting her down. I can see her point the rifle at Padme. She's in danger and I..."

"Carefully chose you must how respond to your visions you do." Yoda gestured with his stick to Obi-Wan. "Years and years take it will. Struggle even Jedi like Obi-Wan do to understand what they see." He tapped his stick against his chair as he lowered it. "Remember you must that in motion the future always is. Many different outcomes, many possible futures there always are."

"Yes Master Grandda...But I just know that this time I need to be with Padme to protect her..." Analise looked hopelessly to Yoda and Qui-Gon who nodded their heads.

"Then go with Padme to Alderaan Ahsoka. Do what you think is best." Ahsoka flung her arms around her sister and squeezed tight. 'My baby sister is growing so strong...How am I going to tell Anakin that our final battle might be closer than we think?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Senator!" The Senator turned in shock to see her little sister-in-law running then sliding to a stop before her. She didn't question how Ahsoka had gotten to the landing platform. She was a Skywalker after all and a Jedi. They would always find a way.

"Ahsoka is something wrong? What are you doing here?"

"My visions...Since they show you in danger I just can't stay behind while you leave and someone is after you." Her eyes grew big, pleading. "Please let me come with you. Analise already said I could if you would allow it and Master Yoda also gave his premission. Please say I can come."

Padme frowned a little. She didn't want Ahsoka risking her life for her. That went against every fiber of her being as a big sister.

But Ahsoka did have permission and Padme loved any chance that she could get with Ahsoka...And the summit itself could be a supplemental addition to her lessons in politics and diplomacy which were admittedly Ahsoka's least favorite subjects.

"Alright then...I accept your help. You can serve as extra security and having a Jedi along never hurts." Padme glanced at Typho who only nodded his consent. He was no fool and knew that for the most part Padme would keep the Padawan close by. When it came to spending time with Ahsoka on her own, the Senator didn't like to share. "Besides it's been a while since I had you all to myself."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was one thing that had never been including in her lessons and that was dejarik.

Sabbac wasn't officially taught, but seeing as it was often played in catinas which were always the easiest places to get information while on a mission, it was always taught in private. Mace Windu himself was widely considered one of the best sabbac players in the Order. He regularly one the underground Temple tournaments that the Masters publicly frowned upon, but took part in.

Dejarik on the other hand while popular, was something that Ahsoka had never learned before. The vod'e of course preferred sabbac or other games of chance. Dejarik was more strategy and military planning, pitting the creatures up against each other after weighting their strengths; the pros and cons. The men got enough of that in the field.

Gambling games were far more fun and relaxing. One didn't have to think so much while playing them.

Ahsoka glared at her collection of holographic creatures, some that came right out of stories she had heard as a youngling. Narrowing her eyes she ideally tapped one of the buttons on her side of the gaming table. This was her best shot, her last and only shot really to have any chance of beating Padme.

Her holographic k'lor'slug let out an angry growl that sound more like a nexu kit crying for its mother. It marched across the board, on the attack...

And was promptly slapped by Padme's piece, knocked away out of play.

With a little angry huff, frustrated that she hadn't thought her move through, Ahsoka slumped back against the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest and crossing her arms on her knees. Padme chuckled a little.

"Don't worry about it too much Ahsoka. It took me a while to learn how to play. You'll get there and when you do you might be good enough to beat me." That remark brought a little smile to the Padawan's face, but only a little one.

"Thanks Padme, but it's not that. It's not the game..."

"Then what is it? What's wrong with my baby sister?" The markings over Ahsoka's eyes wrinkled as her brow furrowed. She drummed her fingers as she tried to find the words.

"It's just that everyday I seem to be developing new abilities and normally it's fine. I have Anakin or Analise or Obi-Wan or Rex or somebody with me. I've never been on my own dealing with something new like these visions. I'm not sure if I'm handling them the way I'm suppose to or if I'm doing something wrong or if..."

"Oh Ahsoka," Padme sighed as she slide over and wrapped the Togruta in her arms. "Have you forgotten what I was doing when I was your age? I was the Queen of Naboo and when I was elected I was just as unsure as you are now." Her eyes grew distant, thinking back to those days that seemed a lifetime ago now. "Yes I had a whole bunch of advisers, sometimes it seemed like I had too many," that got a chucked from Ahsoka, "But in the end it was I as Queen who was responsible for running the entire Naboo system. That made me very afraid sometimes."

"Really?" Ahsoka couldn't believe it. "You were afraid? But you're never afraid or unsure. Not of anything!" Padme gave her a rueful smile.

"But I was Ahsoka, but I found a way to defeat both fear and uncertainty in myself. I learned to trust myself and my instincts. That's all you have to do Ahsoka. Trust, believe in yourself and one day you'll be braver and more certain in your actions."

"Thank you Padme." Ahsoka looked back at the board, the holo-pieces frozen in the last play of the game. "Can we play one more game? I'm trusting in myself to beat you this time."

Padme burst out laughing and squeezed Ahsoka tighter. "Sure, but I wouldn't count on victory against me just yet."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _She was running down the corridor again._

 _Why wasn't anyone else running? Didn't they hear the snap of a rifle being locked together? Why did they all stand and gossip or parade slowly as she raced past them?_

 _She was running and yet wasn't running._

 _Everything played out in front of her eyes. See-through and blurry like a holo. She saw, heard the high-pitched cry of the shot and saw Padme laying on the ground. So still, not moving._

 _No! It wouldn't happen. It wouldn't..._

 _She wouldn't let it. She wouldn't..._

 _"It already has begun."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As was normal, especially when she traveling, Padme had stayed up late reviewing the documents Bail had sent her and adding her own notes to them. It was only when her eyes had become so heavy that they would not stay open and the words on the pad began to blur and merge into a language that Padme had never seen before, that she admitted to herself that it was time for bed.

She had only just drifted off when she heard a panicked cry of "The assassin is inside!" She thought it was a dream though and had rolled over to snuggle deeper into her pillows...

When light from the corridor flooded her room and suddenly Ahsoka was standing over top of her, lightsaber washing the room in a green glow. Her little sister was all predator, all hunter as her teeth were barred and her eyes shone in the dim lighting provided by saber and corridor.

"Ahsoka?" She sat up slowly and spoke softly. Reaching out she She reached up and lightly grabbed her baby sister's wrist. The one not holding the lightsaber. "Ahsoka I'm fine. There's no one here...It's just a dream."

The Padawan's breathing slowed and the wild, almost feral look left her, but she did not turn off her saber and her stance did not change.

"Just what is going on in here?" Typho's voice boomed and Padme winced as Ahsoka's eyes widened as she finally saw the guards squeezing into the room. Her face and lekku darkened.

"I...I had a dream...And I thought the assassin was on the ship and was going after Padme so I..."

"Just barged in without thinking that maybe the ship had been swept multiple times and that no assassin would have gotten on-board?" Typho crossed his arms and his one good eye stared sternly at the Padawan. Typho liked Ahsoka, he truly did. But the Naboo Captain was also of the viewpoint that Ahsoka was far too young to be allowed to act as a warrior and solider. Even if she was a Jedi. "Well there is no assassin. Maybe next time you should think and..."

"Ahsoka," the Senator quickly cut in. "Go find Threepo and have him warm up a couple glasses of blue milk." The Padawan switched off her lighsaber, her face ducked down so that no one could see her shame. "Then come back here. You'll stay with me for the night."

"Yes Senator." The voice was little more than a whisper and she had hunched over to make herself as small as possible. She wiggled past the guards. Typho sighed.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I was too harsh. Are you alright my Lady?"

Padme eyed him then nodded. "I'm alright Captian. I'm more worried about Ahsoka."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Padme! Welcome back to Alderaan."

"Bail, it is so good to be back."

From space Alderaan looked like the perfect planet. A mix of blue, green, and white. Like the ancient paintings Ahsoka had see in some of the holobooks that Analise liked to read. The perfection only seemed to grow as a being traveled onto the planet.

Green rolling hills, snow capped mountains, crystal blue waters that could be twins to the waters of Naboo, and silvery cities that mixed the old and new together in perfect harmony.

Alderaan was a planet of peace. Of justice and art. The people supported those who fought in the war and the Republic. They supported more those who called for peace, for weapons to be laid down and negotiations to take place instead. Many a Jedi had come from Alderaan and the planet's rulers had always supported the Order.

"Thank you so much for holding this summit Bail. The plight of the refugees and Clones can no longer be ignored. They need to be our number one focus."

"Of course and your presence here will help make that focus into reality."

From her place at the back, Ahsoka watched as Padme and Bail greeted each other. She knew the highly praised Senator Organa of course. He was one of the few politicians that Obi-Wan liked and one of the first to join the FoJ.

He was also the only Senator and one of the very few people outside her family to know that Padme and Anakin were married. In fact Bail often served as cover for the secret couple. He kept the secret close, never even hinting at the truth. In private though he teased Padme about how she even treated love and marriage like some great adventure.

"You must be tired though. Come inside. Senator Mothma and I will show you to your quarters."

Ahsoka kept tense, her eyes roaming the landing platform as she followed the group.

The assassin was there...Watching them.

She just knew it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _People were clapping. They were happy to hear what Padme was saying. Many of them were even nodding as they clapped as if they agreed with her. Others through were frowning and had been frowning. They probably didn't like to hear that the Clones needed to be given citizenship, rights and protection._

 _The clapping stopped though and cheering became horrified gasps and frightened cries. A bolt came out of nowhere, striking Padme and the Senator fell._

 _She fell and laid still._

 _So very still..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open. She was in the corridor, seated on the floor where she had placed herself when the door to Padme's quarters had hissed shut behind the delegation. With noting to do, she had lightly meditated and saw...

Well she didn't want to think about what she had seen even though she knew that she needed to.

She had seen Padme shot. She had seen Padme fall.

She had seen it and she hadn't been able to stop it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I am surprised you brought Ahsoka with you." Padme glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone might have heard Bail's whispered comment. Not that she didn't trust those in the rooms that had been allocated for her use during the summit, but when it came to her family Padme was never too careful.

Luckily Mon Mothma was deep in murmured conversation with the others near the door while she and Bail were gazing out the windows. Bail gestured as though pointing out all the interesting things that she could see. "It wasn't the plan Bail, but Ahsoka's been having...visions."

"Visions?" Bail's eyebrows raised. He knew about visions, about how some Jedi could have them. Obi-Wan had so many that Bail would joke and say that Obi-Wan had an odd sort of plague and that he hoped it wasn't catching.

"Yes, visions about a bounty hunter coming after me. She says someone's being paid to kill me." There was a sad sort of grin on Padme's face. The grim acceptance of another bounty on her head, another death mark from some being she had crossed in some way. Not that she knew who or how. There were just so many. "Ahsoka's never had visions before Bail and that's worrying. She's so scared and Anakin's not here so..."

"So you brought her along just to be safe." The male nodded. "Does Anakin know?"

"No," Padme shook her head. "He's out on one of those missions that requires limited com chatter. Ahsoka did tell me that she told Master Yoda. That Analise, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon know..."

"But they aren't Ahsoka's Master. That's Anakin. He'll have to know though." Padme drifted from the window to the couch.

"He'll be told as soon as he returns" was her reply and she smiled at Mon who came to sit beside her. Talk turned to the conference as the door opened. The shy, but confident steps made Padme smile. Ahsoka had no fear about entering a room where politics were being discussed even though the Togruta never made it a secret that she thought politics a great bore.

"Umm...Excuse me...Sentaor may I speak with you in private? Captain Typho too." Out of the corner of her eye, Padme saw Bail her good friend trying to suppress a smirk at Ahsoka's overly formal tone. If it wouldn't have raised too many questions, Padme would have poked him.

"Of course Padawan Tano-Skywalker." Bail's shoulders shook and even Mon was smiling. It was a bit of of a mouthful. "Please excuse us."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Padme...I'm sorry about last night. I know it was a mistake, that I messed up. But that doesn't make the threat I saw to you any less real or dangerous."

"I know Ahsoka and one mistake isn't going to make me loose faith in you. I trust you and your visions."

"Thank you. I guess I should really know that by now."

"That is all well and good, but right now isn't the time to be talking about this Padawan. The Senator needs to be getting prepared for the summit."

"But Captian that's what I'm afraid of. I'm doing my best to translate what I keep seeing and I fear that the bounty hunter will make their move tonight during this first meeting!"

"Tonight? You had another vision then?"

"Yes and I think I am getting better at reading them. It was so much clearer than the other ones. I saw a large room, like a meeting and you were talking. People were clapping, then there was a shot and you fell."

"Padawan...Do you think you would be to recognize this room if you saw it?"

"Yes...Yes I could!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If Bail had thought their request to see the room where the first meeting was to take place was odd, he said nothing. He had merely answered "Of course," waved his hand, and issued orders that Senator Amidala, Captain Typho, and her Jedi protector be allowed to look it over.

After all Jedi did do odd things at times and as a friend to the Jedi, he was by now use to it when they did odd things.

The room wasn't overly large, but it was large enough to hold a decent sized group. Long tables ran across the room, broken up only by an aisle down the middle and one along either wall. Chairs were set just close enough together for conversations that could be whispered or murmured, but far enough apart to allow for plenty of elbow space.

"Is this the room you saw?" Typho wasn't as gruff with Ahsoka as he had been since her mistake the night before. He had watched the Padawan as they had walked to the room. Her eyes were narrowed, her gaze distant. He hadn't been too sure of what she was doing until she had begun to rub at her head as though she had a headache and Padme had scolded her for trying to see too much. "Does it look familiar?"

"Yes..." Ahsoka strode further into the room and nibbled on her lower lip. "Yes this is the room I saw in my vision." Typho nodded slowly.

"Can you tell me where the assassin would be?" The Togruta's brows furrowed, her facial markings wrinkling as she closed her eyes and focused as hard as she could. Finally she shook her head with a sigh, shoulders slumping.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know.I can't see and..."

"It's fine Ahsoka. Captain Typho has put all the necessary precautions into place. Correct?"

"Of course my lady."

"But this isn't some normal bounty hunter I keep seeing! It's Aurra Sing. She'll know everything that's been put into place and she'll find a way around it and..."

"Ahsoka!" Padme stepped forward and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Did you see Aurra Sing's shot actually kill me?" Ahsoka frantically shook her head, eyes wide and full of fear.

"No...My vision won't tell me. I can't see!"

"Well it's telling me that we have a fighting chance."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's so beautiful here, isn't it Ahsoka?" Padme leaned on the railing of a balcony, overlooking majestic mountains reaching up to the sky through the clouds. The Padawan joined her, frowning a little.

"It is, but I think Naboo is a lot more beautiful and I think you should go back inside. You're too exposed out here. It's not safe and..."

"Ahsoka," Padme interrupted with a soft, sad laugh. She was suppose to be the protective older sister, fretting about all the dangers out in the galaxy that could hurt her baby sister and instead it was Ahsoka worrying. "I, no one should stop living their lives just because they are in danger." She smiled. "Remember I am a friend of the Jedi. I'm married to a Jedi. I'm no stranger to taking risks or danger." She had hoped that make Ahsoka smile, but the girl just leaned heavily on the balcony railing, her eyes sad. "What's wrong Ahsoka?"

"This visions...I don't know what to do. I keep seeing one thing, but when I open my eyes and look around the real world is telling the complete opposite. I just don't know which to believe." Padme's heart broke a little. Ahsoka looked so lost, so alone. "Maybe I'm totally wrong. Maybe I'm just seeing danger where there is none. Maybe there is no one trying to kill you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Even as this conflict divides and tears our galaxy apart, we must not loose sight on the value of life and the price of freedom." Bail Organa was not one of the Senators that often sent Ahsoka off daydreaming or to sleep when she was forced to watch politicians speak. Like Padme, Bail's speeches were never long-winding or hot air. They were simple, direct. Long enough to get his point across, but short enough not to loose his audience.

But this time Ahsoka could not allow herself to enjoy the speech. Her skin was itching, the Force humming in her montrals. Something was going to happen. Something she already knew about...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The guard sent by the Senate with Padme was quickly engrossed in the Senator's speech. He enjoyed politics, though he often didn't agree with them. Especially when it came to war. Granted he knew little about fighting in actual battles, but the politicians knew even less.

He was so focused that he didn't know the danger until the hands were wrapped around his head and neck. There was no pain, just a sharp snap and then he was falling to the ground.

Then there was nothing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Now it is my great honor and privalage to present a Senator who knows more about these issues facing us than any other being a I know. I present to Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo."

"Thank you for the kind welcome and introduction Senator Organa." Padme rose and stood as Bail sat. She not nervous, not really. In those early first days as Queen and then Senator, her knees would shake beneath her formal robes and her knuckles would be white as she gripped her hands together so tightly she cut off the circulation. Those days were past and her voice didn't waver as she spoke out. "I just want to start by thanking all of you for coming today. It warms my heart to see so many people willing to come together to help those unable at this point to help themselves even as some serve the galaxy and fight its battles. I still remember how much the lives of..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"the people on my own homeworld Naboo suffered under the illegal blockade of the Trade Federation." She rolled her eyes at the Senator's simpering as she unlocked her case and began to put together her rifle.

'Keep talking honey. These are going to be your last words and they should mean something at the very least.'

Then again, the words politicians spoke rarely meant anything and in the end, even if the blood was different colors, they all bleed the same when she shot them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I understand that in the grand scheme of things, when compared on the larger scale that is the galaxy what happened on Naboo was small and thanks to the help of the Jedi and Republic; my people and world did not suffer long nor suffer any long lasting effects."

Ahsoka's eyes darted around the room. No one looked like they were waiting to kill Padme. In fact most of them were listening intently. Even the Padawan would admit it was one of her favorite stories. The Battle of Naboo where heavily outnumbered, the Queen with help from the Jedi and Gungens was still able to win the day and send the corrupt Trade Federation packing.

But she had heard it many times and would doubtless hear it many times more. She needed to stay focused.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"There was only one battle after all and that one battle was enough to end what was a small occupation, but there was still a cost. But now I want us to examine more closely that cost of just that one battle, this tiny conflict."

She snorted as she made the final adjustments to her rifle. What did that goody-goody know about cost? She hadn't had to scrap at the ground to make a living. Claw and scratch her way to the top just so that she could be useful and live another day.

Well she would live another day, the Senator would not. She raised her rifle, lining up her shot through the grating of the wall.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hundreds of Naboo were forced to flee their homes with little or nothing to call their own. The Naboo Security Forces and Gungen Army faced heavy losses. I nearly lost a dear friend when Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn suffered a blow that might have killed him."

The warning shot through Ahsoka like a lighting bolt. Her eyes lifted up to the walls and spotted the grating of the wall. The slats spaced just enough that a gun could be aimed...

Praying that Padme, Bail, and Typho would forgive her for it was rude to simply run out of a meeting even if no one was really paying attention to her; Ahsoka took off through a side door.

She ran and ran as hard as she could.

She would not let Padme die.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Once again I find myself in the middle of a conflict. Only this time it is one that threatens to tear our Republic and the galaxy into shreds. Over a hundred Jedi have been lost, millions of beings are fleeing their homes, and with every battle thousands of Clones who are denied the right to live free and be citizens of the Republic give their lives in defense of those ideals we hold dear."

"Stop!" Ahsoka thrust out a hand just as Aurra Sing pulled back on her trigger and the rifle was shoved. The bounty hunter growled as her perfect shot went wide and slammed into the Senator's shoulder, not her heart.

The room below was filled with gasps, horrified cries, and shocked screams; but neither noticed.

Angrily Aurra pulled out her side-arm and began plastering the area with fire. Ahsoka smoothly flipped on her lightsaber, using her natural abilities and a little bit of the Force to run up the walls, dodging the bolts.

But hurting the Jedi wasn't Aurra's aim.

The near-human ran as soon as she could. Her long legs far out-racing the shorter Togruta who took off after her. Ahsoka ran as she fast as she could...

But the bounty hunter still got away. Ahsoka paused to catch her breath at a junction in the back corridor. She panted, forcing herself to focus. She could keep chasing Aurra or...

There was no other choice. Turning on her heel, Ahsoka ran back the way she came.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Call for a medical droid now! Please, we need a medic in here as soon as possible!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had seemed like forever until the medical droid had exited Padme's room, informed Ahsoka in its monotone voice that the Senator was indeed fine and all that she had suffered was a small flesh would. Some time in a sling would be required, but nothing more.

"Padme!" The Padawan had darted into the room, Bail smiling slightly as he stood out of the way so that Ahsoka could climb onto the bed. "I'm so sorry Padme, I really am."

"Oh Ahsoka, you have nothing to be sorry for." Padme reached out with her right hand to stroke her baby sister's hand. The small Togruta looked so guilty and unhappy.

Bail tapped her shoulder. "Ahsoka I need to know if you were able to find the assassin." He hated asking, knowing just how hard Ahsoka was taking this, but it couldn't wait. He needed to know the answer.

Ahsoka shook her head. "No...She's too fast for me to catch by chasing after her."

"Wait a minute...She?" This time Ahsoka nodded.

"I didn't catch her, but I do know who it is that we are looking for. It's Aurra Sing. Please Padme, go back to Coruscant. It's for your own safety."

"And I agree with the little Padawan." Ahsoka pursed her lips, but said nothing. She knew that Bail meant it as a term of endearment. "It's far too dangerous to give your speech tonight..."

"If someone wants me dead it won't matter where I am. They will find a way to make their attempt."

"But Padme!" Ahsoka held tight to the Senator's hand. "My visions...You know they're all mixed up and I'm having trouble reading them. What if what I have been seeing was the attempt on your life? What if that was it?"

"And I am not willing to gamble with your life just to win support. Breha would kill me." That got a soft giggle from Ahsoka who had yet to met Bail's beloved wife, the ruling Queen of Alderaan. She hoped to though. Breha sounded a lot like Padme.

And Padme was not going to run away. Ahsoka knew that. There just had to be a way to...

"Wait...I think I have an idea. A way for Padme to give her speech and still be out of danger."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It didn't surprise anyone when it was announced that the conference was still going to be held and that Senator Amidala would still give her speech. It was one of the things that many beings all over the galaxy admired about the Naboo female even if they didn't agree with her.

She never let anything, like an attempt on her life slow or stop her. She just kept going.

The applause that greeted her as she walked in was loud and approving. She was heavily guarded of course, but that was to be expected as well.

Walking at the very big, Ahsoka's narrowed eyes scanned the crowd as she reached out with the Force to lightly touch and read their auras.

No one stood out and certianly none of the clapping and smiling people seemed to have any ill intent towards Padme.

Still she would not let her guard down as she gazed up at the gratings high overhead.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She would not fail this time.

Dressed in black and with a slash of black make-up across her eyes, Aurra pulled and shoved her rifle case along with her as she climbed through the ventilation shafts.

She could not fail.

That Senator would die.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"All clear Sir."

"Very good...Captain Typho. We have swept the upper levels Sir and they are clear. No sign of danger here."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Fear...Fear in these times of war is the greatest weapon held by those who stand against those of us who stand up for truth and justice."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They thought they were so clever. They thought that she wouldn't see through their little trick. She wanted to laugh. What fools they were.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ever single one of us who have been chosen and elected to serve as representives of the Republic have a responsiblity, a duty to stand up and face our fears. To challenge those who threaten the safety of the people who call the Republic home and the very men who give up their blood to keep all of us safe."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She could feel it. Something wasn't right. The warning was still there, but it was dimmer. As if it was moving away from the conference and not towards it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I come before you, I stand before you today bruised. But I am not broken. I am not beaten."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was so close. She could feel the credits in her hands, hearing the sweet sound of them knocking against each other. She could almost taste the sweet drinks she would treat herself too.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I promise today, here and now that the voices of all the people will be heard. Together, all of us will represent them and be their voices in all levels of government."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka shook her head. "Aurra's not here," she whispered frantically to Typho who stared at her in shock. Really one day he would have to stop being so surprised at the things a Jedi could do.

"What do you mean Ahsoka? What do you mean she's not here?"

"She's not here..." Could Aurra have figured out their plan? "She's not anywhere near this room."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We will be the voices for the homeless swept far away from their homes because of violence, of war. We will help them find ways to start over again. We will be the voices of the men in the battlefields who are denied their freedom, their right to live as citizens of the Republic. The very Republic they defend everyday with their blood, their lives. We pass legislation to protect the displaced from slavery, to help protect the Clones when the war is over and guide them on the path to citizenship."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aurra wasn't there...She was...She was...

Ahsoka again knew that she would be begging for forgivness later, but she didn't care.

Aurra had figured out their plan and that meant Padme was in danger!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We need to open the channels of diplomacy. We must be willing to negotiate peacefully to end this terrible conflict. I know that there are those among the Separatists who are more than willing to sit down and talk instead of using weapons to make a point. Just as I know that those in the galaxy who want nothing more than to promote fear and spread chaos to further their own plans."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was just like her vision.

Ahsoka ran as fast as she could. Her boots muffled as they pounded against the plush carpet lining the corridors. Droids and people looked at her in shock or as as close to shock as droids could look as she darted past them.

If any of them complained she would apologize later.

She knew that Typho was following her, but she couldn't wait.

She needed to get to Padme now!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yes!

There was the goody-good Senator.

Aurra raised her side-arm and aimed it through the grate.

Time for her to say good-bye.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"To those that would serve chaos as its agents I say this to you here and now. I stand before you resolute and unyielding. Know this...Strike me down, silence my voice. It will not matter because there will be thousands of voices to take my place and you have no dominion over the righteous. We will be and are the defenders truth!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The door to Padme's room slide open and the Senator half-turned as the Padawan leapt onto her bed, deflecting a blaster bolt with ease. She held out a hand, yanking the grating from the wall.

Padme's eyes widen as Aurra Sing was yanked by her baby sister with the Force and fell to the ground with a pained grunt.

The bounty hunter stood, then glared at the Padawan standing as tall as she could on the bed while the Senator pressed her back against the wall behind her. "It's you!" Aurra snarled in rage. "You're that damn Jedi brat!" She shot out the door control panel and it slide shut, locking the three alone in the room.

"Stand down Aurra Sing!"

"Never! I'm thankfully that sleemo Hondo pulled me from the wreckage that you had left me to die in!"

"Well you must be feeling better than to get back to work so soon." Beyond the closed door Ahsoka could hear the shouted commands from Typho to get the blasted door opened.

"You know how it is brat. Us girls got make a living somehow." She stepped forward and Ahsoka jumped back off the bed, inching closer to Padme who pressed herself against the wall as best she could.

"I don't understand why you are doing this. If you kill me it won't make a difference. The relife efforts, the protection for the Clones won't be stopped." Aurra cackled, throwing her head back.

"Seriously honey, not everything is about your cause. You crossed someone whose just mad enough to hand me a bundle of credits to poke you full of holes." She lowered her gaze back to the Senator and Padawan. It sparkled with bloodlust and glee. "Revenge, that's all this is. Simple and quick."

Padme reached into her sling and slowly pulled out the small pistol she had concealed inside. Set to stun of course. "Who hired you?" Ahsoka demanded, her blade at the ready. Aurra rolled her eyes.

"Shut-up brat! Talking is done now! It's time to see just what you are made of kid." She spun her blasters around before cackling again as she shot off blast after blast after blast.

The green blade in Ahsoka's hand spun and sliced through the air in a blur. Padme could hear the sound of shots being deflected back towards the bounty hunter, but Aurra didn't let up.

Ahsoka was good, but she was still young.

A shot made it past her and the Togruta cried out in pain as it burned through her skin. She dropped her saber as its light and hum died away, falling to the ground.

Aurra laughed.

"No hurts Ahsoka!" The laughter stopped as Padme rose and pointed her pistol at the shocked bounty hunter.

"No!" Aurra yelled, but Padme pulled the trigger and Aurra went flying back, stunned. Not dead. Just stunned.

The Senator knelt on the ground, quickly checking over the fallen Jedi. "Ahsoka are you okay?"

"Wow..." the teenager gazed at the Senator, her eyes shinning in awe. "That was an amazing shot!" Padme giggled.

"Well I did tell you I'm no stranger to taking risks or danger."

"Can you teach me to shoot like that?"

"One day Ahsoka. One day." The door to the bedroom gave way with a loud metal groan and Typho stumbled in with members of the Senate guard.

"Is everything alright my Lady?"

"Yes Captian...But do take Aurra Sing away please. She's been stunned."

The bounty hunter on the floor stirred and looked up in shock.

It couldn't be!

It couldn't!

But it was.

She had lost again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin had not been pleased to hear that Ahsoka had suddenly started having visions. He had been less pleased to hear that those visions had shown Padme in danger. His worry had ebbed upon Analise informing him that Ahsoka had gone with Padme, but had come back full blast upon word that both Padme and Ahsoka had been injured by Aurra Sing before the bounty hunter had been taken down by his wife.

He glared at the scum as she was marched past them in binders. He would have done more than glare if Analise hadn't tugged on his hand, reminding him of where he was and that such scum wasn't really worth his time.

Instead he focused on his wife and baby sister, both showing their wounds. Padme still had a sling and Ahsoka a bandage. "Are you two alright?" Anakin couldn't hug Padme in public, but he could and did wrap Ahsoka in his arms as tight as he could.

"We're fine Anakin. Without Ahsoka's foresight, it could have been much worse." Analise hugged Padme.

"We're glad that you're safe and sound."

"Served you well your visions have Ahsoka." The Padawan blushed lightly, her lekku barely changing color at the praise.

"Thank you Master, but even with them we still don't know is really behind all this."

"More to show you the visions do. Concentrate. Help your siblings will."

Analise reached out and laid a hand on Ahsoka. Together the twins closed their eyes and Ahsoka felt their Force Signatures wrapping around her, grounding her so that she could go deeper and not get lost.

Closing her eyes tightly, Ahsoka scanned her visions. Searching for the smallest clue that could help them. "There are these shapes...they're large and like devouring. I can laughter...really weird laughter I've never heard before. There's also purple...I keep seeing the color purple." Ahsoka left the vision, rocking a little unsteady in Anakin's arms as she felt her siblings withdraw. "The problem is that I don't know any of that. It's not at all familiar to me..."

"But it is to me," Padme spoke up. "I've been thinking about what Aurra Sing said. She wasn't hired to shoot me because of the causes I support, but because it was simply revenge for something I did."

"And that could be a lot of people," Anakin chuckled which made Ahsoka giggle. "You and Analise do have that bad habit...Ouch!" He glared at his twin who smiled innocently and vowed payback.

Padme shook her head. "That's true, but thanks to the new details from Ahsoka's vision, I know the being who fits the description perfectly."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was Ahsoka's first time in the prison. She would have loved to look around, see who all was there; but they didn't have time.

Cam-droids kept careful watch and a trooper stood guard outside as they stepped off the speeder and into a large cell that contained a single occupent. A large, purple Hutt with tattoos.

"Ziro," Anakin snarled. The Hutt sniffed and spoke in a slow, near whine.

"So you must be the famous Anakin Skywalker."

"I am and this is my Padawan Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker." Ziro the Hutt laughed.

"Slaves don't make Padawans."

"I think you have a grudge against a certain Senator. Padme Amidala from Naboo." Ahsoka latched onto the Bond she shared with Anakin to keep her brother from loosing it. He never liked it when scum treated her like a slave just because she was a Togruta.

"That's pretty ridicouls youngling. How can you even say something like that?"

"Well it is because of Senator Amidala that you've been arrested and locked up here. During my last mission I was with the Senator when the bounty hunter Aurra Sing tried to kill her. And I'm pretty sure you were the one who hired her."

Ziro snorted, looking offended at even the idea of him needing to hire a bounty hunter. "As I said, ridiclous. I would never do such a thing and..."

"But we have Aurra Sing in custody." Now normally a Jedi wouldn't lie, but Anakin had told her that in this case it was fine. "She's been singing like a little bird and telling us everything."

"What?!" Ziro roared as best he could. "That little witch! I can't believe she's talking. I knew I should have hired someone better and...oops." He looked up caught and sheepish.

Ahsoka gave him a feral grin. "I hope you really like it here because thanks to that confession you will not get an extra-long vacation here."

"What?! Can you not see these conditions I am being forced to live in? That stupid Senator put me here. It's all her fault! She desveres to die for leaving me to rot in this dung-heap!"

Ahsoka shook her head as she and Anakin turned to leave. "Sorry Ziro, but you failed!" They left the cell, stepping back onto the speeder and ignoring Ziro's outraged cries. His growls that they would never get away with locking him up and that they didn't know just what he could do.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Anakin Skywalker! You took Ahsoka where?!"

Ahsoka giggled as she sat back on Padme's couch, happily snagging some more sweets from the tray on the table and watching as her sisters scolded Anakin for taking little Ahsoka, who was still hurt to a prison. Who knows what might have happened if he had lost track of her?

She wasn't sure what her new ability, having visions meant, but she wasn't so scared or worried anymore.

After all she did have the coolest family in the galaxy and they would always be there for her. No matter what.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **sleemo-slimeball**

 **vod-brother, sister, comrade**

 **vod'e-brothers, sisters, comrades**


	57. Interlude-Ahsoka's Big Dinner

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond or Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Alright I thought I would get this interlude done and posted because after the 8th I won't have any time for writing until after June 17th! The 8th through the 17th is this event called the Lilac Festival which this massive event here on Mackinac Island honoring the lilac (which is not actually the state flower of Michigan, that's the apple blossom). So that means that after this the next installment of Crossing Battlefields probably will not be posted until after the 24th (and I feel horrible about that, honestly I'm not sure I can go without writing for that long).**

 **I did go see Solo on the 2nd and it was AWESOME! I love it and think Ron Howard did an amazing job of bringing the story to life.**

 **Thank you to Guest H for the review. I can tell you that Ahsoka will be sixteen, maybe close to seventeen by the time Crossing Battlefields is over. I agree it is scary to see how fast she is growing up, but at the same time that's a reality of any armed conflict. The children are forced to grow up fast.**

 **Anyway some fluff and hopefully funny nonesense for you this week. Enjoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Ahsoka's Big Dinner**

Ahsoka was bored.

Not the type of bored she was during her classes. When she got that board she at least had her datapad and could pretend to be taking notes when in reality she was reading the latest holo-comic Fives had sent her or even messaging a couple of the vod'e who didn't see a point in her even attending her classes. Wasn't she learning with them? Weren't they teaching her everything she really needed to know and would actually use in life?

No this was a different type of bored because if she were to pull out her datapad and begin begging the vod'e over the chat to teach her some of their best curse words, which they did sometimes making her promise not to use them around her family. Well Anakin was okay and he was the one who got blamed anyway by Padme and Analise. It was always funny to watch her sisters tear into her Hero-With-No-Fear brother.

No it would be rude to do something to distract herself and unlike her teachers, Padme would catch onto the ruse pretty quickly. Which was amazing since Padme wasn't even looking at Ahsoka, but fluttering around the room addressing at least five different droids at the same time while holos of different dresses floated in the air and Threepo clutched multiple pieces of flimsy in his hands as the Senator went back and forth between debating about which outfit to wear and then which dessert should be served.

Ahsoka just didn't get it.

Okay she guess she understood it. Padme was worried about the growing rumors about the Jedi controlling the military during wartime. Rumors even among those of the Loyalist Committee who had voted on the requirement. Still she didn't understand why or how wearing a dress that was in the favorite color of one Senator while serving the favorite sweet of another would do anything to change things.

She didn't even understand why Padme was having her come to the dinner party. Oh the Senator had told her why. It would be a good learning experience for Ahsoka, even Jedi had to attend parties, her other siblings would be there to show the Jedi weren't turning into power hungry monsters, and Bail wanted to see her again. She did enjoy talking to the Senator from Alderaan and he normally had some sort of treat for her.

But even if Bail was there it wouldn't change the fact that she would still be bored out of her mind.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Padme glanced at Ahsoka out of the corner of her eye. The Togruta teen was sprawled out on the couch. She knew her little sister was bored and would rather be anywhere else than planning a party, but Padme didn't care.

But she had a plan and she was determined to see it through.

Ahsoka had very few friends her own age. It wasn't that Ahsoka wasn't friendly. The Padawan had a loving heart just like her older siblings, but she spent so much time out fighting the war that she didn't really have time to see or connect with anyone close to her age. Sure there was Barriss, but Barriss was closer to Anakin and Analise's age, not Ahsoka's. As it was Ahsoka spent more time with the Clones than her age-mates at the Temple who had their own missions for the war effort.

The Naboo Senator eyed one of the pieces of flimsy in Threepo's hand and smiled. Well that wouldn't do. She would make sure that Ahsoka had at least one friend near her age. Even if that friend wasn't a Jedi.

Besides the Jedi could always use more friends in the Senate.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Why did I even agree to come?' Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora moaned mentally to herself as she slumped behind a pillar and looked out over the Coruscant night. Well she already had the answer to that. She had come because Padme Amidala herself had extended the invitation. It had been Padme who had approached Riyo about joining the Loyalist Committee and Padme who had even ventured to suggest she consider joining the smaller and more secretive FoJ.

Of course Riyo had jumped at the chance to join the Loyalist Committee. The new Chairman of Pantora had been particularly pleased at the idea. The old Chairman hadn't been so opened to the idea of working so closely with other members of the Senate though he had always been quick to use the Republic for his own means and interests claiming it was what was best for Pantora.

She winced slightly thinking of the last Chairman. The man had meant well, but he had nearly brought them to war with the Talz and it had taken all of the still new Senator's skill to halt the conflict. General Kenobi and Skywalker had been a big help to her and that was another reason she had come. She had wanted to think them.

But Riyo had felt lost as she mingled with Senators and Representatives and members of the GAR with names that even now impressed her to her bones. It was all very intimidating so she had sought the balcony to hide.

"Too much for you too?" Riyo let out a startled squeak and turned to see that she wasn't alone in her hiding place. A female Togruta, only a year or two younger than her offered a shy and apologetic smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No...It's alright."

"I'm Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker."

"You mean..."

"Yep. The Padawan to the Hero With No Fear, baby sister to him and the Jedi Princess." Riyo shook her head at the way Ahsoka just causally mentioned her siblings nicknames as if they meant little or nothing. Which maybe to her they did.

"I'm Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora."

"Really? Shouldn't you be in there?" Ahsoka giggled at the face Riyo made.

"No thanks. Just because I'm a Senator doesn't mean I totally understand what everyone is talking about, plus all those big names." Riyo flapped a hand in the air. "Since Pantora has only recently decided to work more closely with other members of the Senate, I've never done something like this before. It's intimidating and honestly a little boring when they start talking all about military strategy."

"I know how you feel. My siblings brought me to further my diplomatic education, but I can't understand most of what they are saying..."

A spark lit up both girls' eyes. An idea that quickly took shape and cemented.

"If you help me with the military stuff..."

"You'll help me with the diplomacy stuff!"

They smiled at each other and shook hands.

"It's a deal then."

"It sure is..." Ahsoka spied a flash of gold and smirked a little evilly. "And I know a great way to make this party less boring..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The party had been going well though Padme had lost track of both Riyo and Ahsoka.

It had been going well...

Until Threepo had sauntered up to the table as only he could do and declared himself the Lord High Ruler of the Kingdom of Sweets and a guest had went to have a little salt only to discover it was sugar. Then a seeming never-ending army of mouse droids had poured into the room and chased her guests.

She wanted to rip out her hair. This was not the way...

Then she saw them. Riyo and Ahsoka laughing together as the peered around a doorway. Laughing at the amused and horrified faces of her guests. Nearly falling to the floor as Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Bail forgetting all their manners happily began a three-way duel with bread-sticks as the party fully descended into chaos.

She saw them and smiled.

Maybe the party had been a success after all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **vod'e-brothers, sisters, comrades**


	58. Interlude-Creche Duty

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond or Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and paraenthis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: I still feel horribly guilty about putting Crossing Battlefields on delayed updates/forced hiatus. There is still no internet at the house I am staying at (and today is June 29th as I am writing this!). Because of that I have to go to the local library to use their free wi-fi. However the library is only open Tuesday-Saturday from 11:00am to 5:30pm which means I can really only get there on my days off (which are normally Thursday and Friday) during the afternoon.**

 **The good news is that this schedule will only last for at least two more weeks. After talking with my parents it has been decided that I will be resigning from my job on Mackinac Island and returning home in July. My last day of work will be July 12th and I will be moving back home on July 13th. This means that I will be returning to my normal posting schedule July 16th or 17th (give me a couple days to get settled back at home please and thank you). So look for the next full episode based chapter between July 17th and July 26th:)**

 **So please don't give up on me or Anakin and Analise. I am going to do my best to keep writing and posting as best as I can. I am not giving up on this series and I never will.**

 **Thank you xxTheTruMan196, Guest, sydpowell135, Koda237, and SpiritFighter208 for the reviews:)**

 **-I did go back and change bored to the correct spelling. Thank you for pointing that out. I am one of those people who can never figure out which version of bored to use.**

 **-Analise is going to Mortis! That arc won't be happing until at least fall or winter, but she will be there. I am both looking forward and dreading it because it wll be a huge challegne.**

 **-Ahsoka is going to met Lux, but apologies for any Luxsoka fans; they won't be getting together. I've explained that I believe that while Lux and Ahsoka were close and even attracted to each other, it was more an attraction born out of curiosity. I've already been dropping hints about who Ahsoka will be with in my stories;)**

 **-You'll just have to wait and see what will happen to Echo when we get to the Citdal arc;)**

 **-I've mentioned this before, but I follow this one fan theory which states that Ahsoka is nearly as powerful as Anakin so it goes without saying in my story that Ahsoka is going to get pretty powerful. I am still working out her role, but pay attention to a few future chapters and interludes. They will provide some clues.**

 **-Analise and Che did come up with a way to halt the aging in the Clones for now. I think I mentioned it in an earlier chapter, but I will mention it here. They created a shot that needs to be given to the men at least once a year after hitting maturity to halt the aging while they search for a more permanent solution. Whether or not the Clones get the shot is entirely up to them.**

 **So to make up for the lack of any real chapters, I have decided to post this short interlude. It's not going to be great, but I hope it's cute and makes you smile:)**

 **Again thank you for all the support:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Creche Duty**

He had faced down more droids than he could count.

He had nearly met his end thanks to an oversized ship and a metal General that was Ori'buyce, kih'kovid. Who had mir'osik.

He had lost his eye and now had to deal with a sometimes glitchy cybernetic eye.

But all that paled in comparison, in toughness to the task that Commander Wolffe, loyal Clone to Jedi General Plo Kloon and leader of the Wolf Pack had to deal with.

In fact Wolffe was pretty sure he would rather be facing down a million battle droids, heck even that tin-head Grievous naked and with just one blaster than doing what he was doing now.

Creche duty.

"Karking General," Wolffe muttered as he tried to balance the toddler on his lap while watching another three tear through the playroom. He muttered it under his breath of course. The last thing he needed to have happen was for one of the kids to hear his language then use it later on.

He was sure the Jedi Council would be thrilled about that.

Even if it was true.

It was true because it was suppose to be General Plo keeping an eye on the kids and not him. It was suppose to be until the karking Council just had to have an emergency meeting which meant his General had to go, but there was no else to watch this bunch of younglings. So General Plo had volunteered him.

And when Wolffe said volunteered he really ment ordered, pushed out the door. Told in no uncertain terms that he was going to do this because it would be good for him.

Good for him because the General worried about his pack, worried about his Commander. Because the General worried that the war was taking far too great a toll on his men and that they all needed breaks.

Only Wolffe didn't like to take breaks. Wolffe worked and worked hard because it was his job to keep his Jedi safe and his job to make sure that as many of his brothers made it through as possible.

So Wolffe didn't have time to sit around and watch a bunch of hyper younglings play some sort of mad game of catch and...

"Unca Wolffe?" A tiny, fruit smeared hand patted his face and Wolffe looked down. The little human girl stuck in her thumb in her mouth, blinked up at him, and his heart melted. "Howl?"

He howled in the battlefield. He howled when he led his men in a charge and knew that not all would make it.

It was the Wolf Pack's battle cry

He had never howled for fun. Never because he wanted to.

Wolffe blinked back at the girl in his arms. Suddenly the pressure seemed to have vanished, the war became a distant memory.

Suddenly Wolffe did feel better.

"Sure. I can howl."

Maybe creche duty wasn't so bad after all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **Mir'osik:"Dung for brains."**

 **Ori'buyce, kih'kovid:"All helmet, no head"-Mandalorian insult for someone with an overdeveloped sense of authority.**


	59. Chapter Thirty-Six:You Can Always Go

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond or Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: First off I just want to say thank you to every single one of you for being so kind and supportive:) It meant so much to me that you were all willing to put up with me and wait for a few weeks for the next installment.**

 **I am back home and back to regular internet and a more stable schedule as I apply for new jobs. I actually got home at 1am EST on July 4th after my employer decided that they no longer wanted me on the 3rd (love my parents so much, they dropped everything to come get me on the 3rd and bring me home). So it's back to chapters and interludes every one to two weeks depending on what they are. The great news is that I found I actually do really good at writing first thing in the morning after having breakfast and getting ready for the day:)**

 **Thank you to brandonack96 for the review:)**

 **-The Clones do have the chips and that is all I am going to say.**

 **-If you go back and reread the series I've made it clear that because of Analise, Palpatine can't influence Anakin. She's like Anakin's warning when it comes to bad people. However since the war has begun Anakin is spending time with him as part of an act. Only time will tell what will happen:)**

 **Onto this week's episode which is another one of my all time favorites! It's no secret I love the Clones and this episode features a few of my favorites. One of which I think might be everyone's favorite;)**

 **After plotting and planning, the Separatists are finally making their move. They are finally going to attack Kamino. The upcoming battle will change the lives of not only those involved, but the fate of the galaxy...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~Fighting a war tests a soldier's skills, defending his home tests a soldier's heart~ Arc Troopers, Clone Wars Season Three**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: Always Go Back Home**

 _ **"You do realize that the Clone planet of Kamino will not be an easy target to hit. The Repubic will have it well guarded."**_

 _ **"It doesn't matter so long as you hold up your part of the plan. We can't let the production of the Clones continue. We won't be able to win this war if we don't take them out there."**_

Analise wrapped her arms around herself even though it wasn't the proper thing to do during a briefing. She honestly didn't care at this point. This war had been going on forever if felt like, but she had hoped that Kamino would have been spared its claws. Sure, she wasn't the biggest fan of the Kaminoans. No Jedi or even Clone really was, but for now it was all the Clones had as a home-world and there were cadets there. Cadets who were still too young to have been in any real battle yet.

"So they are going to attack Kamino..." Anakin's voice was soft. That wasn't the other thing. The rumors of an attack on Kamino, the botched mission by the Separatists to take over the Rishi moon so that they could have a solid footing from which to launch the possible attack had come to nothing since they had first happened over a year ago. Many had thought the Separatists leaders had simply scrapped the idea. Taking out Kamino would be huge, but a risk that had begun to appear like the Separatists weren't willing to take.

Only now they were.

From Analise's right came a heavy sigh. She glanced over to Rex who stood on the other side of Anakin with Cody. The Clone Captain's hand was gripping his bucket tightly. "That's our home-world or the nearest we've got to one." The disappointment was there in his voice. No Clone liked the fact that their home-world wasn't really their home-world. They had been born in what was basically a factory. There were product, tools not even recognized as actual living beings by the galaxy. Though the FoJ and its allies were doing its best to change that.

Calling Kamino their home-world was just a thing the Clones did to keep up their hope, their faith. One day they would have a home-world and it would be their home-world where they could live and breath and love. It wouldn't be the planet where they had been mass-produced.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, the gears in his head turning. "I thought for sure the attack on Kamino had fizzled out as any sort of viable plan after their failure to take the Rishi base. Their leadership isn't dumb. They know they risk a crushing defeat and even some political blow-back for even just thinking about this..."

"But you're talking about the political leaders Ben, not the military ones and certainly not Dooku." Analise's arms remained wrapped tightly around herself even as Obi-Wan slipped an arm around her waist. "The political leaders might not stand for such a risky attack, but Dooku won't care nor the military he controls. If he can keep it secret from the governing body of the Confederacy or even come up with a good excuse as to why he is allowing it, they'll take the risk."

"Well I'm not standing around here." Rex's voice was battle-ready, a growl and gruff. "If those bloody clankers think they can come into my home and just take it over...Well they better have a big blaster."

"I agree with Rex," Cody spoke for the first time. His head nodded sharply. "We might not like it, but for right now Kamino is our home." Cody didn't mention the younger vod'e there. He didn't need to.

"Don't worry men. We're going to make sure that Kamino is protected. Rex, Cody...Tell the vod'e in the 501st and 212th that you are heading back home." There was sharp bite to the word home as Anakin spoke it. Nearly every Jedi's voice carried that bite when they called Kamino the Clones home. It wasn't right.

The Commander and Captain didn't say anything about the bite. There was nothing they could do about it after all. Rex and Cody just snapped a salute before turning on booted heel to go and tell their vod'e what was happening.

Analise looked between her twin and husband, throwing her Bonds with both wide open. _You know I am coming with you right?_ Sky-blue eyes and shifting eyes glittered with refusal and battle. She shook her head. _Don't say anything. I will leave the bulk of the battle to the pair of you and Auntie Shaak, but I need to be there. This could be my only chance to get into the Kaminoans' database._ She stared at the holo of Kamino that had replaced the decrypted message about the attack. _I just know that there is more than what they are telling us._

 _Fine! But Fives and Echo are going to stick to your side like glue got it?_

 _Yes..._ Obi-Wan wasn't sure if letting Fives and Echo play bodyguards was such a good idea. After all when the Twin Clones and their mesh'la Jetii vod got together that trio could cause just as much trouble as the Skywalker twins.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were so close.

So close that Grievous thought he could reach out and crush Kamino in his metal fist. He hadn't let himself even dream, though he didn't dream since that was weakness, that he would even reach this point. Not after everything went so wrong on Rish and the Republic's hackles were raised.

The hackles were still up, the teeth still barred; but not enough now that it would stop them. Oh no...Grievous was ready to go all out at last and deliver a crushing blow from which he was sure the Republic would never recover.

 _ **"All is ready exactly as we have been instructed General."**_

"Good...Good..." The Kaleesh cyborg leaned forward in his Captain's chair. The angle allowed his yellow reptilian-like eyes to better peer up at the holo-figure with anticipation and mistrust. "Tipoca City will be our first point of attack." He was eager and ready for the battle to begin, but he was still unsure of this partner of his.

Grievous had never worked too closely with Asajj Ventress in the past. Most of what he knew came from only rumors that spread from one battle droid to another. She was Count Dooku's personal assassin, a deadly warrior.

If he had lips, he would have curled them into a sneer. Ventress was a deadly warrior trained by Dooku, but then again so was he. He had experience, a lifetime of hatred to fuel him. She had nothing except the backing of a Sith Apprentice and served only at the whim of the shadowy Master that pulled Dooku's strings.

Grievous might answer to Dooku, but he was no one's puppet.

Ventress purred in agreement and lazily studied her nails as though the topic no longer interested her and she found it boring. _**"I already have the location of both the Clone DNA room and the Clone trooper barracks. There should be a few thousand there at least."**_

His claws dug into the arms of the chair and it gave some small measure of pleasure to know that he was leaving behind scratches to show where he had been. "They will both be totally destroyed by my hand!" Just as the bodies of dead Jedi and Clones would mark the path he had once trod.

Ventress sniffed, her voice sharp. _**"It will be both our hands that destroy them General! Don't forget that Count Dooku himself assigned me to this mission as well as you."**_

"Of course I won't forget assassin." Grievous did his own purr to soothe her as though she was a child with little knowledge. The taunt worked as he saw her body stiffen. "We will work together to take victory." They would work together yes, but Grievous had no doubt that the assassin would be looking for any opportunity to take full credit for the attack should it succeed.

Not that he blamed her. After all he would be doing the same thing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"I look forward to finally meeting you."**_

Ventress didn't bother with farewell. She just cut the transmission, not even waiting for the last blue to flicker and die before she dropped her willingness to work with the freak.

Grievous was just as much against the rules of nature as those blasted Clones. He was nothing but metal. Nothing at all.

"Have the aqua droids been prepared?" she asked as she turned on her heel to peer out a nearby viewport. She mentally cursed as her robe caught on something. How she hated wearing the stupid things. She couldn't wait to shed it for when she did it meant that the battle had begun.

"Yes Mistress. The aqua droids are ready whenever you are." She allowed herself to smirk again as she peered out the viewport.

Beyond lay a shift mix of black and blue, plants twisting with the currents.

This would their victory.

Her victory.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The weather never really changed on Kamino. There were just some days where it was stormier than others.

She could feel Anakin's amusement as they marched off the ship, Cody and Rex at their backs and the rest of the men following, as she scowled at the Kaminoan standing tall and oh so very proud next to Shaak Ti. She and Prime Minister Lama Su had never never gotten along. Analise was very certain that the male would never like her because she stood up for the Clones.

Well if Lama Su never liked her, she was fine with that.

"Greetings Generals, High Commander." Anakin knew that if the situation wasn't so serious he would have been laughing. He could feel Analise's disgust and anger over Lama Su adding High to her rank of Commander so set her apart from Cody. She never liked being called Commander anyway. With the ease of one who had been dealing with it for years, Obi-Wan wrapped her feelings up in the Force and blew them away.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin, Analise..." Shaak Ti spread her arms wide. There was a certain expectation on her face which made it clear that she didn't care if an official was watching. Analise's scowl became a smile as she stepped into the arms so that the Togruta Master could embrace her. "As always it is wonderful to see you."

"But only if the circumstances were better auntie?"

"We have gotten troubling word that after all this time Grievous may be planning an attack on the planet of Kamino." The only sign Lama Su gave at the news was a slight tilting, lowering of his head and a narrowing of his eyes.

"But such an attack should be impossible. The Republic blockade is just too strong..."

The Jedi and Clones ignored Lama Su as they often did. The blockade was strong, but a blockade could fall.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I had thought such news would come sooner, that the Separatists would want to jump earlier in the war to attack."

They were safe now, away from the Kaminoans who would want to eavesdrop, to read between the words and dissect every part of their private conversations. Shaak Ti had wasted no time in shaking off Lama Su then escorting the Jedi and four of their loyal men to her quarters.

They were simple. A living area with small kitchen, a fresher, and bedroom. Like the rest of Kamino it burned white so bright sometimes that it hurt eyes, but Shaak Ti had done her best to make it a safe place for the men. Obi-Wan ducked his chin to hide his smile when he saw the door of the refrigerator unit in the kitchen had been covered with childish scribbles depicting life in the barracks. There were many large orange and white blobs that he was certain had to be Shaak Ti.

Analise leaned back in her chair, a cup of sweet fruit tea in her hands and sighed. "I think that's what we all thought. I guess what we keep forgetting is Dooku was a Jedi once, that he thinks like a politician. He'll wait until everything is stacked in his favor than go after what he wants."

"It can't be any coincidence that there are suddenly a few dozen battles spread all over the galaxy. We've stretched ourselves thin. Only we were able to come. There is no one else" Anakin never liked to sit when they were planning out a mission or discussing battle strategy. His mind was too active then, it raced too far ahead. Instead the Knight paced back and forth, arms crossed over his chest.

Shaak Ti studied Anakin for a minute. This was the man who was the brother of the Togruta she had taken to Shili on her Hunt. Yet she still did know Anakin as well as she knew Analise and Ahsoka. Maybe it was part of who he was. There were few, very few in the Order and even fewer outside of it who truly understood the human male.

"But I doubt Analise is here for the actual battle." Just as there were few who truly understood his twin. The human female who sat across from her wearing not Jedi but a combination of Naboo and Mandalorian robes. Shaak Ti would never admit it out loud, but they suited her better than Jedi robes ever did and spoke clearly to the sides of her adopted niece.

"You know me too well Auntie" and Shaak Ti snorted at that. She didn't know Analise at all. "I will help of course and fight in the actual battle, but I'm here for more information." Sky-blue eyes narrowed. "The Kaminoans only tell us what they want us to hear and trust that this war will keep us from looking too deep into their practices, but the Living Force is twisted here as it isn't anywhere else." Her eyes widened and the Skywalker smirk that spoke of reckless plans with a dozen different ways for them to go wrong lit up her face. "So my vod'e and I are going to do a little spy work before the battle really begins."

Anakin stopped his pacing and smirked at his twin. The same exact smirk she wore.

With a sigh Shaak Ti shared a look with Obi-Wan then sipped her own tea.

When the Skywalker twins smirked like that, she almost felt sorry for the Separatists.

Almost.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Would you just look at this place? It feels like only yesterday we were here." Analise ducked as Echo swung the arm that wasn't keeping his bucket tucked against his side around and nearly clonked her on the head. Fives chuckled when she shot him a dirty look, but did nothing to keep his twin from waxing on poetically about their days as cadets. "I mean look at the little vod'e. That was us heading to target practice."

"Yeah...I remember that."

"So do I..."

"Only because it was yesterday!" Analise wiggled her way between the men with a huff. With another chuckle Fives reached out and snagged her braid, tugging it in a way that only he and Anakin could get away with.

"Don't be like that mesh'la Jetii." He gave a little skip out of the way as Analise took a swipe at him with her fist. Out of all her nicknames, beautiful Jedi was the one she liked the least. "Hey now, be nice to your big brother."

"You are so not my ori'vod Fives. I'm older than you!"

"Doesn't count because you're shorter than us." The Clone twins and Jedi came to a stop in the middle of the corridor, other Clones and Kaminoans darting around them while pretending not to notice the unusual trio. The female of which had her chin jutted up and out, hands planted firmly on her hips as she glared at the taller Clone with a black five on one side of his forehead. That Clone was smirking as he copied her pose, bending over a little to prove that he was taller.

Echo, the third member sighed and shook his head. Leave it to his twin and adopted sister to make a scene in the middle of a busy corridor. Fives had picked up far too many of General Skywalker's teasing habits. Both loved to push Analise's buttons from time to time, to see that spark of temper that most of the time was so well hidden that most didn't even know it existed.

It was no wonder that Echo had once General Windu vowing never to work with both sets of twins at the same time. One pair was trouble, two...Well that was when the medics always seemed to run out of headache relievers.

There a was clatter, blaster rifles falling to the ground as the Clone carrying them was no longer able to hold tight to them. Echo studied the Clone. He was misshapen and wore a blue top and pants instead of red or armor...

"Ninety-Nine!" The joyful cry broke Fives and Analise free from their staring contest as they turned to see who it was their brother was greeting. Smiles grew upon their faces for who couldn't be happy to see the Clone that wanted more than anything to be a solider, but accepted that it would never be for him at least.

"Fives, Echo, Commander Analise." Ninety-Nine's smile was heart-breakingly sweet as he stood as tall as his twisted body would let him.

"You remember us?" Analise knelt on the ground to gather up the rifles. Echo and Fives helped, brushing aside Ninety-Nine's swinging hands of refusal. Why did they care what the long-necks thought? Ninety-Nine was too good for them anyway.

"Of course I do! I remember the names and faces of all my brothers that pass through these corridors." The rejected Clone chuckled at the surprised look on their faces. His body wasn't so good, but he had a sharp memory. Some days he was convinced that he knew more than the Kaminoans. Shifting a little, he looked past the troopers and Commander. His eyes scanned the corridor looking for that one tall, almost hulking figure that he knew and felt closer to than almost anyone else in the galaxy. "Where's Hevy? He came with you all right?"

The mood shifted as Analise stood, clutching the rifles close to her body. Echo wiggled a hand free to touch her shoulder while Fives stared at the ground. He didn't want to, none of them wanted to...But one of them had to...

"At our first posting on the Rishi moon, there was an incident. The Separatists attacked us and Hevy...Hevy gave his life so that the rest of us could make it."

"Nu kyr'adyc, shi tabbe'echaaj'la," Analise recited as she leaned lightly against Fives to offer him some form of comfort. Even though it was long past, she knew the pain of that first battle stung her twin bothers. In one battle they had gone from being a batch of five to just two.

"Oh..." Ninety-Nine's shoulder slumped. He slipped one of his hands into the pocket of his pants and fished around for a moment before pulling out a closed fist. Slowly he uncurled his fingers to reveal a shiny gold and blue medal. It was a medal they all knew very well. For some Clones it was the only medal they might ever receive. "I was hoping I could give this back to him..."

"Hevy gave you his medal because you earned it along with him Ninety-Nine." Analise carefully kept one arm wrapped around the blasters and reached out with her free hand to close Ninety-Nine's fist back over the metal star. "Keep it."

"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum Hevy." Ninety-Nine's voice was heavy, slow and he returned the medal to his pocket. "So why are you all back on Kamino?" The heaviness in his voice remained and to the trio's eyes it was if Ninety-Nine had aged. He suddenly looked older and tired. The weight of all those brothers he had seen walk past him out the door and knowing that he would probably never see them again. Hevy was probably one of the very few who reached out in brotherhood to the rejected Clone and the only one who had ever handed over something so precious as a graduation medal.

"Command has gotten word that the Separatists are planning to attack here and soon." The Jedi reached out with her senses, searching for danger before lowering her voice. "And I'm here to also see if I can find more information about the process used by the Kaminoans to give the Clones life." She refused to say the words make or create. The Clones weren't tools, they were living beings.

"Well...Is there someway I can help?" Analise smiled gently.

"With the battle of course, but I don't want to risk you getting caught helping me and..."

"I won't get caught Commander!" Ninety-Nine snapped to attention as best he could. "No one pays a reject like me any mind. You've done so much already for us with that that shot that keeps us from aging if we want it and stuff like that." He reached out to pat her arm and Analise froze. It was so much like Yoda patting her when he wanted to soothe and calm her. "You leave the sneaking around to me. I'll get what I can." He smirked. "We can't afford to loose you!"

It was meant to be a joke, a jest.

But none of them laughed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were as ready as they could be.

After all no one had really been expecting it after so long and the warning had given them precious little time, no more than a handful of days to prepare.

But as the Separatist fleet burst from the nothingness of hyperspace, the members of the GAR gritted their teeth and tightened their grip on their ship controls in the air or guns on the planet below.

They were as ready as they were ever going to be.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Form up for the attack, echo three."

"Status check. Report in."

Grievous stalked forward along the bridge as the battle droids at their stations began to chime in.

"Deflector shields have been raised."

"All destroyers are in position."

"The forward cannons are ready Sir."

"The landing ships are prepped and ready."

This was it.

This was a day he had been waiting for, had been dreaming about. He kept his hands clenched behind his back, hidden under his cape. He didn't want them out in the open lest he give into weakness and allow them to shake with excitement and anticipation.

"All ships are in postion General and await your orders."

This was the day. The day the Republic would start to crumble and fall.

"Commence the attack!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nothing shook Yularn.

Well he never let the men see him shake.

He stood, barely moving on the bridge of the Resolute. It was like the Admiral was starting down the Separatist fleet that was firing at them and had already taken out two of their fleet.

"Admiral Sir! The enemy fleet is pressing the attack. What are your orders?"

"Get into contact with the command base in Tipoca City," was the calm and cool answer.

They were going to need help.

Yet Yularn didn't shake.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The blood in Anakin's veins raced and plused with excitment the way it always did when alarms began to blare and men ran past him in the thunder of boots.

The blood in Anakin's veins raced and pulsed with excitement that only a battle could give him. For only a battle would please the warrior that he was deep down inside.

Yes he was a Jedi.

Yes he believed that non-violence, peaceful means should always be used first.

Yes he believed in diplomacy and negotiations.

But he was the Force's Sun krif it all. He was a warrior born and never felt more himself than behind the controls of a fighter or with a blade in hand.

With practice ease he used the Force to vault over the side of his bright gold Delta-7B. Artoo only had time to chirp some hasty cheer before they were rocketing out of the hanger with a squad of y-wings close behind.

The Separatists should know by now to say their prayers when he flew into battle.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lama Su's feet shifted beneath the hem of his robe as he started at the holo of Kamino with a Separatist fleet threatening them. It wasn't the attacking fleet that was making him nervous however.

It was the three Jedi and the two Clone leaders that was making him nervous.

Of course he had gotten used to Shaak Ti. That particular Jedi stayed out of the way for the most part, limiting her interactions and interference to the training of the Clones and of course he had been happy to have her on Kamino. Her presence along with the Republic blockade had served as a deterrent to the Separatists.

Now though she was no longer a presence he could ignore at his pleasure. Not when three more Jedi had arrived. Skywalker and Kenobi were well enough he guessed. Though they did encourage the Clones in their rebelling against their programming, but all the Jedi did so and at this point Lama Su just threw up his hands.

But that female human, Kenobi's so-called wife was a pill that Lama Su refused to swallow.

Always poking her nose into where it didn't belong, going one step beyond and and actually acting like the Clones were her brothers. She was costing them money. More and more credits vanished from future earnings as she found ways to keep more and more Clones alive. It made him sick.

Still for now he would grit his teeth and work with her, work with the Jedi.

It was going to be the only way his business came out of this intact.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Shore up our defenses now!" Cody barked at the Clones in the command center. He ignored the look of disgust the Prime Minister sent his way though he heard Rex's insulted huff over their helmet com.

Not that either of them cared what Lama Su thought just then.

"Hmmm..."

"What is it Auntie?" Analise titled her head as she stared up at the taller Togruta. The Master gestured serenly to the holo, her fingertips nearly brushing aganist the Separatist fleet.

"I was expecting Grievous to bring in a much larger fleet, but he hasn't."

"Maybe he's waiting to see what welcome we give him." Shaak Ti nearly did a double-take at the fierce grin that spread across Analise's face, the sparking in her eyes. So rarely did she see the younger woman like that. Her husband only smirked and pride leaked over their Bond. "Begin the airstrike. We'll give Grievous a welcome he'll never forget!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"There you are General! We were wondering when you were going to get your shebs up here!"**_

Anakin grinned though he knew Broadside couldn't see it. "Have a little faith Broadside. Do you honestly think I would rather be stuck in the command center than up here with all the vod'e?" That brought a round of laughter from the men even as they flew head-first into battle.

Laser fire erupted all around his little fighter. The whoops of his men filled the com channels as they shot down more and more of the landing craft just hanging from the bottom of the ships.

Thank Force he was hearing the cheers more than the frantic last cries, the curses of men who dying or dead before they even knew it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Warning! Falling debris! Warning!"**_

"That's not right..." Analise narrowed her eyes at the holo as blinking lights that symbolized the falling debris floated across it in the path that the real debris were taking as they fell to the planet. "Those are the landing craft Grievous would need if he makes it past our blockade. Why would he sacrifice them just to protect his command ship?"

Her sky-blue eyes settled on her husband. The Jedi General stroke his beard. His eyes that hard steel-grey that meant nothing good.

The Force was buzzing.

Something was not right at all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ventress was warm and dry inside her Trident-class assualt ship as it raced to the coordinates given out by a tracker. "Our reinforcements have arrived Mistress."

Her fingers drummed on the arm of the captain's chair and in the shadow of her hood she smiled. It was feral and bloodthirsty.

"Then send out the aquadroids at once to put together the assualt craft."

The Republic would not be expecting her.

She couldn't wait to get to the surface and begin cutting down Clones.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Keep your focus on those cruisers men!" Anakin didn't take any real notice of the landing craft that were hit and falling to the planet's ocean surface. There was always debris in battles like this and it was silly to chase after them. It would just be wasted energy and wasted firepower. "I'm going to go ahead and press the attack Master..."

 _ **"No Anakin! I want you to wait. Analise believes that this battle is going far too easily and I'm inclined to agree. Reckless Grievous may be, but he's never this reckless."**_ Anakin rolled his eyes at his Master's fussing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"You guys do remember that the battle is being fought up here right? In space and not on the planet..."**_

"For the moment maybe...But Analise is right. There is something off about the debris..."

"Just what are you thinking Obi-Wan?" Shaak Ti questioned as the Master lowered his wrist. Analise sighed.

"He's going to go for a swim..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ninety-Nine hadn't been lying when he had told Commander Analise that it would far more easier for him to slink around and gather the information she wanted. Even with her bright pink and sliver astromech trailing after him.

After all no one noticed a bad batcher. Especially not one like Ninety-Nine unless they were ordering him to do something or still young enough to view the rejected Clone as a kind of mentor, a protector.

He had always taken his self-appointed role as cabur very seriously. He couldn't protect them from the Cloners, but he could protect their spirits. Keep them uplifted and happy.

Then Analise had swept into his life with her own sense of duty and determination to protect the men. Ninety-Nine felt as though he had found a kindred spirit. One with more power and authority and better able to protect his vod'e where he could not.

And she was.

She had stood up for Domino Squad when the Kaminoans had wanted to throw them away. She had adopted Fives and Echo, Rex and Cody as brothers which meant her other family had welcomed them with open arms. She had pushed back against the Kaminoans and found a way to temporarily halt their rapid aging with rumors that soon it might be turned off permanently.

She accepted Ninety-Nine and treated him as her brother, as a solider and warrior.

She was his vod.

Which was Ninety-Nine's fingers now flew over a keyboard in an empty room. Which was even as alarms were going off Ninety-Nine was downloading everything he could onto a data-disc for Katee to hold onto.

He was doing it for them all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well I'm not seeing anything yet, apart from a few aiwha."

 _ **"Typical Obi-Wan,"**_ Anakin scoffed over the com sounding as through he was only sitting down to tea and not pushing his fighter to the max as he dodged lasers and took pot shots at the Sepereatist fleet. _**"Only you would be worried about the stuff that's already been shot down in the middle of a battle and not about the actually battle."**_

The Master rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond when something flickered.

It flickered again and then more flickers appear. "Wait a minute..." Obi-Wan inched the submarine closer. "Those are auqadroids...It looks like they are assembling assault craft!" Obi-Wan pushed his submarine closer and closer. "I was right Anakin! That falling debris was the key part of the plan. It's the craft Grievous needs to mount an underwater assault. Anakin! Anakin did you hear me? Anakin come in?"

There was no answer from Anakin, but someone else.

"Hold it! Do not move!" Obi-Wan blanched, gripped the controls, and began to inch backwards.

The aquadroid was fast. It jumped onto the top of the craft and began to pound away at the transparasteel canopy with its metal fists. This caught the attention of its fellow droids. Soon Obi-Wan could barely see out the cockpit as the droids all began pounding away.

There was tall-tale sound. The transparasteel started to give way as even it was unable to withstand the beating of metal fists for long. An alarm began to blare, warning of the cracking metal, the air beginning to roll and hiss as it sought for its escape.

Obi-Wan glared at the control panels and smacked a button, letting the capsule break free from the weight and start racing to the surface.

Still the droids clung on.

Centering himself, wrapping himself in the Force the Master took in as big a gulp of air as he could and clamped his mouth shut, holding that breath as the transparasteel cracked more.

He wasn't going to wait.

He smacked another button and the cockpit room sprung open, launching Obi-Wan into the water. He yanked his saber from his belt, switching it on, and slicing through one of the droids that made a grab for him.

The droid drifted in pieces. The other droids shoving it out of their way as they chased after the Jedi. Obi-Wan flipped off his saber, returning it to his belt, and swawm with all his might towards the surface.

It was no easy. He was a good swimmer, but he wasn't meant to swim like this and with blaster bolts coming with inches of even just grazing him.

His vision started to go dark around the edges and his lungs, his whole body began to burn even with the Force adding him to keep holding onto that one breath.

Then a sound...A call.

It was like a sad song.

Squinting past the dark edges he saw them. Aiwha. Creatures of Kamino that swam beneath the waves and then would fly over the waves. The Kaminoans used them as mounts when they went fishing.

This was his way out.

His way away from the droids, to fresh air, and to the city.

Wrapping what Force he could around himself; Obi-Wan reached up, reached out, and touched the nearest aiwha. He brushed against its mind, asking for its aid. He held on tight as the aiwha accepted the stranger.

His new friend nudged Obi-Wan onto its back as it burst forth from the water and began to fly towards the city. He smiled and patted it's head. "Thanks for the lift and save back there."

Over the storm came more splashes and Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. Tridant-class assualt ships were popping out of the water like corks, latching their metal tenticals onto the buildings of Tipoca City, and digging in.

Obi-Wan glared at the ships though he knew at this point there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Anakin I need you to get down here now! The city is under attack! Analise get ready!"

 _ **"On my way Obi-Wan!"**_

 _ **"I'm with the twins!"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Havoc!" The ARC trooper turned at the female shout echoing across the hanger. Commander Skywalker-Kenobi jogged up to him, the Clones called Fives and Echo behind her. He had been quick to learn that that the so-called Clone twins were normally with Analise when out with the 501st.

The seasoned solider shook his head. They hadn't prepared him for Jedi who would see them as actual beings. For a Jetii that would not only embrace them, but pretty much adopted any of them that she could.

It wasn't just her though. Kenobi, Skywalker, even that ad'ika Togurta acted the same way.

Maybe that was why the 212th and 501st were so good. Because they weren't numbers. They were part of a family.

The trio skidded to a halt and beneath his helmet Havoc grimaced when he realized that the Commander wore basically no armor. Just some bracers and guards on her arms. At least she had her saber out and ready.

He was also surprised to notice a blaster hanging from her hip behind her saber clip.

"Where do you want us Havoc?" Fives and Echo threw him smart salutes, their weapons at the ready. He nodded in approval.

"It's a dangerous spot, but I want Echo and Fives up on the bridge as snipers." He peered at Analise through the lenses of his bucket. "I was hoping sir you would go with them." He gestured to her blaster which he realized was a DC-17. It was an odd choice for a Jedi to have a blaster. "If you're a good shot you can grab a rifle and join them."

The Jedi Commander smirked and Havoc suddenly saw no sign of the shy, demure woman he had greeted only a few hours earlier. "Those tinnies won't know what hit them Havoc."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise had indeed grabbed a rifle, clipping her saber back onto her belt before she knelt by Echo and Fives. The twins nudged each other and she didn't need to reach out in the Force to know that while worried, they were still excitied to see her shoot. She so rarely did it after all.

Jedi perferred their blades to blasters.

Still Analise had learned how to shoot and her aim, her skill had improved under the guidance of the Duchess and Padme and the men of course. Rex was already preparing lessons for Ahsoka when they returned home.

She leaned a little further over the bridge...

BBAAMM!

The hanger door exploded inwards as a Separatist ship forced its way in. A sweep of its metal tentacles sent men flying out of the way. Their screams echoed in her heart, in her soul. She forced herself to narrow her connection to the Living Force so that she wouldn't feel every bit pain, every last gasp of breath.

She never liked it thought. Never liked narrowing her control. It amde feel unsure, like her vision was cloudy.

No Jedi liked narrowing the Force or being cut off from it all-together.

But her connection to the Living Force was so strong that if Analise didn't pull back she might go mad feeling all the death, the pointless destruction around her.

The Trident opened, an arm extending and dropping a battalion of auquadroids. As soon as their feet hit the hanger floor they woke up and began to fire.

The trio on the bridge had a perfect view of the carnage below as droid and Clone exchanged shots. She could feel Echo and Fives tensing with each brother that fell. She knew she was tensing too. Knew she was wishing just as much as they were that they were down there, sweeping blaster fire back and forth instead of in relative safety on the bridge with the other snipers, picking and choosing their shots because that's what snipers did.

Found a somewhat safe spot from which to thin the attacking hoard.

The hanger rocked again as another assault ship drilled through the ceiling, dropping off another load of aquadroids.

So much death...There was so much death.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was so much death and Grievous couldn't have been happier.

"That's it. Kill them all!" he roared in encouragement to his metal men. Today the Republic would start to crumble. Today they would take away the means with which they had troops. Today there would be no more defenders.

Today he would add four more lightsabers to his collection.

Today he might take Dooku's place.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The relative safety of Tipoca City had shattered.

It had been relative safe because anyplace that was a seat of military power, a training grounds for a massive army during wartime would off course never be completely safe.

But there was the Republic blockade, some of the finest troopers in the army, and a Jedi General permently stationed there so it was safer than most places in the Outer Rim. The cadets had been able to grow quickly learning how to fight in a way without being exposed to the war just yet.

Now that relative safety had shattered. Clone cadets at various levels of training jogged, ran through corridors that went dark and dim. The younger ones were running to safety and the older ones to battle.

The littlest ones, the ones still in their growth jars couldn't run at all. Instead the floated in their jars as the ceiling opened up and debris rained down.

On the bridge with her vod'e, Analise wept.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ventress was not like Grievous.

She did not loudly cry for the droids to kill all the Clones nor did she stamp into battle, bloodlust in her eyes.

Oh she was happy to be there. Could not wait to drive her blade through some helpless Clone or another, but she was beginning to find such battles tiresome. She was longing for a good old lightsaber duel, a mission of assassination that required just her and her brain.

Any idiot could fight in a battle.

So Ventress ignored the blaster fire. She calmly walked through the rain of shots, batting away any that got too close with the Force. It wasn't even worth taking out her saber to deflect them.

How boring.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ninety-Nine's body was too crooked to hold a blaster properly. The Kaminoans wouldn't even let him have a small viroblade for battle. He wasn't fit to be a solider.

Well physically he wasn't fit, but he had the heart and mind of a solider. The courage of a warrior.

So now he did his hopping run along the men in the hanger. Katee rolling behind him, issuing forth of string of scolding beeps that made the old Clone smile. Seems Commander Analise had given her droid strict orders to protect her friend and Katee wasn't about to let her Mistress down.

"Ninety-Nine what in all kriffing hell are you doing here?" Havoc was not happy to see the rejected Clone that gave so much love and care to them. He grunted as a shot hit him the shoulder. "Get out of here vod. This is no place for you...Ahhh!" Ninety-Nine nearly fall backwards as a well-placed shot burned through his visor and into his head.

Havoc was gone.

Another name for his list of brothers that had gone. That he knew were marching away from them and this life.

Ninety-Nine thought he could vaguely feel the data-disc in his shirt pocket as he passed out fresh ammo to his vod'e. He hadn't been able to get everything when the battle alarms had sounded and suddenly the enemy was knocking on their doors.

But he hoped that what he had gotten was enough to save his brothers.

To save them all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _This isn't right Master._

 _You're right. They haven't sent enough droids to actually take the city which means this battle is just a distraction. Go Anakin! Protect the DNA chamber. I'll stay here and take care of Grievous._

 _On it Master. I won't tell Analise._

 _Anakin!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Their fingers, their arms were getting tired.

And the droids kept coming.

"Don't stop firing you two! We can beat these scrap heaps!"

"We can do do this!" Fives sighed as he took a quick glance at his twin and their sister. Only Analise and Echo would be filled with such high hopes, such optimism in the middle of what felt like an impossible battle.

Still it was somewhat infectious so he dared to think happy thoughts about the celebration after the victory and the underground celebration after that to which no Kaminoan would be invited to.

It would be wild and...

"Vod'e, Commander!"

Fives wanted to bang his head on something.

Of course Ninety-Nine would coming running along in the middle of a battle followed hotly by that pain-in-the-butt astromech that he couldn't really say anything bad about because she was Analise's.

"Look, Katee and I brought you fresh ammo." The rejected Clone slipped the heavy brown pack from his shoulders and Fives wondered just how Ninety-Nine had been able to carry it. It looked full to bursting.

"Thanks, but we need a better spot. Is there somewhere that's a better spot for defense that we can take and..."

"Droids!" Echo jabbed his finger over Ninety-Nine's shoulder. With a curse, Fives pushed Ninety-Nine down and began firing.

"There's grenades!" Analise followed Ninety-Nine's pointing finger to a backpack that had opened and grenades were spilling onto the floor.

She didn't stop. Didn't think.

Analise moved.

She dropped her rifle and moved. She ran to the bag, dodging the shots from the droids. She ran, ignoring the startled calls of the men. She ran and pushed down the burning she felt, wrapping herself up in the coolness of the Force. She ran and didn't pay attention the almost sighing come from the Force at its child's recklessness.

Analise ran and grabbed one of the grenades. She pressed the button and flung it as hard as she could at the approaching droids.

The explosion was small, but it still destroyed the droids and shook the bridge under their feet.

Her whole body termbled and Katee rolled into her leg, scolding of course. "I'm fine...I'm fine..." She smiled at the Clone. "Thank you for the help Ninety-Nine."

"Any time Commander..." There was movement in the smoke left over from her grenade. "Look! There's more!"

"No..." Analise shook her head and unwrapped a little of the Force to reach out and feel..."They're not droids. They're..."

"Cadets," Fives finished for her as five young boys, far too young to be in the middle of a battle pushed through the smoke. "What are you all doing here?"

"We were with our group, but the battle...We got separated." Analise leaned a little on Katee.

"Where are you suppose to be going to?"

"The barracks Sir." The cadet snapped a salute. Ninety-Nine hobbled forward.

"I can take you all there. I know the fastest way."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Keep firing! There will be no mercy today!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Droids didn't scare Colt.

There just a bunch of gears and metal and circuits and screws and well a whole lot of stuff that when put together worked in a way that Colt didn't fully understand.

No droids didn't scare him. He was smarter, he was better, he was...

Suddenly he couldn't breathe. It was like a pair of hands were wrapped around his throat, cutting off the air.

Colt dropped his blaster and reached to claw at the hands, but there were none. There were no hands wrapped around his neck.

He began to move, his feet dragging on the floor. He scratched and clawed at the hands that still weren't there, kicking out to stop moving, to stop his body from turning.

There was a thud and he gasped for breath that would not come as he was slammed into a wall, his helmet flying off.

Ventress...It was the dar'jetii. He could make her out through the shadows forming at the corner of his eyes.

Her face was hard, blank, and it glowed in the light of her blood red blade.

Colt fought. He fought and fought...

But then he was moving forward.

Then there was a stabbing, a burning going right through his chest, his heart. Then there was cool, cruel lips pressed against his own.

Then for Colt there was nothing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Very impressive assassin. Your skills could very well be a match for my own."

"Count Dooku may have trained us both in the art of the lightsaber, but I do have the Force which hardly makes you my equal."

"And yet when it came time to pick the leader for this mission, the Count picked me. You would do well to remember that assassin. Now go and take the Clone DNA."

"So much trouble for a bunch of gunk. Wouldn't it be better just to destroy it?"

"You fail to see the bigger picture assassin. We get that DNA and it could unlock so many new possibilities for us..."

"Whatever. Go back to playing with your droids General and I'll go get that silly DNA..."

"Shall I provide you with an escort of some of my finest droids?"

"Thank you General, but no. There is absolutely nothing you have that I could ever want."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For many of them this was their very first real battle. It wasn't a game, a training sim, or a test. It was very real.

When they got hit by a laser bolt, they didn't fall to the ground only to be able to get back up again a few minutes, maybe a little more. Up and ready to do it again. No when these bolts hit it hurt and sometimes they didn't get back up again.

But it was worth it.

They might not like Kamino. They might not like the Kaminoans who treated them as things, saw them as nothing more than products and experiments. But for right now it was the only home they had. It was the only place for them.

So they would fight. They would give everything they could to protect their brothers, to protect their home for what it was.

For many of them this was their very first real battle.

For many of them this was their very last real battle.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For once it wasn't all white. Cold, clinical, sterile white.

Now everything was bathed blood red under the glow of the emergency lights.

Analise leaned on Echo though she did her best not to. At some point the vague burning had become almost unbearable and it hurt just to lift up her saber. She knew Ninety-Nine was worried, her vod'e were worried, and Katee was of course worried; but Analise refused to let it show. She didn't want to scare the cadets.

They might be future soliders, but they were children and they had seen enough for one day.

Even the barracks were bathed blood red as they crept into one of the tunnels. The boys slumped on the ground while Jax, their leader hovered over Analise as she sat on the bench. "I'll be fine Jax..." She moved her arm and hissed in pain. The cadet's eyes widened as he took in the singed clothes and the blaster burns peeking out through the holes. She gave him a smile. "I'll be fine."

"Maybe..." Jax looked around the tunnel. Echo and Fives had pulled off their helmets. His batchmates, his brothers were slumped over and dejected. He had only felt helpless, hopeless one other time. He hadn't liked it then and he still didn't like it. "This battle...What are we going to do?"

Ninety-Nine shuffled over with Katee. His large and gentle hands reached out, tearing off the sleeves of Analise's robe as he began to carefully treat her burns. "If the Separatists win here," Ninety-Nine spoke in a slow, almost halting tone, "If they win here then it could mean the end for us Clones. Maybe the end of the Republic." Jax reached under the bench for a med-kit, his eyes never leaving Ninety-Nine as he watched and learned how to field-dress wounds. "Jax is right. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to fight!" All heads rose at the sharp declaration. "For the love...Can't you get through one fight without feeling the need to do something kark, damn stupid Analise?" This was followed by a string of impressive curses in Huttese and Mando'a. Analise giggled, making a note to remind Rex to be careful what he said in front of young ears before asking for a lesson.

"I wouldn't be a Jedi Rex if I didn't take some stupid risk in at least every other battle." She gave him and Cody a winning smile as the pair removed their helmets. "But you are right." She turned back to the cadets. "We are going to fight."

"But how?" Jax and the boys exchanged nervous looks. "You Sirs have experience, have gone through all this, but us?" He gestured to himself, the other cadets, and even Ninety-Nine. "We're not soldiers, not yet. My batch and I haven't even finished our training yet."

"Buck up kid!" Fives strode into the middle, helmet under his arm. "Look around. Pardoning the High Commander who is a vod all the same," Analise smiled, "We're all the same. The same flesh, the same blood, the same heart. That training is in our blood, your blood. And my blood is boiling for a fight."

"My blood is too." Echo was different from Fives. Fives was like Anakin, brash and reckless and wild. He jumped first and asked questions laster. Echo was like Analise, no less reckless than his twin, but more ready to think things through before jumping in. Though he too would somtimes jump in without thinking if there was a lot of danger. "We may not like it very much, but this is our home-world. Right now it's the only one we've got. This is our war and that," he pointed at Analise who was just getting one last bandage plastered on her arm. "That is our Jetii. We're going to protect our home, the Republic, and our mesh'la Jetii."

"Better check your bunk next time you go to sleep Echo," Analise muttered darkly. By this time tomorrow all of the Clones would be refering to her as mesh'la Jetii.

And Echo was suppose to be the gentler of the twins.

"That's all well and good," Jax frowned. "I want to fight, but we don't have any weapons unlike you guys. How are we suppose to fight?"

"There is the armory," Ninety-Nine sat the med-pack next to Analise. "The armory is right here in the barracks just a few corridors over. I can't fight, but I can run and get all the firepower we could possible need to take down any droids that come our way." The rejected Clone pumped his fist in the air as best he could, Katee's domed head spinning as she chirped him on. "Katee's with me. Now who wants to blast some clankers?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shaak Ti didn't know why she was surprised when Lama Su turned and ran away at the first blaster bolt that came racing into the command center. While she and the Clones turned to fight, the Prime Minister turned and ran. She didn't know why she was surprised, but she was.

Maybe she had been hoping...

Well it was a silly hope in the end as she ran forward and sliced diagonally with her blade through one of the aquadroids before wrapping a piece of debris with the Force, yanking on it, and sending it slamming into the face-plate of another.

Lama Su was not the type of Kaminoan who would stand and fight to protect the Clones. Very few of the Kaminoans were and now with Clones on sight those Kaminaons in Tipoca City were often few and far between.

They would be worried about their profit, the bottom-line, and not the lives of the men.

They would be worried about their own skin.

Shaak Ti had to force her anger away as she reached out with the Force. She slammed a wave of it into the approaching invaders, slamming them into a wall and crushing them.

"This is General Shaak Ti!" she called into her com. "The droid forces are spread thin. Press the offensive now and push them back!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If it was possible, the DNA chamber was an even brighter shade of white than anywhere else on Kamino. Ventress sneered and pushed away the slight pain in her eyes. She wouldn't be in the room for long.

She approached the console, her dark blue robes the only shade of color in the chamber. Ventress didn't need to stop and study the console, figure out what she was suppose to do. Her Master's Master had provided everything. All she had to do was enter her command.

Her fingers danced along the buttons and a holo of Jango Fett popped up. She smirked and entered another command.

The tower containing the DNA containers spun slowly until one popped container popped out from its socket and drifted down to bottom where it slipped through the opening in the console into Ventress' waiting palm.

She had done it. She had done it and now they would win and...

There was a slight hiss as the door opened behind her and she groaned at the familiar presence in the Force. The snap-hiss of his lightsaber.

"And here I was worried that my presance on Kamino was going to go unnoticed."

"Not much worry there," Anakin sneered. "Were you just going to leave without so much as a goodbye?"

Ventress slowly turned to face the Jedi. She hooked the container onto her belt and in one smooth movement pulled her lightsabers free, turned them on.

She would not fail!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Here it is Sirs! Everything we could possibly need to push back the tinnies!"

"Great work Ninety-Nine!

"We need to hurry. Those damn droids have almost reached the barracks."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The barracks only looked empty, but Grievous knew better as he stalked the corridor.

He just knew that behind the barred doors would be Clones, their knees shaking and sick to their stomachs for they knew that he brought them nothing but pain and death. Not honorable death for either for like the Jedi an honorable death was too good for the Clones.

They were nothing after all.

"Come on in there...Open up!" He huffed as one of his battle droids knocked politely on the door. Manners were a waste of time.

"Just hurry up and get those door opened," he growled low. "I want those remaining freaks scared out of hiding."

"Yes General!" The droid shot out the control panel and the safety feature built into it had the door sliding up...

And blaster bolts blazing as Clone troopers opened fire! A boy had the check to glare at him and Grievous clenched his fist in anger, in glee as his droids marched forward, firing their own round after round.

They could try to flee, but it was pointless.

He relaxed his fist, flexed his fingers. "This is all too easy," he crowed to himself.

"You should really check your defention of the word easy General."

"Kenobi!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin wasn't Obi-Wan.

When Obi-Wan fought Ventress, the Master liked to wait for the Sith acolyte to make the first move. He would give her a fake opening, using his words to darkly flirt and push her buttons until she charged at him in anger and make some sort of costly mistake as she struck first.

Well Anakin wasn't Obi-Wan and he never liked waiting.

So he never waited for Ventress to make the first move.

The Hero With No Fear charged forward with a battle cry, swinging out with his lightsaber as he ran directly for Ventress.

The woman laughed. She laughed and flipped up, over his head to land right in the doorway. Anakin had barely skidded to a stop, turning when Ventress shoved him. he flew back into the console, letting out a pained grunt as she laughed again.

But he was Anakin Skywalker and he was never down for long.

He charged again, this time slamming his blade into her own again and again, shoving her outside the stark whiteness of the DNA chamber and into the mad redness of the corridor.

Ventress grunted with the effort it took to bring her blades up to block Anakin's hard strikes. He never let up. He struck again and again.

Ventress growled with rage as she struggled to get the battle back under her control. She knew no other form than Makashi and Dooku was strict in his teaching of it. She was agressive with it. It was sloppy, still sloppy.

And not a good form to use against Anakin's own more powerful strikes.

Still she would not give up. She would destroy the Republic.

Still he would not give up. He would save the Republic.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grievous had been trained by Count Dooku, but once he had mastered what lightsaber combat he had been taught, he promptly ignore it in favor of just brute strength. Of overwhleming odds.

Of making a Jedi nervous, unstable by using the lightsabers of Jedi he had killed. Jedi that might have been their friends.

Obi-Wan had fought Grievous so many times that he was used to the Kaleesh cyborg's cruel tactics. He no longer paused to think about them.

Instead, like Anakin he charged the General who roared as he charged the Jedi. Their lighsabers shook in their grasp as they slammed the humming blades against each other again and again. Obi-Wan was sure he could do it. Was sure he could gain the upper hand and...

He had forgotten that Grievous had more than just two hands. A third hand slipped in between a gap between their blades and grabbed hold of the Jedi Master's face!

Obi-Wan cried out as Grievous jerked his head from side to side; turning off his saber and doing his best to pull away. But that only allowed Grievous to slam him onto the floor. He watched as a giant foot lifted and rolled out of the way as Grievous stamped down with it as hard as he could again and again.

Grievous gave up on trying to stamp the Jedi into the ground. Instead he caught with his foot, wrapped his metal talons around the human male, lifted up, and slammed him into the ground before throwing him as hard as he could.

Obi-Wan's pained cries were music to his audio-inputs.

The dazed Jedi shook himself, sitting up as Grievous towered over him in glee.

"Give up Kenobi! Kamino and your Clone army have fallen!"

"I don't think so Grievous!"

Obi-Wan called on the Force to help him, to give him strength and he shoved the droid General down the corridor. He wrapped the Force around him, lifting Grievous up from the floor, slamming him into the ceiling and letting him fall.

Grievous roared in rage before rearranging his limbs and running away on all fours.

Obi-Wan gave chase.

He would not let Grievous escape.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Red could be a perfectly nice color.

Analise knew this. After red was used in the ceremonial costumes and make-up of the Naboo queens. Red was sometimes the color of celebration, joy, happiness, luck. Though she was a Jedi and did not believe in luck.

Yes red could be a perfectly nice color.

Except when it wasn't.

Except when it was the color of blood. When it was the color of the warning lights in the barracks, turning everything that bad shade of red. It was this evil shade that was spat from the droids' blasters as they marched with very little fear forward.

The Jedi Knight rolled her shoulders, wincing at the pull of her blaster burns and grazes. The men hadn't been happy when she told them in no uncertain terms she would fight. Damn overprotective vod'e, but she had put her foot down.

If the cadets could fight, if Ninety-Nine could fight, then she could fight.

Cody, Echo, Fives, and Rex all darted from behind cover. The tunnel corners, stacked boxes taking potshots at the droids. Ninety-Nine knelt on the ground, the backpack of grenades at his feet and opened.

Carefully the rejected solider rolled the grenades onto the floor, tossing one to Rex.

The men began to back up, faking a retreat. Analise tightened her grip on her lightsaber in her left hand. Her right grasped her blaster. In was the one area that she was better than Anakin in. Fighting with a blaster and lightsaber at the same time. She didn't know how or why, but she was.

Her men backed up further and her whole body tensed as she waited for the call. Rex threw his grenade than Cody darted close to them and Ninety-Nine tossed him another one.

The droids inched closer...Closer...

"Now!" Analise sprang from the tunnel, her sky-blue lightsaber ablaze in the red light. From behind the droids came the whooshing sounds as bed pods slid out and well-armed cadets started shooting at the droids.

Analise was a blur as Ninety-Nine and Katee watched her. She swing her lightsaber in shimmering arcs as she dove in front of the men to deflect the shots from the droids. Then she would stop and without blinking an eye shoot any droid that shot at the cadets. One shot, through the head or chest.

"Wow..." Ninety-Nine whistled to Katee. "She sure is a warrior princess." Katee whistled in agreement. At least some organic male knew to treat her Mistress with the proper respect.

The number of droids began to go down as together seasoned vets and young cadets worked together to protect their home. Their Jedi.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin had sensed his twin's pain, but had pushed it to the side and made his shields as hard as he could. Analise had her battle and he had his.

He pounded away at Ventress hard and fast. It always galled him to see the assassin using the same form as his sister, but with a different variation. It always galled him the way Ventress would flirt with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan would flirt back, but it was different because Obi-Wan used it as a weapon to knock her off her game.

Ventress probably wanted to replace Analise. Was probably jealous of everything she had. Of the love and respect people showed her. Of the power Analise commanded.

But that was the main difference between the pair. Analise didn't want the power. In fact to his sweet twin, that power was more a burden than anything else.

Ventress wanted power though. She was a Sith and they always wanted power.

Her sabers came up just in time to block his and Anakin leand heavily upon his saber, pouring all his weight and a good chunk of power into the hold. He forced Ventress to bend backwards, to give...

But Ventress liked to play dirty. She kicked out, planting a foot in his stomach than with a shout fell back as she pushed him up and over her head. Anakin rolled with the hit, twisting as he came to his feet.

Ventress hissed. Skywalker had some brains, she would give him that. But he was no Kenobi with brains and looks. All he had was his pretty face and a very small amount of brains. She hissed again and jabbed her fingers against the power buttons on her sabers, switching them off as she turned her back on the Jedi and ran.

She wasn't scared of Skywalker. She wasn't scared of loosing the battle.

At least that was what she kept telling herself.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rain.

If he was asked to pick one thing about Kamino he absolutely disliked that could not be the Kaminoans themselves who ran the cloning faclites, then he would have to pick the rain.

Already Obi-Wan could feel those parts of his robes not covered by his armor growing heavier as the soaking rain only added to the dampness left behind earlier by his unintentional swim. He grunted as his feet slipped and skidded on the metal under his feet. With an impatient hand he swiped away the water dripping from his forehead into his eyes, blinking hard and fast. Of course more water fell to replace what he had wiped away so it made it little difference.

Grievous was here...He just knew it.

He stood loose, lazy. He wanted Greivous to fall for his trap.

There was the sound of metal digging into metal. A rasping laugh that became a hacking cough as gears twisted and turned. The Force buzzed low inside him as the Master turned. Grievous' metal body clicked into place as he stood, pulling two lightsabers and turning them on. Obi-Wan ignored the hilts, forced himself not to look just in case he recognized those blades of blue and green, just in case he knew.

The cyborg's hands began to spin, the normal and almost sedate hum of lightsabers at rest turning into a deadly buzzing as they spun in a circle and Grievous marched forward.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed.

He would not be intimidated. He would be moved.

Grievous would pay.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise ducked down around a corner as Cody lobbed another grenade at the incoming droids. She smiled at the nervous, worried look Jax sent her way. The boy had apparently taken to heart what Echo had said about protecting their Jetii and nominated himself as her protector since her main two were busy in driving back the enemy.

The Force buzzed and she peered around the corner. Without a thought she jumped up from her hiding space, blocking an incoming shot with her saber and shooting out another droid with her blaster. When she ducked back down it was to see Jax's worry replaced with awe.

"Nice shot Sir!" Rex shouted to be heard over the blasters as he took a grenade from Ninety-Nine and passed it to Cody. "This is our last one Commander, better make it count." The rejected Clone frown and staggered to his feet, grabbing the backpack and clutching it to his chest.

"The armory isn't too far. I can get more!"

"Wait!" Rex reached out, desperate to grab his vod's arm as he ran off, hobbling as best he could.

"Ninety-Nine you can't! Get back here!" There was a desperate edge to Analise's voice. A fear that grabbed at Ninety-Nine.

"Don't worry Sir! I'm a solider just like my vod'e! This is what I was born to do!"

"No! Ninety-Nine come back!" She was afraid. The beautiful Jedi Commander was afraid. Not afraid that he might mess up, might cost them the battle. She was afraid that he might die. Ninety-Nine wasn't sure how he knew that, but he did.

Still he was a Clone, a solider. His life was meant to be used in service to the Republic, in protecting the Jedi. It would all be worth it to save her because Ninety-Nine just knew that she would save them all.

He didn't feel the first shot that hit him in his raised shoulder. He didn't feel the second as it slammed into his leg even as it made him tumble, loose his balance.

He heard the frantic shouts of his vod'e, their pleas for him to stop, to come back.

Then he felt it. The searing pain as a bolt hit him, burned it's way close to his heart and he fell to the ground.

"Ninety-Nine!" There were gentle hands, soft hands turning him over. Arms that half cradled him. Warmth, loving warmth and sky-blue eyes filled with tears staring down at him. How she had gotten to him so fast he didn't know.

"Analise..." His breathing was harsh. His voice raspy. Analise summoned the healing power of the Force that was her's to command, but the rejected Clone shoved her hand away as though he knew what she was planning to do. "No..."

"I can keep you stable until this is all over. Until..." He slapped her hand away again. Instead he wiggled, even though it caused him pain and reached into the pocket of his pants. He pulled out Hevy's medal and a data-card. His shaking hand caught her's. He pressed the medal and data-card into it then used all his strength to close it tight.

"You will...You will save us all..." There was a warmth. Different from what Analise had been trying to wrap him in, but it was still nice. Ninety-Nine closed his eyes and let the warmth have him.

He wasn't scared.

He wasn't scared at all.

"No!" Analise's wail rang out over the battle as she hugged the Clone tightly.

Then Cody's com began to chime.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Commander Cody are you there?"

 _ **"Yes General."**_

"We have pushed the droids back to the main hanger and they are falling fast. This day could still be ours!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

None made a move to strike.

Instead they circled each other. Obi-Wan had faced Grievous so many times in the past that if the insane General had used a certain form the Master was sure he could easily guess the moves of his foe.

But Grievous had no set style. Instead he lashed out, simply using raw strength to support the training he had been given. Raw strength and his cyborg body able to twist and turn as his hands were doing now.

The faint buzzing of warning turned into a full-blown roar as metal screamed and protested. The floor beneath them began to shake, to tilt.

Obi-Wan turned to see the tentacles of a Trident-class assault ship rose up out of the water and wrapped themselves around the bridge that connected the landing pad to the domed pods that made up Tipoca City.

The bridge snapped, shattered, and the pad began to tilt dangerously to the fuming waters below.

Grievous dug his metal talons into the pad and watched with no small glee as the Jedi Master fell. He watched the human male scramble for a hold on something, anything. He watched him grunt as he caught the edge of the pad and watched those fingers slip, loose their grip, and the Jedi fell. Fell to the waters below.

"ARGH!" A falling piece of debris hit Grievous with just enough force to knock his talons loose. He rolled with the hit, contorting his body into that of an animal, running on all fours as his metal claws scratched the metal beneath him, scratching and catching, holding on as the pad slammed into a building and stabilized.

He scuttled to the edge and looked down, looked under the edge.

No Kenobi.

Grievous laughed and scuttled his way to a nearby Kaminoan flight pod which was he had come this way in the first place. Everyone was so busy fighting that the idiots had left the vast majority of pads unguarded. All the better for him and the assassin. His body shifted, those organs of his that were still organic screaming in protest, but he ignored it.

It would have been nice to have killed Kenobi by his own hands and taken hold of that lightsaber of his.

But beggars couldn't be choosers and Grievous was just happy that at least that particular thorn was no longer in his side.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As he rose out of the water on the back of the same aiwha that had answered his call for help earlier, Obi-Wan reminded himself not for the first time to do something extra nice for Qui-Gon the next time he saw the man.

After all it was because of Qui-Gon that he and Anakin were able to connect as well as they did for those whose strength lay in seeing beyond.

Obi-Wan patted the gentle creature in thanks. "You know my friend, we really need to find better ways to met up."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were winning.

There were no longer droids marching forward in a seemingly never-ending parade peppering the walls and bodies with blaster bolts. The assault ships that had dug into the buildings were loosing their grips and falling to the ground, to the water and becoming nothing more than scrap heaps that would need to be cleared away.

"Move it men! Double time!" Commands rang out all over the walkways that wrapped around the outside of the structures as Clones found the perfect vantage point. Rocket launchers wailed and whistled as assault droids were blasted, blown sky-high.

It was still too early, too soon; but a sense of celebration was beginning to race through the men.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ventress was in no such mood.

There was no celebration rising up within her as she ducked under a fallen tentcle, her lightsabers ablaze as she brought them to block Skywalker's leaping strike.

This was suppose to be easy. A simple snatch and grab in the middle of a battle.

Damn those Jedi!

Anakin pushed her as the cry rang out of "Look! General Skywalker's here!" He kept up his strikes, unrelenting. Righteous anger rose in him at the thought that Separatist scum had dared to even think about destroying what home the Clones had. His men already had so little and though they disliked Kamino, it was all the home-world they had.

And the Separatists had come to destroy it. To destroy their vod'e still not ready to fight.

Anakin growled and kicked out hard, catching Ventress in her stomach. He knew there was probably flecks of sun-gold in his eyes as he drew upon the sleeping power within himself. He knew and didn't care as Ventress grunted and fell back onto the ground.

He took his chance. He reached out with the Force, wrapped it around the DNA container, and pulled it free from Ventress' belt. The Sith acolyte roared in unrestrained rage as it slapped into the Knight's palm and lunged forward.

Fueled by her wild anger, her strikes were hard and fast. But they were sloppy, but she pounded away at him. She hissed like an enraged nexu and kicked him once, then again. Her third kick sent him stumbling, falling back.

"Yes!" she hissed as the container rolled from his hand onto the ground. Ventress reached out and the container flew towards her.

Yes! They may have lost the battle, but they could still get the...

A gloved hand caught the container and she looked up into the helmet of a Clone trooper. She backed away slowly as more emerged from the shadowy hanger. The droids were gone, scrap metal and spare parts. Their battle was over and they had come to help their Jedi fight his.

Anakin rose from the ground, his rage slowly ebbing away with the knowledge that the battle was over. That they had run.

"I guess this means that you expect me to surrender and you'll take me in like a good Jedi."

"Ha! You don't know me too well then Ventress. I'm meant walk the paths most Jedi cannot," the young man shrugged. "So I think that instead of accepting a surrender from you, I'll just go ahead and let these fine men go forward with your execution instead."

The Dathomirian's grey skin paled as she took in all the guns pointed at her. She was afraid...

Then the sounds of engines feeled her ears and the Darkness whispered to her of rescue. She breathed a hidden sigh of relief. "Sorry Skywalker, but you'll just have to wait..." She shoved her hands out, pushing the Clones onto the ground, sliding back while Anakin braced himself.

She didn't stop to think. She turned and ran, avoiding the blaster fire and using the Force to guide her jump into the pod where Grievous sat at the controls. The cyborg took one look at her and shook his head.

Ventress huffed and slouched in her seat. Why did she care what the wannabe droid thought? He wasn't the one that was going to punish her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The cadets were staring in awe at the remains of the droids that had come after them. They didn't know if the rest of their squad had made it, if other squads had been just as lucky; but in that moment it didn't matter. "We did it," Jax breathed. "We actually did it!"

"We did boys, we did..." The cadets sobered at Cody's softly-spoken words. The droid remains didn't look so cool when they looked back to where the body of Ninety-Nine was being cradled by tender, loving arms and bathed in the tears of a Jedi Knight. "But we lost a true solider too."

Echo and Fives huddled on either side of Analise who had finally given up trying to heal the broken and rejected Clone who proved beyond a doubt that he was just as much a solider, just as brave and loyal as any of one of his vod'e.

"He truly was one of us."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For once the rain had stopped and lifting her face to the faint, watery sun Analise wondered if it was a gift from Ninety-Nine through the Force. A reminder to them all that he really wasn't gone, just marching away as the vod'e liked to say to each other. Fives and Echo stood on either side of her as they had since his death, Katee for once not protesting. Anakin and Obi-Wan were busy with Shaak Ti, but she just couldn't face it.

She just couldn't face the work that would now begin as Tipoca City began the same process of counting the dead, making lists, rebuilding and regrouping that so many other cities and planets had gone through and were going through. She couldn't face it, not with Ninety-Nine's death still so fresh in her mind and the items he had given her buried deep and safe within her belt pouch.

"I told Da about Ninety-Nine." The Clone twins' heads jerked up as one as she finally spoke. "I told him about how he had died." She lowered her head, afraid that what she would now say would be rude and offensive to her brothers. "I told him that Ninety-Nine deserved more than just a tally in a record book...So the Council has granted permission for Ninety-Nine to be brought to the Temple, to be given a memorial there."

When she raised her head, it was to find faces filled with awe staring at her. The Clones had no real death rites other than reciting the names of the fallen that they could remember. They had accepted that for them there would never be special memorial services. They would left where they had fallen or tossed into mass graves with no markers. They had no worth...

But now Analise was again flipping the script. She had reached out and asked for something special. A way to remember a rejected, deformed Clone who had never been trained for battle and lead a life of drudgery. A Clone who in the eyes of most of the galaxy was less than themselves, but here was Analise and the Jedi saying Ninety-Nine was worth more. That his life deserved to be more than just a note in some Kaminoan's records.

"Thank you Analise...Just thank you." Echo said nothing, just wrapped her in his arms.

"There you are Echo, Fives. Commander Analise you're here too. That's good."

"Good Rex?" Analise wiped the tears from her eyes that seemed to come so often now as the twins snapped to attention. "Why good?"

"Because now we have an outside witness." Cody gazed at the two troopers. "You impressed us today with how you both stepped up and took charge in the heat of battle."

"It was nothing Sir. Just doing our duty."

"Doing what any Clone would have done Sir."

"That doesn't change the fact that the pair of you showed valor and real courage out there." Rex smirked. "Actually reminded me a bit of myself in my younger days...No comments mesh'la Jetii!" Analise snapped her mouth shut and Cody rolled his eyes. This was suppose to be serious after all.

"Anyway, because of everything you've shown us out there, I am proud to announce Fives and Echo that you are officially ARC troopers now. Both of you." Jaws dropped and eyes widened. Analise squealed and hugged both twins at once.

Rex chuckled. "After what happened today, I doubt the Separatists will be coming back here anytime soon."

"But if they do Captain," Analise broke free from the hug as the men all turned to face her, "Well Kamino will be damn lucky to have men like you protecting her." The four Clones snapped to attention as she saluted them and they saluted her back. "Good job vod'e!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **ad'ika-kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling, son, daughter, child**

 **cabur:protector or guardian**

 **dar'jetii:literally: no longer a Jedi; colloquial for Sith or Dark Jedi**

 **Jetii:Jedi**

 **mesh'la:beautiful**

 **Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum-"I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal":daily remembrance of those passed on, followed by the names of those being remembered**

 **Nu kyr'adyc, shi tabbe'echaaj'la:"Not gone, merely marching away"-Mandalorian phrase for the departed**

 **shebs:backside, rear, butt**

 **vod:brother, sister, comrade**

 **vod'e:brothers, sisters, comrades**


	60. Interlude-Nu kyr'adyc

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond or Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and paraenthis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Hi everyone:) So I got my ears pierced:) Well re-pierced cause I had them done when I was little, but they got infected and I took out my earrings, but I got them redone. Now just hoping I don't get any infections this time.**

 **Thank you to xxTheTruMan196 and sydpowell135 for the reviews.**

 **-I hope I did the episode justice especially when it came to Ninety-Nine. I think I was crying a little as I wrote.**

 **-All I can say sydpowell135 is to keep your eye out of the next time marker which is coming up pretty soon;)**

 **If you love Ninety-Nine like I do, maybe have a tissue or two nearby.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Nu kyr'adyc**

It wasn't much, but Analise thought that Ninety-Nine would like it. He had spent his entire life in a world bright white and cold where his and his brothers were valued only for their monetary worth. How much the Kaminoans could make on the men they created to fight and die in battle.

Ninety-Nine deserved a resting place where it was bright and sunny. Where it was green and growing with water dancing nearby. He deserved to be surrounded by things that were alive and loving. Not things that were unfeeling, cold.

It was Yoda who suggested a spot in the Room of a Thousand Fountains where they could bury Ninety-Nine's ashes. A spot that was warm. A spot that where he could watch the younglings as they played, be an unseen protector just as he had been on Kamino.

It wasn't just Ninety-Nine they were laying to rest that day. It was the old Domino Squad, the rest of the vod'e that had were gone. No one had blinked when Analise, Fives, and Echo had pinned medals onto Ninety-Nine's body before it burned. Nor had they batted an eyelash when she had slipped a piece of flimsy into the lifeless hand which bore the names of those who had gone before.

The body had burned and the ashes gathered. They had been buried beneath a simple marker under a tree that Analise remembered climbing with her brother. It was where all the younglings liked to climb, the bench nearby the base for all their games. She thought Ninety-Nine would like that. Droidbait, Cutup, and Hevy too. She thought that they might like being there, in the middle of the youngling playing where the war seemed so far away.

It was time and her throat felt closed in as Fives and Echo each took a hand. "Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum," she could feel the sadness inside her vod and knew that Fives was choking as he spoke the traditional words. Still he got them out. "Droidbait, Cutup..."

She felt Echo's hand squeeze tight around her. "Hevy."

Analise had thought there would be no tears, for her vod'e weren't truly gone. She knew that. "Ninety-Nine and those who have gone on before us." Still the tears came and when her vod'e wrapped their arms around her, their tears mingled together as they fell to the ground.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They kept their distance. Even when their Analise began to cry they stayed back. This wasn't for them. It was for the Clones and Knight who had already lost so many they considered brothers.

"How much longer?" The older and younger looked to the one in the middle. His eyes were stormy grey as they stared at the woman he loved embraced by her adopted brothers as they wept. "How much longer will Analise have to endure this? How much longer will any of us have to endure this?"

"Obi-Wan's right." Anakin crossed his arms. Anyone would think the Knight was angry, but those who knew him best could look past the mask and see the sorrow. This sorrow for his twin. "It's not just us or Analise who are going around adopting Clones. More and more Jedi who serve closely are creating families from them. Heck some of the Clones under Shaak Ti's command have taken to calling her Mom." He shook his head. "This war is creating families, but how many of those families will still be whole?"

Qui-Gon stroked his beard, his heart breaking for his daughter and loyal bodyguards. Since Ninety-Nine's passing they had become more watchful, more protective. Not even Katee could find fault with their drive to keep Analise safe though the pink and white droid still found fault with their maleness.

"From families broken apart will come new families." The words gave little comfort even in their truth. "We will have to be there for them, for each other." He turned to Obi-Wan. "The data Ninety-Nine found for Analise is troubling. The experiments, the records of reconditioning, the attempt to create multiples instead of a single Clone at a time." It was a confusing idea to wrap their minds around. Clones themselves were multiples, but the Kaminoans wanted more Clones faster so they had experimented with their version of multiples with having two or three embryos developing in specially designed growth jars instead of just one.

Fives and Echo had been minor successes. Minor in that they had survived whole and intact. Ninety-Nine was a failure and a lone survivor.

Obi-Wan's frown deepened, his grey eyes darkened.

"These experiments...We may now have a key to finding a way to permanently halt the aging, but the Kaminoans have hidden so much from us. What more can they be hiding?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They couldn't see him as they stood there and wept.

They couldn't see him or the other vod'e.

He reached out his arms...Arms that were strong and healthy. His body no longer felt pain and his hunched form while unchanged in this warm place felt healed and whole.

"Don't cry for me long vod'e. I'm still here. We're still here and we'll be here for you. Always."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was a breeze, a warmth. A chuckle and roaring laugh. Gentle hands wiping away tears while another slapped a shoulder.

There were voices, whispering.

 _Nu kyr'adyc._

 _We're still here._

 _Always._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum-"I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal":daily remembrance of those passed on, followed by the names of those being remembered**

 **Nu kyr'adyc: Not gone**

 **vod: brother, sister, comrade**

 **vod'e: brothers, sisters, comrades**


	61. Chapter Thirty-Seven: Playing Detective

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond or Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: I am so sorry that this chapter is late. Life just got out of control, but things have calmed for the most part and I am feeling so much better. I will do my best to keep on schedule, but I am starting my job on the 6th.**

 **Thank you to Guest for the review:) I can't reveal too much about Echo's fate other than the fact that I really like him.**

 **Crossing Battlefields keeps getting longer! I've been working on the chapter outline and have added another episode-based chapter! At this rate the story will never be done LOL**

 **I took a break on the 21st to attend Star Wars at my local minor league baseball diamond. I had a blast and got my picture taken with a Stromtrooper, Kylo Ren, a Rebel pilot, a Jawa (who tried to steal my lightsaber skirt), Princess Leia, Vader, Chewie, and Rey!**

 **Oh and...CLONE WARS IS COMING BACK! I am so excited and the trailer looks amazing. I am so totally going to sign up for the Disney streaming service...**

 **Onto this week's episode. Ahsoka decides to step up to the plate when her friend's planet is threatened by the Trade Federation and Separatists.**

 **Oh and if you are registered to vote in the state of Michigan, our primaries are the 7th so get out and VOTE!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~A child stolen is a hope lost~ Sphere of Influence, Clone Wars Season Three**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: Playing Detective**

Rex tilted his head to one side when he strolled into the rec room of the 501st barracks to see Ahsoka curled up on the couch watching the Holo-net news cast on the viewscreen.

Now that wasn't why Rex was tilting his head. Ahsoka often came to the barracks to spend time with them. Well it was more like play with them and see how many new swear words she could pick up that might turn some poor Master's hair or fur white. If they had hair or fur that is.

No it was the fact that she was watching the news. To be more correct watching the news channel where they did live-feeds of Senate hearings.

Now it was no secret that Ahsoka couldn't stand politics. She did her best to get out of anything remotely related to diplomacy or rubbing elbows with politicians. Unless those politicians were Senator Amidala or Senator Organa. Those politicians were okay in Ahsoka's book and Rex's book because they were tough and perfectly able to hold their own in and even win a fight.

That was the only reason Rex liked them. He, like Ahsoka and the rest of the men gave politics a wide berth. They were made for battles with blasters and bombs, not fancy words and double-talk.

So it was making Rex tilt his head as he came around and fell onto the couch next to his little Commander. "Failed a test and now you need to make it up?" he teased the Togruta teen whose head snapped up so fast he was shocked she hadn't whacked herself with her lekku before shaking her head.

"No, I'm watching Chuchi. She's trying to get the Senate to vote against the latest move by the Trade Federation." She gestured to the screen and Rex narrowed his eyes as he took in the Senatorial pod that had claimed center stage. A young Pantoran woman, not much older than Ahsoka stood at the front of the pod, her hands gripping the sides of the console in front of her as she faced down a sea of faces that Rex just knew probably weren't the most friendly at the moment.

At that moment she was glaring at one unfriendly face in particular that made Rex's stomach roll in disgust. One that the holo-cams switched focus to as he began to ooze his way through some sort of flimsy defense. _**"Our blockade of Pantora has nothing to do with the war,"**_ Lott Dod spread his hands wide in a gesture of caring, but unable to do anything. _**"As always the Trade Federation reamains wholly neutral in this conflict. But even with a war, there can be no excusing a planet's outstanding debt. Before we resume any commerce with the great planet of Pantora, it must pay what it owes us."**_

 _ **"That's a bold-face lie!"**_ Rex had to admire the fine control the woman Ahsoka called Chuchi had on her temper, though it was clear to him at least that she probably wanted to give the Trade Federation a good old punch. _**"It's been an open fact since day one that the Trade Federation is closely aligned with the Separatists and operates to their benefit."**_

"You go Chuchi!" Ahsoka cheered for her friend as though Chuchi could hear her through the net and cams, could feel her support and know that she had friends cheering for her. Rex shook his head.

It was no secret, but open fact that the Trade Federation openly preferred doing business with the Separatists. He knew enough to know that Ahsoka's friend was fighting an uphill battle, one that she very possibly would not win.

Rex kept his mouth shut, only sliding an arm on the back of the couch behind Ahsoka as through he could use her to send strength to Chuchi. He didn't want to be the one to dash Ahsoka's hopes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Be careful Senator for you are spending slander! Just because we do business with the Separatists does not mean we are Separatists." Chuchi clenched her fists where the cam-droid wouldn't see even as she made her face as bland as possible. She had learned quick that the slightest facial expression, the slightest movement would later be torn apart by so-called political analysts and that could do more harm than good. "How many times am I forced to remind the Senate of the Commerce Treaty of 1647?" Dodd waved a hand through the air, a gesture of tiredness. "It is clear that in all things the Trade Federation must be neutral!" His smile was slimy and his eyes full of loathing as he glared at Chuchi. "The Federation is neutral."

She shook her head and ignored Dod. "Please! I beg the Senate to listen not to my pleas, but the pleas of my people and my planet!" Not that she had much faith that the Senate would listen to the pleas. Many still looked at Pantora with some lingering doubt. Under the old Chairman their policy had been a carefully maintained distance making Pantora seem aloof and snobby. Chuchi had heard the whispers in the hall and some of them had nothing to do with her age. She clasped her hands beneath her chin. "Please, please ignore these feeble attempts by the Trade Federation to cover this matter up. To lay it out before as a simple domestic financial matter not worth noticing. Please, please help us resume the trade we need to survive and thrive!"

The boos Chuchi had been expecting. After time spent being mentored by both Senator Amidala and Senator Organa, she thought she might be able to even pick out who the booing came from.

The appluse, the cheers surprised her though. She hadn't been expecting them from so many.

Unbidden, unasked she felt the spark of hope warming her heart and fanning the flames. Surely the Senate would listen. Surely now even the Chancellor could not ignore the unlawful blockade by the Federation and would order its removal. Surely he could not be so cold-hearted as to allow her people and planet to suffer...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rex could feel Ahsoka's shoulders tensing then slumping under his arm which he had moved to rest over them. He didn't need to be a Jedi to reach the shock racing through her system. Chuchi's passionate speech should have won the day. The blockade should have ended there and then.

But it hadn't.

No measure had been put forward to be voted upon. No scolding speech had issued forth from the Chancellor who had also not demanded the end of the blocked and the removal of the Trade Federation from the planet.

There had been nothing.

Instead the Chancellor had dismissed the Senate, ending the session almost hastely under the lame excuse that he for one had pressing matters to attend to and he was sure the others did as well.

"He didn't listen..." Ahsoka sounded dejected on behalf of her friend and Rex hugged her.

"Others did though Soka. Others did."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wait! Senator Chuchi!" Padme didn't care if it wasn't dignified to call out in the corridors of the Senate. Certainly more than a few dirty looks had been sent her way and she doubted that all of them were due to her anti-war, pro-Clone views. She didn't care either way. She had spotted Chuchi exiting the chamber and could read the signs easily.

The shoulders thrown back and back straight, the chin jutting out and hands nearly clenched into fists. The signs of someone who knew that in the first round they had lost, but also knew that their battle was not over yet. She recognized and read the signs so easily because they were signs she often wore. Especially in these days of war where the Chancellor spoke of his hopes for peace yet did nothing to curtail the war and even seemed to ignore the planets under threat or being offered something better by the Separatists.

Like Pantora.

"I just wanted to say your speech today was wonderful." Chuchi's blue skin darkened under her yellow tattoos. It was the same blush Padme might have sported in her early days as a Senator or even Queen and gotten praise from such a well-know and respected public figure. "I enjoyed it and I'm sure many others did as well."

"Thank you Senator...I mean Padme." The young Senator stumbled over her words slightly. Padme bit her lip so as not to giggle.

Instead the former Queen smiled and replied "You were very brave out there today. Lott Dod has been known to send lesser Senate members running."

"Lott Dod and the Trade Federation don't frighten me," Chuchi said with a shrug. "I've seen much scarier things." Padme nodded sadly as the pair began to walk.

"I know and I want you to remember that you have many friends in the Senate ready and willing to offer Pantora our support. Bail, myself, the other members of the FoJ, we are all ready to do what we can." Padme reached out and gently touched Chuchi's arm. "But you must do whatever you can to keep from Pantora's government from accepting the aid of the Separatists. It won't be for long. Soon we will force the Trade Federation to resume trade."

"Don't worry Padme. The current Chairman of Pantora loathes the Separatists. We will remain loyal to the Republic." Chuchi glanced at a wall chrono behind Padme. "Speaking of the Chairman, I must be going. I'm expected to met with him soon."

"Give him my best wishes please."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Chairman Papanodia, a pleasure as always." Chuchi's voice was cheerful, but her palms felt horribly sweaty.

She couldn't help it. Whenever she thought about hte Chairman of Pantora she always remembered the man who held that position when she first became Senator. The man who had been obsessed with power to the point of ignoring the Jedi. Obsessed to the point where in the end he had died and asked her to continue the pointless war he was starting over Orto Plutonia.

Chuchi couldn't even think of the old Chairman's name without coming over all cold and nervous. Even seeing the more stouter figure of the current Chairman did little to dim her nerves.

"Ah there you are Senator Chuchi." Then Baron Papanodia spoke and her nerves melted away. His voice was warmer and kinder than Cho with none of the angry fire or blustery wind for the Chairman before him. "I thank you today on how well you spoke on behalf of our people." He tapped a finger on his cane, purely for show since Chuchi doubted that the man actually needed it. "I can only hope that the Senate listened and will chose to hear our pleas."

"I hope for that as well Chairman. Sadly all we can do now is wait."

"Indeed...Well while we wait permit me to introduce my family. My daughters Chi Eekway," a Pantoran woman to the Chairman's left and wearing a layered pink head covering nodded to Chuchi, "And Che Amanwe." The other woman nodded her greeting. "And this is my Ion." A young man stepped up to Papanodia's right side and bowed in greeting to Chuchi.

She nodded her head to all of them in turn and fought not wince. All three of the Chairman's children were older than her! It only served to remind Chuchi of just how young she actually was.

Shaking her head, Chuchi banished the thoughts about her age. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Likewise Senator," Chi, the younger of the daughters said. "Father if you will excuse us, Amanwe and I will return home. Please don't be too late."

"Go. Ion and I will be there shortly after finishing our meeting with Senator Chuchi." Chuchi bowed as the women left then stepped around to her her desk and slipping onto her seat. Neither Ion or Papanodia sat which only told Chuchi whatever news they were bringing wasn't good. "I must tell you Senator that the situation on Pantora is only getting worse. It is deteriorating far more rapidly than we had thought it would."

And there was the bad news Chuchi had been expecting.

"The people are growing restless," Ion spoke up as he crossed his arms. "The blasted Trade Federation blockade is creating a lot more damage and disorder than anyone could have predicted."

"We just need more time." Chuchi rested her folded hands on her desk. The better to hide and stop their shaking. Yes the Chairman and the government of Pantora was loyal to the Republic, but there was no dount in Chuchi's mind that if Papanodia would cut off all ties to the Republic and join the Separatists if he thought that was what was best for their people. "In the end the Senate will vote in our favor. I have no doubt of that."

Papanodia furrowed his brow, his own yellow tattoos wrinkling as he studied her. Chuchi wondered just how much faith the Chairman still had in the Republic. "Count Dooku has reached out to us on behalf of the Separatists. He has promised immediate aid and an end to the blockade..."

"If we join them." Chuchi gripped the edge of her desk. "Please tell me Chairman that you are not seriously suggesting that we join them are you?"

"Of course not," the man snorted and sounding perhaps a little offended that Chuchi would even think that. "I only wanted to point out, to remind you that the wheels of democracy are moving too slowly and..."

"There are Pantorans taking to the streets." Ion leaned foward, fire in his eyes. "Word of Dooku's offer has leaked and now some Pantorans are holding rallies to call on the government to leave the Republic and join the Separatists instead."

"No!" It was Chuchi's biggest fear. Public opinion could be swayed so easily. Those suffering the most under the blockade and Senate inaction would see Dooku's offer as salvation. That opinion could swell from the lowest to the highest. Maybe even force the Chairman into caving. "We can't let that happen. We mustn't give up on the Senate just yet. Please Chairman you must talk to the people. Persude them to remain loyal to our cause, to the Republic. To trust in us..."

Chuchi knew she was pleading, begging; but at this point she didn't care. It didn't matter.

Papanodia studied her and she fought every part of her that was screaming to crouch down, to be smaller.

He nodded, slightly. "I will do what I can to the best of my ablities Senator."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Like all flats belonging to high-ranking diplomats or planetary leaders, the flat rented by the Pantoran government for the use of the Chairman and his family on Coruscant was among the best. It was large with windows for the residents to gaze out upon the Coruscant skyline. The furnishings, the decorations were the height of fashion and the best of taste according to Pantoran views.

It was meant to be like their home, for Chi it wasn't. Unlike her brother and sister she had never been to Coruscant before. She was always uneasy when doing something new. It was a trait her father often said she would need to grow out of if she was seriously considering a career in politics.

Amanwe tapped at the control panel by the door, hitting the button for the lights...Nothing happened. Chi suppressed a shudder. "What's wrong with the lights Amanwe?" Then there was movement. From the corner of her eye Chi saw something dart across the living room."

The older girl rolled her eyes. "It was nothing Chi," she said only just vaguely annoyed at her sibling. "It was just the shadows playing tricks on you. The lights probably got short-circuited or something. We'll call someone for repairs. Don't tell me you're still afraid of the dark!" In the darkness of the room she was able to roll her eyes without Chi seeing. Sometimes that girl was such a nuna!

But there was no answer. No reply.

Instead there was silence.

Amanwe turned when she realized that not only had her sister not responded to her teasing, but she could no longer feel her sister's presence behind her. Slowly she turned. Chi wasn't there. "Chi?" Again no answer and the room suddenly felt colder.

Amanwe backed up and felt herself hit a table. There was some rattling. Reaching back she grabbed the first thing her hand closed around. It was just heavy enough to be used as a weapon. "If this a trick Chi, it's not funny. Now stop playing around!"

This time there was a response.

Laughter and it wasn't Chi's.

She backed further into the room, swinging her gaze around. "You should know that my father is a very powerful man! You hurt us in even the smallest way you'll be dead!" It was no idle threat. Papanodia was known for being protective of his children and being a dead shot.

There was more laughter and Amanwe swung around.

A Gotal she had never met before stood in the doorway, a blaster pointed at her. "That's some pretty big talk." He hefted whatever it was he was carrying on his shoulder and Amanwe's skin paled when she realized it was Chi. "Big talk doesn't matter. You're both coming with us!"

Amanwe's body tensed as she heard, felt someone sneaking up behind her. She swing out, reaching out with what she realized was a statue from the family altar and slammed it into the head of a Rodian.

The Rodian cried out, jumping backwards to avoid further assault. Gripping the statue tighter she swung back around and leapt towards the Gotal...

But fell to the ground, stunned as he fired his blaster.

The darkness edged in around her. It felt cooler there.

"Hurry let's go..."

But where were they going?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Breaking news!"**_ Ahsoka ignored the news alert and focused on her breakfast. It was one of her favorites. Specially made pancakes there were safe for Togruta stomachs and nerf sausage with blue milk to drink. Besides this was war and there was always breaking news.

Instead she focused on the peace around her as she ate. She could hear Analise putting the finishing touches on the breakfast for herself and Obi-Wan. They were having nerf sausage too, but also some sort of omelette.

 _ **"Repeat breaking news!"**_ She rolled her eyes. _**"Late last night the daughters of Chairman Papanodia of Pantora were kidnapped! The Chairman and his family are on Coruscant to join in the calls for the Senate to force the Trade Federation to end its blockade of Pantora which Sentor Chuchi of Pantora claims it is illegal and wrong."**_

She nearly choked on her milk as she jumped from her chair to go stare at the viewscreen.

The Chairman of Pantora's daughters had been kidnapped! Right after the Chairman had arrived on Coruscant to join Chuchi in her fight against the Trade Federation. It was credits to spice that it was no coincidence. Ahsoka just knew it.

She ran for the door, ignoring the startled looks of her sister and brother-in-law. "I'm going to go see Anakin!"

Obi-Wan sighed as the teen raced out the door and returned to the files on his data-pad he had been going over. "I do hope she doesn't do something I'll need to smooth over with the Council."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I really don't like what is happening on Pantora one bit Ani."

If there was one thing Anakin Skywalker did not want to talk about as he and Rex escorted Padme to her ship for what was a quick diplomatic hop to Corellia, it was politics. He would much rather be flirting with her.

Well flirting as best he could in the open and with two Naboo secrity guards flanking either side of the ship's down landing ramp.

"What the Trade Federation is doing to Pantora...Well it reminds me of what they did to Naboo. Of my own planet's scarred history."

"Now come on," Anakin halted and reached out a hand to gentle turn Padme to face him. "You have to admit that blockade wasn't all bad." His wife's eyes narrowed as she tried to work just where he was going with his comment. "I mean that blockade was the whole reason as to why I met you after all."

"Oh Ani," Padme chuckled. "You have a very unique way of looking at things."

"Just like Analise. Now Padme are you sure you..."

"Skyguy! Padme!" The adults lifted their heads as Ahsoka raced across the landing pad to them and skidded to a halt. "Have you heard the news?" Before either Knight or Senator could answer, Ahsoka plunged on ahead. "It's all over the 'net. Chairman Papanodia's two daughters were kidnapped last night!"

Padme shook her head sadly. "And the Trade Federation is most likely involved. I was only too afraid that they would attempt something like this. Anakin is there anything the Jedi Council can do?"

"You know the Jedi really can't do anything Padme. They'll treat this kidnapping as a domestic affair." The reminder was there, though Padme didn't really need one. The Chancellor had been beaten when it came to control over the Clone Army, but he had gotten back in his own way. A bill had been passed that made it next to impossible for the Jedi to interfere in anything classified as domestic, non-military unless the Order was specifically requested. "Unless the Chairman petitions the Senate, only the local police can do anything about it."

"But you and I both know that the local police aren't the best option for this." She could feel a headache forming and made a mental note to bring up the restrictions on Jedi involvement in non-military affairs at the very next FoJ meeting. "The Separatists have been doing nothing recently except putting pressure on the Pantorans to join them. With this blockade...Well I'm afraid, but wouldn't be surprised if the Pantorans are left with no choice but to join the Separatists."

"What about me?" Three heads turned to Ahsoka. The Padawan nibbled on her lip a little before laying her idea out before them. "I mean the Jedi can't get involved offically, but I could go on my own. Senator Chuchi is my friend and I could offer her my help."

Anakin rubbed his chin in thought. It was a good plan. Ahsoka was still a Padawan and despite having the lofty position of Padawan to the Chosen One, she wasn't noticed that much by anyone important when they were away from the field. After all she was just another Padawan. And it wouldn't be seen as too odd for Ahsoka to offer help to her friend who was struggling...

"Alright," he clapped his hands together as he made up his mind. "Since the Separatists are possible involved that should give you leave to help the Senator and Chairman find the daughters. "Just make sure you don't step on any toes and stay out of the local authorities way."

"Wait...You're not going to help?"

"Nope. You know the drill Snips. I'll stay here and make sure I can run cover in case the Council finds out just what you are doing." Padme frowned. She knew the Jedi Council had changed, but she doubted that they had changed to the point where they would be okay with a Padawan going on a mission by herself that involved kidnapping, a blockade triggering a near diplomatic crisis all during a war.

"Shouldn't you ask the Council first? I mean don't you need their approval..." She stared as Anakin and Ahsoka and even Rex broke into gales of laughter.

"Approval? Nah...Us Skywalker sibs do missions like this all time without checking in with the Council."

"That's right," Ahsoka chirped as she bounced on her feet.

"Alright..." She had lost and she knew it. "Just please make sure you are extra careful Ahsoka." She turned to stare at Anakin. "And this is why I still can't believe they let you teach."

Rex and Ahsoka broke out laughing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was taking everything Ion had him not to glare and curse at the holo flickering in front of me. _**"Please be sure that you give your father my condolences young Ion. Don't forget my offer of help still stands."**_ Count Dooku's holo fizzled away leaving Ion with a sour taste in his mouth.

"Senator, father...Count Dooku just called to offer us help in looking Chi and Amanwe." Both Ion and Papanodia could not bring themselves to stay in their flat for long. It felt too heavy, too sad and oppresive.

Not that they could be there currently anyway as the best and brightest of Courscant's police force was carefully going over inch of the flat, turning over even single thing as they sought for answers as to what had happened, who had the girls.

Papanodia pulled lightly at his beard and Chuchi held her breath, afraid that he would turn to Ion and order his son to call the Count back. To accept that offer of help.

"Chuchi?" At the familar voice her spirits rose as she turned to see Ahsoka strolling into her office, the door hissing shut behind her. "Senator Amidala sent me. She thinks I can help you locate the Senator's daughters."

"Ahsoka I'm so happy to see you. Chairman Papanodia, Ion this is one of my good and dearest friends Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker." Papanodia raised an eyebrow as he took in the young Togruta, a lightsaber swinging at her hip as she bowed in greeting. He tapped the ball of his cane in his open palm before nodding.

"Good...We are glad that you are here Ahsoka. The aid of a Jedi is always welcome."

"I did talk to Senator Amidala and she believes that your daughters' disapperance may have something to do with the Separatists."

"Dooku already called and offered us help in looking for them." Ion studied the Jedi. He had never seen one so young before, but he could almost see the power running through her. "Since they offered their help, I'm not sure they were kidnapped. I think they are more likely being held hostage."

"Holding my daughters hostage is not a subtle attempt at all to get my agreement for Pantora to join the Separatists."

"But if the Separatists are involved it does give us a good place to start looking. They would probably take them to the Trade Federation ship that is currently over Pantora."

"A solid possibility Ahsoka." Papanodia nodded thoughtfully. "In that case I would like you and Chuchi to pay a visit to that ship. Play it as a diplomatic visit while you look around and see what you can learn. Ion and I will stay here to follow the police investigation."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lieutenant Tan Divo felt very proud of himself as he strolled of the Pantoran flat with his police droids on his heels. They were at a respectful distance though of course. After all they were just droids while he was the brains and leader of the investigation.

He would admit that his examination of the flat, which he had made sure was as thorough as he could possible make it without tearing the whole place apart, had been a total loss and failure. They, he had found not a single clue worth noting that could lead them to the missing girls.

Tan Divo wasn't worried though. He would find them and be richly rewarded. After all this was a high-profile case and there was no way that his solving of the crime would go unrewarded. Possibly it could mean a new promotion. One where he earned enough rank that he could happily remain behind a desk with plenty of underlings and grunts who could do the heavy-lifting.

"Well did you find anything?" Tan Divo huffed as the older of the Pantoran males questioned him as they met by the flat door. Honestly just because the man's daughters were missing didn't mean they needed to forgo basic manners.

Still he couldn't properly address the man's rudeness as he wished too. After all he was still just as a lowly lieutenant while the man before him was some sort of high-ranking planetary leader. Tan Divo could never fully keep track of all the titles and names and planets and how they were elected and so on.

"Don't worry sir. I made sure that we conducted a very, very thorough sweep of the flat. However we found no evidence of foul play." He shook his head sadly, reminded himself that bad news was often taken better when he pretended to understand what they were going through.

"I am trusting you only because my daughters' lives are in your hands, but that trust is thin."

Tan Divo shrugged. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about Your Honor." From the look on the younger Pantoran's face that hadn't been the correct title to use with the older one, but he couldn't bring himself to care when he had an investigation to run. "We, I are one-hundred percent in complete control of the situation."

He gave the men a sharp nod. No need to bow or scrap for planetary big-wigs from another planet he had never been to nor was too important in the grand scheme of things.

Still he would find those girls.

As he walked down the hall, he could almost hear the announcement of his reward and began composing a fitting speech.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That inspector or whatever he is...He's totally useless!"

Under normal circumstances, Papanodia would have scolded Ion. Reminded him of their rank and the duties that came with it. Would have schooled him again in the lesson of judging others based on just a few words or meetings.

But this was not normal by any definition of the word and Ion was right. That inspector was rather useless, but Papanodia had a feeling that very few public safety officers were useful on the city-world. Most likely the ones that were actually good at their jobs had been siphoned off into serving the war effort, swelling the ranks of the GAR.

Papanodia shook his head, then gazed at the small table. "Wait..." Bending down he picked up the statue that had been placed near the edge. "This is the icon of the moon goddess. It should be on the shrine with the others, not on the table." He walked around to the shelf that had been set up as their small shrine where the two other statues were waiting. He bent again to set it down, then paused.

The icon was stone, grey with gold trim and painted bands of white, blue-grey. But at the bottom, on the base there was a splash of green. The green was dried, thick, and not paint at all. "Blood!" Papanodia spoke aloud. "This is blood." Ion came up behind his father, gazing at the icon. "I'm guessing the girls must have used the icon to fight off the attackers, but since the vile kidnappers wouldn't know what this actual is, they wouldn't know to put if back in the right place." The Chairman reached into a deep pocket of his robe and pulled out a yellow electronic device. A small black arm jutted out from the top serving as a scanner.

Papanodia thumbed the device on and carefully he titled the icon and ran the scanner over the blood on the base. "Information retrieval," his voice activated the vast database that only a privileged few outside of the Jedi and law enforcement could access. The device beeped and whirred in confirmation of hearing his voice. "I need this blood sample run along the blood samples of known galactic criminals." These kidnappers would no novices.

The scanner folded into the device as it whirred, racing through the database. At last it chirped and Papanodia tapped the button that turned on the small holoprojector. A yellowish holo appeared. A criminal file.

Ion leaned further over his father's shoulder. "That's a Rodian." It wasn't too surprising really. There were a few Rodians really know in the underworld for being bounty hunters. "His name is Greedo and his base is..."

"Tatooine." Again not too much of a surprise. "Looks like he works for Jabba..." But Papanodia doubted that Jabba had anything to do with his daughters kidnapping. It wasn't very likely that the Hutt even knew.

"Well then what are we waiting for Father? Let's go!" Ion brushed past him and Papanodia sighed, gathering himself together before setting the icon back where it belonged.

He would get his daughters back.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ahh Senator Chuchi, what a pleasure. But for what reason have you chosen to honor us with you presence?" Both Senator and Padawan grimaced though Ahsoka didn't need to wear the mask Chuchi did. She had done a cloak, the hood pulled up to better heard her face. There was no doubt that scheming Trade Federation member high or low would easily recognize the Padawan of General Skywalker.

"I have come because I bring word from the Chairman of Pantora." Sib Canay's eyes lit up with glee and greed. If it hadn't been the height of rudeness, Chuchi knew he would have been rubbing his hands together.

"Does this mean that the Pantoran government will finally agree to our terms?" Canay questioned as though he had never doubted that Pantora would cave and had only wondered when they would. It made Chuchi want to punch him and she knew that even though she was a Jedi, Ahsoka would hold him down.

Chuchi shook her head. "We're not here to talk about that. Instead the Chairman wished for me to inform that there will soon be an alliance between Pantora and the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

"Are you telling me that the Chairman is making plans to join the Separatist Alliance?"

"If he was would that mean you would end the blockade of Pantora?" Chuchi could hear Ahsoka behind her shifting. She too shifted slightly and prayed that Canay was just as dumb as he looked.

"If the Chairman was going to join the Separatists, he would have to go before the Senate and renounce the Republic," Canay spoke slowly as if to give her a chance to voice her objections. "Once he had done that then we could met and discuss just how quickly we would resume commerce."

They had bought it! "I shall contact the Chairman and let him know. If you don't mind we can discuss the finer points of this matter later this evening."

"But of course. Now you and you servant may stay as our most honored guests. Your rooms are this way please."

Chuchi let out a sigh of relife and wanted to dance. They had come to the first obstcle and made it across with no issues.

But the hardest ones were yet to come.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tatooine was vastly different from Pantora. It was hot, the twin suns blazing in the sky. It was dusty too because there was sand everywhere. Ion made a face and wondered just how anyone could bear to leave on the planet. His heart was instantly longing for the much cooler climate of Pantora with air that didn't threaten to choke him because it was heavy with dust.

Heck he would even take the all-too perfect Courscant where everything was controlled so that the residents and visitors needn't worry about anything affecting their plans.

Well not if the lived on the upper levels at least.

"Remember to watch yourself Ion," his Father was speaking now. "This is Tatooine and the Hutts run this place. Hutts are a law onto themselves so we must walk carefully."

"You needn't worry about me Father. I don't scare easily."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a never-ending party. A celebration of excess and crime.

Jabba ruled over it all from his dais where his massive tail was gently wrapped around his son Rotta. Jabba took his eyes off the Twi'lek dancing before him just long to scold the Huttlet for playing with his food. A bug that had flown too close. Junk food in Jabba's mind.

Huddled in groups close to the walls, some watching the dancer and carefully not to do so to the point Jabba noticed, were the scum. Bounty hunters, smugglers, slavers, more dancers, and so on. They mummered to each other, slapped cards down on wobbly tables or rolled dice along the floor covered with a thin layer of sand.

The females stuck together for the most part. There was safety in numbers here in Jaba's palace and of course his favorites were strictly off-limits, but one never knew after all. They gossiped. The bolder ones openly eyeing possible partners or targets or both. The shyer ones sticking close to the walls and trying to wrap themselves in the shadows.

"Where do we even start?" Ion had never seen so many criminals packed into one place. He realized suddenly that the vast majority of them were eyeing him and his father, just as he was eyeing them. Quickly Ion dropped his gaze and pretended intense fascination for the floor beneath his feet.

"With the room. We need to get a feel for this place, for the beings that are here."

"Shouldn't we just talk with Jabba directly. I mean it would be faster and probably easier..."

"No," Papanodia quickly cut off his son. "Just because we believe it is the Separatists behind the kidnapping doesn't mean we are right. Greedo works for Jabba and there is a possibility that Jabba might be part of the kidnapping."

"But what if Greedo runs?"

"Don't worry Ion. We'll let Greedo know we're here. He'll come to us."

"Okay...But how?"

"Just follow me." With that cryptic remark, Papanodia lead his son to a small room where the music and noise weren't so loud that one might need to be shout or be right next to a person to be heard.

Three Twi'lek females sat on the floor around a low table. One was holding forth in Huttese and Ion wished that he had paid better attention in his lessons so he could have known what they were saying.

"Ladies," his father inclined his head and the females went quiet. "We were wondering if any of you might know where Greedo is. We're looking for him."

The females went still. Not one spoke.

"Who's asking?" The husky voice came from a fourth female Twi'lek leaning against the wall and inspecting her nails. She wore more make-up than the other three and it was clear that she was somehow of a higher status than them.

Papanodia smirked. "We're asking. My son and I are looking to hire a bounty hunter." The woman shrugged.

"Greedo took off so he's not here. But if I see him I'll be sure to let him know he's got some customers looking for him." She shrugged again then strolled away, her hips swaying back and forth in a way that was natural after years of practice.

The Chairman pressed an arm across his son's front as the younger man made to follow her.

"We must be paient Ion. If she won't take us to Greedo then she will for sure bring Greedo to us."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neimoidians Ahsoka had learned were some of the easiest beings to fool. For the most part, the vast many she ran into were not very bright and she often wondered just how the Trade Federation could gain and hold so much power when to sneak past a guard all she had to do was use the Force to rattle a decoration. Prompting the guard to get up to fix said decoration while allowing a Senator and Padwan to sneak past him into the conference room.

Chuchi lead them past the long table and chairs pushed in to a section of wall jutting out as another decoration. The pair crouched down. "The ambassador's office is just through that door." The door on the other side of their hiding place. "I bet we'll be able to find something in there..."

"The Separatists are still hiding from their defeat on..." The voice was muffled, but it was close for them to hear what was being said and coming closer.

"They're coming...We need to hide!"

Only they were in a conference room and there wasn't a lot of places where they could hide.

With little option left to them, the pair dove under the conference table just as the officer door slide open and two Neimoidians emerged.

"We simply must discover who is on our side." Canay's voice was slippery as he talked to the ambassdor.

"From what I can understand of the information I've been given," the ambassador replied. Neither one of them knew his name. Canay hadn't even introduced him to them formally upon their arrival. "Your profit margins with the Separatists can be very considerable." Ahsoka and Chuchi each made a face. It all boiled down to profit for these people, none of who really seemed to care how they got it. "However I must object to this kidnapping!"

Well maybe one of them had some sort of moral code.

Ahsoka swore she could hear Canay's eyes rolling. "We needed to kidnap them. We will use the Chairman's children as leverage. They are perfectly safe so you don't need to worry."

"Yes I do because they are on my ship and I want to know why!" It didn't take a genius to figure out that this particular ambassador wasn't too pleased with this particular dirty-handed scheme that Canay was using.

It didn't take a genius, but it was a surprise. Chuchi hadn't actually thought the girls would be on the ship. That would have been too easy. To hear that they were in fact on the very same ship...Well it shocked her.

Without meaning to, Chuchi gasped. It was loud and as she slapped her hand over her mouth she realized it was too late by Canay's almost frantic "Did you hear that?" Ahsoka wrapped her arm around Chuchi, the girls perfectly still. "Are you certain we are alone?" A set of robes rustled and shifted as a body bent down.

Ahsoka didn't miss a beat. She used the Force to shove Chuchi out from under the table and behind one of the sections of wall that jutted out into the room. Then she wrapped herself in the Force and dashed to the opposite side. Bracing her arms and legs aganist the wall on either side of her, Ahsoka shimmed up to the ceiling just as Canay bent down to peer under the table.

The Neimoidian let out a fustrated huff when he realized no one was hiding there. Still he was not going to give up. Ahsoka could see it in his aura as he rose and stalked the room. "I could have sworn I heard something..." he muttered as he paced towards Chuchi's hiding place.

Ahsoka switched to Chuchi, knowing her friend was panicked. Chuchi had no special training in sneaking around, in fighting. She wasn't like Padme who took part in battles just as often as she spoke to the Senate. Her secret sister-in-law was whispered of in the corridors of the Senate. Whispers that were a mixture of scorn and awe aimed at the Senator who could fire a blaster and minutes later give some sort of impassioned speech.

But Chuchi wasn't Padme and they couldn't afford to get caught. Not when they were so close...

Ahsoka closed her eyes and pictured the Force in her mind. She didn't need to give the Force a physical representation in her mind, but it helped and it was how the twins had taught her. So she pictured the Force as vines stretching out from her at her command and wrapping themselves around Chuchi's limbs in a gentle, but firm grip. She reached out with a hand, lifting it up in the air even as the vines lifted Chuchi up...

Just Canay peered around the corner where Chuchi had been hiding only to find no one there. The Padawan opened her eyes to see Chuchi staring at her in shock as though she could hardly believe it.

Ahsoka felt her focus waver, her body begin to shake. But she had to hold on...

"Really Sib Canay, all this scheming you keep on doing with the Separatists is turning you paranoid." It was clear that the ambassador, though humor tinged his voice, was growing tired of Canay's antics.

Canay gave up his search. "Don't worry ambassador." He gave up the search, apparently accepting that he really was just hearing things. "Orders have been issued and the daughters are not to be hurt for now."

The door slid shut and it was with more than a little relife that Ahsoka gently set Chuchi on the ground before letting herself free-fall herself. Sure she was able to levitate objects for longer periods of time without getting tired, but it was much harder with living beings.

The girls walked to one end of the table, both still on high alert. There was so much riding on them. "See?," Chuchi whispered in fear that her voice might echo. "We were right. This kidnapping is the work of the Trade Federation!"

"I'm betting they will be keeping them on the detention level. Let's go find it."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All in all, Greedo was feeling pretty good as he rolled dice with other members of his crew in a backroom away from the party. "Poodoo!" Even a bad roll wasn't enough to bring his mood down. He was flushed with the credits he had been given as a down-payment and was looking forward to more should everything go as planned.

Not that Greedo doubted that anything would go wrong. Really it was the smartest and the strongest who were the most powerful and ran everything. So Greedo didn't see why Pantora wouldn't cave and go to the Separatists. He was already adding up the creds he would be getting and just what he could buy with them.

"Greedo baby...I've been looking everywhere for you." As Trella Bare'Ah kissed him, Greedo thought that maybe he would purchase his lover some nice necklace or bracelet. She did good work for him and Greedo loved having one of the best and prettiest of Jabba's dancers on his arm. It gave him a certain amount of power and Trella knew her place. She gave him information and stayed out of his business for the most part. "There a couple of Pantoran guys here asking about you. Say they've got a job and..."

Greedo silenced Trella and gazed at his crew. "I guess we must have left behind something and they were able to use it." He pulled his blaster from his holster. "Come on men...We'll settle this permanently."

Nothing was going to get between him and those credits!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was no problem at all for Ahsoka to find the detention block. After all it was second nature to her by now.

Not that she told Chuchi that. Her friend was already nervous and Ahsoka didn't feel the need to tell her just how often she had been around or more actually in dentention areas. It was a hazard of her job after all.

Well actually it was Anakin who was usually always caught and she the one leading the rescue.

The plan had been outlined, than hammered into place. There was little room for error and the first hurdle was just getting through the door.

Which meant that Ahsoka was going to use a mind trick. It was the skill that all younglings at the Temple looked forward to learning and one that was often used to build hate against the Jedi. Ahsoka understood why though. Not all beings were totally okay with the idea that if they were just the smallest bit weak-minded, a Jedi could come in and basically slice into the brain just long enough to issue a command.

"Are you sure you can do this? I mean have you done this before?" The Padawan wanted to roll her eyes, but figured that since she wasn't being totally honest about just how deep her knowledge about detention levels and blocks went, then she could at least be honest about her skill when it came to the mind trick.

"Not exactly," she shrugged. After all she hadn't attempted a mind trick while in the field since Mandalore. "But I have been practicing and Skyguy says I am getting better." Though there really wasn't a way to tell since she wasn't allowed to practice on most beings.

The guard outside the door stood at attention. He kept his blaster at rest, don't cock it or aim it, but it was clear he had one purpose and one purpose only. "I am sorry, but the detention block is closed to all visitors. You will have to move along."

Ahsoka reached for the Force, reached for the guard's mind and lifted a hand. She moved it from right to left, wishing she had already mastered the same casual and graceful movements her siblings used while saying "You will let me pass." She kept her voice, calm steady and poured every ounce of strength she had in the Force behind them.

It was almost too easy.

The guard's eyes became glazed. "I will let you pass." He sounded like Threepo as he stood to one side and allowed Ahsoka to stroll into the detention block like she had always been given permission to be there. Chuchi on the other hand..."I am sorry, but the detention block is closed to all visitors. You will have to move along."

"Ummm...Ahsoka, a little help." The Padawan huffed in fustration and turned back around. The guard watched her as she again repeated her trick.

"You will let both of us pass!" She put even more Force behind her words than last time as the guard seemed to resit the second trick. He was quiet and felt like everything was over...

The guard's gaze became unfocused again as he almost perfectly recited her words back to her. "I will let both of you pass..." He stepped to the side and Chuchi let out a sigh of relief that was the only thing to show just how nervous she had been and just how happy she was to be past the first obstacle.

"See? Told ya I could do it."

"I never doubted you for a minute Ahsoka."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Looking for someone Chairman?" The other guests at Jabba's palace that had until that moment been chatting with them slipped away as Papanodia felt the nose of a blaster being pressed into his back. Someone, through he was pretty sure he knew who it was, twisted his arm and pulled it up. Looking over he saw a Weequay and a Siniteen holding onto Ion and waving blasters at him.

"Well I was looking for you Greedo." The Rodian only blinked as Papanodia glanced at him. "Now you are going to tell me where my daughters are or you are going to die." He was by his own rules not a particularly violent man, but he was willing to do almost anything to protect his family.

The trio laughed, Greedo the hardest. "You talk big Chairman. You shouldn't have bothered to come here. This place will be your grave!" He jerked his head at the others. "Come on! We'll get rid of them outside." He dropped Papanodia's arm and jabbed him with his blaster to get moving. His son's captors doing the same.

"I don't want to die on this dust bowl Father." Ion was nearly pouting as he glared around them. It spoke to just what kind of doings took place at Jabba's palace that while many watched what was happening, none did anything about it and instead gave the party a wide berth.

Papanodia slide his left hand into his right sleeve. "Don't Ion. We aren't going to." Ion watched as his father drew back his hand, an old fashioned hilt of some kind no grasped in it.

Without any warning Papanodia hit a button and a shiny, mirrored blade popped up. The Chairman swung around, grabbing Greedo in a choke-hold with the blade dangerously close to his throat. The Weequay was wrestling Ion into a similar position as the Siniteen pointed his blaster at Papanodia.

Papanodia didn't flinch. He forced Greedo's right arm to lift up high and got the Rodian to fire a couple shots before forcing him to drop the blaster. He looked at the scum. "We are going to go and talk with Jabba now."

His voice was loud and clear. He could see the looks on Greedo's face, on the face of his crew.

Greedo and his crew could not harm them now. Not when Papanodia had invoked Jabba's name.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"This is the fifth area we've checked Chuchi and there still isn't any sign of the Chairman's daughters."**_

 _ **"You're a Jedi Ahsoka. Shouldn't you be able to, I don't know sense them or something."**_

 _ **"I don't have the training yet to do something like that and besides that's not how the Force works. I just can't turn it on or off."**_

 _ **"I'm sorry Ahsoka...I guess I have a lot to learn about Jedi. Come on...We'll just have to keep looking."**_

"We have discovered intruders inside the detention block Sir."

"Hmmm...I see our guests have gotten a little curious. Too curious for their own good..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Chairman Papanodia, the great Jabba is wondering why you tried to kill one of his bounty hunters?"

Jabba wasn't pleased nor was he displeased that his party had been interrupted by the Chairman from Pantora of all places hauling Greedo up before him.

He was pleased because sometimes parties could be dull and that is what was happening. He was displease because Greedo had gotten himself into trouble with a big-time politician. This just wasn't something that could go away with the help of a blaster and the sands.

"Great and powerful Jabba..." Ion winced at his father's overly flowery and complimentary language. He knew enough to know that they wouldn't get anywhere without acting and treating Jabba like some sort of deity, but it sill rankled. "I am here because my daughters have been kidnapped. As you are a father yourself I know you will understand my drive. My need to do everything I can, everything within my power to get my daughters back safely." Papanodia held up his information retrieval device. "I have some evidence that proves that Greedo, your bounty hunter is responsible for the kidnapping. This evidence leads me to believe that you are behind the kidnapping or Greedo has been working for someone else."

Jabba drew himself up, Rotta in one beefy arm as he stared at Greedo who sputtered "He's lying!". That little worm! As a Hutt, Jabba was not adverse to using several various and illegal methods to conduct his business, but he steered clear of politics. They generally turned out to be bad for business, though he would admit that working with the Republic hadn't been too bad.

"I consider you a friend mighty Jabba and so I know that you would never consent or even consider taking part or ordering a kidnapping."

The Chairman rose several inches in Jabba's eyes. The Pantoran of course had every right to suspect him as he had mentioned, but had stated that he would not. Which left the second option.

 **"Present your evidence."** His voice boomed throughout the throne room. Now Jabba didn't mind if his bounty hunters took the occasional outside job. After all he had so many on his payroll that he didn't possibly have enough jobs for them all. The only time he had an issue with it was when those jobs brought problems to his doorstep.

"I found blood at the flat where I and my family are staying on Coruscant. If it matches Greedo than it more than proves that he is the kidnapper."

The Hutt eyed Greedo who was suddenly looking rather nervous. His head darting to look for support or a way out or more likely both.

 **"Take a blood sample."**

"The great and mighty Jabba will allow you take a blood sample from Greedo to verify whether he is the kidnapper or not."

Greedo began to panic. "Jabba no! It's all lies! Everything is a lie!"

 **"Greedo you will submit!"**

The Rodian threw up his hands in some desperate plea, but the Chairman and his son inched closer and closer. There would no relenting...

"Okay...Okay!" Reaching up Greedo shoved the device away from him. "I'll cave alright. I did kidnap the girls. Look the Separatists were paying big to get some sort of leverage against you..."

And that was not exactly the right thing to say as Papanodia grabbed hold of Greedo's collar and lifted him up off the ground. "Where are my daughters you scum?"

"We've got one of them here in Mos Eisley! She's safe I promise you!"

"Then take us to her now!"

As Papanodia shoved Greedo away, Jabba made a mental note to keep the Rodian on a short lesh for the time being.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The two teens had stopped keeping track of how many cells and sections they had checked after...Well they had lost track.

But with each empty cell, each empty section their hearts and spirits had sunk lower and lower. Had Canay and the ambassador, in a fit of paranoia moved the sisters?

Chuchi sighed as they stopped outside yet another cell. "I really hope she is in this one." Ahsoka said nothing as she stepped back little way from the door. She didn't want to get Chuchi's hopes up as she raised a hand, but she thought she felt a flicker of life from behind the lock door.

A door that would not remained locked. Much to her Papa Plo's chigrin, one of the first Force tricks Anakin had taught his baby sister was how to use the Force to pick almost any lock. His excuse had been her safety, but Papa Plo had always correctly assumed it was more for the siblings when they pulled pranks.

They still talked about the time someone had gotten into Master Windu's quarters and covered almost every inch of it with the color pink. They had never gotten caught though.

Reaching out with the Force, shaping into a key, Ahsoka directed the Force into the lock twisting and turning it until she heard the tall-tale clicks that meant she had unlocked it.

The door slide open...

And there was Chi Eekway. Her hands folded in her lap as she knelt on the floor between a pair of battle droids. She lifted her head and hope blossomed across her face as she saw the Senator and Padawan.

Ahsoka wasted no time. She leapt in the cell, her lightsaber blazing to life. The battle droids didn't have a chance. With the experience that only came from doing something over and over and over, Ahsoka sliced through first the blasters than each of the droids. Her lightsaber hummed, the crystal singing as it easily cut through metal and circuits and power cores.

Chi stood, almost in shock as Ahsoka switched her blade off and returned it to her belt. She glanced back and forth between the Senator and Padawan. "How in all the galaxy did you find me Senator?"

"A question for another time. I am so happy to see you are safe? Where is your sister?"

Chi's hopeful expression dropped slightly. "I don't know where they have Amanwe. They parted us shortly after kidnapping us."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Move it sleemo! You're going to get us in there and we're going to take my sister back with us. All nice and easy..."

"Ha! You fool. Do you really think that they will just hand over the girl to you?"

"Of course not, but I'm willing to bet every last cred in my pocket they'll give her to you."  
 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It certainly was the last place one would expect to find the daughter of a high-ranking official. Even if she had been kidnapped.

It was dive-bar, a run-down cantina and hostel where the owner had apparently thrown in the towel choosing to let criminals take it over and use it as a base. Papanodia had no doubt as he and Ion marched Greedo up to the bar that as what type of activities took place here.

Papanodia doubted that they served anything else to drink except for cheap, hard liqour and that the floor was covered with drunks every night.

A Gotal eyed them as Greedo strolled up to the bar and gestured angrily at the Weequay seated there. "Go get that blasted prisoner and bring her out." The Weequay left and Greedo slurped down what was left of the man's drink in one, loud gulp.

"Greedo!" The Gotal that had been watching them strode up to the bar. He pointed a furry finger angrily at the Rodian. "What do you think you are doing here?"

"I had to come. There's been a change in orders and we need to move the prisoner."

"On whose orders?" Greedo's fingers tapped on the cup and counter, beads of sweat running down his face as he searched for an answer, any answer. Ion jabbed the blaster into his back and Greedo jumped a little.

"Gunray!" He calmed himself and shrugged. "The new orders are from Gunray. He called me at Jabba's palace and gave them." The Gotal's eyes narrowed.

"Why would Gunray contact you?" Well at least they now knew who the brains were behind the kidnapping. "And just who are these two?"

"Oh them?" Greedo shrugged. "They're just a couple of emissaries from the Trade Federation." The Gotal's eyes hardened and he leveled a glare at the Rodian. As though knowing what was about to happen, the bartender grabbed a bottle and ducked under the counter.

"Them?" He looked Ion and Papanodia up and down. "They don't look like Trade Federation to me."

There was movement behind the Gotal as the Weequay returned. Amanwe, her hands in binders was marched into the bar, her head lowered until the Weequay rudely shoved her to make her move faster. Her head darted up and...

"Father!" She couldn't believe it. Not just her father, but her brother too.

The Gotel spun, confusion and anger warring on his face. "Wait...Father?"

"They're Pantorans!" Greedo called out. "Blast em now!" The Rodian run for cover near the exit as blasters were whipped out and tables tipped over. Papanodia whipped out his duel blasters before ducking down behind a table.

The Gotal drove for the bar and Ion realized he was left in the open. He glanced around and found his father, but a Quarren found him. His eyes widened and he forced himself to move faster as the Quarren took aim...

Only to fall to the ground, pieces of a shattered vase around him. A vase that had been angrily used by his sister to knock out the low-life. Amanwe bent low over the prone body. She grabbed the Quarren's blaster, shooting at the Weequay's gathered behind the bar while Ion grabbed her elbow and pulled her under cover with their father.

Papanodia rose up over the table and fired taking out two two of the Weequays while Ion always the daring one darted out and shot off a couple rounds into the last one. Out of the corner of his eye Papanodia watched as Greedo ran, but he didn't care. The Rodian hardly mattered now.

There was a last thud and then quiet reigned in the cantina even as smoke rose and the smell leftover from fired blasters drifted into their noses.

Father, daughter, and son stood in the silence. They stood together in a small circle. Amdist the death and wreackage they were together again. Nearly complete since they were still missing Chi, but she would be with them soon. They knew it.

Amanwe heard something. She lifted her head and turned to look over her father's shoulder. The Gotal had risen up and his blaster was aimed at her father and he didn't know.

Didn't know because his back was to the bar and he had no idea of the lurking threat.

She didn't stop to think. Amanwe raised her stolen blaster, aimed for the Gotal's shoulder. She fired...Just one shot.

One shot but it was enough as her father and brother watched stun as the Gotal cried out, dropping the blaster and falling to the ground.

The next Amanwe knew she was being wrapped in safe and loving arms.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Something was coming.

Ahsoka motioned for Chuchi and Chi to stay in the cell as she moved into the corridor, a hand on her lightsaber hilt.

She had been right.

Something was coming.

Flanked by super battle droids, Canay marched towards the cell. "Stop them at once!"

Ahsoka pulled her lightsaber from her belt, ignoring the heads peeking around the cell door. Canay moved out of the way as best he could in the narrow corridor as the droids began blasting.

She wasn't concerned. After all she was Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker, sister to the Jedi Princess and Hero-With-No-Fear as well as said hero's Padawan. She had been taught to fight by some of the most skilled warriors, both Jedi and Clone.

She was more than capable of taking on a few super battle droids.

Unafraid Ahsoka darted right up the center of the corridor, directly into the middle of the droids. She ignored the sharp gasps of Chuchi and Chi. She leapt high and landed in the center. She let the Force move her, dancing like her sister as she spun, lashing out with her blade. She stabbed through a couple of them, where their hearts might be if they were humans and sliced through the others.

It was over in a minute, no more than two. The droids lay at her feet, in pieces and sparking. Canay pressed himself back aganist the wall as Ahsoka marched up to him, her lightsaber so close he thought he felt his skin burning. Suddenly he wished that he had paid more attention to Gunray's stories about just how powerful Jedi were, even the Padawans.

"Surrender Separatist sleemo."

The sound of boots running filled the corridor and Ahsoka slowly lowered her blade, switching it off as guards surronded them and the ambassador studied the scene, a glare on his face. "What is going on here? What is the meaning of all this?"

Ahsoka stepped forward, squaring her shoulders just as she had seen Padme do the many times she spoke before the Senate. "The meaning behind this is that you have been holding one of the Chairman of Pantora's daughters hostage on your ship."

"What?" The ambassador feigned shock and anger. He knew he had lost, but he didn't have to go down. "Sib Canay what is she talking about? What is going on here?"

"Just get me my litigator. I refuse to say anything more." The ambassador shook his head as this was some sad event he had tried to prevent only to have failed.

"How many times have I told you Sib Canay that we are businessmen? Our only dealings should be in trade and commerce."

"That may be true," Chuchi lightly touched Ahsoka's shoulder as she stepped forward. These were her people, her planet. It was their fate that hung in the balance and she would do everything she could to protect it. "But these days perhaps your business in now war profiteering."

"What..." The ambassador's eyes bulged out his head as if he could hardly believe the accusation that had been leveled at him. "How dare you Senator?"

"I dare because you stand before me and claim that you had no involvement, no knowledge about the kidnapping of the Chairman's daughters and yet behind me stands one of those daughters. She is here in your detention block aboard your ship being held against her will by Sib Canay who is your administrator!" Chuchi smirked a little as she studied the ambassador who seemed to be growing greener if that wasn't even possible for a Neimoidian. He was not happy that a young Senator, still somewhat new to the game of politics was beating him. "However I can see the situation and understand you position. The rest of the Senate however," Chuchi shrugged. "Well I guess they won't be so understanding..."

"That's...That's blackmail!"

"No ambassador. It's not blackmail, just business." She tilted her head. "I would be willing to defend the unfortunate circumstances you have found yourself in to the Senate if you were to remove this blockade..."

Ahsoka wanted to cheer as the ambassador's shoulders dropped and he stared at the ground. He had been beaten soundly and he knew. "I'll...I'll make some calls and see what I can do..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka was watching the live-feed channel of the Senate again, but this time she wore a proud smile as she curled up on the couch by Rex.

Not that Rex could blame her. She and her friend had rescued one girl and gotten news that the Chairman and his son had rescued the other. They all returned to Coruscant in good moods, the blocked of Pantora to be lifted at last.

Best of all in Rex's mind and he knew Ahsoka's was that Lott Dod had to make a public apology and announce the formal end of the blockade.

It was a crushing blow and Lott Dod knew that.

 _ **"I am afraid that I must admit once again that the ugly head of the Separatist movement has reared within the Trade Federation."**_ It sounded as though he had to force out every single word. _**"The influence of Nute Gunray remains and extends further than we could have ever imagined. We have learned that it was Sib Canay, acting by himself that had the children of Chairman Papanodia kidnapped."**_ Ahsoka shifted next to Rex. She wasn't happy about that part. The Trade Federation had gladly turned Canay into their scapegoat and the organization itself got off without any blame. _ **"To show our good faith we have returned his daughters to him and as a further sign of friendship we have removed the blockade. We will resume all trading and commerce with Pantora."**_

The Senate chamber errupted into applause, Ahsoka and Rex clapping along.

The Pantoran pod appeared on the screen and Ahsoka clapped harder, even cheering. The Papanodia family were almost huddled together, Chi curled up on her father's arm. Chuchi stared straight ahead, her eyes bright with pride at her triumphant and a slightly familiar smirk on her face directed at Dod. One similar to another smirk that Rex often saw right before she got into some mischief or another.

Rex shook his head.

He had a feeling that in the future, he might want to stay out of the way of Ahsoka and Chuchi's schemes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **sleemo:slimeball**

 **vod:brother, sister, comrade**

 **vod'e:brothers, sisters, comrades**


	62. Interlude: Back to Illum

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond or Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Hi everybody:)**

 **I am back at work. The good news is that I will have somewhat stable hours (looks I will normally be working 1pm to 5pm, three to four days a week from Monday to Friday). The bad news is I am not sure how long I will last there. I have been employed at the Staples I used to work at when I first starting Anakin and Analise, but there is new management and the store has gone downhill.**

 **Thank you to xxTheTruMan196, Jake, and Guest for the reviews. I was worried about how Playing Detective would turn out just like how I am worried about this installment.**

 **-Yep:) I did know that George Lucas was Papanodia in Revenge of the Sith. In fact he wasn't the only Lucas in Episode III. His daughter Katie Lucas played Chi Eekway in two scenes (at the start of the movie and the opera scene) while his son Jett Lucas appeared as a Padawan during the Temple scene where Bail Organa checks out what is happening (that scene was cut, but can now been seen in newer versions of Episode III) and his oldest daughter Amanda Lucas appears as Terr Taneel. Both his daughters also appeared in Phantom Menace and all three of his children also appeared in Attack of the Clones.**

 **-I haven't really thought about doing anything relating to the Forces of Destiny because in a way I am treating the interludes like my own version. I will confess that I happen to love Forces of Destiny:)**

 **-Some stories I have come across by other fanfiction writers suggest that Togruta, because they are hunters eat a mainly meat-based diet and can't handle things like grain. The Wookiepedia Legends entry about Togruta also lists their diet as Carnivorous. I have opted to go with the idea that some Togruta (like Ahsoka) have trouble processing grains which means they have to do the Star Wars version of gluten-free. Being gluten-free and having food restrictions in general is a concept I am familiar with because my mother is both gluten-free and has a rather long list of food she can't have.**

 **Originally this week was suppose to be a rewrite of Hostage Crisis followed by this interlude and then followed by a rewrite of Hunt for Ziro. However after a lot of thinking I've opted to remove both episode rewrites. While both Hostage Crisis and Hunt for Ziro are two of my favorite episodes, I don't feel that they would actually need to be changed to fit in with Crossing Battlefields like other episodes I am not touching. So instead I am jumping into this interlude that I hope you all will like.**

 **I have also been debating to switching to posting one chapter regardless of what type every other week now that I have a job, but I really don't want to hurt you guys the readers. Let me know what you all think.**

 **The next installment of Crossing Battlefields will be a time marker so look for that one sometime during the week of August 26th!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Back to Illum**

It wasn't like she was nervous.

Okay she was nervous, but she really shouldn't be. This wasn't like it was her first time going on a gathering to find a lightsaber crystal.

Except it kind of was.

Ahsoka shifted from side to side in her seat as the swirling blue, sliver, and black of hyperspace suddenly dropped away to reveal a planet of ice and snow smack dab in seemingly the middle of nowhere.

Illum.

Where the Gatherings happened and kyber crystals waited.

Ahsoka was excitied.

Ahsoka was nervous.

War made it hard for Gatherings to happen now as more and more Knights and Masters were tapped for the front lines while those unable were tapped to watch over the Temple. Ahsoka had been one of those caught up in the upheaval created by war. After her Akul Hunt on Shili she had been so certain that her next stop would be Illum to hunt for a kyber crystal, constructing her lightsaber on the way back.

Only that hadn't happened.

She was needed far too much at Anakin's, at her siblings' sides so the Council had deemed it a waste of time to send her all the way to Illum. Instead they had rushed her back to the Temple and had her pick from the crystals they had kept there. Plo had watched her as she built her saber and that was that.

She had created just a more powerful version of a training saber.

But Ahsoka was ready now. The crystal in her blade no longer sang like it once had. Plus she didn't just want one blade anymore.

Ahsoka wanted two.

No one had raised an eyebrow when Ahsoka had suddenly voiced the desire, the claim that the Force was telling her to build a shoto. It wasn't rare for a Jedi to use more than one blade or weapon. In fact Ahsoka had heard whispers of one Jedi Master who used two double-bladed lightsabers, but he was a Besalisk so he had the arms to do so.

Ahsoka only had two so she would just settle for a shoto.

"Coming up on the landing zone," Analise announced from the co-pilot's chair. Normally it would have been just Master and Padawan, but Anakin had pretty much ordered his twin to come along and Ahsoka had been pleased. Her big sister was just as much her Master as Anakin.

Besides Obi-Wan was off running around Hutta with Master Voss trying to hunt down some slimey Hutt. A mission that both Masters had wanted Analise to join them on, but the Jedi Princess had been quick to turn down with the excuse of Illum.

There was no way Analise would be going to a such a stinky, gross planet. She had her standards after all and had warn Obi-Wan that he had better shower well after the mission else he wouldn't be allowed in the bed for a month.

The look on Obi-Wan's face still made her laugh.

"So are you ready to fix your grip Snips?" Ahsoka glared at Anakin.

"Not on your life Skyguy. My grip is staying just like Ana's blaster!" Analise burst out laughing as now Anakin winced, making a face.

No one knew exactly when and how and why Analise had decided to pick up the blaster. Like all Jedi she knew how to use them, but unlike other Jedi she just kept going. Now she didn't just dance with her lightsaber, she danced with her blaster too. Analise had become an expert at hacking down her foes with her humming, buzzing blade while picking off distant threats with her looks-too-pretty-to-actually-work pistol.

"You might as well just give up Sun," she taunted her brother.

"Whatever Moon!" Anakin turned his focus back to flying. Analise was good, but she was not her twin and didn't like landing at all when she could have someone else do it.

At least with Analise with them there was less of a chance that Anakin would crash that ship. Well a combination of Analise and not being shot at.

"How come I don't have a cool nickname?"

"What do you mean Snips? I thought you liked it when the 'net started calling you Mini-Sky." Ahsoka frowned. She had thought it nice when the reporters started calling her Mini-Sky because she was just like her siblings. Brave and bold, sweet and kind, another Jedi hero in the making.

But that wasn't what Ahsoka was talking about.

"I mean one like Sun and Moon, a code-name that's actually cool. Being the Learner is just lame." The twins exchanged a glance as with a gentle thump, Anakin landed the Twilight.

Neither one liked to talk about the prophecy with Ahsoka. Really talk about that is. She was far too smart not to have picked up on it on her own, putting pieces together from what she had overheard. They had told her some, let her read it, but refused to really say much more.

After all there wasn't a whole lot of information on just what sort of role the Learner was to play exactly so there was no reason to talk about it.

"Now is not the time to talk about it Ahsoka. Go get your gear. We still have a hike to the Temple."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka hadn't really forgotten that Illum was cold. After all when they had packed their gear Anakin had triple-checked to make sure his sisters had brought their fur-lined and trimed parkas. He wasn't taking any chances with their health.

So she hadn't really forgotten, but it had still been a shock to her system stepping off the nice, warm, heated Twilight and into the icy, freezing cold.

They had to walk, well hike more like it through the blowing and drifting snow to get to the temple. Anakin in the lead because he could break through the snowdrifts far better than the girls simply because he was taller, bigger.

It was childish and Ahsoka was just weeks away from turning fifteen, but still she clung to her siblings' hands as they marched her up to the Temple between them.

She wasn't nervous and if she kept repeating that she wasn't nervous maybe she would stop being nervous.

But she was nervous. Nervous because she could feel something telling her that whatever awaited her in the caves was something that would change her life forever. That she meant find the hints that would lead to the answers she wanted for the questions she kept asking, but no one wanted to answer. At least not yet.

Ahsoka did her best not to let the twins' secret, their hesitation to talk to her about just what they were and why the fate of everyone seemed to lay on their shoulders bother her. It really hadn't when she had been younger and far more interested in running around and playing.

But she was a Padawan, a Commander and fighting in a war. She was older and she hoped more mature than the Ahsoka of the past. She wanted to help the twins, she wanted to take on more of the burden that rested on their shoulders.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that Anakin and Analise had to be the hope for the Jedi, their heroes and saviors by themselves. Sure they had Obi-Wan and Padme, but they couldn't do things that a little sister could do.

 _Snips?_ Ahsoka jerked free from her thoughts to find both her siblings staring at her. Her inner musing had made time fly by and they were already at the ice wall. A wall that Ahsoka was suppose to bring down her self, but she had no doubts that if she struggled her brother and sister would be stepping in to help.

 _I'm okay Skyguy...I was just thinking._ There were no rules aganist speaking aloud during the quest, but they were the Skywalker siblings and at times speaking over the Bonds was just easier and better than talking out loud. At Anakin's raised eyebrow, his clear sign that he didn't really believe her and was expecting a better answer, Ahsoka nibbled on her lip.

She wanted to tell them the truth, that she was feeling left out and even a little useless since they weren't willing to let her take on a bigger role. But at the same time she didn't want them to know that. It would only send Analise worrying which would lead to stress which was the last thing her big sister needed. It would only make Anakin overprotective, more so than he already was.

So Ahsoka fibbed. Well Ahsoka told the truth from a certain point of view. _I'm just a little nervous about lifting the ice wall._

 _You know we can help you if you like sweetheart. You don't have to do it alone..._

 _It's okay Ana. I have to, I need to do this by myself._ Analise reached around the baby sister and snagged the wrist of her twin's mech hand to pull him back with her. They would respect Ahsoka's wishes even if they didn't like them.

In silence the twins watched.

In silence the twins felt.

They watched as Ahsoka held her arm outstretched, palm up towards the sky as she slowly lifted up. They felt the Force as it flowed, as it ebbed around the small Togruta and slipped beneath the bottom of the wall, gripping tight as it looped over the top. They heard the creaking, the moaning as the ice protested it's forced movement.

Slowly, slowly the wall lifted, it rose. So lost in the Force was Ahsoka that she didn't even feel the awe and worry of the twins behind her.

They were fourteen when they had lifted the wall together with Aayla who had been older. They probably could have lifted together or even apart, but they were the Force's children.

Ahsoka was fourteen and could lift it by herself.

They didn't even want to think about what it could mean.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'The crystal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the crystal of the Jedi. The Jedi is the crystal of the Force. The Force is the blade of the heart.'

Time had no real meaning in the Illum caves.

Well it had a little meaning when a youngling was told that as they hunted for their crystal in the caves, the entrance to them was slowly being iced over and would not melt again for another cycle when fully formed.

It was more just a tacit used to make sure the younglings focused and did not dwell on their nerves. Ahsoka didn't know of any youngling or Padawan that had been trapped in the caves and forced to wait though the stories certainly ran rampant through the Temple.

There were always plenty of horror stories to scare younglings and shiny Padawans with.

But except for that one little detail, time certainly held no meaning within the caves. It could have been minutes, hours since Ahsoka had ventured forth into the shadows, listening and feeling for the singing crystals that belonged to her and her alone. She didn't know how long it had been and in the back of her mind she really didn't care.

'The crystal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the crystal of the Jedi. The Jedi is the crystal of the Force. The Force is the heart of the blade.'

Ahsoka was suppose to be meditating on the mantra, on what it meant to her, the Jedi, and the galaxy as a whole. But much like her brother, Ahsoka had never been one for meditating in the traditional sense and her mind was too full of questions, too busy to even focus on it.

Her mind was still swirling with thoughts about what plans the Force had for her.

What role was the Learner meant to play?

How could she help her siblings do what needed to be done?

How could she...?

'The crystal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the crystal of the Jedi. The Jedi is the crystal of the Force. The Force is the blade of the heart.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Ahsoka..._

The air got suddenly colder and heavier. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around herself to keep the warmth inside, but still she shivered and found it harder to breath. Something was pressing in on her from all sides. Something dark and evil.

She closed her eyes as the voice called to her again. _Ahsoka..._ The voice was deep, booming. Its breathing was raspy and painful. There was so much pain. So much pain as though the heart of the speaker had been shattered and broken beyond repair.

It was a voice she though she should know, should recongize. But she didn't.

 _You left me Ahsoka...You left me alone..._

"No! I didn't! I don't even know you..." She watched as the shadows ahead of her moved and twisted. They formed into a shape, a being taller than even Uncle Qui. The voice and pain and raspy breathing were his. How she knew the shadows were a man Ahsoka couldn't say for the figure appeared to be wearing heavy dark armor that covered his entire body.

 _You left me Ahsoka. You took my hope away and left me with nothing._ A gloved hand rose and a finger stabbed through the air at her. _You destroyed us! You destroyed everything!_

Ahsoka screamed as she felt a burning heat stab through her heart as if to leave her breathless. She reached up, almost clawing at her montrals and lekku as more voices filled her head.

 _You're fault!_

 _You're fault!_

 _You left and Analise died!_ She saw her beautiful and sweet and gentle big sister being shot over and over and over again until she no longer moved. She saw Obi-Wan standing at the funeral, heartbreak on his face and older than before. _You're fault. You're fault. Obi-Wan will die too!_

She saw Obi-Wan then an old man, fighting the armored figure and being cut down. He was too weak, he could not fight, did not want to fight or live. But he had forced himself to.

 _They all died because of you!_ Suddenly she heard the shouting of men. She smelled and felt death ripping through her as shadowy figures, almost like the Clones turned on the Jedi and shot them, attacked them, killed them. She saw babies being slaughtered in their cribs and children crying for help as a lighsaber sliced them in half where they had hid in the Council Chamber.

The figure killing them turned. The black armor fading away to reveal her hero, her idol with sickly yellow eyes glaring at her. _You're fault...All your fault!_

"No! No!" Ahsoka screamed again and again as she fell to the ground, not caring of the rocks that bit into her legs and hands as she slammed her fists on the ground. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry! I won't leave...I promise I won't leave!"

Tears streamed down her face as she huddled on the ground. "I'm so sorry...sorry..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Suddenly the voices stopped.

Ahsoka could breath as arms she could not see but she could feel wrapped around her and held tight. Yet she could still breath.

 _Peace child, peace. What you saw is one path. A path that never has to come so long as you stay true._

"I...I don't understand. Who are you?"

 _You know me child, for I have held you before. I am always with you. I am all around you._ Ghostly hands stroked her arms, wiped away tears from her face. _There is much you will learn, much that will happen. But remember child that you are the Star. You are the light of the Sun and the Moon. You are their hope, the hope of all you look upon my child. You are their Star. Go Star and remember this. Only this..._

The arms faded into nothing, leaving Ahsoka gasping for air with drying tears on her face.

She felt lighter, fuller. Like everything was better...

The Padawan stood and realized she held something in her hands. Something that sang to her of hope and light and love. Something that sang just for her.

Ahsoka opened her hands and in each palm rested a kyber crystal.

'The crystal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the crystal of the Jedi. The Jedi is the crystal of the Force. The Force is the blade of the heart. All are intertwined: the crystal, the blade, the Jedi. We are one...'

"I am Star."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin caught Ahsoka in his arms.

She had inched her way through the gap of the door on her belly before standing on shaky legs.

Anakin caught Ahsoka in his arms and carried her back to the Twilight, Analise by his side. They weren't sure that they wanted to know what had happened in the caves of Illum.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka, like all younglings and Padawans found it much easier to meditate when it came to building her lightsabers. The Masters would hem and haw, wondering why students would protest meditation under any circumstance, but be so willing to sit still and focus when lightsabers were involved.

Qui-Gon had simply voiced his belief was because the lightsabers were weapons, real weapons and that was something exciting. But the debate still raged on, though Ahsoka was certain most agreed with her uncle.

When she opened her eyes, she stared at the hilts in front of her. The slight curving of the edges. The bigger light and dark gray with a star over a diamond on either side. The smaller hilt, the shoto made of darker shades of grey yet with the same star and diamond design.

Anakin inspected the hilts, reached out with the Force to find no flaws then handed them back to his Padawan.

Taking a deep breath Ahsoka ignited the blades.

Only they hummed in the Twilight's hanger. Even the engines seemed to quiet as all stared.

Stared at blades that were were rose-gold with a slivery auroua inside.

"Just like stars," Ahsoka whispered over the singing of her crystals. "For I am Star."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Star? Sun what does that mean? What does that mean for our sister's future?_

 _I'm not sure Moon. All I can say is that her powers, her ablitites keep growing._

 _She'll be a target._

 _And we'll protect her._


	63. Time Marker: Growing-Up

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond or Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Here it is! The second time marker which means two years have passed since the Clone Wars began. Hard to believe that Ahsoka is fifteen already!**

 **With back to school starting it might take just a little longer for chapters to get out, so please be patient:) Of course that might all change as I have an interview for another job (which is the same day I work and 3 hours before I need to go work, it's also on the opposite end of town from where I live and I will be biking).**

 **Thank you to xxTheTruMan196 and SpiritFighter208 and Jake and clonetrooper8754 and Ravyn Moon 1313 for the reviews:)**

 **-Ahsoka's lightsabers are her ones from Rebels (which are among my favorites which include Anakin's, Obi-Wan's, the Darksaber, and Ezra's saber/blaster combo). However there is one difference. The original design on her saber and shoto hilts were two diamonds. I changed that to one diamond with a star overlapping it.**

 **-Originally I was going to stick with white/silver for her saber and shoto. However I really wanted the color to reflect her place as Star. So I changed it to match her aura (rose-gold) with the core staying that silver/white color (since stars are more than just dots of white light).**

 **-The new sabers are going to attract some attention at the start of this chapter;)**

 **-I do have something planned for Anakin and Analise's lightsabers, but that won't be happening til Mortis so stay tuned!**

 **-You're welcome Jake and I always like answering questions. I have a YouTube channel and I've thought about doing a Q &A video for it so you and anyone else can ask questions and I'll answer them.**

 **-I can't really say anything about the Citadel arc except to wait and see;)**

 **-I am so glad to see you enjoying the series Ravyn:)**

 **On with the show and maybe I should have named this one Hands off the Baby...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Time Marker: Growing-Up**

Anakin yawned and stretched his arms high over his head, ignoring the shocked and scandlized looks from some of the older Jedi he passed in the corridor.

Luckily there were fewer and fewer Jedi who shot him those looks whenever he passed, mumbling about the wild Knight under their breath. The war was forcing attitudes to change as even the strictest of hard-liners were being forced to see that the old way was not the best way and not the way of the future. Not if they wanted the Jedi to survive and thrive.

Besides he felt he had earned a right to relax and take the next standard week easy.

Of course he would have to make sure and thank Analise for that. His twin had put in a request for their entire family and their men to have this week off for one very important reason.

Ahsoka's birthday was in two days.

Rex and the vod'e of the 501st had already laid claim to throwing the party. There wasn't really a lot the men could do or give her, but they could and would throw her a party that was equal to or greater than the one they had thrown her last year. When Analise had gone to the barracks to help, Echo and Fives had politely pushed her out the door.

She returned to her family bemused and with strict instructions to not do anything for the party except buy Ahsoka a gift. Appreantly they felt she had been working far too hard to do anything more.

But it was the same with all of their duties, even Padme.

Bail and Mon, ever kind and regal had gently took every single bit of work that Padme, Analise, and Qui-Gon had that was related to the Senate or FOJ. They, Madame Jocasta, and Master Sinube would be more than capable of filling in during their time off. Anakin had just left a strategy meeting that he and Obi-Wan had been ordered to attended only to be informed that unless it was crisis of galaxy-shaking and widespread-death proportions, they were forbidden from attending any such meetings during their week off.

Heck even Ahsoka had been greeted a week of freedom from classes and homework. All she had to do was keep up on her combat training which wouldn't be too hard to get her to do.

Ahsoka loved her combat training.

In fact, Anakin glanced at a chrono on the wall, Ahsoka would probably be in of the hall salles taking part in open practice. Every couple of days the larger salles were open for all to come and practice their lightsaber skills. It was a great opportunity to learn a new form or tricks. Friends would meet to watch and gossip while younglings would bounce around the floor with training sabers and remotes or new lightsabers still bright and shiny.

The Knight suddenly lowered his arms from behind his head and frowned.

There was another reason why the open practice days had become even more popular in recent years.

They had become the place to see and be seen. To practice the refined art of flirting and perhaps score a date or something more permanent.

Ahsoka was turning fifteen. She was older now, suddenly interested in her looks and, Anakin shuddered at the thought, boys.

There would be boys there.

Boys looking at his baby sister and thinking...

Anakin picked up the pace. Soon he was jogging and then running through the corridors.

He needed to get to Ahsoka and fast!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka had been nervous about going to the open practice with her new blades. They were certainly different from the normal shades of green and blue that colored the vast majority of sabers within the order. Master Windu had of course stood out with his purple one until the twins had come along with their perfectly matched sabers of sky-blue, the same shade as their eyes.

But she just had to be different. As if she hadn't been teased enough as a child in the creche for being so small and tiny, for running wild and breaking the attachment rules before the attachment rules had been broken and tossed out.

So the last thing she had wanted or needed was go to an open practice where there would be all these other Jedi staring and judging her because of her rose-gold and silver sabers.

Her family hadn't cared. She had felt the worry, the anxiety when she told them of her vision, what the Force itself had said to her. The twins still wouldn't tell her everything, but she wasn't as bothered by it as she once was.

The Council had hemmed and hawed when she had displayed her blades before them and told them of the name the Force had given her, Star. But they did not judge and Yoda had even suggested that perhaps now the crystals would always be found in different colors.

Different colors for the different Jedi.

The vod'e had teased her for the most part.

Rex hadn't though.

Rex had smiled. That special smile that she knew was just for her. That one that made her tingle all over and made her feel like she was the only being he saw. Rex had told her that her new saber color was the prettiest he had ever seen. That Star was the perfect name for her. After all she shined just like a star.

Ahsoka didn't think she had stopped blushing or smiling for a full day.

The doors to the salle opened and voices, feelings rushed at the Padawan who smiled.

She wouldn't focus on what others thought of her new lightsabers. Not here. No here she would focus on her combat, the way she moved.

Ahsoka waved to Analise who sat on the raisers along one wall with Aayla. The women waved back, Analise squeezing their Bond before turning back to whatever it was they were talking about. Most likely Analise quizzing Aayla on whether the rumors swirling the Temple were true and Bly had FINALLY popped the question.

But since Bly was still alive and kicking, Quinlan probably didn't know which is exactly the bet that Ahsoka had secretly made with Hardcase and Fives and Jesse and Kix. That Bly and Aayla were engaged, but neither had told the Twi'lek's Master or her old love Uncle Kit just yet.

Ahsoka giggled at the thought as she found an open space to begin her own practice. Aayla often bemoaned how protective her former Master was of, spending many a evening at Analise and Obi-Wan's complaining that whenever Quinlan and she and Bly were together, she and Bly never got a moment alone.

She doubted that Anakin would be that bad when she finally got her courage up to start dating. After all Papa Plo wasn't that protective.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the time Anakin reached the salle he was tense.

All he could see was some beefy, older guy taking advantage of his younger, innocent, sweet baby sister. Some di'kut, some sleemo putting their hands all over her. Seducing her then leaving her broken-hearted...

The Knight clenched his fists.

Any guy who stepped one foot in the direction of Ahsoka with less than honorable intentions would quickly find themselves flat on their back.

Oh they would pay...

Anakin stormed into the salle, younglings, Padawans, and Knights giving him a wide berth as his hard eyes darted around the room.

And landed on a clump of men. No...Not men. Boys. A clump of boys. Mostly Padawans, but some who were so newly Knighted they stood out just like the Shinies among the more experienced troopers.

The clump parted for just a minute and Anakin's fists tightened.

Ahsoka was in the middle of that clump.

Ahsoka was the center of attention.

Ahsoka was being touched by a boy.

A young Knight who Anakin guessed was meant to be helping Ahsoka through a kata, but who seemed to be taking far too much delight in touching the skin left bare by Ahsoka's outfit.

"There you go," the nameless and soon to be ex-Knight praised as he guided her through a sweeping motion with her blade and shoto. "You want the movement to be as smooth as your skin." The boy, only a couple years younger than Anakin smirked. "Shouldn't be too hard since I have never seen anyone more graceful."

Her skin and lekku darkened in the Togruta version of blushing. "You aren't so bad yourself, though maybe I should strong rather than graceful."

And Anakin saw red.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise felt the explosion before she heard it and saw it.

"AHSOKA TANO-SKYWALKER!"

Younglings, Padawans, and Knights scattered as the Jedi Princess and Twi'lek Knight broke off their gossip to watch Anakin descend upon the youngest Skywalker.

With a sigh Analise shoved herself up from her seat, Aayla giggling next to her. "You can't say that this day wasn't coming Analise."

"No I can't, but I was hoping Anakin wouldn't go into full-blown big brother, overprotective mode." The Knight eyed her twin and younger sister. Thankfully they had remembered they were in a public place within the Temple and weren't yet screaming at each other.

Instead Anakin and Ahsoka were facing off. Anakin had his arms crossed and while Ahsoka's fists sat ready on her hips to take a swing at her big brother if he went too far. Both wore identical expressions of anger, eyes flashing and chins jutting out. Neither one was moving or speaking, but Analise knew they were yelling at each other.

She was just thankful that they hadn't flung their Bonds with her wide open. She was sure she would have a headache.

Analise sighed again and dragged her feet towards the warring pair. She could hear and sense Aayla's mirth behind her. Her friend clearly enjoyed herself way too much when Analise was forced to play mediator between her siblings.

"What happened this time?" She spoke aloud, pouring calm into the Bonds so that maybe when they started talking out loud, they wouldn't be yelling.

"She was flirting!" Anakin pointed a finger like vibroblade at the startled Togruta who looked ready to bit the digit off. Even if the process of doing so would shock her. "She was letting that boy touch her!"

"I was not flirting! He was helping me Anakin!" Ahsoka was pretty much snarling at the Knight even as her skin and lekku darkened. "He saw me struggling and offered to help me..."

"He was staring at...at..." Helpless, Anakin gestured at Ahsoka. "He was staring at that! You're too exposed...Showing too much skin!"

Aayla burst out laughing while Analise was ready to slam her head repeatedly into the nearest wall. She didn't care whether or not it would get her a scolding.

"My clothes are fine Skyguy!"

"No they aren't!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"ENOUGH!" Aayla had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud. She had been wondering when Analise's control would break and she would snap at her twins. Just because she didn't act like it didn't mean that she didn't have her own share of the Skywalker temper.

As it always did, it worked like a magic charm. Both Anakin and Ahsoka quickly shut up, staring at their sister with wide eyes. Analise rubbed her forehead.

"Look Anakin you can't jump on every gut that even looks at Ahsoka. She's going to be fifteen for crying out loud. Let her flirt. And Ahsoka, Anakin's right." The Padawan opened her mouth to protest, but Analise shook her head. "You're too old to be dressing like that. We're going shopping."

"Really?" Ahsoka squeaked, nearly clapping her hands. She thought for sure she would have been punished.

"Yep. Aayla can come and we'll even call Padme."

"What?" Anakin protested as the females grouped together, Analise already calling up Padme on her com. "What about me?"

"Take this time to think about what you did wrong."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What I did wrong? What the hell did I do wrong?"

It spoke to just how often Anakin came to the 501st barracks in that the handful of men, seated at a table and playing sabbac or reading manuals in the case of Echo didn't bother to blink or stand when their General came storming.

Instead they pretty much ignored him as he paced back and forth, yanking on his hair and muttering to himself about how it could possibly his fault when it was all Ahsoka's fault. Well Ahsoka's fault for wearing those skimpy clothes and that BOY'S fault for touching her.

The words boy and touching caught Rex's attention and he looked from his cards, a low growl in his throat. Jesse nudged Kix who nudged Fives who nudged Echo. The quieter Clone glared at his brothers, knowing all too well what they wanted him to do. After all there was no way that Anakin or Rex would hurt Echo.

Analise would have their heads.

Sighing and giving up as the nudges wouldn't stop, Echo dropped his datapad. "What's happened Anakin?" It had taken a while to get use to calling the Generals and Commanders by their names when they weren't in the field or on duty. Now Echo and the others did it without a thought.

With a groan the General stopped yanking on his hair and dropped into the empty chair at the table that Jesse shoved at him with his foot. "I fought with Snips." There was silence around the table and Anakin stared at the men. He could hear the "and, what's new?" that they weren't saying. "We fought because when I went into the salle she was surrounded by a bunch of boys. One of them..." His fists clenched. "One of them was touching her, flirting with her..."

A cup magically appeared in front of him and Anakin could smell the faint order of the moonshine drifting up from it. He hoped it was some Wolffe had made.

"Well she is a growing girl..." Kix glanced at his other vod'e. It was no secret among the men that Rex felt something for the Padawan. He was always watching her, always trying to stay close to her side. He was one of the first to check on her if something happened. "You do need to let her spread her wings."

"I know that!" Anakin drowned what was in his glass and shuddered. Nope that wasn't Wolffe's brew. "But I just don't want a bunch of guys ogling her, touching her, she's still just a baby!"

"She's turning fifteen. We are planning her party after all," Fives stated as he waved his hand around the common room which had decorations piled in corners and lined against the walls waiting to be put out. "You knew you were going to have to deal with this sooner or later. I mean General Plo is pretty much her father, but I don't see him freaking out over Ahsoka getting chased around by boys."

Rex began to nod his head. Really there was no reason for Anakin to be worried...

Then he remembered how the latest batch of Shinies had seemed to flock to her during a training session with their Jedi leaders. He could still seem them in his mind making excuses to seek out Ahsoka over the others. They would puff out their chests, showing off the armor. At the next session they showed off their graduation medals, some of the bolder ones even offering her to show her the proper way to hold a blaster or canon which of course meant touching her and...

Well that wasn't going to happen on Rex's watch! Only he could be around Ahsoka like that...Even if he wasn't ready to admit it and she didn't really know it.

It was a good thing their sabbac cards weren't made of flimsy because if they were, Rex would have been making holes in them as he gripped them tighter in his hands, bending them.

"You're right Anakin." He missed the looks his vod'e shot each other. He also missed Fives holding out his hand to Kix as the other slapped some credits into it. It hadn't taken the twenty-minutes Kix had bet it would for Rex to change his tune. "I will persoanlly make sure that no boys will get near her!"

"Yeah," Fives whispered to the other three as Anakin and Rex quickly began to make all sorts of outlandish plans that would protect Ahsoka's virtue. "He'll personally make sure of it so that he can have her all to himself."

They ignored the confused looks of General and Captain as they burst into laughter.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I just don't get it!" Ahsoka stood in front of a mirror, studying the new outfit she was thinking about using as replacement for her current uniform. They were already bags around the women's feet from the other stores they had stopped at. After all they all were in need of some new, pretty clothes for when they weren't busy saving the galaxy. "Papa Plo doesn't get that upset when guys start talking or flirting with me."

"I think it's because Uncle Plo is Uncle Plo," Analise shrugged as she sat back in a chair with Padme while Aayla looked through the different options of crop tops she had collected. "It takes a lot to really phase him. If any of those boys were going a lot further than just light touching and flirting, he would react."

Ahsoka snorted. "Well fine then, but how I am suppose to date anyone if Anakin won't let any boys get near me?"

"Don't look at me," Aayla dropped a top she was holding and held up her hands. "I still haven't told Quinlan or Kit yet about Bly and I. They'll spar him into the ground then drag him off for two hours of interrogation."

"Wait, so you two are finally engaged?" Aayla's lekku twitched as she realized that she had just, without knowing told her friends and near-niece the secret she had been trying to hide.

"Yes..."

"YES!" Analise pumped a fist in the air as Padme burst out laughing. "I won the bet! I was the only one who betted that you were engaged, but hadn't told either Kit or Quinlan." Aayla shot her friend a dirty look.

"But none of that helps me!" Ahsoka almost wailed as she turned away from her reflection. "How am I suppose to spend time with my man if I can't get near them?" The three women stared at the girl. From the sounds of it Ahsoka wasn't looking to just start dating, but had already found a man she wanted.

And Analise had a pretty good idea of just who that man was. All the signs were there and she was pretty sure she was going to win the bet.

Padme stood and adjusted part of the dress Ahsoka had picked. "If it worries you so much, just do what Analise did." Both Skywalker females stared at the Senator slightly confused. "Just find a guy that Anakin likes and respects so much he can't say no to. After all," Padme shrugged, "Anakin chased all the boys away except Obi-Wan."

"Well Ben was a man not a boy..."

"And Skyguy always tells people that he picked Obi-Wan for Analise."

"Well he can say that all he wants, but I was the one who picked Obi-Wan. He had to go along with me."

Ahsoka stared at her reflection, tilting her head slightly.

Was that really the key to getting Anakin to back off on her love life in the future? Just find a guy that he liked and respected?

In that case he should have no issue with the guy who had stolen her heart.

Nodding slightly she turned to the right and left.

This was most certianly her new uniform.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was slightly more modest, but that was about it.

Ahsoka had strode into the common room and struck a pose. Fives, Hardcase, and Jesse had wolf-whistled while Echo and Kix shook their heads. Kix mentally reminding himself where the first aid case was just in case the General and Captian got it in their heads to knock some of the Shinies around if they got too close.

Rex had a near about heart-attack and knew from Anakin's tense shoulders that he had near had one too.

But he had to admit that the new uniform was beautiful. The open-back dress exposed her soft skin, hugging her body while her leggings with the diamond cut-outs only pointed out how long her legs had gotten as she had grown and...

The Captian mentally smacked himself upside the head. She was just fifteen!

But he couldn't tear his eyes from her as she jumped onto the makeshift dance floor, flinging herself into the middle of all the action.

Nor could he miss the way so many of the men, old hands and shinies couldn't stop staring or reaching out to grab a hand for a little spin.

No sir. That was not going to fly.

Not with him there.

Rex ignored Anakin venting to Analise while Qui-Gon and Plo and Padme listened in amusement. He wasn't happy, but he was under strict orders not to ruin Ahsoka's party.

So Rex ignored his General and plunged into the dance floor which he had been determined not to step one toe on.

Istead he now reached out, snagged Ahsoka around her waist and loudly proclaimed that he was her bodyguard for the evening, glaring at all the men who had been looking at her like a bite to eat.

Well kriff them. They could go to 79s and see the ladies there. Ahsoka was off limits to them.

So intent was Rex on protecting his, well not his Ahsoka that he failed to miss the grin on the Padawan's face or the longing and determined look in her eyes.

'By my next birthday, Rex and I will be dating.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **di'kut: fool, idiot, useless individual; context-dependent; can mean jerk, moron,e ct.**

 **sleemo:slimeball**

 **vod'e:brothers, sisters, comrades**


	64. Chapter Thirty-Eight:The Other Point

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond or Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: I'm back:) I actually finished outlining the Mortis Arc (which is coming up faster than I thought)!**

 **I also interviewed for a possible new job on August 30th. I am crossing my fingers that I get it.**

 **So...I have a YouTube channel under the name Kaitlin Jo (if you look it up I'm the one in the Star Wars shirt of course). I've been playing around with the idea of doing a Q &A video. So if you guys are interested in that you can send me questions on here or on my YouTube channel. They can be questions about anything, just keep them PG-13:) Hopefully I'll get a good enough response to do one:)**

 **Thank you to SpiritFighter208 and sydpowell135 and Koda237 and Ravyn Moon 1313 for the reviews:)**

 **-So happy that everyone likes Rex and Ahsoka:)**

 **-Rex is going to be a lot like Padme and Obi-Wan. In my mind Padme, Rex, and Obi-Wan represent the three prongs of the GAR and Republic. Padme is the politician, Rex is the solider, and Obi-Wan is the diplomat. Also Padme and Obi-Wan are like anchors or safe places for Anakin and Analise during the war. That is what Rex is going to be for Ahsoka. I hope that makes this sense.**

 **-Overprotective Anakin is one of my favorites to write. I actually read one fanfiction on Archive of Our Own where Obi-Wan is only a little kid and Anakin's Padawan. Anakin is so protective and worried about little Obi that Obi stars to call him Panakin. I confess that I've started calling Anakin that too:)**

 **On this week's episode Ahsoka finds herself suddenly questioning her beliefs about the war when confronted with the other side...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~Fear is a great motivator~ Heroes on Both Sides, Clone Wars Season Three**

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Other Point of View**

There was always a pattern to war. A pattern that never changed and was as old as the galaxy itself.

First came the chest-thumping. The threats that sometimes rang empty and hollow and sometimes didn't. Two sides yelling back and forth, exchanging the same insults and only changing the names depending on which side was the one currently hurling the insults.

Sooner or later one side or another would go a step too far and the other side would push back violently. Soldiers would be sent, weapons waved and fired. Pieces of flimsy-plast would be exchanged and at long last the leaders would stand before their people, solemnly declaring that war had been proclaimed and that sacrifices would be needed.

The declarations would be made and patriotism would rise sky-high. Citizens would embrace rations, sign up to serve in the military or in volunteer groups to fill out the thinned ranks of public service. Children would play out the battles in the street, fighting over who would play the heroes and who would be the bad guys.

Each side would be unbending, refusing to move from their own opinions and ready to force it upon the other.

When wars were short, sweet, and fast everything was great. Production was high and rations were fine. The future seemed bright for both sides so sure they would win.

But wars were very rarely short, sweet, and fast. They were long, sour, and slow.

The cheers would turn to boos.

Patriotism would fall. The citizens would wonder why they had not won. Why their government would not take stronger action to end the war and help their people. Rations would be cut and then cut again. They would feel hunger and children would stop playing.

But that would come later.

For right now patriotism still flew high.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mina Bonteri was tired of the war.

The war had seemed like such a good idea at first. Even Dooku himself had seemed confident that there was no way that the Republic, the breeding grounds of corruption, would be interested in prolonging the war. He had made speeches declaring that the galactic government that had held them down for so many years with the rich profiting off the poor, would quickly roll over and surrender.

The war would not be long.

But Dooku had been wrong.

Oh not wrong about the Republic. The majority of those who sat in the Senate were indeed vile and corrupt down to their very blood, but he had been wrong about the war.

The Republic hadn't been backed into a corner nor rolled over in submission. They had kept fighting, were still fighting.

Both sides had lost so much. Mina knew that first hand. The anniversary of her husband's death was coming far too fast.

She had no husband and her son had no father.

These days she found herself worrying about her son. About the hate he was learning from his friends. Mina didn't want him to hate the Republic or the Jedi...

But she couldn't find it in herself to regret the choice her planet had made, that she had made. The Separatists weren't perfect, but for the moment they were better than the Republic. She just wished they weren't at war, that the two sides weren't full of hate.

She did miss her friends after all.

Mina sighed and stared down at her datapad, wondering if she should even continue with her latest push for peace talks to replace open warfare.

She saved the outline of her plan, the beginnings of her speech then closed the files.

At the moment, it didn't feel like it was worth her time, not with the Republic and Separatists refusing point-blank to hold such talks.

But one day, one day soon she hoped.

She missed being able to talk with her friends.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't Ahsoka's fault that her recent marks in her diplomacy and politics classes were less than stellar. There was a war going on for crying out loud! There were far more important things to be worried about instead of some random bill about closing down more planets to be nature preserves or what type of tea to serve at an informal and off-the record meeting with Rodian leaders of the Mining Guild.

And Ahsoka had tried to explain it to her teachers. Had tried to use the same tone and speech patterns that Obi-Wan and Analise used when dealing with Separatist leaders who just didn't know when to give up; but it hadn't gone like she had planned. Her teachers had turned some very interesting shades before both had comed Anakin and demanded to know just what he had had been teaching or not teaching his Padawan.

Then again she couldn't understand why her teachers had been so upset. Anakin was no great politician or diplomat, relaying on his roguish, bad boy charm (the words she had heard some giggling batch of girls use) to get him out of an incident. She might not have the roguish, bad boy charm; but Ahsoka was sure she would be able to charm her way out of trouble so there was no reason to bother with pointless classes like politics and diplomacy.

After all Anakin never really used them so why should she?

Besides what did it matter how to set up peace talks between Separatists and the Republic? For Ahsoka it simply boiled down to the Jedi were right and since they were fighting for the Republic, than the Republic had to be right. Even though Ahsoka knew that there was corruption, but she doubted it was as widespread as the Separatists and even her family believed.

Still her teachers' scoldings had upset Anakin and before Ahsoka could blink he had dragged her off to the Senate, ignoring the laughing of Obi-Wan and Analise. He had marched her to the doorway that lead to the pod for Naboo. Uncle Qui was already there and he smiled knowingly at the frustrated Knight and sighing Padawan.

"Just in time," the Master whispered to his adopted son. "Saam is making his argument." Anakin scanned the chamber for Padme's pod which at the moment was still anchored to its landing.

Ahsoka watched as Anakin crossed his arms. "The FoJ have their work cut out for them then."

Ahsoka tilted her head as Mas Amedda called for the order from the speaker's platform and for the other Senators to let some guy who had to be the Saam Qui-Gon mentioned speak.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I beg you to listen to me and realize that this has nothing to do with some ancient philosophy. We need more troops to fight these battles that growing harder and harder to win! We cannot sit back, we cannot afford to let the Separatists, whose number is growing gain any more ground."

"You say that the battles are growing harder and yet I have before me the reports the Generals in the GAR file. From reading those reports it is clear to me that our troops are performing valiantly and are winning. You talk about what we cannot afford Senator Saam, but I will tell what we really cannot afford to do. We cannot afford to be irresponsible."

In her pod, Padme wanted to applaud Bail's passionate statement. All members of the Senate had access to those reports. It was one of the things clearly spelled out in the Military Creation Act. Any reports about the battles fought or anything related to the war would be able to be accessed by all members of the Senate and not just a select few. It would make it harder for beings like Saam to push what they were pushing, but not impossible.

Not when there were everyday people supporting them. Padme eyed the hovering cam droids that flitted about the chamber. There seemed to be more everyday and the footage they took were beamed out all over the galaxy live and than replayed in newsreels throughout the day.

The former Queen drummed her fingers on the console of her pod. Patriotism always came with a healthy dose of fear and Senators like Saam would play on that. They would wax on and on about the Separatists edging ever closer to Core Worlds and encourage the war to continue while glossing over or hiding what the actual cost of it all would be.

It was a brilliant tact because it worked. It always worked. War was a numbers game and the more beings you had cheering for blood and death, the more credits would wind up in the accounts of those that created the machine.

"By ordering more troops we will be irresponsible," Bail pressed on as he leaned heavily on the pod's console. "It is time we face facts my friends. This war has cost the Republic greatly. We are nearing bankruptcy!" The chamber erupted into jeers, shouts of anger and disbelief.

"My friends, my friends..." Padme's eyes darted to a pod that had come up quickly next to Saam. Lott Dod spread his hands wide, a generous smile on his face as he gazed round. "Why do we need to worry about bankruptcy? Senator Saam is offering us a way to avoid that and get the troops we need. All we would have to do is pass his new bill. The bill will open new lines of credit and give us access to the needed funds."

'And line all your pockets at the same time,' Padme thought darkly to herself.

"This bill Senator Saam is proposing though..." Mon Mothma's voice spoke slowly, as though the words weighed heavily. Probably because they did. "This bill if we pass it would basically deregulate the banks. I am correct in that line of thinking yes?"

"But it would be such a small price to pay don't you agree in continuing to finance the war effort?" Padme wasn't surprised that the question had come from Halle Burtoni. The Kaminoans hadn't really been part of the Republic before the war. Halle had used the purchase of troopers from the cloners as an excuse for Kamino to be granted a seat in the Senate.

Of course she would vote for any measure that asked for more troops. Numbers after all.

And it had the result that Halle wanted. Chants of "Keep the war going!" echoed through the chamber. They echoed far louder than the cries from other Senators begging for a halt, to look for other options. All calling for war and/or money.

And Padme had had enough.

"Fellow Senators and Representatives!" she called out as she pressed the controls on her pod, setting it free from its landing and buzzing to the center of the chamber. "Have you stopped to listen to yourselves? I have and I am troubled by what I hear. Nothing but shouts of more war, cries for more money." She shook her head sadly. "Set aside for a moment our fiscal responsibility, think about moral responsibility. This war is in its second year. Surely this war has gone on long enough!"

"Senator Amidala are you suggesting that we surrender? That we roll over onto our bellies and let the Separatists walk all over us like cowards?" Padme had to pull back from stabbing Saam through with a glare. He knew very well that wasn't what she meant, but much like Halle his statement had the desired effect as grumbling began.

"You know very well I am not suggesting that Senator Saam." Padme took a deep breath. Now was the time to be like the Jedi and think calmly. "I am simply putting out that maybe choosing the path of negotiation might be the better option over continuing the war."

"That's insane!" from somewhere behind her a Senator bellowed. "Everyone knows you can't negotiate with those scum. Vote now and keep the war going!"

Suddenly the chamber was filled with cries of "Vote now!" and Padme could feel whatever thread of persuasion she had wrapped around those Senators and Representatives wavering in the middle being snipped away. In the face of so much pressure, so many of them would go with the crowd.

"Senators, Representatives!" Bail called out and the chanting quieted though it did not completely die away. "Might I suggest that for this moment we table any emergency bill until it can be determine whether or not deregulation of the banks is the right course of action for us to follow."

From his lofty perch Amedda looked to the Chancellor, then nodded sagely at some whispered comment. "We agree. We shall follow Senator Organa's suggestion and let cooler heads prevail later."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was three very unhappy Senators without planets who marched into the office claimed by the Banking Clan. Nix Card waved his hands through the air, frustration bubbling in every inch of his movements. "This was a disaster! If that legislation had passed we would have made billions!"

"I'm sorry Card, but I did my best to push that bill through."

"Don't worry Representative," Dod soothed Saam. He wasn't a particular friend of the Techno Union. For the most party he found them rough and lacking a certain elegance that could be found among the members of the Banking Clan and his own Trade Federation. But the Techno Union was responsible for many of the technologies used in their droids and ships and weapons so it was a good idea to play nice with them. "You did what you could. The reason the bill wasn't passed was because of that blasted Senator Amidala." Card sat at his desk and stroked his chin with his hand.

"I thought for sure that age and experience would temper her idealism if not get rid of it." Saam leaned on the desk, a glint in his eyes.

"I just happen to know some people who would be more than willing to get rid of her for us if I ask." Dod snorted and shook his head.

"Many have tired, many have failed. Taking out Senator Amidala is harder than you think."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen I feel I must remind you that both the Banking Clan and Trade Federation are about business and not violence." Card turned his chair so that like Dod he was taking in the view outside his window.

"But right now our business is about violence."

"Exactly Dod which means that whether Senator Amidala is a member or not, the Galactic Senate is not likely to approve any measure to deregulate the banks until the war is knocking on the door of their home." He tapped his fingers together.

Dod moved away from Card, inching closer to Saam as he eyed the Banking Clan representative. "Just what are you proposing Card?"

"Simply put that perhaps a little unexpected bloodshed here on Coruscant might change a few minds about deregulation."

"Bloodshed here on Coruscant?" Dod's voice was filled with disbelief. "There hasn't been any sort of attack here on Coruscant in over a 1,000 years. Not since the Old Republic really."

Card spun his chair back around, a grin that could only be called twisted on his face before he smoothed it away and returned to a face that was placid and calm. "That means that Coruscant has a false sense of security then." Card pushed himself up from his chair, towering over the other two as he strolled casually around the desk. "I know for a fact that all three of us have clients on the other side who would be more than willing to help us make a point as it were."

Saam nodded eagerly, a grin on his face. "I like this idea a lot."

"Shut-up Saam. No one cares what you think!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Is there any way you can get the Jedi Council to talk to Chancellor Palpatine about opening negotiations?"

"Padme..."

"You know that it will be the only way to get us out of this war and find a solution to lasting peace!"

"We know this Padme." Qui-Gon's voice was a sea of calm with his hands hidden in his sleeves as he walked on the other side of Padme. "But you also know that's not our role right now..."

"Why not?" Ahsoka's voice nearly startled the adults as she darted up from behind them to walk slightly ahead and turning her head so she could see them. "I mean I know we have a role we need to play..." She didn't speak out loud why. It wasn't smart to admit that the Jedi Order believed that there was Sith in the Senate and some were thinking it was someone close to Palpatine which was why Anakin had to pretend he liked the slimy and creepy old man. "I mean we're still Jedi Knights so shouldn't we be speaking our minds? Shouldn't we be giving advice to the Senators, to the Chancellor?"

Anakin cleared his throat, his eyes darting around the hall. Ahsoka still did not fully understand the part he was being force to play. A part that sometimes had him choking on his words when he stood before the Chancellor. "Da, Senator Amidala perhaps the pair of you would to educate my Padawan about politics and diplomacy."

"Well that is why she is here with you today isn't it?" Qui-Gon smirked at the Togurta who he just knew wanted to make a face, but couldn't. This was the Senate and not the Temple. "Surely she learned something from the debate."

"Nope," Ahsoka shook her head then shrugged. "I didn't learn a single thing. Just heard a lot of talk about ordering more Clones and something about the banks and something about deregulation which I don't have a clue what it means." She tilted her head. "I mean the Separatists are evil. Everyone knows that. So why were they talking about all that other stuff?"

She didn't see the three adults exchange worried looks. Anakin darted in front of them, bringing the group to a small halt. He pitched his voice as low, as quiet as he dared so that others would not overhear his comments. "This war is more complicated than what you think Ahsoka." He scratched his head. "Okay so the whole issue behind this war is that the Republic is corrupt, which it is; but we can't say that right now so the Republic isn't corrupt which makes the Separatists wrong..."

Anakin trailed off as Ahsoka's eyes glazed slightly over. Padme and Qui-Gon shook their head.

Yes Ahsoka was young, but she was certainly old-enough to understand more about the secret war they were fighting against members of the very Senate they had just come from. But Anakin wasn't ready for Ahsoka to grow up and he certainly didn't want Ahsoka to become an open player in the game just yet.

Padme sighed and took Ahsoka's hand. "You know what you are right Ani. You aren't the best choice to talk to the Jedi Council. Master Jinn?" The trio gently pushed past Anakin who stared at them surprised.

"Hey!"

"You did say you wanted us to teach her!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"We have a situation brewing in the Senate that could pose a problem to us in the coming days. We must take steps to make sure that my Master's carefully constructed plans do not come undone. My carefully chosen representatives in the Republic will be relying on you General Grievous. Be sure that your droids complete their mission."**_

"You have nothing to worry about Count. My droids will succeed and the problem will vanish."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka inspected her nails. She wasn't sure that she cared for the nail polish Chuchi had used on their last get-together. It was slightly too glittery for her taste.

"You know that everything that happens is the will of the Force Padme. You must have faith that things will get better."

"I know Father Jinn." In the privacy of her own office Padme dropped the formality that was required in public with her father-in-law. "But things just seem so hopeless..." She sighed and shook her head. "I wish we could speak to Senator Bonteri right now."

"So do I..."

"Who's he?" Padme and Qui-Gon turned. Little pitchers have big ears was certainly a perfect description of Ahsoka. She was always listening even when it looked like she wasn't.

"Senator Bonteri is a she and she happens to be a Senator in the Confederacy of Independent States." Ahsoka's back went straight and she turned in shock at stare at the Master and Senator.

"Wait your friend is a Separatist? That means she's Dooku's pawn!"

"You forget Ahsoka that every Separatist was once a member of the Republic." Qui-Gon's voice was gentle with only a hint of scolding. "Padme, myself, and Analise were very good friends with Senator Bonteri though we didn't know it til after we reunited. She mentored Analise when she was going through diplomacy and Padme on Naboo when she was a student herself. In fact there a few of Separatists were and still are our friends." Ahsoka opened her mouth but Qui-Gon shook his head. "We don't have to agree with their views to be friends."

"And that means they are not pawns."

"Well then why don't we talk to her. I mean she would be a good place to start if you think negotiating with them is the right thing to do." Padme shook her head.

"That's easier said than done. Since we are at war with the Separatists, the Senate has made it illegal." Ahsoka's eyes widened slightly.

"But why? Why make it illegal?"

"Because those who want to keep the war going, to win and force the Separatists back into the fold believe that the meetings would undermine that. That it would make the Separatists legitimate."

"That's just silly." Ahsoka pushed herself off the desk and began pacing back and forth. "For one thing we know that multiple forms of government can exist side by side. Uncle Qui and Analise told me that. It's not always easy, but it can work. Plus Anakin and I get to hold aggressive negotiations all the time." Padme and Qui-Gon smirked at the name Anakin had given fighting to stop fighting. "I mean if he and I can do that, why can't you guys do peaceful negotiations?"

Qui-Gon saw it then.

Saw the spark in Padme's eyes and mentally groaned. It was just like the glint in the twins' and Ahsoka's and Obi-Wan's eyes. The glint that meant they had a mad and crazy idea that they were going to go with no matter what.

"That gives me an idea." Yep, there it was. "Both of you are Jedi which means that you have special clearance. That special clearance allows Jedi to travel to neutral worlds like Mandalore where we could catch a ride on a cargo ship to a Separatist system."

"Are you really suggesting Padme that Ahsoka and myself use our clearance to smuggle you into a Separatist controlled system for an illegal meeting?" Now he understood why Mace always seemed to have a headache.

"It's just that I really need and want to talk to her. To see where she and other Separatists are standing on this war. I haven't seen her or her family in so long and..."

"No biggie, I'll do it," Ahsoka cheered. Now the glint was in her eyes.

"I'll be coming as well," Qui-Gon sighed. "Someone needs to keep the two of you out of trouble...And I would like to see Mina again as well." He pretended to glare at Padme. "I see Anakin's bad influence on you." Ahsoka giggled.

Padme blushed. "Well then, we are off to Raxus."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"General have all the preparations been made?"**_

"Yes Count. I am just now getting ready to deploy the infiltrators."

 _ **"Then be quick about it! The Senate is growing restless and they will not wait for much longer..."**_

"Shut-up Card! I don't take orders from you. Only Count Dooku may command me," Grievous sneered as he ended the call and jammed the caster back into its pouch around his waist.

Card was a weakling. He was nothing.

Dooku was only slightly better than nothing and Grievous was willing to go along with him...For now. Sooner or later the Count would slip and when he did Grievous would be ready to take his place.

Clasping his hands behind his back, he marched down a row of demolition droids. All standing at attention. "Now then you have all been designed to the be the ultimate in infiltration units." Grievous narrowed his eyes, for a minute allowing himself to mentally growl at the cost before pushing it away. Why did he care about credits so long as he got the troops he needed and could kill as many Jedi as he wanted. "This mission is highly dangerous and some of you might not return from it." Here the cyborg paused then turned and got into the face of one of the droids. "Let me rephrase that...None of you will be returning, but I don't want that knowledge to get in the way of the mission. Is that clear?"

The demolition droid only nodded, rumbled something in some form of binary that Grievous didn't really understand. Still the General nodded and stepped back as the droids shook and gears whirred. In less than a minute he was standing before a line of cleaner droids.

Nodding Grievous turned his back on them and barked at a nearby battle droid "Get them to Coruscant at once!"

"Roger roger!"

He stalked out of the hanger.

It was up to those droids now and Grievous didn't doubt in their success at all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raxus was the first planet under Separatist control where she wasn't going to be fighting in some battle or another to win the planet back to the Republic.

Ahsoka wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Just like she wasn't sure now how she felt about the whole sneaking to Raxus thing. Sure it had been exciting back on Coruscant, but now she was nervous that they were going to get caught or something and the whole thing would be pointless and...

She looked up, turning her had back and forth between Padme and Qui-Gon who sat on either side of her. Both adults were calm and even talking happily about their trip. When Ahsoka had peeked into their bags she had been shocked to see presents among the items they had brought for their very short stay.

When they had landed on Mandalore, Ahsoka had been surprised at the number of beings from the Republic who had been there and were meeting with beings from the Confederacy. It had been Qui-Gon who explained that the beings were most likely families caught in the middle with differing viewpoints. Neutral worlds like Mandalore allowed those families to reconnect and talk.

She hadn't known that the rule banning politicians from the Republic speaking to the Separatists trickled down in a way to regular people.

The Togruta peered out her window, taking in the blue and green planet before them with Separatist ships hovering the sky. She had never seen so many before that weren't attacking.

It was eerie in a way.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raxus wasn't too different from other planets she had visited in the past.

Well except for the battle droids patrolling the landing platform.

Ahsoka, Padme, and Qui-Gon had the hoods of their travel cloaks pulled up over their heads, doing their best to blend in with the other passengers. Qui-Gon and Padme watched as Ahsoka's head turned slowly from side to side, peering around their fellow travelers as she studied what she could see.

Family and friends standing a safe distance away and waving happily at their shuttle's boarding ramp, the spires of buildings, droids instructing beings to move along and asking for ID...

That last one could be trouble. One look at their IDs and well...Qui-Gon knew it would not end well.

A droid walked up to them as they stepped off the boarding ramp and began to walk away from the ship. All three tensed as a droid stepped towards them. Their mission could be over before it even began and...

"Please excuse me," a young woman with black hair around Padme's age walked in front of the droid. "I was just wondering if you could tell me whether or not this is platform B." The droid took his focus away from the passengers disembarking and turned instead to giving directions to the woman before him.

"This way please." Another woman wearing the same purple and blue outfit as the first only with blonde hair instead of black slipped up to them and gently lead them away from the shuttle.

Every fiber of Ahsoka was telling her to attack, to defend herself, to not trust this woman because she was a Separatist and Separatists were bad no matter how friendly they seemed or acted.

She kept quiet, kept still as she followed Qui-Gon and Padme.

The reached one side of the platform where a woman with short brown hair that was slowly growing grey and wearing a simple, but elaborate purple dress turned and smiled. "Hello there my old friends."

"Hello Mina," Qui-Gon greeted the woman with kiss on her check. "Ahsoka this is Senator Mina Bonteri, mentor to both your sisters at some point and a very worthy debate partner."

"You flatter this old woman Qui-Gon."

"Wait..." Ahsoka's eyes were wide as she peered at the older woman in shock. Whatever she had been expecting this was not it. Not this woman who looked, held herself, heck even sounded like she would fight right in with her own circle of family and friends. There was no anger in her eyes or hate in her voice. She smiled and seemed happy to see them there. "You're a Separatist?" Surely this was a joke.

Certainly Mina and Qui-Gon laughed like it was a joke while Padme wanted hang her head. "Well of course I am my dead. Don't tell me you were expecting a two-headed monster or someone like Grievous. Now come along you three. I have a shuttle waiting to take us home."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mina's home was a lovely manor house outside the reaches of the city. Close enough that it didn't take hours to go back and forth, but far enough away to feel like it was another world. Ahsoka had stripped off her cloak and then watched the greens and blues and brows of the planet rush by, thinking it would be a nice place to visit when the war was over.

That's when she saw him as they stepped off the shuttle.

The human boy a year or two older than lounging lazily on the railing of the porch in front of the manor. It was clear that he was no servant. He was dressed way too nicely and Ahsoka wondered if he ever played rough. He seemed too frilly and mannerly for that.

He was looking at her she noted and he didn't look too pleased...

Well that was fine with Ahsoka. He was probably just another stupid Separatist anyway.

"There you are Lux!" Mina called to him. "Come help our guests with their bags." The boy heaved a sigh that even Ahsoka could see and made his way down the steps. She wasn't impressed.

Mina smiled at the other adults, the three stepping ahead of the teenager. "Padme, Qui-Gon it is always so good to see both of you. Now if Analise were here it would be a perfect reunion."

"Analise has too much of your work ethic Mina. She's always busy."

"I've missed you too Mina," Padme let the older woman hug her as Lux took her bag. "I just wish times were better."

"As do we all, but come inside. We have much to talk about and little time to do so."

The boy moved to Ahsoka and reached for the bag held tight in her hand, but Ahsoka swung it out of his reach and glared lightly at him. "Thanks, but I can carry this myself." He glared back and she sniffed.

Typical boy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Qui-Gon loved the view from the windows of Mina's office. It looked out over the beautiful manor gardens. He could see Lux, sitting on the railing of the stone staircase and staring much like he was out at the garden. He sighed, shaking his head as Mina handed him a drink. "I still can't believe how much he has grown Mina." The Separatist Senator chuckled as she passed a second drink to Padme.

"You are one to talk my friend. Look at your Analise, married to a fine husband. How long until you will be getting called Grandpa?" Qui-Gon coughed and Padme giggled, seeing Ahsoka doing her best to keep stern-faced. It wasn't too often somebody got Qui-Gon and Mina had been one of the best. "We have to face facts my old friend. Time will simply not stop for us even if we wish it too."

"And during war it goes even faster, shaping the lives of the youngest for good or bad." Mina nodded at Padme's comment.

"True, true. There is no question that there will be marks left on all our young ones that will remain long after this war is over."

"You sound sad, unhappy about the war..." Ahsoka slowly walked up to the adults and they could see the wheels slowly turning in her head. "But you're a Separatist so doesn't that mean you helped to create the war? To start it in the first place?"

"Ahsoka!" Padme gasped, horrified by her baby sister's lack of diplomatic tact. "That's..." Qui-Gon laid a hand on Padme's arm while Mina shook her head.

"It's alright Padme." The older woman turned her gaze on Ahsoka, stepping towards her. "That's a very firm opinion you have there my dead and rather similar to some Separatists I know. Only they say that the Republic started the war and some of them even add the Jedi into that blame as well. My husband among them." Ahsoka nibbled on her lower lip.

"May I speak to him?" The teen's body tensed as she mentally readied herself for a battle that she wasn't sure she could win since she wasn't all that great at fighting with words. "It's just that maybe if he and I talk I could help him understand why Jedi aren't really to blame and why..." Mina held up a hand.

"I would very much love it if you could speak to him my dear, but that would be impossible." A lump formed in Ahsoka's throat as she looked behind Mina at the sad faces her family wore. They knew. They knew what Mina was going to say. "It will be a year next week. One year since he was on Aargonar, setting up a base when the Republic attacked. He fought bravely in self-defense, but it wasn't enough. He was killed." The Separatist Senator hung her head. "This is why I know the Jedi aren't totally to blame for if a Jedi had been leading those men, my husband would probably still be alive."

It was a sad, horrific fact. The Jedi killed only when their hands were forced. Separatist leaders like Mina's husband if they surrendered were left to live, sometimes even released and returned to their homes if the Jedi were leading the charge.

But the Jedi were stretched thin and now more regular beings were being slotted into leadership roles. Some of whom Ahsoka had quickly learned thought the only good Separatist was a dead one and she had been okay with that.

But now...

Suddenly the large office felt too small. Too closed in and she couldn't take a breath. "Excuse me please," started backing towards the door. "I need to get some air. I'll be in the garden if you need me." She fled, her mind calling her a 'coward' and she didn't care.

She couldn't face the hurt look on Mina's face. The hurt look she had seen many times before on the faces of her family, of her friends, of the vod'e, of Rex.

Qui-Gon stepped up behind Mina and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Qui-Gon. I am sorry that I hurt your young one." The tall Jedi shook his head.

"It is a hurt she needs Mina. She can only see one side of the war right now, but she needs to learn about the other side as well."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Their mission was a simple one, but important.

They followed the other workers off the shuttle, landing at one of the power stations for Coruscant's political district. There were few Clones here. They were no threats.

"Finally the cleaning droids are here," one of the Clones cheered. "Go ahead and get to work you lot. No point in wasting anymore time."

The droids only rumbled and began to dart around the area. For now they were cleaning droids.

Until the signal came.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lux Bonteri was bored.

But not bored enough to avoid wondering why his mother had three people from the Republic visiting and two of them Jedi.

It wasn't like he could exactly talk to people about their guests. If he spoke to any of his friends, they would pressure him to turn his mother in especially because of the Jedi because apparently the Jedi were to blame for everything.

Which of course made Lux confused. How could the Jedi be to blame? He knew for a fact his mother counted at least two of the Jedi among her friends so they couldn't be that bad.

Right?

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs pulled Lux from his thoughts. Turning his head he saw that it was the younger Jedi. She was a Togruta which Lux had never seen before. His eyes traced the white markings on her face that combined with the reddish-orange color of skin made her baby-blue eyes stand out brightly. He tilted his head and studied her lekku, her montrals wondering how she could hear when she didn't have anything that remotely looked like ears.

Ahsoka could feel him staring as she walked past, but she ignored it. She could really care less what he thought because he was a Separatist and...

But Mina was a Separatist and she had been very nice so far. She hadn't yelled at Ahsoka when she blamed the Separatists for the war. She had welcomed her and even hinted that she might have seen holos of the teen and herd about her from Analise who Mina confessed jokingly to trying to steal away because she had always wanted a daughter like Padme or Analise.

So maybe this kid wasn't so bad just because he was on the opposite side, but that meant there were so many things wrong about the war that she had been told was right by the other students at the Temple and...

"You're really a Jedi aren't you?" It wasn't the smoothest ice-breaker that Ahsoka had ever heard before. But considering that her measure of smooth ice-breakers was her brother-in-law the Negotiator she couldn't really hold the boy back.

"Yes...I'm a Padawan." She tilted her head and started at him. "You clearly already knew," she waved her hands at her lightsaber and shoto, "So why did you ask?" Lux shrugged.

"My father thought the Jedi had some blame in starting the war, but he always told me that they were good and noble. Just lost and that I should trust them. Even my friends liked the Jedi before the war..." his voice trailed off and Ahsoka could feel the sadness coming from him. If she narrowed her eyes and called on the Force, she could even see it lingering in his aura. "Now though my friends say the Jedi are evil and that they're reason my father is dead. That everything is their fault and..." Lux halted and Ahsoka smirked. "I don't know how I should feel about the Jedi or the war. There's so much killing and horrible things and..." He hopped off the banister as Ahsoka started to walk down the stairs.

"I'm going to guess Uncle Qui and I are the first Jedi you've ever actually seen before. Right?"

"Well yeah..."

"So then take a look at me." Ahsoka halted and turned so that she was facing Lux, crossing her arms. "I'm a Jedi. Do I look that horrible?" She felt Lux's eyes roaming her body clad in her new gear. Her skin and chevron strips darkened as they took in every inch of her slowly. It was flattering, but she certainly didn't enjoy it as much as when Rex had done it.

The boy smirked. "You certainly don't look horrible so I don't think I can call Jedi horrible if you're a part of it."

"Boys," Ahsoka huffed and rolled her eyes. She spun around so that she wasn't facing Lux anymore. "They're the same no matter if they're a Separatist or part of the Republic." She began marching away.

"And how many Separatists have you actually met?" Lux jogged a little to catch up with her.

"What?"

"Well I get the idea that you just look at every single one of us and automatically see the bad guys. So I was just wondering how many of us you have actually met. Oh, and you can't include any of the droids." Ahsoka frowned, her markings wrinkling a little.

"Actually the only Separatists I've ever really met have been military leaders like Ventress and Grievous. You and your mom are the first non-military Separatists I've ever met." Lux nodded and stepped in front of her, spreading his arms wide.

"Then look at me and tell me. Am I so bad?" Ahsoka didn't look with her eyes as Lux had done. She looked with the Force. His aura was clear, a bright shade of sea-green that looked nice.

He wasn't bad, he wasn't evil. In fact Ahsoka had a feeling that could have been, would be friends.

So she smiled and shook her head. "No..."

"Well then it's settled." Lux clapped his hands than jerked a thumb towards the gazebo nearby. "Come on. We can sit there and exchange horror stories about our families."

"You're on!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't need to be a Jedi to sense Dooku's hand in all of this." Padme kept her gaze on the floor as she sipped her drink. Mina shot Qui-Gon a bemused gaze.

"Are you sure that is your not your rebel side from your days as a Padawan speaking?" She shook her head. "Your old Master is nothing more than the leader of our Senate. He can't command the entire galaxy."

"I can't believe I forgot that you admire him," Padme's voice was filled with a sharp bitterness that had Mina wincing slightly.

"You know I didn't fully admire him child, but he is the only leader we Separatists have and will have unless the FoJ can get the Senate to see reason to different galactic unions within the galaxy. Until then we will just not see eye to eye."

"As it should be. Having different points of view makes the galaxy better."

"Old Jedi fool," Mina teased Qui-Gon lovingly as only a friend would do. "But we can all agree that this war needs to be stop before either side looses too much more. But how?"

"That's what we needed to speak with you so urgently." The Naboo Senator's eyes simmered softly with her inner fire. "Right now the Galactic Senate is preparing to vote on a bill that could further the war efforts, but many of the delegates within the Senate are unsure of how to vote, what to do."

Mina sipped from her drink, her eyes narrowing in thought. "That is an interesting problem. In fact it is very nearly identical to what is happening in our own Parliament." Qui-Gon nodded sagely.

"If you could find a way to convince your fellow members that by extending an olive branch of peace to the Republic, we would in this moment have enough members willing and ready to open up negotiations with the Separatists."

"And then we could end this war once and for all!" Padme was desperate for the war to end, for peace to rule, for her husband and his twin to bring down the Sith and evil within the Senate so that they and the Jedi Order, the galaxy could start anew.

She was tired of war and keeping secrets.

"I can't promise anything, but I can put the motion forward at our next assembly. I am sure there will be positive reactions."

"That's all we can ask Mina. Thank you." The Master and Senators stood together and Mina raised her glass in toast.

"To peace for the galaxy."

"To peace."

Padme raised her glass to join the other two when something caught her eye outside the window.

Lux and Ahsoka. Together in the gazebo smiling and laughing.

"To peace and hope."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Separatist Parliament was a whole lot different from the Senate Ahsoka was used to.

She and Padme sat on seats close to the ceiling in a long rectangular room in the section set aside to visitors. Qui-Gon had remained behind for fear of being recognized.

Not that Ahsoka blamed him. She was sure she wouldn't want to see her former Master who was now treading a path of darkness even if he wasn't actually there.

There were no pods stretching up and going down. There was no central speaker platform from which Dooku in hologram could rule over the proceedings.

In fact the only things that looked modern were the consoles before each Senator, the flickering blue and life-sized holo of Dooku, and the vocal amplifiers embedded in each console including two smaller lecterns on the floor.

Ahsoka had wondered just what those platforms were for and just how anything was decided. Now she sat, quiet and nearly still as Mina and another Senator took to the platforms.

"I bring a serious matter before the parliament today. I ask that we open up a line of communications to the Republic for the purpose of negotiating peace, an end to this war." The room was filled with hush mummers, quiet cries of outrage. Now that was familiar to Ahsoka. "Listen to me please. We have come to the point in the war where we must ask ourselves how many more lives we are willing to loose. How many more loved ones must we say a final good-bye to? We must also remember that the Republic has been suffering heavy looses as well." Mina took a deep breath. "An old friend of mine once say it is possible for different governments to live alongside one another. We have seen that on a smaller planetary scale. Why can't the scale be bigger? I see no reason why the Confederate and Republic cannot coexist side-by-side, maybe even help each other. Therefore I move that we immediately open peace negotiations with the Republic!"

To Ahsoka's surprise there were more cheers than boos. It seemed like the vast majority of the Separatists wanted peace. Wanted to be neighbors and friends.

"That will never happen!" All eyes darted to the green-skinned, female alien at the lectern next to Mina's. She narrowed her eyes. "I tell you here and now that the Corporate Alliance will never allow such negotiations to take place."

The hope that had fluttered in Ahsoka's heart at the idea that perhaps she and Lux could be real friends stuttered.

That woman represented a corporation. Something with a lot of money which meant the results would be. That was how it went on Coruscant at least.

"You're a fool Voe Atell!" It came from a male Senator leaning over his console as he stood. "You forget that this in an actual democracy and unlike the Republic, corporations have no power here!"

Wait?

The corporations didn't get the final say? Well then surely Dooku would...

The holo waved his arms. _**"Quiet! Quiet please! Now in accordance with the bylaws passed by the Independent Systems, we will now a vote by voice to decided whether or not we will hold negotiations. All those for?"**_

Padme and Ahsoka looked around the hall as voices loudly called "Aye!" standing up and waving their hands to be counted.

Dooku wanted for quiet. _**"Those against?"**_ Even Ahsoka could tell that the ayes far outnumbered the nays though they were called forth loudly and angrily as though to make up for the lack. Dooku nodded. _**"The ayes have it then. We will open peace negotiations with the Republic at once!"**_

Mina looked back at her friend and the young Togruta smiling. They had done it! Nothing might come of it, but it was a start.

An impossible start.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I won't pretend that this isn't troubling Count. After all your own Senate voted to end the war."

 _ **"You have nothing to worry about gentlemen. This vote means nothing..."**_

"But you can't be sure of that Dooku. This movement for peace could keep going. We need that attack you promised us. Where is it?"

"Dodd is right! We need this war to keep feeding our machine! We need to keep making profits."

 _ **"As I said do not worry. Once this attack has happened, any hope for peace will die away. I promise that the Banking Clan, Techno Union, and Trade Federation will each get more than their fair share."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were somber, but hopeful.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Mina."

"Only for now my old friend, only for now." Qui-Gon lightly kissed Mina's hand before the woman turned, tugging up Padme's hood so that it slightly covered her face. "In the past I was always so let do when measures to end the war failed, but now I am more hopeful than I have ever been." She kissed Padme's check. "Keep learning all you can Padme. Keep working with the FoJ, work closely with Mothma and Organa. They are part of the few Republic Senators I trust."

"Yes Mina, I will." Padme smiled. "I will miss you and I'll give Analise your love."

"Thank you my dear." She turned to Ahsoka than surprised the teen by hugging her. "Goodbye young one. Keep an eye on Padme and your sister for me."

"I will Senator," Ahsoka bowed her head. "You have taught me a great deal." Mina smiled as Lux stepped forward shyly.

"Ahsoka do you really think that this will be it? That the war will finally end after all this time?"

"I hope so...I believe that Padme is right and right now the Senate will vote for peace. Which is good," she smirked at the boy. "I would really hate to met you on the battlefield. For your sake after all." She laughed at Lux's face. He didn't like that.

"Go you three quickly! I am sure we shall all talk soon."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had been cleaning and cleaning and cleaning.

No on noticed them. After all they were just cleaning droids.

So they kept cleaning and cleaning and cleaning and cleaning...

Suddenly a droid in each group stopped, beeping deeply and scanning to make sure no one was near. Safe with no watchers a holo flickered to life.

 _ **"Attention group leaders! It is time. Commence phase two at once and proceed with high security infiltration."**_

The holo turned off and as one the droids left behind their cleaning. They rolled, almost marching towards their target. The groups joining up together.

Beings yelped and yelled. Feet were run over and fists were shaken, but the droids ignored it all.

They rolled on and on, stopping only when they reached the entrance to the generator for the Senate District. They waited their turn, the leader presenting their pass to the Clone in charge who hemmed and hawed for a bit before waving them through. After all they were cleaning droids there for maintenance.

Everything was going according to plan until...

"Wait a minute you droids!" They turned to see the Clone shaking his head. "The power generators are that way metal heads!" the droids beeped an apology, turned and rolled away.

Everything was going according to plan.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well, well, well. This was the last thing I was expecting."

Ahsoka wasn't sure why, but she didn't exactly trust Palpatine. The man was just wrong.

Part of it was probably her own family not trusting the man. Anakin was never in a good mood when he came back from playing prized lap dog as he put it, but they had to stay on his good side for the moment. Palpatine was in charge and right now they needed to uncover the Sith in the Senate more than bring down a Chancellor who had stuck in his place far too long to do any good.

Ahsoka didn't like Palpatine, but Padme had brought her alone for the sake of her education. Qui-Gon had of course bowed out. Even if nothing came of this, he still needed to alert Mace and Yoda. Perhaps there might be a chance to grow FoJ beyond the Republic.

"You're Excellency I believe at the very least we would be remiss, even irresponsible if we did not take this chance and accept this wonderful opportunity from the Separatists."

"That is true..."

"And if we end this fighting," Padme hurried on, "We wouldn't need to place an order for more Clones which means we wouldn't have to worry about finding ways to get more money." Ahsoka nodded a little. Sure she loved the vod'e and knew Rex did too, but it hurt every time to see the shiny new armor and men who looked lost as soon as they stepped off of transports.

Men who were meant to do nothing more than fight and die for a Republic that still refused to see them as actual beings.

"Padme my dear," Palpatine cooed and sent shivers down the Padawan and Senator's spines. He sat his wine glass down and walked over to Padme, ushering her like a beloved grandchild away from Amedda, Padme, and his protocol droid. "I can see why you so badly want to believe in this peace offering from the Separatists."

"I don't understand Excellency..."

"Well you must know that in the past whenever we have reached out, the Separatists have slapped our hands away. Can we really believe that they are so willing to ask for peace now?"

"Speaking to you confidentially I believe, no I know they are willing. Excellency I've been talking with my old friend, Senator Mina Bonteri. This outreach of peace started with her."

"Yes Bonteri...I remember her..." Padme looked at Ahsoka, nervous a little at Palpatine's reaction. He didn't seem pleased. Mina was still respected among the Senate so if her name was attached, many might be willing to say yes. "Padme how was the dialogue between the two of you established?"

"Does that matter now Chancellor?" Padme was almost shocked. Almost because she had been expecting this in a way. "After all this could be the end to the war and..."

"Alright, alright my child." Palpatine patted her check and Padme refused to shudder. "The very least we can do is put this to a vote on the floor.

'And it will fail!'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been just another day.

Until the droids came rolling in.

"What's with the sweeper droids? We didn't schedule a cleaning for today."

The droids weren't there to clean.

They morphed. No longer cleaners but now killers.

They marched through the corridors, blasters sweeping and killing the workers with ease. They had no weapons after all.

They marched into the main control room. They ignored the shouted questions of "Why? What's happening?" They ignored the cries and screams of the beings they shot down. None were to escape. There were to be no witnesses through all of Coruscant would witness the destruction they would leave behind.

One stupid human leapt up from under the console he had hidden under, the lone blaster kept strapped there in his hand. He fired once, twice, three times at one of the droids...

The shots bounced off leaving only black burn marks behind.

The droid fired once, twice, three times.

The last witness was dead.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Fellow Senators and Representatives...Now that we have a request for peace talks to be held from the Separatists we no longer have a real need for any measure to order more troops." Bail stood in his pod next to Padme's, arms crossed and nodding.

"Which means we also have no need to deregulate the banks for the funds to place such an order."

In his pod, still locked firmly in place Onaconda Farr stood up, raising a hand. "I move that we vote the deregulation down now."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was time.

Their mission was nearly over.

The droids transformed one last time. Two each linking together to form a bomb.

The clocks ticked down hard and fast.

Destruction, their destruction mattered to little to them.

This was what they had been programmed to do.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Right now there is a vote on whether or not regulations on the Banking Clan should be lifted."

'Dooku promised us that we would have an attack by now. That we would win this vote!'

"You may enter your votes now."

Padme smiled as she entered her vote. She was confident that this was it. The war would soon be over. Peace would come and her family could live in safety, in the open as they deserved to do.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Senate District shook and went black.

Explosions burst out from random buildings. Some were lucky and got away. Others got injured.

Others died.

Sirens wailed as emergency lighting flared. Beings ran screaming and wailing. Mothers and fathers clutched their children tightly, all frantically trying to escape whatever had shook the platforms and floors beneath their feet. Whatever had turned their world dark and red.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Senate building shook.

The chamber turned blood red.

Senators and representatives became frantic, frightened. Padme stared at Bail in horror before both turned their pods around and returned to their landings. "We're under attack!" Free Ta wailed as he almost ran in circles around his pod.

Ahsoka nearly leapt into Padme's pod. The woman taking advantage of the near darkness to hug the Padwan to her as Typho kept carefully watch.

This was suppose to be the end of the war.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had taken hours, but there was some calm now in the Senate. The explosions had ended, but fires still burned bright in the district. Ahsoka had refused to return to the Temple, sticking close to Padme. The air raid sirens hurt her hearing anyway.

"This bombing of the power generator proves that the Separatists were lying about their motives!" Saam's cry rang through the chamber. "It has been confirmed that the Separatists are behind this horrific attack and they must pay for it!" Cheers met Saam's declaration and Ahsoka wrapped her arms around herself. What would Mina and Lux think when they heard this?

"But you are forgetting it was the Separatists who asked for peace. Why do that and then attack us?"

"Because Senator Amidala it was a tatic to get us to lower our defenses giving them a chance to attack." Padme glared at Amedda.

"No! They wouldn't do that! It's not true!" Halle smirked at Padme.

"In light of the attack I move that we immediately deregulate the banks!"

"Yes! We need more troops!"

"Deregulate the banks now!"

"Yes!"

Palpatine smiled sadly, his eyes cold. "This attack, I am afraid, has given us no other choice. To ensure the safety of the Republic during this time of war we must deregulate the banks."

Padme fall into her chair.

It was over.

They had lost.

What were they going to do now?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin couldn't hug Padme, but he could and did hug Ahsoka. He didn't let go, keeping the Padawan tucked into his side as Padme smiled sadly, her eyes slightly misty. "I'm returning Ahsoka to you Anakin. I am sure she will do fine now in her politics and diplomacy classes."

"I am sorry your talks with Mina failed." He looked around then bent closer. "Please warn me before you pull a reckless, dangerous, and illegal stunt like that in the future." He kept his voice low.

"But you do stuff like this all the time! Why are you so upset about this?" Anakin nudged Ahsoka to start walking, Padme on her other side.

"Because we have to be careful now. There's so much at stake Ahsoka and this case in pushing things you went too far." He shook his head. "The Chancellor told me he's going to have to make an effort to sweep this under the rug. The last thing we want is him sniffing around us as we fight and hunt for the Sith puppet master. No...This time was too much Ahsoka."

The teenager sighed before looking up to her brother and his wife. Her eyes grew distant as she stared down the corridor. She remember Lux and Mina. How kind Mina was and how Lux made her laugh.

"Maybe I went too far, but I think I had to so that I could see that the politics behind this whole war aren't as black and white as some of the people in power want us to believe they are."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **vod'e: brothers, sisters, comrades**


	65. Chapter Thirty-Nine:Attacked for Peace

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond or Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Thank you to SpiritFighter208 and Guest and xxTheTruMan196 for the reviews:)**

 **-I am so glad you enjoyed the chapter. I struggled with a little bit and hopefully I'll be able to work Qui-Gon into more of the chapters in the future:)**

 **-The only thing I can say about the Mortis Arc is that you will have to wait and see;) Boy I felt like Dave there just for a moment.**

 **-Lux will be back;)**

 **Last time I posted I mention putting together a Q and A video for my YouTube Channel. So if you guys have any questions feel free to message me or review and leave a note that your question is for the video. I'll still answer them on here that way if there is not enough interest in the video you'll still get your questions answered:) I'm looking to post the video the first Saturday in October.**

 **On this week's episode of Crossing Battlefields...The members of the FoJ find themselves struggling to push back against a bill that would order thousands of new Clones after a suicide attack on Coruscant puts an end to the hoped for peace negotiations with the Separatists. However four members find themselves in danger when they won't stop objecting...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~Truth can strike down the specter of fear~ Pursuit of Peace, Clone Wars Season Three**

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: Attacked for Peace**

The voices echoed and hurt her ears.

Analise clenched her fists in her robes to stop from reaching up and rubbing, covering her ears so that she wouldn't have to hear the angry cries of Senate members.

Their emotions were swirling too, battering at her shields put in place to keep her from getting overwhelmed, from shattering because of the influx of negativity. It was a struggle to keep her shields up. There was no need to slip lightly into the Force to read the auras of the beings filling the cavern. It was all horror, fear, so much anger.

Across her bonds came soft, faint touches. All that her husband and twin could really do. The droid suicide attack had called Kenobi and Skywalker into action on Coruscant, wandering the areas hardest hit and helping where they could. Violence always rose after such attacks as the greedy and criminal took advantge of the chaos do more harm than good.

Analise could have gone with them, but the FoJ was reeling. Usually the secretive political group was the domain of her father and uncle, but Da and Uncle Plo were both working overtime as all the Council members currently on Coruscant were.

With a bill in the Senate calling for troops, the Council needed to be on full alert to see which way the war would jump.

'Jump straight into more war," was Analise's thought as she stared at the pods crowding around the Chancellor's platform. The old man had his arms lifted in supplication before the crowd.

"Please, please let us have calm..." The Jedi Knight snorted. Now he was asking for calm? He was the one who had started the riot by announcing the vote on the formal request for peace negotiations had been sent over by the Separatists. How else did he expect a giant room full of angry, fearful people to react?

"This is an outrage! How dare they come before us!"

"They want to sit down and discuss peace now after they attacked us?"

Leaning back against the door-frame, Analise didn't need her special talents to know that Palpatine was thoroughly enjoying the chaos he had caused despite his face and words saying otherwise.

"Chancellor please let me speak!" Sky-blue eyes darted to the familiar Naboo pod racing to the crowd. Here was one who was fearful yes, but not filled with rage. Her fear came from the knowledge that they might have lost their chance and now the war would go on and on without ceasing.

Palpatine sighed. It was probably meant to be tired, but Analise got the vague sense that it was more resigned and unwilling than tired.

Padme leaned forward, desperation in her voice. "I feel that I must remind the Senate that this peace proposal was sent to us before the assault." Which the Chancellor very well knew, but seemed to be very happy to forget in the face of an angry majority.

"Foolish girl! Sending us the proposal and then attacking us only shows that the Separatists didn't mean it in the first place!" cried a Senator from behind Padme.

"Chancellor Palpatine if I may," Sky-blue and honey-brown eyes narrow at the Kaminoan pod the drifted close to Padme's. Halle had a smirk on her face as though she already knew the outcome of the battle and it was in her favor. "This unprovoked attack on Coruscant has shown us the vulnerabilities of this planet. Therefore in the interests of public safety here on Coruscant and across the Republic I propose that the Republic make a purchase of five million new Clone troopers."

"Are you mad?" The smirk fell from Halle's face while both Padme and Analise silently cheered. If there was one Senator that all listened to and carefully thought about his words, it was Bail Organa of Alderaan. The man was a talented politician who also happened to be a royal. He wasn't just the Senator of Alderaan, he was the Viceroy and married to the planet's Queen. Compared to many of the Senators, he was still somewhat new; but it had become clear that he was a man to listen to. "Are you not paying attention to the finical situation? The Republic is already operating under a heavy debt. How do you propose Senator we pay for these additional troops?"

Halle sneered at the younger human male who didn't flinch under her gaze like a lesser, weaker being should. "Even as we speak Senator Organa, the people of my planet are drafting an emergency appropriations bill that would raise the funds we need..."

"From where? From the Banking Clan?" Padme snapped, interrupting Halle who sighed as though Padme was still just a youngling with much to learn.

"But of course. Where else would we get the funds? Unless you have some other means to pay for the troops..."

"We could end the war!" Analise winced. Padme could be very much like Anakin at times, letting her temper blind her to when her opponents were walking into a trap. "If we end the war instead of escalating it we wouldn't need to purchase more troops and work the Republic further into debt and..."

"TRAITOR!" The cry was started by Free Taa and echoed around the chamber as others took it up. Padme looked around in shock and horror before mentally berating herself.

Of course the other Senators and Representatives would see her as a traitor. She was calling for peace with the enemy who had apparently attacked them. Stabbing them in the back with one hand while holding out a olive branch with the other.

But Padme knew, just knew that the Separatist government hadn't been behind the attack. She had been there when they had voted to go forward with an offer of negotiation. She had seen the hope on the vast majority of the Senators' faces and heard the votes of yes that nearly shook the ceiling.

This hadn't been an attack by the Separatist government. Padme was willing to bet that the attack had been called for the guilds and corporations that were playing both sides while making a profit.

But very few right now would believe her.

Well she couldn't back down now. Padme glanced back at Analise who nodded. "Look I am no traitor. I am just pointing out that whoever attacked the power grid did so because they knew it would push us to keep fighting. Don't you see? By escalating the war we are giving them exactly what they want! It's a carefully calculated attempt to destroy the peace process." She took a deep breath. "Not everyone in the Confederacy wants this war to keep going. They want peace with the Republic. I know that for a fact..."

"So you are telling us that you have Separatist friends Senator?" Padme turned to stare at Mee Deechi as cries once again rang through the Senate, questioning her loyalties and calling her a traitor. The Umbaran Senator grinned. He was clearly pleased with the chaos he was causing.

Analise stood hopeless, unable to help her sister. The anger, the fear just kept growing. She wrapped the Force around her tightly, turning down her empathetic abilities as low as she could and still be able to read the thousands of thundering beings. From far away she could feel the gentle pulses as Anakin and Obi-Wan each added a layer and she squeezed the Bonds in thanks.

Protected now from the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her, Analise stared not at the Senators. She stared at the Chancellor.

The man was always careful to keep his mask in place. The mask of a grandfather so hurt by the this war, desperate for peace, but unable to deal with the misbehaving child that was the enemy. At least that was his mask, but Analise saw more. She saw the delight in the man who was just power-hungry and drunk off what the war could give him. She had no doubt that he taking secret pleasure in the madness, the chaos.

At long last he raised his hands and the din quieted. "Please my friends, please...The young Senator from Naboo is no traitor." He left words hanging in the air. Words that called Padme misguided because of her youth. "Besides she does have a point and one I believe..."

"Excuse me Chancellor," Amedda leaned over to whisper in the Chancellor's ear. Even with the Force slightly muffled, the warning still rang in her mind loud enough to hurt. Palpatine's shoulders rose, than sagged. He sighed and shook his head sadly. It appeared he had news that he did not wish to share, but was being forced to.

"We have just received a message from Count Dooku, our opponent." Amedda pressed a few buttons on the console before a massive hologram of Dooku appeared, glaring down his nose with a look of disgust on his face.

 _ **"I am upset and disgusted by the barbaric attack carried out by your Republic forces aganist our people. Many have lost their lives, among them Senator Mina Bonteri. The very Senator who sponsored the Peace Accord. Because of her death and the circumstances behind it, I have no choice but to formally withdraw the peace proposal put forth by our Senate."**_

The chamber erupted again. Padme could feel her whole body shaking. She did her best to ignore the sad, sorry glances of Bail and her adopted uncle Farr.

Mina was dead.

It couldn't be true...

But looking up at Palpatine who smiled at her sadly than looked around the chamber with a satisfied smirk on her face, Padme knew it was true.

It was true and peace seemed further away than ever.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Thank you Teckla. Please get this taken care of as soon as possible."

"Yes my Lady." Padme handed Teckla her datapad and the aid smoothly faded from her side into the crowd. Teckla was a good aid and had come into her service highly recommended when Dorme at long last retired. Padme missed the older woman, for all her mothering could drive her crazy; but she enjoyed having Teckla by her side.

Even if Teckla was nearly as quiet as Analise could be at times.

Like now as she marched alongside Padme, Farr, and Bail. Quiet, thinking, fingers twisting her wedding ring in circles. It was a habit that Analise normally avoided doing because she felt guilty that she could proudly wear her wedding ring while Padme was forced to keep her's hidden.

Padme thought she could almost hear the wheels in Analise's head turning as she attempted to decode what had just happened. As she tried to figure out just how they had been blindsided.

The Naboo Senator shook her head. "I don't believe it...I just don't believe it!" Her voice rang out loud and clear. Bail and Farr glanced around, but there was no reason to worry. At this time the corridors were bustling and they were just some of many marching up and down, huddled in groups quietly or loudly discussing the hearing. "I just can't believe that the Galactic Republic would turn and attack Mina. She was the only Separatist willing, brave enough to push for peace and an end to the war!"

"Then don't believe Padme," Bail darted in front of the women as they stepped into the office of the Naboo Senator. "I've already gotten reports from spies working with us that it wasn't the Republic that had Mina killed, but Dooku's own thugs. What the Chancellor showed us was nothing but a decoy to cover up his own doings from the Separatists." Analise nodded, snapping back from whatever light trance she had gone into.

"I agree with Bail and I've seen the reports." Analise sank into a chair next to Padme's at the large desk. "But I have feeling this whole thing started as a ploy anyway." The Rodian Senator's eyes widen as he stared at the Knight who shrugged. "It makes sense Uncle Ono," she had adopted Padme's loving nickname at the request of the male. "The Separatists haven't dared to launch any sort of attack at or on Coruscant until the Senate is debating whether or not to order more men and voting to deregulate the banks so they can do so. I..." Padme reached over to pat Analise's hand and the younger woman gave a sad smile. "I had hoped that I would get to see Mina again when the war was over."

Farr patted the women's shoulders. "I'm deeply sorry for your loss Padme, Analise."

"We'll be fine Uncle."

Without warning Bail slammed his hands down on the desk. "This is wrong. We need to take action." He gazed at the two other Senators and the Knight. "Mina was attacked and killed because of her politcs so I say we don't let her courageous effort be in vain."

"But what can we do?" Bail stood straight, holding up a finger.

"One thing we can do is defeat this karking bill!" Padme shook her head.

"If we defeat this bill than we need to be able to win this war with the troops we already have. Do you think we can?" All eyes turned to Analise and the Knight nodded slowly, thinking.

"It would take more time and effort, but possible yes. But I hope we don't have to win the war on their backs." Bail nodded.

"I'll get to work setting up some support for us. There are a large number of Senators still not sure which way to turn. I'll target them, however I am going to need some ammunition or I can't pull the trigger on anything."

"But Senator Organa we can't afford ammunition. That's what this whole this is about, remember?" Dead silence and grimaced faces. Farr sighed, shaking his head. "That was mean to be a joke."

"Pay a visit to the Banking Clan and learn how much interest they would charge for such a loan." When Analise pointed to herself, Bail shook his head. "You are coming with me Analise. I know Jedi aren't suppose to be political, but we could spin as the Jedi's growing need to offer aid to those suffering on both sides of this conflict. No one should argue with that." Analise rose, a wince on her face. She was never very good at this kind of thing. "The more information you can get me, the better I'll be able to make my case." The man bowed than lead Analise from the room.

"Come on Uncle, you can come too."

"Me? Why me?"

"You owe us for that bad joke."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mak Plain stalked around his desk. His eyes were narrowed, greedy. Padme was sure that he saw her and Farr as nothing more than bugs that had climbed into his web and was deciding which one to eat first. 'Probably both of us,' she thought. After all a greedy person would never stop at just one when they could have more.

The Muun rubbed his hands together and she was sure that if it wouldn't have been rude, he would be licking his lips. Instead he just smiled. "Of course the Banking Clan is always happy to help the Republic." He leaned towards them slightly. "We will as usual charge our standard rate of interest, no more than 25%." Padme felt a shock race through her body even as Farr next to her gasped and grabbed hold of the edge of the desk.

"25%?" her uncle sputtered in shock. "That's just outright theft!" The Rodian slammed a fist down on the desk to prove his point. Padme leapt to her feet and stared the banker down.

"Why so much? Before you only charged a 10% interest rate to the Republic and..." Mak spread his hands wide, his shoulders shrugging carelessly.

"Yes we did, but that was before the banks were deregulated by Senate vote. Things have changed my dear and the same rules don't apply anymore." His sneer let her know that he indeed knew that she was one of the loudest voices against deregulation. She had no doubt that he was taking some pleasure in having her before him, near begging him for money.

It sickened her. Even if it wasn't true.

At long last Mak took his seat across the desk, tapping his long fingers on the surface before folding them together. "Besides it is not just the Republic seeing such a hike. What we do for the Republic, we must also do for the Separatists. The same rules for both sides. They are seeing a hike in interest, but they do not seem to mind it over much." He dipped his fingers in some dish filled with powder than lifted it up to his nose to sniff. "I don't mind telling you that the Separatists have just secured a loan from us for the purpose of building, buying I believe three million battle droids in addition to what they have."

Farr slumped down a little as Padme fell back into her chair. "Three million...They would wipe us from the face of the galaxy."

"You're willing to sit there and let Dooku do such a thing? But you live here on Coruscant." She already knew the answer. Corporations like the Banking Clan, the Trade Federation would say one thing and mean another. It was all about the credits to them after all. One government was just as good as another so long as they kept away from business.

"It doesn't matter to us Senator. After all we have no stake in this war." Mak shook his head sadly. "War is far too distasteful to us to ever want to actually be involved."

The blanket answer and one that allowed the Banking Clan, the Trade Federation, all of them to keep playing both sides, and sending whole planets into disaster.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was another durcrete wall.

Analise rubbed at her forehead as her headache got worse. She couldn't return to Obi-Wan with anything more than the slight headache she normally got from clamping down on her Force connection while at the Senate. Her sweet, silver-tongued husband and Soul Mate would fuss then try to pull rank and yank her away.

He always seemed to forget that missions and battles were the only places where he actually outranked her and even then she was a Skywalker. She was perfectly able to bend the rules and do things her way.

She wasn't going to give up on this. Not after what they had learned.

She could feel Bail's eyes on her and knew what he wanted to say. Obi-Wan was Bail's best friend outside of the Temple plus Bail and Breha just like everyone else seemed to adore her, though Analise wasn't sure why...

All that meant was that Bail was her protector when she was in the Senate and didn't have the twins with her.

Though she had a feeling he would be calling them in soon given what they had just learned, had heard and seen.

Analise rubbed her forehead as the pounding kept growing and growing.

This was why she left politics to Obi-Wan and Da and Padme.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You can't be serious?" Bail stared at the datapad Padme had wordlessly handed him in shock. "They're really going to charge the Republic a 25% interest rate?"

"Plain was completely serious." Padme shook her head as she began to pace. "The loan itself won't bankrupt the Republic, the interest will do it by itself." Analise was making notes of her own on flimsy in that impossible small handwriting that Padme could never understand just how she was able to read it.

"We're already seeing the cost of this war as it impacts other areas." Analise tapped her writing tool against the flimsy. "There's aren't enough funds this days for things like education, infrastructure, health care. All sorts of social services across all planets are taking a hit."

"What about the corps?" Farr asked and Analise shook her head.

"The corps can't keep up with the demand partly because of just how many planets need aid and also the lack of members. With the Order itself shrinking because of the loss of Jedi due to the war, more corps members that are strong enough to even qualify for the trials are being recalled to the Temple and pushed through training."

What Analise didn't need to mention was the very real fear and Anakin had for Ahsoka. Right now the Council was being very careful to avoid pushing Padawans under the age of majority into becoming Knights, but if the war went on for any longer they wouldn't be able to avoid it.

"So if keep going into debt we won't even be able to care for the very basic needs of our people!"

"This is very good."

"It is?" Both women stared at Bail in shock.

"Yes because this proves that taking out a loan with these obscene terms would very clearly destroy the Republic!" Bail began to pace himself, his voice warming and growing. "It doesn't matter what the outcome of the war is, the debt will destroy the Republic. All we need is to sway that handful of Senators to our side, maybe get a few more we can trust to join the Loyalist Committee and the FoJ and..."

"Yes, but we can only do that if they don't give into the threats," Analise interrupted Bail as she shoved her flimsy to the side.

"Threats?" Padme looked back and forth between the two. "What threats?" Analise shrugged.

"The normal threats telling them not to vote against the bill. With what happened to Mina, a few of them are frightened about even being seen speaking to us."

She didn't mention the threats made against her and Bail didn't bother to speak of them either.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"A mandatory blackout is now in progress. All citizens are asked to report to designated safe areas."**_

Robonino scoffed as the couple sitting next to him immediately stood and hurried away. It was just a blackout. Big deal! There had been many times in his youth where there had been no lights, no power. One learned to live with it and move on.

But this was Coruscant. The glittering seat of the rich and powerful, where the elite of the galaxy came to play. They just ignored the lower levels which never saw sun or starlight and where they knew what it was like to go without sometime.

But not the upper crust. No never them.

The Patrolian snorted, catching the attention of his Selkath partner. He shook his head letting him know it was nothing.

The fools. The blackouts were only forecasted to last for no more than a week. Soon they would be back, basking in the fake sunlight and able to once more party all night long.

Fools.

It was then Robonino saw him.

Their target. A Rodian, clearly wealthy in outer robe of purple with gold cuffs. Some high-flying Senator or another. Robonino didn't care. He nodded to Chata Hyoki before jumping up and chasing after the Senator.

As he jumped on the Rodian, forcing him to the ground so Chata could kick and hit him; Robonino thought that maybe the stuck-up, rich beings had good reason to fear the blackness.

It allowed beings like him a better chance to ply their trade.

Bad for them.

Good for him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _There you are!_

 _I'm not very late am I Ben?_ Analise hung her cloak on its hook in the entryway, slipping off her shoes and putting them on the floor under the cloak.

Her husband stood, stone-faced with his eyes scanning her, moving up and down. She frowned and reached out over their Bond. There was a slightly sour after-taste of fear. But that didn't make any sense. After all she had only been at the Senate and...

She wanted to slap her forehead.

She had been at the Senate with Bail Organa. Bail Organa who wasn't just a Senator and member of the FoJ. He was also one of Obi-Wan's closest friends.

Which means that Bail would have called him at some point to let him know what some of the Senators had whispered to them.

That because she was supporting the efforts to stop the purchase of new troopers, she too might be a target.

Which meant that Obi-Wan would be crazy with worry, but there was nothing he could because he was a Jedi Master and right now their duty had to come first before their love, but she was his Soul Mate and...

Analise poured every bit of love and comfort that she could across their Bond as she stepped close to him and stroked his beard. The man turned his head and kissed her palm.

 _I can't ask you to stop this, can I?_

 _No Ben. You can't. This needs to be done. I can't speak publicly about the bill so let me do this little bit for those who can._

 _Will you be careful?_

 _Always._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day Analise hid behind a column in one of the Senate rotundas as Padme and Bail held court with the very few Senators who had still to make a choice.

"Don't you see?" the Naboo Senator pleaded passionately. "Even if we ordered millions and millions of Clones, that won't actually end the war. It would only prolong it and in the end neither the Republic or the Separatists will be the victors. It will be the Banking Guild, the Techno Union, the Trade Federation. Those who play both sides of the war! Look at what they are doing now. Using scare tatics to convince Senators to vote their way."

"Not all of us are so easily intimidate Senator Amidala," Mot-Not Rab spoke up. His arm was in a sling and Analise was itching to ease the soreness she could feel. In fact all of the Senators that had gathered were hurting. Analise frowned.

"Then why? Tell me why you are voting how they want you to vote."

The Tarnab shrugged the shoulder of his good arm. "My vote of yes is simply because at this time I agree with them. More troops is exactly what we need and my caucus happens to agree." He bowed his head a small degree. "I am sorry though."

As though Mot-Not's words had been a signal, the small gathering broke apart. Some walked away nursing their wounds and Analise slipped from her hiding spot to stand by her friends.

"I can't say anything to make it better..."

"What did their auras say?" The Knight's head jerked up to Bail in shock. The man didn't like using her special gifts for politics. She shook her head.

"I only did a small reading, of Mot-Not. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't being honest. I guess that he sincerely wants to see some increase in the number of troops, but not in the same way as the Banking Clan. He wants to support us, but feels he can't at the same time." She shook her head. "See now I know why most Jedi avoid politics. I think Ben is the only one who can do this and not get a headache."

"He's had a lot of practice between Qui-Gon and Anakin and you and now...Uncle Ono?" Bail and Analise's heads turned to where Padme was looking.

Farr limped towards them slightly, one arm in a sling and heavily wrapped. His aid hovered at his side, as though watching for the slightest bump in the floor that could trip up the Senator.

"Don't look so worried Padme." It was clear that whatever had happened had not dampen the Rodian Senator's spirits. "I just got jumped by a couple of thugs during that blackout last night. I'll be fine in a couple of days and..."

"This is outrageous!" Luckily there weren't too many other beings around and those that were were far too distracted to pay attention to the horrified and angry Senator. "We need to do something to put a stop to this and..."

"Padme you do not need to worry." Analise fixed the crooked sling. "This attack was small and it will do nothing to change how I will vote on this bill."

'Maybe not you. But what about others?'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"I can clearly see that the blasted Senator Amidala has yet to give up her crusade."**_

"No worries my Lord. She can keep fighting, but she doesn't have the votes to back it up."

"Hahahaha...We've taken out twenty of the Senators she hoped would support her."

 _ **"Well then I think it is time to go to her directly. Her and that Jedi Knight lurking around the Senate with her."**_

"So you want us to talk with them then?"

 _ **"No. You are dealing with two very slippery beings and that requires something special."**_

"Well then boss, we are all ears."

 _ **"It is past time that they were taken out of the game!"**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't think we can win this fight Bail. If Senators keep getting taken out like this, that bill will win and we won't have a real shot at actual negations for a long time."

"But not everyone will fall for the intimidation tactics. Look at Senator Farr? He's still very vocal in his vote of no."

"But we're still six votes of what we need for a majority. You heard my plea today. I failed..."

"That's just how some beings are. Even we set loose someone sweet and charming like Analise, their minds still won't be changed."

"But what if we change the giver of the message. I mean in my experience the giver can affect the tone of the message a great deal."

"What are you suggesting Analise?"

"Bail...Bail is one of the finest speakers anyone has ever heard. You might be our best shot at convincing the Senate that this bill will bankrupt the Republic financially and spiritually."

"Making such a speech is a huge risk..."

"Analise is right. Please...I urge you to speak before the full Senate and plead our case."

"Fine...But I'll need time to prepare. Can you run messages back and forth between us Analise?"

"You know I will."

"Good. While you get started, Analise and I can do another round with Uncle Ono to talk with those who still aren't sure."

"Just make sure you bring the twins with you. That way I don't need to lie to Obi-Wan about your safety."

"Hey!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise knew the Clone twins.

And she knew they were bored.

Well maybe not Echo, but if Fives was bored than Echo would be bored too. Analise knew he would find her later and bombard her with questions and his own viewpoint about what was happening.

No other Clone was as interested in the inner workings of politics than Echo, but then again no other Clone had a thirst for knowledge like the younger twin. That made her even more determined than ever to get started on pushing for citizen status for the Clones, find them homes of their own. Echo could finally become that student, maybe even a teacher one day. Fives wouldn't leave the fighting, but he didn't trust Echo on his own. Maybe a lawyer or a judge?

"Frankly I don't understand why ideology even matters at this point," Senator Christo's watery voice broke through Analise's thoughts, dreams about a better and brighter future for the Clones. The Quarren dusted his hands clean from the fish food he had just given to his pets before turning to face the Senators and Jedi. "I don't feel that ideology is worth getting beaten over. Look at what those thugs did to you Farr and there are still threats against you two." He nodded towards the women.

"I'm a Jedi with a unhealthy interest and habit of sticking my nose where it doesn't belong," Analise replied with a shrug and ignoring the death glares being sent her way for her lax attitude towards her safety. "It's a rare day when I'm not getting some threat or another."

"And my wounds will heal Christo, but the millions of men who are being hurt and killed in a war for us will not heal. What about them?" Christo shook his head.

"You are talking about the Clones. So what? They were created and purchased for just that purpose..."

"How can you say that?" If Christo hadn't been so well-trained, he might have jumped at the Knight's angry outburst. "They are living, thinking, feeling beings just like us. They are fighting these battles everyday so that the normal citizens don't have to risk their lives as soldiers. They are people. They matter! How can you not care about them?"

Both Padme and Farr quickly sent the Clones at the door a look. They might want to applaud Analise's speech, but that would just be bad manners. Still the looks did nothing to stop the proud grins from blossoming on the twins' faces.

"I am not a Jedi Commander Skywalker-Kenobi, so I am not required to care or worry about people other than my constituents." Christo picked up a glass and some wine, preparing to pour himself a drink. "After all they are the ones who put me in office."

"And when was the last time you actually spoke to them?" Farr questioned, his eyes blazing.

"Probably the same time you did Farr or you Senator Amidala." The Quarren did his species version of smirk.

Analise frowned feeling the spike in guilt from both Senators. That was a low blow from the Quarren. Everyone knew that Padme was a huge supporter of the people and it was only her duties as a Senator that kept her from going out among them as much as she wanted.

Padme took a breath, pushing away the hurt Christo had caused with his comment. "Please listen to us Senator Christo. There must be someway for us to change your mind on the vote." Christo sighed, swirling the wine in his cup and turning away.

"Tell me where Senator Organa stands on all of this. Why isn't he here with the three of you?"

"Senator Organa didn't come with us because he preparing a speech that he will give before the full Senate." It would be a powerful statement. Speaking before the full Senate instead of holding off for a day when the number of attending Senators was smaller, perhaps more favorable.

"Senator Organa will be making a speech?" The lines of his body became less tense, more open. "In that case I will listen to what he has to say."

"Does that mean you are open to voting with us?"

"I said I would listen to what he has to say. Nothing more."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Robonino couldn't believe it.

There was the Naboo Senator's personal speeder. Her driver just sitting there watching some silly, pointless show on his datapad.

That human had to know that there were threats to her life, that she was in danger. Yet instead of keeping her speeder close by, the thing and driver were actually rather far from where she was. No one was even around or paying attention to the high class vehicle.

Well Robonino wasn't one to look a gift bantha in the mouth.

He revved his bike, knowing it was nice and loud. Loud enough that it had the driver looking up from his show and glaring at him. Robonino only smirked.

"Hey!"

The driver could let out a startled yelp as Chata reached up, got him in a headlock, and pulled him down.

From Dooku had said, Robonino was excepting more.

This was way too easy and even a little boring.

But hey; credits were credits after all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It hadn't been the result they wanted, but it was still better than nothing. It was still something they could work with.

"Well that was better than a no. Right?" Echo and Fives had removed their helmets with Echo rubbing the back of his head. Analise nodded.

"It is. When Bail speaks tomorrow I am sure Christo and the others like him will hear reason and vote no." She smiled at the twins. "We can't give up."

"We never doubted that mesh'la Jetii." Fives jumped away as Analise reached out to smack him upside the head.

"Di'kut!"

Normally the antics of her sister and her adopted brothers would make Padme smile, but not tonight. She was far too fustrated, far too upset and focused on what was becoming her mounting failure. With Mina's death, her murder everything that had once seemed so certain now seemed so hopeless. A part of her was ready to give up, to throw in the towel and...

Padme shook her head. No she couldn't give up!

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The night air of Courscant was far different than that of Naboo. It wasn't as clean, as fresh. Metal and fuel lingered in it, giving it a bitter aftertaste.

But it was still cool, still dark even though bright neon lights blared here and there with the softer glow of street lights dotting the paths.

Yes...A walk. That was all she needed.

"Can I give anyone a ride?"

"Not me Uncle, but take Analise and the twins back please."

"Padme are you sure? Why don't I and the twins stay with you?" The Senator shook her head.

"You told me that Fives and Echo have early morning duties while you are suppose to be meeting with Bail to give him some last minute information." She gestured over her should. "Besides my driver said he would be waiting only a block away. I could use the walk, I need to clear my head."

"But Padme..."

"Don't worry about me Uncle Ono. You know I can take care of myself."

Analise nodded towards Farr when he looked at her. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Alright, just please be careful."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't the worst part of Coruscant, but it wasn't exactly the best part either. She guess she would call it the shady area for the upper classes who weren't brave enough to go slumming.

Padme rubbed her arms though their was no chill in the air and watched the small creatures who called the allies home and came out at night to steal from the trash. There were few other beings out and about. This area was filled with clubs and bars and cantinas so she had do doubt as to where they were.

'Nothing like getting wasted before a big vote,' she thought ruthfully to herself.

There wasn't a lot of light and shadows danced all around her. 'Maybe I should have gone back with the others.' Her eyes darted around. Someone was watching her.

There were footsteps.

Someone was following her.

Padme darted into an alleyway and pressed her back against the wall behind her. She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out her model Q2 just in case. She peered around the corner waiting...Waiting...

"So then I said to him babe that he didn't have a karking clue and then..." Suddenly Padme felt rather silly as she watched the couple she had been so certain was thugs stroll past her little hiding place. How could she have been so paranoid?

Rubbing her forehead Padme began to walk out of the alley...

"Aaahhh!" Only to cry out in shock as with a roar a Selkath jumped in front of her. "Ugh!" She let out another shocked cry as something or someone jumped onto her back and wrapped its legs around her neck. Panicked Padme slammed her back into the wall again and again hoping to dislodge the awful creature.

"Got ya now Senator." She looked to the Seklath in horror to find a blade in his hand. He looked like he knew how to use it and wasn't afraid.

Not that she was expecting them to be afraid or not know what they were doing. She was pretty sure that they were the ones who had been threatening, hurting her fellow Senators.

They wouldn't care about a little spilled blood.

She reached out with her blaster in a desperate attempt, but it was knocked out of her hands. Whoever was on her back wouldn't let go. So Padme screamed. She screamed and she screamed though she doubted any help would come.

She slammed against the wall again and again and again until finally the grip of her second attacker, who she quickly realized was a Patrolian, loosened his grip. She reached back and flipped him over her shoulder into her her first attacker.

Chata cursed as Robonino slammed into him. The Senator was a lot tougher than they had thought. Padme ran away and Chata reached out to wrap a hand around her ankle. She gave a very nice cry as she went down, her hands and face slamming into the hard pavement. He laughed and rose, grabbing onto one of her shoulders. He forced her over onto her back, holding the blade up to her neck...

"Stop! Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air now!" Padme wanted to cheer when she saw the police droids. She much preferred Clones, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Kark it all." She shoved against the Seklath with all her strength and he moved away. She scrambled to her feet, backing up to the officers. "Arrest these bounty hunters at once for attacking me."

"Don't worry miss. We'll take it from here." Padme nodded and slipped between the droids, making sure that she stayed facing the bounty hunters. "Now drop your weapons and put your hands in the air now then come with us quietly. I won't ask again!"

Chata laughed. "Really? Quietly?" He looked at Robonino and the two smirked at each. He raised his wrist, tilted it just a little, and fired.

Padme gasped as one of the droids fell, his body shaking and crackly with electricity. Robonino jumped up on some nearby crates, then launched himself at the other droid, knocking it to the ground.

Padme didn't wait to see what would happen next.

She ran.

She ran to where her driver had said he would be.

He wasn't there.

'Where? Where is he? Where did he go?' She glanced behind her where the bounty hunters were still beating the police droids. She had to get out of there.

And suddenly her answered appeared.

A bike. A bike that the couple she had saw earlier was strolling towards. "Hey you!"

Padme didn't stop to think and took off. She thanked the Force that she was fast as she dashed past the shocked couple and jumped onto the bike, revving it and pushing to the max. She ignored the cry of "Hey! That's my ride!" as she flew into the nearest sky-lanes.

It was late, but there was always traffic on Courscant so maybe she could loose herself in the flow and...

There was a metal tink and she turned to see the Selkath had attached himself to the bike with a cable and catching up fast was his partner on his own bike.

Chata growled and pressed a button on his bracer, the cable being pulled in and bringing him closer to the bike. The Senator looked back and took notice of him getting closer and closer...

She jerked the controls, just missing an incoming speeder that Chata didn't. He slammed into, his body spinning as it bounced off and he blacked out for a moment. Who had taught her to fly? She was crazy!

Padme turned suddenly off of the main sky-lane into a opening between two buildings. She needed to loose them and...There! She shifted down, the bike dropped until it just hovered inches over a walkway. Padme smiled a little as she watched her hanger-on running into the lights along the edge. That had to hurt after getting slammed into a speeder.

She turned again, aiming for a stack of crates. Padme pushed the bike to the max...

At the last sec she pulled back, sending the bike up and over the crates while the bounty hunter yelped and ran into them.

Robonino glared at the Senator. He pushed his bike faster until he was right next to the Senator than ran his bike into the side of her bike. If he was made of lesser he might have been sacred of the fire in her eyes, but it just made him madder as she slammed her bike into his.

Her bike shook and Padme gasped as she turned to see the other bounty hunter on the back of the bike, reaching out for her with a greedy hand. Thinking fast, Padme reached down and yanked on a metal lever. She yanked with all her strength and pulled it free.

Oil gushed forth, hitting Chata in the face. "Ahhh! My eyes! Damn you!" Robonino slammed into her again and again and again. There had to be someway to stop the blasted woman and get paid for ending her.

Padme dove beneath a walkway, Chata's pack just hitting it before spying one of the floating display screens. It was perfect. She dove lower, just enough...

"Argh!" Chata grunted as he slammed into it and found himself wrapping as much as his arms around it as he could, clawing at it to keep from falling to the ground far below.

Looking over her shoulder Padme saw the bounty hunter on the bike break off just long enough to pick up his partner. It gave her a little time, but not a lot.

She pushed the bike, hoping that it could faster. Knowing that she just needed to keep going a little longer and...

"HALT!" Padme was brought to a stop. Police speeders surrounded her, their lights bright and blinding. "Halt! You are operating a stolen vehicle!"

"Stolen? Look those bounty hunters are tying to kill me! I am a Senator and I demand that you arrest them at once!"

"Hands in the air now!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Don't worry buddy. We'll go after the other Senator and the Jedi instead."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ouch!"

"Forgive me my Lady, but don't you think you should let the Jedi Council know about this?"

"In this case no because there is nothing that the Jedi can do. I already know who did it." Padme stood from the couch and Teckla dropped the hand that held the bacta wipe to her lap. "It was damn bounty hunters hired to scare me away from not voting for the troop increase." She walked out to the balcony and leaned against it, her lowered and shoulders slumped. "I don't understand what has happened to democracy and why no one seems to even care."

"But you do care." The Senator turned to see that her handmaiden had followed her out. "Forgive me for saying so Senator, but you do care and you are trying to fix it. I mean you're not like the majority of politicians." Padme shook her head sadly.

"But I don't think that is enough Teckla..."

"But you actually will talk to the people my Lady. People like me." Padme turned to look at her and Teckla hunched her shoulders. "Forgive me my Lady. I will say good night."

"Teckla wait!" Padme stopped her. "I keep meaning to ask you how your family is doing."

"They are fine my Lady." Teckla tilted her head confused. Padme shook her head again and rested a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I meant how are they being affected by the war."

"Oh...Well it hasn't been easy and it's not getting any better."

"Please tell me more Teckla. Tell how it is getting worse."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure this language isn't too inflammatory?" Bail chuckled as Analise read over his speech before passing it back to the Senator.

"Maybe, but I feel that inflammatory is exactly what we need right now." Bail pressed the button to open the garage where his speeder rested. Analise followed him, chewing on her lower lip. He had known her long enough to know that it either meant she was nervous or thinking about something that made her nervous.

So Bail let her be and instead studied his speech, one hand reaching out with his comlink to open up the doors of the garage. They reached his speeder and Bail turned it one when Analise went tense, one hand reaching for her lightsaber as another door opened.

Two bikes came speeding in, circling around them as the drivers cackled madly. She didn't draw her blade though the Force screamed at her in warning. Bail was too close and knowing her friend he had already called for back-up.

"You two aren't gonna get away like your lady friend!" Chata yelled at them as Robonino revved the engine of his bike.

"Senator! Master Jedi!" Analise didn't roll her eyes though she wanted to at the blanket title that most beings called any Jedi that didn't have the rank of Padawan. Three security guards rushed in from the door while, with sirens blaring a police speeder entered and touched down.

She looked to Bail who nodded. She left her lightsaber on her belt. It wouldn't do to accidentally kill them.

"Hiyah!" Bail called out as he slammed Chata with an uppercut then jammed his elbow on top of his head. He grabbed Analise's hand and dove for cover by the speeder. Analise flipping her saber on just in time to deflect the bolts fired their way by they slightly stunned bounty hunter.

The guards and police began firing madly at the bounty hunters. Bail pulled himself into his speeder. "Come on Analise!" he pulled his friend up with him.

"That got him!" Bail tilted his head confused, until he saw that the bounty hunter that had remained on his bike had run into one of the cruisers and gone flying. He shook his head. She was more like her twin than anyone every really realized.

Still Bail was the better pilot and Analise was content to let pretty much anyone fly.

Well anyone except Anakin most of the time.

Bail thrust the speeder forward and Chatta growled. He raised his bracer, the Force screamed.

Analise had just enough time to form some sort of barrier around Bail as a bolt hit one of the speeder's thrusters and sent slamming into the wall. Bail, with his projection was bumped, his head head the controls. Analise flew forward and hit the ground hard since she hadn't fastened her seatbelt, had been standing up and deflecting bolts that came too close.

Chata cheered until he realized that he was now surrounded. Slowly he raised his hands.

There went their credits.

Bail slowly woke, his head pounding. "Analise?" He looked to the Jedi to see her on the ground and not moving. "Medic! Get a medic now!" He only hoped that Obi-Wan was with someone.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Padme! Come quickly!"

"Uncle what's wrong?"

"Come! You must see this!"

Padme let Farr drag her to her office where he turned on the holo. She gasped. Bail was laying on the ground, his head in the lap of an officer and she didn't see Analise. "Bail? Bail what happened? Where's Ana?"

 _ **"Padme..."**_

 _ **"Senator please don't move. You need to rest."**_

 _ **"Analise hurt...My speech...I need to make my speech to the Senate. They are expecting me..."**_ Her friend stopped moving and her heart stopped.

"Is there any way he'll be able to make it today?" The officer shook his head.

 _ **"I need to get him to a hospital. Even with the protection the Jedi gave him, he still got banged up pretty bad and shouldn't be moving."**_ Farr nodded.

"Take him at once and alert the Jedi Council. They'll send a healer for Analise." Bail stirred.

 _ **"My speech...Please Padme you must address the Senate in my place. Only you can do this."**_

The holo faded and Padme felt the weigh of impossible settle around her shoulders.

Yes the speech needed to be given.

But she didn't think that anyone would listen to her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I think that perhaps we should get the vote started."

"No. I promised Senator Organa that he would be allowed to address the full Senate so we will wait for him to arrive and speak."

"We've waited for him long enough!"

"Yes...I agree with Senator Free Taa. We have waited long enough. It is time to vote!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Padme hugged herself and paced back and forth in the office. "Bail is right Padme. You must give the speech in his place."

"But everyone is waiting to hear from the great Senator Bail Organa and not me. He's the voice of reason and I'm not." Farr shook his head.

"True, but you are respected among them..."

"As a partisan. Everyone knows I've been against this bill since day one and no one listened to me then when I spoke out. Why would they bother to listen to me now?"

"Because you listen to others." The Senators turned to stare at Teckla who held one of Padme's headdresses. "You understand more than any other Senator what the people are actually going through. So please..." She held out the headdress to Padme. "Please go out there and speak. Your people are waiting to hear you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright...We will now vote on Senator Burtoni's bill to fund an additional five million Clones for the Grand Army of the Republic." Palpatine did his best not to smirk too much. Everything was coming together. Who dare to oppose this bill now?

"You are forgetting that before any vote can take place, the opposition must be allowed to speak." He narrowed his eyes at Mothma, but did nothing more. So there was still some opposition, but that would be so easily crushed when the vote took place.

"Sadly that cannot happen as Senator Organa is nowhere to be found."

"Then I will speak on his behalf!" Palpatine clenched his fists as Padme strode into the Naboo pod and steered it into the center of the chamber. The scratch on her face stood out stark and clear. She wore it like a badge of courage.

"Senator Amidala will be permitted to speak."

"Teckla Minnau." No one reacted to the name just as Padme knew. She took a deep breath and continued. "Teckla is one of my aids, my handmaiden. She is one of the many that we are here to serve that lives a district that because of the war very rarely has electricity or running water. This means that her children are only able to bath every two weeks. That at night they have no light by which they can read or study by. In the past such basic services has always been funded by the Republic, but the war has changed all that. Now there are people who would rather divert the money that fund those services into funding the war without stopping to think about those people and what they need to survive. If we aren't fighting for people like Teckla or children, than who are we fighting for? This war was meant to save my people, your people, all of our people from suffering. It's not suppose to increase the suffering. I do support the brave troops fighting for us be they Clones or beings from one of the many planets loyal to the Republic. I know many of the Clones that risk their lives for us. But we cannot continue to impoverish our people because if we do that it will not be the battlefield upon which Count Dooku will defeat us. It will be in our own homes. That means it is our duty, our responsibility to preserve the lives of those around us. And we can do that by defeating this bill!"

For a moment there was silence and Padme wondered if anyone had heard her, if they had listened.

Then came the applause. Thunderous applause and cheers. Padme stared around her in awe. Even those who had called for the bill, had supported it were clapping though their claps came slow and grudging.

It didn't matter.

Padme turned to smile at Teckla who smiled back.

She had done it.

They had done it.

They had defeated the bill!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I have always found it remarkable that one can have all the power in the entire galaxy and yet by the words of one, lone Senator millions can be swayed."

"So do you have a plan to deal with this Chancellor?"

"No...Not for the moment. For now we must still adhere to the principles of our great democracy. The wheels in the Senate are always turning and we must let them keep turning."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **di'kut: fool, idiot, useless individual; context-dependent; can mean jerk, moron,e ct.**

 **Jetii: Jedi**

 **mesh'la:beautiful**


	66. Interlude:Spa Day with Clones

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond or Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Hi everyone:) It's fall and I've got some news for those of who have been waiting for Mortis...**

 **The first Mortis episode (titled Tangled Prophecy) will be posted during the week of November 4th! I didn't think I would be reaching Mortis until early next year, but removing some chapters bumped it up! We still have one more chapter and an interlude though (not counting this one) before we get to it though.**

 **Thank you to ThatOneDino for the review.**

 **-Not going to do a big thing with Obi-Wan's reaction here because he's going to go through the wringer in the next episode;)**

 **Oh no! Analise has been hurt again which means she needs to rest and we all know how much she hates to rest:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Spa Day With Clones or Fives Can't Cook**

Padme very much wanted to laugh, but she didn't think the Twi'lek healer standing in front of her would appreciate it very much. Not if the twitching lekku were anything to go by.

Vokara Che was no-nonsense, stern, and very careful when it came to the health of anyone under her care. So to have a family full of members that seemed to determined to do whatever it took to get away from her care and the rules she set, well that was just deeply offensive to her. It also didn't help that while said members couldn't really care about their own health, they were always beyond worried with the state of the other members' health.

There was a reason why she always meditated and kept at least a month supply of headache remedies close at hand when any member of the Jinn-Skywalker-Kenobi family were at the Temple and in need of medical care.

Che had lost count of how many times the medics from the 501st and 212th had come to her begging for help. Really these people had no idea of resting!

And Analise was the worst because she never wanted to be a burden on anyone and came with a Soul Mate.

"I wouldn't be here asking this of you Senator, but I am really at my wit's end with no other option." That Padme could easily believe. Anakin had already let her know that Obi-Wan had of course freaked out after passing out from Analise's injuries. Her poor sister wound up with broken ribs, a concussion, some cuts and bruises. Just enough to keep down for a few days.

But Che being Che was bent on keeping Analise in the Healer's Ward until she felt that she could trust the Knight not to do anything stupid during her last little bit of healing.

The lekku twitched again. "That di'kut won't leave her side and he keeps getting in the way!" The Master healer began pacing back and forth within the range of her terminal. Padme covered her mouth to muffle her giggles. "The Council needs his full attention right now and Analise needs a break from his hovering!" Padme wasn't too sure about that, but Che had always viewed Obi-Wan as a distraction to Analise from her healing after their Bond had fully formed.

"I agree that Analise needs to rest," Padme nodded her head. Obi-Wan and Anakin running themselves ragged was one thing, but they weren't juggling command with politics like Analise was. "But Master Che, I don't understand why you called me."

"Because you could be the answer I need." The Twi'lek crossed her arms, nodding. "Analise still has one more day of enforced rest before she can return to light duties, but I can't take another day of Obi-Wan mopping the ward!" Che took a deep breath. "I would like you to take charge of Analise for tomorrow and keep her at your flat. That way she can rest and Obi-Wan can get the the kark of my ward...I mean return to his duties."

The Senator couldn't keep it in any longer. She burst out laughing.

"No fears Master Che. Tomorrow I am free for the entire day." And she was already plotting their day.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Really Padme?" Padme did her best not to laugh at her sister's face. "You didn't have to do that..."

"Yes I did." The Senator copied Analise, putting her hands on her hips. "If I hadn't shooed Obi-Wan away, he would have stayed and gotten in the way of our girly time."

"You shut the door in poor Ben's face and..." The Knight tilted her head to one side. "Did you say girly time?"

With a wave of her hand, Padme nodded. The living room had been set up like a mini-spa. Various at-home beauty treatments were set up in baskets along with the softest robes and slippers Padme had been able to find. A selection of dainty finger foods and bubbly drinks had been spread on the coffee table. "Girly time Analise. When was the last time you had a chance to actually treat yourself?"

"We're at war..." Analise was wavering and Padme knew it. Most of the time she and Ahsoka were the only females for days or weeks during a campaign. That didn't leave a lot of room or time to be girly or frilly.

"And you deserve a day where you can be pampered while you rest." Gentle hands pushed her towards the couch. "I've got a nice dinner all planned out and..." Her terminal began to beep and Padme sighed. "One moment," the Senator held up a finger as she marched over to the terminal and hit the answer button. "Yes Uncle?"

 _ **"Padme, I'm sorry to have called you, but the Chancellor is calling for a meeting of the Loyalist Committee. He wants to go over the paperwork for the vote."**_

"Now?"

 _ **"Yes now. Since you made the speech he made a special request for you personally."**_ Padme rubbed her forehead. She couldn't just say no to the Chancellor. At least not just yet.

"Alright...Give me a moment. I need to make a call and then I'll be right over." She ended the call and turned back to Analise, rubbing her hands. "So slight change of plans. I have a meeting I have to go to for a little bit. You are going to stay here."

"And do what?"

"Oh don't worry Analise. I'm calling in backup."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The coolest brothers and sister have arrived!" Analise looked up from the novel that Padme had handed her before leaving. It was some silly, pointless romantic novel that made Analise blush even though she was alone. Standing posed like for the latest patriotic poster was Ahsoka, Fives, and Echo who wore a sheepish expression.

"Hi Analise."

"Hi vod'e." One elegant eyebrow raised itself. "You're Padme's backup?"

"Yep!" Ahsoka threw herself onto the couch, carefully. She had been scolding far too many times as a youngling for not being gentle when her big sister had been hurt. Even the great Mace Windu shook in his boots when Vokara Che scolded him. "Anyway Padme already told me the plan and I'm all set to go." The teen clapped her hands. "Spa day!"

It was times like this that Fives and Echo were suddenly reminded of the fact that Ahsoka was just as much a female as her sister. She was so rough and tumble, so tough that they often forgot that she was a female except when she did something or some strange guy got too close that reminded them that she was the ad'ika of their strange and not too small aliit.

Ahsoka rummaged through one of the baskets and came back up holding a pack of nail-polish. "Mani-pedis!" she cheered and waved her treasure around.

Fives made a face. There was no way he was going to sit through some fancy beauty treatments that would have him smelling like flowers. Hardcase wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. The Senator told me she had some fancy meal lined up, so I'll go work on that."

"Are you sure Fives? I mean you don't cook do you?"

"I'm a Arc trooper. How hard can it be?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Turns out cooking was a lot harder than Fives thought it would be.

But then he had never actually had to cool before. Analise had been correct in that. After all he was a Clone trooper. When he wasn't in the field he was eating at one mess hall or another, maybe visiting one of the few catinas or restaurants on Coruscant that was open to Clones. Out in the field the menu was always the same. Ration bars, just with different flavors and with different nutritional needs.

Not that ration bars actually had any flavor. They were all just blah.

So Fives honestly couldn't say what had made him suddenly decide to cook the meal that Padme had set out. Other than the fact that the meal was for Analise who was once again on bed-rest because she was too busy watching someone else's back to watch her own because "Why would I need you and Echo with me? I'm just going to met with Bail Fives."

And how did that work out? Senator Organa with a concussion and Analise once more so injuried that she had been pulled from active duty for a while.

Fives was starting to think that all the Jetii were just a bunch of reckless, not worried for personal safety karking dunderheads.

"KARK!" the Clone swore as he opened the oven to pull out what was suppose to be a pan of fresh, homemade biscuits that Analise loved and were free of the grains that made Ahsoka sick. Glaring at the hot metal, Fives grabbed pieces of frabic that he only then realized were set by the stove for the purpose of pulling things from the stove.

"KARK!" he swore again as he stared at the black and rock-hard biscuits. Fives didn't know how to cook, but he knew for sure that the biscuits weren't suppose to look like that at all. Disgusted with himself he dropped the pan on a nearby counter and continued to glare as though just by glaring he would fix it.

He sniffed.

Then sniffed again.

That smelled like...

Turning Fives immediately swore in every single language he knew. Three cusses for each language. Grabbing the fabric again he ripped a pot off the stove that suppose to be some sort of fancy meat dish in a lovely sauce. Well that was what it suppose to be according to Padme's notes.

The notes had certainly said nothing about a small fire!

Fives tossed the pan into the sink, grabbing a towel and whacking at the flame until it died down to reveal a mass of whatever he had been suppose to be cooking stuck to the bottom of the pan. Which of course was ruined.

That's when he heard the laughter.

Spinning on his heel, another curse on his lips Fives saw three heads peeking around the corner.

He opened his mouth, then shut it and shook his head.

"I have Dex's on speed-dial."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Padme didn't say a word when she got back to find two Clones, a Padawan, and a Knight wearing facial masks sprawled out on the floor and couch watching some silly show on the net.

She didn't say a word when she saw the take-out containers all over the floor nor when she peeked into her kitchen to see the mess of what was suppose to be the fancy dinner.

She wanted to sigh and shake her head, but Analise was smiling and actually resting.

So all Padme did was smile and steal one of Analise's nuna tenders.

That was actually tastier than the meal she had planned.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **ad'ika-kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling, son, daughter, child**

 **aliit-family, clan, tribe**

 **di'kut: fool, idiot, useless individual; context-dependent; can mean jerk, moron,e ct.**

 **Jetii:Jedi**

 **vod'e:brothers, sisters, comrades**


	67. Chapter Forty:The Devil You Don't Know

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond or Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Get pumped guys! We are just weeks away from the Mortis arc! In fact it will actually be the ending arc of 2018! The only problem is that Mortis lines up with when I take my week off for Thanksgiving:( So the plan is for the first chapter of the Mortis arc to be posted the week of November 4th. The second chapter will be posted during the week of November 25th, the third chapter the week of December 9th, and the interlude wrapping the arc up the week of December 16th.**

 **After Mortis is wrapped I will be taking two weeks off for both Christmas and New Years. Also so I can breath a little and do some more outlining on the series. When I return in 2019 we'll be jumping into arcs I consider important for Ahsoka. The three episode Citadel and two episode Padawan Lost arcs. We're reaching that point where Crossing Battlefields is going to get slightly darker and focus a little bit more on Ahsoka.**

 **Thank you to ThatOneDino and xxTheTruMan196 and ColdOnePaul for the reviews.**

 **-The lack of a reaction from Obi-Wan was done on purpose since he will be featured a lot in the next four episode based chapters.**

 **-I love doing the interludes and time markers because they serve as breaks for me from the heavier and longer episode-based chapters. Like I said they kind of serve as this series' version of the Forces of Destiny shorts.**

 **-;)**

 **-And another ;) for you Paul:)**

 **-Make sure you guys go check out my YouTube channel to see the Michigan Girl Q and A video:)**

 **Onto the episode!**

 **The war isn't slowing down. Now the Jedi and GAR are facing a new challenge as a ruthless killer stalks Republic forces and planets leaving none alive in his wake...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~The path to evil may bring great power, but not loyalty~ Witches of the Mist, Clone Wars Season Three**

 **Chapter Forty: The Devil You Don't Know**

The weather satellites were on the fritz again. It was happening more and more often with the war showing no sign of slowing. The droids and techs in charge of them did their best to keep the satellites at full power. After all, despite the droid suicide bombing, Coruscant was still seen as the safest planet in the Republic, as the place to see and be seen by the wealthy, elite, and powerful.

Analise didn't mind the rain. It was one of the things she disliked about Coruscant, the perfect and orderly weather. There was life on the city-planet, she could feel it. With billions and billions of beings, there was going to be life. But the natural rhythms of the planet itself were hollow, dim, even dead.

The Knight was still trying to wrap her head around just why the Jedi had to be based on Coruscant. It was sometimes suffocating to those Jedi like herself that felt so strongly the Living Force and it brought them far too close to the world of politics.

Yes the Jedi needed to be nice, even close to governments so that they could do their jobs. They could even be friends. But that didn't mean they had to be so close that some politicians, like the Chancellor viewed and treated the Jedi like personal lap-dogs. She knew for sure that was how the majority of the Separatists viewed them.

She shook her head beneath her hood as she watched the shuttle land. Now was not the time to be thinking dark thoughts. Not when the day was already dark and grim.

The Devaron Massacre.

That was what the media had termed it. The Devaron Massacre.

Someone or something had managed to brutally kill an entire legion of Clones before striking down Master Halsey and his Padawan Knox. Until the murderer had appeared, they had been holding their own and even pushing back against the Separatist army. Then this thing had appeared and everything had gone up in smoke.

She felt the confronting presence of Da and Uncle Plo at her back as the shuttle finally landing and began lowering its ramp. Analise didn't want to think about how many times her Da had stood on the landing platform, stone-faced and quiet with whatever other members of the Council could spare the time to welcome back the bodies of the Jedi who had joined the Force.

That is when there were bodies.

Delta Squad stepped down the ramp escorting the coffins. Analise felt her Aunt Adi reach out and squeeze her hand in comfort. Anakin had wanted to be there, but Analise had convinced him it was better that he distract Ahsoka. There were still some things their fifteen year-old sister didn't need to see.

"I'm so sorry, but there were no survivors. We searched and we searched. Everyone was dead" Analise rested her hand on one of the coffins, grateful that she could not actually see through to the body inside. She didn't think she would be able to handle that. Her heart broke for the bodies the men had brought back and though those they had not.

"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum Master Halsey, Padawan Knox, vod'e." All heads bowed for a moment while Analise softly whispered the words of remembrance. She knew it would make the Clones feel better.

The moment passed and all lifted their heads. "In the past," Adi spoke slowly, as though she was unsure of her words, "it was only Dooku's assassin Ventress that would be capable of such murder and destruction. However she had been presumed dead since the Battle of Sullest based on the information we have." Plo shook his head.

"It would appear that everything is not as it seems. That we are missing some things." He gestured to the coffins. "This tells me that we have a new threat. Something that has been eluding us so far. Maybe even a new Sith Lord."

"No Uncle Plo." The quiet voice startled the others though she had spoken once already. "Whoever did this was not a Jedi or even a Sith Lord." Sky-blue eyes glittered with tears as they looked up at the small gathering. "This work before us is reckless, impulsive, like a wild and mad animal. This is the work of a monster."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Running..._

 _He was running..._

 _He was running as hard and as fast he could._

 _He only had until the barriers slid shut again, ray shields spread every few feet to protect the reactor core._

 _They were deep beneath Naboo, but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was getting to his Master, his father who was now battling a monster. A figment of a nightmare._

 _Battling him alone and growing weaker._

 _He skidded to a stop as a ray shield blocked his path._

 _He could only watch as the monster used the metal hilt of his lightsaber as a club, jamming it up under his Master's chin before swinging the blade, slicing through neck..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan jerked awake, sweating and panting as he tried to banish the image of Qui-Gon's head flying free from his body.

It hadn't happened. It hadn't. Maul hadn't even struck out at his Master's head, but had impaled him. Qui-Gon had lived, had made it.

He ran his fingers through his hair, forcing himself to calm and make his breathing even out.

There was a gentle brush against his mind, his hand as the body next to him stirred and felt the swirling emotions that he was carefully locking away from her.

 _Ben?_

 _I'm alright Moonbeam. Just a nightmare. Nothing at all to worry about._

'Oh Ben...'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dooku did not allow himself to sigh as he easily dodged a wild swing.

Ventress had been a wild creature. He had never truly been able to get rid of all the Nightsister in her, but eventually she had attained a certain air of refinement that had made her easier to stand. She might rebel at his orders now and then again, but what apprentice didn't It would be a fool apprentice who blindly followed all the orders of their Master and a fool Dooku could not stand.

Training Ventress had been a relative ease thanks to her early training by a Jedi. She already knew the basics and been quick to grasp hold of what he held out.

Savage Opress was not Ventress.

The creature was a monster, pure and simple-minded. He understood only the language of brute strength. He had none of the grace or pose that was needed for Makashi, nor did he have the quick wit.

Dooku was thankful he did not have the seductive banter that been a trademark of Ventress. He wouldn't lie and say it hadn't been an advantage, but he didn't like it.

Savage let out a wild cry, lifting his lightsaber high and charging at the older man. Perhaps he was counting on the man's age to slow him down. Dooku stepped out of the way and watched as Savage tripped, falling onto the ground and his lightsaber deactivating.

"You still have no technique Savage. No form," Dooku sneered. To a certain extent he had been too kind with Ventress during her training. But Ventress had needed a slightly gentle touch while Savage did not.

Savage jumped to his feet, lunging at Dooku again.

He swung his lightsaber like a hammer and Dooku was a nail. He hit the Sith Lord's lightsaber again and again, pounding it. Dooku sighed. He had not time for this. With a flick of his wrist he sent Savage's blade flying then used the Force with his free hand to strangle the Zabrak. "Sloppy, very sloppy." He released his grip and let his new assassin fall.

Savage bellowed his anger and lurched to his feet, reaching out with claws to rip and tear at Dooku. The older human male executed another flawless sidestep before thumping the hilt of his blade into Savage's back hard enough to force him to the ground.

Dooku wrapped the Force around the discarded lightsaber and pulled it into his hand before swinging around and crossing the blades at Savage's neck.

The former Nightbrother flinched away from the blades, feeling the heat against his skin. It was so close to searing him, to slicing through his skin.

"But that is for now Savage. With time and the proper training you could become a very powerful warrior." The blades vanished back into their hilts. "All the talent and ability are there. We just need to find ways for you to hone it." He held out the large lightsaber to Savage. "Are you up to the challenge?"

"Yes Master."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan knew that Analise didn't believe him about his nightmares.

He had thought that those nightmares were long past. The nightmares where instead of Qui-Gon living, Qui-Gon died. Nightmares where Obi-Wan saw himself breaking than putting himself back together with no help.

Nightmares where he closed himself off, shut down, became cold and numb.

But that hadn't happened. Qui-Gon had lived. Maul was gone. He had a family, a wife, and a bright future as soon as the blasted war was over with.

He could feel Analise's concern, her worry leaking over their Bond. Smiling Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing both it and their threads. His Moonbeam shouldn't need to worry about him.

The Council Chamber was bare, empty save for Yoda and Mace watching the flow of traffic outside one of the windows. He could sense Analise's confusion as they stepped inside. If this was to be a meeting of Masters, she didn't know why she was here. "Master Yoda, you called for us?" Obi-Wan's voice was unsure. If Mace and Yoda had wanted Analise with him, his soothing Analise then whatever news they had was certain to be bad.

The Master of the Order and Grand Master turned. Yoda leaned heavily on his gimer stick as they marched up to the holoprojector in the center of the chamber. "Yes Obi-Wan, Analise. Summoned you were because something to show you we have." Mace place a small chip into the holoprojector. The shades dropped over the windows and the lights switched off.

"Delta Squad was able to obtain some surveillance footage from the Devaron Massacre." The blue holo flickered to life.

A massive, hulking beast stepped into frame. He held no blaster or lightsaber. Instead he struck out at the Clones, the two Jedi with a spear that had been topped with a wicked looking blade. Sharp and deadly.

The holo paused with the creature standing over Halsey and his spear raised high for the killing blow.

Analise covered her mouth with her free hand as she saw the creature's face. The familiar tattoo pattern that she vaguely remembered seeing from her childhood. Next to her Obi-Wan had tensed, his body gone rigid, and his free hand clenched into a fist.

It was a face so similar to the one of his nightmares.

"Darth Maul?" Obi-Wan could barely breath and he felt slim arms wrap themselves around his waist, strength and love filling him. He didn't turn his suddenly grey eyes from the holo as he wrapped his arms around his wife and held tight. "Darth Maul is alive? No that can't be him," he shook his head. "I would know. I ended his life myself." Analise hugged him tighter at the slight taste of guilt. Her poor Ben, but he had had no other choice.

Yoda nodded. "Right you are Obi-Wan. Maul this is not. Only a creature of the same species he is, from Dathomir."

"But Dathomir is the planet of the witches. But that creature is a Zabrak and I thought the home-world of Zabraks was Iridonia."

"The vast majority do live on Iridonia, but there is a small number like Maul who were born and raised on Dathomir. These Zabraks are actually considered Dathomiri." Mace crossed his arms behind his back.

"Travel to Dathomir you must. Anakin and Analise go with you they shall. Find the source of this threat the three of you must."

Obi-Wan's grip on Analise tightened further, not that she blamed him.

She wasn't looking forward to this mission either.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"In order to become strong my apprentice you must strengthen your connection to the Force. You must feel the power of the Force within you." Savage watched, eyes wide as he felt something stir and shift. His new Master had closed his eyes, held his hands out, and slowly raised them.

In that same moment all the stone pillars lifted free from their bases, some spinning slowly as they floated in the air. He had never seen such a feat before.

Dooku released his hold and the pillars slammed back into their bases. Opening his eyes he glowered at the male creature before him. "Now you must lift the pillars as I just did."

He grunted, reaching out with his hands. Reaching to grasp the slippery strands of the Force. Savage forced himself to pour everything he had into his action. He so badly wanted to do this.

The pillars rocked back and forth, groaning as he pushed and pulled them. Slowly, shakily he lifted his hands up and the pillars rose. Not all of them, but enough that Dooku would admit to being the smallest bit impressed by Savage's quick learning.

That feeling quickly vanished as Savage lost his grip and the pillars fall back into the bases. He fell onto his knees, panting. It had taken too much. "This task you ask of me is impossible."

"Impossible?" Dooku scoffed at the fallen man. "A task is only impossible when you deem it to be so." Nothing was truly impossible when one held control over the Dark Side in their hands. He turned away from Savage and felt power sparking in his hand. "The key is to connect with your hatred!"

Without warning Dooku spun around and blasted Savage with a burst of Force lightening. Savage cried out in pain. It hurt so much. He had started to stand, but was now frozen as blue sparks raced over and through his skin. Dooku stalked closer, sneering at him before stopping his attack. "You must focus only on your anger, power building inside you. Just the anger and power. There must be no distraction thinking of anyone or anything else."

Dooku lashed out again. Savage spasmed and shook. He could see the smoke rising from his body. Not even the Nightsisters had been this cruel. It was too much...Too much...

The Count chuckled as he let up once more and strolled past the prone body as though it was just a lovely day and he had done nothing more than discuss the latest political news. "Good...good. I can feel your anger rising in you. That anger is your strength."

"I...I HATE YOU!" Savage shoved himself to his feet and roared at the man. "I HATE YOU!" Dooku gave an inelegant shrug.

"Good." Another attack and he fell to his knees. This time Savage gritted his teeth. He wanted this pain to end and the only way it would end was if he lifted those damn pillars.

He focused on his anger, his hate for the human in front. Slowly, on shaking legs he forced himself to stand. The anger dulled the pain, sharpened his grip on the Force. He raised his arms up and two of the pillars shakily rose into the air.

They hovered for no more than a minute or two before Savage let them fall and Dooku's attack stopped.

His energy was gone. He panted and gazed up at his Master. "So powerful...How can one defend against the power you hold?"

Dooku smirked. "I would be a foolish Master if I was to reveal to you all my secrets at once. In time, due time you will learn them my apprentice."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

From space Dathomir looked like a planet with no color, no light. It was red, dark green, brown, and black. Massive swirls of white clouds dotted the planet. But they weren't the normal white of clouds on sunny days nor had the grey-black coloring of clouds bursting with a storm.

"There's the village."

Analise shuddered as she stood behind Anakin and Obi-Wan, waiting for the ramp to descend. Coruscant was bad, but on some level Dathomir was worse. There was life here, but it was tainted. Almost wrong.

She opened wide the Bonds she shared with her husband and twin. _I don't like it here._

 _None of us do Moon_ Anakin replied as he reached back and took her hand. Obi-Wan remained silent as the trio moved forward to the village where they had told the males stayed. Male and female kept apart, not allowed to mix until a female decided that she needed a mate and forced the males she chose to fight to the death for the so-called privilege of serving her.

Dathomir was a planet of dark power, of brute strength.

It was here that the Sith Obi-Wan had slew had come from. The Master felt his limbs trembling and he clenched his fists. A part of him felt guilty for allowing Anakin to soothe Analise, but right now he could not offer her the comfort that she needed.

He was facing feelings from his past that he had thought long buried and forgotten. They were things he did not want his Moonbeam to be dealing with.

Dust rose with each step they took into the village. Most of the buildings were crumbling, no windows or doors. Analise felt pity for the men, wondering how they were able to survive for she saw no plots of land upon which grew crops nor any market for food and goods.

In fact she didn't see anybody. A shudder ran through her.

 _I don't think I should be here..._

 _Why?_ She raised her eyebrow at her brother.

 _This planet is under matriarchal rule and the men are little more than animals to those women._

 _Yeah, but you are clearly so not a Nightsister._

 _I don't think that matters,_ she gazed around the village once more. "I have a bad feeling about this." Anakin opened his mouth to scoff, but Obi-Wan turned his sharp gaze on the younger man.

"She is right to be careful. These men are rather ferocious warriors. We must all be on our guard. If they attack I doubt that they will show us any mercy."

"You have nothing to worry about Master," Anakin shrugged in his lazy way. "I promise that I won't start anything."

"Good, then you'll be more than willing to let me handle the negotiations."

Something stirred and Analise paused. Her eyes strayed to the roofs while a hand rested on her lightsaber. Something was coming...

"ATTACK!" From above came the men. Maces, spears, daggers, anything sharp and deadly in their hands as they jumped upon the Jedi. Within seconds they had the Jedi surrounded.

Three blades snapped and hissed to life, Anakin and Obi-Wan kicking out to push two of the more bolder ones away. "Well so much for not starting anything," Analise snipped to Anakin. She could feel their hatred for her, a female and also their fear of her sex. They wanted to kill her, hurt her; but at the same time traditions held them back from actually harming her too badly.

"Don't you dare look at me Analise!" Anakin snapped back. "I didn't do anything this time!"

The men attacked and the Jedi moved. As Anakin reached up to slice a man with his blade, Obi-Wan shook his head. "No! Don't do anything to harm or hurt them! It could hurt us!"

"Yeah? Well tell them that!" Anakin though obediently followed Analise and Obi-Wan's example, turning down the power setting of his blade and using the Force to push those who got too close away.

"Hey!" Both men turned startled as Analise was suddenly pulled away from the battle, grabbed by a pair of the bigger warriors and forced towards a building where a Dathomiri wearing much finer clothes than those of the warriors watched with a smirk as his face as the beautiful Jedi was brought to him.

Perhaps she was the key to getting the Nightsisters off their back.

Anakin growled and before Obi-Wan could stop him, the Knight leaped to the roof and landing in front of the leader. The leader tried to slug him, but Anakin dodged and slugged him instead, spinning around while he was winded and grabbing him in a headlock, his blue blade dangerously near his throat.

On the ground Obi-Wan winced. It was not exactly a Jedi move. He glanced towards Analise who didn't seem at all worried about the actions of her twin.

The Knight growled again. "Back off and let my sister go!" The men on the ground stopped, turned in shock to stare at their captured leader. Analise wiggled free from her captors.

"The three of us are not here to fight you!" Her normally quiet voice rang in the nearly empty village. "The only thing we want is information." She saw Obi-Wan's face and went to his side, letting him grab hold and pull her close even as she stared stonily at the men.

"We are here seeking information on a member of your village who has killed two Jedi as well as the men serving with them."

The leader laughed, his voice dry. "Hahaha...What makes you think your killer was actually one of us Jedi scum?" He would have spat, but Anakin's headlock made it impossible.

"We have seen him and the Jedi Council was able to figure out that he came from this village."

"You'll need to talk to Mother Talzin," the leader sighed and slumped. "She would be the one to know where he is. It was one of her witches that took him for a mate."

"Then we apologize for the intrusion and will be on our way."

"Let the nice man go." Anakin rolled his eyes and dropped his headlock. He gave the man a mocking salute before jumping from the roof and landing next to Analise, slinging an arm around her as the trio strode away.

"One day Analise you and I need to have a talk about the definition of nice."

There was a shifting of feet, the sound of fabric stretching as arms and bodies moved...

"Stop! We will let them go!"

"So just who is this Mother Talzin?" Anakin questioned as they walked fast, eager to get away from the village. Obi-Wan sighed worriedly.

"You've heard about the Nightsisters, the witches who use the Dark Side of the Force?" Anakin nodded at Analise. "Well Mother Talzin is the leader of those witches..." He rolled his eyes.

"So we've had to deal with warrior-like men and now we are dealing with witches. I wonder why more people don't come here for a visit. It's so much fun."

"I'm glad at least one of us think so."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"At long last apprentice you have completed the first steps of your training. That means it is time to send you on your first mission. Go to the planet Toydaria and bring me back King Katuuko alive. Anyone who gets in your way you may kill."

"Yes Master. It will all be done as you wish it."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The village of the Nightsisters was only slightly better than the village of the Nightbrothers. There was that same lack of any visible farming or marketing, but that was most likely because it was hidden. The men spent their days building up their strength to serve should a woman one day pick them. The women practiced their dark arts, their magic that to outsiders always came with some sort of blood price.

Obi-Wan frowned out the cockpit viewports before looking at the Knights seated with him. "I must admit that I don't know Mother Talzin that well." He stroked his beard, his eyes that brooding shade of grey. "There have been some Nightsisters that have made their way to the Order in decades long past, but none since then and Ventress was never really officially seen as a Padawan." No reason to explain why. Her Master had been a rebel and had opted to keep Ventress away from the Temple because the Jedi then would have taken issue with her age. "So with that we need to be very careful."

"I don't see why you're so worried Master." Anakin rose from his seat and flipped his lightsaber in the air before returning it to his belt. "After all I just have this way with women." His twin rolled her eyes.

"Good. That's what I'll tell Padme from now on whenever an angry lover comes after you." The sputtering of Anakin brought a small smile to Obi-Wan's lips. It wasn't much of one, but it was still a smile.

"Analise you should be the one to take lead here."

"Me?" Analise stared at her husband in shock. _Ben I'm not a diplomat and..._

 _And you are a woman. You said it yourself. This planet is matriarchal. They will probably be more willing to give us the answers we want if you are the one doing the talking._

 _I hope you're right about that..._

They left the shuttle, Analise in the middle.

It was so red here and she shuddered.

It was so blood red.

 _Halt...We've got company._

The mental warning came just as women in varying red uniforms jumped down from the trees and surrounded them. They carried not the massive metal weapons of the men, but instead most carried energy bows and others small daggers or swords.

Anakin's hand dropped to his saber, but Analise grabbed it and shook her head. This wasn't the Nightbrothers village where Anakin and Obi-Wan had been on equal footing.

Slowly the Jedi raised their hands over their heads and the Nightsisters paused. One reached out and grabbed the lightsabers from Anakin and Obi-Wan's belt, but left Analise's weapon alone.

The young woman took a deep breath. "We're here to talk to Mother Talzin."

"Very well Jedi. Come with us."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She pretended to stare into her crystal, but her focus was on the three Jedi taking seats at her table. She knew them all of course. News of the war made its way to Dathomir after all and their names were often mentioned in every single piece of news.

The men were powerful. Mother Talzin could sense that power. It was Anakin, the younger male who offered a riddle to her. He seemed to hover on the edge of the Darkness, but she could sense his devotion to the Light and had a feeling that whatever dark powers he commanded he only used them ever for good.

Well he was someone else's problem.

It was the female Mother Talzin was most interested in.

The young woman glowed as brightly as her twin, but it was pure Light. Analise was praised for her kindness, her gentle nature while also being lambasted for being too forgiving and willing to help Separatists in need.

Mother Talzin wanted that power Analise held. She could not touch the Light herself for it would burn. If she had Analise, than she would be able to use the Light through her and the Nightsisters would grow.

"Knight Skywalker-Kenobi," she purred and ignored the men seated on either side of her. "A pleasure to finally meet you."

"We thank you for the kind hospitality you have shown us Mother Talzin." So the little Skywalker could use her words. The old witch wanted to laugh at the fact that she had thanked her for kind hospitality when her daughters still had arrows pointed at their backs.

Mother Talzin rose. She knew that she could be an intimidating sight and she also knew that the Jedi wouldn't be intimidated by her. "I believe you have a question you wish to ask of me."

"You are right of course." Analise smiled lightly at the witch and did not give any sign away that being so close to a creature of the Dark was causing her body to shake. "The Jedi Council has received troubling reports of a Dathomiri male running loose on the galaxy. Tragically he has killed two Jedi. A Master and his Padawan. We were hoping that you might know who he is."

The witch sighed sadly. "My clan has no control over the males we share this planet with Knight Skywalker-Kenobi. We have been in exile for more years than I care to remember." Analise shook her head.

"There is no need to play innocent with me. If you know who I am, than I am guessing you have heard rumors of my gifts." Oh yes, Mother Talzin had heard rumors of Analise's gift and she very much wanted that power. "I know when a being is lying. I also know Mother, as does everyone else in the galaxy that it is the women who rule here. I cannot believe that even in exile your clan is ignorant of what happens on Dahtomir."

Mother Talzin strolled around the table, pausing behind Anakin's chair to stare down at the younger woman. "I cannot believe the Jedi choose to get their facts from rumors. Mere rumors."

"Rumors?" Anakin's voice growled and his power spiked as he eyes glittered with faint gold. "You dare stand there and call two dead Jedi mere rumors?" He stood quickly. Analise leapt to her feet and grabbed hold of his arm.

"No Anakin." Her eyes glittered with faint silver as she calmed her brother down. "We can't. Not now." The threat laid heavy in the air even as the words were softly spoken.

Obi-Wan leaned on the table as Mother Talzin retook her seat, paying no attention to the twins. Clearly he had seen this before and paid it no mind. "This...This animal for lack of a better term in clearly very dangerous. Extremely dangerous. That means you have to tell us if you have information about his whereabouts!"

She sighed and waved her hands over her crystal, an image taking shape. Analise shuddered and Anakin wrapped his arm around her. "Savage. His name is Savage Opress. You will find him on Toydaria."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan rose and jerked his head. It was time for them to go.

"Would you not like to stay Knight Skywalker-Kenobi?" the witch purred.

"No thank you. I know where my place is." Anakin grabbed his sister by the hand and with Obi-Wan the three jogged, almost ran to their shuttle.

None of them ever wanted to return to Dathomir ever again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The time to enact you plan has come my sister. You must do it now."

"I'm not sure Mother. I don't think he is ready. I know he needs more training."

"There is no choice. He must be ready now. By working together the two of you will be able to eliminate Dooku once and for all. But that won't happen if you don't act now. We cannot keep this new assassin of yours a secret forever."

"I will have my revenge Mother, one way or another."

"Of course you will my sister. You will."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I don't like this._ Anakin turned to Analise who was staring at her husband. Since leaving Dathomir, Obi-Wan had been quiet and brooding. The paleness of both faces bore testament that one was blocking their Bond as much as it could be blocked.

And Anakin knew it had to be Obi-Wan.

The Knight slung an arm around his twin, the shuttle safely speeding on autopilot through the twisting, turning brightness of hyperspace. _I don't like it either Moon._ Anakin wondered if the Obi-Wan they were seeing now was the remains of the youth his former Master had once been. A silent, brooding, bullied boy who had come so close to loosing everything.

He reached out for the Darkness that lived in him and allowed him to skim the Darkness he could not claim and winced.

It was twisting like the stars outside. It was a spinning, nausea inducing mess. It stunk of rot, like all Darkness did when used by evil hands.

Anakin shook his head.

No he did not like this at all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This was his first true mission for his Master and he would not fail.

Savage did not count his brutal murder of the Jedi filth and their freaks as a mission. That was a test to prove to his Master that he was ready and able to take on important missions. Missions that carried weight and could turn the tide of the war in their favor.

He sneered at the guards waiting on the platform, their guns at the ready. They were nothing more than bugs to him. Bugs he could make go splat. He thought with longing of crushing their skulls in his hands, but that was a distraction and time he could not afford.

Dooku wanted the king and Savage would bring him the king. He had no time to waste in painfully killing those in his way, but at least he could take some pleasure in their quicker deaths.

He emerged from the shuttle, making sure to pause just long enough to strike fear into the hearts of the three guards. Then...he struck!

One downward slice followed by one upward slice scented the air with burned flesh and metal. Reaching out with the Force, Savage grabbed the third guard in a choke-hold and held it. He held it just long enough for light to dim before flinging the guard into a wall as hard as he could.

That death was far more satisfying than the quick ones the first two had been granted.

The door was closed of course. Savage had expected nothing less and he could find no visible way in.

Oh well.

That's what a lightsaber was for.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Your Highness we have an intruder at the door!"

King Katuunko was no fool. He had been waiting for this day since he refused Dooku and opted to make a deal with the Republic. The Count was not a man who like to be told no as evidence by the fact that he had ordered his assassin to kill him after he had refused what the Count had offered. Only Master Yoda's timely intervention had saved him.

So he had been expecting this day. The day the Separatists came for their revenge. Katuunko's loyal guards surrounded him, but the Toydarian knew it made little difference. If Dooku wanted to get to him, he would.

This time there were no Jedi to help him.

The guards were waiting for his orders as the alarms blared and echoed. Katuunko waved one hand. "Well then stop him!"

He doubted his guards would be able to stop him.

The doors at the end of the throne room blew open and the King gasped.

What stood in the doorway was a monster!

The monster ran forward, not caring that he had stepped onto two bodies that had been crushed by the door. His focus was on the throne.

The remaining guards that had flocked to stop him only made the monster growl and lash out.

Lash out with a lightsaber, glowing blood laser spouting from both ends.

He spun his blade with ease, sometimes kicked out to catch a guard in their gut. Katuunko lifted himself out of his throne and stared in horror at his guards.

All dead at the feet of the monster.

The monster who had activated the lift in the floor and was now rising up to meet him!

He drew his blade, knowing it was a poor match for a lightsaber, but he was King Katuunko of Toydaria. "I will not be intimidated."

He was not going down without a fight.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She wished they could have brought the Twilight.

But the G-9 that had been her siblings' pet project had seen better days and was no longer the ship it had once been.

Still Analise would have felt better with the Twilight instead of the newer T-6.

They landed on the platform where another ship was seated and waiting. She followed Obi-Wan and Anakin down the ramp, but her husband held up a hand.

 _Stay here Analise. We don't know what we are heading into._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

With one easy swing of his lightsaber, Savage sliced Katuunko's sword in half. The king watched as part of the shiny, sharp, and silver blade fell to the floor below. He had known that his weapon was no match for a lightsaber, but he had hoped.

Gathering his energy, he flapped his wings to gain speed and fly out of reach of the monster...

But his foe was so tall and able to reach up, grabbing hold of his ankle so tightly Katuuko was surprised it didn't snap.

With a grunt Savage yanked the Toydarain forward, slamming him against the nearby wall and knocking him out. 'This will make my job much easier,' he thought to himself as he slung the limp form over his shoulder. He leapt from the dais to the platform, ignoring the shaking beneath his feet when he felt it.

Felt the Light racing through the halls to him.

Then he saw them. A pair of Jedi with their hilts in hand and ready to attack. Weak creatures.

They would not last against him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan froze.

It for just a moment, but he still froze.

It wasn't Maul. The man in front of him was yellow and not red. His body was muscled where the other was not. It wasn't Maul and yet seeing the slight similarities, Obi-Wan froze.

Then he felt Anakin at his back and Analise outside waiting by the ship. "Finally we met," he snarled at the creature. He nodded to his brother and the pair raced to the other platforms under the monster's gaze.

Savage growled as they floated up to met him. The taller, younger of the two would be more of a threat so Savage leapt towards the older human. There was a snap-hiss, a blaze of lilac-blue, and then a crashing buzz as two lightsabers met.

He used his size, his strength and leaned heavily into his strike forcing Obi-Wan to back away. Grunting, the Master flipped off his platform and onto the dais. If he hadn't, he would have fallen to his doom and it would not have been a pretty sight.

"Let me go!" The king had woken up and began pounding hard on Savage's back, wiggling so much that the Dathomiri was forced to let his captive go. Katuunko flapped his wings hard and fast, flying up into the air. Savage growled, waving his arms over his head in a frantic attempt to get the Toydarian back.

Instead he found himself being forced to his knees as Knight and Master jumped upon him. They wrapped their arms around him, using their strength and the Force to force him down.

Savage roared in anger and wrestled free an arm, reaching out with the Force and wrapping it around the stupid king's neck. He elbowed the Jedi loose and twisted his grip, tightened it.

Katuunko's hands scrambled at his neck. He couldn't breath and it hurt. His vision was going blurry...

The sharp cracked echoed through the throne room and Katuunko fell to the ground.

Roaring again, Savage used everything he had and stood, flinging the Jedi off of him and away. Obi-Wan and Anakin frantically reached out with the Force, Anakin latching onto the edge of a platform and Obi-Wan latching onto Anakin.

Savage jumped onto their platform and stomped on Anakin's hand. The Knight grunted in pain and leg go. Smirking he jammed his lightsaber into the floor of the platform, standing it plummeting towards the the Jedi as he leaped off and snatched the King's body.

He dragged the body behind him running to his ship and up the ramp. He paused just long enough to fling the body instead before closing his eyes and focusing.

Focus...

He shoved his hand out and forced the Republic ship off the edge of the landing platform, not even noticing the figure darting away from the ship where they had been waiting.

Savage finished boarding.

He was sure Dooku wouldn't mind if he returned with a dead body.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thank the Force.

That was all Anakin could think as he and Obi-Wan jogged to the landing platform, lighsabers humming in hand. Thank the Force they had been quick enough to raise a shield that had kept the platform from crushing them.

 _Anakin! Ben!_

 _Analise?_

His twin darted up to them, her face paler than normal and hair falling loose from her pinned up braids.

 _I saw the man. He shoved our shuttle off the platform and I managed to get out of the way._ Her eyes stared down at the ground. _I'm sorry I couldn't stop him._

 _No!_ Obi-Wan told her sharply. _I don't want you facing that mad-man on your own ever._ The twins looked at each other, but said nothing knowing how tense Obi-Wan was. The Master approached the edge of the platform, looking at the flaming remains of their ship. _Come on! We'll barrow a ship from the Toydarians and keep going._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dooku hadn't let his new student get too far.

He had told Savage that the mission would prove whether or not the creature was truly ready to be the apprentice, the tool he needed him to be and it had been true. But Dooku wasn't about to let Savage go too far from his watchful eyes.

So the Count waited and watched the planet below him as he awaited Savage's appearance. He had seen the ship return and now he just needed a few moments more...

The doors behind him slide open and he heard the heavy thumping of Savage's boots. Dooku turned slowly, ready to savor the fear of the king and...

His eyes widened as a corpse was laid at his feet. Not a cowering, living Toydarian. A rapidly cooling and still corpse!

Savage felt fear fill him and he began walking backwards Dooku stalked towards him, rage written all over his face. "You stupid, ignorant, savage beast!" roared the Sith as he reached out his hands and lighting poured forth into Savage's body, forcing him to the floor. He writhed in pain as the assault didn't let up. "I told you to bring him back alive!"

It felt like an eternity until Dooku dropped his arms and stopped the attack. Savage panted, shaking his head back and forth to clear his vision. He ignored the shakiness in his limbs and the smoke drifted up from him. "I'm so sorry my Master...Please forgive me." Dooku sighed almost sadly and shook his head.

"You should know very well by now that that is not the way of the Dark Side." The Dark Side was not forgiveness. The Dark Side was pain and punishment.

Savage screamed in pain as Dooku attacked him again. He turned his back on the man, fell to his hands and knees. He began to crawl towards the door. Every bit of movement hurt so very much...

"Now, now Dooku," a familiar voice purred as the door slide open to reveal a figure both knew all so well. "That's not the way you should treat your apprentice." Dooku stopped his attack and stared in shock at what was suppose to be a ghost. A figment that he could banish easily.

"Ventress!"

"After all I was once your apprentice wasn't I? So I should know what is acceptable and what isn't it." She edged into the room, glaring at the man who in one sweep had almost ruined her life. The man who had bragged about taking down Sideous, but still blindly followed every word the man said while talking beneath his breath.

Dooku forced himself to composure, drawing his blade. "Well Savage I now know how you can make amends for your mistake." He glared at the woman who no longer flinched under his gaze. "Destroy this witch!"

To his shock Ventress tilted her head back and laughed even as she palmed the hilts of her lightsabers. "That won't be happening. Will it Savage?" She reached up and with one finger tapped his forehead. Dooku felt something as Savage's eyes rolled back into his head for just a moment. "Remember Savage just where your true loyalties lay."

"With you Mistress," Savage intoned almost emotionless. "With you." He turned to face Dooku, his lightsabers igniting at the same time as Ventress'.

Dooku suddenly felt nervous, but he pushed it away.

He would win and they would be crushed beneath his feet.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Look! That's a Separatist dreadnought!_

 _That must be where the king's killer fled to._

 _Well that answers the question about why Katuunko was targeted. This is Dooku's revenge for Toydaria siding with the Republic._

 _Well we're going to make him pay for it. Hang on Master, Analsie!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The hanger was empty save for one ship. The Jedi didn't pay any attention to it as they followed the threads of anger and blood-lust.

What they found were three battle droids. "Halt!" declared the center one. "You three are now prisoners of the...AHHH!" Three blades slashed through the droids in one easy gesture before the three Jedi leapt over the charred remains of the droids.

Analise felt sorry for them.

But only for a moment.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ventress screamed as she charged at Dooku, but the Sith was ready. He had trained her after all and knew all her moves. He easily blocked her slashed than slammed his foot into her stomach and shoved her back. The witch grunted as she hit the ground.

That seemed to be Savage's cue as he ran forward. Dooku hadn't been training him for low and wasn't completely ready for the brute strength the creature had. He was smarter than him though. Dooku liked to pride himself on his intelligence. He was more than certain he could out think the creature.

The traitor.

He blocked Savage, but that seemed to be a distraction as Ventress, recovered from the earlier blow came up behind Savage. She reached high and brought her lightsabers down, but again Dooku blocked her. Mistress and monster spun to the sides, hoping that with their dual blades and lightstaff, they could somehow overpower the Duke who carried only a single blade.

But Dooku had been a Jedi Master before being a Sith Lord.

He attacked Ventress again, knowing her weak points. She was quick to anger, quick to forget her lessons and become sloppy. Dooku blocked her blows, waited...Then delivered another sharp kick to her stomach and again Ventress flew back onto the floor.

Savage attacked again. He jumped up, blade raised...and the Count easily sidestepped him. He took another step then brought his blade up to meet Savage. Dooku found something interesting as he blocked the Dathomiri's hammering blows.

Savage didn't seem to attack at the same time as Ventress.

He knew little about the magic of the Nightsisters, though that wasn't for a lack of trying. He knew little, but he knew enough to wonder just how strong Ventress' control over Savage was.

Dooku became lost in his thoughts that he missed a step and Savage stuck. His blade hit Dooku's with so much force that the man flew through the air into a wall. Dooku grunted with pain as his lightsaber turned off and skidded along the floor.

"That's it..." hissed Ventress as she rose from the floor. "Finish the fool now!"

Dooku was ready.

Savage approached, lightsaber high, and lighting covered his body as Dooku attacked.

"Argh!" he cried as he flew across the room, and slammed into the opposite wall.

Dooku reached for his lightsaber, but it flew past him. He was forced to duck and weave, bob to the right and to the left as Ventress slashed at him with her blades.

Savage ran between them, still in pain and shaking as he turned to strike at Dooku. But the man only shocked him again. It hurt so much...

He barely noticed when the lighting stopped as Ventress pulled Dooku's attention. He didn't seem to hear the sound of a fourth lightsaber hissing angrily to life as Dooku regained his blade.

He needed to fight.

It hurt so much.

But he needed to fight.

Savage forced himself to his feet again...and Dooku shocked him again without even looking. Ventress glared at the creature in disgust. Why was he so weak?

"Get up you useless beast!" she demanded, not caring about how much pain he was in. "We have to defeat him so get up!"

Yes...Mistress commanded him so he must obey...

Savage stumbled to his feet again and Dooku shocked him again. He couldn't take much more of it. He hurt so much. The pain was so dizzying he couldn't see straight. He couldn't think...

"Kill him! Kill him you blasted fool!"

He looked up from the floor as his Mistress battled his Master. Wait...Who was he suppose to be listening to? He couldn't focus...He didn't know.

Yes...Kill the Master. The Master.

He surged to his feet and ran forward...but the pain came back. So much pain and it hurt so much. Why couldn't his Mistress see that? He was in so much pain.

"I can't Mistress...He's too powerful for me." Ventress sneered as she did not let up her attack.

"Curse you! I will not let your weakness be my downfall you weakling!"

"Ha!" Dooku laughed as their blades locked and grew hot. "You should very well know Ventress that a failed apprentice makes for a very foolish master."

It was so hard to breath.

The pain was too much.

He just couldn't take it anymore...

With a roar of pain and anger, Savage stood and reached out with the Force. Suddenly witch and Count were floating in the air, clawing at their throats as the found themselves unable to fully breath.

"No Savage!"

He was no longer listening and threw them both into a wall.

His lightsaber blazed to life and he charged.

No more.

No more would those two hold power over him. No longer would they hurt him. No! Neither of them would ever control him again.

He charged at both of them running up the wall before using the Force to slam them into the viewport and wall. Savage charged forward again, but Ventress sent a wave of the Force into him and lighting raced from Dooku's hands to him. Savage fell back.

Turning Dooku glared at Ventress and set half-hearted lighting her way. He was too tired to do anything else. Instead he made a break for it. He jumped down into the emergency shaft he had built into every one of his personal dreadnoughts that ended at another secret hanger. It was on a timer so soon the hatch would close and lock.

Ventress knew this and Ventress ran. Savage lunged forward, but he wasn't fast enough. Ventress was in the shaft and the hatch had closed behind her, locking tight.

He held still and breathed heavily. He was unsure of what to do.

Then the door slide open again. He turned to see three Jedi inching their way in.

"We'll take him together." Anakin spun his lightsaber around.

"Right Obi-Wan."

Savage showed no fear. He ran at the Jedi, roared...

And all of three of them went flying out into the corridor, slamming against the wall. They were still, heads ringing as they tried to sort through and push away the pain. Their pain and the echos of pain that filtered over the Bonds.

Slowly they stood.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Leaving so soon my dear Master?"

"Ahhh Ventress...Tell me what hope do you have of defeating me without you monster?"

"I don't think I need the help of a monster to defeat you."

"Well that let it be as you wish and we shall see..."

Ventress raced up to Dooku and jumped over him to land in front.

The Count didn't even blink. He simply brought his lightsaber up in his favored Makashi and blocked every one of her blows.

They both knew each other so well.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They didn't know Savage at all.

Analise kept behind her men, almost running backwards. Her unique version of Makashi would be useless in the cramped space they had found themselves in and her strength no match for the creature's.

Even Obi-Wan and Anakin were finding it hard-press to keep up with him as he drove them backwards with heavy, hammering strikes. He had clearly not been with Dooku long enough to pick up anything that actually resembled a form.

"Oh!" She bumped into a battle droid. The pair stared at each other before she smirked. "Down!" she called to the pair in front of her. Obi-Wan and Anakin heard her and ducked down.

Analise flung the droid towards Savage with the Force.

All he did was grab the droid by its head and flung it away into a wall with enough force that it flew apart.

Well it had been a good idea.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Savage had not been a good idea and Ventress cursed herself for even thinking of the plan in the first place. Granted it might have been Mother Talzin's idea, but the whole thing wouldn't have even happened if she hadn't even agreed to it.

At least she had youth on her side as she ran up the sides of walls, rolling along the floor, and not staying still for a single moment.

She could feel Dooku's anger growing...

"No!" she cried out as he grabbed her through the Force and hefted up. Another gesture had her lightsabers turning off and falling free from her grip.

Then pain.

Horrible, horrible pain!

"Aaahhh!"

She fell, body shaking and gasping for breath. Her arms rested on some pipes...

Pipes!

Dooku stood over her, lightsaber raised high. "At least it is time to end this. Once and for all." She glared at him and the lightsaber came down...

But she pushed it away and it buried into the pipes.

Hot steam billowed forth and Ventress turned her head. Dooku howled in pain as the steam hit him full blast, temporarily blinding him.

Ventress didn't wast a moment.

She ran.

She ran and got into an escape pod.

Her revenge would have to wait another day.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The order had come through. Savage Opress was a traitor and needed to be destroyed. So B1-1185, the current captian had gathered his best droids in the hanger to do just that.

After all it was just one...

The doors to the hanger flew open and three Jedi came hurtling in followed by the hulking creature that was Savage Opress.

Well the Jedi weren't the ones they were after. Just Savage.

"Wait you two!" Analise shouted to be heard over the blaster fire when she realized the droids weren't actually after them. "The droids aren't after us." Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at her and she waved her hands. "They're after that creature!"

"She's right," her twin nodded with a wicked gleam on his face. "They're only shooting at us if we get in their way."

The droids surrounded Savage. They wouldn't stop firing. He was in pain again.

He was hurting.

He was lost.

He was angry.

With one last roar, Savage let out a Force wave that knocked over Jedi and droids.

He had the opening and he took it, darting into his shuttle and taking off before anyone had time to recover.

Obi-Wan helped Analise to her feet and the three Jedi watched the shuttle vanish. Anakin glaring, upset that the monster had gotten away.

They would find him one day.

Obi-Wan was sure of it.

"Hey! Jedi aren't suppose to be here!"

Now the droids realized they were there. Obi-Wan shook his head as they began firing. "Well there's no point in staying here then!" Analise smiled. Her husband's humor was back. Anakin grinned and the twins began running in front of the droids to the ship, covering Obi-Wan.

"We totally agree!"

Obi-Wan used the Force to open the hatch onto the ship. "Analise go!" She slipped away from the battle and jumped into the ship. Obi-Wan followed then Anakin.

All the droids could do was stare as the blue and gold ship took off and left them all in the dust.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Savage you have come home to us." Mother Talzin smiled as he fell to the floor. She moved to him, knelt down, and helped him sit up.

"It was Ventress' fault. She betrayed me." She very much doubted that. "Now the Jedi know about me and are after me. I'm not anywhere near strong enough to defeat them all!"

"Be calm Savage. You will be."

"But how?" With a gesture her crystal bow came close to them. "Who will be my teacher?"

"Your brother?"

"My brother? That's impossible. All my kin were killed!"

"No, not all of them." She nodded towards the ball. "You have a brother who yet lives." Savage peered into the ball and saw a face. Red and black with yellow eyes. "Right now he lives in exile in the Outer Rim. Once you find him, he will teach you everything you need to learn in order to become powerful enough to defeat all that stand in your path."

"But how will I find my brother?" Mother Talzin smiled and showed him a pendent before draping it over his neck.

"This talisman will be your compass. It has been imbued with the power of our clan so that it can guide you." She reached out and lightly stroked his cheek. "Never forget Savage Opress that you have an important destiny to fulfill. A destiny you share with your brother." She stepped away. "Now go Savage. You will know where to find your brother with our power."

"And when I do I will return mother."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka sat up in her bed, gasping for air.

Yellow eyes.

Yellow eyes rimmed with red and full of madness.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum-"I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal":daily remembrance of those passed on, followed by the names of those being remembered**

 **vod'e:brothers, sisters, comrades**


	68. Interlude-Still Friends?

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond or Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Nothing major to report today guys:) Just a nice little interlude before we jump into Mortis (which I am so nervous about).**

 **Thank you to ThatOneDino, avatarange, and johnd876 for the reviews. I am so happy you all enjoyed the last chapter:)**

 **I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I really wanted to do something short and quick since I'm going to be diving headfirst into writing my version of the Mortis arc:)**

 **On this week's interlude; newly Knighted Barris is back in the Temple and looking to spend some time with her friend Ahsoka. But things have changed.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Still Friends?**

It was so nice being back in the Temple.

Barriss rolled her shoulders, stretching lightly as she strolled through the corridors.

She had missed the calm, the order of the Temple. She missed the formality of the interactions. The Clones were nice yes, but they were too informal. They were too violent. It was bad enough that the Jedi were involved in a war to begin with, leading the troops; but that did not mean that they had let go of all their traditions.

A pair of Knights passed her, holding hands and whispering. Barriss frowned. The Order was changing and it was turning into something far different than it should be.

Not all the changes were bad, but there were some that Barriss just couldn't be fine with. Like the Jedi being friendly with and even treating the Clones like family. Jedi who were friends with politicians when they were suppose to be neutral and stay out of politics. She very much didn't like the Jedi being part of a war.

She shook her head as she reached her destination and knocked on the door. She knew she was in the rapidly shrinking minority that wanted to see the Jedi Order remain unchanged. Even her old Master Lumina who had once eyed the changes with distrust now openly embraced the changes.

"Barriss!" The door slide open to the youthful exclamation.

"Hello Ahsoka..Ack!" Barriss was caught off guard as her friend flung her arms around her and squeezed hard. It really wasn't proper, but the young Knight opted to stay quiet. After all she hadn't seen Ahsoka since being among the latest wave of Padawans who were granted their Knighthood.

"Hi Barriss!" The Padawan pulled away knowing her friend wasn't very big on physical and/or public displays of affection. Ahsoka knew that Barriss was very much a bit of a hard-liner, a follower of the old ways. "Rex got a message from your vod'e that you guys were back and he let me know."

Barriss frowned. She did not approve at all of Ahsoka using the Mando'a the Clones used and she very much did not approve of the time Ahsoka spent with the Clones. But she was not Ahsoka's Master, so she could not order Ahsoka to keep her distance.

But she could guide her young friend in the right direction.

"Since I haven't seen you recently I thought we could spend some time together today. You know meditating or something." Ahsoka's shoulders slumped slightly.

"That sounds like fun Barriss..." Really meditating sounded anything but fun. Especially since Ahsoka knew they would be sitting still, breathing slow. She didn't like that form of meditation. She liked moving meditation just like her brother and sister. Ahsoka never complained though to Barriss. Her Jedi friend wasn't a big fan of moving meditation.

Today though she had an excuse. Barriss raised one elegantly trimmed eyebrow, waiting for the but.

"But I already promised Chuchi I could spend some time with her today."

"Chuchi?"

"Hey! You could come with us!" Ahsoka clapped her hands, thrilled with the idea she had just had. "Chuchi won't have an issue with you joining us and it would be a nice break from the whole war and stuff," the Padawan explained as she waved a hand through the air. "I'll call her now."

"Who's Chuchi?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chuchi turned out to be Senator Riyo Chuchi of Panotra, Ahsoka's close friend who apparently spent a lot of time with her.

A Senator.

Ahsoka was spending time with a Senator.

A Senator who was a politician.

A politician who was most likely corrupt.

A Jedi should not be spending free time with a politician let alone be calling a Senator their friend.

Barriss watched as the two younger girls put their heads together across the table at Dex's, the latest holozine pulled up on Chuchi's datapad.

She had done her best, had tried to be open to spending time with the Senator. After all Chuchi was around the same age as Ahsoka, but she had been expecting someone mature and wise.

Instead Chuchi and Ahsoka had turned into a pair of regular teenage girls. After the introductions, the pair had started a never-ending stream of gossip about clothes, make-up, the latest holo heart-throb. Barriss had become alarmed when Chuchi had begun teasing Ahsoka about the Clone Captian of the 501st.

Surely Ahsoka wasn't looking to date?

She spun the straw in her brightly colored and overly sweet drink.

This was a worry.

She had tired to join in the conversation, but it had quickly become clear to her that she was not a part of this world that Ahsoka had jumped into. A world where Jedi no longer kept themselves aloft and away from the greater population of the galaxy. A world where Jedi and politicians mixed and mingled. Where relationships were permitted and had virtually no restrictions.

This was not a world that Barriss could stand. A Jedi was not meant to let themselves be lured into a life of corruption and idle behavior.

This was not a world that Barriss wanted Ahsoka to be a part of. She did not want Ahsoka to follow the footsteps of her own family and be a part of this new Jedi that was so willing to throw away everything they had once been for the sole purpose of fitting in.

No Barriss could not let that happen.

She wouldn't.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **vod'e:brothers, sisters, comrades**


	69. Chapter Forty-One:Tangled Prophecy

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond or Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Alright everyone here it is...Part one of Mortis! I am super nervous about this arc because I know that just like me, so many of you love this particular arc in Clone Wars and I hope I do it justice.**

 **Also more good news! I finished outlining the last time marker and all the remaining interludes for Crossing Battlefields:) So all that is left to outline is the remaining episode based chapters!**

 **Just a quick reminder that the second part of Mortis will be posted the week of November 25th because I will be taking a week off for Thanksgiving. The third part will be posted the week of December 9th and the interlude will be posted the week of December 16th. I put up on a posting notice on my profile as well.**

 **Thank you xxTheTrueMan196, Darth Cody, ColdOnePaul, brandonack96, SpiritFighter208 and Darth Becky 726 for the reviews:)**

 **-It is. I kind of want to show here and there Barriss starting to twist and turn a little bit.**

 **-Me too.**

 **-I think Barriss is hard-line because she is a lot like Echo and Luminara in a way that they all find a sort of comfort in rules and guidelines. Only unlike them, Barriss can't really bend and change. She's very much stuck in the past and she doesn't really want to move forward.**

 **-You'll just have to wait and see. Watch for the clues;)**

 **-And finally I can say that yes I will be doing the Deception arc. That should be coming out sometime next year:)**

 **Alright...I am so nervous about this. I hope I did Mortis justice.**

 **Onto the episode! A Jedi code that hasn't been used in 2,000 years has the twins, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka out searching the galaxy...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~Balance is found in the one who faces his guilt~ Overlords, Clone Wars Season Three**

 **Chapter Forty-One: Tangled** **Prophecy**

She was worried.

He sat on his throne that allowed him to peer out into the galaxy. The galaxy that was forbidden to both her and her brother.

That never stopped them though. She knew it was wrong to keep such a secret from her father, but sometimes it was needed. Unlike his children, he was never driven to look deeper, to reach further. It was not a part of his nature as it was a part of their's.

No...Their father was content in how things were. The three of them chained to a planet. Her brother, who had once been as close to her as her shadow was growing more dangerous, more rebellious though their father did not want to see it.

No...What their father was concerned with was who would take his place when at long last his body faded. He was concerned that without a being to control him, his children would break free and rain chaos on the galaxy.

So he needed to find a new jailer for them. One who was strong in both sides of the Force. One who could control them and bend them to his will.

He wanted, needed the Chosen One.

He had become obsessed with the Chosen One. Her brother encouraged their father in a way even though he knew better.

No matter how many times she pointed out that the Chosen One prophecy was a decoy, a fake; he refused to listen.

Now they had baited a trap and were just waiting for the trap to spring shut and capture the Chosen One.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka really, really, really missed the Twilight.

It might not be a official Republic ship, but it sure had a lot more room than the ETA-class shuttle they were currently using. It was a nice little ship, but it wasn't the Twilight. It wasn't the ship she and her big brother had fixed up and modded to the max.

But it was getting old and Anakin wasn't sure if the Twilight would be able to handle a flight all the way out to the Chrelythiumn system. It was so far out in Wild Space that Ahsoka had never even heard of the system and so far from the nearest Republic outpost that Rex was flying in to meet them on a heavily armed Destroyer.

'Speaking off...' Ahsoka thought to herself as Anakin fiddled with the com unit built into the controls.

"Rex...Rex can you hear me? Rex are you there?" He frowned as he adjusting the dials before shaking his head. There wasn't much he could do to clear p the signal with how far out they were. "We made it to the rendezvous point and are currently awaiting your arrival. Where are you?"

Analise looked up from her datapad where she was reviewing the mission data at her baby sister's huff. Ahsoka was just like their brother. She didn't like waiting. Then again, the female twin wasn't a big fan of waiting either. It was just one of those things that had to be done sometimes.

 _ **"But sir we are at the rendezvous point as well and there isn't any sign of you on our scanners."**_

"What the...?" Anakin ran a hand through his already tousled hair. He didn't doubt that Rex was telling the truth. The Captian was always honest with them. He looked back to Obi-Wan and Analise while Rex's holo stood still and flickering badly. "This is just crazy impossible. How can we all be at the correct coordinates, but not see each other or show up on the scanners?" He jabbed a finger at the scanners. "This is exactly the point where that distress signal originated from, but there's not a single thing here!"

"We are the Skywalker twins," Analise shrugged. "I think impossible is part of our names or something."

"Like I said impossible!"

Obi-Wan chuckled, stroking his recently trimmed beard. "Well I thought this mission would be boring. Glad to see I was wrong." His wife rolled her eyes.

"Rex?" All eyes turned back to the holo which was no longer just flickering, but going in and out.

 _ **"We...unable...find you...are you?"**_ Ahsoka frowned, her fingers dancing over the controls at her side. She didn't like the reading.

"Something must be here because the signal is getting blocked."

Suddenly the lights in the shuttle went dark, the systems all powering down. Even Analise's datapad went out and the Knight frowned. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I agree...this is not good." Ahsoka bolted up from her seat behind Anakin. She was doing her best to mask her panic, but she had latched on tightly to the bonds she shared with her siblings.

"I can't get any readings. Everything, including the life support is dead."

"This is really strange even for us..."

With a growing hum the lights came back on. There were beeps and hums as the systems restarted as though nothing at all had happened. Obi-Wan chuckled, looking at the siblings as though he had never been truly worried. "And that is that then. Nothing at all to be worried about."

Ahsoka started to roll her eyes, then stopped. Something had caught her attention, something beyond the viewport. "Then what is that thing?" She reached an arm between Anakin and Obi-Wan, pointing.

Pointing at a massive crystal shape floating where nothing had been just moments ago. It was dark, nearly blinding in with the blackness of space and looked metal like a ship.

Their shuttle began to shake and Ahsoka grabbed onto the front seats before Analise gently pushed to sit down. Alarms started to ring and Anakin realized that none of the controls were responding to him at all. Instead their ship was being dragged.

 _We're being pulled in!_ Analise quickly switched to their shared telepathy over the bonds. The shape began to open around the middle. Bright, white light slowly pouring forth from the crack and burning in their eyes.

 _Get strapped in! We're going for a ride now..._ Ahsoka hastily threw on the straps, buckling them tight and squinting against the ever increasing light.

The light hurt so much. It burned brighter and hotter than her siblings light which never hurt her. Not even Anakin's golden light.

It was so bright...

So hot...

Searing white...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"They are here."

'Oh Father...What are you doing?'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin was the first to wake-up.

He leaned back in his seat, rubbing his neck which twinged from the awkward angle he had woken up in.

They weren't flying anymore. Somehow, a miracle really they had landed since Anakin couldn't remember even landing the ship.

He heard Obi-Wan stir next to him. Glancing behind him, though it hurt his neck he saw that both his sisters were still. Panicked he reached out with the Force and...let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding as he felt their life still there, still breathing.

The Knight felt the Master's gaze and he shrugged a little, ignoring another slight twinge of pain. _I must have blacked out Master...I don't think I landed the ship. Did you?_

 _No I didn't._

 _Well I sure didn't._ Ahsoka rubbed at her eyes before reaching over and gently nudging Analise awake. _Did you land the ship Analise?_

 _You're joking right?_ Analise snipped as she slowly sat up. It was a family joke that Anakin and Ahsoka must have gotten all they flying genes since Analise could barely anything larger than a speeder. She tended to be a nervous pilot which did not make for a good flying. It evened out though since Anakin wasn't very good at cooking and Ahsoka regarded anything to do with politics the same way they all regarded a trip to the healers. _So the next question then is just where the heck are we?_

 _According to the readings we're on some kind of organic mass,_ Ahsoka frowned at the readings on her scanners. _It is bigger than an asteroid and the atmosphere is breathable. That's something at least._

 _This is getting more and more unusual with every passing minute and I'm not sure I like that._ They ignored the last part to Obi-Wan's comment. The man was curiosity brought to life most of the time. He was saying he didn't like their present circumstances, but there was no doubt in the siblings' minds that he was really itching to get out there and learn anything and everything he could.

At least this time there were no icky worms.

Obi-Wan jabbed at his own set of scanners and then glowered at them. _Case in point; my scanners aren't able to lock down just where in the galaxy we are or if we are even still in our own galaxy._

 _Yeah well here's another riddle for you to untangle Master,_ Anakin pressed a button, the console lighting up and beeping happily. _All the ship's systems are find and showing green, ready to go...but nothing is actually working._ He wasn't one for a mystery really.

While the men debated, Analise watched Ahsoka. The youngest Skywalker had stood and stared out the shuttle's viewport. She could feel, hear the hunter instincts egging Ahsoka on. Without a word, Ahsoka turned and left the cockpit for the ramp.

Analise nudged the two men.

This was not a time nor a place when they could afford to be separated.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was very green.

Ahsoka stood the furthest out from the ship with the twins and Obi-Wan remaining close to the ramp. Obi-Wan had paused on his way out to snag a pair of electrobinoculars.

The Padawan stood and stared, her hunter blood rising in her as she studied the...well she was just going to call it a planet because she really wasn't sure what it was exactly. Just that it looked lovely and felt strange.

Different...

Something flashed and Ahsoka spun her head to face the hill. The white markings on her face wrinkled as her eyes narrowed. She felt Anakin come up behind her. _I just saw something...It was a reflection on the hill._ She pointed out the hill and frowning, Obi-Wan brought the electrobinoculars up to his face before shaking his head.

 _Are you sure Ahsoka? Because I didn't see anything up there._

 _There really isn't that much to see_ Analise attempted to joke as she slowly turned in a circle. In the distance were hills, towering solid mounds of rock the same type and shade as the massive stone islands that floated in the sky. The stars twinkled in the clear blue sky next to the bright sun which was so bright that Analise felt that she shouldn't have been able to even see the stars.

 _Are you the one?_ Anakin and Analise swung their heads around, the voice ringing in their ears. It sounded as though it should be familiar, but it wasn't.

 _Did you two hear that?_ Ahsoka and Obi-Wan stared blankly at Anakin, shaking their heads.

 _Didn't hear a thing._

The twins looked at each other and Anakin shrugged. Perhaps it had been in their head and perhaps they had heard nothing.

"Are you the one?"

All four spun around, Anakin quickly blocking Ahsoka from view a little bit. They had all heard the voice that time.

The voice, ethereal and clear like a bell belonged to a woman who looked to be around the twins' age. Everything' her pale skin, her white and gold dress, her soft green hair, her green eyes just glowed. She stared at the quartet not out of rudeness, but more out of curiosity.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan greeted the woman with a small bow. Anakin shook his head and stared heavily at her instead.

"Now just who are you suppose to be?" He ignored the double whacks on his arms from his sisters. If the woman noticed, she said nothing. Instead she nodded her head.

"I am known as Daughter."

Daughter. A name that wasn't a name, but a title. A titled that came from within a family.

Analise narrowed her eyes and stared at the woman. Daughter her reminded her of someone, but she wasn't sure who.

She glanced at her twin whose face and feelings told all. Anakin wasn't at all happy that Daughter had crossed their paths. He was not liking their current situation at all.

"Are you the one?"

The same question asked a third time to Anakin. The Knight's gaze hardened.

"The one what?" her twin scoffed. Analise looked at Obi-Wan with a grim look. She had some sort of idea what Daughter meant and she knew that Anakin was starting to put the puzzle together as well.

Anakin hated it.

Daughter nodded as though her thoughts, her theory had been proven correct. "Follow me and I will take you to him."

"Excuse me, but him who?" Analise grabbed hold of Ahsoka before the teen went charging forward as Obi-Wan stepped closer to his brother.

"Were the being who brought us to this place?" The solemn green eyes stared at Ahsoka and Obi-Wan as though noticing them for the very first time.

"Only he can answer your questions and provide you aid. We must go now for we must have shelter by nightfall." Daughter turned her back on them and began walking. It was clear that she thought they would follow without question.

 _And here we thought the planet was strange._

 _Got that right Ana. How strange is that one?_

 _That's enough you two,_ Obi-Wan commented as he strolled between the twins. They hadn't changed one bit since they were children. Put both twins together in the right mood and it could lead to a rather interesting experience. They were already having a interesting experience and he didn't need the twins to add to it. _I am sure we will be fine as long as we stick together._

After all this was not the time nor the place to separate.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was so strong that Obi-Wan could feel it pounding at his shields. Not even at the Temple had he felt the need to pour strength into his shields to protect himself, his mind, his very soul from the probing fingers of the Force.

The twins showed no outward signs of whether the increase of the Force was affecting them or not. Obi-Wan doubted that it was. After all the Force was a parent to them in a way that it wasn't to him. The Master eyed Ahsoka whose own eyes were darting around with the mix of wonderment and caution of a being in between child and adult. The twins were probably adding to her own shields without any of the siblings knowing it. It was that odd quirk of the twins that had never faded from childhood. The habit of unknowingly shielding those they cared about.

The Force meant no harm. It never did unless used by those who reached out for it with hate and cruelty in their hearts and minds. But it was still too strong for him to handle at the very moment. Not when they were all still trying to figure out the mystery of the planet.

They had no clue where Daughter was leading them. After their first interaction she had not spoken again and the Jedi spoke little among their Bonds. None of them, except Ahsoka who still thought of almost every mission as an adventure, were very thrilled about following a stranger up along a winding path with a wall of rock on one side and a cliff on the other.

The silence grew too much. _The seasons,_ Obi-Wan spoke to the others. _The seasons are changing with the time of day. Did anyone else notice this._

 _I did._ Anakin's voice sounded unusually quiet for the Knight.

 _I can't hear or see or feel any animals._

 _But the Living Force is so strong here that it seems like there should be animals everywhere._

 _It's not just the Living Force Analise. The Unifying Force too..._

 _Yes. The Force is very, very strong here._ Anakin glanced back at Ahsoka where she walked with Analise in between the two men. _Keep those shields up Snips. You're not strong enough yet for the weight of what we are feeling._

 _Yes Master._

 _We all should keep our shields up. This place is an intersection within the Force that I nor any Jedi I believe has ever felt before. We need to be careful._

Anakin didn't like the slight spike in fear, in nerves that came across his Bond with Ahsoka. What had started out like another great adventure, another legend to be told about the Skywalker siblings was suddenly becoming creepy and scary.

Well he wasn't going to stand for not having information anymore.

The Knight strode forward until he was nearly beside Daughter. "Excuse me, but we were wondering if you could tell us just who you are taking us to see."

"Father of course." Daughter sounded almost offended, upset that the humans and Togruta had not known who she was taking them to. It was like she thought they would have known everything already and all she had to do was take them to where they needed to be.

Ahsoka rolled his eyes and muttered a sharp _Of course_ over the Bonds which prompted Analise to shake her head. Every day it became clearer and clearer just how much like their brother the Padawan was becoming.

"Can you tell us exactly what or who you are then?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"We are the ones who guard, protect the power," was the confusing reply. "We are the ones who are the beginning and the middle and the end."

 _Well that sure cleared that up_ Anakin snarked than shot a fake wounded look at his twin when she smacked him upside the head.

The path kept going and the kept climbing. Daughter seemed not to care about the steep drop on the other side. She barely looked to the right or to the left. She simply moved forward.

The green plants clinging to the rock face were suddenly gone as though they had crossed some unseen boundary. Now the plants were wilted, red, and dying.

That's when Anakin and Analise looked up. They had heard it. Something cracking, something breaking. "Look out!" the twins cried as one as they leapt forward. Anakin pushing Daughter to the ground while Analise turned and pushed Obi-Wan and Ahsoka back.

A large boulder crashed onto the walkway. Obi-Wan stumbled, his boot catching in a crack and he fell over the edge of the cliff. He reached out and grabbed onto the ledge, turning his face from the rocks and dust.

Ahsoka jumped to her feet and ran to the Master. She grabbed his wrist in both of her hands and used every ounce of strength she could to pull Obi-Wan back up onto the path as he aided her with his free hand.

 _Thank you Ahsoka._

 _Don't mention it Master._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How dare you!" Daughter turned on Anakin almost like a feral animal as he laid a hand on her shoulder to check on her. She glared blades at the young male as though he was lower than dirt and ignoring the massive rock behind them. "It is forbidden for anyone, including you to touch me."

Anakin held his hands up and backed away. "Well excuse him." Analise's temper, slowly wearing away with the strange circumstances they were found in and suddenly being separated from her Soul Mate, snapped. "You know he only just saved your life!"

Her twin reached out and grabbed her hand, soothing her ruffled feathers. Daughter finally it seemed stared at the rock behind them and her elegant brow furrowed slightly. "This...This is my brother's work." She sounded as if she had been expecting the rock slide, but had been hoping that it wouldn't happen. "You are in great danger now. I must go. You must stay here and wait for me. Do not leave this place at all!" Her voice was sharp as she turned on her heel and walked sedately away like there was no danger and there never had been.

"Hey! Wait a minute..."

 _ **"Are you there Anakin? Can you read me? Is Analise with you? Are you alright?"**_

"Give me a minute to answer," Anakin muttered under his breath before answering his com. "Yeah we're here and we're alright." Analise leaned close to use his wrist com.

"But our great new friend has wondered off!" The last part was said loudly enough that it echoed off the cliff walls and she could vaguely feel Obi-Wan's amusement. She rarely lost her temper and he took great enjoyment when it did so long as he wasn't the one she was made at.

Anakin pulled his wrist away from Analise. "Look I want you to take Ahsoka and go back to the ship. Work on getting a distress signal out of here so that maybe we can get some help. Analise and I will follow Daughter and try to figure out just what is going on here. Maybe we can even find a way off this rock."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"And what will you do if this whole thing turns out to be a trap?"

 _ **"Well I for one am not waiting to see if it is!"**_ Obi-Wan shook his head. It wasn't just Anakin on the other side of the boulder. It was Analise too and that part of Obi-Wan that liked to forget often that he was a Jedi was screaming to get back to Analise.

"Look Anakin just wait. Ahsoka and I will find a way around and..." There was a burst of static and the come went dead. Obi-Wan glared at the offending bit of technology, though he knew it wasn't the com's fault. Taking a deep breath he released his frustration into the Force. "On his own he is so reckless. Together they are impossible."

"Don't worry Obi-Wan," Ahsoka chirped beside him. Like Analise she had yet to grow out of her youthful optimism and positive outlook. Obi-Wan was amazed that it had lasted this long through the war and worried about the day it would break. "I am sure that Anakin and Analise will find her. They're Skywalkers after all."

Skywalkers after all. The battle cry of the three Skywalker siblings whenever they were faced with impossible odds. They were Skywalkers after all and they could do the impossible as easy as breathing.

"That may be true. But we don't know what else they will find."

Skywalkers could do the impossible.

Skywalkers found the danger too.

The Master and Padawan turned their faces to the sky as a rumble of thunder seemed to agree with Obi-Wan. Ahsoka shook her head. "Let's get back to the ship. Looks like a storm is coming."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I can't believe it. The karking ship is gone!_

 _Yes I can see that and mind the language Ahsoka._ The teenager rolled her eyes as Obi-Wan stood, stroked his beard, and stared at the spot where their ship had been. Only now the space was empty.

She waved a hand toward their makeshift landing pad. _We know it was here. There's no question about that._ Obi-Wan resisted the urge to point out that is was the Skywalker luck when Ahsoka's eyes narrowed and she watched tufts of grass on the ground. They were withering and dying faster than Obi-Wan had ever seen. Ahsoka's quick eyes sought out the other plant life and she frowned. _Look...Everything is just dying._

"It appears you have lost something." The pair spun around, Ahsoka's main blade humming to life. Stark gold-sliver in the darkening light. "You didn't do as you were asked."

A man stood behind them. His voice held the same echo of power as Daughter, but it was softer. Almost seductive. He wore nothing but black which did not help his shallow white complexion. His tattoos were the same shade of blood red as his glowing eyes. Those eyes danced over Obi-Wan before settling on Ahsoka with something slightly twisted in his face.

"And just what were we asked to do?" Obi-Wan questioned.

The strange being rolled his eyes. "My sister told you to stay where you were of course."

"Did she really?" Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders before resting a hand on his hip. "Well sadly we got separated and decided to regroup at our ship. Which by the way we very much would like back."

"No!" the being suddenly shouted before thinking better of it and lowering his voice. He stepped closer to Obi-Wan, something lurking his eyes. "Is it true? Is it true that he is the Chosen One?"

Obi-Wan's heart lurched and he jumped back, his lightsaber singing as sprang to life in tune with Ahsoka's shoto. He was slightly grateful that the being hadn't mentioned Analise, but calling Anakin the Chosen One was still worrying as the false prophecy did not disguise how strong his brother truly was.

"What do you know of such things?"

"The events that happen here will happen, will take place whether you wish them to or not!" He waved his hand and the Jedi watched in shock, in horror as their blades turned off.

Obi-Wan pushed Ahsoka back behind as he glared at the being, ready to jump in the stranger made any move that would hurt the Padawan. He pointed a shaking finger and cried out "You're a Sith!" To his surprise the being only chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest as rain began to pour down upon the trio.

"Sith," he chuckled again. "I am not a Sith and yet I am one Jedi." He turned his back on them. "Let me offer you some advice. Our storms here can be rather lethal. If you want to make it through, I suggest you find a shelter immediately." He turned back to gaze at Ahsoka over his shoulder. She shuddered and inched closer to Obi-Wan. There was just something in his gaze that made her feel small, uneasy...

The being jogged away from them, ignoring the rain and leaping into the air. The two Jedi watching in shock as the being shifted, as the being turned into a screeching gargoyle that was black as night.

Ahsoka stumbled forward, hooking her sabers back onto her belt. "What...What was that?" There was a desperation in her voice. A pleading for some sort of logical, reasonable answer. Obi-Wan could only shake his head as he too returned his saber to his belt..

"I'm not sure Ahsoka. I'm not sure."

Suddenly a bolt of lighting slammed into the ground just feet away from them. It was like a signal as more lighting bolts hit the ground and the dead trees began to glow an silver-blue.

Obi-Wan's eyes darted around. "Look! There's a cave." He grabbed Ahsoka's hand. "We can stay there until the storm is over."

Ahsoka let Obi-Wan pull her along without protest.

She really didn't want to be outside either.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had lost Daughter when the storm began.

Anakin wrapped his mech hand around Analise's arm and yanked his twin into a small cave just as a bolt of lightening struck the ground where she had been standing.

The pair huddled together much as they had when they had been children and nightmares had kept them awake at night.

 _Anakin look!_ He followed his sister's finger to see a tall castle, a monastery in the distance. A large crystal floated at the top, glowing bright even in the storm. _I bet that's the reflection that Ahsoka saw._

 _And I bet that whoever we're looking for is going to be inside that monastery._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The storm did not linger long and Analise wondered if it had been more of threat to the invaders of the planet than anything else.

She and Anakin had been quick to return to their journey, their eyes never leaving the monastery as they got closer and closer. Luckily the cliff face upon which it sat had gaps in the rock that made perfect handholds for free-climbing. Analise didn't like free-climbing.

To their shock, the doors to the monastery were open, light spilling forth from the gap. Always the protector, Anakin shoved Analise behind him.

The room was dimly light. Most of the light coming from blue panels set into the floor and odd, circular statues. Analise kept close to her brother when she realized that the floor fell away from either side of the walkway they were on. Anakin chuckled a little. _You would think that after years of staying on Coruscant you wouldn't be afraid of walkways with nothing on either side._ Her punch was all the answer he needed.

As they crept closer they saw not a throne, but a meditation platform upon which sat an older man. He hadn't been easy to spot at first. His grey skin allowed him to blend almost perfectly into the grey stone around him while his blue robes didn't so much as sparkle under what dim light there was.

The man didn't even so much as move as they approached. It was like he wasn't even aware they were there. Slowly, slowly the twins approached the platform. Anakin nodded to Analise and the pair lowered themselves to the ground, crossing their legs.

Analise knew Anakin wasn't too thrilled. He never liked waiting.

It felt like hours passed as they sat and waited, but it might have been only a minute or two.

The man stirred, his eyes opened to revel a brilliant blue against a backdrop of black. A grin slowly stretched across his face as he gazed at Anakin. It made Analise want to grab Anakin and run. There was just something that off about the man, but she didn't know what it was.

"At long last my friend you are here. Welcome."

Anakin felt his sister nudge him through the force. It hadn't escaped their attention that the man had only acknowledged Anakin and not her. Maybe that was what felt off. They were used to most people just automatically using plurals when greeting the twins. It was just what had happened when the vast majority of people were confronted with twins.

He took a deep breath. This has to be Father, the man Daughter had been taken them see. "What is it that you want of us?" It wasn't a mistake that Anakin had used the word us. He wanted to see what the man would do.

"Why to see you and learn the truth about just what you really are. A truth that I am sure that you have really known all along." Father rose, towering over them. The twins quickly stood as the man began to walk to them. His white beard and hair swayed with each step. "A truth that you must believe in so that you can fulfill your greater destiny."

Analise did not like the sound of that at all. She also didn't like the way Father kept staring at Anakin. It reminded her far too much of how Palpatine stared at her twin the few times she was actually around him. It was like they both wanted to eat Anakin, to absorb him. Their eyes were greedy, longing, hungry. She reached out and grabbed Anakin's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"That's enough with the damn riddles old man!" The fine control over her temper finally snapped. She was tired, drained. All she wanted was to be curled up somewhere with her siblings and husband. She needed Ahsoka and Obi-Wan to help her keep this man away from her twin. "Just tells us what you want so we can go!" Anakin squeezed her hand and she took a deep breath.

Calm, she needed to be calm.

Thunder rumbled outside as though reacting to someone's temper though Anakin doubted it was Analise's. Father's eyebrows only raised and he lightly sniffed as though just noticing the young woman for the first time. "The storm outside rages and as you can clearly see you have no where else to go in such weather." He stepped off the platform and gestured for Anakin to follow him down a side walkway the twins hadn't noticed. "Come and stay. You will be my honorable guest for tonight."

 _I don't like this Father Sun. He's too..._

 _Too into me. I know Moon._

 _Daughter though...I feel like she should remind me of someone..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The cave wasn't much, but it was dry and the lightning outside couldn't reach them. Glowing rocks clamped together in bunches provided light, but no heat. Someone, and Obi-Wan didn't let himself wonder just who, had created a fire pit with logs. The Master had thanked the Force and built a roaring fire.

Ahsoka had fallen asleep shortly after that. Really they should be taking turns, but Obi-Wan felt no warning, no sense of future danger in the currents of the Force so he had set no watches. Instead he let Ahsoka sleep while he entered the lightest of meditations and frowned.

He could still sense Analise, could still reach out over their Bond. But it was like it muted, that something was blocking it which made no sense. Only they could choose to block certain parts of the Bond or not.

 _You have done well Negotiator._

Obi-Wan whipped his head around. Ahsoka had not stirred, but someone had spoken. He shook his head. Maybe the planet was getting to him.

 _You have done well Negotiator._

He whipped his head back around. A figure, glowing in all the colors of the rainbow and yet in no colors at the same time stood there. Obi-Wan squinted his eyes. He felt like he should know who or what the figure was, but he didn't.

He jumped to his feet, igniting his lightsaber. "Who are you? How are you here?" The figure chuckled.

 _I am as I have always been my Negotiator just as I was not so long ago when I tested you. But I am here because you and my children are here._

The hair on the back of Obi-Wan's neck stood on end. This was the Force. The Force as it appeared to him when he had been racing to save Analise from the Sith just four or five years ago. "I...I don't understand," the Master confessed as he lowered his blade. "What is this place?"

 _This planet is an intersection of the Force. Here Unifying and Living met. This planet is a conduit that allows the Force to flow through the entire galaxy._

"Are we in any sort of danger?" Obi-Wan very much did not like what he had been told about the planet being a conduit for the Force of the entire galaxy. If it was true, that meant they had to be very careful.

 _This planet is both a magnet for the Force and an amplifier. Here dwells one of my first children and his two children. Two of them believe only that Skywalker is the Chosen One and do not see the truth about my Sun and Moon._

"How can that be? The twins are the strongest out of any known Jedi and Ahsoka is nearly at their level." It was something the twins never wanted to talk about. They never wanted to put the same pressure on Ahsoka that they had. Obi-Wan switched off his lightsaber.

 _One sees only what they want to see. Accept as truth only when they want to accept as truth. They need to see that the Sun alone will not bring the balance he wants._

"And the other?"

 _The other seeks power, control, and freedom to do as he wishes. The twins must push his influence back. Already it leaks out into the galaxy._

"And if they don't?"

There was no answer. The being was gone and Ahsoka had not moved.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The twins could not sleep.

They were huddled together much as they would do as children and still did as adults when one or the other needed extra comfort, but sleep would not come. The storm continued outside and inside the twins clung to each other even as they tossed and turned.

At last Anakin rolled over to face Analise, gathering her close to him as she hid her face in his neck.

That's when he felt. Hands that felt so familiar, so real but really shouldn't be there. Shouldn't feel real or warm or just as loving as they had been the last time they had touched him.

"Wake-up my sweet son, my Ani. I have something I must tell you." Matching sky-blue eyes opened wide and Anakin nudged Analise away before shooting up.

"Who's there? Who has entered our room?"

"Why it is just me Ani. Your mother." The twins turned and stared in shock at Shmi Skywalker. This was not Shmi as they had last seen her. Injured and dying from her wounds from a Tusken attack and kidnapping. This was the Shmi of Anakin's childhood, the Shmi Analise had only heard about. The woman who had always been so elegant and loving and mannerly even though she had been nothing but a slave.

Anakin grabbed Analise's hand and yanked her up with him. He shoved his twin behind him and walked them backwards to a wall. He smelt darkness and such darkness should never touch his Moon. "What manner of Dark Side sorcery is this?" he demanded of the woman. "You're...you're dead." He and Analise slowly edged their way around the room, keeping their distance.

"But you know the Force my son. You know that nothing ever really dies." Analise felt her unease growing. Not once had Shmi even looked at her despite the fact that the woman had been overjoyed to have her daughter with her even if it was at the end. "I have something I must tell you."

"Then tell me," Anakin growled. There was so much pressure building and building.

"Just that all the steps you have taken, everything you have learned and done has brought you here to this moment Ani." The Knight snarled and backed up, pressing Analise closer to the wall.

"You are not our mother. Our mother is...is dead." She rested her hand on her brother's back. She could feel his pain for it was her pain too. "She buried in the sands."

"And you blame yourself for that," the fake Shmi crooned as though she was soothing a crying child. She smiled as she walked around him. "The training you have received as a Jedi has served you well Ani."

"What about Analise?" It was really starting to worry the twins that the fake Shmi continued to ignore the female Knight much like Father had.

"But you are so much more than just a Jedi Ani," the fake continued on as though she hadn't even heard Anakin. "My dear Ani, you are in so much pain? Where is it? Let me take it away from you." Analise wrapped her fingers tightly around her brother's wrist and squeezed in warning.

This was not good.

This was a trap.

 _Tell the truth and a lie Sun. The truth and a lie._

"Your death...It was my fault. I was too late in saving you and I killed so many because of that pain. You and Analise weren't allowed to really know each other. That is my fault. Because of my actions I failed both you and the Jedi." It was a lie and the truth. Anakin had struggled with Shmi's death, with his murderous rage that had slicing down men after the twins had found her, but time and love healed all wounds. He no longer felt guilt or shame. Instead it was the happier times of his childhood, that final conversation on her death bed where she had teased him that Anakin remembered.

"How did you fail?" Shmi rested on hand on Anakin's face, stroking the skin almost like he was a pet and not her son. He turned his head to hide his unease, his near disgust.

"I let myself taste vengeance after we found you. I tasted vengeance and I slaughtered the men to avenge you. If Analise hadn't stopped me, I don't want to know how far into vengeance I would have gone."

"It is far time for you to realize my son that your guilt does not define you." Well at least the fake hadn't caught onto the fact that Anakin was faking. Her brother had become a better actor over the years though he was rather still rough around the edges. "You define the guilt."

She could feel something shifting. Something dark wrapping around her twin. Something that wanted to crush the remaining good light within him. Analise slightly closed her eyes and began to reach deep within herself to that secret place where the power she barely touched lay at her command.

"I only have one fear now. The fear of what will happen when I have to let go of those I love. I am haunted by the possibilities of what could happen, of what will happen."

"That is not love my dear son. That is a prison."

"But I have Analise and Analise has Obi-Wan. We have a little sister. I have a wife. You've even met her."

"You must let them go. They are not your destiny."

"But I love them..."

"No!" Gone was the sweet, soothing motherly voice. In its place was something darker, evil and deadly. "They are poisoners!"

"ENOUGH!" Suddenly a silver light flooded the room as Analise shoved herself between the pair and Shmi hissed. She back away and for a split second turned into a gargoyle. Anakin shook his head and the fog he hadn't known lifted.

Anakin grabbed his twin, starting to glow a light gold and pulling the energy of her power back. They rarely touched their power because if they used too much of their true, secret power it drained them. "What are you?" he demanded as the glow of the twins slowly receded.

The fake Shmi sneered. "I am your FATE!" she roared at Anakin before glaring daggers at Analise.

Suddenly she was gone, backed away into the shadows and vanished.

The twins were left alone. Anakin pulled Analise into his arms and they clung tightly to each other. They did not know what had happened.

Just that they very much wanted to leave this planet in the dust behind them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Are you happy as you are child?_

Ahsoka's eyes sprung open and she sat up, shaking her head. The voice that echoed in her head sounded familiar and yet not at the same time.

She didn't see Obi-Wan sitting by the fire. Her gaze looked traveled around the cave and wondered if maybe the storm had died down enough for her brother-in-law to go outside. Ahsoka knew he wouldn't sit still being separated from Analise on a strange planet.

 _Does your Master treat you well?_

Ahsoka's eyes traveled in the direction of the voice and she jumped. There standing on the other side of the fire was her. An older her, standing tall and proud. A fully mature Togruta female gazing down at her with cold, pitying eyes.

But Ahsoka was the sister of the Sun and Moon. Odd Force things were bound to happen to her sooner or later. It had before.

She slowly stood, one hand going to her lightsaber hilt. "What does that matter to you?"

 _It matters to me because I am your future, your potential._ In the blink of an eye Ahsoka had her blades out, glowing sliver-gold like a star in the cave.

"This is nothing but a trick!" Ahsoka hissed at the apparition. This wasn't like the normal Force visions she had experienced before.

 _I can see a wildness in you youngling._ The apparition apparently did not notice Ahsoka bristling at being called a youngling. _I can see seeds of the Dark Side that have been planted there by your Master. Can't you feel it?_

"No! You're wrong! Anakin is like no other Jedi. He can be passionate, impulsive, he has a temper. He's also brave, strong, loyal, loving. He's more than my Master. He's my brother. The best brother and Master someone could ever have." She stared down at her so-called future self. "I trust my brother, my Master with my life!"

 _There are too many contradictions in him. There are many contradictions you._ The apparition shook her head. _I warn you now! If you remain his student you will never see your future! You and your sister will be destroyed! Leave this planet now!_

The fire surged upward as the apparition wrapped her arms around herself and vanished in the flames.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ahsoka?"

The Padawan gasped as her eyes shot up and she sat up. Obi-Wan's gentle hand was rubbing her back in soothing circles as the Knight knelt next to her. There was concern on his face as he studied the young Jedi whose body was shaking.

"I...I think I had a vision," Ahsoka confessed. "I...I think Anakin and Analise are in trouble. Especially Anakin."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise said nothing as her brother's lightsaber hummed and he pointed it at Father's face, bringing it as close as he could to the man's face and not hurt him. Father would feel the heat, but he would be fine. Her own lightsaber, the twin to her twin's sang out as she held it tight in her grasp.

"You could not sleep?" the man questioned, once more on his meditation platform. Anakin snorted. Of course they couldn't sleep and from the looks of it Father never did. "You come before armed, weapons drawn. I know that to strike an unarmed man down is not the Jedi way." He smirked as though that would end the twins threat, that he thought it was cute.

"You are a Sith Lord!" Anakin accused as Analise brought her lightsaber up to Father's throat. "And Sith Lords are never truly unarmed."

Father shook his head. "What a simple, narrow view of the universe you have. I not Jedi nor am I Sith. I am so much more." He opened his eyes, unafraid of the blade pointing at his forehead. "Just like you my friend," he smiled at Anakin.

"Enough is enough old man." Analise stepped closer. "We see through your visions and spells. Now tell us what is going on here!"

For the first time Father seemed to register the danger he was in. That Analise was there as well. Heaving a sigh he reached out and wrapped both his hands around the twins' glowing blades. "Some have called as Force Wielders," he spoke as though he was not holding onto something that should be slicing through his skin and bone. Instead he stood, flattened his palms against the tips of the blades and pushed them back into their hilts, turning them off.

The twins stared in shock at their hilts, slowly returning them to their belts. "The Jedi have never spoken of anything like this before."

"That would be because few even know that we still exist." Anakin gestured to the room the twins had been in.

"We saw our mother in that room. She came to us, but it was not here. It was something else!"

"Ahh, that would be my son I think." Father nodded and stroked his beard. "We are able to take many forms. The shapes we take are merely reflections of the life force that surrounds us." He stepped off his platform, hands waving like a teacher during a lecture. He glanced at Anakin. "I can sense that you carry a great sadness in your heart. My two children and myself can manipulate the Force like no one else can." His voice was full of pride and both twins looked at each other, rolling their eyes. "Therefore I found it necessary for us to withdraw from the temporal world and come here to be anchorites."

"So this is a sanctuary?" Father's eyes dimmed.

"It is also a prison." He shook his head. "You will never know what a pain it is to love your children with all your being and yet know that they tear the very fabric of the universe apart should they get loose."

Anakin frowned. "We...I don't understand."

"It is only here on this planet I can control them. That we can be a family in balance. Light and dark. Day and night. Destruction and creation."

"Then why us? Why use that code to lure us here and reveal yourself to us?" Father turned his back to them.

"There are those who would seek to find us in order to exploit our power. The Sith are one of those. However too much of either Light or Dark would be the complete undoing of life as you understand it." Analise nudged Anakin and rolled her eyes.

The twins already knew that. They were the Force's children after all, needed to bring balance, a lasting balance to the Force.

Father turned halfway, staring at Anakin from the corner of his eye. "When I heard the news that at long last the Chosen One had been found, I just had to see you for myself." He turned fully to face Anakin while Analise paled and silently cursed.

The Chosen One again. The false prophecy with just enough truth to fool some and keep her hidden. She detested it because it had shackled her brother with a title that he still had trouble shaking and put a target on his back.

Anakin scoffed and shook his head. "Look old man, the Chosen One is nothing more than a myth. A story." Father chuckled, his eyes bright and almost greedy.

"Is it really just a myth? I would very much like to know either so I suggest we find out together." He stepped closer to Anakin. "All you need to do is pass one test. That one test will allow me to know the truth. After that you and your friends will be allowed to leave."

 _Moon?_

 _Do it Sun._

"Fine...just one test."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the light of the rising sun hit it, the planet blossomed into life. The barren ground was covered in lush green grass while the trees were suddenly heavy with leaves and flowers.

Ahsoka watched it all from where she walked next to Obi-Wan. She kept close, the events of their night in the cave had spooked her. Obi-Wan didn't say a word about her sudden clingness to him and she wondered if had seen something in the cave too.

"You know the longer we stay, the weirder this place gets." She stepped away from the edge of the path as a tree next to it suddenly burst into green.

"Yes...It looks like the planet is basically renewing herself each day." Normally Obi-Wan's excited babble about someplace or something new and interesting would be enough to distract Ahsoka from her troubles, but not today.

"What about Anakin and Analise? Do you think they are okay?"

"I am sure they are fine. They will be very hard to deceive and together they hold immense power." Ahsoka knew that though she still wasn't sure why it had to be her siblings to hold the fate of the galaxy in their hands.

The warning came too late.

It came as large shadows suddenly blocked out the sun and shrill screeches hurt ears and montrals.

The warning came too late and they were gone.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The back of the monastery was cut down into the mountain upon which it sat like a bowl. It was here Father led them. Into the air and wind, the daylight beating down upon them as he led them into the center of small arena.

Analise wondered if he had built it for this purpose when they trio had arrived on Mortis. If the Father had been waiting and waiting for the Chosen One to appear just so he could test him.

She and Anakin stood in the center of a ying-yang as Father looked to the sky before gazing at her twin. "Now the time has come for you to face your guilt and for us to know the truth." Without warning he grabbed Analise's arm in a tight grip. Anakin shook his head when she started to struggle.

They would play this Father's way for now.

Screeches filled the air and three heads looked up to the sky. A gargoyle and a griffin slowly dropped to the ground of the arena. "Obi-Wan! Ahsoka!" Analise tried to jerk herself free of Father as she and Anakin stared. The griffin's claws were tight, but gentle around Obi-Wan's arms while the gargoyle's dug cruelly into Ahsoka's.

"Don't listen to him Anakin!" Ahsoka called even as she fought the gargoyle. "Don't give in no matter what!" Obi-Wan didn't say anything though he too struggled. Anakin turned on Father with a glare.

"Let them go now!" he ordered like the General he was on the front lines with thousands of lives to worry about and unwilling to loose one. "I am not here to play your games!"

"But I think you are, I think you w," chortled Father as he pulled back on Analise who was now trying to claw at his hand without hurting him. "I have given my children orders you see. They are to kill your friends. Now the question is which one you will save. The Master or apprentice." Suddenly Father and Analise were standing on a platform overlooking the circle.

She had never wanted to punch someone more in that moment, but Analise didn't want to hurt him. Instead she clenched a fist. Anakin needed her down there. Sun along would not bind the two and bring them to hell. He needed her help.

"Now you must release your guilt and let yourself be free by choosing."

"No!" The twins' voices rang as one and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Their powers are too strong. You have to choose." His eyes darted up guiltily to his wife before adding. "Ahsoka! Save Ahsoka!" Anakin looked over to his baby sister, frantically trying to get free.

"Let them go now!" Father shook his head.

"Only you and you alone will be able to make my children release them...Ahh!"

"He's not alone old man!" Father grabbed the wrist of the hand he had been using to hold tight to Analise. The gentle Healer in her didn't like using her special gift to hurt, but her brother needed her.

Without a backward glance Analise ran and jumped off the edge, rolling and jumping back up. She caught hold of Anakin's hand and squeezed tight. They could feel their power starting to twist and turn.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened when he saw the very faint beginnings of gold and silver glows. "This planet is the Force Anakin, Analise. Use it!"

The twins closed their eyes. Father watched in shock. This was...This was not what he thought...This was more...

The gold and silver grew brighter. As one the twins flung out their free hands. Anakin's towards the griffin and Analise's towards the gargoyle.

"LET THEM GO!" They spoke as one, their voices echoing with the hidden power buried deep within each of them. The creatures were pushed back, suddenly unsure.

Still as one the twins lifted their hands and the creatures lifted up with them. Obi-Wan's eyes looked at the sky which shifted between day and night. He couldn't help but shiver. So this was what the twins were hiding, what they didn't know about.

The sky grew dark as night and the arena glowed with gold. The floor seemed to fall away and instead was filled with a starry sky. Anakin and Analise did not see it. Their focus was on freeing their family, on bring the creatures to heel.

They lowered their hands and suddenly; Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were free, drifting to the ground. They pulled their hands in, dragging the creatures towards them before slamming them back out. The creatures slammed into the walls and fell to the ground before staggering to their feet.

The creatures lunged at Ahsoka and Obi-Wan whose lightsabers blazed in the darkness and dim glow. "GET DOWN!" Analise ordered, yanking the gargoyle away from Ahsoka and to the ground.

"NOW!" Anakin commanded as he did the same to the griffin.

The pair struggled as they were dragged to the twins who as one, with voices full of power spoke "ON YOUR KNEES!" The screeching, crying, hissing creatures were given no choice. They fell to their knees as Son and Daughter.

The silver and gold of the twins died away, leaving brother and sister panting for breath and bodies shaking. Father clapped his hands as he suddenly appeared behind them.

"There! Now you see who truly are. Who you are meant to be." His answer was a glare from Anakin whose arms were full of clinging Togruta sister while Analise was bring wrapped by Obi-Wan in a tight embrace. "Only the being known as the Chosen One could tame both of my children."

"Look I've taken your test, now hold up your end of the deal. Let us go!"

Father smiled and it made Analise shake. "But first before you go, you must understand the truth." The blue and black eyes glared at everyone else. "Leave us now. All of you."

 _Go with Obi-Wan. I'll be with you shortly._ He pressed a kiss to his twin's and baby sister's forehead. _We'll be home soon._

 _Okay...Just don't trust this crazy Skyguy._

 _Do ya think Snips? Now go please._

"Leave us!" The four slowly walked away from the pair. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Analise's waist and Anakin had no doubt she was already telling a highly embellished tale about her adventures or something one of the Clones told her.

"Do you feel it?" Father asked eagerly. "Can you not feel your destiny now? Surely you must see it now. I am dying, my end is drawing near. You must stay here to replace me."

"What?" Anakin couldn't believe it. "You want me to replace you? Sorry, but not happening."

"What? But this entire planet is yours. It...it has all been foretold. The Chosen One will remain here on Mortis to keep my children in balance!" Anakin rolled his eyes. He really didn't mean to, but he couldn't help it.

"Look the whole Chosen One thing is a fake. A decoy to protect myself and my twin." He gestured over his shoulder to where his family waited. "Analise and I are the balance together and even then the true balance will probably not be found through us." He shrugged. "We opt not to pay too much attention to prophecies anyway." Anakin's eyes stared hard at Father. "My answer is no. Even if it was real, I wouldn't stay."

"I..." Father sighed heavily and suddenly looked older and sadder. Had he been wrong? Had it all been wrong? "I cannot force you to remain and take my place. The choice has to be yours." He walked up to the Knight in near desperation, a longing to be told that what he had followed for years had been true, had been worth. "If you leave though you and the galaxy will be haunted by your selfishness."

"It won't be selfishness that haunts me, but sadness that you waited for someone I can never be."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Their shuttle was on a landing platform that jutted out from the monastery. Obi-Wan was already at the top of the ramp, but his sisters waited for him at the bottom.

 _Are you okay?_

 _Are you ready to go?_

Anakin turned to stare the monastery and wondered what would happen now. He felt sorry for Father chasing after something that wasn't all true, wasn't real.

But he wouldn't regret his choice.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He watched them go and licked his lips.

They would not be getting far.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	70. Chapter Forty-Two:Life and Death

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond or Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving if you celebrate it. I lucked out by having plenty of extra writing days since I only worked three days (only five hours on Black Friday c:))**

 **Thank you so much for the warm responses for Tangled Prophecy and I hope you enjoy this next entry just as much. Thank you to sydpowell135 and Knight of Balinor and xxTheTruMan196 and Guest and SpiritFighter208 for the reviews:) The answer to your question Guest is you'll have to wait and see;)**

 **I will admit that this chapter was a bit hard to write as shortly before starting it we got news that my Dad's oldest brother (the eldest of ten) and the man responsible for getting my brother and I into 4-H had passed away. His memorial service was on the 24th. But writing has always been an outlet for me and in the end writing this chapter helped comfort me.**

 **On this week's episode of Crossing Battlefields; the twins, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan think they are out of the woods and can leave Mortis far behind them. But someone or something isn't done with the Sun and Moon just yet...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~He who surrenders hope, surrenders life~**

 **Altar of Mortis, Clone Wars Season Three**

 **Chapter Forty-Two: Life and Death**

"You know they were right Father." The man stared at the shuttled that leaving them behind. Whoever was flying it clearly had or saw no reason to linger and a part of Father didn't blame them and knew that Daughter was right. Still, a part of him screamed that it was all wrong. That he had been right and that the man, still just a child was the one he needed. The one to keep everything in balance. "He couldn't stay Father. If you want balance in the galaxy, then you must follow the Sun and Moon now. You were correct that he was born of the Force, but so was his twin. They need to stay together."

Behind them Son rolled his eyes and felt the anger inside him grow. His beloved sister thought she was doing what was best, but she was wrong. So very wrong and he would set her back on the path that was correct.

His fists clenched as he thought about all the wonderful power that man had held without a care in the world or truly knowing just what he could do with it. That power was the key to their freedom and he knew, just knew that as soon as they were free his sister would be willing to join him. She was his light. The only good thing he could call his own.

But how?

How was he to get that Jedi back under his control?

There was that Torguta. A young, pretty thing with power just simmering beneath her skin. A power that just like her brother she did not truly grasp. Power that just begged to be harnessed and control by the right person.

She would make a perfect pet.

Or the perfect tool.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Ahsoka's head started drifting down to her chest a third time, Analise had enough. "Ahsoka go lay down with Anakin." The shuttle had a bunk big enough for two built into the compartment behind the cockpit. Anakin was already on one of them, sleeping away the events that had happened.

Her baby sister's head jerked up and the markings on her forehead wrinkled as she glared at her. "You and Obi-Wan aren't taking a nap." Ahsoka said the word nap like it was some sort of highly offensive word, like it was a curse word.

"That's because Obi-Wan and I are sharing right now." Obi-Wan looked up from the controls and smiled. It was the benefits of being Soul Mates, sharing energy with each other. Later they would crash, but right now they were fine. "We'll rest later." She pointed to the back. "Now go!"

With a heavy and deep sigh as though it was too impossible a task for her to do, Ahsoka shoved herself up out of her seat.

She wasn't a baby and certainly didn't need a nap.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Anakin..._

 _Anakin..._

 _Anakin..._

 _Anakin!_

He shot up, rubbing his eyes and gazing around in confusion.

Mortis...

He was still on Mortis, but that didn't make any sense. He had known the had gotten on the shuttle. That they were flying as fast as they could away from the planet and just hoping they could get to a spot where they could send out a call for help.

But this was Mortis. Mortis as he had never seen it. All green and lovely with sunshine and flowers. Analise would love it.

 _Anakin!_

That voice again, calling to him. Anakin peered out over the small lake in front of him. He watched, eyes wide as a figure rose up from the water and calmly walked through the fog, over the crystal blue water towards him.

It was him!

The figure walking towards Anakin was Anakin.

His double stopped, a smirk on his face. "You know it is true what they say Anakin. You are the Chosen One." Anakin shook his head then tilted it. He wasn't the Chosen One. He had never been the Chosen One because there had actually never been a Chosen One.

"Join me." The second Anakin rose then turned into Son and he stepped back. He wanted nothing to do with the maniac. "Join me my friend and we can rule the galaxy. We can change the balance of the whole universe."

For a moment Anakin was tempted. He could shape the galaxy into a place where his father, his brother, his sisters, his wife, his children could live and grow in peace. A place where the Darkness was a natural balance to the light and was not twisted, sinister, wrong.

But he shook his head, banishing the vision. That was what Son wanted. He wanted him to give into that longing that could so easily become an obsession. A dangerous obsession that could destroy everything.

"I will never join the Dark Side willingly!"

Son shook his head and laughed. "You make it sound so simple. There cannot be one without the other. Light and Dark need each other." Anakin glared at him. He knew this was true. He was Sun after all. "Together we can go anywhere and restore balance. Bring peace to everyone." Son clasped his hands together as though praying and every hair on the back of Anakin's neck stood on end.

Taken at face value, what Son said was true. About Light and Dark needing to exist together. But that was all that was true and he was twisting that truth to suit his own ideas and made-up destiny.

"You want me to become Sith. You want me to become something twisted and corrupt. That will never ever happen!" Anakin turned his back on Son as he burst into flames but did not burn and the sky darkened, the plants died.

"We will destroy every single Sith!" roared Son before calming down and purring, "We will destroy the Jedi too."

The voice...

The voice changed and sounded familiar to Anakin. He stopped and turned...

Quickly flinging his arms up to protect his face as a gargoyle charged at him with fanged jaws open wide.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka turned away from the panel she had been studying and trying to figure out just how long she could get away with not following her sister's order at the harsh gasp of her brother.

He had jerked himself awake, sitting bolt upright, and panting heavily. She knew those signs well. She knew them well because there were her signs and her sister's signs. The signs that they had had a nightmare.

Anakin swung around, his legs dangling off the bunk and Ahsoka nearly skipped over to hug him. Just like he did for her when she had nightmares. _Was it a bad nightmare?_

 _I think so...I don't know._ He rubbed his face before carefully studying his sister so that she wouldn't know he was studying her. _What are you doing back here anyway?_ Ahsoka normally took every chance she got to be up in the cockpit trying to figure out how to fly whatever it was they were flying.

 _Analise told me to come back here_ the teenager replied with a shrug. She knew better than to ask Anakin what the nightmare, but not a nightmare had been about. If he felt he needed to know he would tell her in his own time. _She said I needed nap._

Judging by the circles underneath her eyes, Analise had been right.

The shuttle gave a groaning shake and the siblings stumbled, grabbing onto the edge of the bunk for the balance. As it leveled out, Anakin stood and turned toward the cockpit.

 _Oh good you finished your nap. Ben could use some help flying this thing._

 _Analise!_

 _I'm on my way._

One step.

That was all he had taken. One little step forward when the Force and his Bond with Ahsoka screamed in terror.

Slowly, slowly Anakin turned and heard Analise running up behind him. He heard her horrified gasp and felt her hand grabbing onto his arm, her nails digging in. The slight pain was good. It kept him grounded. Kept him from loosing it. The door slid shut behind her, cutting them off from Obi-Wan.

Son.

Somehow Son had gotten onto their shuttle and now held their baby sister. A hand was wrapped around her neck just shy of being too tight. Still she gasped for air and struggled against his grip as her feet swung in the air.

Son grinned at them, dark and dangerous and deadly. "Were you planning on going somewhere?" he asked with the same sort of casual tone he might have used when asking about the weather. "I don't think you will be leaving if you don't have this." His free hand stroked her cheek tenderly as though she were his lover before flipping her around so her back was pressed against his back.

The floor of the compartment opened and Son stepped forward, holding tight to his captive and prize before falling off the edge into the storm outside.

"Ahsoka!" the twins yelled with one voice, but all they heard were her screams.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She felt helpless and she hated it.

She had screamed and screamed til her throat had begun to feel raw and sore, but it had done no good. The wind stole her screams and they seemed to only make the gargoyle that now held her in his claws gleeful.

Ahsoka could feel the claws digging and digging into her skin. She reached out for her Bonds, but they were muted.

She wanted Anakin and Analise. She wanted her siblings.

She wanted to go home.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What the hell happened back there?"

Obi-Wan was not one for swearing though he did have one of the most extensive vocabularies of swear and cuss words in many different languages. The Master thought that swearing and cussing showed a lack of education which always made the twins roll their eyes, Cody too. They heard what came from his mouth when he spilled hot tea or lost a datapad.

But this time Obi-Wan would make an exception. He could feel, see the panic rolling off the twins as they ran into the cockpit. Analise, her face so pale and her hands shaking fell into the seat behind him.

"That karking Son grabbed Ahsoka!" Anakin gritted out beneath his teeth as he slapped at buttons on the panels. Obi-Wan gazed at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about Anakin?"

"Look just give me the ship. Let me fly!" Anakin didn't wait for a reply. He simply jerked control over the ship back to his seat and away from Obi-Wan as he sat down. He didn't even bother to strap himself down as his sister was doing with still shaking hands.

The ship floated for a moment, the trio staring straight up into the sky before it slowly turned over and fell towards the ground. It wasn't long before they could see the gargoyle with Ahsoka still dangling in his claws.

She was so scared.

Anakin glared at the creature, the monster that had taken his Snips. In response the gargoyle only turned his head and roared. They could hear it even in the shuttle and that only fueled Anakin.

Clutching the sides of her seat, ignoring the rolling of her stomach, Analise thanked the Force that her twin was such a gifted pilot as he chased after Son. He pushed the shuttle as fast as it would go, weaving in and out of towering black rock formations that would pop out of the heavy fog out of nowhere.

Anakin twisted and turned the shuttle, at one point forcing it sideways and just barely missing the rocks on either side.

Obi-Wan glanced worriedly first at Analise and then at Anakin. He could still feel the lingering bits of power from their earlier encounter with the Mortis beings and that worried him. That power was still there, still so close to the surface and now their sister had been taken.

There was another might roar and then Son was gone. He had simply vanished into the heavy fog. Analise gave a soft cry of disbelife as Anakin's shoulders slumped and failure settled around him like a heavy cloak before he squared his shoulders.

He would find their sister.

Anakin pushed the ship, faster and faster. He dove them into the fog with only a single focus.

He had to get to Ahsoka.

The fog suddenly parted and Obi-Wan shouted "Look out! Anakin!" as a tower topped with some sort of glowing green orb sprang up in front of them.

But Anakin didn't seem to care and they were heading right for it!

Without another thought Obi-Wan took over, grabbing control of the ship from Anakin, and jerking the shuttle away from and around the tower.

Growling Anakin snapped the controls back over to him, but it was too late. The shuttle was hurtling fast to the ground, pushed too far and unable to go further. Knight and Master's fingers danced over the controls as they fought to steady the ship, to keep it from becoming damaged beyond repair.

They hit the ground as alarms blared.

They skidded, throwing up sharp and jagged bits of rock.

There was a loud, metallic bang as they hit something and came to stop.

It took a moment. A moment for the trio to pull themselves together, shake their heads and clear and check for injuries as smoked filled the cockpit and electricity crackled from broken wires.

At last Obi-Wan stood and unbuckled Analise, helping her to stand. "I didn't think you saw the tower," was his reply to the probing look in Anakin's eyes. The Knight scoffed.

"Of course I saw the damn thing. It was a karking tower." Obi-Wan opened his mouth to scold, but quickly snapped it closed when Analise shook her head. Now wasn't the time for a lecture on proper language.

Slowly they inched their way through the slightly tilted ship to the exit. The landing ramp couldn't even touch the ground, but it was enough.

Obi-Wan stepped off first, scanning the area with the twins close behind. "Is there any sign of him?" Anakin demanded sharply, hard. Obi-Wan took no offense. His brother and former Padawan was worried, scared. He was too if he was being honest with himself.

Ahsoka was too young, too untried to be facing a being like Son. Plus Obi-Wan had seen the looks Son had given the teen and it made Obi-Wan's blood run cold.

"No, but I think it is pretty clear where he took Ahsoka." The tall tower with the glowing green orb at the top and surrounded by four smaller towers with similar orbs.

They beckoned the Jedi. Taunted the Jedi.

"We have to hurry." Anakin marched forward, Analise at his side. Obi-Wan darted in front of the twins and winced when he saw the flecks of gold and silver.

"Anakin, Analise we need to wait. It wasn't a mistake that Son took Ahsoka. He needed us in this place for a reason," he pleaded with them knowing it was most likely a lost cause. "We cannot let ourselves get involved. You heard Father. What actions we take here can greatly affect the rest of the universe." It was no use even using sound logic. They were the Skywalker twins and they would do everything in their power to get their sister back.

"We don't care!" Anakin pushed past Obi-Wan, doing all the talking for himself and Analise. "You know Son is too strong for Ahsoka. We're not going to let him hurt her."

"We are smack in the middle of something we don't as of yet understand." Obi-Wan grabbed their shoulders and forced the twins to turn around to face him. "It would be wise to find Father and talk to him first."

"We don't have the time..."

"This is what Son wants Anakin. He wants to divide us..."

"And it's my fault he took her!" Anakin roared then calmed as Analise wrapped her arms around him. Her soothing light, her love and warmth had always been able to calm and cool the rage within.

"Anakin you must feel it. You feel how strong this place is, how steeped in the Dark Side it is." The Darkness that sought to twist and corrupt and destroy. "If we talk to Father I am sure that he will know what to do and..." Anakin shook his head.

"Father can't help us." He unwrapped Analise's arms and put them around Obi-Wan. "Stay here with Obi-Wan. Go to Father if you must, but I will find Ahsoka."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was chained.

She was chained to the wall.

Ahsoka snarled. She pulled and tugged at the chains until she could feel the metal cutting into her wrists through her bracers. The vod'e would have a field day with that. They were always giving her grief about her leather bracers. After all they weren't that great of protection.

Well they didn't like her outfit at all since it wasn't protective at all in their minds. It didn't matter how many times she pointed out that she had the Force. Rex especially was quick to point out that the Force could only do so much during battle and armor helped. If Ahsoka told him "Verd ori'shya beskar'gam" he would just roll his eyes and try to get a chest plate on her.

"Let me out!" Her voice was horse and raw. Every word seemed to sting and swallowing was something she tried to avoid. "Let me out! You can't keep me here! I won't let you! They won't let you!" The threats did no good. Son had left her here and when she had used her siblings as a threat he had just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

Ahsoka couldn't wait to see Anakin kick his pasty gray butt. Analise would help and Obi-Wan would stand back and sigh. He knew better than to get in the way of the twins when someone hurt her.

She opened her mouth, it hurt her throat so much, to scream again when "You should save your strength child." She turned her head and saw a creature. A small, chubby creature almost purplish-grey in the light of her cell and clad in nothing but a cloth around his waist. His ears were pointed, teeth sharp, and he walked hunched over. "You have been left here to die." The creature spoke it as if it were a fact that could not be disputed.

Ahsoka glared. "I will escape this dar'yaim. I will!" The creature chuckled and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Escape is impossible child." He approached her, waving his long-fingered hands through the air. "I cannot remember the number of years I have been here."

"Well I am a Jedi," Ahsoka stated then winced as the chains bit into her skin again as she tried to stand proud and tall. "I am a Jedi and a Skywalker. We refuse to give up so easily."

The creature chuckled again. "So young a Jedi. And where is your Master young Jedi?"

"He's on his way here right now to get me." She turned her head away as the creature climbed up the wall, his skin touching hers and making her stomach roll.

"But what if he isn't?"

"He is!" she snapped and the creature turned his head away.

"And how do you know that? What makes you think he is on his way?"

"He's more than my Master. He's my brother and he would never, ever leave me behind."

It was if she had stumped the creature for he did not speak, but climbed further up the wall. Then came a whirring sound, a click, and suddenly Ahsoka was freed from her chains.

She sighed and rubbed her wrists around the metal cuffs that still remained. "Thank you..." she paused for the creature had seemingly vanished.

"They were just chains child." The creature was at her feet, a sad smile on his ugly face. "They were just chains and they are the easy part. The hardest part is here here," he pointed at his head before walking around and taking her hand. "In order for you to survive here you must forget everything about your Master."

Suddenly something was pounding in her head. Ahsoka rubbed at her forehead as the pounding grew. It rang and her shields hurt as if they were being pressed so hard between something. It hurt and hurt. She couldn't focus, couldn't think. "I...I just...I don't think...Hey!"

The creature had grabbed her wrist and Ahsoka screamed as he bit down upon it. "What? What did you do? What have you done?" Her entire body was burning, burning. So hot as she fell to her knees and her body shook.

The creature laughed and clapped his hands. "I have made you mine."

That voice...It was Son.

But Ahsoka could do nothing as she curled on the floor in pain. Her eyes shut tight as something so dark and wrong clawed at her, scratching her skin and peeling it away from her bones. It was so hot, it was cold, and she just couldn't hang on...

The creature stood behind her, grew tall, and Son smirked. She would indeed be a nice plaything. Bait for the Chosen One.

He watched as lines black and harsh spread across her body as the corruption he had poured into her pushed to the surface. Slowly she stirred, her eyes opened.

And deep inside her mind Ahsoka cried.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise sat on the ramp and watched as Obi-Wan passed back and forth. Back and forth.

She felt sorry for him. She knew it was not easy for him to deal with her and Anakin when the pair were like this. When their secret power, their special gifts crept to the surface and took hold.

"Anakin...Anakin..." he spoke aloud, but she didn't answer. At times like these it was best just to let Obi-Wan talk it out. "Always moving. Never waiting..." She chuckled. Yes that was her brother. It was always better in his mind to charge in first and figure out a plan as they went. "We need to talk to Father. But how did we even find him? Where do we start?"

There was a tingle.

Something coming, but something that could help and not hinder.

The Soul Mates gazed at each other, Analise standing and joining Obi-Wan.

They turned and stared.

For behind them was the monastery that hadn't been there before.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Father was hurt. She could feel it, see it.

He had pinned their future, all his hopes on Anakin Skywalker. He had placed everything on the Chosen One prophecy.

Now there was nothing except a truth that was hard to swallow and left a bitter taste.

"My son..." She looked up from her place, kneeling at the side of the meditation platform to see her brother. He stood tall and proud, arrogant. A part of her felt jealous of the siblings they had called to Mortis. Once upon a time she and brother had been just as close. Now their natures drove them apart, turned her brother's love into something choking and obsessive. "You are growing stronger. I can feel it."

"Am I really Father?"

"However I can also sense that your vanity is getting the better of you." Son turned and sighed, knowing what was coming. Another lecture, another warning.

"How is my vanity getting the better of me?" he scoffed. There was no vanity and if there was, well it was earned. It was not anything to be ashamed of.

Father stood and stepped off the platform, pausing only to gesture to Daughter to stay where she was. She listened of course. She was always obedient and good. So unlike his son. "You have done what was forbidden to you. You have walked into the Darkness, chosen the Dark Side. Now you let it feed your anger, your desire for power."

"And if I am, how is it any fault of mine?" Son angrily pointed at the older being as he followed him. "You were the one who brought the Chosen One here to test him. By doing that you have only shown me my own potential, what I can achieve. You're the only one to blame. Not me!"

"Please, please do not do this Son." Had it really come to this? Was he really pleading with his child who had once been so sweet if rebellious? "Do not go down this path and become something you should not. Do not seek this fate. I have no wish to contain you, but I will if it comes to it."

They had reached the door to the outside. "You look rather frail Father, Are you well?"

"I am not dead yet Son!" Father pushed open the door, turning his back on his child who growled.

"Well I am tired of waiting for your death!"

Daughter's head jerked up in shock as she heard Father scream and she saw bolts of red lightning flying from her brother's hands into their parent's body. Father went flying and she stood, hand covering her mouth.

Son roared "I HATE YOU!" before shifting into his gargoyle form and taking to the skies. She cared not where he went as she ran to the door.

"Father!"

She gazed down at the courtyard and saw her Father, laying so still and quiet.

She saw two Jedi gazing at him, the sky, and at her in horror.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do to help?"

Obi-Wan and Analise knelt on one side of Father's pallet, watching Daughter as she waved her hands over him, healing what she could. She shook her head.

"You would only drain yourself and it would make little difference." The soft, pale golden glow faded from around Daughter as she rested her hands on her lap. "All he needs now is rest."

"But we need to talk to him now. We need..."

"No!" She didn't care that she had interrupted the Knight. "He is too weak. You can ask him your questions when he is stronger."

"But we can't wait. Your brother is entrenched in the Dark Side, he's taken Anakin and Analise's younger sister. We can't just let him keep her."

She shook her head, green hair softly rustling. "If my brother took the child then I am sure he has his reasons for doing so."

"Would be the same reasons he would have to trying to kill Father?" Analise winced. She wanted to stop this questioning, stop Obi-Wan from badgering Daughter; but they had no choice. They needed to find Ahsoka. They needed to help Anakin.

"He did not try to..."

"But he did," Analise interrupted, more gentle than Daughter had been. "We all saw him attack Father and we all heard what he said."

I hate you.

Those words still echoed in her head.

"It was not his fault." The words sound weak and flimsy even as she spoke them. "He will always be selfish and and I will always be selfless. It is our natures and we cannot change them."

"If you always selfless than help us..."

"I cannot." She rose, walking away from them. "Father has forbidden us to interfere in the ways and workings of the Force."

"But you have..." It had slowly dawned on her, sitting there and listening, watching Daughter. She knew Daughter and Son. Had seen some version of them so long ago that the memory had all but vanished now. "You and Son both came to me as a child, opened the doorway maybe for me to reunite with my brother." She saw Daughter's shoulders tense and knew that her words were true. It might not have been them exactly, but it had been some part of them. The part that listened and followed the Force, not their Father.

Obi-Wan watched as his wife stood and approached Daughter. "What your brother wants is to flee this planet and once he does he will cause havoc throughout the universe, maybe even choke out the Light. You and I both know that Anakin and I are here to bring the balance, but that can't happen if we don't stop Son." She came around to stand in front of Daughter. "Please...together you, I, and Anakin combined should be more than able to stop him."

The human knew not what she was asking, knew not what she spoke of.

But she was right.

"There is one thing. Follow me."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a cave. A cave hidden by trees and leaves. A cave that otherwise would have been unremarkable and hardly given a second thought.

A cave that both Obi-Wan and Analise sensed that they were not suppose to know about let alone be there. Daughter herself did not seem to want to be there.

But they were there.

Daughter stopped, her gaze traveling down as though it and the rest of her being was being weighed down by something unbearably heavy.

An altar.

An altar of black stone and blue light surrounded by blue flames.

Analise shivered and rubbed her arms. The altar felt cold and yet not at the same time. The Force danced around it, but at an distance as if it even the Force didn't dare get too close to whatever the altar was.

Her husband wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they followed Daughter down the narrow stairs carved into the rock. They went down and down and down til it felt like they were thousands of feet below the surface which logically Analise knew wasn't possible.

Morits...This place...It was tugging at her mind, at her senses and pulling them in so many different directions that she struggled to keep up and think straight.

"There...I can go no further. You must go on by yourself." Daughter had halted at a landing. Her gaze kept bouncing too and from the altar as though, like the Force, she didn't want to touch it or even look at it. "When you reach the altar, it will provide you what you need."

"We don't understand." Obi-Wan stared at the altar in confusion. This close they could see the hilt of a blade sticking up from the center of the altar.

"Whoever holds the blade in the altar will be able to control my brother." It was a fact, but a fact that clearly hurt Daughter to say for her eyes blinked rapidly and she shook her head. "Take it and you should be able to save your sister." She looked to Analise who nodded and slowly moved forward from the comfort and protection given to her by Obi-Wan's arms.

This was her task.

Wrapping the Force around her like a pair of wings, Analise ran forward and leapt. She didn't stop to think about the gap, the drop beneath her as she landed on a floating platform.

The platform dropped until it was on level with the altar. Slowly, almost on tip-toe she walked forward, the flames seeming to part and the altar opening. Taking a deep breath she reached forward and grasped the hilt in her hand.

It was heavy.

It did not sing like her saber.

Instead the blade slowly appeared from a swirling blue mist that twisted and turned around the hilt.

The blade was black as midnight.

Analise stared at the blade before looking up to Obi-Wan and Daughter.

She didn't need the Force to know what she could read in their eyes.

Their fear and sadness.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There had been no one to stop him. No one to halt him as he had climbed, dragged himself over rocky walls and through heavy fog to the tower he had seen. There was no one at the gates to prevent him from barging in and running to where he could faintly sense his sister.

Not that it would have a difference if there had been.

No one was going to keep him from getting to Ahsoka.

In fact it seemed almost too easy as Anakin approached the tree under which he could see Ahsoka sitting the dark and heavy courtyard.

But he wasn't about to look a gift bantha in the mouth.

Still something felt off.

Felt wrong.

"Ahsoka?" he questioned her as he got closer. "It's okay Ahsoka. I'm here now. You can go."

She didn't turn. Just remained kneeling, facing away from him. "Are...are you proud of me Master?"

The voice was too sweet. It was sickly sweet and not his Snips. Not their Star. She didn't even like to call him Master knowing that Anakin hated it because they were siblings even if he was her Master.

"Yeah...yeah! Of course I'm proud of you." Anakin pushed the warning bells to the back of his mind. They were so loud and he needed to focus everything on Ahsoka right now. Not some sense of something bad that he knew he really should. "Now let's get out of here..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Help me! Please help me!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"He's right," she interrupted. She stood and turned. Anakin felt the bile rising in his throat as he saw her. The black lines snaking over her skin like poison. The vile yellow eyes of Darkness shining down at him. She looked unhealthy and stank of corruption. Ahsoka spoke again, her voice hard and cold. "Son is right about everything. You must join him. After all," her voice became sickly sweet again and she crossed her wrists in front of her demurely like a little girl, "He only wants what is best for us and the galaxy." She tilted her head, but that gesture so familiar seemed so sinister now.

Anakin stepped forward, than stepped back and swallowed hard. "Ahsoka, what's going on? What's wrong?"

She rolled her head and he heard cracking. "You're always so quick with the criticism Master," Ahsoka but not Ahsoka mocked. Gone was the sweet voice and back again was something cold and hard, cutting. She began pacing back and forth like a caged animal, her sickly yellow eyes glaring at Anakin. "You never believed in me. Well that's alright because I don't need you anymore!" She turned her back on him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _No! That's not true. Anakin please don't listen. I need you, I'll always need you!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ahsoka please! Please listen to me." He would beg on his hands and knees if he thought it would work. "Son has done something and you're not yourself anymore. This isn't you so snap out of it!" Anakin reached out over their Bond. She was still there, he could feel her. But something had trapped her. Kept the part of her that was Ahsoka out of his reach so that he couldn't get to her.

And that scared him more than anything else.

"Are you sure?" she snapped back. "I finally feel more like myself than I ever have before." Ahsoka ran her hands over her face and montrals, across her body. She threw her arms out to the side as if filled with joy. "I was asked to give you a message Master." She rolled her head and spoke again like a little girl. "Son said that if you do not join me he will kill me." Ahsoka giggled and Anakin flinched.

"No he won't Ahsoka. I will never let him hurt him."

Ahsoka turned sharply to face him and pointed a shaking finger at Anakin. "Then you will be the one to kill me!" she declared as she used the Force to pull her lightsaber from her belt and turned it on.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Please someone please! Oh Force please help me...I don't want to fight him. He's my brother! Help me please!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin stared in horror.

There was nothing else he could except stare in horror as his sweet, beloved baby sister ignited her blade of the beautiful sliver and rose gold. How proud they had been when she had found the crystals that sang just for her and how proud they had been when her blades had ended up being such a beautiful color.

Unique, just like her.

With a feral cry, Ahsoka launched herself into the air and Anakin barely had enough time to grab his own lightsaber and switch it on just before hers came crashing down onto his. She pulled back than pushed forward.

He had trained her.

But this was not the adoring baby sister he had trained. This was a wild animal fueled only by rage and blood-lust. Her strikes were not the smooth and elegant slashes learned from Analise, but heavy and choppy strikes there were ragged and untamed. She hammered at him again and again, putting all her strength into the strikes.

Anakin found himself ducking, weaving, barely dodging as the assault continued.

This was not his Snips, his Star.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He could just barely see the fight from his throne room in the tower, but that mattered little to him. After all he stood before the window with his eyes closed. He did not actually need to see the battle to enjoy it. He need only to soak in the anger, hurt, confusion the fight was creating.

He soaked it in, ate it, and became strong.

The Togruta was indeed a decent plaything and that insipid Chosen One would have to kill her which would only fill him with guilt and self-loathing. More food for him.

There was a slight stiring behind him. One Son knew all too well. It was the only being in the galaxy he actually cared about, that mattered to him.

If only she would see things his way.

Well maybe in time.

"It is always a pleasant surprise to see you my darling sister." Opening his eyes he saw his sister in all her radiant beauty before his throne with the other two Jedi at her side. "Oh and you brought friends with you this time."

"What have you done?" she demanded of him. There was a hitch in her voice and he felt only a little guilt at being the one to have put it there.

"Well that depends on your point of view sister. I have either done what is right or what is wrong." He shrugged carelessly as he took his throne.

"Our father is dying." There was that hitch again, that bothersome guilt that he was getting better and better at ignoring. "Did you do something to him?" Pleading now and hope that she was wrong.

Well he did so hate to crush that, but honesty was the good path after all.

"I'm afraid I did. After all he has just been so selfish, taking forever to die. So I opted to step in and hurry things along. Now tell me why you are here sweet sister."

"I am here because I will never let you leave this planet!"

"Ha!" His laugh echoed through the room and he noticed the Jedi Master pulling the female Knight behind him slightly. Like that would make any sort of difference. "You cannot stop me for you have not the power to do so."

"But she's not alone," Obi-Wan stepped forward. His whole body was tense and Analise stood at his shoulder. Son chuckled.

"Are you referring to your brother?" He nearly spat the word out. "To your friend?" He stood from the throne and strode back to the yellow window and gazed out happily at the chaos he had caused. The key he was creating for his freedom. "You might want to check up on your Chosen One Jedi." Son waved a hand to the window. "I am afraid he is a little preoccupied right now."

They ran.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They ran into a nightmare.

Anakin was fighting Ahsoka. The Padawan was wild and unchecked. Her blows heavy and pounding, pounding.

"Stop this Ahsoka! I don't want to fight you..." She didn't answer. Only flipped back, kicking Anakin's lightsaber away as she kicked him in the chin and forced him back. Analise covered her mouth as her sweet baby sister landed in a crouch like some feral animal and grinned.

"Now the Master shall be killed by the student," Ahsoka and not Ahsoka purred.

Anakin reached out from his place kneeling on the ground and his lightsaber smacked into his palm just in time to block the killing blow Ahsoka had flipped through the air to deliver.

He didn't want to fight her, but he wasn't just going to let her kill him. He needed to save her.

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself there Snips."

"Don't ever call me that!" Ahsoka roared in rage. "I hate being called that!" Anakin took the advantage.

He brought his saber up and under hers, sending it flying through the air.

But Ahsoka was ready.

She ran up his chest, using the Knight as a springboard to fly through the air and catch her blade. Perched on a branch, Ahsoka half turned and pulled her shoto from her belt and turned it on.

Playtime was over.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Help! Help!_

 _Don't say that...I love being called Snips. Please don't believe the evil Sun. Please Anakin, please._

 _Let me out!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Stay back Analise!" Obi-Wan curtly ordered as they ignited their blades. The last thing he wanted was for Analise to be facing her sister. It was already bad enough that Anakin was facing in her as he stepped up to his brother's side.

"At last!" Not Ahsoka crowed. "Two Jedi which means a real challenge!"

Then she leapt and began slashing, cutting at their legs, their torsos, their arms.

Analise could only stand back and watch as her husband, her brother kept on either side of her baby sister and did what they could to keep her blades from cutting through fabric, cloth, and bone.

This wasn't right!

The Darkness here it wasn't right!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rage, the confusion, the anger, the fear, the fury...it all tasted so sweet to him.

"Can you feel that my dear sister?" Son turned to face her and smiled as he raised his fists and soaked it all in. "Can you feel that rage, that fury, that anger?" He took a deep breath.

She gazed at him. "You're using the conflict to feed yourself aren't you?" He only shrugged and smirked. Daughter shook her head. "I can't let that continue. I will stop them!"

"No!" He wrapped the Force around his sister and pushed her away from the door she had been about to run through. He did not like to hurt his sister, but he could not allow her to ruin his plans. Once they were well and free of their father she would see, she would understand that he had only ever had their best interests at heart.

She lover her brother, but she was not going to let him win. Daughter wove the Force and lifted her brother from the ground before slamming down.

Slowly Son rose and shook his head sadly. "If you feel that you must stand in my way, then I am afraid we will have to fight."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Something was wrong.

He could feel it even in his deep and healing sleep.

Something was wrong and needed to be fixed.

Something was wrong.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Help me. I don't want to fight. I don't want to fight. Don't make me fight. Don't make me fight. I don't want to fight. Help me. Help me. Don't make me fight. Help me._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had trained Ahsoka. They knew her strengths, her weaknesses. They knew which ways she might move, which tricks she might throw in.

But they had trained her so she knew their strengths, their weaknesses.

And whatever Son had done to her always knew that they would do everything they could to actually avoid hurting her.

Anakin shoved her away and watched as she dug her blades into the ground to slow her speed. Fustrated he ran a hand through his hair and turned to Obi-Wan. "What do we do? Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes...We can cut her free!" Analise pulled the hilt of the blade from her belt and held it up, the blue mist swirling as the blade appeared.

"What the hell is that?" Anakin demanded.

"Daughter took us to it. She says it can control Son, even kill him. We can use it to free our sister."

There was a loud, feral, and angry growl. The Master and Knights' gazes snapped to Ahsoka who suddenly appeared angrier, wilder.

"Where did you get that dagger?" she growled in a voice that now echoed with Son's. "Give it to me!" She attacked.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Help me. Help me. Help me._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They knew each other well. They had trained together, played together, fought together.

Now they fought against each other.

Son wanted to be gentle. He did not want to hurt his beloved sister so he lobbed gentle bolts of red lighting at her. A part of him was so proud as she easily blocked them, deflected them. Father had not taught her that. He had and she had learned her lessons well.

'Maybe too well,' he thought as she caught a ball of his lightning and spun around to throw it back at him. He cried out as the lightning slammed into him and throwing out a hand she tossed him to the ceiling and pinned him there.

Tears fell down Daughter's face as she held her brother tight. She had no desire to fight the one who had slayed her nightmares as a child and the one who had snuck them out of their parent's watchful eyes so that they could explore and grow.

It was Son who had taken her to the well of the planet where the Force freely danced and where they had been touched.

That was when everything had changed. When Son had turned harder, colder, even hateful towards Father. She hadn't wanted to see it, to accept it.

Now she had no choice.

Son ripped an arm free and blasted her, sending Daughter skidding and falling backwards across the floor. He floated to the ground. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but she had given him no choice.

Daughter knelt on the ground, wiping away her tears. "Please brother. We don't have to do this," she begged. She pleaded. Surely there still had to be some part of him that knew he was doing wrong. That shied away from it.

"Then you should stand aside!" She needed to learn even if it hurt him to hurt her and he blasted her again. She panted, gasped for breath, refused to scream as lightning tore through her body.

"I...I can't..." Daughter gasped out. She stared up at her brother, eyes defiant and unwilling to move. "I won't let you do this!"

Even though every part of her hurt more than she could ever remember hurting before, Daughter lunged towards Son. Pain, sharp and burning pain raced through her as she shifted into her griffin form and roared. She slammed into him and shoved him away.

Son rolled across the floor before standing. If that's the way she was going to be. Growling he shifted himself, spreading his gargoyle wings wide as they flew at each other. He dug his sharp claws deep her shoulders, shaking her before throwing her to the ground. She shifted back and lay still on the ground.

He didn't want to hurt her, but if it was the only way...

Suddenly Son found himself flying to the side and slamming into a wall as Daughter stood and waved her hand. He slammed into the ground and lost control of his own transformation.

He stood and glared at her.

She stood and glared at him.

Son lashed out, red lighting racing to her. Daughter pushed herself to block the lighting and stepped closer.

The pair stepped closer and closer to each other...

"Stop this now!" Brother and sister turned to stare at Father who waved his hand.

The pair flew through the window.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The fighters scattered as Son and Daughter, glass landed on the ground where they had been engaged in their own combat. Father landed on a small hill, folding his large wings back and staring so sadly at his children.

Son staggered to his feet, snarling. "Well Father it is so glad to see that you could make it after all to our humble little party," he taunted. Now he had the target he wanted. He summoned his lighting and sent to Father who all too easily blocked it, though he could see the man was weak.

"You will stop this Son!"

"Ha!" Son scoffed as he threw up his other hand and added more lighting into the mix, forcing Father to work harder. "You are too weak to fully stand against me old man. You mean nothing to me now!" Father began to slide back.

The Jedi glanced at Ahsoka, not Ahsoka who stood still. She watched Son with some sort of sick, evil, twisted glint in her eyes. The same which shone in the Son's eyes.

There was a small explosion and Father cried out as he flew slightly backwards. Son's power was too strong, too much for the weak and dying being.

Son strode forward, triumphant as he stood over Father. He was so close...

Father moaned as lighting covered his body again before forcing himself to be silent. He would not cry out and let his child's darkness grow more than it already had.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Don't want to fight. Don't want to. Help me. Help me. Don't want to hurt people. Don't want to. Don't want to. Help me._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sun now!" Analise tossed the dagger to her brother, but Ahsoka, not Ahsoka came from nowhere and snatched the blade from the air. She gave another great leap and landed next to Son. Smirking she saluted them as Son turned, stopping his attack.

She stood before, tall and proud of what she, not she had done. Son grinned and clapped his hands. "Perfect. Everything has taken place exactly how I planned it to."

"You showed them the altar Daughter?" Father staggered to his feet, clutching his chest and staring in shock as Obi-Wan helped his other child to stand.

She shook her head. "I didn't know how else we could stop him Father. This was the only way, please forgive me."

"This is wonderful, but now child I need you to give me the blade."

"Don't do it Ahsoka!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO! DON'T WANT TO! HELP ME! HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For a moment they thought their pleas had broken through whatever it was the Son had done to her. For a moment they thought their Ahsoka was back, that she had won.

But the moment passed and Ahsoka, not Ahsoka placed the dagger into Son's hand.

The being smiled and gently weaved the blade through the air. "Wonderful. Thank you so much my dear child. I am afraid through your usefulness to me is at an end."

Son only touched her forehead.

That was all. He just touched her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _HELP ME! HElp me! Help me! help me...help...hel..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She didn't make a sound.

Her eyes just rolled back, her body went limp and she fell as though the strings holding her up had been cut. Her lightsabers rolled from her hands and she lay still on the ground.

It was sad to do away with such a wonderful toy, but the sadness and horror and anger from the Jedi were just so tasty.

"No!"

Anakin, his rage fueled by his and his sister's grief, by the gaping and jagged wound at the end of their Bonds with Ahsoka; charged towards Son. The being chuckled and waved a hand, sending Anakin flying backwards into Analise.

He slowly stood and helped his twin stand. He glared at Son even as he clung to Analise's trembling form. Obi-Wan watched the twins from where he stood supporting Daughter. Their pain was so heavy.

It had to be some sort of twisted nightmare. There was no way that Ahsoka, their Star could possible be so still.

"At last," hissed Son as he turned his back on the Jedi. He glared in victory at Father and brandished the dagger. "The Jedi have brought me the dagger and you have so generously brought yourself. Now at long last Father," he ran his fingers along the edge of the dagger before holding it up over his head, ready to strike, "Now Father, you die!"

"Father! No!" Daughter tore herself out of Obi-Wan's arms. She hurt so much, could barely move. But she had to. She had to stop Son from killing Father.

Son couldn't stop the strike, could only watch in horror as at the last possible second his beloved sister darted in front of the blade, wrapping her arms around their parent as he plunged it deep into her back, her heart.

"Sister...What?" He let go of the dagger, clenching his fists. "No...WHY?" Son roared to the thundering sky. She was meant to live, to rule the galaxy at his side. Why had she taken the blow? Why hadn't she let him kill Father?

Crying out again in rage, Son shot up into the sky. He shifted into a gargoyle and screeching flew as far away as he could as fast as he could.

For a moment no one moved, no spoke. There was just a stunned silence as Father slowly knelt on the ground. He tore the dagger from her body and tossed it away. The dull metal thump was like a signal. Anakin and Analise raced to Ahsoka, falling to their knees beside her. Anakin reached out, touching every part he could while Analise did her best not to weep. Obi-Wan followed, resting his hands on Analise's shoulders as his heart broke and his soul wept for his wife.

Anakin shook his head even as he tried to shake Ahsoka awake. Her eyes were just white, grey and the black spidery lines on her face cut through her white markings that no other Togruta in the galaxy had.

"Oh my darling daughter," Father wept as he laid Daughter out upon the ground. "What have I done to you?"

"No Father." She coughed weakly as her strength faded fast. She reached out and he took her hand, clinging to it tightly. "You must not hate him. You must forgive him for what he did is because of his nature."

"No..." he shook his head trying to deny what was happening right before his eyes. Father looked at the tree behind them which was now slowly becoming a glowing blue column. "The balance has been broken. I thought that if I brought you here everything would be saved. Instead I have destroyed it all." He lightly stroked his beloved child's face.

"Please...can you help our sister?" Father looked to the small family of Jedi. Anakin and Analise stared at him, pleading in their eyes.

He shook his head sadly. "There is no more light. The Dark Side has been unleashed within her and it shall consumed her."

"You must help her!" Anakin's voice cracked as he begged Father. He and Analise couldn't loose their Star. They couldn't loose Ahsoka.

"I cannot undo that which has been done," Father in his own grief snapped. "There is no hope left at all."

"You're wrong." Analise's voice was shaky and watery. Father stared the Chosen One's twin, the girl he had been so quick to wave aside. Tears streamed down her face and he got the feeling that some of her tears were for him. "There is always hope and there will always be hope."

He bent his head. He wanted to help, but he couldn't. There was no way...

A soft, cooling touch. Just a brush along his face. Father snapped his gaze to Daughter who weakly lifted an arm and pointed a finger towards Ahsoka's unmoving body. He stared and then looked back to Daughter. Was she really that selfless?

She nodded.

Sighing he stood and moved to stand between the two bodies. With a wave of his hand, Father gestured to the twins. He placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, making the young male kneel then placed Analise's hands on her brother's shoulders as she stood behind him. Their eyes closed and the Force danced around them.

Obi-Wan watched. It was if the twins had slipped into some sort of trance. "Then this will be my daughter's last act and she shall breath life into your sister again." As Father motioned with his right Anakin rested a finger of his right hand on Daughter's forehead and her body began to glow. When Father gestured with his left, his left fingers rested on Ahsoka's as she too began to glow.

Suddenly the twins were glowing bright gold and silver. So bright that Obi-Wan was forced to cover his eyes. Ahsoka and Daughter floated lightly off the ground.

They pushed and pushed. They needed to feed the light, the life into their Star. They needed her to live, to be the hope they needed so that they could change the galaxy. They needed...they needed...

It felt like hours, but it not more than a couple minutes before Anakin shook his head and the twins' trance was broken.

Ahsoka was not moving. She was still so still.

Maybe it hadn't worked...

That's when they heard it. So soft and quiet...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Thank you._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her throat felt dry and raw. It hurt as she coughed as though she needed to gasp for air. Her body sat upright and she wanted to rub her eyes which felt just as dry as her throat.

The bonds with her siblings exploded and she was suddenly lifted up off the ground and wrapped in the arms of her big brother. Her big sister's hands lovingly stroked her lekku.

For a moment Ahsoka let her siblings cover her with hugs and kisses, soaked in the love and comfort and joy. Finally she pulled back to stare at her brother. "Anakin..."

"Hi Snips."

She unwrapped an arm from around his neck to wipe his face. "You're crying." Ahsoka looked at Analise to see that she too had tear tracks down her face. "Both of you have been crying. What's going on?" Anakin shook his head.

"Don't worry Ahsoka. You haven't missed much." He tightened his grip when Ahsoka wiggled. "But I don't think that I'm going to let you go anytime soon."

Analise chuckled than smiled as Obi-Wan slipped an arm around her waist, attaching Ahsoka's saber and shoto to her belt. She would give them to her sister when they got back to the ship.

"The balance of this world is crumbling." Father came up alongside them. "This will make the war in your galaxy escalate." He knelt by Daughter's body, picking up her limp and cold hand. "With my son's descent into Darkness, the Sith have gained strength."

"We will stop him..."

"No! You must leave now. Son needs your ship so he can leave this planet. You must leave so he cannot take it."

"What will happen to you?" Analise asked. Her heart healed with her sister's return was breaking again as she saw Father mourn Daughter. She could only imagine what it felt like to loose one child while the other longed for their parent's death.

"I...I shall stay here and mourn all that which I have done and all that which is to be."

The Jedi said nothing.

They turned and walked away, Anakin holding tightly to Ahsoka who rested her head on his shoulder. She felt so tired and yet not.

Whatever had happened Ahsoka felt that she would never know.

And strangely enough she was fine with that. All that mattered was being with her family again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **dar'yaim:a hell, a place you want to forget**

 **Verd ori'shya beskar'gam:"A warrior is more than his armor"**

 **vod'e:brothers, sisters, comrades**


	71. Chapter Forty-Three:True Balance

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. _aaaaa_ -talking through a Bond or Force Vision (" will be used when talking aloud is occuring during a Force vision). **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and paraenthis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: It's here...part three of Mortis! I found this to be the most difficult chapter in the arc to write and ironically it's also the shortest of the three episodes. So I hope everything comes across the way I want it to and it all reads well:)**

 **Thank you to xxTheTruMan196 and ColdOnePaul for the reviews:)**

 **-I was actually inspired by the scene in Ghosts of Mortis where Son says goodbye to Daughter in the tomb. It's one of the few times we see caring about someone so I expanded on that idea.**

 **It's here at last. The final episode of Mortis. I might be just a little worried, but I am saying a trigger warning because I feel like it does get dark here.**

 **Still wheeling from Ahsoka's death and Daughter's gift, the Jedi are more than ready to leave Mortis. But before they can go there is still one more test awaiting the twins...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~He who seeks to control fate shall never find peace~ Ghosts of Mortis, Clone Wars Season Three**

 **Chapter Forty-Three: True Balance**

It was never good when the twins were this quiet.

At the Temple their quietness would be met with raised eyebrows, nervous checks of robes and seats, even some soft laughter. Quietness during a mission or battle meant the twins were plotting some grand manuver that would win the battle and the hair of the higher-ups turning grey or the the higher-ups pulling said hair out.

Now their quietness was different. It was uneasy and it was bothering Obi-Wan.

He glanced behind him at the twins who sat at the top of the ramp. They were seemingly watching the strom, the rain fall like he was. But Obi-Wan knew better. He knew they were talking though both remained silent. Whatever they were saying, they didn't want him or Ahsoka to know.

Well for once Obi-Wan felt that he couldn't be patient. "I don't know about you," he spoke aloud to jar the Knights away from their mental conversation, "But I am getting tired of just how unreliable the weather around here is." Analise humphed softly and leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand and her elbow on her knee.

"That could considered a charm Ben. Controlled weather is just so boring." Obi-Wan had to chuckle at that. It was one of Analise's main complaints about Coruscant. The highly and carefully controlled weather and the lack of any widespread nature.

It was too much to bear and the Master turned to face the twins. Anakin leaned lightly against Analise, almost mirroring her pose. "The pair of you both did very well." His gaze lingered on Anakin for though the planet was testing both the twins, Anakin had had it the worst. "How are you feeling?"

Analise nudged her brother, nodding when he looked at her. Sighing Anakin ran a hand through his hair. "To be totally honest, I don't think we're really doing the right thing by leaving. Son has become consumed by the Dark Side and will stop at nothing to get his way." Nothing meant that Son would now let nothing stop him from killing Father. There was no left to hold him back.

"But if we stay we could be used by the Dark Side to its advantage," Analise pointed out. Obi-Wan could tell that perhaps this was what the twins had been bouncing back and forth between them. The wrongness at leaving before everything had actually been settled, but the threat that they could be used.

"Alright all!" The three adults turned as a Togruta teen popped her head out of a hatch in the floor of the shuttle. She was covered with grease and dirt, a pair of goggles were perched on her nose. "So I've got bad news and really bad news. Which would you rather hear first?" She leaned on the edge of the hatch.

"How about the bad news, but laced with a little bit of optimism?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Dad humor Master, really?" She pointed the wrench in her hand at her older sister before using it to tick points off on her free hand. "Okay so I've found so far is two cracked shilo pins, a totally busted power converter," she hauled herself up out of the hatch before continuing, "I think I'll need to fire the engines up twice just to dump debris, and the backup vents all need charging."

"Oh my. That is terribly downbeat." Obi-Wan ignored the pinch from his wife along their Bond as Ahsoka once again rolled her eyes before turning and jumping back down into the hatch where the innards of the ship awaited her critcal eye and healing touch. "Well can you fix any of it?"

"Maybe..." was the slow reply. "Looking at it now I could reroute the primary initiator then weld the damping vents. That might give us enough power to make it out of the atmosphere. But after that there is no promise or guarantee that she is going to hold together."

Obi-Wan nodded and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Well do it. We need to take what we can get. It will be far better than staying here." He turned and walked down the ramp, again gazing out at the storm. The twins followed and Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Anakin was pushing one of the portable speeder bikes they had brought with them. "And just where are you going?"

"We're going to see Father," Anakin replied as he unfolded the bike and sat on it. Analise slide onto it behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We don't think the Son will be contained here even if we leave. Father might need our help..."

"We might need to make a stand."

"Anakin, Analise..." Obi-Wan reached out a hand to them.

"Besides Obi-Wan...we need to get Father's blessing so I can leave. If not it will haunt us forever."

Analise grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and squeezed, letting go as Anakin started the bike and they took off.

Obi-Wan watched as they raced through the rain.

It was never a good thing when the twins were quiet.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He had thought the tomb would be for him. He had thought it would be his body, cold and still as it laid in the depression of the floor. He had never thought it would be one of his children, killed by the other there instead of him.

Father gazed down at the body of Daughter. He was in awe that even as she was in pain, gasping for whatever air she could get in that she had been thinking of others. That she had seen the pain of the Jedi and been so willing to let go of that last spark of life so that the young one could live.

But another part, a smaller part wanted to be so angry with her. At the galaxy, at the Force. If for once in her very long life she had been selfish and ignored the weeping Jedi, then maybe she would have had some slim chance. Maybe she would still be alive and he would not be here with a broken heart and...

No!

He could not be mind for it was her nature. It was Daughter's nature to be kind and giving, wholly unselfish. He could not be angry with her if he could be angry with Son. Oh he very much wanted to, but anger would solve nothing. It would only turn him bitter and hard.

Daughter would not have wanted that.

Father slowly knelt at the edge of his child's final resting place and then stared at the dagger gripped so very tightly in his hand. If he could not protect her during her life, perhaps there was a way he could protect her during her death.

Unwrapping one shaking hand, he reached out and gently, very gently lifted up one of her hands. Reaching down he rested the blade against her chest and lay her far too cold hands on the hilt.

"Oh Daughter," he wept as tears fell from his eyes. "Please forgive this silly, old man. I was but a fool. A fool who thought that he could control the future, control the Force, and shape the galaxy as I wished it to be shaped. But you are gone and I have lost everything."

He bent forward, kissed her forehead one last time before standing. "Sleep well Daughter." With a wave of his hand he settled a stone slab that had been carved with clouds and sun in a darker circle of stone over her. A sun for she had been his light. "Sleep well and sleep free my child."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had not entered the tomb. It was not a place for them.

Instead Anakin and Analise had waited with bowed heads for Father to exit.

He looked so much older now as he stood at the tomb's entrance and rolled a stone in front of it. He looked so much older as they marched up the steps towards him. He looked so much older and felt so much sadder.

"You and your family should have left by now." He didn't turn to look at them as he spoke.

"We can't leave right now. Our ship is badly damaged and needs to be repaired."

"Then be sure you do not underestimate my child and the lengths he will go to. He needs your ship to escape and will do everything he can to get it so that he can escape our isolation." Slowly Father turned to face them. In so many ways he felt as though he was gazing upon his own twins if they had not been held in chains by their powers and nature. If he been able to let them run free and travel the galaxy. "If he escapes he will spread terror across the galaxy. Until then he will use you to do that because you are here."

"What will you do now?" Analise questioned, half-hidden behind her brother. "Son has given himself over totally to the Dark Side. I'm not sure the Light will ever be able to reach him." She smiled sadly at Father, as though it was her fault that she could not find some way to end Father's pain.

He shook his head. "No and that it is my fault because it was my actions and my actions alone that have released this great danger into the universe." Father shook his head again. "I have no choice. I must kill him."

"But you can't!" Anakin burst out. "Son is far too powerful for you to go up against him on your own."

"That might be true, but it might also not be true." Analise and Anakin stared at the being. He sounded so much like Yoda. Was it age that made Force wielders act so mysterious and spout off confusing wisdom? He had to be older than Yoda. "The Force in the end will decide the outcome."

Anakin wasn't just going to let it go. He was a Jedi dammit and Father needed his help whether or not he would admit it. "Look you don't have to do this alone. We can help you."

"Ahhh, but you cannot make that choice anymore," Father spoke as he gestured for the twins to walk with him away from the tomb. "All our destines have become clouded." He waved a hand around him, indicating the area they stood in. "Here this place is strong in the Force and Darkness has no hold here." He looked back at the twins before pointing to Anakin. "If you believe you are meant to help me Sun, then you must go." Both twins stared in shock. He had called Anakin Sun, not Chosen One. "Go and ask your questions. Then and only then will you know what to do."

"And me? What am I to do?"

"You shall remain with me Moon. For this the two of you must be apart. That is the only way for the answers to come."

 _I don't like this Anakin,_ Analise told Anakin as the twins turned to face each other. Father had stepped back to allow them privacy. _I fear that whatever you will find will hurt you._

 _This is not what I want to do either Analise. But what choice do we have? The Darkness is already so strong in our galaxy that we need to do whatever we can to stop Son._

The twins embraced before Anakin gently unwrapped her clinging arms from around him. Nodding to Father, he walked away.

He didn't look back.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _You have grown so strong and powerful in the Force._

That voice had haunted Anakin in his dreams. It was a voice that Son had twisted, turning his dreams into a nightmare. That voice made him pause.

Anakin turned to stare as glowing blue mist twisted and turned until it had taken the shape of Shmi, his mother. "Mom?" he questioned as he backed away. The last vision of his mother had been a trick, a ruse. He refused to fall for it again.

 _My Ani...do you believe that you are the Chosen One?_

"Of course I'm not," he snapped as he backed further away. "I am not the Chosen One, I am the Sun. I burn bright and hot where the Jedi can not..." Anakin's voice trailed off. He was the Sun, Analise was the Moon. Together they were meant to bring balance to the Force, to the galaxy. But he wasn't sure how.

 _But you doubt yourself. You doubt that you can do what you are meant to do._ Shmi smiled fondly at him and Anakin took a step closer. _I know you can do it. I know you will bring balance to the Force. You will face your demons and you will save the galaxy. You will save your sisters!_

"And what do I do about Son? How do I handle the creature of the Dark Side?" He walked forward again, hands pleading. "Do I stay and defeat him? Or do I go and risk his escape? What do I do?"

 _You will do neither Ani. When you look deeper you will find another way._

"Mom...I don't understand."

 _There is a place, not far from where we stand that is filled with the Dark Side. You must go there._

"To kill Son?"

 _Never forget your training Ani and always trust your instincts._

"Mom? Mom!" Anakin reached out a hand as though he could grab hold of the rapidly fading figure and prevent her from ever leaving him.

But she was gone. Leaving only a clue and more questions than Anakin wanted.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Silver and gold.

Gold and silver.

Bright, blinding, burning gold.

Soft, gentle, healing silver.

The lights wrapped around her. They covered every inch of her skin. Their warmth soaked into her. She stared at her hands and watched as the lights vanished beneath her skin.

The lights were important.

They meant something. Something she had to do...

 _Ahsoka!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka sat up so fast, she just missed hitting her head on the edge of the open hatch. Obi-Wan winced as he knelt down beside the opening. "Sorry Ahsoka, but right now you really should be sleeping and not working." The teen shook her head and shoved her goggles up onto her forehead.

"Sorry Obi-Wan. I'm just tired. I shouldn't be, but I am..."

The Master winced again and was only too relived when the distracted Padawan didn't take notice. He would admit that he wasn't too thrilled that the twins seemed unwilling to tell Ahsoka the truth about what had happened to her, but at the same time he understood it. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle knowing that he had been killed and then brought back to life by a Force wielder and his powerful siblings.

Reaching down he offered her what passed for a steaming hot cup of tea. "This should help keep you up."

"Thanks." Ahsoka took the cup, wrapping her hands around and soaking in the warmth and sipped. It wasn't hot coco or her sister's sweet fruit teas, but it would do.

"Alright I'm going with a change of plans. I want your focus to be on disengaging the firing drives." She tilted her head, confused as she sat down her cup. Obi-Wan was busy with the second portable speeder bike.

"But Obi-Wan I've just about got this hunk of junk back together. Now you want me..."

"Please Ahsoka, just do as I say. We don't have much time."

"Alright boss!" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Ahsoka's mocking salute. Clearly she had been spending far too much time with Echo and Fives. Mainly Fives since Echo was too sweet to tease and joke about his commanding officers and teach Ahsoka bad habits.

He gently pushed the speeder bike down the landing ramp and stopped.

"Where is Anakin and Analise?"

Father shrugged his shoulders lightly. "The twins came to me for guidance. But right now they are at a crossroads and only they can chose the direction they will go down. The Force will guide them in this as it guides all of us." He stepped closer to the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan refused to give one inch of ground and shook his head. He reached out over the Bonds, but it was still blocked. He knew the twins were alive, that they were and safe, but nothing else. "No...I don't like this. What have you done Father?" he demanded hotly. Father shook his head as he stared down at the man.

"I have done nothing Master Kenobi. I am sitting back and allowing the will of the Force to take shape as I should have been doing so long ago." He turned his back to the Jedi.

"Where have they gone?"

"She is at the monastery. He has gone to the Well of the Dark Side to be tested."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was alone inside the monastery. Father had left as soon as they arrived. He hadn't told her where he was going or why, but the Force around him seemed settled now. His aura seemed clearer. It was as if he had firmly decided on a course of action and was no longer scared to take it.

Analise turned slowly in the large throne room. It had been creepy, scary to her since she and Anakin had first stepped foot within its walls. The fact that Son had stalked them, appeared to them in the form of their mother did not lessen the fear she had for this place.

But the fear had lessened, the air felt less heavy. Analise found she could breath as she stepped up to the meditation platform. There was still Darkness and it still pressed against her in a way that only the Darkness tainted with pure evil would when confronted with the Light.

But it was bearable.

Slowly Analise knelt on the platform and wondered if that uncomfortable pressure was something Anakin felt. After all the Darkness was a part of her brother just as Lightness was a part of her.

For a moment she shuddered and wondered if they were like Son and Daughter. If maybe they were doomed to play out the same roles. An image flashed before her eyes of Anakin driving his lightsaber into her back as she protected a figure that shifted between Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Da. She saw Anakin tear the galaxy apart in his grief and his rage, their family dead at his feet.

Analise gasped as she pulled herself from the image, shaking her head wildly from side to side.

No! They were nothing like Daughter or Son. She was selfish and selfless. Anakin was selfless and selfish. She was Light, but refused to walk blindly into the too pure Light that would wipe away her love and attachments while Anakin never stopped fighting the call of the evil-tainted Darkness that would take his love, his attachments and twist them into something cruel and violent.

 _What would you give up?_

She gasped and stood. Analise stepped away from the platform, turning around as blurry figure appeared. She narrowed her eyes then they widened in shock.

"Mom?"

 _What would you give up Ana?_

"Mom...I don't understand."

 _What would you give up Ana to save your family, your friends, the galaxy?_

Analise bit on her lap, trying to think of an answer. If she said everything that would be darting too close to wiping herself like some of the Jedi wiped a droid's memory. If she said nothing she would be letting herself walk closer to the edge of obsession where she could easily fall over the edge.

There was only one answer she felt she could give.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was bright and it burned.

The Well of the Dark Side was not what Anakin had pictured in his mind. He had thought it would be a cave, something damp and cold like the caves on Illum where younglings went to be tested and find their kyber crystals. He had not expected a deep pit that seemed to go forever before becoming a cavern. Lava coated the floor and dripped in deadly streams from rocks jutting down from the rock overhead.

Anakin felt it. The Darkness pressed in all around him. Not the good Darkness that he was used to touching. The Darkness that gave the strength and the power to take the actions the Jedi could not, would not do even if it meant a better outcome and a safer future.

This was the Darkness tainted by evil. Darkness that twisted and turned with murderous rage and blood-lust. This was the Darkness that refused the Light and consumed weaker beings by preying on their fears, their dark desires. It twisted and corrupted.

He was no fool. He knew he walked a razor sharp and thin edge.

A slab of rock rising from the lava caught his eye. A marking glowed orange like fire. A marking that Anakin recognized from the arena where he had been forced to do battle with Son and Daughter.

'Guess this is the place.' He sat down the speeder and dismounted, suddenly unsure and second-guessing his decision to come.

Around him the lava hissed and growled. Plume rose up into the air before folling back down into the pool like they were trying to escape, but were forever held back.

"Welcome my friend," an all too familiar voice purred behind him. Anakin spun around to see Son standing behind him, arms outstretched in a warm welcome. "I am sadden to say that there has been a misunderstanding between us. After all there is no need for us to be enemies." He stood feet apart, hands behind his back like he was a loyal trooper and not a low, scummy murderer.

"How can you say that?" Anakin demanded hotly. "I saw you murder your own sister!" For a moment Son appeared sad, truly sad...but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He stepped closed. "And because of that action the Force has been turned out of balance. I have no choice, but to stop you."

"Do you really have to?" Son sighed as through he was growing tired of his game and really just wanted it to end. Anakin slipped into a ready position, his lightsaber humming to life.

He would stop him!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Anakin has gone after Son to confront him hasn't he?"

It was the last thing Ahsoka expected to see when she stepped out of the ship. Obi-Wan, one hand on the speeder bike and glaring at Father. She couldn't see his eyes, but she was willing to be every last sweet she had, because she couldn't bet actual credits just yet, that his eyes were that steely grey.

Steely grey meant Obi-Wan was beyond mad.

"Deep within Mortis," Father spoke without any concern in his voice, "is a place where everything dark within this planet is channeled."

"And just how do I get there?"

"You are not allowed to interfere!"

'Like that has ever stopped him,' Ahsoka mused to herself. It was no secret that Obi-Wan really didn't care what he had been told to do when the ones he cared about were in trouble. After all Kix and the other medics had standing orders to sedate or restrain Obi-Wan if he injured himself and refused to stop.

Well those orders weren't just for Obi-Wan. They were for Anakin and Analise as well. She just got grounded if she wouldn't sit still to heal.

"Would you stop and use your brain for one minute?" Obi-Wan snapped. "If we weren't meant to interfere than the Force wouldn't have made sure that Ahsoka and I were along with the twins!" He did have a point. "Ahsoka I want to stay here with the ship. Keep fixing it. Don't leave unless I or one of the twins say so."

She nodded as Obi-Wan hopped on the speeder bike, racing off for Anakin.

The Togruta turned when she noticed Father staring at her. Ahsoka waited for him to say something, but he didn't. She shrugged and went back inside.

If Father thought she was weird, she didn't care. Pretty much everyone in her family was weird. She hardly stood out among them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Son laughed.

He laughed and he laughed then jerked Anakin's lightsaber from his hand into his, the brilliant sky-blue blade vanishing into the hilt. "You have no need for such a crude implement here." Anakin bristled. For a Jedi, the lightsaber was no crude implement. It was their life. Something drummed into the head of every youngling at the Temple. "You have no need to fight me when I have a gift for you."

"I don't think so. I've had more than enough of you sick games, your damn trickery!"

"But this is something I am very sure you will like. In fact I promise that you will like it." He came close, too close and walked slowly around the Knight who with every passing moment was wishing he had listened to his brother and just gotten them the hell off of the planet. "What if I told you that I can show you the future?"

The words had barely been spoken when suddenly everything was spinning. His head was pounding and he could barely see straight. Son was there, but he wasn't. His head hurt.

Dizzy...

Spinning...

The black.

"No...no! No!" His hands gripped at the side of his head as though to rip it open and ease the pressure. "Stop this!"

"No! You shall know yourself and what you will become!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _"I will not look! I will not look! I will not look!"_

 _Analise. Smiling, sweet, loving Analise. Always happy and always there Analise. His beloved twin. Gentle, kind Analise..._

 _Laying still...too still. Blood pooled around her head. She wasn't breathing...wasn't moving. She was so little in the red water. So little like she had been when she had returned to him. So little and dressed the same._

 _"She's dead. She was never here. She's dead and gone!"_

 _Anakin moaned, shutting his eyes tightly. But he couldn't keep them close._

 _He saw Qui-Gon on the pyre he would have been on if he hadn't survied. "He's dead. He's dead. The Force didn't save him!"_

 _"You are so strong in the Force!" Lighting danced and a familar voice cackled._

 _Younglings running from him, so scared and frightened by the bodies of their fellow younglings._

 _"No Anakin! Please!" Padme crying, her belly swollen as she gasped for breath._

 _"You will be a powerful Sith!"_

 _"I loved you Anakin. You were my brother!" Obi-Wan sobbing, body shaking as he swung his blade only to vanish as something red slashed through him and his Master, his brother was gone._

 _"I'm not leaving you this time Skyguy!" Ahsoka, older and prouder standing tall as she faced him down with sadness in her eyes as troopers ran behind her and gunned down figures with lightsabers. Facing him down with sadness as he ran her through. Rex weeping where no one could see with a pair of rings laying in his palm. Then Rex gone with only his helmet left behind._

 _Children crying._

 _A boy gunned down by troopers in glaring white while parents reached for children being snatched away by beings clad head to toe in black and slashing through bodies with spinning, double-bladed sabers._

 _A planet blowing up._

 _A young man so similar to him screaming in pain as his hand was sliced off. "You're not my father!"_

 _"No!" Anakin screamed into the Force as he fell to his knees._

 _There was just too much and he couldn't keep fighting as the sound of artificial breathing filled his ears._

 _"No!"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The trance broke.

She feel to her hands and knees, her heart hurting so much and the Bond with her twin on fire as it snapped and nearly broke.

"Sun..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It hurt to even breath and the rock cut through his clothes to his knees as he fell upon them. The screaming voices, the feelings of loathing, disappointment, sadness, rage still filled him.

His fault...

It was all his fault!

Moon was gone and because of it he would destroy everything!

He felt Son approach but he didn't dare look up at him. "What I saw...I will so many horrible things!" Anakin sobbed.

"Yes, but it does not have to actually be that way," Son spoke soothingly to the troubled young man. "You still do have a chance to change things. To fix how it all will end. To make better choices."

"Tell me how."

"The future can be changed. It is its very nature to change through one word or deed. If you join me we can destroy this so-called Emperor from your visions and make sure that the balance is returned to the galaxy. That no more of your family or friends need die. War, corruption, suffering...we shall end it all!"

"And peace? Will what we do bring peace?"

"Of course we will," Son soothed as he held out the lightsaber to the Knight.

He took and slowly raised his head to actually look at Son.

Son smiled into the gold eyes tainted sickly yellow and red that were so lost and full of pain.

The Chosen One was his to command.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Finally!" Ahsoka cheered in the empty shuttle. It had taken blood, sweat, and tears...well more blood and sweat than tears. But none of that mattered as static crackled over the com.

What mattered is that she had fixed the shuttle coms and could know get a call out for help.

She hoped.

"Hello out there! This Commander Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker on Jedi Shuttle 634! I am calling on all secure channels for help. Can anyone read me? We are stranded here and need an immediate evac! Please can you read me? Someone please come in!"

She tapped at the coms, not too frantically stabbing at buttons to see if she could clear the signal even further.

But all she got was silence and static.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was too hot.

It smelt of sulfur, brimstone. Obi-Wan thought that this was the hell that those who depraved, twisted were sent to after their lives were over. It sure felt like a hell.

But this where Anakin was for Obi-Wan spotted his speeder bike and sat down next to it. Of his brother and former Padawan there was no sign.

Slowly the Master rose and stepped off the bike. Slowly, almost dragging his feet he walked towards the edge of the rock he was on.

Then he felt it.

Pain.

So much pain and rage and sadness. It was so much pressure weighing him down, wanting to force him to his knees so that he would submit and give up. All of that coming from the other end of a Bond.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he turned around and there the Knight stood. He stood with his head down and his shoulders low. "There you are. Are you alright? Is Analise alright? Are..."

"Moon is gone," his voice was raw and rough as though he had been screaming and screaming. His answer shocked Obi-Wan. Analise wasn't gone. He could still sense her. She was alive and she was on Mortis. Why would Anakin say she was gone. "Moon is gone," Anakin repeated, "She always was. The plans must change. They must change."

Anakin finally lifted his head. Obi-Wan felt his blood run cold as he took a step back in shock.

His eyes...his eyes were gold, but wrong. Wrong for the gold was turning a sickly yellow at the edges and rimmed with blood-red.

They were turning into Sith eyes.

Anakin reached out a hand and used the Force to shove one of the speeder bikes into the lake of lava. "I am sorry Master." He actually sounded as though he meant it. That he truly did not mean to do what he was doing. "But you do not understand...you cannot understand the actions I must take to make sure that the galaxy can finally have peace." Anakin moaned as if in pain as he clenched his fists. "You can never know what I must do to end this war because you will try to stop me!"

There was so much pain that Obi-Wan could barely stand it. He stepped forward, hand outstretched to save his brother...

And cried out sharply as electricity raced through his body and he fell to the ground. A foot reached out, not so gently kicking him to the side. Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around his side and stared up into the gleeful face of Son who seemed only all too-pleased with the way things were turning out.

"Why?" he pleaded. "Anakin just tell me why!" He needed to know why his reckless, wild, but so sweet brother would do this.

 _He is being tested_ something whispered in his very soul. _They are being tested so that they know what they must do in the future._

"I'm sorry," Anakin whispered, nearly whimpered. "I'm so sorry, but I was shown the future. I saw the Jedi...I saw them standing in the way of peace. I'm sorry."

Anakin walked away. He turned and got onto the remaining speeder bike, flying away. Son laughed happily, clapping his hands as he turned to Obi-Wan.

"How wonderful! He is mine now and soon I shall kill Father and rule the galaxy as it was meant to be ruled!" He laughed again. Laughing the laugh of the demented, the insane, the power-mad. He laughed and while laughing shifted into his gargoyle form, following Anakin's path.

There was no need to worry about the Master.

He was trapped and there was nothing he could do.

All Son needed to do was convince the Chosen One to kill his so-called twin. His plan would not fail.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Ahsoka? Come in Ahsoka!"**_

"Kark!" Ahsoka cursed as she dropped a wrench on her toe than hit her head as she rose from picking up. She thanked the Force that neither Analise nor Padme nor any of her honorary aunties were around to her foul mouth. It wasn't lady-like after all, but she was being raised around a bunch of guys who except for Echo, Rex, Cody, and Obi-Wan who didn't seem to have any sort of verbal filters.

 _ **"Can you hear me Ahsoka? Are you there?"**_

"I'm here Master." Obi-Wan's tone was not good. If Ahsoka didn't know any better she would say that the Master was frantic, panicked. He for sure sounded worried and nervous. "What's up?" Her blood felt ice cold. She had been ignoring the itching, sinking feeling that something was wrong. That something had happened to her big brother. "Were you able to find Anakin? Is he okay?"

 _ **"Yes and no..."**_

"What do you mean Obi-Wan?" To hell with the ship. Ahsoka wanted to run and find her brother, her sister. She wanted cling to them and curl up with them in a pile just like they had done when they had been kids. "What's going on?"

 _ **"Ahsoka...Anakin has decided to join Son. He is on his way to the ship. You are NOT to engage him!"**_

"But maybe I can..."

 _ **"No Ahsoka! I need you to listen to me and do as I say. You need to disable the ship anyway you can so that it will not fly."**_

She stared at her com. She couldn't believe. "But I just can't this hunk of junk put back together enough that maybe it will fly."

 _ **"Just please listen to me Ahsoka. Anakin and Son are coming for the ship so that they can leave Mortis. We can't let that happen."**_

"Yes Master..." Ahsoka frowned. She didn't want to total the ship again. Maybe...there was something she could do. Something Anakin had taught her how to do.

A cold wave crested over and her montrals just picked up the sound of a speeder bike racing towards her, towards the shuttle.

Ahsoka darted out of the hatch and to the control panel. She had just enough time...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He could sense his baby sister.

She was still there in the shuttle, but he couldn't see her. She was probably hiding.

Well that was okay. It was good actually. He didn't want to hurt her and as long as she stayed out of their way she would be fine. He couldn't let that vision come true. He couldn't let her die. He couldn't let himself kill her.

Star couldn't die like Moon.

He approached the controls.

He would save them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka held her breath as she clung to the ceiling of the shuttle. She kept the Force wrapped tight around her, masking her signature as best she could which was almost a waste of time. Anakin would still be able to find her.

But it was like in this state he couldn't. He walked right under her, his focus on getting to the controls.

She had to be quick. It wouldn't take him long to figure out what she had done and though she could hold her own against him, she doubted she could best Anakin when he was like this.

Ahsoka let go, dropping to the floor and walking on tip-toe out of the shuttle. Lucky for her his speeder bike was there. Ready and waiting.

She tucked the part she had stolen into a pouch on her belt and powered on the bike.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No!" he growled and stared at the empty space. Without that part the ship was grounded and would not fly. "Star what have you done?" He turned and stamped his way to the ramp where he saw her on the speeder bike flying away. Away from him.

"Star!"  
 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka's eyes filled with tears as she heard his roar.

It was so mad, so full of pain that it hurt. It stabbed her like a dagger.

Leaning forward she pushed the bike to go faster.

She couldn't help him now. She needed Obi-Wan.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her brother hurt.

He was in so much pain. He was so lost. He couldn't find his way back.

He needed her and she was going to him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Although it was taught to every Jedi at the Temple and every trooper in the GAR, despite the fact he had been doing it for years and years; rock climbing was not Obi-Wan's forte. In fact he kind of disliked it. Especially when he had to free climb with no safety equipment at all.

He grunted as he lost his grip for just a moment before latching his fallen hand back on the wall.

"All in all you've done a pretty nice job." Obi-Wan glared at Ahsoka as the teen came up close on the speeder-bike, a snarky smile on her face. One he knew was just there to hide her fear and worry.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long," he snarked back. He leapt from the rock onto the speeder bike behind Ahsoka. She handed him a part from that he recognized from the power systems of their shuttle.

"I disabled the ship just like you asked. They're not going anywhere as long as we have this." He nodded and stashed the part in his own pouch.

"Good. That will give us some time that we need to rescue Anakin and Analise."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This was a setback, but not one that would bring him down.

Son stood, arms crossed as he glared over the land. He would escape this planet and he would rule over the galaxy. The Chosen One was but a pawn. He could sense another out there. One who had been bathed in Darkness and in blood. One who would serve him even him better, perhaps be a new avatar for him.

"I did my best, but there's way too much interference." Speak of pawns and they will appear. The Chosen One had stepped out of the downed ship. With the blasted thing unable to fly he had been forced to send for help. "I don't think anyone is going to get my message no matter how many times I try until the interference clears up."

"My foolish father," Son purred and it sent chills down Anakin's spine even though he wasn't too sure why. After all Son was only helping him after all. Helping him fix the mistakes he had, would make and would end the war. "He still holds the control of this realm in the palm of his hand." He shook his head.

 _He is not helping. He hurts you. He wants to destroy. Not heal Sun._ He shook away the whispers in his head. He thought they were from her...no! She was dead and gone even if he thought he could still feel her. She was dead and gone and it was his fault and there was nothing he could do about it.

"That matters not for soon, very soon I will hold the power and I can draw any ship I want to me."

"You are forgetting my old Master," Anakin hummed. "He will do everything in his power, everything he can to stop us. If he goes to Father and they work together they could prove a hard foe to beat." Son waved a hand through the air, batting away his concern.

"You have nothing to worry about my dear friend. I can still do this one thing that will turn the tide in our favor. Stay here and watch the ship."

Yes there was one thing he could do as he shifted forms. There was one thing he could do and he would succeed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Sun..._

The voice was faint. It was the voice he had been hearing, but shouldn't.

No! It wasn't real no matter how much it was pulling at the Bond. It wasn't real. She wasn't real.

 _Sun what did he do to you?_

"Quiet!" he roared as he turned then stumbled backwards for there she stood. She who shouldn't be there. She he was sure was dead. "Moon?" Anakin whispered in disbelief as she walked closer.

Analise glowed silver and her eyes looked sadly at her twin. "I am here Sun." Behind her he could see Father. The powerful being just staring at him. Staring and staring.

"You...you shouldn't be here," he at last choked out. "I saw you. You were dead. You were gone! My fault. All my fault." Anakin fell to the ground, weeping as he gazed at his sister, still in shock.

"Oh my brother I was never gone. I was always here." Father frowned and stepped towards them.

"What has my child shown you?" That was the only explanation. Anakin had seen something in the well. Something that only Son would have shown him.

The Knight choked on his tears before gasping for air. "He showed me the future. He showed me the past, what I will become. I cannot let myself be a monster!"

"And because of that you will join him? You will still be a monster. You are a Jedi and know that only the past is set in stone. What has happened cannot be changed. What could happen can be for the future is always changing with every step we take. That might have been your path at one time, but you have changed your destiny and you can change it again!"

"But I have caused so much pain! I will cause so much pain! I will...I will..."

"That is just the tainted Darkness talking Sun." The glow around Analise became brighter as she reached out and pulled Anakin up then into her arms. Without any hesitation he hugged her back. The silver glow spread from her to him, slowly changing gold. "That tainted Darkness has no place in you and I will burn it out."

They glowed so bright. So very bright that even Father thought his eyes might burn.

He could not burn as bright as they. He could not burn the taint from Anakin, from Sun the way she could.

But there was one thing he could do.

"There must true balance and for that balance to come into existence you must forget what you saw. What path you might have taken had she not come to you." He laid his hands on their heads. He used the Force to take the time in the well away from Anakin while also gifting them a secret.

Knowledge they would need to win.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He rolled the stone away and shoved the top of her final resting place to the side.

She laid so still and pale. Even her garments seemed drained of color.

When they had been little so very long ago that the memory seemed faded and almost forgotten, she had not liked to sleep alone. The nightmares scared her and she could never go back to sleep after them. She would go to him then for he was her protector. Her protector for he loved her more than anything else in the world.

Maybe that was the only good thing he had ever done. He had loved his sister with every fiber of his being. He loved her even when she had pushed against him, had fought against him and called him evil.

He could not hold it against her like he could their father. It was their natures after all.

"You're so cold my darling," he whispered as he stroked her cheek as he knelt next to her bed. "You were the only good thing in my life. The only being I ever, truly loved and I love you still. How I wish I hadn't killed you." Reaching out he pulled the dagger from her hands, rising as he attached it to his belt. "Fear not beloved. I will find a way to have you back at my side."

He covered her again.

One last act of protection.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Anakin?_

 _Analise?_

Slowly the twins sat up, their heads pounding as their hands reached out to grasp each other. "Ani where are we?" Analise reverted to her brother's childhood nickname as they often did in times of stress where a physical connection just wasn't enough. He squeezed her hand looked around.

"I brought you both here to my monastery," Father's voice rumbled and their heads jerked around to see him kneeling beside them.

"What happened to Ana and I?"

"When you went to the well my son broke the laws of time. He showed something that once might have been, but no longer is. He showed you something you were not ever suppose to see." He nodded to Analise. "Your sister reached deep within and used the powers you parent has given you to burn the tainted Darkness out of you."

"But we..." Anakin looked at Analise who nodded in agreement, "We don't remember anything."

Still there was something. Something at the back of their mind that lingered.

"That is because I have taken that time from you both. It is erased, gone. You shall never know about what you saw and you will never know how truly strong you are until the time is right."

"Anakin!"

"Analise!"

The speeder bike landed and Ahsoka launched herself at the twins, wrapping herself tightly around Anakin. Obi-Wan stood back, formal in an uncertain situation. Concern though lined every inch of his fist and his body trembled with a need to hold Analise tight against him and hold tight to Anakin's shoulder. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, we're fine love." The twins stood slowly, Anakin with Ahsoka still in his arms before he sat her on the ground. Still she would not leave the twins' side.

"Yes, but the time has come. We have to stop Son once and for all." Father rose and stepped closer to the siblings.

"Time is short and we will only have once chance at this. You have the knowledge. You know what you must do. What must be done."

Ahsoka wiggled as she felt their gazes upon her. What did he mean?

"Well isn't this lovely?" Son chuckled as he descended and landed beside the group. "I get my very own send-off."

"I give you one last chance. I ask that you not leave my son and stay here with me." Son only laughed and jabbed a finger in his father's face.

"You have no power over me anymore old man," he sneered. "You can't keep me here. Surely you must know by now that staying here, rotting away on this planet is not my destiny!"

"But the things you will do once you are out in the galaxy...you will destroy every last thing that is good! I beg you. Please!" Ahsoka stepped back towards the comfort of her siblings as Obi-Wan stood and tense and ready. The twins stood still, silent, watching. "I am begging you to restrain yourself and stay here!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot."

Father grew so old in that moment. He had lost everything. "Then as it is written, so shall it be." He stepped back as the twins stepped forward, their lightsabers at the ready. "I love you so much..."

"Do you really love me?" Son asked over the snap and hiss of two lightsabers, one silver and the other gold.

Anakin attacked, slashing right and left. Son only smirked, blocking the strikes with his wrists before grabbing the Knight by the throat. Analise rushed Son, her lightsaber cutting to his stomach, but Son waved a hand and she flew to the side.

Two more sabers blazed to life as Son lifted Anakin over his head and tossed him away. He laughed and reached out a hand, grabbing hold of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's lightsabers before pushing them away.

They were no match for him after all.

Father looked sadly to his son's waist and saw there the dagger that had killed his daughter. He reached out and it flew into his hand, slapping loudly into his palm. "What is this?" He laughed and tossed the stolen sabers away. "Are you going to kill me Father?"

Anakin stood on shaky legs to Analise. The pair gazed at each other in understanding as she stood. Apart they could not bring balance, they could not defeat the Son. Someone else needed to deliver the killing blow.

They reached out over through the Force, across their Bonds.

"I held onto the hope for so long that you could resist, fight the pull of the tainted Darkness that called to you. I held hope, but now...now there is nothing else I can do. I cannot go back."

"Father..."

All eyes watched as Father turned the dagger on himself and plunged it deep into his heart.

Ahsoka slowly stood, her legs shaking as she began to cross the floor. Obi-Wan watched in shock as her body began to glow rose-gold, silver and gold like her blades. His eyes sought the twins and saw their glowing as well, walking to Ahsoka.

"NNNOOO!" Son's scream echoed through the air as Father fell to his knees. He ran to the man and pulled him into his arms. "Father what have you done? Why?" He pulled the dagger from his parent's body. "Why? You knew it did not have to be this way!"

"Yes my beloved child it did." Cooling hands that were calm stroked his son's face. So sad. His child was so sad. "For you and I are tied together. Because your strength runs through me I am able to take your power this way."

Son shook his head. "Please Father...please don't die. You're all I have left."

"On Son...I always knew that there was good in you. I always knew." Using the last of his strength he pulled Son in for a hug, holding him tight...

There was a snap-hiss and Son turned his head to see the flare of blade, short and made of starlight. He saw a small figure marching toward him with taller figures at her back, hands resting on her shoulders. All three glowed. Sun, moon, and star as the blade dug into his back, through his heart.

Son gasped, stuttered as pain and yet not pain spread through his body. He looked up at his parent, love and betrayal in his eyes. "And...so it is betrayal then Father..." he gasped out before falling limp and still in Father's arms. His threat over.

Obi-Wan slowly approached the siblings, no longer glowing. Silent tears streamed from their eyes and Anakin picked Ahsoka up in his arms as though she was still just a youngling.

Father laid his child's body on the ground as the world around them shook and trembled. Stones started to fall and lights flickered on and off.

"It is done Father."

"It is done and now I shall die with my heart broken, but with hope as I know now the role you will play in the future of the galaxy." He gazed at the three. "You will bring true balance and peace to the galaxy just as you have done to this world. Stay on this path and you will not fail. But beware the false ruler who runs it all..." Father gasped out before falling to the ground next to Son.

His body vanished. His purpose has been served. His life was over.

A light shone bright as a crystal shattered and blinded them all...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"..enrals? Generals? Anakin! Come in!"**_

They lifted their heads, opened their eyes, and looked around.

They were back in the shuttle floating in space.

Mortis was gone.

The four Jedi started out the cockpit windows in shock. There was the Resolute waiting for them. Rex's holo had popped up in the center of the console. He was all business, but worried.

"We can read you loud and clear Rex. Can you read us?"

 _ **"We can Sir, loud and clear. You did have us worried though. You vanished off the scopes for a moment."**_

Anakin chuckled a little. "It was for more than just a moment Rex."

 _ **"Sir...Anakin you'll need to explain that because I don't understand."**_

"If we told you Rex, you wouldn't believe us." He looked at his family. Would anyone believe what they had to say? What they had seen and done? "Never mind for now Rex. We're coming home. See you soon."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	72. Interlude-Sun, Moon, Star

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. **"** _aaaaa"_ -talking through a Bond or talking during a Force Vision. _aaaa_ -Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Here it is! The final part to Mortis. I hope everyone enjoyed my version of, what I consider, one of the best story arcs in Clone Wars:)**

 **Thank you to TaitanoRules555 for the review:)**

 **-Not every Jedi was given a battalion. I did think about giving Analise one, but the more I thought about it, the more it didn't seem right. Analise is more of a healer than a warrior and holds the title of Commander, not General. Most of the time when Analise is out on the battlefield she'll be with Anakin or Obi-Wan so their battalions are also her's to a certain extent. It's the same idea behind Ahsoka being both Anakin and Obi-Wan's Padawan (and Analise's too). Also if you read the interlude Family Found Through Mourning, Analise has reformed Domino Squad with Echo and Fives who also serve as her bodyguards at time. I hope that answers your question.**

 **One last interlude before I take off for Christmas and New Year's (really excited because when I get out of work at 5pm on the 19th I don't go back until 1pm on the 26th). Look for the first part of the Citadel arc to be posted during the week of January 13th. That doesn't mean I won't be writing. My goal is to outline a good chunk of Crossing Battlefields!**

 **Just a short little epilogue to Mortis.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Sun, Moon, Star**

No one wanted to be the one to speak first. There was so much going on in their minds. They knew they should be talking, at least to each other.

That was the whole reason they were on Naboo at Padme's lake-house instead of back on Coruscant or out somewhere on another battlefield. Their father hadn't been happy with the reports they had given to the Council first in public and then in private.

They had never been able to hide anything from their Da. Qui-Gon had plenty of experience with young ones trying to hide their feelings from him. Normally it just required him to give them a look, a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. Then they were spilling everything.

But this time it wasn't working. This time they refused to talk and kept everything bottled up.

Qui-Gon wasn't having it. No he wasn't having it at all.

He told the Council that he was taking Obi-Wan, the twins, Ahsoka, and Padme away to Naboo for no more than two standard weeks. He spirited them away. Once there he took away coms and lightsabers and datapads.

They were not to do anything remotely related to the war, to the Senate, to the Jedi.

They were to heal and to talk.

Only none of them really wanted to talk.

Especially about Ahsoka.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _We must not tell her._ Anakin stared out at the lake, arms crossed. This was the point from which he would not move. Ahsoka had been put through so much on that damn planet. Had seen far more than she needed to see.

She was not going to have to the weight of the knowledge that she had dead and been brought back to life. He would not have that. Neither of them would have that.

 _Obi-Wan thinks we should tell her_ Analise mused as she sat on the beach, lighting tossing rocks into the lake. Normally she would be trying to skip them as that was a skill she had yet to master, but not today. Not with everything that weighed heavy on her mind. _But the Force says it is not time, that she is not ready to know everything._

She stressed the last word.

Everything.

Not just her short death and miracle resurrection, but the truth they still held in their minds. The lone reminder from their time on Mortis that left them wheeling even more than that.

Their powers. Ahsoka's power.

What they had to do to bring about the balance that they were suppose to.

 _So what do we do?_

 _We forget. We let it go and live our lives. When it is time, the Force will tell us._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It isn't fair!" Ahsoka cried as she flung herself across Padme's lap. The Senator looked down from her show to stare amused at the pouting teen. She had planned on cooking them dinner, but Qui-Gon had put his foot down there too and said that they were on a break and break meant junk food.

He and Obi-Wan were off trying to find the nearest thing to Dex's which Padme knew was impossible. But it was giving Obi-Wan something to do while the twins had their time together. Out of the three adults he was the one who seemed to be handling whatever had happened well though he too had seemed subdued.

"What's not fair Soka?" She knew Ahsoka enough by now to know that until she had talked it out, whatever was wrong would just eat away at her.

"The twins, Obi-Wan...they're keeping a secret from me."

Here she frowned.

She didn't need to know the Force to know that Ahsoka was right. That there was a secret being kept from the Padawan. Something no one wanted her to know at all and something related to what was suppose to be a routine mission, but became something more.

Something that kept Anakin up at night and that he felt that he even couldn't tell her. Something that had even Analise and Obi-Wan silent and withdrawn together.

Padme turned off the show. She didn't like secrets which she knew wasn't exactly what people thought of when they thought about politicians. Secrets were a part of her job after all. Transparency was like a curse word for many of those who served in the Senate with her. War had only made it worse.

She didn't like secrets, but there were times she understood that keeping information private could hinder rather than help. There was no doubt in her mind that maybe this was one of those times.

"Sometimes it is wise to not know everything."

"Because I'm just a Padawan."

"Because if you know the facts you might dwell on them and they might do you more harm than good." A soft hand tenderly stroked the still growing lekku. "You might be a Jedi Ahsoka, but yes you are still young. There are still things you do not need to know yet. Things that for the moment you should ignore. It was the same way with all of us."

"So I just let them keep a secret?"

"Yes and when you are ready they will tell you."

Ahsoka huffed even as she cuddled closer. "I hate waiting."

"Just like your brother," Padme chuckled.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan was not a talker, but Qui-Gon was fine with that.

The Master sat in the speeder, letting his former Master drive as his mind spun in circles. The mission seemed like it had happened ages ago, but it hadn't. It had just happened.

Obi-Wan pulled at his beard. He wasn't sure what happened and yet he was the only one who really had his full memories of the event. He was the only one who would remember everything and yet at the same time those memories blurred and mixed together.

He couldn't understand what had happened. At the same time he couldn't understand the twins' refusal to tell Ahsoka much of what had happened.

Obi-Wan could maybe understand not telling her about dying, but he could not fully understand their reason about not telling her just what had happened when the three of them together had slew Son.

But...

Maybe it was better that way. Obi-Wan himself wasn't sure of what had happened so maybe it was wise that the twins hadn't told and weren't planning on telling Ahsoka anytime soon what had happened. What it meant.

He nodded his head and in the seat next to him Qui-Gon smiled. That nod meant that whatever problem Obi-Wan had been going over was now solved.

Though he wondered if like him it would be a while before Obi-Wan stopped staring at the twins' lightsabers in awe.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dinner that night was better than it had been upon their arrival. The air felt lighter and the shoulders of the Jedi seem lifted and not weighed down with some heavy care.

Padme watched over the meal and smiled at Qui-Gon. The man smiled back over the containers of perfectly greasy and not at all good for them food he had managed to find.

Obi-Wan was quietly flirting with Analise, wanting to see just how red he could turn his wife's face before she said something so shocking and out of character that it made her husband flustered. That normally resulted in Obi-Wan flinging her over his shoulder and high-tailing it to their quarters with the door locked for the rest of the night.

Thank the Force for sound-proofing.

Her own husband was scowling into his nerf-burger as Ahsoka happily told them of the latest boy trying to flirt with her. Anakin knew better than to start a fight at the dinner table, but she had no doubt that after he ate he would be placing a call to one man on Coruscant with strict instructions to do everything he could make sure the little worm kept away from his precious baby sister.

Qui-Gon sipped his tea and leaned back in his chair, smiling as Padme easily cut into Ahsoka's tale before Anakin lost his temper and Obi-Wan whispered all sorts of crazy suggestions into Analise's ears.

Mortis had left its mark. Scars that would not easily heal.

But on this trip it had started and soon Mortis would be but a distant memory. A rare nightmare.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Now my Sun and Moon, you know the truth. You know about Star and you know what you must do._

 _Be strong my children. The worsts of the tests you much face are only just beginning._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year! Thank you everyone for reading and sticking with Anakin and Analise this far. Enjoy the rest of 2018 and I'll be back with new chapters for you in 2019! Love you all and see you soon. May the Force be with you:)**


	73. Chapter Forty-Four:Impossible Break-In

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. **"** _aaaaa"_ -talking through a Bond or talking during a Force Vision. _aaaa_ -Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Happy 2019 everyone! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Year's. I got spoiled with Star Wars stuff of course:)**

 **2019 is all set to be the biggest year for those of you who love Star Wars. There's so much stuff coming out and it will all kick off in less than 100 days with Star Wars Celebration: Chicago!**

 **Thank you to TaitanoRules555, SpiritFighter208, Guest, and Guest XD for the reviews:)**

 **-I have no plans to give Analise her own battalion simply because she shares with Anakin and Obi-Wan.**

 **-Ahsoka is going to go on a date:)**

 **-I personally have no plans to do a fanfiction where Analise returns to Earth and takes her family with her.**

 **-I love Echo too**

 **-Since there has not been too much released about Mortis I've always operated under the idea that Mortis was kind of in its own little galaxy. That's based mainly on Obi-Wan's comment about not knowing whether or not if they were even in their own galaxy. That idea was kind of cemented with the episode A World Between Worlds from Star Wars: Rebels season 4.**

 **So I didn't outline as much of Crossing Battlefields as I wanted, but I came up with a plan where I outline one, maybe two chapters each week so that I can stay ahead as best as I can:) I also scheduled out when the remaining chapters will be posted and sadly as of right now, Crossing Battlefields will not be done until August 15th, 2020! I am so sorry it is taking so long:(**

 **A New Year means new adventures for our favorite family and we're jumping in head first!**

 **The war keeps moving on, Anakin isn't fully ready for Ahsoka to return to the battlefield. Even if Ahsoka thinks she is ready. When a Jedi Master with the coordinates to secret hyperspace lanes called the Nexus Route is captured and held prisoner within an unbreakable prison, Ahsoka sees an opportunity to return to action.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~Adaption is the key to survival~ The Citadel, Clone Wars Season Three**

 **Chapter Forty-Four: Impossible Break-In**

"Now each of the different castes have greetings. It is important to know the proper greeting for each caste. Giving the wrong greeting is considered highly rude and could even lead to an intergalactic incident if a higher caste is offended. Now we will review the greetings and the meaning of each one and how each one came to be..."

Ahsoka sighed and sank down lower into her seat. Why, oh why did she still have to sit in class for History of Planetary Etiquette? Because of her status as a Padawan to a Jedi Knight and General in the Galactic Army of the Republic, she was able to be waved through many of her classes.

But those were the classes that were special to the Jedi for the most part. She still had to sit in for most of her general education classes so that she could get her degree and sadly one requirement was a class that had to do with etiquette on different planets.

She had been surprised at the first lesson to see the small size of the class. Even the professor, a retired Edu-Corps members seemed surprised that anyone was even there. Padme had made the class seem so interesting and exciting when she had described taking it herself.

But then again Padme thought anything relating to politics and diplomacy was interesting and exciting.

Ahsoka...not so much.

She propped her chin in her hands and stared at the words on her datapad until they started to blur. She was more than ready to get back out in the field.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Are you really sure about this? You know Ahsoka has been chomping at the bit to get back out there and..._

 _But not this one Moon. If it were any other mission I would say yes. But not this one._

 _She's not going to like this..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"As you are all no doubt aware, the citadel was once the detention center for the Jedi Order." Plo keyed up an image of the citadel, an oddly shaped building set onto and into the side of a cliff. It was far larger than what the flickering blue holo showed the small, carefully selected group. "But since the Separatists have taken control over Lola Sayu they have of course seized control over the citadel. It is now their strongest detention center where they hold prisoners who pose some worth and/or threat to the Separatists. It is a prison that isolated and virtually impenetrable." The Kel Dor stepped back from the table. "Because of that no being has ever successfully escaped from the citadel."

Anakin snorted and crossed his arms. Analise poked Echo as she rolled her eyes at her twin. "Well there's always a first time for everything Uncle Plo." Only Anakin would take a very serious comment at a very serious briefing as a challenge.

"Of course there is Anakin." Obi-Wan sent his former Padawan a look that all knew would do little or nothing to quell Anakin's spirit, but those who knew him best really didn't mind.

Anakin was just itching to get back out there like they all were.

Plo shook his head. "Don't get too excitied Anakin. Their security is so tight that our probes from getting any sort of reconnaissance which means all that we have is data from the Jedi archives." He tapped the terminal again and this time a cruder image appeared. A very basic map. "This is all we will have to go on." Obi-Wan sighed, tugging at his beard.

"The Jedi haven't actually needed to use the citadel is many, many years so I guess there was no point to update the date. The map will be difficult for us to rely on or use because of just how old the data is."

"We've done more with a lot less," Analise pointed out quietly as she leaned forward, resting her hands on the edge of the terminal.

"But that still means we're going in blind Analise."

 _ **"There is that General,"**_ Rex's holo spoke up as his helmeted gaze took in the small group. So few planning an attack, a break-in upon a prison that even the Clones spoke of with horror. If they even spoke of it at all. _**"There is also the fact that we don't actually know whether or not General Piell is even alive."**_ It wasn't a thought that the Clones like to think of. Their Jedi, or any Jedi for that matter, dead. No matter what their Commanders and Generals told them, no matter what the Jetii told them and pounded into their heads, the truth remained.

They had been created not just to be an army for the Republic, but to be the defenders of the Jetii.

Obi-Wan pulled at his beard again, nodding at Rex's valid concerns. "And since none of us in this room are particularly close to him, there is no Bond with which to sense him. However he is alive Captain. The Separatists won't dare kill him until he's handed over the information."

 _ **"Beg pardon?"**_

"They're coordinates Rex," Analise explained at Plo and Obi-Wan's nod. "Master Piell managed to get his hands on the coordinates for the Nexus Route. The Nexus Route is made up of secret hyperspace lanes that travels through the hearts of both the Separatist and Republic home-worlds. Those lanes could help us by allowing us to get our troops more easily into the more remote sections of Separatist space."

"And just as easily allow the Separatists to launch attacks against Coruscant and other key core worlds."

"In other words," Plo broke in before the twins could begin their bickering, "Those coordinates and the lanes that they go with are of immense and vital interest to both sides. Whoever holds them could tip the scale of this entire war."

"While Anakin and Obi-Wan lead a small group of the 212th and 501st, I'll be here with Echo running point and seeing what I can pick up if anything on the chat channels." Analise shot a dark look at said Jedi Generals who had the decency to blush and look sheepish. "Master Plo will be there to do the evac when something go wrong."

"Don't you mean if..." Fives started to say before snapping his mouth shut. "No. No you're right Commander Analise." The female Knight sighed and shook her head.

"I really wish I wasn't, but this is one of our missions..."

"And they never go to plan."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She tore through the halls of the Temple and ignored all the shocked, scandalized, angry, and laughing looks sent her way.

She had missed it! The first briefing for their first mission back in the field and she had missed it because she had been stuck in kriffing class! If it hadn't been for a Senior Padawan who had been punished by checking off what rooms were being used and for what, she might never have known about the briefing.

Ahsoka wasn't surprised that they were being given the mission to rescue Master Piell. His capture had sent shock-waves through the Order and again hammered home that the Jedi were no longer as safe as they might have once been within their status thanks to their new roles. And his capture was horrible and unjust, but she would finally be back in the field!

Okay, so Ahsoka could understand why Anakin probably hadn't told her about the briefing. Padme was always giving it to him about how she felt that while Ahsoka was getting a wonderful education in combat strategies and military matters, she felt that her younger sisters overall education and especially her education about politics and diplomacy was woefully behind.

But really there would be plenty of time for her to study all those boring and dusty old things that were politics and diplomacy. And she was already learning plenty anyway from Anakin and Analise and Obi-Wan.

She spotted four figures...well really three figures but she knew that there would be a fourth one. Ahsoka put on a burst of speed and even though she knew it wasn't polite began calling "Master!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise poked at her datapad and frowned, her tongue sticking out a little like it sometimes did when she was really focusing on something. She pulled it back in with a sigh. "Echo and I did our best with what we made using the archives data, but it was still tough. However he and I did narrow Master Piell and his men's possible location down to three areas." She tapped the datapad, highlighting the three areas and saving it. "I'll send the information to you guys and the vod'e before you leave."

Smiling, proud of his little wife, Obi-Wan slung an arm around her waist. "Thank you Moonbeam, but I still want to know how we are going to get past the outer security. They have life-form scanners and those can be next to impossible to fool..."

"You worry too much Master. I've already got an idea." Obi-Wan's raised eyebrows and Plo's lifted goggles said it all. Anakin's ideas were unconventional at best and foolish at worst.

"Master!" Ahsoka panted slightly as she finally caught up to them, wiggling her way in between Anakin and Analise, one of her favorite places to be. There was no need to bow, be stuffy and formal among her family and Ahsoka loved it. "I'm really sorry I'm late, but I was in class. Luckily I ran into Minako and she told me that you guys were in a briefing and what it was about." She smiled brightly, excitement racing through every pore of her body and out into the Force. "We're going to rescue Master Piell. We're going to be the first beings to break into and out of the citadel!"

This brought Anakin and Analise up short. The two Masters paused, exchanging silent chuckles as Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to Analise's temple and dropped his arm from her waist.

"There is much to be discussed among the three of you," Plo spoke slowly, as though carefully thinking through every single word. "Obi-Wan and I will leave you to it then." There were more silent chuckles as the pair walked away.

 _Pretty sure this is what the Masters mean when they say may your Padawan be just like you or worse._

Anakin rubbed his forehead before reaching out and throwing their Bonds with each other wide open. A signal among the siblings that meant what was to be said was to be silent and private.

Ahsoka frowned. Usually in public Anakin preferred they talk aloud so doing so silently wasn't normally a great sign and normally meant she wasn't going to like whatever it was he was going to say.

 _Look Ahsoka, Analise and I didn't tell you about the briefing or the mission for the fact that you aren't coming with me._ He rested a hand on her shoulder.

 _What do you mean I'm not coming?_ She stared at him in shock. _The mission is breaking into the citadel which no one has ever done before! I'm not coming?_

 _Ahsoka..._ Anakin dragged his fingers through his hair. _I know you know our history and I know you know the whole reason the Order even built the cursed place was so that they had a place to put Jedi that lost the way and became dangerous! We aren't dealing with a jail for common criminals. It's a prison for Jedi and it's no place for a Padawan._

 _That's...You..._ Ahsoka sputtered and she glared at her brother who was still very much an idol to her even if he was a flawed one. That just made him better in her eyes. Except for moments like this. Moments where she knew he was holding her back and had no reason to.

Analise wrapped her arm around Ahsoka's shoulder. _You can still be a part of the rescue. You could help Echo and I, maybe even work on your slicing..._

Now a slicing lesson from one of the best natural slicers the Jedi and Clones had ever seen could usually lift Ahsoka from a bad mood. But this time the teen Togruta wasn't having it.

Ever since...ever since that strange planet which felt more and more like a dream, Anakin had become tense when it came to her safety. To what he saw as threats to her and she just couldn't understand why. Sure he had always been protective, but never this bad.

 _You're being overprotective Anakin_ she bit out sharply over the Bonds. _You're being overprotective and it's not fair. How am I suppose to learn anything you want me to learn if you won't let me take risks?_

He backed away, shaking his head. _You don't get it Ahsoka. This mission isn't about learning some lesson you can find in a book. This is a mission where if you don't do, if you don't hit your marks, you die!_ Anakin turned on his heel and began marching away.

 _And there is no way I am letting you share in that risk. Not while I am still breathing._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Really Threepo had no idea as to why Mistress Padme had sent him to the Temple to help with the latest insane mission that Master Ani was being sent on. Honestly it had nothing to do with him, but Mistress Padme wished him to help so help he would.

 **"This way!"** And here came a reason giving his help was so much a chore at times. R2-D2 and in all likelihood R2-KT with him. The astromech pair seemed to take an absurd amount of pleasure in seeing him tortured or torturing him themselves. Threepo could really not understand why the two would not behave as proper astromechs would. It gave him a headache and he was just a droid.

A protocol droid that knew what manners were expected of him, so he turned to offer greetings..."Look out! Battle droids! There are battle droids following you! Help!"

 **"Shut it golden-rod!"** Katee beeped huffily at the overly nervous and fussy droid. Threepo was honestly worst than those biological males that hung all over her beloved mistress and really she should be with her, but she had promised Artoo that she would help him oversee the final preparations of his very small squad. **"Can't you see the blue paint? These are Artoo's droids."**

"What are you going on about? How are these Artoo's droids? They're battle droids I tell you. What does paint have to do with anything?"

 **"They're all part of the plan Threepo. Nice Echo helped Katee and I reprogram them to follow my orders."** Artoo was only a little bit smug that he had droids to boss around since Threepo was bossy and only had bunny droids to boss around on those rare occasions Mistress Padme threw a party.

"They've been reprogrammed to follow your orders?" If Threepo had had eyebrows, they would have been all the way to his not-real hairline. "And just what is that suppose to mean?"

 **"It means exactly what it means Threeso!"**

"Excuse me Commander Artoo," the battle droid with his most of his face-plate painted blue spoke. "But we are awaiting your orders sir."

 **"Everyone move out!"**

"Alright men you heard the Commander. Move out!"

 **"Talk to later Threepo."**

"Why I never...thumbing your gears at me just because I don't have a bunch of dim-witted, bad mannered droids following me like a shadow."

 **"That's because your too dumb to follow Artoo."**

"I never!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure about this vod?" Fives questioned Echo who stood next to his twin and watched the parade of droids cross the hanger bay. It was a smaller bay, used more often to store ships that needed to be replaced or updated.

Today though it was the staging area.

Echo nodded, crossing his arms. Unlike Fives who was kitted out he wore only his lower armor. There was no point in hefting all of it on when he wasn't going into battle. It made him uneasy knowing Fives who could be just as crazy and hot-headed as General Skywalker was going to fight without him, but one of them needed to stay behind with Analise and Echo was the better choice.

"If you're worried about the reprogramming, don't. It will stick. Besides those droids are your only option of getting to the citadel without any issues." He gestured lazily at the droids. "Flesh and blood beings like us would be detected, but those droids won't raise any alarms and you guys will be able to slip right into the heart of Separatist space with no issues."

Hopefully no issues.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the only part of his plan that Anakin wasn't wholly confident in. He trusted Artoo and Katee, Echo too with their reprogramming. He wasn't worried about that.

What he was worried about was the fact that for the journey it would just be Artoo and three reprogrammed battle droids that would be getting them to the citadel safely without any issues.

Anakin trusted Artoo. He didn't exactly trust the reprogrammed battle droids.

"Artoo, I want you to keep a close eye on them and make sure they stick to the flight path and only the flight path."

 **"Yes Master."**

"No worries General! We are all set and ready to go. We have it under control."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I was talking to Artoo bolt-head."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure you are fine with staying back here?" Analise did her best not to roll her eyes as she helped Plo go over his fighter while Qui-Gon watched. Since they didn't know when the call for help would come, the plan was to getting everything prepped and ready to go at a moment's notice.

She guess she could understand her father's worry. True Analise wasn't the warrior the others in her family were, but she still was one and a part of her was itching to return to action. A part of her was screaming at her to forget everything, break the rules and go with her twin, her Soul Mate on this mission. Someone needed to keep them sleep.

"No, but it is the best plan we could come up with." She climbed out from under his ship and wiped her hands on a rag. She wasn't the amazing gear-head her twin and baby sister were, but she knew enough that she could help keep the ships in top condition. "Echo and I will be holding down the fort. Fives is going to send as much data back to us as he can and..."

"Papa Plo, Uncle Qui, Analise...may I speak with you?"

Plo didn't stop from rummaging around the cockpit. "Of course little 'Soka. What is on your mind?"

"I can take a wild guess," Analise sat the rag down on a tool box. "It's about the mission isn't it?"

"Yes. You all know that Anakin doesn't want me to go and..."

"And I can't give you permission to go on the mission Ahsoka. I am your foster father yes, but Anakin and Analise are your legal guardians."

"More than that, Anakin is your Master," Qui-Gon gently pointed out. "Unless the Council tells him that you need to go on the mission, it is up to him whether or not you can go. It is Anakin's choice..."

"But it shouldn't be!" With a huff Ahsoka sat down on one of the fighter's wings, breathing deeply until she had her temper back under control. "I understand it is his choice, but ever since Mortis he's gotten ten times more overprotective than what he was before." The Masters and Knight exchanged glances.

Very, very, very few know the whole story about what really happened on Mortis. Ahsoka knew everything except for one detail.

Her death. The twins refused to tell Ahsoka that she had been kidnapped, forced to use the Dark Side, killed, then brought back to life.

They had all accepted what had happened. They had moved on. But the scars remained and for Anakin that meant a deep fear that something bad could happen. That Ahsoka could die and this time they could not bring her back.

"Star..."

"I mean he was always overprotective, but never like this. Before he would let me go on pretty much any mission we were assigned and even let me have a say in the ones I wanted to do, but now..." the teen shook her head. "Now Anakin is picking and choosing what ones I go on and it's not fair."

"Anakin is your Master Ahsoka. Not even I can step in..."

"I know that Analise, but this isn't right. I'm a Jedi and I know that what we do is dangerous and there is always a risk of something happening. I'm also not a youngling anymore. So shouldn't I, as a Jedi and a Commander, be able to choose when and where I put my life on the line to help others?"

There was no arguing with her logic.

Ahsoka was a Jedi. She was a Commander and she was no longer that bright-eyed youngling that had stepped off the transport on Christophsis so long ago. She had proved herself again and again.

Plo and Qui-Gon said nothing as the sisters looked at each other. The Masters knew, just knew that later they would have to lie and cover.

For what though, they didn't know.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An explanation had never been given as to just why the Jedi Temple required its own carbon-freezing chamber. It was just one of those things that the Jedi had and used every once in a while, keeping it fully staffed with the best Ugnaught techs to make sure it ran smoothly.

Well whatever the reason, if there was indeed a reason, Anakin was thankful for the carbon-freezing chamber because it provided a much-needed solution to a thorny problem.

"Ummm..." He looked over to Rex who was marching towards the large device spewing cold steam while the techs danced around it and staring at it like it was a droid that was also a ticking time-bomb. "Ummmm Anakin, I'm not exactly sure about this. I mean I've never been froze before." Anakin chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well there is a first time for everything Rex."

"I still can't believe this is your plan. Carbon-freezing of all things!" Anakin turned and jabbed a finger at Obi-Wan.

"Hey! You were the one raising a fuss and all worried about just how we were going to get past the life-form scanners. This solves the problem. If we're frozen our life-signs won't register."

Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his hand as they took their positions onto platforms that would lower them into the freezing area. Fives stood nervously. Even more nervously than Rex as he eyed the glowing, humming, buzzing machine. "Generals are you sure this is one hundred percent safe? I don't want Echo to be using me as a wall decoration!"

"Don't worry Fives," Obi-Wan smiled. "Just relax and it will be over before you know it. We'll be at the citadel by the time you realize what is happening."

"Doubt that sir."

The lights flickered and an alarm blared just loud enough to rattle eardrums. The platforms slowly lowered one at a time and billowing clouds rose up from within.

The process took just minutes. With slight whines clawed arms extended down and plucked from each hole large blocks of carbonite with faces, bodies sticking out. The sculptures stared back eerily at the watchers as techs checked the vitals of each one.

It was a gamble.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a gamble. The whole mission was a gamble and she had just tossed in a wild card.

Analise stood back with Plo and Echo, watching as the droids carefully loaded on the still, frozen bodies of her men and family.

The Bonds were still there, but they were tight and pulled thin already. That pressure might ease when they unfroze, but it would still be tight and thin. There would be so silent communication, no sharing of energy or feelings. Just faded sensations, tremblings that might only hint at the thundering pain underneath.

She didn't like it.

She didn't like it at all as the hanger door opened to let in bright Coruscant day and the landing platform extended out into the air.

She didn't like it as the engines hummed on and Katee whistled at her side until she laid a hand on her head.

She didn't like this so she had sent them a wild card.

"Don't worry sis," Echo wrapped an arm around her waist knowing even without the Force that his adopted sister and Commander was nervous and worried. "They'll be back."

"The Force is with them as it is with all of us."

Analise shook her head a little before nodding. "You're right Uncle Plo, Echo." She stared at the rapidly disappearing ship. "May the Force be with all of you."

'Please Force, please bring them all back to us.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lola Sayu was not a planet that was a popular vacation.

It was in fact a planet with nothing to recommend it at all.

The planet loomed in the inky black of space as a hulking, broken purple orb. At some point in Lola Sayu's history, the planet had cracked and exposed the neon yellow and sulfurous core. Jagged bits and pieces of the once whole planet drifted around it.

For this reason and this reason alone, the Jedi Order had at some point in the past deemed Lola Sayu as the perfect place to build a citadel, a prison that would hold those Jedi who lost their way and drifted deep into the Dark Side. Even if a being did manage to escape the prison there was zero guarantee that they would escape the planet itself.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

OOM-10 glanced at the beeping console and turned his optical receptors to Artoo. "We are being contacted by citadel command center."

 **"You know what to do."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Overseeing the command center of the citadel was low on the list of things that Osi Sobeck liked to do, but it needed to be done.

Besides there was only so long that one could watch a being being tortured and still enjoy it. At those times Sobeck had no choice but to step back and turn his attention to the other duties that pulled him in every direction. After all there no information to be gotten from a dead Jedi.

The Phindian tapped his fingers together and allowed his mind to drift for a moment. Torture was an art form. A difficult one to master and yet an art form that made so many squeamish, say that torture was wrong and it served to only get false confessions.

But Sobeck was not squeamish and he had mastered torture. He could find the perfect balance, the perfect measurement of pain to get the truth pure and simple from his subjects' lips. He could break anyone and had, which is how he got the honor of running the citadel. The honor that would be his crowing glory.

Breaking a Jedi Master.

And he would break.

"This is citadel central command center. Please identify yourself."

 _ **"Shuttle 81572 requesting permission to land and access to Citadel Prison."**_

Sobeck snapped out of his daydream about the many different ways he might slowly, painfully get information from the Jedi in his cells. He turned his chair to face the tactical droid, waving a hand through the air. "Make sure that every single inch of that ship is scanned for any possible life-forms."

"As you command sir."

"I do command!" Sobeck roared dully before settling back down. How he loathed tactical droids. They always sounded so condescending, so superior to him. He wished he could crush them, but alas. He did need them. "We cannot afford any mistakes. The Jedi Order won't dare to leave one of their precious Masters here for long! They will never let a brother be tortured and become so weak as to hand over information that might allow the Separatists to win the war." A part of Sobeck was hoping that Jedi would come. He would love to see how long they would last against his defenses.

But if they came that would mean less time for his art and he already felt the pressure to rush as it was and art should never be rushed.

"Shuttle 81572 what is your cargo?"

 _ **"Umm...Our cargo...Our cargo is frozen rations, med kits, and various other supplies."**_

"Shuttle 81572 do not deviate from your current course. We are confirming your cargo now."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

OOM-10 turned back to Artoo. "They are currently scanning us for life-forms sir." The silver and blue astromech rocked back and forth on his struts, but remained quiet. The battle droids, simple in their programming followed his lead.

It was like they were holding their breath in the only way that droids could. It was almost like they could feel the scanners passing over, through, around the shuttle as they flew closer, past the looming and hulking Separatist frigates that made up the blockade of the planet.

"I have a bad feeling...I don't think it's working," OOM-77 hummed.

"Shut up or you'll blow it and it really won't work!"

Artoo whistled softly in agreement.

It felt like minutes, hours, days...

 _ **"The scanning is complete Commander and the readings show no sign of any life-forms. Shuttle 81572 you may proceed."**_

 **"See? No worries!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Fear...Fear is the one thing Jedi train their whole lives to push back, to ignore, to be stronger than it. They learn to embrace what they fear so that it can no longer hold any power over them. But here that all changes. Here breaking Jedi are what we are good at. Here we will strip them of all that training and teach them fear. We will teach them to fear us and if they do not learn to fear us they will die!"

Sobeck laughed as on one of the viewscreens before him Master Even Piell was shocked over and over and over again.

A thing of beauty really.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Coming out of carbon-freeze was an interesting experience if one was only frozen for a short time.

It wasn't exactly like waking-up for one was not actually asleep, but one wasn't exactly awake either.

One by one Artoo and his battle droids thawed out the Jedi and men. The Clones immediately began to cough as they stumbled free from the blocks of carbonite, gasping for air that they didn't really need to. They had been breathing after all, but they still felt like they needed to take in as much air as they could.

Anakin cracked his neck, tilting it from side to side before grasping the wrist of his mech hand and slowly twisting it to get out any kinks. "Good morning Snips," he called over to his baby sister as she stretched her shoulders.

"Morning Skyguy."

He suppose that he, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka had had an easier time before frozen than the men. After all they were Jedi so they went into meditative trances right before getting frozen and that kept them from stumbling or gasping for air or...

Ahsoka?

Anakin's head jerked back around to stare in shock at his baby sister who was most certainly not suppose to be there with them and was most certainly suppose to be back at the Temple safe and sound with Analise and Echo.

"I know we weren't frozen that long so I don't know how I could have carbon sickness," Obi-Wan quipped from Anakin's other side as he peered at the teenager who peered innocently back at them. "But I must be sick because I could swear I see Ahsoka standing next to you."

"Relax Master. There's nothing wrong with your eyes. I should probably take Ahsoka to get her hearing checked though because it appears there is a problem with it."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "My hearing is fine Master. I did hear the orders to join the team for the mission after all." She stepped away from the others. "I thought you had been told..."

"And just who gave you these orders?" Anakin questioned as Obi-Wan went to check on the men who, while still stumbling, were watching the scene play out.

'I can't tell him Analise,' she thought to herself. The twins did fight after all and Ahsoka detested it when her siblings were upset with each other. It didn't feel right. Not that that Anakin would be too mad with Analise for telling Ahsoka to follow her feelings, what the Force was telling her, but he for sure wouldn't be happy. "Papa Plo! He gave me the orders." 'I hope he backs me up.'

"And just why didn't Uncle Plo talk about this with me?"

"I guess because you were already in carbonite. It's not like you could respond or anything."

Ten to one she wasn't fooling her brother at all. Anakin crossed his arms, glaring down his nose almost at her. He knew all her little tricks. After all he had taught most of them.

"I understand that Uncle Plo said you could come," Anakin grounded out between his teeth. "However I am your Master and I gave a very specific order that you were not to come!" She rolled her eyes.

"I've learned a lot from you Master and one of those things is that sometimes direct orders and following them aren't the best way to solve a problem."

Before Anakin could even open his mouth, Obi-Wan left the men and chuckling came up to pat his former student's shoulder. She guessed that it was meant to be comforting. "I guess you'll have to adopt a new teaching style Anakin. Might I suggest the 'do as I say and not as I do' method?" The Master chuckled again before patting Ahsoka's shoulder. "Well we are glad to see you here."

Ahsoka nodded before looking at Anakin and then looking at Rex over her shoulder. He did not look any happier to see her than Anakin. 'Speak for yourself Obi-Wan...'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

To say that Anakin Skywalker was not happy would be an understatement.

He was mad.

But he was also a Jedi and knew that at this point there was nothing that he could do. As much as he wished that could bundle Ahsoka onto the shuttle and send her straight back to the Temple, but he couldn't. Ahsoka was here and that was that. There was nothing to do about it now.

Plus he was a Jeid and Jedi could adapt on the fly.

"Artoo, you stay here and guard the shuttle. As soon as we're ready for take-off I'll contact you."

 **"Yes Master."**

"Hey Rex," Anakin jogged to catch up with his Captain who was lingering back a little, waiting for him while also watching Ahsoka who was chattering to Fives and another Clone named Boma.

"Yes sir?"

"While we're here I want you to stick as close to Ahsoka as you can." He could almost feel Rex's eyebrows raising under his helmet. Anakin knew why. He often requested the Captain fulfill that duty no matter what type of mission they were on.

"No worries sir. I'll stick close."

Anakin wasn't worried. The Knight had no doubt that Rex would defend Ahsoka with everything he had.

And something was telling him that Ahsoka would need that protection.

Often.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose as the strong scent of sulfur in the air. It hadn't taken them too long to reach the first obstacle of the mission.

They couldn't just waltz right into the prison. That was a death sentence so a back-door had been sought after. Analise had found one. A tiny platform that might be used as a drop-off point set in the middle of the cliff that the prison had been built into.

Anakin reached into the pack Rex had handed him, pulling out a pair of electrobinoculars, and peered through them. "Yep. That's our entry point right there. We can keep following this path. That will bring us around to it."

"Commander Analise was right in her estaments." Ahsoka glanced at Cody as she crossed her arms over her chest. "She did say that from what data she could find that our jetpacks would be useless here. The wind's just too damn strong."

"That's just means we do this the old-fashioned way. We'll get out our ascension cables and keep a steel grip."

"Sorry Master, but that's not going to happen."

"What do you mean by that?" Anakin handed Obi-Wan the electrobinoculars and gestured to the cliff face.

"Look for yourself." Obi-Wan peered through them. "That whole cliff face is studded with electro-mines which means there isn't anyplace we can safely place a grappling hook. Add on the face that if we hit even one of those things, the entire prison will know we're here and the mission will be over."

"So we're free-climbing it then?" Rex snorted. Ahsoka wanted very badly to giggle, but didn't. She didn't want to get in any more trouble. Rex wasn't the biggest fan of free-climbing as the Clones armor wasn't the best for scaling cliffs.

Still they had no other options.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Okay, so scaling the cliff-face while dodging mines had seemed like a fun, daring, and exciting idea while her feet had been firmly planted on the ground. In reality it was a nightmare.

Cody hadn't been kidding about the wind. It ripped and clawed at her body, her clothes. Ahsoka was digging her fingers into the unforgiving stone, feeling her fingers and palms getting sliced by the sharp edges and her nails being torn off.

There was a sharp crackle and Ahsoka pressed herself against the cliff face as hard as she could to stay out of the way of the crackling, purple electricity that arched over them and jumped from mine to mine.

It was a nightmare.

 _Are you hanging in there alright Snips?_ The only good news is that for the moment Anakin was no longer angry that she had joined them. Lifting her head, she smiled up at her brother ahead of her.

 _Don't worry Skyguy, I'm doing great._ She let go with one hand for just a moment to see where everyone else was. 'But if the wind would die down that would be awesome.'

It felt like they were climbing for hours and every bit of Ahsoka's body was screaming at her. Still the teen pushed the soreness, the pain away into the Force. It would catch up with her later she knew, but hopefully by then they would be far, far away from the prison.

"Keep going everyone! We're only a few meters away from the entry point!" Obi-Wan called back to the troops as they began to struggle to reach for hand-holds.

The Master carefully rose, crouched low and balanced as the rock split to reveal metal walls. He clambered along the jagged edges like a tooka or loth cat before reaching out and jumping, his hands grabbing onto the edge of the platform. He began to lift himself up...

Then dropped to dangle from one hand as the doors to the platform opened allowing a droideka and two super-battle droids to step out onto the platform.

Obi-Wan held a finger to his lips and the troops halted, everyone pressing themselves against the rock and not daring to breath too loudly. Obi-Wan himself held as still as he could, praying to the Force that he did not slip or yelp as a droid came far too close to his hand for comfort.

They didn't stay long. Just enough to assure themselves that no one was out there and that all was well. Eventually they turned around and marched or rolled back inside. The sighs of relief rippled among them like gentle waves.

Obi-Wan swung his other arm up and pulled himself up over the edge just enough to see...that the door had been locked, a ray shield dropping down over it. Their only way in was suddenly not there anymore.

"We're locked out!" he called just loud enough to be heard over the wind roaring in their ears. "There's a ray shield!"

"Wait...what?" Anakin frantically shook his head back and forth. "A ray shield wasn't part of the plan!"

"Well now a ray shield is part of the plan!"

Neither Obi-Wan nor Anakin noticed the Togruta who, as soon as Obi-Wan had lifted himself up again over the ledge, had scrambled up higher on the rocks. There was something. She had seen something in the rock face. A small opening...

"Hey! There's some openings up there!"

"We know Snips. They're the ventilation ports, but we're too big to use them."

"You guys might be too big," Ahsoka fairly chirped as she leaned a little away from the rocks, one arm dangling free, "But I'm still small enough that I can probably fit."

It was the last think Anakin wanted.

Well not the last thing. The last thing he had wanted was Ahsoka even on the mission with them. This was the next last thing he wanted. Ahsoka on a mission she shouldn't be on and going off on her own. Even if she was the only way they were going to be able to get inside the prison.

"Ahsoka's right," Obi-Wan called down as though he knew what Anakin was thinking, which he probably did. "We didn't plan on the ray shield or her being here. Now that she is here we have a way around the shield!"

They had no choice and Anakin knew it.

Ahsoka waited until she saw Anakin's shoulders drop a little and he nodded.

Then she was off. Scaling the rocks and leaping out and up onto the metal siding that jutted out from the cliff. Anakin and Rex wouldn't yell at her during the mission for her recklessness, so she had plenty of time in which to find examples of their own reckless actions to remind them or remember where all her best hiding places were.

The panel of the port was easy to remove, not that Ahsoka was too surprised. Ventilation ports and shafts were never guarded as they were often narrow thereby eliminating them as entry or exit points for a vast majority of beings.

But not for a smaller than average Togruta teen, GAR Commander, and Jedi Padawan.

Ahsoka tossed the panel to the side and wiggled her way into the shaft. It was narrow, almost too narrow, but she fit and she could move which was all that mattered. Narrowing her eyes, she listened to the Force. She sought out the bright specks in the Force that were Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Rex. She let it sing to her in a way that it only just started to do.

The Force was singing to her now just as it sang for Anakin and Analise.

She wiggled, shimmied her way through the shaft, letting the Force guide her until she took another panel off and stuck her head through the opening.

The coast was clear.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ahsoka flipped herself out of the shaft and crept to the door where she rolled her eyes.

There was no code, no special lock for the ray shield. Just a simple button she needed to push and the shield came down.

'Why bother putting in a ray shield if you're going to make it that easy to turn it off?' she thought to herself as she strode out onto the platform. Anakin and Obi-Wan pulled themselves up over the edge. "See Anakin?" Ahsoka boasted as her brother stepped close and glanced her over. Except for some dirt here and there, the odd scratch she was fine. "I can handle myself just fine."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ahhh...Warden Sobeck?"

"What is it?"

"It's just that a cargo shuttle that was cleared to land has not sir. It never arrived at the designated platform."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan and Fives stood at either side of the platform, helping up the men as they slowly made their way up. Ahsoka wanted to help, but Anakin had shoved her back into the doorway and she didn't need Rex's helmet off to know that her Captain wasn't too thrilled with that she had come along with them.

They were almost there.

Almost all had made it...

"Just a little bit more Charger," Fives told one of vod'e that was finding climbing difficult. It was Analise who had nicknamed Charger for being almost like Anakin and charging headfirst into battle. It was a point of pride for the man that Commadner Analise had given him his nickname and he often walked around with his chest puffed out as he told the story for the newer Clones.

Fives and Echo joked around that there was a secret cult among the Clones that worshiped Analise and Charger was one of the leaders. She didn't like that joke.

"You can do it Charger!" Fives cheered him on more as Charger reached up with his left hand, searching for Fives...

His cry was startled, shocked when a rock beneath his foot broke and Charger fell. "No! Charger!" Fives threw out a hand in desperation even as he knew that he nor even one of the Jedi would be able to save the Clone.

Charger's body smacked against the cliff face once, twice before it slammed into one of the mines. His screams echoed and echoed and echoed even over the wind. It only faded as a new sound started up.

An alarm. Blaring over and over and over again.

"Well it's safe to say that they know we're here."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"A electro-mine in sector 9-G has just been detonated Warden Sobeck," a battle droid calmly intoned. Sobeck wanted none of those battle droids that had poorly tuned logic circuits and seemed to panic at the slightest little thing. All his battle droids were proper ones. No emotions at all.

Still they were just "Mindless droids! All of you should be in a scrap heap!" the Phindian cursed as he swung around. "I want all security protocols to be activated at once!" He stalked to his chair. "I want this prison locked down yesterday and I want my special units! Where the hell are they?"

"They are right here Warden Sobeck." The tactical droid tapped a button, opening a door and revealing six BX-series droid commandos. They were the best of the best. Top of the line and so expensive to make that the leadership of the Separatists was very picky in who got them and how many.

Sobeck grinned and fisted his hands.

Not even the Jedi could so easily get past his commandos.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _This is unsettling..._

 _What is?_

Ahsoka waved her hand around, indicating the corridors that were empty of anything except for them even as the alarm continued to blare. They crept carefully, taking their time though they really had no time.

She pressed herself up against a wall and peered around a corner to watch a squadron of battle droids jog past in another direction. Except for these random patrols, they had come across nothing. No one.

It was unsettling.

"All clear."

"ARCs, take out their surveillance as we go." Anakin gestured to a camera where the corridors crossed as they jogged down them. Rex nodded to Boma, a newer ARC who bent down next to Fives as he knelt down and shot out a camera.

It wasn't the same as having Echo at his side, but Fives was thankful Boma was there.

But it was like shooting out the camera was a trigger. Strips in the wall came to life. Red laser bolts came flying at them and suddenly they were on defense. Lightsabers snapped and hissed to life; gold, lilac-blue, silver and gold mixed.

They took what cover they could in the narrow corridors. It wasn't much and thankfully the preprogramed aim of the built-in laser guns wasn't much batter than a battle droid. The Clones were able to shoot them out while Obi-Wan and Ahsoka darted forward with their blades, slicing through them.

Smoke filled the area and the slowly stood. Blasters weren't lowered and lightsabers were't dimmed.

Something else was coming...

The corridors began to shake and Longshot turned his head...

To see a moving wall of crackling electricity making its way towards them.

"Everyone move! The walls have been electrified! Move now!"

Their boots thundered on the metal floors as they raced to the next crossroads. Rex grabbed Ahsoka's arm, jerking into one corridor with Fives and Cody while Anakin and Obi-Wan ducked into the other.

"ARGH!"

The wall of electricity slammed into Longshot, pushing and pulling him further as his body shook and struggled against the current. His screams grew softer and softer until they just stopped.

Rex clung to Ahsoka with Fives at his shoulder as Longshot's body dropped from the electricity, smoking and still. "Longshot!" Cody called out even though he knew that his vod could not hear him. Could not answer.

The Force hung heavy with their loss, their sadness. They had known, all of them had known that not everyone was going to come back from this mission. But they had hoped...

"We can do nothing else. We must keep moving forward."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He wouldn't scream.

He wouldn't give that blasted droid interrogator the pleasure of hearing him scream.

Instead Jedi Master Even Piell only grunted as an electrostaff was jammed into his midsection again and again.

But he would not break!

"Poor Master Jedi. You are getting weaker," the droid interrogator spoke and halted the commando droid. "Why not give in? After all you hold the power here. Only you can decide when the pain will end. All you have to do is hand over the information on the Nexus Route..."

Even snorted and narrowed his one eye at the metal menace. "You must be joking if you think a silly droid vill ever break me!"

The droid gave what was probably meant to be a chuckle as though what he had had said was funny when he was being deadly serious. It reached out a clawed hand, a needle in the center. "Then I am afraid Master Jedi that it is time for your eye to come out. Maybe true blindness will sweeten your..."

The door to the torture cell slide open and blaster bolts started flying everywhere. The droid interrogator let out a strangle cry. Was it pain or frustration? Even didn't know and he didn't care as he dangled in the containment field as commando droids, too slow to process the sudden change were gunned down one by one by a pair of ARC troopers.

ARC troopers in 501st blue. If he had been a lesser, weaker Lannik and not a Jedi; Even might have wept with joy at his rescue. But he was a Lannik and a Jedi, so tears were far beneath him.

The droid interrogator cried out again as a third ARC trooper, one that everyone knew by sight swung into the cell. Then and oh then came the buzzing hum, the sweet singing of a lightsaber at the ready as Jedi came through.

"Alright men! Secure the entrance!" Jedi and not just any Jedi. Skywalker and Kenobi with Skywalker's baby sister trailing in their wake and almost surrounded by the remaining members of their squad. They filled the torture cell and brought with them the coolness, the lightness of the Force.

Anakin crouched down and swung his blade through the the generator at the floor. The field vanished and Even let himself drop limply into Obi-Wan's waiting hands. The Master gently set his fellow Council Member on the floor, only letting go when he was sure that Even could stand on his own.

"Are you alright Even?" Obi-Wan wished for a moment that they had brought Analise with him as her healing abilities would have been so useful, but he banished the thought mere moments after it appeared. It was better that Analise was safe at the Temple, Echo at her side gathering what data Fives was managing to send back.

"Of course I'm alright," Even's voice was gruff and a little coarse. Mace had sometimes called him one of the Headache Trio. One of three Jedi that seemed to take great delight in giving the Master a headache. Even was one of them. The other two were of course Anakin and Quinlan. "Vhat in all the galaxy took you all so long?" he demanded as he took deep and calming breaths to recenter himself.

"It's nice to know that the sense of humor you taught me is still intact."

"You should know by know Skyvalkwer that it takes more than vhat they got to break me." He took his lightsaber from Obi-Wan. "And I taught you nothing." Obi-Wan wasn't so sure about that. He didn't think Anakin's sense of humor came from him.

"The coordinates for the Nexus Route, do you have them?"

"Of course I have them. Vell I have half of them," he corrected. Vhen ve vere boarded I memorized half of them. Then I had my Captain memorize the other half before erasing all the computers on the ship. Even if they had broken me, they vould have only gotten half of the information. It vould be useless to them." He kicked at the remains of the droid interrogator.

"And just where is your Captain now?"

Even shrugged. "They separated us so I assume that he is being held with the other officers that they captured." Anakin shook his head.

"Well that means we need to come up with a new plan for getting out."

"Does that mean we're onto plan C Skyguy?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So they had found his Jedi Master and cut the interrogation short.

It was only a small setback. A short delay. They were only prolonging their capture, torture, and death at his hands. But they wouldn't be Jedi or freaks if they didn't try to make things difficult for themselves.

Sobeck chuckled as he watched them on the viewscreens.

He just knew a promotion would be coming his way and soon.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka really didn't like commando droids. She would rather take a droideka any day.

Then again no Jedi or Clone liked commando droids.

Even as the front and behind them were cut off by the twisting, deadly bits of metal and circuits; Rex smiled beneath his helmet as he just made out the frustrated muttering of one Togruta teen.

Lightsabers blazed, flashing streaks of solid color dancing around the Jedi bodies while the Clones frantically fired shot after shot at the droids who responded in kind.

The corridor was narrow. There was no safe place to hide. No place to retreat to as the commandos twisted their bodies, running up the sides of walls and jumping around between floor and ceiling.

They were getting close. Too close.

Suddenly the commando droids were top of them, foregoing blasters in favor of hand to hand combat.

"Rex! Anakin!" The pair turned and Anakin growled, small flecks of gold appearing in his eyes as a droid had pinned Ahsoka to the floor, wrapping a metal hand around her throat. Rex cursed. The damn thing outweighed her!

But they couldn't help her at the moment.

None of them could as they were too focused on their own droids as they kept Even safe in the middle. Obi-Wan and Anakin slashed through droids, cutting off heads and limbs. Rex, Boma, and Fives didn't let up on the shooting while Cody and the other vod'e began to body-slam the droids into nearby walls. It was just enough to knock the droids off a little bit.

Slowly, slowly the tide began to turn in their favor. Ahsoka mustered her strength and wiggled an arm free. She ignited her blade, listening to its song as sliced the head of the droid off. Her own blade came so close that she could feel the heat burning her skin, but she wasn't afraid. Her own blade would never hurt her.

Their was quiet as Rex helped Ahsoka stand, keeping a hand on her back as Anakin checked her over. "I'm fine Anakin," she tried to assure him and felt that she had succeeded when the flecks of gold vanished.

Droid arms, heads, legs, and bodies littered the hall. She prayed, she hoped that there were no more commando droids though she just knew there were.

Obi-Wan waved a hand through the air. "Come on. We can't stop. We need to keep moving."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So they had beaten back some more of his commando droids. Sobeck wasn't worried. There were plenty where those had come from. The perks of running Citadel Prison with its oh so exclusive list of residents.

Sobeck tapped his fingers together and smiled down at one button on the control panel in front of him.

The prison was filled with traps of all kinds. Lovely, little traps that would break down, destroy those caught in them.

His next traps would spell pain, hurt, maybe even create a little madness.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka squealed.

It was a sound Rex couldn't ever remember hearing from Ahsoka. He turned to ask what was wrong as she clapped her hands down tight over her montrals, noting that Master Piell's ears were twitching...

Then he heard it.

They all heard it.

A horrible, high-pitch screeching that went on and on and on. It hurt. It rattled their brains and it hurt so much.

Anakin started to move over to Ahsoka. Yes the sound hurt, but for his baby sister it was beyond painful. Her hearing so sensitive.

A hum. Low and vibrating. The next thing Anakin knew was he being jerked up to the ceiling by his mech hand and stuck there. Blasters and lightsabers stuck to the ceiling next to him and he realized there were magnets embedded in it.

"Master!" He glanced down to see a panicked Ahsoka with Rex's hands over hers.

"I'm okay Ahsoka...Aaahhh!" His body shook as electricity came out of nowhere, burning him. Stabbing him. He could hear Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's cries as the screeching died down, but the ringing in his ears remained.

 _ **"Hahaha! All you are fools!"**_ The voice came from everywhere and nowhere. From a bank of cameras nearby. More commando droids flooded the corridor around them. _**"Well I do hope you enjoyed your little reunion while it lasted Master Piell. I find moments between Jedi so touching. I cannot wait to get to know you all. After all you are now my guests until further notice."**_

He didn't have to say until they died. It was not needed.

His threats were hollow, empty. They would not be staying much longer.

"Ahsoka, Even!" The three Jedi on the ground reached out and pulled the Force, called upon its aid...

And shoved with everything they had at the droids.

Instead of flying back as droids normally did, they slid for a few feet before stopping.

"Kriff it all!" Ahsoka cried. "They're magnetized!"

"Language Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker!" She rolled her eyes as the three reached out and shoved the droids back again. There was no real heat behind Obi-Wan's words. At this point it was just a reflex. If they weren't in the middle of a do-or-die mission she would be in for a lecture, but they were so she was safe.

For the most part. Ahsoka hoped Obi-Wan would forgot her word choice by the time they got away from the prison.

Anakin watched this all from above as the droids bending back began to fire wildly at the Jedi. The Clones attacked, launching themselves at the droids which pushed back.

They needed their weapons and his lightsaber was so close...

Anakin reached with his free hand.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't think so Skywalker!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Electricity surged through his body again, but this time Anakin refused to feel it. To acknowledge it.

He pushed the pain aside, gritting his teeth and stretched his hand further and further until he felt it wrap around the cool, heavy metal of his lightsaber.

Anakin couldn't see very well, but he was a Jedi and the Force would guide him. He turned on his golden blade and swung it out...

There was a pop and he was falling. Blasters and lightsabers falling with him to the ground below. There was a near mad scramble as guns and lightsabers were scooped up from the floor.

The Clones fired with deadly aim, taking out two of the droids. Obi-Wan nudged Ahsoka to her brother before neatly slicing the head off one droid before borrowing a spin from his wife, flipping his blade, and driving it back behind him into the chest of another.

All very nice and neat.

"Are you okay Anakin?" Fives asked in a low voice as he helped the somewhat shaky Knight to stand.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine. Ahsoka?"

"I'm good. The ringing should stop soon."

"Then let's move it and get out of this hell hole."

Rex let the others jog ahead first before turning to face the bank of cameras. No hurt his Jedi, his Ahsoka.

He aimed his blasters and fired.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sobeck roared as various viewscreens went black.

How dare they...

How dare they!

He slammed a fist on the control panel before standing.

They would never make it. He would see to that.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wilhuff Tarkin had always been careful to keep some distance between himself and the Clones that served with him under Master Piell. Really the GAR ought to have felt honored just to have a normal human serving in the rank of Captain under a Jedi when so many Generals and Commanders would rather have Clones.

He was not a vain man nor really a proud man. But he knew his worth and he knew he was meant to do more than follow the orders of some peace-nonsense spouting alien who really ought to be back in the Temple doing whatever foolishness it was that Jedi did.

Frankly Tarkin thought the Jedi no longer served a use in the galaxy, but for the moment he could do nothing about that.

Even now, in dim prison cell with an almost blood-red glow, Tarkin said nothing and did nothing to ease the so-called men he was sitting with. They were beneath him, lower than dirt, disposable without a second thought. If that so-called warden knew what he was doing he would have put the men in a different cell.

The Clones seemed to know that Tarkin had no real care or interest in them. They sat silently or whispered softly to each other. Tarkin could make out some of their words. About hope and safety and rescue. The Captain snorted. There would be no rescue for them or Piell.

He was the only one that had any real shot at being rescued. After all he had connections.

"What was that? I heard something in the hall?"

The men looked up, eyeing as a commando droid walked up the steps and stood at the cell door as if trying to peer through the metal.

There was nothing. No sound. Just silence.

And then a bright gold blade pierced through the door and into the droid's head!

The door slide open and a small form, quick and deadly swung through the door and landed on the other droid, shoving it to the floor before stabbing another blade, this one of silver and gold like starlight through its head.

Tarkin eyed the Jedi Padawan. The lightsaber and beads made that clear. He eyed her with distaste.

Another alien. A Togruta at that.

But he pushed her away for the moment as Piell came into the room. He stood at attention, pasting what he hoped was respect onto his face. "General Piell sir."

"There you are Captain Tarkin."

"I had long given up hope that I would ever see you again." Tarkin watched as the Padawan and her Clones fussed over the Clones he had been stuck with. He would have rolled his eyes at their lack of manners if he knew that Piell would not catch him. "I see you've brought friends too."

For only having one eye, the Jedi Master saw plenty.

"Yes I did. This is Obi-Van Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker and Anakin's Padawan Ahsoka." Tarkin nodded, slightly more respectful to Anakin than to Obi-Wan. Like himself, Skywalker was connected highly to a powerful figure that could one day change the galaxy forever.

Though Tarkin doubted that Skywalker knew that.

"Well since you have made it to us you are sure to have a plan on just how to get us out of here," he stated as he raised his eyebrows. It would probably be Skywalker's plan as he doubted Kenobi was that much of military man. For goodness sake he was called the Negotiator like his ship. "This whole prison is on lock-down which means no less than ten squads are on their way here as we speak. It will be next to impossible to escape."

"Impossible is what we do best Captain," piped up the Togruta Padawan. Tarkin glared at her in thinly veiled disgust and Ahsoka suddenly found herself stepping closer to Anakin.

"Really General Skywalker I would have thought you knew better than to bring one of her kind on such a mission. Just what is our plan?" Anakin growled a little and Ahsoka was pretty sure Tarkin was lucky that Anakin was holding himself back. Barely.

"Split up." Ahsoka wasn't sure that she wanted to speak up, but with Anakin by her side and Rex behind her she felt confident enough. And it was a plan that was tried and true.

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Exactly. We split into two groups, Anakin and I both taking one. We'll split the pair of you up, one with each group. That way if one group is caught they still won't have all the information. I'll take my group through the prison to serve as a distraction while Anakin's group leads the rest away."

Tarkin shook his head and sighed. Really it was a foolish plan. "Honestly General Kenobi I find that splitting up will hurt us. We will be weakened with numbers divided. Therefore I believe it is better if we stick together and maintain what slight advantage, if any we have, due to our numbers. The information would be better protected."

Ahsoka could feel Anakin bristling at the slight insult to Obi-Wan. Was Tarkin really that ignorant? He couldn't be to have become a Captain in the GAR and yet there he stood. Insulting Obi-Wan's plan and calling it dumb.

"I'm sorry Captain, but in that case splitting up is best."

"But surely our best defense, our greatest strength will come from our numbers," Tarkin pressed. He was not going to loose to some Jedi Master who knew more about meditation than actual warfare.

"Enough of this!" Piell warned as he turned his one eye on Tarkin and glared. It was clear that his Captain's attitude needed a serious adjustment. "Ve vill follow Obi-Van and Ahsoka's plan." He raised a hand before Tarkin could object. "I vill go vith Obi-Van. You vill go with Anakin and Ahsoka."

Tarkin glared at Ahsoka who did her best to ignore the sharpness, the mixture of something she couldn't place. He didn't argue. Piell was his CO and what was said was done.

 _Stick close to Rex and I Ahsoka._

He didn't need to tell her why.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They raced down the corridors, dropping detonators as they went.

They need to give the others enough time to get as far from the prison as they could.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The cell was empty. Save for the remains of two commando droids. Sobeck growled at the waste. The expense. The mistake.

"Warden Sobeck, the prisoners have escaped." He growled again and glared at the droid who had so foolishly dared to speak, to state the obvious.

"I can see that you scrap heap! Captain I want you to take this waste of a droid and show it just what we do to things that dare to use that word!"

Watching as the commando droid being shot near execution style was enough to soothe Sobeck's nerves, but only just.

"Warden Sobeck! Some of the prisoners have been spotted heading for the upper levels." B1s were junk, but they were useful junk.

"They must be trying to steal a transport...Seal all landing platforms and get every battalion we have up there now! I want them brought before me alive...then I will kill them!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey you! Stop!" Obi-Wan waved Piell and his men forward. He stopped and turned to smirk at the droids behind them. He raised his wrist and pressed on button next to his com.

The level exploded into flames, smoke, and broken battle droids.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The citadel shook around them, but Anakin paid little mind to his brother-in-law's sometimes frightening knowledge of explosives and where to put them. It was, after all, far more interesting than his knowledge of different teas and their exact meaning on different planets.

Instead Anakin was staring at the crude map on his image-caster. He nodded to himself before waving Ahsoka over. "Look for the outside." Sure he could do it, but Ahsoka needed to practice her skills and even she was going to be on this deadly mission than practice she would.

Tarkin's eyes never left the teen as she placed her hand on various parts of the wall, closing her eyes, and reaching out through the Force. Rex shifted. Not at all happy with the way his beady gaze never left his Ahsoka.

"Here," Ahsoka tapped a wall. "This is the way outside."

Anakin nodded and ignited his blade. It cut easily through the metal and stone outside. "Alright everyone, climb in." Fives and Boma shoved the heavy circle out of the way, creating an opening to the outside. He nodded again. "Take the lead Ahsoka. Remember to keep your senses open."

"Yes Master." Ahsoak darted through the hole and began to jog down the cliff path. She was more than happy to be away from Tarkin. He didn't make her feel right.

Fives stared then grinned beneath his helmet as he and Boma stood guard. "Echo and Analise came through Boma. This is one of the original fortress tunnels that was on the old data they got from the archives."

"You know that for sure Fives?" His vod shrugged.

"I was with them when they were going over it."

"Anakin, the tunnel's clear!" Ahsoka called back to her brother as he and Tarkin emerged from the prison.

"That's good. It means Obi-Wan's distraction worked and everything is going according to plan." Tarkin sniffed next to him.

"I've heard enough stories about Jedi and their daring adventures to know that your plans never work and soon it will be falling apart. So what do we do then?"

Anakin felt Fives and Boma tense behind him. He waved a hand and the put the piece he had cut out back into place to hide that they had come through there. He turned his gaze back onto Tarkin. "If you heard our stories than you should very well know that Jedi are at our best when plans fall apart or need to be changed." He turned his back on the man. "Trust me on that."

"Trust you? I only trust those General Skywalker who take action."

"Well then Captain I hope you remember that we rescued you. As you reserve your trust for those who take action, I reserve my trust for those who understand gratitude."

Somehow Anakin doubted the man had ever heard of the word.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Oh Force...why am I here?'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **Jetii:Jedi**

 **vod:brother, sister, comrade**

 **vod'e:brothers, sisters, comrades**


	74. Chapter Forty-Five:Impossible Escape

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. **"** _aaaaa"_ -talking through a Bond or talking during a Force Vision. _aaaa_ -Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Hi everybody and welcome back:) I am super proud of myself because I took part in the RunDisney Star Wars Virtual Half Marathon which was so cool. I did 13.1 miles over seven days! This is a big deal considering that I wasn't fit enough to even attempt something like this even spread out over a week or more just 2 years ago!**

 **Thank to ColdOnePaul and clonetrooper8754 (good luck on your exams) and xxTheTruMan196 for the reviews:)**

 **-For those who missed it (it was kind of blick and gone) I did change the colors of Anakin and Analise's lightsabers. I didn't make it a big deal because I kind of wanted to be subtle about it. Maybe I was too subtle. Author fail lol. I did have a friend who suggested I make Analise's gold and Anakin's silver, but I like what I went with instead.**

 **I feel like I should maybe put a trigger warning on this and the following chapter simply because of how I am portraying Tarkin. That's part of the reason why this is so late because I had to dig deep for Tarkin.**

 **With Evan Piell found, it is time to blast off from Lola Sayu...but that is easier said than done. Split in two in hopes of an easier escape, Obi-Wan's group is tasked with being a distraction and Anakin's team is finding the escape a little difficult with one Captian who is not too happy with his lot in life. The break-in was the easy part...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~Anything that can go wrong will~ Counterattack, Clone Wars Season Three**

 **Chapter Forty-Five: Impossible Escape**

She was suppose to be asleep.

Echo frowned at the slight, small, female leaning over the holoterminal. Her face darting back and forth comparing the crude and basically incomplete map being projected to whatever she was looking at on the datapad held so tightly in her hands that he could see her white knuckles.

Her loyal pink and white bodyguard rocked back and forth on her struts. Katee knew just like him that she was suppose to be asleep. In fact Kix had been the one to threaten her with banishment or worse, tell her father if she didn't leave their little hub of operations.

But Analise was a Skywalker and Skywalkers never listened when they were told what to do concerning their own health. At least the first couple of times.

"You're suppose to be asleep," Echo stated and had the pleasure of seeing Analise jump. He narrowed his eyes, furrowing his brow. That only proved to him that she really did need to be in bed. Analise was a Jedi and there was no way she should have not known he was there.

She always knew when one of them was there and which vod it was.

"I know it's just..." Analise rubbed her forehead. "Nightmares."

That one word had Echo's hair standing on end. She was a Jedi and sometimes for Jedi dreams, nightmares were something..."Visions?" he asked. When she shook her head, the ARC trooper let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Anakin gets the visions, not me." She rubbed at her forehead again. "I'm just so tired and they're so far away." Now she rubbed at her chest. "I hurt and I dream and I see them...I see them getting shot or burned and dying and I'm not there to save them or something is holding me back and I can't..."

He reached out and wrapped his arms around his sister. The sister who had sought out him and his twin for the purpose of adopting them. For the purpose of making them her brothers, bringing them into a family, and making sure that the spirit of Domino Squad lived on through the three of them. The galaxy saw her as this strong being packaged in fragile doll-like exterior who was unafraid to go up against beings, systems that were stronger and bigger than she.

Only a few saw the young woman underneath. The young woman still haunted by vague memories of a distant past and a power shared between three siblings that could rip a galaxy to shreds.

Their family was on what could be a suicide mission and it was up to him to keep her safe.

"Come on sis. I'll stay with you and Katee can keep watch for us." Echo gently began to pull her from the room. "We'll go see Master Qui-Gon, have some dinner, and then get some rest."

The Force was with them. It had to be.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tarkin just felt wrong.

Anakin could feel it and he knew for sure that Ahsoka could feel it. Heck they had ever seen it. Tarkin had shoved his way up the line to march behind Anakin, pushing Ahsoka to the side and glaring at her.

He had seen the pain, the hurt and questions in her eyes. He had read the anger and seen it in the way the vod'e had tensed and heard Rex's unhappy rumble. If Tarkin had been anybody else, Anakin might have happily wished to the bottom of the lava sea over which they carefully crept along a cliff ledge.

But Tarkin wasn't anybody else. He was a Captain in the GAR and non-Clone. He held half of the coordinates to the Nexus Route and if they lost him, they lost the route.

Of course Anakin didn't really see a problem with that. If the Republic didn't have it than the Separatists wouldn't have it either.

But they had their orders, the mission had been laid out, and Tarkin was now a key part to a successful completion of the mission.

"Hey Artoo," he lifted his wrist com up. "Are you and your squad ready to go buddy?"

 _ **("All set and ready to fly Master.")**_

"Good to hear. Get the ship fired up and in the air. Go pick up Obi-Wan and we'll met you at the pipeline exit as planned after...if Obi-Wan is still on schedule of course."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'How does Ahsoka do it?' Obi-Wan mused to himself as he and his group huddled in the vent shafts running through the walls of the prison. Only Even could stand up to his full height and even then the Lannik Master still walked slightly hunched over.

It felt like hours and hours had passed, but Obi-Wan knew that it was impossible. Perhaps that was one of tricks of the prison, a trap. To trick the mind and twist a being's sense of perception and time. But they had made it. They had made it to a shaft that cut vertically up the prison.

"This is it," Obi-Wan spoke as he gestured them to carefully spread out around the shaft. "We take this passage and it will take us right to landing platform. We'll have to climb up, but we can do it." They had to do it. They had no choice.

Blasters were holstered and packs were hitched up higher on shoulders. Faces, bare and helmet covered, were grim faced and determined as hands grabbed at cables and ledges. Feet were forced into whatever could pass as footholds. Even growled as he leapt into the empty space after glowering down at the bottom that seemed to have no end.

It was slow-going and they were in a rush, but Obi-Wan thought that maybe slow was the way to go. He didn't fully believe that the vent shafts were free of traps.

But he couldn't dwell on that.

Instead Obi-Wan swung himself up into a little side vent as Cody made his way past him and lifted up his wrist com. "Artoo this is Obi-Wan. I want you to bring the shuttle to the landing platform to come and get us."

 _ **"We're already been told to make our way there General Kenobi by General Skywalker,"**_ OOM-10 informed the Master. _**"That is if you are still on time of course."**_ Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Only Anakin or Analise or Ahsoka would say something like that. Thank goodness there was only one of each of them.

"I'm afraid the trick to getting this done will be if Anakin and his team are on time, not mine." After all he wasn't the one who was always later for everything.

Well very rarely was he late for anything.

From somewhere high in the vents there climbing came Cody's alarmed shout of "Probe droid!" Obi-Wan leapt back out into the open space, but Even was already moving.

The smaller Master bounced around and up the shaft just as nimbly as Ahsoka bounced up cliffs on good days. Obi-Wan saw a blaze of green as Even pushed himself away from the walls, high into the air. He heard the cracking of broken metal plating and circuits as the probe droid fell fast past him with Even following before he swung into a side vent.

"Even did you get the droid?" He knew...he knew that Sobeck wouldn't leave at least this part of the vent systems unprotected! They were an easy, fast way for anyone determined and who could fit to make it to the rear landing platform.

There was a heavy metal bang. Suddenly feeling panicked Obi-Wan look up and watched as panels suddenly slammed together, slammed shut. He could see the sharp edges and had to shove his panic, his fear down.

"Move now! The security doors will cut you in half if you don't!" he yelled down to the others before dropping down and out of the way.

The heavy metal bangs continued on and on. There was a sudden cry of "Help! I can't move!" then a scream cut off far too soon and silence as the bangs continued.

Alone in the dim area, Obi-Wan could only wait. The doors would not reopen and until the banging shut he dare not make any move to see who had died, how many were gone.

Finally the bangs stopped and he heard the hiss of laser cutting through metal. Obi-Wan turned as Even popped up from the still burning hole he had cut through the door. "One vas lost," his voice was gruffer than normal. The only sign that he was hurt. "Time to mourn later. Right now ve got some major cutting to do."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I bring a message to you from Count Dooku Commander." Sobeck turned on K2-B4, glaring as he rested a fist next to the control panel he had been studying. "He would like to speak with at you at once."

Of course Dooku would call. The blasted Sith always seemed to know when everything was going bad. He rarely called when a goal had been reached, results had exceeded the expectations that had been sent. No...Dooku only called when something bad was going down.

"Very well. I wouldn't want to keep the leader of the Separatists waiting." Sobeck left the panel and made the short march to his office.

"I'm sorry Commander," K2-B4 spoke as the door slide open to reveal the back of a flickering blue holo. "But Count Dooku is already waiting to speak with you."

"You're call is unexpected Count Dooku, but a welcome and honored call none-the-less." Sobeck bowed when all he wanted to do was tear the tactical droid behind him apart and sell what was left as scrap.

 _ **"There is no need for polite greetings or flattery Sobeck,"**_ Dooku exmined his nails for several long moments before finally turning around and settling his gaze on the cowering Phindian. _**"It has come to my attention that you are having problems with that Jedi prisoner of yours."**_

"A problem that is hardly worth of your notice my lord. Jedi have sent a small incursion team to rescue Piell and his men." Sobeck shrugged. "I have the situation well in hand so there is no need for you to be worried."

 _ **"Perhaps...Were you able to get the information that the prisoner was carrying?"**_

"No...no my lord. I still do not have it, but I will very soon." It was a wild promise, but one he had every intention of making good on.

Even in holo, Dooku's eyes burned as he glared at the Commander, the warden. _**"I feel that I don't need to remind you that if we have that information than the war is tipped in our favor. You do know that correct?"**_

"Of course I do Count Dooku..."

 _ **"And yet you still do not have the information we need. In that case it is not a small problem, but a big one. A problem that perhaps I could come and oversee so that there is no chance of failure."**_

Which meant that he, Sobeck would probably wind up impaled on Dooku's lightsaber.

He frantically shook his head. "No my lord. Please do not trouble yourself. I will do this."

 _ **"Then do it and do it quickly Sobeck. Find those loathsome Jedi, get me that information, and when all that is done kill them all."**_ He didn't say goodbye as his holo faded away. Dooku never did when it came to his underlings.

Raising up from his bow, Sobeck growled then spun around and clamped his hand around the neck of K2-B4. He squeezed, applying pressure that would normally choke an organic being, but K2-B4 was metal, wires, and circuits. Still it felt a little satisfying to Sobeck.

"Never do that again," he growled as he jabbed a finger into the droid's face plate. "I never want to be surprised by another transmission from Count Dooku ever again! I need to be given time to prepare."

"Yes Commander Sobeck."

He sighed and let go. It would have been so much better if the droid had barely been able to speak.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin was last, but he didn't mind.

If he was last he watching their flank. If he was last than he was making sure that Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, all of them would make it to safety first. If he was last he could make sure that they would be first on the shuttle which means that they would be the first to safety.

"Stupid brat!"

Though he would probably very happily leave Tarkin behind. The pasty skinned man had been nothing but cold to the Clones and rude to Ahsoka.

Anakin shook his head as the Force quietly whispered a warning in his ears. He spider climbed his way up a crack in the walls of the cliffs that lined the tunnels and waited. He held himself with the Force, waiting and waiting...

There!

A black probe droid, chattering to itself as it followed them. He waited...waited...

There!

He jumped down and in one smooth motion ignited his lightsaber than sliced through the probe and landed on the cliff ledge. Anakin paused just long enough to make sure that no other nasty little surprises were chasing after them before edging his way along to reach the front.

Ahsoka had taken a knee, her eyes seeming to peer off into space, but Anakin knew better. His baby sister was a Jedi, a hunter. She was using the Force and her natural gifts as a Togruta to take in her surroundings. To map them out in a way.

"One cannot help but admire the design of this prison," Tarkin spoke as he moved past Ahsoka and nearly kicking her. Anakin saw Fives and Rex tense, his Captain's hand nearly straying to his blaster. "I think the Jedi creators must be congratulated for creating such a formidable fortress to evade."

Ahsoka slowly stood and followed the Captain whose eyes now swept the tunnels with an admiring gaze. 'Maybe we just got off on the wrong foot,' she thought to herself. She doubted that she would be so welcoming to strangers after being captured and tortured. "You really admire this place? It's horrible, a nightmare!" She could still hear Charger and Longshot screaming in her head.

"Well I can't expect a Togruta to truly appreciate such masterful craftsmanship." Tarkin shook his head. "Well you are a simply creature so I cannot expect you to truly understand just how vital a part institutions like this Citadel Prison play in conflicts such as this." He sighed and again shook his head. "It is truly a regret that the Jedi were not able to hang onto this place and it ended up in Separatists hands. We could have made such good use of it." Tarkin glared at Ahsoka. "Your lack of understanding only proves that you are not meant to be in this war or indeed in any position of power. Togrutas after all are only good for two things." With a dignified sniff Tarkin marched ahead leaving a shocked and confused Ahsoka in his wake.

 _Snips?_

 _I don't get it._ She turned her large baby-blue eyes up to her brother. Still her hero flawed as he was. _What did I ever do to Tarkin?_

 _Don't pay attention to him Snips. He's just bitter._ Anakin ran a soothing hand over her rear lekku something that she permitted only those she considered family. "Ahsoka I want you to go on ahead. Keep following the tunnel and lead the men."

"Wait!" Ahsoka didn't mean to sound so frightened as she wrapped an hand around his arm. "Where are you going to be?"

"It will be fine Snips," he soothed sending confidence and love down their Bond. "Since Obi-Wan isn't here I have to watch our flank."

"So that means it was a good thing that I came along right?" Anakin's eye roll was all the answer that she needed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Fives was able to get us a coded transmission." Analise looked tired and hurt. There were dark circles under her eyes and her skin was far paler than it normally was. Echo was not happy that she had insisted on coming to the update. He had told her that he was more than able to present the little and new information to Qui-Gon, Windu, Plo, and Master Saesee Tiin. She could stay back and rest.

But she was his sister. Stubborn and unwilling to take anything but the smallest breaks when her family was involved. Echo would be at her side, supporting her and then carrying her away when she finally went too far past her limit.

"Obi-Wan and Anakin have split into two groups." She pointed at the map of the citadel that she and Echo had been slowly improving with what information Fives was managing to send them. "Artoo will pick up Obi-Wan and his group at this landing field behind the tower. After getting them the shuttle will fly to this pipeline exit where Anakin, Ahsoka, and their team will be waiting."

"A good plan, but what if the plan doesn't work like it should?"

"At that point Mace our only option will be to send an entire fleet to get them out of there."

 _Fleet is on standby right Da?_

 _Right._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Surely you are as concerned as I am as a fellow Captain about General Skywalker's decision to allow this...female to lead us. She is not just a child, but also a Togruta. In my experience such beings do not the maturity or mental abilities to fulfill such a demanding role."

Rex really, really didn't like Tarkin. The man had little respect for Clones, particularly those who ranks were lower than ARC. That would have been bad enough, but Rex could have dealt with it.

What Rex could not deal with was Tarkin's dislike, disrespect, almost downright anger at his little 'Soka. What did her age, gender, or species matter? She had worked her hardest to get to where she was. She cried when his vod'e died and she smiled because she never gave up hope. Ahsoka was wild, strong, a fighter, beautiful.

Ahsoka was so much more than what ordinary beings could see and Tarkin was a di'kut who had nothing but Mir'osik.

"Commander Tano-Skwalker," Rex was careful to enunciate both her rank and the Skywalker in her name. A sharp reminder to Tarkin that not only did she outrank him, but also that she belonged to a well-known family and to a linage of Jedi that went back to Yoda, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. "She is a powerful and worthy solider, a true warrior." He glared at the man through his visor though he knew Tarkin could not see through it to his eyes. "I will follow her anywhere Captain."

"This isn't good..." Clone and human walked around the corner to see Ahsoka staring shocked and hopeless. Their path had ended, slamming into a towering wall of stone.

"Don't worry Commander." Rex rested a light hand on her shoulder. "It's just a dead end and we can get past it."

She sure hoped they could.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ummm boss...there are security guards at the rendezvous point."

 **"Don't worry about them. Stick to the plan OOM-10."**

"Alright boss. We'll land and wait for General Kenobi and his men then."

Artoo stayed silent, saying nothing as the shuttle edged around the tower before settling on the platform. He rolled down the ramp followed by his little droid squad. Artoo didn't think that anyone would care about them since they were just droids apparently there to do a delivery, but he worked with Jedi so he knew better.

"Hey boss that sure doesn't look like General Kenobi." A tactical droid had stepped onto the platform, metal arms crossed behind his back as he stared down the group. "That means we'll just have to make something up."

"This shuttle is long-overdue," K2-B4 intoned and held up a hand to stall their progress. "Just where have you been."

 **"A sudden bout of engine trouble. We were forced to land and make some minor repairs."**

"That may be true. However the odds as I see them are three to one that you are a traitor. So to that end you will be taken down below to interrogation."

 **"I'm no traitor!"**

"We will take care of that at once," OOM-10 chimed in. "Move it traitor!" He kicked Artoo's back just hard enough to put off K2-B4, but not too hard. He whistled sharply, but OOM-10 just thumped the top of his domed head with his blaster. "Don't think about even talking back to me droid. At long last I'm in charge."

They marched into the lift. Artoo waited until the doors had slide shut before ramming himself into OOM-10. **"What was all that about?"**

"Sorry sir, but we needed to play along so that we can get to the General."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We have captured the shuttle that made it past our defenses sir."

 _ **"Good, very good. Set up a guard around the shuttle."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Now what are your orders Commander?"

 **"Orders? This is problem. We're not there and they don't know it!"**

"Which means that General Kenobi's team could be walking right into a trap! We'll listen and watch. If they get captured we can step in and get them."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka felt crushed. Her shoulders sagged even as she propped a hand on her hip and glared at the towering wall of rock before them. She only wished she felt more confident than what she appeared to be.

"It appears my earlier statement is justified," Tarkin purred. "Do yourself a favor girl and return to your place behind the men." A shudder raced through her body. Ahsoka could feel those cold eyes on her. Glaring and leering at the same time. Like she both disgusted and fascinated him. It wasn't familiar to her, that feeling and shame and being dirty. "Let those of us with education and brains figure out a plan..."

"Look out!" Thankfully for Tarkin, Boma's cry interrupted Fives and Rex's plan to somehow lure Tarkin off the edge of a cliff and into the lava sea. Better they loose the information than let some sleemo keep on insulting their little Commander. But luckily for Tarkin, Boma had peeked around the corner behind them and spotted super battle droids trailing after them.

As Ahsoka darted forward she saw Tarkin nearly trip over himself as he fled to some small bit of cover. The teen rolled her eyes as her lightsabers, silver and gold like starlight snapped and hissed to life in her hands. Even over the humming of her blades and the singing of her crystals, the buzz of blaster bolts she could hear Tarkin muttering is disapproval as she fought.

What did some jerk who probably had bribed his way up the ladder of the GAR know about lightsabers?

"Snips!" From out of nowhere Anakin dropped down, slicing through the droids one after another. Ahsoka though she had never been so happy to see her brother as he backed up towards her.

"Look out!"

Commando droids. Commando droids with force shields. Ahsoka wanted to scream. Droidekas were bad enough with their little personal shield generators, but one could still defeat them without a second thought. Commando droids were a nightmare. Even seasoned Jedi sometimes found them a challenge.

Now there were someone bouncing back and forth between the sides of the tunnels coming towards them fast.

And they were at a dead end.

"For Force's sake Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled at her over his shoulder. "Why didn't you blow up the damn wall? There are charges in the pack!" He glanced back over his shoulder and Ahsoka winced. "Blowing up the wall was your part of the plan!"

The commando droids stuck the tips of their blasters through their shields and began firing, stepping closer and closer to the fugitives. The men with guns laid down fire of their own while Anakin and Ahsoka's lightsabers flashed as they swung them back and forth as though their wrists were hinged and deflected bolts back at the droids.

Not that it was doing any good.

"Look I thought that we had hit a dead end!" Ahsoka tried to defend herself.

"Well if Uncle Plo had really assigned you to this mission he would have told you about this part of it!" She winced again as she moved to Rex and took the pack from his back. She doubted that Anakin believed that she had really been assigned to the mission now.

Well now that wasn't the time to worry about that. She would have plenty of time once they were off planet and on their way back home to figure out a way to talk herself out of any trouble she might be in. Analise would help she was sure of it, but that didn't mean she wanted to get her big sister in trouble too.

'Can't think about that,' Ahsoka scolded herself as she dug the charges out of the pack and started tacking them to the side of wall. With each one she set the timmer, barely waiting for the beeping that indicated that it had set and was counting down before sticking on the next one.

Then her hand wrapped around something that wasn't a charge. Pulling it out of the bag she stared. Her fingers were wrapped around a thermal detonator. Ahsoka stared back into the back and saw another one.

Two thermal detonators.

Two.

Just the right number to...

Ahsoka turned on her heel and rushed back to the front of the group. She grabbed the other detonator as she slung the pack onto her back. "Watch out!" She hit the trigger than rolled the detonators out towards the commandos.

The droids watched as the detonators rolled past them. Rex grabbed hold of Ahsoka, pulling him down with her as they turned their backs on the explosion. Only scrap was left behind.

She lifted her head to smile only for Rex to pull her back down to the ground with him as a second explosion rocked them. Ahsoka whimpered as the heavy bang echoed in her montrals.

It was dusty. Thick and gray.

They lay and waited for the ground to stop shaking, for the ringing to stop before slowly rising to their feet. Rex helped Ahsoka to her feet and Anakin grabbed her tightly in a hug. _That was some quick thinking Snips._

"And this is why I stand by my earlier statement," Tarkin sniffed. Anakin glared at the man before gently shoving Ahsoka to the front of the line.

Did they really need the coordinates that badly?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well the shuttle is right where it should be, but I don't see any sign of Artoo or his droids anywhere."

"I don't like this. Artoo and his droids wouldn't have left unless something had happened. Let's make our way to the other side and see what the view looks like from over there. This might well be a trap."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The vent covering gave a protesting groan as Obi-Wan shoved it off and sent it falling to the lava sea below. He turned back to Cody, knowing the man was sending dirty looks from beneath his helmet as he stuck the end of the grappling hook into the vent across from them before handing the cable to his General. He didn't like this idea, but Obi-Wan already knew that so he did not vent his frustration as Obi-Wan jumped backwards out of the vent and onto a ledge below.

So far so good. No one had seen them.

Obi-Wan looked back up to the vent and waved a hand to Cody.

One by one the others bounced down the cable along the building until the reached the ledge. They inched their way along until the reached a corned of the platform that jutted out by the ledge. Obi-Wan helped the men and Even, one by one jump down to the platform. Cody eyed the line of STAPs along one edge of the platform. They weren't the best option, but in a pinch they would work for a quick escape.

"Anakin...Anakin are you there?" Obi-Wan spoke into his wrist com.

 _ **"I must say I am impressed General Kenobi."**_ But the voice that answered wasn't his former Padawan and brother. _**"To be sure I should commend you on your escape tactics. I have yet to see your equal, but it will not help in the end. You made it far too easy for me to predict every single one of your moves."**_

There was a whirring sound behind him and Obi-Wan jumped back as laser turret popped up behind him. Then another popped up and a metallic growl had the Master whipping around as a crab droid dropped down next to them. Every single Clone who was armed had their pistols or rifles raised high and primed to shoot.

They might have stood have chance. Might have been able to fight and win...

But the doors to the prison sprang open. Droidekas rolled out shields snapping on as commando droids with force shields of their own stepped out behind them. Obi-Wan glared at them, crossing his arms.

He could hear Sobeck on his com, laughing at them. Twisted and gleeful.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was hot and the smell of sulfur hung heavy in the air. It for sure wasn't a place that Ahsoka planned on visiting ever again. She could hear Tarkin huffing and puffing behind her.

The company wasn't helping either.

The teen tilted her head as she spotted a dark pipe rising up out of the ground. She darted ahead and rested her hands on the warm metal, bending her head close to see if she could hear anything within it.

"This is our way to the top of the ridge. We use this pipe and it will take us right to the top where we need to be." Ahsoka nearly skipped back to the men. "Once we're there Artoo will come to pick us up."

"And we'll be one step closer to getting off of here."

"Got that right Snips." Anakin clapped his hands together. "Alright there's the hatch so let's get going." With more confidence than he was feeling, he lead them up the steps to the hatch. It was almost surprisingly easy to twist the handle and pull the hatch opening, blasting those near with a stench that was nearly worse than the sulfur. "Everyone in. Go now!" He eyed them all as Ahsoka stepped inside first. "Keep your lights off and weapons locked," he ordered them. "If we let off even the smallest electronic pulse could set off this whole pipeline and anyone in it."

"Well that's good to hear," Tarkin sniffed. Ahsoka wondered if the man's nose ever dried out from all the sniffing he did when he was unhappy about something. "I hope you told the droids to do the same thing. Get a move on girl!"

'Can't hit Tarkin. Can't hit Tarkin. Can't hit Tarkin...' Rex chanted to himself as they, one-by-one climbed into the pipeline.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were marched in a line, arms locked behind their heads save for Evan. The droids had slapped binders on his wrists instead.

Sobeck's back was to them, but Obi-Wan could sense his glee in the Force and could read it in the lines of his shaking shoulders as he chuckled. "Welcome back Jedi, Clones." He turned and marched down the steps towards the captives.

Obi-Wan tilted his head. "I must admit that when I heard that soft-spoken voice I was picturing something else entirely." The Commander and warden growled, glaring at the Jedi. 'Moonbeam is right. Someday my snark will land me in trouble.' But that was neither here nor there.

He refused to let Kenobi bait him. He couldn't afford to let Kenobi bait him. "Now Piell I want your half of the information. Now!" Sobeck marched down the line. "Just in case you think about refusing me, I will start executing your so-called men!"

Even hung his head low. No Jedi who opened up their hearts and souls to the men that were created as nothing more than living and breathing battle droids was ever okay with letting those men die.

The Lannik took a deep breath. They knew what the risks, knew what their mission was. He couldn't forget that. "You seem to forget Sobeck that ve are at var." He glared at Sobeck from the corner of his eyes. "Every single one of us is ready to die to protect that intel."

He chucked and grabbed the blaster from one of the commando droids. "Shall we test that theory?" Sobeck taunted them as without looking he pointed the blaster, point-blank at one of the men, his armor white and yellow-orange. The vod let out a sharp gasp as Sobeck fired. He didn't even have a chance to cry out as he fell back. A charred hole smoking in his helmet.

Sobeck let his head fall back and laughed. He laughed and laughed. Obi-Wan and Even glared at him, their eyes narrowed and cold. He just shrugged. What did he care about the Clones? The only thing that mattered was that the Jedi cared which meant if he killed enough that they would break.

A little less fulfilling if he could just torture them, but it did mean quicker answers. He raised the blaster to another Clone...

"Excuse me sir, but we have located the second group. Our droids in that area are closing in on them as we speak." Sobeck grinned and tossed his borrowed blaster back to its droid owner.

"While your Jedi resolve is very admirable, all it does is delay the inevitable." He waved his hand dismissively in the air. "Take them all to interrogation. Begin their torture and take it slow. I'll be there soon."

Sobeck curled his fingers into fists. Finally...finally!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So General Kenobi's team was captured?"

 **"Yes and they are moving them to the prison block right now to start their torture."**

"We will move at once to intercept them sir!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"New orders. We will take the prisoners from here." Obi-Wan lifted his head slightly at the droid voice that, while the same as the other battle droids, still sounded familiar to him.

Three battle droids had stopped them. Three battle droids with 501st blue paint coating their armor.

Artoo's droids!

"But I think...ummm...you see..."

"Don't question me! I will handle it all from here."

"Yes sir!" He breathed a sigh of relief that OOM-10 was ranked higher than their escorts. The pair stepped out of the way and gestured them forward. They marched forward under their new guard. Obi-Wan started to feel nervous. Maybe using battle droids had been a bad idea...

 **"Found you!"**

"Artoo!" Obi-Wan turned, a smile on his face and a mental reminder to do something very nice for the little astromech soon. "I had been wondering where you had gotten too." He lifted his hands up over his head and then lowered them, kneeling down for Artoo to cut through his cuffs.

 **"You know me Master Obi-Wan. I was off snooping..."**

"Commander Artoo is very pleased to see you as well sir, but he recommends that we not linger too long and get back to the shuttle as fast as we can."

"What about General Skywalker and his team?" Cody asked as Artoo took off all the cuffs, beeping sadly when he realized a Clone was missing. "Won't he get confused?"

"Don't worry about him Cody. He'll just go to Plan B."

"Don't you mean Plan C?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin didn't know how Ahsoka did it.

She scampered up the ladder on the bars that arched of the rungs, jumped up high and bounced off the ceiling to land on the smaller, narrower pipe that ran through the bigger one. It was like the smell wasn't even getting to her and it had to be. The smell was making his stomach churn, twist and he knew that Ahsoka had a slightly more sensitive sense of smell thanks to her hunter blood.

"How uncivilized," Tarkin coughed behind him as they reached the top of the ladder and made their way onto the platform intended to be used for maintenance. Anakin didn't need to look back at the man to know that his eyes would be watching Ahsoka as she ran on ahead. The Captain seemed to take an odd interest in his baby sister and it was an interest Anakin didn't like. "But really what can one except from her kind?"

"Captian Tarkin, have you met many Togruta?"

"No, but I have no need for any of them right now. Well I would only have need for the women, but as I said I don't right now. This is war after all." That statement raised the hairs on Rex's neck and he could hear both Boma and Fives nearly growling. He could see his General's shoulders tense once more at the veiled insult to Ahsoka's gender and her species. Tarkin gave a heavy sigh and shook his head. "Now General Skywalker, could you kindly tell me just how much longer we are going to be wandering through this stinking tunnel in the dark?"

"Why do you think Ahsoka is running ahead Captain Tarkin? She sees much better in the dark than you or I. She's running ahead to search for the exit." Running ahead even though he could sense over their Bond just how much the smell was making her stomach roll. "Surely you've learned to trust her by now."

"Why? I see no reason to trust her. Her place is not leading men, but beneath men." There was a slight leer to his voice mixed with disgust. "You are the only person here General Skywalker in which I choose to place my trust. I see no reason why I should place any faith or trust in your comrades. They and your Order have done little to impress me."

Now Anakin did turn to stare at the man. "You don't trust the Jedi?"

"Of course I do," the man snorted. "The so-called Jedi Code is a stumbling block." Tarkin raised his voice to be heard as he lectured. "Your tactics of peace first before armed conflict is not effective, especially when one has to look at the many times where so called peaceful, diplomatic meetings overseen by Jedi just break down into blood baths. You permit beings, species not fully evolved or capable of being more than lesser beings to join the Order further weaking your position. This is why the Jedi cannot achieve victory and the control over the Clones should be taken away from you and handed over to real men in the GAR and Republic."

Anakin's blood boiled and he turned back again. Not to glare at Tarkin, but to stare worriedly at his men, his vod'e marching behind them and staying silent. He had no doubt that if the Senate ever did take the men away from the Jedi, the vast majority of the GAR would rebel and the Republic might suddenly find itself without many of its defenders.

"Oh dear. I hope I didn't offend you General Skywalker."

"No...no," Anakin turned back to face the front. 'Just trying to focus on not leaving you here when we leave...'

"Anakin!" Ahsoka jogged back to them, slightly out of breath as she crouched down on the pipe. "I think I found our way out."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The air wasn't exactly fresh and it didn't make her stomach fully stop rolling, but Ahsoka still took in a giant glup of it because it was still better than the stench of the pipe.

"Tell me what you're seeing Snips."

"Nothing Skyguy." Normally she and Anakin wouldn't be calling each other by their nicknames, but it was driving Tarkin crazy and they wouldn't be Skywalkers if they weren't driving someone crazy. The fact that it was Tarkin just made it even more fun. "The coast is all clear."

"What about Obi-Wan and his team? Any sign of them or Artoo?"

"Nope," Ahsoka pushed the hatch up so that it was all the way opened and took another giant glup of the air. She pushed down the almost sick feeling laying heavy in her stomach, releasing it into the Force. Her blade in one hand, Ahsoka pulled herself up over the lip of the hatch. It was all clear...

"Halt!"

Her eyes lifted up, gazing back and forth at the two blasters that were pointing right at her head and held in the hands of a pair of plain old battle droids. She rolled her eyes. Seriously? Basic battle droids against her.

With a sigh she used the Force to jump straight up into the air as she ignited her blade and swung it through the pair. Landing back on the ground Ahsoka felt a soft breeze, a warning telling her to _Look!_ She turned and groaned.

Battle droids, battle droids, and more battle droids. Crab droids too and she was betting that there were probably droidekas and maybe even commandos hiding out in the back waiting for the fodder to be mowed down.

Ahsoka tightened her grip on her lightsaber and began deflect the bolts being fired at her as fast as she could. "Anakin!" she yelled down into the pipe.

"Are you telling me I need a replacement?" A droid arm popped up and waved about.

"Not funny...we need to move now or we're dead!"

"You cannot be serious!" She rolled her eyes once more at Tarkin's outrage, his offense that he was being asked to move into battle. "There are probably thousands of droids out there and that female would have us run out in the middle to be killed!"

"Well I'll take that option over hiding here in an old fuel pipe!" Anakin bluntly pointed out to Tarkin. He ignored the man's sputtering and jumped out of the pipe to join Ahsoka.

His gold lightsaber glowed bright, the color matching the golden center of her own blade. They alone stood before the droids, bouncing back shots at them and sometimes taking out a droid or two.

Rex would have stood and watched. It was an amazing, awesome sight for any of the vod'e to watch their Jedi Generals and Commanders standing strong to protect the Republic. To protect them. Ahsoka in battle was like a Mandalorian painting of ancient warriors brought to life, lightsabers in hand instead of blasters or staffs. There was the lack of armor too...

"Move it idiot!" Tarkin gave him a sharp push and Rex slide down the side of the pipe to join the others, hustling as fast as they could to get away. The bloody hut'uun was right behind him.

 _Go now Snips!_ Anakin roared over their Bond and shoved Ahsoka with the Force. She wanted to protest, even opened her mouth to start; but Anakin pushed her again. This was not the time to be fighting now. She turned and slid down the pipe, bouncing up and jogging over to Rex. He grabbed her arm, dragging her to the cover of a large rock.

Anakin glared at the approaching crab droid, then jumped off the pipe and ran to the others. "This is wonderful," Tarkin complained. "This brilliant plan has been compromised." His ice cold eyes, shards of deadly frost blue settled on Ahsoka. She shivered and tucked herself more firmly into Rex's side. "Clearly the shuttle isn't coming..."

"Rex! Toss me a charge!" This was not the time to listen to Tarkin's never-ending compliments. He caught the beeping charge, the time counting down already. Without a second thought he rolled into the open and stood. 'Force guide my aim...'

He reached out and threw the charge, wrapping the Force around it to pull it's way. It slammed into the top of the hatch and once more with aid, Anakin slammed the hatch down. He threw himself to the ground, covering his head...

And the fuel pipe exploded taking out the whole battalion of droids. There was a metallic thud and he looked up to see Ahsoka staring in shock at the intact remains of a crab droid just inches from her feet.

"No Ahsoka," he said as he stood and dusted himself off though it did little to improve his almost haggard appearance. "You can't keep it. Now shall we be on our way?"

"What way?" Tarkin shakily rose to his feet and waved his hands almost madly. "The shuttle isn't here and it's not going to come here!"

"Details, details..." Ahsoka hopped up. "Plan A didn't work so now we use plan B."

"Plan C Master."

"Nope plan B Snips."

"You have a plan B and a plan C?" Tarkin's voice was colored with disbelief and shock and horror as he watched Anakin and Ahsoka each casually walk over the downed crab droid.

"We're Jedi Tarkin so we always have a back-up plan or two..."

"Or five..."

"Anyway we'll go and met up with Artoo at Obi-Wan's position."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sobeck glared at the slowly rotating holo of the prison and surrounding area. It should have been impossible. The Jedi should have never made it as far as they had. He clenched his fists tightly.

Well at least he had caught one of the groups.

"Now according to our data and their most recent position," K2-B4 droned across the terminal from him, "We have determined that in all likelihood they are traveling along this cave system here." Most of the map faded while a portion remained glowing bright, blinking red.

"Excuse me sir..."

"What is it?" he barked at the helpless droid.

"Well...you see...umm...that group of prisoners from earlier never made it to the interrogation level..."

"WHAT? What words did you just say to me? What?"

"Umm...the prisoners...they...ummm..."

"Count Dooku commands that you contact him at once sir."

Sobeck turned on K2-B4 with a snarl. That blasted droid was suppose to be loyal to him and not that damn Count. He opened his mouth then paused. He turned his gaze back to the map and followed the bright, blinking line to a large open space.

The airfield...

"You will tell Count Dooku that I am at the moment unreachable then I want all available units sent to the airfield at once." He chuckled as he took his seat, his throne. "That airfield is the only chance they have of any sort of escape."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No! Echo!"

He burst into the bedroom without a second thought having camped himself out on the couch in the main room. He didn't care if it was odd, if the GAR frowned. There was nothing in the regs that straight out forbade it and there was no way he was leaving his sister by herself when their loved ones were who knows where on some wretched and cursed planet.

"Shh shh...I'm right here Analise," Echo whispered as he gently shook Analise awake. If Master Jinn wasn't at command, he probably would have been there too. But it was the only way that Analise would come back and rest. "Another nightmare."

She nodded and clung to him. He cursed silently into the dark room. "Fire...so much fire and pain..."

'Probably to do with me,' Echo thought.

It didn't matter that Analise didn't actually have visions. Her nightmares about what might happen were bad enough.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even though distance had stretched their Bond tight and he could not speak to her silently or send his love to her; Obi-Wan still felt the echo of Analise's pain and fear. It was never right for her to feel it. She was too kind, too loving, too bright.

All the more reason for them to finish the mission and get the hell away from Citadel Prison as far as they could.

Subtly Obi-Wan turned his head to the right and to the left. He reached out into the Force around them. The shuttle sat in the middle of the airfield, a giant spotlight shinning bright upon it and droids perched high on turrets watching the area. Another group stood guard at the lowered ramp and watched their slowly and downtrodden group marching with dragging feet.

"Halt and tell me just where you are taking these prisoners."

"A request has come in that they be transferred from here to Point Tarron," OOM-10 intoned. "We need to use the shuttle to get them there."

"What do you mean Point Tarron? Even I know that there is no outpost out there."

"It just got built so the notice hasn't made the full rounds yet."

 **"We need to get moving before we are reprogrammed."**

"Right, we have our orders and need to get moving. I'm sure you understand." Obi-Wan and Even eyed each other. If it wouldn't have been silly and pointless, Obi-Wan would have crossed his fingers like Analise sometimes did for luck even though they didn't believe in luck.

"Alright, move along."

Relief. Pure and utter relief.

They could make it. They could...

And then the buzzing started. "Just one minute," one of the guards halted them before tapping the side of his head and listening to whatever was being said. He could just make it out.

 _ **"Attention all units. Be aware that the prisoners are in the process of escaping and have the aid of reprogrammed battle droids. No one under any circumstances is to step aboard the shuttle."**_

The droid looked at Obi-Wan. Its blank optical receptors staring at him with none of the glint that Artoo and Katee seemed to possess. The Master smirked, nodding his head slightly as with an easy twist of his wrist his lightsaber slipped down his arm and into his hand.

It was like the silent signal to the start of the race.

The droids on the turrets started flooding the airfield with shot after shot, green laser bolts slamming into the hard surface and shooting up flying, sharp chunks while leaving smoking char marks behind.

They scattered, taking cover behind large shipping containers. Obi-Wan had no idea why the shipping containers were there, but he was thankful in that moment that they were there.

They peered around the corner. A couple of the men attempted to take down a turret, but it only resulted in one of Artoo's droid getting blown sky high.

'It can't get any worse...' The doors to the prison opened, spewing out more battle droids and crab droids. Obi-Wan sighed shaking his head. He really ought to know better by now.

"Take that clanker!" One of the droids on a turret cried out as a bolt hit it. Not from any of them...

Obi-Wan whipped around and a smile spread across his face as he saw Anakin, Ahsoka, their men, and their group racing towards them across the field. "Sorry I'm late Obi-Wan," Anakin snarked as he darted up to his former Master. "So much traffic so we had to take the long way."

"Well I'm glad that you were finally able to join us." Anakin smirked. People wondered where he had gotten his sense of humor from and not one ever suspected that it might have come in part from his old Master.

"How are we going to make it?" Ahsoka sounded tired and worn out. "They've got the ship totally surrounded!"

"Really the answer is simple girl!" Tarkin yelled to be heard over the firing of turrets and blasters. "We launch a full forward assault and take that vessel by force." And there was the most likely reason why Ahsoka sounded so tired and worn out.

"Perhaps you did not see the bigger problem we are facing," Obi-Wan stared the man down. He seen Tarkin's like before and they always left a bad taste in his mouth. "Those turrets will destroy the shuttle and keep us from escaping if we don't destroy them."

"The shuttle has a weapons system doesn't it?" Tarkin spoke almost slowly like he was speaking to a child. "We get aboard that shuttle and we use that system to utterly destroy those droids."

Ahsoka tapped Anakin's arm and nodded towards the sky. "Well we better come up with a plan and we better do it quick." He gestured with his lightsaber to what Ahsoka had spotted high in the sky and racing towards them. Three battle droids on STAPs.

They moved, but they were still caught in the blast. Ahsoka fell to the ground as the droids hit the crates near them and they blew. She winced as bits and pieces grazed her, cut her. She could deal with that later, shaking her head at Rex when he looked back.

Later. Later when they were safe and free from the nightmare.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anakin pushed himself up to his feet, his eyes watching the STAPs racing in circles overhead. He grabbed his lightsaber, the golden glow lighting up the darkness as the others joined him. Together the humming was a song that only few could ever hear, but those with evil heard and felt with fear.

Rex wanted to growl as he saw Tarkin push Ahsoka forward, hiding behind her and those of the vod'e that were unarmed. But his thoughts about the hut'uun were pushed to the side as General Piell raced up Anakin's leg to his shoulder and then the small Jedi Master and General launched himself into the air, slicing through one of the droids on a STAP. Piell wore a small smirk as he landed on the ground and the attacker skidded along the ground.

"Good idea Master." Anakin braced himself then leapt high, swinging himself up onto a STAP as he kicked off its droid driver. Grabbing the handles, he revved the engine, and took off.

He saw the fiery glow of an explosion out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't give it a second thought. He trusted his men, the vod'e to fight without him and with the Jedi focused on other parts of the battle. Instead Anakin lead the remaind droid on a merry chase, racing to the fair edge of the airfield before swinging around and back. He could just make Even, waiting and ready...

The Lannik Master leapt high, grabbing onto a handle and swinging himself up behind the young Knight. He waved his lightsaber, motions maybe not as smooth as other Jedi, but just as effective.

One, two, three, four, and boom. One well placed deflected bolt and the droid chasing them went down in smoke.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Commandos! Commandos!"** Artoo whistled urgently as the doors to the prison opened again and this time spewed forth commando droids with force shields.

Boma peeked around the corner of a container, laying down fire as Fives almost blindly tossed a charge into the fighting. "Dammit!" he cursed when the explosion didn't bring down a droid like it did others, but only knocked it off its feet. The commando droid quickly recovered and raced to a turret that had sat silent since its operator had been blasted away. Fives pulled down his range-finder then pushed it back up with another frustrated curse.

"This is Fives General Skywalker," he hurriedly spoke into his wrist com. "One of those damn commando droids is manning a turret. Looks like General Kenobi was right and they're going to blow up the shuttle sir."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wouldn't bet on that Fives!" Anakin yelled into his com before sharply jerking the STAP to one side. Apparently the droid had decided that he and Even were the far bigger threat than the shuttle sitting on the airfield.

Rapidly his mind raced ahead, putting together ideas and running through possible outcomes and...

"Argh!" The STAP jerked as it was shot and plummeted to the ground. Even and Anakin jumped as soon as they were close to the ground, not even bothering to wrap themselves in the Force for that would take time and focus that they couldn't waste right now.

His body cracked. It groaned and Anakin was sure that he could feel every new bruise that was forming as he pushed himself up and ran for cover with Even.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on Fives you old man! This is our one chance to get the shuttle!" Before Fives knew it Boma had rushed out into the open, grabbing a discarded force shield and using it to block the shots from the turret. Fives was forced to leave cover, laying down fire as his vod ran towards the shuttle.

"Watch it Boma!"

He watched, holding his breath as Boma made it. He made it and jumped on the ramp! Maybe...maybe he could get inside and use that weapons system that fool Tarkin had been going on about and maybe they could finally...

BOOM!

Fives fell backwards as a well placed shot from the turret turned the shuttle into a towering, raging inferno. The shock-wave rippled across the airfield. Shaking his head Fives felt some small bit of glee when he watched a chunk of the shuttle go flying and destroy the turret and droid.

But still...Boma was gone. He was just gone.

"We...we have to go. Now!" Fives knew it, but a part of he couldn't move. What if...what if Echo had been there with them? What if...

A small hand wrapped around his arm and he allowed Ahsoka to tug him away. To join the others as they ran and ran.

There was a small little sob and Fives saw that Ahsoka was looking behind them. At the charred, empty helmet laying on the ground.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was Qui-Gon who answered the call. Qui-Gon who had left Analise under the careful watch of Echo. Plo and Saesee were by his side as he pressed the button on the terminal and Obi-Wan's holo appeard, the man running hard and fast.

"Obi-Wan what's happened?" He could hear, sense Yoda and Mace shifting in the background. Whatever news it was, it was not good.

 _ **"Nothing much, but I'm afraid there might have been a small situation with our shuttle."**_

 _ **"What might Master?"**_ A holo of Anakin appeared alongside Obi-Wan. _**"The situation was a really, really big explosion and our shuttle was in the middle of it. Hate to say this Da, but we're going to need a rescue."**_

"Don't worry Anakin," Qui-Gon nodded to Plo and Saesee. "We'll send out the cruisers now."

'And get our family safely home.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were safe for the moment.

Safe enough that Anakin had forced Ahsoka to sit next to one of Even's men. Rex stood beside, a hand on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around herself.

More nightmares. Nightmares that his baby sister didn't need. Shouldn't be having.

He tried to ignore the man standing between him and Obi-Wan. The man who kept sneaking glances at Ahsoka, glaring and disgusted.

"All we can do now is hold out, wait until the Council sends a ship to get us."

"That's not a problem," Even held a hand up. "If ve beat them once ve can beat them again."

"But what about the landscape?" It was the first Fives had spoken since the airfield. Since Boma. "It's pretty much impossible to get across it. How are suppose to make it to the rendezvous point and get off this rock?"

"That was the whole point of the citadel," Obi-Wan mused as he tugged at his beard before lowering his hand. "It was designed like that. It was designed to make pretty much impossible to escape even if a fugitive got away from the tower. They wouldn't be able to get off the planet."

Anakin chuckled and walked back to Ahsoka. "Well they're in for a surprise cause we're not just any old fugitives. Right Snips?"

"Right!" It wasn't as brave, as confident as she hoped it would be.

"I hope you're right Skywalker." Even looked around at the tired, bruised, bleeding group. "I really hope you're right."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **di'kut: fool, idiot, useless individual; context-dependent; can mean jerk, moron,e ct.**

 **hut'uun: coward**

 **Mir'osik:"Dung for brains."**

 **sleemo: slimeball**

 **vod: brother, sister, comrade**

 **vod'e: brothers, sisters, comrades**


	75. Chapter Forty-Six:Impossible Rescue

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. **"** _aaaaa"_ -talking through a Bond or talking during a Force Vision. _aaaa_ -Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: I am officially 31 everyone:) My birthday was the 8th and it is hard to believe that I am over 30!**

 **Thank you to Guest and clonetrooper8754 (congrats on your exam!) and Rohirrim Girl 2187 for the reviews:)**

 **-Keep reading and Tarkin might get a little of what's coming to him;)**

 **-Tarkin might be getting a meeting from a couple of very angry sisters;)**

 **Another late chapter posting. I have just gotten off my schedule and can't seem to get back on it (working one day a week isn't helping). It might be taking me longer to get some of these chapters out because we are getting into some dark and heavy arcs.**

 **Again I am putting a trigger warning on this chapter just to be on the safe side. This might actually become a regular thing going forward as with Mortis we have now crossed into a darker time frame as I stated above. We are now dealing with some more mature themes and situations, but I will do my best to keep it toned down so that I don't have to bump the rating up.**

 **On this week's episode everything is coming to a head. Our heroes are tired and bruised, but they are force to stay one step ahead of Sobeck and his minions as they race for rescue on a planet where rescue is meant to be impossible...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~Without honor, victory is hollow~ Citadel Rescue, Clone Wars Season Three**

 **Chapter Forty-Six: Impossible Rescue**

"What's the next move Masters?" Ahsoka broke the silence though she didn't really want to, but someone had to. Obi-Wan tugged at his beard for a moment.

"We need to contact the Council now. They said they are sending help to rescue us, but we need to know when!"

Ahsoka snorted to herself a little bit. Yeah, knowing when they could expect a rescue was kind of important seeing as how they were currently trapped on a planet that had been chosen for the exact reason they were currently exhausted, battered, bleeding, and bruised.

Lola Sayu was even more of a deadly trap than Citadel Prison itself.

They were safe for the moment and she was double safe. As soon as they had found a spot in the caves to sit and rest, Rex had grabbed her arm and dragged her down to sit between him and Fives. She had made to get up only once, but Anakin had given her the Look and Rex had wrapped an arm around her shoulder to keep her anchored down.

After that Ahsoka had sighed and given in. With Fives filling in as her other guard aak, there was no way they were going to let her up anytime soon.

So she leaned against Rex, let Fives hold her hand like Analise would be doing if she was there or Anakin if he wasn't with Obi-Wan Master Piell or Tarkin.

Shuddering she let Rex pull her in closer. Tarkin didn't like her. She knew that and yet the older Captain, older because she thought he might be closer to Uncle Qui's or Papa Plo's age, seemed drawn to her. Drawn and repulsed all at the same time.

Ahsoka didn't like it.

"Don't worry 'Soka, I've got you."

Yes that was true. Rex had her and she knew her Captain would never let her go.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise could see Qui-Gon's shoulders sag with relief when the static from the transmission cleared enough to see Master Piell's holo-form. "Even my old friend," the Grey Master smiled, "You have no idea how good it is to see you again."

 _ **"Likevise Qui-Gon. I've been missing our old debates."**_ Seeing Mace roll his eyes made Analise giggle a little. Qui-Gon and Even didn't do so much debating but rather hurled insults at each other. If a being didn't really know the pair, they might assume that the two Council Members had an intense dislike for each other.

But they didn't. They were good friends and Qui-Gon said they were simply competing under the guise of debating to see who could come up with the best insult to use during battle.

No wonder her Aunties had worried about her growing up. Just look her husband and brother.

"Mace has lost some of his hair while waiting to hear from you."

 _ **"I bet I can make him loose the rest...The escape route ve had planned on using has been compromised. Sobeck has sent several squads of droids to recapture us and they are of course all closing in. Vhat luck ve Jedi have."**_

 _ **"Please tell us that you can give us a time for pick-up?"**_ Even this fair apart she could feel just how tired, how worn-down and hurting her siblings and husband were. Anakin nearly sounded like he was pleading as he stepped into frame. Brushing off Echo's hand she joined her father.

"Uncle Plo and Master Tiin are already on their way to the planet. Once there they will you here at this small island." Analise tapped in a series of commands, pulling up a section of the planet and highlighting the island while transmitting the coordinates to Artoo. "They'll bring in the lattys to get you off planet."

"But move quickly you must," Yoda stood next to her and frowned. He did that more and more as the war dragged on. "Not long do we have to rescue you. Fast you must be."

 _ **"Understood Master."**_

The holo flickered and Analise saw just a peek of her husband standing next to man who radiated cold in the blue. It flickered again and died away.

There was nothing more they could do except wait.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

How he longed for her!

It was all Obi-Wan could do to keep himself from reaching out to her, to stroke her face as though she stood in front of him in the flesh and not a flickering, static-laced transmission.

But he had held back, feeling Tarkin tense next to him when her faint image had appeared. The Captain was already on edge, what feelings Obi-Wan could pick up dark and twisting around. It made him wish Analise was there so she could read his aura, understand Tarkin's feelings better.

Obi-Wan could ask Ahsoka for she too could read auras, but there was no way Anakin would let him and for once he agreed.

There was something dangerous about Tarkin.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had more weapons now so that counted for something at least.

Of course Cody would be happier if the vod'e standing watch with him were clad in more than just their blacks, but droids didn't wear armor and no Clone would stoop so low as to strip armor from the corpse of a brother even if they needed it.

Blasters for now and that was a blessing from the Force.

Suddenly a bolt passed by, inches from Cody's head and the Clone Commander jumped slightly before daring to peer around the rock pillar he was hiding behind. The vod'e with him were already firing away at the commando droids racing towards them.

"Incoming!" Cody shouted as he managed a head-shot and sent a droid falling down into lave where the metal hissed and burned.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Incoming!"

The cry bounced around the cave, the cry being picked up by the other men. Rex and Fives leapt from either side of Ahsoka without a thought. The pair heard the hissing, humming sound of lightsabers as Cody and the two vod'e he had been with raced past them.

Fives grabbed a charge. They didn't have a lot left and they just needed to stay alive, to stay mostly in one piece until help got to them. Until they could get away from the blasted dar'yaim. One of many they had been too.

He switched on the charge and threw it as hard, as high as he could. Not really aiming for the droids, but something else. Fives turned his back and began to jog. There was loud boom and he stumbled, nearly crashing to the ground before Rex caught him and helped him stand.

Dust settled and the ringing in ears and montrals slowly began to fade away as he Jedi, bodies shaking like the men from exhaustion put their lightsabers away. Obi-Wan rubbed his face, staring at the rubble that blocked the droids now.

It gave them room to breath, to figure something out. But it wasn't enough and they all knew that.

"We know there is going to be more," the Master intoned. "Sobeck is going to throw everything he can at us." He shook his head. "Gather what we have. We need to keep moving."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Always a pleasure my Lord."

Sobeck rather liked to think of himself as brave. After all when a being made a in-depth study of the finer arts of torture, one had to have a certain level of bravado. That allowed them to remain unaffected by the blood, sweat, tears, cries for mercy, and in many cases the death at the end of it all.

Yes Sobeck liked to think he was a brave man. Lesser beings would flinch going anywhere near a Jedi, but he stared them down and barely blinked an eye.

Sobeck liked to think he was brave, but now he was the furthest thing from it. In fact if he had a tail, it would be tucked so tightly between his legs no one would even know that he had one.

But Sobeck had no tail and he could not let himself show any of the fear that was making his limbs shake. It would give Dooku power and the Count already had enough power over him. What more power could he have over Sobeck than life and death?

Dooku's head tilted as he studied the Phindian. _**"There you are Commander Sobeck. I was worried when you started avoiding my transmissions."**_

"I apologize my Lord." Sobeck hated sniveling and groveling, but begging was the only way that he might get out of this with his skin still somewhat attached to his body. "But out of my deep respect for you I was waiting to answer you transmission when I had good news to report. As a surprise my Lord." Dooku raised an eyebrow.

 _ **"Any sort of good news coming from you would indeed be a surprise for me Sobeck."**_ It suddenly felt harder to breath. _**"Have the Jedi and Clones been captured yet?"**_

Sobeck could feel one of his lower eyelids twitching. It was his tell and he knew that Dooku could see it. The Count never missed anything no matter how small or seemingly insignificant. "Sadly no my Lord, not as of yet. But!" he pressed on when he saw Dooku's eyes narrowing and his lips pressing together in very thin line. "But we do have their location. We know where they and even as I speak my droids are closing in on them. I will have them again very soon."

 _ **"I feel I must remind you once again even though you should surely know by now that these particular prisoners are carrying the coordinates of the Nexus Route which leads into both the core worlds of the Republic and our Separatist home-worlds."**_ He didn't really need to remind Sobeck of that, but it did increase the pressure he was feeling. _**"By having that information, we would be able to launch a number of surprise attacks including one on Courscant. Doing that would allow us to deal a striking, crippling blow to both the weak Republic and the even weaker Jedi."**_

"Yes Count Dooku, I understand. Have no fear my Lord. I will do everything in my power to see to it that the prisoners and the information are back in our possession."

 _ **"Very well Commander."**_ Dooku nodded his head slightly. _**"You should know that I do appreciate your honesty. It is the only thing right now that is keeping you alive."**_

The holo flickered and then vanished. Sobeck let himself collapse, fall back against the back of his chair for the first time he could ever remember.

It was probably too late for him to look into getting a job with the Hutts...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They ran.

They ran and they ran and they ran.

They ran and they ran and then they couldn't run anymore. They had run out of space, sliding right up to the edge of the cliff. They couldn't go back. Back was where the droids were still coming, hot on their trail and getting closer and closer.

There was only down. Down the side of the cliff to the ground below. Down, dangling over the lava sea burning bright and hot.

Metal tapping against stone. Binary chattering that was so far from the friendly beeping talk of Artoo and Katee. As one the group turned to see a crab droid climbing around the rock behind them.

Rex didn't miss a beat and began to fire.

A bolt raced past Ahsoka, just barely missing her face and she swung around, around sharp and on edge. Even's green lightsaber swung to life as he rapidly deflected the blaster bolts coming from behind them.

She couldn't even count the droids closing in. Just knew that there were for too many for the tired group to face head on.

"Masters they're trying to box us in!"

"A blind person could have seen that you stupid child!" Tarkin yelled at Ahsoka, rolling his eyes. Obi-Wan wrapped a hand around Anakin's wrist to keep his brother from knocking Tarkin's lights out.

"Later Anakin." The younger man heaved a deep sigh.

"You're right. Everyone get out your cables and lock them in!" There were thuds as everyone who had them shot out their cables and dug them into the dirt. "Alright Artoo I am going to need your droids to stay up here and serve as a distraction. We'll need it to hold off the droids."

 **"Understood Master! My droids are ready to serve!"**

"Alright then! Everyone else follow me!" Anakin turned his back, nodding to Tarkin who gave a long-suffering sigh.

"General Skywalker this beyond madness," he complained. But still he climbed onto Anakin's back just like a Clone officer was doing with Obi-Wan. The others lined up behind them, waiting as calmly as they could with blaster fire coming at them from seemingly every angle. Waiting for their turn to cling tightly to the cables and inch their way down to the narrow path below.

Rex wasn't happy as he lowered himself down to see Ahsoka waiting at the top, helping Cody and Even and the others armed providing cover for their escape. He knew that she was doing it to avoid some crass comment from Tarkin.

But he would rather he know she was somewhat safe from danger.

 **"You heard the General men! Stay here and provide cover for us so we can make our escape."**

"We understand completely Commander. We will remain behind and fight back the enemy for as long as we can to give you the best chance to escape." Ahsoka tilted her head, mind on staying alive as she backed up to the cables, but a part of her watching Artoo's droids. "Alright men prepare for attack and it's been a honor to serve with you sir."

It almost sounded noble and a part of Ahsoka felt bad that the droids would be sacrificed so that they could escape.

"Keep moving everyone!" Obi-Wan called out as Ahsoka held tight to the cable and jogged down along the cliff face.

"This is it men!" She could faintly hear the one battle droid cheering on his men. "All for one and one for...Argh!"

"Argh!" Her eyes widen and her head jerked around as one of the cables snapped and two of the men fell. They fell too fast. Ahsoka could hear the faint and killing smack as their bodies hit the unforgiving ground far, far too hard.

 _Don't look Snips_ her brother told her over the Bond as their feet touched the ground so she didn't, but it didn't make a difference. Anakin knew it it wouldn't make a difference. His little sister had seen far too much. Far too much of pain and suffering that she should never had seen.

Blaster fire from above rained down upon them forcing his mind back to the present as the group ran for any sort of cover.

There would be time later to try and heal the physical and mental wounds left behind.

Anakin doubted that they could be healed.

"Don't stop!" he gestured with his blade as he yelled over the blaster fire to a small opening in the ground. Cody darted up to grab the rifle from one of his fallen vod'e. "Whatever you do keep moving!"

As Cody fired at the commandos leaning over the cliff's edge, Anakin's eyes glanced around. It was just him and Cody still there. He nodded sharply to Cody and the pair turned and ran, jumping down into the hole.

He wasn't very sure where the hole would take them. As long as it was safe and it got them to the island than Anakin would follow it anywhere.

He wanted to get his family off the blasted plan.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Plo's clawed hands gripped the edge of the holo-terminal as he goggle-covered eyes studied the map spinning slowly around in the center. Adi stood across from him, hands clasped behind her back and the picture of calm far more than him.

Not that Adi would blame him if he allowed his famed Jedi calm to crack and break a little bit. After all it was two of his best friends, his nephew, and foster daughter down there seemingly trapped and they were their only hope of rescue.

"I want you lead the fighter attack Saesee," Plo turned to the flickering holo of Saesee Tiin. "As soon as you and Kit punch a hole through the Separatist defenses I will take the gunships down to the surface of Lola Sayu and extract our team."

 _ **"A sound plan Plo,"**_ Kit frowned though as he said it. _**"But if their force is larger than expected I am not sure just how much time we can buy you."**_

"I am not worried Saesee. I know that you two will do your best." Even though they couldn't see it, Plo smiled a little. He knew that Kit would fly hard. The Nautolan Master was close to the Skywalker siblings. He had been the one to teach all three how to swim and was a leader in giving them too many sweets.

"What if they aren't there?" Three heads jerked to Adi and she held up a hand to quiet any protests. "It is a chance that we have to plan for even if we don't want it to happen." She shook her head. "If they aren't at the extraction point by the time you get there Plo, the only safe option left will be for use to leave them behind or we risk loosing everything."

 _ **"I am afraid that Adi is right. If they aren't there we will have to leave them behind for the sake of the mission."**_

Plo knew Saesee meant well, but it didn't help restore his calm at all. He was a Jedi and the mission always came first, but that didn't mean he had to like or do his best to save the many and the one all at once.

"Plan for it, but I'm not worried. I know they will be there."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This should not have been possible.

Sobeck could feel his nails digging into his palms, carving out crescent shapes in his skin. He didn't care. All he cared about right now was finding a bunch of Jedi and Clones and one regular old human who shouldn't still be outside of his grasp.

This should not have been possible and yet it was. He still did not have them and unless that changed...well Sobeck would be lucky if he was fixing broken droids after this.

The chase had to stop and it had to stop now!

"Time is up," Sobeck hissed just loud enough to be heard. "The prisoners have be free for long enough and it is time for them to be brought back." He raised a hand high in the air. "Bring forth the Anoobas! But they are to be used for tracking only..."

Not that it promised anything. His Anoobas were hungry, blood-thirsty, aggressive. They could try and force them to track and track only, but Sobeck wouldn't cry if some Jedi or Clone met their end at the claws or teeth of one of his pets.

Just so long as it wasn't the Jedi with the coordinates he needed if he was going to come out of this alive.

"You are to contact me at once when the fugitives have been located. "

"Roger, roger sir."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The buzzing of STAPs passed by overhead. Obi-Wan waited until the buzzing had faded and the droids were no more than specks fast fading into the distance. He waved a hand, urging the others on.

There were more places for them to hide, to seek cover now that they were skirting the shore of the lava sea. It didn't mean they could take their time, rest and relax. They could still be caught, but at least it gave them the smallest bit of breathing room.

"I am saying that we should simply be realistic about this." Well they would have some breathing room if Tarkin had ceased his complaining for at least five bloody minutes. When he wasn't picking on Ahsoka, who had started to do her best to be small whenever she was close to him, he was harping on the Jedi and how they should not even be allowed anywhere near the smallest of battlefields. "There is gurentee that your Jedi friends," he could hear the sneer is his voice, "Will even show up. If they don't show up, then what are we suppose to do?"

"If you keep quit and moving Tarkin you von't have to be vorried about finding out!" Ahsoka did do her best to muffle her giggles as even Master Piell seemed to have grown tired of Tarkin's never-ending compliants. She must not have been quiet enough though because she felt his eyes digging into her back.

 _Why did Master Piell choose to divide the information between him and...that guy?_ Anakin chuckled as Ahsoka refused to say Tarkin's name even mentally. He sent a dark look to the man through as she inched closer to her brother. _He doesn't even act the smallest bit grateful that we rescued him._

 _It's just his beliefs Snips. He belongs to the growing group of beings in the Republic that don't like the Jedi and/or don't believe that we should have any part in the war. He wants us to be removed from our positions._

 _But that's...that's silly!_

Anakin nodded. "To us maybe," he started to speak softly as they reached Obi-Wan. "But Tarkin is old enough to remember a time when all Jedi served as were diplomats, peacekeepers and negotiators. Not as soldiers. Tarkin and others like him believe that because of the Jedi Code, we aren't able to go far enough to ensure that we get victory."

"It is a very simple point of view, but one growing in popularity." Ahsoka shook her head, confused. She understood anti-Jedi feelings. Had seen it even in her own biological family, but hadn't thought that its reach was growing. That it was spreading.

"But that's still silly!" she burst out. "The Order is changing and the Code is just a code. We don't follow it to the letter anymore and..."

"And not many people know that or want to know it," Anakin gently interrupted. "They don't see that Jedi can change and are even afraid of what it means for the galaxy." Anakin wrapped an arm around Ahsoka's shoulders. "Despite his views, his records do show that he is a good Captain so for now we have to let him be...Ahsoka?"

She had gone tense, her head turning side to side. Looking Even he could see the small Master's ears twitching as it caught the sound of something the others could not hear.

"Did you hear that Master Piell?"

"I did Ahsoka. Ve are about to have some company."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"There is no need for you to worry Commander. The extra reinforcements you have requested have arrived."

 _ **"Keep your grip tight K2-B4. I have no doubt that the Republic will launch a second infiltration mission to rescue our very important and valuable prisoners. It is up to you to make sure that not even the smallest ship makes it through our blockade and to the surface."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's not exactly wise to argue with Master Piell Captain." Tarkin stared at Anakin from the corner of his eye. If the man wasn't a Jedi Tarkin could see Anakin possible being someone he could call a friend. As it was he was the only Jedi he had ever met that he could stand for more than a few minutes. Not even General Piell had won that respect from him. Anakin snorted a little. "It is not a good idea to argue with him if you want to advance your career."

"General Skywalker," Tarkin refused to call the Jedi Master or Knight. He would not allow them that traditional respect if they refused to stay in their proper places and leave warfare to those who knew better, "I will always stand by my principles no matter what or who might be upset by them." He shrugged a little. "Besides I don't need to worry about General Piell's interference with my career. I have been lucky to have found favor with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself. It is thanks to him that I was placed with General Piell and he has promised me his support in the future."

Anakin frowned. It made more sense now how Piell had wound up with Tarkin after his last Captain had been killed in battle and maybe even why Tarkin was trying to be friendly to him.

"Is that so? Well I just happen to know the Chancellor myself." He thought he was getting better and better at not allowing his slowly growing dislike of the man creep into his voice.

"I know." Tarkin was smug. The Chancellor was right. Anakin did seem rather easy to push around and convince to do the right thing. "He told me and told me what great hopes he has for you in the future."

"Why don't we keep moving?" Obi-Wan pushed gently past the pair with Ahsoka when he saw Anakin's eyes narrowing and felt the flare of temper. He knew that it was starting to grate on his brother to keep pretending to be Palpatine's friend, that he still liked and listened to his advice. "If we're not at the island when we are suppose to be then we'll miss our window to get away from this place."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fives was at the back. He didn't mind. It was just the position he tended towards naturally since he had became an ARC. It wasn't that he didn't trust any of his vod'e, it was just how he was.

He heard the faint howling and frowned beneath his bucket. "Whatever those creatures are, they're gaining on us sirs." Fives wished his sister was with them. Maybe she would have been able to convince the creatures to leave them along, maybe even help them...

Fives shook his head. No...it was better and safer for her and Echo to be back at the Temple.

"I think they are Anoobas, but still bad news." Piell glanced up at Obi-Wan. "They're good trackers vhich means that if they've caught our scent they will bring the droids right to us."

"And that means we're going to have to find some way to deal with them..."

"The cave," Ahsoka pointed out the cave behind her, hitching her shoulders at Tarkin's glare. "We could use the cave to take them by surprise."

"That's a good plan Ahsoka. Ve vould just need to get them to run past the cave and then ve could attack them from behind. Ve vould just need a distraction to get them past the cave."

Anakin puffed out his chest slightly just to make Ahsoka smile a little and roll his eyes. "You can leave the distraction to me Master Piell..."

"And?"

"And Obi-Wan. I wasn't going to leave you out."

"Mmhmm..."

"That's settled then. Everyone else follow me."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even made sure for the moment that Ahsoka was behind him.

He trusted Ahsoka. Knew she was a hunter, a warrior, a fighter through and through. But she was still young, a child whose mine would be forever haunted by the images and feelings of war even as she grew older and those images, feelings dimmed and faded.

They never went away through. Even knew that and knew it well.

Her family would help. So would the Clone Captain who kept glancing at her, sticking close, and probably hoping no one would notice. Even snorted to himself. Probably the only one to not have noticed would be Tarkin.

He was getting tired of his Captain. After this mission Even was going to request that Tarkin be moved to a different posting, one preferably on Coruscant and away from the majority of the GAR.

Behind him Ahsoka tensed as the Anoobas and their commando droid caretakers on STAPs raced past them without even a glance.

So far plan whatever letter was working.

They moved.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Normally they would be running.

Running for shelter or running to face the danger head on. Instead he and Obi-Wan were strolling like they were simply walking through the Temple's hallways or a garden instead of through stinking and burning fog along the edge of a lava sea.

Anakin stopped and turned in time with Obi-Wan as the howling grew closer and closer. Again, almost as one they drew their blades and let the humming, singing begin. Behind them Artoo whistled, beeped, and rocked back and forth on his struts. He hoped the Anoobas didn't like the taste of droids.

with a howl an Anooba leaped up, launching itself over a rock and at the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan didn't blink. His leg stretched out, his foot catching the Anooba's belly and kicking off to one side. Turning back he raised his lightsaber high and brought it down in a smooth motion, slicing through another Anooba as it too took a flying leap at the Master.

Anakin asked the Force for its aid, wrapping it around a pair of the charging animals and shoving them as hard as he could into rock jutting out of the ground. With the grace of a dancer picked up from his sister, Anakin spun past an Anooba than jabbed his humming saber down and back into the heart of the growling, snarling creature.

Then came the droids, flying in on their STAPs and blasters blazing. The Anoobas snapped, jaws clacking. Anakin bent down and let one of them run up his back and over as he reached out to take down one of the droids.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka was pretty sure that when she returned to Coruscant and Padme saw her again that her other older sister was going to take one look and haul her off to Dex's because she would be looking too skinny for the Senator's liking.

'I'll just blame all the running and that we didn't have time to eat.' It wouldn't be a lie. They had been eating on the go and Ahsoka had never liked rations to begin with. Then of course there was all the running. It was like they hadn't stopped running since the minute they had landed on the planet. They had just been going and going and going.

"Ahh!" Ahsoka swung around at the cry of pain, of horror, and of dying fight that she heard so many times before, but had somehow taken on a frighting new meaning.

Crab droids.

Crab droids had snuck up under them, crawled over the edge of the cliff, and attacked two of Master Piell's men as they were covering the flank. One of the men were gone, but the other was fighting, refusing to give up.

And though he was a Jedi, Even Piell was not about to let another of his men die. He raced forward, slicing through the legs of the crab droid. Turning around he viciously jabbed his blade into the front of the droid.

He had killed one crab droid, but like three more popped out to take its place. "You men keep moving!" he called to them then gestured with his saber to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka and I vill take care of this scrap-piles."

Rex leaned down, lightly pressing his helmeted forehead to Ahsoka's. "Be safe 'Soka." She didn't say anything, only nodded then stepped back into the circle of crab droids, keeping their attention on her as Rex led the others away towards Obi-Wan and Anakin.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Anoobas had pretty much been dealt with, but they still had the droids flying around on their STAPs. It was not easy taking down droids on STAPs, worse when those droids were commandos.

So Anakin breathed a deep sigh of relief when the men emerged from the fog, blasters ready and firing at the droids. He flipped himself over once, twice, three times as one of the droids seemed to take personally exception to his continued existence.

But that droid didn't have a vod like Rex to back them up.

His loyal Clone Captain with his trusty pair of DC-17s who could shoot an antenna off a battle droid from at least five feet away. So of course Rex had no trouble with shooting down the droid that just wouldn't leave his General alone.

Anakin crouched down on a rock as the droid debris rained down around him.

He hoped Ahsoka and Even weren't having any troubles on their end.

The Force shouted in warning as a Anooba leapt out of nowhere and landed on Anakin, pushing to the ground. His lightsaber flew from his hand, hissing as it automatically shut off.

Anakin jammed his arm up against the creature's throat in a desperate attempt to keep it snapping jaws away from him and punched it in the side. The Anooba didn't move.

Grunting Anakin tossed his arm out to the side, pushing back hard against the animal feeling its hot and stinky breath on his face. He reached...and smirked as the hilt of his blade slapped into his palm. He hit the ignition switch and as it flared to life he lifted his arm and drove the blade through the Anooba.

With another grunt he shoved the limp body off him and fell onto his back. He could not wait to take even a sonic shower after this.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tarkin had a blaster, but he picked his shots carefully. Shooting only when he himself was being shot at. He didn't care if he wasn't really pulling his own weight. The Jedi's plan was pure madness and this was his protest.

Besides who cared if a couple Jedi died or some Clones? The Clones were meant to be used up anyway and the Jedi wanted to be involved with the war no matter what they said. Better they realize the true cost of war and fast.

Their day was done anyway. They were just relics of a past that was best left forgotten.

Well most of them anyway. There was doubt the Chancellor would not pleased if Skywalker died. After all Palpatine was always going on about the plans he had for the man as soon as he could be edged away from the Jedi.

Tarkin stumbled as something pushed him, fell against him. Snarling the Captain turned to yell at whatever bumbling Clone had gotten in his way, but stopped when he saw the body.

Rolling his eyes, he began to shoot down the droids that had been shooting at him without his knowledge.

Well at least that was one Clone who knew his place. Dying so that proper humans could live.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

R2-D2 was not a normal droid.

R2-D2 knew he was not a normal droid. Something Artoo knew that made his Master and his Master's family happy. The astromech wasn't sure if it was something his programming that had been there since his creation so long ago or something that had appeared during that heated escape from Naboo what seemed a lifetime ago; but it didn't matter.

As Artoo extended his taser and proceed to shock a commando droid into short-circuiting, he was once again glad that he was not a normal droid.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan was not one for high-flying acrobatics that sent the normal being into fits of awe. He always insisted that he was too old for such stunts that were better left to Anakin or Ahsoka. Something that his wife always protested.

Thinking about Analise always gave him a boost of energy so Obi-Wan leapt up from the rocks and jumped onto one STAP just long enough to slice through the driver with his singing blade before jumping off and back onto another STAP, driving his blade into that droid. He flipped off as the STAP drove towards the ground, exploding behind him into orange and heat.

The Force hummed to him and Obi-Wan turned to see a drooling, snarling, snapping Anooba racing towards him.

Quick as a wink he rolled onto his back then lifted his legs up and out, catching the creature in its stomach and using its own speed to toss it over his head and into the lava sea below.

Maybe he wouldn't tell Analise or Qui-Gon about this part of the mission. They were animal lovers after all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was pretty cool to be fighting alongside Master Piell. The Lannik Master fought a lot like Master Yoda. Like a little wind-up toy that when turned up and gears spinning just took off.

Only Master Piell didn't hobble around with cane or gimer stick then drop it to bust out some impossible, crazy moves. So Master Yoda was slightly cooler than Master Piell. Just slightly.

Ahsoka yelped in pained shock as a bolt from one of the crab droids grazed her already wounded arm. She shifted her focus from Master Piell who was using the crab droids like springboards, bouncing from one to the other and jabbing his lightsaber here or there, back to her own foe.

She understood why the pair of them had stayed behind as Master Piell run underneath a droid, dragging his saber through its belly. The pair of them were smaller, a little bit more nimble then the others. This meant that they were able to duck around, around, between the legs of the droids.

Not even Anakin would be able to run up the front of a crab droid and jab his saber into the head before jumping back as she did. Ahsoka twisted her wrists, spinning her sabers loosely around.

 _Danger!_ screamed into her montrals and Ahsoka turned, horror on her face. She turned in time to see Master Piell, who had been perched on top of a droid he had just defeated, tackled to the ground by an Anooba bigger and heavier than he was.

"Master!" she cried out and pushed her tired, screaming body up to her feet as she ran to Even. The Anooba was tired of its hunt and wrapped its jaws around the Jedi's neck, shaking him back and forth like a toy before tossing him to the side. "Master Piell!" she cried again when he didn't appear to be moving.

As the creature leapt back onto the Master's body, Ahsoka jumped. She jumped and pushed the creature away.

They glared at each other. Hunters arguing over prey and friend. Ahsoka wanted so badly just to jab her lightsabers into the creature, jabbing again and again...

But she could feel warmth wrapping around her like her sister's arms. Being cruel to the Anooba, giving into revenge wouldn't help Master Piell. So Ahsoka switched off her sabers of rose-gold and starlight. She turned them off and wrapped the Force around the Anooba, lifting it up, and shoving it far away over a hill in the rock.

She didn't know where it went. Only that it was gone and would not be bothering them again.

Ahsoka hooked her sabers back on her belt and knelt by the Master's side. She didn't want to look at his neck, but she had to. "I can heal you Master. Analise has been teaching me and I..."

A surprisingly strong hand wrapped around her wrist and the Master's glazed eyes stared up at her. "No Ahsoka!"

"Then let me go and get help and..."

"No!" his gruff voice was weak and still sharp. "Don't leave Ahsoka. I need you to listen to me carefully. The information that I carry must get to the Jedi Council and FoJ. They need to hear it, to know it."

Ahsoka shook her head, fighting back tears. "Anakin and Obi-Wan should be here. They should be listening to this."

"The Force is clear to me child. You must be the one to listen and to remember."

"But I'm not even suppose to be here," Ahsoka said, panic in her voice. "I was just so made at Anakin being overprotective that I snuck onto the shuttle and then lied my way into joining the mission." To her surprise Master Piell chuckled.

"Not a surprise for you are a Skyvalker. The Force vould not lead you here unless you vere meant to be here." He squeezed his hand around her wrist and she shifted to holding his hand in her own. "From this moment on you are the most important person on this mission. Remember and listen. Remember the information and give to no one but the Council and leaders of the FoJ."

Ahsoka shook her head. This wasn't right, but it was.

So she lowered her head, bending close to Master Piell's lips as he softly told her the information. She could feel him wrapping the Force around it as he repeated it so that it would stick in her mind and she would not forget it.

Ahsoka repeated the information back to him over and over again.

Repeating it as he died in her arms.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good news Commander. I've heard back from the squad we sent out with the Anoobas and they were able to locate the fugitives along the northern shore."

"Excellent news! It's time for me to deal with this personally. Come with me squad. We need to reach them before they have a chance to escape."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well that's that," Cody nodded as the last droid went down in flames and smoke. "Don't think much of their hunting party."

"You've been spending far too much time around me," Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. It was a joke among the men and Jedi that Clones often picked up on personality traits of the Jedi they worked closely with. At least that was the reason cited when people wondered why Cody was snarky and liked to follow the rules while Rex was king when it came to making up plans on the fly.

"As much as I enjoy levity," which all those doubted, "There are certain to be more squads on their way here." Tarkin was right, but no one wanted to give him the satisfaction of being right.

There was a faint whispering, a quiet sadness, and the Force felt heavy. Obi-Wan turned from his perch overlooking the lava sea and noticed Anakin staring into the fog.

 _It's Snips Obi-Wan...I don't think it's good._

As Ahsoka's small form broke through the fog and smoke, Obi-Wan's heart dropped. The Padawan limped, fresh burns and blood not yet dried covering parts of her skin. Over her right shoulder she had slung the limp, unmoving body of Even Piell.

He was gone.

They formed a circle around her as she strode to met them. Her face was covered in dirt and tear tracks. Ahsoka didn't look up from the ground until Anakin reached out and took the body from her. This was not something he had ever hoped his baby sister would be doing. Carrying the dead.

The siblings laid him out on the ground and knelt, Anakin holding tight to Ahsoka's hand while Rex stepped forward and rested a hand on her shoulder. "He died..." she gasped slightly and shook her head back and forth. "It was a honorable death. Master Piell was a hero."

"What about the information Snips? You know I don't want to ask this, but we need to know what happened to it." Baby-blue eyes stared up at her brother, full of sadness and pain. Pushing it back because that was what had to be done.

"Master Piell gave it to me. He made sure I knew it..."

"He gave the information to you?" Tarkin's voice was sharp and cut through the solemn silence like a vibrobalde. "Foolish girl! You're the reason he's dead and he gave the information to you!" The Captain's face looked as though it was turning pink before he finally regained some control. "Well I am sure you are aware of the importance a creature like you would never have played otherwise."

"Enough Captain." Obi-Wan's voice was quiet, but deadly. "This is not the time."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the men, the Clones who insisted that the Jedi honor Piell and give him some sort of ceremony. Some form of resting place in the way of the Jedi. Their brothers were often left on the field where they fell. Their bodies never found and never buried unless it was in a mass pit or burned in some secret furnace.

That didn't seem right for a Jedi.

So a blanket had been pulled from a pack. Worn and raggedy, but it was still treated as though it was the finest shroud that had ever been woven.

Anakin and Obi-Wan wrapped the small body and brought to the edge of a cliff with Ahsoka and the men behind them. Tarkin stood further away, nose held high and unhappy about such a break. He kept glaring at Ahsoka. Cody and Rex kept her between them, Rex with an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

He wasn't happy that his little one now held information in her head that made her a bigger target than what she had been. It wasn't right.

"There is not much time," Obi-Wan was solemn as he stared at the body of a friend. A friend they had come to save and had failed. "This is the moment we have to honor him. Then we will move on for I know Even Piell would have wanted us to finish this mission."

As one Obi-Wan and Anakin lifted the body then slowly lowered it over the cliff and into the lava sea below. For Jedi when they die are burned so that their souls are free.

They watched the body as it caught fire and floated away. Ahsoka closed her eyes and listened to Rex.

"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum Charger, Longshot, Boma, General Even Piell..."

"And those we can't remember," Ahsoka whispered for him.

Silently they stood and watched as Master Even Piell vanished over the edge of the edge of the lava-fall.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"I must admit Plo that I am looking forward to this. After all these are the types of battles we Jedi fought in during the days of the Old Republic."**_

The Old Republic. That time so long ago that was filled with heroes and villains like the pages of a youngling's storybook. Those heroes and villains had been real, but as was so often the case had passed into myths.

Myths that Jedi loved to hear again and again. Peacekeepers they were meant to be, but that didn't stop the longing for adventure.

Beneath his antiox mask Plo smiled. "Perhaps one day we will become myths like Revan my old friend. Good hunting to you." He held tight to the strap over his head as the latty picked up speed, racing to the blockade.

He held tight than frowned. Something had happened...something, someone had passed...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That's it. That island there is the extraction point."

It wasn't a very big island. There was no way a latty could fully land, but it was the best place. The only place.

Their only chance.

Anakin and Cody darted out onto jagged edges of rock and took careful aim, launching cables across the bubbling, burning sea and into the edge of the island. The bouncing cables would be their bridge, their way across.

Tarkin sniffed and shoved Ahsoka out of the way as he climbed onto one of the cables and inched his way across. Rex could hear Anakin growl as he took the other cable. Growling was all they could do right now. Maybe later Anakin and General Kenobi could have words with the Captain, but Rex couldn't.

But he could protect Ahsoka and he had to protect Tarkin. Even though he did darkly wonder if anyone would blame him if he let the man go instead of helping him onto the island...

There was a flash. A sound and Rex's head shot up. "Watch out! We've got incoming clankers!"

Racing fast towards them with Sobeck himself at the head were droids on STAPs. Anakin pushed Ahsoka towards Cody as the Phindian cackled in joy "Lookie lookie what I've found!"

"Go Snips! Now!" Ahsoka opened her mouth to protest, but Cody grabbed her arm and dragged her to the cables. "Go! Don't stop and don't look back."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"There are far more droid fighters than we thought. Too many for us to take out right now. We need more time if we want to break through the blockade."**_

Plo winced and he could feel the Wolfpack tensing around him. "Time is something we don't have Saesee. We need to break through that blockade and we need to do it now!"

 _ **"Alright Plo. All wing commanders form up! We're going in hard and fast!"**_

'Hold on just a little bit longer...'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was no where to hide.

There was no where to take cover.

On the island they crouched down, took shots at what they could. Ahsoka deflecting what she could even as she spun around, frantic to keep both her men and Master Piell's alive. She could see Obi-Wan and Anakin leaping onto STAPs, slicing through the droid drivers, then taking control to provide some amount of aerial support.

It wasn't enough. Not nearly enough.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fives was not going to give up. Echo and Analise were counting on him to come back and to bring back the rest of their family with him.

So Fives was not going to give up. He was going to get back home.

He jerked his head around as he heard Artoo's sharp beeping and chattering. The astromech was using his rockets to jet his way across the lava. One of his arms was extended out, spewing some sort of exhaust or foam into the path of their foes.

That damned Commander, warden, whatever he was bellowed in rage as he got caught in the clever droid's trap. Beneath his helmet Fives smirked and took aim.

Sobeck roared again as the perfect shot sent his STAP spinning, crashing into the ground.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sobeck hissed and snarled as he pushed himself to his hands and feet. Ahsoka waited, centering herself in the Force as she prepared to attack...

Only Tarkin leapt in front of her. "Stay out of this girl and let your betters handle the fighting," he snapped at her as he lifted his blaster...

And was tackled to the ground by Sobeck who wrapped his hands around his neck, knocking his blaster to the ground. 'Damn Tarkin!' she cursed in her head. Why couldn't he wait? Why couldn't he let her do her part? Why? Why did he seem to hate her to the point where he didn't even want her to help him fight?

"Captain Tarkin!" She watched as Sobeck lifted Tarkin up over his head as though lifting a victory trophy before a mass of cheering, adoring beings.

"That's it! If I can't have that information then I'll make sure no one else will! It can die here with you Captain!"

No...no!

Ahsoka didn't like Tarkin, but she couldn't let him die. Not just because of the information, but because Tarkin didn't deserve to die even if he seemed to loathe the very ground she walked on.

She took a deep breath and opened herself slightly to the Force. She knew she was not yet ready to open herself all the way and her siblings would kill her if she did.

Her lightsaber was in her hand and she moved. She moved and flowed across the rock, coming up behind Sobeck and pressing her lightsaber into his back over his heart. Before he had time to realize what was happening Ahsoka ignited the blade and it passed through him. So close she could feel his shock as life left him and he fell to the ground.

Tarkin yelped and twisted his body so that he landed onto the rock, his feet hitting with a thud.

 _Snips?_ Slowly Ahsoka came back to herself as Anakin and Obi-Wan jogged up behind her having landed their STAPs on the island. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She peered up at Tarkin who was tugging and dusting off his uniform. "Are you alright Captain?" The man sighed and glared at her.

"It appears that I am alright for the moment. I guess that she should be considered a credit to her race." He eyed her again and Ahsoka stepped back closer to Anakin. "It appears she is at least smarter than average and can be trained."

She felt her brother bristle and reached out to grab his arm. _Not here Skyguy. We can always sick Analise on him later._ That got her a small smile before he frowned again.

"Our ride home should be here by now," Obi-Wan stated as his eyes gazed around the area.

"Yeah and the rest of the Separatist army too."

Ahsoka opened her mouth, then quickly shut it as a bright spotlight fell upon and the sound of whirring engines filled the air.

Engines that she knew.

A latty slowly descended down to hover near the island. She felt like her heart would burst as she saw the familiar nose art that she and Analise had helped do without Plo's knowledge. He would have told the men no had he known that it was him they wanted on the side of their ship and not another pin-up.

The doors slide up and Plo chuckled. "There you are my friends. It is time you go for it looks like you've worn out your welcome." He gestured and they slowly turned around to see crab droids crawling up the sides of the island.

"Rex take Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled over the sound of blaster fire and humming lasers. Ahsoka opened her mouth to protest, but Rex grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the transport where he and Plo pulled her aboard. One by one they backed onto the shuttle. Anakin went last, back-flipping onto it and out of the way of the angry droids.

The doors slide shut and the latty wasted no time in racing for space. Saesee and Kit racing behind in two of the three Delta-7Bs.

"Admiral Coburn this is General Plo Koon. We have the survivors from Citadel Prison. Recall all fighters and prepare to make the jump to lightspeed."

 _ **"Yes General! You hear him men! Prepare to jump."**_

Plo's Bros rocked back and forth as droid fighters tried to stop them, shots racing past and grazing the transport. Ahsoka held tight to her strap, Rex and Fives next to her as Anakin and Obi-Wan talked quietly with Plo.

She didn't want to think about the planet anymore, the prison. Her dream, her plan to be part of a mission to the impossible had work, had come true. But now it seemed silly, pointless, and even childish.

The Padawan looked down at the hand dangling by her side. At the dirt mixed with red that she didn't want to think about. To know what it was.

It seemed that as one they released a huge sigh of relief into the air, into the Force as they felt the latty enter the destroyer, settle onto the floor. "We're in Admiral. Make the jump."

The ship around them shuddered as they jumped into hyperspace and Ahsoka slumped.

She just wanted to go home.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"At last!"

Analise didn't care that eyes were watching as she ran up to Obi-Wan and dragged him down into a soul searing kiss before embracing all three of her siblings. She returned to Obi-Wan, stroking his beard. "We felt Master Piell's death. I was so worried until Uncle Plo told us you were on your way home and..."

"Sorry we all were to hear of Master Piell's loss. Happy we are that home safe you have returned." Qui-Gon nodded. He would miss his old friend and the times they shared. But Even was one with the Force and would be watching over them always.

"It is because of his courageous sacrifice that we now the coordinates for the Nexus Route." Obi-Wan kept an arm wrapped around his wife, uncaring for how it looked to Tarkin who sniffed his displeasure.

"They're divided in half between Captain Tarkin and Ahsoka who have each memorized a part of them."

"Then debrief them both we must."

Tarkin snorted before wiping his face into a blank snort. "I say this with all the respect I have for the order Master Jedi, but I am under command by Chancellor Palpatine himself to bring the information to him directly and he will do the debrief."

"But that's not right," Ahsoka said quietly as Tarkin's glare fell upon her. "Master Piell made me promise to give the information to no one but the Jedi Council and those they selected to share it with." She squared her shoulders and met Tarkin's glare. She would not let him make her afraid anymore. "And since that is Master Piell wished, that is what I will do."

"To the Chancellor myself will I speak," Yoda stated before Tarkin could open his mouth. "Together I will with him decide what to do." Tarkin sneered.

This would not do at all. How dare that Jedi not obey the Chancellor!

He turned to Anakin with something of a smile on his face. "Well then General Skywalker that appears to be a job well-done despite everything." He offered his hand and shook it when the Jedi gave it. "If only other Jedi had the military sensibilities that you have. I hope we will work together in the future. I too foresee great things in your future." He turned and began to march away. "I'll be sure to mention your valor to the Chancellor of course."

 _New ally Sun?_

 _No Moon. A new way to get the information we seek. He isn't wrong though about the Order. Not enough of them are willing to do what needs to be done to end this war._

 _That's why we're here. We can and do. Together we'll show other Jedi that too. We'll show them how to fight and not loose who they are or what they stand for._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Uncle Plo there is something I've just got to ask you." They were gathered in Obi-Wan and Analise's for excitement was fading and now they just wanted to bask in the warmth, light, and love of family. "Did you really assign Ahsoka to the mission with us?"

Plo looked at his foster daughter and niece who had both tensed. He shook his head at them fondly. He didn't doubt that Anakin had figured it out, but at least this way he wasn't forced to punish his Padawan and scold his sister. They had all already been through enough.

"Yes," he finally answered and inwardly chuckled as their shoulders sagged in relief. "Yes I did send Ahsoka."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That night Anakin didn't say a word when Ahsoka went with him to Padme's. That night Anakin and Padme didn't say a word when Ahsoka crawled into bed with them, her body shaking from nightmares.

They wrapped her in love and blankets and soothed her to sleep. Anakin slipped into her mind and wrapped light and warmth around her memories of the citadel and prayed.

Prayed that one day they would be nothing more than half-remembered nightmares.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **dar'yaim: a hell, a place you want to forget**

 **Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum: "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal":daily remembrance of those passed on, followed by the names of those being remembered**

 **vod'e: brothers, sisters, comrades**


	76. Interlude-Tug of War

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. **"** _aaaaa"_ -talking through a Bond or talking during a Force Vision. _aaaa_ -Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Whew! We finally made if off Lola Sayu:)**

 **Thanks to ColdOnePaul and Guest for the reviews.**

 **-I can't kill Tarkin yet because sadly I do still need him. But he is meeting a certain big sister today...**

 **-There is not any fan art as far I am aware of Analise. I'm not an artist so I've never drawn her. Basically she looks like a female version of Anakin only shorter with paler skin and lighter hair. I hope that helps a little bit.**

 **They have done the impossible. Broken into and out of the Citadel Prison. But there is still one last thing that needs to be done. Well two things actually...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Tug of War**

The words were becoming so blurry that she couldn't see them. Sighing Analise rubbed her forehead and pushed the datapad she had been reading to the side. She could feel the headache pounding at her head and she quickly put up a shield around it so that Obi-Wan wouldn't catch on and make her stop her research.

Two days.

That was all the time Yoda had been able to get the Chancellor to give them. Two days for the Jedi and FOJ to find anything that would allow the Order and GAR to retain sole knowledge of the Nexus Route or share the information with the Senate.

Palpatine had not been happy at all when Yoda met with him to argue that the coordinates remain within the Order and the GAR. It was one of the few times Analise could remember seeing the mask slip and some of the Chancellor's true nature show through as he argued that the Jedi had done and were doing far more than they needed to.

A warm hand nudged her slightly cooler hand out of the way and there was sweet feeling, light and bright rushing through her as it chased her headache away. _You're working too hard again._

 _I know, but you know I can't stop. We need to keep the Nexus Route close._ Analise opened her eyes slowly as Obi-Wan sat on their couch and shifted so that she was laying in his arms. The datapad she held tight to. _Palpatine never told us, never gave any sign that he wanted to know the coordinates himself. He seemed perfectly fine with letting them stay in the hand of the Order and GAR with only access being given as needed._

 _But it's clear that's not his plan._

 _So all we can do now is find someway to force his hand and make him stick to the original agreement._ Her husband reached over and pulled the datapad gently from her hands. _But Padme, Bail, and I can't seem to find anything that will get us there._ She snuggled closer to Obi-Wan, soaking in his warmth, his gentle strength and love.

It had hurt as it always did when they were apart. When their Bond, the Bonds with her siblings stretched thin to the point of feeling like it was going to snap. Moments like this were so important. Healing the Bonds, easing them back to normal, feeling whole again.

 _Maybe we need to go back to the beginning._

 _Hmm?_

Obi-Wan didn't answer her and she sensed that he was focusing on something on her datapad. It didn't bother her. Maybe a pair of fresh eyes was what she needed and Obi-Wan knew how to play politics better than her.

So she snuggle close, running her fingers up and down his arm, even tracing patterns on the sleeves of his robe. It was hazy, peaceful, quiet...Analise started to feel more relaxed and even a little tired. If Obi-Wan wasn't so focused she would think her husband was lulling her to sleep...

 _Found it!_

 _Ben?_

 _I found out how we can keep the Nexus Route with us Moonbeam._ Sitting up a little, she looked at Obi-Wan as she took the datapad back and read the section he had highlighted. Her eyes widen and she sat up straighter.

This was it.

This was how they were going to win this round...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"As you can see Chancellor the Military Creation Act allows the GAR and the Jedi Order, who the GAR falls under, to deem information vital to military procedures and release it only on a need to know basis." Padme smiled softly, doing her best to hide her pride and joy as Qui-Gon calmly sat across the Chancellor and stomped all over his attempt to take hold of the information Ahsoka held tightly to herself.

Palpatine sat back in his chair, a decidedly unhappy look on his face as the evidence, the very law he had pushed through secretly. Now that law had defeated him not once, but twice.

It had to be frustrating.

"I see I have no other choice in this matter," he finally gritted out between his teeth. Planting his hands on his desk, he pushed himself up to standing. "I will send Tarkin over to the Temple as soon as possible."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka smiled brightly and stretched her arms high over her head. The sun of Coruscant had never felt so good nor the air been so fresh. It felt so good to be free of her half of the coordinates. "Feeling better?" Turning to face Analise and Rex, she nodded.

"I am and I'm so happy that Obi-Wan found that old law so I didn't have to go to the Chancellor." The teen shivered. "He gives me this creepy feeling sometimes."

"How dare you!" The trio turned at the sharp voice. Tarkin stood behind them, arms clasped behind his back as he sneered at the Padawan. "This is why females roles in the military or government should be limited and why aliens should have no roles in them at all!" He stepped closer. "You aliens can only be trained to do so much. It's no wonder the Jedi are weak and ineffective." A thin finger reached out and rudely jabbed Ahsoka in the chest. "Learn your place girl and learn it quick." Tarkin leered a little. "I'm sure there are plenty of men who will be more than happy to help you learn it..."

Rex only had enough time to jerk Ahsoka out of the way as Analise stepped in front of her, pulled back her fist, and slammed it right into Tarkin's nose. There was a sharp cry, a crack, and his hands pressed against it to stem the bleeding.

"You...you...shabuir!" Tarkin suddenly found himself cowering before a small woman with eyes flashing silver. "You're the one who needs an attitude adjustment!" She pointed her own finger down the stairs. "Now get out of here before I haul you back before the Council and not even the Chancellor will be able to help you. And stay the hell away from my sister!"

"Remind me to always stay on your sister's good side," Rex whispered. "She's even scarier than Anakin when she gets mad."

"You got that right."

Rex smiled down at the giggling Togruta. He had been waiting and waiting for the perfect moment, but now he didn't think there was ever going to be a perfect moment. So he took a deep breath before asking "Would you like to go out with me for dinner one night?"

Ahsoka's bright smile was all the answer he needed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Palpatine smiled gleefully as Tarkin paced back and forth within his office. The man was perfect for his plans which once again had to be reformed, but it was of little matter.

He could use Tarkin's hatred of the Jedi, his disgust and longing for Skywalker's Padawan.

Palpatine could use that.

And he would.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **shabuir: extreme insult-"jerk", but much stronger**


	77. Chapter Forty-Seven: Hunted

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. **"** _aaaaa"_ -talking through a Bond or talking during a Force Vision. _aaaa_ -Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Citadel was kind of crazy right? We're just getting started and we're not going to stop anytime soon, so I hope everyone is strapped in tight:)**

 **Thank you to ColdOnePaul and Guest 1 and Guest 2 and SpiritFighter208 and Koda237 and Guest H and Rohirrim Girl 2187 for the reviews:)**

 **-Isn't in fun to watch the bad guys' plans go up in smoke?**

 **-Tarkin had it coming. And don't worry if you wanted more than just a punch from one angry sister. He'll get what's coming to him. You just have to wait for a bit.**

 **-I'm not going to take Anakin and Analise very far past ROTS. The final story will take place about 10 years after ROTS. I do have plans for maybe a couple of favorites from Rebels to pop in. The final story should be out in 2020 or 2021.**

 **-Thanks for the tip Guest. A couple of those pictures are really close to what I was thinking of for Analise's look.**

 **-Keep an eye out during June;)**

 **-Yay! It sounds super cute SpiritFighter208:) The first date should be cute.**

 **-Tarkin's longing for Ahsoka is right now more to do with him wanting to control her and put her in the place where he thinks she belongs than anything physical. Since Tarkin is kind of closed off compared to other bad guys, I found it a challenge to write him. After looking through Legends and cannon I just went with Tarkin being this very formal guy who doesn't believe that women and/or aliens should be given certain positions of power. So Ahsoka to him is like his worst nightmare. A female alien serving in the military and in a position of power (she outranks him). So right now Tarkin wants to have power over her so he can put her in what he sees as her place which is little more than a slave. Sorry if it didn't come off that way.**

 **-This new arc is where we're going to get a glimpse into what Ahsoka has been going through. This will include Sobeck's death.**

 **Quick note if you haven't yet, check out my one-shot for #RebelsRemembered. It was 100% free-form and I apologize in advance for how badly it is written. Thank you everyone who has read it and reviewed it:)**

 **I will say I know for sure that I don't have the Force. I fell this past Wednesday and the Force wasn't there to catch me LOL. I wound up with a sprained ligament in my right ankle and another in my left knee. Yay:p**

 **Onto this week's episode! Apparently this arc is a lot of people's favorites (including mine and standard trigger warning just to cover my bases).**

 **At long last Anakin has lightened up on his (over) protection and Ahsoka has a little bit more freedom on missions. But maybe Felucia wasn't the place to spread her wings...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~Without humility, courage is a dangerous game~ Padawan Lost, Clone Wars Season Three**

 **Chapter Forty-Seven: Hunted**

Something was coming.

She didn't know what, but the Force whispered it in her ear, waking her from another sleep of nightmares.

Something was coming.

Something was coming and it was not letting her get back to sleep.

With a huff she sat up on her pallet and gazed around at the hideout they had made within one of the massive trees. Her eyes took in her two companions, her two friends before drawing up to notch marks by what passed for their door.

The notch marks had been hope, dreams of being found and rescued. That the Force was truly with them and that soon, very soon they would be back home.

They had stopped keeping track after the first month and a half. She didn't even know how long they had been there. Not that it mattered. They were never going to leave, no one was coming to rescue them, the Force didn't really care, and their only freedom would come in death, but none of them wanted that yet. So they still fought.

The notch marks only taunted her now when she came back after a long day of running and hiding.

She glared into the night, past the notch marks.

"Go away," she whispered. "Leave us alone!" The whispers didn't stop.

With a huff she hitched up her shoulders and curled back up on her pallet, forcing the whispers to go away.

No one was coming. No one.

Hope was a lie.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright, the droid reinforcements have arrived."

Okay so maybe it wasn't right that she should be so excited about another battle on Felucia, but Ahsoka just couldn't help it. Anakin was finally letting up on her enough that she was going to take her own squad by herself and help with the multi-prong attack.

"In order to take down their defenses we'll break into three seperate groups." Ahsoka stamped down on her excitement as Plo lowered his electrobinoculars. "My men and I will take the left flank while Anakin takes his men through the front gate. Ahsoka I want you to take your men and scale the back wall." Slowly he rose. "Once inside, Force willing, we'll met in the middle."

"Got it Master Plo." Anakin clapped his hands and turned to the farmers that they helped against Hondo. "It's up to you scouts to find me a way down there. Quiet like and all that."

 _Are you sure about this Skyguy? I mean we all know that going in the front gate is never easy._

 _I'm more worried about you going up and over that back wall Snips._ She rolled her eyes.

 _Stop worrying so much Anakin. After all you're the one who trained me._ Anakin chuckled as Ahsoka smiled at him before walking away.

 _Just remember not to get cocky Ahsoka!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Felucia would be a much nicer place to visit if they weren't here for yet another battle. Maybe after the war she could come back for a nice relaxing visit...

But she was a Skywalker so any visit would probably turn into some epic mission involving pirates, lightsabers, droids, or all three.

"Hold up a minute guys," Ahsoka held up a closed fist and stood up straight. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a trooper mimic here. "I can sense something..." Something was out there. Something not droid. Not farmer or solider or Jedi either. Something else.

Something that wasn't...

"Is everything alright sir? Is it a droid?"

"No...not a droid I think." A fly buzzed around her montrals and Ahsoka waved a hand to brush it aside. She shook her head and the feeling had faded. "I guess it was just an animal. Come on, we need to get moving."

"Yes sir. Alright let's move it men, but stay alert."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a stark contrast to the wilderness of the planet around it.

The Separatist base rose up out of seemingly nowhere in a area that had been cleared of any and all plant life. It was a black and grey structure. All clean lines and tight corners. A box without a top. It clashed with the soft glowing colors, the curved lines of the natural world around it. It was stark, sharp, and screamed threat.

Plo rasied his wrist-com up to his mask covered mouth. "Anakin, Ahsoka...are you both in position?"

 _ **"I'm ready and waiting Master Plo."**_

 _ **"Same here Papa Plo. The men and I are all ready to go."**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sir our sensors are picking up several Republic tanks. They are coming in on us from the ridge in front of us."

"Raise the alert."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

From where he stood Plo could hear the alarms starting to blare inside the base. He had no doubt their sensors had picked up on the tanks. "All artillery open fire!"

Lasers streaked across the sky, diving into the base, and exploding into fireballs. Plo could feel the ground shake beneath his feet as the shots hit and shatter the ground.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Battle droids were useless. Even the newer models.

The tactical droid cursed his programming that landed him on this forsaken planet with droids more prone to panic than action. The first strike had come and chaos hit.

Luckily, through the droid's programming did not allow for it believe in a concept like luck, it had been given enough troops that could outweigh the panicking battle droids.

"All troops form up for a counterattack and lower the gate!"

A battle droid took up the call, encouraging his fellow droids to move "Forward! Attack! Forward!"

They should get a chance to at least do that much.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The door to the base lowered as lines of dwarf spider droids marched down it.

Rex glared at the walking piles of junk from where he crouched down across the road that had been worn through the jungle. _**"Steady on there Rex, steady,"**_ his General's voice filtered in through the com. _**"Be ready and wait for my move."**_

"Copy that General." He wanted to roll his eyes. It would be hard to miss Anakin's move. The Knight had toned it down since they had first met, but toned down for Anakin was vastly different from what was thought of when it came to the term toned down.

True to form Anakin launched himself up and out of his cover, his lighsaber humming and buzzing in his hand as he slashed through one droid before stabbing it into another.

Rex and his men took that as their signal which it always was. Anakin being his usual reckless, flashy self was always their signal to join in the fight.

Maybe if they let him have less caf...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as Plo saw the fireballs arching through the night sky, he knew his nephew had made his move. "Alright pack, follow me." The Kel Dor Master wrapped the Force around and asked it to aid his flight as he jumped straight into the air, igniting his lightsaber as he began to fall to the ground.

He wasn't worried that his men, the rest of his children couldn't keep up with them. All of his Wolfpack was well trained in the art of flying with jet packs and could easily keep up with him.

Though like all the vod'e they were often frustrated by their Jedi taking risks and putting themselves on the line when that was what they were there for.

So Plo knew that Wolffe was probably going to scold him later for landing on the top of Separatist post before the Wolfpack could be there to back him. 'Oh well,' Plo mused to himself as he swung his saber back and forth to protect his men and push back the droids. 'It won't be the first time.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The dull thunder of the fight drifted through the strange yet beautiful trees to them. The excitement Ahsoka had been feeling had ebbed and died away as she waited and recent memories pushed their way into her head before she could stop them.

Now she forced them around and nodded to her men, waving them forward to the wall. She took a deep breath, focusing herself as two of the men took out the guard droids. As soon as their metal bodies hit the ground they were rushing the wall.

"You get up there first Comet, Sinker, and Boost," she rattled off the names of her three unofficial, official bodyguards when she worked with the pack. She switched on her sabers, eyeing the forest for the threats she couldn't see.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Hunts to please the bloodthirsty Scorekeeper were getting boring and easy. There was very few prey that offered much of a challenge and some of the prey had gotten too good at hiding from them.

A battlefield could be a good place to find worthy prey that would be whichever hunter claimed it great honor. If the hunter was still young than the worthy prey would push them into the glorious realm of adulthood among them.

Hidden in the trees he eyed the selection of prey. He quickly crossed the armored freaks off his list. They would offer little sport or honor. If he wanted a trophy from one of them, he could easily scour the remains of a battle or the hull of a lowly scavenger ship.

His focus now turned on the young Togruta. She was small for her kind and he doubted that she would grow much taller. She was not yet mature. He could easily find a dozen like her at any slave market in the Outer Rim where the fingers of the Republic didn't reach. Everything he silently listed was quickly making her another no which would make his search a failure...

Until she armed herself not with a blaster but a pair of lightsabers, their glowing beams a mix of sliver and gold.

A Jedi and Jedi were most worthy prey to be hunted and killed.

He flicked his tongue out, licking his lips as he ready the net gun. Already his mind was planning where he would place her lightsabers and head. Someplace where they could be shown off to their best advantage.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on Commander!" Comet yelled down to her. Ahsoka half-turned and looked up. "We're all clear and good to go up here!"

"Alright Comet. I'll be up soon. You and the others get moving!" Comet would of course repeat this to Wolffe later who would of course tell Plo who would tell Anakin and that would mean a scolding. A worse one if Rex found out and Rex would of course find out.

But she couldn't leave just yet. There was something out that that she could feel that was still bugging her. Something that wasn't Separatist, dorid or otherwise. She just couldn't figure out what...

 _BEWARE!_

The warning screamed in her mind and Ahsoka snapped around to see an electro-net, bright yellow and crackling with stinging electricity.

Ahsoka let out a pained cry as the net slammed her back into the wall, pinning her though as blackness creeped in at the corner of her eyes.

She couldn't let herself give in and yet it hurt so much. As her blades fell from her hands to the ground. Ahsoka reached for her Bond to let Anakin know what was wrong, but he was so focused on the battle that she wasn't sure if he got her message as she fell to the ground, body shaking and smoking.

The blackness crept closer and closer, but she heard someone. Someone with a hissing voice and smelled of old blood. "I am ssso lucky," the voice hissed. "I found myssself a Jedi youngling."

A clawed hand clamped around her arm so tight she could feel the nails digging into her skin and her body dragging along the ground before she let the blackness take her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The battle had been quick and easy. The droids offering little resistance or challenge as they shot and slashed their way through the metal army and reduced them to scrap heaps.

But Anakin was still worried. He had felt something from Ahsoka, but he wasn't sure what. There had been a flash of pain, of fear; but he had kept their Bond narrowed so he could focus on the battle. Now as he strolled with an outward calm he wasn't sure he was feeling to the base's command console, he opened the Bond wide and felt...nothing. Just a sense that she was alive, but nothing else.

Just that Ahsoka was alive and far from him, getting futher away.

"The outpost is under our control." Plo heard the slight shake in his nephew's voice as he switched off his lightsaber and turned to face the Knight. "Comet!" he called to the Corporal who had been sent with Ahsoka to scale the back. "Where's Ahsoka?"

Plo jerked his head around as he suddenly realized that Ahsoka was not with her men nor could he feel her as strongly as she should.

That all meant one thing. Ahsoka was probably in trouble.

"Commander Tano ordered us to scale first and she covered our flank." Beneath his helmet Comet frowned a little bit. "She was a little on edge Sirs. I think she sensed something that spooked her, but she said it was just an animal."

Anakin shook his head. "If something spooked her it was more than just an animal Corporal. Alright I want everyone who can to fan out!" Anakin pitched his voice to be heard by everyone. "Sweep the perimeter now. Stay in groups and report any signs to either myself or General Plo." As the men fanned out, Rex in the lead with Wolffe, Anakin raised his wrist-com to his mouth. "Ahsoka this is Anakin. Where are you? What's your location?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **"Ahsoka please...come in. Do you read me?"**_

She woke up with a pounding headache which while rare, wasn't too new. They happened more often as she grew and her powers grew with her. Her siblings had told her it was nothing new. They had gone through it too and with time the headaches would go away unless she pushed herself too far, too much.

But this headache wasn't from her growing power. It was from something else. Something that was making her head feel like it was almost spinning and her belly roll with the motion of where ever she was.

 _ **"Where in all the galaxies could she be? Ahsoka answer me!"**_

There was a frantic tugging at the Bond Ahsoka shared with Anakin, his voice coming over her com at the same time. Her eyes flew open and panic rose in her chest.

A cage!

She was in a cage!

Trapped! Trapped!

Ahsoka flung herself at the bars of her cage, wrapping her fingers around them so tight the edges were biting into her skin. She forced the panic down as her eyes darted rapidly to take everything in.

Her cage was not the only one. There were many cages with many other beings huddled in fear and panic.

"Awake I sssee," a rough and slimy voice hissed from the walkway above her. Ahsoka gazed up at a Trandoshan who held her com in his hand so she could see it. "Good. Asss for thisss, well you don't need it anymore Jedi brat!" He crushed his fist, destroying her com. With a grating laugh he dropped the scraps of her com and strolled away.

Ahsoka gasped at her Bond with her big brother, but she was too far away to speak, to let him know anything. Shaking her head, she pressed herself against the sides of her cage. Her hunter eyes looked across and saw a Snivvian huddled in his own cage so that would look smaller.

"Hey! Hey there!" The Snivvian looked up. "What's the deal with all this? Just who are these pirates that got us? Are the slavers?"

"Worse," he said with sad sigh. "I've hear enough to figure out that they are Trandoshan hunters who worship a warped version of their goddess." He jerked a thumb to himself, her, and the other cages around them. "That's why we're here. They're going to land somewhere and let us go free so that they can hunt us for sport and so-called honor."

"We're prey?" Ahsoka fell back in her cage and in frustration kicked at it though all it did was give her a sore foot. With a groan Ahsoka brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

'I wish I was home.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For a moment Rex thought he could hear the sound of a ship lifting off, but he thought he was hearing things and the last thing he needed to be focused on was some ship he thought he heard when Ahsoka...

Ahsoka was somewhere where he wasn't. Somewhere he couldn't reach and he couldn't protect her.

And they still hadn't had their night together. Just the two of them.

There was a soft clang as his boot hit something metal next to the outpost wall he had been walking along. Rex didn't want it to be what he thought it was, but he knew that it was false hope. He just knew what his boot had hit and he knew it was not the only one.

The Captain bent down and wrapped his hand around the saber of light and dark grey. His fingers rubbed over the engraved diamond and star on the hilt of her lightsaber. Only a few feet away was the smaller shoto he quickly scooped into his other hand.

His Ahsoka was out there without her sabers, without them, and without him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The Sssscorekeeper has given uss a chance to earn her favor. Our new prey will prove the perfect challenge."

"Yesss Lo-Taren. Our new Jedi youngling will provide great ssport for our hunt and maybe your first Jedi kill Dar so your name will reach our goddesss. Are you ready young one?"

"More than ready for ssshe will die on my clawsss!"

"Have no fear Garnac. Dar will sssurely beat any and all comers."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even within her cage Ahsoka could feel the shuddering of the ship as it left hyperspace and forced herself to uncurl. Her muscles protested and her body shivered when she reached out to Anakin, to Analise. The Bonds were stretched tight and she didn't like it. She knew that they knew she was missing, that something was wrong; but there wasn't anything they could do about it right now.

Ahsoka couldn't remember the less time she had felt so helpless.

Actually she could.

On Lola Sayu and Mortis.

She shivered again. She didn't want to think about what had happened. What she had been forced to do.

Ahsoka just wanted to go home.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was always a hard choice about just where to dump their latest load of prey. There were a few islands on Wasskah. Sandy beaches and massive thorns that proved a challenge for both hunter and hunted. But those were challenges easily overcome by those who knew the islands inside and out, that were mighty hunters with many kills under his belt.

After a moment Garnec nodded. "Take our new prey to Island Four." His long tongue slithered out to lick at his lips. This time would indeed be a challenge, but at long last his son would succeed and their names would be chanted for ages by the Scorekeeper who thirsted for blood.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka yelped as suddenly the floor of her cage disappeared. She and her fellow captives were falling, falling through the air out of the bottom of the ship. She twisted herself and landed hard on the sandy ground, she rose.

She was the youngest one. It hit her like a durcrete wall. She was the youngest one. It was clear that they were all skilled in some form of combat or athletics because she quickly noted that they all had managed to land on their hands and feet. But they were all older than her and none of the others felt like a Jedi.

And that scared her.

As one the group turned to face the prisoner ship which still hovered over them as if waiting for something.

Waiting...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Now it isss time to cull the prey and ssee jussst who isss sssmart and worthy enough to join our hunt." Garnec paused as his followed chuckled and hissed in pleasure. "Open fire!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It became hell.

Ahsoka threw her arms up to protect her face as the ship opened fire and the blast blew sand and stones into their faces. There were cries, sharp and over before they started.

The open was a death sentence.

She darted behind the nearest bit of cover she could find and cried out as thorns bit into her hands. Ahsoka yanked her hand and found a few had embedded themselves in her hands.

A bright light shone down upon her. Ahsoka looked up from her wounded hand into the eyes of a hunter, leering down at her from his turret.

She wasn't the hunter.

She was the prey.

Ahsoka wanted to clap her hands over her montrals, close her eyes so that she wouldn't see, cut herself off from the Force so that she couldn't feel. It was almost too much, but to stay would be her death.

She turned and ran. She ran into the patches of briers, wincing as more thorns cut into her. Her feet stumbled at more cries of the dead, the dying; but she couldn't stop. Ahsoka forced herself not to turn back to help, to fight. She had to keep moving and keep...

She had to stay alive.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She should have been resting, but she wasn't. Not since Anakin had commed them to let them know that Ahsoka was MIA and they were still looking for any sign of her. Instead Analise stood at the window in their quarters that overlooked their balcony, staring out at their view as though it would answer her and tell her where the youngest Skywalker had gone.

All Obi-Wan could was wrap his arms around her and hold her tight and pray.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference."

The prayer was Ahsoka's version of a lullaby. She had heard it often enough though she couldn't exactly remember just old she had been when she had first heard it.

But in the moment it didn't matter.

All that mattered was that it was Analise's prayer. The prayer her sister had taught them to say whenever they were lost or scared or nervous or confused.

And right now, huddled in the middle of a thorny forest on the ground, dirty and scratched and hurting; Ahsoka was all those things.

It was probably a childish belief, but Ahsoka felt that if she said the prayer enough maybe she would get her answer and maybe she would be on her way back home to where she was safe and warm and loved.

And where her memories couldn't haunt her.

"Grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference..."

There was something. She could feel it...

Slowly Ahsoka uncurled herself and rose to her feet. She rested a hand on a nearby brair that rose tall and curling into the treetops. It hurt, the thorns digging into the palm of her hand which was already hurting thanks to the thorns she still hadn't removed from her palm.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared into the foggy forest, watching for any sort of movement. Watching for the hunters, for the killers, for the...

There was a rush of air behind her and Ahsoka turned, eyes wild. "Hey, hey...we're friends..." There were three of them. A human girl with inky black hair, a green Twi'lek male, and male Cerean. Their skin was pale, their entire bodies covered with dust. They were thin, almost sickly looking.

The Force said they were good.

Slowly Ahsoka let her body relax though she kept herself alert. The female held out her hands to show that she meant Ahsoka no harm. "Come with us. We have someplace safe where the hunters won't bother us." Without waiting for a response the trio began to move through the forest like the knew Ahsoka would follow them.

"Wait..." The trio paused. "Please tell me who you are." The girl turned and a hand went up to finger a braid that hung down near her face.

"We were, long ago like you. We were Jedi younglings."

A shock jolted through Ahsoka's body and she felt a nudging from the Force. Silently she followed them up the twisting roots and branches of the trees. Climbing higher and higher into the night sky.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Where the hunters could not reach them turned out to be a large hollowed space within a massive tree that could only be reached by jumping across a narrow open space from a small branch into the opening.

"It was a training mission. We were too young and our training wasn't finished," the Twi'lek had stated as soon as they were safely inside. Ahsoka could see they had made it their base. There was water and food, a fire dish dangling in the center already lit and crude handmade mats set around so that she guess each person could have their own space. "We never ever stood any sort of chance against those blasted hunters when they attacked us," he spat and sliced his hand harshly through the air.

"Once they had us, they brought us here and let us go." The girl spoke more quietly than the Twi'lek. Ahsoka frowned.

"But why would they take Jedi younglings or Padawans? I mean we can fight back and it's rare when we don't have an adult with us." Only Senior Padawans went out often without their Master or another adult. The Twi'lek snorted.

"Because they can't take on Knights or Masters. They're not strong enough to face beings more powerful than them." The girl snorted.

"I'm Kalifa," she introduced herself. "This is Jinx and O-Mer," she pointed first at the Twi'lek and then the Cerean. She smiled at the Togruta. "And you are?"

"Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker. I was on Felucia with my Master and Master Plo where we were fighting the Separatists. They got me when I was leading part of the attack on my own." She worried how Anakin, Analise, and Rex had taken it when she hadn't come back. "I'm a Padawan. Can you tell me what's going on here."

Kalifa sighed sadly as she took a seat on on the branches jutting out of the floor created by the tree. She gestured for Ahsoka to do the same as O-Mer settled himself into a tiny alcove and Jinx climbed high towards the roof formed by large overlapping branches. "You might want to get comfortable." She waited until Ahsoka had settled herself before the fire. "These hunters worship a twisted version of the Scorekeeper"

"You mean the Trandoshan goddess that grants honor from hunting?" Kalifa nodded.

"Only this version favors the hunting of other sentients. She thirsts for blood. They hunt us to slack her thirst, become adults if they are young." She shook her head. "In the end we just become a bunch of trophies. Our heads will decorate their walls in the end." Ahsoka stared at Kalifa. The younger girl had just talked about her death as though it were nothing.

O-Mer leaned forward with a stick and poked at the fire, sending a little shower of sparks in the air. "We've lost count of just how many rotations we've been stuck here in this prison. At first we thought the Masters would come looking for us, but no one ever did." He shook his head sadly. "I don't think anyone will ever come for us."

"And that is that," Jinx bit out bitterly from over their head. "That will be your dinner for tonight Padawan." He rolled over onto his side. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow the fun will be begin and you'll need all the rest you can get."

'Jinx is wrong,' Ahsoka thought as she curled up on the floor near Kalifa. 'I know he is. My family will come for me. I know they will.'

Her siblings would never give up on her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka was gone. She had left the system and all they had found where her blades.

It meant that whoever had her didn't have her blades which was good, but it also meant that Ahsoka didn't have her weapons.

That didn't mean she was defenseless though. Like all Jedi the Force was with her and would come to her aid. That should comfort Anakin, but in reality it didn't help that much. It didn't help much because Ahsoka was alone with him or Analise or Rex or anyone from their family and friends there at her side.

"General?" Anakin opened his eyes and looked down at Rex. His Captain look tired and worn out, his helmet tucked aganist his side. He sighed heavily, running a hand over his face. "We've covered the same ground a dozen times Anakin and we haven't found any other than her lightsabers." Ahsoka's lightsabers that now hung from Anakin's belt. "We, I can't find any sign of Ahsoka."

Anakin clenched his fists. "We can't give up Rex. We have to keep looking. There has to be something...anything!"

"Anakin." Plo rested a clawed hand on his nephew's shoulder. "We have to face the truth that Ahsoka has left the system and there is nothing here that can help us find her." Anakin snapped his head around to stare at the Kel Dor who shook his head.

"No Uncle Plo. I won't leave. I won't give up on her!"

"Word has been sent out among the rest of our forces and we have even reached out to our contacts among the Separatists. They will be able to help look for her..."

"Good." Anakin shrugged off the hand on his shoulder, stepping forward and his gaze starting to refocus on the horizon. Plo shook his head.

"We've done what we were sent here to do and now it is time for us to leave..." Anakin spun back around, his eyes sparking.

"Do you really expect me to leave Ahsoka's fate up to strangers? To people who don't know her?"

"Listen to yourself Anakin!" Plo stepped forward and grabbed Anakin's shoulders. "You're allowing your feelings to cloud your judgement and you can't see the path you need to take that will be the best for Ahsoka." The Master shook his head and dropped his hands. "You also have another sister to think of. Obi-Wan's sent a message. Analise hasn't been sleeping and he feels that right now her twin would be of more help than him."

The Knight opened his mouth to protest. "Sir we would probably have better luck finding Ahsoka using the resources at the Temple." Anakin knew, he knew how much it hurt Rex to say that. He knew how close his Captian was to his sister. The two were always together. Anakin knew that Rex was missing Ahsoka just as much as he was and wanted her back.

"Anakin it is time to go."

It hurt, but it was true. It was right. They had done what they needed to do and they could no longer help Ahsoka from where they were.

"Alright Rex. Call the vod'e in. It's time to go home."

Home.

Without Ahsoka.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ahsoka...Ahsoka wake-up!"

When she opened her eyes, she wasn't in her room at the Temple. Her bedroom covered with posters that still smelt faintly of oil from when it had been her brother's room. There no warmth or even the smell of nerf bacon cooking as Analise made breakfast. If it was Obi-Wan who was making breakfast that day there was no smell. He usually just went down to the mess and grabbed a ton of pastries, making sure to grab the ones Ahsoka could eat.

No, she wasn't home. She was curled up on the floor of the hollow. The floor was hard, her siblings weren't there, and except for three Jedi younglings who seemed to have given up all hope, she was alone.

It had been Kalifa who had called her. The Corellian girl now reached down to shake Ahsoka's shoulder to get her up and moving. "Come on Ahsoka we need to get moving."

"Why?" the teen asked as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and forcing herself to the highest level of alertness only seconds after waking up. "What's going on? Has something happened?"

"Nothing's happened," Kalifa replied with a shrug as she doubled checked that the fire was out. "It's just that the sun is almost up which means we need to clear out of here for the day."

Ahsoka slowly stood, rubbing out the kinks in her back and stretching her arms out over her head. "So what's the plan? What do you do?"

"Do?" came Jinx's scoffing voice.

"There is no plan. We just keep moving, do our best to hide our scents so that those disgusting hunters can't catch us." She spoke as though she was speaking to a very young child.

"That's it?" Ahsoka couldn't believe as she followed Kalifa to the hollow's opening where O-Mer and Jinx were already waiting. When the two saw the girls coming, they leapt from it and took off into the forest.

"Look you said you were a Padawan right?" Ahsoka nodded. "Well that means you should know that wisdom lies in experience. O-Mer, Jinx, and I have been here longer than you so we know what we need to do to stay alive. That means if you listen and only when you listen will you learn what you need to learn to survive."

'But we need to do more if we're going to leave...' Ahsoka didn't speak her thoughts aloud. She just bowed her head and stayed silent.

She would listen. For now.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sunlight floated through the windows of the Ubrikkian floating fortress, bathing Garnac in its light as he sat upon his throne. He wasn't a ruler, but he might as well be with all the power he held as the most powerful hunter. His son and fellow hunters were spread around him, sitting or standing as though they were his court and they were for lack of a better word.

Slowly Garnac opened his eyes, his tongue slithering out to taste the air. "The sssun has rissen and the Ssscorekeeper isss thrissty." He rose from his throne draped in the hide of a wampa complete with its head. "It iss time. Let the hunt begin!"

There was hissing, roaring. A hunting song, a hymn that only he and other Trandoshan hunters like them were understand. They ran to where the weapons were, grabbing the ones they liked. He walked proudly down the center, between the display stands upon which sat the heads of his numerous kills which had brought him honor and glory.

Soon his son's kills would join them. Soon his son would become a man, worthy of the Scorekeeper's notice.

It was going to be a good hunt.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Get down now!" It was the first words that had been said in over an hour as they had been creeping through the forest, using tricks and the Force to hide their tracks. "There's someone coming. Get down!" Kalifa hissed at them urgently.

Ahsoka hissed herself, cursing the briers that were everywhere and covered with the sharpest thorns she had ever seen. Jinx shoot her a dark glare and Ahsoka bit down on the yelp she had been about to let out.

The Padawan and younglings crawled to the edge of the wide branch and peered down over the edge. Ahsoka's eyes widened when she saw the Snivvian and Terrelian Jango Jumper. "I know them," she whispered just loud enough to be heard over the sounds of the forest. "They were with me on the ship." She pushed herself forward, ready to help. "Come on! We've got to help them get past the hunters..."

"No Ahsoka!" Kalifa placed her hand on Ahsoka's bent knee and pushed her back. "We can't help them. It's already too late."

No sooner had the words gotten past Kalifa's lips than a shot came out of nowhere and slammed into the Snivvian's shoulder, sending him crashing to the forest floor. He didn't get back up.

His companion went tense and then just ran, jumping and sliding through the branches and along the forest floor. Ahsoka's head jerked up at a hissing laugh. She could just see a hunter, laughing almost wildly in a MSP80 Pteropter hover pod. "Look at that animal run!" he cheered in his hissing laugh.

On either side of Ahsoka the younglings sat quiet and stone still. She could feel the anger at the sport, but their acceptance, their belief that there was nothing they could do at this point and the woman was long dead as soon as she had stepped on the island.

Well Ahsoka couldn't just sit and take it. She was a Jedi and a Skywalker! She had to do something...

Once more she began to stand and once more Kalifa stopped her, shaking her head and holding a finger to her lips to keep Ahsoka quiet.

"Go on and take the ssshot. Let'ss end thisss."

Ahsoka felt the anger at it all just boiling up within her. It wasn't fair. They hadn't done anything to these lizrads and yet they were being hunted. Hunted for some sick and twisted amusement.

She could just see the Terrelian Jango Jumper bouncing around the branches, trying to put space between her and the hunters...

And Ahsoka could hear her cry as the blaster bolt ripped through her heart and she fell to the ground, not moving. The hunters hissed and roared their glee, approval.

All Kalifa did was shake her head, give a grim smile, and gestured for Ahsoka to follow them deeper into the forest.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't right.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why did you stop me?" Ahsoka demanded as they climbed and jumped among the branches. She was still so angry, so disapointed, upset that the three younglings, Jedi younglings had sat back and let an innocent being shut down for no good reason at all. "I, we could have done something to stop them. We could have saved her." Instead they had sat back and watched.

Kalifa stared at Ahsoka as though the Padawan was speaking a language that she had known once upon a time, but now did not even speak and it had become a foreign tongue to her. "You don't get Ahsoka. Here we aren't the heroes or saviors. Here we are the victims and if we are lucky we are survivors. Look if they had even gotten a whiff of us then we would be dead on the floor right next to that woman and our heads would on their way to get mounted!"

Kalifa didn't like having to be harsh, sharp; but she didn't have a choice. She had become the leader of the trio. She was the one who kept them moving. Found them food and water, shelter. It was Kalifa who discovered way to outsmart the hunters and had been the first to harden her heart, ignore other beings dying.

It was hard, but she did it. Jinx and O-Mer had learned how. Ahsoka would too.

She gestured for them to halt. They could afford a short break. The lizards blood-lust would be filled for now and they could afford it.

Ahsoka crossed her arms. The stubborn set to her face should have been a warning to the trio that she wasn't giving up and would have her way in the end to right what she clearly saw as a wrong. "Look Kalifa, staying alive is good and all, but only if you are able to make it off this rock. What good is all your tricks to stay alive if all you do is stay hidden and never even try to get back home?" She uncrossed her arms, made a face and slammed it into the flat palm of her other hand, yelping when she hit her wounds. "We have to act and we have to act now!"

Jinx smiled a little as he took a seat by Kalifa. Life on Island Four had hardened even more than Kalifa, but his heart still longed for action, for escape like Ahsoka had said. "There were some other Padawans that came here after us. They thought the same way you did Ahsoka."

She tilted her head. There were other Padawans? She had only met the three younglings and only Kalifa's hair was in a Padawan style, but she still bore all the traits of a youngling who not yet been selected by a Master. "I haven't seen any? Where are they? Maybe I can talk to them and..."

"Shut up...just shut up!" The control on her temper broke and Kalifa snapped, jumping to her feet in rage. "You can't talk to them because their dead! They wanted to fight back too and they got killed! They're gone so just shut up!"

Ahsoka took a step back as the rage seemed to suddenly leave and Kalifa caved in on herself, wrapping her arms around her. Maybe it was the only way Kalifa could hold herself together. Still...they couldn't just give up!

"They failed, but their failure doesn't affect us. We can still fight and we can still win and..."

"It's different for us," O-Mer tried to put his words together. He still had hope, though it was fading fast with each day that past and sign of rescue. "You've had training. I can sense it, sense how strong you are and you move like you've been taught well, but us..." he gestured to himself, Kalifa, and Jinx. "Us three are as you see us. Just plain old Jedi younglings. Our training was never finished. That means the hunters had every advantage."

Ahsoka shook head, stepping back again.

She knew when the odds were stacked against her. It had happened so many times. Yet every single time she had refused to back down and had pushed herself forward. Even when she didn't want to, when she had been forced to do things and take lives she hadn't quiet.

She was a Skywalker, a Jedi. She would never quit.

But she was not going to get any help. She turned her back on the swirling sea of negativity in the Force that threatened to drown her. She took a deep breath and clung to the warmth, the love of her family and Rex letting it chase away the chill. Then Ahsoka took one step and another back towards the hunters.

"Wait!" Kalifa hissed at her in shock. "Where are you going? Get back here. It's safe..."

"And I can't do that. I can't sit and do nothing. Anakin...My Master, my family would never be happy, wouldn't forgive me if all I did in this situation was run and hide." They would though. She knew that. They would forgive her even if she was gone. They always forgave her. No matter what she did...

"Ahsoka what you are doing is crazy. You should overestimate your abilities!"

Ahsoka turned back to look over her shoulders at Kalifa and for one moment, Kalifa thought that Ahsoka's eyes had sparked, changed color. But she blinked and they were back to the blue they had always been.

"Don't worry. I'm not."

"No!" Kalifa held out desperate hand to grab, to stop Ahsoka as she darted back the way they had come. "Wait Ahsoka! Don't go!"

But she had gone.

Back towards the hunters.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If there was ever a time that she missed Rex, the vod'e, this was it.

Ahsoka crept through the forest, reaching out with her senses to be small and at the same time a target that could not be ignored. "Here Mr. Lizard, lizard, lizard," she chanted remembering it from when she had been a child playing games with her siblings. "Come and get me lizard, lizard, lizard..."

A branch snapped behind her and Ahsoka spun around, eyes narrowing as she stared down the barrel of a blaster before lifting her gaze up to stare into the gleeful glee of a hunter.

He hissed, licking his lips, and tightened his hands around the gun...

But Ahsoka was quicker.

She reached out with the Force, wrapping it around the blaster and jerking it to one side, out of his grip just as he fired. She transferred her hold to his throat, not to choke him, but to hold him. She shook him a little then slammed him into a boulder jutting up from the ground.

He growled, hissed in rage and reached out with his claws taking swipes at her. Ahsoka dodged. Right, left, down, right, right, up, down, around. She leapt onto his back, holding on tight and trying to claw out his eyes.

The hunter roared, reached back and grabbed her by the arms. Ahsoka felt his claws tearing into her skin as he pulled her from his back and threw her to the ground like a piece of trash.

Ahsoka dug her fingers into the ground, gasping for air that had been knocked from her lungs and left her slightly dizzy. She pushed herself up, feeling like every single part of her body was screaming. She saw drops of blood in the dirt and refused to even look at her palms. If she survived this she was would going to be pulling out thorns.

But it didn't look like she would be making it out alive. The hunter had recovered quicker than her, scrambling to his blaster and grabbing it. With a low growl he pointed it at her and his finger started to pull back on the trigger as he crept closer to her. His growl became a laugh and Ahsoka felt her knees shaking...

"Plagh..." The hunter started gasping for air, clawing at his own throat as he was lifted high. His feet kicked wildly in panic. The more he struggled, the harder it was for him to breath.

It was Kalifa.

Kalifa was behind the hunter with Jinx and O-Mer flanking her. Her hand was thrust high in the air before she lowered it slightly. Ahsoka could see, feel the anger and pure hatred radiating from Kalifa into the Force. She watched as the youngling clenched his fist tighter, trying to cut off any remaining source of air.

Ahsoka was no stranger to Force Chokes. It was frowned upon among the older members of the Order as a Dark Side attack. However many were turning away from such thoughts. She had seen Anakin use Force Chokes many times, but it was wrong with Kalifa. Yes it drew upon anger, but she was being reckless. She was drawing upon too much and letting it run wild.

"No Kalifa!" Ahsoka walked to Kalifa, reaching out and gently taking hold of her wrist. She moved slowly as though coaxing an injured animal for that was what Kalifa was in that moment. A wounded animal. "We are Jedi Kalifa. We don't kill out of haterd." She forced Kalifa to lower her arm, to let go of her hold on the hunter.

The hunter fell to the ground, gasping for air now that he could finally breath. Kalifa's entire body sagged as the rage drained away from her. She looked at Ahsoka, lost and confused. Without a second thought Ahsoka hugged her like her family would hug her, wrapped her in warmth to chase away the cold.

"AHWOO! AHWOO!" The four Jedi swung around to stare in shock and horror at the downed hunter who was letting out a loud, shrill hoot that echoed through the forest.

It was a call for help. An alarm.

They had to stop him. They had to run, buy time, anything.

Jinx and O-Mer launched themselves at the hunter, grabbing onto his arms, yanking and pulling at him. The hunter snarled and jerked his arms free, sending the pair stumbling. Jinx raised his fists as Ahsoka, O-Mer, and Kalifa circled around. The hunter reached out and Jinx jumped back to O-Mer. Together the pair reached out and shoved the hunter hard, pushing him back into a tree where he fell and lay still.

Kalifa wrapped her hand around Ahsoka's wrist, pulling it. "We need to go now. The other lizards will be coming and can't face them like this."

This time Ahsoka didn't fight because it was true.

She paused just long enough to grab the dropped blaster before racing with the others to the hollow.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Night had fallen and they were safe for the moment in the hollow. The fire had been lit and they had scattered to the normal spots around the hollow.

It was almost scary to Ahsoka that she had gotten so used to life as prey that she had a spot now around the fire that was her's and her's alone.

She shook her head. No. She wouldn't think about it, wouldn't dwell on it. She was just here until she could find someway to get back home and her new friends with her.

Instead Ahsoka glared at the blaster in her hands. Twisting and pulling at knobs, buttons, joints. She thumped its sides, but nothing happened. "This is so stupid!" she finally cried in frustration. "Why isn't this thing working?" She knew about blasters. The vod'e had made sure of that.

"The Trandoshans can remotely control the blasters. As soon as the loose one, they'll turn it off." Jinx sat up on his perch and crossed his legs, peering down at them. "It's so we can't use them. That's why none of us have a blaster. We wouldn't be able to use them."

With a sigh Ahsoka tossed the blaster aside.

Maybe they were right and she should just focus on hiding. But she wanted to go home so much. She and Rex hadn't had their date yet and she missed her siblings. Here her mind was thinking too much, remembering what she wanted to forget...

"I can't remember the last time the Trandoshans captured a Padawan and then brought them here." Ahsoka huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks I think." She crossed her arms and laid back, staring up at the roof. Kalifa chuckled.

"It wasn't an insult Ahsoka. I meant that you were the sign the Force was telling me about." Ahsoka, Jinx, and O-Mer all set up and stared at Kalifa. "Look, the Trandoshans made a mistake bringing you here Ahsoka. They probably thought you would be like us, weaker and not fully trained. But you're a Padawan. All the energy, all the strength that you have is everything we've been lacking." Slowly she rose and O-Mer mimicked her as Jinx dropped down from his perch. "Until you came here, the three of were loosing hope and ever forgetting who we were. Who we still are."

"Who are you Kalifa?"

"We...we are Jedi." For the first time since arriving, Ahsoka narrowed her eyes and sank lightly into the Force. Just enough for her to see Kalifa's aura. It was raggedy, cloudy. The colors a muddy swirl because of anger and depression.

But it was was slowly becoming clear brighter. She could see the pinkish color that was Kalifa's and Kalifa's alone.

Ahsoka blinked her eyes as she pulled back and smiled at the younglings as she stood and gathered them around. "Alright then. Let's do this."

"What are you thinking?"

"Well we could find a base. I mean they have to have some sort of compound or something that they're operating out of."

"We've never seen any sort of base while we've been here."

"Then where do they come from?" Kalifa shook her head.

"we don't actually know. The only time we ever really see them is when they are hunting or in their hover pods." Ahsoka nodded a little.

"Well we need to find where ever it is they are operating out of if we are going to go on the offensive. When we head out tomorrow we'll start covering ground and looking for their base."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The ritual fire was burning bright in the kettle. Dar gripped the edges, breathing in the smoke and letting the heat wash over him. Behind him the other hunters chanted "Dar! Dar! Dar!" over and over.

Turning he let out a snarl that turned into a roar. He raised his fists to the ceiling and shook them as he puffed out his chest. He walked through the middle of the hunters, bumping chests with some and shoving his shoulder aganist others.

He made his way to the wampa draped throne where his father sat. Garnac rose, his eyes shinning with pride as he shoved his hand onto Dar's face and roared out to the Scorekeeper that his son was to become a man at last and bring to her his first offering of blood.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Wookies stared down at her. The eyes blank and their mouths open in silent screams. Heads on display seemed to stare at her, almost accusing her. Saying that she failed them someway and that soon she and the younglings would join her._

 _There was snarling, roaring, hissing. She could smell fire, burning meat._

 _They were coming...coming..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka jerked herself awake, clapping a hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp. Her heart was racing and her hands felt raw where she had pulled out thorns the night before. She winced as the skin pulled. She glanced down at them and winced. Even she could tell they were slightly infected.

Something to worry about later.

She looked around. Kalifa and the boys were still asleep. Ahsoka wondered what they dreamt about. Was it the things from their lives before? What did they miss the most?

With a sigh the Padawan settled back down, resting her hands beneath her head.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, thinking hard about her siblings, her family, and friends.

And for a moment it felt like Anakin and Analise were there, wrapping their arms around her.

In that warmth, Ahsoka fell asleep.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sun that made it through the tress was warm. If Ahsoka closed her eyes, ignored what they were doing, she could almost pretend that they were on an outing.

"Well we've cover most of the beach and all the briar patch on this side of the bay." But then she had to open her eyes as Jinx spoke. "We haven't seen any sign of a base."

"Well duh," Ahsoka rolled her eyes and O-Mer laughed as he laid back on a massive root jutting up from the ground. "Don't you think you would have found the base long before I got here if it was that easy?"

Jinx gave a rueful shrug and a smirk. "Yeah, you're right."

Ahsoka nibbled her lower lip, glanced around. "Let's head inland and try there, maybe reach the other side."

"Worth a shot..."

"Hey guys," O-Mer interrupted as he sat up. His eyes were glued to the sky overhead as he stood back up and stared. "We're looking in the wrong place." He pointed and their eyes followed his gesture. "Their fortress is right there!"

Floating high over their heads was indeed a massive fortress. Ahsoka felt like hitting herself. That would explain the lack of signs and hover pods. A floating fortress could easily be hidden in the clouds and it would allow them a better way to track the prey when they could. It also eliminated a need for most defenses. With no hover pods, their prey certainly wouldn't be able to get to the fortress.

They could already hear the whirring of the hover pods as they were launched and heading down towards the island. "Come on! We need to split up!"

Jinx and O-Mer went to the right. Ahsoka and Kalifa to the left.

They didn't say goodbye.

They would see each other again they hoped.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jinx and O-Mer ducked and run down on the ground while the girls hopped higher and higher into the trees. They could hear the metallic ping of blaster fire. Jinx just hoped that the pods couldn't get this low and that the briars would stop them and...

He and O-Mer skidded to a sudden stop in a clearing that he honestly couldn't remember coming across. A pod landed in front of them, the hunter snarling and laughing as he just fired shot after shot.

The Twi'lek jumped behind a brier branch than paused. There was what looked like a path leading deeper into the forest, the patch which he could tell just be looking the hunters couldn't get through.

His eyes darted back up as he edged closer to the path. O-Mer was still in the open, darting around the laser bolts. The Cerean ran up the side of a wide brier and flipped himself backwards over another down by Jinx.

"O-Mer!" he called to his friend. "This way. Come on!"

O-Mer dashed as fast as he could to Jinx and the two took off down the narrow path that the hunters were too big to get down. They weaved and bobbed, using the Force to avoid the shots until they couldn't even hear the hunter's angry roar.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kalifa and Ahsoka flew among the tops of the briers. They bounced from branch to branch, leaping gracefully across gaps and sudden drops as though they weren't running for their lives.

But they were.

"Ahhh!"

"Kalifa!" Ahsoka turned, reached out, and watched in horror as the branch Kalifa had jumped on crumbled from a well-placed shot and the youngling tumbled, rolling over and over between the branches until she hit the ground below and barely moved.

"Go my sssoon," hissed one of the hunters and Ahsoka watched as the youngest looking one was prodded forward. "Go Dar and finissh the Jedi youngling. Become a man and honor the Ssscorekeeper!"

"I will Father! I will!" The young hunter leapt from the pod with undisguised glee. "I will kill the Jedi youngling with my own claws."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kalifa panicked, backing away. But it was so hard and it hurt. Her ribs were probably broken and she couldn't breath very well. Her right arm she kept close to her stomach. It hurt and she could barely move it. If she did she would probably scream.

Her back ran into a branch and Kalifa painfully pushed herself up to stand with the branch supporting her back just as a hunter made his way through the briars.

She could sense his blood-lust, his desire to gut her on his claws, and see her die at his feet.

At one time, not too long ago Kalifa might have been ready and even accepted her fate because one could not outrun the hunters for very long. But that was before Ahsoka had dropped into their dangerous world and reignited the spark that had been threatening to go out.

Ahsoka believed they could make it and Kalifa wanted to believe in Ahsoka.

She shoved Dar, the hunter back with all her strength before scrambling up the branch. It hurt so very, very much; but she couldn't stop. She needed to keep going. Needed to keep moving...

"Get back here Jedi whelp so you can die!" hissed Dar. Kalifa turned just enough and slammed her foot as hard as she could into his face. It wasn't very much and Dar just shook his head before continuing his climb after her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No, no, no!

Ahsoka darted faster through the briars and trees. She had to get to Kalifa. Had to help her. She didn't want to loose the other girl. The ghost of the citadel, Lola Sayu reared in her head and it pushed to run faster and harder.

Reaching out she felt for Kalifa...There! Just below her.

"You aren't that impresssive are you?" Ahsoka inched her way onto a vine that wrapped around a brier and watched as Dar brought his blaster to bear upon Kalifa. "Ssstill I will give you the honor of being my firsst Jedi kill." He chuckled. "You will be the first of many."

"Dream on sleemo!" Ahsoka jumped down on top of Dar, driving both her feet into his face. He fell back onto the ground, but sprang back up and fired. Ahsoka leapt again just before the shot hit her and landed in front of Kalifa. She had to keep her safe. "Go Kalifa!" Ahsoka yelled to her friend. 'Help me,' she asked the Force.

There was a warmth and Ahsoka wrapped that warmth around Dar's blaster jerking it left, than right as he fired. In rage he swept the heavy blaster in front of him. Ahsoka ducked then delivered a sharp round-kick to his face, sending him back and the blaster flying.

With an angry roar Dar kicked out and knocked Ahsoka down. He jumped on top of her, covering his face with his claws, and Ahsoka fought to breath.

She pushed aganist his face until she had enough space and used her feet to kick him up and over her head.

Ahsoka didn't wait.

She took off, leaping to follow Kalifa when she felt sharp claws digging into the skin around her ankle. Dar hissed at her and tightened his grip. Ahsoka pulled and pulled, grunting at the sharp pain as she tore her ankle free and scrambled onto a flat stone among the briars.

They circled each other. Hunter and hunted. Each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Dar blinked and Ahsoka leapt over him before jumping back onto his back. She clawed, dug at his face and he roared in pain. In anger. She took her fists and slammed them onto either side of his neck before Dar pulled her from his back and flung her to the ground.

She rolled to the edge and panted. Watched as Dar raced towards her.

He launched himself at her and Ahsoka was ready. She used his speed, his force to roll and kicked out again, sending up and over her.

Up and over the edge.

Dar's scream sounded horrible, like a nightmare. Then it stopped. Ahsoka looked down to see that Dar had been impaled on a thorn sticking up from the ground.

Impaled...something driven through him just like...

No! Don't think about it!

Instead she pulled herself up among the briars until she found Kalifa resting on another flat area, almost like stone.

"Come on," she carefully helped the other girl up and slung her left arm around her shoulders. "I know a little healing and I can do that when we're back at the hollow. We just need to be careful."

"Don't worry Ahsoka. I'll be okay. You'll see...!"

Kalifa let out a sharp, pained gasp as a red laser burst through her back and chest.

"No! Kalifa, no!" Ahsoka clutched desperately at the youngling. No...no! She could have healed her, but now she couldn't. Kalifa was dying and it was all her fault and...

"You Jedi bratss killed my ssson!" came the enraged roar from beyond the briars. Young Dar! My ssson! You never esscape me! I will hunt you down! Young Dar!"

Ahsoka pulled Kalifa's body as gently as she could out of the range of the fire and rested it against the back of a tree.

She peered out of a gap and gasped when a shot just missed her face.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We need to get closser...Move usss in now!"

"I can't Garnac. The brussh here isss too thick."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kalifa? Kalifa!" Ahsoka shook Kalifa even though she didn't want to. "Come on Kalifa we need to get moving. I can heal you back at the hollow and..."

"No Ahsoka!" Kalifa panted, gasped, fought for every breath that hurt so much. "No you have to go now and leave me here..."

"No!" Ahsoka shook her head in disbelife. "No! I'm not going to leave you. I can't..."

"You...you have to. Please! I need you...I need you to look out for...after..." Sadly Ahsoka's shoulders dropped and she knew. She knew that this was Kalifa's end and it wasn't right.

"Don't worry Kalifa. I'll take care of Jinx and O-Mer."

"I know you will. I know...you will save...them..." Kalifa closed her eyes and smiled. It felt so warm and peaceful.

Tears streamed down the Padawan's face, but she didn't care. She didn't care about the hunter screaming in anger about his son and how he would kill her.

She cared that her friend, her new friend was gone. The Force had taken her.

The blaster fire was getting far too close now and Ahsoka knew she had to go. She settled Kalifa's body against the back of the tree and stood, ignoring the red lasers flying past her. She jogged into the trees and briers, still crying.

At least Kalifa was free.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The twins didn't know how many star charts they had stared blindly at searching the Force for any hint about where Ahsoka was. It had been just moments ago that they had felt her fear, her pain, her sadness over the Bonds.

She was hurting so much and they couldn't even find her.

"Tell me what Ahsoka's strength is." So focused on the map they had been that they hadn't even sensed Plo as he entered the communication center.

"Ahsoka is fearless," Anakin answered and Plo shook his head.

Being fearless can be both a strength and a weakness." He stepped past the twins. "Has Ahsoka been a worthy apprentice?" Analise jerked her head up sharply at the question that Anakin once again answered.

"Of course she has been. No one has the kind of determination she has."

"Except for the pair of you, her brother and sister?"

"Which is why we'll find her..."

"But this time it might not be up to you or your power to find her."

"Just tell us what you want us to understand Uncle Plo," Analise pleaded as Anakin held her tighter.

"It is something very simple. If she has been trained as well as you claim she has been then Ahsoka will take care of herself. She will find a way to get back to you, to us, to her family."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **vod'e: brothers, sisters, comrades**


	78. Chapter Forty-Eight:Hunter

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them. General trigger warning is in effect.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. **"** _aaaaa"_ -talking through a Bond or talking during a Force Vision. _aaaa_ -Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: I am feeling so much better and just in time too:) I just looked at my posting schedule and realized that in three weeks we're heading to Umbara! I'm not sure I'm ready.**

 **I also just learned that after April 7th Netflix will no longer have Clone Wars! This makes me sad because even though I own Clone Wars, I was using Netflix so I could have the subtitles to help me with names and spellings. I guess I'll go back to using my DVDs on my laptop to help me:(**

 **But first thing's first.**

 **On this week's episode Ahsoka is still trapped on Island 4 in the middle of a crazy hunt. After killing Dar and witnessing Kalifa's death in response, Ahsoka is now more desperate than ever to get off the island, the moon, and get back home to where she belongs.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~A great student is what the teacher hopes to be~ Wookie Hunt, Clone Wars Season Three**

 **Chapter Forty-Eight: Hunter**

They were sleeping, but it was not a restful sleep.

Obi-Wan stood in the living room and watched the twins curled up together on the couch, shifting and sometimes whimpering. Something, some one was missing. They all knew it.

The Master rubbed a hand down his face and over his beard.

They were looking. They were all looking. Every member of their family, their friends, heck even Bail was running to every contact legal or underworld to see if they had heard anything about the whereabouts of one Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker, Jedi Padawan and Commander of the 501st.

For the moment they had kept her disappearance in battle out of the news. It was the last thing they wanted, but soon the news reports would wonder at the sudden removal of the 501st from the field and would seek their own back-doors to find the information they sought.

Right now Ahsoka was only MIA, but Obi-Wan knew that soon pressure would begin to mount from the regular members of the GAR to have Ahsoka listed as KIA instead. No doubt Tarkin would lead the charge.

Well the Jedi were still in command of the GAR. Anakin and Analise could feel Ahsoka. Until otherwise, Obi-Wan refused to believe the worst.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rex had become a familiar face within the halls of the Temple.

It wasn't that the men weren't allowed into the Temple. In fact they were welcomed and there were even rumors going around that soon some vod'e would be moved into the Temple or the barracks moved to the grounds so that the Jedi could be closer to their men.

But Rex rarely went to the Temple unless he was invited. He liked the Temple, it was calm and peaceful even to a Clone, but it was still a place where the air laid heavy with secrets and a power that he could not touch.

Circumstances had changed though and Rex was now at the Temple early in the morning until late in the evening. He was in the archives, the communications center, anyplace where he could be scanning any report, holo-recording, anything that could possible hold any sign of Ahsoka.

His Soka. His little cyar'ika though she didn't know it yet.

Rex rubbed his eyes as the worlds blurred together and sipped from his caf.

One way or another, his cyar'ika was coming home.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her legs, her arms, every inch of her body was burning so hot she didn't want to move. Every single breath she took felt like dagger stabbing into her lungs.

Running.

She wanted to stop running. But she couldn't stop running. She had to keep going. She had to. She had to.

Ahsoka could feel the tears running down her face and the buzzing in her head that meant she was pushing herself too far and that soon she would collapse. When that happened she would remember. She would remember everything she didn't want to remember.

She would remember.

She would be dead.

Over the buzzing she could just hear the thudding of loud lizard feet as they chased her through the briers. Ahsoka was already so tired, so close to the edge...But she didn't stop. She kept going faster and harder. She ignored the thorns tearing at her skin and clothes. Ahsoka ran and ran.

Home. She just wanted to go home so much. She just wanted to close her eyes, wake-up, and be safe and sound in her bed. She wanted this all to be a nightmare that she could wake up from and run to one of her siblings' rooms where she could curl up with them or maybe creep down to the vod'e and stay with them.

He was getting closer and closer. Ahsoka stepped on a branch and started to cry harder as it broke under her foot. The snarls grew louder. It took every ounce of her being to push away the pain, the fear, everything down into the Force. 'Please, oh please help me,' she begged it as her feet screamed in pain.

She was warm and the pain died down. Ahsoka stumbled as though she had been tripped and grabbed onto the branch to keep from falling. She eyed it and wrapped the Force tighter around her. It was just wide enough...

She ignored the bugs and the flaring of pain again as she dug her hands into the bark and vines, stuffing her feet in between them. Ahsoka held as still as she could as the hunter stopped on the branch and peered around him. His anger was so cold and Ahsoka was thankful for the warmth around her that hid her scent from him and kept the cold at bay.

"Where isss that Jedi whelp Lagon?" roared a voice as a hover-pod came close, its engines protesting. Ahsoka clung tighter and shrank as small as she could.

"Sshe'sss too fasst Garnac. I can't keep up. Her ssscent iss gone." She winced as Garnac cursed in his hissing tongue that she couldn't understand.

"Damn brat! I vow to the Ssscorekeeper and Dar that I will take not jusst her head, but her hide asss well. Ssshe cannot hide from me for long and sssoon sshe will be hanging on my wall! Ssshe will paying for murdering Dar."

Her heart thudded so hard in her chest that Ahsoka felt certain that the pair could hear it as the one named Lagon climbed into the pod. Untangling herself as best she could, she wiggled her way to the far side of the branch where they could not see her just as a head snapped around to hiss at where she had been.

Ahsoka waited until she could not hear the pod anymore then waited some more to see if they would come back. Except for her and the animals, there was nothing.

It hurt, but Ahsoka pulled herself up and over onto the branch slowly standing. She scrubbed at her face smearing dirt and blood over her white markings. She could clean up better in the hollow later.

"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum Kalifa."

It wasn't much. There wasn't a body to burn in the Jedi way and she didn't think the Clones would mind if Ahsoka barrowed their way of remembrance. She knew Analise did it often.

Ahsoka couldn't save Kalifa anymore nor could she properly mourn the girl as she deserved to be mourned, but she could do that and she would honor her last promise to Kalifa.

She was going to save Jinx and O-Mer.

All three of them were getting the hell off this rock.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The fire wasn't very big as though Jinx and O-Mer were afraid that anything bigger would attract the attention of the hunters. Ahsoka didn't blame them, but she did wish the fire was bigger. Bright enough to chase away the shadows real and not real.

"Took you long enough," Jinx tried to joke as he and O-Mer stood. "Still can't believe that you made it."

"We were worried that you wouldn't make it back." Jinx ignored his friend, peering past Ahsoka to the hollow's opening. She knew what, who he was looking for. Their friend, their leader.

"Where's Kalifa?" Ahsoka wrapped her arms around herself and thought that this time she really was trying to keep herself from breaking into a million little pieces.

"She's..." she choked on the air on her throat and felt the tears building in her eyes again. She didn't want to say the words, didn't even want to think them. But she had to tell them because they needed to know. "Kalifa...Kalifa didn't make it..."

"You mean she's dead?"

"She didn't make it? No! I can't believe it..."

"That's crazy." Jinx laid a hand on O-Mer's shoulder as the Cerean buried his face in his hands. "I mean Kalifa was here the longest out of all of us. I thought if anyone would make it off she would. I can't believe it."

Ahsoka didn't want to believe it either. Believing meant that Kalifa was dead because she had killed another person. She knew that as a Jedi she would kill a being at some point, especially during war; but that still didn't lessen the guilt.

Last time her family had been there for her. Now she was alone.

O-Mer fall to the floor, his entire body heavy with the weight of sadness and hopelessness. "That's it then. It's over. We've never going to get off this island and we're all going to die."

That comment, a total surrender and submission to something that Ahsoka firmly believed even now they could control sparked that Skywalker spirit in her. That spirit that refused to give up when the odds were stacked against her.

"If we are going to die here then I say we go doing fighting with everything we have." Ahsoka swung around to face the pair who stared at her in shock, anger, disbelief. Jinx sank down to the floor next to O-Mer, shaking his head.

"That's suicide Ahsoka. We'll only die quicker." The Padawan shook her head back and forth as she began to pace.

"You said that the hunters drop off new prisoners every few days on the beach for them to hunt right?" Both boys nodded. "Well then we go after that ship. We attack the ship head-on and it will give those hunters a shock. After all they aren't expecting us to be so bold and crazy as to go after a drop ship when they are releasing new prey."

Jinx and O-Mer stared at her in shock and Ahsoka wondered just how much, if anything they had heard about the great Hero-With-No-Fear before their capture. From their expressions probably not that much if her plan was enough to shock them into silence. To her it was just another Skywalker plan. Crazy and reckless enough that it just might work.

O-Mer looked to Jinx. Jinx, the grumpy protector and leader after Kalifa. He would be the first to admit that he thought his friend was smarter and had more experience. "Jinx do you think this plan would work?"

The Twi'lek frowned for a moment before standing and his lekku twitching slightly. "It's the best shot we have so yeah...I think we take it."

Ahsoka smiled, her fangs showing slightly. It was wild, almost feral. "And we will."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The hunters stayed away which made it easy for them to haunt the beach during the day, watching and waiting for the next prisoner drop to take place. They would leave their hiding place as soon as the sun rose and would not return until it began to set.

They would take turns sometimes, watching the beach and gathering food and drink so that they stomachs would not rumble so loudly. It was never enough and Ahsoka was never full, but she could push away the discomfort the same way she pushed away the pain and thoughts that lurked at the corner of her mind.

The long days of watching were all worth it though. Now as they watched the drop ship slowly inch its way through the fog to the island. They could see the lights of the ship first through the fog through the briers in which they concealed themselves.

"Alright guys, get ready to go. We're not going to have a lot of time to pull this off."

O-Mer nodded then pointed out towards the beach. "There's the drop point so it's not too far from us." Ahsoka nodded and returned her gaze to the ship.

She waited, breathing as evenly as she could. She could hear Anakin's voice in her head, telling her to "Hold on Snips. Wait just a little longer. If you jump too soon you loose the element of surprise."

'Yes Master,' Ahsoka thought to herself instead of using the Bond since he wouldn't be able to hear anyway. She could feel her siblings faintly. She could just feel their worry for her and the same hope she had that she would return home soon. 'I'll be home as soon as I can,' she promised them.

The ship came closer and closer. Ahsoka waited until she could just make out the rivets of the ship and hearing the whining of the gears as they prepared to drop the prisoners out through the bottom. "Now!" she shouted to O-Mer and Jinx before launching herself out of their hiding place and scrambling up some briers that stuck straight up out of the sand.

She didn't wait to see if the boys were following her. She didn't need to when she could feel them wrapping the Force around them, calling to it for help as she did as they raced across the beach after her and up the brier branches. One after another they leaped high into the air...

With a loud thud that sent pain shooting through her arms and legs, Ahsoka landed on a viewport and stared right into the shocked faces of the Trandoshans who were behind the controls of the ship.

She grinned at them wolfishly.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What the hell isss that?"

"It'sss one of thoss damn Jedi bratsss that killed Dar! Get out there and get her!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka didn't wait for them to come to her. The plan was simple, divide and conquer, but there were so many things that could go wrong.

As one of the Trandoshans left the cockpit, Ahsoka wiggled her way up the viewports to the roof of the ship. She dropped down into a low lunge, waiting. A hatch in the roof popped open and the hunter grunted as he pulled himself up with his blaster.

He snarled when he saw her, but she didn't pay any attention to him. Instead she looked beyond him, behind him. She saw, felt his confusion as she made no move and didn't even seem to care that he was there. "Damn Jedi..." he began to curse...

Suddenly Jinx and O-Mer launched themselves at him from behind. O-Mer slammed his foot into the hunter's face with enough strength that the Trandoshan stumbled backwards. The Twi'lek dashed forward, throwing himself at the hunter and pushed him so hard he fell backwards. His blaster went flying somewhere. Ahsoka didn't see where. Jinx quickly pinned him with O-Mer's help.

"I'm going after the pilot!" She jumped down into the hatch.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They didn't really notice when Ahsoka had jumped into the ship to go after the pilot. They were too busy trying to fight the hunter. O-Mer dug his fingers into the Trandoshan's face, trying to scratch the leathery skin. The hunter growled and rolled to one side, freeing an arm. He wrapped his hand around one side of Jinx's neck and tossed the Twi'lek to the side. He let out a yelp as his back hit the side of the ship with a loud bang.

Clawed hands then grabbed one of O-Mer's leg as he surged to his feet. O-Mer tried to grab onto something, but the hunter was just too strong. The Trandoshan spun around and around, before letting go of the Cerean. O-Mer went flying. He closed his eyes and tucked his body as best he could before he too slammed into the side of the ship, sliding down and laying still to try and catch his breath.

Jinx glared at the Trandoshan and knew that he hated him as he had never hated another being in his entire life. It was not the Jedi way, he knew that. But right now they were far from the Jedi and maybe, just maybe right now it was okay for him to hate and forget that he was a Jedi.

But as the hunter roared at him, ready to pounce Jinx shook his head. No, he couldn't give into his hate. That was what Ahsoka had told Kalifa. Kalifa was dead, the Trandoshans had killed her, but he could not kill them out of hate.

There was sudden movement and Jinx watched as O-Mer jumped into the air. Without another thought Jinx reached out with the Force and wrapped it around his friend to guide his path to the hunter. O-Mer rolled himself into a ball and rammed himself into the hunter before uncurling and landing on his feet.

Jinx threw himself towards the Trandoshan, but the hunter lashed out and shoved his foot hard into the Twi'lek's stomach. Then he swung around and grabbed O-Mer by the throat, slamming his back onto the ship and tightening his grip. With a yell Jinx jumped onto the hunter's back.

They were not going to die here.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were not going to die here.

That was the one thought that kept going through Ahsoka's mind as she crept through the ship. They were not going to die here and they would be getting back home.

The cockpit was just as dingy, as dirty as the rest of the ship. The pilot it appeared didn't even know she was there and was solely focused on keeping the ship flying. She crept closer...

And ducked for cover as the pilot's chair turned around and the pilot began shooting at her. Ahsoka wanted to shake her head. She had gotten plenty of lectures from her pilot brother about the dangers of fighting in a cockpit, around flight controls.

This pilot probably had never gotten the lecture from whoever had taught him how to fly.

Whatever the case, Ahsoka had to end this battle and end it quick.

So she leapt. She leapt first onto the railing around the hatch into the prisoner area then first onto one control panel then another dodging the blaster shots. With a growl she kicked him then leapt onto the pilot, shoving back onto the controls.

Ahsoka held tight to the pilot as he struggled. They rocked back and forth a little. She vaguely heard wires zapping and crackling. The pilot's shoulder starting to hit the steering control and the ship begin to tilt.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Suddenly they were sliding.

The hunter let go of O-Mer's neck as they began to slide down the ship. Jinx held onto him as long as he could before letting go in favor of grabbing onto the edge of the ship like O-Mer.

The hunter slipped and fell, arms failing as he finally grabbed onto a narrow pipe attached to the outside of the ship. Growling he started to climb, pulling himself up. Holding tight with one hand he began attempting to grab O-Mer's ankle with the other.

The ship continued to keep tilting back and forth, spinning slowly around.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The fight was not going well and Ahsoka knew it. She had to end it and fast.

The Togruta had balanced herself high on the pilot's chest, punching at his face and neck with one hand and hanging on with the other. She yelped as claws dug deep before the Trandoshan tossed her aside. She landed on a panel and flipped off it just as he fired. Ahsoka did a back handspring to dodge the blaster shots that kept coming before rising to her feet.

This sudden change seemed to throw the pilot off-balance for a moment before he started to fire again. But Ahsoka was ready.

She jerked the blaster to one side as she stepped forward so that the shot went wide. She took another step forward, flinging out her other hand and jerking the blaster the opposite direction. The pilot hissed.

With a groan Ahsoka threw both hands out before her and shoved him through the window. He didn't move.

For a moment everything seemed fine. She had beaten back the pilot and the ship was under their control...

Ahsoka's eyes widen as she smelled smoke, burning metal and wires. The zapping, crackling had gotten louder. Panels were now exploding, bursting into flames as the ship burned faster, groaning with every turn.

There was the sound of metal being torn apart and she realized that the ship was coming apart!

'Not good...'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Something was wrong.

The ship was spinning faster now. A section had broken off and plummeted into the water below. Small explosions spewed forth bursts of flame and smoke near them. But the hunter didn't seem to care as he finally wrapped his hand around O-Mer's ankle.

The Cerean grunted and pushed himself up higher, trying to shake the Trandoshan off of him.

Jinx's eyes widened when he realized that in order to grab onto O-Mer's ankle, the hunter had let go of the ship with his other hand!

He slide down closer to the hunter and kicked out with his foot, jamming it into the Trandoshan's smug face. He kept kicking and kicking and kicking until finally he let go and fell screaming to the water or ground below.

"I'm going to get Ahsoka!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were going down, but she still had to save the prisoners.

Ahsoka knew a lot about ships, but this was a new one to her. It didn't help that the panels were throwing up sparks and were damaged to the point that they weren't responding to her.

There was a pounding on the viewport and she looked up to see Jinx perched there. "Come on Ahsoka! This thing is going down fast and we need to ditch it!"

"What about the prisoners Jinx?" she questioned as she looked back down to the controls. "I can't leave them hear to die." The Twi'lek huff before jabbing a finger through the opening at a button.

"That's the release. Hit and let's go!"

Ahsoka hit the button Jinx had shown her as multiple explosions rocked the ship back and forth, tearing it apart further. She could feel the burning of overheating wires, gears, and computers as she hopped onto the panels, and crawled through the opening to Jinx and O-Mer.

The three leapt from the ship, curling and crouching for impact, trying to land far from it. Ahsoka whimpered as she came down wrong on an ankle, but slowly stood to watch as the center of the ship became engulfed in fire and choking black smoke. She could make out cages, crates slamming hard into the ground and jumped out of the way as a section of the ship skidded on the beach past her.

Then all was almost quiet. There weren't any screams, any more explosions to rock the shore. O-Mer stared at the remains of the ship and shook her head. "Well we can't use that ship to escape anymore I see." Jinx glowered at his friend's dark sense of humor as he walked up to them, one hand resting on his ribs.

"Don't worry you two. There's always another way and we'll find it..."

"Arrogh!"

Three heads jerked around towards the wreckage. "What in the galaxy was that?"

"I'm betting it was a survivor." The trio jogged towards the ship remains, but didn't get too close as the smoke began to make them cough. "Maybe it's one of the prisoners they were dropping off to hunt." They watched as a black shape on the ground uncurled itself and rose to standing.

It was tall, well over six feet, and covered in long fur. O-Mer shook his head in almost disbelief. "What in blazes is that thing?"

It crept closer and Ahsoka could see the fur was varying shades of brown and that it had a bandolier going across its massive chest. A pouch dangled from it. It came closer, within touching and raised its head to stare at the three with eyes a soft light-blue that held maybe sadness upon viewing the three young Jedi.

Ahsoka stared at it in shock. "A Wookie," she nearly whispered. "It's a Wookie O-Mer."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Garnac watched without remorse as two of his men pulled a body from the viewport. There was no real honor is his death. It had gained him no points with the Scorekeeper. Still they would mourn him as was proper, but others would handle that. He had bigger things to worry about.

Like the three remaining Jedi younglings he had thought would make great sport and bring much honor.

"It wasss thosse damn Jedi bratsss that caussed the crassh Garnac. They are getting far too bold for my liking." Garnac didn't comment. The statement was obivous. Every single hunter gathered on the shore could see that the Jedi brats had been getting bolder since the arrival of the new one.

"What about sssurvivors?" he questioned. "Do we have any?"

"No," Lagon answered with a shaken head. "Both the pilot and co-pilot were killed in the attack and crassh. There wasss only one prissioner on the ssship at the time. A cussed Wookie and he's misssing. There'ss no sssign of a body or anything."

That complicated things. Wookies and Trandoshans were not exactly known for being friends. There were too many similarities and differences for them to get along. Wookies made good hunting whenever they managed to get their hands on one.

"Ssso what you are telling me iss that now thosse Jedi younglingsss are bolder than they were before, have become organized, and most likely have a Wookie to help them?" Garnac hissed in anger.

This hunt suddenly did not seem worth it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka was glad that the hollow in the tree-tops was rather large. It was easier to fit a full-grown Wookie inside. "So you're called Chewbacca then?"

 **"Yes cub."** She was very called that she had taken Shyriiwook classes at the Temple. They weren't too popular because the vast majority of beings weren't able to use the variety of tones in the moans, grunts, chuffs, and roars of Shyriiwook to actually speak it. But she had taken it since Anakin had taught her Huttese and she was picking up Mando'a from the vod'e. Plus while a Wookie might not be able to speak Basic, they were often able to understand the most common language in the galaxy.

"Is there anyone who knows you have been taken Chewbacca?" For a while Jinx and O-Mer had seemed more than content just to sit and stare at Chewbacca in awe. Not that Ahsoka blamed them. Wookies weren't a common sight at the Temple in the first place and could make for an imposing sight upon first meeting one. She had never met a Wookie personally herself, but the boys seemed to be amazed at the massive being.

Sadly Chewbacca shook his head. **"I was on my own and didn't have time to call for help. Luckily Kashyyyk is not too far away."**

"Then we must be in the Kashyyk system." Chewbacca nodded while Jinx and O-Mer just stared at her. Her skin and lekku flushed as she quickly remembered that neither one understood Shyriiwook. "Chewbacca says that he was alone when he was taken, but his homeworld of Kashyyk is nearby which means we must be in the Kashyyk system."

"So what?" Jinx slouched against the wall and kicked at the ground. "Just because Kashyyk is nearby, it doesn't mean anything." He pushed himself up and began pacing. "Look we've got no ship so Kashyyk might as well be Coruscant for all the good it will do us."

 **"Foolish cub!"** Chewbacca rose to near his full height, waving his paws around. **"We are near enough that I should be able to contact my people to come here!"** Remembering himself that the boys could not understand, he sat back down and turned his blue eyes on Ahsoka. **"I just need a signal."**

"He says that since Kashyyk is close, he should be able to contact them for help. All we need is to transmit a signal."

"Oh is that all?" The Twi'lek rolled his eyes as his lekku twitched in irritation. "And just how are we suppose to do that? With smoke signals?" Jinx threw himself on the floor away from the fire. "Look Chewbacca we don't have a spare transmitter laying around here for you to use. Just wanted you to know that."

 **"There's wreckage on the beach right? I know how to build a transmitter. I could use parts from the wreckage."**

"If we can get back to the wreckage on the beach, Chewbacca says he can use parts from that to build us a transmitter."

 **"Yes. I am pretty good at building things."** Ahsoka smiled brightly as hope soared within her, reaching high again. Hope had never left her, but it had stayed low for days. Hiding behind her fear and grief until a chance had come to let it fly.

O-Mer studied Ahsoka's face before heaving a deep sigh and nodding, almost reluctantly. "Well we've got no other plans and it is better than staying here and just doing nothing."

"Fine! We'll follow the Wookie's plan." Everything about Jinx, from his voice to his body say that he didn't agree.

But at this point, he was willing to do anything to leave Island 4.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They waited until the sun had gone down and night covered the island. The Trandoshans hadn't bothered to clear the wreckage from the beach. A part of Ahsoka told her that should worry her, but she pushed that part of her to the furthest part of her mind.

She wanted to go home.

Except for the creatures in the forest, their footsteps, and breathing; it was silent. There were no hulking lizards armed with rifles lingering on the beach, but that didn't mean anything.

But they still needed to be careful.

"So this is what we are going to do," she spoke in a whisper as if a hunter was just on the side of the briers, rocks, and trees from them. "I'm going to go with Chewbacca and comb through the wreckage for what he'll need to make the transmitter. I want you two to stay back here and keep an eye out. If you do see anything or anyone, let us know."

Jinx and O-Mer nodded before hopping onto the rock next to them, ducking under and behind the brier branches. Ahsoka turned to Chewbacca, nodding, and the pair stepped out onto the beach. Into the open.

It felt like eyes were everywhere, watching, waiting. Ahsoka walked backwards as, seemingly without any fear, the Wookie pulled himself into the remains of the ship. She could hear rattling as he began to paw through the crushed panels, snapped wires, busted circuits for anything he could cobble together and create a working transmitter.

She crept into the ship, her eyes never pausing as they darted back and forth, even up and down. A shiver ran down her spin, over her skin and she heard the faint warning in the Force.

Ahsoka reached out, pressing a hand against Chewbacca to push further into the cover of the ship as a hover-pod with two hunters came close. "That's a patrol. Stay back Chewbacca and maybe they won't see us..."

They couldn't stop their search now.

Not when they finally had a real shot at getting home.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jinx hadn't thought the plan was good to begin with. His opion of it had only grown worse as he and O-Mer pressed themselves against their hiding place. The pod hung over their hiding spot and he winced.

He had known this plan was going to fail.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Smug supposed that there was some honor in being chosen to watch the ship to see if those damn Jedi brats would return to it. Killing even one would ensure himself the finest of all trophies and his name to be etched on the Scorekeeper's heart.

But as he stepped from the pod onto a high branch, Smug wished he was back at the hunting lodge where he could be drinking and warm. Besides all hunters knew night was not the best time to hunt for all the prey would be safe in their burrows and not even think about leaving until morning.

He doubted that even the Jedi would stir from whatever hiding place they had for a few days if only to stay alive longer.

Still he had been picked and he dare not refuse an order from Garnac who had sworn revenge. "Good hunting Sssmug," Sochek hissed to him before chuckling and flying off. Behind his back Smug made a dirty gesture before he laid down on the branch, positioning his sniper rifle to aim at the ship.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The hunter couldn't see them from his perch.

Jinx poked his head out of their hiding place and smirked. If they had a ship then they wouldn't need to worry about using a make-shift transmitter made from broken parts.

And that hunter was their ticket to a ship. Jinx just knew it.

"O-Mer...I have an idea."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hopefully that patrol won't be making another pass anytime soon," Ahsoka muttered than reached wildly for the edge of the doorway as she began to slip down the slanting floor of the ship. She watched as Chewbacca bent down to study a still sparking panel. Thanks to Anakin, she had plenty of experience with ships and an above-average knowledge of tech, but she could not even begin to guess just what Chewbacca had in mind or even how he was going to build a transmitter. "What are we even looking for?"

 **"Power sources and anything from the ship's communications system,"** Chewbacca replied as he yanked the panel free and marched to another section of ship controls. **"This ship crashed hard and a lot of what is here is just scrap."**

"Well I did learn how to crash ships from my brother and he is the best," Ahsoka snorted and Chewbacca let out the chuffing sounds Wookies made when they laughed. "Still sure you can make a functional transmitter out of this junk?" She walked up the slant, kicking at what had once been the arm of a chair.

 **"Of course I can!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ssso what do we have here now?" Smug peered through the scope on his rifle, his tongue flickering at his lips. Something was moving within the ship...

There! It was the Wookie!

The Wookie might not be a Jedi, but there was still some honor to be won with his head and Smug had yet to kill a mature Wookie.

The Trandoshan was so busy watching the Wookie that he didn't even notice the Jedi younglings underneath him, creeping closer and closer.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Padawan was amused when Chewbacca reached a large furry paw into his pouch and pulled out a small flashlight. It appeared that the Wookie like many Jedi operated under the belief that it was far better to be prepared for any situation, no matter how unlikely.

She watched for a little bit longer as he pulled at wires and tapped at panels. Her own job was very simple. They had found a large crate and she was taking the bits and pieces that Chewbacca had already collected, carefully placing them inside to take back to the hollow.

 **"There!"** There was a loud pop, metal protesting as Chewbacca pulled a panel free. He stuck the panel in the crate before turning around and pulling a cable free. He turned to Ahsoka with a smile. **"I think we have everything I need to make a functional transmitter."**

"That's good. I have a feeling we really need to get out of here before the hunters come back."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"There we go prettiess...Just a couple more ssstepsss."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka paused for a moment. There was a faint buzzing in the Force, but since it didn't feel urgent she pushed it aside. "Come on Chewbacca," she called softly to the Wookie. "It's all clear."

 **"Are you sure cub?"** He held tight to the crate in his hands and only inched forward a little. She smiled a little.

"Trust me. Everything is okay."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jinx could smell the Trandoshan as he climbed higher on the branches. O-Mer stayed a little further back just in case. He could sense glee and impatience coming from the hunter. He looked back to ship and froze.

He could see Ahsoka and Chewbacca which meant the lizard could too...

"I sssee you now Jedi sscum," the voice overhead hissed. "Time to join the Force."

Anger built in Jinx, cold and hot all at the same time. Trandoshans had killed Kalifa and he was not about to let another kill Ahsoka or Chewbacca.

Jinx threw himself forward and up, grabbing hold of the rifle just the hunter fired!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The ground next to Ahsoka suddenly exploded and she leapt into the air, before grabbing Chewbacca's arm and dragged him over to the largest piece of metal that was close to them. "Come on! That's a sniper!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He held onto the rifle and didn't let go.

The hunter snarled, hissed. He started to stand as he jerked the rifle to the left and then right as hard as he could to dislodge the Twi'lek youngling...

Then let out a surprised grunt as O-Mer jumped onto his back, wrapping legs and arms around him. Smug growled and twisted...

Only to step backwards and fall off the branch onto the beach below!

O-Mer closed his eyes as his hit the unforgiving sand and then the hunter landed on top of him. He hurt, but nothing was broken and he could feel everything. He just needed to close his eyes, catch his breath.

Smug moved first, ignoring the pounding headache as he grabbed his rifle and pointed it at Jinx who was still kneeling on the ground and almost frantically gulping down air.

The Cerean leapt to his feet and grabbed for the rifle. Smug turned, slamming his knee into O-Mer's stomach before slugging him across the face with his free hand. Still that time had gotten Jinx back up on his feet and he threw himself at the hunter, jumping onto his back and wrapping his arms around his neck in a near choke-hold.

Smug roared and reached back to wildly punch at Jinx's face. O-Mer jumped, grabbing onto his left arm, but Smug jerked around with enough strength and force to send the Cerean into the side of a brair branch hard. Snarling in triumphant he then reached back and yanked Jinx off his back, tossing him to the ground like he was nothing more than an old pack.

Smirking his pulled a blade from a pocket and it shined under the night sky as he rested a heavy foot on Jinx's chest to hold him in place. "Don't worry whelp. I'll gut you quickly!"

He drew back his hand...

And hissed as something massive and furry wrapped around his wrist. Smug turned his head to see the Wookie, eyes hard and full of anger.

 **"Don't even think about it lizard!"** Chewbacca howled at the suddenly nervous Trandoshan. He tightened his grip until Smug let out a pained yelp and dropped his blade onto the sand.

Chewbacca slammed his kneee into the hunter's stomach before wrapping his hands tightly, heavily on the sides of his neck, and forcing him down to his knees. Ahsoka stood by, watching with a hard look on her face as the Wookie's hands pressed harder and harder...

"Wait!" Jinx called from where he was sitting on the sand. "We shouldn't kill him. We can take him prisoner instead."

The Togruta frowned. She doubted that the hunters would return in the night so he wouldn't be missed, but there was always a chance. But if they let him go there was an even higher chance that he would contact the others and reveal their plan which couldn't happen. Finally she nodded.

"Alright Jinx. Chewbacca let him up and we'll take him with us." The look she was shot spoke volumes and she shrugged. "He could prove useful to us."

With a huff he tossed Smug to one side before restraining his wrists and forcing him to march forward. Ahsoka grabbed the crate, her mind racing down every avenue as to what might happen to them next.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Take a seat lizard." Ahsoka watched as Jinx shoved smug down to sit. There was a small amount of enjoyment drifting off him into the Force, but she couldn't exactly blame him. After all the hunters had been making their lives horrible for so long that it probably felt a little good to have some control over them.

She turned her attention back to Chewbacca and the transmitter that he had somehow cobbled together from parts that she was sure wouldn't have worked. "So how's it looking?" Ahsoka leaned a little over his shoulder as he knelt in front of it, fiddling with knobs.

 **"It's not the best I've ever made..."**

"Looks don't matter as long as it works." The Wookie nodded and begin twisting and pressing. The satellite on top began to wiggle, its lights blinking. "Looks like something's working at least," O-Mer pointed out as all eyes were glued to the homemade transmitter...

That suddenly snapped, fizzled out, and died. Jinx rolled his eyes. "Look we can stop messing around with that thing. We've got a nice prisoner right here we can us. We have an advantage here and a chance to use it so we should!" Ahsoka tilted her head.

"Wasn't he just suppose to be a back-up plan?"

"Yes...but we clearly can't just sit here and hope that that device works by some miracle..."

 **"Watch it cub!"**

"Sorry Chewbacca, I didn't mean any offense." Jinx sighed. "Look I am just tired of sitting here. You said it Ahsoka, we need to be doing something..."

She held up her hands. "We really should wait Jinx and..."

"I agree with him Ahsoka," O-Mer stepped in. "Look you said it yourself that now they won't be expecting us to make some crazy move. This is a crazy move and we should take it before it's too late."

"Okay...okay. So if I agree to do this, what exactly is this plan?" Jinx grinned.

"Simple plan really. We use him to call down a pod and we take it over then ride it up to the ship. The lizards won't be expecting us so we should be able to take over the ship with little issue." O-Mer nodded.

"Ahsoka you came here and showed us how to believe in ourselves again. I believe that Jinx's plan can work and soon we will be home."

"If you and Chewbacca want to keep playing around with the transmitter, fine. O-Mer and I will be taking the prisoner and heading to the beach in the morning to do our plan."

Ahsoka's mind felt like it was going to explode as O-Mer and Jinx took themselves off to finalize the wild, reckless, dangerous plan.

A plan that her brother would be proud of.

"They have good hearts and they're in the right place." She leaned against the hollow wall next to the Wookie. Ahsoka chewed on her lip before sighing and Chewbacca turned his head to stare. "Look I'll have to go with them. I have the most experience out of us three Jedi and they'll need my skills. I can't let them go alone." She had promised Kalifa.

 **"They risk their lives and yours too easily. The transmitter will work."**

"And I believe the transmitter will work, but this plan could also work and we're going to need your help to make sure of it." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm asking you to help us Chewbacca. We really could use it tomorrow."

The Wookie huffed. **"I can set the transmitter up with a recording requesting help to send whenever it can get a signal. I'll be able to fight with you that way cub."**

"That sounds great Chewbacca. Looks luck has finally decided to favor us for once."

 **"I thought Jedi didn't believe in luck."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were dirty. They were tired. But they were going to do this.

Ahsoka was bound and determined that today would be the day that they finally made it off the island, off the moon, and back to their homes. She was so worried for her brother and sister. The faint worry she could feel over the Bonds hadn't lessened.

She looked out at the wreckage, her face grim and set before turning back around. She took a deep breath. "Alright it's now or never. Let's get started." Jinx cracked his knuckles.

"I've got this." He sneered at Smug, held tight in the Wookie's grip. "Go ahead and call your friends lizard."

"Ha! Do you really think I would help you Jedi brat?"

"Maybe not willingly," Ahsoka shrugged. "Hey Chewbacca could you bring him down a little. Mind tricks work best when they're at eye level."

 **"Sure thing."** Chewbacca pressed down hard on Smug's shoulders, forcing him not so gently to his knees so that the Jedi cubs could stare in to the reptilian eyes. Jinx stepped closer and drifted his hand through the air.

"You will listen to me hunter." Smug laughed.

"You really think I'll lisssten to you?" The Twi'lek clenched his fists and took a deep breath. Ahsoka had gone over mind tricks with him the night before. They were a somewhat difficult use of the Force to master; working easily on the weak-minded and no so much on the strong-willed.

Chewbacca let go with one hand and then used it to knock Smug upside his head. **"That might help Jinx,"** the Wookie offered. At Ahsoka's nod, he leaned in closer and brought the Force harder down upon the Trandoshan's mind. He could feel Ahsoka helping, nudging against the natural barriers of the mind and easing them to one side so his suggestions could slip through easily.

"Now you listen to me." This time Jinx could feel the Force moving as he waved his hand in front of Smug and his eyes became unfocused.

"I will...I will lissten to you."

Jinx let himself grin a little before shaking his head. He couldn't loose focus. "We captured you, but you were able to escape."

"I wasss captured, but I wass able to essscape."

"So you need to call and have a speeder sent down to pick you up." Ahsoka beamed as Jinx bent down and undid the binds around Smug's wrists as they hunter nodded.

"Yeah...I need to call a ssspeeder and have it come pick me up..." He tapped on his wrist com and brought it up to his face.

 _ **"Isss that you Ssmug? Where have you been all thisss time?"**_

"I got captured, but I wass able to essscape. I need you to sssend a sspeeder to come and pick me up."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They stayed back behind the briers as the hover-pod came down for Smug. The hunter glanced back one last time and Jinx ran his hand over his face to remind Smug what he needed to do. The hunter nodded and turned to watch the speeder drift closer.

'Maybe,' Ahsoka thought to herself, 'Maybe if things had been different, if Smug was different we could be friends.' It was a stray thought and one that she quickly squashed.

Instead from her perch she watched the pod. There was only one hunter in it. A heavy-set Trandoshan who didn't appear at all please to have been relegated to pick-up. "Come on Sssmug," he hissed at their lizard. "Get in and let's go..."

"NOW!" Ahsoka shouted as the driver held out his hand to Smug. She flipped down from her perch and reached out to grab the roll-over bar of the pod. Using her forward momentum she swung out and slammed her feet into the driver's face.

He let out a hissing cry of pain as he his face hit the metal bars at the front then roared. He ran at Ahsoka, wrapping his arms around her and pushed her back so far that both of them fell to the beach below.

Jinx leapt at Smug, punching him and feeling only a little bad at doing so because the hunter was still under the mind trick. O-mer though had no need to feel such guilt as he used the Force to soar over the beach and land in the pod to get it under his control.

 **"Hello there lizard!"** Ahsoka stepped back as Chewbacca landed behind the driver who turned and suddenly didn't seem as confident as he had been. She guessed that being confronted with a very tall, very angry Wookie would do that to a being. **"This is for taking us from our homes and for killing their friend!"** A furry fist rammed into the driver's face, sending him falling to the beach and laying still.

"Thanks Chewbacca. Good job Jinx," Ahsoka added as the Twi'lek stood and dusted off his hands. She turned to watch as O-Mer brought the pod close. With a smirk he held out a hand to her.

"Hello there pretty girl. Would you like a lift somewhere?" She snorted.

"O-Mer you have to got to work on your lines."

"Plenty of time to do that once I'm out of this hell."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The transmitter woke up.

It turned left and right, left and right before lifting its head. The lights blinked.

 _ **("This is Chewbacca. If anyone out there is listening, please send help to this plant for myself and three cubs. Please send help. Please...")**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Thisss iss taking too long. Krix and Sssmug sshould have been back already."

 **"Yeah...They might be a while."** Jinx smirked as the lizards turned and hissed in shock as the hover-pod had returned. Not with Kirx or Smug, but the Jedi younglings and Wookie. The Twi'lek crouched down then jumped into the air and slammed his fist so hard into the one hunter's face that it hurt, but it also sent the hunter flying back onto the deck of the fortress.

Chewbacca and Ahsoka hopped off the pod. O-Mer gave them a small salute before flying off a little ways just in case they needed a quick getaway. Ahsoka perched on the railing as Chewbacca nearly body-slammed the second hunter before just lifting him up and tossing him over the side.

She refused to look at the heads decorating the railing.

"SQWANK! SQWANK!" The three spun around to see the first hunter pushing himself up from the deck, letting out a shrill and echoing cry.

The doors on the upper deck opened and Trandoshans seemed to appear from around almost every corner. "It'sss them!" Ahsoka looked up to see the leader, Garnac leaning over the rail with a wild and mad glint in his eyes. "Kill them! Kill them all! Bring me their ssskinss!"

'Yeah...that's not going to happen.' The trio dove towards a nearby speeder that had been decorated with wide eyes and snarling fangs. Chewbacca used all his strength and shoved it onto one side to provide them a form of cover from the wildly firing blasters.

But not from another hover-pod.

Ahsoka poked Jinx in the side and waved her hands towards another speeder and a hunter climbing into it. "Come on Jinx, let's give him a little bit of hand." As one the Padawan and youngling reached out with the Force, combing their strength and wrapping it around pod and hunter. The Trandoshan gave a startled yelp as he and the pod were suddenly floating than being rammed into two of the hunters, taking them out.

 **"Good one cubs!"** Chewbacca roared in approval as he darted out from behind the pod and body-slammed into a hunter, grabbing him by his head and waist to shove around. He didn't see another hunter raising his blaster behind him. Jinx and Ahsoka raced from their hiding place, Jinx nearly kneeling on the deck and using the Force to jerk the blaster to one side so that the shot went wide and back. He bent down all the way as Ahsoka jumped over him into a handspring. She used her speed, her direction to twist into a spinning kick and jammed her foot into his face.

The hunter bent over, staggering before falling to his knees as his head started to pound.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He had the best vantage point of the fight in his mind. The hover-pod responded to the lightest of touches and turned on a cred. This meant that O-Mer was in the best place to view all angles of the battle.

Like now he could see another pair of hunters darting out from a back corner and racing towards the main fight with blasters and rifles drawn. His friends couldn't see them, but he could.

O-Mer had only to tap at the controls, twist a toggle, and the pod swung around. Another twist, another push, and the pod's guns came to life firing rapid, little bursts of laser. O-Mer had to choke back on his laughter as they held their guns over their heads and looked like they were dancing to dodge the blasts before leaping out of the way.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He had the best vantage from which to view the fight.

And it made him angry.

Garnac hissed, his tongue flicking in and out of his mouth to taste the air which should have been made sweet with the blood of Jedi and Wookie. Instead it was soured by the weakness of his fellow hunters who for all their skills seemed unable to subdue three brats and an overgrown fur-ball.

This would not do! The Scorekeeper and him both demanded the blood of his prey!

Garnac slammed his hands on the railing before running over to a blaster cannon. He would see their blood wash the decks of the fortress before the day was done.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'So this isn't too good,' O-Mer mildly mused to himself as suddenly the lead lizard started taking potshots at the pod with the blaster cannon. 'Time to see if I remember those flying sims.' He really hoped he did.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She had fought in many battles and this one was one of the toughest though she wasn't fighting Sith or droids, but Trandoshans. It didn't help that she was currently weaponless, but she did have the Force.

As Chewbacca exchanged blows with a hunter, she pounced upon the second hunter that Jinx had pulled down to the deck. She started to punch at pressure points at his neck when she heard a whinning sound that filled the air. The Force shouted a warning.

Ahsoka and Jinx turned, watched in horror as the pod O-Mer had been flying fell fast and hard towards the deck. The Padawan turned to see Garnac watching from his high perch with glee before pulling the Force around her and curling up as the pod crashed into them and skidded across the deck, slamming into the other pod they had used as a cover.

The dust settled and they slowly lifted their heads to find guns and rifles pointed at their heads. "I will sssay that you put forth a valiant effort little onesss. I am mosst impresssed by you Togurta." Garnac leaned on the railing overhead, a pleased smirk on his face. This was how the hunts were suppose to be. "Your death will bring me great honor and you will be the mosst prized torphy in my collection." He rubbed his hands together, already viewing her head and skin decorating his throne room.

 **"Look!"** Chewbacca thrust an arm into the air and every eye lifted high to the sky where a ship was coming in fast. A ship Ahsoka recognized.

It was the Halo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That's Ahsoka down there!" Sugi eyed Seripas out of the corner of her eye before peering out of the viewport.

He wasn't wrong. She could just make out the Padawan always came running to hear the stories of where Sugi and Seripas had been before telling them her own stories of misadventure. They had kept in touch with the Jedi because there were always Jedi who could use a ride.

Sugi was a bounty hunter and as such she was suppose to be driven by money. But she cared about people too and the Jedi had shown her so much about the galaxy. She would never be anything but a bounty hunter, but she could be a better person.

"You need to make this quick General Tarfful," she called back to the oldest and tallest of the Wookies that had crammed themselves onto the Halo. Sugi reached up to make some adjustments. "We charge by the minute and if the Halo gets damaged in any way I'm going to charge you extra."

 **"This should be fast Sugi. No worries."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was happening.

Their message had gotten out!

It had gotten out and now there were Wookies sliding down cables from the Halo.

They could do this.

They could win this battle and they could go home!

She and Jinx surged to their feet. Jinx reached out with the Force and shoved a hunter away while Ahsoka just pushed her entire body into one. She grabbed Jinx and O-Mer as the Wookies started to engaged the Trandoshans in firefights and fistfights.

The three Jedi crouched down by one of the wreaked pods. They watched as Trandoshands were wrestled to the railing and thrown off the side of the fortress. Others were forced to the ground where they kicked and stomped on until they were knocked out. The Wookies on the Halo sprayed the area with blaster fire, taking out the blaster cannons edging the upper deck where Garnac now cowered.

Ahsoka watched Garnac as he hissed, then turned and fled into the fortress. She stood and turned to one of the Wookie warriors who had apparently decided that they were the protectors of the three young Jedi. "Hey do you think you can give me a boost up there?"

 **"Of course I can."** The Wookie bent down, cupping his hands as Ahsoka stepped back a few feet. She summoned the Force, asking for a little help before running up to the warrior and placed her foot into the cupped hands. He tossed her so high into the air that she felt like she was flying.

'Soon I'll be flying home,' she promised herself as she landed on the deck with a thud.

The doors to the fortress weren't locked.

Keeping her out probably wasn't the plan so much as trying to run away to start over and continue the cycle of violence. Ahsoka had studied the Scorekeeper in one of her classes. She knew that the Scorekeeper awarded points based on a hunter's kill, but the kills were never to be other beings. Rather the kills were powerful animals who might even be threats.

She couldn't let Garnac escape.

The room was dark. The little light that crept in created shadows of nightmares. There were massive furs on the floor with fangs jutting up on either side. Behind them resting on pedestals were heads, staring at her blankly. Like they were masks, not heads. But she knew better. Even worse were the full bodies, stuffed and standing on display. Some of their faces were full of pain, of horror.

This was what the hunters had done. They had hunted with no honor and it made her burn.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Wookies had come to help them. They were defending them.

O-Mer held his breath as he watched Chewbacca fight a lizard. They were grappling each other, pushing and shoving. They were so evenly matched that he worried that the hunter would overpower him...

Then he saw it.

A rifle laying on the ground not even five feet away. A rifle that was still active. A rifle that he could use.

The Trandoshan shoved Chewbacca to the ground and O-Mer made his move. He darted around them and grabbed the rifle. The lizard stepped on the Wookie's neck, increasing pressure. "Get away from him lizard breath!" He raised the gun like a club and slammed it into the hunter's back.

The hunter stumbled and Chewbacca shoved up against the foot still on his body with enough strength and power to shove the lizard up and over the railing.

O-Mer thought he should feel worse than what he did as he listened to the hunter's rapidly fading screams. He probably would later, but in that moment he was just able to breath.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She knew Garnac was there. She could sense him, smell him. She even thought she could hear him hissing.

On tiptoe Ahsoka crept through the trophy room, the throne room that made her skin crawl and promised many nights in the future where she would be creeping into bed with her siblings or one of the vod'e.

She stepped around the wampa draped throne. Nothing. No one. Slowly she stood and reached out with all her senses, with the Force. Garnac was there...

The Force screamed in her montrals and there was a rush of air as she ducked down. She slipped between Garnac's legs as the hunter slashed at her with an ax. Curling up she flipped over him before lashing out with a leg to kick him. Without a pause she leapt onto a shelf then jumped onto the throne where she waited to see what move he would make.

Garnac swung around and Ahsoka jumped to the ground then reached out and shoved him hard into a wall.

She would win this fight.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Lo-Taren!" Jinx watched with no expression, with no emotion as one of the Wookies took out a hunter. The other lizard was bent over him, ignoring the battle.

He was tired of this hell. He wanted to return to the Temple which had become dim, but was still warm in what he could remember.

So Jinx used the Force. He tugged, lifted the pods that were blocking the other hunter. He watched as the lizard stared at him in shock and anger. But Jinx didn't care. He didn't care as a Wookie took aim and shot the lizard through the chest.

He just didn't care. He just wanted to leave.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They stalked each other. They felt each other out. She went to shove him again, but he dug his claws into the floor and barely budged. When the pressure eased he leapt at her, picking her up and slamming her into one wall and then another.

Ahsoka gasped in pain. If her ribs weren't broken then they probably were now. Garnac drew a dagger and brought down to bear upon her. Ahsoka's arms shot up, her hands grabbing his wrist and holding tight to keep the dagger from slicing deep into her body. It was so close, but she wasn't going to let him win.

She was going to go home.

Her leg flew up as she twisted his wrist with all her might, kicking into his ribs. She forced his arm down than kicked his head, putting everything she had into her kick. As her leg came down, her other foot flew high and sent the dagger flying from his hand.

Ahsoka kicked him again and again. Garnac reached out, clamping his heavy hands around her throat and choking the air from her. Gasping she scratched at his hands, then planted both feet on his chest and pushed. He let go and she flipped out of his grip.

She gasped for air, gulping down as much as she could even though it hurt and burned. Garnac grabbed a blaster and started firing. Ahsoka pushed herself to run, to dodge the shots running alongside, up a bench and back down. She reached out again, shoving him back over a metal bowl. She jumped up on it, standing over the fallen Trandoshan.

"You are beaten," Ahsoka stated. She refused to let her voice shake as she jabbed her finger at the hunter. Garnac snarled at the upstart Togruta.

"My ssson iss dead because you. You killed Dar and I will make you pay!"

"No! I did not kill your son. You son's death was the result of the choices you made! The fault is yours, not mine!" She knew that it was true, but still a part of her protested. She watched as he glanced at the blaster. "Don't try it!" she snapped.

He didn't listen.

Garnac grabbed the gun and Ahsoka shoved him. She put all her remaining strength, everything she had left into the shove.

And Garnac flew.

He flew out the doors that his body broke. He flew into the railing and then over the railing. His scream echoed in her head even after it stopped.

Her breaths were slow and her body felt heavy. So heavy and she hurt all over. She was covered in dirt. She wanted to go home.

Slowly Ahsoka walked across the floor, through the doors, and leaned on the railing. She looked over the side to see Garnac's body on the deck below with the Wookies, Jinx, and O-Mer staring at it as if they could not believe that it was over.

It was over.

The nightmares would start.

She was going home.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was home. They could feel her. The Bonds were no longer stretched to the point of breaking and they could feel her. She was hurting. Her mind, soul, body was in pain.

But she was home. She was safe. She was alive.

Anakin and Analise couldn't see her at first, but then a Wookie moved and there she was talking to another one with a smile on her face. She was dirty, her clothes torn, and her body covered in basic bandages.

"Star!" At the sound of her nickname, Ahsoka lifted her head head and her smile grew when she saw her siblings and her foster father. Standing there, waiting for her. She hugged Chewbacca than ran, limped to her family where she flung herself into the arms of her sister and brother.

"My heart is happy to see you here and safe little 'Soka," Plo intoned as he rested a hand on his head between her montrals. "I will come and talk to you later. Right now I must see to your new friends." Ahsoka nodded and snuggled closer to her sister and brother.

Anakin stroked her lekku then stepped back. "I am so sorry Ahsoka. So very sorry."

"For what Anakin? I don't understand..."

"It was my fault. I should have been keeping a closer eye on you and I wasn't. You were taken, I let you get taken and then hunted and..."

"Anakin..." Ahsoka peeled herself free from Analise for a moment so she could look up into her brother's eyes. "This wasn't you fault."

"But I should have been paying more attention and I should been trying harder to be a better Master and brother and..."

"Master you aren't at fault." Ahsoka smiled and grabbed Anakin's mech hand. Her favorite hand though she never told him because to her it was a reminder of just how brave he was. "You already did everything you could and then some. When I was on that island, alone and lost all I had was the lessons that you had taught me. The lessons everyone had taught me, but mostly your lessons. Those lessons are what kept me alive and they helped me keep others alive."

"Ahsoka...What do I say?" She smiled and bowed.

"I say thank you for being my teacher Master." Anakin smiled and returned the bow.

"Thank you for being my student Padawan."

Her heart was light, the pain dulled. When she stumbled she let Anakin scoop her up as though she was a little girl in the creche again and felt Analise thread her arm around Anakin's waist, stroking her lekku in a way that made Ahsoka sleepy.

She had done it.

She was home.

The hunt was over and she was free.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **cyar'ika: darling, beloved, sweetheart**

 **Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum-"I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal":daily remembrance of those passed on, followed by the names of those being remembered**

 **vod'e: brothers, sisters, comrades**


	79. Interlude-Lockdown First Date

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them. General trigger warning is in effect.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com.'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. **"** _aaaaa"_ -talking through a Bond or talking during a Force Vision. _aaaa_ -Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: Hi everyone:) Alright so quick heads up, it is looking like The Clone Wars is leaving Netflix on April 7th! Thankfully I have the entire series on DVD so my updates will not slow down:)**

 **Thank you TaitanoRules555 for the review:)**

 **Let's take a break from the action for something cute and sweet:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Interlude-Lockdown First Date**

This sucked.

Ahsoka huffed and rolled onto her back, glaring at the ceiling of the living room. Datapads for her classes were stacked on the table where Barriss had left them when she had dropped them off before rushing off for some practice in the salles. Less neatly stacked where the latest holo-zines that Padme had given her via Analise. In protest against hearing news of the war that she currently wasn't aloud to take part in, she had switched to some random gossip show. But the hosts had sounded so silly that she had ended up muting, but left it on.

This sucked.

She was so bored!

Ahsoka rolled back onto her stomach. It wasn't like she was really that hurt, but Che had put her foot down and declared that Ahsoka had been put through too much in a short span of time. Her body and soul and mind needed rest, quiet, time to rest and heal.

Which meant that in the end Ahsoka was grounded. Well she was ground, Anakin and Analise were grounded, the 501st was grounded; but she was like really grounded. No classes, no missions, and very, very little combat training. Which basically meant that all she was aloud to do was very basic katas.

It probably would be better if the twins and the vod'e could hang out with her, but their grounding was only a grounding from off-planet missions. They still had duties to carry out. That meant that Analise spent most of the day running around the Senate with Padme and the FOJ drumming up support for someday in the future that Ahsoka still wasn't allowed to know about. Anakin divided his time ready reports and tracking the movements of Seppie generals and forcing himself to play Palpatine's smiling fanboy.

The men...well she wasn't sure what they actually did in their downtime, but they were probably a lot more entertained than she was.

The chime at the door went off and Ahsoka slowly pushed herself up off the floor, scooping up the holo-zines just in case it was a master or someone. "It's open!" she called out.

"Going crazy yet?" Looking up, she rolled her eyes at Jesse and dropped the holo-zines on the coffee table next to her books. She knew Analise would want to look at them.

"What about you? Are you going bonkers yet?" The Clone laughed and shrugged.

"If I feel like I'm about to burst into song I head down to '79s so at least I have an excuse to be singing. Anyway I came at the request of the Cap to spring you." She raised an eye marking and he shrugged. "Don't look at me. All I know is he kicked us all out of the barracks for the afternoon and then told me I had to come and get you."

Ahsoka thought about about it for half a minute. For one thing she was bored and for another it was her Rex. Her skin and lekku darkened which made Jesse chuckle. She attached her lightsabers to her belt then reached out and slugged Jesse as she passed. "Play nice or I'm telling."

"Who? Rex?

"Nah...I'll tell Kix."

"Ahsoka!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rex took a step back and gave the common area one last final check. It wasn't the most romantic location for a first date, but he had very limited knowledge about dating because he had to be very careful about his research.

His vod'e were teasing him enough as it was when he came to him and Ahsoka. It seemed like they all knew about his feelings for Ahsoka. But that was a given. Clones were second only to Jedi in their gossip.

An afternoon spent in the barracks watching a movie and devouring snacks probably wasn't anyone's idea of a date, but Ahsoka was on lockdown for the moment, he thought the familiar surroundings might ease any sort of awkwardness. Not that he was expecting any, but it was still a date.

The timing was perfect so Rex had gone to Dex's and gotten all of Ahsoka's favorite snacks and of course blue-milkshakes, scrolled through the holo-net and picked out a few movies he thought she might like, and finally he had kicked out all the men for the afternoon so that they could be alone.

"Here you Cap!" Ahsoka glared at Jesse as he lightly shoved her into the common room. He gave them both a mocking salute before taking off.

Alone the pair stared sheepishly at each other.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So..." Rex scratched the back of his head. "I know it's nothing fancy or anything, but I promised you we could spend some time together and since we're both free I thought..."

The rest of his words were cut off as Ahsoka threw her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. He was wearing civvies which made hugging him a lot nicer than when he wearing his armor.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her as tightly. Ahsoka felt warm and safe, the way she did when she was with her siblings, but more. It was like more.

Rex nuzzled his head a little between her montrals. This was right. This was good. He didn't care about what the public or the long-necks thought. He fought for the Republic and the Jedi.

But more than that he fought for her.

"Come on," he drew back, but didn't let her go. "Let's enjoy this before the others come back."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He drummed his fingers on the desk.

He had thought that the blasted Padawan would have been an easy target. She was a link, a weakness that he thought for sure he could use to weaken the Chosen One and his twin, to ensure the destruction of the current system and his carefully calculated rise to power.

So a few words whispered in the right channel, the right ears, and she had vanished. There had been no question in his mind that she would be gone, shortly a head to decorate some hunter's lodge. First she would be MIA then assumed to be KIA. Just another dead Jedi, another lost body.

But no...she had defeated the hunters and made it off the blasted moon back to Coruscant to the warmth of her family.

The very idea made him sick.

Well she had escaped him for now. He would shift his focus back to another and this time the plan would not fail.

It was time to unleash the deepest fear of the Jedi.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **vod'e: brothers, sisters, comrades**


	80. Chapter Forty-Nine:Killer Planet

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise) belong to them. General trigger warning is in effect.**

"aaaa"-talking out loud. _"_ _ **aaaa"**_ (bold and italics)-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts. **"** _aaaaa"_ -talking through a Bond or talking during a Force Vision. _aaaa_ -Force Vision. **"aaaa"** (bold)-talking in another language **.** _ **("aaa")**_ (bold, italics, and parenthesis)-talking through a holo or com in another language.

 **AN: It's Celebration!**

 **By the time this is posted Star Wars Celebration: Chicago will be in full swing with only a few more days to go. There is so much stuff going on and my mind is already full-on Star Wars.**

 **Thank you to TaitanoRules555 and Rohirrim Girl 2187 for the reviews:)**

 **-I know I've probably overthink a lot, but a part of me has always thought Ahsoka's kidnapping by the hunters was planned by Palpatine. After all the man was pretty much moving everything around the way he wanted and doing his best to weaken Anakin's ties with those around him. Plus what reason would those hunters even have to be near a battle? Like I said I'm probably overthinking things here.**

 **Trigger warning in effect big time for this arc! We are heading to Umbara guys. This arc is going to be a hard one to write and with the direction I am going with it will probably be dark. We are dealing with some pretty heavy emotions and even themes now so be warned. I am also trying something out and am really nervous about it. Apologies in advance if this arc is weak and bad.**

 **Onto this week's episode!**

 **With no end in sight for the war and the Republic seemingly unable to stem the corruption that fills it; more and more plants are leaving the Republic and joining the Separatists. The latest among these planets is Umbara, a world of shadows. For three of our heroes it will be here that they face a lurking, growing darkness within their own ranks...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~The first step toward loyalty is trust~ Darkness on Umbara, Clone Wars Season Four**

 **Chapter Forty-Nine: Killer Planet**

Qui-Gon was not happy. In fact he glared at the datapad in his hands as though just by glaring at it, the information on the screen would suddenly change.

Umbara.

His children were going to karking Umbara. That planet was hell on its good days. If he had his way...

But he couldn't have his way. There were some members of the Senate desperate to keep planets like Umbara in the Republic and it was those Senators who still held the loudest voice and most of the sway.

They didn't want Umbara to leave so send Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Analise to force the planet into submission with Ahsoka tagging along for the space battle.

Qui-Gon threw the datapad onto the coffee table and refused to look at it.

All he could do now was pray and meditate and drink lots of tea.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

His orders had come through at last.

For a time he thought that the orders would never come, that his messages had not made it to the right people and his interest hadn't been entirely clear. He cracked his knuckles on each of his four hands.

Well that fear could be put aside for his soon-to-be new Master had reached out with an offer. Ensure that the Republic forces on Umbara failed, the capture or death of any Jedi, and in any other way ensure a Separatist victory on the planet.

It was, really, an easy mission to pull off.

He would succeed and the Jedi, the Republic would fall. He would be on the winning side. As it should be.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"General Kenobi and his troops will be here in the south. Generals Krell and Tiin will be providing the support for you." Analise leaned over the map Artoo was projecting and pointed out the locations. "General Skywalker and myself will be coming in from the north. It will be our battalion's job to take out any enemy reinforcements. Commander Ahsoka will remain on the command ship with Knight Barriss to oversee the space battle." It was the only reason neither Ahsoka or Echo were at the briefing. They had already had their's and were knee-deep into it.

As Obi-Wan stepped forward, she stepped back slightly and allowed her husband to wrap an arm around her waist. Neither was looking forward to their upcoming separation. Yes they would still be on the same planet, but their objectives were vastly different and the risks were too many to count.

It wasn't going to be a warm welcome.

"We must capture the capital," he said. "We must capture it fast and hold it tight." Obi-Wan formed a fist and held it out to stress the importance of his words.

"Our biggest problems are going to come from the locals. The Umbaran militia have sided with the Separatists which means that they are going to heavily armed." Anakin smiled at Fives. "ARC Trooper Fives will be coming along to assist mine and Commander Analise's units."

"Ready and able to serve General." He turned to the Captain. "Gonna be just like old times Rex."

Rex slapped a hand on Fives' shoulder. "It's always nice when you remember where you started and come help us lower beings out." Fives nudged Rex and Analise could hear her adoptive brother's eyes rolling underneath his helmet.

"This makes it how many times I've had to come help you save your shebs?"

Analise reached out with the Force and used it to nudge the pair's helmets. When two visors swung to face her, she smiled sweetly before turning back to the meeting.

"Anakin, Analise remember that I will only be twelve klicks to the south with Cody and my men. I need the pair of you and the 501st to take out those local fighters as fast as you can. If we don't take them down then I don't think the capital is ever going to surrender."

"Does our battalion always..."

"Have to do everything?"

The Master sighed and ran a hand over his face in mock frustration. The twins always used to split sentences as children, but had of course grown out of it. But they still did every so often just to annoy him and of course the other set of twins had picked up on it and like the others used it to their advantage.

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan smiled, tightening his arm around Analise and reaching out to grasp his hand around the wrist of Anakin's mech arm. Anakin smiled and grasped Obi-Wan's wrist in return. He never spoke of it, but it always meant so much to the Knight that his family never stayed away from his arm, his failure.

"Well when it comes to these suicidal missions the pair of your always seem to volunteer." He released Anakin's wrist bent down and kissed Analise, clinging to her for just a moment more before letting go and turning away with Cody.

Anakin nodded to Artoo who switched off the holo and rolled away with Katee. The twins didn't want their droids getting caught in the crossfire, instead leaving them with Echo and Ahsoka.

The lattys were ready, waiting only for beings and tanks to be loaded onto them.

'Will we really be able to win?' Analise thought to herself as she followed her brother onto the ship. She had no visions like her husband or siblings, yet something dark lingered.

A threat, vague and distant from somewhere...

The Knight shook her head and reached up to grab onto a strap. It would do no good to worry and look for trouble. It would very shortly find them.

"Alright men...move out!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sky was so thick with clouds that even when he leaned out to peer through the open doors of the latty, Anakin couldn't make out any sign of the ground below. Instead what he saw were the bright colors of explosions breaking through with echoing booms. The shuttle rocked side from side trying to confuse the enemy and make it harder for them to get shot down.

"We're picking up a lot of surface fire Sirs," Rex reported as news began to filter through to his HUD and over his com. Fives chuckled and waved a hand dismissively.

"So what's new? We've done this before. We're more than able to handle it..." Suddenly there was a massive explosion off to one side. Analise stared as the latty that had been flying to the left exploded and pieces of ship and men fell from the sky. She clung tighter to her strap with her right hand while her left rested on the hilt of her blade.

"Something tells me that this is going to be even worse than Geonosis. Both times!" A few of the vod'e chuckled, even those that hadn't been in either battle. The fight that had started the Clone Wars and the battle only a year later had in a way become the way Analise measured her battles. There were varying degrees of course, but only Analise and of course Anakin by virtue of being her twin understood how the calculations worked.

 _Hey! At least there aren't any Sith trying to kill us this time._

 _Shut up Anakin!_ Analise glared at her twin then looked at the trooper standing behind Rex with a single blue tear drop painted beneath the right side of his visor. She knew it matched the one on the face underneath. "Are you hanging on alright Tup?" She nearly shouted to be heard over the explosions outside.

"I've never been better Commander Analise!" Anakin smirked at Tup's bravado knowing all too well that it was picked up from him. His com went off and Anakin lifted his wrist up. "Yes?"

 _ **"Hawk here General Skywalker. I'm going to have to turn our lights off Sir and our night vision sensors aren't doing so hot in all this chop. We might overshoot the landing site, but I am doing my best to avoid that."**_

Analise leaned close and Anakin held his wrist up so she could speak into the com. "Don't worry about hitting the site exactly Hawk. Just get us as close as you possible can!"

"Oya!" one of the men shouted as he lifted his blaster high. "Lock and load and kick clanker butt!" The rest of the vod'e took up the cheer, cries of "Oya!" echoing in the latty as they checked their armor and blasters one last time. Those that would be using AT-RTs hopped onto their rides and made sure they were all set to go as soon as they hit ground.

Anakin and Analise did not take up the cheer. The twin Knights stayed silent, calm, wrapping themselves in the Force and their Bond.

This battle would not be easy. They never were.

But there was still a warning in the Force.

Still a heavy darkness that was not from the planet, but from somewhere else.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The minute the rear doors of the lattys open, the troopers on AT-RTs took off. Leaping backwards out of the shuttle, they gathered together, jogging ahead and peering out into the fog and darkness.

From seemingly out of nowhere came sharp and bright laser blasts. They could just make out figures moving, running and ducking from the direction the shots were coming from. They could even vaguely hear voices shouting familiar commands in an unfamiliar language.

"This is it boys! Chase them out and clear the path!" The order was met with the same resounding cries of "Oya!" that had earlier filled the shuttle. They moved as one, a roaring mass charging towards the Umbaran militia.

Soon the cries of "Oya!" vanished, replaced they yelps and quickly cut-off cries of men as they were ripped apart by blasters and explosions that tore up the ground and AT-RT beneath them.

"We can't keep this up!"

"There's way too many of them!"

But they were Clones. They would fight until they could very literally fight no more either by command or by injury or by death. So they kept charging forwards, facing down Umbaran hover tanks and dodging the pulsing blasts. They shot at the sides of the tank at least disabling it before using the feet of their AT-RTs to smash, crush the Umbarans shooting at them. "Get out of our way!"

"Keep going, keep going!"

"We need to get this site cleared!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The shuttles didn't touch the ground. Instead they hovered a few feet above the ground and the side doors opened up all the way allowing the troops inside to hop out. As soon as booted feet hit the ground, guns and rifles up and firing even before they were truly balanced and moving forward.

Even before they had jumped from their latty, Anakin and Analise's lightsabers were in the hands, glowing bright gold and silver. They wrapped the Force around them and immediately stepped towards the front, their blades slicing through the air back and forth as they caught blaster bolts and sending them back towards the Umbarans.

The ground, metal, and men exploded all around them. "Go! Go! Go! Move it men!" echoed over the noise of weapons and vehicles. "Come on! We can take them! Keep moving!" Analise had to shut her eyes, pausing for a moment.

They had just landed, the battle still so early, and already she could feel so many lives slipping away slowly or suddenly.

 _Hey, are you alright?_ Opening her eyes Analise glanced over at her twin and smiled slightly.

 _Yeah. I'm okay. I just need to dampen down a little bit._ Her grip on her lightsaber tightened a bit as she cut back on some her links to the living environment. Now the lights violently winking out weren't so bright or loud in her senses. Now she could focus on the battle and the rest...the rest would wait until they had a moment to breath.

If they even got a moment to breath which right now didn't seem very likely.

They had the Umbarans on the run, but Anakin doubted that they were actually in any form of a full retreat. More likely they were being lead into a trap, ambush, something. He kept his head up, lightsaber sweeping back and forth automatically as his mind raced through every possible situation and likely outcome.

He and Analise paused at the top of a small hill, Rex darting up next to them. "General, Commander I double checked the map and found a ridge that's 23 degrees north, northwest from where we are now."

"Good eye Rex. We'll make our way there and use it as a staging area."

"I'll go on ahead. Come on Fives!"

"Right behind you Commander!" Fives always seemed to sound so cheerful right in the middle of a battle where everything and everyone seemed to get blown to bits. Only Hardcase was crazier, but Hardcase was just Hardcase and no one blinked twice at him anymore.

Anakin had to chuckle as Analise and Fives plunged back into the middle of battle. It was rare when Analise went all out into battle, her connection to the Living Force was so strong that she could feel almost every death of their men or any other living being on the field. To avoid that she had to dampen her connection to the Force which of course was uncomfortable because to a Jedi the Force was such a part of them it was like being without a limb or favorite weapon.

He shook his head and adjusted his grip on his saber then nodded his head sharply at Rex before plunging into the chaos after his twin and Fives. "Move it men!" he could hear his Captain bellowing to the troops. "We need to get our shebs to that ridge and get it cleared!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was hell.

Pure and simple it was hell.

Analise had lost count of how many bodies she had passed as she and Fives had jogged towards the ridge. Even with her connection dampened down, she still wanted to stop, to heal and help. But she wasn't a Healer right now. She was a warrior.

"Ahhh!" Her head snapped around as the ground behind her exploded and screams filled the air. A part of her wanted to drop her lightsaber and clap her hands over her ears, shut her eyes as tight as she could and just block everything out.

But she couldn't. She was a Jedi. She was a Skywalker. She couldn't break. Her men were counting on her.

"Fives watch it!" Analise reached out with the Force and jerked her adopted brother back towards her as a mine in the ground exploded where he had been standing. He didn't even stumble when she let him go. Most of the Clones were more then use to the Force jerking them to safety or giving them a boost in combat. "You good?"

"Never better Commander!"

"Watch it men! Don't stray too far from the pack. The Umbarans could have placed traps all over this place."

"Gonna be a little bit difficult BC," Tup shouted as he came up next to them blaster shooting at whatever he could make out that wasn't wearing the bright white and blue Clone armor. "We can barely see them!" She rolled her eyes.

"There is a reason Umbarans are called the Shadow People." Fives barked out a laugh as Tup's helmet jerked around to stare at Analise.

"You broke Tup."

"I hope not. We still need him."

Tup grunted and muttered something that sounded really close to "Working with a bunch of children" before jogging forward. Partly to be able to see his foes better, but also to find vod'e who were more likely to agree with his current assessment of Fives and Commander Analise.

"Let's keep moving men!" she cheered on her men before it was Fives, yanking Analise to the ground as a Zenuas 33 Umbaran starfighter swept low over the battle and spat out crackling balls that looked more like orbs of electricity than actual lasers.

Yeah. This was a bloody dar'yaim.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Karking hells!" Hardcase glared and kicked at the stupid thing that had tripped him and thrown off his aim. "Bloody, stupid..."

"Just move it Hardcase," Tup poked his brother. "It's just a vine."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about me Tup. I've got this in the bag." Hardcase edged closer to where Fives and Analise were when his Jedi Commander turned, her eyes wide, and that same moment something wrapped around his legs and waist then yanked him.

Hardcase yelped and began to fire blindly as he spotted a mouth in the ground with a lot of very pointy and very sharp teeth. The mouth growled, fangs snapping and drool pooling at the sides. Its tentacles reached out wildly, grabbing any Clones it could. He aimed at the one holding him, fired, and suddenly found himself hitting the ground.

He didn't bother wasting time to catch his breath. Hardcase scrambled to his feet and watched as a more unlucky vod was dropped into the waiting maw and eaten alive. "That is just wrong," the tough as nails Clone choked out as the tentacles grabbed Fives. Analise tossed him a thermal detonator before turning her focus back on deflecting shots back to the Umbarans so that the men could focus on beating the beast. Whatever it was.

Fives noticed that some of the smaller tentacle that had popped out of the gaping maw had what looked vaguely like hands at the ends. He narrowed his eyes and rolled the charge in his hand, triggering it before tossing it to the smaller tentacle. It egarly wrapped around the charge thinking it was another tasty morsel to chomp down on.

It pulled the thinner, smaller tentacle back into its mouth, jaws snapping as it swollowed the charge. For a moment it was live every single member of the 501st and their Jedi Commander was holding their breath even as they pushed back against the Umbarans.

There was a loud and muffled explosion before the creature, whatever it was screeched in dying pain, guts bursting forth before laying still, the Clones held in its tentacles falling to the ground.

"That was some nice work there Fives," Hardcase pulled Fives to his feet. "You too Commander!" Analise lifted one hand from her saber to wave in acknowledgement without her attention wavering from the still rolling battle though everything seemed quiet now.

'Almost like the Umbarans were scared of that thing,' he silently mused before slapping Hardcase on his back. "You know I've always wondered why you're called Hardcase." He could hear his vod's eyes rolling.

"Really? It shouldn't be that hard." Fives snorted and joined the other Clones in jogging to catch up with Analise. He could see the slightly glazed look in her eyes that meant she was talking to someone, either Anakin or Obi-Wan. Fives could also see the strain on her face.

"Come on guys! We've got to keep moving."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For the moment it was calm, quiet.

They were packed in one of the natural trenches they had found marching forward. The men on instinct had ducked down into the dips, some resting their rifles on the edges and holding tight while others had sank down to the ground, removing helmets, nursing wounds.

In fact Analise was kept busy with most of the medics and supplies at the back. She and Kix were doing their best, treating the wounds with what they could which meant that Analise was drawing upon the Force to ease the pain of the men as Kix wrapped and treated their wounds.

Anakin peered through his electrobinoculars, Rex at his side. "Is it Ben's battalion Anakin?" Analise asked as she left her healing, wiping her hands over her robes. They were dark for once and not the bight or rich colors from Naboo or Mandalore she often wore. Her twin frowned and sent a burst of energy to her as he nodded.

"It is Analise. They're pushing on towards the capital. Rex as soon as the men are rested and ready, we need to move out so we can help him..."

"Sirs!" The three leaders turned to see a Clone, helmet at his side as he stood stiff at attention. "All the platoons have reported in General, Commander, Captain." Analise smiled at him.

"That's good news then. Join the others Dogma and get some rest. We're all going to need."

"Thank you Jedi Commander Skywalker-Kenobi, but I am fine and do not require rest." Anakin turned his head, turning his chuckle into a cough. He hadn't thought that there was anyone in the 501st who actually called Analise by official title of Jedi Commander Skywalker-Kenobi. It was one of the few things she detested.

"Dogma, the Commander has given you an order..."

"And I'm backing her up on it," Anakin turned back to face Dogma, just in case the Clone felt that he could argue with both the Captain and Analise. "Go get some rest Dogma."

"Yes sirs! Right away!" Dogma didn't salute, but he turned sharply and nearly clicked his heels before marching away. The female Knight sighed.

"I've forgotten what Dogma can be like."

"He is wound pretty tightly for a regular." Rex shrugged a little. "But like all vod'e he is loyal to the Jedi and the Republic." Jedi and Republic. That was always the order for most of the men.

Anakin chuckled. "Dogma does remind me a little bit of you Rex." His Captain snorted.

"Maybe when I didn't know any better."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

These were the fighters of the Republic? These were the creatures the Jedi had paid for and fought with? They were not impressed. It was clear they had not bothered to learn anything about for all their eyes were forward. Not a single one was bothering to look behind them.

Not that it would matter if they were looking backwards. The Jedi and their pets did not know how to move with the shadows, how to use them to hide and hunt. They did not know the gifts that the shadows could give them so that they could better crush their foes.

One nodded at his companions and reached into his pouch, pulling out a slim and compact metal object. He pressed a button on the side, setting it on the ground where it sprang to life. I was a droid, but moved like a bug.

A rather deadly bug.

Now they only needed to sit back, wait for the chaos, and then strike.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Force screamed in warning right before one of the men screamed. He screamed and screamed before he suddenly stopped. The Jedi and Captain turned as part of the trench erupted with gunfire and the shouts of panicked Clones. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Get it! Get it now!"

"Watch it!" Analise yelled as loud as she could as more gunfire erupted, this time it came from behind them. She watched the trenches broke into a wild scramble as men grabbed their blasters and fired while reaching for helmets that had been set to the side so they could rest. Fives jammed his helmet onto his head while others went stiff and shook before falling down. "Anakin, Rex the Umbarans have come around behind us."

"It's a total ambush sirs!" Fives added. "We have to defend our backs." Silver and gold sang as they ran to the back of the trenches to help the men who were fighting to keep their heads above water.

Anakin watched from the corner of his eye as Analise suddenly leapt high into the air and brought her saber down, something sparking and crackling beneath her blade before she rose and returned to deflecting shots. They followed the same pattern. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. An easy rhythm for a deadly game.

Rex grabbed Anakin as Fives grabbed Analise, pulling their Jedi down for cover. Dang Jedi, getting too caught up in the fight to pay attention to their own safety. "We should call in an air strike sirs. It will be our best bet to clear the way."

"If they're not too busy helping Ben," she pointed out. "We'll have to hope they can help." Rex nodded, then used his blaster to point to a gap.

"There's a gap there in the south. We can use that move all our platoons off the ridge. That way if the air strike overshoots we'll be under cover."

"Good idea as always Rex." Anakin raised his voice to be heard over the fighting. "We're moving out everyone. Now!" He nudged his twin. "Analise you go first with Fives. Rex and I will bring up the rear." She opened her mouth to argue, but he gave her a look and she sighed.

"Fine, but if you get shot I'm dragging you to a salle and kicking your butt!"

"In your dreams little sister!" Analise smacked him upside the head before she and Fives took off. She held her lightsaber high, the silver a beacon in the dark for the men to follow to safety even as Fives began to curse her damn Jedi way.

They ran. They ran and ran and ran. Analise could feel her lungs burning, her muscles starting to tighten and cramp, to ache. She gritted her teeth and kept going, pushing everything to the side except for the need to protect the vod'e and get to safety before the air strike arrived. Every so often she would turn, swinging her lightsaber through the air to protect men as they fell until another arrived to carry them to safety.

She would not leave anyone behind that she could help, that she could heal. She would not leave anyone behind.

Analise nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand wrapped around her waist and dragged her down behind a large plant that looked as solid as a tree. She could feel Fives glaring at her from beneath his helmet and rolled her eyes. He could lecture her later about Jedi and taking stupid risks, leaving themselves exposed.

And judging by the way Rex was dragging Anakin down to join them, her twin was probably due for a lecture of his own from the Captain. One that they could repeat in their sleep with how many times they had heard it. "Now that you're here General," Rex ground out between his teeth, "Everyone has been accounted for and under cover."

"Alright. Now everyone stay here and stay down! We need to maintain this position until after the air strike runs through."

"Are you sure an air strike is coming sir?"

"Of course an air strike is coming Tup. Rex called it in himself."

"Only you Commander Analise and Echo would be full of optimism in the middle of a battle," Fives sighed. Analise smirked.

"Why not in the middle of a battle?" Thinking hopeful thoughts, being positive in the middle of a battle was certainly better than focusing on all the pain, all the death. Analise wanted to wrap her arms around herself and bury her head somewhere to shut it all out. Instead she held tight to her lightsaber. Her knuckles turned white and she could feel the ridges leaving marks in her skin.

Anakin prodded her gently over their Bond and she reached back to let him know she was fine. But it would be better when they had taken Umbara and left the planet far behind. There was just something about the shadowy world that didn't feel right and Anakin could feel it too.

The sound of engines cutting through the sky had everyone lifting their heads to watch as BTL-B Y-wings flew fast in the dark. They raced to the ridge where they had been and immediately dropped their bombs onto it. Analise winced as the ground shook and she could faintly smell fire on the air. Yes they were her foes, but it didn't make their deaths any easier for her.

"Good old Oddball there," Hardcase cheered. Even from the ground he could recognize the Clone pilot's flying style. Oddball like many others idolized Anakin and copied how he would fly. But Oddball was the only one who came close next to Ahsoka and it was a competition between the pair.

They slowly emerged from their cover, all staring at the flames on the ridge where they had once been. Fives let out a low whistle. "Boy am I glad we got off the ridge when we did." Analise elbowed him.

"You and me both vod." Hardcase let out a belly laugh, hefting his rifle up and over his shoulder.

"Well that sure showed those losers huh?"

Some cheered while others stayed silent.

They had won for the moment. That was all. They had won and the field was littered with vod'e.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were regrouping when the shuttle arrived. Taking stock of supplies and wounded, plotting out their next steps and unsure of where to take them. The Umbarans had proved that they were willing to use and do anything, that they had weapons they did not. They very planet was such that they risked their lives with a single misstep.

"That's General Krell? What's he doing here?"

"Who knows. But I bet it's probably something big."

The twins looked at each other, their unease growing. General Prong Krell, Jedi Master stepped off the latty his upper arms clasped behind his back. He had a reputation, had some of the highest number of battles won for the Republic, but he also had the highest casualty numbers of the GAR. When he was at the Temple he taught lightsaber classes that Anakin never allowed Ahsoka to sign up for. Many were the student who left Krell's class far more bruised than when they walked in.

"We thank you for the air support Master Krell," Anakin inclined his head.

"I am glad that I was able to offer it General Skywalker." Krell sounded anything but happy and had switched to crossing his upper arms over his chest while gesturing with his lower. He was not a friendly looking Besalisk like Dex. He was hard and cold, cruel. "It appears that the locals here are even more resourceful than our reports lead us to believe."

Analise stepped up next to Anakin, narrowing her eyes as she sank very lightly into the Force and read him. Krell was hiding something...

"But you wouldn't come to us just to tell us that what information we had about the Umbarans was incomplete. Am I correct Master Krell?" The Besalisk's wattle puffed up as though irritated, but quickly fell back.

"Your Commander is quick as always to see the truth behind the door." It did not sound like a compliment. "She is correct. I have been sent to inform you General Skywalker that the Council has ordered you immediate return to Coruscant."

"What?" Anakin's body jolted with shock. "Why would the Council order me back to Coruscant in the middle of a mission?" Krell shrugged.

"All I was told was that Chancellor Palpatine submitted a formal request for your return. Apparently he has something he says only you can take care of for him. The Council of course agreed to his request."

She reached out and grabbed her brother's hand. _Sun, the Chancellor asked...You'll have to go._

 _I know Moon._ Anakin raked his fingers through his hand. He hated the role he had to play. He hated having to pretend that he was the Chancellor's pet again. But it was the only way to stay ahead of his power plays in the Senate. "Look Master Krell, I can't just leave my men while I go off on this mission," he attempted.

"The Chancellor was very clear. You are to return at once."

Analise took a deep breath and squeezed her brother's hand. "Go Anakin. With Rex and Fives help I'll be able to lead the men." _We can't risk the Council's plan falling apart. I'll take care of the men and we'll..._

Krell let out a throaty laugh as though Analise being in command was amusing, a joke. "The 501st had been placed under my command while you are away General Skywalker." Krell smirked, full of arrogance and pride. Anakin opened his mouth again, but Analise squeezed down hard on his hand and shook her head.

"You don't have to worry about a thing sir. Analise and I will keep the men in line until your return."

"And by then the capital will be ours." The Knight took a deep breath before nodding his head very, very slightly as he gave in.

"Alright then. You already know Analise. After he is Captain Rex, our right hand man. He's one of the finest and most loyal troopers within the GAR. Between the two of them, they will help you with the 501st." Anakin waved a hand towards Kix. "Load up the worst of the injured and I'll take them back to the ship with me."

Krell watched the flurry of activity with a sullen look on his face as badly wounded vod'e were carefully loaded onto the latty. There was good natured bantering, well-wishes called back and forth and even bets being made. It was all wasteful. These things were not suppose to be acting like normal beings.

Well he was here now. A feral grin spread across his face as he was ignored in the hustle and bustle. He was here now and he would crush them beneath his heels.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Anakin left it was silent save for the murmuring of the men and the sounds of the wilderness around them.

"I must say it is a honor to be serving with you General Krell. Your reputation proceeds you and we all have heard of your achievements on the battlefield." There was nothing wrong with what Rex had said. It was all very proper and right. It was what any being would expect Rex to say to a new commanding officer of Krell's reputation which did precede him.

But then Krell turned to face Rex with something like disgust and loathing written all over his face. Jedi and Clone both stepped back in surprise. "You are a Clone so I find it surprising that one such as you can even recognize honor or even understand the very meaning of the word," he sneered in Rex's direction. "And I demand that you stand at full attention whenever I decided to address you Clone." He reached out and hit Rex's shoulder, making the Clone stumble before he caught himself and stood up straight. "Your weak attempt at flattery has been noted and I will not reward such poor behavior. Skywalker might have stood for such lapses, but I will not."

"Rex did nothing wrong," Analise stood in front of the Captain, blocking him as best she could from Krell. Fives stood near-by, watching at attention. Every fiber of his being was on edge. "He was only making a comment on how the 501st is looking forward to serving with you, working together to..." She let out a sharp yelp as Krell reached out with a meaty hand and shoved her hard into Rex. Fives moved forward, but Rex shook his head.

"You will not talk to me like that Commander." Just like with Rex he sneered at her. "We do not work together. You all work under me and will do everything I say when and how I say it to the letter." Krell strode forward, ignoring the glare Fives was sending his way. "I do everything by the books to the very last period and that includes the standards of military protocol. That is the secret to my successes."

Analise patted Rex's hand and the Captain let her go. She stood, squaring her shoulders and staring at Krell's back. "There is a high cost to doing everything by the books and it is not us that have to pay it..."

"SILENCE!" Krell roared and every single man turned to face his rage as he glared at the small human female. "You are nothing more than a weakling. A Knight and Commander who does not even deserve that title. Therefore you shall be a good girl and follow my orders without question." He didn't wait for a reply, just turned on his heels. "And my first order is for you to get all the platoons in marching order at once. We move out immediately!"

"But..." Krell stalked away before Analise could voice her protest. She watched him go. Her men were tired and now he wanted them to go more? She could feel Fives' shock and anger as he glared not at her, but at Rex. A headache started a light pounding in her temple.

Fives would not stand for Krell. She knew that about her adoptive brother, about her men. Rex as their Captain would do his best to protect his vod'e even if it meant following Krell's orders. She knew that about him.

But Rex and Fives wasn't alone. She was there. She could and she would fight for and protect her men from any being. Even a Jedi Master if it came down to it.

She narrowed down her Bond with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka further. Anakin was far enough away that he wouldn't feel too much from her.

This was her battle. She would protect her men.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Move it you lazy bums! We're at war, not some baby training course on Kamino." Fives clenched his fists as Krell bellowed at them for not quickening their pace for the fifth time in an hour. There was no way they could move faster unless they all got on a walker or tank or something that they could ride. Those were the machines after all, not them.

Analise had dropped back to walk with them. Krell had not let up on her either, berating her skills as a Jedi and Commander within earshot of the men, lecturing her on the way she should be acting. Eventually she had just nodded and stepped away, pretending Rex had needed her and just never gone back to the General's side.

Which was just fine with Fives. Analise worked hard for them and believed in them just as much as they believed in her.

But for now, he couldn't say anything. Instead he only said "Our new General certainly has a way with his words." Rex shook his head at Fives, knowing that Fives wouldn't last for long in the face of what he thought was Krell's unfair demands.

"He just wants us to stay on schedule Fives. That way we can be where we need to be to help General Kenobi."

"So raising our ire is his way of keeping us on schedule?"

"Master Krell is in charge Fives," Analise kept her voice low. "He outranks even myself so even I have to listen and follow his orders." That had the exact opposite effect she had hoped it would have. Instead of calming Fives down, it seemed to make him bristle more.

Analise having to obey Krell's orders just rubbed him the wrong way. Yes Analise was a Commander and was lower in rank than Anakin or Obi-Wan, but they never lorded it over her and only gave her direct orders when it was absolutely necessary and even then they still gave her room to wiggle and form her own plans.

Krell was treating her like a Clone with just the smallest amount of more respect since she was a Jedi too.

"So we keep our heads down and treat Krell with respect," Rex stated and rubbed a thumb over the hilt of one o fhis blasters. "If we do that we can work with him, maybe even get along with him."

Fives opened his mouth to reply then stopped when he noticed that Analise had paused, was shaking her head as she stared up at the sky. "Analise, what's wrong?"

"Something's coming..." She raised a finger and pointed into the sky at shaps that were rapidly moving closer to them. "See those?"

"Yeah...what are they?" Her lightsaber snapped and hissed to life at her side.

"Not good. Everyone ready your weapons!" The call echoed down the line of men, blasters cocked and pointed towards the sky as a pair of banshees, her mind told her, flew towards them. She reached up with her lightsaber, swiping at them as the men fired. There were frightened screams as they dodged their attacks, catching men in their claws and carrying them off into the air. The men were dropped and the banshees swooped low again to catch more men.

From out of nowhere came a roar and Analise nearly dropped her lightsaber in shock as Krell jumped onto the back of a banshee, forcing it to drop the Clone in its claws as he pulled at the sides of its head. He then drove it to the ground. Standing he placed a foot upon its back, lit his lightsabers and drove it through the banshee's head into the ground.

They stared at him and then she saw it. The other banshee swinging around and screaming in rage. The Knight took a breath and threw her lightsaber towards the creature using the Force to guide her aim. It sliced through the creature and it fell to the ground. Analise pulled the lightsaber back to her, switching it off as soon as the hilt had thudded into her grasp.

"Nice throw Commander," Fives cheered her. Analise blushed and brushed a strand of her from her face.

"That was a waste of time!" Krell got into Analise's space, jabbing a finger hard into her chest before stepping back to glare at the men around her. "Is there anyone else would like to wast time stopping and playing with the animals?" When there was no answer he nodded sharply. "That's what I thought. Now get moving and don't stop until I say you can!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tweleve hours.

They had been marching quick pace for twelve hours without a single break aside from when the banshees had attacked. The men were starting to slow, to stop. Even Analise with her Jedi training and endurance was starting to slow. Fives believed that if it weren't for her drawing upon the Force she would have fallen like some of the newer vod'e.

They all needed a break and they needed it now. Determined, Fives jogged up to Rex. He didn't have the rank to go to Krell directly and make him listen and he didn't want to put pressure on Analise when she was already struggling with Bonds stretched thin and her connection dialed down.

So that left Rex. He felt bad putting the pressure on Rex, but the Captain could handle it and was better than Fives at playing by the rules and getting others to play by the rules. "Rex it's been twelve hours." The Captain turned and Fives could just see the raised eyebrow beneath the helmet. "We can't keep this pace up for long. Even Analise could use a rest..."

"I'm fine Fives." Rex sighed and shook his head. Analise was a Jedi and it seemed that more than any code to be found in their lore, the Jedi lived by the idea of push until you couldn't go further and then keep pushing beyond that. "But the men do need a break. I'll go talk to Master Krell."

"Wait Commander..." Rex went to grab her, but Analise slipped through his grip. 'Damn Jetii,' he thought to himself.

"Master Krell!" They watched and listened as Analise reached the General. He grunted, not even bothering to turn and acknowledge her. "It's been twelve hours Master. We're coming up to a ridge," Analise pointed out the ridge and tried not to think about how Krell was glaring at her from the corner of his eye like he wanted to break her finger. "If we stop there for a little bit we can rest and the men will be better ready and able to continue on..."

"What do you take me for Commander? A fool? The Clones were meant to march for long periods of time on little rest. They don't need it. They need resolve instead so that they can actually finish the task at hand."

"But..."

"Commander Analise is right sir." Rex pushed his way in between the pair. "All of us I am sure could do with a break. We wouldn't need a long rest and could easily be able to resume our march..."

"What do you think you are doing CT-7567? Are you trying to read me?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm sure what you mean..." Krell sighed loudly and looked towards the sky as though asking for patience with a child that was throwing a temper tantrum.

"Are you as dim-witted as your Commander CT-7567 and unable to understand a simple question?" Analise's whole body went stiff at the insult and Rex's blood boiled. But he shoved that all down. It wouldn't do Analise, himself, or the vod'e any good if he got mad and shouted at Krell. "I was lead to believe that Clones were able to understand at the very least the basics of battle. So why do you seem unable to understand the need to adhere to my battle plans? Plans that I have proven to be very effective and successful again and again against the enemy."

"Master the terrain here has proven to be rather hostile," Analise waved a hand to indicate the area around them. "Despite everything that has been thrown our way, the vod'e have been making very good time. We can afford to set up camp and rest a little."

Krell turned on Rex and Analise, jabbing a finger into each of their chests. "You two really are dumb. Surely I shouldn't have to remind either one of you of the immense importance of this battalion's strategic mission in ensuring that we conquer this world and return to the folds of the Republic?" He glared at Analise. "I know you have very limited experience in actually warfare, but surely you know that much considering just the rank and purpose of your husband." The way Krell referred to Obi-Wan felt dirty and wrong.

Analise stepped back from his jabbing finger, but he wouldn't let her off the hook. "Both of you turn around and face the Clones behind you." Slowly the pair turned and looked at the men who stood still, watching them. "You do see all those platoons yes? Well they have one job and that job is to march to that city and take swiftly. Time and rest? Those are luxuries that you are not allowed to have. We are the key to this entire mission being a success which means all the other battalions are currently counting on us to fulfill our end. Our failure means the failure of everything. Are you able to understand that?" He pitched his voice to a roar and glared at all the men. "Are all of you able to understand what your Captain and Commander seemingly cannot? If you can't than speak now!"

Silence. Only silence was the answer. "That's what I thought. There will be no rest until I say otherwise. Move out and make it quick!" The General turned his back on them and began to march away

There was a hand on her shoulder and Analise smiled. "I'll be fine Fives. He is right in a way." She smiled at him,as she started walking backwards to catch up with Krell again. "You and Rex keep an eye out on the men. Let me worry about Master Krell."

'That's exactly what I thought you might say mesh'la Jetii.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"General, Commander," Rex approached the pair. Analise made a face at him and he had to turn his head a little so that Krell wouldn't see the mask on his face crack. So that was where Ahsoka had gotten from. "Everything is ready. The forward platoon has been prepped and is ready to lead a surgical strike on the city's defenses." It was a simple plan, but one that worked very well in the past. It got the job done and the loss of life was kept to a minimum.

Krell grinned. It was a frightening sight. "Have them stand down Captain. There won't be any need for a surgical strike."

"Master?" Analise stared at the Besalisk. What did he mean that they weren't doing a surgical strike? It was the best option, the only option that would keep the vast majority of their men safe and alive and...

"I want all platoons to execute a forward assault along the main route to the city. I will keep one platoon back here with myself, the supplies and off course some of the medics while you and Commander Analise lead the assault."

"But that was never the plan. Anakin's idea was for us to use somewhat smaller, multiple attacks to surprise them."

Rex nodded. "General Skywalker choose a multiple plan strategy for fear that if we marched straight onto the city then their defenses would engage us in full frontal assault and here they have an advantage."

Krell paced, his eyes darting back and forth between the pair of them. "General Skywalker is no longer in charge. I am and I have decided to change the plan of attack."

"Master, the reasoning behind my brother's plan was because we don't exactly know what we are going up against here. The multiple attacks would not only cut down the defenses, but it would also give us an idea about just what we would be facing. It would be wiser to think first before we jump into anything..."

"Are you daring to question me Commander?" Krell turned on her, fury blazing forth from his eyes. Analise opened her mouth, but she felt Rex grab her wrist and squeeze. A warning. She was pushing too far and too much in front of the men. So she looked down, saying nothing. "As expected. You would do better to remember you lack of knowledge before you speak next time." He tapped his wrist com and brought up a map leading to the city. "Now you and the Captain will take this main road here all the way to the capital. A direct path. No matter what resistence you might meet along the way you will not stop and you will not turn back. You are to keep going. Instead of some wasteful series of sneak attacks, we are going to attack with all the troops at one time." He switched the map off, leaning down and getting into Rex's face. "Those are my orders Captain, Commander and you will follow them to the letter. Do I make myself clear CT-7567?"

"Perfectly clear General Krell."

"Good. Now engage the enemy and follow my orders!"

They had no choice. Rex saluted, Analise bowed.

They had their orders. No matter how wrong those orders seemed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The road was stoned, lined with strips of glowing blue rods that glowed dimly in the seeming never-ending night of the planet. Analise, who hated very few things, hated walking along that path with her men. Even on a planet where the sun's rays barely touched the ground, she felt that they were too exposed.

Which they were and they all knew it. They all knew that Krell's plan was a horrible one. That it was a deadly one.

She wondered if that was the point before shaking the thought away. Not even Krell, a Jedi would not be that bad. Would not be the same as some of the Senators that openly viewed the men as nothing more than easily disposable droids.

"So stupid question probably, but why are we doing this and not sticking to the original plan? I mean it makes more sense to probe the defense first just like General Skywalker planned."

"What does it matter Tup? We can take these guys on no matter what!"

"There you go Hardcase. Always ready to dive into anything headfirst no matter what."

"Awww shut it Jesse."

"This whole plan is reckless and dangerous," Fives muttered to himself.

"The General knows exactly what's he doing Fives." Dogma's voice made him nearly jump and he glared at the Clone walking next to him. "Do you ever even stop to think that General Krell happens to know exactly what he's doing?" He fought the urge to jab his vod with his gun and jogged to catch up with Rex and Analise, the pair in the lead.

"Well I know for a fact that neither of you agree with the General's orders."

"Fives..." Analise started before nibbling on her lip, unsure of where to go next.

"I raised my concerns to General Krell's plan, my objections you could say." Rex was quick to cut in. "He didn't agree. So this is where we are and this is what we have to do."

"But what if Krell is wrong Rex? What do we do if he is wrong?"

"We can't debate this right now ori'vod," Analise shook her head slightly at Fives. "Right now we need to stay focused and alert. When we are done then we can debate it and choose the path we need to go down."

The Force screamed suddenly in her head and Analise wanted to fall to her knees, to slam her hands over her ears. It was screaming so loud.

And then the real screams came. The screams sharp and short came after an explosion that shook the ground. She turned and watched as some of the men, her men fell to ground after being launched into the sky by a mine that had been buried in the road. Bits and pieces of them were now mixed with chunks of pavement. She could feel the tears streaming down her face as Rex and Fives pulled her down to the ground. "There's mines so nobody move!"

They all lay on the road, still and quiet. Analise shifted to brush her tears away and reach out to let Obi-Wan know she was fine. That she was fine for now.

It felt like hours, like a day; but it was only moments as they waited for the dust to settle and the echo to fade. Analise stood first, Rex and Fives following then the other men. "Ox and Ringo are both down," Hardcase reported. Analise rubbed her forehead. Her headache probably wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

"Fives are you able to sweep for mines?"

"I'm on it Commander." Fives pulled out the small hand-held mine sweeper from his belt and switched it on. A bright beam of blue light fell upon the road and he waved it back and forth. Every so often a little circle would appeared, a shadow within the light. Beneath his helmet Fives' frown grew with each new mine he saw. "Curse it all! There's more over here." He wanted to throw down the sweeper. "Those damn Umbarans planted mines all over the damn road!"

"Then we all watch our step. Fives you lead us. Everyone follow Fives as closely as you can and keep an eye on where you step." Analise waved the men on ahead. She would watch their backs. They always watched her back so now she would watch their backs.

The march began. Slower than before, hardly daring to breath. They had gone only a few feet when something slammed into the road behind them. Analise's lightsaber was in her hand, the crystal singing and glowing. She turned in a circle and realized that they had been surrounded. There were Umbarans on all sides.

"We're totally exposed!" One of the men called out over the metallic sound of lasers being fired. Analise began to dance, bouncing shots back as she jumped here and there, getting in front of the men near her so that they wouldn't get shot. She wasn't concerned about aiming the blasts back towards the Umbarans. Just keeping her men safe.

"Stand your ground men!"

"You wanna a piece of this? Come and get me!"

A part of Analise wanted to laugh at Hardcase. The man really had no fear and really did jump into everything head first without any concern for his own well-being.

But then an explosion from the Umbarans slammed into the ground behind her and she hastily threw up a shield to protect what men she could from it. "Way to go Hardcase!" she yelled as loud as she could. "You just made them mad!" An arm wrapped around her neck and Analise grabbed it. Using all her strength, she pulled the Umbaran solider over her hip, flipping him onto the ground as another blast slammed into the ground.

"We're blown!" Tup cried out.

"Commander the Umbarans are advancing!"

"I noticed that Fives!" Analise yelled back in annoyance as she slashed through another Umbaran with her lightsaber.

"So what? Eat laser!"

"Not helping Hardcase!"

Fives rolled his eyes as an Umbaran leapt down from one of the trees and tried to catch him in a headlock. He rolled the solider over and shoved him to the ground. The Umbaran began to panic as the visor of his helmet cracked, air hissing out from it. He ignored the panic and slowly stood, pointing a blaster and firing. It was a mercy shot. Far more than what the Umbarans were giving his vod'e.

"This is getting out of hand!" Fives spun around as he watched brother after brother getting shot and falling to the ground. "They're coming at us from all directions."

"Commander we need to fall back!" Analise knew that. She knew that and she also knew that Krell had ordered them to no retreat, to keep going no matter what.

"We can't fall back Rex. At least not exactly..." She nibbled on her lower lip. "Look we can draw them out, make them follow us. Then we can see them and..."

"And we'll be able to shoot them," Rex picked up quickly on Analise's train of thought. "I want all squads to pull back now!" Immediately they all started walking, jogging backwards. They kept firing and the lightsaber kept singing.

"This can't be good!"

"Just keep moving Tup!"

They ran and fired. They ran and dodge. They kept moving even as the road blew up behind them, raining rocks, debris over them. She could feel them cutting through her robes where what little armor she had didn't protect her.

But the plan was working. She could see the frustrated Umbarans chasing after them, running onto the road where it was lighter and they could actually see just who they were dealing with.

It wasn't much of an advantage, but suddenly they weren't loosing as badly as they had been.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He wasn't surprised that the Clones and that so-called Jedi had turned tail and were running. It was expected after all. His soon to be new Master had made it clear that the Clones were weak and so was their Commander.

With a smirk he lowered his electrobinoculars. "Those damn Clones and their blasted Commander." Krell turned to the Clones he had kept back and waved a hand. "You lot get down there and save their skins." He would honestly like nothing more than to let them be mowed down, but he couldn't. Not yet. He had to help them.

Even if it made his blood boil.

Even if it made him sick.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Get ready!" Fives shouted as they leapt over fallen branches and ducked behind them. "Here they come!" The Umbarans were gaining on them, but now they could see them by the light of the glowing rods in the road.

They were still outnumbered. They were still being gunned down and she could still feel the tears she had tried so hard to stop running down her face through the dust. "Keep back!" Her voice was so horse she was surprised that she could still yell or even speak. "Stay back and hit them with everything you've got! Hit them hard!"

Analise couldn't use her lightsaber the way her vod'e were using their guns, but she could use the Force. She lifted large pieces of rubble, chucking it towards the Umbarans. She knew she wasn't actually hitting them, but it was enough to throw them off balance so the men could hit them.

"Where do you losers think you're going?" She had been so wrapped up in the Force and the battle that Hardcase's voice broke her free from the almost trance she had been in. "Come back and taste my blaster!" Analise shook her head, blinked her eyes, and realized that the Umbarans were running.

They were lowering their guns, turning around, and running away.

"They're pulling back!" Rex called as he watched Analise's shoulders sag as though something had been lifted. The weight was still there, but it was lighter now.

"CT-7567 what were you thinking running like that?" Krell's voice bellowed as he shoved both Fives and Analise out of the way. "Were my orders not clear enough for a Clone like you to follow? Or are you just dumb?" He towered over Rex, all his arms crossed as he glared at Rex. "Now because you had the Clones pull back the enemy has control of this road!"

"It wasn't Rex's idea," Analise slipped in between the pair. "He didn't call for the men to fall back. I did. Rex didn't have anything to do with it. It was all my idea." She shot the Skywalker look to both Rex and Fives to warn them to keep their mouths shut.

Her plan worked. Krell turned on her and jabbed one of his large fingers into her chest, pushing her backwards with each jab. "This is all your fault Commander Skywalker-Kenobi! You foolish action has compromised this entire mission! I should send you back to the Temple where a weakling like you belongs."

"I'm not sure if you've noticed General Krell, but the actions of Commander Analise saved all our shebs." Fives calmly ignored the dirty look being sent his way by his adopted sister. "I am sure that you would want to acknowledge that..."

"Bite your tounge ARC-5555." Krell turned slightly, one of his lightsabers suddenly in his hand and one end flaring to life. Analise could feel the heat as it moved close to her then close to Fives and she held her breath. "You will stand down at once. I am sure I don't need to repeat that."

'Please Fives, please do as he says.'

"Yes sir, General Krell." She let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding as Fives walked away.

"Master Krell I understood your orders as Rex. Your accusation that we did not understand nor follow them is unfounded. I had every intention of following through with a plan even though I felt that the plan was severely flawed. That plan cost us men Master Krell." Rex yanked off his helmet as the famed Skywalker temper flared. "They're not Clones, their men and far too many of them lost their lives in a...a...stupid plan!"

"We have a loyalty to follow you General." Rex stepped in before Analise could go too far. Krell was already getting pushed too far. "But more to you, both the Commander and I have a loyalty to the men and making sure that as many of them as possible make it out of the battle alive."

"I am a Jedi Master Krell and my duty is to all beings so I will protect these men with my last breath."

For a moment it looked like Krell was going to slash through with his blade, but then the majority of his anger just seemed to drain away. It was still there, but it no longer felt like he was going to kill them.

"I will allow it that you have tenacity Commander as do your men. I also know that my way of doing things is vastly different from how you and other Jedi do things. This is my way. My way can be a difficult way, but as you can clearly see these are difficult times. My way is effective. I can also see your loyalty to the men and their loyalty to you. That is something to be commended. They also seem to admire such loyalty. That admiration can be something important to a effective commander." He nodded to himself. "Your opinions Commander and Captain have been duly noted. You are both dismissed."

"Wow," Fives walked slowly back over to them. "I think Krell almost complemented you two."

"Sure didn't feel like that," Analise shrugged as Rex sighed. The heavy feeling of darkness of warning was still there.

But there was no time to think though.

"Incoming!"

The ground exploded.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Translations**

 **dar'yaim: a hell, a place you want to forget**

 **Jetii: Jedi**

 **mesh'la:beautiful**

 **ori'vod: big brother/sister, special friend**

 **oya: Literally: Let's hunt! Colloquially adapted as a positive and triumphant cheer with potential meanings including "Stay alive!", "Go you!", and simply "Cheers!"**

 **shebs: backside, rear, butt**

 **vod: brother, sister, comrade**

 **vod'e: brothers, sisters, comrades**


End file.
